Experimento Escolar
by MaleBraixen
Summary: Seis pokemons entran a una escuela poco comun, donde ocurren muchas cosas que no ocurren en todas las escuelas, Fiestas, Drogas, Sucesos paranormales y un monton de hormonas en el aire pondran a los seis pokemons en una duda, ¿Podran llevar a cabo lo que sus corazones y cuerpos les piden, y al mismo tiempo aprender en clases? Incluye Yaoi, Lemon, PokemonxPokemon. (TERMINADA)
1. Ascension

**_05/06/18: Queridos lectores de Experimento Escolar, ruego disculpar estos primeros seis capitulos, dado que fueron los primeros fanfics que he escrito en mi vida la escritura es un poco "rara" por decirlo de alguna forma, no entro en detalle en muchas partes y mis descripciones no son lo mejor_**

 **Entiendo que es posible que mucho de los primeros lectores no quieran seguir leyendo el fanfic luego de leer este capitulo, dado que no esta lo suficientemente pulido como los capitulos mas nuevos**

 **Pido disculpas, la escritura mejora considerablemente en el capitulo 7 u 8, empiezo a entrar mas en detalle y intento cambiar el humor que usaba en los primeros capitulos**

 **De todas formas, ojala disfruten esta historia!**

 **PD: He creado una playlist de Spotify con las canciones que uso durante el fanfic open(punto)spotify(punto)com/user/dxl4e/playlist/2ilUbqvgeVu84gJHimeqDQ?si=ddsfNmSBREmXgbqDx0yRBg (Los puntos deben ser reemplazados por puntos, obviamente)**

 ** _You are now tuned into the tomb of Jehova_**

 ** _Play my tunes loud enough to shake the room, what's the hold up?_**

 ** _Heard the world is ending soon I assumed that they told ya_**

 ** _They tryna dinosaur us so now it's time to go up…_**

 ** _(…)_**

 ** _All these liberated women sitting in my lap_**

 ** _I'm finna catch a body like I got a gun and badge_**

 ** _Pull up to the pad, wipe my ass with the flag_**

 ** _I'm just playing, baby, this the land of the free_**

 ** _Where you can get a Glock and a gram for the cheap_**

 ** _Where you can live your dreams long as you don't look like me_**

 ** _Be a puppet on a string, hanging from a fucking tree_**

 ** _(Aghh!)_**

Los 3 Pokemons gritaron en unísono y luego rieron, Definitivamente la estaban pasando bien esta noche, Todo gracias a Quill, El cual tuvo la maravillosa idea de dar un paseo en el auto de su hermano mayor.

Quill estaba prácticamente jugando con su vida, Si su hermano se enterara que el auto estaba en manos de su torpe hermano menor Quill estaría muerto, Pero para el valía la pena, Ya que estaba pasando un momento muy agradable con sus dos mejores amigos.

Los 3 Pokemons que estaban dentro del auto eran amigos desde muy pequeños, En este grupo se encuentra un Braixen llamado Braix, Obviamente al ser un Braixen muchos lo confundían con una Hembra, Y el hecho de que su personalidad era un poco femenina tampoco ayudaba.

Al lado de él se encontraba Serv, Un Servine con una personalidad un poco atrevida, A él no le importaba lo que la otra gente pensara de él. Solo se preocupaba de él y de sus mejores amigos.

Y por último, En el volante se encontraba Quill, Un Quilava que jugaba el papel de tímido en el grupo, O así era hasta que se encontraba con sus amigos, En este ambiente él podía liberarse y ser quien de verdad es sin sentir la presión social en su espalda.

Los 3 eran adolescentes de unos 15 o 16 años.

"Entonces, ¿A dónde vamos?"

Pregunto Braix un poco preocupado luego de ver que Quill ha estado conduciendo por una hora sin llegar a ningún destino.

"¿Necesitamos llegar a algún lugar?" Dijo Quill

"¿A qué te refieres?"

"La estamos bastante bien en este auto, No quiero ir a ningún lugar"

"Oh, ¿Vamos a estar en este auto hasta aburrirnos?" Serv se unió a la conversación con un tono de sarcasmo en su voz, Lo cual hizo que Quill se enojara un poco

"Si, Ese era el plan"

"Pues es una mierda de plan, Vamos a un parque o algo" Quill no aguanto más.

"Cállate o te quemo."

"¿Que?" Respondió Serv riéndose un poco del Quilava, Estas discusiones ocurrían muy a menudo entre ellos dos, Ya que Serv no podía dejar pasar los momentos para irritar a Quill

"Okay, Suficiente" Dijo Braix "Si los dos no pueden comportarse entonces prefiero volver a casa"

"Si Serv no quisiera hacer solo lo que él quiera todo sería más fácil"

"La verdad, Yo también quiero ir a un parque" Susurro Braix, Serv estallo en risa y Quill gruñendo y rechinando sus dientes, Se puso en camino hacia el parque más cercano.

Luego de un pequeño viaje de 5 minutos finalmente llegaron a un pequeño parque, El cual estaba muy oscuro dado que eran las dos o tres de la madrugada, así que no se podía ver mucho.

"No entiendo que tiene de divertido un estúpido parque" Dijo Quill, Todavía un poco enojado por lo ocurrido unos minutos atrás

"Es mucho más divertido que el auto de tu hermano el drogadicto" Dijo Serv, Tratando de iniciar otra pelea con el Quilava.

"Oye, No es un drogadicto, Puede que haga un poco de Drogas pero no está adicto"

"¿Entonces porque sus ojos están siempre enrojecidos?" Dijo Braix "¿Y porque el auto tiene un olor tan horrible?"

"Okay Okay, Cállense, Eso no importa ahora, Porque miren que conseguí de el…" Quill empezó a buscar en sus bolsillos hasta que finalmente encontró el objeto que buscaba, Un paquete de Cigarrillos "Ta-da!"

Los otros dos Pokemons lo miraron disgustado.

"¿No quieren fumar?"

"No, Gracias" Respondieron Braix y Serv riéndose un poco

"Okay, Ustedes se lo pierden" El Quilava saco un cigarrillo de la caja "Quiero intentar esto antes de tener que volver a la escuela"

Inmediatamente la cara del Braixen cambio, Expresando tristeza.

"Hablando de eso, Tengo algo que decirles…"

"¿Qué ocurre?" Pregunto Serv, Preocupado por su amigo

"Hace poco, Recibí una carta de una prestigiosa escuela, Me dieron una beca ahí, Asi que no podre estar con ustedes este año" Dijo el Braixen, Al borde del llanto

Los otros dos Pokemons lo miraron sorprendido, Pero no en tristeza…

"¿Recibiste esa carta también?" Pregunto Serv

"Yo también la recibí" Dijo Quill con un Cigarrillo en su boca "No pensaba ir, Pero ahora que sé que los dos van a ir también, Voy a responder en cuanto llegue a casa"

Los ojos de Braix se iluminaron, Y de un salto abrazo a Quill y a Serv, Riéndose

"Esperen un momento, ¿Ustedes quieren ir a esa escuela?" Dijo Serv, Apretado por el abrazo del Braixen

"¿Tu no?" Preguntaron los otros dos pokemons en unísono.

"No lo sé, La carta que me llego suena un poco rara, Denme un momento" En su bolso busco un objeto desconocido hasta que lo encontró, La carta de la escuela "Lean esta parte, Los Pokemons que atiendan serán usados para un nuevo experimento que se quiere probar, Este se mantendrá como un secreto hasta que los Pokemons lleguen al establecimiento"

Los 3 Pokemons se miraron por un momento.

"¡Suena divertido!" Dijo Braix, Con su felicidad de costumbre.

"¿Suena divertido? Y si es un experimento que atenta contra nuestra vida?" Serv estaba un poco preocupado "Lo mantendrán como secreto para que nadie se preocupe, y luego, nos asesinan"

"O, Podríamos ser pioneros en la ciencia!" Dijo Quill

"¿Y desde cuando te importa la Ciencia?" Respondió Braix riéndose.

"Miren, No me importa que experimento sea, Lo único que se, Es que quiero estar con ustedes y no separarme nunca" Dijo Quill, Tratando de sonar lo mas emotivo posible.

"Hombre… Eso es muuuuy Gay" Dijo Braix

Braix y Serv empezaron a reírse sin control, Quill se enojo un poco.

"Habla el Pokemon con el que todos los Pokemon machos flirtean" Serv empezó a reír mucho más fuerte, esto hizo que Braix dejara de reír y se enojara.

"No es mi culpa que los Braixens parezcamos mujeres! En cuanto evolucione te vas a arrepentir de tus palabras, Ya que todas las hembras me van a estar buscando a mi!" Dijo Braix con mucha confianza

"Sí, Claro…"

"En fin, Te apuntas para ir a la Escuela Serv?"

Serv lo pensó por un momento y luego respondió

"Si claro, Porque no…"

Braix salto en felicidad al escuchar estas palabras, Y los tres pokemons celebraron un poco riendo y bromeando entre ellos.

"Creo que es hora de que los vaya a dejar a su casa" Dijo Quill, Preocupado por la reacción de sus Padres si el llegara demasiado tarde.

"Okay, Entonces nos vemos mañana?" Dijo Braix.

"¡Si! Tenemos que hab-"Serv fue interrumpido por una toz muy fuerte de parte de Quill el cual probo un poco del Cigarrillo

"Oh, Chicos, Esto esta fantástico" Dijo Quill tosiendo y con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas "Tienen que probarlo"

"Nop, Llévanos a casa drogadicto" Dijo Serv


	2. Rock Bottom

**_I feel like I'm walkin' a tight rope without a circus net_**

 ** _Poppin' Percocet, I'm a nervous wreck_**

 ** _I deserve respect but I work a sweat for this worthless check_**

 ** _I'm about to burst this TEC at somebody to reverse this debt_**

 ** _Minimum wage got my adrenaline caged_**

 ** _Full of venom and rage, especially when I'm engaged_**

 ** _And my daughter's down to her last diaper, it's got my ass hyper_**

 ** _I pray that God answers — maybe I'll ask nicer_**

 ** _Watchin' ballers while they're flossin' in their Pathfinders_**

 ** _These overnight stars becomin' autograph-signers_**

 ** _We all long to blow up and leave the past behind us_**

 ** _Along with the small fries and average half-pinters_**

 ** _But player-haters turnin' bitch like they have vaginas_**

 **' _Cause we see them dollar signs and let the cash blind us_**

 ** _Money'll brainwash you and leave yo' ass mindless_**

 ** _Them snakes slither in the grass spineless_**

 ** _That's rock bottom_**

 ** _When this life makes you mad enough to kill_**

 ** _That's rock bottom_**

 ** _When you want somethin' bad enough to steal_**

 ** _That's rock bottom_**

 ** _When you feel like you've had it up to here_**

 **' _Cause you're mad enough to scream_**

 ** _But you're sad enough to tear_**

La vida de Leon no era la mejor, A diferencia de todos los Lucarios el nació en un lugar muy pobre del País, Y al ser considerado como una especie de la parte alta del mundo muchos de los Pokemons con los que tenía que convivir día a día lo trataban con odio y crueldad. Lo único que lo mantenía vivo era el hecho de que se encontraba de vacaciones, Sin tener que ir a la escuela con todos los Pokemons que lo maltrataban.

Leon suspiro, Sabia que le quedaba muy poco tiempo para tener que volver al infierno que todos conocían como escuela, Cerró los ojos y siguió escuchando la canción en su MP3

 ** _My life is full of empty promises and broken dreams_**

 ** _I'm hopin' things look up, but there ain't no job openings_**

 ** _I feel discouraged, hungry and malnourished_**

 ** _Livin' in this house with no furnace, unfurnished_**

 ** _And I'm sick of workin' dead-end jobs with lame pay_**

 ** _And I'm tired of bein' hired and fired the same day_**

De un golpe la puerta de su habitación se abrió.

"Alex, Que te he dicho de tocar antes de entrar a mi habitación?" Dijo el Lucario sin moverse.

Alex era un Zoroark alto, Y el único amigo de Leon, Leon lo consideraba como la persona más importante de su vida, Ya que él lo ayudo en sus puntos más bajos y lo ayudo a salir adelante. Eso no significaba que Alex era siempre agradable para Leon, Según Leon, Alex es la definición de pervertido, Ya a los 17 años debe haber tenido relaciones sexuales con más de 30 Pokemons, De ambos géneros.

"Te tengo una sorpresa" Dijo el Zoroark, Sonando un poco más emocionado que de costumbre.

"¿Qué ocurre?" Dijo el Lucario, Viendo como Alex sacaba algo de su bolsillo, Una carta, El Lucario no mostro emoción alguna y volvió a recostarse "¿Tambien recibiste esa carta?"

"No te emociona?, Es tu oportunidad de salir de este infierno, Quiero que vayamos" Dijo Alex.

"No puedo dejar a mi familia sola, Y tu lo sabes, El sueldo de mi madre no es suficiente para alimentar a mis hermanos, Quizas si la mierda que es mi Padre no la hubiera dejado sola cuando supo que estuvo embarazada" Leon suspiro

"Hable de eso con mi madre, Ella puede ayudar a tu familia para que nos vayamos de este lugar"

"Es enserio?" Leon no pudo evitar mostrar señales de emoción, Era su oportunidad de salir de este lugar, Y no la iba a dejar pasar "Antes que nada, te puedo hacer una pregunta?"

"Claro que si"

"No te preocupa que sea una escuela de solo machos?, Eso significa que te vas a quedar sin Sexo por unos años"

Alex negó con la cabeza

"No va a ser asi, Gracias a una fuente se cual es el experimento que mencionan en la carta, Y se que te va a gustar" Alex no pudo evitar guiñar un ojo al Lucario

"Eso no responde a mi pregunta…" Dijo el Lucario

"Solo te diré que en cuanto lleguemos allá sabrás de lo que estoy hablando" El Zoroark rio un poco viendo la confusión en la cara de su amigo "En fin, Me tengo que ir a casa, Nos vemos luego" Y así el Zoroark salió de la habitación del Lucario

Leon se volvió a recostar en su cama, Esta vez un poco más feliz al saber que por fin iba a tener una oportunidad en la vida.

 ** _That's Rock Bottom_**

"¿COMO NO LEYERON ESA PARTE?" Grito Quill

"Estaba demasiado emocionado para leerlo todo" Se disculpó Braix

"Tienes miedo Quill?, Miedo de que una escuela de machos te haga Gay?"

Dijo Serv, Mientras hacia una de sus maletas

"NO LE TENGO MIEDO A ESO" Quill sonrojo un poco "ESO SIGNIFICA QUE VOY A SEGUIR SIENDO VIRGEN HASTA QUE SE ACABE LA ESCUELA"

"Si tanto quieres perder tu virginidad, Podrías buscar algún Pokemon grande para que te domine" Serv le guiño un ojo a Quill, Lo cual lo hizo enojar mucho mas

"Cállate, Cállate cállate cállate cállate" Quill se sonrojo mucho más "Nunca, voy a dejar que me dominen, se acabó la conversación"

"Entonces podrías a buscar a un Pokemon que parezca mujer e ignorar su parte baja" Dijo Braix

"Si!, Como un Gardevoir, un Tsareena, un Loopuny, O incluso otro Braixen!" Dijo Serv apuntando a Braix

"No, Eso sería raro, Seria casi como estar teniendo sexo con mi mejor amigo y eso no quiero ni pensarlo" Respondió Quill

"No sé si sentirme ofendido o alagado…" Dijo Braix

"De todas formas, No suena como una mala idea, Hay muchos Pokemons que parecen mujeres, así que creo que sobreviviré" Dijo Quill un poco más tranquilo, después de todo, los tras no son gay, ¿Cierto?, "Ustedes tienen un poco más de suerte, Son Bisexuales."

"Buen punto" Respondió Braix

"Espera, de donde sacaste que yo soy bisexual" Dijo Serv, un poco enojado

"No lo sé, Solo se puede ver que muchas veces miras a otros machos con una mirada pervertida" Dijo Quill, Causando la reacción que esperaba en su amigo.

"No no no, Te estas confundiendo" Dijo Serv tratando de mantener la calma "No es más que un err-"

"¿Chicos, Están listos?, La ceremonia de comienzo empieza en unas horas" Grito la mama de Serv, Una Serperior

Los 3 Pokemons bajaron las escaleras y entraron al auto, Dejando 2 maletas cada uno.

"Solo escuchar la voz de tu madre me pone muy caliente" Le dijo Quill a Serv, Tratando de hacerlo enojar.

"Cállate y entra al auto, idiota"

Luego de un viaje de 3 horas, Donde ocurrieron bastantes cosas incluyendo 20 discusiones entre Quill y Serv, La madre de Serv contando montones de historias mientras Quill le sonreía y escuchaba cada una con atención sin parar de mirarla y los 3 Pokemons mirando por la ventana, Mientras veían como la ciudad desaparecía detrás de ellos, y llegaban a un lugar más rural, donde no se podía ver ninguna casa.

Esto tenía un poco preocupado a Braix, Sus instintos de supervivencia empezaron a activarse, y recordó lo que dijo Serv unos días atrás, Quizás el experimento sea asesinarlos sin que nadie lo sepa, Tiene sentido, Este lugar estaba prácticamente en la nada misma.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la madre de Serv, La cual les aviso que finalmente habían llegado a su destino, Los tres Pokemons no pudieron evitar soltar un "wow" al ver el establecimiento.

Era gigante, Tenía un estilo "vintage" por lo cual parecía un castillo, Por alguna razón las paredes eran tan altas que no se podía ver hacia dentro de la escuela, Pero solo eso basto para que los pokemons quedaran sorprendido.

Y en la entrada, Se encontraban todos tipos de pokemons, Dos de ellos llamaron la atención de los 3 pokemons, Un Zoroark y un Lucario, Por el hecho de que los dos estaban alejados del grupo de Pokemons.

"Bueno chicos, Supongo que es momento de que los deje acá" La mama de Serv no pudo evitar darle un sermón a su hijo "Recuerda hijo, Las drogas son malas, Y eso incluye el alcohol, No porque tus amigos lo hagan tú debes hacerlo"

Serv se sonrojo bastante al ver que sus dos amigos se estaban riendo "Si mama…" Fue lo único que salió de su boca

"También, Si vas a tener relaciones recuerda usar protección, No quieres tener ninguna enfermedad rara"

"Mama, Es una escuela solo para Pokemons machos"

"Hijo, Es el siglo XXI no debes negarte a probar cosas nue-"

"YA MAMA, NOS TENEMOS QUE IR ADIOS!"

Sus dos amigos no paraban de reírse, Se despidieron de la madre de Serv, Y avanzaron hacia la Escuela.

"Creo que tu madre también piensa que eres bisexual"

"No hablemos del tema, por favor…"

En el establecimiento se encontraban muchos pokemons, Algunos de ellos solos, Pero muchos de ellos en grupos hablando entre ellos, Como si fueran amigos desde hace mucho tiempo.

Alex y Leon se encontraban en una esquina, Hablando entre ellos

"Oye, Creo que acabo de ver a una hembra" dijo Alex, Emocionado al saber que tiene una oportunidad de tener relaciones este año.

"Ese era un Braixen macho…" Le respondió Leon "Ya es la tercera vez que piensas que viste una hembra solo porque son pokemons muy femeninos"

"¿Es lo mismo no? De todas formas, Puedo convertir a cualquier Pokemon en mi hembra"

"¿Eres Gay o algo?"

"No, Pero nunca se le puede decir que no al sexo"

"Eres un pervertido"

"Créeme, Cuando sepas cual es el experimento secreto que tienen preparado, tu igual serás un pervertido" Respondió el Zoroark, Sonriendo

Braix, Serv y Quill se inscribieron, Entregando la carta que se les fue entregada meses atrás como un pase para entrar.

Al entrar a la escuela, Llegaron a una sala grande, Donde no se podía escuchar nada dado que todos los Pokemons hablaban al mismo tiempo.

"Este lugar es hermoso!" Dijo Braix, Dando pequeños saltitos de alegría.

"Si, Lo es" Respondieron los otros dos pokemons, Por fin estando de acuerdo en algo.

Estuvieron unos minuto hablando de distintas cosas, Lo cual lentamente se convirtió en una conversación de "Si tuvieran que tener relaciones con algún Pokemon de la sala, cual seria", Lo cual se convirtió en mas risas.

Siguieron así hasta que un Ampharos con un micrófono hablo.

"Por favor todos, Armen filas"

Y así fue, Los tres pokemons se unieron a una de las filas, y la fila lentamente empezó a avanzar, Los tres intentaron ver que ocurría al avanzar pero no pudieron hasta estar muy cerca.

Cada Pokemon que pasaba adelante se le entregaba un papel y una píldora, Los tres pokemons empezaron a hablar entre ellos de nuevo.

"Para que será esa píldora?" Pregunto Braix

"Para adormecernos y asesinarnos" Dijo Serv en la voz mas tenebrosa que pudo hacer

"Quizás sea una píldora que hagan que los Pokemons no estén tan calientes, De esa forma no va a haber tanto sexo" Dijo Quill

"No creo que eso sea legal…" Dijo Braix

"¡Siguiente!" Dijo el Ampharos, Braix paso adelante y sin pensarlo tomo la píldora, Gracias a Arceus no sintió nada, y tomo el papel, El Ampharos le entrego una llave, La cual marcaba su número de habitación, Así que Braix emprendió camino hacia el lugar.

Mientras caminaba, Decidió darle un vistazo al papel que se le fue entregado, Y al leerlo, no pudo evitar sonrojarse…

"¡Bienvenidos a la primera escuela gay de todo el mundo!

La Píldora suministrada permite que te puedas "divertir" con todo tipo de Pokemons ya sea gigantes o muy pequeños, Esta píldora permite que, por ejemplo, un Garchomp pueda tener relaciones con un Emolga" Este ejemplo era demostrado con una cruda imagen de un Garchomp teniendo relaciones con un Emolga, Lo cual causo que Braix se excitara un poco

"Reglas de la escuela,

Se puede tener relaciones en todo el recinto, Excepto en horarios de clases

Todos los fetiches están permitidos, Excepto los que causen un daño hacia uno de los participantes

No está permitido violar otros Pokemons, Excepto en el caso de que el Pokemon en cuestión termine disfrutando de la violación

Aunque nuestro experimento sea probar como funciona esta píldora, Las educación siempre es primero, Así que no olvides estudiar para todos tus exámenes.

Tu Calendario será entregado en unos días, Al mismo tiempo que empiecen las clases, Ya que la primera semana será para que los Pokemons puedan conocerse y disfrutar entre ellos

¡Disfruta tu estadía!"

Braix tuvo que leer todo esto unas cuatro veces hasta finalmente poder entenderlo completamente, Su mente no podía captarlo, La escuela prácticamente lo incitaba a tener relaciones con otros Pokemons, A él, Un Pokemon de 15 años, Virgen, No lo podía creer

Su mente era un caos, Entre preocupación y excitación

"Así que… Este era el experimento" Braix escucho una voz detrás de él, La cual venia de Serv que estaba con Quill atrás de Braix.

"¡Esto… Suena genial!" Dijo Braix, No podía evitar contener su excitación, Después de todo él era un adolescente lleno de hormonas como sus dos amigos.

"Supongo que si… Como dijo mi madre, No me importa probar algo nuevo" Dijo Serv sin mostrar ninguna emoción en su voz

"¡Estoy listo para buscar algunos Pokemons femeninos!" Dijo Quill entusiasmado "Además, Acabo de notar que nos tocó la misma habitación!"

"No me había dado cuenta! Vamos entonces!" Braix salió corriendo hacia la habitación, Ya que no podía estar parado ningún segundo más, Quill lo siguió con la misma emoción.

Serv se quedó ahí por un momento, Su mente todavía procesando lo que acababa de leer, Unos segundos después, Siguió al par de Pokemons.

"wow" Fue lo único que pudo decir Leon

"¡Te lo dije, Sabia que esto te iba a encantar!" Le respondió su pervertido amigo. "Y eso no es todo, ¡Todavía falta la mejor parte!"

"Supongo que no me vas a decir que es"

"No, Tendrás que averiguarlo tú mismo!" El Zoroark rio una vez más al ver la confusión en la cara de su amigo "¡Vamos a nuestra habitación!"

Los tres pokemons llegaron a su habitación, Era un lugar un poco pequeño para tres pokemons, Pero era cómodo, Había tres camas puestas una al lado de la otra.

"Esto se ve mucho como los lugares donde filman las orgias" Dijo Quill

"¿Y tu veías muchas orgias?" Le pregunto Serv

"Si, ¡Las orgias suenan geniales!, A ustedes no les gustan?"

"Bueno, Primero que todo, Nunca he estado en una Orgia, Así que no puedo opinar, Segundo, Yo digo que las relaciones son algo que se deben disfrutar en privado" dijo Braix

"Ugh, Ya se a quien no voy invitar el día que haga una orgia" Respondió Quill

"Oye, No digo que no me gustaría probar algún día" Dijo Braix mientras se recostaba en la cama de al medio "Yo quiero esta cama, Así puedo tener a mis dos mejores amigos a cada lado"

"Sé que este es una escuela gay, Pero por favor, No actúes gay con nosotros…" Dijo Serv recostándose en la cama de la derecha.

Los tres Pokemons bromearon entre ellos un rato, Hasta que fueron interrumpidos por el sonido de la puerta abriéndose y dos pokemons entrando, Un Lucario y un Zoroark.

"¡Hola!" Saludo Alex, Parece que él era el único que sabía lo que estaba ocurriendo en este momento

"¿Hola?" Serv lo miro con cara de confusión "Que hacen en nuestra habitación?"

El Zoroark rio un poco, Lo cual hizo que Serv se enojara "Esta es la habitación de todos, Son seis personas por habitación"

"Pero solo hay tres camas" Hablo esta vez Leon.

"¡Exacto!, Tenemos que compartir camas" Dijo Alex como si estuviera revelando una sorpresa. "Es un pasivo y un activo por cama"

"Que es un pasivo y un activo?" Pregunto Quill

"Ósea, En un relación Gay, Quien es el hombre y quien es la mujer durante el sexo" Dijo el Zoroark, Mientras hacía movimientos con sus dedos tratando de explicarlo

"Oh" Quill sonrojo mucho "Ya entiendo"

"No pensamos compartir cama con ninguno de us-"Serv fue interrumpido por Leon

"Yo pido al Braixen"

Braix sonrojo, Era el mismo Lucario que él vio antes, Lo encontraba atractivo, Eso no lo dudaba, Pero quería dormir con él, Braix contuvo su emoción y dijo con una voz sin ningún rasgo de emoción.

"Okay…"

"En ese caso, Yo pido al Servine" Dijo Alex "Me gustan cuando hablan mucho"

Serv no pudo evitar ponerse rojo y casi gritando dijo "NO, ¡NO PIENSO DORMIR CON UN ZOROARK COMO TU!"

"Esas son las reglas, Si quieres irte de esta escuela, Puedes seguir negándote" Le dijo Alex

Serv refunfuño por unos segundos hasta que finalmente accedió "Okay, Esta bien, Pero en cuanto trates de hacer movimientos conmigo mientras duermo te asesino"

"Si lo hiciera lo disfrutarías"

"¡Esperen!" Dijo Quill "¿Y yo con quien duermo?"

Justo en ese momento la puerta se abrió una vez más, Y por la puerta entro una pequeña figura con lentes mientras los cinco pokemons lo miraban.

"Perdón por el retraso, Tuve unos problemas al venir hacia acá… Pero finalmente llegue"

 **Continuara…**

 **Notas del Autor: Por favor si les está gustando déjenme una review ya que me impulsa a seguir continuando! :3**

 **Tratare de subir un episodio al día, Pero no prometo nada u.u**

 **¡Nos vemos!**


	3. Role Model

**_Okay, I'm going to attempt to drown myself_**

 ** _You can try this at home_**

 ** _You can be just like me_**

 ** _(…)_**

 ** _Follow me and do exactly what the song says_**

 ** _Smoke weed, take pills, drop out of school, kill people_**

 ** _And drink, jump behind the wheel like it was still legal_**

 ** _(…)_**

 ** _Now follow me and do exactly what you see_**

 ** _Don't you wanna grow up to be just like me?_**

 ** _I slap women and eat shrooms then OD_**

 ** _Now don't you want to grow up to be just like me?_**

 ** _(…)_**

 ** _I came to the club drunk with a fake ID_**

 ** _Don't you wanna grow up to be just like me?_**

 ** _I've been with ten women who got HIV_**

 ** _Now don't you wanna grow up to be just like me?_**

 ** _I got genital warts and it burns when I pee_**

 ** _Don't you wanna grow up to be just like me?_**

 ** _I tie a rope around my penis and jump from a tree_**

 ** _You probably wanna grow up to be just like me_**

La vida de Haze el Buizel era perfecta, Después de todo, Era el mejor de toda la escuela y era un modelo a seguir para todos, Sus hermanos e incluso sus amigos y esto a Haze lo volvía loco

Le gustaría hacer lo que dice la canción, Ser un "chico malo" por decirlo asi, Drogarse y hacer cosas para que sus conocidos dejaran de considerarlo como una modelo a seguir

Y porque esto le molestaba a Haze? Primero que todo, Siempre tenía una presión social en su espalda, Si no hacía algo perfectamente iba a ser criticado y él lo sabía, Segundo, Sabia que todos sus amigos no eran amigos de verdad, Solo lo seguían para poder sacar algo de él, Ya sea conseguir las respuestas a un trabajo o algo por el estilo, Y esto a Haze lo sacaba de sus casillas.

En cuanto cumplió quince, Busco la forma más rápida de salir del lugar en el que vivía, Y ahí fue cuando descubrió esta escuela, Que estaba mandando invitaciones, Sabia que una invitación no le iba a llegar, Así que decidió mandar un extenso correo en el cual mencionaba que afortunada seria la escuela de tenerlo ahí, Y en unas semanas recibió una invitación.

Y finalmente había llegado, Al leer las "curiosas" reglas de la Escuela se sintió completamente afortunado, Este era su momento para demostrar que era más que un simple nerd, Que el sabia divertirse.

Obviamente el no causo esa impresión a los cinco pokemons que ya se encontraban en la habitación, Después de todo, Era el Pokemon más pequeño de los seis, Usaba unos lentes que lo hacían ver muy nerd (y tierno también), Los cuales tenían cinta en la mitad, Como si se hubieran roto y además era un poco… ¿rellenito?

"¡Hola!" Saludo Haze, No pudo evitar demostrar lo entusiasmado que estaba al finalmente haber salido de su vida antigua, Se quedó un momento pensando "¿Porque solo hay tres camas?"

"Eso no importa" Le respondió Quill, El cual no pudo evitar estar feliz dado que no le toco un Pokemon tan varonil como lo eran Alex y Leon "Tendrás que dormir conmigo" Dijo en una voz casi cantada, Como si estuviera emocionado por dormir con él.

"Okay, No tengo ningún problema con eso" Haze se encogió de hombros, La verdad de los cinco Pokemons que había ahí, Quill era el que más le interesaba. "No sabían que aceptaban hembras en este colegio" Dijo Haze al ver a Braix

Serv, Quill y Alex estallaron en risa, Braix no pudo evitar sonrojarse, Aunque ya estaba acostumbrado a ser confundido por el otro genero

"No soy hembra…"

"Oh, Perdón" El Buizel rio para sí mismo "En fin, Tengo que sacar todas las cosas de mi maleta, ¡Supongo que nos podremos conocer mejor luego!" Le dijo Buizel a los cinco pokemons que se encontraban en el lugar.

Unos segundos más y Alex estallaba en risa al ver la casi graciosa figura que era Haze, La verdad Alex creía que el Buizel se veía ridículo, Era el estereotipo de nerd el cual hubiera sido destrozado en su vieja escuela.

"¿Porque te ríes?" Le pregunto Serv a Alex, Era el momento perfecto para vengarse del Zoroark, Y no lo iba a dejar pasar.

"¿No crees que se ve un poco gracioso?" Le respondió el Zoroark, Hablando suficientemente bajo para que Haze no pudiera escucharlos

Serv rio un poco "Mira quien habla, Tú te ves cómo un futuro pedófilo"

Alex rio, burlándose de lo que Serv acaba de decir

"No vas a decir lo mismo cuando este dentro tuyo…"

Todos los pokemons en la habitación los miraron, El plan de Alex funciono, Serv estaba rojísimo.

"Pero de que mierda hablas, No te voy a dejar acercarte a mi, Eres un pervertido" Serv trato de alejarse del Zoroark pero este lo agarro y lo abrazo.

"Sabes que te va a encantar cuan-"

"CALLATE!, ¡NO TENDRE RELACIONES CONTIGO! ¡SUELTAME!" Serv trato de salir del agarre en vano, El Zoroark era mucho más fuerte.

"Me gusta cuando se resisten" Dijo el Zoroark con la voz más pervertida que pudo.

"BRAIX QUILL, AYUDAAAAA"

Braix y Quill estaban llorando de risa, La escena que estaba ocurriendo enfrente de ellos era hilarante.

A Leon esto no le parecía divertido, No porque no le gustara, Sino porque ya estaba acostumbrado a este comportamiento por parte de Alex, Se dio cuenta de que estaba actuando raro, No habían hablado por más de 6 minutos y 33 segundos según su reloj interno (El cual nunca fallaba), Así que decidió romper el hielo.

"Deberíamos contar nuestras historias, De esa forma nos vamos a conocer mejor"

Haze salto en alegría, Era su oportunidad de tener amigos, ¡amigos de verdad!

"Okay!" Se sentó en el suelo, Haciendo señas para que todos los otros pokemons se sentaran en un círculo.

Los seis Pokemons estaban en círculo, Quizás demasiado apretados entre ellos, Dado que la habitación era demasiado pequeña para seis Pokemons.

"¿Quién empieza?" Pregunto Haze, Esperando que los otros Pokemons le dieran la palabra a el primero

"¡Me gustaría empezar!" Dijo Alex "Mi nombre es Alex, Soy un Zoroark de 16 años… eh…" Alex pensó por un momento que iba a decir "Al igual que Leon" Apunto a Leon "Vengo de una escuela pobre" Volvió a pensar que decir.

Leon aprovecho el momento "Diles porque viniste a esta escuela"

"Vine para hacer a todos los pokemons que pueda mis hembras" Alex dijo con confianza

Quill, Serv y Braix lo miraron estupefactos, Leon empezó a reír, y Haze aplaudió feliz.

"Bravo, ¡Esa es una muy buena razón para venir acá!" Dijo Haze

Quill no pudo evitar ver al Buizel con curiosidad, Definitivamente no se esperaba eso de él.

"¿Quien sigue?" Pregunto Alex

"Y tú, el braixen, Quiero saber más de ti" Dijo Leon, Braix sonrojo un poco

"Eh… Mi nombre es Braix, Tengo 15 años, Vengo de la misma escuela que mis dos amigos, Quill y Serv… Y…" Pensó que decir a continuación "Vine a esta escuela porque me regalaron una beca, No pensé que iba a ser así de "rara"" Dijo Braix

"¿Pero te gusta que sea así, no?" Esta vez hablo Serv

"Pues, Obvio, Ustedes dos saben que siempre he tenido una inclinación por los Pokemon machos" Braix rio incómodamente "Y además mis hormonas están a flor de piel, así que no puedo decir que no" Rio una vez más.

"¡Igual que yo!" Respondió Haze "Es exactamente como me siento" Aplaudió una vez más.

"En fin…" Braix miro a Leon "¡Ahora quiero saber más de ti!"

"Eso es gay…" Susurro Serv sin que nadie lo escuchara

"Bueno, Mi nombre es Leon, tengo 16 años, Como ya sabrán vengo de un lugar muy pobre, Y dado que casi todos los Lucarios viven en lugares ricos y millonarios fui discriminado por muchos de mis pares"

"¿De qué forma?" Pregunto Quill

"Bueno… Me golpearon, Me humillaron" Leon lo decía como si no fuera la gran cosa

"Eso es triste" Le dijo Braix, Poniendo una mano en su pierna

"¡O así fue hasta que me conoció a mí!" Dijo Alex, Muy orgulloso de si mismo "¡Yo fui el que lo defendió!"

Leon rio "Es verdad, Podría decir que le debo mi vida a Alex"

"Al menos eres bueno en algo" Le dijo Serv a Alex.

"Okay, Cuéntame tu historia entonces pequeño Servine"

"Eh… No tengo una historia, Mi vida siempre fue muy normal, Y fui obligado por estos dos idiotas" Apunto a Braix y Quill "A venir acá"

"Antes de que me pregunten, Tampoco tengo una historia, Mi vida no es la más emocionante" Rio Quill "Pero quiero saber la historia del Buizel"

Los ojos de Haze se iluminaron, Finalmente el momento había llegado de contar su historia.

"Bueno, Me llamo Haze, Tengo 15 años, siempre fui el modelo a seguir para todos mis conocidos, Y yo odiaba eso, ¡Así que vine acá para romper con mi figura de nerd!"

"¿Y cómo vas a lograr eso?" Pregunto Alex, Riéndose un poco por las palabras del Buizel

"Obviamente, Teniendo un montón de sexo y haciendo todo tipo de drogas"

Los cinco pokemons que escucharon esto quedaron perplejos ante las palabras del tierno Buizel, Nadie se esperaba que esas palabras salieran de esa boca.

"wow…" Fue lo único que pudo decir Alex.

"En fin…" Dijo Haze como si nada hubiera ocurrido "¿Que hacemos ahora?"

Pasaron algunas horas más, Hablando de todo tipo de cosas, Tales como eventos del pasado que valían la pena volver a contar.

"…Y por eso creemos que Quill va a crecer y va a ser un drogadicto, Igual que su hermano" Termino de hablar Serv

Quill solo movió la cabeza negándolo, Eso se lo decían a todos los nuevos Pokemon que conocían, Así que la broma perdió totalmente la gracia para él.

"Si algunas vez necesitas cualquier tipo de drogas, Házmelo saber" Le dijo Alex

Todos los Pokemons rieron, Excepto uno de ellos, Haze ya estaba dormido, Acostado en el hombro de Quill.

"¿Qué hora es?" Pregunto Braix, Al ver al Buizel dormido.

"Son las 3:45 de la mañana" Dijo Leon, Otra ventaja de tener un reloj interno tan perfecto como el de él.

"Deberíamos irnos a dormir" Dijo Quill, Levantando a Haze y llevándolo a la cama.

"Te das cuenta que cada segundo que pasamos acá nos volvemos más gays?" Le susurro Serv a Braix

"No hables como si no lo estuvieras disfrutando" Le respondió Braix

Serv iba a hablar, Pero sintió unos brazos que lo envolvían "Hora de ir a la cama Serv" Le dijo Alex.

Serv suspiro, Ya no podía seguir luchando contra los movimientos del Zoroark, Alex lo lanzo contra la cama

"¡OYE, TEN CUIDADO!" Fue lo único que pudo decir Serv, Antes de que Alex lo abrazara.

"Silencio, Necesito dormir" Fue lo único que dijo Alex antes de entrar en lo que parecía era un estado de coma, Serv miro a Braix, Con una cara como si le estuviera pidiendo subconscientemente ayuda.

Quill dejo al Buizel en la cama y se acostó al otro lado de ella, Quedando de espaldas con Haze, El Buizel se movió, Haciendo que sus espaldas se tocaran, Esto incomodo pero al mismo tiempo excito al Quilava, El cual solo se dedicó a relajarse para dormir.

Braix espero que Leon se acostara para luego acostarse a su lado, Los dos quedaron de espaldas, Aunque esto era incómodo para ambos, No podían evitar sentirse seguros cuando estaban cerca uno del otro, Así que no les preocupo mucho.

Y así termino su primer día en esta rara escuela… O eso creyeron ellos, Cuando sus sueños fueron invadidos por sueños "traviesos" de la persona con la que estaban durmiendo.

11 AM

Leon despertó gracias a Alex, El cual no paro de tocar su cara hasta que este espabilo

"¿Qué quieres?" Pregunto Leon, Todavía un poco atontado

"Hay una última sorpresa en esta escuela, Y quiero que la veas"

"Déjame dormir"

"¡Vamos! ¡Te va a encantar!"

Discutieron por un rato hasta que Leon, de mala manera, accedió a seguir a su amigo, Se vistieron tratando de no despertar a nadie y salieron de la habitación

"¿Están despiertos?" Pregunto Braix, El cual llevaba solo unos minutos despierto

"Si" Respondieron sus dos amigos al unísono.

"Y Haze?"

"Sigue durmiendo" Respondió Quill

"¿Quieren ir a recorrer la escuela para ver cómo es?" Les pregunto Braix

"No… No quiero dejar a Haze solo, Me da lástima…"

"Yo voy, No quiero seguir flojeando, Y todavía no soy lo suficientemente gay para preocuparme de otro Pokemon" dijo Serv

"No soy gay, Solo… Es agradable" Le respondió Quill

"¿En fin, Vamos?" Dijo Braix

"Vamos" Respondió Quill

Ambos Pokemons dejaron atrás al Quilava y avanzaron por el pasillo, Saliendo al exterior de la escuela.

En cuanto salieron, Lo que leyeron ayer en el papel de instrucciones de la escuela los golpeos como un saco de ladrillos.

En la parte exterior de la escuela, Había una gran zona verde donde los pokemons que no estaban en clases, Podían pasar el tiempo.

Pero este lugar estaba lleno de pokemons teniendo relaciones, Pokemons de todo tipos, Braix pudo ver a un Dragonite teniendo relaciones con un Pancham, Un Arcanine montando a un Houndoom y eso era un… ¿¡Magikarp?!

El distintivo olor del Sexo bañaba todo el lugar

Serv y Braix no pudieron evitar excitarse y disgustarse al mismo tiempo

"Cuando leí eso, Pensé que era una broma, Supongo que es verdad…" fue lo único que Serv pudo decir "Sigamos avanzando ignorando esto, ¿Si?"

Ambos Pokemon bajaron su cabeza, Ignorando toda vista, Sonido e Olor que los incomodara.

Entraron al establecimiento principal de la escuela, Y para su sorpresa la escena anterior también ocurría ahí, Muchos Pokemons teniendo relaciones sexuales

"¡¿QUE MIERDA?! ACASO ESTOS POKEMONS NO SE PUEDEN CONTROLAR?" Le dijo Serv a Braix

"Supongo que es parte del experimento, Déjalos divertirse" Le respondió Braix, Tratando de sonar lo menos incomodo posible.

"Mira, Vamos a seguir caminando, Y no vamos a hablar de esto ¿Entendido?" Dijo Serv

"Okay" Braix y Serv siguieron caminando, Ignorando todo a su alrededor

O así fue, hasta que se encontraron con Alex y Leon, Los cuales estaban leyendo un panfleto en la pared.

"Hola, ¿Que ven?" Les pregunto Braix

"Oye, ¿viste a todos esos Pokemons teniendo sexo allá?, ¿quieres unírteles?" Le pregunto Alex a Serv, ignorando la pregunta de Braix

"Ni te me acerques, pervertido" Fue lo único que le dijo Serv, Alejándose del Zoroark

"Hay una fiesta esta noche, Una fiesta de bienvenida" Le informo Leon a Braix

Braix se acercó al leer el panfleto,

"¡Queremos darle la bienvenida a todos nuestros alumnos!

Se organizara una fiesta para que puedas conocer a todos los Pokemons de la escuela, Habrán concursos, música, alcohol y mucha comida."

Braix estaba sorprendido, Les estaban dando alcohol a menores de edad, ¿Eso no era Ilegal?, En fin, Él no se quejaba, Nunca había probado el alcohol dado que su madre era muy estricta con ese tema, Así que definitivamente quería probarlo.

"(Se entregaran condones)" Era lo último que se leía, Braix no estaba sorprendido dado la naturaleza de la Escuela.

"Vamos a asistir, ¿Cierto?" Le pregunto Braix a los tres Pokemons

"Obvio, ¡No podemos faltar!, ¡Una fiesta es una fiesta!" Respondió Serv, Mientras esquivaba todos los agarres de Alex.

"Deberíamos ir a decirle a Quill…" Fue lo último que dijo Leon antes de ponerse en marcha de vuelta a su habitación

Luego de que Serv y Braix salieran de la habitación, Quill aprovecho el momento para dormir un momento más. Y así fue hasta que despertó al sentir algo encima de él.

"¡Despierta!" Le dijo Haze, El cual estaba encima de él, En una posición que incomoda bastante al Quilava.

"… ¿Que?" Fue lo único que pudo decir Quill, Un poco atontado todavía "Por Arceus, ¿Que haces encima mío?" Dijo Quill estupefacto.

"Pues, ¡Despertándote!" Dijo el Buizel, Con una voz muy tierna lo cual hizo que el Quilava se excitara un poco.

Y esto obviamente causo un pequeño cambio ahí abajo

"Un momento… ¿Te estas excitando?" Dijo el Buizel, Sonrojándose y riendo un poco al sentir el miembro del Quilava tocándolo.

"¡NO!" Fue lo único que alcanzo a decir el sonrojado Quilava antes de que la puerta de la habitación se abriera y los cuatro Pokemons que estaban afuera vieran la escena.

"Oh, Lo siento" Dijo Braix, Y cerró la puerta de nuevo, Pasaron unos segundos y los cuatro pokemons estallaron en risa.

Quill empujo a Haze de encima suyo, todavía sonrojadisimo y grito hacia afuera "Chicos, Pueden pasar, No era nada"

Los cuatro pokemons que estaban afuera entraron, todavía riéndose entre ellos

"Perdón Quill" Le dijo Haze a Quill, Un poco avergonzado por lo ocurrido

La tierna voz de Haze volvía loco a Quill, Así que no pudo enojarse, Le acaricio la cabeza y le pregunto a los demás porque volvieron

"Hay una fiesta en la noche, Y vamos a ir, Así que debes prepararte" Le dijo Braix a Quill

Y así fue, Los cinco pokemons se prepararon para la fiesta.

"No sabían que te gustaban tímidos" Le susurro Serv a Quill

"Cállate, Por favor, cállate"


	4. Cum On Everybody

_**Yeah, haha, whoo, shit**_

 _ **Yo, mic check, testing**_

 _ **One, two, um… twelve**_

 _ **Whattup whattup whattup!**_

 _ **This is my dance song, can you hear me?**_

 _ **Alright, aye, turn my headphones up**_

 _ **My favorite color is red, like the blood shed**_

 _ **From Kurt Cobain's head when he shot himself dead**_

 _ **Women all grabbin' at my shish kabab**_

 _ **Bought Lauryn Hill's tape so her kids could starve**_

 _ **You thought I was ill and now I'm even more so**_

 _ **Shit, I got full-blown AIDS and a sore throat**_

 _ **I got a wardrobe with an orange robe**_

 _ **I'm in the fourth row, signin' autographs at your show**_

 _ **I just remembered that I'm absent-minded**_

 _ **Wait, I mean I've lost my mind, I can't find it**_

 _ **I'm freestylin' every verse that I spit**_

' _ **Cause I don't even remember the words to my shit**_

 _ **I told the doc I need a change in sickness**_

 _ **And gave a girl herpes in exchange for syphilis**_

 _ **Put my LP on your Christmas gift list**_

 _ **You want to get high? Here, bitch, just sniff this!**_

El primer verso de la canción índico que la fiesta había comenzado, La música estaba lo suficientemente fuerte para que se escuchara en toda la escuela, incluyendo las habitaciones, Los seis Pokemons que se encontraban en la habitación estaban listos para ir, Excepto uno de ellos.

"Quill!, ¿Cuándo vas a estar listo?" Dijo Serv, Ya un poco irritado por la demora del Quilava, Todos los Pokemons excepto Quill estaban ya en la puerta de la habitación, Mientras Quill se encontraba dentro del baño.

"¡Un momento!" Dijo Quill, Mientras se miraba al espejo, Esta iba a ser su primera fiesta y estaba muy entusiasmado, Pero… Algo lo perturbaba.

"Vamos Quill! ¡No puedo espera más!" Dijo Haze

Esa voz, Quill sabía que Haze quería probar todo tipo de cosas, Por lo tanto en esta fiesta no iba a controlarse y quizás iba a encontrar a alguien con quien perder su virginidad.

Y puede que Quill no quería que eso ocurriera…

 _ **Cum on everybody (Get down tonight)**_

 _ **Cum on everybody (Get down tonight)**_

 _ **Cum on everybody (Get down tonight)**_

 _ **Cum on everybody (Get down tonight)**_

 _ **Cum on everybody (Get down tonight)**_

 _ **Cum on everybody (Get down tonight)**_

 _ **Cum on everybody (Get down tonight)**_

El repetitivo coro de la canción no hizo más que poner a Quill mucho más nervioso por lo que él creía que iba a ocurrir esa noche, Rápidamente se lanzó agua a la cara y salió del baño corriendo hacia los demás.

"¡Estoy listo!" Dijo Quill, Fingiendo una voz de entusiasmo

"¿Porque tardaste tanto?, ¿Sabes que la masturbación te va a dejar ciego algún día?" Le respondió Serv

"Curiosamente… Estaba masturbando pensando en tu madre" Quill le devolvió, Este no era el momento para aguantar los comentarios del Servine.

"En fin, ¿Vamos?" Dijo Haze

Los otro cinco Pokemons pudieron notar que él era el más emocionado de todos por ir a la fiesta, Y los cinco sabían porque, Aunque ocurriera lo que ocurriera, Él no iba a dejar de ser el nerd del grupo.

 _ **I tried suicide once and I'll try it again**_

 _ **That's why I write songs where I die at the end**_

' _ **Cause I don't give a fuck, like my middle finger was stuck**_

 _ **And I was wavin' it at everybody, screaming, "I suck!"**_

 _ **I go on stage in front of a sell-out crowd**_

 _ **And yell out loud: "All y'all get the hell out now!"**_

 _ **Fuck rap, I'm givin' it up, y'all, I'm sorry**_

 _ **(But Eminem, this is your record release party!)**_

 _ **I'm bored out of my gourd, so I took a hammer**_

 _ **And nailed my foot to the floorboard of my Ford**_

 _ **Guess I'm just a sick sick bastard**_

 _ **Who's one sandwich short of a picnic basket**_

 _ **One Excedrin tablet short of a full medicine cabinet**_

 _ **I feel like my head has been shredded like lettuce and cabbage**_

 _ **And if you ever see a video for this shit**_

 _ **I'll probably be dressed up like a mummy with my wrists slit**_

La cruda canción invitaba a los Pokemons a bailar, Y así era, En cuanto entraron a lo que comúnmente era un salón donde se daban anuncios, El cual ahora estaba convertido en lo que solo se puede describir como una Disco de los 80', Vieron a muchos Pokemons bailando al ritmo de la canción, Gracias a Arceus el salón era gigante, Porque estaba casi toda la escuela bailando…

Y los que no estaban bailando estaban teniendo relaciones en las esquinas del salón, En muchas esquinas se podían ver Pokemons que ya no pudieron aguantar más sus instintos y buscaron a una pareja para tener sexo, El olor golpeo a Quill, Serv, Braix, Leon y Haze, Los cuales no estaban acostumbrados a este nuevo olor para ellos.

Al contrario, Este olor era pan de cada día para Alex.

Haze empezó a reír como si fuera un niño en un parque de atracciones, Y con el mismo entusiasmo corrió hacia una mesa donde se encontraban todo tipo de bebidas, Desde jugos hasta alcohol.

"¿A dónde vas?" Le pregunto Braix

"¡A CONVERTIRME EN UN HOMBRE!" Fue lo único que alcanzo a escuchar Braix antes de perderlo de vista entre la multitud de gente.

Quill inmediatamente se preocupó.

"Disculpen" Dijo Quill, Y se puso a correr detrás del Buizel, No quería que hiciera nada de lo que se iba a arrepentir luego.

Los cuatro Pokemons restante se miraron los unos a los otros, Hasta que Alex recordó porque quería venir a esta fiesta

"Voy a ir a buscar a unas hembras" Dijo Alex, Con el tono más seductor que pudo.

Serv rodo sus ojos, Ya estaba un poco irritado por los comentarios que Alex siempre decía, Pero esta vez se sentía un poco…

¿Celoso?

Alex desapareció, Dejando a Leon, Braix y Serv solos.

 _ **Cum on everybody (Get down tonight)**_

 _ **Cum on everybody (Get down tonight)**_

 _ **Cum on everybody (Get down tonight)**_

 _ **Cum on everybody (Get down tonight)**_

 _ **Cum on everybody (Get down tonight)**_

 _ **Cum on everybody (Get down tonight)**_

 _ **Cum on everybody (Get down tonight)**_

El coro de la canción golpeo a Serv y a Braix como una bolsa de ladrillos, Nunca habían estado en una fiesta, y todo lo que estaba ocurriendo era demasiado para ellos, No sabían que debían hacer.

"Leon" Braix rompió el silencio

"¿Si?

"¿Qué es lo que se hace normalmente en una fiesta?"

Leon pensó un poco

"Emborracharse hasta hacer cosas que no harías en otra situación"

"Suena fácil" Esta vez hablo Serv "Me gustaría intentarlo"

"Entonces… ¿Quieres ir a buscar algo para tomar?" Le pregunto Braix a Leon, O intento hacerlo, Ya que ahora estaba rodeado de diferente tipos de Pokemons, Los cuales no paraban de preguntarle cosas las cuales variaban de "¿Cómo eres tan bonito?" a "¿Puedo tener tus hijos?".

Los Lucarios eran muy famosos en las fiestas.

Braix no tuvo tiempo para hablar con el Lucario, Serv lo agarró del brazo y se lo llevo con él, Dirigiéndose a la mesa donde se encontraban las bebidas.

Serv rápidamente sirvió alcohol en dos vasos, Y le entrego uno al Braixen.

"¡Salud!" Fue lo único que dijo Serv antes de empezar a beber, Braix lo siguió a continuación

 _ **Got bitches on my jock out in East Detroit**_

' _ **Cause they think that I'm a motherfuckin' Beastie Boy**_

 _ **So I told 'em I was Mike D**_

 _ **They was like, "Gee, I don't know, he might be!"**_

 _ **I told 'em, "Meet me at Kid Rock's next concert**_

 _ **I'll be standin' by the Loch Ness Monster."**_

 _ **Peace out, then I jetted to the weed house, smoked out**_

 _ **'Til I started bustin' freestyles, broke out**_

 _ **Then I dipped quick back to the crib, put on lipstick**_

 _ **Crushed up the Tylenol and ate it with a dipstick**_

 _ **Made a couple of crank calls collect**_

 _ **"It's Ken Kaniff from Connecticut, can you accept?"**_

 _ **I want to make songs all the fellas dub**_

 _ **And murder every rich rapper that I'm jealous of**_

 _ **So just remember when I bomb your set**_

 _ **Yo, I only cuss to make your mom upset**_

"Eso no fue tan "genial" como me lo esperaba" Dijo Serv, Haciendo énfasis en la palabra genial.

"Quizás deberíamos tomar un poco más" Dijo Braix, Mientras se servía un poco más de la bebida en su vaso y en el de Serv

Bebieron de nuevo de la bebida, Llegando de nuevo a la conclusión de que no era lo que se esperaban, Y así intentaron tomar un poco más, y otro poco más, y otro poco más.

 _ **Cum on everybody (Get down tonight)**_

 _ **Cum on everybody (Get down tonight)**_

 _ **Cum on everybody (Get down tonight)**_

 _ **Cum on everybody (Get down tonight)**_

 _ **Cum on everybody (Get down tonight)**_

 _ **Cum on everybody (Get down tonight)**_

 _ **Cum on everybody (Get down tonight)**_

Finalmente la canción termino, Pero la actividad de beber de Braix y Serv no estaba ni cerca de su fin.

"¿Cómo te sientes?" Pregunto Braix, Con una voz un poco más aguda que de costumbre

"Igual que siempre" Dijo Serv, Tratando de esconder el hecho de que se sentía un poco mareado

"Creo que finalmente estoy entendiendo porque todos aman el alcohol"

Serv no respondió, Su alcoholizada mente estaba pensando cuál sería su siguiente movimiento

"¿Voy a ir a bailar, Quieres ir?" Dijo Serv, El cual torpemente se levantó de la mesa

"Nah, Estoy bien aquí" Dijo Braix

Serv empezó a caminar hacia el centro de la sala, Donde se encontraba la masa de Pokemons la cual estaba bailando a la nueva canción que puso el DJ (El cual era un simple Furfrou con una computadora), Serv nunca había bailado antes en su vida, Pero su mente estaba demasiado nublada para que eso le importase

Mientras tanto…

Quill había estado sentado los últimos 30 minutos, Viendo con atención cada movimiento de Haze, El cual en este momento estaba bailando al ritmo de la canción, No podía descuidarse si eso significaba que el Buizel iba a hacer algo irresponsable, Pero ya se estaba aburriendo de no hacer nada más que observar al Buizel, Se levantó de su asiento y fue a la mesa de las bebidas.

Sirvió alcohol en dos vasos, Y en cuanto fue a agarrarlos una figura rápidamente se le acerco por detrás e introdujo una extraña píldora en la boca del Quilava, El cual en sorpresa accidentalmente se la trago, Al tragarse la píldora inmediatamente se mareo un poco.

Quill volteo para ver quien había sido, Pero no vio a nadie, O el extraño era demasiado rápido o se lo había imaginado.

Tomo las dos bebidas y se acercó al Buizel

"¡Oye!, ¿Estas disfrutando esta fiesta?" Le pregunto Quill a Haze, Habia visto suficiente películas sobre fiestas para saber lo que decir.

"¡Claro que sí!, He bebido mucho" Dijo Haze, Orgulloso de su nuevo estilo de vida.

"Eso es…" La mente de Quill se empezó a nublar un poco "¡Genial!"

"¡Así es!, Puedes creer que he bebido ya cuatro vasos, ¡Y todavía no siento nada! ¡Creo que tengo el don!"

"Aja…" Quill se limitó a asentir, Su mente empezó a crear pensamientos sobre Haze, Pensamientos raros "Ya veo…"

"Eh… Quill?"

Quería hacer al Buizel suyo, Quitarle toda la inocencia que le quedaba, y poder hacerle el amor toda la noche y todo el día, Podría hacerlo en este momento, No importaba que todos estuvieran mirando, Cierto?

"Quill!"

La voz de Haze lo hizo volver a la realidad

"¿Qué ocurre?"

"¿Podrías dejar de tocarme?" En ese momento se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, Sus dos manos estaban en el cuerpo de Haze, En una zona un poco privada para él.

"Oh…" Le tomo un momento a Quill procesar lo que estaba haciendo, Pero en cuanto lo hizo, Movió sus manos lo más lejos que pudo del Buizel "¡LO SIENTO!, ¡LO SIENTO NO FUE MI INTENCION!"

"Oye… Si quieres que nosotros hagamos al-"

"¡NO! ¡FUE UN ERROR, LO SIENTO!" Quill rápidamente se puso en movimiento, Dejando atrás a un confundido Haze, Sus mejillas estaban muy rojas, Que estaría pensando el Buizel de el en este momento, Sabia que lo que estaba ocurriendo era culpa de la píldora que había sido forzado a ingerir unos minutos atrás.

Durante su camino encontró una figura, Y suspiro un alivio, Serv estaba bailando solo, De una manera muy extraña, Todos los Pokemons podían ver que él nunca había bailado antes, Dado sus torpes y extraños movimientos los cuales eran un poco debidos al alcohol que él había ingerido previamente.

"Serv!, ¡Necesito que me lleves a la habitación!, ¡No puedo controlarme!"

"¿Que?" Fue lo único que respondió Serv, Su mente estaba nublada por el alcohol, Y el hecho de que Quill estaba hablando muy rápido no ayudaba

"¡Llévame a la habitación!"

"N-no puedo" Su voz temblaba un poco "¡Estoy divirtiéndome aquí!"

"Donde esta Braix?"

"Creo que s-sigue bebiendo"

Quill emprendió camino hasta su otro amigo, El cual estaba en una mesa, Y no paraba de beber, Para ser honestos, El Braixen se veía muy sexy tomando, quizás podría llevarlo a su cam-

Quill grito en frustración, Y le pidió a su mente que tuviera pensamientos sucios de cualquier Pokemon excepto de sus amigos.

"Braix, ¡Llévame a la habitación!"

"Quill!" Solo al escuchar esa palabra Quill pudo deducir que Braix estaba mucho más alcoholizado que Serv "¿Qué haces acá?, ¿No deberías estar tratando de llevarte a Haze a la cama?"

Porque todos pensaban que él quería algo con Haze? Era como un hermano pequeño para él, El cual debía ser cuidado.

"Cállate, Estas borracho, Necesito que me lleves a la habitación, ¡Ahora!"

"¿Porque?" Dijo Braix, Tomando otro sorbo de su bebida

"Un Pokemon me dio una rara pastilla, La cual activo mis hormonas, Mucho"

"¿Eso significa que estas muuyy caliente?" Incluso Braix estaba sorprendido por haber llegado a esa conclusión al estar tan alcoholizado.

"¡Si! Es el problema, Acabo de hacer el ridículo con Haze" Dijo Quill, Mirando al suelo en vergüenza, Levanto la vista y se dio cuenta que Braix ya no lo estaba mirando "Braix, ¿Me estas escuchando?"

"¿Están esos Pokemons llamándome?" Dijo Braix apuntando a un grupo de Pokemons

Quill dirigió la vista al lugar que Braix indicaba y se dio cuenta que así era, Tres Pokemons estaban haciéndole señas a Braix para que se acercaran, Un Gardevoir, Un Lopunny y un Tsareena, Braix se levantó y lentamente se acercó a ellos

"¡Braix! ¡Necesito tu ayuda!" Le grito Quill, Pero Braix lo ignoro hasta que lo perdió de vista entre el cumulo de gente.

Una vez más Quill empezó a correr, No podía irse solo a la habitación, Necesitaba de alguien que lo vigilara para que no quisiera bajar a la fiesta de nuevo.

Y ahí fue cuando encontró a su salvador.

"Leon! Leon!" Dijo Quill, Pasando por el grupo de Pokemons que estaban admirando y preguntándole cosas al Lucario.

"¿Quill? ¿Qué ocurre?" Respondió Leon, El cual estaba tratando de ignorar a sus "fanáticos"

"Por favor, Necesito que me lleves a la habitación, Te explicare en el camino"

Finalmente alguien escucho y siguió las instrucciones del Quilava, Leon se movió a través de la multitud que miraba atentamente cada movimiento de él, Y en cuanto tuvo libre movimiento, Se puso a correr detrás de Quill, El cual ya estaba en camino a la habitación

"¿Qué ocurrió?"

"Un Pokemon me dio una pastilla, Y mis hormonas se activaron demasiado"

"¿Pastillas afrodisiacas?"

"¡No lo sé!, No alcance a ver al Pokemon que me las dio, Ahora necesito alguien que me vigile para que no entre a esta fiesta de nuevo"

"Ningún problema, Ni siquiera me gustan tanto las fiestas"

Los dos entraron a la habitación, Y Quill se lanzó hacia su cama, Todavía muy avergonzado por lo que había ocurrido con Haze

"¿Cuál es la mejor manera para que el efecto se acabe?"

"Dormir, La única forma para que el efecto se acabe es dormir"

"¡Pero me voy a perder la fiesta!"

"¿Que prefieres? ¿Dormir y esperar que el efecto se acabe? ¿O que tus hormonas te controlen y te acuestes con el primer Pokemon que veas?"

"Buen punto"

"No te preocupes, Estaré aquí vigilándote por si despiertas"

"Gracias Leon…" Fue lo único que pudo decir, Conocía al Lucario desde hace un día y lo consideraba su amigo.

"¿Para que están los amigos?"

Mientras tanto…

Serv ya se había aburrido de bailar, Su mente ahora le pedía algo más, Algo que todo adolescente quiere a esa edad.

Sexo.

Examino lentamente cada punto del salón, Buscando al Pokemon que le pareciera correcto para poder satisfacer su cada vez más grande deseo, Un Ursaring? Nah… Demasiado grande, Un Minccino? Demasiado pequeño…

Siguió buscando hasta que lo encontró, Un Oshawatt se encontraba tímidamente bailando en el centro de la multitud.

La mente de Serv rápidamente pensó que era lo que iba a decirle al Oshawatt para convencerlo de ir a un lugar privado, Y se puso en movimiento.

"¿Qué haces?" Sintió una mano en su hombro, La mano tenía una forma que ya había sentido antes "¿Qué vas a hacer?"

Serv se voltio y vio a Alex, El cual lo miraba con una mezcla de curiosidad y enojo.

"¿Y eso que te importa a ti?" Dijo Serv, Zafándose del agarre del Zoroark.

Alex lo agarro de nuevo "Se lo que vas a hacer, No lo intentes, Estas muy alcoholizado y hagas lo que hagas te vas a arrepentir, Créeme, No quieres perder tu virginidad con alguien que no sea especial"

"Eso no me importa" Dijo Serv, Un poco más irritado por el comportamiento del Zoroark, Lamentablemente el Alcohol es un inhibidor de mentiras "Si tu no me das lo que quiero, Tendré que buscar a otro"

Lo que dijo lentamente se hundió entre ellos dos

"¿Te refieres a que quieres que te quite tu virginidad?" Dijo Alex, Incluso su pervertida personalidad no era suficiente para lo que acababa de escuchar salir de la boca de Serv

"No, ¡NO! NO DIJE ESO" Dijo Serv, Trato de escapar del Zoroark, Pero sus sentidos estaban muchos más torpes que de costumbre y cayó en su cara.

Su mundo se apagó por un momento.

Braix estaba disfrutando este momento, Encontró a tres Pokemons que compartían el hecho de que todos eran Pokemons comúnmente considerados femeninos, Y esto dio paso a muchos temas de conversación.

"…Y esa fue la vez que perdí mi virginidad, Era un buen tipo para ser honestos, Aunque nunca se enteró de que yo era un macho" Termino su historia Gardevoir, Los cuatro Pokemons rieron.

"Y tú, El Braixen, ¿Todavía eres virgen?" Pregunto Tsareena

"Pues si… Aunque últimamente le he estado viendo a un Lucario, Es muuyy sexy, Pero no estoy seguro si es gay" Dijo Braix, Tomando otro sorbo de la bebida que llevaba en la mano.

"Dale tiempo, Si no eres Gay cuando llegas a esta escuela lentamente te convertirás en uno" Dijo Lopunny "Cuando llegue me encontré con un Charmeleon que juraba ser el más heterosexual de la escuela, Unos minutos después lo tenía en mi cama dándome por detrás"

Los cuatro Pokemons volvieron a reír

Braix sintió a alguien tocando su espalda, Se volteo y vio a Haze, El cual tenía una cara de preocupación

"Braix… Sabes donde esta Quill?" Pregunto, Con una voz tímida

"Eh…." Le tomo un poco de tiempo a Braix recordar lo que había hablado con Quill apenas unos minutos atrás "Debe estar en la habitación"

"¡Gracias!" Dijo Haze, Emprendiendo camino a la habitación lo más rápido posible.

En cuanto se fue la conversación de los cuatro Pokemons empezó de nuevo

"Oye, Debes presentarme a esa ternura de Buizel"

"No creo que les guste, Es la definición de la palabra nerd"

Se volvieron a oír risas provenientes del grupo.

Mientras tanto…

Quill finalmente había caído en un sueño profundo, Leon observaba por la ventana, Sorprendido en como en su vieja escuela era odiado, Mientras que en esta todos querían un momento con él.

La puerta se abrió de golpe, Y Alex entro con Serv en sus brazos, El cual estaba inconsciente.

"¿Tienes espacio para otro Pokemon en tu guardería?" Dijo Alex, Riéndose al ver que estaba cuidando a Quill

"Claro que si, Déjelo por aquí por favor" Le respondió Leon, Continuando la broma del Zoroark.

Alex lentamente y con cuidado deposito al Servine en su cama

"Son como niños, Toman un poco y se vuelven locos"

"¿Porque lo dices?" Dijo Leon "¿Ocurrió algo?"

Alex sabia tenía que mantener lo que Serv dijo antes como un secreto, O si no el Servine iba a matarlo, O peor.

"Esta inconsciente, ¿Eso responde a tu pregunta?"

El Lucario rio "¿Vas a volver a la fiesta?"

"Si, Por un rato más, ¡Es una de las mejores fiestas que he tenido en mi vida!" Hubiera hecho mención de que había visto a muchos Pokemons con los que quería tener sexo, Pero luego de lo ocurrió con Serv sabía que no iba a poder hacer bromas así por un tiempo

"Yo los cuido, No te preocupes"

Y así, El Zoroark salió de la habitación.

Y en ese momento fue cuando el Lucario se dio cuenta de lo que Serv inconsciente significaba, Habían estado bebiendo, Y por lo tanto puede que en este momento Braix esté haciendo algo ridículo.

Sin pensarlo Leon salió corriendo de la habitación en busca del Braixen.

Entro al gran salón y no le tomo mucho tiempo encontrarlo, Estaba solo en una esquina del salón, Acostado, Los otros tres Pokemons que lo estaban acompañando lo habían abandonado, Por diferentes razones, Gardevoir y Lopunny decidieron hacer un trio con un Arcanine y Tsareena simplemente se aburrió.

Leon agarro a Braix en sus brazos y se puso en camino a la habitación

"¿Qué ocurre?" El Braixen estaba demasiado borracho para resistirse al agarre del Lucario

"Te estoy llevando a la habitación, Has bebido mucho"

"Okay…" Braix no puso ninguna queja contra la decisión del Lucario "Leon…"

"¿Qué ocurre?"

"Te amo…"

"¿Que?"

"¡Que quiero tener sexo contigo! ¡Joder!" Dijo Braix, Gritándolo a los cuatro vientos.

A Leon le tomo unos segundos procesar lo que Braix había dicho "Estas borracho Braix…"

"Supongo que si…" El Braix luego se puso hablar un montón de incoherencias que para Leon no tenían sentido.

Mientras tanto…

"Quill! Quill!"

Quill despertó al escuchar su nombre, Y se encontró lo que menos quería ver en ese momento, Haze estaba mirándolo de quizás demasiado cerca

"¿Qué haces acá?"

"¿Que ocurrió allá abajo?" El Buizel se veía muy normal para haber estado tomando por horas.

"Simplemente… Un Pokemon me dio una píldora afrodisiaca, Perdón, No fue mi intención tocarte de esa manera"

Al Buizel no le importaba eso, Tenía otra duda en su mente en este momento.

"Tu… ¿Quieres tener relaciones conmigo?"

"¡Si!" El efecto del afrodisiaco hizo que Quill respondiera sin pensar "Quiero decir, ¡NO!, Quiero decir… Mi cabeza me duele…"

"Hablemos de esto mañana, ¿Si?" Haze se acostó al lado de Quill y ambos se miraron a los ojos por un momento, Hasta que ambos cayeron en un sueño en esa posición, A diferencia de la noche anterior en la cual durmieron con sus espaldas tocándose.

Unos minutos después entro Leon con Braix, El cual ya no estaba hablando, Sino solo mirando a Leon, Leon acostó a Braix.

"Leon…"

"¿Qué ocurre?"

"Ven un poco…"

Leon cayo en la trampa, En cuanto se acercó el Braixen lo beso, Introduciendo su lengua dentro de la boca del Lucario.

Leon estaba sorprendido, Pero siguió el juego, Se dio cuenta que Braix nunca había dado un beso antes, Dado sus torpes movimientos Leon domino la lengua del Braixen con la suya.

El beso duro un poco, Hasta que Leon no pudo aguantar más el sabor a alcohol que provenía de la boca de Braix.

"Leon… Quiero que me hagas tuyo…"

La mente de Leon se dividió en dos, Sabia que tener sexo con el Braixen seria aprovecharse del dado su estado de ebriedad, Mientras que el otro lado de su mente le decía que tuviera sexo con el Braix hasta dejarlo cojo.

"..." Habían ocurrido 56 segundos desde que Braix le dijo eso (Leon lo sabía gracias a su siempre correcto reloj interno), En los cuales gracias a Arceus Braix se durmió sin tener una respuesta.

Leon suspiro en alivio, Y volvió a sentarse en el lugar que estaba sentado antes, Pensando en lo que Braix había dicho, ¿Habrá sido un efecto del alcohol? ¿O lo habrá dicho de verdad?

Sintió que no podía mantener los ojos abiertos por ningún minuto más, Así que se acomodó al lado del Braixen, Mirándolo atentamente hasta quedarse dormido

 **A/N: ¡Perdón por la tardanza! Puede que empiece a subir episodios semanales, Dado que ya no tengo el tiempo suficiente para hacer episodios a diario :(**

 **Siempre se agradecen las reviews!**


	5. Space Bound

_**We touch, I feel a rush; we clutch, it isn't much**_

 _ **But it's enough to make me wonder what's in store for us**_

 _ **It's lust, it's torturous, you must be a sorceress**_

 _ **'Cause you just did the impossible: gained my trust**_

 _ **Don't play games, it'll be dangerous**_

 _ **If you fuck me over, 'cause if I get burnt, I'ma show ya**_

 _ **What it's like to hurt, 'cause I been treated like dirt before ya**_

 _ **And love is evil — spell it backwards, I'll show ya**_

 _ **Nobody knows me, I'm cold**_

 _ **Walk down this road all alone**_

 _ **It's no one's fault but my own**_

 _ **It's the path I've chosen to go**_

 _ **Frozen as snow, I show no emotion whatsoever so**_

 _ **Don't ask me why I have no love for these muh'fuckin' hoes**_

 _ **Bloodsuckin' succubuses**_

 _ **What the fuck is up with this?**_

 _ **I've tried in this department, but I ain't had no luck with this**_

 _ **It sucks, but it's exactly what I thought it would be**_

 _ **Like tryin' to start over**_

 _ **I got a hole in my heart, but some kinda emotional roller coaster**_

 _ **Something I won't go on**_

 _ **So you toy with my emotions, ho, it's over**_

 _ **It's like an explosion every time I hold ya**_

 _ **Wasn't joking when I told ya**_

 _ **You take my breath away, you're a supernova, and I'm a—**_

Leon fue el último, A excepción de Alex, En dormirse, Y sí que lo necesitaba, Fue un día muy intenso para todos, Y aun así fue el primero en despertar, No estaba acostumbrado a dormir tanto.

Dio un rápido vistazo a la habitación, y rápidamente todo lo ocurrido la noche anterior le volvió a la mente, Quill siendo drogado con afrodisiacos, Alex llegando con Serv inconsciente en sus manos y, Lo cual todavía no había procesado bien, Braix declarando su amor por él y luego besándolo.

Leon sabía que todo lo que había salido de la boca del Braixen había sido un efecto de su estado de ebriedad, Pero no podía evitar sentir curiosidad…

 _ **I'm a space-bound rocket ship**_

 _ **And your heart's the Moon**_

 _ **And I'm aiming right at you, right at you**_

 _ **250,000 miles on a clear night in June**_

 _ **And I'm aiming right at you**_

 _ **Right at you, right at you**_

Después de todo, Uno de los efectos del alcohol era una extrema honestidad, ¿Cierto?

 **I'll do whatever it takes**

 _ **When I'm with you I get the shakes**_

 _ **My body aches when I ain't with you, I have zero strength**_

 _ **There's no limit on how far I would go**_

 _ **No boundaries, no lengths**_

 _ **Why do we say that until we get that person that we think's**_

 _ **Gonna be that one, then once we get 'em it's never the same**_

 _ **You want them when they don't want you**_

 _ **Soon as they do, feelings change**_

 _ **It's not a contest and I ain't on no conquest for no mate**_

 _ **I wasn't lookin' when I stumbled on to you, musta been fate**_

 _ **But so much is at stake**_

 _ **What the fuck does it take? Let's cut to the chase**_

 _ **'Fore the door shuts in your face**_

 _ **Promise me if I cave in and break and leave myself open**_

 _ **That I won't be makin' a mistake, 'cause I'm a—**_

Gracias a Arceus tuvo la asombrosa idea de traer un MP3 en su maleta, La música lo ayudaba a pensar, Aunque esta no era su canción preferida, El sentía que dada la situación era apropiada escuchar esta canción, Se relacionaba un poco, Leon era una persona muy cerrada con sus sentimientos, El único Pokemon con el que se ha abierto un poco más ha sido con Alex y aun así, Todavía se guarda muchos de sus sentimientos.

Si empezara una relación con Braix, Tendría que abrirse completamente a él, Leon no sabía si estaba preparado para abrirse completamente a alguien.

Sintió ganas de golpearse, Estaba dándole demasiadas vueltas, Solo había sido un beso, Puede que el Braixen solo sienta una atracción carnal hacia el Lucario, ¿Porque estaba pensando ya en una relación si solo se habían conocido hace 2 días?

 _ **I'm a space-bound rocket ship**_

 _ **And your heart's the Moon**_

 _ **And I'm aiming right at you, right at you**_

 _ **250,000 miles on a clear night in June**_

 _ **And I'm aiming right at you**_

 _ **Right at you, right at you**_

Miro hacia la cama donde estaba durmiendo unos minutos atrás, Y vio a Braix, El cual dormía pacíficamente, No podía creer que alguien lo estuviera haciendo sentir tantas sensaciones y sentimientos al mismo tiempo, Todo esto era muy nuevo para él.

 _ **So, after a year and six months**_

 _ **It's no longer me that you want**_

 _ **But I love you so much it hurts, never mistreated you once**_

 _ **I poured my heart out to you**_

 _ **Let down my guard, swear to God**_

 _ **I blow my brains in your lap, lay here and die in your arms**_

 _ **Drop to my knees and I'm pleadin'**_

 _ **I'm tryna stop you from leavin'**_

 _ **You won't even listen, so fuck it, I'm tryna stop you from breathin'**_

 _ **I put both hands on your throat, I sit on top of you squeezin'**_

 _ **'Til I snap your neck like a Popsicle stick, ain't no possible reason**_

 _ **I can think of to let you walk up out this house and let you live**_

 _ **Tears stream down both of my cheeks**_

 _ **Now I let you go and just give**_

 _ **And 'fore I put that gun to my temple, I told you this:**_

 _ **And I would've did anything for you**_

 _ **To show you how much I adored you**_

 _ **But it's over now, it's too late to save our love**_

 _ **Just promise me you'll think of me every time**_

 _ **You look up in the sky and see a star, 'cause I'm a—**_

El tercer verso de la canción lo golpeo como un ladrillo, Se le había olvidado completamente de esta parte de la canción, Quizás abrirse al Braixen sería un error, Abrirse a cualquier persona últimamente solo causaría dolor y pena, Su mente decía que no confiara en el todavía, Mientras que su corazón estaba dispuesto a darle todo y más al Braixen.

 _ **I'm a space-bound rocket ship**_

 _ **And your heart's the Moon**_

 _ **And I'm aiming right at you, right at you**_

 _ **250,000 miles on a clear night in June**_

 _ **And I'm so lost without you**_

 _ **Without you, without you**_

Y así la canción termino, Leon el tercer verso de la canción un par de veces más, Pensando en todas las situaciones hipotéticas de como el Braixen podría romperle el corazón, Y si así afuera que haría después.

¿Buscar otra persona?

¿Suicidarse?

"Suficiente" Pensó Leon para sí mismo, Sabia que si seguía dándole vueltas al asunto se volvería loco, Se sacó los audífonos que llevaba y pensó en que hacer a continuación, Recordó que Alex todavía no había vuelto y eso que ya eran las 11:32 de la mañana.

Tratando de olvidar completamente el tema que lo estaba volviendo loco unos segundos atrás, Salió por la puerta de la habitación.

Aunque había llegado hace dos días, Ya sabía el camino al salón donde había ocurrido la fiesta así que no le tomo más que unos minutos en llegar y definitivamente no se esperaba ver la escena que estaba frente a sus ojos.

El salón estaba lleno de manchas de líquidos de dudosa procedencia, Los cuales unos pares de Sableyes estaban limpiando, También muchos Pokemons estaban en el suelo, Leon asumió que todos estaban inconscientes por beber mucho, Entres ellos estaba Alex, Al final del salón.

Leon se puso en movimiento hasta Alex, Un Sableye lo miro como si lamentara haber elegido este trabajo, Leon solo le sonrió.

"Alex…" Dijo Leon, Mientras con un pie movía el inmóvil cuerpo del Zoroark "¿Sigues vivo?"

"Mmhm" Alex hizo un sonido somnoliento de afirmación, Indicando que seguía con vida

"¿No quieres ir a dormir a la habitación?, El suelo no se ve muy cómodo"

"Estoy bien" Dijo Alex, El cual abrió los ojos y torpemente se levantó del suelo "Creo que caí inconsciente hace 5 horas, Así que dormí un poco" Dijo Alex, Mientras se estiraba.

Leon rio, El conocía a su amigo, Y sabía que bebiera lo que bebiera nunca iba a sentirse mal, Dada su resistencia al alcohol.

"¿Por qué viniste a buscarme?" Pregunto Alex

"Estaba preocupado" Le respondió a Leon, Escondiendo el hecho de que vino para despejar su mente de Braix "Que bien que ningún Pokemon te rapto"

"Lo dices como si eso fuera algo malo, Si un Pokemon me raptara lo seduciría con mis encantos, Y tendríamos sexo toda la noche"

"¿Incluso un Machoke? ¿O un Garchomp?"

"Bueno, Si fuera un Machoke o un Garchomp muy femenino, No estaría mal"

Los dos Pokemons rieron, Alex siempre hacia comentarios ridículos como esos, Aunque a Leon siempre le hacían gracia.

Serv despertó, Y en cuanto lo hizo un agudo dolor de cabeza lo golpeo, debido a la gran cantidad de Alcohol que había ingerido la noche anterior, Un audible "Ouch" salió de su boca, Mientras examinaba la habitación, Viendo que Braix estaba pacíficamente durmiendo, Y Quill dormía abrazando a Haze.

No pudo evitar reír al ver esto último, Dijera lo que dijera sabía que Quill sentía algo por el Buizel, Siguió examinando la habitación y encontró algo en la puerta de la habitación, Parecía un sobre.

Con movimientos torpes se acercó a este y lo levanto, Al abrirlo se encontró con una carta, Con el emblema de la escuela

En la carta se leía:

"Queridos estudiantes

Necesitamos que todos se presenten en el salón donde ocurrió la fiesta a mediodía, Se les entregara sus horarios de clases y se les hará un pequeño test

PD: Anexo vienen seis pastillas, Las cuales están científicamente testeadas para borrar cualquier efecto de resaca"

Serv volvió a mirar dentro del sobre y encontró una bolsa con seis pastillas, Sin pensarlo abrió la bolsa e ingirió una, Su dolor de cabeza desapareció en cuanto la pastilla entro en su boca.

Introdujo las otra cinco pastillas dentro de la bolsa, Y la carta y esta bolsa en el sobre, Sabia que Braix iba a necesitar una también, Después de todo bebió lo mismo o más que él.

Vio el reloj que se encontraba en la habitación, Eran las 11:32, Sabía que iba a tener que despertar a sus amigos, Y no iba a dejar pasar la oportunidad para reírse de Quill por la posición que había adoptado con Haze

Una siniestra risa salió de su boca, Y comenzó a idear un plan para poder humillar al dúo de Pokemons.

"¿De dónde sacaste una cámara?" Dijo Braix, Todavía riéndose por lo que había ocurrido minutos atrás, Mientras caminaban hacia el gran salón.

"Todo Servine tiene sus trucos" Respondió Serv "¿Sigues enojado Quill?"

Quill estaba hecho una furia todavía, Despertarse al escuchar el sonido de una cámara no era lo más agradable del mundo, Menos cuando esa cámara acababa de inmortalizar un humillante momento.

"Voy a romper esa cámara" Fue lo único que respondió Quill

"Nunca vas a encontrar mi escondite" Respondió Serv

Braix, Serv y Haze rieron.

"¿Y TU PORQUE TE RIES?" Le pregunto Quill a Haze "¡A TI TAMBIEN TE HUMILLARON!"

"Debes admitir que fue una muy buena broma" Dijo Haze, Aunque debía admitir que despertar siendo abrazado por el Quilava fue mágico para él.

Braix rio "¿Podemos cambiar el tema por un momento?"

"¿Qué ocurre?" Respondieron los otros tres Pokemons al unísono

"¿Qué paso ayer?" Pregunto Braix, En cuanto intentaba recordar lo que había tomado acontecimiento la noche pasada su cabeza empezaba a doler.

"Solo recuerdo que mágicamente desperté en mi cama…" Dijo Serv, Su mente acababa de procesar lo raro que era esto, Él no le había tomado mucha importancia a esto, hasta ahora.

"Yo no recuerdo nada de nada" Dijo Haze

Quill suspiro de alivio, Él era el único de los cuatro que no bebió nada de alcohol, Por lo tanto recordaba todo lo que había ocurrido con claridad, Gracias a Arceus el Buizel no recordaba nada de lo que había ocurrido

"Lo único que recuerdo es que me forzaron una píldora y tuve que pedirle a Leon que me llevara a la habitación"

"¿No ocurrió nada más?" Pregunto Haze

Quill sabía que no podía hablar de lo que ocurrió unas horas después, Donde Quill prácticamente confeso una atracción hacia el Buizel.

"Nada más…" Dijo Quill, Con una voz que no termino de convencer a los tres Pokemons "Oh, Ya llegamos" Volvió a hablar Quill, De esa forma terminando cualquier conversación

Los cuatro Pokemons entraron al salón, Donde se encontraba una multitud de Pokemons, No sabían en qué lugar ubicarse, Hasta que vieron a Leon y a Alex, Los cuales estaban esperando que algo ocurriera.

"¡Leon! ¡Alex!" Grito Braix, Los dos se voltearon y vieron al cuarteto de Pokemons acercándose hacia ellos.

Esa voz, Todos los problemas de Leon volvieron a su mente de inmediato

"¿Desde cuándo que están aquí?" Pregunto Haze, Con su característico entusiasmo

"Desde hace algunos minutos, Un Pelipper nos vino a entregar una carta para que viniéramos" Respondió Alex

"¿De qué creen que sea el pequeño test?" Esta vez hablo Quill.

"Supongo que para medir nuestros conocimientos, Para saber en qué clase ponernos" Hablo Alex

Así los cuatro Pokemons esperaron por un momento, Hasta que tres minutos antes de las doce, Braix hizo la pregunta que Leon no quería que hiciera.

"¿Recuerdan lo que ocurrió anoche?" Pregunto Braix

"No recuerdo nada, Solo recuerdo que bebí muchoooo" Dijo Alex, Haciendo un gran énfasis en la palabra mucho "Y que Leon me vino a despertar"

"Creo que todos estamos igual, Solo Quill recuerda lo que ocurrió porque no bebió" Dijo Serv

¿Ósea que Braix no recordaba nada?, ¿Todo lo que estuvo pensando en la mañana fue en vano? Leon no pudo evitar sentirse un poco decepcionado por esta revelación.

"¿Y tú Leon?" Pregunto Haze

"Fue una noche muy movida, Primero tuve que hacerme cargo de Quill luego de que lo drogaran, Luego tuve que ir a buscar a Braix, Al cual encontré acostado en el piso, y lo lleva a nuestra cama"

Braix rio, Ahora sabia porque había despertado mágicamente en su cama

"¿Y qué hay de mí?" Pregunto Serv "¿Por qué yo desperté en mi cama?"

"Alex te trajo" Respondió Leon

"¿Enserio?" Dijeron Serv y Alex al mismo tiempo, Ninguno de los dos recordaba que tal cosa haya sucedido

"Iremos llamando a los Pokemons por habitación" Dijo un Watchog con un altavoz

"¿Que numero de habitación somos?" Pregunto Haze a su grupo

Los cinco Pokemons miraron a Leon, Si había alguien que recordara el número de su habitación obviamente seria él.

"Somos la habitación 15" Respondió Leon, Gracias a Arceus había alguien que responsable en el grupo

Pasaron unos minutos hablando mientras esperaban que su habitación fuera llamada, Hablando más que nada de lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior.

"Habitación 15, 16, 17 y 18 A la sala 4" Hablo el Watchog.

Los seis Pokemons se pusieron en camino, Junto al grupo de Pokemons que pertenecían a las otras dos habitación, Entre estos pudieron ver a un Pancham (El cual comparado con todos los otros Pokemons se veía demasiado pequeño), Un Charmeleon, y un Scraggy.

Los seis Pokemons solo seguían a los demás, Ya que no sabían dónde quedaba la sala 4, Luego de seguir a la multitud por unos segundos, Finalmente llegaron a su destino.

Llegaron a una sala con veinticinco mesas, Veinticuatro para los alumnos y una para el profesor de turno, En esta mesa se encontraba un pequeño Mawile, El cual hablo en cuanto todo el grupo entro y se acomodaron en sus asientos.

"Queridos Alumnos, Yo seré su profesor durante este año, Les enseñare las clases principales, Mientras que las clases artísticas serán dadas por otros Pokemons" Hablo el Mawile "En fin, No es momento de presentarse todavía, Les entregare un test que tendrán que dar, Y sus horarios, Nuestras clases empezaran la próxima semana" Decía el Mawile mientras entregaba unos papeles y lápices a cada Pokemon

Braix dio vuelta a la hoja, Esperando ver un test común y corriente, Como dijo Alex, Sabía que tenía que esperarse algo como lo que vio, Después de todo esta Escuela era todo menos normal.

"Instrucciones: Se te harán preguntas sobre tus fetiches, Responde sinceramente"

¿Fetiches? Braix no tenía ningún fetiche, O eso creía el, Leyó las instrucciones un par de veces más para comprender totalmente lo que tenía que hacer, Y avanzo a la primera pregunta.

"¿Tienes un fetiche por los hombres?" Braix tuvo que leer esta pregunta un par de veces para entenderla, ¿Le estaban preguntando si era gay? Porque la manera en que la pregunta estaba planteada era muy rara, Pero si esa era la pregunta, La respuesta era si, Era bisexual al menos, Respondió la pregunta con un "si"

"¿Tienes un fetiche a ser tratado como una mujer?" Braix sintió que el papel estaba leyendo su mente, Este era uno de sus fetiches más grandes, Pero siempre le dio vergüenza hablar sobre eso en público, "¡Sí!"

"¿Tienes un fetiche por los olores?" Sin siquiera pensarlo Braix respondió afirmativamente la pregunta.

"¿Tienes un fetiche por el cross-dressing?" Braix pensó esta pregunta un poco más, Luego de analizarlo por unos segundos respondió con otro "Si" La idea de vestirse como mujer al tener relaciones no sonaba mal.

"¿Tienes un fetiche por ser mordido?" ¡Sí! ¡SI!

"¿Tienes un fetiche por ser completamente dominado?" Arceus… Todas estas preguntas estaban poniendo a Braix en un estado un poco pervertido, No pudo evitar pensar en un cierto Lucario mientras respondía "Si" a esta pregunta…

"¿Te gustaría ser tratado como un animal?" A Braix siempre le ha llamado la atención el Pet-play, Usar un collar sonaba muy divertido y genial para ser honestos

"¿Tienes un fetiche por los pies?" No, nunca

"¿Tienes un fetiche por la orina?" Nop

"¿Tienes un fetiche por las heces?" ¡NO!

Lo que primero fueron fetiches normales, lentamente se convirtieron en fetiches muy extraños que el Braixen ni siquiera sabía que existían, Respondió a todas las preguntas restantes "No", Y se levantó a entregar sus papeles, Al ver el salón, Se dio cuenta que Quill, Haze, Serv y Leon ya habían salido, Y que quedaban pocos Pokemons haciendo el test, Entre ellos estaba Alex, Braix ni siquiera podía imaginar porque estaba tardando tanto.

"Le entregue tu horario al Lucario" Dijo el Mawile cuando Braix le entrego los papeles.

Braix salió de la sala y se encontró con los otros cuatro pokemons, Los cuales estaban esperando que él y Alex terminaran.

"¿Cómo es nuestro horario?" Le pregunto Braix a Leon

"No tiene nada de especial" Dijo Leon mientras se lo entregaba a Braix

Braix lo leyó

Los lunes tenia Historia, Matemáticas y Lenguaje, Los Martes eran más Matemáticas, Sexualidad (Braix había tenido clases de sexualidad antes, Pero él sabía que en esta escuela iban a ser un poco más diferentes que de costumbre) y Ciencias, Mientras que el Miércoles eran solo clases recreativas, Artes, Deportes y Cocina.

"¿Solo tenemos clases tres días?" Pregunto Braix, Sorprendido dado que en su otra escuela las clases eran toda la semana excepto sábado y domingo.

"Así es, En esta escuela las clases son mucho más intensas, Pero, Solo hay tres días de Clases" Dijo Alex, Mientras salía del salón.

"¿Por qué tardaste tanto en terminar el test?" Pregunto Serv, Un poco curioso.

"¿De verdad quieres saber todos mis fetiches?" Le respondió Alex

"Olvidemos que esto ocurrió y vamos a la cafetería a tomar algo, ¿sí?"

 _ **A/N: Siempre se agradecen las reviews! Nos vemos!**_


	6. Love Game - Purple Pills

_**Something's burning, I can't figure out what (out what)**_

 _ **It's either lust or a cloud of dust**_

 _ **Judgement is clouded; must**_

 _ **Just be the powder from the power of (love)**_

 _ **But I'm in something I don't know how to get out of**_

 _ **Left my girl in the house alone**_

 _ **Is that my soon-to-be-spouse's moan?**_

 _ **And the further I walk, the louder**_

 _ **Pause for a minute to make certain that's what I heard**_

' _ **Cause after all, this is her place**_

 _ **So I give her the benefit of the doubt, I**_

 _ **Think I might be about to bust her, bust her**_

 _ **The thought's scary, yo, though and it hurts – brace**_

 _ **Hope it ain't, "Here we go, yo!"**_

' _ **Cause my head already goes to worst-case**_

 _ **Scenario, though in the first place**_

 _ **But you confirmed my low end theory though**_

 _ **Shoulda known when I made it all the way to third base**_

 _ **And that was only the first date**_

 _ **Coulda made it to home plate**_

 _ **But you slid straight for the dome and dove face first**_

 _ **"No (slurp) you don't (slurp) under (slurp) stand**_

 _ **I (slurp) don't (slurp) do this for anyone ever."**_

 _ **Yeah, that ain't what they all say**_

 _ **I'll say, you can suck a softball through a straw**_

 _ **Used to be my fiancé**_

 _ **'Til you sucked on Wayne, André, and Kanye**_

 _ **LeBron, Akon, Jay, Lil Jon, Raekwon, Ma$e**_

 _ **Polow Tha Don, Dre, Dante Ross, James Conway, Kwame**_

 _ **Guess I'm gettin' my g-goddang Jigga on, eh?**_

' _ **Cause your name, I'm beyond sayin'**_

 _ **But fuck it, I'm movin' on, you women are all cray**_

 _ **But I'll probably always keep on playin'—**_

 _ **The game of love, love, love, love**_

 _ **La-la-la-la-la love**_

Poner a seis adolescentes, Todos de dudosa sexualidad, En una misma habitación puede ser un problema, Cuando muchos de ellos empiezan a desarrollar una atracción que va más allá de lo sexual con la persona que duermen, Una extraña tensión comienza, Donde todos están esperando que el otro haga el primer movimiento.

Cuando prácticamente todos ya se declararon, Pero fue una noche donde nadie recuerda que ocurrió, A excepción de cierto Lucario, Es simplemente ridículo.

Introducir alcohol en el juego del amor puede ser un arma de doble filo, Y León lo sabía, Él sabía que Braix sentía algo por él, ¿Pero porque no se atrevía a sacar ese tema?, Después de todo, Los Lucarios deben de ser valientes, ¿Por qué él no podía ser valiente y decirle a Braix todo lo que siente por él?

Braix tampoco era lo suficientemente valiente para hablar con el Lucario sobre sus sentimientos, Después de todo, Era un Lucario, ¿Porque se fijaría en un Braixen como él?

 _ **The game of love, love, love, love**_

 _ **La-la-la-la-la love**_

Serv y Alex eran quizás la relación más complicada de las tres, Aunque todos pensaban que ambos se odiaban, Dado que Alex siempre molesta a Serv, El cual estaba acostumbrado a molestar a Quill, Y todavía no se acostumbra al repentino cambio de papeles, Aunque muy dentro a Serv le gustaba estar cerca del Zoroark, Le gustaba ser el centro de bromas del Alex, Y quizás, Aunque él no quisiera admitirlo, Sentía algo por él, Y él sabía que Alex quería tener sexo con él, Dado que siempre hacia bromas sexuales con él.

Pero él no sentía solo una atracción sexual por él, Serv quería ser importante para el Zoroark, No una simple bolsa de carne con la que tener sexo.

Y obviamente Alex no sabía lo que Serv de verdad quería, Alex pensaba que Serv lo odiaba.

Alex sentía algo por el Servine que nunca había sentido antes, ¿Era esto amor?

 _ **She doesn't love me, no, she don't love me no more**_

 _ **She hates my company, yeah, she don't love me no more**_

 _ **I tried to get her up out of my head, left my bags at the door**_

 _ **She screamed she loved me like she never did before**_

 _ **And I told her: (Go where you wanna go!**_

 _ **Go do whatcha want to do – I don't care!)**_

 _ **And I told her: (Go where you wanna go!**_

 _ **Go do whatcha want to do – I don't care!)**_

Y por último, Estaban Quill y Haze, Últimamente se han estado muy cariñosos entre ellos, Durmiendo abrazados (Sin importarles lo que Serv diga) y haciendo cosas causaba que muchos pokemons dirían que son una pareja de harto tiempo, Y eso parecían, Excepto por una cosa.

No besos, No sexo

Ambos estaban esperando que el otro hiciera el primer movimiento, ¿Esto era de verdad amor?, ¿O un simple "bromance"?

 _ **Love, love, love, love**_

 _ **L-l, l-l-l-love**_

Luego de hacer el "raro" test y conocer a quien sería su profesor pasaron unos días donde no ocurrieron cosas de importancia, Y así fue hasta el domingo, Un día antes de tener que entrar a clases.

Braix entro junto a Leon a la habitación, Fueron a dar un paseo para hablar un poco, Ambos disfrutaban pasar tiempo juntos, Y qué mejor ambiente para dar un paseo que ver a cientos de Pokemons teniendo relaciones en una escuela.

Al entrar se encontraron con Serv, El cual estaba tirado en el suelo de la habitación, Quill y Haze los cuales estaban acostados en la cama abrazados y Alex el cual también estaba acostado en su la cama de él y Serv, Mirando al techo, Inmediatamente Braix sintió un ambiente un poco triste.

"¿Qué ocurre?" Pregunto Braix

"Estoy teniendo una depresión pre-escolar" Respondió Serv, Sin levantar su cabeza del suelo

"¡Sii! Las clases son aburridas, no quiero ir mañana" Dijo Haze, Quill y Alex asintieron.

"Son solo tres días, ¿Es tan difícil?" Dijo Leon, Un poco indignado por lo exagerados que eran sus amigos.

"Si" Fue lo único que dijo Alex

"Además, Estamos aburridos, Deberíamos conseguir un juego de mesa, o algo con lo que pasar el tiempo" Dijo Quill.

"Tengo una idea, Durmamos todo el día" Dijo Haze, Contrastando su característico entusiasmo.

"No, No vamos a desperdiciar nuestro último día de esa forma, Vamos a caminar por la escuela" Hablo Braix

"¿Para qué? ¿Qué tiene de divertido ver a cientos de pokemons teniendo sexo?" Hablo Serv otra vez, Levantando ambos brazos en señal de protesta

"¡Vamos! ¡Encontraremos algo divertido que hacer!" Braix se irrito un poco por el poco entusiasmo de sus amigos.

Luego de unos minutos de Braix tratando de entusiasmar a los cuatro Pokemons, Finalmente todos, casi a regañadientes, decidieron dar un paseo alrededor de la escuela

Al salir el característico olor que producían los Pokemons al tener sexo los golpeo, Pero ya estaban acostumbrados, Casi al punto de poder decir que era un poco agradable, Aunque no lo admitieran, Ver tantos pokemons teniendo relaciones podía ser excitante, Pero muy interesante al mismo tiempo, Se podía ver cada tipo de parejas que nunca verían fuera de la escuela, Apenas al salir de su habitación vieron a un Blaziken teniendo sexo con un Pikachu, Avanzaron un poco más y vieron a un Incinieroar con un Leafeon.

"Deberíamos hacer un cartón de bingo, El que encuentra más Pokemons diferentes gana" Dijo Serv con sarcasmo, Aunque debía admitir que ver tantos Pokemons era una experiencia "caliente" por decirlo de alguna forma.

"Entonces, ¿a dónde vamos?" Pregunto Leon, Habían estado caminando por un rato ya, Y todavía no llegaban a ningún lado.

"La verdad, No se… No hay muchas cosas divertidas que hacer en esta escuela" Le respondió Braix, Cual mente estaba cansada de pensar a donde dirigirse

"Podríamos hacer lo que todos los pokemons en esta escuela hacen" Dijo Alex, Mientras agarraba a Serv del brazo "¡Yo elijo a Serv!"

La sugestión que hizo Alex hizo que las Leon mirara a Braix, Quill mirara a Haze y viceversa, Por unos segundos hasta que Serv los interrumpió.

"Sea lo que sea que estés insinuando, Olvídalo" Serv trato de zafarse del agarre del Zoroark, Aunque no hizo su mejor esfuerzo, Solo le gustaba jugar al difícil con Alex

"Vamooos, Sabes que te encantaría" Hablo Alex otra vez, con una voz mucho más provocativa, Lo cual hizo que las mejillas del Servine se pusieran rojas.

"¡NO! ¡SUELTAME!" Serv se aburrió, Trato de salir del agarre con todas sus fuerzas, Pero Alex era mucho más fuerte, Sus esfuerzos fueron en vano.

Los seis estuvieron un momento viendo como Alex se insinuaba y molestaba a Serv, Hasta que Quill sintió un olor que le resulto muy familiar, Sin que nadie se diera cuenta se alejó del grupo y siguió el olor hasta su fuente, Se encontró a un Absol, El cual llevaba una tres bolsas que colgaban de su pantalón, Al ver sus manos pudo recordar de donde reconocía el olor.

Él fue el Pokemon que lo drogo

Quill empezó a arder en furia, Debía vengarse de él, Gracias a el paso uno de los momentos más vergonzosos de su vida, Pero no quería causar ninguna pelea, Empezó a idear un plan para poder vengarse, Examino una vez más al Absol de pies a cabeza y se le ocurrió la mejor idea de su vida.

Espero un momento, Cuando un Primarina se acercó a hablar con el Absol supo que era el momento de atacar, Lentamente, Sin que ninguno de los dos pokemons lo viera, Se acercó al Absol, En cuanto estuvo lo suficientemente cerca agarro una de las bolsas y empezó a correr, Escucho un grito de parte del Absol

"¡LADRON! ¡ME HAN ROBADO!" Gritaba el Absol, Gracias a Arceus la bolsa no le preocupaba lo suficiente para tener que perseguir a Quill, Quill corrió hasta que perdió de vista al Absol, Y en cuanto lo hizo, Volvió donde sus amigos, Los cuales seguían viendo y riéndose de las insinuaciones de Alex hacia Serv.

"… ¡Y YA ESTOY ABURRIDO DE QUE TE ME INSINUES ASI!, ¡NO ESTOY INTERESADO EN TENER SEXO CONTIGO!" Serv termino lo que estaba diciendo

"Chicos… Hemos estado aquí parados como por…" Leon pensó un poco "…Cinco minutos y veinte segundos, ¿No podemos seguir en camino?"

"Si… ¡Por favor!" Dijo Haze "Quill… Tu no crees que…" Haze se volteo a ver a Quill "¿Porque estas sudado?"

Quill sabía que si revelaba que le había robado a alguien no lo entenderían, Así que tenía que guardar el secreto a toda costa.

"Eh…" Quill no era la mejor persona mintiendo "Solo… Ver a tantos pokemons teniendo sexo es muy… ¡Excitante!"

Se produjo un silencio incomodo por un momento, (Aunque no podían negar que ver a tantos pokemons así si era excitante), Hasta que Serv quebró en risa

"¡Eres un pervertido!" Dijo el Servine entre risas "¿No puedes estar un segundo sin estar caliente?" Serv no puede dejar pasar ningún momento para burlarse de Quill.

"¡Cállate!" Le respondió Quill el cual estaba rojo de vergüenza, ¿Por qué no se lo ocurrió nada mejor que decir? Ahora quedo como un pervertido enfrente de Haze.

"Bueno… No puedo negar que es excitante ver tantos pokemons teniendo sexo…" Susurro Braix, No podía dejar a su amigo solo en la vergüenza

Haze, Leon y Alex asintieron, Estaban completamente de acuerdo, Después de todo eran adolescentes, Y a esa edad las hormonas están a flor de piel.

Serv dejo de reírse

"¡Vamos! Sé que es excitante, ¿Pero no pueden seguir mi broma por un momento?" Serv admitía que solo lo decía para molestar a Quill, Después de todo esta escuela despertó un interés a los machos que nunca había sentido antes.

"¿Entonces admites que te interesan los machos?" Le pregunto Alex

"Nunca dije eso"

"Pero lo insinuaste"

"Cállate, Sigamos caminando, ¿Si?"

Siguieron caminando por otro momento, Bromeando entre ellos mientras lo hacían, Y antes de que se dieran cuenta la noche cayo, Y con esto la cantidad de pokemons que se encontraban teniendo sexo lentamente fue disminuyendo, Y las estrellas aparecieron en el cielo

"…Y por eso yo digo que un trio es mejor que un cuarteto" Termino de hablar Alex, El cual había estado hablando de eso por casi veinte minutos.

"¿Cómo terminamos hablando de esto?" Pregunto Serv, Él estaba seguro que hace unos minutos estaban hablando de su nuevo profesor, Y el cambio de tema fue muy drástico.

"No lo sé, Lo único que sé es que Alex es un experto en estos temas" Dijo Leon

"Son años de práctica amigo" Dijo Alex orgulloso de su extensivo conocimiento sobre el sexo

Braix se sentó en la hierba un momento, Ya estaba cansado de caminar

"¡Sentémonos un rato!" Le dijo Braix a sus amigos, Los cuales se sentaron a su lado, Y posteriormente, Se acostaron, Mirando hacia la estrellas.

"Las estrellas son hermosas…" Dijo Leon, Casi en un suspiro

"¡Lo sé! ¡Me encantan! Recuerdo que cada vez que tenía un mal día me gustaba mirar a las estrellas, Y recordar que todo iba a estar mejor"

"Yo hacía lo mismo" Fue lo único que dijo Leon, Y Braix inmediatamente recordó lo que Leon le conto de su pasado

Se produjeron unos segundos de silencio entre los dos, Aunque todavía escuchaban las voces de los otros cuatro, Las amistosas y divertidas conversaciones de Quill y Haze, Y las clásicas insinuaciones de Alex a Serv.

Braix no sabía que decir, A veces le daba vergüenza hablar con el Lucario y se bloqueaba

Le quería decir que él iba a estar para el en todo momento, Y que lo iba a apoyar en todo, Pero sería raro, ¿No?, Se conocen desde apenas una semana.

Se quedaron en silencio por unos minutos, Contemplando las estrellas, Que se veían mucho más bonitas acá que en casa, Dado que la escuela estaba ubicado en una zona muy alejada de la ciudad.

"¿Escucharon eso?" Pregunto Quill, Interrumpiendo la conversación que tenía con Haze "Cállense"

Los seis Pokemons se quedaron completamente callados, Pasaron unos segundos hasta que finalmente escucharon a lo que Quill se refería.

Unos gritos agudos se escuchaban a la lejanía, Los seis Pokemons se levantaron de la hierba y miraron a su alrededor, El grito provenía de lejos, Ya que no veían a nadie, Así que los gritos debían venir de otro lugar de la escuela.

Sin decir nada, Leon hizo una seña para que los cinco Pokemons lo siguieran, El y Alex se pusieron en frente, Si algo malo ocurría ellos eran los más aptos para poder defenderse.

Caminaron un momento por la escuela, La cual ahora se sentía mucho más terrorífica, Leon y Alex iban al frente, Detrás de ellos los seguían Quill, Serv y Braix, Y atrás de ellos estaba Haze, El cual no se atrevía a estar más adelante. Los gritos se volvieron a escuchar, Siguieron el sonido hasta que encontraron de donde provenían.

A lo lejos, Aunque no se veía mucho dado que era de noche, Se podían ver unas sombras, Definitivamente los gritos venían de esa sombra, Así que lentamente se acercaron, Hasta que estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca para poder ver lo que ocurría, Se escondieron detrás de unos árboles para que las sombras no pudieran verlos.

Una docena de figuras con túnica y capucha estaban formando un círculo, Todos estaban mirando al centro del círculo, Pero dada la posición donde estaban ubicados no podían ver bien lo que se encontraba en el centro del círculo.

Se volvieron a oír los gritos, Las figuras encapuchadas se movieron un poco, abriendo el circulo un poco más, y esto permitió que el grupo viera lo que estaba ocurriendo en el centro.

Uno de las figuras estaba encima de una figura que no estaba encapuchada, Un Emolga, El grupo reconoció de inmediato que era un Emolga dada su pequeña estatura, El Emolga se movía bruscamente, Probablemente tratando de escapar del agarre de la figura encapuchada.

Y ahí fue cuando se dieron cuenta de lo que estaba ocurriendo

La figura encapuchada estaba dentro del Emolga, Moviéndose a un ritmo violento, Lagrimas salían de los pequeños ojos del Emolga

El Emolga estaba siendo violado

Haze no pudo evitar dejar escapar un grito ahogado de sorpresa, Lo cual alerto a todas las figuras encapuchadas de su presencia, Todas las figuras miraron al grupo, Incluyendo la que estaba abusando del Emolga.

Se produjo un pequeño momento de silencio, Donde ninguno de los dos grupos se podía mover gracias al shock, El grupo sabía que no podían enfrentarse a los encapuchados, Después de todo ellos solo eran seis, Mientras los encapuchados eran doce o trece, Gracias a Arceus eran lo suficientemente inteligentes para saber qué hacer.

"¡CORRAN!" Grito Leon, Y en cuanto lo dijo todos empezaron a correr, El grupo tratando de esconderse, Mientras los encapuchados los perseguían, En la oscuridad no se veía mucho, Así que debían tener cuidado.

Siguieron escapando de los encapuchados, Los cuales no se cansaban, hasta que los perdieron de vista, Pero sabían que parar de correr sería un error, Lo más seguro seria llegar a la habitación y esconderse ahí, Finalmente luego de unos minutos de correr llegaron al edificio donde se encontraba la habitación

Leon saco la llave de la habitación y la abrió lo más rápido que pudo, Abrió la puerta para que todos pusieran pasar y vio una vez más la entrada del edificio para ver si fueron seguidos, Dándose cuenta de que no podía ver a nadie, Así que ahora un poco más seguro, Entro, Y cerró la puerta con seguro.

"¿QUE MIERDA ACABA DE PASAR?" Fue lo único que pudo decir Serv, Estaba jadeando de cansancio, Habían corrido por unos minutos y el cuerpo del Servine no estaba acostumbrado.

"¿Estaban violando a ese Pokemon?" Pregunto Haze, Con su característica voz inocente.

"Eso parece…" Respondió Alex, El y Leon ya habían visto pokemons siendo violados, Después de todo, No Vivian en la mejor parte de la ciudad.

"¡Tenemos que ir a rescatarlo!" Grito Braix

"¿Estás loco?, Eran el doble que nosotros, No podemos ir ahí y probablemente arriesgar nuestras vidas" Dijo Leon, No quería pensar en lo que harían las figuras si los atrapaban.

"¡Entonces deberíamos ir a informarle a una figura de autoridad!, ¡No podemos quedarnos parados acá!" Dijo Quill

"¿Cómo? No tenemos celulares para llamar a la policía, Y no creo que a los cargos altos de las escuela les importe" Respondió Alex "Lo más sensato es que nos olvidemos de lo que ocurrió"

"¿COMO NOS VAMOS A OLVIDAR?" Dijo Serv, Irritado por lo que el Zoroark acaba de decir "¡ESE EMOLGA ESTABA SUFRIENDO!"

"No hay nada que hacer, Si le decimos a alguien es probablemente lo tome como parte del experimento" Dijo Alex.

Serv gruño frustrado, Alex tenía razón, Seria una pérdida de tiempo ir a decirle a alguna autoridad.

Se quedaron en silencio unos minutos, Serv caminaba pensando en que podrían hacer, Pero nada le llegaba a la cabeza, Los demás estaban sentados tratando de procesar completamente lo que vieron, El aire estaba tenso, Hasta que Quill recordó lo que había robado unos minutos atrás.

Vio la bolsa y la abrió, Se encontró con un montón de pastillas moradas, Dada la forma circular pudo deducir que no eran las mismas que le habían forzado a ingerir en la fiesta.

Tuvo una asombrosa idea para poder levantarles el ánimo a todos

"¡Chicos!" Dijo Quill "Miren lo que conseguí" Dijo vaciando la bolsa en el suelo

Hubo un silencio, Mientras los otro cinco trataban de descifrar que eran las pastillas moradas

"¿Enserio Quill? Acabamos de ver a un pokemon siendo violado, ¿Y tú quieres drogarte?" Dijo Serv.

"De todas formas, ¿De dónde las conseguiste?" Pregunto Alex, Él había probado drogas, Algunas veces, Y sabía que esas pastillas moradas eran muy raras de ver.

"Eso no importa" Dijo Quill, Era una historia muy larga, Y no tenía ganas de contarla "¡Podríamos intentar drogarnos para olvidar lo que vimos!" Dijo Quill, Hablando como si fuera la mejor idea del mundo.

Quizás fue el hecho de que todavía estaban llenos de adrenalina, Pero la idea de Quill les hizo mucho sentido, Ver una violación puede ser una experiencia traumática, Así que drogarse para olvidar no suena tan mal.

"¡Suena genial!" Dijo Haze, El cual rápidamente recupero su característico entusiasmo "¡Siempre he querido drogarme!" Dijo mientras sus ojos brillaban de emoción.

"Okay, Porque no" Dijo Braix

Leon y Alex se miraron un momento, Ambos sabían el efecto que causaban estas pastillas, El MDMA o Éxtasis causaba alucinaciones, Así que sabían que ingerirlas no sería un peligro, Pero, De todas formas eran drogas, Así que debían cuidar a los cuatro pokemons sin experiencia.

Los seis pokemons se sentaron en un círculo.

"¿Quién empieza?" Pregunto Quill, Mirando a la docena de pastillas que estaban en el centro del círculo.

"Supongo que todos al mismo tiempo, ¿No?" Dijo Braix, El cual tomo una pastilla y la inspecciono "¿Debemos tomar una o varias para que causen efecto?"

"Solo una" Le respondió Leon, Braix asintió

Todos tomaron una pastilla y la observaron por un momento, Antes de introducirla en sus bocas.

 _ **I take a couple uppers, I down a couple downers**_

 _ **But nothin' compares to these blue and yellow purple pills**_

 _ **I been to mushroom mountain once or twice, but who's countin'?**_

 _ **But nothin' compares to these blue and yellow purple pills**_

¿Cuantos minutos habían pasado desde que probaron las pastillas?, Quizás habían pasados horas ya, ¡o días!, ¡Quizás incluso meses! De todas formas a Braix no le importaba, En este momento su mente estaba pensando todo tipo de cosas raras, Era como si estuviera viajando.

"Chicos…" Dijo Serv el cual estaba sentado mirando hacia la pared, Probablemente teniendo todo tipo de alucinaciones "¿Que hacia la gente antes de la invención de las escaleras?"

"¿Qué?" Le pregunto Leon, El cual estaba perdido en sus propios pensamientos también.

"Ósea…" Dijo Serv "Cuando alguien quería arreglar algo que estaba en el techo, Pero no habían escaleras… ¿Como lo hacían?" Serv estaba hablando como si estuviera teniendo una de las conversaciones más filosóficas de su vida.

"Supongo que decían… Nah, No puedo arreglar esa mierda" Dijo Alex el cual estaba acostado mirando hacia el techo.

"Si solo hubiera alguna invención para poder subir al techo y arreglarlo de forma segura" Dijo Quill, El cual estaba acostado en la cama al lado de Haze

"Hasta que un día Thomas Escalera llego y dijo "Tengo una idea"" Dijo Braix, Continuando la historia que llevaban los otros pokemons.

Haze empezó a reírse muy fuerte

"¿Thomas Escalera?" Dijo entre risas "Ese nombre suena muuyy estúpido"

"De todas formas, ¿Porque se llaman escaleras?" Pregunto Serv

"Porque tienen escalones" Le respondido Quill, Como si fuera la respuesta más obvia del mundo

"¿Y porque se llaman escalones?" Pregunto Leon, Era un poco raro verlo drogado, Dado que él siempre era un poco callado, Pero ahora se estaba riendo con los demás.

"Porque puedes escalarlos…" Le respondió Braix

"¿Sabes que puedes escalar?" Dijo Leon "Mi pene"

Los seis pokemons rieron como si hubieran escuchado la mejor broma de toda su vida, Rieron por unos minutos hasta quedarse sin aire.

Serv se levantó de golpe, Y empezó a caminar por la habitación, Levantando ambas piernas mientras miraba al suelo.

"¿Qué ocurre Serv?" Le pregunto Leon, El cual se estaba riendo un poco por las extrañas maniobras del Servine

"No puedo pisar a los enanos, Tengo que tener cuidado para no pisarlos" Dijo Serv sin levantar la mirada del suelo.

"No hay ningún enano…" Dijo Alex.

"¡SI HAY! ¡LOS ESTOY VIENDO EN ESTE MOMENTO!" Grito Serv

Los demás se rieron del Servine por unos minutos, Los cuales parecieron horas para todos, Finalmente el Serv, Cansado de tener que seguir las reglas de sus entes imaginarios, Se sentó en el suelo de nuevo, Al lado de Alex

"¿Les puedo hacer una pregunta…?" Dijo Haze

"Por supuesto…" Respondió Leon por el grupo.

"¿Ustedes son reales?" Dijo Haze

"¿Qué?" Dijo confundido Serv

"A veces pienso que la vida es una simulación, Y que todos ustedes son actores que son pagados para entretener mi vida"

"No lo sé… Hasta donde yo sé no soy ningún actor" Dijo Braix

"Podríamos hacer una película sobre eso, Un chico tiene una vida muy divertida, Hasta que se da cuenta de que todo lo que él ha vivido es falso y que es una simulación que es trasmitida en televisión abierta, Y todo el mundo la ve" Dijo Quill

"¡Sí!, ¡Eso suena genial!" Respondió Leon

Pasaron otros minutos donde solo hubo silencio, Mientras cada pokemon pensaba y alucinaba cosas diferentes

"Deberiamos…." Pensó Quill por un momento "…Hacer una orgia algún día"

"Pero… ¿Haríamos un tren? ¿O nos dividiríamos en tres parejas que estarían teniendo sexo en paralelo?" Pregunto Alex

"No lo sé" Dijo Quill "Supongo que haríamos un tren"

"¿Qué es un tren?" Pregunto el inocente Haze

"Por ejemplo, Quill dentro tuyo, Serv dentro de Quill y así" Respondió Alex

"¡No quiero estar dentro de Quill!" Dijo Serv, El cual seguía alucinando con los pequeños enanos ficticios.

Pasaron unos minutos sin que ninguna palabra saliera, Hasta que Quill y Haze se miraron a los ojos, Todos vieron a los dos mientras se miraban a los ojos, Como si estuvieran teniendo una pelea de miradas, Hasta que de la nada, Los dos se besaron violenta y apasionadamente.

Quill inmediatamente domino la lengua de Haze con su propia lengua, Mientras exploraba cada centímetro de su boca

Mientras esto ocurría los otros cuatro empezaron a reír, Estaban demasiado drogados para saber lo que estaba ocurriendo mientras veían a los dos pokemons besándose

"oh… ARCEUS" Grito Serv "¿ALEX TE ESTAS TOCANDO?" Dijo en cuanto se dio cuenta de que el Zoroark tenía las manos en su zona privada mientras veía a los dos pokemons con atención.

"Puede ser…" Dijo Alex, Para ser honestos no se había dado cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo "Uno nunca sabe cuándo van a empezar a tener sexo"

"¿Puedo tocarlo?" Pregunto Serv

"¿Qué?"

"Que si puedo tocar tu pene…" Dijo Serv, Sin vergüenza gracias a las drogas.

"Okay…"

Alex movió sus piernas de forma de que su miembro era visible hacia todos, Serv, Sin siquiera pensar en lo que estaba haciendo, Le dio un pequeño toque a la punta

"¿Satisfecho?"

"Mmhm… Por ahora… Si" Le respondió Serv.

Leon y Braix no podían parar de reírse de todo lo que estaba ocurriendo, Serv de la nada tocando el miembro de Alex, Y Quill y Haze los cuales seguían besándose como si no hubiera mañana.

Leon trato de recapacitarse, En cuanto vio algo que estaba en su cama.

Un cuaderno…

La realidad lo golpeo como una bolsa de ladrillos, Tuvo que revisar su reloj interno

"¡CHICOS!" Empezó a gritar Leon "¡SON LAS TRES DE LA MAÑANA!"

"¿y?" Pregunto Alex

"¡MAÑANA ES NUESTRO PRIMER DIA DE CLASES! ¡TENEMOS QUE ESTAR DESPIERTO A LAS SIETE DE LA MAÑANA!"

Quill y Haze pararon de besarse, Y todos miraron a Leon sorprendidos por lo que acaba de decir, Y ahí fue cuando lo recordaron, Mañana era el primer día de clases y no podían llegar tarde…

En apenas unos minutos todos ya estaban acostados, Con las luces apagadas, Quill y Haze dormían abrazados, Alex abrazaba a Serv por la espalda y Leon y Braix dormían cara a cara.

"¡Buenas noches!" Grito Haze, El cual, Al igual que todos, Todavía seguía con los efectos de la droga.

Este había sido uno de los días más movidos de todos los que habían vivido en esta escuela, Después de todo uno no ve a alguien siendo violado y luego se droga para olvidar todos los días.

Solo había un problema…

A diferencia del alcohol, El éxtasis no causa perdida de memoria…

Ninguno de los seis sabía esto, Trataban de dormir pero no podían parar de reírse luego de todo lo que había ocurrido

Lentamente todos se durmieron, Aprovechando cada hora de sueño antes de tener que despertar temprano para ir al primer día de clases…

 _ **A/N: Siempre se agradecen las reviews! Es posible que empiece a subir un capitulo por semana, Dado que no tengo el tiempo suficiente para escribir dos por semanas como tenía planeado :(**_

 _ **Nos vemos!**_


	7. Drug Ballad

_**This is how we used to make the party start**_

 _ **We used to mix Hen with Bacardi Dark**_

 _ **And when it kicks in you can hardly talk**_

 _ **And by the sixth gin you're gon' probably crawl**_

 _ **And you'll be sick then and you'll probably barf**_

 _ **And my prediction is you're gon' probably fall**_

 _ **Either somewhere in the lobby or the hallway wall**_

 _ **And everything's spinnin', you're beginnin' to think women**_

 _ **Are swimmin' in pink linen again in the sink, then in**_

 _ **A couple of minutes that bottle of Guinness is finished**_

 _ **You are now allowed to officially slap bitches**_

 _ **You have the right to remain violent and start wilin'**_

 _ **Start a fight with the same guy that was smart eyein' you**_

 _ **Get in your car, start it, and start drivin'**_

 _ **Over the island and cause a 42-car pile-up**_

 _ **(Earth calling, pilot to co-pilot**_

 _ **Looking for life on this planet, sir, no sign of it**_

 _ **All I can see is a bunch of smoke flyin'**_

 _ **And I'm so high that I might die if I go by it**_

 _ **Let me outta this place, I'm outta place**_

 _ **I'm in outer space, I've just vanished without a trace**_

 _ **I'm going to a pretty place now where the flowers grow**_

 _ **I'll be back in an hour or so)**_

Drogas, Para Haze esta palabra sonaba genial, Él siempre había querido probar las drogas, Y por fin lo había hecho, Todavía recuerda con claridad todo lo que paso el día anterior.

Y ese es el problema, recordaba lo que había ocurrido con Quill mientras estaban drogados

' _ **Cause every time I go to try to leave**_

 _ **Some geeks pullin' on my sleeve**_

 _ **I don't wanna, but I gotta stay**_

 _ **These drugs really got a hold of me**_

' _ **Cause every time I try to tell 'em "no"**_

 _ **They won't let me ever let 'em go**_

 _ **I'm a sucker all I gotta say**_

 _ **These drugs really got a hold of me**_

Todavía podía recordar la sensación de la lengua del Quilava entrando en su boca, Dominando completamente la lengua de Haze, Todavía podía sentir la fragancia que dejo la boca de Quill luego de que interrumpieran el beso cuando Leon dijo que tenían que ir a dormir, Y todavía recuerda el pequeño hilo de saliva que unía sus bocas mientras Leon hablaba, Le gustaría poder ir donde Quill y besarlo, Una y otra vez, Para siempre, Quería sentir su lengua una vez más, Pero ni siquiera le daba el valor para poder mirarlos a los ojos, Y podía ver que Quill también se enrojecía cada vez que lo miraba.

 _ **In third grade, all I used to do**_

 _ **Was sniff glue through a tube and play Rubik's Cube**_

 _ **Seventeen years later I'm as rude as Jude**_

 _ **Schemin' on the first chick with the hugest boobs**_

 _ **I've got no game, and every face looks the same**_

 _ **They've got no name, so I don't need game to play**_

 _ **I just say whatever I want to whoever I want**_

 _ **Whenever I want, wherever I want, however I want**_

 _ **However, I do show some respect to few**_

 _ **This ecstasy's got me standin' next to you**_

 _ **Getting sentimental as fuck, spillin' guts to you**_

 _ **We just met, but I think I'm in love with you**_

 _ **But you're on it too, so you tell me you love me too**_

 _ **Wake up in the morning like, "Yo, what the fuck we do?"**_

 _ **I gotta go, bitch, you know I got stuff to do**_

' _ **Cause if I get caught cheatin' then I'm stuck with you**_

 _ **But in the long run, these drugs are probably going**_

 _ **To catch up sooner or later, but fuck it, I'm on one**_

 _ **So let's enjoy, let the X destroy your spinal cord**_

 _ **So it's not a straight line no more**_

 _ **'Til we walk around looking like some wind-up dolls**_

 _ **Shit's stickin' out of our backs like a dinosaur**_

 _ **Shit, six hits won't even get me high no more**_

 _ **So bye for now, I'm going to try to find some more**_

Estaban caminando hacia la sala de clases, Podía ver a Serv el cual estaba siendo molestado por Alex, Haze suspiro, ¿Por qué no podían hacer como ellos dos lo hicieron?, Serv toco el pene de Alex, Pero pareciera que los dos se olvidaron completamente que ocurrió.

' _ **Cause every time I go to try to leave**_

 _ **Some geeks pullin' on my sleeve**_

 _ **I don't wanna, but I gotta stay**_

 _ **These drugs really got a hold of me**_

' _ **Cause every time I try to tell 'em "no"**_

 _ **They won't let me ever let 'em go**_

 _ **I'm a sucker all I gotta say**_

 _ **These drugs really got a hold of me**_

Su cabeza le dolía, Después de todo solo había dormido cuatro o cinco horas, Y el esfuerzo mental que le causaba pensar en Quill no ayudaba, Si solo fuera lo suficientemente valiente para poder dirigirle unas palabras, Ambos estaban esperando que uno de los dos hiciera el primer movimiento, Después de todo el hecho de que estaban enamorados era innegable después de lo que ocurrio

 _ **That's the sound of a bottle when it's hollow**_

 _ **When you swallow it all wallow and drown in your sorrow**_

 _ **And tomorrow you're probably gonna wanna do it again**_

 _ **What's a little spinal fluid between you and a friend?**_

 _ **Screw it! And what's a little bit of alcohol poisonin'?**_

 _ **And what's a little fight? Tomorrow, you'll be boys again**_

 _ **It's your life, live it however you wanna**_

 _ **Mar-a-ju-on-na is everywhere, where was you brought up?**_

 _ **It don't matter as long as you get where you're goin'**_

' _ **Cause none of this shit's gonna mean shit where we're goin'**_

 _ **They tell you to stop, but you just sit there ignorin'**_

 _ **Even though you wake up feeling like shit every mornin'**_

 _ **But you're young, you've got a lot of drugs to do**_

 _ **Girls to screw, parties to crash, sucks to be you**_

 _ **If I could take it all back now, I wouldn't**_

 _ **I would have did more shit that people said that I shouldn't**_

 _ **But I'm all grown up now and upgraded**_

 _ **And graduated to better drugs and updated**_

 _ **But I still got a lotta growing up to do**_

 _ **I still got a whole lotta throwing up to spew**_

 _ **But when it's all said and done, I'll be forty**_

 _ **Before I know it with a 40 on the porch tellin' stories**_

 _ **With a bottle of Jack, two grandkids in my lap**_

 _ **Babysitting for Hailie while Hailie's out getting smashed**_

Quill estaba igual, Le encantaría tener la valentía para acercarse al Buizel, y decirle que todo iba a estar bien, Y si de verdad sentía algo por él, ¡Quizás podían ser pareja!, La mente de Quill empezó a imaginar todo lo que harían si fueran una pareja, Desde lo más inocente hasta las cosas más sucias y sexuales que podía imaginar, Pero no tenía el valor para hacerlas realidad.

Después de todo, Ambos eran novatos en el juego del amor.

' _ **Cause every time I go to try to leave**_

 _ **Some geeks pullin' on my sleeve**_

 _ **I don't wanna, but I gotta stay**_

 _ **These drugs really got a hold of me**_

' _ **Cause every time I try to tell 'em "no"**_

 _ **They won't let me ever let 'em go**_

 _ **I'm a sucker all I gotta say**_

 _ **These drugs really got a hold of me**_

"Yo soy el Profesor Pam, Ustedes pueden llamarme Pam, Es lo mismo" Hablo el Mawile, El cual era el profesor de la clase "Soy un profesor muy relajado, Así que no tienen por qué preocuparse" Dijo, Guiñando un ojo "En fin, Yo los voy nombrando, Y ustedes se levantan, Se presentan a la clase y luego se vuelven a sentar, Así nos conoceremos mejor"

El Profesor Pam saco una lista, La cual llevaba los nombres de todos los alumnos de la clase y los nombro uno por uno para que se presentaran a los demás.

Braix y los demás no estaban prestando mucha atención, Seguían recordando todo lo que había ocurrido ayer, Recordaban cuando vieron a lo que se puede definir como "un culto" abusando de un pobre Emolga

Era el turno del grupo de presentarse, Uno por uno se levantaron para presentarse a los demás, Primero Haze, Luego Serv, Leon, Braix, Alex y finalmente Quill

Braix le dio un pequeño vistazo al salón para ver cuantos faltaban por presentarse, Y ahí fue cuando lo vio…

En este momento un Emolga estaba parado, Presentándose a los demás, Tenia marcas en su cuerpo, Como si hubiera sido golpeado, Pero el Emolga se veía feliz y entusiasmado, Tenía que ser el mismo Emolga que habían visto siendo violado.

Braix hizo señas a los demás para que vieran al Emolga, Y en cuanto lo vieron se quedaron pasmados, O sus mentes cansadas le estaban jugando bromas o estaban viendo al mismo Emolga que había sido violado frente a sus ojos.

Debían hablar con el después de clases, Y preguntarle qué fue lo que ocurrió, Aunque no quisieran admitirlo los seis seguían conmocionados por lo que vieron la noche pasada, Y todavía no podían procesar el hecho de que el mismo Emolga que estaba siendo abusado estaba ahí, Riendo, Como si lo que paso ayer nunca hubiera pasado

¿Quizás era otro Emolga?, Imposible, En su cuerpo se encontraban unas marcas, Como si su cuerpo hubiera sido tratado violentamente

Solo recordar lo que vieron fue suficiente para que el dolor de cabeza ya existente se hiciera más fuerte, Braix decidió mirar para otro lado, Su mente no podía trabajar lo suficientemente rápido para preocuparse del Emolga y de la clase al mismo tiempo, Así que decidió preocuparse de sus estudios por el momento.

"En fin, Ahora que los conozco a todos, ¡Creo que podemos empezar nuestra clase!" Dijo el profesor Pam con mucho entusiasmo

Braix podía ver que el Mawile disfrutaba enseñando a los alumnos, En su otra escuela todos los profesores parecían que odiaban su trabajo, Pero Pam se veía dispuesto a enseñarles a todos.

"¿Desde cuándo es profesor?" Pregunto un Pancham levantando la mano, Todos prestaron atención a la respuesta del Mawile, Después de todo, Todos estaban interesados por saber más del curioso Profesor.

"Para ser honestos…" Pam hizo una pequeña pausa, Analizando si debía decirles lo nuevo que era en el asunto de la enseñanza "…Ustedes son mi primera clase" Se produjo un silencio "¡Eso no significa que no seré estricto con ustedes!" Añadió, Hablando con un no-convincente enojo

"¿Cuántos años tiene?" Esta vez levanto la mano un Lopunny, El cual Braix reconoció de la fiesta que ocurrió unos días atrás, El Lopunny hablo con una voz un poco seductora, O eso creyó Braix

"Diecinueve" Respondió el Mawile, Un poco frustrado porque todavía no podía empezar su clase

Todos se sorprendieron al saber la edad del Mawile, ¿No era muy joven para ser un profesor?

Finalmente la clase empezó, Pero Braix no podía entender nada de lo que hablaban, Dado que su mente estaba preocupado de otra cosa, Del Emolga que se encontraba a unos metros de él, El hecho de que su cabeza todavía le dolía dado las escasas horas que durmió tampoco ayudaban.

La clase transcurrió lentamente, O así le parecía al Braixen, Matemáticas fue eterno, Y no pudo resolver ningún problema que le entrego el Mawile dado su cansancio mental, Y en Historia no entiendo nada de lo que explico el Mawile, Lo mismo con Lenguaje.

Finalmente la clase termino, Y la mente apagada de Braix se volvió a prender, Tenía que hablar con el Emolga antes de que se fuera

Como si estuvieran conectados telepáticamente, Los seis pokemons se levantaron y se acercaron al Emolga, El cual se sorprendió un poco al ver a los seis mirándolo

"¿Ocurre algo?" Pregunto el Emolga, Un poco asustado dado que Leon y Alex se veían amenazantes

"¿Qué ocurrió anoche?" La voz de Braix fue suave, Lo cual calmo al Emolga un poco, Aun así, El Emolga se veía muy confundido

"Pues… ¡Fui a una fiesta!" Dijo el Emolga, Riéndose, Quizás recordando algún evento que ocurrió en la fiesta

"¿Y qué paso en esa fiesta?" Hablo esta vez Quill, Esperando que el Emolga les contara que fue lo que vieron

"Pues… Nada importante" Dijo el Emolga, Ladeando la cabeza "¿A que vienen tantas preguntas?"

"Eh…"Aunque Alex era valiente, Le tomo unos segundos tomar el valor para decir lo que vieron "Te vimos siendo violado…"

"¿Qué?" Pregunto el Emolga, Le tomo unos segundos procesar lo que el Zoroark acababa de decir "Imposible, En ningún momento fui violado ni abusado"

"¿Y que son las marcas que tienes en tu cuerpo?" Pregunto Serv

"No lo sé, Desperté con ellas" Respondió el Emolga, Su voz sonaba convincente "Miren chicos… Si yo hubiera sido violado lo recordaría, En ningún momento bebí, Y recuerdo todo lo que ocurrió en la noche"

Algo no encajaba, La mente de Braix corría a mil por hora para entender que fue lo que vieron.

"¿Eres el único Emolga en la escuela?" Pregunto Haze

"Sip, ¡El único!" Respondió el Emolga con entusiasmo, Como si hubiera olvidado completamente lo que habían hablado segundos atrás "En fin, Me tengo que ir, ¡Nos vemos!"

Y así el Emolga salió del salón, Dejando al grupo de pokemons atrás, Los cuales no podían comprender que fue lo que paso al noche anterior, El Emolga era el único Emolga de toda la escuela, Y hasta donde ellos sabían no podían entrar Pokemons de fuera de la escuela, Y las marcas en el cuerpo delataban que ese Emolga había sido el abusado

¿Pero entonces porque no recordaba nada?

"¿Y ahora qué?" Pregunto Serv, Mientras se dejaba caer en una de las sillas del salón, Frustrado por todavía no tener ninguna respuesta a lo ocurrido.

"Creo…" Dijo Alex, Con un pequeño tono de decepción en su voz "…Que es hora de que nos olvidemos de esto, No vamos a llegar a ningún lado"

Serv quería decirle como no podían rendirse, Y que tenían que seguir buscando respuestas, Pero lo único que pudo hacer fue rendirse y asentir, Su cabeza le dolía más que nunca, así que quizás olvidarse del tema sería lo mejor

El camino de vuelta a la habitación fue lento y en silencio, Todos estaban cansados dado que no durmieron bien, Y el hecho de que no pudieron conseguir ninguna información sobre lo que vieron la noche anterior.

En cuanto llegaron inmediatamente fueron a sus camas y se acostaron, Necesitaban una larga siesta para poder reponerse de la frenética noche anterior

"Esto se siente bien" Dijo Braix en cuanto su cabeza toco la almohada de su cama, A su lado se acostó Leon, Dado que como siempre tenían que compartir una cama.

"De verdad necesito dormir" Dijo Serv, Ya con los ojos cerrados, Alex se acostó a su lado y lo abrazo, Aunque al principio esto a Serv lo molestaba, Últimamente se acostumbró al extremo apego del Zoroark, Y lo disfrutaba, Aunque no quisiera admitirlo

A diferencia de todos los días anteriores, Esta era la primera vez que Haze y Quill no durmieron abrazados, Todavía se sentían incomodos cuando estaban uno cerca del otro, Se acostaron con sus espaldas tocándose, Y aunque fuese solo un pequeño toque, Los dos admitían que extrañaban el tacto del otro.

No tardaron más de unos minutos en caer en un sueño profundo, Necesitaban descansar al menos unas horas.

Curiosamente, Haze fue el primero en despertar, Estaba teniendo un sueño fantástico, Soñaba con él y Quill besándose apasionadamente, Como lo habían hecho la noche anterior, Miro hacia la ventana y se dio cuenta que ya era de noche, Se levantó de la cama y se fue a sentar al pequeño sillón que tenían en la habitación, Estuvo por unos minutos sentado ahí, Mirando hacia el techo, Hacer esto era muy raro para él, Era un chico muy hiperkinético, Casi nunca se quedaba quieto, Pero en este momento necesitaba un relajo

Su mente estaba plagada de Quill, Lo único en lo que podía pensar era en Quill

Quill, Quill, Quill

No podía quejarse, Le gustaba pensar en Quill, Se conocían hace una semana ya, Pero Haze estaba profundamente enamorado del Quilava, y ya no quería seguir negándolo, Tenía que hablar con él, Tenia que arreglar lo que paso

Se quedó unos minutos más así, Solo pensando en Quill y un montón de cosas sobre él, Pensar en el hacía que sonriera involuntariamente, Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando sintió un movimiento que provenía de las camas, Vio que una figura familiar se levantaba de ellas.

Quill había despertado.

Los dos se quedaron mirando en la oscuridad, Ninguno de los dos se atrevía a articular ninguna palabra

"¿Cómo dormiste?" Pregunto Quill, Haze no pudo evitar sentirse feliz al escuchar la voz de Quill dirigiéndose a él de nuevo.

"Pues…" A Haze le tomo un momento pensar que responder "…Bien, Me siento mucho mejor"

"Yo también" Respondió Quill

Se produjo otro momento de silencio incomodo, Los dos no paraban de mirarse, Sabían que era lo que tenían que decir, Pero ninguno de los dos se atrevía a comenzar la conversación

"Oye…" Quill se armó de valor, Tenia que arreglar la amistad de los dos, No podía dejar las cosas "… ¿Que ocurrió anoche?"

Haze sabía perfectamente de lo que estaba hablando el Quilava

"Pues… Nos besamos" Respondió Haze, Sonrojándose ante la pregunta del Quilava, Dejo de mirarlo para que este no notara el nuevo color que había adquirido su cara

"¿Lo disfrutaste?" Fue lo único que se le ocurrió a Quill preguntar, Definitivamente quería saber cuál era la respuesta del Buizel, Porque Quill lo había disfrutado.

Haze se sonrojo más que nunca, Y a Quill esto le parecía muy tierno, Quería ir donde el Buizel y abrazarlo y besarlo y abrazarlo de nuevo, Nunca lo había visto tan rojo.

"…Si" Dijo Haze luego de unos segundos de silencio, Ahora su mirada apuntaba hacia el suelo, No tenía el valor para mirar al Quilava a los ojos.

Quill se acercó, Esta vez con mucha confianza, Al Buizel, No podía seguir soportándolo, Puso su mano en la mejilla de Haze y para su sorpresa, Lo beso de nuevo.

Sus lengua se volvieron a encontrar, Y al igual que la primera vez que se besaron la lengua del Quilava guio y domino la lengua del Buizel, La lengua de Quill recorrió la boca de Haze, Y lo único que Haze hizo fue dejar que lo hiciera, Disfrutaba la textura de la lengua de Quill

Continuaron así unos segundos hasta que tuvieron que separarse por falta de aire, Dejando un pequeño hilo de saliva que unía sus bocas, Se miraron a los ojos una vez más, Los dos estaban muy sonrojados

"Quill…"

"¿Si?"

"Te amo"

Eso era exactamente lo que Quill quería escuchar, Cuando empezó a sentir cosas por el Buizel no esperaba que este le correspondiera, Pero aquí estaban, Y no podía estar más feliz

"Yo igual, Mi pequeño Buizel" Dijo Quill, Con una suave voz "Yo igual…"

Haze se sonrojo al escuchar el nombre que Quill uso en él, Y para que este no se diera cuenta del color rojo de su cara, Se acercó a él y comenzó un nuevo beso.

Estuvieron unos minutos así, Besándose, Separándose para poder respirar, Y besándose una vez más, Repitiendo el ciclo desde el principio, Lo que primero fueron pequeños besos inocentes, Lentamente se convirtieron en apasionados besos, Mientras ambos jugaban con sus lenguas y recorrían la boca del otro.

 _ **PRECAUCION: ESCENA DE LEMON (+18)**_

Se separaron una vez más, Quill ya estaba encima de Haze, Ambos se sonrieron, Hasta que Haze sintió algo que lo estaba tocando

El miembro de Quill

"Mmhm… Quill…" Dijo Haze, Sonrojándose al darse cuenta que era lo que estaba tocándolo "… ¿Necesitas ayuda con eso?" Hablo otra vez Haze, Con una voz seductora que sorprendió por completo a Quill

Lo único que Quill hizo fue asentir, Haze lentamente descendió y toco el pene de Quill un par de veces, Este se movió al sentir el tacto del Buizel, Haze coloco su mano alrededor del miembro de Quill y empezó a moverla arriba y abajo

La respiración de Quill se convirtió en algo más errático, No podía creer lo que estaba ocurriendo en este momento, Ver al Buizel hacer lo que estaba haciendo era una experiencia mágica

"Haze…" Dijo Quill, Casi en un suspiro "¿Puedes… Hacerlo más rápido?"

Haze solo asintió, Y empezó a hacerlo más rápido, Quill empezó a gemir en un volumen bajo, El tacto del Buizel se sentía fantástico

A Haze se le ocurrió una idea, Introdujo el miembro del Quilava dentro de su boca, Y empezó a mover su cabeza.

El corazón de Quill se detuvo por un momento, No esperaba que Haze hiciera eso, Pero se sentía fantástico, Empezó a mover sus piernas, involuntariamente, a ritmo con los movimientos del Buizel finalmente sintió que iba a eyacular.

"A-aah" Quill soltó un pequeño gemido "Haze… Me voy a correr…"

Estaba a punto de hacerlo en cuanto sintió que el placer ceso, Haze dejo de usar su boca y se levanto

"¿P-Porque?" Pregunto Quill un poco frustrado "¿P-Porque paraste?"

"Vamos… No puedes ser el único que este disfrutando" Respondió Haze, Con una voz seductora, Mientras guiñaba un ojo.

Haze se acostó en el sillón y levanto ambas piernas, El Quilava tenía una vista perfecta de la parte baja del Buizel, Y la forma en la que este estaba actuando lo estaba volviendo loco.

"Quill…" Dijo Haze, Como si estuviera rogando "Te necesito dentro mío… Por favor…"

Esa fue la gota que rebalso el vaso, La mente de Quill estaba llena de lujuria, Se posiciono entre las piernas de Haze

"¿Estás listo?" Le pregunto, Aunque quería introducirse lo más rápido posible, No podía olvidar que Haze era virgen, Y debía preocuparse de él lo más posible.

"Si…" Dijo Haze "Creo…" Añadió, Estaba nervioso

Lentamente Quill se introdujo dentro de Haze, Lo único que Haze hizo fue soltar un pequeño gemido de dolor y de placer, La sensación de tener a Quill dentro de él era asombrosa y rara al mismo tiempo

En cuanto su pene estuvo completamente dentro de él, Quill le dio un poco de tiempo para que Haze se acostumbrara a esta nueva sensación, Luego de unos segundos Haze asintió, Y Quill lentamente empezó a moverse hacia atrás y adelante.

Haze estaba sintiendo todo tipo de sensaciones en este momento, Sentía una combinación de dolor y placer, Pero lentamente el dolor se iba apagando

"Haze… Estas apretado" Dijo Quill, No es que se estuviera quejando, El hecho de que estaba apretando hacia esto mucho mejor

Haze empezó a gemir en un volumen bajo, Esto era música para los oídos de Quill, El cual empezó a moverse más rápido, Tratando de hacer que Haze gimiera más fuerte.

Y ahí fue cuando encontró el punto, Sin querer Quill toco la próstata de Haze, Esto hizo que gimiera mucho más fuerte que antes, Un fuertes y agudo gemido, Lo cual hizo que Quill empezara a atacar ese punto

"¡OH ARCEUS! QUILL, ESTO SE SIENTE ¡OH! FANTASTICO" Decía Haze, El cual estaba sintiendo un placer inexplicable, Sus piernas temblaban, Quill empezó a moverse lo más rápido que podía, Siempre atacando ese punto mágico que causaba placer en el Buizel

"QUILL, ME VOY A… AAAAAH!" Con un gran gemido Haze eyaculo, Manchando su propia cara con su esperma, Esto no hizo que Quill parara, De hecho, Siguió embistiendo al Buizel con más fuerza que antes.

Quill se acercó al oído de Haze

"Me… ¿Puedo correr adentro?" Le susurro Quill a Haze, Con una voz seductora

"¡SI! ¡PORFAVOR! NECESITO TU SEMILLA" Respondió Haze casi a gritos, Aunque ya había eyaculado seguía sintiendo un placer interminable

Finalmente Quill embistió a Haze lo más profundo que pudo y eyaculo dentro de él, Haze sintió como la caliente temperatura del semen de Haze dentro de el

Los dos se besaron una vez más

"Eso fue… Fantástico" Dijo Haze, Su respiración todavía no volvía a la normalidad

"Lo se… Te amo" Respondió Quill

"Yo igual…" Respondió Haze

Estuvieron unos minutos más besándose, Hasta que decidieron volver a dormir, Se sorprendieron al ver que todos los demás seguían dormidos como troncos, Y no despertaron gracias a los gemidos de Haze Y probablemente no iban a despertar hasta mañana

Se acostaron en la cama abrazándose, Y felices ya que finalmente eran una pareja.

Pasaron unos minutos y finalmente ambos cayeron en un sueño profundo, Ambos soñaron con el otro, Y no podían esperar hasta mañana, Dado que mañana era el primer día en el que iban a despertar no solo como amigos, Si no que como novios.

 _ **Notas del Autor: Ese fue mi primer lemon, Asi que si quedo muy aburrido mil disculpas, Prometo que mejorare en eso**_

 _ **Gracias a todos los seguidores que tengo en Wattpad/Fanfiction, Se agradece, Y me inspira a seguir este fanfic!**_


	8. To Binge

_**Waiting by the mailbox, by the train**_

 _ **Passin' by the hills 'til I hear the name**_

 _ **I'm looking for a saw to cut these chains in half and all I want is**_

 _ **Someone to rely on as**_

 _ **Thunder comes a rolling down**_

 _ **Someone to rely on as**_

 _ **Lightning comes a staring in again**_

Quill fue el primero en despertar, Y en cuanto abrió los ojos pudo ver a su nueva persona especial, Haze seguía dormido y, según Quill, Se veía muy tierno en este estado, Quill amaba la inocencia del Buizel y al verlo dormido solo le entraban ganas de abrazarlo y besarlo, Se veía tan vulnerable, La mente de Quill no pudo evitar pensar en cosas sucias mientras apreciaba cada facción del Buizel dormido.

 _ **I'll wait to be forgiven**_

 _ **Maybe I never will**_

 _ **My star has left me**_

 _ **To take the bitter pill**_

 _ **That shattered feeling**_

 _ **Well the cause of it's a lesson learned**_

 _ **Just don't know if I could roll into the sea again**_

 _ **"Just don't know if I could do it all again" she said, it's true**_

Estuvo unos minutos más así, Solamente observando al Buizel, hasta que este finalmente despertó, Los dos se miraron y se sonrieron el uno al otro, Ambos recordaban con claridad todo lo ocurrido ayer, Y ninguno de los dos quería olvidarlo

 _ **Waiting in my room and I lock the door**_

 _ **I watch the coloured animals across the floor**_

 _ **And I'm looking from a distance**_

 _ **And I'm listening to the whispers**_

 _ **And oh it ain't the same, when your falling out of feeling and you're**_

 _ **Falling in and caught again**_

"¿Cómo dormiste?" Pregunto Haze, Luego de que pasaran unos minutos de miradas y sonrisas

"Siempre duermo bien cuando estoy contigo" Respondió Quill

Haze no pudo evitar sonrojarse, No sabía que el Quilava podía ser tan meloso, Se movió un poco y le dio un pequeño beso en la frente, Luego se observaron por unos minutos más

"¿Qué hora es?" Pregunto Haze

Quill reviso el reloj que estaba en la habitación (El cual estaba en todas las habitaciones, Regalo de la escuela)

"Todavía tenemos 40 minutos antes de tener que ir a clases" Respondió Quill, Luego de mirar el reloj

"Perfecto" Fue lo único que dijo Haze antes de darle un cálido y tierno beso

 _ **I'm caught again in the mystery**_

 _ **You're by my side, but are you still with me?**_

 _ **The answers somewhere deep in it, I'm sorry but your feeling it**_

 _ **But I just have to tell that I love you so much these days**_

 _ **Have to tell you that I love you so much these days, it's true**_

"Eh…" Dijo Haze después de unos minutos donde solo hubo miradas y besos "¿Les vamos a decir a los demás?"

Quill lo pensó por un momento, Sabia que contarle a los demás iba a ser un poco incómodo y vergonzoso, Especialmente gracias a un Servine, El cual nunca iba a dejarlo en paz

"Meh…" Dijo Quill después de unos segundos "Pueden esperar, ¿Tú quieres contarles?"

"No me importa en lo absoluto" Respondió Haze, Comenzaron de nuevo el ciclo de mirarse y darse pequeños besos, No sabían cuantos minutos habían estado así, Pero no podían sentirse mejor

Ambos se sentían en el cielo, Nunca habían experimentado que era el amor de primera mano, Ninguno de los dos hubiera creído que terminarían siendo novios, Haze pensaba que Quill nunca iba a interesarse en él, no sabía si al Quilava le interesaban los pokemons machos, Y Quill creía que Haze iba a vivir una vida de fiestas, dado que quería romper su imagen de nerd, Como él decía cuando llego, Quill no podía estar más feliz dado que esto nunca ocurrió

 _ **My heart is in economy**_

 _ **Due to this autonomy**_

 _ **Rolling in and caught again**_

 _ **Cau-au-au-aught again**_

 _ **Cau-au-au-aught again**_

 _ **(Cau-au-au-aught again)**_

 _ **My heart is in economy**_

 _ **Due to this autonomy (Cau-au-au-aught again)**_

 _ **Rolling in and caught again**_

 _ **Cau-au-au-aught again**_

Finalmente luego de unos minutos, Todos los demás lentamente fueron despertando, Asi que Quill y Haze tuvieron que parar el besuqueo y las caricias

"Nunca había dormido tan bien en mi vida" Dijo Braix, Mientras se estiraba

"Dormimos como…" Leon tuvo que chequear su reloj interno para responder "… Trece horas"

"Y sí que las necesitaba, Aprendí una lección muy importante hoy" Esta vez hablo Serv, El cual también se estaba estirando "Siempre debo dormir diez horas o más"

"No creo que puedas dormir tanto conmigo en la misma cama" Respondió Alex

"¿Es eso una insinuación Alex?" Hablo Serv de nuevo "Porque si es así, Sigue soñando, Ya te dije que nunca vas a tener nada conmigo" Dijo Serv con orgullo, Levantando su cabeza para demostrar superioridad, Aunque cada vez podía resistirse menos a las insinuaciones del Zoroark

"En fin chicos, ¿Vamos a clases?" Dijo Quill, Hablando para que no le dijeran nada por estar tan callado

"¡Si! Vamos a clases" Lo apoyo Haze, Tratando de evitar también cualquier tipo de pregunta que le pudieran hacer

"¿Por qué están tan entusiasmados por ir a clases?" Dijo Leon, Ladeando su cabeza un poco en confusión

"Eh…" A Quill te tomo un poco pensar una respuesta que sonara lo suficientemente normal para que nadie sospechara nada "… ¡Me gustan los martes!" Recordando que era muy malo mintiendo

Serv lo miro con sospecha, Pero decidió que no valía la pena, Aunque le gustaba molestar al Quilava, Era uno de sus mejores amigos, No quería que él se enojara de verdad o algo por el estilo.

Finalmente los últimos diez minutos que quedaban los utilizaron para preparar sus cosas para su segundo día de clase, Y en cuanto estuvieron listos, Empezaron a caminar hacia su salón.

Nada de importancia ocurrió en las clases, A Braix todavía le costaba un poco concentrarse, Dado que no podía para de mirar al Emolga, El cual estaba feliz y sin preocupaciones, Él sabía que algo andaba mal, Que algo había ocurrido, Pero no tenía manera de descubrirlo, Al menos no por ahora

Las clases transcurrieron lentamente, Aunque ahora Braix y los demás podían procesar un poco de lo que les estaban enseñando, Aunque el hecho de que su atención el día anterior fue casi nula hizo que les tomara un poco de tiempo incorporarse a la clase, Finalmente lo hicieron

Durante la clase, Quill y Haze no podían evitar mirarse, De diferentes maneras, A veces ocurrían miradas cortas y tiernas, Mientras que otras veces se producían miradas llenas de lujuria

"Okay chicos, Nos vemos mañana" Dijo Profesor Pam, Mientras sonaba el timbre que indicaba que se habían acabado las clases, Algunos Pokemons alzaron ambos brazos en alegría, Mientras que otros simplemente se resignaron a suspirar de alivio

"¿Qué hacemos ahora?" Pregunto Alex, Acercándose a los otros cinco, No quería hacer como el día anterior e ir directo a dormir

"¿Vamos a la cafetería?" Braix respondió con otra pregunta

Los demás asintieron

Ellos habían ido a la cafetería una vez antes, La escuela tenía tres edificios, Uno donde se encontraban todas las habitaciones, El otro donde se encontraban todos los salones y laboratorios que se usaban para las clases, Y por último estaba el edificio, El cual más bien era un pequeño local, de la cafetería, Dentro de esta se encontraban un montón de mesas.

Este era el único lugar en la escuela donde no se podía ver ningún pokemon teniendo relaciones sexuales, Quizás sea por el hecho de que a mucha gente no le gusta tener sexo en el mismo lugar donde se alimenta, O quizás estaba prohibido, Braix no sabía cuál de los dos era el caso, La última vez que habían ido a la cafetería estaba vacía, Pero esta vez estaba lleno de pokemons, Dado que todos al salir de clases tuvieron la asombrosa y original idea de ir a la cafetería.

Los seis pokemons se sentaron en una de las pocas mesas que quedaban disponibles, Depositaron sus mochilas en el suelo, Cuando un Chansey vino a tomar su pedido, A Braix siempre le sorprendía el hecho de que para estar dentro de una escuela, La cafetería parecía una cafetería profesional

Los seis Pokemons pidieron un café cada uno, Y un surtido de dulces y pasteles para compartir

Estuvieron unos minutos esperando, Durante los cuales Braix y Leon hablaron entre ellos como lo hacían siempre, Haze y Quill se miraban y conversaban también, Disfrutando de su nuevo estatus de novios, Mientras que Alex miraba a otros pokemons que se encontraban en la cafetería, Serv podía ver que Alex estaba mirando a otros pokemons de manera seductora, Lo cual no lo tenía muy feliz

"¿Puedes dejar de mirar a otros pokemons como un pervertido?" Pregunto Serv, Sabiendo que lo siguiente que iba a responder el Zoroark iba a ser probablemente una insinuación

"¿Por qué?" Alex sonrió, Sabiendo exactamente que decir "¿Quieres que te mire pervertidamente solo a ti?"

"No dije eso" Fue lo único que dijo el Serv "No quiero que me mires, Muchas gracias"

"No dijiste eso cuando tocaste mi pene hace dos días" Respondió Alex

Todos se quedaron callados por un segundo, Mirando como Serv se ponía completamente rojo

"¡CALLATE!" Grito, Llamando la atención de muchos de los pokemons que se encontraban cerca "¡NO MENCIONES ESO DENUEVO!"

"Ya, Calma" Dijo Alex muy tranquilo, Aunque le hubiera gustado seguir molestando al Servine, Sabia que no debía jugar con su suerte de esa forma

Los otro cuatro rieron, Serv los miro con odio, Y en cuestión de segundos siguieron hablando como estaban antes

"¿Te has estado acostumbrando a las clases?" Le pregunto Braix a Leon, Siempre que podía le gustaba preguntarle a Leon cosas, Para saber más de él y su personalidad

"Pues si" Respondió el Lucario, Encogiéndose de hombros "Estoy acostumbrado a despertar temprano"

"Que suerte" Respondió Braix, Le encantaba la forma en la que Leon vivía su vida, Parecía como si no le importara nada, Incluso lo que los demás pensaran "Yo siempre he sido muy flojo" Dijo Braix, Y luego soltó una risa nerviosa, Dándose cuenta de que lo que acababa de decir no sonaba tan bien como lo pensaba

Braix no quería que Leon lo mirara como un bicho raro

Leon solo rio, Le gustaba la forma de ser de Braix, Era honesto y tan tierno, Y después de lo que ocurrió después de la fiesta, Cuando este lo beso, No podía estar más interesado en el

Mientras tanto Quill y Haze solo se miraban, Los dos con miradas tiernas

"Te amo" Le susurro Quill a Haze, Intentando que ninguno de los otros los escuchara

"Yo igual" Respondió Haze, Y así siguieron mirándose por unos segundos más, Hasta que Quill volvió a hablar

"¿Deberíamos contarles a los demás?"

"La verdad… No me importa"

"Es solo que…" A Quill le tomo un poco más de valor decir lo que iba a decir a continuación "Me gustaría poder ser un poco más… Ya sabes, afectivos, en público" Dijo, Mientras se sonrojaba un poco

Haze entiendo de inmediato lo que Quill quería decir

"Pues… Podríamos contarles mañana" Dijo luego de unos segundos "A decir verdad, Me encantaría poder besarte en público" Admitió con una pequeña risita nerviosa, Las cuales Quill amaba

Finalmente los alimentos llegaron, Y todas las conversaciones cesaron de inmediato, No habían comido nada desde la mañana y estaban hambrientos

En apenas unos minutos lo que antes era un gran plato con muchos dulces y pasteles ahora era solo un plato de migajas, Los seis pokemons estaban satisfechos, Conversaron unos minutos más para matar el tiempo, Lentamente el lugar se fue vaciando, Quedaban apenas una docena de pokemons en el lugar, en cuanto se aburrieron se levantaron de la mesa, y emprendieron camino hacia la habitación

Nada importante ocurrió en el camino, Se produjo la misma dinámica que ocurrió mientras comían, Las tres parejas empezaron a hablar entre ellos (O molestarse en el caso de Serv y Alex), Finalmente llegaron a la habitación y lanzaron sus mochilas y se acostaron, En el caso de Quill y Haze en las camas y de Alex y Serv en el sofá, Braix se dio cuenta de que su mochila no estaba, Suspiro en frustración

"Se me quedo mi mochila en la cafetería" Dijo, Poniendo su mano en su cara en señal de vergüenza y frustración, dado que ahora tendría que volver el camino a la cafetería, El cual no era tan largo, Pero igual era cantante

"Yo puedo acompañarte" Le menciono Leon, No quería dejar al Braixen solo, y sería un buen momento para poder hablar con él solo, No es que le molestara estar con los demás, Pero un poco de privacidad nunca estaba de más

"No, Esta bien" Dijo Braix, Emprendiendo camino hacia la puerta de salida "No te preocupes, puedo ir solo" Sin saber que las intenciones del Lucario no eran solamente acompañarlo a buscar a la mochila, Si no poder disfrutar más tiempo con el

Braix salió y noto de inmediato que el aire estaba un poco más frio que antes, Y que ya estaba oscureciendo, Trato de caminar más rápido, Mientras menos tiempo estuviera afuera, Mejor, No podía esperar llegar a la habitación y volver a sentir el cálido ambiente que se producía en ella, No sabía si era porque estaba cerrada o quizás la escuela tenía una calefacción especial, Después de todo lo que ha visto en esta escuela, No le sorprendería

Finalmente llego a la cafetería luego de lo que pareció un viaje de horas para él, El cual apenas habían sido cinco minutos, Al entrar la vio completamente vacía, Incluso las meseras que siempre estaban en movimiento, No se encontraban, Le tomo unos minutos localizar la mesa en donde se encontraban sentados unos minutos atrás, Pero en cuanto la encontró vio su mochila, Se agacho para recogerla y se dispuso a volver a la habitación.

Y ahí fue cuando lo vio

En la puerta de salida se encontraba una figura oscura, Uno de los pokemons con capucha que estaba abusando del Emolga hace dos días, Braix lo reconoció de inmediato, Dado que ahora no estaban en la oscuridad podía notar más detalles de la figura

Llevaba una capucha negra que lo tapaba completamente, No podía ver su cara, Por lo tanto no podía ver que pokemon se encontraba dentro de la capucha

Se paralizo completamente al verlo, Pudo ver que la figura estaba parada mirándolo, Quizás esperando que este tuviera una reacción

Pero Braix no podía moverse, No sabía qué hacer, No podía escapar de ninguna forma, Lo único que le quedaba por hacer era hablar

"¿Quiénes son ustedes?" Dijo Braix, Dándose cuenta de que su pregunta era demasiado ambigua "¿Por qué estaban violando a ese Emolga?" Su voz temblaba

El otro pokemon rio un poco, Como si Braix le hubiera contado un chiste

"Créeme" Dijo luego de un rato "No es el primero, Y no va a ser el último"

Braix trago saliva, ¿Podía ser el la siguiente víctima de los pokemon con capucha?

"¿Por qué el Emolga no recuerda nada?" Se le ocurrió decir a Braix, Tenía muchas preguntas, Pero primero debía hacer las más importantes

"Tenemos nuestros…" La figura hizo una pequeña pausa dramática antes de continuar "…Secretos"

"¿Porque lo hacen?" Fue la siguiente pregunta que provino del Braixen

"Como a todos los pokemons, Nos gusta tener sexo" Dijo la figura "Pero… Tenemos ciertos gustos diferentes"

"¿A qué te refieres?" Pregunto Braix, El cual mientras hablaba planeaba como escaparía del lugar

"Nos gusta cuando los pokemons son forzados a tener relaciones, Nos gusta hacerlos llorar, Hacerlos rogar para que paremos, Nos gusta romper su inocencia"

La mente de Braix dio vueltas un poco, y tuvo un poco de ganas de vomitar todo lo que había comido hace apenas unos minutos

"Y lo mejor de todo, Podemos hacer que lo olviden por completo en apenas unos segundos" Dijo la figura "Por lo tanto, No hay repercusiones ni consecuencias legales" La figura pauso por un momento, Su voz se tornó un poco más oscura en cuanto dijo lo siguiente "Solo hay un problema"

"¿Cuál es?" Pregunto Braix tratando de que su voz temblara lo menos posible, Ya sabía la respuesta, Pero quería asegurarse

"Ustedes nos atraparon durante el acto, Así que tendremos que asegurarnos de que se quedaran callados" Dijo la figura

"N-no les diremos a nadie" Mintió Braix, Sabia que en cuanto supieran quienes eran los pokemons encapuchados los incriminaría con una autoridad, Pero necesitaba mentir para escapar de esta

Una vez más la figura rio

"Eso no es suficiente, Los haremos callar de otra manera"

La cabeza de Braix daba vueltas, ¿Qué iban a hacer?, ¿Asesinarlos?, No se atrevió a preguntar a qué era lo que se refería

"Y tú vas a ser el primero de los seis en caer, Para ser honestos, En cuanto te vi entrar a la escuela, Supe que quería hacerte mío, Aunque tenga que hacerlo con tu cadáver, Vas a ser mío" Dijo la figura "Tu cuerpo afeminado no podrá resistirse a mi"

La mente de Braix no pudo procesar completamente lo que la figura había dicho, Y Braix pensó que era mejor así, No quería seguir escuchando lo que la figura estaba diciendo

"Pero, Que aburrido seria que fuera tan fácil" Dijo la figura "Tienes diez segundos para escapar"

¿Qué? Braix no sabía qué hacer, No fue hasta que el encapuchado empezó a contar desde diez que sus instintos de supervivencia se activaron, Empezó a correr lo más rápido que pudo.

"Cuatro…" Fue lo último que escucho de la figura al pasar por su lado y salir por la puerta

Inmediatamente se dirigió hacia las habitaciones, No tenía el valor para mirar hacia atrás, En su interior sabía que esto era un juego de la figura para asustarlo, Después de todo esta parecía tener un fetiche con el miedo de los demás, Eso sí, Para asegurarse, Siguió corriendo hasta que llego a la puerta de su habitación, Miro hacia atrás para ver si alguien lo seguía y en cuanto pudo ver que todo estaba despejado entro a la habitación

"¿Qué ocurre?" Pregunto Leon, En cuanto vio a Braix llegar, Respirando erráticamente y sudando

"Vi a unos de los encapuchados" Fue lo único que dijo Braix entre respiraciones

Quill y Haze inmediatamente se levantaron de la cama y se acercaron a Braix, Lo mismo ocurrió con Serv y Alex

Braix comenzó a detallar la historia de lo que había ocurrido

Los otros cinco pokemons se paseaban por la habitación, Pensando en que información podían sacar de todo lo que había dicho el encapuchado

"Así que me dices…" Dijo Serv luego de un pequeño silencio "…Que pokemons encapuchados violadores necrófilos están tratando de asesinarnos" La idea sonaba graciosa, Pero no era el momento para reír

Braix solo asintió, Todavía seguía un poco trastornado luego de los eventos que acababan de ocurrir

Leon golpeo una pared en frustración, Habían amenazado a Braix, Una de las personas más importantes para él, Pero no tenían ninguna forma de inculparlos por los crímenes que habían cometido, Estaban atrapados, Ya no podían estar tranquilos caminando por la escuela

"¿Y ahora qué?" Dijo Alex, El cual se sentó al lado de Serv, Que se había sentado y estaba con su cabeza apoyada en ambas manos, Aburrido de que su mente diera tantas vueltas

"No hay nada que hacer" Dijo Haze con tristeza, El y Quill habían vuelto a adquirir la posición que tenían antes de que llegara Braix, Acostados en su cama abrazándose

"Miren…" Braix se levantó, No había hablado desde que había contado su historia "…Es mejor así, Mientras más encuentros tengamos con los encapuchados, Mas información podremos sacarles"

"Pero estamos arriesgando nuestras vidas…" Dijo Quill

"Y que importa eso… Estamos arriesgando nuestras vidas para evitar violaciones y abusos, ¿No les suena bien?" Dijo Leon, El cual entendió inmediato la idea del Braixen

Los otros pokemons asintieron, Ese era quizás el mejor plan que habían tenido, Dejar que las cosas simplemente sucedieran

Lo que restaba del día estuvieron en silencio, No había mucho que decir, Y muchos estaban intentando sacar algún otro plan o idea que los pudiera a ayudar a atrapar a los encapuchados.

Finalmente se acostaron en sus camas, Dispuestos a dormir, en sus posiciones habituales, Alex abrazando a Serv, Quill y Haze abrazándose y Leon y Braix cara a cara.

Quill y Haze se miraron un momento, Aunque lo que acababa de ocurrir era impactante para ambos, Se sentían seguros cuando estaban cerca el uno del otro

"¿Les vamos a contar a los demás mañana?" Susurro Haze, Suficientemente alto para que Quill pudiera escucharlo, Pero lo suficientemente bajo para que nadie más pudiera escucharlo

Quill solo asintió, Y le dio un pequeño y tierno beso a Haze en la frente, Haze no pudo evitar reciprocarlo dándole un beso en la boca y luego acercándose más al Quill, Acostándose en su pecho, Podía sentir el rítmico sonido de su corazón latiendo, Y con este le tomo mucho menos tiempo en quedarse dormido.

Despertaron un poco más tarde que de costumbre, Todos necesitaban dormir un poco más luego de la frenética noche anterior, Tenían diez minutos para prepararse para el ultimo día de clases de la semana

En siete minutos ya estaban afuera, Dirigiéndose hacia el último día de clase, Los seis agradecían a Arceus que este día de clases era el más especial de los tres, Dado que eran solo clases recreativas, Artes, Deportes y Cocina.

Entraron y se sorprendieron al ver que el Profesor Pam no se encontraba en la mesa del profesor, Si no que se encontraba un Tangrowth, Braix inmediatamente asumió que debia ser el profesor de arte, En sus mesas se encontraban unos pequeños caballetes, Con un lienzo en cada uno de ellos y al lado de estos se encontraban paletas de pintores.

El Tangrowth rápidamente, Incluso antes de presentarse a los alumnos, Les dijo que los primeros días de la clase serian libres, Y que podían pintar lo que ellos quisieran, en parejas

Las parejas se formaron rápidamente, Obviamente cada uno hizo una pareja con la persona con la que dormía, Braix con Leon, Quill con Haze y Serv con Alex, Y empezaron a pintar

Braix y Leon pintaron un Lucario y un Braix mirando hacia el cielo oscuro, Mirando las estrellas, Se decidieron ir por esto dado que todavía recordaban la noche donde se acostaron a ver las estrellas, Fue un momento muy especial para ambos, y los dos estaban de acuerdo con inmortalizarlo en una pintura

Serv y Alex estuvieron un poco más de tiempo discutiendo lo que iban a pintar, Finalmente tuvieron la asombrosa y ridícula idea de dibujar al grupo de seis, Todos dibujados como rebeldes, Los seis llevaban chaquetas de cuero, Decidieron agregarle a Haze un bate en la mano, Lo cual contrastaba con su inocente figura, A Braix le agregaron un collar de picos y a Quill le agregaron unos audífonos, A Leon le agregaron una navaja suiza que llevaba en la mano, Por ultimo decidieron agregarse a ellos dos lentes oscuros

Mientras dibujaban no podían parar de reírse, Lo cual hizo que se llevaran un par de miradas del Tangrowth, Lamentablemente no pudieron terminar la obra de arte hoy, Tendrían que seguir la próxima clase de Arte

Serv tuvo que admitir que cuando entraban en sintonía, Disfrutaba mucho pasar tiempo con Alex, Dado que compartían un humor muy similar

Finalmente, Quill y Haze decidieron dibujar un gran corazón rojo, Los dos eran la definición de pareja melosa, Pero lo disfrutaban, El corazón rojo había quedado hermoso y ambos prometieron inmortalizarlo como signo de su amor.

La clase de deportes fue un poco más frenética que la tranquila clase de artes, Los hicieron correr, Trotar y hacer un montón de ejercicios, Los cuales ninguno de ellos estaba acostumbrado a hacer, Excepto por Alex y Leon, Los cuales los hicieron sin ningún problema.

La clase se realizó afuera de los edificios de clases, En la gran área verde que unía los tres edificios de la escuela, Nunca habían estado aquí por tanto tiempo, Solamente paseaban por aquí cuando tenían que ir de un lugar a otro, Excepto por la vez que dieron un paseo alrededor de la escuela y vieron al Emolga siendo violado

Braix suspiro, Pensó que se había olvidado completamente de los encapuchados, Pero inmediatamente todo le volvió a la mente, Lo cual no le permitió concentrarse en lo que quedaba de la clase de Deportes

Los pokemons volvieron a entrar al salón de clases, Y esta vez vieron a un Wigglytuff que se encontraba en la mesa del profesor, Este se introdujo como el profesor Marvin, El cual iba a ser su profesor de cocina, Inmediatamente les explico lo mismo que les explico el profesor de artes, Que los primeros días serian libres para que ellos cocinaran lo que quisieran, A diferencia del Tangrowth de arte, Podían ver que el Wigglytuff era mucho más amable que él.

Braix y Leon cocinaron un pastel, Dado que ninguno de los dos tenía mucha experiencia en el ámbito de la cocina, Así que hicieron lo más básico que se les ocurrió, Un pastel de fresa, Aunque a Leon no le gustaban muchos los pasteles ni la fresa, Pero hacer un pastel con Braix no pudo ser más divertido para él, Especialmente cuando dado su torpeza Braix quedaba con un poco de crema en su cara, La cual Leon limpiaba, Lo que hacía a Braix sonrojar.

Quill y Haze hicieron un pie de manzana, Dado que para la sorpresa del Quilava, Haze tenía un poco más de experiencia cocinando, Les tomo muy poco tiempo terminarlo y en cuanto estuvo listo, Llamaron al profesor para que lo probara, El Wigglytuff probo el pastel y sus ojos brillaron, Quill y Haze fueron inundados por las palabras de Wigglytuff, El cual decía que nunca había probado algo tan exquisito en su vida y que debían dedicarse a ser cocineros

Mientras tanto Serv y Quill, Los cuales no estaban nada interesados en la cocina, Trataron de hacer un Waffles, Y lo lograron, O más o menos.

Dado unos pequeños errores de tiempo, Los waffles quedaron completamente negros, Quemados, Serv y Alex no tuvieron el valor para probarlo, Pero de todas formas no podían parar de reírse entre ellos por su ridículo postre.

Finalmente, Las clases terminaron, Y el grupo de seis se dirigió a la cafetería, La cual acordaron que sería su nuevo punto de encuentro después de clases, Haze y Quill sabían que este era el momento de contarles que ahora eran novios

Se sentaron y no ordenaron nada, Dado que todavía tenían restos de lo que habían cocinado durante la clase de cocina

"Eh…" Hablo Haze "…Chicos"

Los otros cuatro miraron a la pareja con atención

"Tenemos que contarles algo" Esta vez hablo Quill

Los otros cuatro lo miraron con confusión, ¿Que iban a decirles que fuera tan importante para interrumpir la hora de almuerzo?, En ningún momento encajaron en sus cabezas las piezas del rompecabezas al ver que ahora dormían abrazados y que habían dibujado un corazón en la clase de artes, Asi que no se esperaban lo que iban a decir a continuación

"Ahora…" Dijo Quill, E hizo una pequeña pausa antes de continua "…Somos novios"

Los otros cuatros se quedaron callados, Perplejos por lo que Quill acababa de decir, Hasta que fueron interrumpidos por la risa de Serv

"Jajaja, Buena broma, ¡OUCH!" Serv fue interrumpido por un codazo de parte del Braix, Lo cual le indicaba que esto no era una broma, Y que hablaban en serio…

"¡Eso… es genial!" Hablo Braix después de un rato, Para romper el silencio incomodo que se había formado

"Era… Solo cosa del tiempo hasta que ocurriera" Dijo Leon, El cual no había ignorado lo cariñoso que eran los dos entre ellos

"Entonces, ¿Nos aceptan?" Pregunto Haze, Mientras los ojos le brillaban

"¡Claro!" Dijo Alex "Después de todo, Somos amigos, ¡Los amigos se apoyan en todo!"

"¡Y para celebrar!" Dijo Serv, Levantando el plato de waffles negros que habían hecho apenas unos minutos atrás "Vamos a alimentarnos de los mejores waffles del mundo, hecho por los mejores chefs del mundo"

Los otros cuatro miraron los waffles con asco

"¿Eso hicieron en cocina?" Pregunto Quill

"Si, Y estamos muy decepcionados de lo que hicimos" Respondió Alex, Mientras Serv asintió

Estuvieron comiendo por unos minutos, De todo excepto de los waffles quemados de Serv y Alex, Finalmente cuando terminaron, Se levantaron, Dejaron los waffles de Serv y Alex en el basurero y se dirigieron hacia la habitación

Quill y Haze querían besarse, Pero sabían que empezar a demostrar afecto en público inmediatamente luego de revelar que eran novios iba a ser muy raro, Asi que tuvieron que dejarlo para la noche, Cuando todos estuvieran dormidos

Cuando llegaron a la habitación se encontraron con un panfleto, Braix lo leyó a todo volumen para que los demás pudieran escucharlo

"El próximo domingo será la primera fiesta de disfraces de la escuela, Están todos invitados"

"¿Otra fiesta?" Dijo Leon, No sonaba muy entusiasmado, Dado que la última fiesta fue un desastre emocional

"¡Vamos!, Va a ser divertido" Dijo Braix, El cual obviamente no recordaba todo lo que había ocurrido la fiesta anterior

Leon no podía negarse, Después de todo todos querían ir excepto el y Quill, El cual tenía miedo de que Haze hiciera alguna locura

"Es en once días, Todavía tienes tiempo para pensarlo y analizarlo" Le dijo Alex, Tratando de calmar al Lucario

Lo que quedaba del día lo pasaron riendo entre ellos y jugando, Excepto por Quill y Haze los cuales como siempre estaban acostados, Pero esta vez estaban besándose y acariciándose, Dado que ahora no tenían ningún problema en mostrar afecto publico

Finalmente la noche cayo, Y los seis pokemons se fueron a acostar, Dando por terminado la primera semana de clases, Mañana empezarían los días en los que podían dormir hasta tarde y quedarse despiertos hasta altas horas de la mañana, Pero por ahora, Necesitaban descansar y soñar

"¡Buenas noches!" Grito Haze, El cual estaba más feliz que de costumbre dado que los demás no tenían ningún problema en aceptarlos como novios

"Buenas noches…" Fue lo último que dijo Braix, Antes de caer en un profundo sueño, Luego lo sucedió Leon, Luego Serv y Luego Alex

Quill y Haze se quedaron un momento más despierto, Disfrutando la compañía del otro, Hubieran tenido relaciones sexuales, Pero ambos estaban demasiado cansados para siquiera pensar en intentarlo

Quill le dio un beso francés a Haze, Antes de decirle buenas noches, Haze una vez más decidió dormir sintiendo los latidos del Quilava, Los cuales lo hacían sentir que todo iba a estar bien.

Y así, La pareja también cayó en un sueño profundo, Esperando despertar para poder disfrutar más tiempo con el otro

 **A/N: Las review siempre se agradecen!, Este ha sido el capítulo donde más me esforcé, Dado que quería que quedara perfecto, Aunque como siempre, Siento que pude haberlo hecho mejor**

 **Últimamente he estado pensando en ir al capítulo 1 y arreglarlo, Dado que no estoy muy orgullosa de como quedo, Lo estoy pensando, Pero no prometo nada, Dado que siempre que prometo algo termino nunca haciéndolo :(**

 **Gracias por leer y nos vemos pronto! Adiós!**


	9. 3 AM

_**There is no escaping**_

 _ **There's no place to hide**_

 _ **You scream, "Someone save me!"**_

 _ **But they don't pay no mind**_

 _ **Goodnight, goodbye!**_

El reloj marcaba la hora, Eran las tres de la mañana, Y ese fue el momento en que su mente empezó a tener pensamientos macabros y oscuros, Necesitaba sangre, Necesitaba un cuerpo

Inmediatamente se levantó de la cama donde previamente estaba durmiendo, Y se puso la capucha negra que se le había entregado en cuando se unió al culto

O más bien, Cuando fue forzado al culto, Su mente no recordaba lo que ocurrió en ese momento, Pero no podía quejarse

Después de todo, Era un pase gratis para poder violar pokemons libremente

 _ **You're walking down a horror corridor**_

 _ **It's almost four in the morning and you're in a**_

 _ **Nightmare, it's horrible, right there's the coroner**_

 _ **Waiting for you to turn the corner so he can corner ya**_

 _ **You're a goner, he's onto ya**_

 _ **Out the corner of his cornea, he just saw you run**_

 _ **All you want is to rest 'cause you can't run anymore, you're done**_

 _ **All he wants is to kill you in front of an audience**_

 _ **While everybody is watching in the party, applauding it**_

 _ **Here I sit, while I'm caught up in deep thought again**_

 _ **Contemplating my next plot again**_

 _ **Swallowin' a Klonopin while I'm noddin' in and out on the ottoman**_

 _ **At the Ramada Inn, holding onto the pill bottle, then**_

 _ **Lick my finger and swirl it 'round the bottom**_

 _ **And make sure I got all of it**_

 _ **Wake up naked at McDonald's with**_

 _ **Blood all over me, dead bodies behind the counter, shit**_

 _ **Guess I must've just blacked out again—not again!**_

Gracias a Arceus había sido aceptado en esta escuela, Para ser honestos el pokemon no era muy fanático de las hembras, Asi que tener solo victimas machos para usar y violar a su disposición era fantástico, Su mente no podía recordar cuantas victimas ya llevaban, Pero él nunca estaba satisfecho

Necesitaba más que simples violaciones

Busco debajo de las camas donde se encontraban sus otros cinco compañeros de cuarto, hasta que lo encontró

Un cuchillo, Paso su dedo por todo el filo de este, Lo hizo un par de veces para revisar si era lo suficientemente filudo para lo que iba a intentar hoy, Hasta que decidió pasar el dedo con suficiente fuerza para dejar un corte profundo en su dedo

Vio la sangre salir y sonrió, El cuchillo estaba en perfectas condiciones, Dejo el cuchillo en la mesa y con su otra mano palpo la herida, Manchando con sangre su otra mano, Le dio una pequeña lamida, El sabor metálico que indicaba que el líquido era sangre le pareció delicioso, Dio unas lamidas más

Finalmente salió por la puerta, Haciendo el menor ruido posible

 _ **It's 3 a.m. in the morning'**_

 _ **Put my key in the door, and**_

 _ **Bodies layin' all over the floorin'**_

 _ **I don't remember how they got there**_

 _ **But I guess I must've killed 'em, killed 'em**_

 _ **I said, it's 3 a.m. in the mornin'**_

 _ **Put my key in the door, and**_

 _ **Bodies layin' all over the floorin'**_

 _ **I don't remember how they got there**_

 _ **But I guess I must've killed 'em, killed 'em**_

¿Cómo había llegado a esto?, De la nada la parte racional de su mente escapo, No recordaba para nada como había llegado a formar parte de este culto, Su mente había sido lavada

De día era un alumno normal, Quizás incluso un alumno estrella, Pero desde que fue forzado en el culto su mente se transformaba completamente

Algunas veces era temprano en la noche, Pero casi siempre, A las tres de la mañana despertaba, Sudando, Pero con una mentalidad muy diferente a la que tenia de día

Quería ver sangre, Quería ver muerte, Quería matar

Matar, Matar, Matar

Le dio unas vueltas a esa palabra, Matar, Sonaba tan divertida para él, Jugo con el cuchillo en su mano, Dándolo vueltas, Tuvo ganas de hacerse un pequeño corte en la mano, Solo para tener un poco más de sangre con la que jugar, Pero supo que no valía la pena arriesgar desangrarse

Después de todo, Iba a tener sangre de otra persona pronto

Se dirigió a donde el culto se juntaba para explicarles lo que podían hacer esta noche

 _ **Sitting nude in my living room, it's almost noon**_

 _ **I wonder what's on the tube, maybe they'll show some boobs**_

 _ **Surfing every channel until I find Hannah Montana**_

 _ **Then I reach for the aloe and lanolin, bust all over the wall panelin'**_

 _ **Dismantlin' every candle on top of the fireplace mantel, and**_

 _ **Grab my flannel and my bandana, then**_

 _ **Kiss the naked mannequin man again**_

 _ **You can see him standin' in my front window if you look in**_

 _ **I'm just a hooligan who's used to using hallucinogens**_

 _ **Causing illusions again, brain contusions again**_

 _ **Cutting and bruising the skin, razors, scissors, and pins**_

 _ **Jesus, when does it end? Phases that I go through**_

 _ **Dazed and I'm so confused**_

 _ **Days that I don't know who gave these molecules to**_

 _ **Me, what am I gon' do?**_

 _ **Hey, the prodigal son, the diabolical one**_

 _ **Very methodical when I slaughter them**_

En cuanto le dijo el plan al líder, El cual era el único que tenía una capucha blanca al contrario de los demás, Este asintió, Y luego procedió a decirles a los demás cual era el plan esta noche

Todos asintieron y levantaron ambos brazos, Celebrando que por fin iban a tener la oportunidad de asesinar a alguien, Curiosamente todos despertaron con ansias de asesinar a alguien

Ahora solo era cosa de encontrar a algún inocente que se encontrara afuera de los edificios, La poca seguridad que tenía la escuela permitía que esto no fuera tan difícil

 _ **She puts the lotion in the bucket**_

 _ **It puts the lotion on the skin**_

 _ **Or else it gets the hose again**_

En el lugar se encontraban al menos una docena de pokemons encapuchados, Todos fueron forzados en el culto, Excepto por el líder, El cual llevaba una capucha blanca, Tener a decenas de pokemons los cuales eran controlados por él era un paraíso, Podía hacer lo que él quisiera, Cuando quisiera

Podía cumplir todos sus fetiches oscuros, Violaciones, Muertes

Todas gracias a que sabía borrar los recuerdos de la gente

Fue muy simple, Robo los test de fetiches que se hicieron hace unos días, Vio a los pokemons que tenían los fetiches más raros, Y les lavo el cerebro para que pudiera activar su lado más oscuro en cuanto quisiera, Un chasquido de dedos y todos los pokemons que fueron forzados al culto de convertían en violadores asesinos, Era fantástico

 _ **I cut and I slash, slice and gash, last night was a blast**_

 _ **I can't quite remember when I had that**_

 _ **Much fun off a half-pint of the Jack, my last Vic and a half**_

 _ **A flashlight up Kim Kardashian's ass**_

 _ **I remember the first time I dismembered a family member**_

 _ **December, I think it was, I was having drinks with my cousin**_

 _ **I wrapped him in Christmas lights**_

 _ **Pushed him into the stinkin' tub, cut him up into pieces**_

 _ **And just when I went to drink his blood**_

 _ **I thought, "I oughta drink his bath water, that oughta be fun"**_

 _ **That's when my days of serial murder manslaughter begun**_

 _ **The sight of blood excites me, that might be an artery, son**_

 _ **Your blood-curdlin' screams just don't seem to bother me none**_

 _ **It's 3 a.m. and here I come, so you should probably run**_

 _ **A secret passageway around here, man, there's got to be one**_

 _ **Oh no, there's probably none**_

 _ **He can scream all that he wants, top of his lungs**_

 _ **But ain't no stopping me from chopping him up-up, 'cause…**_

Finalmente encontraron a su víctima, Un pequeño Dedenne se encontraba caminando solo, Quizás estaba perdido, Se veía inocente, Vulnerable

La docena de pokemons encapuchado lo miraban desde la oscuridad, Sabían que tenían que hacer, Pero ver al Dedenne así de vulnerable era un espectáculo que no podían dejar de ver, Además, Si hacían un movimiento ahora, Era posible que el Dedenne se echara a correr, Y si no lo atrapaban este los delataría

 _ **It's 3 a.m. in the mornin'**_

 _ **Put my key in the door, and**_

 _ **Bodies layin' all over the floorin'**_

 _ **I don't remember how they got there**_

 _ **But I guess I must've killed 'em, killed 'em**_

 _ **I said, it's 3 a.m. in the mornin'**_

 _ **Put my key in the door, and**_

 _ **Bodies layin' all over the floorin'**_

 _ **I don't remember how they got there**_

 _ **But I guess I must've killed 'em, killed 'em**_

El líder espero el momento indicado para indicarle a los encapuchados que atacaran al Dedenne, En cuanto pudo sentir que el Dedenne estaba más despreocupado que nunca, Hizo un pequeño movimiento con sus manos, Y eso fue suficiente para los demás entendieran lo que tenían que hacer

El Dedenne no tuvo tiempo para escapar, Inmediatamente sintió que fue agarrado por muchas manos, Fue tirado al suelo y le taparon la boca, Trataba de gritar pero era silenciado por los encapuchados, Sus instintos de supervivencia se activaron, Empezó a moverse violentamente, Tratando de escapar de los agarres, Pero era demasiado débil para lograrlo

Y ese fue el momento cuando lo sintió, Una hoja filuda rozaba su cuerpo, Se paralizo completamente, Veía su vida pasar en frente de sus ojos, Pudo ver quien la blandía, Un Dewott vestido con una capucha negra, Miro al Dewott como si le estuviera hablando, Rogándole que no lo matara, Era demasiado joven, Todavía tenía mucho que vivir, Nunca había tenido relaciones en su vida, Nunca había amado a nadie en su vida, La última vez que vio a sus padres tuvo una discusión con ellos, No va a tener la oportunidad de despedirse de ninguno de sus amigos ni familiares, Se arrepentía de muchas cosas, No podía morir todavía, Veía la muerte como un concepto tan lejano

Rápidamente todo los remordimientos del Dedenne se acumularon en su mente, El Dewott rio, Ver a su víctima sufriendo tanto lo hacía sentir tan bien, Quiso echarse a reír a carcajadas, Pero no podía arriesgarse a que alguien los escuchara, Siguió rozando el cuchillo por el pequeño y débil cuerpo del Dedenne, El cual estaba paralizado de miedo, Llorando

Dewott amaba hacer sufrir a sus víctimas, Amaba ver a sus víctimas temblando de miedo, Pero odiaba las lágrimas, Lo hacían sentir como un monstruo, Pero él no era un monstruo, Él era todo menos un monstruo

"¡NO LLORES!" Grito el Dewott

El Dedenne no tuvo tiempo de dejar de llorar en cuanto sintió el cuchillo perforando su cuerpo profundamente

 _ **(Evil… rise)**_

El Dewott levanto el brazo lo más posible que pudo y volvió a apuñalar el estómago del Dedenne

 _ **(Evil… rise)**_

La respiración del Dedenne se volvió más errática, Mientras veía como el cuchillo salía y entraba de su cuerpo, El Dewott volvió a hacer lo mismo, Levanto el brazo y volvió a acuchillar

 _ **(Evil… rise)**_

La respiración del Dedenne se hizo más lenta, Tenía tantas cosas de las que se arrepentía, No quería morir

Levantar brazo, Acuchillar

 _ **(Evil… rise)**_

Y otra vez

 _ **(Evil… rise)**_

Y otra vez

 _ **(Evil… rise)**_

Siguió acuchillando el cuerpo, Ahora cadáver, Del Dedenne, El cual ya estaba muerto, Pero eso no le importaba, Necesitaba más sangre

Finalmente se detuvo, El líder había chasqueado sus dedos

"Pueden volver a dormir, Yo me encargo de hacer desaparecer el cuerpo" Fue lo único que dijo

Los demás le hicieron caso sin chistar, Aunque querían quedarse con el cadáver, Quizás usarlo un poco más antes de tener que entregarlo, Eso les pedía su mente, Querían más sangre, Mas crueldad, Mas muerte, El Dewott nunca pensó que iba a querer violar un cadáver

Todos estaban eufóricos por haber participado en un asesinato, ¿Era este su primer asesinato?, Ninguno podía recordarlo, Solamente el líder llevaba la cuenta de a cuantos habían violado, Y a cuantos habían matado

El Dewott volvió a su habitación, Donde se encontraban sus cinco compañeros de habitación, Se acostó al lado de un Umbreon, El Umbreon era la persona más importante que tenía en el mundo, Se habían conocido hace unas semanas, Pero el Dewott estaba completamente enamorado del Umbreon y el Umbreon amaba completamente al Dewott

Suavemente envolvió al Umbreon en un abrazo, Se sintió finalmente en calma, Empezó a acariciar el pelaje del Umbreon con su nariz, Pensó que quizás esto le iba a devolver su humanidad, Cerró los ojos para intentar conciliar el sueño, Estaba cansado, Asesinar a un pokemon era una experiencia intensa

Gracias a Arceus iba a olvidar lo que había ocurrido en cuanto se durmiera

 **...**

Braix fue el primero en despertar, O eso creía el, Habia tenido una pesadilla sobre los encapuchados, Podía sentir como estos lo torturaban, Lo hacían sufrir, A su lado se encontraba el Emolga, El cual estaba sufriendo de la misma manera que él, Tenía miedo, Muchas veces durante el sueño se preguntaba si esto era simplemente un sueño, O si era verdad, Quizás de verdad estaba a punto de morir

Gracias a Arceus despertó, Miro a Leon, El cual seguía dormido y se tranquilizó un poco, Sabia que mientras estuviera con el Lucario nunca le iba a ocurrir nada, Leon era fuerte, Podía protegerlo

Se paralizo un poco al escuchar ruido, Era el único que estaba despierto, Levanto un poco su cabeza para ver de dónde venía hasta que lo encontró

En la cama de al lado, Quill y Haze se estaban besando apasionadamente, Llevaban haciendo esto desde que empezaron su noviazgo, Levantarse temprano para poder tener más tiempo de besarse y acariciarse, Braix podía ver como Quill guiaba el beso, Mientras que Haze solo se dejaba llevar por el control del Quilava

Se volvió a acostar, No quería interrumpirlos, Todavía no podía creer que hace apenas unas semanas Quill decía que era completamente heterosexual, Mientras que ahora estaba en un noviazgo con otro macho

Quizás el hecho de que Haze era muy femenino ayudaba, o eso creía el

Dejo de darle tantas vueltas y decidió volver a cerrar sus ojos de nuevo, Hoy día no tenían clases, Asi que podían hacer lo que quisieran, No había ningún apuro

Lentamente fueron despertando uno por uno, Cuando estuvieron todos despiertos empezaron a hablar sin levantarse de las camas

"¿Qué vamos a hacer hoy?" Pregunto Serv

"No lo sé, Todavía tengo sueño" Respondió Quill, Estirándose, Fingiendo que había despertado recién junto a los demás

"Deberíamos ir a ver los detalles de la fiesta…" Dijo Leon

"¿Cuál fiesta?" Preguntaron los demás, Casi al mismo tiempo

"La fiesta de disfraces, Recibimos una invitación ayer, ¿Recuerdan?" Dijo Leon, Casi siempre era el único que recordaba las cosas

"Ah…" Los demás hicieron un sonido de afirmación

Lentamente se vistieron, Y salieron a saber más de los detalles sobre la fiesta

Mientras caminaban podían ver a muchas parejas, Incluso tríos, De pokemons teniendo sexo, Aunque ya estaban acostumbrado

La mente de Quill no podía evitar pensar en Haze cuando veía a los pokemons, Dándole nuevas ideas de qué hacer cuando estén solos de nuevo, Mientras que Haze pensaba en todo lo que le haría el Quilava cuando estuviesen solos de nuevo

Finalmente llegaron a la muralla donde se encontraban todos los panfletos que los pokemons pegaban en él, El más grande de todos era el de la fiesta, Los seis lo miraron atentamente, Para saber a qué hora iba a ser, Que había que llevar, Entre otras cosas

Al contrario, Los ojos de Alex se fijaron en otra cosa, Al lado del panfleto que indicaba e invitaba a todos a la fiesta, Se encontraba un panfleto con una imagen de un Dedenne, Este indicaba que había desaparecido, Y que lo estaban buscando

El Zoroark hizo una seña a los demás para que lo vieran

"Podrá ser…" La mente de Braix rápidamente viajo a la respuesta más obvia, Rápidamente los recuerdos de su sueño volvieron, Tenía miedo

"¿Deben ser ellos, Quien más haría desaparecer a un Dedenne?" Respondió Alex

Braix se paralizo

"P-pero ellos solo violan pokemons, ¿n-no los matarían verdad?" La voz de Braix temblaba

Leon le puso una mano en el hombro, No le gustaba ver al Braix asustado, Pero no podía mentirle para calmarlo, Era muy posible que los encapuchados decidieron matar al Dedenne

El camino de vuelta a la habitación fue en silencio, No tenían ánimos para desayunar, El hecho de que era muy posible que un Pokemon desapareció completamente gracias a los encapuchados les quito completamente el hambre

Los siguientes días pasaron sin ningún incidente, Gracias a Arceus se fueron olvidando del tema del Dedenne, Rápidamente sin que se dieran cuenta era domingo, y el día siguiente fue lunes, Tuvieron que volver a la repetitiva rutina de ir a clases, Al menos solo por tres días

Finalmente fue miércoles de nuevo y empezaron los días libres una vez más, Todos estaban emocionados por la fiesta que iba a ocurrir el día domingo, Quill y Haze tenían un plan, Dado que no habían tenido sexo desde la primera vez que lo hicieron, Y ambos estaban sedientos del cuerpo del otro

Braix sintió que los últimos días estaban pasando demasiado rápidos, Pero no se quejaba, Los últimos días estuvieron llenos de cosas, Tales como los primeros días de clases, El hecho de que Haze y Quill ahora eran novios y todo el caso de los encapuchados, Asi que unos días de tranquilidad no le venían para nada mal

Durante estos días no hubo rastros del Dedenne que se perdió

Finalmente llego el sábado, Solo faltaba un día para que fuera la fiesta, Leon fue el primero en despertar, Escucho ruidos pero no quiso levantarse para ver que eran, Ya estaba acostumbrado a despertar y ver a Quill y a Haze besándose apasionadamente, Ya nunca despertaba primero, Siempre despertaban ellos dos primero

Como ya era tradición, Espero que los demás se levantaran antes de hacer algún movimiento, Y así fue, Lentamente los demás fueron despertando, En cuanto Braix despertó, Ambos sonrieron

"¡CHICOS!, ¡LLEGARON UNAS CARTAS!" Grito Serv, El cual podía ver unas cartas que se asomaban debajo de la puerta, Pero era demasiado flojo para levantarse a ir a recogerlas

Leon, Siendo el único que estaba lo suficientemente despierto para levantarse, Se puso de pie y se acercó a la puerta, Levanto ambas cartas, Le dio un vistazo a la primera, Y se sorprendió para ver lo que decía

"Es para Alex" Dijo Leon, Acercándose al Zoroark para entregarle lo que le pertenecía

Alex también se sorprendió, No esperaba que la carta fuera para él, Agarro lo que Leon le entregaba, Dio unas vueltas a esta, Tratando de buscar algo que le indicara que se encontraba dentro del sobre, Finalmente se rindió y lo abrió

En la carta se leía:

"Querido Alex,

Tengo información que les puede parecer a ti y a tus amigos muy valiosa sobre el culto, O como le conocen ustedes, Los encapuchados

Podríamos juntarnos en la fiesta, Nosotros dos, Para explicarte todo lo que se sobre ellos?"

Eso era todo lo que se leía en la carta, Todo lo demás del papel se encontraba en blanco, No había una fecha ni una firma como siempre había en las cartas

"¿Qué decía?" Pregunto Serv, El cual tenía mucha curiosidad por lo que se encontraba en la carta

"Eh…" Dijo Alex, El cual todavía estaba procesando lo que había leído "Alguien, Quiere que me junte con él para contarme todo lo que sabe sobre el culto"

"¿Cuál culto?" Pregunto Haze, Ladeando su cabeza en confusión

"Eh... Los encapuchados, Creo que se les conoce como el culto" Respondió Alex

"¿Y porque se quiere juntar solo contigo y no con nosotros?" Pregunto Braix esta vez

"Supongo que para que solo uno de nosotros sepa su identidad" Le respondió Leon, En su antigua escuela encuentros así ocurrían muy a menudo, Muchas veces por droga

"¡Esto es bueno!" Hablo Serv "Los tenemos acorralados, ¡Nos vamos a enterar quienes son y podremos enviarlos a la cárcel!"

Todos celebraron por un momento, Era la primera vez que iban a tener una ventaja sobre el culto

"¿Y qué es la segunda carta?" Pregunto Quill

Leon la vio de nuevo, Se había olvidado de esta carta, La abrió y leyó en voz alta lo que esta decía

"Queridos Alumnos:

Dada la fiesta que ocurrirá mañana, Este día se les permite viajar a la ciudad más cercana para ir a comprar disfraces, En este sobre viene un poco de dinero para que puedan comprar lo que necesiten

También, Las clases del día lunes serán canceladas, Para que todos los alumnos puedan disfrutar la fiesta al máximo

Disfruten la fiesta de mañana

Como siempre, Se entregaran condones y alcohol en la fiesta"

Los seis pokemons saltaron la alegría, Aunque les gustaba la escuela una oportunidad para salir de esta nunca hacia mal

Prepararon una mochila con lo necesario, Algunas botellas de agua para el camino y el dinero que venía en el sobre

En cuanto estuvieron listos salieron, Y por primera vez desde que llegaron a la escuela se acercaron a la puerta que conectaba a la escuela con el mundo exterior, En esta se encontraban muchos autos

El grupo pensaba que tendrían que caminar hasta la ciudad más cercana (Ni siquiera sabían cuál era la ciudad más cercana), Pero se dieron cuenta de que todos los autos eran taxis que los iban a llevar

"Uno por habitación, El número del taxi es el mismo que el de su habitación" Braix leyó un cartel que se encontraba en el lugar

Buscaron el taxi quince hasta que lo encontraron, Un Marowak se encontraba al volante

El grupo no dijo nada dado que el Marowak ya sabía dónde tenía que llevarlos, El recorrido fue en silencio, Ya que ninguno de ellos sabía que decirle al Marowak, Y tampoco querían incomodarlo

Braix miro por la ventana, La escuela se encontraba en un lugar muy separado de los suburbios, Solo se podían ver árboles y más árboles, Asi fue por unas horas hasta que finalmente empezó a ver casas, Y finalmente, edificios

Habían llegado a la ciudad, El taxi se detuvo y los seis pokemons, Los cuales estaban apretados dado el escaso espacio que había en los asientos traseros del taxi, Se bajaron de este

Quizás era el hecho de que ya llevaban en la escuela dos o tres semanas, Pero la ciudad se veía asombrosa, Las calles estaban llenas dado que casi todos los alumnos también habían venido, Y el Taxi los había depositado justo en una calle con muchas tiendas

"¿Qué hacemos primero?" Pregunto Haze, El cual estaba muy emocionado al ver tantas tiendas juntas

"Supongo que primero debemos ir por nuestros disfraces" Respondió Quill, Mirando al Buizel suavemente, Le encantaba cuando este se emocionaba

El grupo camino hasta la primera tienda de disfraces que vieron, Entraron y buscaron los disfraces que más les gustaran a cada uno

Haze se probó un par de disfraces provocadores solamente para que Quill lo viera, Aunque le hubiera encantado llevarse alguno de ellos no quería pasar vergüenza si uno de sus amigos los encontraba, Finalmente encontraron los disfraces perfectos para cada uno, Quill encontró un disfraz de Buizel y Haze encontró un disfraz de Quilava, Se los probaron y encontraron que les quedaban perfectos y que simbolizaba su amor, Se dieron un pequeño beso antes de llevárselos para pagarlos

Serv y Alex decidieron ir por unos disfraces un poco más macabros, Ambos compraron capuchas, Para simular a los encapuchados, Encontraron dos cuchillos de juguete y maquillaje negro y rojo, Para poder sombrear sus ojos y simular sangre, Los dos rieron y se llevaron todo para pagarlo

A Braix y Leon les costó un poco más pensar en lo que se iban a disfrazar, Decidieron que tenían que disfrazarse de algo que combinara, Pero no sabían de que, Finalmente encontraron el disfraz perfecto, Un par de disfraces que tenían la forma de un Plusle y un Minun, Braix eligió el rojo, Siendo el Plusle y Leon se quedó con el disfraz de Minun, Se miraron el uno al otro y rieron al ver la ridícula idea que tuvieron, Agarraron ambos disfraces y fueron a pagarlos

"¿Y ahora qué?" Le pregunto Haze a los demás, Cada uno llevaba una bolsa en la mano que contenía el disfraz que habían comprado "¡Todavía tenemos dinero!, ¡Hay que gastarlo!"

El grupo se dedicó un buen rato a pasear por las tiendas, Aunque ninguno de ellos era fanático de ir de compras, No habían salido de la escuela desde que entraron, Asi que un cambio de aires no les molestaba

La mayoría de la tiendas era de ropa y moda, Decidieron no entrar a ninguna de esas, Dado que ninguno estaba interesado en comprar ropa

"¿Qué es esa tienda?" Pregunto Braix, Mientras veía un gran letrero rojo, Pero no alcanzaba a leer lo que decía

Al acercarse pudieron ver que era un tienda triple-x para adultos, En la parte de adelante se encontraban pokemons de ambos sexos posando seductivamente y si no fuera por el hecho de que el grupo estaba acostumbrado a ver pokemons teniendo sexo a diario, todos se hubieran sonrojado al ver la tienda

"¡Podría entrar y llevarme una porno!" Dijo Alex

"Mmhm, No tenemos reproductor de DVDs en la habitación" Le dijo Serv, Al cual no le parecía mala idea llevarse una película porno

"Hablando de eso, Podríamos comprar algo para hacer en la habitación, Quizás un juego de mesa o una consola de videojuegos" Dijo Braix

"Si… Muchas veces me aburro demasiado en la habitación" Dijo Serv, Levantando ambos brazos

"Por cierto…" Dijo Alex, El cual sintió algo diferente con el grupo "¿Dónde están Quill y Haze?"

"Mmhm… No tengo idea" Respondió Alex, Mirando alrededor suyo

"Oh…" Serv tenía una idea de donde podían haber ido "No me digan que entraron a la tienda porno…"

Pasaron unos segundos mirando hacia la entrada de la tienda, Hasta que vieron que, efectivamente, Quill y Haze salieron de ella con una bolsa

"¡Hola chicos!" Grito Haze, Moviendo su mano en forma de saludo, Como si nada hubiera ocurrido

"¿Qué compraron?" Pregunto Alex, El cual tenía cierta curiosidad por lo que compraron, Y lo que iban a hacer con aquello

"Mmh, No tengo idea…" Dijo Haze, Ladeando su cabeza como era de costumbre "Quill dijo que me iba a comprar un regalo, Y que me lo iba a entregar después"

Todos miraron a Quill mientras este se sonrojaba, Si el regalo había sido comprado en una tienda donde se suelen vender dildos y disfraces sexuales, no significaba nada bueno

"¡e-eh! ¡A ustedes no les debe importar nuestra vida sexual!" Dijo Quill, Defendiéndose de las silenciosas acusaciones de los demás

"No sabias que también eras un pervertido…" Serv no podía dejar pasar la oportunidad para hacer que el Quilava pasara un mal rato

"¡Cállate!" Grito Quill, Sonrojándose más que antes

Siguieron paseando por un buen rato por todas las tiendas del lugar, Quill y Haze iban agarrados de las manos, pasaron por lugares de videojuegos (donde se dieron cuenta que no tenían el dinero suficiente para comprar una consola de videojuegos), tiendas de comics, tiendas de música entre otros

Entraron a una tienda de dulces, y Haze rogo por gastar todo el dinero que quedaba en dulces, finalmente los demás cedieron, compraron dulces de todo tipo, formando en total cinco bolsas llenas de dulces para llevar

Leon se sintió incomodo todo el tiempo, sentía que lo estaban mirando, pero no sabía si era solo su mente que estaba jugando con él, lo que el ignoraba era que alguien los estaba espiando desde que habían llegado, un Kadabra estaba escondido, observando cada movimiento del grupo

Finalmente, Cuando la noche ya había caído, volvieron al centro donde habían llegado y se encontraron con su taxi, el cual los estaba esperando, en su interior se encontraba el mismo Marowak que los trajo

El viaje de vuelta a la escuela se les hizo muy corto, Y en cuanto llegaron se sintieron como en casa de nuevo, Todos estaban cansados por la larga caminata que dieron alrededor de las tiendas, Asi que fueron directo a la habitación, Listos para dormir y prepararse para la fiesta que iba a ocurrir el día siguiente

En cuanto llegaron, se acomodaron en sus lugares como era de costumbre, Haze y Quill abrazados en la cama, Serv y Alex en el sofá y Braix y Leon sentados en el suelo juntos, Estuvieron unos momentos hablando hasta que Alex tuvo la mejor idea, o eso creía, de su vida

"Chicos, Todavía quedan drogas, ¿Quieren drogar-"No alcanzo a terminar lo que iba a decir dado que todos los demás respondieron con un fuerte "¡NO!", Ninguno tenía la más mínima atención de tocar cualquier droga por un buen tiempo

"Ya, Ya, En fin, Les traje un regalo" Dijo Alex, Agarrando una bolsa que ninguno de los demás había visto antes, metió su mano a la bolsa mientras los demás lo miraban con mucha curiosidad y saco un pequeño reproductor de DVDs

"Eh…" Dijo Serv "Pero no tenemos ningún DVD para usar con el reproductor"

"¡Eso es lo que tú crees!" Dijo Alex, El cual volvió a meter su mano a la bolsa esta vez para sacar cinco cajas negras de DVDs, Todas estas tenían una diferente caratula, La cual indicaba de que trataba y quienes actuaban

"¿Con que dinero la pagaste?" Pregunto Braix con curiosidad y asombro

"Mi madre me dio un poco de dinero antes de venir a la escuela, No tenía en que usarlo, Asi que decidí usarlo en algo que nos sirviera a todos" Alex se encogió de hombros, como si no fuera nada

"No puedo creer que Alex el pervertido también sea una persona caritativa" Dijo Serv

"En fin…" Dijo Alex ignorando lo que Serv había dicho "¿Veamos una película hoy?"

Los demás accedieron, Hasta que recordaron que no podían ver una película sin una televisión

"De eso yo me encargo" Dijo Alex, Guiñando un ojo, Agarro la bolsa donde se encontraban las píldoras y salió apresuradamente de la habitación

Los demás se quedaron perplejos, Hubo un silencio hasta que Alex volvió a entrar por la puerta con una televisión

"¿De dónde la conseguiste?" Pregunto Leon, El cual estaba asombrado por la rapidez del Zoroark

"¿Recuerdan esa televisión vieja que estaba en la cafetería?" Pregunto Alex "Bueno, Acabo de hacer un trueque con uno de los empleados por las píldoras moradas"

Los demás rieron

"wow, Alex, ¿cómo se te ocurren tantas cosas?" Pregunto Serv entre risas

"Y además soy muy bueno en la cama, querido" Le dijo Alex, Guiñando un ojo

"Eso habría que verlo" Serv le guiño un ojo de vuelta, Sentía que confiaba lo suficiente en el Zoroark para flirtear y bromear con el

Los dos rieron, Mientras que los demás los miraban con sorpresa, Dado que siempre los avances de Alex terminaban en Serv enojado y sonrojado

"En fin…" Dijo Alex "¿Cuál película vemos?"

Se dedicaron a revisar cuales películas había traído, Hasta que hubo una que captó la atención de Haze

"Oh… ¡Yo quiero ver esta!" Dijo apuntando una película con una extraña caratula "Se llama… Enfermeras Traviesas 5"

Alex inmediatamente se sonrojo y tomo la película

"Eh… Esa la compre solo para mi" Dijo Alex

Los demás lo miraron y se rieron, Estaban acostumbrados a que Alex fuera un pervertido, Asi que no les sorprendió mucho el hecho de que compro una porno exclusivamente para el

Luego de darle muchos vistazos a las películas, Las cuales eran una de terror, una de comedia, un documental y una de acción, Decidieron elegir la que era de terror

Se posicionaron los seis en el sofá, Quedando todos muy apretados y empezaron a ver la película

 **...**

La película había terminado, Todo el grupo estaba shockeados por lo que acababan de ver en la película

Estuvieron unos minutos sin moverse mientras los créditos de la película subían

"Esa película…" Dijo Serv "…Fue asombrosa" Dijo mientras levantaba ambos brazos, En señal de entusiasmo

"¡Lo se!" Respondió Alex "Especialmente la escena cuando matan al niño, ¡Estuvo fantástica!"

"¡Y esa escena de violación fue muy realista!" Dijo Serv "¿A ustedes no les gusto?" Les pregunto a los demás, Los cuales seguían sentados sin moverse

Haze estaba abrazado firmemente a Quill, Ambos temblaban de miedo luego de todo lo que habían visto

"Meh…" Leon dijo "No estuvo tan buena…" Miro hacia al lado y se encontró con Braix, El cual también estaba temblando de miedo

"Q-quiero i-i-ir a dormir" Fue lo único que dijo Braix, El cual todavía no tenía palabras para describir todo lo que había visto

Finalmente, luego de un largo día, se acomodaron a sus camas y cerraron los ojos

"¡Buenas noches!" Grito Haze, El cual ya se había olvidado completamente de la película gracias a los besos y cariños de Quill

Braix iba a tener todo menos buenas noches, En cuanto se durmió cayó en una pesadilla gracias a la película de terror

Mañana iba a ser la fiesta, Y todos debían estar listos y preparados para festejar y celebrar, pero por ahora necesitaban dormir, había sido un largo día y todos estaban cansados…

Leon fue el último en dormirse, No podía parar de pensar en la sensación que había sentido mientras caminaban por las tiendas, Alguien los estaba observando, ¿Pero quién?, Decidió que estaba demasiado cansado para pensar en eso, Finalmente cerro sus ojos y cayó en un profundo sueño…

 **Notas del Autor: Quería darles las gracias a los seis seguidores que tengo, Ustedes me inspiran a seguir escribiendo esta historia!**

 **Por cierto, Tengo la idea de separar esta fanfic en diferentes arcos argumentales, Este sería el arco del culto o de los encapuchados**

 **Las reviews siempre se agradecen!**


	10. Out Of Body - I Don't Feel Like Dancin'

Alex salió del edificio donde la fiesta ocurría, tambaleándose, todavía con su disfraz de asesino puesto, sentía tener que dejar a los demás solos, pero su mente tenía un trabajo que hacer, esa era su mayor prioridad ahora

Sintió ganas de expulsar todos los contenidos de su estómago, como si su cuerpo no estuviera para nada de acuerdo con todo lo que estaba ocurriendo, respiro hondo y siguió avanzando

 _ **Pipe down, pipe down, pipe down, pipe down, pipe down**_

 _ **We're here tonight for a very special offering**_

 _ **An offering of our spirits this evening in unison**_

 _ **But first a word of instruction**_

Alex sentía escalofríos en su espalda, Su mente y su corazón estaban en total desacuerdo con los movimientos de su cuerpo, Su corazón le decía que tenía que escapar, Pero su mente no respondía, Su mente sabia donde tenía que ir, después de todo, fue programada para estar a completa merced de las órdenes del Kadabra

Gracias a Arceus una parte de su mente seguía consciente, la cual trataba de recordar cómo había llegado a esta situación, Hace apenas unas horas estaba hablando con un Kadabra, Y ahora estaba siendo controlado, Su mente le decía exactamente a donde debia ir y su cuerpo seguía las direcciones

 _ **Hello, hello**_

 _ **Please leave all your belongings at the door**_

 _ **You can sit or stand, we can take a vote**_

 _ **And just tiptoe to the centre of the circle**_

 _ **While we unveil the ropes**_

 _ **Still a little room left to hang your clothes**_

 _ **Some of us are new here, we'll take it slow**_

 _ **Ready, set, go**_

 _ **I lock hands with yours**_

 _ **We dive into the floor**_

 _ **When we reach the core**_

 _ **Then we stomp some more**_

 _ **I lock hands with yours**_

 _ **And then we dive down into the floor**_

 _ **Seven thousand miles 'til we reach the core**_

 _ **And then we circle back and we stomp some more, got it?**_

 _ **It's just like that**_

 _ **You promise all your life, then you turn your back**_

 _ **You glide across the space, and diagonal past**_

 _ **Then you kick, and you jump, and you arch your back**_

 _ **You move your hips and your arms like a cat**_

 _ **Spin three times, and you're back where you're at**_

 _ **Does anybody catch what any of this is about?**_

 _ **No? Well, work it out**_

Camino por la escuela oscura, Todavía podía escuchar la música que venía de la fiesta, la cual no estaba ni cerca de terminar, debían ser como las tres de la mañana, la noche era joven y la fiesta recién estaba empezando

Su lado consciente de su cerebro pensó en los demás, pensó en Serv el cual muchas veces ocupaba sus pensamientos, Él amaba mucho al Servine, y había aprendido a apreciarlo más que nunca, su mente tenía miedo, no sabía lo que estaba ocurriendo, a donde estaba yendo…

…pero no podía parar, su mente estaba completamente controlada

 _ **Out of body from morning to night**_

 _ **Dance floor packed and I'm feeling alright**_

 _ **Out of body from morning to night**_

 _ **Dance floor packed and I'm feeling alright**_

 _ **Out of body from morning to night**_

 _ **Dance floor packed and I'm feeling alright**_

 _ **Out of body from morning to night**_

 _ **Dance floor packed and I'm feeling Alright**_

Finalmente había llegado al lugar que su mente le decía, un lugar un poco más separado de todas las instalaciones de la escuela, ese fue el momento en el que se encontró con la persona que lo estaba controlando, un pokemon vestido con una capucha blanca lo miraba sonriendo, feliz al haberse dado cuenta de que el Zoroark estaba bajo su control

Tenía un ojo en Alex desde hace un poco de tiempo ya, Después de todo, Alex era una de las personas con más fetiches de toda la escuela según el test que hicieron hace unas semanas, era perfecto para ser convertido en un asesino violador y poder satisfacer todos los deseos de sangre del lider

 _ **Okay, slide like a lizard, bark with the crowd**_

 _ **Eyes dilated, dark to the grass**_

 _ **Then when you find you're invisible, you melt into a puzzle**_

 _ **Keep it flowing like the rivers do**_

 _ **You gotta pay attention to the motion of the fish**_

 _ **Stay within the school or you're surely gonna miss**_

 _ **And if you lose your way, it's a cold black abyss**_

 _ **Don't take the chance, not worth the risk**_

En el mismo lugar se encontraba otra figura, también encapuchado, pero al contrario del otro este llevaba una capucha negra, a diferencia del encapuchado blanco, Alex pudo ver dentro de la capucha, Era un Dewott,

Su mirada representaba odio, La parte consciente de la mente de Alex se sintió incomodo mirándolo a los ojos, podía sentir que el Dewott no era una buena persona, era como si pudiera sentir la sed de sangre que este llevaba dentro de él, el otro lado de su mente sintió cierta simpatía con lo que el Dewott quería, como si estuviera conectado con el

Pudo sentir por un momento unas extrañas ganas de sentir sangre entre sus dedos

"Vamos a empezar con el ritual de iniciación" La voz de la figura blanca producía una extraña sensación de sumisión al Alex, Su mente le decía que tenía que obedecer todo lo que le dijera, incluso si la otra parte de su mente se negaba a hacerlo

 _ **Out of body from morning to night**_

 _ **Dance floor packed and I'm feeling alright**_

 _ **Out of body from morning to night**_

 _ **Dance floor packed and I'm feeling alright**_

 _ **Out of body from morning to night**_

 _ **Dance floor packed and I'm feeling alright**_

 _ **Out of body from morning to night**_

 _ **Dance floor packed and I'm feeling Alright**_

La voz blanca empezó a hablar un montón de cosas, tales como porque Alex fue elegido, en qué consistía el ritual de iniciación, y en que iba a ser convertido Alex para la satisfacción del líder, la mitad de la mente de Alex escuchaba atentamente todo lo que decía la figura, mientras que la otra trataba de recordar cómo había quedado en esta situación

Hace apenas unas horas estaba en la fiesta, disfrutando con sus amigos, bebiendo con ellos y viendo a Serv bailar, ¿en qué momento todo se había ido abajo y Habia quedado acá?

 _ **Who knows?**_

 _ **There's always stains on what's real and true**_

 _ **Tonight is a special, special occasion**_

 _ **And all that's left for us to do, is move**_

Finalmente la figura blanca se sacó su capucha y pudo verlo, era el Kadabra con el que estaba hablando unas horas antes, El mismo que había enviado la carta

 _ **Ooh, I, I**_

 _ **Where am I going?**_

 _ **What am I doing?**_

 _ **I, I'm alive**_

 _ **Alive**_

 _ **I can fly**_

 _ **I, I'm so alive**_

 _ **I'm so, I'm so high**_

La mente de Alex daba vueltas, se sentía mareado y muy confundido al mismo tiempo, era como si todo fuera un sueño del que no podía despertar, quería escapar, quería correr, quería ir a esconderse a la habitación y esconderse junto a sus amigos, quería sentirse seguro

Lamentablemente no podía hacer nada de lo que podía, en cuanto menos se lo espero vio como el Kadabra tocaba su cabeza para cambiar su mente para siempre, para hacerlo un asesino

 _ **(Everybody)**_

 _ **Everybody says I'm busted and blue**_

 _ **I feel better when I don't need that**_

 _ **Everybody gonna funk the night**_

 _ **(It's so big, big, big)**_

 _ **Everybody says that I'm more**_

 _ **Feelin' out of body, I'm drinkin' it up**_

 _ **Can I tell you what the dream's about tonight?**_

 _ **(Dance floor packed and I'm feeling alright)**_

Y pensar que toda esta situación había comenzado el día domingo, Leon tenía razón, no tuvieron que haber ido a la fiesta, todo esto fue un error, lentamente empezó a recordar claramente todos los sucesos que lo llevaron a esto

 **(...)**

Haze fue el primero en despertar, un poco más temprano de lo que se despertaba de costumbre para besarse con Quill, estaba demasiado entusiasmado por la fiesta que iba a ocurrir esa noche, los disfraces que compraron eran demasiado tiernos y románticos, cada vez que pensaba en cómo se iba a ver disfrazado de Quilava no podía evitar reír de una manera risueña, y tampoco podía esperar por ver a Quill disfrazado como un Buizel, ¡Se iba a ver muy tierno también!

Pero lo que más entusiasmaba al Buizel fue el regalo que le compro Quill en la tienda para adultos, Quill se negaba completamente a decirle a Haze que era el regalo y eso lo tenía muy frustrado pero al mismo tiempo muy entusiasmado por saber que era, después de todo, si Quill no quería decirle que era, ¡Significaba que debia ser algo especial!

Estuvo unos minutos observando al Quilava que dormía a su lado, los minutos parecían horas mientras esperaba que este despertara para poder comenzar su clásica rutina de besarse y acariciarse románticamente mientras esperaban que los demás despertaran, paso una pequeña cantidad de tiempo antes de que Quill despertara, encontrándose con la cara del Buizel mirándolo fijamente, hace unos meses esto le hubiera parecido muy raro, pero ya estaba acostumbrado a despertar con Haze mirándolo o, al contrario, mirar fijamente a Haze hasta que este despertara

"¡Buen día!" susurro Haze con su entusiasmo de costumbre, dándole un pequeño beso al somnoliento Quilava, el cual todavía no había despertado completamente, el cual rio juguetonamente, dado que no había ninguna manera mejor de despertar que con la persona más importante de su vida a su lado

"Buen día..." Respondió Quill, dándole un pequeño beso en la boca, el cual lentamente se convirtió en algo más pasional, como era de costumbre sus dos lenguas jugaron entre las dos, ambos sintiendo el sabor del otro, estuvieron unos minutos así hasta que se separaron, dejando un pequeño hilo de saliva que unía sus dos sedientas bocas

"¿Qué fue lo que me compraste en la tienda?" Pregunto Haze por enésima vez, se estaba desesperando al no saber cuál era la sorpresa de Quill, no lo podía aguantar mas

"Tranquilo, lo vas a saber hoy a la noche" Respondió Quill con un pequeño tinte rojo en su cara, el cual fue causado al recordar lo que le había comprado, Haze se puso un poco más nervioso

"Me dices..." Haze tenía las mejores tácticas de negociación "...Y te doy miles de besos" dijo Haze, Tratando lo más que podía de forzar una respuesta del Quilava

"De todas maneras me darás miles de besos, no te vas a abstener de besarme si no te digo" Respondió Quill riéndose, sabía que Haze no podría dejar de besarlo, incluso si no le decía

"Buen punto..." Respondió Haze, admitiendo su derrota pero inmediatamente planeando su siguiente movimiento "Entonces... Si no me dices no voy a parar" Dijo antes de subirse encima de Quill, sentarse en su pecho y empezar a besar múltiples veces la cara del Quilava, el cual no le molestaba para nada lo que Haze estaba haciendo

"Sabes que esto no me molesta, ¿cierto?" Dijo Quill, al cual le costaba un poco hablar entre todos los besos de Haze

Haze no tenía planeado detenerse hasta que el Quill le dijera que era el regalo, Pero Quill no iba a dejar que se saliera con la suya, Quill agarro ambos brazos del Buizel y lo dio vuelta quedando el encima de Haze, lo miro con la cara más pervertida que pudo

"¡Oye! ¡Suéltame!" Dijo Haze, el cual estaba a completa merced de Quill, lo cual le calentaba un poco, pero no podía demostrar debilidad ante Quill

"Entiende, nunca podrás vencerme en este juego" dijo Quill con la voz más seria que pudo, observando el vulnerable cuerpo del Buizel, y sin que este se lo esperara, empezó a besar y lamer su cuello

Haze no pudo evitar gemir un poco por el sorpresivo ataque del Quilava, sintió la lengua del Quilava recorriendo su cuello, y luego los labios de este besando su cuello y así sucesivamente, Haze solo podía escurrirse bajo el agarre de Quill, tratando de escapar, mientras gemía suavemente, finalmente se rindió, mientras un seductivo "Márcame" salía de su boca

Quill entendió de inmediato a lo que se refería, y Asi se dedicó a chupar el cuello de Haze, estuvo unos segundos Asi hasta que finalmente se desprendió de él, haciendo que Haze soltara otro gemido en cuanto los labios del Quilava se separaron de su cuello

En el cuello de Haze se encontraba una marca, un chupón, Quill no pudo evitar reír al ver la marca que había dejado en el cuello de Haze

"Listo, Asi todos sabrán que eres mío" Dijo Quill, con una voz más pervertida que de costumbre, Guiñándole un ojo al Buizel, sediento por más "Ahora, ¿Vas a ser un buen chico y vas a esperar para que te entregue tu regalo?

Haze rio ante la repentina perversión del Quilava

"Claro que sí, Amo" Respondió Haze, siguiéndole el juego a Quill

 **(...)**

Una extraña canción sonaba, la letra era indescifrable para todos ellos, pero era una canción de baile, o eso creían ellos

Todos sabían que todo este ruido significaba que la fiesta ya estaba empezando, pero estaban sorprendidos, ¡Recién habían despertado!, y ahora estaban atrapados en un dilema, ¿deberían bajar inmediatamente a la fiesta? ¿O deberían quedarse un momento más descansando?

Estuvieron por unos minutos discutiendo entre ellos por lo que debían hacer, hasta que llegaron a la conclusión de que ir demasiado temprano, y el hecho de que todos eran adolescentes sin control sobre lo que bebían ni cuanto bebían, iban a alcoholizarse demasiado pronto y no querían eso

En lo que si acordaron, era en ponerse sus disfraces, solo para reírse entre ellos, dado que ninguno sabía los disfraces de los otros pares

Estuvieron unos segundos poniéndose unos disfraces, prometiendo no ver a las demás parejas hasta que todos estuvieran listos, y así fue, en cuantos todos estaban con sus disfraces puestos contaron hasta tres y todos se miraron

Braix y Leon con su disfraz de Plusle y Minun, Serv y Alex disfrazados del culto, con los ojos sombreados negros, para verse más macabros y Haze y Quill disfrazados uno del otro

Braix vio los disfraces de Alex y Serv y se sorprendió, muchas veces admiraba a sus amigos por su estilo tan oscuro, pero no puedo evitar pensar que era bastante original, pero en cuanto vio los disfraces de Haze y Serv estallo de risa, casi llorando, lo mismo ocurrió con Leon

Serv y Alex vieron a Braix y a Leon y pensaron que eran los disfraces más ridículos del mundo, ¿Quién se quería disfrazar de otro pokemon?, eran muy estúpidos, o así creían hasta que vieron los disfraces de Haze y Quill, empezaron a reír hasta que no pudieron mantenerse en pie, eran como los disfraces de Braix y Leon, pero multiplicados por diez

Mientras que Quill y Serv vieron primero a Braix y a Leon, agradeciendo un poco a Arceus de que ellos también se disfrazaron de otros pokemons, luego vieron a Serv y a Alex y se sobresaltaron al ver el oscuro humor estilo de humor de ambos, pero más que nada, se dedicaron a verse entre ambos, para Quill ver a su novio vestido como un Quilava era tan tierno, lo mismo creía Haze, el disfraz de Buizel lo hacía ver más tierno que de costumbre

"¡Ese es el disfraz más ridículo que he visto en toda mi vida!" Dijo Serv mientras rodaba por el suelo en carcajadas, apuntando a Haze y Quill

"¡El tuyo es literalmente un disfraz de violador!" Respondió Quill, el cual no iba a dejar que su gran idea de disfraz fuera insultada tan fácilmente

"Pueden ser al menos… ¿un poco menos empalagosos?, es como si me diera diabetes cada vez que los veo" Dijo Serv, ignorando por completo lo que Quill menciono de su disfraz

"En fin, en fin" Dijo Braix, tratando de evitar cualquier otra confrontación entre sus amigos "¿Vamos a la fiesta?" pregunto, olvidándose completamente de lo que habían mencionado antes, dado que quería que todos vieran su disfraz compartido con Leon

Todos los demás asintieron, excepto por Leon

"Eh… ¿No habíamos dicho que iríamos luego?" Pregunto Leon, inseguro si eso de verdad había pasado, dado que cuando hablaron de eso el seguía somnoliento "Son solo las tres de la tarde con veintitrés minutos y quince segundos" menciono, para apoyar su hipótesis, y al mismo tiempo darse cuenta lo mucho que habían dormido

"Tienes razón… Supongo que podemos esperar un tiempo" aunque por dentro Braix no podía esperar por mostrar el hecho de que ambos estaban compartiendo disfraz a los demás, por una simple razón

La última vez que fueron a una fiesta, que fue a principios del año escolar, todos se acercaron al Lucario y empezaron a hacerle preguntas, dado que los Lucarios son muy famosos y queridos por todos y eso quizás le causaba un poco de envidia a Braix, así que el simple hecho de tener un disfraz en común en Lucario le daba una ventaja sobre lo demás, y si alguien se quería llevar al Lucario simplemente debia decirle "Eh… no puedes llevártelo, tenemos que estar juntos para que nuestros disfraces se destaquen", obviamente Leon no debia saber lo que Braix pensaba

Los demás asintieron, una vez más recordando el poco control que tendrían sobre lo que iban a beber

Mientras esperaban, decidieron ver una de las películas que Alex había comprado, colocaron el DVD de la película de comedia en el reproductor, se acomodaron los seis en el sofá de la habitación y comenzaron a ver la película

 **(…)**

La película tenía un simple trabajo, era una película de comedia, y debia hacerlos reír, pero falló estrepitosamente en eso, no se rieron en ningún momento y además la película era extremadamente larga, Leon conto un tiempo de exactamente 2 horas y 34 minutos desde que la película empezó hasta que termino

"Eso fue horrible…" Dijo Alex

"Totalmente de acuerdo" respondió Serv

"¡Quiero mis dos horas perdidas de vuelta!" Grito Haze, levantando uno de sus brazos

"Dos horas y treinta y cinco minutos" Lo corrigió Leon, vertiendo sal sobre la herida

"Son casi las cinco, ¿vamos a la fiesta?" Dijo Braix, haciendo los cálculos con la hora que le dijo Leon antes, se estaba poniendo ansioso por ir a la fiesta, no podía esperar más

"¡Si! ¡Vamos!" respondió Haze, dando pequeños saltitos en entusiasmo, el cual quería que todos vieran los disfraces que él y Quill llevaban, pero más que nada, quería saber cuál es la sorpresa que tenía Quill para el

Los demás estaban de acuerdo, las cinco de la tarde era el momento perfecto para ir a la fiesta

 **(…)**

Se pusieron en camino hacia la fiesta, salieron de la habitación y se dirigieron al salón principal, donde ocurrían todos los eventos, avisos y en este caso, fiestas

Se sorprendieron al ver que ningún pokemon se encontraba teniendo sexo en los pasillos de la escuela, quizás porque todos estaban en la fiesta ya, pero todavía se podía sentir el icónico olor al que ya se habían acostumbrado

El cielo estaba anaranjado en cuanto entraron a la fiesta, ya habían ido a una fiesta en esta escuela una vez, pero ver de nuevo a todos los pokemons bailando, la gran mesa donde se encontraba todo el alcohol, el DJ poniendo y cambiando música era impresionante, se producía un ambiente asombroso, un poco oscuro, casi como un club profesional

Además, ahora tenían unas luces de distintos colores, lo cual hacia el ambiente más colorido

La canción que sonaba en este momento era "I don't feel like dancing" de los Scissors Sisters, lo cual a Braix le pareció una canción muy apropiada, dado que la música era más que nada dedicada a la gente LGBT y esto combinaba perfectamente con la naturaleza de la escuela

 _ **But I don't feel like dancin' when the old Joanna plays**_

 _ **My heart could take a chance, but my two feet can't find a way**_

 _ **You think that I could muster up a little soft-shoe gentle sway**_

 _ **But I don't feel like dancin', no sir, no dancin' today**_

La animada canción era casi como una invitación a bailar, pero ninguno de los seis eran mucho de bailar, especialmente Quill el cual no podía bailar dado que debia llevarse a Haze a la habitación para enseñarle el regalo, así que se dedicaron a examinar a los pokemons, dado que tenían mucha curiosidad por los disfraces que todos llevaban

Para el martirio de Serv, la mayoría de los disfraces eran pokemons disfrazados de otros pokemons

Otros llevaban disfraces genéricos, de momia, de zombie, había un de todo un poco, pero no había ningún disfraz que llamara la atención de Braix, excepto por los disfraces de personajes que probablemente el no conocía de alguna serie de televisión o videojuego

"¡Hey!, ¡ellos nos copiaron!" Dijo Haze, apuntando a una pareja de pokemons

Un Dewott y un Umbreon se encontraban bailando muy cerca del otro, ambos se miraban apasionadamente mientras hacían sus pasos de baile, el Dewott llevaba un disfraz de Umbreon, o eso se podía ver, dado que la oscuridad no permitía mucho la visión de los demás y el Umbreon llevaba un disfraz de Dewott, dado el característico color celeste que llevaba

"Tranquilo, es solo un disfraz" Le dijo Quill a Haze mientras le daba un pequeño beso en la frente, al ver que este estaba un poco enojado al ver que su disfraz no era tan original como creían

"Estoy enojado, necesito alcohol para calmarme" Dijo Haze bromeando, pero insinuando que lo primero que debían hacer era acercarse a la mesa del alcohol y beber un poco

Los demás asintieron, era una buena idea, Además Quill necesitaba que Haze estuviera un poco más alcoholizado para que su plan funcionara a la perfección

Se acercaron a la mesa donde se encontraba todo el alcohol, y Alex agarro algo que era lo suficientemente suave, pero no tanto, porque sabía que Leon era el único que había bebido más de una vez, Aunque sus genes pervertidos le decían que debia alcoholizar a Serv y llevárselo a la cama, pero no podía, ya se había encariñado con el

Los seis gritaron "¡Salud!" y bebieron, todos esperando que el efecto del alcohol, ansiosos porque el efecto del alcohol hiciera efecto lo más rápido posible

"Mmh…" Quill pensó por un momento "¿Y qué hacemos ahora?"

Los demás se dieron cuenta de que no había mucho que hacer en una fiesta, además de bailar y tener sexo con otros, cosas en las que ninguno de los seis estaba interesado

"¡Bebamos otro!" Dijo Alex

Y así lo hicieron, bebieron una vez más y se quedaron mirando por un momento, Braix miro a la pista de baile y al contrario de antes le parecía muy atractiva

"Saben…" Dijo Braix con un pequeño dejo en su voz "Tengo ganas de bailar"

Los demás asintieron, unos deseos de bailar apareció en todos, y antes de que se lo esperan, todos se encontraban bailando, achispados por el alcohol consumido anteriormente

Estuvieron una o dos horas así, ninguno sabia, excepto por Leon que tenía su reloj interno, pero no le interesaba revisarlo

Braix bailaba saltando junto a Leon, riéndose y muchas veces torpemente resbalándose antes de ser agarrado por el Lucario

Serv y Haze bailaban paralelamente, pero de todas formas estaban uno cerca del otro, y muchas veces se miraban para ver al otro y reírse de el

Quill y Haze tenían un baile mucho más romántico, ambos brazos de Haze estaban en el cuello de Quill, mientras este lo agarraba de las caderas y lentamente se movían, aunque la canción fuese una canción rápida

Pero de la nada, El deseo de Quill por bailar se acabó, y fue reemplazado por otra cosa

 **Don't feel like dancin', dancin'**

 **Even if I find nothin' better to do**

 **Don't feel like dancin', dancin'**

 **Why'd you break it down when I'm not in the mood?**

 **Don't feel like dancin', dancin'**

 **Rather be home with no one if I can't get down with you...**

"Oye, Haze" Susurro Quill al oído de Haze

"¿Qué ocurre?" Pregunto Haze curioso, dado que durante todo el tiempo que estuvieron bailando en ningún momento se hablaron, solo se comunicaron con besos y caricias

"Vamos a la habitación" respondió Quill, "Tengo que mostrarte el regalo"

"¡Si! ¡Si!" Haze saltaba de alegría al saber que finalmente se enteraría que era el regalo de Quill "¡Vamos!"

"Okay, Dame un segundo" Dijo Quill, el cual ya tenía en su cabeza todo lo que iba a hacer

Quill se acercó a Alex, el cual estaba ahora bailando un poco más cerca con Serv, lo toco dos veces para que este se diera vuelta

"¡ALEEEX!" Quill tenía que gritar para que su voz se escuchara sobre la música "¡Necesito que me hagas un favor!"

"¿Qué ocurre?" Pregunto Alex, al cual le tomo unos segundos entender lo que el Quilava quería decir

"Voy con Haze a la habitación a..." Quill se sonrojo un poco, pero gracias a la iluminación Alex no pudo notarlo "...tu sabes, y necesito que si los demás preguntan por nosotros, diles que estamos ocupados o algos" La embriagada mente de Quill no podía pensar en una excusa buena, así que le dejo ese trabajo al Zoroark

"Entiendo" Dijo Alex, guiñando un ojo "No te preocupes, lo tendré todo bajo control, tu preocúpate de tu novio"

"¡Gracias!" Respondió Quill, y se puso a correr hacia Haze

"¿Que le preguntaste a Al-"

"No hay tiempo para explicar, sígueme" Dijo Quill, agarro la mano de Haze y se puso a correr, hacia la habitación

Y así ambos desaparecieron de la fiesta, mientras los demás seguían bailando

 **(…)**

Los minutos pasaban rápido, y Braix no se dio cuenta que estaba cansado de bailar hasta que sintió sudor en su cuerpo, decidió avisarle a su pareja de baile sobre esto

"Leon" Grito por encima de todo el ruido "Vamos a sentarnos un momento, ¿Si?"

Leon solo asintió, y ambos se fueron a sentar, curiosamente muy cerca de la mesa del alcohol, coincidencia que ambos querían que ocurriera

"¿Estas disfrutando la noche?" Le pregunto Leon a Braix, le importaba que se estuviera divirtiendo

"¡Sí!, ¡Mucho!" Respondió Braix, el cual no sabía que tan divertido era bailar hasta que el alcohol lo convenció de lo contrario

"¿Quieres beber un poco más?" La mente del Lucario le pedía seguir bebiendo

"¡De acuerdo!" Braix no se pudo negar, Leon agarro una de las bebidas alcohólicas y las sirvió en dos vasos, le entrego una al Braix y ambos chocaron las copas y bebieron, disfrutando estar el uno del otro

Y ahí fue, cuando gracias al alcohol, los sentidos del Lucario volvieron a sí mismos por un momento

"¡ALEX!, LA CARTA DE ALEX, TENIA QUE JUNTARSE CON EL TIPO EN LA FIESTA" Dijo, exaltado y enojado consigo mismo al no poder recordar algo tan importante

Braix ladeo su cabeza, mirando a Leon como un loco, hasta que finalmente su mente conecto con lo que Leon quería decir

"¡ES CIERTO!" Dijo, mientras se daba una palmada en la frente

Ambos se acercaron a Alex, que estaba bailando como si no hubiera un mañana y le gritaron al mismo tiempo, por lo que Alex no podía entender nada

"¿Qué pasa?" dijo Alex, un poco frustrado, era la segunda vez que lo interrumpían de pasar tiempo con Serv

"Tienes que encontrarte con el de la carta" Dijeron Leon y Braix al mismo tiempo

"Oh…" Alex pensó por un momento de que estaban hablando "OH ARCEUS… ME OLVIDE COMPLETAMENTE"

Alex no sabía qué hacer, no podía ir a la habitación a buscarla porque iba a interrumpir a Quill y a Haze en lo que sea que estuvieran haciendo, miro para todos lados, para ver si encontrara a alguien que lo estuviera buscando para hablar con él, nada

Ahí fue cuando surgió una nueva idea en su mente, una no creada por él, como si hubiera sido forzada dentro de su mente

"Síganme…" Dijo Alex, mientras caminaba sin pensar a donde iba, era como si su mente le estuviera diciendo exactamente a donde ir, los otros dos lo siguieron, confundidos, sin saber a dónde se dirigía Alex, dejando a Serv bailando solo

Salieron del gran salón, y fuera del edificio principal, se encontraban en la gran área verde que rodeaba los edificios, El cielo estaba completamente oscuro ahora, y pocos pokemons se encontraban afuera, Alex camino mientras los otros dos lo seguían, camino hasta que no sintió que debia seguir caminando y se detuvo

"¿Dónde estamos?" Pregunto Braix asustado, sus experiencias con la escuela a altas horas de la mañana no eran las mejores, especialmente luego de la desaparición del Dedenne

"Silencio…" Dijo cortantemente Alex, se quedaron unos segundos parados, mirando hacia sus alrededores, hasta que una extraña voz sonó desde la oscuridad

"Veo que has venido…" Dijo un Kadabra, mientras salía de las sombras "Que bien que mi carta te llego, tengo exactamente la información que necesitan"

Los tres miraron al Kadabra de arriba abajo, ninguno sabía que decir

"Pero primero…" Dijo el Kadabra, mirando a Braix y a Leon con una cara casi de repugnancia "…Debemos estar solos, así lo especifique en la carta"

Alex miro a sus dos amigos, y les hizo una seña para que se fueran

"¿Seguro que vas a estar bien?" Le pregunto Braix, preocupado por su amigo

"Si, calma, soy mil veces su tamaño, ¿qué me podría hacer?" Dijo Alex, acercándose más al Kadabra

"De todas formas…" Leon agarro el brazo de Alex antes de que este se fuera más lejos "…Ten cuidado"

"Lo haré" Dijo Alex, con una voz más seria

Los dos pokemons se fueron, y el Kadabra espero hasta que se perdieran de vista para empezar a hablar

"Entonces…" Dijo el Kadabra "¿Tienes alguna pregunta?"

"¿Quiénes son ellos?" Pregunto Alex "¿Por qué lo hacen?"

"Esa es una pregunta difícil…" Dijo el Kadabra, y pensó por un momento la respuesta que iba a dar "El lider… es el causante de todos esto, él es una persona muy extraña… Un psicópata podría decirse"

"¿Qué tiene que ver eso con lo que te pregunte?"

"Déjame terminar…" el Kadabra se tomó una pequeña pausa antes de continuar "… Él le ha lavado el cerebro a una docena de pokemons, para satisfacer sus necesidades"

"¿A qué te refieres con necesidades?"

"El lider tiene muchos fetiches raros… Los más predominantes son un fetiche con violaciones, uno con sangre y por ultimo…" Kadabra se detuvo un momento "…necrofilia"

"¿Y?" Pregunto Alex, disgustado

"Pues…" Dijo el Kadabra, sorprendido que Alex no llegara a sus propias conclusiones "…Él envía a los pokemons para violar a otros pokemons mientras el observa, o asesinar a otros pokemons para luego… usar sus cuerpos, sin tener que mancharse las manos"

Alex se sintió enfermo por un momento, el Lider era obviamente un pokemon muy enfermo para querer violar cadáveres, esto no hizo más que aumentar su enojo hacia ellos

"¿Por qué ningún pokemon recuerda luego de ser violado?" Pregunto Alex, rezando para que el Kadabra tuviera una respuesta

"El lider tiene…" el Kadabra pensó por un momento "…Habilidades, que permite borrar los recuerdos de lo ocurrido, de esa forma nadie podrá nunca enviarlo a la cárcel"

"¿El Dedenne desaparecido, es por culpa de ellos?"

"Si… Lamentablemente, si"

Alex no se sorprendió, obviamente tendrían que ser ellos

"Esas son todas las preguntas que tenía…" Dijo Alex, un poco más feliz al tener más información sobre ellos, todo esto no hará más que ayudarlos en encontrar a los culpables "A no ser que sepas quien es el lider"

"Pues claro que lo sé" el Kadabra rio, su plan había funcionado a la perfección "Yo soy el lider"

"¿Qué?" Dijo Alex, sorprendido ante la revelación del Kadabra

"Ahora…" La voz del Kadabra se convirtió en algo mucho más suave y atractivo, casi como una tela "Vas a olvidar completamente que esto paso, vas a volver a la fiesta, le vas a decir que no tenía nada de información importante, y a las tres de la mañana, te vas a levantar y nos encontraremos en una dirección que pondré en tu mente ¿De acuerdo?"

Alex estaba furioso, quería destruir a golpes al Kadabra, pero no podía, su mente estaba siendo controlada por el, perdió la noción del tiempo, parpadeo una vez y el Kadabra había desaparecido

Y no recordaba nada de lo que ocurrió…

 **(…)**

Leon y Braix le explicaron a Serv donde fue Alex, y ambos estuvieron esperando que volviera, mientras bebían

Alex entro a la fiesta, con un gran dolor de cabeza vio como Serv se acercaba a él y lo abrazaba, los tres le hicieron preguntas, pero él no recuerda que respondió

Algo sobre cuál era la información que tenía el Kadabra, el respondió que nada importante, lo mismo que ya sabían

Le hicieron muchas preguntas más hasta que él se aburrió

"Basta, me duele la cabeza, les puedo seguir contando luego, ¿o mañana?"

Los otros tres se separaron de el un poco, le dieron un poco de espacio, Alex lo primero que hizo fue ir a agarrar un vaso de alcohol y beberlo, como si quisiera olvidar algo

"Entonces…" Alex recupero un poco su entusiasmo "¿Vamos a seguir festejando?"

 **(…)**

Las horas pasaron más rápido que nunca, Estuvieron todos bailando, riendo y en el caso de Braix, mirando a los demás para que no se acercaran a su Lucario

Eran las 2:55 AM, o eso podía sentir Leon, con su infalible reloj interno

"Y recuerdo que…" Braix recordaba un poco lo que había ocurrido la fiesta pasada "…Unas chicas, bueno no, chicos que parecían chicas, estuvimos hablando por un buen tiempo, ellas, perdón, ellos creían que Haze era tierno"

"Eso no se puede discutir" Dijo Leon "Haze es tierno"

"¿Y yo?" Dijo Braix "¿Soy tierno para ti?"

"Bien podrías decirle que te lo quieres coger aquí y ahora"

Los cuatro se rieron por un buen rato, Hasta que Alex sintió algo en su mente, una nueva sensación que no había sentido antes

"Chicos… Vuelvo de inmediato ¿Si?" Dijo Alex

"¿Qué vas a hacer?, ¿Buscarte una puta?" Le pregunto Serv a Alex, El cual no quería que Alex se fuera

"Jajá" Alex fingió una risa "Si…" dijo mientras se alejaba de los demás, los cuales lo miraban confundido

"¿Qué le ocurrirá?" Pregunto Leon, Preocupado por su gran amigo

"Supongo que bebió mucho…" Dijo Serv, y los tres se volvieron a reír, esperando el regreso de Alex

 **(…)**

Alex salió del edificio donde la fiesta ocurría, tambaleándose, todavía con su disfraz de asesino puesto, sentía tener que dejar a los demás solos, pero su mente tenía un trabajo que hacer, esa era su mayor prioridad ahora

La repulsión que le provoco hablar sobre la necrofilia del lider con el Kadabra unas horas atrás volvió a atacarlo, Tenía ganas de expulsar todos los contenidos de su estómago, pero no había tiempo

Con su mente y corazón en total desacuerdo, camino, con escalofríos en su espalda, con una mala corazonada, mientras su cuerpo caminaba sin pensar a donde se dirigía, ni porque se dirigía hacia allá

Camino por la escuela oscura, Todavía podía escuchar la música que venía de la fiesta, la cual no estaba ni cerca de terminar, se preguntó si los otros tres extrañaban su presencia, el lado controlado hizo lo mejor para que se olvidara de esos pensamientos y siguió caminando

Serv, Serv, Serv, Eso era lo único en lo que su lado consciente podía pensar en él, lo amaba por completo, le gustaría estar a su lado, hacerlo sentir bien…

…Lástima que era probable que iba a morir ahora, o eso creía

Finalmente llego al lugar que su mente le indicaba, en el lugar ya se encontraban dos pokemons, el lider, el cual llevaba una capucha blanca y Alex asumía era el Kadabra, dado que no podía ver dentro de la capucha

Y un Dewott, con unos ojos que inspiraban odio y temor, pero al mismo tiempo miedo y sufrimiento

"Vamos a empezar con el ritual de iniciación" dijo el Kadabra, mirando a ambos pokemons "Para este ritual… Invite a quizás uno de mis servidores más competente, el que ha asesinado y violado a mas pokemons, él te guiara por este proceso cuando lo necesites"

"Alex… Nosotros te elegimos porque tienes todos los fetiches que necesitamos en alguien, eres un pokemon sucio, si podemos decirle así" Dijo el Kadabra, acercándose al sumiso Zoroark "Este ritual permitirá sacar tu lado más oscuro, te convertirás en un violador, un asesino, y Asi satisfarás todos mis deseos" Dijo el Kadabra, casi cantando de felicidad, el Zoroark era perfecto, literalmente perfecto

"No podemos darte una capucha, dado que vives con gente que sabe que significa la capucha, pero supongo que tu disfraz será suficiente para mantener tu identidad en secreto"

"Y ahora… sin más preámbulos…" Dijo el Kadabra, acercando un dedo hacia la frente del Zoroark "Vas a ser mío…"

Con solo un toque basto, para que la mente del Zoroark hiciera un giro por completo, de la nada empezó a sentir unos deseos de destrucción, de sangre de muerte, el lado consciente de Alex lentamente desapareció, ahora su mente quería algo nuevo

Quería una víctima…

Necesitaba una víctima para satisfacer los deseos del demonio que rápidamente se apoderaba de su interior, un nuevo Zoroark, los deseos más perversos de este finalmente podían salir a la luz

Con solo un toque basto, para hacer al, relativamente, buen Zoroark, en una persona distinta

Ahora solo bastaba entrenarlo, y el Kadabra ya sabía cómo lo entrenaría

Lo convertiría en el asesino perfecto…

 **Notas del Autor: Aquí siempre coloco como deben dejar una review o me moriré, pero gracias a un seguidor (no tan) anónimo, decidí no hacerlo, pero si desean dejar una review siempre son bienvenidos**

 **Es probable que la próxima semana no escriba un episodio, dado ciertos problemas personales (de todas formas, así los puedo dejar más con la duda de lo que ocurrirá), Además, me quiero tomar un poco más de tiempo para escribir el siguiente episodio**

 **Gracias por todo, nos vemos!**


	11. Framed

_**Feeling kinky, lip syncing to Too $hort's "Freaky Tales" (Biatch!)**_

 _ **Having creepy visions of whiskey drinking**_

 _ **I know this is risky thinking but I wanna stick her like she's decals**_

 _ **But when murdering females**_

 _ **Better pay attention to these details or you could be derailed**_

 _ **Better wear at least three layers of clothing or be in jail**_

 _ **If you get scratched because your DNA'll**_

 _ **Be all up under her fingernails**_

 _ **Man, he hears you, I don't think he cares**_

 _ **He gives a fuck, even his pinky swears**_

 _ **Three personalities burstin' out of me, please beware**_

 _ **Her TV blares, can't hear the creaking stairs**_

 _ **She's unaware in no underwear, she's completely bare**_

 _ **Turns around and screams, I remember distinctly**_

 _ **I said "I'm here to do sink repairs."**_

 _ **Chop her up, put her body parts**_

 _ **In front of Steven Avery's trailer and leave 'em there**_

¿Porque esto estaba ocurriendo?, Él no era culpable de nada, El no quería llegar a esto, ¿Asesinatos?, ¿Cuáles?, no tenía ninguna memoria de haber asesinado a nadie, y además ¿lo acusaban de violación?, El nunca violaría a nadie, eso estaba mal, esto no podía estar pasando, esta escuela era perfecta, no podía irse de ella, no podía dejarlo solo

 _ **But hey man, I was framed**_

 _ **I know what this looks like, officers**_

 _ **Please just give me one minute**_

 _ **I think I can explain**_

 _ **I ain't murdered nobody**_

 _ **I know these words are so nutty**_

 _ **But I'm just here to entertain**_

 _ **How come your shirt is so bloody?**_

 _ **There's a missing person, so what? He's**_

 _ **Got nothin' to do with me**_

 _ **I'm almost certain I was framed**_

Dio vuelta la mirada para encontrarse con los ojos de la persona que más amaba, lo miraba con una cara de desconcierto, de decepción, si pudiera explicarle lo que estaba ocurriendo, pero él tampoco sabía que estaba ocurriendo, a donde se lo estaban llevando, por primera vez en su vida se sentía solo

 **Woke up, it was dawn, musta knew somethin' was wrong**

 **Think I'm becomin' a monster 'cause of the drugs that I'm on**

 **Gotta get to the bottom of it to try to solve it**

 **Must go above and beyond, 'cause it's incumbent upon me**

 **Plus I feel somewhat responsible for the dumb little blonde**

 **Girl, that motherfuckin' baton twirler that got dumped in the pond**

 **Second murder with no recollection of it**

 **Collectin' newspaper articles, cuttin' out sections from it**

 **Memory's too fucked to remember, destructive temper**

 **Cut my public defender's jugular then stuck him up in a blender**

 **Another dismembered toddler discovered this winter probably**

 **'Cause the disassembled body**

 **Was covered up in the snow since the month of November oddly**

 **I'm wanted for questioning**

 **Them son of a bitches probably just wanna pin this on me**

Alguien cometió un crimen y se lo estaban culpando a él, ¡Sí!, Eso debia ser, ahora solo era cosa de explicarlo, pero entonces... ¿Porque estaba su polera manchada de sangre?, ¿Porque todavía podía sentir sangre entres sus garras y uñas?, Se sintió sucio, el no había asesinado ni violado nadie, no lo había hecho, ¿Cierto? ¿CIERTO?, a su mente le llegaron el recuerdo de sus padres, ¿Que van a pensar ellos de lo que ocurrió? ¿Podría explicarles que él no tiene la culpa? ¿Que es inocente?

 _ **But hey man, I was framed**_

 _ **I know what this looks like, officers**_

 _ **Please just give me one minute**_

 _ **I think I can explain**_

 _ **I ain't murdered nobody**_

 _ **I know these words are so nutty**_

 _ **But I'm just here to entertain**_

 _ **How come your shirt is so bloody?**_

 _ **There's a missing person, so what? He's**_

 _ **Got nothin' to do with me**_

 _ **I'm almost certain I was framed**_

Miro hacia su lado, él no era el único que estaba siendo detenido, al verlo los recuerdos volvieron de inmediato a su mente, como si todo hubiera sido hace apenas unos días, ¿O fue simplemente hace unas horas?, ese fue el momento en cuando los recuerdos de sus víctimas volvieron, toda la sangre que hizo derramar, todos las vidas que tomo

Quería llorar, pero no podía, odiaba las lágrimas, al ver a su amado llorando tuvo que contenerse, las lágrimas lo ponían nervioso, lo volvían loco

Lo hacían sentir como un monstruo, Pero él no era un monstruo, Él era todo menos un monstruo

 _ **I was framed**_

 _ **I know what this looks like, officers**_

 _ **Please just give me one minute**_

 _ **I think I can explain**_

 _ **I ain't murdered nobody**_

 _ **I know these words are so nutty**_

 _ **But I'm just here to entertain**_

 _ **How come your shirt is so bloody?**_

 _ **There's a missing person, so what? He's**_

 _ **Got nothin' to do with me**_

 _ **I'm almost certain I was framed**_

Toda la escuela veía esta escena, eran las 6 AM, y el cielo lentamente pintaba lo que previamente era el cielo negro, definitivamente esa ha sido la fiesta más larga de todas, pero ninguno de los pokemons hubiera esperado que la fiesta hubiera terminado en esto…

...Todos se estaban divirtiendo hace apenas unas horas

 **(...)**

 **1 AM**

Quill y Haze finalmente llegaron a la habitación, Haze dando pequeños saltitos con entusiasmo al darse cuenta de que finalmente iba a saber cuál era el regalo de Quill

"Entonces…" Dijo Quill, el cual estaba igual de emocionado que Haze por mostrar el regalo, pero no le molestaba jugar un poco con Haze "… ¿Quieres ver tu regalo?"

Haze movió su cabeza de arriba abajo rápidamente, asintiendo, no podía esperar más

"Entonces, Cierra tus ojos" Dijo Quill juguetonamente, quería que la sorpresa fuera perfecta

Haze siguió las instrucciones de Quill y cerro sus ojos, y así Quill se dirigió a una bolsa que estaba debajo de su cama, suspiro de tranquilidad al saber que lo que habia comprado seguía ahí, lo saco y lo puso delante de Haze

"Puedes abrir tus ojos…" Dijo Quill, ansioso por la respuesta que iba a tener Haze al ver el regalo

Haze abrió sus ojos lentamente, e inmediatamente se sonrojo con lo que encontró frente a él, Quill habia comprado un disfraz de "maid", o algo así, Quill no sabía mucho de Japón, así que ya ni siquiera recordaba el nombre del traje, lo único que sabía era que se iba a ver muy tierno y sexy en el Buizel

El traje era negro y blanco, era un vestido, el traje también venía con unos guantes, Quill compro esto dado que amaba las piernas de Haze y esto iba a hacerlas resaltar muchos más, y también, tenía un plan para esta noche…

"¿E-Esto es para mí?" Dijo Haze, sorprendido, dado que Quill nunca habia mostrado ningún indicio de tener un fetiche por el cosplay

"Claro que si…" Dijo Quill, e inmediatamente cambio su voz a una voz más profunda "Quiero que te lo pongas~" La voz de Quill sonaba más pervertida que nunca, y Haze no se podía negar al pedido de su novio, dado que también le interesaba saber a donde los llevaba esto

Haze se colocó la vestimenta de sirvienta torpemente, dado que nunca se habia puesto un vestido en su vida antes, en cuanto termino miro a Quill, esperando la aprobación de el

"Tierno~" Dijo Quill, riendo al ver a Haze así "Ahora, desde ahora me vas a llamar amo, y me harás caso en todo lo que diga, ¿De acuerdo?"

"¿Q-que?" Pregunto Haze confundido, no entendía de lo que estaba hablando Quill

"Eres mi sirvienta… Asi que tendrás que hacer lo que yo te diga, o si no tendré que castigarte" Dijo una vez más Quill, con una voz un poco más firme

"Oh… entiendo" Dijo Haze "Entonces… ¿cómo puedo ayudarlo, mi amo?"

Quill sintió como sus hormonas se activaban en solo un momento, no esperaba que Haze entrara tan rápido al juego, intento contenerse de ir a abrazarlo y besarlo y volvió a hablar firmemente

"Últimamente…" Empezó Quill "…Has sido una buena sirvienta, creo que te mereces una recompensa por eso, ¿Estás de acuerdo?" Pregunto Quill

"¡SI!" Grito Haze de alegría "Quiero decir… me encantaría una recompensa de usted, amo"

"¿Y qué te gustaría recibir de recompensa?" pregunto Quill, su plan era hacer que Haze sacara su lado más pervertido hacia el

"Mmh… No se…" Haze se hizo el difícil "Cualquier cosa estaría bien, después de todo, mi trabajo es hacerlo sentir bien a usted, amo"

Quill no esperaba que Haze fuera tan bueno para esto, estaba haciendo el personaje de sirvienta inocente demasiado bien, a Quill le tomo un momento pensar en lo que iba a decir

"Que te parece… ¿si tenemos una noche de diversión?" Dijo Quill

"¿N-noche de diversión?, ¿A qué se refiere?" Haze miro a Quill confundido, como si nunca hubiera escuchado la palabra sexo antes

"Ya sabes… Solo tú y yo, en mi cama, haciéndote sentir bien…" Dijo Quill, con una voz seductora, mientras se acercaba a Haze y ponía su cabeza en el cuello de este

"Eh… pero… amo" Dijo Haze "N-no creo que eso sea correcto" dijo Haze, mirando hacia abajo mientras Quill recorría su cuello

"Calma…" Dijo Haze, dándole unas pequeñas y juguetonas lamidas al cuello de Haze, lo cual provoco que unos gemidos tiernos y tímidos salieran de la boca de Haze "…Nadie tiene que saberlo"

"B-bueno… bien" Dijo Haze, finalmente cayendo a los encantos de Quill, "Pero antes… tiene que saber algo de mí, amo"

"¿Qué ocurre?" Pregunto Quill, genuinamente curioso

"Y-yo…" Haze hizo una pausa antes de seguir, estaba haciendo su personaje completamente a la perfección "…soy virgen"

Una vez más Quill se sorprendió, es como si Haze estuviera leyendo su mente, sabiendo exactamente que decir para poder excitar más al Quilava y estaba funcionando, Quill se mordió la lengua y pensó lo siguiente que iba a decir a continuación

"Perfecto..." respondió naturalmente "...Asi tu virginidad solo será mía, de tu amo..."

"De acuerdo, amo" Haze miro al suelo, sonrojándose, Quill no sabía si de verdad estaba avergonzado o estaba siguiendo con su personaje "Quiero que mi virginidad sea tuya, amo..." Dijo Haze, mientras levantaba levemente su vestido, revelando el miembro de Haze, el cual estaba totalmente erecto y se movía con pequeños espasmos

Quill lentamente estaba perdiendo sus estribos, pero no era momento de descontrolarse, este podía ser el único momento para dar quien lleva el control

"Oh, veo que me estabas escondiendo algo..." Dijo Quill, acercándose de nuevo a Haze, rompiendo cualquier espacio que habia entre ellos

"Lo s-siento amo..." Dijo Haze, probablemente fingiendo un pequeño tartamudeo, para simular culpabilidad y temor, un temor que producía una sensación muy placentera en la mente de Quill

Quill una vez más empezó a besar el cuello de Haze, esta vez de forma más agresiva, permitiendo que su lengua recorriera esa parte de Haze, vio la marca que le habia dejado en la mañana, y decidió hacerle otra, esta vez más arriba, para que aunque usara una polera de cuello largo todos pudieran ver el chupón, y saber a quién pertenecía Haze

Quill presiono ambos de sus labios en el cuello, y empezó a succionar, los cuales causaron que de la boca del Buizel salieran unos gemidos que él no podía controlar, gemidos agudos, música para los oídos del Quilava, el cual siguió succionando del cuello del Buizel por unos segundos, hasta que se separó y pudo ver la marca, más grande que la anterior y en una zona más elevada

"Ahora todos van a s-saber que soy tuyo" Dijo Haze, feliz "Gracias..."

"No digas gracias todavía, no he terminado contigo" Quill volvió a lamer y besar el cuello de Haze, esta vez dando pequeñas mordidas mientras bajaba, dejando un rastro de besos y salivas en todo su cuerpo, en cuanto llego a su estómago le dio una pequeña juguetona mordida, haciendo que de la boca de Haze saliera exactamente el sonido que esperaba, un gemido de dolor y placer

Quill finalmente llego al lugar que llamaba su atención, el miembro de Haze, le dio una pequeña inspección, el miembro se veía tierno, solo con la mirada podía notar que este era un poco más pequeño que el suyo, pero eso no lo hacía peor, de hecho Quill creía que se veía bonito, le dio una pequeña lamida

Haze soltó un pequeño gemido mientras veía a Quill lamer su pene, Quill sabía exactamente lo que estaba haciendo, no podía introducirlo directamente a la boca, debia jugar con el primero, para mantener a Haze en la espera, volverlo loco, así que siguió lamiendo el miembro, mientras Haze lentamente cambiaba su mirada de placer por una mirada de desesperación, desesperación combinado con placer

"Por favor..." Susurro Haze sin intención, ya no se podía contener, quería que Quill empezara a estimularlo de una forma más directa

"Disculpa... ¿Necesitas algo?" Pregunto Quill, el cual disfrutaba ver sufriendo a Haze de esa forma

"P-por favor, empieza a chuparlo ya..." Dijo Haze, por primera vez desde que empezaron Haze rompió su personaje, Quill sabía que por fin tenía la delantera

"De acuerdo, pero la próxima vez que me digas lo que tengo que hacer, tendré que castigarte" Dijo Quill guiñando un ojo, e inmediatamente se introdujo el pene de Haze en la boca, succionando el tierno miembro de este, el cual tenía un sabor casi dulce, lo cual le parecía a Quill demasiado tierno para verdad

Haze estaba en el cielo, la última vez que hicieron el amor, que hace dos semanas y fue su primera vez, Quill no jugo con su pene, por lo tanto esta experiencia era completamente nueva para él, la poca experiencia de la boca de Quill era suficiente para volverlo loco, los gemidos que salían de su boca lentamente se volvían más agudos, mientras se agarraba fuertemente a las sabanas de la cama

Quill empezó a mover su cabeza hacia arriba y hacia abajo, saboreando todo el miembro de Haze, mientras que con su lengua jugaba con lo que se encontraba dentro de su boca, esta combinación de acciones estaban poniendo a Haze en un estado de placer extremo, además, el hecho de que la habitación era pequeña no permitía que se pudieran masturbar, por lo tanto la última vez que Haze habia sido estimulado ahí abajo fue cuando tuvieron sexo por primera vez

Los movimientos de Quill se volvieron mas rápidos, mientras movía su cabeza hacia arriba y hacia abajo empezó a masturbarse también, estaba duro como una roca, su fetiche de cosplay finalmente estaba sucediendo, con la persona que más le importaba en el mundo, este día no se podía poner mejor

Haze puso ambas manos en la cabeza de Quill, casi empujándolo para que chupara lo más que pudiera

"M-me voy a c-c-correr" Dijo Haze, sus gemidos y respiración volviéndose mas frenéticos, Haze entrelazo sus dedos entre el pelaje de Quill mientras eyaculaba, sintiendo un gran relajo en su cuerpo, como si acaba de correr maratón

Dada la mínima estimulación de su pene en las últimas semanas, Haze eyaculo mucho, Quill tenía planeado tragar que eyacula Haze, pero se dio cuenta que dada la extrema cantidad de semen que este habia expulsado, esto no era posible

Decidió levantarse y besar a Haze, todavía con su semen en su boca, produciéndose un beso donde se combinó mucha saliva y semen

Haze acepto la lengua de Quill que entraba a su boca, llenándolo del semen que habia expulsado hace apenas unos segundos, ambas lenguas empezaron a jugar en el baño de esperma y saliva, La lengua de Quill siempre dominando a la lengua de Haze, cosa que volvía loco a Haze, le encantaba cuando Quill se volvía más dominante

Finalmente se separaron, formando un pequeño hilo blanco que unía ambas bocas, resultado de la combinación de esperma y saliva

"Tu turno…" Dijo Quill, mostrando su pene a Haze sin vergüenza, el cual estaba más grande que nunca dado los sonidos que Haze habia hecho previamente

"De acuerdo… amo" Haze se puso de rodillas delante de Quill y empezó a besar el pene tímidamente, cada cierto tiempo dándole pequeñas lamidas inocentes, Quill tenía un espectáculo frente a sus ojos, y estaba disfrutando cada momento

"Introdúcelo en tu boca" Dijo Quill, al aburrirse de que Haze no fuera más directo al grano "Es una orden"

"Mmhm" Haze hizo un sonido de afirmación, y se metió la punta del pene de Quill dentro de su boca, disfrutando el sabor de este, Haze tenía un poco más de experiencia que Quill, dada la última vez que tuvieron sexo

"Oh Arceus…" Dijo Quill, rompiendo personaje "…Haze, tu boca es… genial" Dijo, Mientras miraba hacia arriba, como si Haze fuera un regalo enviado de los cielos

Haze se sintió orgulloso al escuchar a su amo decir eso, así que introdujo el miembro entero hacia su boca, el cual toco su garganta, Quill definitivamente no se esperaba eso, un gemido salió de él, el primer gemido que Haze escucho de Quill

"¿C-Como?" Dijo Quill, sorprendido por las habilidades de Haze "S-si sigues así no creo que pueda a-aguantar mucho"

Haze estuvo así por un buen tiempo, moviendo su cabeza de forma que el pene saliera casi completamente de su boca, quedando en sus labios, para luego volver a introducirlo completamente, tocando su garganta otra vez, cosa que sacaba gemidos cada vez más fuerte de parte de Quill

Quill estaba en su punto de ruptura, no podía mas, quizás si no se hubiera masturbado mientras le daba placer a Haze pudo haber aguantado un poco más, pero Haze era demasiado bueno con su boca, le iba a dar esta ronda a él, pero se prometió a si mismo que lo iba a tener gimiendo en unos minutos

"H-Haze…" Dijo Quill, con una respiración más errática "T-ten esto" Dijo en un grito-gemido Quill, mientras agarraba la cabeza de Haze y embestía contra ella, haciendo que su pene tocara la garganta de él, en ese momento eyaculo, de esa forma, Haze no podría darle un beso con semen como él lo habia hecho anteriormente

Haze sintió como el semen de Quill pasaba directamente del miembro hacia su garganta, el líquido caliente era una delicia para su paladar, mientras el miembro palpitaba y soltaba todo el líquido, Haze como una buena sirvienta lo bebió todo

"Perfecto…" Dijo Quill, todavía respirando erráticamente, mientras sacaba su miembro de la boca del sediento Buizel, dejando un hilo de semen que unía la boca y su miembro "¿Estás cansado?" Pregunto Quill a Haze, al verlo que respiraba cansadamente

"Si… amo" Dijo Haze "Pero todavía no quiero terminar" Dijo mientras se levantaba, y se acercaba a la cama, poniéndose en cuatro patas, mientras su trasero apuntaba a Quill "Quiero que me haga suyo"

Quill no se negaba a hacerlo, pero tenía otros planes

"No no no" Dijo, como si lo que estuviera haciendo Haze estaba mal "Mientras lo hacemos, quiero ver tu hermosa cara"

Haze se sonrojo, entendía perfectamente a lo que se refería Quill, así que se voltio, con sus piernas levantadas, exponiendo su entrada

"Ahora si…" Dijo Haze "Por favor… no puedo esperar"

"Calma… Calma…" Dijo Quill, posicionándose entre ambas piernas de Buizel, dio un pequeño toque con su miembro la entrada de Haze, lo cual hizo que sus piernas se sacudieran un poco, estuvo por un momento solo haciendo eso, tocando su pene la entrada del Buizel que esperaba

"Vamos…" Dijo Haze "Entra…" Desesperado por sentir el miembro de Quill dentro de el

"Tendrás que pedirlo por favor" Dijo Quill, para molestar a su sirvienta

"¡PORFAVOR QUILL, TE NECESITO DENTRO MIO, QUIERO SER TUYO Y SOLO TUYO MI AMO!" Grito Haze, ya loco por la burla de Quill

"Si tú lo pides…" Dijo Quill, lentamente entrando en el Haze, su pene disfrutando el momento como si fuera la primera vez "Haze… eres tan… apretado… sigues igual que la primera vez"

"N-no soy apretado, t-tu eres muy grande" Mientras sentía el invasor miembro abriéndose camino a través de él, se agarró a las sabanas, y dio un pequeño gemido de dolor y placer

Las embestidas empezaron lentas, y luego se volvieron un poco más rápidas, Quill miraba la cara de Haze, el cual miraba hacia otro lado, avergonzado mientras gemía, de una forma cada vez más aguda y fuerte

"Mi-mírame…" Dijo Quill entre embestidas, Haze le hizo caso y dirigió su mirada hacia él, Quill lo beso, con un beso de lengua, una vez más la lengua de Quill entro a la boca de Haze, Las dos lenguas empezaron a jugar una vez más y las embestidas se volvieron más rápidas

En ese momento, Quill encontró el punto especial de Haze, lo cual hizo que este empezara a gemir, pero fue silenciado por la boca de Quill, que seguía besándolo, y no tenía intenciones de parar, Haze envolví ambos brazos alrededor del cuello de Quill, lo necesitaba cerca

Quill siguió atacando ese punto especial, quería sacar todos los gemidos de Haze, los cuales estaban muy agudos

Haze rodaba los ojos en placer, y sin poder dar aviso a Quill eyaculo, manchando ambos cuerpos con semen, Quill siguió embistiendo, más rápido que antes, siempre intentando tocar ese punto

Dado que ya habia eyaculado, la sensibilidad de Haze estaba a un punto muy alto, por lo tanto todos los movimientos de Quill provocaban una sensación muy rara en él, que podía ser mejor describidla como placer y locura

"H-Haze… m-me voy a correr" Dijo Quill, con una respiración cortada y errática

"H-hazlo por favor… necesito que lo hagas dentro mío" Respondió Haze entre gemidos, necesitaba el semen de Quill dentro de el

Finalmente, Quill embistió lo más profundo que pudo y eyaculo, pintando los interiores de Haze blancos, Haze lo único que hizo fue gemir, para que luego su cuerpo empezara a relajarse, Asi marcando el fin de este encuentro

"Eres asombroso…" Dijo Haze "Gracias…"

"Te amo…" Respondió Quill

Estuvieron unos minutos abrazándose y besándose, ambos disfrutando la cercanía que tenían el uno con el otro

"Entonces, ¿te gusto tu regalo?" Pregunto Quill, curioso por la opinión de Haze

"Pues si…" Dijo Haze "Puedo ser tu sirvienta cuando tú quieras" esto último diciéndolo un poco cantadito

"No tengo ningún problema con eso" Dijo Quill guiñando un ojo "¿Quieres volver a la fiesta?"

"Meh, no hay apuro, quiero quedarme contigo un rato más"

Hubo un pequeño momento de silencio

"Mmh… Quill…"

"¿Qué ocurre?"

"¿Vas a sacar tu pene afuera mío?"

"Mmh… Nop, me gusta así" Dijo Quill, sonriendo

"Oh… está bien"

Y así, siguieron sus caricias románticas, ninguno de los dos sabía lo que iba a ocurrir unas horas después, que iba a ocurrir con su amigo Alex

Pero eso no importaba ahora estaban en su propio mundo, un mundo feliz, sin preocupaciones, y no querían salir de ahí

 **(…)**

 **2:52 AM**

Una pareja bailaba lentamente, lo que previamente eran canciones frenéticas y movidas lentamente se convirtieron en canciones más lentas y románticas y este era el momento perfecto para ambos, ambos abrazados, el Dewott y el Umbreon se movían lentamente por la pista de baile

El Umbreon era un poco más bajo que el Dewott, incluso cuando se ponía en dos patas, dado que su anatomía le permitía cambiar de bípedo a cuadrúpedo sin ningún problema, pero esto no le molestaba al Dewott, el cual le gustaba ser el más alto, ya que le daba un cierto grado de control que le encantaba

Habían estado bailando por unas horas ya, donde no hicieron más que estar en silencio, excepto por pequeños momentos donde se besaron, o se dijeron cuanto se amaban entre los dos, era un momento perfecto para ambos, los dos amaban un poco de silencio, especialmente cuando tenían el uno al otro para poder compartirlo

"Jake…" Dijo el Umbreon, casi susurrando

"¿Si?" Pregunto el Dewott llamado Jake, aunque obviamente ya sabía lo que el Umbreon iba a responder, dado que no era la primera vez que hacia esto

"Te amo"

"Yo igual te amo Blacky…" Dijo Jake, dándole un beso en su frente, no se cansaba nunca de escuchar ninguna de estas dos palabras

"Estoy tan feliz… de haber llegado a esta escuela, no puedo creer que conocí a una persona tan sorprendente como tu…" Dijo Blacky, mirando a Jake a los ojos

"Lo se…" Dijo Jake riendo, su mente todavía no podía procesar el hecho de que existiera una persona tan perfecta para el "…Te amo" repitió Jake

Llevaban algunas semanas ya como novios, y la forma en la que llegaron a esto es una de las historias más locas de toda la escuela

"Sabes…" Jake rompió el silencio una vez más "…Tengo un plan"

"¿Qué plan?" Pregunto Blacky confuso

"Después de que terminemos la escuela, y seamos adultos" Jake se tomó un poco de tiempo antes de seguir hablando "Deberíamos vivir juntos"

Los ojos de Blacky se iluminaron en entusiasmo, casi como si Jake le estuviera pidiendo matrimonio

"¡SI! ¡SI!" Dijo o grito Blacky "Me encanta esa idea…"

"Sabía que te iba a encantar…" Dijo Jake antes de depositar otro beso en Blacky, esta vez en sus labios, el cual se convirtió en un beso más apasionado

Estuvieron unos minutos más bailando, hasta que llegó el momento, en la mente de Jake sonaron tres campanas, y él sabía que significaba esto, el lado asesino de su mente empezó a tomar el control, lentamente empezó a sentir ansias de sangre, ansias de muerte, pero sabía que la mitad de la fiesta no era el mejor momento para emplear estas ansias

"Dame unos minutos…" Dijo Jake, Alejándose un poco de Blacky

"Jake… espera…" Dijo Blacky, agarrando un brazo de Jake antes de que este pudiera alejarse más "¿Qué ocurre?" preguntó el Umbreon

No era la primera vez que presenciaba los cambios de ánimo del Dewott a las altas horas de la mañana, lo cual siempre era seguido por el desapareciendo por unas horas

"No ocurre n-nada" La voz de Jake tembló un poco, como si su lado racional volviera un momento

"Tienes que explicarme que te ocurre, siempre haces lo mismo" Dijo Blacky, no con enojo, si no con tristeza, muchas veces que Jake se aburría de él e intentaba alejarse, por eso desaparecía

"C-calma… te lo explicare cuando t-todo esto acabe…" Dijo Jake, perdiendo todas sus ansias de muerte por unos segundos

"¿Cuándo acabe que?" Esto no hacía más que confundir al Umbreon, el cual estaba muy preocupado por el comportamiento de su novio

"Te lo explicare cuando vuelva…" Dijo Jake, su lado asesino tomando total control de nuevo, de un tirón se zafo del agarre de Blacky y empezó a correr hacia su destino, hacia donde su mente le decía, rezando porque el Kadabra no lo castigara por llegar tarde

Blacky solo pudo mirar con confusión y tristeza al ver como su novio se alejaba, y él se quedaba solo

(…)

 **3:23 AM**

"Finalmente… hemos terminado, ahora he sacado la parte más oscura de ti, para poder satisfacerme y poner a los pokemons más débiles donde pertenecen… como simples máquinas de entretenimiento" Dijo el Kadabra, el cual salivaba al solo pensar en lo que podía hacer Alex con sus victimas

Alex estaba demasiado perdido, habían pasado apenas unos minutos, los cuales parecieron horas para él, lo único que permaneció constante fueron sus ansias de sangre, las cuales crecían exponencialmente, el Kadabra podía ver esto en los ojos del Zoroark

"Tranquilo… todo a su tiempo" Dijo el Kadabra "Primero que todo… tendremos que darte una pequeña demostración de cómo funcionan las cosas en este culto"

La mente de Alex lentamente empezó a calmarse, al saber que pronto tendría una víctima, pero la parte racional de su mente comenzó a volverse loca, no sabía lo que iba a presenciar en las siguientes horas, y ni siquiera quería saberlo

"Primero… mi más leal sirviente violara a una víctima, así podrás aprender cómo controlar a los pokemons pequeños sin que se escapen, porque si escapan estaremos perdidos, y créeme, si eso ocurre, no querrás saber lo que hare contigo y todos tus seres queridos" Dijo el Kadabra, para poder introducir miedo a Alex, y de esa forma, tener más control sobre el

"Luego… te dejare asesinar una víctima, Asi podrás sentir lo bien que se siente tener sangre entres tus dedos, y además, me darás un cuerpo más con el que yo puedo jugar luego…" Dijo el Kadabra sonriendo, entusiasmado por ver al Zoroark en acción

"Y por último… para cerrar tu primera noche en el culto, violaras y asesinaras a un pokemon, esta actividad la harás sin ayudada, y depende del resultado de esta sabremos si puedes entrar oficialmente la culto, ¿De acuerdo?"

"De acuerdo…" Fue lo único que dijo Alex, entusiasmado por todo lo que iba a ocurrir esta noche, una pequeña sonrisa de malicia surgió en su cara, ya no era el pokemon que era antes

Y así, la noche más larga empezó…

 **(…)**

Braix, Leon y Serv vieron entrar por la puerta a dos figuras conocidas, Quill y Haze entraban tomados de las manos, ambos muy felices por razones que los demás no conocían

"¿Dónde estuvieron?" Pregunto Braix, el cual seguía intoxicado por todo el alcohol que habia ingerido

"eh… heheHEHEHE" Quill y Haze empezaron a reír al recordad donde habían estado y lo que habían estado haciendo, aunque la idea de hacer cosplay fue muy sexy, ahora que lo recordaban sonaba demasiado vergonzoso

"Mmh… ya veo…" Dijo Leon, inmediatamente identificando la risa como una risa de lujuria y perversión "… ¿Lo disfrutaron?" Pregunto, al estar ebrio no tenía muchos límites

"¡OYE!, ESO NO ES ALGO QUE DEBAS PRE-"Dijo Braix, un poco enojado antes de ser interrumpido por Quill y Haze

"Pues si… Quill es fantástico~" Dijo Haze, riendo sonrojado en vergüenza, el también habia tomado un poco antes de ir a hacer el amor con Quill, así que tampoco tenía muchos limites

"Haze también es sorprendente… es tan tierno" Dijo Quill, elogiando a su novio

Ambos se dieron un beso francés, todavía felices luego de la experiencia que habia ocurrido hace dos horas

"Ugh… No me interesa saber sobre su vida sexual…" Dijo Serv, tomando otro sorbo del vaso de alcohol que llevaba en ambas de sus manos

"En fin… ¿Dónde está Alex?" Pregunto Quill, finalmente dándose cuenta de que Alex no se veía por ningún lado

"De hecho… de eso estábamos hablando, desapareció completamente hace exactamente veinticinco minutos y treinta y cuatro segundos" Dijo Leon

Los demás se le quedaron mirando perplejos, era la primera vez que hacía uso de su habilidad en voz alta

"Es algo que me acostumbre a hacer, contar cada segundo en mi mente" Dijo Leon, respondiendo la pregunta que todos tenían

"wow…" Dijeron los otros cuatro, sorprendidos por lo que Leon acababa de decir

"¿Deberíamos ir a buscar a Alex?" Pregunto Leon, el cual ya estaba un poco incómodo por la sorpresa de los demás

"Démosle un tiempo más… si no vuelve, vamos a buscarlo, uno nunca sabe que podría estar haciendo, quizás incluso encontró a alguien para llevarse a la cama" Dijo Quill, levantando ambos hombros

"N-no… no creo que haya ido a ser eso" Dijo Serv, tratando de ocultar sus celos, no se le habia ocurrido que quizás Alex desapareció para eso

"Con Alex, uno nunca sabe" Dijo Leon, el cual conocía a su amigo al revés y al derecho

La inquietud de Serv empezó a subir, aunque no habia nada oficial entre ellos dos, ni siquiera se habia besado ni abrazado, sentía que tenía algo con él, pero quizás Alex lo veía como una simple amistad

Y no sabía cómo se iba a sentir si se enteraba que Alex no estaba interesado en él, y que habia ido a buscar a otro pokemon para tener sexo

 **(…)**

El Kadabra junto con Jake y Alex estaban escondidos detrás de un arbusto, mirando directamente hacia la entrada de la fiesta, esperando encontrar a su victima

Ambas partes de la mente de Alex estaban inquietas, una no podía esperar por poner sus garras en el cuerpo de un pokemon débil, mientras que la otra solo quería que esta pesadilla terminara

Finalmente un pokemon salió de la fiesta tambaleándose, Un Shinx se notaba que estaba intoxicado en alcohol, el pokemon no se dirigió a el edificio de las habitaciones, si no que se dirigió al lado contrario, el cual consistía solo de áreas verdes y nadie se encontraba ahí en ese momento, esto era perfecto para el trio asesino

El Shinx camino torpemente, sin conocimiento de lo que iba a ocurrir a continuación

"Jake… ve y asesínalo rápidamente, nada de torturarlo, todavía no" Dijo el Kadabra "Tu Alex, tienes que ver todo lo que Jake hace, y luego tendrás que hacer lo mismo…"

Con un chasquido de sus dedos, el Kadabra envió al Dewott a atacar, Alex no podía ver mucho dado su escondite, pero lo que veía era suficiente para hacer que su lado consciente se sintiera enfermo

El Dewott se lanzó encima del Shinx, con ambos brazos sujetaba al Shinx que se retorcía con miedo y pánico, Jake cubrió la boca de Shinx con una mano, lo cual era posible por el menor tamaño del Shinx y se dedicó a sacar su cuchillo, aunque le hubiera gustado jugar con su víctima un poco más, escucharla gritar y rogar por piedad, verla retorcerse en dolor, no tenía tiempo, las órdenes del Kadabra habían sido claras, un asesinato rápido sin torturas

No podía encontrar su cuchillo, y en ese momento recordó que nunca lo trajo, sintió ganas de golpearse a sí mismo por ese garrafal error, pero no habia ningún problema todavía podía intentar otra cosa, incluso si significaba que no iba a haber nada de sangre en ese encuentro

Coloco ambas manos en la garganta del Shinx, el cual todavía seguía retorciéndose, tratando de escapar del fuerte agarre del Dewott, Jake comenzó a presionar fuerte, tratando de asfixiar al Shinx

El Shinx entro en un modo de pánico y supervivencia, su respiración se volvió más frenética, y dado que nada de aire podía entrar ni salir por ninguna de sus cavidades esto solo hacia la situación peor, Movía todas sus extremidades frenéticamente

Jake presiono más fuerte, y lentamente el Shinx empezó a respirar más lentamente, veía toda su vida pasar frente a sus ojos, todo lo que habia hecho bien, todo lo que habia hecho mal, entro en un estado de aceptación, este era su fin, se preguntaba si iba a entrar al paraíso o al infierno, esperaba que fuera la primera

Finalmente los movimientos del Shinx cesaron, Alex veía sorprendido todos los movimientos de Jake, Alex creía que lo iba a asesinar con un cuchillo, así que verlo usar solo sus manos era algo totalmente nuevo para él, y no podía esperar intentar lo mismo cuando fuera su turno

"Bien hecho Jake… nunca me decepcionas…" Dijo el Kadabra "¿Entendiste cómo se hace Alex?"

"Si…" Fue lo único que Alex dijo, no podía hablar mucho, su mente estaba muy ocupada pensando en lo que le iba a hacer a su victima

"Bien… vamos a buscar a otra víctima… ¿De acuerdo?" Dijo el Kadabra "Pero primero que todo… déjame guardar este cuerpo"

El Kadabra levanto el cuerpo inerte con su telepatía, y con un movimiento de manos lo hizo desaparecer, tele-transportándolo a otro lugar el cual Alex desconocía

"Me servirá luego…" Fue lo único que dijo Kadabra, antes de que los tres recuperaran su lugar detrás de los arbustos, esperando que otro pobre pokemon saliera de la fiesta

 **(…)**

Las horas marcaban las cuatro de la mañana, y la preocupación de el grupo de amigos lentamente subía, especialmente la de Serv, el cual no podía estar más preocupado por donde estaba Alex, si hubiera ido a buscar a alguien para tener sexo, lo hubiera dicho en voz alta ¿Cierto?

Serv se hacía miles de preguntas en su cabeza, no se habia dado cuenta hasta este momento, pero él amaba al Zoroark, no quería verlo con otra persona, lo necesitaba para el

"¡NO AGUANTO MAS!" Dijo Serv, inmediatamente soltando el vaso con alcohol que tenía en su mano, tenía que ir a buscarlo

"Calma… Alex va a aparecer" Dijo Leon, intentando calmar al Servine

"¡N-NO!, ¡TENEMOS QUE IR A BUSCARLO!" Dijo Serv, se sentía muy inquieto si Alex no estaba cerca, y nadie sabía su paradero, algo no andaba bien

"Opino lo mismo…" Hablo Haze, el cual estaba al lado de Quill, también bebiendo "…No sabemos si está bien o no…"

"…Cierto, además se estaba comportando muy raro cuando se fue, algo no está bien" Dijo Braix, su mente recordando ese suceso, donde Alex cambio, como si estuviera siendo controlado

"Además… oh Arceus… además está el culto" Dijo Quill, el cual recordó que un culto estaba contra ellos

"¿Tú crees que ellos podrían hacer algo contra Alex?" Dijo Leon, no estaba pensando con mucha claridad, pero sabía que Alex era demasiado fuerte para que alguien pusiera un dedo encima de el

"¡ESO NO IMPORTA!, PORFAVOR, ¡VAMOS A BUSCARLO!" Dijo Serv

"Okay Okay… de acuerdo… vamos a buscarlo…" Dijo Leon, levantándose de la mesa del alcohol junto a los demás, su cabeza le dolía y escuchar los gritos de Serv no algo que le gustaba

"¿Por dónde empezamos?" Pregunto Braix

"Deberíamos empezar por dentro de la fiesta, y luego salir hacia afuera"

Los seis pokemons se separaron, buscando a Alex entre la masa de pokemons que habia en la fiesta, la cual no habia disminuido con el tiempo, si no que habia aumentado, lo cual hacia el ya arduo trabajo del grupo, mucho más difícil

 **(…)**

Finalmente una figura salió de la fiesta, al igual que el Shinx tambaleándose, al salir Alex pudo reconocer inmediatamente de quien se trataba

Era un Emolga, el mismo Emolga que vieron siendo violado por el culto al que Alex ahora pertenecía, Alex vio al Emolga caminar y su lado consciente volvió a tomar control por unos segundos

Esto estaba mal, no podía violar a ese Emolga, menos asesinarlo, era una persona feliz, siempre que lo veía en clases podía ver que estaba sonriendo, o riendo con sus amigos, no podía matar a una criatura tan feliz como el Emolga, no estaba bien

"Perfecto, si no me equivoco, hemos jugado con este Emolga antes" Dijo el Kadabra sonriendo maliciosamente "Quizás más de una vez, ya no recuerdo muy bien, este es tu momento Alex, cuando se aleje de los demás tendrás que ir a violarlo y asesinarlo"

Alex volvió a retomar su lado asesino, y con curiosidad vio al Emolga caminar, se dirigía al edificio de las habitaciones, pero no habia ningún problema con esto, el camino era largo y nadie se encontraba por esos lugares, así que no habría ningún problema con asesinarlo ahí

El Emolga estaba en el lugar perfecto, pero antes de atacarlo Alex tuvo que reordenar su mente, esto era lo que quería ¿Cierto?, necesitaba sangre entre sus manos y debajo de sus garras, esto lo iba a hacer sentir bien, iba a ser satisfactorio, iba a disfrutar cada momento de sufrimiento del Emolga

Alex finalmente estaba listo, y con unos movimientos rápidos salió del arbusto y con un placaje tiro al Emolga al suelo y se colocó encima de él, al igual que la víctima anterior el Emolga intento escapar, retorciéndose sobre el agarre

Alex disfrutaba ver como el Emolga intentaba escapar en vano, unas lágrimas ya escapaban sus ojos, Alex se preguntó porque no estaba gritando, le hubiera encantado si el Emolga estuviera gritando, hubiera hecho este encuentro algo mucho más divertido

Recordó lo que tenía que hacer, tenía que asesinarlo, pensó cual sería el método más doloroso para el Emolga, no sería tan difícil lograrlo dado que Alex era mil veces más fuerte que el Emolga

"¿A-Alex?" Alex escucho una voz, venia del Emolga, el cual ahora no intentaba escapar, sino que simplemente miraba al Zoroark con curiosidad y miedo "T-tu eres Alex, ¿c-cierto?, vamos en la misma clase, ¿Q-que estás haciendo?, n-no quiero morir"

El remordimiento golpeo a Alex en la cara, no podía hacer esto, aunque hubiera hablado con el Emolga demasiado poco estas semanas era un conocido, no podía matar a un conocido como si nada

Lentamente se levantó del Emolga, mirándose ambas manos, mirando el monstruo en el que se estaba convirtiendo, lagrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos mientras su lado consciente recuperaba de nuevo el control

El Emolga no desaprovecho la oportunidad, se levantó y comenzó a correr, haciendo su mejor esfuerzo para escapar de Alex

"¡MIERDA!" Dijo el Kadabra "JAKE, ¡VE POR EL!"

Jake inmediatamente salió del arbusto y comenzó su movimiento, dado que el Emolga estaba bajo la influencia del Alcohol le tomo muy poco alcanzarlo y en cuanto lo alcanzo lo lanzo el suelo y se colocó encima de el

Jake comenzó a golpear al Emolga directamente en la cara, una y otra vez, rompiendo todo hueso que pudiera romper

Alex solo podía ver este espectáculo desde lejos, veía como lentamente la cara del Emolga se desfiguraba con cada golpe, y luego pudo escuchar los sonidos de como este se ahogaba en su propia sangre, para finalmente morir

Jake se levantó, con sangre en ambas manos y miro al Emolga con decepción y con miedo, sabia de lo que el Kadabra era capaz si alguien le fallaba

"Oh… Alex" Dijo el Kadabra con una voz muy suave, mientras con un chasquido hacia desaparecer el desfigurado cuerpo y los residuos de sangre "Has fallado tu primera oportunidad, ¡IDIOTA!"

El Kadabra golpeo lo más fuerte que pudo a Alex en la cara, empujándolo hacia el suelo, si Alex estuviera totalmente consciente ese golpe hubiera sido nada, pero estaba totalmente vulnerable, sintió un sabor metálico acumulándose en su boca, el Kadabra habia partido su labio

"¡INUTIL!" el Kadabra volvió a golpear una vez más, haciendo el sabor metálico mucho más intenso

"En fin…" El Kadabra recupero su voz suave "…Te daré otra oportunidad, ¿De acuerdo?, esta será tu ultima oportunidad de redimirte, y espero no me falles

Alex se levantó lentamente, se veía tan ridículo, un pokemon tan grande y fuerte ahora un pokemon que se sentía pequeño y vulnerable, limpio las lágrimas de sus ojos y se dispuso a seguir a los otros dos, de vuelta al arbusto donde iban a esperar a la última víctima de la noche

La culpa y el remordimiento lo estaban matando, aunque no lo hizo directamente él fue la causa de que el Emolga estuviera muerto ahora, su mente no podía procesar el hecho de que nunca más lo iba a ver en su clase, riendo y jugando con los demás

Pero este no iba a ser el último pokemon que iba a hacer sufrir esta noche

 **(…)**

La música de fondo ponía a Serv mas incomodo que nunca, sentía que se estaba ahogando en sus pensamientos, no encontraba a Alex por ningún lado

No estaba pensando con claridad, necesitaba ir a buscarlo afuera, y rápido, sabía que ir con los demás iba a retrasarlo, no necesitaba a otros cuatro siguiéndolo, además no podía aguantar esta música no por un momento más lo ponía ansioso

Alex, Alex, Alex ALEX ALEX, su alcoholizada mente solo podía pensar en una cosa, ¿Dónde estaba?

Sin pensarlo dos veces Serv salió por la puerta de la fiesta, dejando a los demás dentro, los cuales siguieron buscando a Alex

Serv se sentía mal, su cerebro le decía lo mal que estaba salir sin decirle a los demás, mientras que su corazón le decía que tenía que hacerlo de inmediato, no podía esperar mas

Y Serv siempre sigue a su corazón

 **(…)**

Otra figura ebria salió de la fiesta, llevaba una capucha negra, Alex se dio cuenta de que era un disfraz

El corazón de Alex dio un vuelco en cuanto se dio cuenta de quien se trataba

Serv salió de la fiesta tambaleándose y dirigiéndose al lado contrario del edificio de habitaciones, podía escucharlo gritar

"¡ALEX!, ¿DONDE ESTAS?, MALDITO IMBECIL" Gritaba Serv, frustrado por no poder encontrar a Alex por ningún lado, se estaba cansando, no se sentía bien, necesitaba ver a Alex

El Kadabra rio dada la ironía de la situación

"¿Ese no es tu compañero de habitación?" el Kadabra volvió a reír "Creo que incluso son novios, siempre los he visto juntos, esto es perfecto, es la prueba perfecta para saber cuánta lealtad tienes hacia nosotros, viólalo y asesínalo, como te dije anteriormente"

Alex ya no tenía un lado consciente, estaba cansado de estar dividido en dos, de sentir culpa y remordimiento, lo hizo desaparecer completamente para convertirse en un asesino, no necesitaba un lado que le dijera todo lo que estaba haciendo mal

Solo era él y su ansiedad de sangre

De la misma manera que lo hizo con el Emolga se abalanzo contra Serv, quedando el encima de Serv, y Serv quedando completamente vulnerable a cualquier acción que Alex cometiera

Serv se retorció, sin darse cuenta de quien estaba encima de él, pero en cuanto lo vio sus ojos brillaron de felicidad y esperanza, era Alex, ¡AL FIN!, ¡LO HABIA ENCONTRADO!

"OH ARCEUS, ¡ALEX!, ¿DONDE ESTABAS METIDO?" Pregunto Serv, olvidando por completamente la situación en la que estaba

Alex no respondió, no podía responder, su lado asesino no podía diferenciar a Serv de cualquier otro desconocido, inmediatamente su mente hizo un pequeño giro de ruleta para poder decidir cómo acabaría con la vida del Servine

"Alex… ¿Q-que te ocurre?" Serv fue infundido con miedo al ver los ojos de Alex, los cuales estaban completamente sin vida, y su boca salivaba, como si tuviera hambre

Una vez más Alex no respondió, lo cual hizo que el miedo de Serv aumentara exponencialmente, ese momento fue cuando se dio cuenta de que su vida estaba en peligro, y el hecho de que esto fuera causado por una persona que él consideraba querida hacia esto mil veces más traumante

"¿Q-Que vas a hacerme?" Pregunto Serv "¿P-porque haces esto? ¿Pensé q-que éramos…?" Serv no pudo completar la oración, ni siquiera él sabía lo que eran, si simple amigos o algo más "Por favor…"

Alex ya no podía pensar en cómo iba a asesinar al Servine, ahora dentro del ocurría una guerra entre el bien y el mal, era Serv, no podía asesinarlo, la persona que más apreciaba en esta escuela, la persona que amaba

Pero necesitaba sangre, no podía dejar a Serv vivo, tenía que satisfacerse a sí mismo y a su lider, el Kadabra

"¡POR ARCEUS!, ¡ESTUPIDO!" El Kadabra salió de los arbustos y se acercó a Alex, no podía espera más, agarro el hombro de Alex y lo lanzo hacia atrás, dejando al vulnerable Servine solamente para el "¡NO HAS PODIDO HACER NADA BIEN!, ¡CREEME QUE DESPUES DE ESTO TE ASESINARE A TI Y A TODOS LOS QUE AMAS!"

A Serv se le helo la sangre, era el culto, los encapuchados, y ahora Alex pertenecía a ellos, esto estaba muy mal

El Kadabra sacó un cuchillo, el cual llevaba escondido para situaciones de emergencia, lo saco y empezó a recorrer el cuerpo del Servine sin apuñalarlo todavía, primero necesitaba hacerlo sufrir

"Hehe, entiendo que ves en este Servine" Dijo el Kadabra, mientras Serv respiraba cada vez más frenéticamente "Es tan tierno, créeme, usare su cuerpo tan bien cuando esté muerto"

El Kadabra levanto el cuchillo lo más alto que pudo, listo para apuñalar y terminar con la vida del Servine, pero en cuanto bajo el brazo sintió algo agarrándolo por la muñeca

"¿Q-que?" Fue lo único que dijo el Kadabra antes de voltearse y ver a Alex agarrándolo, evitando que terminara con la vida de Serv el cual veía el espectáculo mientras sudaba y temblaba

"¿Crees que te dejare asesinar a mi Serv así de fácil?, no lo creo, no antes de que tenga sexo con el" Dijo Alex, con un tono de broma en su voz, habia recuperado su personalidad anterior, su personalidad pervertida y bromista, pero sus ojos estaban llenos de ira, ira por todo lo que el Kadabra le habia hecho ver y hacer

Con un tirón lanzo al Kadabra lejos de Serv, la fuerza hizo que el Kadabra soltara el cuchillo y este se fuera lejos, inmediatamente con toda la ira que tenía cumulada Alex golpeo al Kadabra en la cara, el golpe fue suficiente para hacer al Kadabra ver luces

Y volvió a golpearlo, una y otra vez, la cara del Kadabra se pintaba cada vez mas de rojo, dad la acumulación de sangre que se formaba en ella por los golpes de Alex, el cual no tenía ninguna intención de parar, el Kadabra sentía su cara desfigurarse, sentía como cada golpe lo hacía entrar en un nuevo nivel de inconsciencia

Aun así estaba lo suficientemente consciente para darle una orden a Jake, el cual seguía bajo su control

Jake inmediatamente agarro el cuchillo que fue lanzado previamente, la espalda de Alex estaba totalmente descubierta, era el momento perfecto para asesinarlo, con rápidos movimientos intento lanzarse hacia su espalda pero fue detenido por un golpe en su estómago, el cual lo hizo caer y soltar el cuchillo

Un Lucario lo agarro contra el suelo, Leon puso ambas manos en el brazo del Dewott para que este no pudiera moverse, y de esa forma no hiciera nada que perjudicara a los demás

"¡ALEX!, ¡QUE ESTA OCURRIENDO!" Grito Leon, haciendo sus mayores esfuerzos para que el Dewott no escapara de sus agarres

"Larga historia…" Dijo Alex con la mayor tranquilidad del mundo, mientras seguía golpeando al Kadabra, que ya estaba totalmente inconsciente, pero seguía vivo "...Estoy cobrando venganza"

Serv se levantó mientras veía lo que estaba ocurriendo, todavía sorprendido por lo que habia ocurrido en solo cinco minutos

"¿Estas bien?" Pregunto Braix, el cual también llego junto a Haze y Quill, y agarraron a Serv para que este se pudiera mantener en pie, cosa que no podía hacer solo dado que seguía en un estado de shock

"Llamen a la policía, ¡RAPIDO!" Fue lo único que dijo Serv, mientras temblaba de miedo y confusión

Quill y Haze se miraron y asintieron y se alejaron entrando al edificio para dar aviso a algún profesor o autoridad que pudiera llamar a la policía

Mientras tanto Alex empezó a golpear más suavemente al Kadabra, no quería matarlo, eso sería un castigo demasiado suave para el Kadabra, quería que se fuera a prisión, que le dieran cadena perpetua y que se pudriera allá dentro

"¿Qué ocurrió?" Le pregunto Braix a Serv, sorprendido al ver como dejo Alex al Kadabra

"Alex… intento… el culto… no tengo idea" Dijo Serv

"Este idiota, el lider del culto" Dijo Alex mirando a la desfigurada cara del Kadabra "Me lavo el cerebro, he intento hacer que asesinara a Serv"

"Oh Arceus…" Dijo Braix, dándose cuenta porque Alex estaba prácticamente destruyendo al Kadabra

"¿Y este Dewott?" Pregunto Leon, todavía haciendo fuerzas para que este no escapara, pero el Dewott no se cansaba, como si estuviera poseído

"También le lavaron el cerebro… Es la mano derecha del Kadabra, lo vi asesinar al Emolga"

"¿Al Emolga?" Pregunto Leon, sorprendido por lo que acababa de escuchar

"Oh no…" Dijo Braix, entendiendo a que Emolga se refería Alex, mientras una sensación de tristeza lo atacaba

Finalmente Alex se levantó del cuerpo del Kadabra, el cual seguía inconsciente, sangre saliendo de su cara por todos lados, aun así Jake no se cansaba, intentaba escapar con todo su ser

Hasta que lo sintió… y vio todo su mundo caer abajo

Las sirenas de la policía sonaban por toda la escuela, habían llegado, el pánico hizo que su lado consciente volviera, recordando y arrepintiéndose de todo lo que habia hecho esta noche

En su mente solo habia una pregunta

¿Qué iba a pensar Blacky de el?

 **(…)**

Tres pokemons en la escena del crimen, dos de ellos asesinaron a tres pokemons esa noche, aunque se pensaba que el Zoroark también era culpable, basto con que unos detectives Hypnos le sacaran toda la verdad a el Kadabra, el cual dijo que Alex era totalmente inocente

No hubo mención de un culto ni de lavado de cerebros, el Kadabra quería llevarse a Jake con él, no quería caer solo, podía considerarlo su último crimen, quitarle a alguien una persona amada

Blacky miraba todo desde la puerta de la escuela, no podía creer que su novio, Jake fuera capaz de hacer todo lo que se le acusaba que habia hecho, un sinfín de violaciones, un par de asesinatos, algo no estaba bien, pero no habia nada que hacer, no habían pruebas

Las lágrimas fluían de sus ojos, mientras veía al amor de su vida irse, ambas manos atadas mientras se subía al carro de policía, pudo ver que Jake lo miro por un momento, pidiéndole disculpas, Blacky lo miro, casi preguntándole porque, porque habia hecho tales actos, tenían una gran vida por delante

Jake solo bajo la cabeza, no quería ver las lágrimas de su Umbreon, no tenía el valor para hacerlo

El grupo de seis Pokemons miraba el espectáculo con una extraña combinación de felicidad y tristeza, felicidad porque finalmente se habia acabado el culto, finalmente estaban seguros en la escuela, no más asesinatos ni violaciones

Pero estaban tristes, sabían que el Dewott no era culpable, y podían ver al Umbreon que veían siempre junto a él llorando, además, habían perdido a Emolga, incluso si solo lo veían en clases, era un pokemon que veían casi a diario, perder a alguien así se siente mal, incluso si no lo conocían

Haze y Quill estaban abrazados, Leon y Braix igual, solo que como amigos, Leon sabía que debían ser las seis de la mañana, esta habia sido una de las noches más largas para todos

Finalmente los autos policiales se fueron, y todos los pokemons volvieron a sus habitaciones a dormir, excepto por el grupo de seis y Blacky, los cuales miraban la subida del sol, como esperando que el auto policial volviera, devolviéndoles al Dewott y al Emolga

Alex intento poner un brazo alrededor del cuello de Serv, pero este se alejó y lo miro con miedo, como si siguiera siendo un monstruo

"Serv…" Dijo Alex

"L-lo siento…" Dijo Serv mirando hacia el suelo, avergonzado y culpable por cómo se sentía "…solo que… todavía me aterras…"

Esto le dolió a Alex, el cual sintió que este era el fin de su cercana amistad, Serv se acercó más a Braix y a Leon, solo para alejarse de Alex, Serv estaba levemente traumado por lo que habia ocurrido, y para volver a ser el mismo con Alex le iba a tomar un buen tiempo

"Se acabó…" Dijo Haze, con un suspiro

"Finalmente…" Dijo Quill, dándole un pequeño beso a Haze, para sentirse más seguro

"¿Deberíamos ir a dormir?" Pregunto Leon, el cual no podía negar que tenía sueño

"De acuerdo…" Dijo Braix con un tono de tristeza en su voz, el grupo de seis emprendió camino hacia las habitaciones

La noche no habia acabado, al menos no del todo, esta noche iba a traer muchas consecuencias a largo plazo, la amistad de Serv y Alex estaba rota, muchos pokemons murieron y sobre todo…

…Esta no era la última vez que iban a escuchar sobre Blacky, el Umbreon

 **Notas del Autor: Ojala les haya gustado este capítulo! Me tomo un poco más de tiempo hacerlo dado que quería que quedara perfecto (Especialmente la escena sexual entre Quill y Haze .3.)**

 **En fin, pueden considerar este como el fin de la primera temporada, dado que el arco argumental del culto termino**

 **Las review siempre se agradecen!**


	12. Die Alone

A Alex le estaba ocurriendo algo que le pasaba a menudo, una canción no podía salir de su cabeza, esto era algo normal para Alex y quizás para todo el mundo, algo ocurre y tienes en tu mente una canción que relacionas con lo ocurrido, una canción que se repite constantemente en tu mente, y nunca para

Alex no podía parar de escuchar esta canción, una canción que hablaba de una relación fallida, una relación que termino mal, y de cómo el narrador de esta no puede procesar que se acabo

 _ **I roll over and go to reach for you, you're gone**_

 _ **This bed's empty without you**_

 _ **You said you're moving on**_

 _ **But I'm having some trouble getting there**_

 _ **But dwelling ain't getting me, uhh, anywhere**_

 _ **Fuckin' Valentine's Day**_

 _ **Fuck February, stuffed teddy bear, guts everywhere**_

 _ **Machete on the floor, I smashed up every mirror**_

 _ **Yeah, how do I look?**_

 _ **You fuckin' just left me here to die didn't you?**_

 _ **Why didn't you respond yet?**_

 _ **I've written you five or six different times and**_

 _ **I'm gettin' sick and tired of always apologizing to you**_

 _ **I didn't do shit to deserve what you're puttin' me through**_

 _ **This couldn't be true, we can't be over**_

 _ **So violets are blue, roses are red**_

 _ **Why is it everything I do I'm reminded of you?**_

¿Y porque esta canción?, existen miles de canciones que pudieron haber entrado en la mente de Alex, la respuesta era simple, esta canción describía exactamente lo que estaba ocurriendo en este momento con Serv

Serv ahora estaba mucho más callado, cuando Alex intentaba abrazarlo mientras dormía este se movía, escapando del agarre del Zoroark, ya no tomaba las bromas que Alex hacía, solo se quedaba callado, mirando a Alex con miedo, con temor

 _ **Saw two white coffins in my dreams last night**_

 _ **I saw my Lord Jesus with his hands pointed toward the light**_

 _ **Saw my old sweetheart she said, "honey, I'm back"**_

 _ **Just so you don't die alone, just so you don't die alone**_

Un Umbreon se encontraba solo en su habitación, todavía procesando lo que habia ocurrido, estaba completamente solo, su vida se habia ido abajo, Jake era la persona más importante para él, la persona que hizo cambiar su ser, que le subió el auto-estima, y una vez más, se sentía solo, de la misma manera que se sentía antes de llegar a esta escuela

Solo él y su mente, sus profundos pensamientos, los cuales eran que iba a hacer ahora que su relación se habia acabado, que su vida en general habia acabado, ¿Suicidarse?, esa era una de las opciones, pero Blacky pensó que eso no sería lo que Jake hubiera querido

 **Guess I gotta deal with the fact that, you ain't never comin' back**

 **Now every woman that I look at I'm lookin' for you**

 **So I'm findin' something the matter with them**

 **Excuse to not see anyone**

 **Useless, rather pick up the phone, not at all, followin' protocol**

 **I get bold like bowling balls**

 **Grow balls and go to call to talk, forget what I want to say**

 **Damnit I'm drawin' blanks like I'm playin' hangman**

 **I'm sick of playin' these games, I can't handle this heartbreak**

 **It's makin' me wanna blow out my brains**

 **Like birthday cake candles**

 **Hang up the phone and I shake, I think I may have made a mistake**

 **Can't escape the madness**

 **Turn the radio on, I hate this sad song**

 **But I can't even change the station**

 **The same one's playin' on eight channels**

 **I lay awake in shambles, I'm startin to hallucinate**

 **I'm havin' all these visions of us at each other's wakes**

 **In caskets and suddenly I wake and that's when I know I**

Alex quería convencer a Serv de que no fue su culpa, él estaba siendo controlado, pero sabía que Serv ya tenía conocimiento de esto, simplemente la experiencia fue tan traumante que aun así Serv, sabiendo que Alex no le haría daño nunca, igual estaba aterrado de él, tenía miedo de lo que era capaz

Hace apenas unos días eran los mejores amigos del mundo, quizás más que eso, pero ahora todo fue arruinado por un Kadabra, Alex se arrepintió de haberlo dejado vivo, tuvo que haberlo matado, asesinado, hacer su sangre correr entre sus dedos, romper sus huesos

Alex se sorprendió al darse cuenta en lo que estaba pensando, por un momento entendió a Serv, se sintió como un monstruo, quizás muy dentro del tenia tendencias asesinas y la magia del Kadabra sirvió como un gatillo que la trajo a la luz

Por primera vez desde esa noche, sintió miedo, esta vez miedo a sí mismo, ni siquiera el sabia de lo que era capaz

Agito su cabeza, ¡Él no era un monstruo!, o bueno, quizás lo era, pero solo si necesitaba proteger a sus amigos, por eso sentía tanto odio por el Kadabra, Alex estuvo unos minutos intentando convencerse de eso,

Esto tampoco era fácil para Serv, el cual estaba completamente dividido…

 _ **Saw two white coffins in my dreams last night**_

 _ **I saw my Lord Jesus with his hands pointed toward the light**_

 _ **Saw my old sweetheart she said, "honey, I'm back"**_

 _ **Just so you don't die alone, just so you don't die alone**_

 _ **Give me one more, bottle for the pain**_

 _ **Give me one more for the memories**_

 _ **Give me one more, I'll make it taste like a steak**_

 _ **It'll help alleviate**_

 _ **It'll soothe this ache**_

 _ **Of trying to fake**_

 _ **That she's really, she's really coming back**_

Blacky busco debajo de la cama que pertenecía a Jake, sentía un dolor al corazón cada vez que la veía vacía, nadie estaba en la habitación, todos habían salido, también sorprendidos por lo que ocurrió con Jake, pero no tan dolidos como Blacky

Blacky encontró muchas botellas de alcohol que él y Jake bebían cuando querían divertirse, abrió una y se puso a beber, bebió un gran sorbo para aliviar el dolor, bebió otro gran sorbo por las memorias de él y Jake, podría llamarse un brindis por ellas, bebió otra vez, pidiendo por favor que Jake volviera

Estuvo unos segundos esperando una respuesta que nunca iba a llegar, nada, esta vez volvió a tomar un gran sorbo, para olvidar a Jake, por haberlo hecho sentir tanto, amor y odio, lo amaba por la persona que era, pero lo odiaba por haberlo traicionado de esta forma

Pero no podía olvidar tan fácilmente, se sintió mal por querer olvidar al amor de su vida, tenía que castigarse, debia castigarse, quería que doliera

Fue al baño de la habitación y busco algo lo suficientemente filudo para el acto que iba a cometer, finalmente lo encontró, una hoja de afeitar, tomo la hoja y la puso en sus brazos

Hizo un pequeño corte en estos y la sangre comenzó a fluir, sintió una pequeña ráfaga de emociones, una ráfaga que lo hizo sentir vivo, lo hizo olvidar por un momento a Jake, volvió a hacer otro corte en su otro brazo, luego hizo otro corte en su pierna izquierda, luego en la derecha, volvió por el primer brazo cual herida todavía no sanaba e hizo un corte más profundo, repitió esto con todos sus brazos

El dolor era placentero, sintió que se lo merecía por haber confiado en Jake, y también se lo merecía por querer olvidar a Jake después de todo lo que él lo ayudo, se sentó en el frio piso del baño mientras la sangre fluía por sus cuatro extremidades y comenzó a llorar, y luego a reír, reír como un maniaco, esto era tan ridículo

 _ **And it's been a while now, but I finally realize how**_

 _ **Much reality sucks, but it's just something about our love**_

 _ **I'm still in denial now, dealing with the finality of**_

 _ **And it's making me crazy thinking of the days we, spent**_

 _ **And how I'll never hold you again**_

 _ **And there ain't shit I can do about it**_

 _ **Now my head is overcrowded**_

 _ **With these clouded memories and I can't seem to get you out it**_

 _ **And how the fuck do you sleep comfortably**_

 _ **Knowing what you done did to me, huh?**_

 _ **Did it even occur to you that I loved you?**_

 _ **Completely, deep, and madly head over heels for you**_

 _ **Was you and me, once used to be together forever**_

 _ **It was supposed to be us, but you crushed the dream**_

 _ **We was supposed to die together, and it's killing me so much**_

 _ **When I sleep I wake up dead, must be why I**_

El corazón de Serv quería abrazar a Alex, decirle que todo estaba bien, que entendía que el solo estaba siendo controlado, que no lo culpaba de nada

También quería decirle que lo amaba, que quería ser suyo y solo suyo, quería darle un beso, quizás más de uno, quería sentir sus brazos, quería de todo con el

Pero su mente le decía que no, Alex estuvo a punto de asesinarlo, no podía confiar en alguien así, no estaba bien, su vida estaba en peligro si estaba cerca de él, se sentía estúpido por su forma de pensar, quería dejar de pensar, dejar que su corazón lo guiara, pero esto no era posible

Se convenció de que solo necesitaba tiempo para poder ver a Alex de forma normal de nuevo, era solo cosa de tiempo, y le pidió a Arceus que solo fuera eso

 _ **Saw two white coffins in my dreams last night**_

 _ **I saw my Lord Jesus with his hands pointed toward the light**_

 _ **Saw my old sweetheart she said, "honey, I'm back"**_

 _ **Just so you don't die alone, just so you don't die alone**_

Blacky sabía que no podía quedarse ahí por mucho tiempo, examino el baño hasta que encontró algo para poder mantenerse con vida, agarro las vendas y se dedicó a colocarla alrededor de cada una de sus extremidades, tapando así la herida, no le importaba si le preguntaban porque llevaba vendas, después de todo podía mentir o ignorar la pregunta

Pensó una vez más en Jake, sabía que él estaría muy decepcionado si supiera que se estuvo haciendo daño a sí mismo, se sintió estúpido una vez más, esto no podía quedarse así

Y ahí fue cuando tuvo la mejor idea de su vida, si Jake era un asesino, ¿Por qué el no?

Blacky sonrió maliciosamente, limpio toda la sangre del baño y volvió al centro de la habitación, lentamente dado que sus extremidades todavía le dolían, iba a cobrar venganza, comenzó a pensar contra quien podía liberarse

Su primera opción fue el Kadabra, hasta que su ebria mente recordó que este también se encontraba en la cárcel, pensó en quien más estaba involucrado en el encarcelo de su Jake

La bombilla de su cabeza se ilumino, el grupo de seis que llamo a la policía, estaba el Zoroark, el cual no fue enviado a la cárcel aunque también habia sido lavado cerebralmente por el Kadabra, también estaba el Lucario, el cual según le dijeron habia luchado contra Jake, no podía recordar a los otros cuatro, pero eso era suficiente

Pero un simple asesinato era muy simple, Blacky tenía ideas mucho mejores para su próxima víctima, no iba a asesinarlo, iba a agarrar a la persona que la víctima más amaba, la iba a esconder en algún lado y la iba a torturar hasta que esta rogara por su muerte

¡Suena perfecto!, si ellos le quitaron a la persona que más amaba, él iba a hacer lo mismo, pensó con quien podía hacer eso hasta que se dio cuenta de que no sabía nada del grupo para saber quién era pareja con quien

Se dijo a si mismo que los siguientes días iba a investigar más sobre este grupo, los iba a hacer sufrir, esta iba a ser la mejor venganza del mundo, ¡ESTO ES POR TI JAKE!

 **(…)**

Como se les fue informado el sábado, el día lunes era completamente libre dada la fiesta, pero los días martes y miércoles habían clases, esto le sorprendió al grupo, esperaban que no hubieran clases dado todo lo ocurrido, quizás para honrar la memoria de todos los muertos

Leon estaba totalmente sorprendido por la forma en la que escuela se estaba tomando esto, dada la situación económica de su otra escuela y los alumnos que estaban en esta, ocurrían muchas peleas entre bandos, y algunas de estas terminaban en uno o dos muertos, siempre que esto ocurría le daban uno o días libres, y el director de la escuela hablaba públicamente, honrando a los muertos

A Leon esto nunca le gusto, el director no conocía a muchos de los muertos, ¿cómo sabia el si las personas que habían muerto no eran malvadas?, el recordaba que habia un Nidorino que siempre abusaba de él cuando él era un pequeño Riolu, lo golpeaba, el quitaba el dinero y otro sin fin de cosas, un día se enteró que este habia muerto por una sobredosis, y Leon no pudo sentirse más feliz, su pesadilla finalmente se habia acabado

Pero aun así, el director de su antigua escuela hablo como si el Nidorino hubiera sido un héroe, alguien bueno, alguien que nunca hizo nada malo en su vida

Esto enfermaba a Leon, estuvo por unos minutos recordando muchas cosas que odiaba de su antigua escuela, sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la campana que indicaba que la clase de cocina finalmente habia terminado, y por lo tanto las clases habían terminado también, también era miércoles, ¡Asi que ahora tenían cuatro días de descanso!

Esto sería perfecto, si no fuera por el hecho de que el ambiente seguía un poco tenso dado lo que ocurrió entre Serv y Alex

Los seis pokemons se levantaron de su asiento y caminaron hacia la cafetería como estaban acostumbrados a hacerlo, excepto por Haze y Quill, los cuales solo se miraban, se reían entre ellos y se daban pequeños besos, ignorando el ambiente que estaba ocurriendo

Se sentaron en la mesa que usaban siempre y esperaron que vinieran a atenderlos

"¿Qué quieren ordenar?" Pregunto un Chansey

"Tráiganos un poco de todo, no, mucho de todo, gracias" Dijo Braix, el cual estaba demasiado nervioso, y necesitaba comer algo para sentirse más tranquilo

"Uh… Okay" Dijo el Chansey, alejándose del grupo, preguntándose cómo iba a conseguir "mucho de todo"

Hubo un silencio incomodo, y todos se repartieron miradas, Braix miro a Leon con preocupación, Leon miro a Alex, diciéndole que hiciera algo, Alex miro a Serv, y Serv lo miro, pero movió rápidamente su mirada, verlo a los ojos le causaba una combinación de vergüenza y terror, vergüenza por no tener el valor para hablarle y terror porque cada vez que lo hacía podía recordar los ojos sin vida que tenía esa noche

"Umm… ¿Cómo están?" dijo Braixen, intentando romper el hielo, pero lo único que recibió fue miradas, nadie quiso responder a la pregunta,

"Miren… sé que es difícil, pero debemos hablar de lo que ocurrió esa noche, ¿de acuerdo?, todos sabemos que esto no está bien" Dijo Leon, no podía soportar ver a Serv y a Alex así, pensaba que hacían una buena amistad o pareja

Los dos acusados se quedaron callados y miraron al suelo con vergüenza, ninguno de los dos sabía por dónde empezar

"Alex… ¿que fue exactamente lo que ocurrió contigo esa noche?" pregunto Leon

"Fui a hablar con el que me envió la carta, era el Kadabra, me hablo mucho sobre el culto, y finalmente me dijo que él era el lider" Dijo Alex, reviviendo esa noche "De lo demás no recuerdo mucho, solo sé que sentí como si mi mente estuviera siendo controlada, el me eligió dado todos los fetiches que coloque en el test que hicimos hace unas semanas ¿recuerdan?"

"¿Estuviste involucrado en uno de los asesinatos?" Leon volvió a preguntar, confiaba en que Alex no habia hecho nada malo, pero quería demostrarle a Serv de que así era

"Claro que no… el Kadabra me obligo a matar a dos pokemons, el primero fue el Emolga, pero no pude hacerlo, gracias a Arceus pude controlarme y no hacer nada de lo que me arrepintiera… el segundo fue…" Alex hizo una pequeña pausa "…Fue Serv, pero en cuando lo vi, supe que no podía hacerlo, y fue como si hubiera recuperado control de mí mismo"

"Y luego procediste a destrozar la cara de ese Kadabra, porque Serv es tu amigo, y nunca dejarías que le ocurriera nada malo, ¿Verdad?" Dijo Braix, el cual podía ver como Serv escuchaba estas palabras sin convicción

"Es verdad, eso fue brutal" Dijo Haze, levantándose de su asiento y alzando un puño hacia arriba, Quill rápidamente agarro a su novio y lo puso en su asiento de nuevo, riendo nerviosamente

"Pues si… sentía demasiada ira con el Kadabra en ese momento, era como si estuviera viendo al mundo rojo, tenía que desquitar mi ira con alguien, y quien mejor que la persona que causo todo" Dijo Alex, respondiendo a la pregunta de Leon

"Serv… ¿Por qué tienes miedo de Alex?, ¿Sabes que él no podía controlar lo que hizo cierto?" le pregunto Braix a su amigo, el cual miraba al suelo, con una mirada de preocupación

"Lo se… es solo que…" Serv suspiro, él tampoco sabía explicar muy bien lo que estaba ocurriendo con el "…Cuando Alex estaba encima mío, con sus ojos vacíos de cualquier vida, vi mi vida pasar frente a mis ojos, me dije a mi mismo que este era mi fin, perdí toda confianza en Alex en ese momento, y sé que él nunca hará eso otra vez, pero… no me siento muy seguro cuando estoy cerca de él"

"Serv…" Alex escucho totalmente dolido lo que Serv decía, y se sintió muy culpable por dejar que todo esto pasara "Lo siento…"

"Está bien… no tienes nada que sentir, tu no hiciste nada, todo fue culpa de ese Kadabra, pero aun Asi… dame un tiempo ¿sí?, unos días, prometo que volveré a confiar en ti muy rápido, después de todo, salvaste mi vida" Dijo Serv, forzando una sonrisa

"wow, ¿una sonrisa?" Dijo Quill "¡No te veía sonreír hace mucho tiempo!"

"Por cierto Quill, ¿de quién es el traje de sirvienta que estaba en la habitación ese día?" Pregunto Serv, el cual ya tenía una idea de a quien pertenecía, pero hace mucho que no molestaba a QUILL

"¡por ARCEUS! YO INTENTO SER BUENO CONTIGO, Y TU ME TRATAS MAL DE VUELTA, ¡ESTO NO ES JUSTO!" Dijo Quill, mientras él y Haze se sonrojaban "De todas formas, tú le tocaste el pene a Alex…"

"¡NUNCA VUELVAS A DECIR ESO!, ¡ESTABA DROGADO!" Dijo Serv, también sonrojándose

Y una vez más, como en los viejos tiempos, el grupo de seis rio, la amistad entre Alex y Serv no estaba completamente arreglada, pero lentamente iban a empezar el proceso de reconstrucción, poco a poco

"¡Orden lista!" Dijo el Chansey mientras depositaba un gran plato con una montaña de comida, los seis pokemons miraron los alimentos, sorprendidos

"Creo… que no tuve que haber pedido tanto…" Dijo Braix, arrepintiéndose rápidamente de su elección

"Supongo que lo que sobre podremos llevarlo a la habitación…" Dijo Leon, encogiéndose de hombros

Alex agarro uno de los pasteles de más arriba y lo levanto, mirando al cielo

"Disfrutemos esto por Emolga, era una gran persona, que lamentablemente murió demasiado joven, sus risas se extrañaran en el salón de clases" Dijo Alex

Los demás lo siguieron, mirando al cielo como si Emolga pudiera mirarlos desde arriba, estuvieron unos segundos en silencio, y luego empezaron a devorar toda la comida que se encontraba en el plato

 **(…)**

El camino a la habitación fue agotador, todos tenían un dolor de estómago terrible por comer tanto, y aun así, Leon llevaba una bolsa que contenía todo lo que les sobro, al menos tendrían desayuno, almuerzo y cena por muchos días, entraron a la habitación y se colocaron en sus posiciones habituales, sin ninguna idea de lo que podrían hacer, hasta que Alex tuvo la idea perfecta para romper lo que quedaba de hielo

"¡Veamos una película!" dijo Alex, el cual habia gastado mucho dinero por el reproductor de DVD y las películas, y no iba a dejar que ese dinero se fuera a la basura

Los demás estuvieron de acuerdo, y se sentaron en el sofá que apuntaba a la TV, Quill se sentó obviamente abrazando a Haze, Braix y Leon se sentaron juntos, lo suficientemente cerca para que sus piernas se tocaran, pero ninguno de los dos se quejaba

"Eh..." Dijo Alex "Nos queda una de acción, y un documental"

"¿Porque compraste un documental?" Pregunto Serv, dirigiéndose directamente a Alex por segunda vez desde lo ocurrido

"No lo sé, solo agarre cinco DVDs y los compre rápidamente, no estaba pensando claramente" Dijo Alex

"Quizás deberíamos ver esa película de terror de nuevo, no me gusto la primera vez, pero la vería otra vez" Dijo Leon

"¡NO!, PORFAVOR NO DENUEVO" Dijo Braix, el cual todavía cada vez que cerraba sus ojos podía ver claramente la escena de violación de esa película, la cual lo marco y lo traumo

"Todavía tengo pesadillas con esa película..." Dijo Haze, temblando de miedo en los brazos de Quill, el cual lo abrazo firmemente y empezó a darle pequeños besos

"Aw... No te preocupes, mientras estés conmigo nada te va a ocurrir" Dijo Quill, depositando un pequeño beso en los labios de Haze, los cuales se convirtieron en besos más apasionados, y finalmente terminaron prácticamente devorándose a besos el uno al otro, para el disgusto de los demás

"Oh Arceus... ¿pueden ir al menos a las camas si van a hacer eso?" dijo Serv, obviamente disgustado por el espectáculo de Haze y Quill

"Son tan tiernos juntos..." Dijo Braix suspirando soñadoramente, mientras veía la escena, y no podía evitar pensar en cierto Lucario

"Puedo ver que los dos ya están acostumbrados a besarse así" Dijo Leon, el cual estaba sorprendido al ver la forma en la que se besaban, la cual estaba muy coordinada, casi como si estuviera ensayada

"En fin... ¿Acción o documental?" Pregunto Alex

"Acción" Respondieron Leon, Braix, Serv y Haze, el cual estaba hablando mientras Quill lo besaba

"Como ustedes digan..." Dijo Alex, mientras colocaba la película y se sentaba al lado de Serv, al contrario de las últimas veces decidió no abrazarlo, si quería que la amistad se arreglara debia darle su espacio

Finalmente, los besos entre Quill y Haze cesaron, y la película comenzó

 **(...)**

Era posible que Alex tuviera una maldición, dado de que todas las películas que eligió ninguna eran buena, la película era demasiado larga, y para cuando termino solo Leon, Braix y Alex seguían despiertos

"Esa fue una de las peores basuras que he visto en mi vida…" dijo Leon, el cual ya estaba aburrido de esperar que la película terminara

"No estuvo tan mala…" Dijo Braix, intentando ver el lado bueno de las cosas "Al menos, permitió que Alex y Serv se acercaran un poco más" dijo apuntando a la pareja

Y así era, inconscientemente Serv al dormirse se acostó en el hombro de Alex, Alex no podía sentirse más feliz, podía ver como su amistad lentamente volvía a ser lo que era

"La próxima vez, ustedes van a elegir las películas, acabo de descubrir lo horrible que soy para elegir que comprar" Dijo Alex, ignorando lo que Leon y Braix dijeron, mientras los créditos de la película subían

"Oye… Alex" Dijo Leon "¿Cómo piensas arreglar lo tuyo con Serv?" Aprovecho que Serv estaba dormido para hablar sin ningún obstáculo

"No lo sé… supongo que tendré que dejar que el tiempo haga su trabajo, no quiero hacerlo sentir incomodo ni nada, así que eso es lo mejor, supongo…" Dijo Alex, mientras con una mano se restregaba los ojos, estaba cansado

"Que lastima todo lo que ocurrió…" Dijo Braix "¿Te puedo preguntar algo?"

"¿Si?" Pregunto Alex

"¿Te gusta Serv?" Braix lo miro con una mirada de curiosidad, pero también con una mirada de perversión, como si no pudiera esperar que los dos estuvieran juntos

"¿Q-que?, ¡claro que no!" Respondió Alex sonrojándose "solo somos amigos…"

"¿Sabes que es obvio, cierto?" Dijo Leon "Nunca espere ver a Alex, el pervertido mujeriego, enamorado de alguien"

"Supongo que Serv debe tener cuidado, eres un pervertido, probablemente la primera vez que tengan sexo lo dejaras sin caminar por unas semanas" Dijo Braix, riendo un poco

"¡POR ARCEUS!, ¡NO ME GUSTA SERV!" Mintió Alex, mientras Leon y Braix reían por el comentario de este ultimo

"¿Por cierto?, ¿siempre te has considerado bisexual?, o es solo cuando viste a Serv" Pregunto Braix, ignorando lo que Alex dijo

"Eh… no lo sé… solo he empezado a sentir una atracción por pokemons machos desde que entre a esta escuela" Dijo Alex, encogiéndose de hombros

"Entonces… ¿admites que te gusta Serv?" Braix volvió a preguntar lo mismo

"¡QUE NO!" grito Alex

Leon se quedó callado, algo andaba mal, curiosamente le estaba ocurriendo lo mismo que le estaba ocurriendo a Alex, antes de entrar a esta escuela nunca se habia interesado en ningún pokemon macho, pero al entrar es como si su visión hubiera cambiado en menos de un segundo, algo andaba mal

"En fin… deberíamos ir a dormir…" Dijo Leon, los otros dos asintieron

El trio despertó a Quill, para que este llevara a Haze a la cama para poder dormir, lo deposito en la cama y se acostó a su lado, abrazándolo, Braix y Leon se acostaron mirándose, y se quedaron hablando por un momento más

Mientras que Alex agarro a Serv como una princesa, y miro su tranquila cara, muy poca veces veía a Serv a la cara mientras dormía, pero ahora se daba cuenta que extrañaba sus ojos color rubí, que siempre estaban llenos de vida, le recordaban bastante a los ojos de Leon, el cual tenía un color de ojos muy parecido, solo que los de Leon eran un poco más apagados

Finalmente lo llevo a la cama y se acostó a su lado, tenía impulsos de abrazarlo, pero decidió no hacerlo, tenía que darle espacio

Finalmente el grupo de seis pokemons cayeron en un profundo sueño, hoy día habia sido un buen día, un buen descanso luego de lo impactante que fueron los días anteriores…

Y un buen descanso antes de los impactantes días que vendrán luego…

 **Notas del Autor: Lo siento si estos episodios parecen relleno, no quiero comenzar inmediatamente con el siguiente arco argumental, dado que siento que sería demasiado apresurado, pueden considerar estos episodios como una transición hacia el siguiente suceso importante**

 **Ojala les haya gustado!**


	13. Bad Guy

_**It's like I'm in this dirt, digging up old hurt**_

 _ **Tried everything to get my mind off you, it won't work**_

 _ **All it takes is one song on the radio, you're**_

 _ **Right back on it, reminding me all over again**_

 _ **How you fucking just brushed me off and left me so burnt**_

 _ **Spent a lot of time tryin' to soul search**_

 _ **Maybe I needed to grow up a little first**_

 _ **Well, looks like I hit a growth spurt**_

 _ **But I'm coming for closure**_

 _ **Don't suppose an explanation I'm owed, for**_

 _ **The way that you turned your back on me**_

 _ **Just when I may have needed you most**_

 _ **Oh, you thought it was over? You could just close the**_

 _ **Chapter and go about your life like it was nothing?**_

 _ **You ruined mine, but you seem to be doin' fine**_

 _ **Well, I've never recovered**_

 _ **But tonight I bet you that what you're 'bout to go through's tougher than anything I ever have suffered**_

 _ **Can't think of a better way to define poetic justice**_

 _ **Can I hold grudges? Mind saying, "Let it go, fuck this."**_

 _ **Heart's saying: "I will, once I bury this bitch alive**_

 _ **Hide the shovel and then drive off in the sunset."**_

Blacky habia perdido totalmente la cabeza, ya no habia vuelta atrás, sus pensamientos normales fueron reemplazados totalmente por imágenes de Jake, odio a sí mismo, odio al mundo y sobre todo, venganza, eso era lo único que quería, venganza

Primero que todo, necesitaba un lugar para empezar a planificar sin que ninguno de sus compañeros de habitaciones supiera nada, y ese mismo lugar luego usaría para tener a su víctima ahí, visitarla a diario y hacerla sufrir

Esto fue muy fácil, dado que la escuela era relativamente nueva, muchas de los salones estaban totalmente desocupados, Blacky busco el que estuviera más lejos de todos los salones para usarlo, en cuanto lo encontró cubrió todas las paredes con aislante acústico, de esa forma nadie iba a poder escuchar los gritos de su víctima, estuvo todo el primer día cubriendo las paredes, no podía dejar ningún punto sin aislante, un pequeño error y todo su plan se iba a la basura, aprovecho también de tapar las ventanas

En cuanto estuvo listo volvió a su habitación y durmió profundamente, sin que nada lo molestara, y como todo los días anteriores tuvo un sueño con Jake, un sueño donde el volvía y lo ayudaba a vengarse de todos los que causaron esto

 _ **I flee the scene like it was my last ride**_

 _ **You see right through**_

 _ **Oh, you had me pegged the first time**_

 _ **You can see the truth, but it's easier to justify**_

 _ **What's bad is good and I hate to be the bad guy**_

 _ **I just hate to be the bad guy**_

 _ **(Follow me, I ruh-uh-un; follow me, I ruh-uh-un)**_

 _ **I just hate to be the bad guy**_

El segundo día fue un poco más sencillo, llevo una silla y unas cuerdas al lugar, con esta iba a poder atar a su víctima, se preocupó que al silla fuera la más cómoda que hubiera, no quería que su víctima se sintiera incomoda mientras esperaba su tortura

Solo con ver la habitación, que ya estaba a punto de ser terminada podía ver en su mente como el plan iba a salir a la perfección, su víctima iba a ser torturada y luego asesinada, ¿pero luego qué?

Muy simple, iba a ser enviado a la cárcel, ¿Qué significaba esto?, que era posible encontrarse con Jake de nuevo, y vivir una vida encerrados pero felices, el plan era tan asombroso, no habia forma de que fallara

Salió del lugar y fue a buscar una mesa y una silla, para que el también pudiera sentarse, mañana iba a planear completamente todo, iba a buscar la victima perfecta e iba a decidir a qué hora empezar

 **And to think I used to think you was the shit, bitch**

 **To think it was you at one time I worshipped, shit**

 **Think you can hurt people and just keep getting away with it?**

 **Not this time, you better go and get the sewing kit, bitch!**

 **Finish this stitch, so you can reap what you sew, nitwit**

 **Thought some time would pass and I'd forget it? Forget it!**

 **You left our family in shambles**

 **And you expect me to just get over him, pretend he never existed?**

 **May be gone, but he's not forgotten**

 **And don't think 'cause he's been out the pictures**

 **So long that I've stopped the plottin' and still ain't comin' to get ya**

 **You're wrong and that shit was rotten**

 **And the way you played him, same shit you did to me; cold**

 **Have you any idea the shit that I've gone through?**

 **Feelings I harbor? All this pent-up resentment I hold on to?**

 **Not once you call to ask me how I'm doin'**

 **Letters, you don't respond to 'em**

 **Fuck it, I'm coming to see you**

 **And, gee, who better to talk to than you?**

 **The cause of my problems**

 **My life is garbage, and I'm 'bout to take it out on you**

 **Poof, then I'm gone, voosh**

Tercer día, Blacky se sentó en la silla y deposito tres fotos, y un cuchillo, estaba listo para comenzar a planear, miro a su alrededor y se dio cuenta de algo, el lugar era demasiado básico, no estaba bien, salió de la habitación para ir a buscar decoraciones

Volvió con un montón de fotos, todas ellas de Jake, y se dedicó a pegarla todas, mientras reía inocentemente cada vez que veía una de ellas, habia una de ellos desayunando, una de ellos besándose, otra de ellos abrazándose, todas eran muy tiernas, incluso habían algunas que podían considerarse un poco más sucias y no aptas para todo publico

Se alejó un poco de su gran collage de fotos y rio, esta vez de una manera más maniaca, era perfecto, después de todo esta tortura iba a ser dedicada al Dewott que marco su vida

Se volvió a sentar y examino las tres fotos que habían en la mesa, todas ellas mostraban al grupo de seis que le arruinaron la vida, examino la fotos lentamente, una por una, hasta que comprendió que habia un patrón en todas las fotos

El Servine siempre estaba al lado del Zoroark, el Braixen estaba siempre al lado del Lucario y el Quilava siempre estaba abrazando o besando al Buizel

Examino estas fotos por un buen momento hasta que finalmente decidió quien iba a ser su víctima, agarro el cuchillo y lo planto en la foto, específicamente en la parte donde la víctima se encontraba, comenzó a reír mientras en su mente se pasaban imágenes de la víctima sufriendo y sangrando, perfecto

Ahora solo bastaba con elegir qué día iba a llevar este plan a cabo, ¿La próxima semana?, no, falta demasiado, no podía esperar tanto, ¿Este viernes?, no, no, ¡NO!, MAÑANA, LO IBA A HACER MAÑANA, SI, ESO SONABA PERFECTO

Miro las fotos de Jake, y comenzó a hablar

"Finalmente Jake… entiendo que cometiste un error… pero tranquilo… yo te vengare" Dijo Blacky, mientras hacia lo que parecía ser un pequeño baile de celebración "Estaremos juntos muy pronto, lo prometo"

Estuvo unos minutos más bailando solo, un vals con una pareja invisible, el cual decidió imaginar que era Jake, mientras en su mente podía ver recuerdos de él y Jake, hasta que decidió volver a su habitación y dormir para el día siguiente

 _ **I flee the scene like it was my last ride**_

 _ **You see right through**_

 _ **Oh, you had me pegged the first time**_

 _ **You can see the truth, but it's easier to justify**_

 _ **What's bad is good and I hate to be the bad guy**_

 _ **I just hate to be the bad guy**_

 _ **(Follow me, I ruh-uh-un; follow me, I ruh-uh-un)**_

 _ **I just hate to be the bad guy**_

"Damas y caballeros, gracias por venir, el día de hoy tengo el agrado de presentarles…" Dijo Blacky, entrando a la habitación, tocando una guitarra invisible, mientras le hablaba a un público que solo él podía ver en su mente "…Al fabuloso, más sexy, y más loco… ¡Asesino!" Dijo Blacky mientras tocaba su guitarra

"Y esta noche, les presentara su asombroso espectáculo, donde hará sufrir a un suertudo participante, y ¡oh Arceus!, créanme cuando les digo que no pueden perdérselo, el primer y último espectáculo de Blacky, el asesino" Dijo Blacky, riendo como un maniaco, cosa que ya era costumbre para el "Digo ultimo dado que luego finalmente el podrá reunirse con la persona que más ama, ojala todos ustedes estén tan emocionados como yo lo estoy, porque esto va a ser inolvidable"

Levanto ambos brazos de su guitarra, mientras recibía todos los aplausos y flores de su querido público invisible, esta iba a ser la mejor noche de su vida, nada podía ir mal, luego comenzó a reír

"Son un público asombroso… ¡Gracias, Gracias!" Dijo mientras hacía unas reverencias a la nada, excepto que el en su mente podía ver claramente un público que lo apoyaba

Hasta que una figura apareció, Blacky pudo sentirla, estaba detrás de él, se dio vuelta lentamente para ver a la persona que menos estaba esperando en este momento

 **I've been drivin' around your side of this town**

 **Like 9 frickin' hours and 45 minutes now**

 **Finally I found your new address, park in your drive**

 **Feel like I've been waiting on this moment all of my life**

 **And it's now arrived, and my mouth is full of saliva**

 **My knife is out and I'm ducking on the side of your house**

 **See, it's sad it came to this point**

 **Such a disappointment I had to make this appointment**

 **To come and see ya, but I ain't here for your empathy**

 **I don't need your apology or your friendship or sympathy**

 **It's revenge that I seek**

 **So I sneak vengefully, and treat your bedroom window**

 **Like I reached my full potential: I peeked**

 **Continue to peep, still bent low, then keep**

 **Tapping the glass lightly then start to crescendo, sneak**

 **All the way 'round to the back porch**

 **Man, door handles unlocked, shouldn't be that easy to do this**

 **You don't plan for intruders beforehand?**

 **Surprised to see me? Cat caught your tongue?**

 **Gag, chloroform rag, gag, almost hack-up a lung**

"Jake…" Dijo Blacky, viendo a la persona que más ama, parada ahí, finalmente habia vuelto, no podía sentirse más feliz

"Blacky… Lo siento…" Dijo Jake, mirando al suelo con vergüenza

"¿Qué cosa?" Pregunto Blacky, mientras sus ojos se acumulaba con lágrimas de felicidad, finalmente iba a ser feliz de nuevo, todo estaba bien

"Cometí un grave error… y gracias a eso tuve que abandonarte…" Dijo Jake, refiriéndose a los eventos del culto "Pero volví… y esta vez volví para quedarme, seremos felices, tendremos una casa, viviremos juntos por siempre… ojala puedas perdonarme…"

"Jake… ¡claro que te perdono, idiota!" Dijo Blacky, ambos rieron "Te he extrañado demasiado estos días… me he sentido demasiado solo, he extrañado tus besos, he extrañado tus labios, he extrañado todo de ti"

"No te preocupes… no pienso irme de nuevo…"

Ambos se acercaron, rompiendo cualquier espacio que hubiera entre ellos, y se abrazaron, reencontrándose una vez más, Blacky rompió en llanto al sentir los brazos de Jake de nuevo

"Te amo…" dijo Jake

"Yo igual te amo…" Respondió Blacky

Ambos se inclinaron para darse un apasionado beso, pero en cuanto sus labios se encontraron Jake desapareció, dejando a Blacky solo una vez más, volviendo a la soledad, todo habia sido una alucinación de la ya rota mente de Blacky

Blacky estaba demasiado confundido sobre lo que habia ocurrido, sus piernas le fallaron y se recostó en el suelo, y comenzó a llorar, a llorar más fuerte que nunca, por unos segundos estuvo en el cielo, incluso si todo lo que ocurrió solo estaba dentro de su mente, habia estado en el cielo, y ahora tenía que bajar

Mientras lloraba y se sentía falto de aire, su mente podía solo pensar en una cosa, venganza, tenía que vengarse, todos iban a sufrir por lo que habían hecho, su vida estaba arruinada, ahora iba a arruinar la vida de los demás, era lo justo

Finalmente cayó en un sueño profundo, se quedó dormido en el suelo de la habitación que iba a usar como habitación de tortura en apenas unas horas más, y tuvo un sueño, un sueño feliz, él y Jake comiendo en un restaurante, ambos se reían y hacían bromas entre ellos

Inconscientemente sonrió, el sueño se sentía tan real para el

Y una vez más… se sintió feliz de nuevo

 **(…)**

Los seis pokemons se encontraban sentados en el sofá, eran exactamente las dos de la tarde con cincuenta y cuatro minutos y treinta y tres segundos, o eso decía el reloj interno de Leon, todos tenían un pastel en la mano, los cuales eran los que habían sobrado de la última vez que fueron a la cafetería, todo el grupo miraba hacia la TV, en la cual se veía una escena sexual entre una Gardevoir disfrazada de enfermera y un Lycanroc

"Eh…" Dijo Braix "¿Pueden recordarme porque estamos viendo una película porno mientras desayunamos?"

"No hay nada mejor que ver… vimos todas las películas que teníamos" Dijo Quill, encogiéndose de hombros mientras le daba otra mordida a su pastel, y con el otro brazo abrazaba a Haze

"Y… ¿Porque estamos desayunando a las tres de la tarde?, Además, todavía tenemos el documental…" Protesto Braix, aunque le gustaba el porno era un poco incómodo verlo mientras comían, le quitaba el hambre

"Me niego a ver el documental, no quiero perder mi tiempo" Dijo Serv, el cual estaba al lado de Alex, mientras miraba el pastel que tenía en la mano, era de chocolate, su estómago le dolía, pero debia seguir comiendo, después de todo todavía quedaban muchos pasteles que debían comerse antes de que vencieran o algo

"Además… esta película me costó una gran suma de dinero, la edición 5 de "Enfermeras Traviesas" es la más difícil de encontrar, y se suele vender por miles de dólares, el hecho de que la encontré a solo 50$ es un milagro" Dijo Alex, el cual tenía un gran conocimiento sobre películas triple-x "Y qué mejor forma de verla que desayunando" dijo, dándole otra mordida a la dona que se encontraba en su mano

"Supongo que tienes razón… aun así, deberíamos darle una oportunidad al documental algún día" Dijo Braix

"Nop, ni aunque me obligaran, nunca veré un documental en mi vida, no vale la pena" Dijo Serv

Los seis pokemons siguieron viendo la película porno, la cual se encontraba en una escena que solo Alex entendía

"¿Por qué ese Lycanroc está lubricando su puño completo?" Pregunto Haze, con su característica inocencia y ternura, el cual no esperaba lo siguiente que iba a pasar

"No tengo la menor idea" Dijo Leon, mientras miraba atentamente el video, Leon veía muy pocas veces porno, aunque igual se masturbaba de vez en cuando, sabía que no era bueno acumular, pero la mayoría de las veces que lo hacía era con pensamientos suyos

"¡Oh!, ¡aquí viene la mejor parte!" Dijo Alex, mientras se levantaba un poco de su asiento, ansioso por que ya sabía dónde iba a entrar ese puño lubricado

"A que te refieres con la mejor pa-¡OH QUE MIERDA!" Quill cubrió ambos de sus ojos y los de Haze también, no esperaba que esa Gardevoir fuera lo suficientemente elástica para que ese puño entrara

Todos a excepción de Alex y Leon (el cual solo miraba con interés, pero con ningún deseo sexual de realizar tal acción) se cubrieron sus ojos, haciendo sonidos de disgusto y asco

"¿Qué, que ocurrió?, ¡no puedo ver!" Protestaba Haze, el cual intentaba sacarse la mano de Quill de sus ojos, pero Quill no podía permitir que los ojos vírgenes de su novio vieran tal imagen

"wow… eso es sorprendente…" Dijo Leon, abriendo sus ojos como platos, perplejo por lo que estaba presenciando en la televisión, giro su cabeza para ver a su amigo, y pudo ver que su cola estaba loca, se movía para todos lados, indicando alegría, ¿O era perversión?

 **(Nota del autor: Si, ese fue el momento cuando recordé que Lucario, Braixen, Zoroark y Buizel tienen cola, cosa que no he usado nunca en ningún episodio anterior, pero intentare usar más en los siguientes episodios)**

"¡Lo sé!, la primera vez que leí sobre esta edición de Enfermeras Traviesas, dije, no, no es posible que alguien pueda meterse un puño entero, pero ahora estamos acá, ¡lo estoy presenciando con mis propios ojos!"

"¿Nos podrían avisar cuando esta escena termine?" Dijo Braix, sin destapar sus ojos

"Quiiiiilllll… quiero ver la esceeeeenaaaa" Decía Haze frustrado, sin poder sacar el brazo de Quill fuera de sus ojos

"Créeme, no quieres verla" Comento Quill, su novio debia seguir siendo inocente

"Poooooorfavoooooor" Haze reclamaba, haciendo sus mayores esfuerzos para ver la escena, los cuales terminaban siendo en vano

"Quizás solo son efectos especiales, no creo que nadie quiera tener un puño dentro suyo" Dijo Leon

"¡Vamos!, no arruines este momento" Dijo Alex, el cual no podía despegar sus ojos de la pantalla

"Okay… si tú lo dices" Dijo Leon, el cual miraba la escena con desintereses

Se habia dado cuenta de algo, era la primera vez que miraba porno sin tener ninguna reacción hormonal y esto era algo muy raro, aunque el porno no le interesaba el hecho de ver a una hembra teniendo sexo causaría una erección en cualquier pokemon adolescente, pudo deducir que esto también ocurría con los demás, todos miraban la escena como si fuera otra película, incluso Alex, el cual no mostraba ninguna atracción sexual por la película porno, solo mostraba un interés por el hecho de que finalmente tenía la película que tanto quería

¿Por qué era esto?, no supo cómo responder a esa pregunta, desde que entro a esta escuela es como si sus hormonas hubieran cambiado, ya no pensaba en pokemons hembras, solo podía pensar en un pokemon, el Braixen que se encontraba a su lado, pero aun así, incluso antes de formar algún interés por Braix, al entrar a esta escuela fue como si sus deseos por el sexo opuesto hubiera desaparecido, ¿será solo coincidencia?, ¿o hay algo más en esta ecuación?

"¡Gracias a Arceus esa escena termino!" Dijo Braix y luego miro "Leon, ¿estás bien?"

"Si, si, solo estaba pensando" Dijo Leon, despabilando a ver los ojos color rosado de Braix, los cuales lo hicieron sentir más calmado, los pensamientos anteriores desaparecieron de su cabeza

"Me perdí la escena…" Dijo Haze, suspirando en decepción

"Aw… lo siento Haze" Quill deposito un beso en la frente del Buizel "Al menos todavía puedes ver la última escena"

Y así era, finalmente el Lycanroc estaba llegando a su fin, eyaculando en la cara de la Gardevoir, el video termino con una pantalla negra que mostraba algún sitio web porno

"Eso fue divertido…" Dijo Alex levantándose del sofá y estirándose en cansancio "¿Que quieren hacer ahora?"

"Creo que no quiero ver ninguna porno más en mi vida" Dijo Serv, el dolor de su estómago más intenso que antes

Su amistad estaba volviendo a ser lo que era antes a pasos agigantados, aunque Alex todavía no se atrevía a ponerse juguetón y pervertido con Serv dado que no quería asustarlo, al menos ahora Serv no tenía miedo de hablarle, y podían establecer conversaciones

"¿No creen que deberíamos comernos lo que quedan de pasteles?" Dijo Leon, apuntando a una de las camas, en la cual se encontraba el resto de los pasteles que quedaban, Leon deducía que había unos cuarenta o cincuenta

"¡NO! No quiero ver nunca más algo dulce en mi vida…" Volvió a quejarse Serv

"Podríamos regalárselos a alguien…" Pensó Braix, no quería que toda esa comida fuera desperdiciada

"Tengo una idea mejor…" Dijo Alex, el cual siempre habia querido intentar algo "Pero tendremos que esperar a que se haga de noche…"

 **(…)**

Las horas habían pasado rápidamente, el grupo se dedicó a ver las películas que ya habían visto anteriormente dado que no tenían mejor que hacer (y se negaban a ver el documental), en cuanto Alex supo que era hora les dijo a los demás, y todos salieron de la habitación

La luna finalmente se estaba asomando, los seis pokemons se encontraban en la parte más alejada de la escuela, donde no muchos pokemons iban, excepto por algunos pokemons que querían tener relaciones o drogarse a escondidas, los seis formaron un circulo, dejando la bolsa de basura que contenía todos los pasteles al medio de este

"¿Por qué pusiste los pasteles dentro de una bolsa de basura?" Pregunto Quill, el cual todavía no entendían lo que iban a hacer a continuación

"Calma…" Dijo Alex, sacando un bate "Siempre he querido golpear una bolsa llena de comida con un bate"

Los otro cinco miraron a Alex como si este estuviera loco

"¿De verdad este era tu plan?" Reclamo Serv, el cual estaba decepcionado, dado que no podía esperar por saber cuál era la idea de Alex, pero no esperaba que fuera tan aburrida

"Vamos… va a ser divertido…" Dijo Alex, se acercó y golpeo la bolsa lo más fuerte que pudo, hizo una pausa y volvió a hacerlo, y luego lo hizo una vez más "Eh… pensé que sería más divertido, ¿alguien más quiere intentarlo?"

"¡oooh! ¡YO! ¡YO!" Dijo Haze, agarrando el bate y comenzando a golpear la bolsa de una manera muy frenética, todos los demás miraban como el Buizel liberaba estrés con la bolsa, finalmente, jadeando soltó el bate y volvió a su lugar

"¿Nadie más quiere?" Pregunto Alex

Todos los demás negaron con su cabeza, y Alex suspiro, antes de tener una idea mucho mejor

"Denme un segundo, vuelvo enseguida…" Dijo Alex, y comenzó a correr hacia las habitaciones

Los otros cinco se quedaron sentados en el pasto, todos mirando la bolsa de basura que estaba ubicada en medio

"Entonces… Serv, ¿cómo va todo con Alex?" Pregunto Braix

"Eh… estoy mejorando, ya no me da miedo hablarle, y finalmente entiendo que lo que hizo no fue con intención, si no que estaba siendo controlado" Dijo Serv, mientras con una rama de madera que encontró picaba el suelo

"Mmh… ¿Sientes algo por el?" Dijo Quill, preguntando lo obvio

"C-claro que no… ¿esunperveritdoporquemeenamorariadeel?" Serv dijo todo esto apresuradamente, mientras se sonrojaba, lo cual hacia la respuesta más obvia

"Ya veo…" Dijo Quill, con ojos de sospecha, mientras miraba a su amigo que movía sus ojos a todos lados, nervioso, dado que todos lo estaban mirando a el

"¡Volví!" Alex habia vuelto con algo en su mano, un encendedor

"¿Qué vas a hacer con ese encendedor?" Pregunto Leon, el cual sabía que su amigo más fuego no era una buena combinación

"Calma… miren y sorpréndanse" Alex coloco el encendedor e intento prenderle fuego a la bolsa, cosa que no funciono

"No sé si puedas prenderle fuego a una bolsa de plástico con un encendedor" Menciono Quill

"¡Mierda!, vuelvo de inmediato" Y una vez más Alex comenzó a correr hacia las habitaciones

"Entonces… ¿Cuándo vas a declararte?" Pregunto Quill a Serv

"¡CALLATE! ¡CALLATECALLATECALLATECALLATE!" Serv grito muchas veces, no estaba acostumbrado a ser el centro de las bromas

"¡Volví!" Una vez más Alex volvió, y antes de que alguien pudiera hablar comenzó a depositar gasolina en la bolsa

"¿Estás seguro de que este es un buen plan?" Pregunto Braix

"¡Obviamente!, es como hacer una fogata, solo que sin madera" Dijo Alex, dejo de echarle gasolina a la bolsa y saco el encendedor, prendió la llama, la observo por un momento y la acerco a la bolsa

La bolsa inmediatamente prendió en una gran llama controlada, y como dijo Alex se formó una pequeña fogata, los seis pokemons miraron la gran llama, sorprendidos porque ese plan haya funcionado

"Es hermoso…" Dijo Haze, sus ojos brillaban en emoción

"Si, lo es…" Dijo Quill, miro a los ojos verdes de Haze y luego le dio un pequeño beso en sus labios

Como ocurría la mayoría de las veces, el grupo se dividió en tres conversaciones entre las tres parejas, aunque la conversación entre Quill y Haze no era una conversación, si no que era más que nada una guerra de besos y de "te amo"

"Alex…" Serv dijo casi en un suspiro, mientras miraba los ojos azules del Zoroark

"¿Qué ocurre?"

"Quería pedirte perdón por cómo me comporte, tú no te merecías haber sido tratado así, después de todo, no fue tu culpa…" Serv dijo, mientras miraba al suelo con vergüenza, por todo lo que habia ocurrido

"No te preocupes… entiendo cómo te sentías, no te culpo, también es en parte culpa mía…" Dijo Alex

"Podemos… ¿ser mejores amigos, de nuevo?" Dijo Serv, todavía no tenía el valor para decirle lo que de verdad sentía

"Claro que si…" Dijo Alex, abrazando a Serv, el cual lo abrazo de vuelta "Solo quiero que recuerdes… siempre serás mío y solo mío" era la primera insinuación que Alex le hacía a Serv desde el incidente, y Serv no pudo estar más feliz de que esa parte de Alex haya vuelto

"Claro que si…" Dijo Serv riendo, entre los brazos de Alex

Mientras tanto Braix y Leon hablaban de cosas de la vida, últimamente no habían tenido mucho tiempo para hablar, así que este era el momento perfecto

"…Y por eso mi color favorito es el verde, siento que es el color de la naturaleza, y eso me encanta ¿entiendes?" Termino de hablar Leon

"Eso es muy tierno… mis dos colores favoritos son el celeste y el rosado, pero yo no tengo ninguna razón de mi gusto hacia ellos, solo creo que son bonitos" dijo Braix

"wow, esos dos colores encajan perfecto con tu personalidad…"

"¿Tu lo crees?"

"Si, son colores suaves, tiernos, igual que tu…"

"¿Crees que soy tierno?" Braix se sonrojo un poco, no esperaba que esas palabras salieran de Leon

"Pues… lo eres, no puedo mentirte" Dijo Leon riendo un poco al ver la reacción que habia causado en Braix

"Supongo que el color verde también encaja contigo…"

"¿Si?"

"Sip, eres tranquilo, pensador y meditador, casi como si fueras uno con la naturaleza"

"Supongo que tienes razón… Un momento…"

"¿Si?" Pregunto Braix ladeando su cabeza un poco en confusión

"Siento un olor raro…" Leon se dio cuenta de donde venía ese olor "¡ALEX!, ¡¿PORQUE ESTAMOS QUEMANDO PLASTICO?! ¡DEJA UN OLOR TERRIBLE!"

Y así era, de la bolsa en llamas empezó a salir un olor obviamente a plástico quemado, eso combinado con el olor a los pasteles siendo quemados producían una fragancia no tan agradable

"Supongo que tendremos que apagarlo…" Dijo Alex y agarro el bate, el cual uso para golpear la bolsa en llamas

"¡UN BATE NO SIRVE PARA APAGAR UNA BOLSA CON FUEGO IDIOTA!" Dijo Serv

"Claro que sirve, se está apagan-¡OH ARCEUS MI BATE SE QUEMA!" El bate de Alex también se habia prendido en llamas, Alex lo lanzo lejos, sin ninguna idea que hacer

Los seis pokemons entraron en pánico, el olor se hacía cada vez más intenso, de la misma manera que las llamas, las cuales se volvían cada vez más grande, comenzaron a correr alrededor de la llama, intentando pensar que iban a hacer para apagar el fuego

 **(…)**

El grupo de seis pokemons tuvo que soportar una lectura de media hora, la cual provenía del mismo Ampharos que les dio la bienvenida a la escuela, la lectura básicamente era que no debían jugar con fuego nunca, que este solo iba a provocar daño, que esta vez iban a irse sin ningún castigo pero que la próxima vez serían más duros y un montón de cosas mas

Gracias a Mew el Ampharos era una persona amable, o eso podía ver Braix, todo lo que decía lo decía con extremada calma y suavidad, casi como si no quisiera regañarlos, pero después de todo este era su trabajo, y su obligación era hacerlo, así que el grupo de seis acepto el sermón con la cabeza baja arrepentidos

"Y eso es todo... no quiero verlos más aquí ¿entendido?" Todos asintieron sin decir una palabra "Bien, creo que es mejor que se vayan, ya se está haciendo un poco tarde" Dijo el Ampharos mientras miraba por la única ventana que habia en la oficina

"Umm... ¿Le puedo hacer una pregunta?" Dijo Leon, elevando su mano un poco

"Claro que sí, siempre estoy abierto a cualquier tipo de preguntas" Dijo el Ampharos sonriendo, feliz, dado que le gustaba responder a las preguntas hechas por los alumnos

"¿Usted es el director de la escuela?" Pregunto Leon, el cual tenía la duda, dado que los únicos adultos que habían visto en a la escuela eran a él y a los profesores

"Claro que no..." Dijo el Ampharos riendo un poco "Un segundo... ¿Pareciera que yo fuera el director?" Pregunto el Ampharos mientras sus ojos brillaban en emoción, el hecho de que habían creído que él era el director le subía la moral de una forma considerable

"Es solo que... usted es el único adulto que hemos visto, además de los profesores"

"Pues... voy a ser honestos con ustedes chicos, yo tampoco he visto al director en mi vida, un día estaba solo en mi casa, y me llego una carta diciendo que me querían ver trabajando aquí"

"¿Como?" Los seis dijeron al mismo tiempo, mientras abrían sus ojos en sorpresa

"Nunca he visto al director salir de su laboratorio, supongo que no es un fanático del aire libre" respondió el Ampharos, para el asombro del grupo

"¿Y cuándo podremos conocerlo?" pregunto Leon, tenía muchas preguntas que hacerle al director

"Uno de mis superiores me dijo que en este momento está haciendo un nuevo experimento, ¿recuerdan la píldora que tomaron al principio de año?"

"Claro que si..." Dijo Quill, el cual habia olvidado completamente que le habían dado una píldora, al igual que los demás, excepto por Leon, el cual recordaba claramente la píldora, e incluso creía que el experimento iba más allá que simplemente permitir que pokemons pequeños tuvieran relaciones con pokemons grandes

"Bueno... está haciendo un experimento un poco similar, y creo que también lo probara con los alumnos, así que supongo que en los próximos días podrán conocerlo" dijo el Ampharos

"Tengo una última pregunta" Dijo Leon, para el descontento de los demás, los cuales solo querían irse de esa pequeña oficina

"¿Cuál es?" dijo el Ampharos, el cual era el único al que no le importaba seguir hablando

"¿La píldora tenía algún efecto más?"

"¿Algún efecto más?, claro que no, ¿porque tendría algún otro efecto?" El Ampharos dijo esto mientras movía sus ojos nerviosamente, cosa que solo Leon pudo notar, clara evidencia de que el Ampharos estaba escondiendo algo "En fin... se hace tarde, deberían estar durmiendo ya, recuerden que pueden venir a hablar conmigo cualquier día que quieran, nunca me niego a tener un poco de compañía" dijo el Ampharos mientras aplaudía contento

El grupo de seis salió de la oficina mirándose entre ellos, todos considerando al Ampharos ser demasiado extrovertido, excepto por Haze, el cual creía que era una persona muy agradable, pero para empezar, Haze también era muy extrovertido, así que su opinión variaba

"¡Adiós señor!" Dijo Haze mientras salía de la oficina

"Y recuerden, ¡eviten las drogas y alcohol a excepción que estén dentro de una fiesta autorizada por la escuela!" Dijo el Ampharos mientras la puerta se cerraba

"Wow... eso fue raro" Dijo Serv, mientras caminaban hacia su habitación

"Me muero, necesito dormir..." Dijo Braix, y todos los demás coincidieron, excepto por Leon el cual no podía liberar su mente de todos los pensamientos que tenía, los adultos escondían algo, y en cuanto conociera al director le haría todas las preguntas que necesitaban una respuesta

Finalmente llegaron a la habitación, todos se lanzaron a sus respectivas cama, Alex abrazo a Serv por primera vez desde el incidente, y luego de que Haze gritara su característico "¡Buenas noches!" todos cayeron dormidos, ansiosos por el siguiente día

 **(…)**

Finalmente habia llegado el momento, como por arte de magia Blacky despertó, volviendo a la horrible y triste vida real, una vida sin Jake, una vida de soledad, lagrimas estuvieron a punto de salir de sus ojos en cuanto recordó que tenía que hacer que poner en marcha el plan, vio la hora en el reloj que habia colgado en la habitación, eran las tres de la mañana, la hora perfecta para hacerlo, se levantó de un salto y se dirigió a su amado publico invisible

"¡Gracias a todos por venir!, en apenas unos minutos más podremos empezar este show, yo, Blacky, seré su anfitrión esta noche, ojala disfruten el espectáculo" Blacky grito a los cuatro vientos, como si alguien pudiera escucharlo, y en cuanto termino salió de la habitación con una silla de ruedas, que usaría luego

Finalmente la escena que el habia estado imaginando por tanto tiempo en su cabeza estaba ocurriendo, habia visto esto tantas veces en su mente que ya sabía de memoria lo que tenía que hacer, cada paso lo volvía mas ansioso, cada paso lo hacía sentir con más ansias de venganza, mientras avanzaba hasta el edificio de las habitaciones

Finalmente llego en frente de la puerta donde sabía que se encontraban las personas que lo hicieron quedarse solo, dejo la silla de ruedas afuera, saco una llave, la llave maestra de la escuela, la cual funcionaba en todas las habitaciones, robarla no le tomo mucho tiempo, dado los pocos adultos que habia en la escuela

Sigilosamente y con el menos ruido posible abrió la puerta, encontrándose con la imagen de las tres parejas durmiendo, todos muy cerca entre ellos, no se preocupó en darle un vistazo a los demás, dado que solo le interesaba una persona ahí

Se acercó a Serv y Alex, y por un momento al verlos se pudo ver a sí mismo y a Jake, recordando cuando dormían abrazados, esto hizo que sintiera un dolor en su pecho, lo cual no hizo más que intensificar sus ansias por vengarse, saco un paño y cloroformo, nunca habia hecho esto antes, solo lo habia hecho en películas, habia leído que era propenso a que esto fallara, pero para hacerlo tenía que tomar riesgos, además, si no funcionaba, siempre tenía una pistola que podría usar

Coloco el paño con cloroformo en la cara de Serv, al cual le tomo un momento despertar, pero en cuando lo hizo comenzó a entrar en pánico, Blacky presiono el paño más, de esa forma todo sonido era ahogado por el paño, Blacky no esperara que tardara tanto en quedarse dormido, habían pasado treinta segundos ya y Serv seguía moviéndose frenéticamente, intentando escapar

Finalmente, luego de un minuto, Serv cayó profundamente dormido

Blacky saco el inmóvil cuerpo de Serv fuera del agarre de Alex, en cuanto lo hizo lo agarro y lo llevo hasta la silla de ruedas que estaba afuera de la habitación, lo coloco ahí y lo llevo hasta el lugar donde lo iba a torturar, quería ir corriendo hacia ahí, pero sabía que debia tener cuidado para que el cuerpo no se cayera, mientras caminaba hacia el lugar no podía evitar reír, finalmente todo estaba ocurriendo

En cuanto llego al lugar coloco al durmiente Serv en la silla, y luego lo ato con las cuerdas, Serv seguía durmiendo, y Blacky se tomó un tiempo para observarlo mientras dormía, quizás era el hecho de que estaba en su estado más vulnerable, pero sintió ganas de asesinarlo inmediatamente, pero sabía que no podía hacer eso, tenía que hacerlo sufrir

"Duerme bien…" Dijo Blacky, pasando una de sus manos por la mejilla de Serv "…Créeme que luego de esto, no podrás dormir por algunos días" Dijo, sacando una sonrisa malévola, en su mente ya se imaginaba todo lo que le iba a hacer

Blacky decidió que debia dormir el también por un momento, debia estar listo para torturarlo, así que se acostó en el suelo y cerró los ojos, haciendo una nota mental en su cabeza, en cuanto pudiera debia conseguir una cama para poder dormir ahí, y vigilar que su prisionero no escapara

Y una vez más, entro al mundo de los sueños, donde se encontró otra vez con el amor de su vida, se encontraban en una fiesta, celebrando que finalmente podrían conseguir venganza

Blacky sonrió, pronto estarían juntos, pronto podría sentir al Dewott cerca de el

Pero primero, debia cumplir su cometido…

 **Notas del Autor: Ojala les haya gustado este episodio, incluso si es un poco de "relleno", créanme que los episodios que vienen a continuación serán más importantes, con más desarrollo de la trama**

 **¡Gracias por leer, las reviews siempre se agradecen y me inspiran a seguir!**

 **¡Nos vemos!**


	14. Voodoo Child

Lentamente Serv despertó, y por primera vez desde que habia llegado a la escuela no vio a Alex a despertar, se encontró en una habitación vacía, pudo ver que toda la habitación estaba cubierta de una esponja rara, lo cual solo pudo asumir era aislador de sonido, una de las paredes estaba llena de fotos

Le tomo un poco de tiempo a Serv acostumbrar sus ojos a la luz, pero en cuando lo hizo pudo ver a dos pokemons en las fotos, los cuales le parecían conocido, inmediatamente reconoció al Dewott, pertenecía al culto, su corazón dio un vuelco al recordar cuando Alex estuvo a punto de asesinarlo, también habia un Umbreon, pero Serv no podía recordar donde lo habia visto, aunque le resultaba vagamente conocido

Intento levantarse a ver las fotos, y se dio cuenta de que estaba amarrado, movió su cuerpo intentando escapar, pero las cuerdas estaban demasiado bien amarradas, empezó a entrar en pánico, miro para todos lados intentando encontrar una pista que le dijera donde estaba, pudo ver unas fotos en la mesa, ¡era una foto de él y los demás!, pudo ver que la foto tenía un cuchillo enterrado, cual punta marcaba a Serv por alguna razón

Sintió su sangre enfriarse, las fotos del Dewott solo podían significar una cosa, esto tenía que ver algo con el culto, recuerdos del incidente volvieron a su cabeza

"¡AYUDA!, ¡ESTOY ATRAPADO!" Dijo Serv, moviéndose de manera muy brusca, tenía que salir de ahí, no quería volver a vivir un momento como el que vivió el día de la fiesta, no sabía si podría soportar estar al borde de ser asesinado de nuevo, espero una respuesta, pero las paredes cubiertas de aisladoras de sonido negaron que algún sonido saliera de la habitación

Grito un par de veces más, hasta que se dio cuenta de que era en vano, se preguntó dónde estaban los demás, incluso si todavía seguía en la escuela, su mente se empezó a pasar muchos escenarios de como habia llegado acá, quizás esto solo era un sueño, o quizás una broma de los otros cinco

Sintió la puerta que estaba atrás suyo, pero no pudo ver quien era hasta que este estuvo al lado de él, un Umbreon, el mismo de la foto, habia llegado con dos cafés, estaba bebiendo de uno de estos, el Umbreon entro sin tomar en cuenta a Serv, hasta que lo miro y salto en sorpresa

"¡Oh!, estas despierto, al fin" Dijo Blacky "Tardaste demasiado, el plan original era que despertaras a las diez de la mañana, son las una de la tarde, no pude esperar más y fui a comprar dos cafés, te traje uno, ¿quieres?" dijo Blacky acercando el café a Serv, el cual no podía agarrarlo, dado que seguía amarrado

"¿Qué?" Serv no pudo procesar completamente todo lo que Blacky habia dicho "¿Dónde estoy?, ¿Por qué estoy amarrado?"

"No es momento para responder esas preguntas, todo a su tiempo ¿de acuerdo?" Dijo Blacky

"¿A qué te refieres?, ¡Desátame, ya!

"Lo siento, no puedo hacer eso, no está dentro del plan, quizás lo haga si demuestras que no intentaras escapar, y que cada vez que empiece nuestra sesión de tortura vuelvas al asiento" Dijo Blacky, tomando otro sorbo de su café "Arceus… ¡amo el café!" y dio un giro en su silla

"¿Sesión de tortura?" Pregunto Serv, sintiendo su pecho hundirse "¿A qué te refieres con eso?"

"Oh, lo siento, creo que acabo de arruinar la sorpresa" Dijo Blacky, riendo y guiñando un ojo "Como dije antes, todas tu preguntas serán respondidas luego"

"¿Dónde están los demás?" Pregunto Serv

"Si con los demás te refieres a tus amigos, todos ellos están en su habitación, durmiendo" Respondió Blacky "¿Quieres tu café o no?, se va a enfriar"

"¡NO! ¡NO QUIERO CAFÉ!" Respondió Serv, su paciencia habia llegado a su límite, necesitaba respuestas que el café no podía responder

"Vamos… no me puedo tomar dos cafés" Dijo Blacky, fingiendo estar triste

"¡NO NECESITO CAFÉ!, ¡NECESITO RESPUESTAS!, ¡NECESITO QUE ME SAQUES ESTAS CUERDAS!" Serv omitió lo que iba a hacer después de que le sacaran las cuerdas, sabía que ser agresivo con el Umbreon no iba a ayudar, aunque igual estaba gritando agresivamente

"Calma…" Dijo Blacky, mientras se levantaba y se acercaba a Serv "Todos saben que el desayuno es la parte más importante del día, no puedo dejarte sin desayunar" dijo mientras se colocaba al lado de Serv y acercaba el café a la boca de este

"¿De que estas hab-"Serv fue interrumpido por el vaso de café, el cual Blacky ya habia puesto en sus labios, Serv no pudo hacer nada más que beber, dado que si escupía se iba a llenar de café, sintió su garganta calentarse un poco, el café estaba en la temperatura perfecta para que queme un poco, pero igual sea disfrutable

"Bien hecho…" Dijo Blacky mientras acariciaba la cara de Serv mientras este tomaba a fuerzas, y esto no hacía nada más que incomodar a Serv en una ya incómoda situación

Finalmente Blacky saco el vaso de la boca de Serv, y volvió a su silla, miro a Serv un momento y se quedó en silencio

"Entonces… cuéntame más sobre ti, Serv" Dijo Blacky, mientras jugaba con su vaso de café, por dentro no podía esperar por torturar a Serv, pero sabía que todavía no era el momento para hacerlo, después de todo todavía le quedaba un poco de café en su vaso

"¿Mas sobre mí?" Pregunto Serv, el cual ya tenía una idea mínima de lo que Blacky tenía planeado hacer "Estas demente…"

"Lo sé, pero créeme, si tu hubieras pasado por lo mismo que pase yo, también estarías demente" Dijo Blacky

"¿Lo mismo que pasaste tú?, ¿A qué te refieres?"

"Perdón, no me gusta dar adelantos, prometo que no arruinare ninguna sorpresa más, ¿De acuerdo?" dijo Blacky, una vez más guiñando su ojo

"Al menos, dime, cuando me vas a dejar irme" Pregunto Serv, ya cansado de que Blacky no respondiera ninguna pregunta

"¿Dejarte ir?, ya hablaremos de todos los términos de esto más adelante" Dijo Blacky, y dio un sorbo a su café, terminándolo por completo "Todavía te queda un poco de café, Serv"

Una vez más Blacky se levantó y forzó lo que quedaba de café dentro de la boca de Serv, el cual tuvo que aceptarlo a regañadientes, una vez que el café se acabó saco el vaso de los labios de Serv

"Supongo que estamos listos…" Dijo Blacky "¡Vuelvo de inmediato!" y salió por la puerta de la habitación, dejando a Serv solo, el cual no podía estar más confundido por todo lo que acababa de pasar

Luego de unos minutos, la puerta se abrió fuertemente, y entro Blacky otra vez

"Damas y caballeros, bienvenidos al primer día de nuestro evento, gracias a todo por venir, no esperaba ver tantas personas este día, ¡espero que disfruten este espectáculo!" Dijo Blacky, mientras alzaba una mano, saludando y lanzando besos a su público invisible

"¿Q-que…?" Serv no entendía lo que estaba ocurriendo para nada

"¡Música por favor!" dijo Blacky, mientras agarraba un control y apretaba un botón, lo cual hizo que saliera música de un altavoz que el mismo habia puesto

 _ **You're like Voodoo baby,**_

 _ **You just take hold.**_

 _ **Put your cards on the table baby,**_

 _ **Do I twist do I fold?**_

Blacky empezó a hacer sincronizando su boca junto a la letra de la canción, mientras tocaba una guitarra, como si el mismo estuviera haciendo la canción, ignoro a Serv y empezó a dar saltitos por toda la habitación, mientras Serv solo podía ver confundido

"¿Q-que está pasando?" Serv empezó a sentir un dolor de cabeza, no podía procesar tanto, esto era casi como un sueño febril

Blacky, agarro una silla y la puso delante de Serv con mucha violencia, se sentó en ella y miro a Serv fijamente, Serv solo pudo ver furia en sus ojos, como si se hubiera convertido en una persona completamente distinta

"¿Quieres hablar?, ¡Vamos a hablar!, vas a entender porque estas acá, y vas a pagar por todo lo que me has hecho sufrir…" Dijo Blacky furioso "bueno… tu no me has hecho sufrir… pero tu novio, el Zoroark si lo ha hecho, y tú vas a tener que pagar por el"

"¿N-novio? ¿A-Alex?, ¿Qué hizo Alex?" Pregunto Serv, con un poco de miedo luego de ver el repentino cambio del Umbreon

"No te hagas el inocente, ¡tú sabes exactamente lo que él hizo!" Blacky se levantó de la silla y camino alrededor de la habitación, como si quisiera liberar un poco de estrés antes de seguir

 _ **You're like Voodoo Honey**_

 _ **All silver and gold?**_

 _ **Why don't you tell me my future?**_

 _ **Why don't I sell you my soul.**_

Volvió a sentarse en la silla y acaricio la cara de Serv mientras cantaba el siguiente verso de la canción, Serv movió su cabeza para evitar que el Umbreon lo tocara, Blacky se puso furioso y le dio una gran bofetada a Serv

"¡TU NOVIO HIZO QUE MI NOVIO FUERA A LA CARCEL!, ¡AHORA ESTOY SOLO!, ¡SOLO PARA SIEMPRE!, ¡EL ERA LA UNICA PERSONA QUE ME IMPORTABA EN MI VIDA Y TU NOVIO ME LO QUITO!" grito Blacky, furioso, no le gustaba que Serv se hiciera el inocente

"Y-yo no h-hice nada" Dijo Serv, con un poco de lágrimas en sus ojos dada la bofetada anterior, sintió un sabor metálico en su boca, sangre, evito hacer cualquier comentario sobre esto

"Sé que no hiciste nada Serv, por eso no pienso matarte" dijo Blacky

"¿Qué?"

"Solo quiero torturarte, torturarte hasta el punto que nunca más puedas vivir una vida normal, que cada vez que cierres tus ojos solo me veas a mí, y recuerdes como arruinaste mi vida" Dijo Blacky, riendo como si esto fuera un juego "Asi aprenderás a no arruinar la vida de los demás" rio por última vez Blacky

Serv solo pudo tragar saliva, tenía miedo, miedo a lo que se avecinaba, ¿de verdad iba a ser torturado?, ¿iba a doler demasiado?

 _ **So here it comes - the sound of drums.**_

 _ **Here comes the drums, here comes the drums**_

Un pequeño hilo de sangre bajo por la boca de Serv, Blacky no pudo evitar prestar atención a esto

"¿Tan rapido sangras?" Pregunto Blacky, con un tono burlesco "Supongo que esto será mucho más divertido de lo que pensaba"

"Jake no tiene la culpa de lo que hizo…" Dijo Serv, ignorando lo que Blacky estaba insinuando "Él estaba siendo controlado por el Kadabra, lo mismo le paso a Alex"

"Esos son mentiras… puras mentiras… ¡ODIO LAS MENTIRAS!" Jake se paró de la silla y luego la agarro, con toda la fuerza que pudo la lanzo lejos, la cual reboto en las paredes de la habitación "Ahora… te voy a explicar todo lo que va a ocurrir en el transcurso de los días"

"Por favor… no" Rogo Serv, sus ojos cada vez se llenaban más de lágrimas, estaba entrando en pánico, no sabía lo que iba a ocurrir, y eso lo ponía muy nervioso

"¿Tú me hiciste sufrir y ahora no quieres que te haga sufrir?, patético, escucha con atención, porque luego de esto te preguntare que es lo que te voy a hacer, y si respondes mal te matare, ¿de acuerdo?"

Serv se quedó en silencio, no tenía el valor para responder

"¿¡DE ACUERDO?!" Grito Blacky enojado, demandando una respuesta de parte del Umbreon

"S-si… d-de acuerdo" la voz de Serv temblaba más que nunca

"Okay… empecemos"

 _ **Baby, baby, baby!**_

 _ **You are my Voodoo Child - my Voodoo Child**_

"Primero que todo... debo ir a buscar la silla, no puedo explicarte todo de pie ¿No?" Dijo Blacky riendo, mientras iba a buscar la silla que habia lanzado hace apenas unos segundos

Serv solo pudo mirar al Umbreon, el cual cambiaba de ánimo muy rápidamente, casi como si hubieran muchas personalidades en ese cuerpo, todas esperando explotar en cualquier momento, ¿Cómo se llamaba ese trastorno?, ¿Bipolaridad, cierto?, finalmente el Umbreon volvió y coloco la silla en el lugar que estaba antes de ser lanzada, se sentó en ella y miro a su víctima directo a los ojos, los ojos de Blacky se veían muchos más calmados ahora

"Esto es lo que va a ocurrir..." Dijo Blacky, recordando todo el plan que tenía "En los siguientes días vas a ser torturado por mi... de alguna forma esta no es una venganza hacia ti, es una venganza hacia tu novio, ¡Su nombre era Alex, cierto?, en fin, es una venganza hacia él, el plan original era torturar o asesinar al Kadabra, pero como ya deberías saber él está en la cárcel, así que eso está fuera de mi poder ¿Sigues lo que digo, cierto?, lo siento si a veces hablo muy rapido, es solo que toda esta situación me tiene muy entusiasmado, por fin podre vengar a Jake, que como ya debes saber, es mi novio, bueno, era, éramos una... muy bonita... pareja" Blacky no podía evitar expresar un poco de tristeza en su voz, al recordar a Jake

"¿Y porque estoy yo aquí?" Serv debia admitir que Blacky hablaba demasiado rapido, pero logro entender todo lo que dijo

"Bueno... esa quizás es la parte más complicada, no quiero asesinar a tu novio, eso sería demasiado fácil para el ¿Cierto que lo seria?" Dijo Blacky, y Serv sintió un disgusto al escuchar al Umbreon hablar de asesinatos como si fuera cosa del día a día "Asi que mi plan es torturarte, de esa forma te quitare de su vida, y él se quedara solo, y sentirá lo mismo que sentí yo, soledad"

"P-pero... ¿Porque yo?, ¿Porque no Braix, o Leon?" Serv se sintió mal por poner a sus amigos en su situación

"Pues, ¡tú eres su novio!" dijo Blacky, mientras jugaba con ambas de sus manos nervioso, no podía esperar por ponerle las manos encimas a Serv, pero primero debia responder sus preguntas, lo habia prometido, y Blacky era una persona que cumplía sus promesas

"Y-yo y Alex no somos novios..." Dijo Serv, por un momento esperanzándose de que Blacky lo iba a dejar ir, pero Blacky solo rio, una risa demente y maniaca

"Oh Serv... ¿Qué te dije de mentirme?" Dijo Blacky, acercándose un poco más a Serv y acariciando su cara "Tu sabes... lo mucho... ¡QUE ODIO LAS MENTIRAS!"

Blacky inmediatamente puso su mano en el cuello de Serv y presiono fuertemente, impidiendo que cualquier aire pudiera moverse por esa zona, Serv inmediatamente entro en su instinto de supervivencia, y comenzó a moverse frenéticamente, intentando escapar del agarre de Blacky, lagrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos mientras sonidos salían de su boca, los cuales indicaban que intentaba respirar pero no era posible, sintió sus como sus ojos se sentían más pesados, estaba seguro que en cualquier momento iba a desmayarse, cuando vio su vida pasar frente a sus ojos, y supo que este era el último momento que iba estar vivo, Blacky lo soltó

 _ **Don't say maybe, maybe**_

 _ **It's Supernatural - I'm coming undone?**_

Serv volvió a respirar, tosió al sentir el aire de nuevo entrando, sintió ganas de vomitar, pero logro contenerse, le tomo unos minutos volver a su respiración normal, ahora las lágrimas salían de sus ojos, esto no estaba pasando, no podía estar pasando

"Que eso te enseñe a nunca mentirme, la próxima vez que lo hagas el castigo será mayor, ¿de acuerdo?" Blacky vio a Serv, el cual ahora estaba llorando en miedo, se acercó a él y le dio un pequeño beso en la cabeza "Calma... no pienso matarte, no tienes que llorar, de todas formas, si te matara irías al cielo, no sería tan triste ¿no?" Dijo Blacky, como si esto pudiera calmar al Servine

Serv solo podía llorar, en su mente pedía ayuda a sus amigos, a su familia, a cualquier persona, que lo sacara de aquí, y eso que todavía no venía la peor parte

 _ **You're like Voodoo baby,**_

 _ **Your kisses are cold!**_

 _ **¿Feel your poison running through me?**_

 _ **Let me never grow old.**_

"¿Dónde estábamos?, ah, cierto, te torturare de distintas maneras, por ponerlo de una manera simple... te romperé, tu cuerpo y tus emociones" dijo Blacky sonriendo "Cuando terminemos esto serás un simple cascaron de lo que solías ser, estarás completamente destruido, nadie te volverá a amar ¿suena perfecto, no?" Dijo Blacky

"¿Y l-luego que?" Pregunto Serv, con sus ojos hinchados

"Luego, obviamente me iré a la cárcel, y poder estar con la persona que más amo en mi vida, seremos una pareja perfecta de nuevo" dijo Blacky soñadoramente, mientras se imaginaba a él con Jake de nuevo, besándose, y estando juntos por siempre

"¿Crees que a tu novio le hubiera gustado esto?" pregunto Serv, inmediatamente arrepintiéndose de lo que habia dicho

"¿Que?" Pregunto Blacky, habia escuchado lo que Serv habia dicho "¡Claro que sí!, él era un asesino, solo estoy haciendo lo que el también hizo, estoy siguiendo sus pasos, ¿no es cierto, Jake?"

"Claro que si..." Jake apareció a su lado "Sé que esto lo haces por mí, quiero que lo tortures, que lo hagas sufrir" dijo mientras depositaba un beso en la mejilla de Blacky

"Falta tan poco Jake, tan poco y estaremos juntos de nuevo" Dijo Blacky, mirando a su novio a los ojos

"Claro que si... cuando nos veamos de nuevo prometo llenarte de besos" Dijo el, y como llego se fue, desapareciendo

Serv solo pudo mirar esta escena muy confundido, oficialmente Blacky estaba loco, quizás tenia esquizofrenia, dado que estaba hablando solo, con el aire, Serv solo podía imaginar lo que Blacky estaba viendo, y supuso que estaba alucinando con su novio

 _ **You're like Voodoo honey,**_

 _ **My pictures you stole?**_

 _ **You play me like a puppet.**_

 _ **Sticking pins in a doll!**_

"Entonces ¿empezamos?" pregunto Blacky, pero sabía que no iba a tener una respuesta del Servine, era simplemente una pregunta retorica

Serv vio como Blacky se acercaba a la mesa que estaba en la habitación y agarraba el mismo instrumento que estaba enterrado en la foto, agarro el cuchillo e hizo un truco con él, y luego lentamente se acercó a Serv

"Damas y caballeros... empecemos con este espectáculo" dijo Blacky antes de colocarse inmediatamente al lado de Serv, poniendo el cuchillo muy cerca del brazo de este

En la habitación se escucharon gritos, gritos que solo los dos podían oír, los cuales eran música para los oídos de Blacky

Y Blacky por fin se sintió realizado, al menos un poco, habia cumplido con la primera parte del plan

Ahora era el momento de que comenzara la segunda parte

Alex fue el primero en despertar, en cuanto abrió sus ojos pudo notar que Serv no estaba a su lado, no le dio mucha importancia, quizás habia salido a la cafetería o algo, se quedó un momento más en la cama, con demasiada pereza para levantarse, era raro estar acostado y solo poder ver la espalda de Braix, el cual estaba en la cama de al lado con Leon, estuvo unos minutos el solo, todavía un poco dormido esperando que los demás despertaran

Finalmente, todos comenzaron a abrir sus ojos, primero Leon, el cual comúnmente era el primero en despertar, luego la pareja de Quill y Haze, los cuales inmediatamente empezaron a acariciarse y a besarse en cuanto vieron que el otro habia despertado, y finalmente Braix, el cual junto a Serv y Alex solían ser los últimos tres en despertar

"Buenos días..." Dijo Braix mientras estiraba sus extremidades, habia tenido un sueño muy placentero, el, Leon y un restorán romántico, fue algo muy hermoso y estaba un poco triste porque habia llegado a su fin

"Buen día..." Le respondió Leon, mirándolo a los ojos, nunca se habia dado cuenta lo hermosos que eran los ojos de Braix

"Buenos días..." También respondieron Haze y Quill, Quill se encontraba encima de Haze, mientras e daba besos en el cuello, lo cual hacían que Haze se retorciera debajo de Quill, por cosquillas y también por placer

"Buen diaa... ¿Han visto a Serv?" Pregunto Alex, quizás alguno de los otros tenía una respuesta

"¿Serv?, ¿No está aquí?" Pregunto Haze, haciendo que Quill detuviera sus juguetones besos

"Supongo que tuvo que haber salido... uno nunca sabe con Serv" Dijo Quill, el cual ya conocía a su amigo, e inmediatamente resumió sus besos, esta vez en la boca de Haze, el cual los reciproco mientras enredaba ambos brazos en el cuello de Quill

"¿No dejo nada?, ¿ni siquiera una nota?" pregunto Braix, el cual se sorprendió un poco al saber que Serv no se encontraba en la habitación, dado que era un poco flojo, y si le preguntaban si prefería salir o quedarse en casa el siempre elegiría la segunda

"Nop... nada de nada..." Dijo Alex, examinando la habitación para ver alguna pista de donde habia ido

"Vayamos a buscarlo... después de todo no tenemos mucho que hacer hoy" Dijo Leon, y con poco se refiera a que no tenían que hacer nada, era sábado, lo cual significaba que estaban completamente libres

"Aw... pero estábamos disfrutando este momento..." Dijo Haze, separando sus labios de los de Quill, dejando solo un pequeño hilo de saliva que unía ambos

"Haze, podemos hacer este luego, Serv es nuestro amigo..." Dijo Quill, aunque el también prefería quedarse con Haze en cama y besarse todo el día

"Quizás podrían ir ellos y nosotros nos quedamos solos acá, y podríamos hacer el amor salvaje-"

"Silencio, silencio, silencio" Dijo Braix "No me importa que se besen, pero no quiero saber sobre su vida sexual"

"Sigan hablando, a mí me interesa saber más" Dijo Alex aprovechando que o estaba Serv para reprocharlo

"Solo lo dices porque todavía eres virgen..." se burló Quill, ignorando lo que Alex dijo, sacándole la lengua a Braix

"wow, no sabía que eras virgen" dijo Leon, lo cual dado lo hermoso que era Braix esperaba que tuviera al menos un poco de experiencia sexual

"¡C-cállense!, ambos de ustedes, además, Quill tu seguías siendo virgen hace apenas unas semanas" dijo Braix cruzándose de brazos sonrojado "¿Vamos a ir a buscar a Serv, o no?"

Los cinco se levantaron y salieron por la puerta de la habitación, decidieron empezar a buscar or la cafetería, y si eso no funcionaba les preguntarían a los demás estudiantes

Pero Serv estaba demasiado escondido para ser encontrado tan fácilmente...

(...)

Serv sentía ambos brazos palpitar, le dolían demasiado, dos cortes se podían ver en cada uno, con sangre fresca saliendo de ambos, Blacky se alejó de Serv y miro lo que habia hecho con orgullo

"Perfecto... que mejor manera de empezar que con unos cortes leves en los brazos, ¿sientes el dolor ahora Serv?" dijo Blacky al lloroso Serv, lagrimas todavía salían de sus hinchados ojos mientras sentía todo el dolor de las heridas

Blacky fue a buscar algo a la mesa que estaba en la habitación, agarro unas vendas y se acercó a Serv

"Ahora... no queremos que te desangres ¿cierto?, así que debo vendar ambas de tus manos, pero primero... debes pedirlo por favor" dijo Blacky con una sonrisa malévola, Serv estaba a su merced

Serv ni siquiera podía hablar con tanto dolor, y lo único que quería hacer era insultar al Umbreon con todo lo que se le ocurriera, pero no quería morir desangrado

"P-p-por favor..." Serv logro decir entre llantos "No q-quiero morir..."

Blacky se acercó a Serv y comenzó a vendar los brazos de Serv con suavidad, como una madre sanaría a su hijo, empezó con el brazo izquierdo y termino con el derecho

"¡Listo!" Dijo Blacky, dando un saltito de felicidad "Aw... no llores, mira, tenemos vendas iguales" dijo Blacky sonriendo, mostrando ambos de sus brazos, los cuales también tenían vendas dada la vez que se cortó a sí mismo en el baño de su habitación

"..." Serv no dijo nada al ver estas vendas, pero su llanto lentamente ceso al saber que ese infierno habia terminado

"Tienes que acostúmbrate al dolor, después de todo esto es solo el principio de la tortura, animo, no te quiero ver llorando..." dijo Blacky "Eso es todo por ahora, es hora de almorzar" dijo Blacky, y se levantó, acercándose a la puerta de la habitación

"¿A dónde vas?" Pregunto Serv, ya no estaba llorando, y al menos podía formar oraciones sin que su voz temblara por completo

"A la cafetería a comprar almuerzo, ¿qué quieres que te traiga?"

Serv se quedó callado otra vez, sintió que esto era una broma, la misma persona que antes habia hecho dos cortes en sus brazos ahora estaba siendo amable con él, era algo enfermizo

"Bueno... ¡pero si no te gusta lo que te traigo no puedes quejarte!" dijo Blacky y salió de la habitación, dejando a Serv solo

Serv se quedó pensando en todo lo que acaba de ocurrir, vio ambos de sus brazos vendados, todavía le dolía un poco, se preguntó dónde estaban sus amigos, y si algún día iba a ser rescatado, porque tenía miedo de lo que Blacky habia dicho, ¿cómo esto iba a ponerse peor?

Su estómago hizo un gruñido, tenía mucha hambre y recién lo noto, así que lo único que pudo hacer era esperar a que volviera el Umbreon

 **(...)**

No habia ningún rastro de Serv, habia desaparecido completamente de la faz de la tierra, primero fueron a la cafetería a ver si se encontraba ahí, nada, luego comenzaron preguntarle a todos los pokemons que pudieron, incluso a algunos que se encontraban teniendo sexo, si habían visto a un Servine por los alrededores, cosa que ninguno pudo responder

Todos estaban entrando en pánico ya, el recuerdo del culto todavía seguía fresco en sus mentes, y tenían miedo, ¿y si Serv estaba en peligro?

"¿Qué hacemos ahora?" Dijo Alex, mientras ponía su cabeza entre ambas de sus manos, se sentía triste, el día anterior arreglo por completo su amistad con Serv, y ahora habia desaparecido

"Tendremos que decirle a unos de los adultos…" dijo Leon "Hay que dar aviso de que Serv desapareció, y hay que comenzar a buscarlo"

"¡Cierto!, vamos a hablar con el Ampharos de ayer, quizás él nos pueda ayudar" Dijo Braix, recuperando un poco su sonrisa al saber que todavía habia esperanzas de encontrar a su amigo

"Alguien debería pegar fotos de el por la escuela, de esa forma podríamos encontrarlo más fácilmente" dijo Quill, el cual también extrañaba a Serv

"Hagámoslo nosotros, ustedes van a ver al Ampharos, yo y Quill nos dedicamos a pegar panfletos de desaparecido" dijo Haze, levantando un brazo en entusiasmo, iba a hacer todo lo que pudiera por encontrar a Serv

"De acuerdo… ¡Movámonos!" dijo Alex, el, Braix y Leon fueron al edificio principal donde se encontraba el Ampharos, mientras que Quill y Haze fueron a buscar fotos para poder pegar alrededor de la escuela

 **(…)**

Serv sintió la puerta abrirse, y por un momento pensó que era uno de sus amigos que lo venía a salvar, pero se decepciono al ver al Umbreon que más odiaba entrando por la puerta

"Mira, ¡en la cafetería estaban dando comida china!" dijo Blacky dando pequeños saltitos de felicidad "¡Amo la comida china!, ¿a ti no te gusta?" pregunto Blacky al ver la cara de tristeza de Serv, la cual no era porque no le gustaba la comida china, sino porque estaba atrapado aquí

Serv se quedó callado, no le iba a dar a Blacky el placer de poder humillarlo

"Ya veo… ya sé que te hará feliz… adivina a quien vi cuando iba camino a la cafetería" dijo Blacky, depositando ambos platos de comida china en su mesa

"¿Uh?" Serv presto atención de nuevo a lo que Blacky iba a decir, sentía curiosidad por saber de quién estaba hablando

"¡Vi a tus amigos!, para ser honestos… se veían bastantes tristes, supongo que te estarán buscando o algo…" dijo Blacky, lo cual causo una extraña sensación en Serv, esperanza al saber que si lo estaban buscando, y tristeza al saber que habia hecho sentir mal a sus amigos "¿Vas a comer?"

Serv no se podía negar a comer, estaba hambriento, asintió con su cabeza lentamente, y espero que Blacky lo alimentara

Pero eso no ocurrió, Blacky tuvo una idea mucho mejor, si quería que Serv estuviera a su merced debia adiestrarlo, para eso necesitaba inducirle temor

"Esto es lo que haremos… te voy a desatar, tú vas a ir a la silla que está ahí y vas a comer, en cuanto vea que hagas un movimiento raro te asesino, ¿de acuerdo?, una vez que termines vuelves a esta silla y me dejas amarrarte" dijo Blacky, hablando como una Madre dándole órdenes a un hijo

Serv lo pensó por un momento, no quería hacer eso, ser tan sumiso con el Umbreon era demasiado humillante, pero estaba demasiado hambriento, no podía decir que no, Asi que asintió tímidamente

"Perfecto…" dijo Blacky sonriendo al ver que Serv habia aceptado, se acercó a él y lo desato, dejando finalmente a Serv libre, aunque fuera por solo unos momentos

Serv movió sus extremidades, habia estado unas horas amarrado, y se sentía raro moviéndolas de nuevo, le dolían las piernas, y los brazos aún más dado los cortes, Asi que sabía que no habia oportunidad de escapar, y menos de intentar luchar contra Blacky, Asi que lo único que hizo fue acercarse a la mesa y sentarse

"Hehehe… me alegra que hayas aceptado mi invitación de almorzar juntos, sé que tengo que torturarte, pero también podemos ser amigos" dijo Blacky sonriendo, mientras se sentaba a su lado y agarraba el plato de comida china

Serv solo lo miro confundido, Blacky estaba completamente demente, como si no supiera lo que en realidad estaba pasando, y esta tortura fuera simplemente un juego para el

"Vamos… come" dijo Blacky, al ver que Serv todavía no habia tocado su plato

Serv comenzó a comer lentamente, y luego más rápidamente, necesitaba sentir algo en su estómago, dado que no comía nada desde el día anterior

Toda la hora de almuerzo paso en silencio, Serv no quería hablarle a Blacky por razones obvias, y Blacky no quería hablar dado que no quería que Serv pensara que él era raro, aunque ya habia demostrado que estaba completamente loco

Aun así, Blacky tuvo que admitir que tener compañía de nuevo se sentía muy bien, aunque la persona que tenía al lado suyo temiera de él, aun así, por primera vez en unos días no estaba solo, sonrió mientras comía, ya no sentía tantos apuros por juntarse con Jake, Serv era un buen reemplazo temporal, podía enseñarle a ser amigos, podía sentir que una gran amistad iba a salir de esto…

Aun así debia torturarlo, aun así, haría que Serv aprendería a amar sus heridas, después de todo, Blacky le daría desayuno, almuerzo y cena todos los días, Serv no podía ser un malagradecido y no dejarse ser torturado

Mientras tanto Serv solo quería escapar, pero no habia manera, estaba amarrado gran parte del tiempo, lo único que podía hacer era rezar porque alguien pudiera encontrar el lugar donde estaba

 **(…)**

Los tres pokemons tocaron la puerta de la oficina del Ampharos, y esperaron que este abriera, en cuanto abrió los saludos con una sonrisa

"¡Hola chicos!, ¡Tanto tiempo!" dijo el Ampharos, feliz por tener compañía, pero eso no era lo que los tres venían a hacer

"Necesitamos ayuda…" Dijo Braix, lo cual hizo que el Ampharos se sorprendiera, salió de la puerta para que los demás pudieran entrar

"Pasen… hablemos adentro" dijo, mientras hacía señas para que los cuatro pasaran, cosa que hicieron inmediatamente, habían dos sillas, así que Leon se tuvo que quedar parado "díganme… que necesitan" dijo el Ampharos sentándose en su silla

"Nuestro amigo… Serv, desapareció completamente, le hemos preguntado a todos los pokemons que hemos visto, y nada" dijo Leon, explicándole la situación al Ampharos

"Ya veo…" dijo el Ampharos, el cual sabía que esta no era la primera vez que un pokemon desaparecía, sucedió con un Shinx y un Dedenne, y ellos todavía no aparecían, así que temía lo peor para Serv

"¿Nos podría ayudar de alguna forma?" pregunto Alex, el cual era uno el más preocupado por su amigo

"Hare lo más que pueda, le daré un aviso a todos los profesores y al director por si lo ven y daré un aviso a las ciudades más cercanas…" dijo el Ampharos, mismo proceso que habia llevado a cabo con los dos pokemons anteriores, los cuales no dieron ningún fruto "¿Podrían ustedes pegar panfletos de el por la escuela?"

"Claro, ya estamos en eso…" Dijo Braix, recordando que habían enviado a Quill y Haze a hacer ese trabajo

"Perfecto, de esta manera su amigo aparecerá más rapido…" dijo el Ampharos, fingiendo una falsa esperanza

"Gracias…" dijeron los tres pokemons y salieron de la oficina

"¡En cuanto descubra algo de su amigo les avisare!" dijo el Ampharos mientras los tres salían

Caminaron un poco y luego se quedaron parados, esto era casi una pesadilla, Alex se sentía inútil, la persona que habia estado durmiendo al lado de ella hace apenas unas horas habia desaparecido, se sentía de alguna forma culpable, en un ataque de ira golpeo una pared

"Alex… calma…" Dijo Leon, poniendo una mano en el hombro de su amigo

"¿Cómo quieres que me calme?, ustedes saben lo mucho que me importa Serv, y ahora está desaparecido, justo cuando habíamos arreglado nuestra amistad… ¿Qué pasa si lo tiene otro culto?, ¿o algo peor?" dijo Alex furioso, con el mundo y consigo mismo

"Va a estar bien... te entendemos, todos estamos preocupados por Serv, pero no gastes tus energía enojándote…" Dijo Leon, y Alex le encontró la razón

Quill y Haze llegaron con docenas de papeles 

"¡Estamos listos!" dijo Haze con apresuro, les entrego una docena a cada uno del grupo

"Perfecto…" dijo Leon

Todo lo que quedaba del día se dedicaron a pegar fotos de Serv por la escuela, la cual abajo tenía el número de habitación donde debían ir a dar aviso de algún avistamiento del desaparecido

Lentamente la tarde cayo, y con esto también la noche, pero el grupo de seis no se rendía, estuvieron hasta altas horas de la mañana preguntándole a todos los pokemons si habían visto a Serv, pero no hubo ningún resultado

Finalmente, cansados, volvieron a la habitación con sus orejas caídas en tristeza y se dispusieron a dormir en un ambiente fúnebre, todos asustados por el paradero de Serv, esperando que mañana fuera un día mejor para todos

 **(…)**

"Creo que es hora de dormir ya… perdón si no te torture mas hoy día, mañana lo hare mas ¿de acuerdo?" dijo Blacky, terminando de atar a Serv a la silla una vez mas

Serv tuvo que soportar todo el día escuchar a Blacky hablar de distintos temas, sobre que le gustaría ser cuando grande, su infancia la cual fue bastante buena, y sobre su novio entre algunos ejemplos, cuando hablo de su novio comenzó a llorar un poco, lo cual hizo que Serv sintiera ¿empatía?, gracias a Arceus en ningún momento decidió torturarlo de nuevo, todavía sus brazos le dolían, pero aun así, le dijo que mañana iba a torturarlo mañana, así que tenía miedo

Blacky se acostó en la cama que tenía en la habitación, le dijo buenas noches a Serv y cerro sus ojos, Serv espero un momento para poder intentar algo, en cuanto creyó que Blacky estaba durmiendo comenzó a moverse intentado desatarse, cosa que no funciono

"¿Sabes que sigo despierto verdad?, las cuerdas están muy bien atadas, no podrás escapar de ellas, y si te veo intentando escapar una vez más te asesino…" dijo Blacky sin abrir sus ojos con extrema tranquilidad, lo cual hizo que a Serv se le helara la sangre

Serv se quedó en la completa oscuridad, hasta que sintió que el cansancio estaba finalmente haciendo efecto en él, así que decidió descansar, porque sabía que los siguientes días iban a ser más intensos

Tuvo un sueño con Alex y los demás, soñó con la vez que probaron esas píldoras moradas, soñó con lo mucho que se rieron y lo mucho que bromearon entre ellos, pero una escena resalto más que las otras, cuando toco el miembro de Alex, aunque esta vez la escena fue de una manera diferente

Los dos se miraron y se acercaron el uno al otro, y ambos se besaron apasionadamente sellando lo que ahora era un noviazgo, todo se sentía tan real

El sueño luego fue pasando por varios escenarios, ellos dos solo besándose en una cama, ambos almorzando juntos riendo, luego viviendo juntos, luego cambio a ellos solamente mirándose, Serv estaba en el mundo perfecto, un mundo donde solo eran él y Alex

Y una vez más recobro las esperanzas, no iba a dejar que el Umbreon rompiera su espíritu, tenía que ser fuerte, tenía que serlo por Alex

 **(…)**

Alex no podía dormir, cada vez que cerraba los ojos solo podía a ver a Serv, y el hecho de que este podía estar en peligro no lo dejaba tranquilo, habia estado luchando con su mente por ya unas horas, sabía que necesitaba dormir, pero no lograba conciliar el sueño, era imposible, así que tuvo que rendirse

Comenzó a pensar en Serv mientras miraba el techo de la habitación, repasando todo lo que habia ocurrido ese día para poder sacar alguna pista que le digiera donde estaba, nada, nadie sabía dónde estaba Serv, nadie lo habia visto, habia desaparecido completamente

Decidió dar un paseo por la escuela, quizás eso le iba a causar un cansancio suficiente para poder dormir, se puso en pie y se acercó a la puerta, la abrió y salió

La escuela por la noche era muy misteriosa, se producía una sensación muy parecida a caminar por una casa abandonada, pero al contrario de una casa abandonada todavía se podía ver a unos pokemons en la escuela, ya sea teniendo relaciones o bebiendo

Alex dio un paseo por la escuela, se dirigió primero a la cafetería, la cual obviamente estaba cerrada, la admiro por un momento para liberar su mente del posible peligro de Serv, y siguió avanzando hacia el edificio principal

En cuanto entro al edificio principal, el cual estaba completamente en silencio, aunque unas luces tenues todavía lo iluminaban, pudo ver el mural donde estaban todos los panfletos, y vio el que habían pegado unas horas atrás

Serv… perdido, Alex vio la cara de Serv en la imagen, quizás era porque lo extrañaba demasiado, pero se veía tan bello y hermoso, Alex nunca sintió unas ganas más grandes que ahora por abrazarlo y besarlo, ganas que no podrían ser saciadas dada la desaparición de este, siguió viendo los otros panfletos que habían y uno capto la atención de el

Habia una imagen de un Umbreon en este, también se le categorizaba como desaparecido, Alex conocía a este Umbreon de algún lado, su corazón dio un vuelco en cuanto recordó quien era

Era el novio de Jake, el Dewott del culto, algo andaba mal, o era una coincidencia o la desaparición de Serv y del Umbreon estaban conectados de alguna forma, Alex examino la hoja y comenzó a correr hacia el edificio de las habitaciones

La habitación del Umbreon estaba en el segundo piso del edificio, al contrario de la habitación de Alex la cual estaba en el primero, así que Alex tuvo que subir la escalera esquivando a un par de pokemons que estaban haciendo el amor salvajemente, en cuanto llego al segundo piso comenzó a examinar la puerta de cada habitación hasta dar con el número que estaba buscando, en cuanto lo hizo, toco la puerta y espero que abrieran

Pasaron treinta segundos, y un pokemon le abrió la puerta, un Absol, Alex pudo ver dentro de la habitación y en esta se encontraban tres pokemons mas que también miraban a Alex desde sus camas, un Ninetales, un Spinda y un Teddiursa, el Spinda y el Teddiursa en la misma cama, mientras que el Ninetales se encontraba solo, posiblemente esperando a que el Absol volviera a la cama, eso dejaba una cama, la cual Alex pudo atribuir que pertenecían a Jake y al Umbreon

"¿Qué necesitas?" dijo el Absol frotándose sus ojos, recién habia despertado, por lo tanto todavía seguía en un estado de inconsciencia

"Creo que tengo información sobre lo que ocurrió con su amigo…el Umbreon" dijo Alex

Los cuatro pokemons abrieron los ojos como platos, el Absol se movió para dejar pasar a Alex, el cual se sentó en la cama del medio, la vacía, mientras los otros cuatro se ponían a su alrededor

"¿Sabes dónde está Blacky?" Pregunto el Teddiursa, sus ojos brillaban como esperanza, rogando porque Alex tuviera una respuesta afirmativa a esa pregunta

"Lamentablemente, no, pero tengo algo que nos podría acercar más a él y a Serv…"

"¿Quién es Serv?" Pregunto el Spinda, ladeando levemente su cabeza en confusión al escuchar este nombre

"Bueno… Serv es mi amigo, también desapareció, y creo que no es coincidencia que hayan desaparecido al mismo tiempo" dijo Alex

"¿Por qué no?, no son los primeros que desaparecen de la nada en esta escuela" dijo el Ninetales un poco enojado, creyendo que esto solo era una pérdida de tiempo, y no los iba a llevar a ningún lado

"Bueno… no sé si ustedes sabrán… pero yo… al igual que Jake, fui controlado por el culto" dijo Alex

"No menciones ese nombre aquí… él es un asesino, es un monstruo" dijo el Ninetales furioso, al igual que Blacky sentía que Jake los habia traicionado

"No, no, no es como ustedes creen…" dijo Alex, y luego les explico toda la historia del culto, como controlaban a los pokemons y los usaban para asesinar y violar pokemons "…Asi que Jake no tiene la culpa, pero lamentablemente tiene muertes a su nombre, incluso si lo hizo mientras estaba siendo controlado, no podemos salvarlo de ser encarcelado"

A los demás le tomo un momento procesar todo lo que habia dicho Alex, pero le creyeron, después de todo eso era mejor que creer que Jake era un asesino

"¿Y esto que tiene que ver con Blacky?" preguntó el Absol, un poco nervioso por saber más sobre el destino de Blacky

"Bueno… mi amigo que desapareció, era la persona más importante para mí, y la persona más importante para Jake era Blacky, ¿no?" pregunto Alex, dejando que los demás encajaran las piezas del rompecabezas

"¿Dices que sus desapariciones están conectadas?" preguntó el Spinda, el cual no podía estar más mareado

"Eso creo… lo más probable es que alguien conectado al culto haya decidido tomar venganza, o quizás se volvió loco y decidió atacar a las personas que estuvieron involucradas en el arresto del lider, no atacándonos directamente, si no tomando a la persona que más no importa" dijo Alex

"Eso es posible, quizás podamos unir fuerzas para poder buscar a ambos, ¿deben estar juntos, no?" dijo el Teddiursa alzando ambas manos en felicidad, al estar más cerca de poder encontrar a su amigo

"¡Claro que sí!, mis otros amigos estarán más que encantados de poder trabajar con ustedes para encontrarlos" dijo Alex, también un poco más aliado al saber que iban a tener más ayuda para encontrar a Serv

"¿Por cierto?, ¿Cómo era tu amigo?" preguntó el Ninetales curioso por saber el aspecto de él y de esa forma si lo veían poder dar aviso a Alex

"Bueno… es un Servine de ojo-"

"¿de ojos rojos?" preguntaron todos al mismo tiempo, abriendo los ojos como platos, como si estuvieran totalmente estupefactos a lo que Alex acababa de decir

"S-si… ¿Cómo saben?"

Los cuatro se miraron entre ellos, todavía sorprendido, el Absol se agacho y busco debajo de la cama de en medio, hasta que encontró una foto

"Esta foto estaba entre las cosas de Blacky, supongo que deberías echarle un vistazo…" dijo el Absol, entregándole la foto a Alex, la cual la miro curioso

La foto mostraba al grupo de seis, mientras caminaban, uno de ellos tenía la cara marcada con una gran equis, Serv, Serv era el único que estaba marcado por esta equis, la cual hizo que a Alex se le helara la sangre

"¿Qué significa esto?" dijo, aunque ya sabía que significaba, el Umbreon ya tenía un ojo encima de Alex por alguna razón, ¿era posible que el Umbreon estuviera directamente involucrado en la desaparición de Serv?

"Nuestra teoría era que Blacky odiaba a ese Servine… pero ahora que sabemos que él también está desaparecido, no sabemos que pensar…" dijo el Absol también desconcertado

"Arceus… me tengo que ir…" dijo Alex, sintiéndose enfermo, todos los demás se quedaron en silencio mientras Alex salía por la puerta de la habitación, todos sorprendidos por el hecho de que Blacky podía haber causado la desaparición del Servine, todo encajaba ahora

Alex corrió hacia las afueras y comenzó a vomitar, estaba totalmente disgustado con lo que se habia encontrado, su cuerpo no podía resistir tal sorpresa, Blacky definitivamente estaba involucrado en la desaparición de Serv, ¿pero porque?, y si era así ¿Dónde estaban?

Alex sintió su cuerpo más pesado, todo esto habia causado mucho cansancio, así que se puso en camino hacia la habitación para dormir, su mente necesitaba aclararse y al próximo día le diría todo lo que sabía a los demás, quizás ellos podrían resolver este enigma

Pero el enigma era obvio, solo que él no podía aceptarlo, el Umbreon obviamente era el que hizo desaparecer a Serv, o al menos estaba involucrado en la desaparición de este, y probablemente lo tenía en un lugar escondido

O peor aún, ya lo habia asesinado, y tuvo que escapar de la escuela para esconderse y no ser atrapado

Todos estos pensamientos hacían que a Alex se le revolviera el estómago, esto significaba que Serv estaba en peligro, y habría que encontrarlo antes de que ocurriera algo que le hiciera daño, o peor, lo matara

Alex abrió la puerta de la habitación, y se dirigió a su cama vacía, todo esto se sentía como un sueño, una pesadilla de la cual iba a despertar en cualquier momento, pesadilla cual único objetivo era aterrarlo, cayo dormido de inmediato, y tuvo un sueño con Serv, recordando todos los momentos que habia pasado con él,

 **Notas del autor: Probablemente me tome un poco de tiempo antes de escribir el siguiente episodio, siento que los escribo muy seguido (una vez a la semana) y esto, además de usar mucho de mi tiempo libre (cosa que no me importa), también me hace sentir que no estoy sacándole lo mejor a los episodios**

 **Agradecería mucho si pudieran dejar una review para saber que les pareció este (y los anteriores) episodios!, se agradecería mucho y podría saber si debería seguir escribiéndolos semanalmente o debería tomarme mas tiempo para escribir cada uno, especialmente si pudieran decir si creen que la calidad de los episodios han bajado con el tiempo (aunque yo diría que no ha bajado, siempre se agradece una segunda opinión)**

 **Saludos y nos vemos pronto!**


	15. I Can't Decide

**Notas del Autor: ¡Volvi!, con el episodio mas largo hasta el momento, 14356 palabras, estoy demasiado orgulloso de este episodio**

 **Aprovecho de mencionar que he creado una playlist de Spotify con todas las cancones que he usado en la historia hasta el momento, la ire actualizando cada vez que suba un episodio, de esa manera ustedes podrán escuchar la canción que siento que mas encaja con el episodio (y también poder descubrir un poco mas de mis gustos musicales! :3)**

 **open(punto)spotify(punto)com/user/dxl4e/playlist/2ilUbqvgeVu84gJHimeqDQ?si=ddsfNmSBREmXgbqDx0yRBg (Ustedes tendran que reemplazar los puntos por puntos reales)**

 **Sin más preámbulos, ojala les guste este episodio!**

Cincuenta y seis horas, cincuenta seis horas llevaba el Absol sin dormir, ¿Dónde estás Blacky?, pregunta que resonaba en su cabeza cada minuto que tenía sus ojos abiertos, mientras que si los cerraba solo podía ver memorias de él y Blacky y todo los momentos de su infancia que pasaron juntos

¿Mejores amigos?, esa palabra sonaba lejana para el Absol ahora, si de verdad hubieran sido mejores amigos él le hubiera dicho lo que estaba planeando, ¿no?, aunque sabía que la culpa no era de Jake, no podía evitar culpar al Dewott por todo lo que estaba ocurriendo

Blacky y el Absol, el cual se llamaba Tilan, llegaron al mismo tiempo a la escuela, ahí conocieron a los otros cuatro con los que iban a compartir habitación, los días pasaron, y Tilan no pudo evitar sentirse celoso al ver que Blacky pasaba más tiempo con Jake que con él, se sentía solo, después de todo Blacky era el único amigo que tenía en esa habitación, la relación con los demás era agradable, pero nunca al nivel de la relación íntima que tenían ambos

Y ahora, era posible que Blacky estuviera siguiendo el mismo camino que siguió Jake, ¿estaba siendo controlado también?, tantas preguntas, tan pocas respuestas, Tilan bostezo, no sabía exactamente qué hora era, tomo un sorbo de su café mientras echaba su cabeza hacia atrás, apoyándola contra el sofá

"¿No crees que es hora de dormir?, esto no te está haciendo bien…" Tilan inmediatamente volteo su cabeza para encontrarse con el Ninetales sentado en la cama que compartían, él era el único con el que pudo formar una conexión emocional, no al mismo nivel que la que tenía con Blacky, pero era suficiente

"…No pienso dormir hasta saber que Blacky está bien… y que no se convirtió en un… un…" La última palabra no podía salir de la boca de Tilan, Blacky nunca sería un asesino, era tan bueno, tan inocente, Jake lo corrompió, él es el único responsable de esto, la mente de Tilan cada vez se llenaba con pensamientos más frenéticos y destructivos

"Estar despierto no te ayudara a encontrar a Blacky, solo te estás haciendo daño a ti mismo…" el Ninetales se levantó de la cama y se acercó al Absol, abrazándolo, la cabeza del Absol tocando el pecho del Ninetales, el cual no sabía que decir, estaba igual de perdido que Tilan

"Es solo que… solo que…" la voz del Absol comenzó a quebrarse, no aguanto más, y soltó todas las emociones que tenía guardadas en un llanto de lamento, lloro en el pecho del Ninetales, el cual no hizo más que darle pequeñas palmaditas de cariño en la cabeza al Absol

"Ese Zoroark nos va a ayudar a encontrarlo, y puede que lo que veamos no nos guste... pero por ahora, ¿vamos a dormir de acuerdo?" el Absol solo asintió mientras lloraba, los dos se levantaron y volvieron a la cama, el Ninetales abrazo firmemente a Tilan y coloco su mentón en la cabeza del Absol, para hacerlo sentir más tranquilo, Tilan seguía sollozando con una respiración errática, pero lentamente se fue calmando al escuchar los rítmicos latidos del corazón del Ninetales, el Ninetales quería decirle que todo iba a estar bien, pero sabía que esto no era lo cierto

Lentamente sintió como la respiración del Absol se fue tranquilizando, cuando se dio cuenta de que el Absol se habia dormido, supo que era momento de que él también se durmiera, ambos se quedaron dormidos, esperando que el siguiente día sea un día mejor

 **(…)**

Leon despertó sobresaltado, levantándose de un salto de su cama, eran exactamente las tres de la mañana con cincuenta y cuatro minutos, el sueño que tuvo no era aterrador, sino al contrario, era exactamente el sueño que necesitaba tener, casi como si mientras estuviera durmiendo su mente inconsciente hubiera juntado las piezas del rompecabezas y le hubiera dado un mensaje a través de un sueño, lo que ocurrió en el sueño es de poca importancia, lo que importa es la idea que le dio a Leon, una idea que los llevaría más cerca de Serv

Leon se levantó, y lentamente camino hacia la puerta de salido, intentando hacer el menor ruido posible con sus pies caninos, sabía que despertar a los demás no valdría la pena, no iban a hacer más que retrasarlo en lo que iba hacer, además de que iba a perder mucho tiempo despertando a cada uno de los demás, podría decirles lo que sabía en la mañana

Cerró la puerta detrás de él y se dirigió al edificio central, donde se encontraban todos los salones de clases y, si tenía suerte, el lugar que estaba buscando

Se sentía tan aliviado al saber que al fin tuvo una idea para poder encontrar a Serv, ya habían pasado tres días desde su desaparición, tres lentos días, tres días donde Leon pudo ver como cada uno de sus amigos sufría al no poder encontrar ninguna pista del paradero de Serv, Leon también se sentía triste, pero sabía que los demás se debían sentir peor, después de todo él era el menos cercano con Serv, Braix y Quill eran sus amigos de infancia, y Alex era casi como su novio, pero de todas formas, consideraba a Serv un amigo, y el hecho de que habia desaparecido lo ponía muy nervioso

En cuanto llevaba la mitad del camino hacia el edificio sintió unos pasos detrás suyos, supuso que también debia de ser un canino dado que hacia el mismo sonido que el hacía cuando caminaba, estaba en peligro, tenía que ser el primero en atacar si no quería resultar herido, apretó su puño y espero el momento perfecto para atacar, el cual era cuando el pokemon detrás suyo estuviera muy cerca de él, en cuando sintió al pokemon apenas a unos centímetros de él se volteo y con toda su fuerza dirigió su puño hacia el pokemon

"¡LEON!" Braix se cubrió con ambas manos para evitar el golpe de Leon, el cual tuvo los suficientes reflejos para parar su puño antes de que impactara con la cara de Braix, el cual estaba temblando de miedo

"¿Braix?... ¿Qué haces aquí?" pregunto Leon, bajando su puño, sorprendido a ver a Braix, en cuanto el bajo sus brazos mostrando su cara pudo verla mejor, en sus ojos podía ver que también habia despertado recién

"¿Ni siquiera me vas a pedir disculpas?, casi me matas del susto…" dijo Braix un poco enojado, cruzándose de brazos

"¿Yo, pedir disculpas?, ¡tú fuiste el que se acercó a mi sin decir nada!, ¡tú también tienes la culpa!" dijo Leon levantando ambos brazos, indignado

"Eres malvado…"

"Y tu eres ridículo…"

"Casi destruyes mi hermosa cara..."

"Pero no lo hice…"

"Pude haber muerto…"

"Al menos sigues vivo…"

Braix y Leon se quedaron en silencio mirándose por un momento, ambos enojados, pero no pudieron seguir fingiendo y quebraron en risa, no se reían desde que Serv desapareció, así que un pequeño cambio de ánimos no les hacía mal

"Entonces…. ¿Qué haces aquí?" dijo Leon con lágrimas en sus ojos de tanto reírse, por un momento se habia olvidado de lo que iba a hacer, pero rápidamente lo recordó

"Pues… lo mismo que tú, vengo a acompañarte a… lo que sea… que vayas a hacer" dijo Braix, sonriendo inocentemente "…Por cierto, ¿Qué vas a hacer?" pregunto ladeando su cabeza tiernamente

"Tengo un plan, tuve un sueño muy loco, el cual me dio una idea asombrosa para encontrar a Serv, revisar las cámaras de la escuela" susurro Leon

"Pero… no hay cámaras en la escuela" dijo Braix mirando hacia los dos edificios, el de las habitaciones y el principal, para ver si habia una cámara, Braix nunca se fijaba en esos pequeños detalles, como las cámaras

"Si hay una… en la entrada de la escuela, si revisamos esa podremos saber si en algún momento un pokemon salió con Serv, si vemos que nadie salió ese día sabremos que Serv sigue en algún lugar de la escuela" dijo Leon, a un asombrado Braix

"¡Asombrosa idea!" dijo Braix dando pequeños saltitos de felicidad y emoción al saber que tenía la oportunidad de dar un pequeño paso hacia el paradero de Serv "Si es así… cuenta conmigo, yo te ayudo"

"¿Seguro?, tendremos que infiltrarnos en el lugar de las cámaras, y en cualquier momento que alguien nos vea tendremos que correr, ¿Estás dispuesto a eso?"

"¡Claro que sí!, incluso podríamos considerar esto como nuestra primera cita…" Braix dijo esto último sin querer, ambos se sonrojaron "…una cita de amigos, claro está" dijo Braix sonriendo, corrigiendo su error

"Si… claro…" dijo Leon, el cual claramente recordaba cuando Braix lo beso mientras estaba ebrio "Entonces… vamos" dijo Leon haciendo una señal con sus manos, apuntando al edificio principal

"¿Sabes dónde está la oficina de las cámaras?" pregunto Braix, siguiendo a Leon, el cual ya estaba de camino al edificio principal

"No… tendremos que buscar" dijo Leon, y Braix solo asintió, un poco preocupado por la respuesta de Leon, el edificio principal era gigante, ya llevaba un mes en esta escuela y Braix apenas habia visto un diez por ciento del edificio, buscar por todos lados les podría tomar horas, y si alguien los atrapaba en lugares prohibidos tendrían que soportar las consecuencias

Entraron al edificio principal y se encontraron con el gran corridor que era el pasillo principal, lentamente Braix y Leon caminaron por el oscuro lugar, el cual se veía macabro dada la nula iluminación que habia, a los dos lados del pasillo se encontraban las puertas que llevaban a los salones, caminaron por unos buenos minutos esperando encontrar algo más, pero solo habían puertas que llevaban a las salas de clases

"Leon… no hay ninguna puerta que lleve a las cámaras… de hecho creo que he visto más de cincuenta salones de clase" dijo Braix un poco aburrido, esperaba que su "trabajo de espionaje" fuera un poco más divertido

"Tiene sentido… después de todo en la escuela hay cientos de pokemons…" dijo Leon, haciéndole una seña a Braix

"Me sorprende que ninguna pareja se esconda en alguna de estas salas a tener sexo salvaje…" dijo Braix, sus pensamientos saliendo de su boca sin filtro

"¿Y estar en peligro de que un guardia los encuentre y arruine la diversión?, no suena tan divertido"

"Aw, eso solo lo hace más divertido, puede que tenga un fetiche con el peligro" dijo Braix guiñando un ojo, cosa que Leon no pudo ver dado que iba más adelante, y mejor así, si Leon hubiera visto eso era muy probable que no se hubiera podido controlar y hubiera llevado a Braix a un salón a tener sexo salvaje

"¿La primera cita y ya estás hablando de fetiches?, ¿Qué tan fácil eres Braix?" se burló Leon

"Eh, no quiero hablar de eso en la primera cita…" dijo Braix, incluso si solo era un juego, amaba tener conversaciones así con Leon, quizás algún día se harían realidad

Ambos siguieron avanzando hasta llegar al final del pasillo, donde encontraron unas escaleras que llevaban al segundo piso, lentamente los dos subieron la escalera, pararon para ver si alguien se encontraba en el segundo piso, y en cuanto Leon hizo una seña de que todo estaba libre, siguieron avanzando

Gracias a Arceus el segundo piso tuvo un poco más de variedad en lo que habia, aunque el pasillo era igual al de abajo, excepto por una puerta, la cual llevaba al despacho del Ampharos, en este habían ventanas que filtraban la luz de la luna, lo cual hacia que fuera un poco menos tenebroso, e incluso se veía bonito, también habían salones de clases, pero no tomo más que una mirada hacia dentro de los salones de parte Braix para darse cuenta de que estaban completamente vacías, no habían sillas, ni una mesa para el profesor

Braix volvió su vista hacia adelante, donde se encontraba Leon un poco más adelante, examino el cuerpo de Leon y no pudo evitar fijarse en la parte trasera de Leon, aunque se consideraba un pasivo, debia admitir que el cuerpo de Leon era demasiado sexy, tenía un trasero hermoso, sus hormonas hicieron que su mente viajara a un lugar peligroso, comenzó a pensar en él y Leon, como Leon rodeaba su cuerpo con sus brazos, y tocaba cada punto sensible de él, y lentamente se acercaba a él y le daba un beso, y como su lengua dominaba la lengua de Braix, prácticamente violando su bo-

"¿Braix?" pregunto Leon, el cual vio como Braix se quedó parado mirándolo risueño, el cual cuando escucho esto salto en sorpresa y se sonrojo un poco

"S-sí, sí, ¿Qué ocurre?" dijo Braix todavía un poco sobresaltado, le agradeció a Arceus que Leon no fuera tipo psíquico, y no pudiera leer su mente

"¿A dónde vamos?, ¿A la derecha, izquierda, o seguimos adelante?" pregunto Leon, se encontraban en un cruce de caminos

No tuvieron momento para elegir en cuanto una luz de una linterna, proveniente del camino de la derecha apareció, Braix entro en pánico, pero Leon lo agarro y lo arrastro hacia uno de los salones vacíos, el cual curiosamente estaba abierto sin ninguna protección, y se agacho con Braix en sus brazos, Braix iba a hablar pero fue callado por Leon, el cual puso un dedo en los labios de Braix para impedir cualquier sonido que haría que los descubriera

Braix se quedó callado, estar en los brazos de Leon lo puso tranquilo de inmediato, el ritmo cardiaco de ambos era muy elevado, y escuchar el corazón de Leon latir de esa forma era tan genial y además lo hizo sentir un poco, ¿excitado?, hizo su mayor esfuerzo para no formar una erección en ese mismo momento

"Creo que ya paso…" dijo Leon mientras miraba por la ventana de la puerta, se volteo a ver al Braixen que tenía en los brazos, el cual estaba sonriendo como si fuera una colegiala "¿Qué ocurre?" dijo Leon, riendo un poco

"N-nada…" dijo Braix riendo nerviosamente mientras se sonrojaba "La próxima vez que me vayas a agarrar así, avísame antes" ambos se miraron sonrojados, Braix no supo que decir a continuación, así que no tuvo mejor idea que tocar la nariz de Leon, haciendo un juguetón "boop" con su voz

Leon rio, y no pudo evitar decir lo siguiente "A veces eres tan tierno…" Los dos comenzaron en reír, en una combinación de nerviosismo, felicidad y lo que puede ser definido como tensión sexual

"Yo elijo el lugar de nuestra segunda cita, ¿de acuerdo?" dijo Braix, el cual no podía dejar pasar una oportunidad para insinuarse a Leon

"Arceus, hablas como si fuéramos novios" dijo Leon riéndose, últimamente no habían tenido mucho tiempo para estar solos, así que este era la situación perfecta para empezar a flirtear

"Bueno, casi somos diez por ciento novios, como Serv y Alex, ellos no son novios, pero actúan como tal" dijo Braix, sonrojándose un poco al escuchar lo que salió de su boca, ¿Por qué ahora quería de que Leon lo agarrara y lo hiciera suyo en ese mismo momento?, ¿Por qué las hormonas tenían que ser tan crueles?

"Si…" Leon recupero su compostura en cuanto escucho el nombre de Serv "Deberíamos seguir…"

"Aw… pero la estamos pasando tan bien…" se quejó Braix, lo menos que quería hacer ahora era salir de los brazos de Leon, solo quería hundirse en sus ojos rojos

"Por Mew… es tu amigo, tenemos que encontrarlo" dijo Leon riendo un poco al ver que Braix estaba tan perdido en el momento, sintió ganas de besarlo, pero sabía que este no era el momento adecuado

"Bueno, bueno… vamos, espera, antes, tengo una pregunta"

"¿Si?" pregunto Leon curioso

"¿Los Lucarios no pueden usar su aura para ver pokemons que estén cerca?" pregunto Braix, confundido por el hecho de que nunca habia visto a Leon usar ninguna de las habilidades características de un Lucario

"No puedo usarlas dentro de la escuela, desde que entre es como si hubiera perdido todas mis habilidades…" dijo Leon "Mi teoría es que eso era lo que hacia la pastilla, nos quitaba todas las habilidades así los pokemons de fuego no incendian la escuela, ni los de agua la inundan, por ejemplo"

"Puede ser…" dijo Braix, e inmediatamente recordó a cierto pokemon "¿Y cómo el Kadabra podía usar sus habilidades para controlar al culto?"

"Pues…" Leon no tenía ninguna respuesta para la pregunta de Braix "no tengo idea… quizás deberíamos preguntarle al director cuando lo veamos" Leon agrego otra pregunta a la lista de preguntas que tenía que hacerle al director "¿Seguimos avanzando?"

Braix solo asintió, ambos se levantaron, Braix encontró un pequeño fierro, perfecto para ser usado para defenderse, lo agarro y lo coloco en su cola, a diferencia de otros Braixen Braix no tenía un palo de madera en su cola, dado cierto incidente cuando era pequeño, salieron de la habitación Braix detrás de Leon, el cual miro hacia los dos lados para ver si habia un peligro cerca, en cuanto supo que estaban a salvo, hizo una seña y ambos salieron, encontrándose una vez más en el cruce de caminos

"Mmmh… la derecha y la izquierda solo llevan más puertas, y hasta donde puedo ver el pasillo no tiene fin, mientras que hacia adelante hay una escalera, o eso es lo que veo" dijo Leon cerrando levemente sus ojos para poder concentrarse mejor en la oscuridad, sus ojos se habían acostumbrado levemente, pero todavía no era suficiente

"Sigamos hacia adelante, supongo que hacia las izquierda y derecha solo hay más salones de clase" Leon asintió, y ambos levemente agachados caminaron hacia adelante hasta llegar a la escalera, en la pared de la escalera se encontraba un papel pegado que decía "Solo personal autorizado", Ambos se miraron y siguieron avanzando, dejando el segundo piso atrás, el mismo piso donde se encontraba el salón donde Serv estaba durmiendo en ese mismo momento

El tercer piso era mucho más pequeño que los dos pisos anteriores, se podían ver cinco puertas, dos a las derechas, dos a la izquierda, y una enfrente de ellos, la cual era más grande que las demás, lentamente Braix agachado y sigiloso se acercó a una de ellas, en la ventana de la puerta de leía algo "oficina de profesores", Braix observo por la ventana y pudo ver muchas mesas con muchos papeles en ellas, supuso que esos papeles eran montones de tareas o algo parecido, vio la puerta que estaba al lado de esa y se encontró con lo mismo, muchas mesas y papeles

Fue a la pared que se encontraba al otro extremo del lugar, y se encontró con otra oficina de profesores, al ver la otra puerta encontró lo que estaban buscando, una puerta sin nada en la ventana, al ver hacia dentro vio a un pokemon, un Dragonite, que estaba viendo muchas pantallas, las cuales mostraban varios lugares de la escuela, en tiempo real

"Leon… lo encontré" susurro Braix, orgulloso de sí mismo, y esperando que Leon lo felicitara, pero él estaba concentrado en otra puerta, la que se encontraba adelante, Leon se acercó a ella y miro por la ventana, y luego Braix siguió

Dentro de la puerta más grande se encontraba un extraño pokemon, parecía un fantasma, y estaba flotando, sin tocar el suelo, todo su cuerpo era gris, excepto por su cabeza y sus manos las cuales eran un poco más blancas, y parecían unos guantes y un casco, era un Dusknoir, no podían verle la cara, se encontraba usando unos tubos de ensayos para combinar algunos líquidos, un líquido rosa chillón y un líquido azul estaban siendo mezclados en ese momento, la habitación estaba muy oscura, y se encontraba adornada por muchos instrumentos científicos

"E-es… ¿el director?" pregunto Braix, debia admitir que la figura del Dusknoir era tenebrosa, lo ponía incomodo

"Debe ser… al menos ahora sabemos cómo es…"

"¿Qué estará haciendo?" pregunto Braix con curiosidad

"¿Recuerdas que el Ampharos dijo que estaba trabajando en un nuevo experimento?, supongo que a esto se refería" dijo Leon "Deberíamos seguir… no queremos llegar cuando ya esté amaneciendo"

"Claro, sígueme, encontré la habitación" Braix agarro a Leon de la mano y ambos agachados se fueron a la puerta donde se encontraban las cámaras, miraron hacia dentro, el Dragonite no se habia movido de su lugar, veía las cámaras con una expresión aburrida

"¿Cómo entramos sin que se dé cuenta?" pregunto Leon, en su mente comenzando a crear un sinfín de planes para poder sacar al Dragonite del lugar y poder revisar las cámaras

"Déjamelo a mí…" antes de que Leon pudiera decir algo Braix abrió lentamente la puerta de la habitación y entro en cuclillas, acercándose lo más que pudo al Dragonite sin que este lo notara, en cuanto estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, saco el fierro de su cola que habia guardado en su cola y levanto su mano, blandiéndolo contra la cabeza del Dragonite, el cual sin hacer ningún ruido quedo inconsciente, cayendo de su silla

"¡BRAIX!" dijo Leon en un grito-susurro, y entro rápidamente a la habitación "¿PORQUE HICISTE ESO?, ¡LO PUDISTE HABER MATADO!" dijo Leon, examinando el cuerpo inerte del Dragonite

"Leon… la gente no muere con un simple golpe a la cabeza…" dijo Braix seguro de sí mismo "… ¿cierto?" Braix guardo silencio por un momento "Oh Mew… lo siento"

Leon se agacho y agarro la muñeca del Dragonite, todavía tenía pulso, así que el accidental intento de asesinato de Braix habia fallado, Leon dejo la muñeca del Dragonite al suelo y miro a Braix con una mirada de decepción lo cual hizo que Braix se sintiera culpable, pero no pudo aguantar más y comenzó a reírse, lo cual hizo que Braix también estallara en risa

"Suficiente…" dijo Leon entre risas, un poco sorprendido por la valentía de Braix, y también excitado, problemas de ser un adolescente con hormonas a flor de piel, o pelaje en este caso "…revisemos las cámaras"

Braix volvió a guardar el fierro en su cola y ambos revisaron las cámaras, los menús del PC eran lo suficientemente sencillos para que ambos pudieran navegar y ver videos de los días anteriores, retrocedieron tres días y clickearon el botón de "play", lo cual hizo que la grabación empezara a las doce de la mañana, Braix agarro de nuevo el ratón y le dio click a algo que hacia qué los videos se reprodujeran al doble de velocidad, luego al cuádruple, y así

Vieron el video con mucha atención, esperando con encontrarse con alguna sombra que indicara que hubo alguien por ahí, pero nada, nadie salió de la escuela esa noche, en cuanto el video marco las doce de la tarde, Braix y Leon se miraron y se abrazaron, celebrando el hecho de que ahora sabían que Serv seguía dentro de la escuela

"Esta fue una asombrosa primera cita…" dijo Braix, guiñando un ojo y sacando su lengua

"Me encanta que te haya gustado, prometo que la segunda será mejor…" dijo Leon, ambos caminando hacia afuera de la habitación, mientras se miraban

"¿Esa es una invitación, señor Leon?" pregunto Braix "Si es así, acepto"

Leon rio "Salgamos de acá, ¿sí?"

Aunque entraron lentamente al edificio, esta vez salieron más rápidamente, dado que sabían el camino y ya tenían la información que necesitaban, así que si algún guardia los encontraba podían decir que solo querían tener relaciones en una sala, o inventar una mentira parecida

Sin ningún incidente, salieron del edificio y se encontraron con la luna, se veía más grande que nunca, Leon y Braix se pararon un momento para apreciarla, aunque casi siempre a estas horas de la mañana el ambiente era tenebroso, cuando estaban juntos el ambiente de la escuela junto a la luna era hermoso, aunque les hubiera encantado quedarse ambos acostados mirando la luna, y quizás dar un paso más allá en su relación (cosa que estaba en la mente de ambos cada vez que se miraban), sabían que esto sería muy irrespetuoso considerando que la vida de Serv podía estar en riesgo

"Son las cuatro de la mañana con cincuenta y cuatro minutos, estuvimos una hora allá dentro" dijo Leon sin sacar su mirada de la gran luna mientras caminaban hacia las habitaciones

"wow, ¿Cómo sabes qué hora es?" pregunto Braix sorprendido, desviando sus ojos hacia Leon

"Tengo un reloj interno que nunca falla… beneficios de ser un Lucario, la habilidad de concentrarse está en nuestras venas" dijo Leon, como si no fuera tal cosa, pero Braix creía que esto era lo más asombroso del mundo

"¡Tienes que enseñarme!, seré un buen discípulo, lo prometo" dijo Braix, moviendo sus brazos en emoción, mientas que su cola se movía como un perro que veía a su dueño

"Dejemos eso para nuestra segunda cita, ¿de acuerdo?" dijo Leon guiñando un ojo "Además, ya estamos llegando a la habitación"

Y así era, se encontraban a apenas unos pocos metros del edificio de las habitaciones, Leon y Braix entraron a la habitación lentamente, asegurándose de que nadie estuviera despierto, y se acostaron en la cama, como siempre mirándose entre ellos, Leon espero que Braix cerrara sus ojos antes del cerrar los suyos, y en cuanto lo hizo, quedo dormido de inmediato

 **(…)**

Serv y Alex se encontraban sentados en la cima de una montaña, donde un gran árbol subía a los cielos, los dos recostados en el árbol miraban el atardecer, hace días que no tenían un momento para ellos dos solos, Serv no podía recordar porque no habia podido pasar tanto tiempo con el Zoroark, así que solo se dedicó a disfrutar el hermoso momento

"¿Cómo has estado últimamente?" pregunto Alex, su voz se escuchaba mucho más suave que de costumbre, casi hipnótica, ponía la mente de Serv en un trance, un trance del que no quería salir nunca en su vida

"Estos últimos tres días no he podido dormir bien, he tenido pesadillas horribles, he soñado que un Umbreon me secuestraba, pero ahora que estoy contigo me siento mucho mejor" dijo Serv, ahora que miraba a Alex sentía que él no estaba a su alcance, porque alguien como Alex querría a un simple y asustadizo Servine, que todavía tenía pesadillas mientras dormía, como si fuera un niño de ocho años, Alex solo rio y acaricio la cabeza de Serv, el cual se sintió a gusto con el contacto físico, se sentía tan real, Serv sabía que no habia manera de que esto fuera un sueño, era imposible

"¿Y qué hacia ese Umbreon?" pregunto Alex, Serv solo pudo asumir que el Zoroark quería verlo sonrojándose, Alex tenía un humor así, su mayor fuente de diversión era ver a Serv sonrojado y un poco enojado

"Eh... el primer día, cuando me secuestro fue suave conmigo, lo único que me hizo fue unos cortes en los brazos, de hecho, todavía los siento, como si de verdad hubieran ocurrido..." Serv una vez más examino sus brazos, esperando encontrarse con las vendas que indicaban el abuso del Umbreon, pero sus brazos estaban sanos y salvos "El segundo día... me dejo sin comer, no me dio nada de alimento en todo el día, tampoco me dirigió la palabra hasta que se hizo de noche, cuando me dijo que el tercer día iba a ser mucho más agresivo..." Serv sintió un nudo en su garganta, ¿porque hablar de sus sueños, o más bien pesadillas, hacían que sintiera ganas de quebrar en llanto?, debia controlarse, no quería parecer un llorón frente a la persona que amaba

"Suena horrible... pero tranquilo, ahora estás conmigo, no voy a dejar que nada malo te pase..." dijo Alex, mirando a Serv, lentamente se acercó a él y junto sus labios con los de Serv, para la sorpresa de este, el cual tenía los ojos abiertos como platos, pero lentamente los fue cerrando, perdiéndose en el momento

Serv sintió la lengua de Alex entrando su boca, la textura siendo completamente nueva para él, dado que nunca habia dado un beso en su vida, dejo entrar el musculo invasor, esperando que Alex lo guiara por su primer y el más importante beso de su vida, cosa que hizo, la lengua de Alex, dominante al igual que su personalidad, comenzó a recorrer toda el interior de la boca de Serv

Mientras esto ocurría, Serv quiso tomar un poco más el control, coloco una mano en el pecho de Alex y lo empujo, posicionándose encima del Zoroark, sin romper el beso

Pasaron unos segundos y en cuanto ambos se sintieron faltos de aire se separaron, formando el hilo de saliva que marcaba la unión de ambas bocas, marcando al Servine como propiedad de Alex y al Zoroark como propiedad de Serv, ambos se miraron con miradas llena de lujuria mientras respiraban erráticamente, todavía recuperándose de la sesión intensa de besos, estaban en el cielo

"Serv... quiero... hacerte mío" dijo Alex entre respiraciones, toda la situación se estaba desarrollando justamente como Serv hubiera querido que su primera vez fuera, se controló para no saltar de alegría y solo afirmo con su cabeza

"Claro... me encantaría ser tuyo... es lo único que quiero en la vida..." Alex sonrió dada la respuesta de Serv, Serv pudo ver con su visión periférica como Alex movía su mano, buscando algo entre el césped que se encontraba a su alrededor, un objeto que Serv no podía ver, Alex lo encontró y lo puso contra la cabeza de Serv

Serv sintió escalofríos, un metal helado estaba contra su cabeza, ¿Que era?, ¿Que iba a hacer Alex?, entro en pánico, algo no estaba bien, Alex saco el metal de la cabeza de Serv, solo para volver ponerlo con muchas más fuerza, golpeando a Serv en el cráneo

El dolor hizo que Serv despertara, su sueño desvaneciéndose, se encontró en la misma habitación de siempre, con el mismo pokemon de siempre, todavía no estaba lo suficientemente despierto para ver lo que Blacky tenía contra su cabeza, sus primeros segundos despiertos fueron lamentándose que todo eso fuera un sueño, ¡porque cada vez que se quedaba dormido soñaba con Alex?, el dolor de cabeza dado el golpe y la voz de Blacky hicieron que despertara completamente, giro su cabeza para ver a Blacky, lo que vio lo hizo saltar en sus ataduras, Blacky estaba apuntando a Serv con una pistola

"¡Buenos días!, querido público, están listos para el día más intenso hasta ahora, hoy día estoy en un ánimo un poco más depresivo que de costumbre, así que no puedo esperar por destruir el cuerpo de esta perra" grito Blacky a los cuatro vientos, mirando hacia un punto específico en la pared, Serv ya estaba acostumbrado a que hablara con su público invisible, pero esta vez Blacky hablaba de una manera mucho más agresiva, nunca habia usado insultos con Serv "Ahora... ¿últimas palabras Serv?"

"¡¿QUE?!, ¡NO!, ¡NO!" Serv grito en miedo, este no podía ser el fin, era muy joven, apenas tenía quince años, se prometió a si mismo que no iba a morir sin ver a Alex una vez más, este no podía ser el fin, habia hecho tantas cosas mal en su vida, ¿los pokemons lo extrañarían cuando ya no existiera?, puede que tenga sentido después de todo, todos mueren, y si Serv tiene que hacerlo antes, así va a ser, los pensamientos de Serv volaban, pasando por todas las etapas del duelo y finalmente entrando en aceptación con lo que iba a ocurrir mientras veía su vida pasar frente a él, una vida corta, pero bien llevada

"Buenas noches Serv..." Blacky jalo el gatillo y Serv espero, pero nada ocurrió excepto por un pequeño sonido en el arma que indicaba que estaba vacía, Blacky solo sonrió con la sonrisa más sofistica que pudo hacer, mientras veía a Serv suspirar con alivio, con una respiración errática dada su experiencia cercana a la muerte, Serv miro a Blacky con odio, sudor corría de su frente, y su corazón todavía latía muy fuerte

"Que comience el tercer día..." dijo Blacky "¡Música por favor!" agarro el control de los parlantes y apretó el botón verde, Serv solo pudo mirar desde sus ataduras como el pokemon de los anillos amarillos bailaba por la habitación, como si se estuviera burlando de su libre movimiento, al contrario de Serv, el cual ya estaba acostumbrado a estar atado, excepto cuando Blacky sentía necesidad de humillarlo, desatándolo y básicamente tratándolo como una mascota sin derechos

 _ **It's not easy having yourself a good time**_

 _ **Greasing up those bets and betters**_

 _ **Watching out now they don't four-letter**_

 _ **Fuck and kiss you both at the same time**_

 _ **Smells like something I've forgotten**_

 _ **Curled up died and now it's rotten**_

"¿Sabes lo difícil que es pensar en torturas que no impliquen que termines muerto?" dijo Blacky, parando por un momento su baile, acercándose a Serv y pasando el cuchillo por su cuello, Serv se congelo "No quiero que mueras, eres demasiado tierno para morir"

Blacky se sentía raro con Serv, era su víctima pero, tenía sentimientos encontrados por él, es Solo que... se veía tan tierno cuando estaba siendo torturado, o esa vez que lo dejo sin comer por un día, se veía tan sexy cuando sus ojos pedían apenas un poco de piedad, los pensamientos enfermos de lo que podría hacer con Serv pasaron de lo físico y sangriento a lo sexual, violar a alguien sonaba divertido, quizás hacerle una herida y tener sexo con esa herida, ¿estaba yendo demasiado lejos?, reprimió todos sus pensamientos de esa índole cuando recordó que estaba haciendo esto por una persona, y ese era Jake, no podía traicionarlo de esa manera

 _ **I'm not a gangster tonight**_

 _ **Don't want to be a bad guy**_

 _ **I'm just a loner baby**_

 _ **And now you've got in my way**_

Pero Jake lo traiciono primero... así que él podía hacer lo que quisiera, ¿no?

 _ **I can't decide**_

 _ **Whether you should live or die**_

 _ **Oh, you'll probably go to heaven**_

 _ **Please don't hang your head and cry**_

 _ **No wonder why**_

 _ **My heart feels dead inside**_

 _ **It's cold and hard and petrified**_

 _ **Lock the doors and close the blinds**_

 _ **We're going for a ride**_

Blacky, casi como si fuera un robot, dejo de moverse, y miro a Serv, sin pensarlo dos veces lo golpeo en la cabeza con la culata de la pistola, dejando a Serv mareado y viendo estrellas no existentes

La punzada de dolor era demasiado para Serv, sentía su cabeza latir, no podía pensar coherentemente, Blacky lo miro mientras sonreía

"¿Sabes que me encontré cuando fui a buscar la pistola?" dijo Blacky al desorientado Serv, "Ahora también me están buscando a mí, toda la escuela está llena de fotos de ambos, ¿no suena divertido?" pregunto Blacky

"¿Has visto a mis amigos?" dijo Serv con un hilo de voz, sabía que a Blacky no le gustaba que sus preguntas no fueran respondidas

"No… supongo que se olvidaron de ti, pero tranquilo, ahora estás conmigo, y nada malo te va a pasar cuando estemos juntos" dijo Blacky "Bueno… además de esta tortura, ¡pero vas a estar bien!" Blacky sonrió, su perversa mente suponiendo que Serv estaba disfrutando el momento

 _ **It's a bitch convincing people to like you**_

 _ **If I stop now call me a quitter**_

 _ **If lies were cats you'd be a litter**_

 _ **Pleasing everyone isn't like you**_

 _ **Dancing jigs until I'm crippled**_

 _ **Slug ten drinks I won't get pickled**_

Y como si hubiera recibido un balde de agua fría, Blacky tuvo una idea asombrosa, la mejor tortura que no implicaba la muerte de Serv, sonrió perversamente mientras miraba a Serv, el cual solo lo miro con una mezcla de miedo y odio

Blacky fue a la mesa y busco lo que habia dejado en la mañana, agarro algo y lo coloco en la pistola, dejando la pistola ahora con balas, giro un poco la pistola en sus manos y saco el seguro de esta, ojala Serv no fuera virgen, o si no esto no le iba a gustar

 _ **I've got to hand it to you**_

 _ **You've played by all the same rules**_

 _ **It takes the truth to fool me**_

 _ **And now you've made me angry**_

"Serv… ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que Alex tuvo sexo contigo?" pregunto Blacky

"Yo y Alex no somos novios… te lo he dicho muchas veces…" dijo Serv sin ningún ánimo, mientras miraba el suelo con una mirada melancólica, todavía recordando el sueño que tuvo con Alex

"Oh… entonces creo que lo siguiente no te va a gustar…" coloco la pistola en la boca de Serv, una vez más el corazón de Serv comenzó a latir fuerte, y comenzó a sudar, ¿Era este el fin? "¿Has escuchado alguna del fetiche de gunplay?"

Serv sabía exactamente a lo que se refería, abrió los ojos como platos, Blacky nunca haría eso ¿cierto?, no era tan cruel

"Chupa la pistola… ¡AHORA!"

 _ **I can't decide**_

 _ **Whether you should live or die**_

 _ **Oh, you'll probably go to heaven**_

 _ **Please don't hang your head and cry**_

 _ **No wonder why**_

 _ **My heart feels dead inside**_

 _ **It's cold and hard and petrified**_

 _ **Lock the doors and close the blinds**_

 _ **We're going for a ride**_

Serv cerro sus ojos y boca lo más fuerte que pudo, no, Blacky no podía hacer eso, él era virgen, no iba a dejar que ocurriera

"Mira… podemos hacer esto por las buenas o las malas, lubricas la pistola con tu saliva, o yo la introduzco sin ningún lubricante, y créeme que dolerá" dijo Blacky, mientras sonreía, tenía el cuerpo de su víctima a completa merced

Serv puso las dos opciones en perspectiva, si esta iba a ser su primera vez, no quería que doliera, así que comenzó a lamer la pistola tímidamente y muy asustado, mientras miraba a Blacky, su lengua pasando por todo el metal, cual sabor no era muy agradable

"No dije lame… ¡CHUPA LA PUTA PISTOLA!" dijo Blacky e hizo un gesto como si fuera a apretar el gatillo, cosa que hizo que Serv se asustara y le hiciera caso al Umbreon

Paso sus labios por la pistola, llenándola de saliva, movía su cabeza para poder lubricarla completamente, esto era tan humillante para Serv, Blacky comenzó a sentir algo entre sus piernas, el perverso acto lo estaba excitando, imaginaba que la pistola era otra cosa, quiso tocarse un poco, no lo hacía desde que Jake se habia ido a la cárcel, pero sabía que todavía no era el momento

"¿Te gusta esto, no? Arceus… eres una perra sucia…" dijo Blacky, mientras veía a Serv lubricar la pistola "Suficiente…" dijo, y saco la pistola de la boca de Serv, dejando un hilo de saliva que unía la pistola con su boca "¿Estás listo para la siguiente parte, querido?"

Blacky bajo la pistola y la coloco contra el ano de Serv, sin darle tiempo para prepararse empujo la pistola, haciendo que esta entrara dentro del cuerpo de Serv, lo cual hizo que un grito de dolor saliera de la boca de este, aunque la pistola estaba lubricada, dado que Serv era virgen el musculo estaba muy apretado, lo cual hizo que Blacky tuviera que emplear un poco de fuerza para introducirla

"Estas apretadísimo… no me esperaba eso de una perra como tú" dijo Blacky mientras miraba cada gesto de dolor que hacia Serv

"P-por favor… d-duele mucho… sácala…" dijo Serv mientras sentía el metal invasor, solo la mitad del cañón estaba dentro, pero Serv ya sentía que habia llegado a su limite

"Calma…" Blacky acaricio la cabeza de Serv mientras seguía introduciendo la pistola, hasta que sus instintos asesinos volvieron a él "no harás ningún sonido desde ahora, cualquier sonido que hagas… jalo el gatillo ¿de acuerdo?"

Serv se mordió el labio para evitar que algún sonido saliera de su boca, pero el dolor era demasiado, peor que cualquier dolor que habia sentido en su vida, su esfínter intentaba contraerse para que el objeto invasor saliera de el en vano, la fuerza que aplicaba Blacky hacia que siguiera avanzando

"Listo… está completamente dentro… ahora… que empiece la diversión" dijo Blacky "Piensa que es el pene de tu novio, o algo"

Blacky comenzó a sacar y meter la pistola, simulando el acto del coito, mientras agarraba fuertemente el mango, Serv solo podía estremecerse de dolor mientras sentía como era humillado por el Umbreon

"Eres mi perra ahora, ¿de acuerdo?, tienes suerte que no quiera desgarrarte, porque podría hacerlo" dijo Blacky, y sin parar de mover la pistola comenzó a dar mordiscos en el cuello de Serv

Serv no podía hacer nada, las ataduras invalidaban cualquier movimiento que quisiera hacer, las mordeduras no eran suaves, Blacky estaba siendo agresivo, lo cual hacia que fueran mordidas duras y fuertes, quería gritar, llorar, pero no podía hacer ningún sonido, no quería morir

Blacky se separó del cuello de Serv y pudo notar como pequeñas gotas de sangre salían de donde previamente se encontraban sus dientes, sonrió, y supo que era el momento, comenzó a masajear su miembro que estaba más erecto que nunca, mientras comenzó a mover la pistola más rapido

Serv cerro sus ojos en dolor, sentía como la textura de la pistola rompía parte de la pared de su esfínter dado la extremada fricción, Blacky gemía y respiraba de una manera errática mientras veía a su víctima sufrir, dado la abstinencia de masturbarse por una semana no le tomo mucho tiempo estar cerca del clímax

"Oh Arceus… ¡me voy A COrEeEeEr!" Blacky gimió agudamente, mientras sentía su miembro pulsar, luego de unos segundos hilos de semen salieron de la punta de su miembro, Serv agradeció que ninguna chocara con ninguna parte de su cuerpo, no quería ser humillado de esa manera

Lentamente Blacky sacó la pistola del abusado ano de Serv y la examino, varias pintas rojas ahora la adornaban, tenía sangre, sonrió, todavía en su orgasmo y lamio la sangre de la pistola, limpiándola

Serv solo pudo suspirar en alivio al saber que ya habia terminado, todavía tenía sudor en su frente, y su parte de abajo se sentía vacía luego de tener algo tan grande como una pistola dentro de él, todavía sentía dolor aunque la pistola no estuviera ahí, era un fenómeno muy raro

"Eso fue divertido…" dijo Blacky entre respiros, "Tomémonos un descanso, ¿sí?, continuamos nuestra tortura luego" y así Blacky se acostó en la cama que tenía apenas unos pocos metros de Serv, mientras miraba el techo, Serv no podía saber lo que estaba pensando

 _ **Oh I could throw you in the lake**_

 _ **Or feed you poisoned birthday cake**_

 _ **I won't deny I'm gonna miss you when you're gone**_

 _ **Oh I could bury you alive**_

 _ **But you might crawl out with a knife**_

 _ **And kill me when I'm sleeping**_

 _ **That's why**_

Serv comenzó a llorar en silencio, esa no era manera para perder su virginidad, no quería perderla así, eso fue humillante, se preguntó que iba a pensar Alex cuando supiera lo que acababa de ocurrir, eso sí lo volvía a ver

Sintió como un líquido salía de su ano, sangre, ¿podría tener sexo luego de esto?, ¿o habia sido demasiado abusado?, una lagrima salió de su ojo, recorrió su mejilla y cayó al suelo, ojala lo salvaran, no podía aguantar mas

Blacky estaba completamente demente, no tenía límites

 _ **I can't decide**_

 _ **Whether you should live or die**_

 _ **Oh, you'll probably go to heaven**_

 _ **Please don't hang your head and cry**_

 _ **No wonder why**_

 _ **My heart feels dead inside**_

 _ **It's cold and hard and petrified**_

 _ **Lock the doors and close the blinds**_

 _ **We're going for a ride**_

Blacky todavía saboreaba el momento, habia sido lo mejor que habia hecho en su vida, incluso mejor que cualquier sexo que tuvo con Jake, solo ver a Serv sufriendo de esa forma, cada estremecimiento de dolor que hacía, cada gesto facial que ponía, lo ponía muy caliente, quería hacerlo suyo

Quizás en vez de hacerlo sufrir físicamente, debería hacerlo sufrir sexualmente como acaba de hacer, se sentía mucho mejor que hacer unos simples cortes, cerro sus ojos para pensar en lo siguiente que podría hacer con su victima

Este iba a ser un día largo para Serv…

 **(…)**

"Entonces… ¿Serv sigue dentro de la escuela?" pregunto Alex, eran las once de la mañana y ya los cinco estaban despiertos, todos desde sus camas miraban a Leon y Braix, los cuales les explicaron lo que habían hecho a las tres de la mañana

"Si… según las cámaras ningún pokemon salió de la escuela ese día, Serv debe estar en algún lugar de la escuela" dijo Leon, mientras miraba como la cara de Alex se iluminaba en felicidad

"¡GRACIASGRACIASGRACIASGRACIAS!" dijo Alex mientras sonreía y abrazaba a ambos, uno con cada brazo

"Alex…me estas apretando" dijo Braix, el cual se estaba quedando sin aire dada la fuerza del Zoroark

"¿Y ahora qué?, ¿Dónde buscamos ahora?" pregunto Quill, y como si fuera una coincidencia, una carta paso por debajo de la puerta, entrando a la habitación, Haze salto de la cama y agarro la carta, leyéndola en voz alta

"Queridos amigos de Serv:

Tuve una idea asombrosa, podemos ir a ver a Jake, el novio de Serv que está en la cárcel, y hacerle preguntas, puede que esto nos ayude a encontrar a Serv, para hacer este viaje expedito, solo dos de ustedes pueden venir, que sea lo antes posible, no quiero que mis superiores vean que no estoy trabajando

Firma, ¡su Ampharos favorito!"

Los cinco se miraron entre ellos, esta era la oportunidad perfecta de que todo llegara a su fin, quien conocía al Umbreon mejor que el Dewott del que estaba enamorado

"¿Quién debería ir?" pregunto Braix

"Supongo que lo correcto es que vaya Alex" dijo Leon, mirando a Alex, esperando ver felicidad en él, pero solo pudo ver miedo, su cara demostraba temor

"No creo que pueda… todavía me siento mal por lo que ocurrió… después de todo, es mi culpa…"

"No es tu culpa, ¡tú estabas siendo controlado!" le dijo Braix, ya se estaba aburriendo de que Alex siempre se culpara a si mismo por todo lo que estaba pasando

"De todas formas… no estoy listo para ver al Dewott a la cara de nuevo, lo siento" dijo Alex suspirando, mientras miraba al suelo

"¡Nosotros podemos ir!" dijo Haze, dándole la mano a Quill, y alzándola en felicidad, mientras su cola se movía rápidamente, feliz por poder pasar más tiempo con su novio, Quill solo lo miro perplejo

"¿P-podemos?... quiero decir, ¡de acuerdo!, ¡vamos!" dijo Quill también feliz, haría todo por encontrar al amigo de su infancia, incluso si implicaba tener que ir a una prisión, cosa que le aterraba por cierto suceso de poca importancia, que lo traumo de por vida, además, iba a hacerlo con su novio, debia demostrar valentía

"Primero… debemos organizarnos para que sepan que tienen que preguntarle…" Haze y Quill asintieron, y ambos formaron un círculo, planeando cada pregunta y palabra que le iban a decir a Jake, tenían que ser directos al grano, todas las respuestas iban a servir para poder dar con el lugar exacto donde se encontraba Serv, además decidieron llevar algunas evidencias, para poder demostrarlo a Jake que no estaban mintiendo

 **(…)**

Quill y Haze emprendieron camino hacia el edificio más grande, donde se suponía que iban a encontrar al Ampharos, el cual los iba a llevar a ver a Jake, el camino lo hicieron en silencio, dado que ambos repasaban en su mente lo que debían preguntar a Jake, pero también porque Haze tenía algo raro en su cara

"¿Mmh… Haze?" pregunto Quill, no podía aguantar más, tenía que preguntarle a Haze

"¿Qué ocurre Quill?" Haze miro a Quill mientras caminaban, curioso por saber lo que Quill le iba a preguntar

"¿Siempre has usado lentes?" pregunto Quill, un poco avergonzado por no saber que su propio novio usaba lentes, pero no era su culpa, Haze no habia usado sus lentes desde la primera vez que entro a la habitación, así que claramente Quill no recordaba que su novio usaba lentes

"Pues…" Haze bajo su cabeza "…Siento que me hacen ver como… un nerd, un sabelotodo, ¿entiendes?, no me gusta usarlos, son demasiado ridículos, ¿no crees?" pregunto Haze un poco triste

"Haze…" dijo Quill suavemente, un poco aliviado al saber que él no se habia vuelto loco al no recordar que Haze no usaba lentes "Tú te ves hermoso de cualquier manera, además, esos lentes se te ven demasiado tiernos" dijo Quill, lo cual hizo a Haze sonrojar

"De todas formas… no me gustan, solo los uso porque supongo que tengo que venir de la manera más formal posible" dijo Haze suspirando

"Si tú lo dices… ¿Cómo puedes leer cuando no los usas?" pregunto Quill, confundido, dado que nunca habia visto a Haze con problemas para leer sin lentes

"Pues… me esfuerzo mucho al leer, haría todo por no usar estos lentes nunca más, los odio" dijo Haze "Pero claro… si te gustan tanto, los puedo usar si quieres" dijo mientras le guiñaba un ojo a Quill

"Como tú quieras… no quiero pedirte nada que te incomode, eso sí, algún día deberíamos tener sexo mientras usas esos lentes" dijo Quill, depositando un beso en la mejilla de Haze "¿Y porque están rotos?"

"¿Recuerdas que el primer día llegue tarde?" dijo Haze, y Quill inmediatamente recordó el primer día, Haze fue el último en llegar y por eso fue la pareja de Quill, dado que él se habia quedado solo "Mientras venia en camino me tropecé y se rompieron, tuve que arreglarlos con cinta, por eso tarde tanto"

"Eso no puede ser una coincidencia, si no hubieras llegado tarde es posible que no hubiéramos dormido juntos, y si no hubiéramos dormido juntos nunca nos hubiéramos enamorado" dijo Quill, conectando todos los acontecimientos

Haze rio "Supongo que estos lentes no son tan malos después de todo" estiro su mano para que Quill pudiera agarrarla y así fue, ambas manos se unieron mientras caminaban, significado del amor entre los dos, si no fuera porque tenían que llegar temprano donde el Ampharos, hubieran comenzado a besarse en ese mismo momento

Entraron al edificio y vieron a un Dragonite, su cabeza estaba cubierta de bandas, y se veía muy enojado, Quill y Haze no sabían porque, dado que Leon habia omitido esa parte de la historia cuando la relato, pero aun así ver a un Dragonite así era un poco hilarante, se rieron entre ellos mientras subían al segundo piso, donde el Ampharos los estaba esperando, apoyado en la puerta de su despacho

"¿Ustedes dos irán?" preguntó el Ampharos, dando un pequeño salto de felicidad al ver que finalmente habían llegado, Quill y Haze asintieron "el Marowak que los llevo a la ciudad nos está esperando abajo, ¡no lo hagamos esperar!" dijo el Ampharos

Los tres bajaron a la salida de la escuela, donde estaba el auto de su chofer, el mismo Marowak, con la misma cara de aburrimiento estaba esperando, el Ampharos abrió la puerta trasera para que Quill y Haze entraran, mientras que él se subió en el asiento del copiloto, sin más preámbulos, el Marowak prendió el auto y emprendió camino hacia la prisión

"Orean… viejo amigo, ¿cómo te ha tratado la vida?" dijo el Ampharos, estableciendo conversación con el Marowak, el cual conocía hace años

"No muy bien… este trabajo es muy aburrido, tengo que hacer de chofer a niños, es horrible" el Marowak se giró por un momento para mirar a Quill y Haze "Sin ofender…"

"Tranquilo, entendemos" dijo Haze sonriéndole al Marowak, intentando alegrarle el día, el Marowak solo miro para adelante, mientras en un suspiro decía "un trabajo es un trabajo…"

Quill y Haze miraron por la ventana, dado que la escuela estaba ubicada en la mitad de la nada les tomo unos minutos ver edificios, edificios familiares, dado que era la misma ciudad a la que fueron a comprar disfraces, pero siguieron avanzando, una vez más se encontraban en la mitad de la nada, por las dos ventanas solo se veía lugares de campos, y cada cierto tiempo se podía ver un molino

"Estamos llegando…" dijo el Ampharos, Quill y Haze miraron hacia adelante y se encontraron con un gigante edificio, con forma rectangular y color gris, se veía amenazante, Quill trago saliva mientras veía sus pesadillas hacerse realidad, obviamente Haze se dio cuenta de esto

"¿Ocurre algo?..." pregunto Haze, preocupado al ver a su novio paralizado en miedo "¿Te dan miedo las prisiones?" pregunto Haze, y Quill asintió sin despegar los ojos del edificio que cada vez estaba más cerca "¿Por qué?"

"¿Conoces la serie Oz?" pregunto Quill, un poco avergonzado por tener que revelarle este secreto a Haze

"¿La serie de los pokemons en prisión, la cual era muy agresiva y grotesca?" pregunto Haze "¿Qué ocurre con ella?"

"Eh… una vez quería ver el Mago Alakazam de Oz, y me confundí y termine viendo Oz… y vi justo una escena de asesinato… desde ese momento tengo un trauma con las prisiones…" dijo Quill

"¿Te refieres a la escena del asesinato cuando le sacan los ojos al Charizard con una cuchara?, esa serie es asombrosa" dijo el Marowak, por primera vez su voz sonaba feliz

"Calma Quill… todo va a estar bien, mientras estemos unidos nada malo puede pasar…" dijo Haze abrazando a su novio, ignorando lo que el Marowak, dándole pequeñas palmadas en la espalda

"Llegamos…" dijo el Ampharos "Pueden bajarse…" mientras miraba hacia los asientos traseros "nosotros los esperaremos acá…"

"¿¡Que?!" Quill abrió los ojo como platos, sus pesadillas haciendo realidad "¿¡NO NOS ACOMPAÑARAN?!" no pudo evitar gritar al preguntar lo ultimo

"No podemos… solo pueden hacer visitas en pareja…" dijo el Ampharos

"Calma Quill… nosotros podemos, dame la mano…" dijo Haze, y Quill obedeció, extendiendo su brazo temblante, Haze lo agarro fuertemente y ambos salieron del auto, se encontraban en un estacionamiento, y la entrada a la prisión estaba a unos metros, grandes paredes rodeaban la prisión, todas con alambre de púas en la parte de más arriba

Quill y Haze caminaron hasta la entrada, y cuando estuvieron prácticamente al lado de ella, se soltaron las manos, no querían recibir ningún insulto ni mirada de algún homofóbico que se encontrara dentro de la prisión, así que supusieron que sería mejor no demostrar afecto en público dentro de la prisión

En cuanto entraron se encontraron con una Plusle y una Minun, ambos se acercaron a la mesa donde se encontraban ambas, un cartel decía "Recepción", así que supusieron que ahí debían decir a quien iban a ver

"¿A quién vienen a visitar?" la voz femenina del Plusle pregunto, se notaba que estaba aburrida, y no despegaba su mirada del PC que tenía adelante

"A un Dewott, su nombre es Jake" dijo Quill

"¿Apellido?" pregunto la Plusle, conectando miradas con Quill, sus ojos se veían aburridos, y llevaba quizás demasiado maquillaje, lo cual no era demasiado agradable para la vista

"No lo sabemos..." dijo Haze, mirando al suelo en vergüenza, tuvieron que haberle preguntado al Ampharos por el apellido del Dewott

"Cherry… busca un Dewott llamado Jake por favor…" dijo la Plusle a la Minun, mientras volvía su mirada al pc que tenía adelante, su hermana solo asintió y comenzó a buscar en su propia pc, hasta que dio con un resultado

"Solo hay uno… Jake Shears" dijo la Minun, mirando a su hermana, la cual agarro un micrófono y apretó un botón

"Jake Shears… tiene visita, ventana número 23" dijo la Plusle, su voz resonando por todo la prisión, luego miro a Quill y a Haze "Tienen que seguir hacia adelante" dijo apuntando a un pasillo que se encontraba en la derecha "Ese pasillo lleva a las ventanas de visitas"

"¡Gracias!" dijeron Quill y Haze, Haze comenzó a avanzar pero Quill se quedó en su lugar, temblando de miedo, Haze suspiro, le dio la mano y lo hizo avanzar, cosa que puso a Quill un poco más tranquilo

Avanzaron por el pasillo, cuyas paredes eran grises y sin vida, hasta que llegaron a una puerta, al entrar se encontraron con cincuenta y seis ventanas, las cuales estaban separadas por una pequeña pared entre cada una, en cada ventana habia una mesa y silla por los dos lados, también habia un teléfono por donde podían comunicarse los presos con los que venían a visitarlos, al otro lado se encontraba una gran entrada, la cual probablemente llevaba a las jaulas

Quill y Haze avanzaron lentamente, pudieron ver a muchos pokemons que venían a visitar a familiares o amigos presos, uno de esos llamo mucho la atención de Quill, una Wartotle y su hijo, un Squirtle, visitaban al padre del niño, y esposo de la Wartotle, un Blastoise, los tres lloraban desconsolados, Quill no pudo evitar preguntarse qué era lo que habia ocurrido

Caminaron hasta encontrar la ventana veintitrés, Quill fue a buscar la silla de la ventana veinticuatro, la cual estaba desocupada, no quería estar de pie mientras interrogaban al Dewott, ambos se sentaron, esperando que Jake apareciera por el otro lado de la ventana

Luego de unos minutos una figura apareció al otro lado de la ventana, era Jake pero se veía más demacrado que nunca, su pelaje azul se encontraba sucio en muchas partes, sus ojos demostraban cansancio, la parte de sus ojos se veía roja, como si hubiera estado llorando, Quill pudo ver algo en su brazo derecho, un corte que surgía en el hombro y terminaba un poco antes de la muñeca, aun así, Jake sonreía, pero su sonrisa se desvaneció de inmediato al no ver a Blacky por ningún lado, los tres agarraron sus respectivos teléfonos para poder comunicarse

"¿No vino Blacky?, ¿Quiénes son ustedes?" pregunto Jake, mientras se sentaba en la silla de su lado de la ventana, no habia recibido ninguna visita desde que habia entrado a la cárcel, ni siquiera de sus padres, después de todo la relación con ellos estaba completamente rota ya, la única persona que se preocupaba por él era Blacky, ¿Por qué no estaba el al otro lado de la ventana?

"De hecho… de el mismo te venimos a hablar… Blacky desapareció…" dijo Quill lentamente, no quería hacer sufrir más al Dewott, el probablemente ya estaba sufriendo demasiado al perder su libertad

"¿B-Blacky…?, ¿Dónde está?, ¿DONDE ESTA BLACKY?" la voz del Dewott sonaba desesperada, su vida habia sido horrible estos ultimo días, y esta noticia no ayudaba para nada, Quill y Haze se miraron entre ellos, indecisos si debían contarle lo siguiente

"Te queremos hacer unas preguntas, para poder encontrar a Blacky… tenemos evidencia de que el escapo con uno de nuestros amigos..." dijo Haze, no tenía el valor para decirle que sospechaban de Blacky como el secuestrador de Serv

"Creemos que el secuestro a uno de nuestros amigos…" Quill completo lo que Haze estaba diciendo, ambos miraron a Jake, su cara demostraba desconcierto, Blacky nunca le haría nada malo a alguien

"¿Por qué creen eso?, ¿De verdad ustedes creen que MI Blacky haría algo así?, ¡Están locos!" dijo el Dewott con ira, el hecho de que estaban dudando de su propio novio lo ponía furioso, Quill y Haze sacaron una de las evidencias y se la mostraron, la foto con la X en la cara de Serv

"Esta foto fue encontrada el día que Blacky desaparecía, el cual fue el mismo día que Serv desapareció…" dijo Quill, y suspiro "Mira… no queríamos decir que tu novio era un secuestrador… solo, déjanos hacerte unas preguntas, y así podremos descubrir el paradero de ambos, ¿de acuerdo?"

La cara de Jake cambio completamente al ver la foto que estaba frente a él, antes demostraba furia, ira, ahora se veía perplejo de nuevo, confundido

"Ese es el Zoroark que f-fue forzado en el culto, ¿cierto?" dijo el Dewott, su voz temblaba un poco, solo ver la foto lo hacía sentir ansiedad, le recordaba a malos tiempos, tuvo visiones con todos los pokemons que habia asesinado, violado y luego olvidado

"Si… por eso creemos que Blacky pudo haber secuestrado a nuestro amigo… quizás piensa que fue culpa de Alex, el Zoroark, que hayas sido encarcelado, e intenta cobrar venganza contra nosotros…" dijo Haze, habían hablado de esto entre los cinco antes de salir, sabían exactamente lo que decir

"L-los ayudare… pero deben prometerme, que una vez que sepan donde esta Blacky, ustedes vendrán a decirme si está bien, ¿de acuerdo?" dijo Jake, haría todo por encontrar a Blacky, incluso si significaba tener que responder preguntas y revelar secretos

"¿Qué tan unido eras con Blacky…?" Quill hizo la primera pregunta, aunque no era tan importante, tenían que saber que tan unidos eran para que Blacky decidiera cometer atrocidades en su nombre

"Éramos…" Jake suspiro, en melancolía, mientras recordó todos los momentos que paso con Blacky "…La pareja perfecta, hechos el uno para el otro, teníamos demasiado en común, nos gustaba casi lo mismo, y la forma en la que lo conocí fue mágica, si tuviera que morir por Blacky, lo haría…"

"¿Cómo lo conociste?" Pregunto Haze, esta pregunta no estaba planeada, pero Haze no pudo evitar sentir curiosidad por saber cómo "la pareja perfecta" se habia conocido

"Es una larga historia… supongo que puedo contárselas cuando vuelvan con noticias sobre Blacky… siguiente pregunta…" dijo Jake, no quería seguir pensando en todos los momentos con Blacky, solo lo ponían más tristes, al recordar que ya no podía estar junto a el

"¿Alguna vez Blacky ha demostrado tendencias… psicópatas?, como… ¿querer torturar o asesinar a alguien?" pregunto Quill, esperaba que Jake no se iba a tomar bien esta pregunta, pero curiosamente, para la sorpresa de Haze y Quill, Jake se sonrojo

"Umm… cuando conocí a Blacky… su autoestima era horrible, se consideraba la peor cosa del mundo, y lloraba todas las noches antes de quedarse dormido, cuando comenzamos nuestro noviazgo hice de todo para poder levantar sus ánimos, lo llamaba hermoso todos los días, me aseguraba de que todos nos vieran dándonos la mano, y le decía que nada malo iba a pasar…" dijo Jake, recordando cuando el principio de su relación "Pues… bueno… tuvimos relaciones un par de veces, y la tercera vez me dijo que quería probar algo bueno, quería que yo lo llamara nombres… perra, zorra, puta, depósito de semen, cosas así… ¿entienden?, a mí la idea me ponía muy caliente para ser honestos, así que en todas nuestras relaciones sexuales comenzamos a hacer eso, y yo podía ver que él lo disfrutaba mucho, no sé porque le gustaba tanto que lo tratara como basura en la cama, pero a él le encantaba, y yo no podía quejar, ser tan dominante era muy divertido, y verlo a él tan sumiso era demasiado sexy…"

Quill y Haze no pudieron evitar sonrojarse mientras escuchaban esto, ¿Por qué de la nada ser humillado durante el sexo sonaba tan divertido?, ambos anotaron mentalmente que debían probar eso algún día

"…Lentamente comenzamos a subir el tono del fetiche, probamos con el sadomasoquismo, y ahí descubrimos que ese era el mayor fetiche de Blacky, le encantaba ser atado, y que yo pasara un cuchillo por su cuerpo sin cortarlo, o que usara una pistola cargada y amenazara con disparar, cosas así, a él lo volvía loco que hiciera eso" Jake hizo una pausa "Bueno… un día, sin querer lo pase a llevar con el cuchillo, lo cual le hizo un corte pequeño en el brazo, en cuanto lo hizo comenzó a gemir de placer, y me dijo que lo hiciera de nuevo, ahí añadimos un poco de blood play a nuestras sesiones de sexo, supongo que eso responde a tu pregunta, a Blacky le encantaba la tortura y la sangre…"

"wow…" dijo Haze, la mitad de su cuerpo estaba caliente al escuchar la descripción de Jake, mientras la otra mitad se preocupaba por Serv, si Blacky amaba tanto la sangre y el sadomasoquismo, ¿que habrá hecho con Serv?

"¿S-sabes donde pudo haberse escondido?" Quill se tuvo que tomar un tiempo antes de hacer esta pregunta, para poder procesar todo lo que Jake habia dicho "Ósea… ¿Si algún día hubieran querido esconderse, a intentar algo, donde lo hubieran hecho?"

"Probablemente en una de los salones de clases vacíos en el segundo piso de la escuela, siempre están vacíos, y son muy grandes" dijo Jake, e inmediatamente recordó algo "De hecho, teníamos planeado hacer eso un día, crear nuestro propio calabozo sexual, compramos espuma acústica para evitar que el sonido saliera y todo"

Quill y Haze se miraron felices, ¡esta podía ser la respuesta que estaban buscando!

"¿Entonces tenían planes de crear un calabozo sexual en uno de los salones de la escuela?" pregunto Haze, para corroborar la información

"Si… ambos estábamos muy emocionados por hacerlo, los guardias raramente pasar por el segundo piso, así que es posible que nunca nos hubieran encontrado, hubiéramos llenado todas las paredes con aislante de sonido, hubiera sido lo mejor del mundo, lástima que nunca pudimos hacerlo, dado que… bueno, ustedes saben" dijo Jake triste

"Esas son todas las preguntas…" dijo Quill, ya tenían un lugar para buscar a Blacky y Serv, estaban más cerca que nunca de su amigo

"Si encuentran a Blacky, por favor… háganmelo saber, necesito saber que él está bien, que él esta cuerdo, si lo ven, díganle que todavía lo amo, que no haga ninguna locura, por favor, háganlo por mi" dijo el Dewott

"Lo haremos Jake… lo siento por todo lo que ocurrió… sabemos que nada de lo que ocurrió es tu culpa" dijo Quill, se sentía un poco mal por tener que ver a un pokemon tan bueno como Jake así, se veía destruido, derrotado, una cascara de su antiguo ser

"No se preocupen… solo me dieron cinco años después de todo, así que ojala nos veamos pronto" dijo Jake sonriendo, por primera vez vieron al Dewott sonreír

"Ojala así sea… nos vemos" dijo Quill, Jake solo agito su mano despidiéndose, y ambos soltaron los teléfonos, Jake volviendo a entrar a la entrada que lleva a las jaulas

El camino a la salida de la prisión lo hicieron en silencio, pero una vez que salieron del horrible lugar y vieron el sol, se abrazaron y saltaron de felicidad, dándose pequeños besos entre su celebración

"¡Sabemos dónde está Serv!" dijo Quill mientras daba saltos

"Tenemos que ir a decirle a los demás, ¡rapido!, es posible que podamos recuperar a nuestro amigo esta noche" dijo Haze, estaba más feliz que nunca en su vida y con razón, después de tantos esfuerzos por fin tenían al menos un paradero al que buscar, ambos le pidieron al Mew de todos los cielos que por favor ahí se encontrara su amigo, tenía que estar ahí

Quill y Haze se dirigieron al auto de nuevo, ansiosos por poder decirles a los demás sobre todo lo que saben

 **(…)**

El viaje de vuelta la escuela se hizo más largo de lo que esperaban, ambos rebosantes de ansiedad, en cuanto el auto se detuvo ambos salieron de él y corrieron hacia la habitación, donde se encontraban Alex, Braix Y Leon, todos esperando que Haze y Quill volvieran, sin preámbulos, Quill y Haze le contaron todo lo que sabían a los tres

"¿Un salón de la escuela, cubierto con espuma aislante de sonido?" pregunto Alex, "¿Una habitación en la escuela, cubierta con espuma aislante de sonido?" repitió esta sentencia una y mil veces en su cabeza, el hecho de que Serv estaba más cerca de ellos de lo que pensaba sonaba demasiado bueno para ser cierto "Podríamos ver si alguna ventana está cubierta desde afuera, se pueden ver todas las ventanas"

"¿Entonces vamos a ir a buscar a Serv?" dijo Braix muy feliz, este era el momento que estaba esperando, finalmente se iba a reunir con su amigo, iban a salvarlo de Blacky

"Si… pero antes, lo mejor sería que vayamos a decirles a los amigos del Umbreon que nos acompañen, especialmente el Absol, él podría hacerlo entrar en razón" dijo Alex, analizando y creando un plan en su cabeza

"¿Cuál es el plan Alex?..." dijo Leon, mirando a Alex

"Yo y el Absol seremos los únicos dos que entraran al salón, es lo mejor, en caso de que algo nos ocurra ustedes podrán escapar a pedir ayuda, yo sacare a Serv de ahí mientras que el Ninetales hace entrar en razón al Umbreon" dijo Alex

"¿No deberías llevar algo para defenderte?" pregunto Quill, era probable que Blacky tuviera forma de defenderse en el salón, así que debían estar preparados para cualquier situación que pusiera en peligro sus vidas

"Ya tengo algo para defenderme…" sin decir nada, Alex agarro la cola de Braix y saco el pedazo de fierro que Braix habia encontrado dentro de la escuela, con un gran grito de "¡Hey!" de parte de Braix, Alex examino el fierro asegurándose de que fuera lo suficientemente fuerte para poder defenderse

"¿Entonces, estamos listos?" dijo Haze dando un salto de felicidad con su puño levantado

"Si, preparen sus cosas, saldremos en cinco minutos" dijo Alex, mientras palpaba el gran fierro que se sentía tan frio entres sus manos, haría todo por salvar a Serv, incluso si significaba tener que matar al Umbreon que lo tenía captivo

Sonrió, iba ponerle a un fin a todo esto, iba a salvar a Serv, y luego le iba a decir lo mucho que lo amaba, y como lo iba a proteger para siempre, asegurándose de que nunca más le pasara algo malo, Serv ya habia sufrido demasiados traumas para un adolescente de quince años

 **(…)**

Los cinco pokemons salieron de la habitación en silencio, esta vez no se dirigieron afuera, si no que al segundo piso del edificio, subieron la escalera que se encontraba con algunos pokemons teniendo sexo, y buscaron por las puertas hasta encontrar la habitación del Absol

Tilan, el Absol, llevaba durmiendo veinte horas ya, después de todo, no habia podido dormir por tres días, pero en cuanto sintió el sonido de alguien golpeando la puerta se despertó de golpe, encontrándose con el Ninetales, que seguía a su lado, eran los únicos dos en la habitación, la pareja de osos que tenían como compañeros de habitación habían salido

"¿Quiénes son…?" preguntó el Absol, todavía medio dormido, mientras se frotaba los ojos con sus puños, su cuerpo todavía no tenía la fuerza suficiente para poder levantarse y abrir la puerta

"Tranquilo… yo abro" dijo el Ninetales, y se levantó a abrir la puerta, pero fue retenido por la mano del Absol, el cual agarro su brazo

"Estuviste conmigo… ¿todo este tiempo?" preguntó el Absol, sabía que habia pasado mucho tiempo desde que se habia dormido, y no esperaba que el Ninetales hubiera estado a su lado todo el tiempo

"Dije que te iba a proteger, ¿no?" dijo el Ninetales, zafándose del agarre del Absol, el cual estaba un poco sonrojado, y acercándose la puerta, abriéndola lentamente, solo asomando parte de su cara para poder ver quiénes eran, se sorprendió cuando vio al Zoroark de la última vez y a sus amigos "¿Qué quieren?" pregunto un poco malhumorado

"Sabemos dónde está Blacky…" fue lo único que dijo Alex, el Ninetales abrió los ojos como platos

"¡¿BLACKY?!" Tilan salto de la cama y se acercó a la puerta, empujando al Ninetales y abriéndola completamente para encontrarse con los demás, Alex pudo notar que tenía marcas debajo de sus ojos, como si hubiera estado llorando, marcas que no habia visto la primera vez que lo habia venido a visitar

"Si… y queremos que nos acompañen, en el caso de que de verdad se haya vuelto loco, ustedes son los únicos que podrían hacerlo entrar en razón…" dijo Alex, los cinco esperaron una respuesta del Absol, el cual no se tomó más de unos segundos en responder

"¡Claro! ¡Vamos!" dijo el Absol, pero antes de que pudiera salir de la habitación fue atrapado por el Ninetales, el cual lo agarro de los hombros y lo miro directamente a los ojos

"Tilan… ¿Seguro que quieres ir?, puede que lo que veas no te guste… no quiero que te pase nada malo…" dijo el Ninetales, con una voz preocupada

"Damon… puede que vea algo no me guste… puede que de verdad Blacky se haya vuelto loco, pero esto me servirá para poder cerrar este capítulo en mi mente… tengo que ir…" dijo el Absol "Y quiero que me acompañes… en caso de que necesite a alguien para abrazar luego de que todo termine…"

El Ninetales no pudo más, sin pensarlo dos veces junto sus labios junto a los de Tilan, el cual abrió los ojos como platos, pero lentamente los fue cerrando, disfrutando el momento, ambas lenguas jugando entre ellas, demostrando el afecto que sentían el uno por el otro

Los otro cinco solo podían ver como ellos dos se besaban, Quill y Haze soltando un gran y meloso "¡Aw!", mientras que Alex estaba impaciente por ir a buscar a Serv, pero supo que este era un momento especial que no debia interrumpir, fue solo cuando el Absol y el Ninetales se separaron que Alex hablo

"¿Están listos para ir?"

"Vamos…" dijo el Absol, armándose de valor para enfrentar su mejor amigo, ¿o debería decir ex-mejor amigo?, de todas formas, este era un momento decisivo para el

El grupo de cinco junto a Tilan y Damon salieron de la habitación, dirigiéndose a la escalera que llevaba al segundo piso, y finalmente saliendo por la puerta que llevaba al exterior, la luna se veía más grande que nunca, y pintaba los edificios de la escuela con un tono terrorífico, al cual ya estaban acostumbrados, se dirigieron al centro de la escuela, y miraron al edificio más grande, buscando una ventana que se diferenciara de las demás

"Jake nos contó que tenían planeado hacer un calabozo sexual en uno de los salones desocupados de la escuela, en el segundo piso, compraron espuma aislante de sonido y todo, así que la ventana donde esta Blacky y Serv debería estar tapada" dijo Quill, explicándole a los Tilan y Damon

"Clásico de Blacky y Jake, tenían fetiches que nunca entendí" dijo Absol asintiendo, mientras con su mirada buscaba alguna ventana que fuera diferente a las demás

"E-espera… ¿Cuándo hablaron con Jake?" dijo el Ninetales sorprendido, Jake fue la persona con la que llego a la escuela, no esperaba escuchar de el en un largo tiempo

"Lo fuimos a visitar, necesitábamos toda la información sobre Blacky y Serv…" respondió Haze, recordando el viaje que hicieron hace apenas dos horas

Los pokemons buscaron examinaron todo el exterior del edificio, mirando cada una de las ventanas, las cuales debían ser unas cincuenta, hasta encontrar una ventana que se veía diferente a las demás, mientras que en las otras ventanas se podía ver apenas un poco de lo que habia adentro, esta estaba completamente negra, como si algo estuviera impidiendo que la luz entrara o saliera

"Segundo piso, de izquierda a derecha es la quinta ventana" dijo Leon, contando cada ventana para poder dar un lugar exacto de donde se encontraba la ventana

"¡Vamos!, ¡No hay tiempo que perder!" dijo Alex comenzando a correr hacia el edificio más grande, los otros seis lo siguieron detrás, entraron al edificio y corrieron hacia las escaleras, no importaba si un guardia los atrapaba, eso era lo de menos, lo único que importaba ahora era encontrar a Blacky y a Serv, subieron al segundo piso y avanzaron hasta el cruce que habia, se separaron, Braix, Quill y Haze a la izquierda, Alex, Leon, Tilan y Damon a la derecha, mirando por la ventana de todas las puertas para ver si habia algo adentro además de salones vacíos

Tilan miro por la tercera ventana, y no se encontró con nada, nada, porque la ventana de la puerta estaba tapado con algo, inmediatamente dio un grito para alertar a los demás

"¡Chicos!, ¡Lo encontré!" dijo el Absol, todos los demás se acercaron lo más rápidamente que pudieron a la puerta donde estaba el, ahora solo bastaba con decir quién iba a entrar y quien se iba a quedar afuera en caso de que algo malo pasara

"Yo y Tilan entraremos, ustedes se quedaran acá, en caso de que alguno de los dos resulte dañados, ustedes tendrán que ir a buscar ayuda, ¿de acuerdo?" Alex dijo a todos, y luego se volteo hacia el Absol "Tilan… tu entraras detrás de mí, dado que no tienes nada para defenderte, mientras yo tengo este fierro, ¿de acuerdo?" dijo moviendo el fierro para mostrárselo al Absol, el cual solo asintió

Los demás se alejaron, Alex puso una mano en la manilla de la puerta, listo para abrirla, todos los corazones latían a mil por hora, Alex ya sentía un poco de sudor, Tilan hablo

"A la cuenta de tres…"

"Uno, dos…" Alex movió la manilla y abrió la puerta "¡TRES!"

 **(…)**

Serv todavía se sentía sucio, ya habían pasado al menos doce horas desde que fue violado con la pistola, pero todavía se sentía horrible, sin dignidad, humillado completamente por un monstruo con un corazón frio, un corazón petrificado, al que no le importaba dañar a los demás, el cual creía que todo esto era justo

"¿Listo para una segunda ronda, Zorra?" pregunto Blacky, mientras con un paño limpiaba la pistola, limpiando lo que no pudo limpiar con su lengua la última vez, Serv no dijo ni hizo nada, lo cual hizo que Blacky pusiera el cañón de la pistola en la cabeza de Serv, esto siempre ponía a Serv muy nervioso, Blacky lo amaba "Te hice una pregunta… dime que estás listo para ser violado, ¡DILO!" grito Blacky

"e-estoy listo…" dijo Serv, ya habia perdido todas las ganas que tenía para luchar contra Blacky, todo su cuerpo le dolía, ya no tenía ánimos

"¿Listo para que…? ¿Listo para que maldita puta?" Blacky presiono el cañón mas fuerte contra la cabeza de Serv, lo cual hizo que le doliera la cabeza, necesitaba escuchar que esas palabras salieran de la derrotada boca del Servine, quería humillarlo lo mas que pudiera

"e-estoy listo para que me violes…" dijo Serv, estaba sudando, aunque sabía que Blacky nunca dispararía, tener un cañón de pistola en su cabeza lo ponía demasiado nervioso, no sabía de lo que Blacky era capaz

"De acuerdo… prepárate, entonces…" dijo Blacky, retirando el cañón de la cabeza de Serv "Damas y caballeros… comencemos con la segunda ronda del di-" Blacky no pudo terminar su característico monologo cuando la puerta fue abierta, el corazón de Blacky se volteo cuando vio a Alex parado ahí

"¡ALEX!" por primera vez desde que fue capturado Serv se sintió aliviado, sus amigos no se habían olvidado de él, ¡habían venido a salvarlo!, quería ir a abrazar a Alex pero la cuerda que lo tenía amarrado se lo impedía

"¿Q-que haces tú aquí?" pregunto Blacky, su voz temblaba de temor, no sabía qué hacer, no sabía que decir, levanto la pistola con ambas manos y apunto a Alex "¿C-como descubrieron donde estaba?"

"He venido a rescatar a Serv... baja la pistola, podemos resolver esto sin que no haya ningún muerto" Alex levanto ambas manos, con una agarraba el fierro, para demostrarle a Blacky que no venía a luchar

"¡MENTIRAS!, ¡YA HAY UNA PERSONA MUERTA ACA!, ¡YO!, ¡ESTOY COMPLETAMENTE MUERTO, ESTOY SOLO, TODO EL MUNDO ME HA TRAICIONADO, INCLUSO JAKE!" dijo Blacky, su dedo índice colocándose en el gatillo, listo para disparar en caso de que Alex hiciera algún movimiento raro

"Blacky… no…" Tilan apareció detrás de Jake, los ojos de Blacky se abrieron como platos cuando vio a su mejor amigo, estaba temblando, soltó la pistola "Jake no tuvo la culpa de lo que ocurrió… él estaba siendo controlado…"

"¡MENTIRA!" grito Blacky "Ya he escuchado esa historia tantas veces… ¡EL ME TRAICIONO!, ¡ME DEJO SOLO!, ¡ES LA PERSONA QUE MAS NECESITO EN EL MUNDO, YO NO SOY NADIE SIN EL!" Blacky comenzó a llorar desconsolado

"Blacky… siempre me tienes a mi… somos mejores amigos… te ayudare en todo lo que necesites…" dijo Tilan, acercándose a su amigo, mientras que Alex liberaba a Serv de sus ataduras y lo abrazaba, ver esto le dio una idea asombrosa a Blacky

"¡ALEJATE DE MI!" Blacky volvió a levantar la pistola, esta vez apuntándole a Tilan para que no se acercara más "¡TU TAMBIEN ME TRAICIONASTE!, ¡ERES OTRO TRAICIONERO MAS!, ¡SI FUERAS UN VERDADERO AMIGO NO HUBIERAS VENIDO A BUSCARME!" dijo Blacky, su cordura habia desaparecido, ya no podía pensar coherentemente, sabía que lo siguiente que debia hacer debia ser rapido, sin arrepentimientos, sin que nadie pudiera detenerlo

"Tilan… yo no…"

"Damas y caballeros… este ha sido un gran show… ojala lo hayan disfrutado" Blacky hacia el techo mientras decía esto, como si su mente ya no estuviera en la situación, le hablaba a su público fantasma

"¿Con quién hablas Blacky?" pregunto Tilan confundido, ¿estaba su amigo completamente loco ahora?, se acercó más a Blacky ahora que estaba desconcentrado, pero Blacky inmediatamente recupero la consciencia

"Adiós Jake…" dijo Blacky con un hilo de voz, aceptando lo siguiente que tenía que hacer, rápidamente coloco la pistola contra su cabeza y jalo el gatillo, terminando con su vida, grandes chorros saltaron de su cabeza una vez que la bala atravesó su cráneo, incluso soltando pequeños pedazos de materia cerebral, su cuerpo inerte cayo hacia un lado, Blacky estaba muerto

Tilan solo vio esto horrorizado, no podía ser, Blacky no estaba muerto, no podía estar muerto, su mejor amigo, la persona más importante para él, habia desaparecido de este mundo, no podía ser así, así no tenía que terminar

Serv vio el cuerpo de Blacky inerte y comenzó a llorar en el hombro de Alex, aunque Blacky lo habia torturado por tres días no podía evitar sentirse triste al ver la forma en la que murió, veía como Tilan se agarraba el cuerpo de Blacky, esperando que este volviera a despertar, pero era en vano, Blacky no podía volver a la vida

Alex supo lo que tenía que hacer, salió de la habitación con Serv en sus brazos, tenía que buscar ayuda, alguien que pudiera llamar a un hospital, además, no podía dejar que Serv siguiera viendo esta escena tan traumante, los demás entraron a la habitación, encontrándose con el cuerpo de Blacky, Quill y Haze inmediatamente volvieron a salir, Braix vio la escena con los ojos muy abiertos y Leon vio la escena melancólicamente, pensando que ese pudo haber sido Serv si no hubieran llegado a tiempo

Mientras tanto, Damon se acercó a Tilan y se puso a su lado, abrazándolo, quizás para decirle que ya no podía hacer nada, Tilan intento separarse del cuerpo de Damon, para seguir intentando revivir a su amigo, pero Damon no lo dejo, lo abrazo hasta que Tilan se calmó, y comenzó a llorar en su hombro

Gracias a Arceus el pokemon que más iba a sufrir esta muerte estaba en la cárcel, y no se enteraría sobre esto hasta el siguiente día…

(…)

El vehículo médico que se llevaba el cadáver de Blacky finalmente salió por la entrada de la escuela, a diferencia de la última vez que tuvieron que tuvieron que venir autoridades a la escuela esta vez solo habían nueve pokemons viendo esto, el grupo de seis, Damon y Tilan, el cual seguía llorando desesperadamente, y el Ampharos, el cual fue el que tuvo que llamar al vehículo

"¿Estas bien…?" le pregunto Alex a Serv, no habían tenido mucho tiempo para hablar dado todo lo que ocurrió, Serv miro a Alex, sus ojos se veían cansados, casi sin vida

"No… creo que necesitare unos días… para recuperarme de esto…" dijo Serv, todavía podía sentir la pistola entrando dentro suyo, o el cuchillo entrando en sus brazos

"Te ayudaremos en tu recuperación, no estarás solo… lo prometemos…" dijo Leon, poniendo una mano en el hombro de Serv, aunque Leon y Serv no eran tan cercanos, quería demostrarle que siempre iba a estar para el

El grupo decidió darse un abrazo grupal, todos todavía estaban sorprendidos por cómo se dieron los hechos, ninguno esperaba ver a un pokemon suicidándose hoy, cada uno estaba destruido emocionalmente de manera distinta, Quill, Haze, Braix al ver el primer cadáver en su vida, Leon al ver a todos sus amigos tan destruidos, Alex al ver a Serv de esa forma y Serv al recordar todo lo que ocurrió en los tres días, aunque se sentía un poco aliviado al saber que todo habia terminado

Decidieron volver a la habitación, el camino de vuelta en silencio, todavía intentando procesar todo lo ocurrido, la luna estaba en su punto más alto, y la escuela se veía más oscura que nunca, como si los edificios también estuvieran sufriendo la muerte de Blacky, en cuanto entraron a la habitación todos fueron a sus respectivas camas, y se acostaron, Alex se aseguró de abrazar a Serv más fuerte que nunca, para hacerlo sentir a salvo, Serv por primera vez en tres días se sintió seguro, durmió tranquilo, aunque sus pesadillas estarían invadidas por el Umbreon por muchos días

"Era tan joven… tan bueno…" dijo Tilan, ya habia parado de llorar, pero cada vez que cerraba sus ojos podía ver a Blacky disparándose a sí mismo, podía ver toda la sangre que salía de el

Tilan y Damon también decidieron irse a acostarse, no podían evitar sentir un poco de resentimiento contra Jake, como si él hubiera causado todo esto, pero sabían que la venganza no era buena, especialmente luego de lo que ocurrió con Blacky, ambos se acostaron en sus camas, Damon abrazo a Tilan y le dio un pequeño beso en la cabeza, intentaron dormir, pero ambos sabían que Tilan no iba a poder dormir, y Damon pensaba quedarse despierto mientras Tilan estuviera despierto

Luego de este día, finalmente el grupo de seis podía volver a ser el mismo, pero primero necesitaban unos días para que todos volvieran a la normalidad

Pero se sentía tan bien poder dormir sabiendo que Serv estaba completamente a salvo, el camino a la normalidad seria largo y duro, pero mientras estén todos unidos, nada puede salir mal…

 **Notas del Autor: Estoy demasiado orgulloso de este episodio, me tome la suma cantidad de tres semanas para estar seguro de que este episodio fuera completamente perfecto, y me satisficiera!**

 **El siguiente episodio será un poco diferente a los demás, pero sé que también les gustara .3., ¡nos vemos!**


	16. Special Episode 1: Something About Us

**Notas del Autor: Perdon por la tardanza, luego de la E3 me compre muchos juegos, y no he tenido mucho tiempo para escribir, ¡pero finalmente termine!**

 **Este capitulo es un poco diferente a los demas, y dentro de la historia puede ser saltado sin ningun problema, dado que solo le da trasfondo a unos personajes (aun asi, siento que esta es mi obra magna, asi que ¡LEANLO!**

 **Ademas, este episodio contiene una escena de sexo (de la cual estoy muy orgulloso x3)**

 **Sin mas preámbulos, ojala disfruten este episodio**

 _ **It might not be the right time**_

 _ **I might not be the right one**_

 _ **But there's something about us I want to say**_

 _ **'Cause there's something between us anyway**_

 _ **3 de Marzo 201X**_

 _ **4:32 PM**_

"¿Esta es la escuela?" pregunto Blacky, levanto su cabeza para poder mirar el gran edificio, y luego bajo su cabeza para leer por enésima vez la carta que le habia llegado, una invitación a la escuela y a formar parte en el primer experimento hecho a nivel escolar, sus ojos rápidamente leyeron cada palabra, aunque ya sabía todo lo que decía la carta no quería cometer ningún error en su primer día de escuela

"Blacky… ¿Cuántas veces has leído la carta?" dijo una voz muy familiar para él, Tilan, su mejor amigo, un Absol unos pocos centímetros más altos que el "¿Por qué crees que hay tantos pokemons en la entrada?" dijo con un movimiento de cabeza, apuntando a la masa de pokemons que se encontraba amontonada en las puertas de la escuela, todos ellos esperando la siguiente instrucción para comenzar el periodo de clases

Blacky levanto la vista y su corazón dio un vuelco, no, no era posible, habían demasiados pokemons, no podía entrar, si cometía algún error todos lo iban a ver, todos los ojos encima de él, viendo cada uno de sus movimientos, esperando que cometiera un error para poder burlarse de el, con una cara de terror inconscientemente comenzó a retroceder lentamente

"N-no puedo… hay d-demasiada gente… T-Tilan… volvamos cuando haya menos gente, ¿sí?" antes de que su ansiedad social hiciera que comenzara a correr su mejor amigo lo agarro de un brazo y lo acerco a el

"Calma… Estamos juntos en esto, ¿de acuerdo?, no pasara nada malo… prometo que nunca más dejare que alguien te haga daño, ¿de acuerdo?" dijo Tilan, mientras abrazaba a su mejor amigo, deseándole la muerte al pokemon que habia abusado de Blacky por años

Blacky tuvo un pequeño flash-back, un Machoke, el Machoke que destruyo su autoestima, golpeándolo, solo por su orientación sexual, sentía la sangre brotar por todas las partes posible de su cara, mientras el Machoke se levantaba y escupía en el casi inconsciente Umbreon, diciéndole que se suicidara mientras se iba, ¿Cuántas veces habia estado cerca de sacar la pistola de su padre y de verdad hacerlo?, ¿Qué tan difícil era disparar una bala contra su cabeza para poder terminar su vida por el bien de todos?, la única cosa que lo mantenía vivo era que no podía dejar a Tilan solo, sabía que Tilan no podía vivir sin él, Tilan todos los días se lamentaba no poder haber defendido a Blacky

"¿Te sientes mejor?" pregunto Tilan, mirando a su amigo directamente a los ojos, el cual solamente asintió, "¿Estás listo para entrar?" Blacky respiro hondo, trago saliva y volvió a asentir, Tilan lentamente soltó a Blacky, y camino delante de él, para que él se sintiera seguro, Blacky tímidamente lo siguió

Blacky pudo ver a muchos tipos de pokemons que no habia visto nunca en su vida, aunque esto en parte era su culpa, casi nunca salía de su casa, la mayoría de sus días después de la escuela era quedarse en casa jugando videojuegos con Tilan, vio a un Torracat solo, un Totodile y un Axew, ambos jugando a lo que parecía ser una Nintendo DS, un Zoroark y un Lucario hablando sobre algo, un Servine discutiendo con un Quilava, mientras un Braixen, la cual parecía ser hembra los miraba aburrido, Blacky se preguntó como un pokemon hembra habia entrado a una escuela de solo pokemon machos

"Oye… Tilan… ¿viste a ese Braixen hembra?" dijo Blacky, mirando a su amigo confundido "¿No habías dicho que esta era una escuela de solo pokemons machos?" recordando el momento cuando Tilan le conto sobre las cartas

"Supongo que debe ser un Braixen macho que parece hembra… después de todo, uno nunca sabe con los Braixens, son criaturas escurridizas, uno nunca sabe que puede haber entre sus piernas" dijo Tilan, riéndose un poco, recordando el día que fue a una fiesta y se besó con un Braixen por media hora, para luego enterarse de que era un Braixen macho

"Umm… supongo… ¿crees que nos den una habitación juntos?" dijo Blacky, por un momento temiendo tener que compartir habitación con pokemons que no conocía

"Ojala Asi sea..." dijo Tilan, al ver a su amigo nervioso reformulo la pregunta "Me asegurare de que así sea, ¿de acuerdo?, no hay nada que temer, querido Blacky, te aseguro que haré todo lo posible para que disfrutemos este año de clases… no estés nervioso…" dijo Tilan mientras miraba a los ojos nerviosos de su amigo

"Es solo que… ¿Cuántos pokemons malvados habrá acá?... ya sabes, pokemons que les gusta ver sufrir a otros pokemons… como…" la voz de Blacky se rompió un momento al recordar "…el Machoke…"

"Blacky… en todos lados hay pokemons así, pokemons que solo quieren verte sufrir, que quieren hacerte llorar, que quieren hacerte sangrar… pero mientras estemos juntos, nada malo va a pasar, te lo prometo…" dijo Tilan, poniendo una mano en la espalda de Blacky, no quería verlo llorar

Sin aviso las dos puertas se abrieron, un Ampharos salió de ellas con un micrófono, por un momento Blacky pudo ver hacia dentro del recinto, se veía hermoso, casi como un edificio antiguo, el Ampharos toco el parlante para ver si funcionaba, y cuando este respondió con un pequeño sonido, lo acerco a su boca

"Todos, hagan una fila para entrar al establecimiento, y luego de eso, sin romper la fila, avancen para que se les entregue sus píldoras y su pack de bienvenida" dijo el Ampharos, apago el micrófono y volvió a entrar a la escuela

Sin que se lo dijeran dos veces todos los pokemons hicieron filas, y comenzaron a avanzar al edificio, para la tranquilidad de Blacky, quedo exactamente atrás de Tilan, y delante de un Spinda, se preguntó que estaría pensando el Spinda en este momento, quizás mirando el cuerpo de Blacky por detrás y riéndose de él, intento en vano calmar sus inseguridades mientras avanzaba

La fila se detuvo cuando vieron al Ampharos en un escenario con el micrófono, comenzó a dar nombres, y los pokemons nombrados se acercaban, agarraban la píldora que se les entregaba, agarraban un papel con las reglas de la escuela y avanzaban, un nombre en específico llamo la atención de Blacky, cuando el Ampharos dijo "Siguiente, Serv"

"Serv… ese nombre suena ridículo…" dijo Tilan riéndose un poco, Blacky también rio, Tilan era un experto en eso, cada vez que Blacky se sentía nervioso o incomodo Tilan decía cosas graciosas para alegrar el ambiente, siempre funcionaba, e hizo que Blacky se olvidara de sus problemas por un momento

Finalmente llamaron a Tilan, y luego a Blacky, Blacky avanzo, agarro la píldora y junto a un pequeño vaso plástico con agua que se le fue entregado la bebió, por un momento se preguntó para que era, no habia pensado en eso, quizás la píldora tenia algún tipo de droga, se encogió de hombros, no era momento para que su paranoia sacara lo peor de él, no cuando habían cientos o miles de pokemons esperando su turno para avanzar, agarro el papel con las reglas de la escuela, mientras avanzaba, saliendo del salón principal, le dio una revisada al papel, y sus ojos se abrieron como platos al leer lo que decía y ver la ilustración del Garchomp y el Emolga

"¿Leíste esto?" Tilan se le acerco corriendo una gran sonrisa adornaba su cara, Blacky solo lo miro confundido, Tilan se veía demasiado feliz luego de leer eso "¿Te gusta?"

"¿Tu sabias sobre esto?" pregunto Blacky, mientras miraba a su amigo, el cual asintió "¿E-en que me metiste Tilan…?" ¿Una escuela que promovía el sexo?, ¿Una escuela que promovía el sexo entre pokemons del mismo género?, ¿En qué clase de escuela estaba?

"Pensé que te iba a gustar… ya sabes, ir a una escuela de solo pokemons machos… una escuela que además promueve el sexo" Tilan le guiño un ojo a su amigo "Ya de por si esta es una escuela rara, todo el mundo acá es raro, así que nadie te molestara por ser raro, ¿Entiendes?"

"Tilan…" Blacky no pudo evitar sonreír al pensar esto, sonaba demasiado bueno para ser verdad, un mundo donde el podía ser lo que él quisiera sin que nadie se burlara de el "Maldito idiota... me pudiste haber avisado…" Blacky abrazo a su amigo, Tilan acepto el abrazo mientras rascaba la parte detrás de las orejas negras de Blacky, sabía que esto le encantaba

"Sabía que te iba a gustar, vamos, tenemos que conocer a nuestros compañeros de habitación, quizás encuentres a alguien que sea de tu gusto" dijo Tilan sacando la lengua, mientras intentaba soltarse del abrazo de Blacky, pero él no tenía planeado dejarlo ir

"Espera…" Blacky levanto la cabeza del pecho de Tilan para mirarlo a los ojos "…Tú no eres gay… ¿Qué vas a hacer en esta escuela?" Blacky intento recordar algún momento en que su amigo haya demostrado algún interés por un pokemon de su mismo género, pero su mente estaba en blanco

"Eso no importa… esto lo hago por ti… tu eres mi mejor amigo…" dijo Tilan guiñándole un ojo una vez más, para luego quedarse sin aire cuando Blacky lo abrazo más fuerte, coloco su cabeza en su pecho y comenzó a llorar "Blacky… ¿Por qué lloras?"

"Es…es solo que… _sniff…_ e-eres demasiado bueno Tilan… s-siento que no merezco la forma en la que me tratas…" dijo Blacky entre respiraciones, no podía hablar fluidamente por su llanto, ¿Por qué una persona tan buena como Tilan estaba con una persona tan estúpida como el?, su cabeza comenzó a dar vueltas sobre esto

"Blacky… eres una persona asombrosa también…" Tilan le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda a Blacky "Deja de llorar ¿sí?, me vas a hacer llorar también, y no quiero que nuestros nuevos compañeros de habitación nos vean llorando, ¿De acuerdo?" Hizo que Blacky levantara la cabeza y lo miro directamente a sus ojos, los cuales estaban hinchados "Respira hondo… de hoy en adelante me asegurare de que disfrutes tu vida completamente…" Blacky asintió e hizo sus mayores esfuerzos para recuperar su respiración normal

Luego de unos minutos, Blacky trago saliva, respiro hondo, y hablo clara y fuertemente

"Estoy listo…"

Se prometió a si mismo que desde ahora iba a cambiar, iba a hacer todo lo que pudiera para mejorar su auto-estima, dejar de ser el Umbreon cobarde en el que se habia convertido, volvió a respirar hondo y salió del edificio, dirigiéndose al que, según Tilan, era el edificio de las habitaciones

 **(…)**

Diez minutos, hace diez minutos Jake y su amigo, un Ninetales llamado Eric Damon, habían llegado a la habitación, y conocieron a sus dos compañeros de habitación, un Teddiursa y un Spinda, además de los saludos y presentaciones no habían hablado nada más, solo habia un incómodo silencio, todos tenían miedo de incomodar a los demás al hablar, los cuatro se encontraban mirando a la puerta esperando que los dos pokemons que faltaban llegaran, Jake miro a Eric

"¿Por qué no hablan?" le susurro Jake a su amigo Ninetales, el cual era apenas un poco más alto que el, Eric lo miro y se encogió de hombros, luego miro a los dos osos, los cuales se encontraban mirando al techo y a la puerta, esto era un poco incomodo

"Creo… que tienen miedo de nosotros… después de todo, son ositos tan pequeños, y nosotros somos demasiado grandes, supongo que es eso…" fue lo único que se le ocurrió a Eric, por cinco minutos habia estado pensando en que decir para romper el hielo, pero no se le ocurrió nada que no sonara forzado

"¿Te interesa alguno de ellos?" pregunto Jake como un pervertido, y luego de que Eric lo mirara raro aclaro lo que quería decir "Ya sabes, sexualmente"

"¿A qué viene esa pregunta?" dijo Eric un poco confundido por la repentina pregunta por parte de su mejor amigo

"Pues, no sé, tu eres el bisexual aquí, si te acompañe a esta escuela porque querías saber cómo sería vivir en una escuela con cientos o miles de pokemons machos hormonales que buscan sexo, al menos dime si te interesa alguno de ellos" dijo Jake girando sus ojos, como si su argumento tuviera sentido

"Eso es ridículo, puede que haya venido a esta escuela solo para tener relaciones sexuales, y siento haberte arrastrado conmigo sin haberte dicho nada, pero no por eso tendré que decirte que pokemon encuentro sexy y que pokemon no…" dijo Eric, hizo un pequeño silencio antes de continuar "Y solo para que lo sepas, no me interesa ninguno de los dos"

"¿Era tan difícil responder esa pregunta?, Arceus, a veces actúas como una escolar…" dijo Jake riéndose un poco de su amigo, pero antes de que este pudiera enojarse con él, la puerta se abrió revelando a un Ninetales, el cual levanto su mano para saludar a todos los que se encontraban dentro de la habitación

"¡Hola!, supongo que ustedes son nuestros compañeros de habitación" dijo Tilan, los cuatro pokemons que se encontraban dentro de la habitación saludaron al pokemon que se encontraba en la puerta "Mi nombre es Tilan y este es mi amigo Blacky"

"¿Tu amigo?... ¿Dónde está?, ¿Va a llegar tarde?" preguntó el Spinda, confundido por el amigo no-existente de Tilan, ¿será Tilan esquizofrénico y está hablando de su amigo imaginario?

"Oh, lo siento…" Tilan hecho su mano hacia atrás, como si estuviera buscando algo en su espalda, agarro a Blacky el cual se encontraba escondido detrás de él y lo puso delante de él "Ahora si… ¡este es mi amigo Blacky!"

"H-h-hola…" dijo Blacky, estaba temblando y sonrojado, levanto una mano levemente para saludar, los otros pokemons un poco confundidos lo saludaron de vuelta, Blacky se sintió culpable, que estarían pensando los demás del ahora

"Supongo que es hora de que nos presentemos…" dijo Tilan poniendo una mano en la espalda de Blacky para tranquilizarlo un poco, Blacky recordó lo que se habia prometido a si mismo unos minutos atrás, e intentó recuperar su estabilidad

"Pues… yo soy Pan y este es mi mejor amigo, de toda mi vida, Jay" dijo el Spinda abrazando a su amigo por el cuello, mientras ambos sonreían "es un gusto conocerlos, y ojala disfrutemos nuestra estadía en esta escuela…"

"Yo soy Jake, y este es mi amigo, Eric Damon, pueden usar cualquiera de los dos nombres, ¡Encantado de conocerlos!, haremos lo más que podamos para no ser una molestia, aunque… no prometemos nada, somos unos… chicos malos por decirlo de alguna forma" dijo Jake guiñando un ojo, mientras Eric giraba sus ojos, Jake siempre hacia comentarios ridículos como ese, él y Jake estaban lejos de ser "chicos malos"

Ese guiño de ojo por parte de Jake fue lo único que basto para activar algo dentro de Blacky, algo que no habia sentido nunca antes en su vida, como por arte de magia su corazón comenzó a latir a mil por hora, solo tenía ojos para Jake ahora, le dio un vistazo de arriba a abajo un par de veces, era perfecto, su cuerpo era hermoso y su cara tenia cierto aspecto como… ¿dominante?, Blacky se habia enamorado completamente, aunque apenas conocía al Dewott que estaba delante de él, comenzó a pensar en todas las cosas que le gustaría hacer con él, salir en citas, despertar con él a su lado, besarse por horas, gemir mientras el introduce su gr-

"¡Blacky!, ¿Estas bien?" Tilan habia estado moviendo su mano adelantes de la cara de Black por unos segundos ya, Blacky dio un pequeño salto, su mente volviendo a la vida real, en cuanto vio que Blacky habia dejado de soñar parado siguió hablando "…como estaba diciendo, este es Blacky, nos conocemos hace años y somos mejoooooress amigos, ¿cierto Blacky?"

"S-si… y-yo no sé qué haría sin T-Tilan…" dijo Blacky sin sacar sus ojos de Jake, no podía dejar de verlo, pero tampoco quería parar de hacerlo, Jake era perfecto

"En fin… discúlpenlo por ser así, es un poco tímido…" dijo Tilan mirando a los demás, esperando que captaran el mensaje de tratarlo con cuidado, por fin Blacky salió de su trance mientras miraba a Tilan enojado, odiaba cuando Tilan lo trataba como un niño

"Calma… somos gente buena, prometemos que haremos todo para que se sientan cómodos con nosotros, ahora…" dijo Eric, hizo una pausa antes de decir lo siguiente "…hay tres camas, y somos seis, tendremos que decidir quién va a dormir con quien…" dijo Eric, y le rezo a Mew para que el Absol quisiera dormir con el

"¡OH!, YO QUIERO DORMIR CON JAKE ¿PUEDO? ¿PUEDO? ¿PUEDO?" dijo Blacky frenéticamente con un entusiasmo nunca antes visto en él, cuando todos lo miraron raro tuvo que reformular lo que quería decir "Q-quiero decir… ¿puedo dormir con Jake?, ¿P-por favor…?" una vez más Blacky se puso rojo, quizás Jake pensaba que era un rarito ahora

"Claro… me encantaría dormir contigo…" dijo Jake encogiéndose de hombros, pero antes que pudiera decir algo mas Jake lo abrazo por la espalda mientras repetía la palabra "Gracias" demasiado rapido para poder ser escuchada y su cola se movía de izquierda a derecha, Jake solo sonrió, Blacky era una buena persona, incluso era, tierno, no le molestaba pasar sus noches con el

"Nosotros teníamos planeado dormir juntos… ojala eso no les moleste" dijo el Teddiursa "Se podría decir, que estamos acostumbrados a dormir juntos…" dijo el Teddiursa con una risa pervertida, mientras miraba a su amigo con lujuria, Tilan tenía la duda si ellos eran solo amigos o si eran algo mas

"No pasa nada… supongo que tendremos que dormir juntos" le dijo Eric al Absol, lo hizo sonar como algo casual, pero estaba demasiado entusiasmado por dormir con Tilan, su cuerpo un poco más femenino que el de los demás, característico de los Absol, lo hacía ver muy hermoso, definitivamente debia idear una forma para llevarlo a su cama

"Claro, te ves cómo alguien interesante, me encantaría dormir contigo…" dijo Tilan guiñándole un ojo a Eric, lo cual hizo que su corazón saltara un poco, si no fuera porque habia más gente hubiera saltado de felicidad "Deberíamos hacer un circulo para hablar más de nosotros, de esa forma nos podremos conocer más, ¿de acuerdo?"

Todos asintieron, sonaba como una idea asombrosa para poder conocerse más a fondo, después de todo iban a pasar nueve meses juntos, debían saber todo sobre el otro para poder sobrevivir, los seis pokemons se sentaron en un círculo y comenzaron a hablar sobre ellos en turnos

 **(…)**

"¿No es el mejor pokemon del mundo?" dijo Blacky mientras daba pequeños saltitos alrededor de Tilan mientras caminaban, luego de su primera noche en la escuela Tilan decidió invitar a Blacky a dar una vuelta para conocer mejor la escuela, pero se estaba arrepintiendo al ver que Blacky no paraba hablar de Jake "¿Cómo alguien puede ser tan hermoso y tan interesante al mismo tiempo?, ¡Es perfecto!, ¿Crees que le gusto?, ¿Qué pasa si no es gay?, ¿Quizás soy demasiado horrible para el?, ¿Porque tengo que ser así?, ¿Escuchaste cuando dijo que su pasatiempo favorito son los videojuegos? ¡El mío también es jugar videojuegos! ¡Tenemos tanto en común!, ¡El sueño de ambos es tener una casa propia!, ¡No puede ser coincidencia!" Blacky habia estado hablando sin parar por más de diez minutos, excepto por los momentos en los que comenzaba a reír como una colegiala o a repetir el nombre de Jake mil veces

Tilan no podía sentirse más feliz por su amigo, por primera vez en años se veía genuinamente feliz, y siempre que Blacky estaba feliz era como un faro que iluminaba al mundo, aunque debia admitir que escuchar a Blacky hablar de lo mismo por diez minutos podía ser cansador

"Y tu..." Blacky dejo de dar saltitos para posicionarse al lado de su compañero y mirarlo con una mirada que ya conocía, una mirada que usaba siempre que le preguntaba de amores o de secretos vergonzosos "¿Qué opinas de Eric?, ¿Sientes algo por el?, ¿Algún cosquilleo entre tus piernas?" dijo Blacky mientras una sonrisa pícara aparecía en su cara

"¡¿Q-que...?!, ¡N-no! ¡No!, claro que no..." la pregunta de Blacky hizo que Tilan se sorprendería y se sonrojara "Tu sabes que a mí solo me interesan las hembras, y nada más, punto final"

"Aw... no tienes que sonrojarte Tilan" dijo Blacky riéndose un poco por la reacción de su amigo "Deberías probar cosas nuevas Tilan, es el siglo veintiuno, debes abrir tu vente y probar de todo al menos una vez, ¡Carpe Diem!, o lo que sea que eso signifique"

"Arceus, se me olvido lo molesto que puedes ser cuando te lo propones..." dijo Tilan, y antes de que Blacky pudiera decir algo mas decidió cambiar el tema "...Oye, Blacky..." Blacky lo miro "...Sé que dijeron que habría sexo en la escuela, pero nunca me espere ver a tantos teniendo relaciones"

La verdad Blacky no habia visto preocupado en ver sus alrededores, su mente habia estado ocupada con pensamientos sobre Jake y sobre cómo hacer enojar a su amigo, miro a su alrededor y se encontró con decenas, no, cientos de pokemons teniendo sexo en todos lados, en las entradas de los edificios, en los árboles que estaban en el área verde de la escuela, incluso cuando entraron al edificio principal vieron más, teniendo sexo en los pasillos y dentro de las salas

"Wow..." dijo Blacky "... ¿Crees que la pastilla que nos dieron tendrá afrodisiacos o algo?" sonaba como la única explicación razonable para todos los pokemons que se encontraban teniendo sexo

"No creo... al menos yo no siento ganas de tener sexo, o no por ahora al menos" dijo Tilan "...Lo que me sorprende es que haya tantos pokemons gay, ¿No que según un reporte una de cada cien personas decía sentir atracción por su mismo género?"

"Tilan, cuando pones a miles de pokemons adolescentes con las hormonas a flor de piel en una escuela sin ninguna hembra cerca, ellos encontraran alguna manera de tener sexo, incluso si es con un macho..." Blacky supo que este era su momento para atacar "...Y eso es lo que pasara contigo y Eric"

"¡DETENTE!. ¡NO TIENE GRACIA!, ¡NO ME GUSTA ERIC!" Grito Tilan un poco molesto mientras Blacky se revolcaba de risa al ver la reacción de su sonrojado amigo "...De verdad le pido a Arceus que cuando tengas sexo con Jake te deje cojo o sin poder caminar"

"Hablas como si yo no supiera como tener a alguien dentro mío, eso nunca me pasaría a mi" dijo Blacky sintiéndose orgulloso de sí mismo, mientras ponía ambos puños en su cadera

"¿Has tenido sexo?"

"Pues... no"

"No puedo esperar por verte en una silla de ruedas..." dijo Tilan con un tono burlesco "Yo seré el que te alimentara cuando quedes parapléjico por el gran orgasmo que él te va a hacer sufrir, ¿de acuerdo?, me lo puedes agradecer luego"

Blacky y Tilan estuvieron bromeando mientras caminaban por los pasillos del edificio más grande de la escuela, hasta que llegaron al diario mural, el cual estaba vacío excepto por un panfleto, Blacky inmediatamente se detuvo

"Tilan... mira" dijo Blacky y se acercó al diario mural, espero que el cuarteto que estaba leyendo el panfleto se fuera (El cual estaba compuesto por un Servine, un Zoroark, un Lucario y un Braixen), y ambos se acercaron y leyeron el panfleto el cual decía que habría una fiesta de bienvenida a la escuela, con concursos, música, alcohol y mucha comida

"¿Alcohol?, ¿Eso es legal?, somos menores de edad..." dijo Blacky sorprendido, Blacky nunca habia probado el alcohol en su vida, dado que nunca iba a fiestas donde habia, así que no le importaría probar un poco en la fiesta

"Se entregaran condones..." termino de leer Tilan "wow... una fiesta de bienvenida, ojala la escuela no se termine incendiando o algo"

"¿Podemos ir?, ¿Porfa?, ¡¿PORFAVOR?!" pregunto Blacky, sus ojos brillaban en emoción y entusiasmo, mientras miraba a su amigo y daba pequeños saltitos de emoción, esperando que su amigo respondiera lo que el quería escuchar

"Pues... claro..." desde que conocía a Blacky el siempre habia odiado las fiestas dado que lo ponían muy nervioso estar con tanta gente, así que el hecho de que quisiera ir ponía a Tilan muy feliz, por fin iba a poder festejar con su mejor amigo "La fiesta es esta noche, así que es mejor que nos preparemos y le digamos a los demás"

"¡De acuerdo!" al contrario de Tilan, Blacky tenía otros planes, aunque no sabía nada de fiestas habia visto muchas de ellas en televisión o películas, y sabía lo que siempre ocurría en ellas, la protagonista y el hombre de sus sueños se enamoraban, tenía que asegurarse de que el fuera la protagonista, y de que su amado Jake fuera el hombre de sus sueños, sonaba perfecto, haría que todas las piezas cayeran en su lugar, cueste lo que cueste

 **(…)**

Jake y Eric se encontraban en la habitación, Jake se encontraba en la cama que ahora le pertenecía a él y a Blacky, mientras que Eric se encontraba en la cama que le pertenecía a él y a Tilan según acordaron apenas una hora atrás

"¿No quieres salir a dar una vuelta y conocer la escuela?, creo que es muy grande, podríamos comer en la cafetería que se encuentra en frente del edificio más grande o algo" dijo Eric, ambos se encontraban boca arriba, mirando el techo

"Nah, necesito descansar…" dijo Jake "…Caminamos bastante para llegar acá, quizás mañana, o algún día que mis piernas no me duelan, ¿sí?" dijo Jake, y no estaba mintiendo, caminaron más de diez kilómetros para llegar a la escuela, y no se habia dado cuenta de lo cansado que estaba hasta que los demás fueron a recorrer la escuela

"Quizás la próxima vez deberías convencer a tu madre que te preste el auto, o que te venga a dejar, puede ser tan tacaña…" bromeo Eric, conocía a la madre de Jake desde que era pequeño, siempre habia sido una mujer un poco pesada con él, lo consideraba una mala influencia para su "hijo perfecto" cosa que Jake estaba muy lejos de ser

"Tu madre tampoco quiso venirnos a dejar, así que no te quejes ¿quieres?... oye Eric…" Jake se volteo para ver a su amigo, el cual inmediatamente también giro para poder mirarlo "…¿Qué piensas de Tilan?, de verdad parecía que te lo estabas comiendo con la mirada o algo"

"Solo…" Eric hizo una pausa antes de seguir, a diferencia de Blacky y Tilan ellos dos estaban acostumbrados a hablar sobre amores, así que no las palabras de Jake no le molestaban en absoluto "…Es tierno, ¿sí?, de hecho, creo que es hermoso, tiene un cuerpo tan femenino… pero masculino al mismo tiempo, es difícil de explicar..." Eric también quería hacerle una pregunta a su amigo "…Y tú, ¿qué opinas de Blacky?"

"Blacky…" dijo Jake, acumulando todos los pensamientos que tenía en su cabeza, aunque solo lo habia conocido por algunos minutos no podía parar de pensar en él desde que se fue, quería hablar más con él, conocerlo mejor, ¿era esto amor o una simple unión de amigos? "…Es tierno, me alegra que me haya tocado como compañero de cama, se ve como un pokemon interesante" dijo Jake, pero eso no era lo único que sentía, sentía que Blacky era único, como si acabara de conocer a su alma gemela, una sensación rara que solo podía ser definida como sentir mariposas en el estómago cada vez que pensaba en el

"Ya veo, se nota que él está loco por ti, cada vez que hablaba el ponía una sonrisita risueña, era algo tierno de ver" rio Eric "¿…Tú crees que le darías una oportunidad?, me refiero a… ya sabes… ¿tener algo con él?, aunque solo te interesen las hembras…" pregunto Eric, la verdad le gustaría ver a Blacky junto a Jake, serian una buena pareja

"Tú sabes que soy de mente abierta, si pasara algo solo dejaría que pasara ¿entiendes?, cualquier cosa que pase seria destino, las cosas pasan por algo ¿no?, además…" dijo Jake mientras pensaba en como seria estar junto a Blacky, tenía que buscar la manera para pasar más tiempo con el "…Blacky no es la persona más masculina que digamos, así que no tendría ningún problema estando con el"

"Tu madre me debe cien dólares"

"¿Qué?"

"Hace años aposte cien dólares con ella de que ibas a salir del closet algún momento, y gane"

"Primero que todo, no he salido del closet, al menos no todavía, y segundo, ¿Desde cuándo que apuestas con mi mama?" dijo Jake un poco molesto, Eric habia estado apostando a sus espaldas con su propia madre, sonaba demasiado ridículo para ser cierto

"Es solo que un día me pregunto si eras gay, y yo le dije que no sabía, pero lo dudaba, y ella dijo que ella no lo creía, así que decidimos apostar, larga historia…" dijo Eric como si no fuera importante, y antes de que Jake pudiera seguir protestando la puerta se abrió, entrando por esta Tilan y Blacky

"¡Hola Jake!" dijo Blacky sonriendo de mejilla a mejilla, hizo su timidez e inseguridades a un lado, su cola moviéndose rápidamente al ver a su amor a primera vista de nuevo, Jake levanto la mano y también sonrió, al ver que la persona más interesante para el en este momento estaba de vuelta

"¡Hola Blacky!, ¿Cómo estuvo el paseo?" pregunto Jake, examinando a Blacky de arriba a abajo, vio su cola moviéndose y se sonrió a sí mismo, significaba que estaba feliz de verlo

"Estuvo bien… de hecho descubrimos que va a haber una fiesta, habrá alcohol y todo, por eso volvimos para preguntarles si van a ir" dijo Blacky, no tenía el valor para preguntarle a Blacky si quería ir con él, pero solo con saber si iban a ir bastaba

"¡Claro que sí! Nosotros nunca nos perderíamos una fiesta en la vida, especialmente si hay alcohol en juego" rio Eric, mientras Blacky y Eric se miraban entre ellos el admiraba a Tilan, aunque él no se habia dado cuenta del admirador que tenia

"¿Quieres ir conmigo Blacky?" le pregunto Jake a Blacky, mientras se sentaba en la punta de la cama

No… no podía ser, ¿de verdad Jake le estaba preguntando esto?, no podía ser posible, ¿Por qué lo estaba haciendo?, Blacky era horrible, era una persona que no valía la pena, ¿Por qué alguien tan bueno como Jake le preguntaba a alguien tan estúpido e idiota como Blacky?, las inseguridades volvieron a la mente de Blacky como un torbellino

"Y-y-yo… y-y-yo…" Blacky empezó a temblar y a sonrojarse, todas las palabras que salían de su boca eran tartamudeadas, quería que la tierra se lo tragara en este momento "… ¿c-contigo?, n-n-no c-creo que… q-q-quiero decir, m-m-me encantaría p-p-pero…"

"Tomare eso como un sí, ¿de acuerdo?" dijo Jake, guiñándole un ojo a Blacky, lo cual hizo que casi se derritiera completamente, Jake intento mostrarse calmado, pero estaba muy feliz al saber que Blacky habia aceptado su invitación, este era su momento para conocerlo más a fondo, saber de verdad quien era Blacky

"Supongo que debemos prepararnos…" dijo Tilan poniendo ambas manos en los hombros en el desorden de emociones que era en este momento Blacky "Es esta noche… y no queremos llegar tarde, ¿cierto?" dijo Tilan

Todos los demás excepto Blacky, el cual tenía su cara completamente roja escondida entre sus manos asintieron, y ambos se prepararon para lo que sería la primera fiesta de la escuela, la hora que faltaba para que la fiesta empezara paso volando, y sin que se dieran cuenta, la fiesta habia empezado

 _ **I might not be the right one**_

 _ **It might not be the right time**_

 _ **But there's something about us I've got to do**_

 _ **Some kind of secret I will share with you**_

Blacky se mojó la cara por enésima vez frente al espejo, miro su reflejo, ¿se veía bien?, no, se veía horrible, cada facción en su casa era un error, sacudió su cabeza y recordó lo que una vez su psicólogo menciono, debia ser positivo, se miró una vez más, ¿Cómo podía ser positivo?, esta quizás iba a ser la noche más importante de su vida y el obviamente lo iba a arruinar, él siempre lo arruinaba todo, volvió a mojarse la cara

"¿Blacky, estás listo?" tres toques sonaron en la puerta, y la voz de Tilan lo saco de sus pensamientos, Blacky se secó la cara con la toalla de la habitación y salió del baño, encontrándose con Tilan y los demás, Jake se veía igual de hermoso que siempre

Bajaron las escaleras de las habitaciones y fueron al edificio principal, Tilan y Blacky se sorprendieron al ver que no habia tantos pokemons teniendo sexo como la última vez que vieron la escuela, pero supusieron que todos ellos se debían encontrar ya en la fiesta, probablemente teniendo sexo ahí

"¿Están todos listos?" dijo Jake, y Blacky y los demás sintieron, Blacky estaba más nervioso que nunca, Jake lo habia invitado a la fiesta, ¿eso significaba que tenía una oportunidad de que él estuviera interesado en el?, ¿o quizás solo fue simple cortesía?

"¿Va a ser en el salón principal, cierto?" pregunto Eric, mirando a Tilan, el cual asintió con la cabeza, los cuatro (dado que no habia rastro de Pan y Jay) se pusieron en camino al edificio principal y entraron a este

Siguieron el pasillo hasta encontrarse con la gran puerta que llevaba al salón principal, estaba abierta, y dentro se podía ver un gran ambiente oscuro, oscuridad que solo era perturbada por las luces disco que salían de los parlantes y de los miles de focos que habia en el techo, parecía una disco de los años 80', cientos de pokemons bailaban al ritmo de la canción actual y los que no bailaban se encontraban en las esquinas donde las luces no llegaban teniendo sexo, produciendo un olor inconfundible, el olor del sexo

Dos pokemons pasaron corriendo a su lado, un Quilava y un Lucario hablaban sobre unas pastillas afrodisiacas, lo cual inmediatamente disparo la atención de Eric

"¡Hay pastillas afrodisiacas en la fiesta!, ¡Tengo que buscar quien tiene!" dijo Eric "Tilan, ¿me acompañas?" pregunto, quizás podía convencer al Absol de que se tomara una, esta era la oportunidad perfecta

"Uh… claro" dijo el Ninetales, se giró y miro a Blacky, poniendo ambas manos en sus hombros "¿Vas a estar bien?, cualquier problema que tengas, grita mi nombre, estaré ahí" Blacky asintió, Tilan miro a Jake, y solo con la mirada le advirtió que tratara con cuidado a Blacky, se voltio y siguió a Eric entrando a la fiesta, perdiéndose entre la multitud de pokemons que se encontraba bailando, dejando a Blacky y a Jake solos

"Uh… Asi que… ¿Qué hacemos?" pregunto Jake, él no era un desconocido a las fiestas, pero no quería apresurar a Blacky a hacer cosas que sabía que no estaba acostumbrado a hacer, ya sabía que él nunca habia ido a una fiesta, dado que lo habia mencionado cuando se presentaron

"N-no lo s-se…" estar solo con Jake lo ponía muy nervioso, se sonrojo un poco y bajo su vista al suelo "¿Q-que haces tú en las fiestas?" pregunto, curioso por saber más sobre el Dewott

"Pues, beber, hablar, incluso a veces bailo, pero hare lo que tu quie-"

"¿¡Bailar?!, ¡yo quiero bailar!" dijo Blacky interrumpiendo y abrazando a Jake, mirándolo a los ojos, Jake pudo notar como sus ojos mostraban entusiasmo, entusiasmo que siempre estaba presente cuando Blacky lo miraba

"C-claro, podemos bailar, pero…" Jake miro a la masa de pokemons que en este momento se encontraban en la pista de baile, todos se movían salvajemente al ritmo de una canción agresiva "…No quieres esperar a una canción, un poco más… ya sabes, ¿lenta?"

"O-oh… claro, claro…" dijo Blacky, y bajo sus ojos al suelo de nuevo "Lo siento…" susurro Blacky mientras se sonrojaba

"¿Por qué lo sientes?, Blacky…" Jake se agacho un poco, y con una mano levanto la cabeza de Blacky, de esa forma se miraron directamente a los ojos "…eres una persona hermosa, no tienes ser tan tímido e inseguro de ti mismo…"

"¿H-hermoso…? Y-yo no soy hermoso, para nada, n-no digas eso" Blacky desvió la mirada de los ojos de Jake, por vergüenza y por miedo de perderse en ellos

"Si eres hermoso, eres tierno, eres alegre, cuando estas feliz eres como un faro para el mundo, pero siempre estas… triste… casi como si te diera vergüenza quien eres" dijo el Dewott, y Blacky lo miro una vez más, ¿de verdad Jake le estaba diciendo esto a él?, debia estar soñando "Desde ahora prometo, que te ayudare a cambiar Blacky… prometo que hare que tus miedos se acaben, lo prometo, pero necesito tu ayuda, necesito que confíes en mi…" dijo Jake

Blacky lo miro, sus ojos comenzaron a ponerse lloroso, antes de que pudiera liberar el llanto Jake se levantó, lo abrazo, colocando la cabeza de Blacky contra su pecho, y rasco detrás de sus orejas, de la misma manera que habia visto a Tilan hacerlo cuando Blacky estaba nervioso, esto hizo que Blacky inmediatamente se calmara al escuchar el rítmico, pero un poco rapido dada la situación, latido del corazón de Jake, se sintió como se sentía con Tilan, seguro, respiro hondo

"Vamos a divertirnos, ¿sí?" dijo Jake, y como por arte de magia, la canción que sonaba previamente se acabó, el Furfrou que estaba como DJ busco en su computadora la siguiente canción que poner, y en cuanto la encontró, sonrió, una canción lenta comenzó a sonar, una canción que hablaba de lo hermoso que era el amor, de almas gemelas, pero eso no era lo que importaba ahora, lo que importaba era que los dos estaban juntos

"¿Quieres bailar?" pregunto Jake,

"Umm… n-no se bailar…" dijo Blacky sin levantar su cabeza del pecho de Jake

"Yo tampoco…" dijo Jake riendo "Solo… sígueme" Agarro a Blacky de la mano y lo llevo al centro de la pista de baile, donde volvieron a la posición de antes, con Jake abrazándolo y Blacky con la cabeza en su pecho, cada cierto tiempo se miraban y se sonreían

Cada cierto tiempo Blacky se tropezaba torpemente, nunca habia bailado antes en su vida, menos un baile tan romántico como este, pero se sentía seguro, dado que los brazos de Jake eran lo suficientemente fuertes para que este no se cayera al suelo, también a veces el Dewott se tropezaba un poco, pero no tanto para caerse, cada vez que una de los dos cosas pasaba se miraban se reían, y seguían su torpe pero romántico baile

Jake supo que este era el momento, fingió tropezarse para que Blacky levantara la cabeza para reír tiernamente, en cuanto lo hizo Jake se inclinó y presiono los labios contra los de Blacky, el cual abrió los ojos como platos en sorpresa, pero lentamente los cerro, ¿Quién podía pensar que el simple acto de besar a alguien podía ser tan placentero?, ambos disfrutaron el momento, la fricción de la unión de sus labios, sus lenguas jugando entre ellas, y la nueva sensación de felicidad y euforia que le estaba causando el momento de su primer beso

Estuvieron unos segundos Asi, pequeños gemidos salían de las bocas de ambos, los cuales solo eran silenciados por el sonido de sus lenguas bailando juntas, hasta que ambos estaban faltos de aire, el acto de besarse con otro macho se sentía perfecto, no tabú como le habían hecho creer a Blacky desde un principio se separaron formando un pequeño hilo de saliva que unía ambos labios, ambos querían seguir besándose por toda la eternidad, pero primero habían cosas que decir

"Te amo" dijo Jake

"¿QUE?" Pregunto Blacky ladeando su cabeza un poco, no por sorpresa, sino porque no podía escuchar a Jake sobre la música que sonaba en ese momento

"¡DIJE QUE TE A-¡ Olvídalo, sígueme" dijo Jake, y agarro la mano de Blacky, comenzó a correr arrastrando a Blacky con él, salieron de la masa de pokemons que se encontraba en la pista de baile, salieron del salón principal, salieron del edificio principal, corrieron por la escuela hacia las habitaciones, ambos reían de felicidad, como si correr dándose la manos fuera lo más divertido del mundo, subieron la escalera del edificio y se dirigieron a la puerta de su habitación, Jake la abrió con agresividad y ambos entraron

Sin soltar la mano de Blacky, lo hizo entrar a la habitación, cerrando la puerta detrás de él lo empujó hacia la cama, cosa que hizo a Blacky reír, y se colocó a su lado, mirándolo directamente a los ojos, el ambiente oscuro de la habitación era hermoso

"Dije que te amo…" dijo Jake, Blacky inmediatamente se sonrojo y miro hacia otro lado, debia ser un sueño, no habia manera de que alguien tan asombroso como Jake se hubiera enamorado de el "…Eres hermoso… eres perfecto…" Blacky no sabía cómo responder, lo primero que se le vino a la mente era decirle que él no era hermoso, que estaba equivocado, que estaba confundido, pero recordó lo que le prometió a Jake, Asi que volvió a mirar a Jake

"Yo igual te amo…" dijo Blacky sonriendo, "Contigo me siento seguro… me siento cómodo…" dejo sus miedos atrás, sus inseguridades atrás, por primera vez en su vida dejo que su corazón lo guiara, se inclinó y volvió a besar a Jake, esta vez un poco más intensamente que su primera vez

Estuvieron Asi por unos minutos, solamente separándose para poder recuperar la respiración, los pequeños descansos duraban menos de cinco segundos, Jake tenía una idea en su mente, pero sabía que primero debia preguntarle a Blacky, no quería hacerlo sentir incomodo, se separó de los labios de Blacky por un momento, dejándolo al confundido

"Blacky…em…" hizo una pausa, aunque esta no era la primera vez que habia estado en esta situación, esta era la más especial, y hacer esta pregunta no era tan fácil… ¿Podemos…? tu sabes…" fue silenciado cuando Blacky puso un dedo en sus labios, haciéndolo callar

"Jake… si, quiero hacer el amor contigo… quiero que me hagas oficialmente tuyo" dijo Blacky, Jake solo sonrió, Blacky no sonaba inseguro de lo que decía, sonaba decidido "…Pero… um… nunca lo he hecho antes… así que…" dijo Blacky sonrojado, y esta vez fue el turno de Jake de hacerlo callar

"Calma… déjamelo todo a mí, ¿si?" dijo Jake riendo un poco, Blacky se veía tan tierno cuando se sonrojaba, tan vulnerable, sin pensarlo dos veces Jake ataco el cuello de Blacky, dándole besos tiernos y suaves, pero cada cierto tiempo mordiéndolo un poco, esto volvía loco a Blacky, se sentía como la presa de Jake, su depredador, se sentía dominado por él, gemidos tiernos salían de su boca, los cuales se convertían en gemidos más fuertes cuando Jake decidía morder

Lentamente Jake comenzó a bajar, dejando marcas de amor por toda la parte derecha de su cuerpo, marcas que sellaban su amor, desde su cuello hasta sus caderas, mientras Jake bajaba los gemidos de Blacky incrementaban en volumen, especialmente por que Jake estaba llegando a su punto más sensible, cuando Jake vio de reojo la erección de Blacky no pudo evitar reírse

"Se nota que estas emocionado…" dijo Jake, poniendo un dedo en la punta del pene de Blacky, el cual hizo un pequeño movimiento de espasmo al ser tocado, mientras que de la boca de Blacky salía un gemido

"L-l-lo siento…" dijo Blacky tapándose la cara, no podía estar más sonrojado, y el hecho de que Jake lo estuviera molestando no ayudaba "P-por favor haz algo... c-con eso…"

"Claro... te hace sentir bien, ¿sí?" dijo Jake, no necesitaba una respuesta, comenzó a lamer la erección de Blacky, pasando su lengua por las laterales de ella y luego la punta, Blacky estaba en el cielo en este momento, la textura de la lengua de Jake se sentía maravillosa, sin sacar las manos de su cara comenzó a gemir una vez más, esta vez más fuerte que antes mientras Jake procedía a introducir el miembro de su boca y a succionar, disfrutando el sabor de su nuevo novio

"O-uhh… J-Jake" dijo Blacky en un gemido agudo, cualquier pokemon que hubiera escuchado la escena hubiera confundido a Blacky por una hembra al escuchar la agudeza de su gemido, casi como si estuviera rogando para que Jake siguiera, una nueva sensación habia invadido su cuerpo, una sensación de placer sin adulteración, una droga de la que nunca se podría saciar, cuando Jake levanto su mirada para guiñarle un ojo, supo lo que tenía que hacer, tenía que hacerle saber a su novio lo mucho que estaba disfrutando el momento

Jake comenzó a mover su cabeza de arriba a abajo, subiendo y descendiendo por el miembro de Blacky, mientras Blacky producía música para los oídos de Jake, gemidos indicando que lo que estaba haciendo estaba bien, al interior de su boca comenzó a usar su lengua también para poder hacer que Blacky disfrutara el momento lo más posible

Jake comenzó a subir y a bajar lo más rapido que pudo, intentando saborear cada parte del miembro de Blacky, esto tenia a Blacky vuelto loco, involuntariamente empujaba levemente su parte abaja hacia la boca de Jake, sus gemidos incontrolables mientras agarraba las sabanas de la cama, supo lo que venía ahora, y necesitaba avisarle a Jake, pero su mente no estaba en el mejor estado para poder formar palabras coherentes

"¡J-J-Jakeee!. V-v-vo... v-voy... c-c-corre... ¡m-me voy a c-correr!" dijo Blacky entre gemidos y respiraciones, Jake sabía que hacer ahora, aunque los gemidos de Blacky le subían el ego y hacían que quisiera esforzarme en sacar gemidos de su boca, sabía que no podía dejar que Blacky eyaculara todavía, inmediatamente todo el placer que Blacky sentía en ese momento termino, abrió sus ojos para ver que habia ocurrido, y al verlo solo vio la cara de Jake enfrente de el "...¿P-p-porque p-paraste?" Blacky todavía tartamudeaba, su mente todavía no volvía a la tierra

"Vamos, no queremos que eyacules tan rapido, ¿cierto?, tenemos toda la noche para nosotros..." dijo Jake, y antes de que Blacky pudiera quejarse, Jake lo beso, Blacky pudo sentir un sabor diferente en la boca de Jake, indicando la acción que habia estado haciendo antes, esto solo lo excitaba más, se besaron por unos segundos hasta que tuvieron que separarse por falta de aire, Jake miro a su amado "¿Crees que podrías hacer lo mismo?"

"¿Y-yo?, ¿c-c-con tu pene?, Umm" Blacky se veía nervioso, sus inseguridades atacando de nuevo "P-p-probablemente lo arruine... n-no estoy seguro... c-c-creo que no voy a po-" Jake puso un dedo en los labios del desastre nervioso que era Blacky en este momento, esperaba que dijera algo así, pero él ya tenía un plan

"Calma... sé cómo hacerlo... ponte de rodillas..." dijo Jake con una voz seductora, casi como si fuera una orden, como si estuviera entrenado Blacky hizo lo que se le fue pedido, y Jake se paró en la cama, dejando que Blacky pudiera ver su erección, era bastante grande, probablemente un cuarto más grande que la suya, y más gruesa, Blacky la miro y se le hizo agua la boca, Jake solo rio "Abre tu boca..." ordeno Jake

Blacky siguió la orden, abrió levemente su boca, y antes de que el pudiera darse cuenta Jake introdujo su miembro dentro de la boca de Blacky, dejando salir un gran suspiro de placer cuando sintió la temperatura de la boca de Blacky envolver su miembro, Blacky no sabía qué hacer, tenía un miembro en su boca, hizo el mayor esfuerzo posible para no accidentalmente morder, levanto la mirada para ver a Jake, con la mirada preguntándole que debia hacer

"T-tienes que succionar... c-como si estuvieras chupando un helado..." dijo Jake, inmediatamente sintió la sensación que indicaba que Blacky estaba haciendo lo indicado, dejo ir otro suspiro de placer "B-bien... comenzare a m-moverme, ¿sí?" dijo Jake, y sin esperar una respuesta de Blacky comenzó a mover su cuerpo, sacando su miembro hasta que solo la cabeza estuviera en la punta de los labios de Blacky, para luego introducir el miembro completamente, causando que la nariz de Blacky tocara la parte arriba de su pene

Blacky no pudo evitar dejar salir una lagrima por la presión que estaba sintiendo en este momento, aunque debia admitir que servir a Jake así era muy placentero, la fricción que el gran miembro de Jake hacía con su lengua era asombrosa, o cuando Jake llegaba muy profundo, era una experiencia nueva que no causaba placer físico, sino un placer psicológico, y Blacky no podía decidir cuál de las dos sensaciones amaba mas

"B-Blacky... tu boca es a-asombrosa..." dijo Jake mientras aumentaba su velocidad, agarro las dos orejas largas de Blacky y las uso como agarres para aumentar su velocidad, esto volvía loco a Blacky, era como si Jake lo estuviera usando, y Blacky amaba esta sensación, no sabía de donde habia sacado su personalidad pasiva en la cama, pero le permitía disfrutar estos momentos mucho más, un segundo la cabeza del pene de Jake estaba en la punta de sus labios, y en el otro estaba profundo en su garganta, mientras que su nariz tocaba la parte púbica de Jake, permitiéndole sentir todo su aroma a macho alfa

Jake alcanzo su velocidad máxima, una velocidad que él ni siquiera creía que era capaz de alcanzar, y una que causaba un placer extremo en ambos, un placer psicológico en Blacky, y un placer físico y psicológico en Jake, físico dado la forma en la que su pene estaba siendo tratado, y psicológico al ver a su nuevo novio mirarlo con ojos de perrito, mientras el introducía su miembro en su boca

"B-Blacky... l-l-lo siento pero... ¡v-voy a correrme en tu boca!" dijo Jake, y dado que Blacky estaba con un miembro en su boca no pudo quejarse porque Jake no lo habia dejado eyacular, Jake penetro la boca de Blacky lo más profundo que pudo, y dejo salir su semen, el cual entro directamente a la garganta de Blacky, pasando inmediatamente a su estómago, Blacky solo pudo rodar los ojos en placer mientras bebía toda la esperma de su nuevo dueño, era bastante, e hizo su mayor esfuerzo para poder beberla toda sin hacer arcadas, finalmente Jake dejo de eyacular, sacando su ahora flácido pene de la boca de Blacky, ambos se desparramaron en la cama, ambos cansados

"¿T-te gusto?" pregunto Jake, y Blacky asintió débilmente, su mente seguía en el cielo, todavía no podía formar ningún pensamiento coherente mientras todavía saboreaba el sabor del pene y esperma de Jake que habia dejado el sexo oral

"J-Jake..." tartamudeo Blacky, y Jake lo miro "M-Me puedes h-hacer el amor... ¿ahora?" dijo Blacky, levantando ambas piernas, permitiendo que Jake pudiera mirar su entrada, Jake miro su ano y luego sus ojos, cualquier rastro de inseguridad en ellos habia desaparecido, lo único que quedaba en ellos era pecaminosa lujuria y desesperación, desesperación por sentir a Jake dentro de el

Jake habia escuchado de la famosa "segunda ronda" en películas y porno, cuando el macho luego de haber eyaculado recuperaba sus fuerzas inmediatamente y su pene volvía a mástil completo, por un momento sintió que esto solo era un mito, que a él no le iba a pasar lo mismo, pero en cuando vio la entrada de Blacky, sus piernas levantas en el aire, la sangre volvió a fluir por su miembro, poniéndolo aún más erecto que antes

"Sería un honor...¿Tienes algo que podamos usar como lubricante?" pregunto Jake, aunque no podía esperar por reclamar a Blacky como completamente suyo, lo menos que quería hacer era lastimar a Blacky, y el lubricante era necesario para que la experiencia fuera menos dolorosa para el recibidor, Blacky solo lo miro un poco molesto

"¿Mi saliva no es suficiente?, solo... ¡hazlo rapido!" rogo Blacky, y Jake rio "Quiero decir... ¿Por favor?" Blacky volvió a sonrojarse, con una sonrisa Jake se acercó y se posiciono entre las piernas de Blacky, el hecho de que Blacky era más bajo que Jake permitió que estuvieran cara a cara, ambos pudiendo admirar cada facción de la cara del otro, se besaron, mientras Jake posicionaba su pene en la entrada de Blacky, pero sin entrar, no quería hacerlo sin avisarle a Blacky antes, pero cuando sintió a Blacky mover sus caderas contra su miembro, supo que no habia ninguna pregunta que hacer, sin romper el beso entro su pene en la entrada de Blacky, abriéndose paso por las paredes anales de este, él era perfecto para Jake, él era Blacky después de todo

Los gemidos de dolor y placer de Blacky fueron silenciado por la boca de Jake, mientras sentía el miembro invasor abrirse paso por su parte baja, para luego salir y volver entrar, y Asi múltiples veces, Blacky no necesitaba tiempo para acostumbrarse a las dimensiones del pene de Jake, solo la fricción de sus labios y el juego de sus lenguas era suficiente para mantenerlo tranquilo, aunque al principio sintió dolor, este lentamente fue reemplazado por placer puro y duro

Blacky nunca se habia sentido tan lleno, tan completo, este era el momento más feliz de toda su joven vida, ambos se separaron, formando el característico hilo de saliva a la que ambos estaban muy acostumbrados, mientras Jake aumentaba su velocidad un poco, aunque todavía estaba yendo lento, dado que Jake sabía que Blacky era virgen no quería lastimarlo

"B-Blacky… Nngh… e-estas muy cálido y caliente… ¡E-es asombroso!" susurro Jake en el oído de Blacky, el cual lentamente estaba perdiendo cualquier timidez que tuviera y se estaba convirtiendo en un adicto al sexo y a la sensación que Jake le estaba causando

"J-Jake…Mi Jake… ¡M-MI JAKE!" grito Blacky en desesperación "¡M-Mas rapido!, ¡Q-quiero que me r-rompas!, ¡M-me rompas como si yo fuera tu perra!" Esa voz otra vez, ¿cómo era posible que un Pokemon macho sonara tanto como un pokemon del genero opuesto?, ¿y cómo era posible que un pokemon tan tímido como Blacky pudiera decir tantas cosas? De todas formas, Jake estaba feliz por obedecer

Jake decidió agarrarse de un poco grande y femenino trasero de Blacky, y con ese agarre pudo aumentar su velocidad, y de la misma manera Blacky echo su cabeza hacia atrás en placer, sus gemidos aumentando en volumen, un impacto en la próstata de Blacky lo hizo ver estrellas y entrar en un nuevo mundo de placer, sus gemidos convirtiéndose en gritos de placer, mientras que Jake mordía su labio inferior para evitar que los gemidos de placer de su boca que estaban rogando por salir, salieran

"¡N-N-No p-p-pares Jake!, ¡s-sigue como s-si y-yo fuera t-tu p-puta p-perra pasiva e-e-en c-c-celo!, J-Jake… ¡e-e-eres t-tan g-g-grande!" dijo Blacky, y eso fue suficiente para que Jake comenzara a susurrarle cosas a Blacky, las cuales variaban de cosas inocentes tales de que tan hermoso era y lo mucho que lo amaba, hasta cosas completamente sucias, tales como lo mucho que lo iba a destrozar, o de que ahora Blacky iba a ser su perra por el resto de la eternidad, teniendo que darle placer a diario

Jake aumento su velocidad, cuidadosamente intento apuntar cada estocada hacia el punto g o próstata de su novio, inmediatamente esto tuvo sus resultados cuando con un grito Black eyaculo, un orgasmo largo y desordenado, largas cuerdas de semen volaron por la habitación, cayendo en la cara de Blacky, su pecho, incluso dentro de su propia boca, el espectáculo solo excitaba más a Jake, el cual decidió agarrar un poco de semen con su dedo, y ponerlo contra la boca de Blacky, para que el pudiera chupar mientras el destrozaba su ano

Aunque su cuerpo era mucho más atlético y muscular que el de Blacky, se estaba cansando del trabajo sexual que estaba haciendo, y todavía no estaba cerca de terminar, se sintió sexualmente frustrado, pero Blacky al poder notar en los ojos de Jake como se sentía, coloco sus brazos contra la cama y con toda la fuerza que le quedaba dio un pequeño salto, haciendo que Jake perdiera su balance y cayera sentado, antes de poder decir algo Blacky se colocó en su regazo, y comenzó a dar pequeños saltitos arriba y abajo en el pene de Jake, aunque Blacky era pasivo, no estaba de mas tomar el control de vez en cuando

Los gemidos de Blacky esta vez eran ahogados por el sonido de sus cuerpos aplaudiendo entre ellos, cada vez que Blacky bajaba, Jake gemía de una forma masculina, mientras que Blacky dejaba salir un gemido que hacia cuestionarse su propio género, Jake se preguntó secretamente si Blacky no estaba escondiendo que era una hembra todo este tiempo

¡Más rapido! ¡Más fuerte! ¡Más rapido y fuerte! ¡Más fuerte y rapido!, Jake habia encontrado el interruptor en Blacky, y ahora que lo habia prendido, Blacky, el cual estaba babeando, sudando y gimiendo era un adicto al sexo, Blacky rodeo el cuello de Jake mientras lo miraba a los ojos, aumento la velocidad de sus saltos, asegurándose de que la punta del pene de Jake estuviera en su entrada antes de bajar y tenerlo completamente dentro de el

"¡Córrete. Por. Mi. Jake!"

Las palabras de Blacky eran acentuadas con cada sonido que hacia Blacky al bajar en el mástil de Jake con sus grandes y femeninas caderas, el sonido del líquido pre seminal y la humedad del ano de Blacky eran suficientes para que Jake estuviera apenas unos segundos de volverse completamente loco

"¡B-Blacky…!"

"¡CORRETE. POR. MI. JAKE!, ¡CORRETE!, ¡ALIMENTA A TU PERRA!, ¡TU PUTA NECESITA LA SEMILLA DE SU MACHO ALPHA!" grito Blacky lo más fuerte que pudo, los anillos amarillos de su cuerpo iluminándose, ya no le importaba que alguien los escuchara, estaba en el mundo perfecto donde solo él y Jake existían en ese momento

El mundo de Jake paro por un momento, todo el tiempo que habia estado esperando por este momento culminaron en el orgasmo más explosivo de su corta vida, la eyaculación fue inmensa, mucho más de lo que Blacky estaba esperando, Blacky podía sentir a su nuevo novio descargar la forma más preciosa de amor dentro del núcleo del tipo oscuro, cada gota se semen hacían sentir a Blacky en un nirvana, un nirvana que Blacky espero que fuera sin fin

Cuando Jake termino de eyacular, Blacky salió de su regazo, con una respiración errática se acostó en la cama, hizo su mayor esfuerzo para no quedarse dormido por el cansancio cuando Jake se acostó en su lado, ambos se abrazaron, se besaron, dijeron lo mucho que se amaban, como se iban a proteger por siempre y para siempre, hicieron todas las promesas habidas por haber, y se besaron, no una, no dos, ni mil veces

"¿Podemos probar más cosas nuevas la siguiente vez?" pregunto Blacky entre respiros

"Claro… quiero hacer DE TODO contigo…" dijo Jake, ambos se besaron y siguieron su rutina hasta altas horas de la mañana, cuando ambos quedarnos dormidos abrazándose, ambos repitiendo en sus sueños la escena sexual que habia ocurrido

 _ **I need you more than anything in my life**_

 _ **I want you more than anything in my life**_

 _ **I'll miss you more than anyone in my life**_

 _ **I love you more than anyone in my life**_

 **(…)**

Jake sonreía mientras esperaba en la ventana, en cualquier momento el Quilava y el Buizel que le prometieron que le dirían cuando encontraron a Blacky aparecerían, le dirían que Blacky estaba bien, que no hizo nada malo, solo se perdió, y le dirían lo mucho que Blacky lo extrañaba, y él les diría que le dijeran a Blacky que volvería, que tenía planes para escapar de la cárcel, y que si pudiera lo visitara a la cárcel

Su sonrisa se desvaneció cuando Quill y Haze aparecieron en la ventana, Haze tenía la parte debajo de sus ojos húmeda como si hubiera estado llorando, mientras que Quill miraba al suelo, como si estuviera avergonzado por todo lo que ocurrió

"¿C-como esta Blacky?" pregunto Jake, no se sentía cómodo al ver a sus dos mensajeros Asi, algo malo habia ocurrido, Blacky habia hecho algo malo, o peor, algo malo le habia pasado a Blacky

"Blacky…" dijo Haze, pero no tuvo el valor para terminar la oración, miro para abajo y lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos

"Blacky… se suicidó…" dijo Quill sin levantar la mirada

No… no era posible, ¿Blacky?, ¿el mismo Blacky cual sonrisa hacia que su mundo se parara?, ¿el mismo Blacky que se sonrojaba cada vez que Jake lo miraba?, el mundo de Jake se detuvo en ese momento, no habia manera de que Blacky estuviera muerto, curiosamente no sintió ganas de llorar, estaba en shock, Quill y Haze comenzaron a explicarle lo que paso pero Jake no estaba escuchando, no podía escuchar luego de las noticias que le habían dado, ¿Cómo Blacky pudo haber hecho eso?, ¿Qué tan triste se sentía para llegar a ese nivel?, todo era su culpa, su culpa por entrar en el culto, todo pudo haber salido bien, pudieron haberse ido a vivir juntos, quizás adoptar un hijo, vivir felices por siempre, pero no, el mundo no era justo, el mundo era cruel

Sin despedirse, sin dejar que Quill y Haze terminaran de hablar, Jake se paró y camino hacia la gran entrada de las celdas, no podía reír, no podía llorar, estaba en completo shock, camino hacia su celda y se acostó en su cama, a recordar todos los momentos que habia vivido con Blacky, todos los momentos en los que Blacky habia sonreído, su primera vez juntos, como se conocieron, cuando lo vio la primera vez, y recordó una cosa que no tenía nada que ver con Blacky

Uno de sus compañeros de celda tenía una cuerda

Quizás suicidarse no sonaba como tan mala idea después de todo…

 **Notas del Autor: Ojala les haya gustado el episodio, las reviews siempre se agradecen**

 **El siguiente episodio sera mas normal que este, asi que no se preocupen**

 **Nos vemos!**


	17. Humility

**Notas del autor: De vuelta a los episodios más "light", puede que parezca relleno, pero todo esto es el inicio de un argumento más importante y grande ;)**

 **Ojala disfruten este episodio**

 _ **Calling the world from isolation**_

 _ **'Cause right now, that's the ball where we be chained**_

 _ **And if you're coming back to find me**_

 _ **You'd better have good aim**_

 _ **Shoot it true, I need you in the picture**_

 _ **That's why I'm calling you**_

Serv despertó sobresaltado, su cuerpo prácticamente pegado a las sabanas de la cama por todo el sudor que habia liberado, su respiración errática luego de vivir lo que soñó como si hubiera sido la vida real, y su mente frenética, todavía intentando distinguir que era real y que era un simple sueño, o más bien pesadilla, examino toda la habitación oscura, no habia nada de qué preocuparse, pero aun así, no sabía si podría volver a dormir

"¿Otra pesadilla?" se levantó Alex a su lado, se frotaba sus ojos, el salto de Serv lo habia despertado, después de todo, Alex dormía abrazado a Serv, y esta no era la primera vez que ocurría, de hecho, esta situación era algo ya común entre los dos, Serv despertaba con miedo y Alex se dedicaba lo que quedaba de la noche a calmarlo, incluso si significaba que Alex iba a tener menos horas de sueño

"Si…" Serv asintió tímidamente, no quería ser una molestia para Alex, pero desde que el Umbreon estaba atormentando sus sueños no podía evitarlo, pero para Alex esto era todo lo contrario, era un honor para el ayudar a la persona que más amaba

"Serv… debes recordar que ya no estas con Blacky… ahora estas con nosotros de nuevo… conmigo… y prometí que iba a protegerte, ¿cierto?" dijo Alex, mirando a Serv a los ojos, lo cual era lo único que se podía ver en la completa oscuridad en la que la habitación estaba sumida

 _ **I'm the lonely twin, the left hand**_

 _ **Reset myself and get back on track**_

 _ **I don't want this isolation**_

 _ **See the state I'm in now?**_

"Lo se… es solo que… inconscientemente todavia tengo pesadillas con el… pesadillas donde…" la voz de Serv se quebró un poco, y lágrimas se acumularon en sus ojos "…d-donde vuelvo a vivir lo que él me hizo… como p-por primera v-vez, y siento el dolor…" antes de que Serv pudiera quebrar en llanto Alex lo abrazo, sabía que sus abrazos hacían que Serv se calmara un poco, quizás eran las manos de Alex tocando su espalda, o el sentir el rítmico latido de su corazón, había pasado ya una semana desde el incidente de Blacky, pero aun así, la mente de Serv no podía avanzar

"¿Crees que puedas volver a dormir otra vez?" pregunto Alex, rara vez Serv se sentía con el valor para volver a dormir y probar suerte con sus sueños de nuevo, no que él se quejara, mientras más tiempo pudiera pasar con Serv mejor

 _ **Calling the hunter with the rifle**_

 _ **'Cause right now, that's the ball where we be chained**_

 _ **Shoot it true, I want you in the picture**_

 _ **That's why I'm calling you**_

"No… t-tengo demasiado miedo… lo siento…" dijo Serv, por alguna razón siempre esperaba que Alex se enojara con él, que le dijera lo estúpido que estaba siendo, que debia ser valiente y olvidar a Blacky, pero Alex siempre tenía empatía con él, podía estar toda la noche con él, hasta que el sol saliera

"Ningún problema, hace dos noches inventamos historias, y ayer contamos los chistes más crueles que pudimos, ¿Qué hacemos hoy?" dijo Alex, todas las veces que se quedaba despierto con Serv le gustaba hacer actividades, siempre intentaban ser los más silenciosos posibles, pero muchas veces sus actividades eran interrumpidas cuando Quill o Braix reclamaban para que se quedaran callados "¡OOH!, Ya se, ¿quieres hablar de cómo te verías dentro de diez años?" dijo Alex aplaudiendo en euforia, como si hubiera descubierto la mejor idea de la historia

 _ **I'm the lonely twin, the left hand**_

 _ **Reset myself and get back on track**_

 _ **I don't want this isolation**_

 _ **See the state I'm in now?**_

Serv rio, lo que hacían todas las noches eran temas de conversaciones dignos de una pijamada de hembras adolescentes, pero aun así, divertían a Serv, y permitía que su mente se olvidara de sus pesadillas "Suena divertido… ¡tú empieza!"

Alex no se quejó, comenzó a contar como se veía en diez años, como quería tener una casa propia, quizás tener una gran casa que pudiera satisfacer todas sus necesidades, no podía olvidar que también quería tener un Jacuzzi en su baño, aunque omitió un detalle importante, la persona con la que quería vivir su sueño…

Quería vivir su sueño con Serv… pero todavia no podía decirle lo que sentía, al menos no ahora

Las horas pasaron volando, y solo cuando el sol apareció e ilumino un poco la habitación Serv cayo dormido, esta vez sin miedo, y su mente pensando en el buen momento que habia pasado, olvidando a Blacky, Alex también se acostó e intento conciliar el sueño por las horas que pudiera, tenía clases mañana, el Ampharos le dio un permiso a Serv para que faltara a clases por unas semanas, pero Alex no recibió nada, dejándolo con solo dos horas restantes antes de tener que levantarse

Pero a Alex no le importa, el haría todo por Serv

 _ **If I pick it up when I know that it's broken**_

 _ **Do I put it back?**_

 _ **Or do I head out onto the lonesome trail**_

 _ **And let you go?**_

 **(…)**

Sus parpados le pesaban, ojeras marcaban la parte inferior de sus ojos y todo su cuerpo le pedia a gritos quedarse dormido mientras veía al moverse de izquierda a derecha en la pizarra, apuntando a ella, intentando enseñarles a todos sobre la historia de los dioses pokemons en el mundo, pero Alex no podía concentrarse, lo único que podía hacer su cerebro cansado era pensar en Serv, ¿Qué estará haciendo ahora el solo en la habitación?, ¿y si lo volvían a raptar?, ¿o alguien entraba a matarlo?, Alex tenía estos pensamientos a diario, y no podía esperar el momento para volver a la habitación y abrazarlo

¿Cómo habia podido llegar a sentir tanto por Serv?, cuando llego solo lo veía como un objetivo, alguien con quería acostarse y luego olvidarlo, pero lentamente los caminos de la vida lo llevaron a sentirse apegado a él, sentir la necesidad de protegerlo, como si fuera un hermano menor para él, e incluso a desarrollar ¿amor?, Alex nunca habia sentido esa sensación en su vida, todas las atracciones que sentía eran simplemente carnales, nada emocional, excepto por Serv…

El timbre sonó, y antes de que el Mawile pudiera seguir hablando todos los alumnos se levantaron y salieron por la puerta, excepto por cuatro pokemons, los cuales se dieron cuenta de que Alex estaba dormido en su silla, su cabeza apoyada contra la mesa

"Alex… despierta… Alex…" dijo Leon, tocando la cabeza de Alex intentando que este reaccionara "Tenemos que irnos Alex…"

"¡ALEX! ¡DESPIERTA!" grito Haze en el oído de Alex, lo cual hizo que este despertara inmediatamente con un pequeño grito de sorpresa, encontrándose con sus cuatro amigos mirándolo

"¿Q-que ocurre…?" dijo Alex todavia medio dormido "Lo siento… Serv no pudo dormir… tuve que quedarme con el…" se excusó,

"Se acabó la clase, tenemos que volver a la habitación" dijo Braix "Además… nos dieron una tarea que hacer, y se entrega en dos días, así que mientras antes empecemos, mejor…"

"¿T-tarea?, ¿de qué…?" dijo Alex limpiando la saliva que habia salido de su boca mientras estaba dormido, ¿el profesor habia dejado una tarea?, todo el tiempo que lo habia estado escuchando no escucho ninguna mención de una tarea, pero después de todo, no estaba prestándole tanta atención

"Tenemos que hacer un trabajo sobre algun pokemon legendario, yo quería hacerlo sobre Arceus, Leon sobre Mewtwo, no pudimos preguntarte porque estabas durmiendo, y Braix y Haze querían hacerlo sobre Jirachi, y eso es dos contra uno contra uno, asi que lo haremos de Jirachi" dijo Quill, sonaba un poco molesto al decir esto, Jirachi era un pokemon muy estúpido según el

"Es el mejor pokemon legendario…" dijo Braix chocando los cinco con Haze, el cual dijo "¡SI!" ambos sonriéndole a Quill, burlándose de haber ganado, Leon rio, a él no le importaba quien ganara

"En fin, ¿vamos a la habitación?, debemos ver como esta Serv…" dijo Leon, ese nombre hizo que Alex se levantara inmediatamente de su asiento, y los cinco se pusieron en camino hacia la habitación, normalmente pasaban a la cafetería, pero ahora que Serv tenía demasiado miedo de siquiera salir de la habitación, no habia muchas opciones

La conversación durante el camino a la habitación fue básicamente Braix y Haze mencionando lo genial que era Jirachi, ya que podía cumplir deseos y además era pequeño y tierno, mientras que Quill se enojaba y decía que Arceus era mucho más genial, y que Jirachi solo era el pokemon favorito de niños pequeños, y luego Braix y Haze su burlaban de Quill porque aun asi habían ganado y no habia nada que el pudiera hacer para cambiar la decisión, mientras que Leon reía, excepto por las veces que Quill le preguntaba qué opinaba de Jirachi, a lo cual el solo respondía que la verdad no le importaba el sujeto del trabajo

Entraron a la habitación y se encontraron con Serv durmiendo, las sabanas subían y bajaban cada vez que el respiraba, Alex sintió una carga en su pecho desaparecer al ver que Serv estaba sano y salvo

"¿Deberíamos despertarlo para que nos ayude a hacer la tarea?" pregunto Quill, el cual ya estaba ideando un plan en su cabeza para poder despertar a Serv de la manera más agresiva y cruel posible

"Nah… déjalo dormir un rato mas, necesita descansar" dijo Alex, no quería sacar a Serv de su probablemente buen sueño, se veía tan tierno dormido

"Podemos decirle sobre el trabajo cuando despierte, en fin, manos a la obra, tenemos solo dos días para terminar este trabajo, y tiene que ser perfecto, debemos ser cuidadosos con cada detalle, no podemos cometer errores" dijo Leon, y todos asintieron

"Pero… ¿Qué tipo de trabajo vamos a hacer?" pregunto Haze, y todos se miraron, tenía razón, todavia no decidían que tipo de trabajo iban a hacer, y habían tantas alternativas, quizás hacer un cortometraje, o hacer folletos sobre Jirachi

"Hagamos algo, que todos digan sus ideas, y luego decidimos cual es la mejor, pero no podemos demorarnos más de cinco minutos decidiendo, no hay tiempo... ¿Quién empieza?..."

"¡YO!, y si hacemos un afiche sobre Jirachi, de esa forma podrí-" Braix fue interrumpido por Quill

"Un afiche es muy aburrido, además todo el mundo hará afiches, yo tengo una idea mejor, podríamos hacer diapositivas sobre Jirachi, diciendo porque es el peor… quiero decir, el mejor pokemon legendario, ¿a quién no le gustan las diapositivas?" dijo Quill y Alex inmediatamente respondió su pregunta

"Las diapositivas son prácticamente un afiche glorificado, tengo una idea mucho mejor, que tal si…"

 **(…)**

"…y por eso, deberíamos hacer un baile interpretativo sobre Jirachi, todos entenderán con un baile interpretativo, después de todo es un baile, que se interpreta, todos entenderán e interpretaran nuestro baile interpretativo" termino Haze, sonreía como si su idea fuera asombrosa, Quill lo miro sonriendo

"Haze… me encanta tu idea, pero no creo que todos interpreten el baile de la misma forma, por lo tanto debemos hacer algo más directo, una presentación, pero todo lo que digamos debe ser gritado, ¿están de acuerdo?" Quill miro a los demás, esperando su aprobación, pero Braix estaba acostado, con su cabeza entre sus brazos, Leon estaba agarrándose el puente de la nariz en exasperación y Alex se habia vuelto a dormir

"Chicos… hemos estado dos horas intentando decidir qué hacer, ¿Cómo es tan difícil ponernos de acuerdo?" dijo Leon un poco molesto "Además… cada vez las ideas se ponen más ridículas…"

"Es que… hacer un afiche sería demasiado aburrido, no tenemos ninguna cámara dada que la que Serv tenía Quill la rompió cuando le tomo una foto abrazado a Haze, y tampoco podemos hacer una máquina que haga preguntas y asesine a todo el que responda incorrectamente, dado que según ustedes seria "demasiado peligroso"" dijo Braix haciendo comillas con sus dedos, consideraba su idea de la maquina asombrosa

"Oh… hola chicos" una voz vino desde la parte de las camas de la habitación, Serv habia despertado, y los miraba desde la punta de la cama que le pertenecía a él y a Alex, mientras se restregaba sus ojos

"Oh, ¡Hola Serv!, que bien que finalmente despertaste" dijo Haze sonriéndole al todavía medio-dormido Serv

"¿Qué están haciendo?" Serv estaba confundido al ver que los cinco se encontraban sentados en el suelo, bueno, sentados a excepción de Braix y Alex, el primero estaba acostado y el segundo estaba desparramado en el piso durmiendo

"Nos dieron una tarea en clases, tenemos que hacer un trabajo sobre Jirachi, pero todavia no decidimos como lo haremos… estamos decidiendo eso, pero todavia no ha llegado una idea asombrosa…" dijo Braix mirado a su amigo, se veía un poco diferente, quizás un poco roto luego de la experiencia con Blacky, pero supo que solo era cosa de tiempo antes de que volviera a ser su forma antigua

"¿De Jirachi?, Jirachi es aburrido… porque no lo hicieron del mejor legendario, Arceus" dijo Serv riendo un poco, si él hubiera estado en el momento cuando eligieron, hubiera hecho todo por no hacer a Jirachi

"¡ESO DIJE YO!, ¡JIRACHI ES LO PEOR!, ¡TUVIMOS QUE HABER HECHO A ARCEUS!" dijo Quill apuntando y culpando a Braix y a Haze, rara vez pensaba lo mismo que Serv

"¿Y no vieron la carta que está en la puerta?" pregunto Serv apuntando hacia la puerta, todos menos Alex miraron hacia allá, y asi era, un sobre se asomaba por debajo de la puerta, siendo Braix el que estaba más cerca de ella, sin pararse rodo hacia la puerta y agarro el sobre, lo abrió y lo leyó una vez rápidamente, sus ojos iluminándose en felicidad

"¿Qué dice?" pregunto Leon, moviendo a Alex para que este despertara y escuchara lo que decía la carta, Alex abrió sus ojos y miro a Braix, no entendía que estaba ocurriendo, pero imito a los demás

"¡NUESTROS PADRES VENDRAN A VISITARNOS! dijo Braix sonriendo y saltando de felicidad, aunque como todo adolescente estaba en la etapa de su vida donde odiaba a sus padres, verlos después de todo lo que habia pasado era algo mágico

"¿Enserio?, wow, genial" dijo Quill sonriendo un poco, la verdad extrañaba un poco a sus padres, no los habia visto hace dos meses ya, y no podía esperar por contarles cuantos amigos habia hecho, y quizás incluso presentarles a Haze

"¿Mi madre vendrá?, oh no… ¿Qué va a opinar de la escuela?" dijo Serv, recordó lo último que dijo su madre antes de dejarlo en la escuela, como debia ser de mente abierta y probarlo todo porque era el siglo XXI, cuando viera que tipo de escuela era iba a darle un sermón de como las madres siempre tienen la razón

"La verdad estaba un poco preocupado por mi madre, ya está demasiado anciana… no puedo esperar por verla de nuevo" dijo Alex, mientras volvía a cerrar sus ojos para quedarse dormido una vez más, probablemente iba a despertar otra vez pensando que esto fue un simple sueño

"¿Ustedes no están emocionados?" le pregunto Braix a Haze y Leon, los cuales se veían un poco tristes en el caso de Haze, y asustados en el caso de Leon

"Es solo que… mis padres… siempre han… pensado que soy su hijo inteligente, ¿entienden?, y he cambiado… últimamente… he cambiado demasiado… como les voy a explicar que bebí alcohol… que perdí mi virginidad, ¡CREO QUE ELLOS SON HOMOFOBICOS!, ¡QUE VOY A HACER!" Haze comenzó a respirar erráticamente, inmediatamente Quill lo abrazo

"Tranquilo Haze… ellos son tus padres, te amaran de cualquier forma, ¿sí?, y si no te aceptan como eres, haremos todo lo posible para demostrarles que todavia eres su querido hijo, ¿de acuerdo?" dijo Quill dándole pequeños besos en la frente a Haze, el cual se calmó al sentir el cariño de Quill, dándole el turno a Leon de hablar

"Es solo que… yo abandone a mi madre, cuando más lo necesitaba yo simplemente me fui, poco tiempos antes de irme mi padre nos abandonó, y no teníamos el dinero suficiente para siquiera comprar comida… y la abandone…" dijo Leon un poco avergonzado, bajando su cabeza

"Leon…" Alex hablo sin abrir sus ojos "recuerda que dijimos que mi madre iba a cuidar de la tuya… no tienes nada de qué preocuparte" Leon recordó lo que le dijo Alex el día que les llego las becas de la escuela

"Aun asi, me siento culpable, ¿Qué pasa si todavia no consigue ningún trabajo?, ojala no este enojada conmigo…" dijo Leon, su mente ahora un lio pensando en lo que iba a hacer e iba a decir cuando viera a su madre de nuevo, cielos, ¿y si ella ni siquiera quiere venir?

"Leon…" Braix se volvió a sentar a su lado y lo miro a los ojos "Tu madre estará orgullosa por la persona que eres… si ella no hubiera querido que vinieras y cumplieras tus sueños, te lo habría dicho" Leon sonrió levemente, Braix era asombroso haciéndolo tranquilizarse

"¿Qué más dice la carta?" pregunto Quill, no creía que una carta tan grande dijera solamente eso, después de toda la escuela tenía un gran sistema de uso de las tres R, reciclar, reutilizar, y Serv no sabía el significado de la tercera R

"Dicen que debemos ir al salón principal en dos horas para organizarnos para preparar las obras con las que recibiremos a nuestros padres" dijo Braix leyendo una vez más la carta, después de la sorpresa se le habia olvidado lo que restaba de ella

"Obras… Obras…" Serv repitió esa palabra en su cabeza un par de veces "Podríamos hacer una obra de teatro, ¿suena divertido, no?" Serv miro a los demás, los cuales se miraron entre ellos, incluso Alex el cual abrió sus ojos al escuchar la palabra obra de teatro

"¡Suena perfecto!" dijo Haze, todos asintieron "Yo quiero hacer el libreto" dijo saltando de felicidad, uno de los sueños de su vida era ser escritor, y poner todo lo que sabía en práctica sería perfecto

"Pero… necesitaríamos vestimenta, y escenografía, y un montón de cosas más" dijo Leon, una obra de teatro no sonaba como tan mala idea, pero considerando todo lo que se necesitaba, puede que no valiera la pena

"Eso no importa… podemos pedirle a nuestro conductor que nos vaya a dejar al pueblo más cercano para comprar lo necesario, creo que nos dejaran si le decimos que es para una tarea" dijo Quill encogiéndose de hombros, aunque la idea de Jirachi nunca le gusto, debia admitir que hacer una obra de teatro sería divertido

"¡Listo!, Ahora que sabemos que hacer, ¿nos preparamos para ir al salón principal?" pregunto Braix

"Espera…" Alex se sentó al lado de Serv, poniendo su brazo alrededor del cuello de este "…Serv, ¿quieres acompañarnos?, ¿crees que estás listo para salir de la habitación?" pregunto Alex, Serv solo rodo sus ojos y suspiro

"No tienes que tratarme como un niño pequeño…" dijo un poco molesto, y luego bajo la cabeza "Supongo que no puedo quedarme para siempre encerrado, asi que los acompañare… pero…" Serv miro a todos seriamente "¡Prométanme que no me van a dejar solo en ningún momento! ¿Si?" todos asintieron, excepto por Alex el cual abrazo a Serv

"Claro… nunca dejaríamos a nuestro querido y pequeño Serv solo…el necesita todo nuestro cariño y cuidado, ¿cierto chicos?" dijo Alex acariciando y dando pequeños besos en la cabeza de este, el cual intentaba alejarse del pero no tenía la fuerza suficiente para lograrlo

"¡ALEX!, ¡ESTAS HACIENDO ESTO MAS RARO DE LO QUE DEBERIA SER!" dijo Serv intentando escapar, todos a excepción del reían, una de las cosas que más extrañaban de Serv mientras este estuvo capturado era cuando intentaba escapar de Alex, aunque suene raro, todos a excepción de Serv creían que hacían una pareja muy tierna, cualquier otro pokemon que nos lo conociera y los viera hubiera creído que eran novios

 **(…)**

Los seis pokemons salieron del edificio de las habitaciones y emprendieron camino hacia el edificio principal, la luna recién se asomaba, todos miraban a Serv preocupados, era la primera vez que salía de la habitación desde hace una semana, y tenían miedo que él se sintiera incomodo, pero al contrario, se sentía incómodo al sentir las miradas de los demás sobre él, odiaba eso, desde que el incidente habia ocurrido todos lo trataban como un niño pequeño, un niño pequeño que no podía cuidarse solo

Entraron al salón principal, el cual ya estaba completamente repleto, con cientos de pokemons hablando al unísono por lo cual no se podía escuchar nada, el hecho de que hubiera tanta gente puso un poco nervioso a Serv, el cual sintió que debia cuidar su espalda a toda costa, además, el permanente ruido de los pokemons hablando a todo volumen lo irritaba

"¿Qué debemos esperar?" grito Serv para que los demás lo escucharan, un poco ansioso por tener que esperar tanto tiempo entre la multitud

"Probablemente que llegue el pokemon que nos viene a explicar lo que va a ocurrir, faltan tres minutos" Leon hizo un pequeño chequeo a su reloj interno, y asi era, eran las siete de la tarde con cincuenta y tres minutos

Los seis pokemons esperaron tranquilamente, excepto por Serv, el cual movía su pie nerviosamente, no querían conversar dado que hablar encima de todo el sonido era algo muy incómodo, así que no les quedaba más que esperar y rezar porque el pokemon que todos estaban esperando llegara pronto

Y asi fue, luego de unos minutos el Ampharos que ellos conocían apareció por la puerta, subió al escenario que se encontraba adelante y agarro un micrófono, la mayoría de los pokemons se quedaron callados, excepto por algunos que no estaban interesados en prestarle atención al Ampharos

"Probando…" el volumen alto del volumen hizo que un sonido agudo saliera de los parlantes, todos los pokemons se taparon los oídos "Oh… lo siento…ahora sí, probando…bien..." el Ampharos carraspeo "¡Queridos alumnos! Estoy muy feliz al verlos a todos ustedes aquí, se la razón de porque están aquí, y me parece muy bien que hayan recibido la carta" dijo el Ampharos con un tono como si estuviera presentando un acto de magia "En fin, vamos al grano, ¡démosle un aplauso a nuestro querido director!"

Todos los pokemons se quedaron callados, ¿habia un director en la escuela?, ¿Por qué nunca lo habían visto antes?, el grupo de seis era los únicos que sabían la respuesta a esta pregunta, y Leon el más interesado en conocerlo, tenía tantas preguntas que hacerle, y este era el momento perfecto

Un Dusknoir floto hasta la mitad del escenario, el Ampharos le entrego el micrófono y luego se fue, su presencia era tenebrosa, y con su único ojo miraba fríamente a todos los alumnos, Leon sintió algo raro al verlo, casi como si el aura que ya no tenía estuviese volviendo, diciéndole lo peligroso y malvado que era el director, era una sensación rara

El Dusknoir estuvo unos segundos sin hablar, solo observando a los alumnos como si no hubiera observado a nadie en años, cada vez que miraba a un pokemon este se sentía con ansiedad, y sentía ganas de llorar, finalmente el Dusknoir cerro su único ojo, respiro hondo, y hablo

"Queridos alumnos…" dijo el Dusknoir, su voz sonaba grave, profunda y un poco fría, casi despiadada "…Nuestro experimento ha sido un éxito hasta este momento, las pastillas que se les fue entregada a principio de años han causado todo los efectos deseados, bueno… excepto por algunos… pequeños casos de asesinatos, pero eso es lo de menos…" Leon frunció su ceño, ¿pequeños casos de asesinatos?, ya había muerto mínimo tres pokemons en la escuela, eso sin contar al que se fue a la cárcel, y todos los que desaparecieron por culpa de culto, ¿eso era pequeño para el?, ¿Cómo nadie decía nada?

"Probablemente ustedes se estén preguntando que otro efecto tenía la pastilla además de permitir las relaciones entre pokemons grandes y pequeños, bueno, les diremos todo esto y más a final de años, no queremos arruinar nuestra sorpresa, ¿cierto?" el Dusknoir rio sádicamente, como si estuviera escondiendo un secreto muy oscuro "En fin, vamos a los que nos convoca, este jueves sus padres vendrán a visitarlos, para que sea una experiencia agradable para ellos y para ustedes tendremos que organizarnos, crearemos equipos de trabajos, algunos decoraran el lugar, otros se dedicaran a organizar los actos que le presentaremos a ellos, en fin, ustedes entienden lo que quiero decir, ¿cierto?, si hacemos todo en orden nada puede salir mal… bueno, excepto por una cosa" el Dusknoir levanto su mano para mostrar una pastilla, a diferencia de la otra esta no tenía forma de píldora, si no que era circular "este mes me dedique a preparar mi siguiente experimento, no puedo decirles que es, ni de que se trata, pero necesito que todos ingieran esta pastilla, de esa forma la experiencia con sus padres será más agradable… lo entenderán luego, asi que, armen filas… ¿sí?" Antes de que alguien pudiera decir algo, el Dusknoir salió por la puerta, entregándole el micrófono al Ampharos

"Eh… bueno…" Incluso el Ampharos sonaba un poco confundido por la forma de actuar del director, después de todo, al igual que los alumnos, era la primera vez que lo veía" Um…ya escucharon… ¡Armen filas!"

"Eso fue… escalofriante…" dijo Quill, siguiendo a sus cuatro amigos a las filas

"Oigan… ¿Dónde está Leon?" dijo Braix al darse cuenta de que el sexto de ellos habia desaparecido, los seis examinaron con sus ojos todo el salón, no habia rastro de él "Esperen, ¡Ahí está!" Braix apunto a la puerta de salida, solo se veía el final de la cola de Leon mientras este salía "¡Sigámoslo!" dijo Braix y con una seña a los demás comenzó a correr hacia la puerta, abriéndola y siguiendo a Leon

Leon salió de la puerta intentando que nadie lo viera, y en cuanto supo que estaba a salvo comenzó a correr por el pasillo que llevaba a las escaleras, podía ver la espalda del Dusknoir mientras este las subía

"¡Espere!" grito Leon levantando ambas manos en el aire "¡Necesito hablar con usted!" el Director se volteo y vio a otro molesto alumno corriendo hacia él, suspiro cansado, y bajo la escalera, Leon paro bruscamente antes de colisionar con el fantasma

"¿Qué necesitas?, No me hagas perder más tiempo del que ya he perdido, por favor…" dijo el Dusknoir amenaza mente, su miraba expresaba odio, y Leon pudo notar que era mucho más fría de cerca, aunque sus poderes de aura habían desaparecido en cuando entro a la escuela, era como si estar cerca de él los activaban de nuevo

"Um… Quería hacerle una pregunta sobre sus experimentos, m-me parece muy interesante que usted quiera hacer un experimento a nivel escolar…um… usted podría considerarme un fanático suyo, por asi decirlo Hehe…" dijo Leon levantando dos dedos formando una uve, estaba todo planeado, debia sonar lo más inocente posible, hacerle creer al Dusknoir que sus preguntas venían de parte de un simple fanático

"¿Tengo un fanático?" el Dusknoir rio, no sonaba convencido, pero era la primera vez que alguien se le aproximaba de esa forma "Ya, al grano, ¿Cuáles son tus preguntas?" admirador o no, no tenía tiempo para perder, necesitaba llegar al laboratorio lo más antes posible para terminar su siguiente experimento

"¿Cuál es el efecto de las píldoras que nos entregaron a principio del año escolar?, mi teoría es que solo servían para desactivar nuestras habilidades, y asi evitar cualquier accidente, ¿es esto cierto o estoy muy equivocado?" pregunto Leon ladeando su cabeza levemente, no sabía dónde, pero una vez leyó que ladear la cabeza al hacer preguntas era una señal de sumisión, y hacia que el pokemon que respondiera la pregunta fuera más amable

"¿Crees que se necesita una píldora para eso?, la respuesta es no, el hecho de que ustedes hayan perdido sus habilidades es porque una pequeña aura rodea la escuela, la cual inhabilita cualquier habilidad, solo sirve con pokemons adolescentes, dado que sus habilidades no están completamente desarrolladas, la píldora va más allá de eso, es un experimento que cambia la forma en la que piensan, la forma en la que sienten, es algo complicado, lo explicaremos todo a final de año, ahora, tengo que irme…" dijo el Dusknoir, pero antes de que pudiera voltearse Leon agarro su hombro

"¡Espere! Tengo más preguntas…" dijo Leon, antes de que el Dusknoir pudiera quejarse hablo rápidamente "¿Qué opina usted de todos los pokemons muerto en la escuela?, ¿no cree que debería dar un discurso para que esto deje de ocurrir?"

"Mira…" el Dusknoir sonaba un poco más enojado esta vez, desesperándose al tener que hacer tanto contacto social "…En todo experimento hay errores, uno de los efectos secundarios de las pastillas es sacar el lado más oscuro sexualmente de los pokemons, incluso si eso significa sacar fetiches con la muerte o con violaciones, actualmente solo se han confirmado dos muertos y estas dos simples e insignificantes vidas son simples obstáculos para llegar a nuestro objetivo, además, las familias fueron compensadas con grandes sumas de dinero"

"¿Y Blacky? ¿El Umbreon que cometió suicidio?" pregunto Leon, ¿de verdad el director acababa de llamar las vidas perdidas como insignificantes?, ¿A qué nivel podía llegar para cumplir sus metas?

"La naturaleza de la escuela obviamente atraería gente con problemas mentales, eso es lo que ese Umbreon era, estaba enfermo, loco, y no es nuestro trabajo encargarnos de pokemons como el, somos una escuela, no un psiquiátrico" dijo el Dusknoir sin darle mucha importancia a lo que estaba diciendo

"¿Y los pokemons desaparecidos?, ¿Qué hay sobre ellos?"

"No hay confirmación de si están muertos o no, probablemente solo eran pokemons que querían escapar, y no somos forenses, por lo tanto nuestro trabajo no es encontrarlo, aparecerán en algun momento, y si no lo hacen le daremos una suma cantidad de dinero a las familias"

"¿Acaso a usted no le importan la vidas de sus alumnos?" pregunto Leon enfundado, se aburrió de hacer el papel de inocente "Hay familias afectadas que perdieron a probablemente sus seres más queridos, el dinero no los traerá de vuelta"

"Sabría que no entenderías, por eso habia que mantenerlo como un secreto" dijo el Dusknoir cruzándose de brazos "Entenderás cuando seas mayor… todavia era un niño, no entendieras ni con dibujos…" antes de que Leon pudiera enojarse el Dusknoir miro por encima del hombro de Leon "¿Esos son tus amigos no?" dijo apuntando

"¡LEON!, por fin te encontramos…" grito Braix, venia corriendo al igual que los otros cuatro, pero al ver con quien estaba hablando se quedó paralizado, al igual que los demás "Um… hola… querido director…" se inclinó para mostrar respeto, y los demás lo siguieron

"Perfecto, que coincidencia… ¡Tu, El Buizel!" dijo el Dusknoir, y Haze levanto su vista, encontrándose con la mirada del único ojo del Dusknoir "Te ves como un chico inteligente, tu serás el lider de la organización para la visita de padres, te encargaras de que todo salga a la perfección"

"¿Y-Y-Yo?" tartamudeo Haze, estar frente a la mirada del director era algo terrorífico, como si le estuviera absorbiendo el alma con solo mirarlo

"Si, ¿algun problema con eso?" dijo amenazadoramente el Dusknoir, y Haze movió su cabeza frenéticamente para indicar que no habia ningún problema "En fin, todos los demás se organizaran de la decoración del lugar, excepto el Zoroark y el Servine, ustedes dos son perfectos para estar en recepción" apunto a Alex "Tú te ves fuerte, podrías ser un gran guardia" y luego apunto a Serv "Y tú te ves un poco más sumiso, supongo que le agradaras a la gente" Serv iba a dejar ir unos insultos contra el Dusknoir, pero Alex alcanzo a taparle la boca, el Dusknoir comenzó a subir las escaleras de nuevo "En fin, yo me tengo que ir, vayan a tomarse la pastilla que deje y luego a dormir, se está haciendo tarde, nos vemos…" el Dusknoir desapareció por las escaleras

"¡¿QUIEN SE CREE QUE ES!? ¡YO SOY TODO MENOS SUMISO!" dijo Serv cruzándose de brazos y cerrando sus ojos, se sentía ofendido por lo que el Dusknoir acababa de decir

"Igual sigues siendo MI pasivo" dijo Alex sonriendo, envolviendo el cuello de Serv con su brazo, Serv lo miro enojado y suspiro, la verdad no tenía la energía para enojarse ni pelear contra él, además, disfrutaba cuando Alex decía cosas parecidas

"¿Respondió algunas de tus preguntas?" le pregunto Braix a Leon, Leon movió su cabeza negativamente y rasco su barbilla mientras miraba el suelo, luego de todo lo que le pregunto no habia aprendido nada de nuevo, si no que ahora tenía más preguntas de las que tenía antes

"Lo único que sé es que al director no le importan las muertes de los pokemons, el solo los ve como obstáculos, obstáculos para llegar a un "objetivo" como dijo el…" dijo Leon haciendo énfasis en las comillas con sus dedos

"¿A qué se refiere con "objetivo"?" dijo Quill, imitando el mismo signo que hizo Leon con los dedos

"No lo sé… no estoy seguro… supongo que lo descubriremos con el tiempo…" dijo Leon suspirando, no podía perder el tiempo perdiéndose en sus pensamientos, necesitaba más respuestas para poder llegar a una conclusión, no valía la pena pensarlo ahora

"Supongo que tienes razón, ¿Qué opinas tu Haze?... ¿Haze…?" pregunto Quill, volteándose y encontrándose con su novio temblando de miedo, su mirada seguía perdida donde hace unos minutos atrás se encontraba el director "¿Haze que ocurre?"

"V-Voy a ser el j-jefe… ¿n-no es mucha p-presión?" pregunto Haze, la verdad se sentía aterrado, tenía que controlar el trabajo de todos los demás, y si algo salía mal, cosa que iba a pasar, todo sería culpa de el

"Aw… Haze, calma, yo te ayudare ¿sí?, podemos considerarlo una cita" dijo Quill depositando un beso en la mejilla de Haze, lo cual hizo que este inmediatamente se calmara "Además… no puedes perder el control, todavia tienes que hacer el libreto de nuestra obra de teatro"

"¡CIERTO! Dijimos que la íbamos a hacer juntos, ¿cierto?" los ojos de Haze se iluminaron en felicidad, habia recordado los planes que tenía con Quill

"Si, nos quedaremos hasta altas horas de la mañana trabajando, juntos…" dijo Quill, esta vez dándole un beso en los labios a Haze, le encantaba cuando Haze se entusiasmaba por algo

"¿Y podemos pedir pasteles en la cafetería para poder pasarla mejor?" Haze daba saltitos de felicidad, esta iba a ser la noche perfecta para ambos

"Claro que sí, haremos lo que tú quieras…" dijo Quill, y ambos se dieron un beso francés, juntando sus lenguas y jugando con ellas, desapareciendo del mundo real y entrando a su propio mundo, un mundo que le pertenecía a ambos

"Qué asco…" Serv los miraba disgustado "¿Por qué no vamos a la habitación?, estar afuera por tanto tiempo me paso factura, ya tengo sueño" dijo Serv bostezando, todos los pokemons que no se estaban besando asintieron

"Pero antes, deberíamos ir a buscar las pastillas, no queremos que sobren algunas y nos castiguen o algo…" dijo Alex, la verdad los seis se habían olvidado que en este momento en el salón principal los pokemons estaban haciendo filas para ingerir sus pastillas

"Y debemos pasar a la cafetería, yo y Haze pediremos muchos pasteles para poder pasar nuestra noche perfecta" dijo Quill sonriéndole a los demás

"Arceus… si despierto y los veo teniendo sexo juro que los echare a patadas de la habitación…" dijo Serv amenazantemente

"Si yo despierto y los veo teniendo sexo no me quejare" dijo Alex con voz de pervertido

"¿Soy el único normal aquí?" pregunto Serv

"Yo no he dicho nada…" dijo Leon encogiéndose de hombros

"Yo tampoco…" dijo Braix

"Pues… ustedes están a solo un paso de tener sexo con el otro" dijo Serv apuntando a Leon y a Braix

"Tú y Alex igual…" dijo Braix, dándose cuenta lo irónico que era lo que Serv acababa de decir

"Pienso lo mismo" dijo Leon riéndose un poco de lo que Braix acababa de decir

"Yo igual pienso lo mismo" dijo Alex abrazando a Serv

"¡VAYAMONOS RAPIDO! ¿¡SI?!" dijo Serv sonrojándose al sentir los brazos de Alex envolverlo

 **(…)**

El resto del día, o más bien noche, transcurrió rápidamente, los seis se tomaron la pastilla, ninguno sintió ningún efecto, fueron a comprar a la cafetería pastelillos y luego fueron a la habitación, todos estaban muy cansados asi que se quedaron dormidos inmediatamente

Excepto por Quill y Haze, ellos tenían otros planes

"¿Estás listo para la noche más divertida de tu vida?" pregunto Haze, aunque escribir un libreto le parecía divertido, el hecho de que lo iba a hacer junto a su novio lo hacía mucho mejor

"¡Claro que sí!, tu escribe y recítame lo que vas escribiendo, yo te digo lo que me gusta y lo que no ¿sí?" dijo Quill sacando un pedazo de pastelillo y echándolo a su boca

"¡Okay! ¡Empecemos!, prologo…" Haze comenzó a escribir la primera parte del libreto

 **Notas del Autor: Antes de que se asusten, el siguiente episodio comenzara exactamente donde este quedo, asi que si podrán ver la gran noche de amor entre Quill y Haze (y antes de que sus sucias mentes piensen algo indebido, no, no habrá sexo, no siempre las parejas tienen sexo :I)**

 **Las review siempre se agradecen!**


	18. Empire Ants

**Notas del Autor: Desde el día de hoy juro que le daré mi vida y alma al Mario Tennis Aces, le pertenezco completamente y nada puede cambiar eso**

 **Ojala disfruten este episodio!**

"Okay… revisemos lo que llevamos… yo lo leeré y tú me dirás si algo está mal, ¿de acuerdo?" Haze se acomodó los lentes y ordeno todas las hojas que estaban repartidas por la mesa "…Tenemos la historia de un pequeño, el cual voy a ser yo, dado que obviamente soy el más pequeño de los seis, este pequeño va a escapar de su casa y se va a encontrar con otro pokemon que escapo de casa, el cual va a ser Serv, porque es el siguiente más pequeño después de mí, van a seguir caminando y se encontraran con un pedófilo, violador, muy muy muy malo, el cual va a ser Alex, porque es tipo oscuro, cuando el maleante va a raptar a los pequeños un pokemon viene y lo salva, el cual va a ser Leon, sin embargo, Leon va a morir porque tiene una enfermedad muy antigua sin cura, yo y Serv lo llevaremos a un hospital, cual doctor va a ser Braix, podríamos ser que fuera una enfermera, nadie notaria la diferencia, y asi tendríamos más diversidad de género en nuestros personajes…" dijo Haze, y con una goma de borrar borro las letras que decían que Braix iba a hacer el papel de doctor y lo cambio por enfermera dado los rasgos femeninos de este "Okay, continuo, Braix nos dirá que solo hay una manera de curar a Leon, y esa es llevarlo al pokemon legendario Jirachi, asi que yo, Serv y Leon emprenderemos camino a la montaña donde esta Jirachi, y la subiremos, y ahí nos encontraremos con él, el cual serás tú con un disfraz de Jirachi, ¿Esta bien eso, Quill?... ¿Quill?"

Quill se encontraba en la silla de al lado, su cabeza estaba apoyada en la mesa y sus ojos cerrados, saliva salía de su boca y caía sobre la mesa, formando un pequeño pozo en la parte que tocaba, Haze pudo escuchar unos pequeños y silenciosos ronquidos de parte de Quill, se encontraba dormido unos minutos ya, ¿Y quién podía culparlo?, ya eran las tres de la mañana

"Quill…" Haze remeció a Quill suavemente, intentando despertarlo de su profundo sueño, pero al ver que este ni se inmuto, lo movió más fuerte "¡QUILL!" lo cual hizo a Quill saltar en su asiento

"¿Q-Que?..." dijo Quill somnoliento "¿Q-Que ocurre?" con su brazo limpiándose todo el rastro de saliva que quedaba en su mentón, desorientado al ser despertado tan bruscamente por Haze, estaba teniendo un sueño con él en ese momento

"Te quedaste dormido… de nuevo…" dijo Haze fingiendo tristeza en su voz "Dijiste que íbamos a trabajar juntos en esto, pero desde hace una hora no has hecho más que dormir, y curiosamente, todos los dulces se acabaron hace una hora" dijo Haze, culpando a Quill con la mirada

"Es solo que…" dijo Quill bostezando y estirándose "…Ya son las tres de la mañana Haze, ¿no crees que es hora de ir a dormir?, ya sabes, juntos, en nuestra cálida y suave cama, mientras yo te abrazo por la espalda, y te doy pequeños besos en la parte trasera de tu cuello hasta que te quedes dormido…" dijo Quill soñadoramente, moría por ir a su cama y dormir, las horas que llevaba despierto le estaban pasando factura

"Quill… sabes que me encantaría…" Haze sonrió, era verdad que los últimos momentos del día cuando estaba con Quill en la cama antes de dormir eran los mejores "…Pero sabes que tengo que terminar esto, y mañana… o más bien hoy, tengo que organizar la visita de los padres…" Haze se acomodó sus lentes con el dedo índice "Estos van a ser días muy ocupados y tengo que aprovechar todas las horas del día al máximo"

"Bien… si tú lo dices" Quill rodo sus ojos, aunque entendía que debia apoyar a su novio en todo, no podía evitar sentirse un poco decepcionado al saber que no iba a poder pasar mucho "tiempo de amor" con él, Quill intento crear una sonrisa de apoyo antes de volver a hablar "En fin, ¿en que estábamos?"

"Bueno…" Haze volvió a ordenar los diálogos de la obra "Voy a leer los diálogos que llevamos de la obra, tú me dices si algo está mal, o no tiene sentido, o cualquier cosa, ¿entiendes?" pregunto Haze

"Si, entiendo, empecemos"

"Okay… Esta es la historia de un pequeño, el cual voy a ser yo, dado que obviamente soy el más pequeño, este pequeño va a escapar de su casa y se va a encontrar con otro pokemon que escapo de casa, el cual va a ser Serv, porque es el siguiente más pequeño después de mí, van a seguir caminando y se encontraran con un pedófilo, violador, muy muy muy malo, el cual va a ser Alex, porque es tipo oscuro, cuando el maleante va a rapta-"

"Espera" Quill interrumpió a Haze "¿Por qué hay pedófilo en la historia?" pregunto Quill, levantando una ceja "¿Es necesario en la historia?, ¿aparecerá de nuevo en algún momento de ella?"

"Pues… no, solo es una forma de introducir al personaje de Leon, eso es to-"dijo Haze, y antes de que pudiera seguir Quill volvió a interrumpirlo

"¿No crees que esa escena está muy fuera de lugar?, además, Alex actuaria muy poco, opino que deberíamos cambiar esa parte completamente, agregar otro personaje que Alex pueda hacer, y que sea un personaje que se quede durante toda la obra en vez de solo aparecer unos segundos, ¿no te parece?" Quill paro de hablar e inmediatamente Haze se cruzó de brazos y lo miro furioso

"¡Pues pudiste haberme dicho eso mientras hacíamos los diálogos en vez de quedarte dormido!, ¡Múltiples veces!, ¡Ahora tendré que arreglar toda la obra para agregar otro personaje!" Haze le grito a Quill, más bien un grito susurro, no podían gritar dado que los demás estaban durmiendo

"¡No es mi culpa que tenga sueño!, ¡Soy un ser vivo como todos los demás!, ¡También necesito descansar!, ¡No sabía que íbamos a estar trabajando hasta tan tarde!, ¡Si hubiera sabido eso hubiera preferido irme a dormir!" grito-susurro Quill también un poco enojado, Haze lo miro un poco dolido y luego volvió a fruncir el ceño, cruzo los brazos y miro hacia otro lado, sus mejillas inflándose en furia

Hubo un silencio, ambos esperaban que el otro hablara o pidiera disculpas, Haze cruzado de brazos, frunciendo el sueño y evitando la mirada de Quill mientras este lo miraba esperando que recapacitara, finalmente Quill se rindió, ver a Haze enojado era raro, y no podía aguantar mas

"Haze…" Quill susurro, intentando que Haze lo mirara y pudieran arreglarse, pero Haze resistió, y sin hacer ningún movimiento siguió cruzado de brazos "Haze… perdón, ¿sí?, no te pongas asi…" Nada, Haze no hizo ningún gesto de haber siquiera escuchado a Quill "Haze… vamos…" Quill supo que nada de esto iba a funcionar, asi que puso en marcha la segunda parte de su plan

Se levantó de la silla y se acercó a Haze, coloco ambas manos en sus hombros, lo cual hizo que Haze diera un pequeño salto de sorpresa, Quill se acercó al oído derecho de Haze y le hablo

"Haze, perdón por lo que dije, ¿sí?, sigamos trabajando, nos estábamos divirtiendo, ¿no?, al menos lo estábamos haciendo antes de que se acabara la comida y me entrara el sueño, pero aun asi, nos estábamos divirtiendo…" Aunque el corazón de Haze le pedia comenzar a abrazar y besar Quill sabía que debia mantenerse firme, lo cual llevo a Quill a intentar otra cosa

Se acercó al cuello de Haze y comenzó a besarlo, dándole pequeñas lamidas cada cierto tiempo, mientras susurraba "Haze…" cada cierto tiempo, esto causo que Haze dejara salir unos gemidos involuntarios "Haze… ¿me perdonas?" comenzó a darle besos con más agresividad, dejando chupones cada cierto tiempo

"Q-Quill…" dijo Haze casi en un gemido, música para los oídos de Quill, el cual solo rio, sabía que su plan iba a funcionar, ahora solo debia parar, volver a su asiento, ambos se reirían de lo ocurrido y todo volvería a la normalidad, excepto que Haze tenía otros planes en su cabeza

Quill paro de besar a Haze, y volvió a hablarle directamente al oído "Te amo Ha-" antes de que pudiera reaccionar, Haze se volteo y salto hacia Quill, envolviendo su cuello con sus brazos, Quill cayó al suelo mientras que Haze cayó encima de Quill, antes de que Quill pudiera decir algo Haze comenzó a besarlo apasionadamente, dejando que sus lenguas hicieran toda la comunicación, produciendo esa sensación tan divertida que se produce en el estómago, cuando un beso francés ocurre

Estuvieron conectados unos segundos, hasta que ambos se quedaron sin aire y tuvieron que separarse para poder respirar, se miraron por un momento, Haze perdiéndose en los ojos rojos de Quill, y Quill haciendo lo mismo, solo que en los ojos azules de Haze, ambos sonrieron, perdidos en el ambiente de cariño y amor

"Disculpas aceptadas… no me podría enojar contigo nunca" dijo Haze, dándole un pequeño beso a Quill en la mejilla "Crees que podamos…" Haze se sonrojo un poco, y desvió la mirada levemente, la vergüenza apoderándose de su rostro "ya sabes… ¿hacer el amor?" Quill solo sonrió pícaramente

"¿No se supone que debías trabajar y aprovechar todas las horas del día al máximo?, ¿cómo dijiste hace apenas unos minutos?, ¿Qué paso con eso?" pregunto Quill, mostrándole los doble estándares de lo que decía, sonrió aún más cuando vio el color rojo de las mejillas de Haze tornarse más profundo

"Es que… no puedo esperar más… no lo hacemos desde que Alex fue mentalmente controlado por el culto del Kadabra y casi fue forzado a matar a algunos pokemons y a Serv…" dijo Haze, desesperado porque Quill dijera que si

"Mmh… Haze… deberíamos trabajar en lo que se debe y no se debe decir antes de tener sexo, ¿sí?"

"¿¡Eso significa que tendremos sexo?!" Haze sonrió de mejilla a mejilla "Quiero decir, hacer el amor, tener sexo suena demasiado vulgar, hacer el amor suena mucho más tierno y romántico…"

"En eso tienes razón… ven acá pequeña cosita hermosa y tierna" antes de que Haze pudiera decir algo ante la forma en lo que Quill acababa de llamarlo, Quill lo beso, volviendo a unir sus lenguas en un baile, sin parar de besarlo hizo su mayor esfuerzo para guiarlo a él y a Haze al sillón de la habitación, donde se dejó caer, con Haze encima de él, inmediatamente se separaron, y se miraron lujuriosamente

"Quill… te necesito dentro mío, quiero sentirte otra vez…" dijo Haze, jadeando un poco intentando recuperar el aire perdido en sus besos "He estado esperando por un momento para estar solo desde hace días…"

"Calma Quill… me asegurare de hacerte gritar…" ¿Desde cuándo eran expertos en hablar sucio?, quizás la historia que Jake les conto sobre Blacky los inspiro a probar cosas nuevas "Me asegurare de hacerte sentir un placer que nadie más podrá hacerte sentir…" ambos rieron, rompiendo el ambiente que llevaban

"Somos ridículos..." dijo Haze riéndome "Bésame Quill…"

"Claro, te besare, y te hare muchas cosa-"

"Chicos, entiendo que tengan que quedarse hasta tarde trabajando, pero solo les pedí un favor, y ese era ¡QUE NO TUVIERAN SEXO EN LA HABITACION!" Haze y Quill voltearon sus cabezas, encontrándose con Serv parado al lado del sillón

"Oh… Hola Serv" dijo Haze feliz, agitando su mano

"Arceus Serv… no estamos teniendo sexo, es solo un beso, no seas melodramática" dijo Quill rodando sus ojos, se separó de Haze y ambos se sentaron, uno al lado del otro en el sillón, intentando fingir normalidad y eliminar todo signo de excitación en sus mentes

"¿Me acabas de decir melodramática?" Serv se enojó, pero inmediatamente respiro hondo, no quería despertar a los demás "Ambos sabían que eso no era un simple beso, estaban a apenas unos minutos de comenzar la segunda fase del sexo, y eso lleva a la tercera, y gracias a Arceus desperté antes, hubiera sido peor despertar viéndote a ti completamente dentro de Haze… o viceversa"

"Haze… ¿dentro mío?"

"Yo… ¿Dentro de Quill?"

Ambos intentaron negar que eso siquiera podía pasar, ambos se sonrojaron mientras intentaban explicarle a Serv como funcionaba su relación y una vez más Serv gano, poniéndolos incomodos a ambos

"En fin, no puedo dormir… y no quiero despertar a Alex…" dijo Serv bajando su cabeza levemente en vergüenza, si, no podía dormir por sus comunes pesadillas, pero no iba a mencionar eso "¿Cuánto llevan de la obra de teatro?"

"¡Oh!, ¿quieres que te la lea?, está quedando asombrosa" Haze corrió hacia la mesa, agarro todas las hojas, y volvió al sillón, Serv se sentó al lado izquierdo del sillón, dejando a Quill y a Haze en la izquierda y en el centro respectivamente "

"…Tenemos la historia de un pequeño, el cual voy a ser yo, dado que obviamente soy el más pequeño de los seis, este pequeño va a escapar de su casa y se va a encontrar con otro pokemon que escapo de casa, el cual vas a ser tú, porque ere el siguiente más pequeño después de mí" Serv rodo sus ojo, él no era tan bajo, ¿cierto? "Van a seguir caminando y se encontraran con un pedófilo, violador, muy muy muy malo, el cual va a ser Alex, porque es tipo oscuro, cuando el maleante va a raptar a los pequeños un pokemon vien-" Haze fue interrumpido por Serv

"¿Un pedófilo?, ¿eso que tiene que ver con Jirachi?, eso parece una escena muy fuera de lugar, deberías eliminarla" dijo Serv

"Yo le dije lo mismo, y él se enojó, y luego tuve que disculparme, pero él no quería mirarme, y una cosa llevo a la otra y quedamos como nos encontraste…" rio Quill, mientras ponía un brazo detrás de los hombros de Haze, el cual estaba menos que feliz al escuchar lo que Quill estaba diciendo

"wow Haze, no esperaba que supieras hacerte el difícil" se rio Serv, Haze se sonrojo y volvió a cruzarse de brazos, aunque toda la situación le parecía divertida, Quill y Serv no estaban ayudando

"Ustedes son los dos peores compañeros de trabajo que pude haber tenido…" dijo Haze, lo cual hizo que Quill y Serv se rieran aún más

 **(…)**

 **Oh joy's arise**

 **The sun has come again to hold you**

 **Sailing out the doldrums of the whole week**

 **The polyphonic prayer is here, it's all around you**

 **It's all around you, out here**

Quill despertó repentinamente, no sabía qué hora era, pero se sentía descansado, si mal no recordaba se durmió a las cuatro de la mañana, una vez que le rogo a Haze de que dejaran de trabajar y fueran a la cama, Haze… se sentó en su cama rápidamente, Haze no estaba a su lado, examino la habitación, todos los demás estaban dormidos en sus camas, excepto por Serv que se encontraba dormido en el sofá de la habitación, mientras Alex abrazaba una almohada en vez de a Serv como lo hacía regularmente, volvió a mirar el espacio de la cama donde se encontraba Haze siempre, y se encontró con una pequeña nota escrito en un papel de cuaderno

"Querido Quill, tuve que salir más temprano a la escuela para poder preparar todo :3, nos veremos más tarde cuando tenga que revisar el trabajo que llevan, también quería decirte que ayer fue muy divertido, aunque no alcanzamos a tener sex- quiero decir, hacer el amor :(, aunque volver a hacer el libreto contigo y Serv fue de todas formas divertido :), aun asi, me debes una noche a solas, ¿sí?, este será un día duro, ¡deséame suerte!

PD: Es probable que tenga que presentarte a mis padres, y no sé qué tan bien o mal pueda salir eso, ojala puedan aceptar que eres la mejor persona del mundo, y ahora sí, ¡adiós!

PD2: Recuerda decirle a los demás que tienen que estar trabajando temprano, o serán castigados (Tranquilos, si los veo sin trabajar no le diré a nadie jijiji :3), ahora sí, ¡deséame suerte!, ¡adiós!

PD3: Si tienes la oportunidad, ven a verme para tomarnos un pequeño descanso de todo el trabajo x3, ahora sí, debo dejar de escribir posdatas, ¡nos vemos!"

"Oh Haze…" rio Quill, leyó la nota un par de veces, el uso de emoticones por parte de Haze le daba un toque tierno y personal, volvió a acostarse en la cama, y cerro sus ojos, si iba a tener que trabajar unas horas después iba a aprovechar cada hora que quedara para dormir, se preguntó que estaría haciendo Haze en este momento, lo imaginaba corriendo por toda la escuela, con sus brazos llenos de papeles que torpemente se caen mientras corre, sus lentes ladeados por el movimiento, lo cual lo hacía ver aún más torpe, pero de una manera tierna, Quill rio, y ese pensamiento fue suficiente para poder dormir tranquilamente

 **(…)**

 **Little memories, marching on**

 **Your little feet, working the machines**

 **Will it spin, will it soar**

 **My little dream, working the machine**

 **Soon like a wave, empires will fall**

 **And closing in the womb, of who you are**

Por segunda vez el Dusknoir salio de su laboratorio, quería ver si su plan habia funcionado, quería saber si la pastilla habia hecho algún efecto, pocos pokemons se encontraban despiertos a esta hora, todos ellos mirando boquiabiertos al director cuando este pasaba a su lado, el solo sonreía, el miedo era poder, y el poder lo era todo

Camino por los pasillos de la escuela, y luego salio a los exteriores de ella, era la primera vez que veía el lugar, la gran zona verde que unía los tres edificios, el principal, el de las habitaciones, y la cafetería, respiro hondo, aunque prefería estar adentro en su laboratorio, debia admitir que el aire fresco no hacia mal de vez en cuando

 **Little memories**

 **Your little feet, working the machines**

 **Will it spin, will it soar**

 **My little dream, working the machine**

Miro cada lugar y cada rincón posible, no habia ningún pokemon teniendo sexo, perfecto, la pastilla habia hecho su efecto, químicos comúnmente usados en pedófilos y abusadores sexuales para bajar su nivel de deseo sexual habían convertido a la escuela en un lugar perfecto para visitas de padres

El Dusknoir se sonrió a sí mismo, ¿cómo era posible que hubiera alguien tan inteligente como el?, sabía que la pastilla tomaba tiempo para hacer efecto, comúnmente doce horas, hacía que no podría ver los resultados de inmediato, pero ahora que los tenia frente a sus ojos se sintió como un genio, ¿Qué tan fácil era controlar a cientos de pequeños adolescentes?

 **Soon like a wave**

 **Empires will fall**

 **Closing in on the womb**

 **Of who you are**

Tenía a un ejército de niños controlados hormonalmente por él, todo gracias a la pastilla que se les fue entregada a principio de año, sin esa pastilla nada de esto pudo haber pasado, verán, la pastilla permitía que los pokem-

"¡Director!, ¡Director!" el Dusknoir fue interrumpido de sus pensamientos por una voz chillona que provenía desde lejos, pero que cada vez se acercaba más, se volteo y se encontró con un Buizel, el cual venia corriendo hacia él, el director rodo sus ojos, tener comunicación con otro pokemon no estaba en sus planes hoy, el Buizel paro en cuanto estuvo a apenas unos pies de chocar con el Dusknoir, y se puso en una posición de militar, sus pies juntos, listo para cualquier orden "¡Estoy listo para empezar a trabajar como organizador oficial de la primera visita de padres!, ¿Qué debo hacer?"

"Solo…" el Dusknoir se apretó el puente de la nariz en desesperación "…Haz lo que los organizadores siempre hacen, ve lo que está haciendo la gente, asegúrate de que todos estén trabajando, y de que todo quede bonito, ¿sí?, ahora vete, rapido" dijo el Dusknoir, haciendo señas con las manos para que Haze se fuera

"Umm… Okay… antes, ¿le puedo hacer una pequeña pregunta?" dijo Haze sin perder cantidad de su característica felicidad e inocencia, su cola moviéndose en felicidad

"¿Qué quieres niño?" dijo desesperado el director, mientras más rapido pudiera hacer que Haze desaparecía, mejor para su sanidad

"¿Puedo tener una placa que diga que soy el organizador oficial del evento?, asi todos me verán y me respetaran, y sabrán que yo soy el que manda aquí, ¿entiende?, ósea, no creo que todos me hagan caso, dado que soy muy pequeño y tierno, pero si tengo una placa entenderán que me tienen que hacer caso o si no serán castigados" dijo Haze sonriendo, su cola moviéndose más rapido aun

El director suspiro exasperado y luego hablo un poco enojado "Bien… Ampharos…" como un buen asistente, el Ampharos apareció inmediatamente a su lado, más ordenado y acicalado que nunca, listo con un lápiz y un cuaderno para escribir cualquier cosa que el Dusknoir pidiera

"¿Qué necesita jefe?" dijo el Ampharos, apretando la parte superior del bolígrafo para que la punta metálica saliera, lista para escribir

"Consíguele a este niño una placa que diga que es el organizador oficial, ¿sí?, tengo que volver a mi laboratorio, no necesito más contacto con nadie, haz tu trabajo Ampharos, o te despido" dijo el Dusknoir emprendiendo camino hacia el edificio una vez más, el Ampharos al escuchar estas últimas palabras busco entre sus bolsillos, hasta que encontró una placa, la cual se la entregó a Haze

"Listo niño, puedes ir a trabajar ahora" dijo el Ampharos intentando sonar lo más serio posible, Haze solo lo miraba confundido

"¿Desde cuándo los Ampharos tienen bolsillos?"

"Mira niño, menos preguntas y más trabajo, ¿sí?" dijo el Ampharos rápidamente, antes de que Haze pudiera seguir preguntando cosas que no tenían respuesta, me tengo que ir, debo estar atento a cualquier cosa que quiera el director, ¡quizás me gane un ascenso!, ¡nos vemos!" dijo el Ampharos, y comenzó a correr energéticamente detrás del director

Haze solo se encogió de hombros, puso la placa que le entregaron frente suyo y la admiro, era reluciente, de un color dorado, brillante, podía ver su propio reflejo en ella, espabilo y se habló a sí mismo "Concéntrate señor organizador, este es el trabajo de tu vida, no puedes arruinarlo… vayamos a buscar algunos chicos malos que no estén trabajando, ¿sí?" por primera vez Haze se sintió con poder, fuerte, quizás ser el organizador oficial no era tan malo después de todo

 **(…)**

"Entonces… ¿Haze te dejo escrito en una nota que debíamos ir a trabajar una vez despertáramos?" Pregunto Leon sin levantarse de su cama, todos habían despertado recién, Quill solo asintió "¿Y dónde está la nota?" pregunto Leon levantando una ceja hacia Quill

"Umm… l-la bote a la basura" dijo Quill nerviosamente, nadie debia saber lo que decía esa nota, especialmente la parte que decía como le debia una noche de placer "No quería dejar basura acumulada en la habitación, ¿cierto?" rio Quill nerviosamente

"¿Por qué tenemos que ir a trabajar?, la escuela tiene muchos empleados, ¿Por qué tenemos que hacerlo nosotros?, ¿no podemos quedarnos todo el día en la habitación?" dijo Serv, mientras se dejaba ser acariciado por Alex, no tenía elección, era muy débil para escapar de su agarre

"¿Cómo lo has hecho las últimas semanas Serv?, No vamos a dejar que te quedes encerrado aquí toda la vida, saldrás con nosotros y nos ayudaras a decorar para nuestros padres" dijo Braix en un tono burlesco y empático al mismo tiempo

"Gracias Braix, pero tú no fuiste torturado por un Umbreon loco por cuatro días, fue una experiencia muy agradable que me hizo apreciar mucho más los exteriores, pero gracias" dijo Serv sarcásticamente, Braix solo rodo los ojos, aunque Serv no pudo verlo porque Alex se interponía entre las dos camas

"Deja de quejarte, después de todo nosotros dos tenemos que hacer trabajo especial, ¿recuerdas?" dijo Alex mientras abrazaba a Serv en la cama "Seremos los guardias en la entrada, yo seré la fuerza y tu serás la ternura, ¿no es perfecto?" dijo Alex, haciéndole caricias a Serv con su hocico

"Oh, ósea que además del trabajo normal, ¿también debemos trabajar en la entrada en la noche? ¡Este va a ser el día más aburrido y largo de mi vida!" dijo Serv, lanzando ambos brazos al aire en enojo, Alex solo rio

"Pero vamos a estar juntos, prometo que hare que ningún momento que pasemos ahí sea aburrido, incluso si eso significa tener que hacerte gemir frente a todos los padres" dijo Alex con una sonrisa pervertida, la cual Serv no pudo ver

"Se me habia olvidado completamente lo pervertido que puedes ser, me asegurare de no quedarme ningún momento a solas contigo, no quiero perder mi virginidad en la entrada de la escuela" dijo Serv riendo, aunque Alex tenía razón, siempre que estaban juntos nunca se aburría, suspiro internamente aliviado al darse cuenta que iba a estar con Alex toda la noche

"Has cambiado Serv, si te hubiera dicho eso cuando recién llegamos te hubieras vuelto loco, has crecido tanto mi pequeño Serv" dijo Alex apretando a Serv un poco más, Serv solo rodo los ojos y sonrió, Alex tenía la razón, ¿Por qué los comentarios sexuales de Alex no lo hacían enojar tanto?

"¿No deberíamos empezar a bajar a trabajar?, son las una de la tarde con cincuenta y tres minutos, si llegamos tarde puede que nos castiguen o algo" dijo Leon, aunque escuchar a Alex insinuándosele a Serv siempre era divertido todos asintieron, de alguna forma todos ellos estaban emocionados por ver a sus padres, excepto por Leon, él estaba nervioso

Los seis salieron por la puerta, todos con la mayor disposición posible para trabajar, Quill salio primero, luego Serv, luego Leon, luego Braix y Alex, pero antes de que Braix saliera se dio vuelta y le hablo al Zoroark

"Oye, antes de ir, si por alguna razón tú y Serv terminan teniendo sexo esta noche, asegúrate de dejarlo sin caminar por algunas semanas ¿sí?, sé que eres una persona experta sexualmente, asi que sabrás que hacer para dejarlo jadeando sin poder formar ningún pensamiento, ¿puedes hacerlo?" dijo Braix riendo

Alex rio, y luego le extendió el puño a Braix para chocarlo "Considéralo hecho, me asegurare de que Serv quede hecho un desastre" Braix extendió el puño también, asi sellando su promesa, los dos rieron, quizás Braix no era el niño inocente que todos creían

"Incluso si no puedes convencerlo esta noche, en cuanto el decida tener sexo, el día que sea, tú lo dejas en silla de ruedas, ¿sí?" dijo Braix riéndose un poco

"Lo dices como si fuera a pasar obligatoriamente, no creo que Serv este enamorado de mí en lo absoluto" digo Alex encogiéndose de hombros

"Créeme, conozco a mi amigo" dijo Braix guiñando un ojo, ambos salieron por la puerta, y los cinco se dirigieron al salón principal, donde en este momento se estaban preparando las decoraciones para la primera visita de padres de la escuela

 **(…)**

"Ya… agarra esa parte de la bandera, perfecto, ahora ayúdame a colgarla aquí" dijo Leon a Braix, ambos tomaron un extremo de la bandera y con ayuda de escaleras la colgaron delante de la entrada al salón principal, en la bandera se podía leer BIENVENIDOS PADRES en letras grandes

"¡Perfecto!" dijo Braix levantando ambos brazos en felicidad, haciendo equilibrio para no caerse de la escalera, Leon se quedó en silencio mirando la bandera, "¿Qué ocurre Leon?" pregunto Braix preocupado, Leon lo miro, y rápidamente invento una mentira en su cabeza

"Nada nada, todo está bien, solo estoy un poco nervioso por la visita de mi madre, es todo, no la veo hace unos meses ya…" dijo Leon bajando su cabeza levemente "De verdad siento que la abandone en su peor momento…" la voz de Leon detonaba tristeza, Braix lo miro preocupado

"¿Su peor momento?, ¿a qué te refieres?" pregunto Braix ladeando su cabeza levemente, Leon lo miro por un momento, en su cabeza dudaba si debia contarle, Leon sabía desde pequeño que no debia confiar en nadie, incluso si consideraba a Braix una persona importante para él, cualquier pokemon podía apuñalarlo por la espalda

"Prefiero no hablar de eso…" dijo Leon desviando su mirada hacia la bandera de nuevo

"Leon…" dijo Braix preocupado "¿Cuánto tiempo más vas a guardar tantos secretos?, pensé que cuando fuéramos mejores amigos íbamos poder confiar el uno en el otro…" dijo Braix bajando su cabeza, Leon lo miro y suspiro

"Ya… bien, te contare…" dijo Leon, respiro profundo, y empezó a hablar, su historia retrocediendo algunos años atrás "Todo empezó cuando mi madre conoció a mi padre" Braix lo miro sorprendido, ¿Leon tenía un padre? "Me tuvieron a mí, y fuimos una familia feliz, al menos por algunos años, porque lúe-"

"Oye, ¿no quieres bajarte de estas escaleras primero antes de seguir hablando?, siento que me voy a caer en cualquier momento…" dijo Braix mirando hacia abajo, el impacto no sería tan bonito

Ambos se miraron y rieron "De acuerdo, sentémonos en el suelo o algo", era curioso como cuando hablaban solían perderse en un mundo separado al mundo real, donde solo existían ellos dos, olvidándose de sus alrededores, ambos bajaron la escalera rápidamente y se sentaron en el suelo, uno al lado del otro

"Entonces… donde iba…mi padre se convirtió en un alcohólico, el alcohol lo convirtió en un demonio, un abusador…" Leon comenzó a relatar la historia

 **Unos años atrás…**

Un pokemon pateaba a otro que se encontraba en el suelo, un Nidorino disfrutaba al ver a un Riolu llorar, el Nidorino reía sádicamente al ver como sangre comenzaba acumularse en la boca del Riolu, volvió a patearlo, esta vez en el estómago, Leon se quedó sin aire, ¿en qué momento iba a acabar esta tortura?, ¿Cuándo iba el Nidorino aburrirse de verlo sufrir?

"Eres tan patético…" dijo el Nidorino, encajando una patada en uno de los brazos del Riolu, el cual dio un pequeño gritito de dolor "Deberías matarte, eres débil, deja de llorar… probablemente tu padre te golpeara más fuerte cuando llegues a casa" el Nidorino escupió en el cuerpo de Leon, el cual solo temblaba y lloraba en el suelo

"¿Por qué no te metes con alguien de tu tamaño?" el Nidorino se volteo al escuchar una voz, un Machamp se encontraba parado detrás de él, se veía agresivo, listo para usar sus puños contra el Nidorino, el cual se quedó paralizado mirándolo, y sin pensarlo dos veces, comenzó a correr

El Machamp suspiro, y se acercó al Riolu, tendiéndole una mano para que este pudiera levantarse, Leon agarro débilmente su mano, y con su ayuda se puso de pie, puso su mano en su boca, y luego la reviso, sangre, se limpió con el brazo las lágrimas de sus ojos

"Gracias Alex…" dijo Leon débilmente, el Machamp solo le sonrió, un aura negra lo envolvió, y como por arte de magia volvió a ser un Zorua, habia estado practicando sus habilidades en caso de que las necesitara, y este era el momento perfecto para usarlas

"¿Quieres pasar a un baño a limpiarte Leon?, no te ves muy bien…" dijo el Zorua, Leon negó con la cabeza, no podía llegar tarde a casa de nuevo "Si tú lo dices… vamos, te acompaño a tu casa, ¿sí?"

"Gracias Alex… no sé qué haría sin ti…" dijo el Riolu, ambos se pusieron en camino hacia la casa de Leon, Vivian cerca, asi que solían hacer el camino de vuelta juntos, Leon cojeaba, todavia sentía el pie del Nidorino impactando contra esa parte de su cuerpo

"¿No le vas a decir nadie lo que ocurrió?, no me gusta verte asi todas las semanas, esos abusadores son unos cobardes…" dijo Alex, Leon volvió a negar con la cabeza

"Nadie me va a creer… además, si se entera de que le dije a un adulto puede que vuelva a golpearme… o peor… matarme" dijo Leon, le dieron escalofríos con solo pensar en lo que el Nidorino era capaz, Alex rodo los ojos

"Si tú lo dices Leon…" Alex suspiro, el lugar en el que vivían era horrible, su habilidad de transformación era lo único que le permitía seguir vivo, lamentablemente Leon todavia no podía controlar su aura completamente "¿Qué hora es Leon?"

"Alex… sabes que todavia estoy practicando eso, puede que me equivoque…" dijo Leon triste, quizás de verdad era un bueno para nada

"Solo dime la hora Leon, las ultimas treinta veces que te he preguntado lo has hecho correctamente" dijo Alex sonriéndole a Leon, intentándolo hacer sentir bien, Leon suspiro, respiro hondo, cerro sus ojos y consulto su reloj interno en construcción

"Son las cinco… y algo… no lo sé exactamente"

"Bien, entonces no es tan tarde, ¿quieres venir a mi casa luego?, le robe una película pornográfica a mi vecino, Tom, es la segunda edición de enfermeras traviesas, ¿la vemos juntos?" dijo Alex como si ese fuera un pasatiempo normal entre amigos

"Alex, tu nunca cambias, ¿cierto?" dijo Leon riendo, Alex solo le sonrió de vuelta, Alex siempre ha sido un pervertido "De acuerdo, iré a tu casa luego, solo déjame pasar por la mía, ¿sí?, y… no es necesario que veamos la porno, sabes lo poco que me gusta verlo"

"Si tú lo dices… creo que la guardare para una fría noche en la que este solo…" dijo Alex pervertidamente, Leon rio, si habia alguien que pudiera animarlo era Alex

Caminaron por los caminos mal pavimentados que conformaban el pueblo donde vivían, grafitis adornaban todas las grises paredes, y se podían ver muchos tipos de pokemons, algunos de ellos drogándose, algunos que miraban al Zorua y al Riolu que pasaban de manera agresiva, y muchos de ellos con una botella en mano, destacando el alto uso de alcohol que era común ver por acá

"Gracias a Arceus no llevo nada encima, no quiero que me roben, de nuevo…" dijo Leon, y Alex recordó ese momento en el que un Scrafty se les acerco con un cortapluma, obligándolos a entregarle todas sus pertenencias

Finalmente llegaron a la pequeña casa de Leon, Leon se despidió de Alex y entro a su casa, fue a su habitación y dejo su mochila de clases en el suelo, lanzándose inmediatamente a su cama, se relajó, ya no habia nada que pudiera molestarlo, sin embargo algo activo sus sentidos, unos gritos provenían dentro de la casa

Se levantó de su cama, y en puntillas avanzo por la casa, si alguien habia entrado a robar debia ser cuidadoso de que no lo vieran, de esa forma podría escapar y avisar a alguna autoridad, siguió el sonido, lo cual hizo que pasara por al lado de la cocina, nada, no venía de ahí, siguió avanzando, hasta que encontró el origen del sonido, la habitación de sus padres, los gritos claramente provenían de ellos, eran gritos femeninos, ¿podría ser su madre?, los gritos eran horribles, si esos eran los gritos de ella debia estar en mucho dolor en ese momento

Abrió al puerta para ayudar a su madre, pero lo que vio fue mucho peor, un Lucario grande, su padre, tenia agarrado a su madre, una Lucario más baja, por el cuello, tenía un cuchillo contra su cuello, listo para asesinarla, el Lucario gritaba algo pero Leon no podía entenderlo por los gritos de su madre

"¡¿DONDE ESCONDISTE EL DINERO?!, ¡SABES QUE LO NECESITO!" grito su padre, su voz estaba un poco afónica, probablemente porque habia estado gritando por unos minutos

"¡NO PIENSO DECIRTE, TU SOLO LO VAS A GASTAR EN EL BAR!" dijo su madre llorando, lo cual hizo que su padre apretara más el agarre que tenía con el cuello de la Lucario

"¡CALLATE PERRA, TU NO ENTENDERIAS, ERES UNA MUJER, UNA SIMPLE PERRA SIN VALOR!, ¡TU NO ERES LA QUE PONE EL DINERO EN ESTA CASA, YO TENGO QUE MANTENERTE!, ¿¡Y ASI ES COMO ME PAGAS?!" dijo el Lucario más grande, soltó a la Lucario y luego la golpeo con la mano sin el cuchillo, lo cual la hizo caer al suelo, soltó un pequeño sollozo

Leon no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, ¿Qué le estaba ocurriendo a su padre?, sabía que iba a pasar si su padre lo veía mirándolos, probablemente los golpes iban a ser dirigidos a él, simplemente corrió, de vuelta a su habitación, ese no era su padre, ese era un monstruo, un monstruo se habia apoderado de su padre, se dejó caer en su cama y se puso a llorar contra la almohada, ¿Cuándo el mundo iba a dejar de ser tan cruel con él?

"Una semana antes de que me llegara la carta de la escuela, mi padre desapareció, sin dejar ningún rastro, ese fue el momento en el que estuvimos más débiles económicamente, gracias a Arceus la familia de Alex nos ayudó un poco… y eso, por eso siento que la abandone en el peor momento…" dijo Leon mirando hacia abajo, Braix quedó estupefacto al escuchar esto, ¿Cómo alguien podía ser tan horrible con Leon?, si él era probablemente la persona más buena en este mundo

"Leon… lo siento mucho…" dijo Braix poniendo una mano en el hombro de Leon "Pero sé que tu madre quiere lo mejor para ti, ella quería que escaparas de ese ambiente tan toxico, yo lo sé, ahora tú debes demostrarle lo mucho que estas aprovechando esta oportunidad, esta oportunidad de crecer en un buen ambiente, esta oportunidad de no terminar como… tu padre" dijo Braix, Leon lo miro por un momento, Braix pensó que se iba a enojar por lo último que dijo, pero al contrario, Leon lo abrazo firmemente, Braix se sorprendió pero inmediatamente reciproco el abrazo, estuvieron asi unos segundos, y por primera vez, Leon confió en otro pokemon

"Braix… te quiero mucho… nunca pensé que podría confiar en otro pokemon de nuevo… no después de todo lo que ocurrió al menos… gracias por escucharme y entender" dijo Leon emotivamente, en una emoción de felicidad y un poco de tristeza al tener que recordar eso

"Leon… tienes que saber que yo siempre estaré aquí para ti, lo prometo… lo juro por todo lo que hay en este mundo…" dijo Braix, luego de unos segundos de disfrutar el uno del otro Braix volvió a hablar "Leon… sé que este es un momento emotivo, pero deberíamos volver al trabajo…" Leon rio y asintió

Ambos se levantaron del suelo y volvieron a trabajar, después de todo, si Leon quería que su madre fuera feliz debia darle una buena bienvenida a lo que era su nuevo ambiente

 **(…)**

Las horas pasaron volando para todos, excepto para Haze, el cual estuvo que estar corriendo por toda la escuela asegurándose de que todos estuvieran haciendo su trabajo, esta vez tenía que buscar a los guardias, los cuales ya debían posicionarse en su lugar, dado que los padres llegarían en solo unas horas, entro al Salón Principal, encontrándose con Quill

"Oh, Hola Haze, pensé que nunca ibas a llegar… te ves… cansado…" dijo Quill, al ver el desastre que era Haze en este momento por tener que correr tanto, su pelaje desenmarañado y sus lentes mal colocados "en fin ¿nos tomamos nuestro descanso?"

"No, el descanso se cancela Quill, pensé que iba a tener más tiempo, pero no, no he tenido ningún segundo para quedarme de pie" dijo Haze un poco de mal humor, pero Quill lo entendió, además, hoy día lo que menos sentía era deseo sexual, por alguna razón "Ahora estoy buscando a Serv y Alex, ¿los has visto?"

"Si, están por allá" dijo Quill apuntando a donde la pareja se encontraba, y luego resumiendo su trabajo, Haze corrió hacia ellos, ambos se encontraban hablando y riendo, pero en cuanto vieron al organizador oficial mirándolos con ansiedad se quedaron paralizados

"L-lo siento Haze… e-estábamos a punto de volver al trabajo…" dijo Alex asustado, ¿cómo Haze podía verse tan tenebroso cuando estaba enojado?

"Nonononono, eso no importa, en este momento necesito que vayan a la entrada y se coloquen en sus posiciones, los padres van a llegar en exactamente una hora y cuarenta y cinco minutos, asi que no hay tiempo que perder, ¿de acuerdo?" pregunto Haze, y por un momento Alex sintió que en sus palabras habia un leve tono de amenaza

"S-si… Seguro…" dijo Serv, agarro el brazo de Alex y lo tiro para emprender camino hacia la entrada de la escuela, Haze solo suspiro, cada vez quedaban menos cosas por hacer, le echó un vistazo al salón, las decoraciones se veían hermosas, y ciertamente le daban un tono más acogedor al salón

"Señor Organizador… lo estás haciendo perfectamente" se dijo a sí mismo, en su mente hizo un repaso de todo lo que le faltaba por hacer, debia decirle al Ampharos que todo estaba listo para la llegada de los padres

"Umm… Señor organizador… ¿puedo decirle lo hermoso y tierno que se ve?" Haze escucho una voz, se giró y se encontró con Quill, el cual le robo un beso antes de que este pudiera reaccionar, Haze rio, y le devolvió el beso "Lo estás haciendo muy bien"

"Gracias Quill, te amo" dijo Haze "Necesito seguir trabajando, ¿no importa?, ¿cierto?" Haze dijo un poco triste, Quill solo rio

"Ve a trabajar, tendremos tiempo a solas otro día, ¿sí?" Haze sonrió, se despidieron con un beso y Haze comenzó a correr, saliendo del salón principal, Quill solo lo miro sonriendo, ¿cómo podía existir un pokemon tan perfecto?

 **(…)**

Una pokemon adulta se movía por toda la casa, intentando prepararse lo más posible para el evento de esta noche, después de todo, iba a ver a su hijo después de uno o dos meses sin verlo, se sonrió al espejo, ¿Cuánto habrá crecido su pequeño muchacho?

"¿Me vas a acompañar a ver a nuestro hijo?" le pregunto a una figura masculina, que en ese momento se encontraba en un sofá, con una botella de vodka en la mano

"¿Por qué perdería mi tiempo con ese error?, ve tú, y vuelve temprano, si me entero de que pasaste a otro lugar lo vas a sufrir… aprovecha de traer algo para comer, tengo hambre" dijo la figura sin moverse del sofá

La pokemon suspiro, lamentablemente el dinero era lo más importante ahora, y para obtenerlo se necesitaban hacer unos sacrificios uno de ellos… era volver con el pokemon que más la aterrorizaba y abusaba de ella, el padre de su hijo

Suspiro, ¿Cómo le iba a explicar esto a Leon?

 **Notas del Autor: Ojala hayan disfrutado este capítulo, las review siempre se agradecen, y me inspiran a continuar, prepárense, porque los siguientes episodios van a ser mucho más cargados de cosas importantes**

 **¡Nos vemos!**


	19. Headlights

Serv y Alex se encontraban en la entrada de la escuela, la cual estaba completamente vacía a excepción de ellos dos y los autos que son usados para transportar a los alumnos, ambos estaban sentados en sillas plegables que se les fue entregada para que su trabajo fuera más cómodo, mirando como la luna salía y el cielo se tornaba más oscuro lentamente

"Me aburrooooo…" reclamo Serv rodando los ojos "¿Cuánto tiempo llevamos sentados esperando que lleguen los padres?, ¿Cuándo se supone que debían llegar?" pregunto, mirando hacia su derecha, donde Alex se encontraba sentado a apenas unos centímetros de el

"Solo han pasado quince minutos Serv, me preguntaste hace apenas cuarenta segundos" dijo Alex aburrido "¿No tienes frio?, no tienes pelaje como yo, y yo siento un poco de frio…" dijo Alex un poco preocupado

"¿Frio? No, para nada, no tengo frio…" dijo Serv cruzándose de brazos, desviando su mirada y sonrojándose levemente "Deja de preocuparte tanto por mí, no soy un niño pequeño, se cuidarme solo…" Alex movió su silla un poco, juntándola con la de Serv, y luego lo abrazo "¿Por qué me abrazas?"

"Asi no tendrás más frio" dijo Alex sonriendo, lo abrazo por la espalda, colocando su mentón sobre la cabeza de Serv "Esta es la única forma no-sexual en la que te puedo mantener caliente, aunque si quieres… podemos probar la forma sexual, no tengo ningún problema con eso" dijo Alex con una voz sensual

"Nah, yo paso…" dijo Serv, ya acostumbrado a los comentarios sexuales del pervertido Zoroark "…Aun asi, debo admitir que sentía un poco de frio, ahora estoy bien, asi que gracias Alex" Serv miro a Alex hacia arriba, dedicándole una pequeña y cálida sonrisa

"¿Entonces ya estas caliente?, ¿quieres que me separe?" pregunto Alex sonriendo, dado que ya sabía la respuesta de Serv

"¡N-no!, todavia tengo frio" dijo Serv acomodándose en el pecho de Alex para estar más cálido, Alex solo sonrió aún más, aunque Serv solía ser una perra la mayoría del tiempo, podía ser muy tierno a veces "Solo… asegúrate de que nadie nos vea, ¿sí?, no quiero que mis padres lleguen de sorpresa"

"Es solo un abrazo Serv… ¿Qué te dirán tus padres por un simple abrazo?" dijo Alex, con su hocico haciéndole cariños a Serv, el cual solo movía su cabeza levemente junto al hocico de Alex

"Pues… nada, es solo que, no quiero que piensen cosas que no son, estos es solo un abrazo, de amigos, ¿cierto?" dijo Serv, aunque en su voz habia un poco de duda, ¿Qué era Alex para el?, ¿Cuánto tiempo más iba a poder mantener sus sentimientos como un secreto?

"¿Y qué dirían si hiciera esto?" Serv sintió algo en su cuello, lo cual luego hizo succión, los labios de Alex, el cual no pudo aguantar más al ver el cuello de Serv tan vulnerable, sin poder controlarse Serv dejo salir el gemido más femenino que Alex habia escuchado en su vida, Alex se separó del cuello de Serv y hablo, sonriendo como un pervertido "Jeje, eres tan tierno Serv…"

Serv se levantó de la silla y miro a Alex enojado, sus mejillas estaban del color más rojo posible, con la mano derecha palpo la parte donde los labios de Alex habia estado posicionados hace apenas unos segundos "¿¡ME DEJASTE UN CHUPON IDIOTA?!" pregunto en un grito Serv, al sentir saliva en su cuello

"Pues… si… asi todos sabrán a quien le perteneces~" dijo Alex sonriendo al incrédulo Serv, Serv se sonrojo aún más al sentir la mirada pervertida de Alex sobre él, desvió su mirada y se agarró la cabeza en desesperación

"¿C-como le voy a e-explicar a mi madre?" se preguntó Serv a sí mismo, ¿Qué iba a decir su madre cuando viera que tenía un chupón detrás del cuello? ¡En una escuela de solo pokemons machos!

"Pues… es muy simple, avanza detrás de ellos siempre, dado que el chupón está en la parte trasera de tu cuello no deberías tener ningún problema si haces eso, o si no puedes conseguir alguna bufanda, alguien de los demás debería tener u-" Alex fue interrumpido por Serv, el cual estaba ahora delante de él, mirándolo

"Quiero hacerte un chupón también"

"¿Qué?"

"¿E-Es lo justo no?" dijo Serv, como si su argumento fuera totalmente valido, y que no sonara como algo que él quería hacer desde hace mucho tiempo "Si yo te pertenezco a ti, significa que tú me perteneces a mí, por lo tanto debo hacerte una marca también" Serv sonrió, esta era su oportunidad para demostrarle amor a Alex sin dejar salir sus sentimientos

"Supongo que tienes razón… Okay, mi cuello es todo tuyo" dijo Alex, ladeando su cabeza levemente, dejándolo completamente vulnerable para cualquier cosa que Serv quisiera hacer, solo habia un pequeño problema, y con pequeño me refiero a…

"Alex… no alcanzo tu cuello…" dijo Serv el cual daba pequeños saltitos intentando llegar al cuello del Zoroark, el cual al estar parado llegaba al pecho de Alex, el cual rio un poco, y movió una de las sillas para que Serv pudiera subir, en cuanto estuvo arriba, respiro hondo, y coloco ambos labios en el costado derecho del cuello de Alex, comenzó a succionar, Alex no hizo ningún ruido, estaba acostumbrado a sentir labios en su cuello

"¡LO SABIA!, TE DIJE QUE NO DEBIAS NEGARTE A PROBAR COSAS NUEVAS" Serv inmediatamente se separó de Alex al escuchar esa voz tan eufórica y familiar, solo una auto habia llegado a la escuela, y su madre, una Serperior apenas unos centímetros más grande con él, que tenía cuarenta años pero aparentaba al menos veinte, venia saliendo de él "¿No me vas a presentar a tu novio Serv?"

"¿M-Mama?, N-no… ¡n-no es lo que crees!" dijo Serv, dio un salto fuera de la silla y con sus manos hizo señas de negación "A-Alex no es mi novio… lo que paso fue que-" antes de que Serv pudiera explicar lo ocurrido Alex se le adelanto

"Un gusto conocerla suegrita, es maravilloso finalmente poder conocer a la madre de la persona que más amo en el mundo… mi novio" dijo Alex, acercándose a la madre de Serv, agarrando su mano para ayudarla a salir del auto y luego dándole un pequeño beso de gentileza en la mano

"Oh Serv, veo que te conseguiste un caballero" rio la mama de Serv, halagada por la hospitalidad de Alex, Serv miro al Zoroark furioso, esto no podía estar pasando "¿Desde cuándo están juntos?, ¿Por qué no me mandaste un correo avisándome Serv?"

"Mama, él no es mi no-" dijo Serv apretándose el puente de la nariz con los dedos

"No va a creer la historia, cuando llegamos a esta escuela nos miramos y sentimos el amor en el aire, Serv inmediatamente se me acerco y me dijo lo que sentía por mí, y yo reciproque ese sentimiento, ese mismo día nos dimos nuestro primer beso… y también, bueno… hicimos el amor" dijo Alex, Serv lo miro incrédulo, ¿de verdad le estaba diciendo eso? ¿¡DE VERDAD ALEX PODIA SER TAN PERVERTIDO?!

"¡Eso es tan tierno!, ¿recordaron usar protección como le dije a Serv antes de que saliera del auto el primer día?" pregunto la mama de Serv, Serv estaba falto de palabras, no podía decir nada, sus mejillas ardían y estaban más coloradas que nunca

"Podemos seguir hablando de eso luego suegrita, se supone que ahora usted debe entrar y esperar en el salón principal a que empiece la bienvenida, nosotros estamos en la entrada porque somos los recepcionistas"

"Oh, ya veo, haciendo cosas juntos como una buena pareja" dijo la mama de Serv feliz, sus ojos brillaban en felicidad al escuchar todo lo que habia ocurrido mientras su hijo estaba en la escuela, no solo habia conseguido pareja, si no que habia perdido su virginidad en la unión secular "En fin, fue un gusto conocerte" le dijo a la madre de Serv "Nos vemos luego Serv, ¿sí?, ¡debes contarme todo sobre esto!" dijo la madre de Serv mientras pasaba por al lado del desastre sonrojado que era su hijo, y entraba a la escuela

"¿Q-que…?" Serv todavia no podía articular ningún pensamiento racional "¿Q-Que mieRDA ACABAS DE HACER?, ¿¡PORQUE HICISTE ESO?!" le grito a Alex, el cual solo estaba parado, riéndose al ver lo sonrojado que se encontraba Serv

"Puedes considerar eso una venganza por hacerme el chupón en un costado del cuello" dijo Alex "Yo te hice un chupón en la parte de detrás, pero tú lo hiciste en un costado, asi que es más visible, esta es mi venganza" Alex le saco la lengua a Serv

"¡MI MADRE ME VA A LLENAR DE PREGUNTAS!, ¡¿COMO LE DIGO QUE ESTABAS MINTIENDO?!" dijo Serv furioso, agarrándose la cabeza en desesperación, el conocía a su mama muy bien, sabia lo desesperante que podía ser "No va a parar de hablar en toda la visita…"

"Pff, no importa, de todas formas somos como casi-novios, era mejor que ella lo supiera" dijo Alex, con casi-novios refiriéndose a todos los chistes sexuales que él le hacía a Serv, Serv lo miro furioso, casi como si humo estuviera saliendo de su nariz y estuviera listo para asesinar a Alex y cortarlo en mil pedazos

"¡ALEX, HAY UNA GRAN LINEA QUE SEPARA LA PALABRA NOVIOS DE UN CHICO HETEROSEXUAL Y SU AMIGO QUE NO PARA DE HACER INNUENDOS SEXUALES, NO ES LO MISMO!" dijo Serv, con sus manos haciendo señas incomprensibles

"Ya, de todas formas eres al menos 20% gay"

"ESO NO ES LO QUE IMPORTA ALEX, MI MADRE VA A LLENARME DE PREGUNTAS QUE NO TIENEN RESPUESTAS" Serv pensó en todo de lo que su madre era capaz "Probablemente le va a decir a todas sus amigas que ahora tengo novio, voy a ser su trofeo" dijo un poco triste

"Mira…" Alex se acercó y coloco un brazo alrededor del cuello de Serv "Solo por hoy, seamos buenos novios, ¿sí?, aunque no signifique nada, hagámosla feliz, prometo que no te daré ningún beso, ni hare nada que te incomode frente a ella…" dijo Alex "Yo le explicare que no queremos que nadie más sepa"

"Bien…" dijo Serv rodando sus ojos, aunque no sonaba como tan mala idea, entre toda su furia y enojo todavia quería estar con Alex lo más posible, y el hecho de que iban a hacer como novios falsos esta noche solo lo iba a acercar más a él "¿Lo prometes?"

"Serv, sabes que yo haría todo por ti" dijo Alex, abrazando a su amigo, Serv una vez más sintiendo su calor corporal combinándose con el suyo

"¿Cómo es posible que hagas una situación homosexual aún más gay?, eres increíble…" dijo Serv en una combinación de sarcasmo y felicidad, reciprocando el abrazo de Alex, iban a ser novios por un día, ¿eso no era lo mejor que le podía pasar en el mundo?

"Ya me conoces" dijo Alex riendo "en fin, están llegando más autos" dijo Alex apuntando al estacionamiento de la escuela, donde ya se habia formado una fila de autos "Es mejor que volvamos a nuestra posición de recepcionista, y hagamos el mejor trabajo de nuestras vidas" Serv asintió, los dos volvieron a las dos silla y se prepararon para recibir a los padres

 **(…)**

"Y creo… ¡que eso es todo!" dijo Haze, al terminar de conectar un micrófono a un parlante, el cual el director iba a usar para decir algunas palabras en cuanto llegaran todos los padres "Y justo a la hora en la que los padres deberían llegar, hice un trabajo estupendo" dijo Haze, examinando el salón principal, una gran mesa con comida y snacks se encontraba en el centro, el techo estaba lleno de banderines y diferentes colores que anunciaban la visita de los padres, y todos los alumnos que previamente estaban trabajando ahora se encontraban conversando entre ellos, el hecho de que nadie estaba teniendo sexo le daba un ambiente bastante elegante

"Estuviste estupendo, Señor Organizador" dijo Quill abrazándolo por la espalda, Haze rio, y miro hacia arriba para poder besarse con Quill, compartieron un beso apasionado, uno que ambos se estuvieron guardando todo el día, esperando el momento que tuvieran a solas

Entro un Cubone al salón principal, se veía agitado y nervioso, Haze y Quill inmediatamente se separaron al sentirlo entrar y Haze lo reconoció, era el encargado de avisar cuando llegaran los padres "¡CHICOS!" grito el Cubone "¡ESTAN LLEGANDO LOS PADRES!, ¡DE HECHO, UNA SERPERIOR ESTA CAMINANDO HACIA ACA EN ESTE MOMENTO!"

"¿Serperior?, ¿La mamá de Serv?, ¡yo la recibo!" dijo Braix, acercándose a la puerta del salón principal a que llegara, pasaron unos segundos, y la Serperior apareció, con sus ojos examinaba todo el lugar, claramente encantada por el ambiente elegante que habia en ese momento

"Braix… oh Braix… has crecido tanto, igual que Serv" dijo la Servine en cuanto vio a Braix esperándola, con una mano apretando una de las mejillas de Braix, el cual sonrió

"Hola, señora Serv" dijo Braix "Bienvenida a nuestra nueva escuela, ¿vio a Serv en la entrada?" pregunto Braix, moviendo su cabeza junto a los agarres de la mamá de Serv

"De hecho, si" dijo ella, soltando la ya un poco roja mejilla de Braix "No puedo creer que Serv haya conseguido un novio, además es todo un caballero, ¿no es asombroso?" dijo la mama de Serv feliz y eufórica

"¿Novio?" pregunto Braix claramente confundido, pero inmediatamente recordó de lo que Alex era capaz "Ooh, habla de Alex, hacen una bonita pareja, ¿no es cierto?" dijo Braix, riendo junto a la madre de Serv "Alex es un encanto, nunca le haría daño a nadie" mintió un poco Braix

"¿Y tú Braix?, de hecho, tú eras el único que era abiertamente bisexual, ¿has conseguido a alguien?" le pregunto la madre de Serv a Braix, el cual se sonrojo levemente al escuchar esta pregunta

"Pues… si… quiero decir, no, todavia no…" dijo Braix "Hay un Lucario en el que estoy interesado, pero no estoy seguro si siquiera le interesan los pokemons machos…" dijo Braix, desviando sus ojos de la mirada inquisidora de la madre de Serv

"Bueno, tu pareces un pokemon hembra, asi que supongo que no será tan difícil" dijo la madre de Serv riendo, mientras que Braix solo reía incómodamente "¿Es ese de allá?, se ve como un buen chico" dijo la madre de Serv apuntando a Leon, el cual en este momento se encontraba hablando con un Dartrix "Me lo debes presentar luego, ¿Y dónde está Quill?, ¿ha crecido tanto como ustedes dos?, ¿también consiguió novio?" pregunto la curiosa mama de Serv

"Pues… de hecho…" Braix se volteo al escuchar esa voz y se encontró con Quill el cual venia acercándose un poco tímido con Haze a su lado "Hola Señora Serv… este es mi novio, Haze" con sus brazos haciendo una seña, apuntando a Haze, el cual solo sonrió entusiasmado

"¡Hola señora Serv!, ¡es un gusto conocerla!, ¡Serv es uno de mis mejores amigos!" dijo Haze sonriendo de mejilla a mejilla, la madre de Serv solo lo observo con clara emoción en sus ojos al ver al pequeño feliz Buizel parado frente a ella

"Aw… Quill, ¡es tan tierno!" dijo la madre de Serv, agachándose levemente y agarrando una de las mejillas de Haze para apretarlas "¿Por qué ahora todos tienen novios y nadie me aviso?" pregunto la madre de Serv, fingiendo tristeza

"¿Todos tienen novio?" pregunto Quill, mirando a Braix confundido, pero Braix con la mirada se lo explico todo "Ooh, habla de Alex y Serv, bonita pareja, ¿no es asi?" dijo Quill riendo, intentando imaginar que fue lo que Alex hizo

"En fin señora, como organizador oficial debo pedirle que por favor vaya al centro del salón a esperar que los demás padres lleguen, de esa forma el director podrá decir unas palabras y luego empezara oficialmente la visita" dijo Haze sonriendo

"Aw… claro que si encanto, con esos ojos de perrito no puedo decirte que no" dijo la mama de Serv levantándose "En fin, fue un gusto verlos chicos, seguimos hablando luego si, ustedes dos" apunto a Quill y a Haze "Deben contarme todo sobre su relación luego" dijo mientras caminaba hacia el centro del salón

"¿Ustedes creen que Alex de verdad se presentó a sí mismo como el novio de Serv?, ¿de verdad tuvo el valor para hacer eso?" pregunto Quill, Leon se acercó a los cuatros que estaban parados en la puerta, lo habia escuchado todo desde lejos

"Conociendo a Alex, probablemente no solo le dijo eso, sino que además le dijo que le habia quitado la virginidad a su hijo o algo parecido, Alex no tiene límites" dijo Leon riéndose "Después de todo, Alex y Serv no están tan lejos de ser novios"

"Es cierto" dijeron los otros tres al mismo tiempo

 **(…)**

"Esta adentro, e incluso se consiguió un pequeño novio, un Buizel muy tierno, ¡seguro lo van a amar!" dijo Serv, dándole la bienvenida al padre y a la madre de Quill, dos Typhlosion, uno más grande que el otro, los cuales estaban sorprendidos al escuchar esto

"¿Mi hijo, un novio?" preguntó el padre de Quill confuso, no se esperaba en ningún momento que su hijo tuviera una afición por los pokemons machos "…Yo quería nietos…"

"¡Michael!, no seas homofóbico" le dijo su esposa ofendida al escuchar lo que acababa de decir "Recuerda que ahora se puede adoptar, y nosotros debemos apoyar a nuestro hijo en todo, ¡Es el siglo XXI!" el padre de Quill se encogió de hombros

"Bien, bien, tienes razón…" dijo disculpándose con su esposa "En fin… un gusto verte Serv, siempre tan caballeroso como siempre, nos vemos adentro ¿se supone que debemos dejarte propina o algo?" pregunto confuso

"Pues…" Serv dudo que debia responder, se decidió por la respuesta más sensata "¡Sí!, nos dijeron que no era obligatoria, ¡pero si quieren pueden hacerlo!" mintió Serv, la madre de Quill saco de su bolso un dólar y se lo entrego a Serv, el cual lo admiro y luego se volteo para mostrárselo a Alex, el cual en este momento estaba recibiendo a una pareja anciana de Ursaring, sonrió al ver lo que Serv habia conseguido

"¡Nos vemos Serv!" dijo la madre de Quill, entrando a la escuela, Serv agito su mano en el aire, despidiéndose de ella

"¡Nos vemos señores Quill!" respondió Serv, y luego se volvió a sentar en la silla, esperando que los siguientes padres llegaran para poder decirles donde iba a ocurrir el evento, sin embargo una pareja que venía saliendo de un auto de lujo llamo a su atención, inmediatamente le hizo señas a Alex para que también los viera, y en cuanto lo hizo, abrió los ojos como platos

Dos Floatzels venían saliendo de un auto de lujo, claramente de clase alta, el Floatzel macho llevaba unos lentes que lo hacían parecer frio y firme, mientras que la Floatzel hembra tenía una mirada dura, llevaba un pequeño bolso colgando de su brazo, el cual parecía estar hecho de diferentes minerales, en cuanto se acercaron Serv respiro hondo y tomo el valor para hablarles, mientras Alex lo miraba sentado

"¡H-Hola!" Serv tartamudeo, ellos se veían tan superiores a él, como si las palabras que fueran a decir no fueran importantes para ellos "Supongo que ustedes son los padres de Haze, ¡Es uno de mis amigo-" Serv fue interrumpido cuando el padre de Haze le lanzo algo, tuvo muy poco tiempo para reaccionar pero logro agarrarlo antes de que cayera, eran las llaves del auto

"Toma, estaciona el auto si quieres una buena propina, ¿sí?, ¿Dónde se supone que debemos ir?" preguntó el padre de Haze con frialdad, sin siquiera mirar a Serv a los ojos, mientras la madre de Haze examinaba con la mirada el edificio que era la escuela

"Umm… si-sigan derecho, deberían haber unos carteles que indican donde está el salón principal" dijo Serv, mientras miraba las llaves del auto "No sabía que la familia de Haze era tan millonaria…" se susurró a sí mismo, asegurándose que los demás no escucharan

"Gracias… Aquí tienes la primera parte de tu propina" dijo la madre de Haze, sacando un billete de cincuenta dólares y dejándolo caer en las manos de Serv, el cual lo agarro más que feliz "Bonita escuela, le faltan algunos arreglos pero está bien…" dijo mientras entraban a la escuela

Serv se volteo, y se encontró con Alex, el cual estaba boquiabierto luego de ver todo lo que habia ocurrido, ¡tenían cincuenta dólares!, ¡Y eso era solo la primera parte de la propina!, nunca en su vida se hubieran esperado que Haze fuera prácticamente millonario

"Umm…" Serv volvió a mirar las llaves del auto "¿Sabes estacionar autos?"

 **(…)**

"Mamá… ¿podemos seguir hablando de mí y Haze luego?, prometo que después tendremos todo el tiempo del mundo para que lo conozcan mejor, pero ahora necesito que vayan al centro del salón a esperar que llegue el director" dijo Quill, un poco molesto, es que su madre no paraba de mirar a Haze y acariciarlo

"¡Es que es tan tierno!, ¡me gustaría acariciarte todo el día!" dijo la madre de Quill, con su mano acariciando la cabeza de Haze, el cual estaba muy feliz al recibir todo ese cariño "Se ve como un buen chico, ¿no es asi, Michael?"

"Pues… si, se ve como un buen chico, tenía algunas dudas al saber que ahora te interesaban los pokemons machos, pero veo que conseguiste a un chico agradable" dijo el padre de Quill sonriendo "Y parece que tú eres el "hombre" de la relación, si sabes a lo que me refiero" le susurro el padre de Quill a Quill, el cual solo se sonrojo y rodo los ojos

"¡Papá!, me estas humillando…" dijo Quill, y busco una forma de escapar de este momento tan incómodo "Miren, allá esta Braix, vayan a hablar con él, pregúntenle sobre el nuevo novio de Serv" dijo Quill, apuntando a Braix, el cual en este momento estaba hablando con Leon

"¿Serv también tiene novio?, el mundo está avanzando demasiado rapido para mi…" dijo el padre de Quill "¡Hablamos luego campeón!" dijo el Padre de Quill, prácticamente teniendo que sacar a su esposa a tirones para que soltara a Haze

"¡Nos vemos luego queridos!, Haze, ¡quiero que sepas que ya eres parte de esta familia!" dijo la madre de Quill, mientras se alejaba de la pareja, en cuanto se fueron se sonrieron el uno al otro, ¡los padres de Quill se lo habían tomado excelentemente!

"¡Me adoran!" dijo Haze dando pequeños saltitos de felicidad, todavia feliz al ver la reacción de los padres de Quill "¡Viste lo que dijo tu madre!, ¡Soy parte de la familia!" dijo Haze abrazando a Quill

"¡Lo sé!, esta vez debo agradecerle a Serv que le dijo antes, no creo que hubiera tenido yo el valor para decirles… ¡pero todo salio bien!" dijo Quill, dándole un pequeño beso en la frente a Haze

"Ojala mis padres se lo tomen de la misma manera…" dijo Haze, con un poco de nerviosidad en su voz, Quill se agacho para estar frente a frente con el "Todavia no sé qué opinan de las relaciones homosexuales…" dijo Haze, mirando al suelo triste

"Haze… no importa lo que ellos opinen, ¿sí?, vamos a estar juntos, pase lo que pase, incluso aunque ellos no nos aprueben, porque tú eres su hijo, y siempre lo serás, y deben amarte cómo eres" dijo Quill, dándole un pequeño beso en los labios a Haze, el cual inmediatamente se calmó al escuchar estas palabras

"Te amo Quill..."

"Yo igual, mi Haze… Mi pequeño y dulce Haze…" dijo Quill, ambos se miraron y se sonrieron, ambos iban a volver al centro del salón, pero Haze escucho una voz muy familia venir detrás de él, lo cual hizo que se le helara la sangre y sintiera escalofríos en su espalda

"Hola Haze, es un gusto verte" dijo esa voz masculina tan fría y familiar que Haze conocía, Haze y Quill se voltearon, encontrándose con los dos Floatzels con aires de grandeza "¿No vas a presentarnos a tu amigo?" preguntó el padre de Haze, mientras su madre examinaba a Quill de arriba a abajo, lo cual puso a Quill un poco incómodo, bajo su mirada, era como si lo estuvieran juzgando solo con verlo

"¡Hola, Mamá y papá!" dijo Haze, fingiendo una sonrisa "¡Es un gusto que hayan venido!" Quill pudo notar que Haze temblaba levemente en nerviosismo, y que la sonrisa que llevaba en su rostro era claramente forzada "Este es…" dijo, apuntando a Quill "…Mi mejor amigo Quill, estaba esperando que lo conocieran" Quill lo miro un poco enojado, pero Haze le rogo con la mirada que no dijera nada

"Ya veo, se ve como un buen chico, pero sabes bien que lo que más importa es la educación…" dijo la madre de Haze fríamente "¿Cómo están tus calificaciones?, ¿sigues siendo el genio que yo y tu padre construimos?" Haze no sabía cómo responder, hasta el momento no le habían hecho ningún examen en esta escuela

"Pues… todo bien" mintió Haze "De hecho, ayer estuvimos levantados hasta tarde haciendo un trabajo, probablemente nos calificaran muy bien, ¿no es cierto, Quill?" dijo Haze, con su hombro golpeando a Quill, para que este le siguiera la corriente

"Si, estamos haciendo un trabajo muy asombroso, estuvimos toda la noche trabajando, sin hacer nada más, solo trabajar, nada más" dijo Quill, intentando que Haze dijera la verdad sobre su relación

"Te ves como un buen chico Quill, esperemos que no ralentices a Haze en su aprendizaje…" dijo el padre de Haze, sin mostrar ninguna expresión en su rostro "Por cierto, bonita escuela, demasiado bonita para algo que nos costó prácticamente gratis… ya sabes lo que digo, todo lo bueno cuesta dinero…"

"Hablando de eso, deberían ir al centro del salón, el director va a decir unas palabras antes de que comience la visita oficial" dijo Haze, un poco tranquilo al ver que sus padres no dijeron nada malo de Quill "No puedo esperar porque conozcan al director, es un sujeto muy agradable…" mintió Haze

"Supongo que tienes razón Haze… en fin, seguimos hablando luego, luego debes explicarnos como funciona tu plan de estudio ¿sí?, no queremos saber que estés haciendo algo mal ahora que no estas bajo nuestro cuidado" dijo la madre de Quill mientras se alejaban al centro del salón

Haze suspiro aliviado, eso pudo haber salido mucho peor, miro a su derecha, donde en ese momento se encontraba un Quilava mirándolo furioso "¿Por qué me miras asi?" pregunto Haze, aunque creía saber la respuesta a esa pregunta

"¿Mejor amigo Haze?, ¿Enserio?, ¿No se supone que debías presentarme como tu novio?, ¿Cómo yo lo hice con mis padres?, ¿Y cómo lo hicimos con la madre de Serv?" pregunto Quill enojado y claramente ofendido

"Quill… es solo que…" dijo Haze bajando su mirada en vergüenza "Me da miedo cual va a ser la reacción de mis padres al enterarse de eso… ósea, nunca han hecho ningún comentario homofóbico ni nada, pero aun asi, son muy fríos… muy duros, si no les gusta es probable que me saquen de la familia y se olviden de mi… son capaces de eso…" dijo Haze un poco triste, lo cual hizo que Quill inmediatamente culpable por hacerlo sentir asi

"Pero hablamos de esto, ¿no?, vamos a estar juntos siempre, no importa lo que ellos digan ni hagan, fuimos hecho el uno para el otro…" dijo Quill, levantando la cabeza de Haze y mirándolo a los ojos "Además, eres su hijo genio, puede que no te lo digan pero parece que están orgullosos de ti, incluso si son duros y firmes es porque quieren que seas el mejor en todo…"

"Supongo que tienes razón…" dijo Haze, armándose de valor una vez más "Mira… prometo que se lo diremos luego, ¿sí?, prometo que les diré que tú eres mi novio, y lo diré sin vergüenza alguna, ¿de acuerdo?" dijo Haze recuperando su característica sonrisa

"De acuerdo Haze" dijo Quill, sonriéndole de vuelta a Haze

 **(…)**

"wow…hermoso auto" dijo Serv, saliendo por la puerta del pasajero del lujoso auto de los familiares de Haze "Lastima que estuviste cerca de destruirlo al menos unas treinta veces" dijo burlonamente Serv a Alex, el cual venia saliendo de la puerta del conductor

"Oye, oye, no es mi culpa que no sea un experto conduciendo, ¿sí?, ¡al menos tenemos la segunda parte de la propina!, ¡podríamos usar eso para comprar más películas!" dijo Alex, cerrando la puerta lo más suavemente posible, no quería causarle ningún daño al auto

"Si, debemos comprar más películas, solo nos queda un documental y no pienso ver eso nunca, los documentales son aburridos" dijo Serv "en fin, deberíamos volver a los asientos de recepcionista, se está formando una fila de padres furiosos" dijo Serv apuntando a la entrada de la escuela, donde padres, madres e incluso hermanos perdían la paciencia al ver que no habia nadie que les indicara a donde debían ir

Los dos volvieron a los asientos de recepcionista, y siguieron recibiendo a todos los padres que venían, muchos de ellos maravillados al ver la escuela donde se estaban quedando sus hijos, y Serv aceptando cualquier propina que se le fuera ofrecida, hasta que Serv vio que una anciana Zoroark se acercaba, arrugas adornaban la parte inferior de sus ojos y su frente, y las ultimas partes de la coleta común en los Zoroark estaba pintando en blanco, canas que mostraban su edad, Al escuchar la reacción de Alex inmediatamente supo de quien se trataba

"¡Mamá!, ¡Lograste llegar!" dijo Alex levantándose del asiento y abrazando a su anciana madre "¡Te he extrañado tanto estas últimas semanas!" dijo Alex, dándole besos en todo el rostro a su madre, la cual solo sonreía al ver a su hijo, Serv los miraba completamente confundido, Alex, el más pervertido de todos, era el más cariñoso con su madre, irónico

"Mijo, usted sabe que no me perdería por nada en el mundo verlo de nuevo, esta escuela se ve hermosa, no habrías conseguido ninguna escuela de este nivel si no fuera por la beca que te regalaron" dijo la madre de Alex con una voz rasposa dada la edad, con su hombro golpeando a su hijo suavemente

"¡Lo se Mamá!, ¡la beca fue casi un regalo de Arceus!" dijo Alex "¿Cómo están todos en casa?, ¿Cómo están mis hermanos?" pregunto Alex "¿Siguen siendo los mismos niños insoportables que siempre han sido?, ¿O han madurado un poco?"

"¡Pues todo bien!, usted sabe que esos chamacos nunca se quedan tranquilos, la verdad no puedo esperar porque les llegue una beca y se vayan de la casa también" dijo riéndose la madre de Alex, lo cual hizo que Alex también se riera

"Bueno, tu sabes cómo son los pequeños, yo también fui asi, ¿cierto?" pregunto Alex, y su madre asintió "Hablando de eso, tengo alguien que quiero que conozcas mamá, sé que te va a encantar" dijo Alex, y su madre rodo los ojos

"Hijo, te he dicho muchas veces que la verdad no me importan tus novias" dijo la señora "Todavia recuerdo cuando cada semana traías a una puta nueva y decías que iban a estar enamorados para siempre" dijo la madre de Alex, y Serv se sintió levemente ofendido, ¿era el otra puta más?, ¿Por qué estaba pensando esto si no eran novios oficialmente?

"Pues, te sorprenderás, porque no te quiero presentar a otra novia, si no que…" dijo Alex, haciendo una pausa para formar un efecto dramático en la revelación "… Te quiero presentar a mi novio, ¡el tierno Servine que está ahí!" dijo Alex apuntando a Serv, el cual quedó paralizado, pensó que el juego de novios solo lo iban a hacer con la Servine que era su madre

"Oh, ¿asi que te conseguiste un novio ahora?, debo decir que no me sorprende" dijo la madre de Alex sonriendo cálidamente "Tú te ves como el tipo de chico que quiere probar de todo antes de morir, en fin, ¿me lo vas a presentar o no?" Serv supo que tenía que hacer el primer movimiento si no quería ser humillado de nuevo, se levantó de la silla y se acercó a la señora

"¡Hola!, ¡es un gusto conocerla!, supongo que Alex ya le dijo que soy su nuevo novio, usted ya lo conoce, creo que le gustan bajitos e inocentes" dijo Serv, lo último susurrando, lo cual hizo a la madre de Alex reír

"¿Inocente Serv?, No estabas diciendo lo mismo anoche, todavia recuerdo lo mucho que gritabas mi nombre cuando estábamos teniendo sexo, y las caras que ponías de puro placer…" mintió Alex "Eres la persona menos inocente que conozco" dijo Alex sonriendo pervertidamente, con uno de sus brazos envolviendo los hombros de Serv y acercándolo más a el

"Alex, eres un pervertido" dijo Serv dándole un pequeño empujoncito juguetón a Alex "Estas revelándole nuestra vida sexual a tu propia madre" dijo Serv sonriendo, aunque por dentro se estaba muriendo de vergüenza "¿No cree que su hijo es un pervertido?" dijo, esta vez dirigiéndose a la anciana, la cual solo reía al escuchar todo lo que la pareja decía

"Nah, yo era igual a su edad, todavia recuerdo que quería probar de todo un poco, e incluso quería romper mi record de acostarme con quinientos pokemons machos en un año" dijo la madre de Alex, recordando tiempos mejores "Supongo que de tal palo tal astilla… ustedes jóvenes tienen tanta energía sexual, deben aprovecharla"

"Ya veo…" dijo Serv, entre-cerrando sus ojos, ya entendía porque Alex era tan depravado "En fin, fue un gusto conocer a la madre de la persona que más amo en el mundo, ¡su hijo es tan parecido a usted!" dijo Serv, fingiendo una sonrisa para esconder su incomodidad

"Ah, cierto Mamá, debes entrar al salón principal, el director va a decir unas palabras antes de que comience la visita oficial, después podemos seguir hablando de esto, todavia tengo muchas cosas que contarte de Serv y yo" dijo Alex, apuntando hacia la escuela

"Espere mijo, todavia no me ha dejado darle ningún beso" dijo la señora, Alex se inclinó levemente para que la Zoroark pudiera darle un beso en la frente "Fue un gusto conocerte Serv, ten cuidado con mi hijo, ¿sí?, puede ser muy agresivo en la cama, si sabes a lo que me refiero" dijo la madre de Alex guiñándole un ojo a Serv, el cual solo asintió nerviosamente "Nos vemos luego…" y la señora entro a la escuela, dejando a Alex muy feliz al verla y a Serv aún más humillado

"¿La persona que más amo en el mundo?" pregunto Alex, mirando a Serv burlón "¿Eso es lo que tienes que decir sobre mí?, vi lo que trataste de hacer, hablar primero para poder dejarme a mi humillado, pero veo que no me conoces completamente, ni tampoco a mi madre" dijo Alex burlándose de Serv

"Alex, tu madre es…"

"¿Asombrosa?, ¡lo sé!"

"Una completa pervertida, igual que tu"

"Bienvenido a la familia Serv" dijo Alex "Hablando de familia, ¿Esa no es la madre de Braix?" Alex apunto a una Delphox que se acercaba hacia ambos de ellos, Serv levanto su cabeza y le sonrió, cuando eran más pequeños solían pasar todos los días en la casa de Braix, asi que Serv podría reconocer a la mamá de Braix donde la viera, una Delphox muy alta, muy parecida a Braix, los mismos ojos, pero al contrario de Braix ella tenía un palo de madera guardado en su cola, común en los Braixen y Delphox "¿Quill y Haze son los únicos que tienen a sus dos padres presentes?, Eso es un poco triste" susurro Alex a Serv

"Cállate, se está acercando" dijo Serv, levantándose de la silla para poder recibir a la madre de Braix "¡Hola!, ¡Señora Braix!, ¡Es un gusto verla aquí!" dijo Serv, intentando ser lo más caballeroso posible "La entrada de la escuela esta en esa dirección, si quiere nos puede dejar un poco de dinero como propina"

"Serv, no voy a caer en tus trucos de nuevo, siempre fuiste el más pillo entro tú, Braix y Quill, si crees que podrás sacarme algún centavo estas equivocado" dijo la madre de Braix riendo, al ver que Serv no habia cambiado ni un poco de la última vez que lo vio "Bonita escuela por cierto, ¿Cómo ha estado Braix?"

"Ya conoce a Braix, siempre es optimista, ha estado más que feliz en esta escuela" dijo Serv sonriendo, "De hecho, creemos que está enamorado de un Lucario llamado Leon, es un buen chico, quizás Braix quiera presentárselo" dijo Serv

"¡Puedo confirmar!, ¡Soy el mejor amigo de Leon!, ¡Es una muy buena persona!" grito Alex desde su asiento, mientras atendía a dos Charizard ancianos que probablemente también venían a ver a uno de sus hijos

"¿Quién es el?" pregunto en un susurro la Delphox, apuntando al Zoroark que estaba sentado a apenas unos metros de Serv

"Pff, nadie, es un pervertido con el que me obligaron a trabajar hoy" dijo Serv riendo "En fin, debería pasar, el director va a llegar en cualquier momento a dar un pequeño discurso antes de que la visita comience, asi alcanza a saludar a Braix antes de que empiece" dijo Serv

"Tienes razón, nos vemos luego Serv" dijo la Delphox, mientras se apresuraba a entrar a la escuela "Cuídate, y para de robarle dinero a los pokemons que vengan, ¿sí?" grito la Delphox mientras desaparecía por la entrada de la escuela, Serv rodo sus ojos, iba a seguir haciéndolo, necesitaba el dinero

Siguieron trabajando hasta que no quedo absolutamente nadie, los estacionamientos estaban completamente llenos, y solo quedaban ellos dos, sentados en el ambiente frio de la ya noche, la luna a punto de llegar a su punto más alto

"Supongo que terminamos, deberíamos entrar, tengo demasiado frio…" dijo Serv, temblando al sentir el gélido aire tocarlo "Quiero ir a ver a mis padres, tengo tantas cosas por contarles"

"Supongo que si… que raro, no vi a la mamá de Leon por ningún lado, ¿tú la viste?" pregunto Alex, un poco preocupado por la reacción de su amigo al saber que madre no habia llegado a verlo

"Nop, no vi a ninguna Lucario, supongo que va a llegar tarde, pero por favor entremos… no puedo aguantar más aquí afuera, la escuela al menos tiene calefacción, además tengo hambre" dijo Serv, los dos miraban hacia adelante, esperando que en cualquier momento llegara otro auto

"Veo que la pasaron bien esta noche, cuéntenme más sobre ustedes, cuéntenme sobre lo que sienten, háblenme sobre lo que odian…" Alex y Serv se miraron uno al otro y se encontraron con una sorpresa, entre las dos sillas habia una nueva, y sentado en esta silla habia un Hypno que tenía dos panes de trigo, un frasco de Nutella y un cuchillo, el Hypno miraba hacia adelante, sin inmutarse de las miradas de Serv y Alex

"¿Quién eres?, ¿Cuándo apareciste aquí?" pregunto Alex, incomodo con la presencia del Hypno, el Hypno no movió su mirada ni cambio su expresión, agarro uno de los panes y con el cuchillo esparció Nutella en el, en ningún momento bajo la mirada para concentrarse en lo que estaba haciendo

"Solo díganme que es lo que piensan en este momento, que es lo que sienten, libérense de todos sus demonios conmigo, cuéntenme todo lo que quieran contarme" dijo el Hypno, Serv y Alex se miraron uno al otro y se encogieron de hombros

"Pues, no sé, debo admitir que el hecho de hacer como si fuéramos novios yo y Alex fue bastante divertido, incluso si todas las veces me hizo quedar como un pervertido, fue hilarante" dijo Serv riendo un poco, Alex le sonrió

"Debo decir lo mismo, eres una persona asombrosa Serv, este trabajo hubiera sido muy aburrido si no fuera porque estuvimos juntos, deberíamos empezar a hacer más cosas juntos, ahora que ya quieres salir de la habitación más seguido" dijo Alex, el Hypno comenzó a esparcir Nutella en el otro pan

"Me encantaría hacer más cosas contigo" dijo Serv, sus ojos brillaban de entusiasmo "Sé que muchas veces te llamo loco o pervertido, pero me encanta pasar momentos asi contigo" Alex le sonrió y Serv devolvió la sonrisa

"Ahora, muerde este sandwich" dijo el Hypno, uniendo ambas mitades del pan y acercándolo a la boca de Serv, el cual miro el Sandwich, luego al Hypno, y luego a Alex, el cual se veía muy confundido

"Umm… preferiría que no…" dijo Serv claramente incomodo, lo cual hizo que el Hypno acercara el sandwich más agresivamente y su rostro cambiara de tranquilidad a furia

"¡SI NO MUERDES ESTE PUTO SANDWICH TE JURO QUE VOY A…!" las orejas del Hypno se levantaron en sorpresa al escuchar algo, Serv y Alex reconocieron el sonido de inmediato, sirenas policiacas se escuchaban a lo lejos, los dos buscaron con su mirada de dónde venían, y al volver la vista se dieron cuenta de que el Hypno habia desaparecido, dejando el frasco de Nutella en la silla

Hubo un momento de silencio, ambos intentando procesar lo que acababa de pasar "Umm…" Alex fue el primero en levantar la voz "¿Crees que deberíamos entrar ya?, ¿Antes de que el director de el discurso?"

"Si, si, deberíamos entrar" respondió Serv inmediatamente, no tenía ningún problema con que nunca más hablaran de lo que acababa de ocurrir

 **(…)**

"¿Qué opinas de mi mamá?, ¿no es la madre más agradable del mundo?" preguntó Braix a Leon, apenas unos segundos después de que Braix le hubiera presentado a Leon a su madre "¡Creo que le gustas!, ¡dijo que te ves como un chico muy tranquilo e inteligente!" dijo Braix, mientras se servía un poco de bebida en un vaso de plástico, al ser una visita de padres no habia nada de alcohol

"Si, tu madre es muy agradable, se parece bastante a ti, en personalidad y físicamente" dijo Leon, también sirviéndose bebida en su vaso "No puedo esperar porque conozcas a mi madre, es un poco tímida, pero es muy agradable" dijo Leon sonriendo

"No puedo esperar por conocerla, si es parecida a ti debe ser buena onda, hablando de ondas…" dijo Braix, y luego apunto a dos pokemons que venían entrando por la puerta, Zoroark y Serv, los cuales se acercaban "…Mira quien viene ahí, los dos "novios"" dijo Braix, haciendo comillas con sus dedos

"Hola chicos, ¿Cómo va todo?" pregunto Alex "Arceus… hay bastante comida aquí, me estoy muriendo de hambre…" dijo Alex, observando la gran y única mesa que habia en el salón, distintos tipos de comidas y bebidas se encontraban en ella

"¿Cómo va todo?, deberíamos preguntarles eso a ustedes, ¿Por qué todas las madres nos preguntaron desde cuando ustedes eran novios?" pregunto Leon riendo, Alex rio también, mientras que Serv bajo la mirada y sus mejillas cambiaron de color a un color más rojizo

"Es una larga historia, una muy larga y divertida historia, Serv, ¿me podrías hacer el favor de contarla?" dijo Alex, con su codo dándole pequeños golpes en el brazo a Serv, para que este reaccionara

"Pues… lo que ocurrió fue que yo y Alex estábamos sentado afuera, yo tenía un poco de frio, y Alex me abrazo, y como es un pervertido me hizo un chupón detrás del cuello, y yo me enoje, y le dije que lo justo era que yo le hiciera un chupón también y llegó-"

"¿Por qué eso sería lo justo?, Eso es completamente ridículo…" comento Braix

"¡No estaba pensando claramente en ese momento!, ¡Déjame terminar la historia!" dijo Serv enojado "Entonces mientras le estaba haciendo el chupón llego mi madre y nos vio, y antes de que yo pudiera decirle algo Alex le mintió y dijo que éramos novios…" dijo Serv, mientras más avanzaba en la historia sus mejillas se coloraban aún más "…Asi que decidimos seguir con esa mentira con todos los padres…"

"Pues… hacen una bonita pareja" dijo Leon, dando un gran sorbo a su vaso de bebida "Además, los padres los aman, no han parado de hablar sobre ustedes" dijo Leon, haciendo que Alex sonriera y que Serv escondiera su rostro entre sus manos "Por cierto, ¿mi mamá nunca llego?"

"No la vimos en ningún momento…" dijo Alex "Pero no te sientas mal, es probable que llegue más tarde o algo, sé que ella no te dejaría solo en la primera visita" dijo Alex, dándole pequeñas palmaditas en la espalda a Leon

"Eso espero, la verdad no puedo esperar por verla, tengo tantas cosas que hablar con ella" dijo Leon, tomando otro sorbo de su bebida, intentando ahogar la tristeza que en este momento lo estaba envolviendo la posibilidad de que su madre no venga

"En fin, deberíamos ir al centro del salón, creo que el discurso va a empezar…" dijo Braix, apuntando al escenario, donde en este momento el Ampharos estaba conectando los micrófonos a los parlantes

"Probando… probando… perfecto" las palabras del Ampharos resonaron por todo el salón, llamando la atención de todos los padres y alumnos, los cuales dejaron de hablar y fijaron su mirada en el Ampharos "Sean bienvenidos todos los padres a la primera visita de padres de la escuela, antes de comenzar oficialmente la visita, nuestro director quiere decir unas palabras…" dijo el Ampharos

El director subió al escenario, y todos los padres quedaron atónitos, no parecía un pokemon que les gustaría tener cerca de sus hijos, el Ampharos le entrego el micrófono y luego bajo del escenario, dejando al Dusknoir solo en el escenario, el cual tenía unos pequeños papeles en su mano derecha, acerco el micrófono a su boca y comenzó a leer, con una voz claramente aburrida "Queridos padres, antes de que comience la visita queríamos darle las gracias de parte mía y de todo el staff de la escuela por dejarnos a cargo de sus hijos, todos los jóvenes tienen mentes brillantes, y es nuestro trabajo sacarle el máximo partido y potencial de ellos, sabemos que no han visto a sus hijos desde dos meses ya, dado que la escuela comenzó en Marzo, y ya estamos a principios de Mayo, asi que sin más preámbulos, que comience la visita, ¿sí?" termino de leer el director, y todos los padres quedaron en silencio, el director solo suspiro, dejo caer el micrófono al suelo y salio del escenario

"Supongo que nuestro director no puede actuar normalmente, incluso si se lo propone" susurro Quill al oído de Haze "Ojala mis padres no piensen que es un loco demente, no quiero que se lleven una mala impresión de la escuela, aunque supongo que luego de todo lo que ha ocurrido en esta escuela, igual se van a llevar una mala impresión"

"Quill… creo que estoy listo, estoy listo para decirle a mis padres que somos novios, ¿me puedes acompañar?, no creo que pueda hacerlo solo…" dijo Haze, interiormente armándose de valor para lo que iba a hacer

"Claro, obvio que te acompañare Haze, sé que esto es difícil para ti, asi que iré contigo en caso de que necesites ayuda, ¿sí?" dijo Quill, depositando un beso en la frente de Haze "Por cierto, ¿Dónde están tus padres?" pregunto Quill, mirando hacia su alrededor, dado que ahora habían cientos de padres y alumnos, era difícil orientarse

"Supongo que tendremos que buscarlos, ¡vamos!" dijo Haze, dándole la mano a Quill y tirando de él, avanzaron por la masa de cuerpos, los dos con su vista buscando a dos Floatzels, sin embargo otra pareja de padres los detuvo antes de que pudieran encontrar su objetivo

"¡Quill!, ¡Haze!, ¡los estábamos buscando!" dijo una Typhlosion, la madre de Quill, la cual estaba agarrada de la mano con el padre de Quill "Ahora si… deben decirnos como se conocieron, ¡quiero saberlo todo!" dijo su madre eufórica, claramente emocionada por saber todo sobre su relación y mas

"No podemos ahora mamá, de hecho, estamos buscando a los padres de Haze, todavia no les decimos que somos novios, y queremos sorprenderlos con la noticia" dijo Quill "¿Los han visto?, ¿Un par de Floatzels muy altos?, uno de ellos usa lentes"

"¿Esos eran tus padres Haze?, hace unos minutos estábamos hablando con ellos, sujetos muy agradables, se veían como personas muy inteligentes y sofisticadas" dijo el padre de Quill "Si mal no recuerdo estaban por ahí, ojala los encuentren" el Typhlosion apunto hacia su derecha

"¡Gracias mamá!, ¡Gracias papá!" dijo Quill, volvió a agarrar la mano de Haze y avanzaron por la dirección que su padre les indico, luego de unos segundos de abrirse paso por la multitud se encontraron con los dos Floatzels, los cuales justo en ese momento habían terminado de hablar con nadie más ni nadie menos que la madre de Alex

"¡Hola mamá!, ¡Hola papá!" dijo Haze, sus dos padres se voltearon al escuchar la voz de su hijo

"Hola Haze, te estábamos buscando…" dijo la madre de Haze sin cambiar de expresión, Quill se volvió a sentir juzgado por su mirada, ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que los padres de Haze sonrieron? "Parece que tu director es muy firme, como deberían ser todos los directores, esta escuela no esta tan mal después de todo…"

"¡Me alegra que les haya gustado la escuela!" dijo Haze sonriendo "Por cierto… tengo algo que decirles, quizás se sorprendan, pero quiero que sepan que no voy a cambiar, voy a seguir siendo su hijo, y seguiré estudiando" dijo Haze, bajando su mirada levemente

"¿Qué ocurre Haze?" preguntó el padre de Haze levantando una ceja, Haze respiro hondo, y se armó de valor para contarle a sus padres quien era Quill para el

"Mamá… Papá…" Haze hizo una pausa antes de volver a hablar "Quill y yo somos… Quill y yo somos novios, somos novios desde hace un mes ya, y tenía miedo de decírselo a ustedes porque no sabía cuál iba a ser su reacción" dijo Haze sonrojándose un poco, Quill también bajo la mirada, también estaba bastante nervioso por saber cuál iba a ser la opinión de ellos sobre el

"Oh, eso es tierno" dijo la madre de Haze, Quill y Haze levantaron la mirada en sorpresa, encontrándose una sonrisa leve de parte de los dos Floatzels "Deberías invitarlo a cenar algún día cuando ya no tengan clases, asi lo podremos conocer mejor, este no es el mejor ambiente para hacer presentaciones..."

"E-entonces… ¿Nos aceptan?" pregunto Haze, sus ojos brillando en emoción al saber que sus padres no reaccionaron negativamente "¿No les importa que me gusten los pokemons machos?"

"Claro que no, la verdad el género de los pokemons que te gusten es lo que menos nos importa, lo único que es importante para nosotros es que seas un buen alumno y logres entrar a una universidad de calidad, lo demás es lo de menos…" dijo el padre de Haze, también sonriendo levemente "Aunque… el hecho de que seas homosexual sorprenderá a todos nuestros amigos en casa, probablemente nos llamaran los más progresistas al tener un hijo asi, y eso nos dará mucho más puntos socialmente"

"¡Estoy tan feliz!, ¡pensé que no nos iban a aceptar!" dijo Haze, acercándose a sus padres y abrazándolos a ambos, los padres de Haze reciprocaron el abrazo, y ambos miraron a Quill, el cual estaba mirando el abrazo, sonriendo también

"¿No quieres unirte Quill?, puedes considerarte parte de la familia ahora…" dijo el padre de Haze, haciendo un poco de espacio para que Quill pudiera unirse al abrazo, Quill se encogió de hombros y acepto, acercándose a los dos Floatzels y abrazándolos también "Solo recuerda, si no tratas bien a nuestro hijo le pagaremos a unos sicarios para que vengan a asesinarte"

"Haze, no me dijiste que tus padres hacían buenas bromas" dijo Quill riendo

"No es una broma Quill…" dijo la madre de Haze seriamente

 **(…)**

"¿Pueden creerlo?, llego a la escuela y me encuentro con la sorpresa de que mi hijo tiene novio" dijo la Serperior a los dos Typhlosion "Me pudo haber mandado una carta o algo, ¿no?, al menos su novio, el Zoroark, se ve como un buen chico, un chico correcto y bueno de sangre"

"Nosotros también nos llevamos la misma sorpresa, nuestro hijo anda con un pequeño Buizel, ¡es muy tierno!" dijo la madre de Quill "¿No es cierto Michael?" dijo, dándole un codazo a su marido

"Si, si, es un Buizel muy tierno, y pequeño, incluso un poco femenino" dijo el padre de Quill "Por cierto, ese no es tu hijo Serv, y su nuevo novio, ¿el que viene ahí?" dijo el padre de Quill, con la mirada apuntando a Alex y Serv, los cuales se acercaban

"¡Mamá!, tengo que hablar contigo sobre algo…" dijo Serv, dándole la mano a su madre y junto a Alex, llevándola a un lugar un poco más alejado de los demás padres

"¿Qué ocurre Serv?, ¿me van a contar más sobre su relación?, todavia deben decirme cómo fue su primer beso, ¡lo quiero saber todo!" dijo la madre de Serv eufórica, Serv solo rodo los ojos

"No… esto es un poco más importante" dijo Serv bajando su mirada levemente "Por favor… no le digas a nadie más de vuelta en casa que tengo novio, ¿sí?, quiero mantenerlo como una sorpresa…" dijo-mintió Serv "No le digas a ninguno de mis familiares…"

"Si… Serv todavia no quiere decirle a todos que somos novios, es un poco tímido, usted lo conoce, preferimos mantenerlo como un secreto por el momento" dijo Alex guiñándole un ojo a la madre de Serv, lo cual hizo que Serv se sonrojara, ¿Cuánto tiempo más iban a llevar el juego de ser novios imaginarios?

"Claro, claro, si tú lo dices Serv, si no quieres que le diga a nadie entonces no hay problema, no le diré a nadie, tu solo avísame cuando estés listo para darle la noticia a los demás, ¿sí?" dijo la mamá de Serv, acariciando la cabeza de su hijo "Pero lo hare con solo una condición, deben decirme cómo fue su primer beso…"

"Pues, es una larga historia, todavia recuerdo la primera vez que nos miramos, como nuestros ojos se encontraron, inmediatamente supimos que esto era amor a primera vista, fue pura coincidencia que nos tocara la misma habitación, hicimos planes para sacar a todos los demás de la habitación, y ahí fue cuando nos declaramos el uno al otro, y luego, ambos cerramos los ojos, y nos dimos un largo y apasionado beso…" mintió Alex, mientras que Serv bajaba la mirada, muriéndose de vergüenza y a punto de estallar de risa por la ridiculez de la situación "…Luego procedí a usar a su hijo como botadero de semen" dijo Alex con una sonrisa pervertida, haciendo a la madre de Serv reír

"¡ESO NUNCA PASO!, ¡HICIMOS EL AMOR APASIONADAMENTE, NO SEAS UN PERVERTIDO!" grito-mintió Serv, avergonzado y sonrojado por las cosas que Alex era capaz de decir frente a su madre

"Bueno, bueno, si tú lo dices Serv, si, hicimos el amor apasionadamente, aunque su hijo no paraba de gritar mi nombre, diciéndome que lo hiciera más rápido y más fuerte" dijo Alex, sin sacar la sonrisa pervertida de su rostro

"Eres un jovencito tan energético y divertido Alex" dijo la madre de Serv entre risas, dándole un pequeño empujoncito juguetón a Alex "Eres perfecto para mi hijo, es como si sus personalidades se complementaran completamente"

"Y todavia no le he dicho todas las citas que hemos tenido, empezare desde el principio ¿sí?" Alex tenía un repertorio de citas soñadas con Serv que podía usar como mentiras con la mamá de Serv para mantenerla entretenida "Una vez fuimos a comprar disfraces para una fiesta, y pasamos al lado de una tienda triple-x, su hijo me rogo que compráramos una película porno..."

Serv solo se quedó callado, escuchando cada una de las historias falsas de Alex, aunque toda la situación le causaba vergüenza quería ver que tan capaz era Alex de llevar una mentira, lo que Serv no sabía era que Alex era un cínico profesional, e iba a estar contándole historias falsas a su madre por horas

 **(…)**

"Asi que me están diciendo que tuvieron que entrar a la escuela de noche para ver las cámaras de la escuela, ¿y Braix golpeo a un Dragonite en la cabeza con una barra de metal?" dijo la madre de Braix riendo luego de que Leon le contara la historia, mientras tomaba un sorbo de la bebida que tenía en la mano "Parece que ustedes dos se llevan muy bien…"

"No era mi culpa que pensara que los pokemons no morían al ser golpeados con un fierro en la cabeza, de todas formas, el Dragonite está completamente bien, no murió" dijo Braix

"Si, Braix es una muy buena persona, de las pocas que puedo considerar un verdadero amigo, un amigo en el que puedo confiar, y le puedo contar todas mis inseguridades y penas" dijo Leon, dándole un gran sorbo a su bebida

"Aw… Leon, me haces sonrojar…" dijo Braix, envolviendo el cuello de Leon con su brazo y acercándolo más a él, lo cual hizo que el botara un poco de bebida por error "Sabia que te iba a agradar Leon mamá, después de todo, en las vacaciones quiero invitarlo a cenar a casa, ¿puedo?"

"¿Me quieres invitar a cenar?" pregunto Leon, sorprendido, dado que nunca habia escuchado a Braix dar esa idea "¿Los dos?, ¿Solos?"

"Pues… la verdad me refería con todos los demás… Yo, tu, Quill, Haze, Alex y Serv" dijo Braix sonrojándose un poco, la idea de cenar solos sonaba muy atractiva de todas formas

"Claro que lo puedes invitar a cenar, Leon, eres bienvenido en nuestra casa cuando quieras, ¿sí?" dijo la madre de Braix sonriendo, luego saco una cantimplora, la destapo y dejo salir el líquido que esta contenía en su vaso de bebida

"Mamá… ¿acabas de echarle alcohol a tu bebida?" pregunto Braix, al ver lo que su mamá acababa de hacer

"Hijo, tu sabes que no me puedo divertir sin un poco de alcohol" rio la madre de Braix, tomando un gran sorbo de su vaso ahora con alcohol "por cierto, voy a ver a Quill, ¿sí?, todavia no me presenta a su Buizel del que todos hablan" dijo la madre de Braix, alejándose de Leon y Braix

"Bueno, supongo que ya conociste completamente a mi madre" dijo Braix riendo incómodamente "Por cierto, no es alcohólica, solo le gusta tomar alcohol de vez en cuando, asi que no pienses que tiene problemas con el alcohol, ¿Okay, Leon?... ¿Leon?" Leon habia desaparecido de su lado

 **Mom, I know I let you down**

 **And though you say the days are happy**

 **Why is the power off and I'm fucked up?**

Leon la vio entrar, casi como si estuviera escondiéndose, entro la Lucario, era bastante parecida a Leon, pero a diferencia de él, el pelo en el pecho y cuello común de los Lucarios era más largo y un poco blanco, dada su edad, también la espina que tienen los Lucarios en el pecho estaba mucho más desarrollada, y debajo de sus ojos habían pequeñas arrugas, las cuales solo se podían ver de cerca, la Lucario era un poco más baja que Leon, Leon inmediatamente comenzó a correr, atrapándola antes de que pudiera desaparecer entre la multitud

 **Mom, I know he's not around**

 **But don't you place the blame on me**

 **As you pour yourself another drink, yeah**

"¡Mamá!, ¡Viniste!" dijo Leon, agarrando a su madre de los hombros, la cual se sorprendió al ver a su hijo y luego bajo su mirada inmediatamente "¿Cómo has estado?, ¿Te gusta la escuela?, ¿Por qué tardaste tanto en llegar?" dijo Leon, sin tratar de esconder la felicidad que sentía en ese momento al ver a su madre

"Hola Leon… es un gusto verte" dijo la madre de Leon, su voz sonaba claramente cansada "Todo ha estado… relativamente bien… bonita escuela, y lo siento por llegar tarde, tuve unos problemas antes de salir, pero ya estoy aquí… estas grande…"

"¿Qué pasa mamá?, te ves… triste" dijo Leon, al ver que su madre evitaba su mirada "¿No estas feliz por verme?..."

"Es solo que…" la mente de la madre de Leon trabajo rápidamente para inventar una mentira "No te veo desde hace dos meses, y estas bastante grande… no pensé que pudieras crecer tan rapido…" dijo la madre de Leon, riendo nerviosamente, pero Leon no cayó en esa mentira

"Mamá… no me mientas, ¿Qué ocurre?" demando saber Leon, su madre suspiro en tristeza, y lo miro directamente a los ojos "Mamá…" ese fue el momento que lo vio, el ojo derecho de su madre estaba morado e hinchado, no era la primera vez que Leon veía el rostro de su madre asi, pero la última vez que eso ocurrió fue hace años "Mamá, no me digas que…" Leon estaba sin palabras, atónito, espantado, al ver que su mayor pesadilla se estaba haciendo realidad "¿Papá?" La madre de Leon asintió, y volvió a bajar su mirada en vergüenza "¿Por qué mamá?, ¿Por qué estas con ese monstruo de nuevo?, ¿No es suficiente con todo lo que nos hizo sufrir?" dijo Leon furioso

"Leon… sabes que no puedo mantenerme sola, es demasiado tarde para encontrar trabajo…" dijo la mamá de Leon sin levantar su mirada, su voz detonaba vergüenza "A veces las cosas más importantes requieren sacrificios difíciles…"

"¿No se supone que la madre de Alex te iba a ayudar?, ¡eso fue lo que acordamos mamá!, tu vida peligra cuando estas cerca de ese… monstruo…" dijo Leon, apretando su puño en furia

"Leon, sabes que no puedo depender de la madre de Alex para siempre… ella tiene dos hijos pequeños más que debe cuidar, no puedo ser una molestia para ella…" dijo la madre de Leon tristemente "No esperaba que lo entendieras de todas formas… una de las cosas que se aprenden al madurar es saber cuándo hay que rendirse, y yo me rendí… y volví con tu padre…"

"Mamá… estamos hablando de mi padre… todavia tengo pesadillas con él, cuando, todas las veces que te golpeo, todas las veces que yo despertaba en las noches y te escuchaba gritar y gemir de dolor… todas las veces que abuso de ti" dijo Leon triste, recordando cada doloroso momento "Todas las veces que te hizo sangrar… todas las veces que yo sangre… todas las veces que te llamo inservible…"

"Leon, cambiemos el tema, ¿sí?, no quiero seguir hablando de esto…" dijo la madre de Leon cansada

"¿Cambiar el tema?" pregunto Leon sarcásticamente "Estas con un abusador ¿Y quieres que no me preocupe?, ¿Quieres olvidarte de que cuando llegues a la casa el probablemente te golpeara, o peor aún, te violara?, como lo hizo tantas veces"

"Leon, ¡silencio!" dijo la madre de Leon, y él se quedó callado inmediatamente "No entenderías Leon… esto es un problema de adultos…" Leon bajo su cabeza, sintió lagrimas acumularse en sus ojos, esto no era posible "Leon… por favor no llores, ¿sí?... esto es por el bien de ambos…" dijo su madre, poniendo una mano en su mejilla "Hazme un favor… ¿sí?, olvidémonos de tu padre por ahora, quiero pasar una noche divertida contigo, olvidar las penas… ¿puedes hacer eso por tu madre Leon?"

"De acuerdo mamá…" dijo Leon, con su brazo limpiando sus ojos, evitando que cualquier lagrima saliera de ellos, su madre le sonrió cálidamente, y ambos se abrazaron, un abrazo melancólico, un abrazo triste, pero un abrazo a fin de cuentas

"Por fin te encontré Leon…" dijo Braix, apareciendo entre la multitud de pokemons "Desapareciste completamente, y créeme, no es fácil encontrar a alguien cuando hay tanta gente…" Braix miro a la Lucario con la que Leon se encontraba "¿Ella es tu madre Leon?" Leon asintió "¡Son tan parecidos!"

"¿Me parezco a Leon?, eso es un gran cumplido para mí, Jajaja…" rio la madre de Leon "¿Es uno de tus amigos Leon?, Siempre pensé que tu único amigo iba a ser Alex…" dijo la madre de Leon

"Si, es uno de mis nuevos amigos… es quizás, junto a Alex, el pokemon en el que más confío, es muy agradable, y no podía esperar porque lo conocieras" dijo Leon, olvidándose de todo lo que ocurrió antes "Braix, te presento a mi madre, mamá este es Braix" dijo Leon

"Es un gusto conocerla, Leon me ha hablado maravillas de usted, y tenerla frente mío es un honor" dijo Braix

"No es necesario que me saludes tan formalmente" rio la madre de Leon "Te ves como un chico amable y respetuoso, me alegra ver que estés haciendo amigos tan agradables" dijo la mamá de Leon, esta vez dirigiéndose a Leon

"Y Braix no es el único, también conocí a un Quilava, un Servine y un pequeño Buizel, todos ellos son muy agradables y son mis compañeros de habitación, creo que te van a encantar" dijo Leon sonriendo "No puedo esperar por contarte todo lo que ha pasado en los últimos meses"

Leon hizo su mayor esfuerzo para olvidarse de su padre, y se armó de ánimos para poder hacer la visita de padres lo más agradable posible, no habia tiempo para llorar, dado que el tiempo que tenían con sus padres era limitado

 **(…)**

La visita de padres vino y se fue, el tiempo paso volando, Quill y Haze estuvieron con sus padres, los cuales decidieron que harían una cena entre las dos familias durante las vacaciones, Quill y Haze no podían estar más felices dado que eso significaba que iban a poder estar más tiempo juntos, cuando llego el tiempo de irse, los cuatro adultos se despidieron de sus hijos y Quill y Haze se fueron a la habitación, Haze estaba cansadísimo dado lo mucho que tuvo que trabajar durante el día

"Nuestros padres conectaron demasiado bien, no puedo creer que tus padres hayan invitado a los míos a una cena durante las vacaciones, suena demasiado bueno para ser cierto" dijo Quill, cuando ambos ya estaban acostados en la cama "¿No lo crees Haze?... ¿Haze?" Quill miro a su lado, y se encontró con Haze, el cual ya estaba dormido profundamente "¿Enserio Haze?, ¡Nos acostamos hace apenas treinta segundos!" dijo Quill, Haze no reacciono, Quill solamente suspiro, le dio un beso en la frente a Haze, y cerro sus ojos "Buenas noches…"

Serv y Alex fue una historia completamente diferente, estuvieron con la madre de Serv la mayoría del tiempo, la cual no paraba de hacerle preguntas que Alex respondía con mentiras, aunque algunas veces Serv se hacía cargo de las historias, las cuales no eran tan pervertidas como las de Alex, si no que más románticas, luego llego la madre de Alex, la cual se hizo amiga de la madre de Serv inmediatamente, y las dos hablaron cosas humillantes sobre sus hijos hasta que llegó la hora de irse, la madre de Serv deposito un beso en los labios de su hijo, lo cual hizo que este se enojara y la madre de Alex le dejo un poco de dinero, según ella para que "No se queden en ningún momento sin protección, dado que esto es lo más importante durante el sexo", en cuanto ambas se fueron, Serv y Alex caminaron a la habitación, riéndose de todas las mentiras que habían dicho durante el día

"¿Cómo sabes mentir tan bien Alex?, nuestros padres se lo creyeron todo, esta fue una de las cosas más divertidas que he hecho en mi corta vida" dijo Serv entre risas "Puede que seas un pervertido, pero eres muy creativo"

"Bueno, tú también inventaste cosas divertidas, por ejemplo, le dijiste a tu madre que una vez subimos al techo de la escuela y miramos la luna por horas, eso es ridículo" dijo Alex riendo

"¡Oye!, eso no suena tan mal" dijo Serv, imaginando el momento "Solo nosotros dos… en el techo de la escuela, mirando la luna, incluso suena divertido" dijo Serv risueño al imaginar la situación

"¿Quieres hacer eso algún día?, ya sabes, no como novios, solo como amigos…" pregunto Alex "Porque a mí me gustaría hacer eso…"

"Claro, ¡me encantaría!, pero solo como amigos, como nada más, solo como simple amigos" dijo Serv riendo un poco nervioso, y sonrojándose un poco

"Si… simples… amigos" dijo Alex, sonrojándose también

Mientras tanto, la mayoría del tiempo Leon y Braix estuvieron separados, Braix con su madre y Leon con la suya, cada cierto tiempo se volvían a juntar a hablar con sola una madre, una vez que llego la hora de irse, cada uno se abrazó con su respectiva madre, la madre de Leon pidiéndole disculpas antes de irse, en cuanto se fueron caminaron a la habitación, lo más lentamente posible, para tener mucho tiempo para hablar

"…Por eso siento que mi madre me traiciono, siento que ella está muy vulnerable allá, sola, con ese monstruo que solía llamar padre" termino de hablar Leon mientras caminaban, le conto todo sobre lo que ocurrió con su madre, su voz claramente llena de odio

"Suena horrible… ¿Qué vas a hacer Leon?, no hay mucho que puedas hacer desde acá…" dijo Braix, triste por la situación en la que estaba su amigo en este momento "Me gustaría ayudarte…"

"Lamentablemente no hay nada que pueda hacer desde acá… solo rezarle a Arceus para que mi madre este bien, y que mi padre no haga nada que le haga demasiado daño…" dijo Leon triste esta vez, se sentía tan impotente al no poder hacer nada

Los dos caminaron a la habitación, la puerta no estaba con llave, lo cual significaba que los demás ya habían llegado a ella primera, en cuanto abrieron la puerta se encontraron con algo que ninguno de los dos se estaba esperando

"¡Sabia que esto iba a ocurrir en cualquier momento!" dijo Braix eufórico

Alex estaba sentado en el sillón y Serv estaba sentando en su regazo, ambos se besaban apasionadamente, sus dos lenguas jugando una con la otra, en cuanto sintieron la voz de Braix ambos se separaron inmediatamente, dejando un pequeño hilo de saliva que indicaba y delataba lo que acababa de ocurrir

"¡Podemos explicarlo!" fue lo único que dijo Serv

 **Notas del Autor: Me voy a tomar un pequeño descanso antes de seguir con el fanfic, perdón por dejarlos en uno de los mejores momentos ;3, pero supongo que asi volverán por más cuando suba el siguiente episodio**

 **Hablando del siguiente episodio, al contrario de los episodios anteriores será mucho menos "relleno", y probare con un cambio de ambiente fuera de la escuela, ¡sé que les gustara!**

 **Las review siempre se agradecen, ¡y nos vemos!**


	20. Awaken, My Love!

**Notas del autor: Pokemon Super Mystery Dungeon es un juego asombroso, es la segunda vez que lo juego y volví a quedarme seco en lágrimas, también Octopath Traveler es un juego muy divertido, no sé porque les digo esto**

 **Ojala disfruten este episodio, es uno de los episodios más diferentes a lo que suelo escribir, pero sé que será de su agrado ;)**

 **Me he dado cuenta últimamente que he escrito episodios dedicados a Haze y Quill, he escrito episodios dedicados a Serv y Alex, pero no he escrito episodios dedicados a Leon y Braix**

 **Hoy día he decidido cambiar eso**

 **Sin más preámbulos, aquí esta lo mejor que he hecho en mi puta vida, adiós**

Leon despertó exactamente a la hora que necesitaba despertar, siete de la mañana, espero unos minutos que sus ojos se acostumbraran a la oscuridad que en ese momento reinaba en la habitación, respiro hondo, se armó de valor, y lo más silenciosamente posible se levantó de la cama, busco debajo de la cama, y saco un pequeño trozo de papel, el cual tenía escritura en él, y lo dejo al lado de Braix, para que sus amigos lo leyeran en cuanto despertaran, atravesó la habitación en puntillas, asegurándose de hacer el menos ruido posible, abrió la puerta de la habitación, y salio por ella, cerrándola detrás de el

Miro hacia arriba, la luna estaba a punto de esconderse, y se podía ver levemente el sol apareciendo por el otro extremo, Leon volvió a respirar hondo, y avanzo por la escuela, ya habia comenzado su plan, no era momento de arrepentirse, se dirigió al edificio principal

Abrió la puerta del edificio principal con mucho cuidado, y entro, comenzó a avanzar cuidadosamente por la leve oscuridad del lugar, revisando su mapa mental del edificio, camino hasta la entrada de la escuela y salio por ella, encontrándose en el estacionamiento de la escuela, una docena de autos que eran usados para transportar a los alumnos se encontraba en este, Leon se escondió en un arbusto, asegurándose de que no hubiera nadie en vigilando los autos, respiro hondo una vez más y se acercó a un auto, agarro la manilla de la puerta del conductor y tiro, y para la tranquilidad de Leon el auto se abrió inmediatamente, agradeció a Arceus que no necesitara ninguna llave, Leon entro al auto y cerró la puerta, suspiro

"Okay, Leon, lo hiciste, lograste robar un auto de la escuela" se dijo Leon a sí mismo, cerrando sus ojos y poniendo ambas manos en su pecho, quizás para hacerse valor, pero aun asi, debia admitir que estaba orgulloso de sí mismo por lograr entrar a un auto sin que nadie lo viera

"Entonces, ¿A dónde vamos?" los reflejos de Leon fueron rápidos, envolvió su mano en un puño y la dirigió con fuerza hacia la voz que habia escuchado proveniente del asiento del pasajero a su derecha "¡LEON!, ¡SOY YO BRAIX!" Leon alcanzo a detener su puño unos centímetros antes de que impactara con Braix "¿¡PORQUE SIEMPRE HACES ESO?!" dijo Braix, claramente enojado

"¿Braix?, ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?, te tengo una pregunta mejor, ¿Por qué siempre que intento ser sigiloso en las noches me sigues?" dijo Leon, un poco molesto "Y yo pensaba que por primera vez en mi vida habia sido lo suficientemente sigiloso para que nadie me viera…"

"Leon, se lo que vas a hacer, y no te detendré, pero no te dejare hacerlo solo…" dijo Braix, poniendo una de sus manos en el hombro derecho de Leon

"¿Hacer qué?, solo quería dar un pequeño paseo en el auto, es todo…" dijo Leon, moviendo su hombro para sacarse la mano de Braix, claramente mintiendo "Puedes irte a dormir ahora, solo quería dar un paseo solo… es todo, nada más"

"Leon… leí la nota que dejaste en la habitación, no tienes que mentirme…" dijo Braix, y Leon bajo su mirada "Solo, déjame acompañarte, ¿sí?, prometo que no seré ninguna molestia, no quiero que cometas ninguna locura, además, me has dicho muchas veces que tu hogar está muy lejos de la escuela, asi que puedo ser un buen compañero de viaje y tener conversaciones para que no te aburras…"

Leon suspiro y se quedó en silencio, analizando la situación, y pensando lo que iba a responder "Bien, Okay, está bien, tienes razón, quizás necesite alguien para que el viaje se haga más corto" dijo Leon, y Braix sonrió "Ahora, ayúdame a prender este auto…" dijo Leon, buscando al lado del volante y dándose cuenta de que se necesitaba una llave para hacer el auto andar

"Supongo que debemos robársela al conductor, o… puede que la haya escondido por una parte del auto, deberíamos buscar" dijo Braix, y Leon asintió, ambos se movieron y con su ojos analizaron el auto para ver si las llaves estaban en algún lado "Por cierto… ¿sabes conducir?"

"Sip, yo y Alex sabemos conducir, su madre nos enseñó a ambos cuando teníamos apenas doce años, fue algo divertido" dijo Leon, mientras buscaba debajo de su asiento "La encontré, aquí está" dijo Leon, sacando de debajo del asiento una llave plateada, la introdujo y la giro, el motor del auto inmediatamente haciendo el ruido que indicaba que estaba funcionando, y las luces de adelante prendiéndose, sin pensarlo dos veces, Leon comenzó a hacer maniobras para salir del estacionamiento hacia la calle

"Por cierto… sobre Alex y Serv…" dijo Braix riendo levemente y sonrojándose un poco, Leon también rio y se sonrojo, recordando lo que habia pasado hace unas horas, cuando volvían de la visita de padres

"Eso fue… una locura, sabía que iba a terminar pasando, pero nunca espere que los encontraríamos besándose tan apasionadamente" dijo Leon "La verdad, de Alex me lo esperaba" Leon rio, mientras salían del estacionamiento al asfalto, avanzo por la derecha, recordaba que desde esa dirección la madre de Alex los habia ido a dejar

"No podía esperar que pasara, él y Alex hacen una hermosa pareja, sé que Serv, en su parte más oscura, puede ser igual de pervertido que Alex, era cosa de que el tiempo hiciera su trabajo…" dijo Braix, recordando todo lo que ocurrió y como ocurrió

 **(…)**

 **4 horas antes**

"¡Sabia que esto iba a ocurrir en cualquier momento!" dijo Braix eufórico, al ver a Alex y Serv, Serv se encontraba sentado en el regazo de Alex, y un hilo de saliva unía sus bocas, Serv inmediatamente se levantó del regazo de Alex

"¡No es lo que parece!" dijo Serv, estaba sonrojado completamente, y con sus brazos hacia señas para que Leon y Braix se fueran, sintió unos brazos envolviéndolo, Alex lo abrazo por la espalda

"Es exactamente lo que parece" dijo Alex sonriendo pervertidamente, mientras acercaba a Serv mas hacia el "No podíamos aguantarlo más, debíamos demostrarnos cuanto nos amábamos el uno al otro" dijo Alex "¿No es asi Serv?" Serv solo escondió su rostro entre sus manos

"Alex, estas arruinando un momento que era plenamente romántico" dijo Serv "Y no… no nos amamos, todavia, esto es solo el principio de… de…" Serv no podía encontrar la palabra para terminar la oración

"¿De su relación?" pregunto Leon, levantando una ceja

"¡No le digas relación!, suena demasiado raro…" dijo Serv sonrojándose "Aunque… supongo que ese es el termino correcto…" Serv no quería ni podía levantar su mirada del suelo, la vergüenza lo estaba matando, le pedia a la tierra que se lo tragara

"Aw… Eso es tan tierno, estoy muy feliz por ustedes, voy a ser completamente honestos con ustedes, era obvio que ustedes dos querían algo más" dijo Braix sonriendo y dando pequeños saltitos de felicidad "Solo habia que ver como se miraban el uno al otro"

"Por cierto, ¿Planean decirle a Quill y a Haze?, ellos se ven como una buena pareja, podrían pedirle un consejo o dos, ellos dos estarán más que felices de saber que ustedes dos ahora están juntos" dijo Leon, apuntando a las camas, donde en este momento solo estaban Quill y Haze abrazados, ambos durmiendo plácidamente

"Pues claro que les diremos, esto es algo que todo el mundo debe saber" dijo Alex, abrazando a Serv aún más fuerte, Leon pudo notar algo en sus ojos, felicidad y euforia "¿No lo crees Serv?"

"Bien, bien, le diremos mañana, pero por ahora, vayámonos a dormir, estoy demasiado cansado para tener que escuchar sus palabras de apoyo y felicidad" dijo Serv, intentando zafarse del abrazo de Alex "…Además, creo que ya he sufrido demasiada vergüenza por un día"

 **(…)**

"Alex se veía tan feliz, era la primera vez que veo que no solo siente lujuria y/o excitación por una pareja, como se veía cada vez que conseguía una novia nueva, esta vez se ve claramente que quiere a Serv no solo por el sexo, si no por todo lo demás, podría decirse que está realmente enamorado" dijo Leon, feliz por su amigo

"En fin… suficiente de hablar sobre ellos… La escuela se ve tan lejos desde aquí" dijo Braix mirando hacia atrás, solo se veía la punta del edificio principal de la escuela por tanto que habían avanzado "En fin, cual es el plan señor Leon?" pregunto Braix, poniendo ambas manos detrás de su cabeza, y ambos pies encima de la parte de adelante del interior del auto

"¿Señor Leon?" pregunto Leon sonriendo un poco, sin girar su mirada dado que le habían enseñado que siempre debia mirar hacia adelante mientras conducía, debia admitir que escuchar a Braix llamarlo asi era raramente excitante "El plan es… iremos a mi hogar, y sacaremos a mi padre de ahí, ¿sí?, nos aseguraremos de que nunca más quiera hacerle daño a mi madre… y eso es todo"

"¿Eso es todo?, ¿ninguna parada para divertirnos?, quizás podríamos parar en un casino y fingir que tenemos más de dieciocho años, podríamos ganar mucho dinero ahí…" dijo Braix, sonriendo inocentemente mientras pensaba en que haría con tanto dinero, sus ojos con un pequeño brillo de euforia mirando a Leon directamente

"No hay tiempo para eso, hoy día es viernes, tenemos exactamente tres días para volver a la escuela antes de que sea lunes y las clases comiencen de nuevo, no podemos admitirnos el lujo de divertirnos" dijo Leon, y Braix hizo un sonido de decepción, se acomodó en el asiento y se cruzó de brazos, Leon rodo los ojos "Bien, quizás si terminamos con el tema de mi padre de nuevo, cuando vengamos de vuelta podríamos pasar a algún lugar"

"¡Bien!, ¡prometo que no te vas a arrepentir Leon!" dijo Braix, alzando ambos brazos en felicidad "En fin… apenas dormí cuatro horas, asi que si me disculpas dormiré un momento aquí, ¿sí?" dijo Braix acomodándose en el asiento en posición fetal y cerrando sus ojos

"Bien, pero no duermas tanto, ¿sí?, no creo que pueda aguantar mucho sin mi co-piloto favorito" dijo Leon, y Braix rio "Además, no te puedes perder los paisajes hermosos por los que estamos pasando…" mintió Leon, intentando hacer que Braix abriera sus ojos

"No te creo Leon, la mayoría de los paisajes que están alrededor de las escuelas son terrenos baldíos, no caeré en tus mentiras" dijo Braix sin abrir sus ojos "Ahora, déjame dormir, prometo que volveré en unas horas o más"

"¿Unas horas o más?, eso es demasiado" dijo Leon, dándole pequeños empujoncitos a Braix sin sacar su mirada del volante "Braix, ¡Braix!" era muy tarde, Braix ya estaba durmiendo, Leon solo suspiro y miro a Braix por un momento, se veía tan tranquilo mientras dormía "No puedo creer que me hayas querido acompañar en este viaje… gracias Braix…" dijo Leon acariciando una de las orejas de Braix, las cuales se movieron instintivamente al sentir el tacto de Leon

Leon volvió a mirar hacia adelante, este viaje iba a ser uno muy largo, calculaba que de aquí a su hogar tardarían al menos unas ocho horas en llegar, respiro hondo, ahora no era momento para arrepentirse, debia hacer esto, por él, y más importantemente, por su madre, presiono con su pie el acelerador aún más fuerte, no habia tiempo que perder

 **(…)**

"¡Despierta, Amor!" esa dulce voz hizo que Serv despertara inmediatamente, inmediatamente sintió los brazos de Alex alrededor de su cuerpo, mientras era acariciado por su hocico, el cual estaba recorriendo su cuello, produciendo una sensación muy extraña, pero placentera "Despierta, es nuestro primer día como novios, debemos aprovecharlos…"

 _ **Do what you want**_

 _ **I'm telling you**_

 _ **Let me into your heart**_

Serv se acomodó para quedar cara a cara con Alex, estaba levemente sonrojado, recordando todo lo que ocurrió ayer "Alex… todavia no somos novios…" Serv intento hacerse el difícil por un tiempo más, aunque sabía que no iba a soportar mucho

"Supongo que tienes razón…" dijo Alex, mirando directamente a los ojos a Serv "Entonces te lo preguntare… ¿Qué ocurrió ayer?, ¿Antes de irnos a dormir?..." pregunto Alex, lo cual hizo a Serv sonrojar levemente y desviar su mirada

"Pues… nos besamos, y luego Braix y Leon llegaron y arruinaron el momento…" dijo Serv, recordando todos y cada uno de los vergonzosos momentos transcurridos

"Eso no importa… olvídate de ellos dos…" dijo Leon, sonriendo antes de hacer la siguiente pregunta "¿Te gusto el beso?, ¿Lo disfrutaste?" pregunto Alex, dándole un pequeño lamido en la mejilla a Serv, el cual se sonrojo - mas

"Pues, claro que lo disfrute… pero…" antes de que pudiera seguir fue interrumpido por Alex, el cual lo agarro de la cintura y lo acerco más a él en la cama, quedaron frente a frente, ¿Cómo alguien tan pervertido como Alex podía volverlo tan loco?

"¿Quieres que nos besemos de nuevo?..." pregunto Alex, sonriendo pervertidamente, Serv desvió la mirada aún más, su rostro ahora completamente rojo "Vamos… sé que lo quieres… lo puedo ver en ti cariño…" susurro Alex seductoramente, y eso fue suficiente para que Serv se olvidara de todo, y sin aviso previo acercara sus labios a los de Alex, deseoso por volver a probarlos, y sentir la áspera lengua de Alex jugar con la suya, Alex abrió los ojos como platos al ver el sorpresivo acto de Serv, pero inmediatamente volvió a cerrarlos, acerco el cuerpo de Serv mas a él, quedando prácticamente pegados, se dieron la mano y entre-lazaron sus dedos, Alex se aseguró de guiar la lengua de Serv en el beso, sus lenguas haciendo una pequeña danza entre ellas, aunque él era un experto en eso, podía notar que Serv era un novato, aun asi, el beso era uno de los más románticos que Alex habia dado en su vida

 _ **This is the end of us**_

 _ **Sleeping with the moon and the stars**_

 _ **I know where you've been**_

 _ **You can see the sun**_

Se separaron por un momento, ambos jadeando, todavia podían sentir el sabor de cada uno en su boca, en cuanto ambos tuvieron el aire suficiente para seguir, se volvieron a acercar y juntaron sus labios, esta vez en un beso más apasionado, más salvaje, Alex hizo fuerza para girar y dejar a Serv debajo de él, Alex apoyándose con sus brazos para no dejar caer todo su peso encima de Serv, poniéndolo en una posición más sumisa, en cuanto sus lenguas no tenían mas aire para jugar entre ellas se volvieron a separar dejando un hilo de saliva que conectaba sus labios, ambos se miraron y se sonrieron, en una combinación de alegría, euforia, y lujuria

 _ **Girl you really got a hold on me**_

 _ **So this isn't just puppy love**_

 _ **Girl you really got a hold on me**_

 _ **So this isn't just puppy love**_

"Si no fuera porque Quill y Haze están durmiendo a nuestro lado, te haría mío en este mismo instante…" dijo Alex pervertidamente, lamiendo sus labios, como si Serv fuera una presa que no podía esperar por devorar, Serv solo rio, y miro a Serv con ojos de lujuria y deseo

"No puedo esperar más… Haze y Quill estaban muy cansados la noche anterior, tenemos tiempo para hacerlo, van a tardar en despertar… por favor…" dijo prácticamente rogando Serv, Alex solo rio, y tuvo la idea más sádica de su vida

"Nah… quiero hacerte esperar, mientras más te haga esperar, más te vas a desesperar, y eso va a hacer el momento que ocurra mucho más divertido…" dijo Alex, con una sonrisa pervertida "Y antes de que puedas decir nada, recuerda que me perteneces, y ese chupón es marca de aquello" dijo Alex, dándole dos toques con una garra al chupón detrás del cuello de Serv "Puedo hacer lo que quiera contigo…"

"P-pero… ¡eso no es justo!, ¡he estado esperando meses por esto!" grito-susurro Serv, Alex solo rio al ver que su novio estaba igual de desesperado que el "¡Hare lo que sea!, ¡Pero hagámoslo!" dijo el Servine, sus ojos denotaban extrema desesperación

"Bien… lo haremos, pero con una condición…" dijo Alex "Debes hacer dos cosas por mí, ¿sí?" Serv solo asintió rápidamente, no podía esperar mucho tiempo más "¿Somos novios?, ¿O no somos novios?" pregunto Alex, sabía que las hormonas de Serv estaban afectando su forma de pensar, asi que era el mejor momento para preguntárselo

"¡Si somos novios!, ¡Solo te necesito a ti y a nadie más!, ¡Ahora no me hagas esperar más!" dijo Serv agarrando los brazos de Alex y sacudiéndolos, por un momento Alex se preguntó si los pokemon machos podían entrar en celo, porque esa era la única forma de definir el estado de Serv

"Espera, no hemos terminado, todavia no…" dijo Alex, ya sabía lo siguiente que iba a hacer, le sonrió pervertidamente a Serv otra vez "Tienes que pedirlo por favor, rogarlo… ¿Puedes hacer eso Serv?" dijo Alex, no esperaba nunca tener a Serv tan vulnerable y a su merced

"¡Por favor Alex!, ¡Te necesito dentro mío!, ¡Necesito que me hagas completamente tuyo!, ¡Es lo único que quiero en mi vida!" dijo Serv, ya completamente desesperado, Alex solo rio, y le dio un pequeño beso en la frente, antes de volver a caer su lado, acostándose

"Nah, quiero hacerte esperar, te ves tan tierno cuando solo quieres tener sexo…" dijo Alex, volviendo a abrazar a Serv, el cual estaba claramente furioso por las burlas del pervertido Zoroark

"¡Er-eres un idiota!" dijo Serv muy sonrojado, se soltó del agarre de Alex y se subió encima de él, sentándose en su pecho, sus ojos brillando con una combinación de ira y deseo "¡Si no quieres tener sexo conmigo entonces tendré que violart-"

"Umm… ¿Qué están haciendo chicos?" Serv sintió su corazón dar un vuelco en cuanto escucho esa voz perteneciente a una nutria que el ya conocía, giro su cabeza a la derecha, Quill y Haze estaban despiertos, y ambos miraban a la pareja, Quill con una mirada confundida y Haze sonriendo, los dos claramente sonrojado al ver lo que estaba ocurriendo

"Uhh…" ¿Por qué siempre que hacia algo asi con Alex los atrapaban en el último momento? "¿C-cuanto tiempo llevan despiertos?" pregunto Serv nerviosamente, quizás si habían despertado hace poco podría inventar una mentira lo suficientemente creíble

"Bueno, desde que Alex te pregunto si querías que le dieras OTRO beso" dijo Quill, haciendo un énfasis con su voz en la palabra otro "Cuando te escuchábamos rogarle a Alex que tuvieran sexo no parábamos de reírnos silenciosamente entre nosotros…" dijo Quill riendo levemente "Cuando mis padres nos dijeron que ustedes dos eran novios, nosotros pensábamos que era una simple broma, pero parece que no…"

"Chicos, tenemos muchas cosas que contarles…" anuncio Alex a la otra pareja

 **(…)**

Leon llevaba al menos dos horas conduciendo, los paisajes seguían siendo terrenos baldíos sin vida, y la única calle estaba completamente vacía, excepto por uno o dos autos que Leon habia visto pasar, debia admitir que sus parpados le pesaban en cansancio, por un momento pensó en detenerse para poder descansar, pero sabía que no habia tiempo para hacer eso, mientras más rapido volvieran a la escuela y nadie notara su ausencia ni la del auto, todo estaría bien, miro hacia el asiento del copiloto, y se encontró con Braix, el cual estaba echado en el asiento, moviendo un pedazo de metal, como si estuviera escribiendo en el aire

"Veo que despertaste…" dijo Leon, devolviendo su mirada al volante, Braix solo asintió, su mente todavia no despertaba completamente "¿Todavia tienes ese pedazo de metal que encontraste cuando fuimos a ver las cámaras?, ¿Qué estás haciendo con él?" pregunto Leon curioso

"Lo guardo como…" Braix bostezo, levantando ambos brazos antes de seguir "Lo guardo como un recuerdo, ese fue una noche muy divertida, ¿no?" dijo Braix, recordando todos y cada uno de los momentos que estuvieron solos, intentando pasar desapercibidos "Solo quería saber si podía hacerlo prender fuego, ya sabes… y usarlo como el palo de madera que todos los Braixen tienen en la cola, el mío será un fierro, eso sería genial" dijo Braix, moviendo el fierro un poco más rapido, esperando que fuego saliera de la punta de el

"Cuidado… recuerda que este no es nuestro auto, si rompes una ventana estaremos en grandes problemas…" dijo Leon, antes de hacer una pregunta que siempre tuvo en su cabeza "¿Por qué no tienes un palo de madera como los demás Braixen?, Yo creía que todos tenían uno…"

"No todos los Fennekin evolucionan con un palo de madera, la mayoría de las veces los Fennekin encuentran un palo de madera perfecto para ellos justo antes de evolucionar, y algunas veces no encuentran el palo de madera hasta que son Delphox, es un fenómeno muy extraño…" dijo Braix, volvió a bostezar y dejo el pedazo de fierro de vuelta en su esponjosa cola, al ver que no funcionaba "…Y creo que el fierro no es para mí, tendré que seguir mi búsqueda" dijo Braix con un tono neutral

"Mmmh… Ya veo, la verdad no sabía nada de eso, supongo que cada día se aprende algo nuevo, si necesitas ayuda para buscar tu palo solo avísame, ¿sí?, podríamos ir a buscar a un parque o algo…" dijo Leon, aunque sus hormonas inmediatamente hicieron que pensara en otro "palo" con el que Braix podía jugar

"Por cierto…" dijo Braix, poniendo ambas de sus manos en el asiento de Leon, y mirándolo directamente a los ojos con ojos curiosos "Ahora que estamos fuera de la escuela, tus poderes de aura tuvieron que haber vuelto, ¿no?" Leon solo asintió afirmativamente, sin desviar su mirada del volante, lo cual hizo que la cola de Braix se volviera loca "¡¿De verdad?!, ¿me puedes mostrar algún truco de aura?, ¡Cualquier cosa!"

"Bien… bien" dijo Leon riendo un poco al ver la emoción de Braix, y al tenerlo tan cerca con sus ojos curiosos "No hay mucho que pueda hacer cuando estamos los dos solos y tengo que estar atento conduciendo, lo máximo que puedo hacer es ver unos segundos en el futuro…" aun asi, la curiosidad de los ojos de Braix brillaron con aun más fuerza

"¿Si?, ¡Eso es genial!, ¡Dime algo que vaya a pasar pronto!, ¡Cualquier cosa!" dijo Braix, no se podía mantener quieto de tanta emoción

"Bien… um…" Leon entre-cerro sus ojos para concentrarse levemente, lo cual hizo que sus ojos se iluminaran con una leve luz azul, lo cual hizo que Braix dejara salir un gran wow "…Nos estamos quedando sin gasolina…" dijo Leon, y apenas unos segundos después la luz que indicaba la falta de combustible se prendió en el tablero del auto

"Wow…" dijo Braix mientras Leon abría sus ojos de nuevo, sonriendo al ver lo mucho que habia sorprendido a Braix "¡Eso es genial!, ¡Yo también quiero saber controlar el aura!, ¡Debes enseñarme!" dijo Braix, tirando levemente del brazo de Leon

"Podemos dejar eso para después, primero debemos encontrar un lugar donde podamos recargar el auto de combustible, lo menos que podemos hacer ahora es quedarnos varados…" dijo Leon "Yo miro por mi lado y tu miras por el tuyo, ¿sí?, si encuentras alguna gasolinera me avisas…"

"¡Si señor Leon!" dijo Braix, haciendo un saludo militar, antes de fijar su mirada a la ventana derecha

Estuvieron unos minutos cada uno mirando por las ventanas mientras avanzaban, Leon por un momento dudo que iban a encontrar una a tiempo, pero casi como un milagro de Arceus, a lo lejos en la calle se podía ver una pequeña gasolinera al lado derecho, Braix inmediatamente la apunto "¡Ahí hay una!"

"Gracias a Arceus, unos minutos más y nos hubiéramos quedado varados…" dijo Leon, avanzo hasta estar al lado de la gasolinera, y con una maniobra hizo entrar el auto a ella, colocándose en una de las estaciones de servicio, al ver que no habia nadie, llego a la conclusión de que era auto-servicio "Tu espérame aquí, ¿sí?" dijo Leon, bajándose del auto y cerrando la puerta

"¡Espera!" dijo Braix, abriendo la ventana del conductor para hablar con Leon "Hay una pequeña tienda" dijo Braix, apuntando a la tienda que siempre hay en las gasolineras "¿No quieres que vaya a comprar algo para el viaje?, ¿quizás algo para comer?, además, tenemos que pagar el combustible, yo puedo hacerlo mientras tu llenas el auto"

"Bien, anda, compra algunos dulces y snacks, paga la gasolina de la…" Leon miro el número de la bomba de gasolina "la gasolina de la bomba cuatro, y luego nos largamos de aquí, ¿sí?" dijo Leon, y Braix asintió, se bajó por el lado del co-piloto y camino hacia la pequeña tienda de conveniencia, las puertas automáticamente abriéndose en cuanto estuvo lo suficientemente cerca

Braix entro, hace mucho tiempo que no entraba a una tienda de conveniencia, el lugar estaba completamente vacío excepto por la cajera, la cual era una Nidorina, la cual se veía muy aburrida, y un Stoutland, el cual estaba sacando un par de bebidas de los refrigeradores donde se encontraban los líquidos, una música tranquila sonaba de un parlante que se encontraba en el techo, Braix se acercó al lugar donde se encontraban todos los snacks, y saco un par de bolsas de patatas fritas, una para él y una para Leon, luego se acercó al lugar de los bebestibles y saco dos bebidas, finalmente se acercó al cajero, haciendo la fila, esperando que el Stoutland dejara de coquetear con la Nidorina y pagara sus bebidas

Desvió la mirada levemente a su izquierda, habia un pequeño estante donde estaban todas las revistas y periódicos, Braix pudo notar que los periódicos tenían diferentes nombres acá que los que habia cerca de su hogar, examino los titulares de cada uno, todos ellos eran pesimistas y o sobre farándula, asesinatos de pokemon jóvenes, robo a pokemon anciano, escape en una cárcel, tal pokemon famoso hizo un comentario racista sobre los tipo hielo, etcétera

"El siguiente…" dijo la Nidorina con un tono aburrido, haciendo que Braix saliera de sus pensamientos y mirara a la cajera, la cual llevaba unos segundos esperando que Braix se moviera ahora que el Stoutland se fue, se acercó al cajero y deposito todos los objetos que iba a comprar

"Además, quiero pagar el combustible de la bomba cuatro" dijo Braix, apuntando al auto de él y Leon, la cajera reviso en el pc que tenía, para ver cuanta gasolina habia cargado, y cuanto debia cobrarle

"Bien cariño… eso serian treinta dólares, ¿Efectivo o Tarjeta?" pregunto la Nidorina al sacar el total con una calculadora

"Um…" En ese momento se dio cuenta de que no tenía dinero "Deme un momento, mi nov-, quiero decir… mi amigo tiene el dinero, vuelvo de inmediato" dijo Braix sonriendo nerviosamente, la Nidorina girando sus ojos en molestia, Braix se acercó a la puerta automática y grito "¡Leon!"

Leon ya estaba dentro del auto, saco su cabeza por la ventana del piloto "¿Qué?"

"¡No tengo dinero!" grito Braix de nuevo, Leon se agarró el puente de la nariz, abrió la puerta y salio, acercándose a la tienda, Braix solo le sonrió nerviosamente, y ambos entraron a la tienda "Lo siento por eso…" le dijo a la cajera, la cual solo lo miro sin ninguna reacción "Son treinta dólares Leon…" dijo Braix

Leon saco treinta dólares robados que saco antes de salir y se los paso a la cajera, la cual un poco desconfiada reviso los dólares a contra-luz, para ver si eran falsos, y en cuanto supo que nada andaba mal, los puso en el cajero "Listo, fue un gusto atenderlos chicos…" dijo la cajera, agarrando su celular y olvidándose de Braix y Leon, los cuales solo se miraron y se encogieron de hombros, cada uno agarro su snack y su bebida, y salieron por la puerta automática

"Arceus, como alguien puede ser tan desagradable… es como si nos estuviera haciendo un favor al atendernos" dijo Leon un poco enojado por la atención de la Nidorina "Si quieres trabajar como cajero o cajera al menos debes tener un poco de amabilidad…"

"No la culpo, probablemente tiene que estar sentada en ese lugar por horas, además, supongo que mucha gente rara pasa por este lugar, cuando entre habia un Stoutland coqueteando con ella" dijo Braix encogiéndose de hombros, mientras caminaban hacia el auto

"Supongo que tienes razón… no puedo culpar a alguien si no…" Leon se quedó callado, mirando el auto "si no…" O más bien, el lugar donde hace unos minutos estaba el auto "¿¡DONDE ESTA EL AUTO?!" dijo Leon agarrándose la cabeza, corriendo hacia el puesto donde estaba el auto, esperando que mágicamente volviera a aparecer

"¿El auto?, ¿Dónde lo dejaste?" pregunto Braix, siguiendo a Leon, al contrario de Leon, Braix estaba un poco más tranquilo, sabía que debia haber una explicación lógica para la desaparición del auto

"¿Dónde lo deje?, ¡Lo deje exactamente aquí!, ¡Tú lo viste!" dijo Leon, con ambos de sus brazos apuntando al lugar donde ahora no habia ningún auto "¿Cómo un auto puede desaparecer en menos de cinco minutos?, ¡¿Cómo un auto puede desaparecer en menos de cinco minutos?!" dijo desesperado Leon, el pánico apoderándose de su mente

"Es posible… que lo hayan robado" dijo Braix, llegando a la conclusión más realista "¿Lo dejaste con llave antes de ir a dejarme el dinero?" pregunto Braix, ladeando su cabeza levemente, no importa lo mucho que tratara, no podía pensar en otra cosa que haya pasado con el auto

"¿Con llave?" Leon miro a Braix con furia "No, no lo deje con llave, ¡Porque no pensé que iba a necesitar llave si solo iba a dejarlo solo por uno o dos minutos!, además, ni siquiera creo que usaba llave, cuando lo robe el auto se abrió solo" dijo Leon, supo que si seguía asi iba a explotar en ira, asi que se sentó, pegando su espalda a la bomba de gasolina

"Y… ¿Qué haremos ahora?" pregunto Braix, sentándose al lado de Leon, envolviendo sus brazos en sus rodillas, Leon escondió su rostro entre las palmas de sus manos, intentando pensar en que hacer

"No lo sé…" dijo Leon, desesperanzado "Estamos en la mitad de la nada… estamos a dos horas conduciendo de la escuela, y estamos al menos a seis horas conduciendo de llegar a casa, cualquier lugar que vayamos nos va a tomar días llegar…"

"¿Y no viste algún lugar mientras conducía?, ¿Alguna estación policial o algo?"

"No, nada, esto es casi como un desierto, no hay nada, ¡nada!" dijo Leon, lanzando sus brazos hacia arriba en desesperación "Deberíamos volver a la escuela, si mis cálculos son correctos, llegaríamos a primeras horas de la mañana" Leon perdió toda la esperanza de poder salvar a su madre

"No…" dijo Braix, "No podemos volver ahora… ya empezamos este viaje, no podemos dar un paso atrás…" reclamo Braix, dándole pequeñas palmaditas en la espalda al perdido Lucario

"Braix, son seis horas conduciendo de aquí hasta allá a cien kilómetros por hora, tardaríamos el triple de lo que tardaríamos en volver a la escuela, es imposible, no vale la pena" dijo Leon, mirando al cielo con una expresión de desesperación, preguntándole porque todo lo malo le tenía que pasar a el

"Pues, piénsalo bien, si durante las dos horas que estuviste conduciendo hasta acá no habia nada, eso significa que hay mayores posibilidades que en lo que quede de camino encontremos algo, quizás algún lugar donde podamos rentar un auto, o comprar bicicletas" dijo Braix, encogiéndose de hombros

Leon lo pensó por un momento, analizo la situación, y llego a la conclusión de que Braix estaba en lo correcto, además, no podía dejar a su madre en la situación en la que estaba, no era momento de echarse atrás, debían seguir

"Bien, seguiremos" dijo Leon, lo cual hizo que Braix se parara y saltara en felicidad "Eso sí, déjame estar sentado un tiempo más, necesito que mi mente se tranquilice completamente" dijo Leon respirando hondo, Braix asintió, y se volvió a sentar a su lado

"Entonces… ¿Quieres comerte los snacks que compramos?" dijo Braix, ofreciéndole las patatas fritas que habia comprado para el

 **(…)**

"Y eso… una cosa llevo a la otra, y yo y Alex somos…" Serv hizo una pausa antes de seguir, esa palabra todavia seguía sonando demasiado rara para el "…somos novios, si ustedes dos no hubieran estado durmiendo a nuestro lado es probable que en este momento estaríamos teniendo sexo como Bunnelbys" termino de hablar Serv, Alex al ver lo sonrojado que estaba lo agarro de las caderas y lo acerco más a él, abrazándolo por la espalda en la debajo de las sabanas

"Aw… eso es tan tierno…" dijo Haze, mientras veía a Alex acariciar con su hocico a Serv "Ustedes hacen una pareja tan bonita, nunca pensé que iba a ver el día que iban a admitir lo mucho que se querían el uno al otro…" Haze recordó el día que él y Quill se declararon el uno al otro, fue una experiencia tan hermosa, y verla ahora reflejada en Alex y Serv era muy bonito

"Haze tiene razón, era solo cosa del tiempo que ambos se armaran de valor para poder declararse" dijo Quill sonriendo y encogiéndose de hombros "Debes ser cuidadoso Alex, Serv puede ser una perra muy desagradable y molesta…" dijo Quill riendo

"¡Oye!" dijo Serv enojado

"Lo tendré en cuenta Quill" dijo Alex, guiñando un ojo

"¡OYE!" Volvió a reclamar Serv, esta vez furioso

"¡Ahora podemos tener citas dobles!, ¿No suena asombroso?, y cuando Leon y Braix se declaren el uno al otro, ¡Tendremos citas triples!" dijo Haze, sus ojos brillando en emoción y euforia, por alguna razón las citas dobles y triples lo hacían muy feliz, el hecho de compartir un momento tan romántico con sus amigos sonaba muy divertido

"Pues si, al igual que nosotros, es solo cosa de que uno de los dos se arme de valor y le diga al otro todo lo que siente, luego de eso, su amor florecerá rápidamente" dijo Alex, y en ese momento se dio cuenta de lo que faltaba en la habitación "Por cierto… ¿Dónde están ambos?"

"No se… desde nuestra cama no podemos ver la cama de ellos, porque la cama de ustedes dos está en medio, y como Alex es grande nos tapa la visión hacia esa cama" dijo Quill, mientras lamia el cuello de Haze, el cual reía y se sonrojaba

"Y yo no puedo ver hacia la cama de ellos, porque tu cuerpo me bloquea la vista" le dijo a Serv a Alex, dado que el domina al lado derecho de su cama, y la cama de Leon y Braix se encontraba al lado del lado izquierdo

"Y yo no puedo ver hacia la cama de ellos porque estaba demasiado ocupado mirándote a ti…" dijo Alex, dándole un pequeño beso en la frente a Serv antes de voltearse en la cama, encontrándose con la cama vacía de Leon y Braix, excepto por dos pedazos de papel "Um… dejaron dos notas" dijo Alex, agarrando las dos

"A ver… dámelas…" dijo Serv con un tirón arrancando las dos notas de las manos de Alex "Parece que una es de Leon, y la otra es de Braix…" dijo Serv, al ver la escritura más seria de una, y la más tranquila de la otra

"¿Qué dicen?" pregunto Haze

"Primero leeré la de Leon, ¿sí?" dijo Serv, dejando la nota de Braix y poniendo la nota de Leon en frente de sus ojos "Queridos amigos, luego de que mi madre me visitara ayer me entere de cosas horribles, actualmente mi madre está en peligro, tendré que robar un auto para ir a salvarla del problema que tiene ella en casa, Serv, robe todo el dinero que sé que le robaste a todos los padres ayer, prometo que te lo pagare…" Serv inmediatamente se puso furioso al leer eso "¡Ese hijo de puta!..." Serv siguió leyendo la nota "Iré y volveré lo más rapido posible, no me demorare más de un día, se despide, Leon"

"wow… ¿Qué habrá pasado con su madre?" pregunto Quill, curioso "Sonaba como algo bastante serio…" dijo un poco preocupado por Leon, Alex solo suspiro, sabía exactamente a lo que Leon se refería con "un problema", pero no era algo que pudiera decirle a los demás sin el permiso de Leon

"¿Y qué dice la de Braix?" pregunto Alex antes de que ninguno de los demás pudiera hacer cualquier pregunta sobre la razón de Leon de tener que volver a casa

"A ver…" Serv dejo la nota de Leon y la cama y luego levanto la de Braix, esta estaba claramente hecha un poco más rápidamente "Hola chicos, creo que Leon acaba de salir por la puerta, acabo de leer su nota y tendré que seguirlo, ¡robar un auto suena demasiado emocionante para dejarlo pasar!, además, si no me equivoco Leon vive muy lejos, por lo tanto necesitara a alguien que lo acompañe, se despide, su Braixen favorito, ¡nos vemos!" termino de leer la nota y Haze inmediatamente dejo salir un largo "aww…"

"Hacen una pareja tan bonita, se nota que ambos harían de todo por el otro…" dijo Haze risueñamente, lo cual puso a Quill ligeramente celoso, ¿acaso el no creía que el también haría cualquier cosa por Haze?, Haze inmediatamente noto esto, asi que abrazo a Quill mas fuerte "No te pongas celoso Quill, sé que harías todo por mí, es solo una forma de decir…"

"Braix no es mi Braixen favorito… puedo nombrar a miles de actrices porno que son Braixen…" se dijo a si mismo Alex "Entonces… ahora que no están ellos… ¿Qué deberíamos hacer?" pregunto Alex, los cuatro miraron el techo de la habitación, no habia mucho que hacer, especialmente cuando no estaba Braix, el cual solía ser el que daba ideas o actividades

"Podríamos ver la última película que nos queda…" dijo Quill luego de unos minutos, Serv inmediatamente hizo un sonido de aburrimiento, mientras levantaba ambos brazos en protesta

"¿Hablas de ese documental que Alex compro?, me niego a ver un documental… los documentales son para perdedores" dijo Serv "Hay miles de cosas más divertidas que hacer que ver un estúpido y aburrido documental…"

"Aw... Vamos, no tienes que verlo, solo acompáñanos mientras nosotros tres lo hacemos" dijo Alex, y luego se acercó al oído de Serv "Además… podemos acurrucarnos en el sofá, ¿No suena eso divertido?" pregunto Alex seductoramente, lo que hizo que Serv se sonrojara

"Okay… Bien, veamos ese estúpido documental…" dijo Serv, cediendo a la idea del Zoroark

 **(…)**

"Hemos estado caminando por días y todavia no vemos nada" reclamo Braix, cansado

"Hemos caminado por apenas cuatro horas, no seas exagerado"

"Estamos perdidos"

"Estas entrando en pánico Braix, de nuevo"

"¡ESTAMOS PERDIDOS!"

"No, no estamos perdidos"

"¡ME ESTOY MURIENDO!"

"Que…"

"Me muero…" Braix se dejó caer al suelo, su cara tocando el pavimento de la calle

"Te vas a ensuciar…" dijo Leon, sacudiendo su cabeza al ver la exageración de Braix "Levántate y sigamos…"

"No puedo, estoy muerto" Leon suspiro, con sus brazos levanto a Braix del suelo, y lo llevo como una princesa, lo cual hizo a Braix sonrojar, Leon avanzo por la vacía calle con Braix en sus brazos "¡Suéltame!, ¡Todavia no termino de morir!" dijo Braix sacudiéndose en los brazos de Leon, para luego cruzarse de brazos y poner una mirada de enojo "No sabes divertirte…"

"Morir no me parece muy divertido para ser honestos" dijo Leon, ignorando los reclamos de Braix "Además, si mis ojos no me mienten, creo que la calle se divide en dos, y allá ahí un cartel" dijo Leon, entre-cerrando sus ojos, dado que el sol, el cual estaba en su punto más alto

"¿Un cartel?" Braix se acomodó en los brazos de Leon, para poder dirigir su mirada al cartel "Dice…" Braix entre-cerro sus ojos también "El desvió lleva a un pequeño pueblo, si seguimos por ahí son solo veinte kilómetros para llegar, ¿a cuántos kilómetros estamos de tu casa?"

"Si no me equivoco, estamos a cientos de kilómetros de mi casa, lo mejor sería que fuéramos al pueblo y lográramos conseguirnos alguna forma más rápida de transportarnos allá, el pokemon promedio camina a una velocidad de cinco kilómetros por hora, asi que tardaríamos cuatro horas en llegar, llegaríamos a las cinco o seis de la tarde, asi que podríamos hacer nuestra primera pausa ahí, quizás buscar un hotel o motel, y preocuparnos de cómo vamos a seguir mañana" dijo Leon, pensando en lo que sería mejor

"Arceus, Leon, ¿Cómo puedes planear todo tan rapido?" dijo Braix riendo, todavia en los brazos de Leon "Entonces es una cita de amigos, ir al pueblo, comer algo, irnos a dormir, y al día siguiente conseguirnos algo para llegar al tu casa más rapido" dijo Braix, levantando ambos brazos, riendo risueñamente al poder pasar más tiempo con Leon

"¿Por qué llamas a todo lo que hacemos juntos cita de amigos?" dijo Leon riendo levemente "Y nunca mencione que íbamos a pasar a algún lugar a comer" dijo Leon, al encontrar la única diferencia entre su plan y el de Braix

"Pero…" dijo Braix haciendo pucheros, mirando a Leon con ojos de perrito "¡Me estoy muriendo de hambre!, ¡No creo que pueda seguir caminando si no como algo!" dijo Braix, levantando ambos brazos una vez más, esta vez en protesta

"Bien… bien" dijo Leon, rodando sus ojos "Buscaremos un lugar para comer, después de todo, Serv tenía bastante dinero, asi que podemos admitirnos ese lujo" las palabras de Leon hizo que Braix hiciera un sonidito de alegría y lo abrazara por el cuello, lo cual hizo que el corazón de Leon se derritiera levemente

"El único problema es que ahora tendremos que caminar cuatro horas más para llegar a ese pueblo…" reclamo Braix "Leon… ¿no quieres seguir cargándome hasta allá?" pregunto Braix, con una voz tierna, dado que sabía que eso siempre funcionaba con Leon

"Me encantaría, pero no, si vamos a morir de cansancio lo vamos a hacer juntos, como un equipo" dijo Leon, volviendo a depositar a Braix en el suelo, el cual dejo salir un "Aw" y se cruzó de brazos mientras caminaban, lo cual hizo a Leon reír levemente

En vez de seguir por la calle por la que habían caminado por cuatro horas, siguieron por el pequeño desvió que llevaba a la derecha, todo el viaje fue hecho mientras hablaban entre ellos, ya sea haciéndose bromas, o simplemente aprendiendo más cosas sobre el otro, los paisajes de las primeras tres horas fueron los mismos, amarillentos y sin vida, no habia absolutamente que les llamara la atención, pero la ultima hora de viaje el paisaje comenzó a cambiar, los que previamente eran terrenos sin vida fue reemplazado por árboles, y luego por bosques a cada lado de la calle, Braix miraba con un brillo en sus ojos la flora del lugar

"Wow… estos bosques se ven hermosos, ¿No te gustaría alguna vez entrar a un bosque y perderte en el?, ¿estar solo con la naturaleza por algunos días?" pregunto Braix, imaginando como seria estar en el bosque por tanto tiempo

"La verdad eso suena bastante divertido, aunque, no me gustaría tener que estar atento a que ningún Cutiefly me pique, lo mejor de todo esto, es que parece que estamos cerca del pueblo" dijo Leon "Apuremos el paso…" ambos comenzaron a avanzar un poco más rapido, aunque las piernas de ambos estaban agotadas, era el último tramo que debían caminar

Pasaron unos minutos, y ambos pokemons vieron algo que hizo que sus colas se volvieran loca, al final de la calle se encontraba algo, algo que no veían hace horas, y solo verlo les indicaba que estaba cerca, el pavimento era reemplazado por césped, puro, y natural césped, ambos corrieron hasta él y Braix se dejó caer en él, rodando en el "Oooh, sentir algo que no es pavimento, se siente tan bien~" gimió Braix, su esponjosa cola moviéndose, mostrando lo feliz que estaba por finalmente haber llegado

Leon solo sonrió al ver a su amigo rodar en el pasto como un perro en un parque, pero lo entendía, después de todo, habían estado caminando por al menos ocho horas, y ver los mismos ambientes estaban a punto de volverlo loco "Creo que ya has rodado como un cerdo demasiado, vamos, que estamos apenas a unos metros de llegar al pueblo" dijo Leon, miro hacia adelante, estaban en la cima de una colina, y a lo lejos se podía ver las casas del pequeño pueblo "De hecho, lo puedo ver desde acá, movámonos, que solo quedan unos minutos antes de que el sol desaparezca" dijo Leon, dado que podía ver la punta de la luna salir desde el horizonte, y el sol lentamente bajar por el otro extremo

Braix se levantó, y se sacudió para sacarse todo el césped que quedo en su pelaje, en cuanto estuvo listo, le asintió a Leon, ambos bajaron corriendo la colina, dirigiéndose al pueblo, el cual se veía cada vez más grande mientras más se acercaban a el

 **(…)**

"Bien chicos…" dijo Quill cansando, pausando la película "Esta es al menos la décima vez que pausamos la película porque ustedes no paran de casi devorarse el uno al otro…" en el mismo sofá, apenas unos centímetros de él, Serv se encontraba sentado en el regazo de Serv, ambos se besaban apasionadamente, aunque se separaron en cuanto Quill reclamo

"¿Acaso tienes un problema con eso?" pregunto Serv, claramente molesto por la interrupción del Quilava

"¡Pues claro que tengo un problema con eso!, ¡Tenemos que compartir este sofá!, ¡Y ustedes se están moviendo demasiado!, ¿Por qué no se van a besar a las camas?" dijo Quill levantando ambos brazos en exasperación, Haze solo rio

"Déjalos Quill… recuerda que éramos asi los primeros días… lentamente aprenderán a controlarse" dijo Haze riendo, levemente sonrojado al ver la pasión con la que Alex y Serv se estaban besando hace unos segundos

"Si Quill… escucha a tu novio, déjanos en paz" dijo Serv presumidamente, antes de volver a juntar sus labios con los de Alex, lo cual hizo que a Quill le saliera humo por las orejas, Haze solo se acercó más a él, para que pudiera calmarse le deposito un pequeño beso en los labios, lo cual hizo que Quill se olvidara de Serv y Alex

"¿Te he dicho que te amo?" le susurro Quill a Haze, Haze se rio y se sonrojo, lo cual a Quill le pareció muy tierno, aunque ya estaba acostumbrado a causar esa reacción en el Buizel

"Pues… si, muchas veces, todos los días, a cada hora" dijo Haze "Pero aun asi… nunca está de más" dijo el Buizel guiñándole un ojo "¿Te puedo besar apasionadamente como Serv y Alex lo están haciendo en este momento?"

"No tienes que preguntar amor…" dijo Quill, juntaron sus labios y dejaron que sus lenguas hicieran todo el trabajo, la película podía esperar, de hecho no, era una mierda, no valía la pena verla, el resto del día lo gastaron disfrutando de la compañía de la persona que más amaban en el caso de Haze y Quill, y disfrutando de la compañía de su nueva persona especial, en el caso de Serv y Alex, acariciándose y besándose, ambos un poco desesperados porque la otra pareja se fuera, para poder tener relaciones y hacer el amor

Como dijo Haze cuando se fueron a dormir, fue un buen día

 **(…)**

Lo primero de lo que se dieron cuenta al entrar en el pequeño pueblo, era que aunque la noche estaba llegando, el pueblo se veía muy movido y activo, las luces de las tiendas estaba encendida, y pequeños faroles iluminaban a los pokemons que paseaban por la ciudad, ya sea para comprar en la multitud de tiendas, y al restorán local o simplemente establecer conversaciones entre ellos, esto no era lo que se estaban esperando de este pueblo pequeño

"Wow… que sorpresa…" dijo Braix con sus ojos iluminados, mientras veía la vida nocturna del pueblo "Se ve como un buen lugar… ¡hay tanta gente!, es genial poder ver seres vivos después de ocho horas de absolutamente nada…" Braix tiro del brazo de Leon levemente "En fin, ¿Qué debíamos hacer primero?"

"Primero deberíamos ir a comer algo, la verdad yo también estoy hambriento…" dijo Leon, sintiendo el vacío en sus tripas "Quizás podríamos comer y además preguntarle a alguien en ese restorán donde podemos conseguir una forma de transporte" dijo Leon, y Braix asintió

"¡Entonces vamos!, no puedo aguantar mucho más con este hambre…" dijo Braix, dándose las manos con Leon y tirando de él, mientras corría hacia el restorán, lo cual hizo a Leon sonrojar levemente, y tener que aumentar su velocidad para poder seguir a Braix sin caerse

Entraron al pueblo y fueron directamente al restorán local, el cual estaba lleno de parejas y grupos de pokemon bebiendo, comiendo y disfrutando, para el alivio de ambos, solo quedaba una mesa para dos, rápidamente se sentaron en ella, antes de que cualquier otro pokemon pudiera robarles el puesto, en cuanto se sentaron, un viejo Carracosta se acercó a ellos, las escamas azules que solían ser llenas de vida eran un poco más oscuras en él, y en sus ojos llevaba bolsas, quizás por no dormir bien, o quizás por mucho estrés

"¿Qué hacen jóvenes tan pequeños en bares como estos?" preguntó el Carracosta con curiosidad, sacando un lápiz y un pequeño bloc de notas para poder anotar el pedido de Leon y Braix

"No venimos por tragos…" dijo Leon "Solo venimos por algo de comer, y quizás un poco de ayuda…" Leon se preparó para contar la historia de cómo habían llegado acá "Íbamos a hacer un viaje, pero nos robaron nuestro auto, y tuvimos que caminar ocho horas antes de encontrar esta aldea, ¿sabe de algún lugar donde podamos conseguir algo que nos pueda transportar?" pregunto Leon, y el y Braix miraron al Carracosta esperando que les respondiera

"Miren, les puedo responder sus preguntas, pero primero, ustedes dos se ven hambrientos, díganme que van a pedir y podemos hablar de eso luego, ¿de acuerdo?" dijo el Carracosta, Braix y Leon se miraron, Braix encogiéndose de hombros "¿Qué quiere usted, joven?" preguntó el Carracosta, mirando a Braix

"Umm… solo denos dos hamburguesas, si es posible yo quiero la mía con pequeñas torrejas de Baya Aranja, soy un fanático de que mi comida sea un poco dulce" dijo Braix riéndose solo "Eso… y solo quiero agua, no tengo ganas de beber alcohol en este momento…"

"Mi hamburguesa sin nada especial, solo con lo que sea que sea su receta" dijo Leon, miro a Braix levemente y luego volvió a mirar al Carracosta "Y también quiero agua, si es posible con limón" el Carracosta termino de anotar los pedidos y asintió, para luego alejarse y perderse en las puertas que llevaban a la cocina

"Wow… este lugar es bastante hermoso para ser un restorán en un pueblo pequeño…" dijo Braix sonriendo, su cola moviéndose rapido, mientras veía las decoraciones del local, la cual hacían que se produjera un ambiente muy cálido y agradable

"Si, está bien para ser un restorán en un pueblo que esta la mitad de la nada" dijo Leon un poco incómodo, algo estaba mal, sentía como si todos los demás pokemons los estuvieran mirando, era un sentimiento muy raro que no se podía sacar de la cabeza, pero no hubo tiempo, en apenas unos minutos el Carracosta salio con el pedido de ambos, y se los entrego, ninguno de los dos pudo aguantar mucho, y comieron como si nunca hubieran visto comida en su vida, saboreando los exóticos sabores de la hamburguesa, en cuanto terminaron, ambos admitieron que esto era lo mejor que habían comido en su vida

En cuanto estuvieron listos, se acercaron al cajero, donde en este momento estaba el Carracosta, el cual en cuanto los vio les sonrió "¿Cómo estuvo la comida?, ¿Disfrutaron nuestra receta especial?" preguntó el Carracosta, al ver los dos pokemons claramente satisfechos

"Si, todo estuvo delicioso…" dijo Braix alzando ambas manos en el aire, lo cual hizo al Carracosta reír

"Ahora… sobre lo que te dijimos antes… ¿nos podrías ayudar?" pregunto Leon, acercándose un poco más al Carracosta "¿Dónde podemos conseguir un método de transporte?, tenemos tres días para ir a nuestro objetivo y luego volver por donde vinimos…"

"¡Pues están de suerte!, están en el pequeño pueblo de Arroyoclaro, aunque no tenemos ningún arroyo" dijo el Carracosta, riéndose de su propio chiste, lo cual hizo que Braix y Leon se miraran incómodamente "Una de las tiendas que ahí por acá les servirá, se llama…" hizo una pausa para recordar el nombre del lugar "…Servicio de transporte de Lana, es una vieja Swanna que estará más que encantada de poder llevarlos a su destino, ¿Les sirve esa información?"

"Claro que nos sirve, ¡muchas gracias!" dijo Braix sonriendo, y luego se dirigió a Leon "Ahora, solo debemos irnos a dormir y mañana podremos hablar con Lana para que pueda llevarnos a tu hogar"

"Hay un hotel en la esquina de esta calle" dijo el Carracosta "Tienen habitaciones confortables por precios muy baratos, además, he escuchado que las camas que usan son como dormir en las nubes, o eso me han dicho mucho de los clientes que han pasado por acá"

"Gracias por toda la información, nos has ayudado bastante, ahora… ¿Cuánto te debemos por la comida?" pregunto Leon, sacando el manojo de billetes robados, el Carracosta solo rio, y con sus brazos hizo una seña de que no necesitaba dinero

"Tranquilos chicos, su comida viene de parte de la casa, cuídense, siempre es bueno ver a chicos tan jóvenes por acá, casi siempre vienen pokemons con más de treinta años, ver a un par de adolescentes siempre me alegra, si saben a lo que me refiero" dijo el Carracosta con una voz de seductora "Que no les de vergüenza volver, ustedes dos son siempre bienvenidos cuando este yo~" termino de hablar el Carracosta, guiñándole un ojo a Braix y a Leon

"He…hehe… s-si… claro… debemos irnos, muchas gracias" Leon se sintió inmediatamente incomodo por lo que insinuaba el Carracosta, ¿sabía en la edad de los dos?, miro a Braix, el cual estaba muy sonrojado y riendo como una colegiala "Braix… estas hecho un desastre" suspiro Leon, mientras agarraba a las fuerzas a Braix y lo llevaba fuera del restorán "¿Qué fue eso?"

"¿Qué fue que?" pregunto Braix inocentemente, todavia levemente sonrojado por la interacción con el Carracosta

"Lo que ocurrió dentro del restorán, eso fue tan… tan gaaay…" dijo Leon mirado a Braix, el cual inmediatamente comenzó a reír levemente, mirando a Leon con una mirada acusadora

"¿Qué pasa?, ¿Acaso estas… celoso?" dijo Braix, riendo en cuanto Leon se puso rojo como un tomate "Aww… no preocupes tu cabeza de Lucario, no me interesan los mayores de edad, solo que, es la primera vez que alguien se me insinúa de esa forma... No tienes que ponerte celoso"

"No estoy celoso, ¿Por qué estaría celoso?" mintió Leon, negando lo que ocurrió "Vamos al hotel, ¿sí?, ya estoy cansado, no tenemos tiempo para esto…" dijo Leon, comenzando a caminar hacia la dirección que el Carracosta dijo que estaba el hotel, Braix solo lo siguió, aunque la luna ya habia salido, seguía habiendo una gran cantidad pokemons paseando por la ciudad

En cuanto entraron al hotel notaron que no era para nada diferente que otros hoteles, pisos y paredes de mármol con pequeños sofás para que los pokemons pudieran sentarse, a la izquierda un ascensor y a la derecha unas escaleras, mientras que dos pasillos llevaban a otros lugares del hotel, tales como una piscina y un habitación recreacional, Braix inmediatamente hablo con emoción cuando entro "Wow… es bastante sofisticado para ser un hotel en la mitad de la nada, ojala tengamos el suficiente dinero para pagar una habitación" dijo Braix nerviosamente

Los dos se dirigieron a donde se encontraba la recepcionista, una Gardevoir, la cual hizo una reverencia en cuanto vio a Braix y Leon acercarse "¡Hola!, Bienvenidos a el hotel de Arroyoclaro, el mejor lugar para quedarse durante vacaciones o viajes, ¿Vienen los dos juntos?" pregunto la Gardevoir al ver a la pareja de pokemons

"Si, una habitación solo para esta noche, ¿Cuál es la menos costosa?, no podemos gastar tanto dinero en caso de que lo necesitemos luego…" dijo Leon, en su mente haciendo los cálculos de cuánto dinero les iba a quedar en cuanto pagaran la habitación

"Lo menos costoso sería una habitación con una sola cama, pero supongo que necesitan dos camas, ¿no?" pregunto la Gardevoir, levantando levemente una ceja

"Nah, estamos acostumbrados a dormir los dos en una cama…" dijo Braix sonriendo, aunque luego se dio cuenta de que eso no sonaba muy bien, la Gardevoir sonrió eufóricamente, dando un pequeño saltito de felicidad

"¿Ustedes dos son novios?, eso es tan tierno, ver parejas tan jóvenes siempre me alegra el alma" dijo la Gardevoir "Además, yo creo que los Lucario y Braixen hacen las mejores parejas, ¿no es asi?" pregunto la Gardevoir

"No, no, no, no somos novios, dormimos en una misma cama porque nuestra escuela…" Leon hizo una pausa, no valía la pena explicarle la escuela a la Gardevoir "Olvídelo… ¿Cuánto dinero sería por una habitación con una cama?"

"Solo veinte dólares la noche, cada habitación viene con un pequeño minibar, con bebidas y snacks, además, la habitación tiene un baño, una ducha, y…" la Gardevoir se acercó un poco a Braix y a Leon "Condones y lubricante, por si los necesitan" dijo guiñando un ojo, lo cual hizo que Braix y Leon se sonrojaran

"Bien, bien, bien" dijo Leon desviando su mirada de la mirada inquisidora de la Gardevoir "Solo denos la llave, ¿sí?" Leon le entrego los veinte dólares a la Gardevoir, la cual los tomo y les dio las gracias

"No usamos llaves acá, esta es la tarjeta de su habitación, deben pasarla por el lector y su habitación se abrirá, su habitación es la 112, primer piso, doceava habitación, tengan una buena noche, e intenten no molestar a los demás visitantes" dijo la Gardevoir, haciendo otra reverencia, Leon tomo la tarjeta y agarro de la mano a Braix, tirándolo junto a él, ambos avanzaron por el pasillo que llevaba a las habitaciones, el suelo de mármol blanco cambiando a un color celeste, y las paredes empapeladas con un color gris

Para su incomodidad en el pasillo se escuchaba un chirrido de una cama, gemidos intensos, y un pequeño golpeteo venía desde dentro de una de las habitaciones, probablemente producido por el movimiento de dos pokemons que no habían escuchado la instrucción de la Gardevoir de no molestar a los demás visitantes, "Arceus… este hotel definitivamente necesita paredes a prueba de sonido, ¿no lo crees Braix?, ¡DEJA DE INTENTAR ESCUCHARLOS!" dijo Leon, al ver que su amigo estaba sonrojado levemente y sus orejas se movían con pequeños espasmos, como si estuviera intentando sintonizar con los sonidos del sexo

"¿Qué?, como no voy a poder… lo que estén haciendo allá dentro debe ser bastante salvaje e intenso, ¿no escuchas esos gemidos?" pregunto Braix, el leve sonrojo de su cara convirtiéndose en uno mucho más profundo, Leon solo lo miro estupefacto al ver el lado más perverso de Braix

"Hay veces que no te entiendo Braix… espero que dentro de la habitación no podamos escuchar la… "fiesta" que tiene esa pareja, a ver… éramos la habitación 112…" Leon comenzó a buscar, viendo el número de las puertas de la habitación "110… 111…112" para su incomodidad, la habitación que tenían al lado era de donde provenían los gemidos "Mierda…"

"Está bien… quizás cuando entremos dejaremos de escucharlos" dijo Braix, sacando la tarjeta de las manos de Leon y colocándola en el lector de la tarjeta, una luz LED roja se convirtió en una luz LED verde, y la puerta se abrió automáticamente, Braix y Leon entraron, encontrándose con una habitación pequeña, habia una cama, una puerta que llevaba al baño y a la ducha, una gran ventana que daba una vista perfecta al pueblo donde estaban y un pequeño refrigerador, el cual debia ser el mini-bar de él que la Gardevoir habia hablado

"Tienes razón, o las paredes entre las habitaciones son a prueba de sonido, o ya terminaron, no escucho nada de la habitación de al lado" dijo Leon suspirando en alivio "Ahora podremos dormir tranquilamente, estoy agotadísimo" dijo Leon

"Deberíamos dormirnos de inmediato… mañana va a ser un día muy largo, debemos estar preparados" dijo Braix, saltando en la cama y acomodándose en ella, miro a Leon y toco la mitad de cama que le pertenecía a él "¿Vienes?" dijo Braix con una voz tierna, esperando que Leon se acostara a su lado

"Mmmh... si…" dijo Leon sonrojado un poco al escuchar a Braix hablar asi, se acercó a la cama y se acostó al lado de Braix, quedaron acostados cara a cara, se miraron y se sonrieron "Te quería dar las gracias Braix… si no hubiera sido por ti es probable que me hubiera rendido cuando nos robaron el auto…"

"No tienes que darme las gracias Leon… la verdad me he divertido mucho estando contigo" dijo Braix riendo tiernamente "Creo que nos robaran el auto fue lo mejor que nos pudo haber pasado, estuvimos más de ocho horas caminando y hablando, y luego pasamos a comer un restorán, ¿Eso no es la cita perfecta?" sonrió Braix "Cita de amigos, claro está…"

"Supongo que tienes razón, ha sido bastante divertido… en fin, aunque me encante estar asi…" dijo Leon refiriéndose a estar los dos acostados, mirándose y sonriéndose "…No puedo aguantar mucho más despierto, tengo que dormir" dijo Leon, solo habia dormido cuatro horas la noche pasada, y habían estado caminando más de ocho horas, su cansancio era justificable

"Entiendo, yo también tengo sueño, supongo que nos vemos en la mañana…" dijo Braix, apagando la única luz que estaba prendida, dejándolo a ambos en la oscuridad "Además… de verdad quiero ver que hay dentro de ese refrigerador, ¡No lo abras antes de que despierte!" dijo Braix bostezando

"No lo hare Braix, esperare que despiertes y juntos nos comeremos todo lo que haya dentro de él, ¿sí?…buenas noches…" dijo Leon cerrando sus ojos, solo le tomo unos segundos caer en un sueño profundo, soñó con su madre, y por primera vez fue un sueño feliz con ella, porque sabía que iban a rescatarla

Braix también cayo dormido y soñó con Leon, cabe mencionar que sus sueños fueron claramente influenciados por los gemidos que escucharon en el pasillo, solo digamos que Braix estuvo sonriendo pervertidamente toda la noche. Y asi, ambos descansaron preparándose para el largo viaje que debían hacer mañana.

 **Notas del Autor: Braix y Leon son geniales ok? –w-**

 **¡Saludos a toda la gente que va a mainear a Pichu en Smash Ultimate!**

 **¡Nos vemos!**


	21. Magic City

**Notas del Autor: No entiendo como la gente puede sacar capítulos tan seguidos de sus fics, es un milagro que yo haya sacado este cap en menos de dos semanas, saludos a Simon Belmont**

 **Es probable que mi fic solo dure 40 caps, ya tengo (la mayoría de) los capítulos planeados, y siento que es la única forma en la que puedo darle al fic un final bueno sin alargarlo demasiado**

 **Por favor no me manden más PMs pidiendo que resucite a Jake y a Blacky :3**

 **En fin, espero que disfruten más desventuras de Leon y Braix, y probablemente más sexoventuras de Alex y Serv**

Despertar no fue fácil, ¿Quién iba a saber que una cama asi podía ser tan cómoda? "Comparadas con las camas de la escuela estas son tan cómodas, ¿no crees eso Leon?" dijo casi en un gemido Braix, mientras movía su cabeza, acariciando la almohada con ella, Leon solo lo miraba, divertido al ver lo mucho que Braix disfrutaba la cama

"Sip, es la primera vez que duermo en una cama tan cómoda como esta, es como estar durmiendo en una nube" dijo Leon, moviéndose un poco en la cama, no quería levantarse, era demasiado cómoda "Estoy completamente energizado y recargado para hoy" Leon miro al techo con una mirada pacífica "Tuve un sueño, es la primera vez que tengo un sueño con mi madre y es un sueño feliz, estamos tan cerca de sacarla del infierno en el que está en este momento…"

"¿Tuviste un sueño?" Braix inmediatamente dejo de revolcarse en la cama, y se sonrojo levemente "Yo también tuve un sueño…" dijo Braix, cada vez sonrojándose un poco más al recordar todo lo que soñó sobre Leon "En fin… deberíamos comenzar a movernos, ¿No?, tenemos dos días para ir y volver a la escuela"

"Claro" dijo Leon, pero antes de salir de la cama analizo la situación "Deberíamos llevarnos todos los snacks del minibar, de esa forma tendremos algo que comer en caso de que nos quedemos sin dinero, o nos quedemos en la mitad de la nada" dijo Leon, y Braix asintió, ambos se forzaron fuera de la cama, prácticamente arrancando su cuerpo del cómodo colchón

"Veamos…" dijo Braix, agachándose y abriendo el pequeño refrigerador "Aquí hay… chocolates, barras nutritivas, algunos pasteles y…" Braix se sonrojo levemente al ver que la Gardevoir estaba diciendo la verdad "…Lubricante y condones…"

"Sácalo todo, nos conseguiremos una mochila en algún lugar y lo guardaremos ahí…" dijo Leon, ayudando a Braix a sacar todo lo que se encontraba dentro del refrigerador "Excepto el lubricante y los condones… claro esta" dijo Leon, al ver que Braix se estaba llevando los artículos sexuales

"Claro, claro, solo estaba jugando…" dijo Braix riendo nerviosamente, mientras volvía a dejar las dos cosas dentro del pequeño refrigerador "Entonces, ¿Nos vamos?" dijo Braix, levantándose con toda la comida en sus brazos

"Claro, no se nos queda nada, ¿cierto?" pregunto Leon, rápidamente examinando la habitación para ver si habia algo de lo que se olvidaron, en cuanto vio que no habia nada, salieron por la puerta de la habitación, sonidos de gemidos golpeándolos de nuevo

Las orejas de Braix repitieron inmediatamente lo mismo de ayer, moviéndose levemente, como si las estuviera intentado sintonizar con los sonidos, con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas, y una leve sonrisa en su rostro "Okay… o ahí dentro hay dos Lopunnys, o está ocurriendo un asesinato… o ambas…" noto Braix, Leon solo rodo los ojos, y tiro de su mano

"No tenemos tiempo para escuchar la vida sexual de otros pokemon Braix, vamos…" dijo mientras tiraba de Braix, el cual estaría mas que feliz quedándose a escuchar a los dos pokemons, salieron del pasillo de las habitaciones, y se encontraron en la recepción, la Gardevoir inmediatamente sonrió al verlos

"¡Qué bien ver a mi pareja favorita!" dijo la Gardevoir haciendo otra reverencia, inmediatamente notando toda la comida que Braix llevaba en sus brazos "Oh, no pueden llevarse lo del mini-bar…" la Gardevoir hizo una pausa "Pero en fin, me agradan, al menos tomen una bolsa para llevarlo todo" saco de debajo de la mesa de recepción una bolsa con el logo del hotel, entregándosela en las manos a Leon

"Um… Gracias" Leon estaba severamente confundido al ver la amabilidad de la Gardevoir solo por ser una pareja homosexual, aunque ni siquiera eran pareja, abrió la bolsa para que Braix pudiera depositar todos los alimentos dentro de ella

"¿Cómo durmieron?, escuche unos gemidos venir de su pasillo, pero no sonaba como ustedes dos…" dijo la Gardevoir, lo cual hizo a Leon sonrojar y a Braix reír

"Dormimos perfectamente, no nos gusta hacer el amor en hoteles, preferimos hacerlo cuando estamos los dos solos y sabemos que nadie nos va a escuchar" mintió Braix, Leon solo lo miro sorprendido y sonrojado, no esperaba que Braix respondiera de esa forma

"Ah, ya veo, ya veo, entiendo…" dijo la Gardevoir, riendo junto a Braix "En fin, ojala hayan disfrutado su estadía en el hotel número uno de Arroyoclaro, además somos el único, asi que no es tan difícil ser los numero uno" dijo la Gardevoir riendo sola

"En fin Braix, tenemos que irnos" dijo Leon, intentando evitar que la conversación con la Gardevoir continuara "Gracias por todo, ¡nos vemos!" dijo Leon rápidamente, moviendo su mano para despedirse de la Gardevoir, la cual hizo la misma acción

"Entonces…" dijo Braix una vez que ya estaban afuera del lugar "¿Adónde se supone que debíamos ir ahora?" luego de todo lo que habia sucedido Braix no podía acordarse de cuál fue el lugar que el Carracosta menciono para conseguir transporte

"Esta este lugar, servicio de transporte de Lana, debemos ir allá y pedirles que nos lleve hacia mi hogar" dijo Leon, y rápidamente repaso sus recuerdes de ayer "Ayer pasamos al lado de ese lugar y no nos dimos cuenta, yo recuerdo donde esta…"

"¿Cómo puedes recordar eso?, ¿Es obra de tu aura?" pregunto Braix sorprendido, y Leon asintió, sonriendo al ver lo impactado que se encontraba Braix al ver sus habilidades "¡Debes enseñarme!, ¡Quiero controlar el aura también!" dijo Braix mientras caminaban, sus ojos brillando en emoción

"Claro, te prometo que haremos eso y muchas cosas más una vez que nos ocupemos de lo de mi madre, ¿de acuerdo?" dijo Leon guiñándole un ojo a Braix, el cual dio un pequeño saltito de felicidad al ver la respuesta de Leon

Ambos caminaron por la ciudad, la cual estaba igual de activa que ayer, pasaron por un montón de tiendas a las que Braix quería entrar pero Leon tuvo que detenerlo, hasta que se encontraron con el servicio de transportes, el cual estaba apenas a la salida del pueblo, una pequeña casucha con un auto al lado de esta, un cartel en el que se leía "Servicio de transportes de Lana" se encontraba delante de la casucha

"Um…" dijo Leon, al ver el estado decadente del lugar "¿Entramos?" pregunto, Braix dudosamente asintió, ambos abrieron la puerta de la casucha, la cual rechino al moverse, en cuanto abrieron la puerta se encontraron con bastantes mesas de trabajo, tres ventanas… y un pokemon, un Hypno, el cual se encontraba sentado en el suelo comiendo un Sandwich, el Hypno inmediatamente fijo su mirada en ellos, sin parar de comer

"Um…" Braix estaba severamente confundido por la presencia del Hypno, pregunto con su cabeza levemente ladeada "Disculpe… ¿Usted es Lana?, necesitamos que nos lleven al hogar de mi amigo…"

"Lana…" el Hypno dijo este nombre pensativamente "Lana, Lana, Lana, Lana" y luego repitió el nombre un par de veces, como si fuera la palabras más interesante del mundo "Es un buen nombre, ¿cierto?, un nombre digno de alguien tierno…" el Hypno se acercó a Braix, y lo miro directamente a los ojos "Te ves como si estuvieras recordando algo… algo que te gusta mucho…" dijo el Hypno, examinando los ojos de Braix detenidamente "Estas recordando un sueño…un sueño que tuviste la noche anterior"

"¿Q-que?" dijo Braix, sonrojándose levemente y dando un paso atrás antes de que el Hypno pudiera decir algo más "C-claro que no… yo no sueño, nunca he soñado en mi vida, y nunca soñare en mi vida…" al alejarse el Hypno se acercó a Leon, el cual estaba más que incomodo al tener al Hypno tan cerca

"Y tu… te ves decidido… sabes que lo que vas a hacer es lo correcto, finalmente enfrentarte a tu demonio más grande…pero…" el Hypno hizo una pausa "Tienes miedo… no sabes lo que harás una vez que estés ahí… no sabes cómo te enfrentaras a la persona que te ha causado más daño en la vida…" Leon inmediatamente se enojó al escuchar esto, empujo al Hypno para que se le alejara

"¿Puedes decirnos donde esta Lana?, no tenemos tiempo para esta estupidez…" dijo Leon, el Hypno tenía razón, pero eso no era algo que él iba a admitir, Braix solo lo miraba preocupado

"Todo a su debido tiempo, ¿sí?..." dijo el Hypno, y se volvió a sentar, dándole una mordida a su sandwich "Ahora cuéntenme… ¿Han disfrutado este viaje juntos?, se ven más conectados, como buenos amigos… o algo más" dijo el Hypno

"Pues si… ha sido bastante divertido pasar más tiempo con Leon…" dijo Braix riendo levemente, Leon al escuchar esto se sonrojo un poco "Pero para ser honestos señor… no tenemos tiempo para esto… tenemos poco tiempo para gastar…" dijo Braix, intentado sonar lo suficientemente cálido para que el Hypno los ayudara

"¿Señor?..." el Hypno repitió esa palabra, como si sonara lejana para él, volvió a acercarse a Braix, esta vez acercando el sandwich a su boca "Muerde esto…"

Braix solo miro el sandwich, con una mirada de confusión y asco "N-no voy a morder ese sandwi-"Braix fue interrumpido por el sonido de la puerta abriéndose, y una voz que sonaba de una anciana proviniendo de afuera

"¡Tu!, ¡Sal de mi casucha!" el Hypno miro hacia la puerta, y luego asustado inmediatamente corrió y salto por una ventana, dejando a Braix y Leon solos, excepto por una vieja Swanna, la cual estaba entrado "¿Cuántas veces le he dicho a ese Hypno que no se acerque a mi trabajo?" la Swanna entro, encontrándose con la pareja, la cual estaba muy confundida por lo que acababa de ocurrir "¿Ustedes son sus amigos?, ¿o vienen a pedir transporte?"

"No… solo transporte" dijo Leon, inmediatamente el rostro enojado de la Swanna cambio a una más de felicidad

"¡Bien!, han pasado semanas desde que recibí a los últimos viajeros… ¡solo díganme a donde quieren ir y yo los llevare lo antes posible!" dijo la Swanna "No por algo somos la línea de transporte número uno de todo Arroyoclaro… aunque somos la única, no es tan difícil" repitió el chiste de la Gardevoir, y luego rio sola, Braix riendo incómodamente junto a ella

"Queremos ir al pueblo de Sombra del Sol, ¿Puede llevarnos allá?" pregunto Leon, la Swanna inmediatamente lo miro sorprendida

"¿Sombra del Sol?, no puedo llevarlos a ese pueblo, es demasiado peligroso para que un auto entre sin ser robado…" aunque Leon no quisiera admitirlo, eso era verdad "Además queda bastante lejos de acá..." La Swanna se quedó callada un momento, pensando que hacer "Puedo dejarlos a las afueras de pueblo, solo serían treinta dólares…" Leon inmediatamente saco el dinero que le quedaba y lo conto

"Okay, tenemos cien dólares en este momento…" dijo Leon, y luego se dirigió a Braix "Nos quedarían setenta, asegurémonos de al menos quedarnos con un poco de dinero al final del viaje, no quiero llegar con las manos vacías hacia Serv, se volvería loco"

"Sip, probablemente te mataría…" respondió Braix riendo, Leon saco treinta dólares y se los entregó a la Swanna, la cual los conto y luego los guardo en una de las mesas de trabajo

"En fin, ¡partiremos cuando ustedes estén listos!" dijo la Swanna, sonriéndoles a sus dos clientes

Tres horas pasaron volando cuando estaban dentro del auto, lo que anteriormente cerca de la ciudad eran ambientes llenos de bosques ahora era otra vez un terreno baldío y sin vida, la Swanna que se encontraba en el volante conocía estos caminos de memoria, mientras que sus dos pasajeros, iban en los asientos de detrás, Braix se habia dormido hace una hora ya, y apoyaba su cabeza en el hombro de Leon, dejando salir tiernos ronquidos de vez en cuando

"¿Ella es tu novia?" la voz de la Swanna saco a Leon de sus profundos pensamientos, miro hacia adelante, la Swanna miraba hacia atrás a través del retrovisor

"¿Novia?, es un Braixen macho…" dijo Leon, la Swanna solo rio, pidiendo las disculpas correspondientes "No… no somos novios…" dijo Leon, acariciando la cabeza de Braix, cuales orejas se movieron levemente al sentir el estímulo "…Aunque, me gustaría serlo… o al menos ser alguien especial para el…"

"Creo que eres un pokemon especial para él, lo pude ver en sus ojos, cada vez que hablaban entre ustedes dos sus ojos se sentían tan llenos de vida…" dijo la Swanna melancólicamente "Debes decirle cuanto lo aprecias… a mí me hubiera gustado decirle a la persona que más amo eso una vez más…"

"¿Qué le ocurrió?, ¿La abandono?" pregunto Leon, curioso por saber a lo que se refería la Swanna, la cual solo suspiro en tristeza

"No, entro en cosas que no debia… consiguió deudas con las personas equivocadas… un día llegue a nuestra casa y encontré…" la voz de la Swanna se quebró al recordar ese día "Encontré… su cuerpo…su cadáver, y no alcance a despedirme… tuvimos una pelea el día anterior…" dijo la Swanna tristemente, dejando a Leon sin palabras

"Lo siento…" dijo Leon, aunque claramente no lo sentía, después de todo, nunca iba a vivir un dolor tan grande como era perder a un ser querido, se preguntó que haría el si Braix muriera demasiado joven… "¿Cuántos años lleva usted trabajando en esto?"

"Bueno, al menos diez, empecé esta empresa desde que el murió, dado que antes no trabajaba y necesitaba el dinero, además, conducir y ver los paisajes me ayuda a olvidar el dolor" dijo la Swanna, no tan triste ahora

"Mmh… Ya veo" dijo Leon, y luego dirigió su mirada a la ventana, observando y apreciando el paisaje vacío, si Braix muriera… probablemente se suicidaría con él, aunque tuviera a otras personas, como Alex, por las que vivir, el solo quería estar con Braix "¿Sabe que tan cerca estamos de llegar?" Leon dirigió su mirada hacia adelante, encontrándose con la mirada de la Swanna en el retrovisor una vez más, pero esta vez era una mirada de pánico "¿Qué ocurre?"

"Nos están siguiendo…" dijo la Swanna, su voz expresaba pánico y dolor "no no no no, conozco ese auto…" presiono el acelerador con más fuerza, el repentino movimiento moviendo a los dos pasajeros, despertando a Braix

"¿Q-que ocurre?" pregunto Braix somnoliento, mientras se frotaba un ojo con el puño, o intentando hacerlo, el movimiento del auto hacia que no pudiera alcanzar su ojo, Leon se puso de rodillas en el asiento y miro hacia atrás, era verdad, un auto negro los seguía, iba a la misma velocidad que ellos, probablemente más rapido

"Nos están siguiendo, un auto negro…" dijo Leon, Braix se puso de rodillas y miro hacia atrás también, las ventanas opacas no permitían ver quién era el conductor

"¡No puedo dejar que me atrapen!" dijo la Swanna, el auto dio un leve salto al pasar encima de algo, lo cual hizo que su corazón diera un vuelco, sabía que significaba eso, acababan de reventarle las ruedas "¡N-NO!, ¡NO ES POSIBLE!" dijo la Swanna, golpeando el volante, mientras el auto disminuía de velocidad

"¿Por qué un auto negro la persigue?" pregunto Braix, luego de que su cerebro procesara completamente la información "¿Por qué esta tan desesperada porque no la atrapen?"

"Lo siento chicos…" dijo la Swanna, sin esperanzas "No se supone que esto debia terminar asi… perdón por meterlos en esto… no pensé que este era el día en el cua-"la Swanna no alcanzo a terminar, un gas entro por una de las ventanas, rompiéndola, los tres empezaron a toser

"¡Braix!" grito inmediatamente Leon, su primer pensamiento siendo que era un gas toxico y venenoso, Braix estaba con sus ojos cerrados desparramado en el asiento, la Swanna igual, y lentamente siguió el, sintió sus parpados más pesados, y sin poder evitarlo, cayo dormido en los asientos

Despertó inmediatamente, se encontraba en lo que parecía ser una casa antigua, habia dos sofás, uno de ellos vacíos, mientras que en el otro se encontraban él y Braix, Braix durmiendo en su hombro, además de los sofás habia una televisión, y una puerta, Leon movió su hombro para que Braix despertara "Braix…" susurro

"¿Q-que?" dijo Braix despertando repentinamente, limpiando la saliva que habia salido de su boca y pasado por su mentón "¿D-dónde estamos?" dijo Braix al ver el lugar en el que se encontraban, un lugar que no habían visto nunca en su vida

"Veo que ya despertaron…" una figura apareció por la puerta, un Chesnaught apareció por la puerta, y se sentó en el sofá que estaba vacío, colocando una pierna sobre la otra, y extendiendo sus brazos a ambos brazos, su figura era amenazante, sus ojos eran crueles y estaba fumando, al verlo, Braix instintivamente se acercó más a Leon

"¿Quién eres?, ¿Dónde estamos?, ¿V-vas a matarnos?" pregunto Braix claramente asustado, el Chesnaught solo rio, saco el cigarro de su boca y dejo salir una nube de humo, la cual hizo que Leon tosiera levemente

"Nah, no veníamos por ustedes, solo queríamos a la vieja Swanna…" dijo el Chesnaught, su voz era áspera y profunda "Verán, su esposo nos debia bastante dinero, tuvimos que asesinarlo, aun asi, la vieja y pobre Swanna nunca pago las deudas de su esposo… pobrecita" dijo el Chesnaught riendo

"¿Van a asesinarla?" pregunto Leon, claramente asustado por el destino de la Swanna

"Claro que no, necesitamos ese dinero, si la asesináramos no habría nadie que podría pagar su deuda, después de todo, todos sus parientes están muertos, su marido era la única persona cercana que tenía…" dijo el Chesnaught, dejando salir otra nube de humo "Solo la torturamos un poco, quizás ahí aprenda a pagar sus deudas"

"¡No pueden torturarla!, ¡Es solo una anciana!, ¡No es su culpa que su marido haya sido un idiota y haya hecho tratos con gente peligrosa!" dijo Leon enojado, Braix solo sonrió nerviosamente, no podía hablarle asi a gente tan peligrosa

"Mira… pequeño Lucario…" dijo el Chesnaught, estas palabras hicieron que Leon se enojara aún más, odiaba cuando lo menospreciaban "…Lo único que me impidió asesinarlo a ustedes dos es porque una de mis reglas es no asesinar a chicas bonitas, y no puedo dejar a una chica bonita sin su novio, asi que deberías estar agradeciéndome que no estas colgado en este momento…" dijo el Chesnaught fríamente

"¿Chicas bonitas?..." pregunto Braix, no habia nadie más que ellos tres en la habitación "Espere… ¿está hablando de mí?" Braix inmediatamente se sonrojo y se enojó al mismo tiempo "¡No soy una hembr-"Braix no alcanzo a terminar, dado que Leon tapo su boca

"Discúlpela, últimamente anda en su periodo, un poco sensible… es todo" dijo Leon, mirando a Braix, con la mirada diciéndole lo estúpido que era que estuvo a unas palabras de que ambos fueran asesinados "En fin… ¿Cuánto debe la Swanna?" pregunto Leon

"Son mil dólares, sé que están pensando, es una cifra muy baja…" dijo el Chesnaught, echando su cabeza para atrás y mirando el techo "Pero aun asi, la mísera Swanna es tan pobre que ni siquiera le alcanza para pagar unos míseros mil dólares"

"Mire…" dijo Leon "Si le pagara un poco de la deuda, ¿cree que podría perdonarla un poco?, ¿no torturarla?" pregunto Leon, sacando sesenta dólares, asegurándose de que el Chesnaught no supiera que se habia quedado con diez

"¿Sesenta dólares?, eso es apenas un seis por ciento de la deuda…" dijo el Chesnaught, riendo al ver el patético intento de Leon de salvarla "Pero saben… ustedes me agradan, denme esos sesenta dólares y prometo que no la torturare tanto, y además los dejare en la ciudad más cercana, ¿sí?"

Leon miro a Braix, el cual se encogió de hombros con un rostro de desesperación, Leon solo suspiro, la verdad no habia el tiempo suficiente para poder llegar a un acuerdo mejor, no habia nada más que pudieran hacer con tan poco dinero "De acuerdo…" dijo Leon tristemente, entregándole los sesenta dólares al Chesnaught, el cual los conto, sonrió, y salio por la puerta

"¡CHICOS!, ¡CAMBIO DE PLANES!, ¡NO LA TORTURAREMOS TANTO!, ¡SUS AMIGUITOS PAGARON EL 6% DE LA DEUDA!, ¡VUELVO DE INMEDIATO!, ¡PROMETI QUE LOS IBA A DEJAR EN CIUDAD MAGICA!" Braix y Leon escucharon este grito venir más allá de la puerta, probablemente el Chesnaught avisándole a los demás lo que habia ocurrido, finalmente luego de un momento el Chesnaught volvió, una sonrisa adornando de su cara "Salimos de aquí en cuanto ustedes estén listos… si no me equivoco, llegaremos a Ciudad Mágica para el atardecer"

 **(…)**

"Entonces… este es el primer ensayo de la obra que tenemos que presentar en dos días" dijo Haze, en una de las zonas verdes de la escuela, llevaba puesto sus lentes mientras acomodaba todas las hojas de la obra "Como Braix y Leon andan en un viaje de amor… o algo parecido, tenemos dos invitados especiales, Eric y Tilan" el Ninetales y el Absol saludaron a los demás

"¿Qué papel hacemos nosotros?" pregunto Tilan cuando Haze le entrego los diálogos

"Tu reemplazaras a Braix por ahora, mientras que Eric reemplazara a Leon, todos los personajes tienen el nombre del pokemon al que corresponde entre paréntesis" dijo Haze, entregándole el libreto a Eric, luego a Quill y finalmente a Alex y a Serv "Que raro que no se estén devorando como ayer…" dijo Haze riendo

"Sé que somos novios, pero aun asi, tenemos un poco de respeto cuando es algo importante" dijo Alex riendo, aunque debia admitir que algo pasaba con Serv hoy, desde la mañana habia estado un poco más callado y no lo estaba besando tanto como ayer

"Oh, ¿ustedes dos son novios ahora?" pregunto Eric al Zoroark "Quizás le han dicho muchas veces, pero hacen una pareja perfecta" dijo Eric riendo, Alex también rio mientras que Serv fingió una risa

"Pues sí, desde ayer para ser exactos" dijo Serv con una voz monótona "Y ustedes…" Serv inmediatamente cambio el tema "¿Cómo va la relación de ustedes dos?"

"Bastante bien, de hecho…" dijo el Absol sonrojándose levemente "Tenemos planeado salir a una cena romántica durante las vacaciones de invierno, conozco un lugar bastante romántico, ¿no es asi Eric?" dijo Tilan abrazando a su novio

"Sip…" dijo el Ninetales, dándole un pequeño beso en la frente al Absol "Tenemos tantos planes una vez que salgamos de la escuela, vivir juntos es uno de ellos… va a ser asombroso" dijo el Ninetales feliz, él y Tilan sonriendo juntos

"Un momento, ¿Cuándo son las vacaciones de invierno?" pregunto Quill, la verdad había hablado mucho de ellas, pero nunca les habían dado una fecha "Podríamos hacer algo nosotros también, ¿no crees Haze?" Haze asintió energéticamente

"Es en apenas dos semanas…" dijo Tilan "¿No lo sabían?, yo creí que todo el mundo ya se habia enterado de la fecha… por cierto, dijiste que Braix y Leon no estaban, ¿Dónde fueron?" pregunto Tilan curioso, ladeando su cabeza levemente

"No lo sabemos, Leon dijo que era algo muy importante, y Braix simplemente lo siguió, porque Braix es asi, en cuanto encuentra la oportunidad de pasar más tiempo con Leon, la usa…" dijo Quill "Dijeron que iban a volver mañana"

"¿Están listos para empezar?" preguntó el director Haze "Leeré el guion rápidamente para todos sepan lo que tienen que hacer, yo soy un pequeño, que se va a encontrar on otro pequeño que escapo de casa, el cual será Serv, vamos a seguir caminando y nos encontraremos con un violador, que será Alex, ¿Todo bien hasta ahí?" todos los pokemons asintieron "Perfecto"

Haze camino en el escenario invisible, intento parecer lo más inocente posible "Oh, soy un inocente niño, que escapo de su casa, y ahora estoy perdido en este mundo, ¡y no sé qué hare!, ¡Ojala encontrara a alguien que pudiera ayudarme!" dijo Haze exageradamente, cada cierto tiempo leyendo de los diálogos cuando no podía recordar algo

"Oh, que coincidencia" Serv entro al escenario invisible, al contrario de Haze su voz era monótona y aburrida "Veo que tú también escapaste de casa, vayamos juntos, de esa forma no nos perderemos y podremos apoyarnos el uno al otro"

"¡Oh!, ¿Tú también escapaste de casa?, ¡Qué bien!, ¡Ahora no estaré solo!" expreso Haze "Ojala no haya nadie en este mundo que nos quiera hacer daño, uno nunca sabe con lo que se puede encontrar" dijo Haze, e inmódicamente entro Alex

"¡Hola chicos! Veo que ustedes están solos…" dijo Alex, con una voz más profunda que de costumbre, entrando en personaje "¿No quieren unos dulces?, ¡Solo tienen que entrar en mi auto!, ¡Prometo que no les hare nada malo!" dijo perversamente Alex

"¡Oh no!, ¡Es un hombre malo!" dijo Haze, en su voz expresando miedo y terror "¿Qué haremos amigo?" pregunto Haze, esta vez dirigiéndose a Serv "¿Amigo?..." Serv no respondía, su mente estaba en otro lugar en este momento "¿Serv?"

"Oh, lo siento, lo siento" dijo Serv, disculpándose "No me siento muy bien… ¿Podemos dejar esto para otro día?" pregunto Serv, su voz detonaba un poco de tristeza

"¿Qué ocurre Serv?... ¿Anda algo mal?..." pregunto Haze, preocupado por su amigo

"N-no… no es nada… discúlpenme" dijo Serv, y antes de que alguien pudiera decir nada corrió, dirigiéndose a las habitaciones, los otros cinco se quedaron perplejos por lo que habia ocurrido, todos miraron a Alex

"Bien… Bien… yo voy a ver que le ocurre, ¿sí?" dijo Alex, siguiendo a Serv "¡Vuelvo de inmediato con el!" grito mientras se alejaba por la dirección que Serv se fue, los cuatro restantes se miraron entre ellos, todos ellos con una mirada de preocupación por Serv

"¿Qué le habrá ocurrido?" pregunto Tilan "Ojala no sea porque nosotros dos estábamos aquí y le recordamos a Blacky…" dijo Tilan un poco asustado, no quería nunca causarle a alguien una incomodidad asi

"Nah, no lo creo, deben ser problemas de amor, es probable que los dos lo resuelvan y…" Quill rodo sus ojos, sabia a lo que iba a llevar la resolución de sus problemas "…y conociéndolos a ambos, es posible que terminen teniendo sexo despues de eso, no vale la pena esperarlos acá"

"¿Quieren ir a la cafetería a tomar algo?" pregunto Tilan, los demás asintieron, y se pusieron en camino hacia la cafetería, podían dejar el ensayo para otro día

 **(…)**

El trayecto lo hicieron en silencio, excepto por las preguntas del Chesnaught, el cual para ser un mafioso no podía parar de hablar, les preguntaba a los chicos sobre el clima, de donde venían, entre otras cosas, incluso terminaron hablando de la escuela

"Asi que… ¿me están diciendo que su escuela les permite tener sexo en todos lados?, ¿e incluso les entrega condones?" Braix asintió, Leon se negaba siquiera a mirar al Chesnaught "Wow, como me hubiera encantado estar en una escuela asi cuando pequeño… en fin, estamos llegando" dijo el Chesnaught

Braix y Leon miraron por la ventana, estaban pasando por la entrada de la ciudad, unos metros más adelantes se podían ver grandes y edificios y múltiples luces, pasaron por al lado de un cartel que decía "Bienvenidos a Ciudad Mágica, el lugar número uno para los pokemons con sueños" las luces resaltando cada una de las letras

 _ **I'm on the high ridge looking down**_

 _ **While we're evolving, I get old**_

 _ **If I get back then I'll be grateful**_

 _ **Look there's a billboard on the moon**_

"Wow… esto es mucho más grande y activo que Arroyoclaro" dijo Braix, sus ojos brillando en emoción al ver los edificios y las luces, Leon también estaba bastante sorprendido, era la primera vez que veía una ciudad tan grande como esta, tan llena de vida, con tantos pokemons moviéndose por sus calles "¿Has estado alguna vez en un lugar tan grande Leon?"

"Nop, nunca en mi vida" dijo Leon, mirando por la ventana junto a Braix, el cual ahora estaba pegando su rostro en ella "Estoy acostumbrado a los pueblos pequeños, es la primera vez que vengo a una ciudad tan grande…"

El Chesnaught rio al ver la reacción de los dos pokemons "Me encanta ver el rostro de los pokemon la primera vez que visitan Ciudad Mágica" el auto se detuvo "En fin, llegamos, los dejo aquí…" dijo el Chesnaught, colocando el freno de manos del auto "Sé que soy un mafioso… pero debo admitir que tenerlos como pasajeros fue bastante agradable… ojala no sientan ningún rencor porque tengo que tortura a su amiga…" dijo como si fuera nada

"Claro… no hay rencores, para nada" dijo Braix riendo nerviosamente, abriendo la puerta del auto y saliendo por ella, Leon saliendo por la misma puerta "De todas formas, gracias por traernos…"

"No hay ningún problema, tu…" dijo el Chesnaught, apuntando a Leon ahora "Asegúrate de cuidar a tu chica, ¿sí?, no muchas veces se encuentran mujeres tan hermosa como ellas…" Leon solo asintió nerviosamente, pidiéndole a Arceus que Braix no le revelara su género al mafioso "En fin, ¡Nos vemos chicos!" dijo, presiono el acelerador y volvió por donde vino, dejando a los dos pokemons en una ciudad que no conocían, con poco dinero

"Entonces…" dijo Braix, en cuanto el auto estuvo fuera de su vista "… ¿Qué hacemos primero?, hay tantas cosas acá, podemos ir a comprar a una tienda, debe haber una tienda de películas por acá, quizás podemos comprar algo para ver, o ir al cine… ¡Mira!" dijo Braix, apuntando al edificio más grande del lugar "¡Un casino!, ¡Vamos allá!"

"Braix… no tenemos el tiempo… ni el dinero, para hacer ninguna de esas cosas…" dijo Leon, mirando el edificio al que Braix estaba apuntando, pensó por un momento que era lo que debían hacer "Aunque… tienes razón, nuestra mayor oportunidad en este momento es intentar ganar más dinero en el casino, si lo logramos, podremos conseguirnos un taxi o algo"

"¡Tienes razón!, ¡siempre he querido ir a un casino!, ¡hay tantos espectáculos hermosos ahí dentro!" dijo Braix dando un saltito de felicidad

"No tenemos tiempo para los espectáculos, entraremos, conseguiremos el dinero que necesitamos, y nos largaremos, ¿sí?" dijo Leon, Braix dejo salir un pequeño sonido de decepción, y asintió "Movámonos, son las seis de la tarde, si lo hacemos en menos de una hora quizás lleguemos a mi hogar para el anochecer" dijo Leon, tomando la mano de Braix y tirando de él, se habia acostumbrado a hacer esto por alguna razón

Entraron al edificio más grande, encontrándose con decenas de filas de máquinas traga-monedas, la mayoría de ellas ocupadas por pokemons que intentaban ganar algo de dinero, y bajaban la palanca como robots, esperando que la suerte les sonriera, el ambiente tenía un olor a sueños rotos y tabaco

"Esto no es lo que me esperaba de un casino…" dijo Braix, al ver los desesperados y tristes rostros de los pokemon que se encontraban frentes a las maquinas "¿Dónde están los espectáculos?"

"Supongo que deben estar en los pisos de más arriba, sabes…" dijo Leon, pensando en algo para calmar a Braix "Algún día te invitare a ver un espectáculo, los dos, juntos… ¿suena bien?" pregunto Leon, sonriéndole levemente a Braix

"¡Claro!, ¡Me encantaría ir a un espectáculo contigo!" dijo Braix, abrazando a Leon feliz, con una risa de emoción, Leon lo abrazo de vuelta

"En fin, hagamos esto rapido, ¿sí?, odio el olor del tabaco" dijo Leon separándose de Braix, ambos se acercaron a una de las maquinas vacías, tenía una pantalla con tres cuadrados y una palanca, la pantalla brillando en colores llamativos, creados para atraer el dinero "Bien… aquí dice que si conseguimos los tres sietes, ganaremos el pozo, cada intento cuesta un dólar, asi que tenemos diez intentos…" dijo Leon, introduciendo un dólar en la máquina y tirando de la palanca, los tres cuadrados comenzaron a girar

"Buena suerte…" susurro Braix, ansioso por ver el resultado, los tres cuadrados dejaron de girar, revelando una caricatura de un Joltik, un Rockruff y un Meowth "… ¿Eso significa que ganamos?" pregunto Braix, claramente confundido

"Claro que no… las tres figuras tienen que ser iguales, esa es la única forma en la que podemos ganar dinero" dijo Leon "Lo intentare de nuevo…" volvió a introducir un dólar, y tiro de la palanca, Joltik, Meowth, Litten "Ugh… puede que esto nos tome un tiempo…" Leon coloco otro dólar y tiro de la palanca, y cuando no gano nada, lo volvió a hacer, y lo hizo de nuevo, y de nuevo…

"Solo nos queda un dólar Leon…" dijo Braix, claramente preocupado por quedarse sin dinero en una ciudad que no conocían "Por favor… que esta sea la ganadora…" dijo Braix colocando sus manos en forma de rezo, Leon respiro hondo, coloco el dólar, y tiro la palanca, Joltik, Joltik, Joltik "¿T-tres?, ¿Ganamos?, ¡Ganamos!" dijo Braix abrazando a Leon por la espalda, el cual estaba sentado

"¡Eso parece!, ahora la pantalla nos debería decir cuántos dólares ganamos…" dijo Leon, apuntando a la pantalla, la cual inmediatamente mostro el premio "¿Diez dólares?... eso es anticlimático… al menos tenemos diez más intentos…" dijo Leon decepcionado

"Aw…" dijo Braix, al igual que Leon muy decepcionado, habían estado cinco minutos ahí ya, él pensaba que ya serian ricos para ese momento "¿Te importa si me doy una vuelta alrededor del casino?" Leon lo miro un poco desconfiado "¡Prometo que no subiré por el ascensor!"

"Bien… bien…" dijo Leon, colocando otro dólar en la maquina "Vuelve aquí en diez minutos, probablemente tendré más dinero para ese entonces…" dijo Leon, Braix le dijo buena suerte, y luego se alejó, a recorrer el extenso lugar que era el primer piso del casino

Braix se encontró con todo tipo de cosas en el lugar, pokemons riendo al ganar una suma cantidad de dinero, pokemons llorando al haber perdido su dinero, y muchos niños pequeños, los cuales probablemente rondaban por el lugar dado que sus padres estaban ocupados gastando el dinero en apuestas, una figura inmediatamente le llamo la atención, un Hypno, lo miraba fijamente, en cuanto se dio cuenta de que Braix lo habia descubierto, corrió y desapareció por la puerta principal del casino, ¿Acaso les estaba siguiendo?

"¡Tu!" una voz saco a Braix de sus pensamientos, Braix se volteo, encontrándose con una Primarina, la cual llevaba lentes, y un papel en su mano "¡Te he estado buscando por todas partes!, ¿Dónde has estado?" dijo la Primarina furiosa

"¿A mí?..." pregunto Braix confundido "Se debe estar equivocando… es la primera vez que vengo a esta ciudad…" dijo Braix nervioso

La Primarina se le quedo mirando, y luego rio "Me habían dicho que tenías un buen sentido del humor, pero nunca pensé que serias tan graciosa, en fin… tenemos que movernos, el espectáculo comenzara en unos minutos…" dijo la Primarina, viendo el reloj que llevaba en unos de sus brazos

"¿Graciosa?, c-creo que se está equivocando…" dijo Braix, un poco enojado, odiaba cuando lo confundían por una hembra "Soy un Braixen macho" la Primarina solo lo mira escéptica "T-tengo… un miembro viril masculino, no femenino" dijo Braix susurrando y sonrojándose levemente, intentando convencer a la Primarina

"Oh, nadie me habia dicho que eras unas de esas chicas con pene" dijo la Primarina curiosa "Supongo que a mucha gente del público le va a gustar una pokemon que tiene lo mejor de los dos mundos" dijo la Primarina riendo "¡Movámonos!" la Primarina agarro del brazo a Braix y se lo llevo con ella a la fuerza, entrando al elevador y apretando el botón del piso más alto, Braix, confundido, alcanzo a leer lo que decía, "Salón de espectáculos", las puertas del ascensor se cerraron, asi ahogando las quejas del Braixen

"Bien… ultimo dólar…" dijo Leon, dándole un pequeño beso al billete, como si esto le diera la suerte que necesitaba, coloco el billete y tiro, Joltik, Joltik, Joltik, la maquina lo premio con diez dólares "¿ENSERIO?, ¡¿COMO PUEDE SER ESO POSIBLE?!" dijo Leon desesperado, saco los diez dólares y comenzó de nuevo

Mientras tanto, en el piso más alto del edificio, las puertas del ascensor se abrieron, y la Primarina salio primero, tirando de Braix detrás de ella, el cual intentaba soltarse pero no podía, la Primarina era demasiado fuerte para ser una simple organizadora de espectáculos

"¡No soy la persona que busca!" dijo Braix, entraron a un lugar lleno de asientos, y un escenario con un gran telón rojo, la Primarina tiro de Braix hasta entrar al telón, ahí dentro se encontraban todo tipo de pokemons, probablemente todas ellas hembras, preparándose para el espectáculo "¿Por qué todos me confunden con una hembra?, ¡Nunca he hecho un espectáculo en mi vida!" dijo Braix desesperado

"Sí, sí, claro, jajá" se rio sarcásticamente la Primarina, se alejó de Braix, y busco algo en una caja que se encontraba en el suelo, saco un disfraz erótico, un vestido de Látex y unas orejas de Lopunny, volvió a donde Braix y se las entrego "Ponte esto, ¿sí?, a todo el mundo le gustan las conejitas, te van a adorar" dijo la Primarina eufórica

"¡Soy menor de edad!, ¡No puedo usar esto!" dijo Braix, mirando el disfraz claramente sonrojado, aunque… usar eso sonaba bastante excitante la verdad

 _ **You got me lost in Magic City**_

 _ **You got me questioning it all**_

 _ **I hope that I make it home by Wednesday**_

 _ **And this Magic City lets me go**_

"Suficiente… si quieres que te paguemos debes salir ahí con ese traje y entretener al público, ¿sí?" dijo la Primarina, aburrida de la constante queja del Braixen "Tienes diez minutos para prepararte, sales después que Nikki haga su famoso baile seductor" dijo al Primarina, apuntando a una Goodra, la cual llevaba un vestido muy corto "Nos vemos, ¿sí?, no me decepciones…" dijo la Primarina, saliendo por el telón, dejando a Braix solo

"Dinero…" pensó Braix, y luego respiro hondo "Supongo que tendré que hacerlo, no creo que Leon logre ganar… además, supongo que a las bailadoras eróticas le pagan bastante, ¿no?, solo tendré que moverme seductoramente, y asegurarme que todos los pervertidos queden satisfechos… estoy en una ciudad que no conozco, nadie me reconocerá" suspiro Braix, se colocó el traje y se miró al espejo, no se veía tan mal, incluso se veía tierno y sexy, a veces Braix se preguntaba si tendría sexo con un clon de sí mismo, eso sonaba bastante excitante, Braix se dio una bofetada mental, no era momento de tener pensamientos eróticos

"¿Eres nuevo aquí?" pregunto una voz, la Goodra se habia acercado a Braix, su rostro representando una sonrisa "No sabía que aceptaban pokemon machos en estos espectáculos…" dijo la Goodra, dándole palmaditas en la cabeza a Braix

"¡Eso intente decirle a la Primarina!, ¡Pero no me creía que era un pokemon macho!" dijo Braix cruzándose de hombros y dejando salir aire por su nariz, enojado

"Bueno, supongo que si te cree, solo que sabe que para el público un Braixen macho y un Braixen hembra son iguales" dijo la Goodra al ver al tierno Braix "¿Por qué no escapas?, si corres hasta el ascensor no creo que nadie te atrape…" pregunto la Goodra curiosa

"No puedo… necesito el dinero, yo y un amigo nos quedamos estancados acá, sin dinero, y sin ningún lugar para dormir…" dijo Braix un poco triste, mirando al suelo

"Oh… ya veo…" dijo la Goodra, mirando triste al desesperanzado Braix "En fin, te deseo suerte…" sonrió la Goodra "Aunque… no creo que la necesites, los Braixen suelen ser bastante bien aceptados entre el público, incluso si hacen un mal trabajo, y no quiero que esto suene como que estoy flirteando ni nada… pero tienes un buen trasero" dijo la Goodra, lo cual hizo a Braix reír y sonrojarse al mismo tiempo

"Supongo que… gracias" dijo Braix, riendo nerviosamente, aunque ya sabía lo hermoso que su parte baja era, escucharlo de otra persona era bastante genial

"Ultimo dólar… por enésima vez, deséame suerte Braix…" se susurró Leon a sí mismo, coloco el dólar y tiro de la palanca, Rockruff, Rockruff, Rockruff "¡Finalmente!, ¡No quiero ver ningún puto Joltik en mi vida otra vez!" dijo Leon dando un salto de alegría al ver que finalmente habia ganado algo más que diez dólares, la pantalla mostro su premio, veinticinco dólares "No es mucho… pero supongo que bastara" dijo Leon, sacando los billetes y finalmente bajándose del asiento de la maquina "Ahora… ¿Dónde está Braix?" Leon examino con su vista el primer piso, no habia señales de Braix cerca de él, asi que comenzó a caminar por el lugar, esperando encontrarlo

"¡Braix!, ¡Braix!" gritaba Leon por el lugar, esperando que Braix apareciera, pero nada, se quedó parado en el lugar, pensando en donde podría buscarlo ahora, no sentía su aura cerca, tenía que haber salido fuera del casino o haber subido a los pisos superiores "Si me entero de que subió cuando me dijo que no lo iba a hacer juro que voy a…" Leon fue interrumpido por algo suave que golpeo su cabeza y luego cayó al suelo, un pedazo de papel arrugado, Leon lo tomo y lo abrió, leyendo lo que decía en su interior "Se lo llevaron al último piso…" Leon se volteo para ver si podía ver quien lanzo el papel, pero no habia nadie en esa dirección, no habia otra opción, tenía que subir al último piso a buscar a Braix

El papel decía que se lo llevaron, ¿pero quién?, ¿Un asesino?, ¿Un secuestrador?, después de todo lo que habia pasado hoy con los mafiosos Leon no podía quedarse tranquilo, corrió hacia el ascensor y apretó el botón, el ascensor se abrió y Leon entro inmediatamente, apretando el botón que estaba más arriba, el botón que llevaba al "Salón de Espectáculos"

Leon movió su pie impaciente, esperando que el ascensor subiera el gran edificio, reviso su reloj interno, eran las siete de la tarde, habia perdido una hora de su vida en una adictiva máquina de juegos, pero eso no era lo que importaba ahora, se imaginaba lo peor para Braix, probablemente los mafiosos se dieron cuenta de que era macho y quisieron torturarlo, o peor, asesinarlo, Leon intento liberar su mente de esos pensamientos en cuanto la puerta del ascensor se abrió, rápidamente salio

El espectáculo habia comenzado hace un rato ya, una Goodra bailaba seductoramente para muchos pokemons, la mayoría de ellos viejos que no tenían nada más que hacer, los cuales hacían sonidos y le tiraban dinero, billetes que la Goodra agarraba con felicidad, Leon supo que no podía entrar por el telón, dado que lo descubrirían, gracias a Arceus encontró una puerta a la derecha del escenario, rápidamente corrió a ella y sin que nadie lo viera, entro, esperándose ver a Braix capturado, pero lo que vio fue mucho peor… o mejor…

"¿Braix?" pregunto Leon, ese no podía ser Braix… no habia ninguna manera de que ese fuera Braix, el Braixen vestido de conejo se volteo, ¡Si era Braix!, ¡¿Cómo podía verse tan sexy con un vestido negro y oreja de conejo?! "¿B-Braix?... ¿Qué haces aquí?... ¿Vestido asi?" pregunto Leon, su hormonal mente inmediatamente haciéndolo admirar el cuerpo de Braix

"¿L-Leon?..." Braix se puso rojo como un tomate, no quería que Leon lo viera asi, se cubrió la cara con las manos "L-larga historia… me confundieron con un Braixen hembra, y tengo que hacer un espectáculo para el público, ¡Pero que quede claro que solo lo hago porque necesitamos el dinero!, ¡Nada más!"

"No tienes que hacerlo…" dijo Leon, intentado liberar su mente de todos las fantasías sucias que surgieron en ella al ver a Braix en ese traje "…Conseguí veinticinco dólares, eso bastara para conseguirnos una habitación, y posiblemente conseguirnos un taxi" ¿No se vería sexy Braix con ese traje saltando en su… detente Leon, no es el momento

"¿Si?" Braix volvió a levantar su rostro "¡Gracias a Arceus!, tenía demasiado pánico para bailar enfrente de tanto público…" dijo Braix lanzándose en los brazos de Leon, abrazándolo fuertemente, Leon lo abrazo de vuelta, dándole pequeñas palmaditas en la espalda

"¿Salgamos de aquí?, ¿Si?" dijo Leon, y Braix asintió, ambos salieron por la puerta del backstage y bajaron por el elevador, le agradecieron al mundo que nadie intentara detenerlos, salieron por la puerta principal del casino, y se encontraron con un espectáculo, una docena de pokemons se encontraba afuera del lugar, de la nada por una de las esquinas llego un Zeraora corriendo, y un poco de tiempo despues, un Doduo cansado, el Zeraora levanto sus brazos en victoria, y todos los pokemons aplaudieron

"¿Ese no es Vick?, ¿El Zeraora que tiene medallas de oro olímpicas en los cien metros?" dijo Braix emocionado "¡Soy su mejor fan!, ¡Cuando pequeño siempre veía las olimpiadas solo por el!" dio un pequeño saltito de felicidad

"Disculpe… ¿Qué está ocurriendo aquí?" pregunto Leon a un Loudred que estaba viendo las carreras "¿Por qué hay tanta gente acá?"

"Vick está haciendo carreras con pokemons alrededor de la manzana, además está haciendo apuestas, ha sido bastante divertido ver a una leyenda correr…" dijo el Loudred, mientras apuntaba al Doduo, el cual le estaba entregando su parte del dinero al Zeraora, el cual lo conto

"¿Y cómo le está yendo?, ¿Ha perdido alguna vez?" pregunto Braix curioso, el Loudred solo rio, como si tal cosa fuera imposible

"Nop, nunca, he estado parado aquí solo diez minutos, y lo he visto correr más de quince carreras, no ha perdido ninguna de ellas, de hecho, nunca ha estado siquiera cerca de perder, siempre llega con una gran distancia de su rival" dijo el Loudred

Leon se quedó callado un momento, pensó que era lo que debia hacer, respiro hondo, y hablo, levantando los veinticinco billetes sobre su cabeza "¡Yo quiero participar!" dijo Leon, todo el público soltó un grito ahogado al ver al joven Lucario, antes de que pudiera acercarse al Zeraora Braix lo agarro del hombro

"¿Qué estás haciendo Leon?, ¡Es el corredor más rapido del mundo!, ¡No tienes oportunidad con el!" dijo Braix, Leon solo lo miro y le sonrió confiado

"Calma… yo soy bastante rapido también, si gano tendremos el doble de dinero, además, ya escuchaste al Loudred, ha corrido más de quince carreras en menos de diez minutos, debe estar muy cansado" dijo Leon sonriendo, para luego acercarse al Zeraora

"Bien, tenemos a nuestro nuevo competidor el cual aposto veinticinco dólares" grito un Persian, ¡En sus marcas!" Leon y el Zeraora se colocaron en las posiciones que toman los atletas antes de una carrera "Listos…" Leon miro al Zeraora y Vick lo miro a él, el Zeraora tenía una sonrisa confiada, Leon respiro hondo, sabía que iba a ganar esto

"¡Ya!"

 **(…)**

Le tomo unos segundos a Alex alcanzar a Serv, no sabía que podía ser tan rapido, alcanzo a detenerlo antes de que entrara al edificio de las habitaciones, Serv hablo inmediatamente al sentir el brazo de Alex agarrar su hombro y detenerlo

"¿Qué quieres Alex?" suspiro Serv tristemente, se volteo para encontrarse con su novio, su rostro expresaba preocupación

"¿Qué ocurre Serv?... has estado triste todo el día…" dijo Alex, Serv bajo su mirada en vergüenza, no pensó que alguien lo iba a notar "¿Somos novios?... ¿no?, quiero que me digas que te ocurre, yo quiero ayudarte…" Serv lo miro directo a los ojos

"¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta Alex?"

"Claro…"

"¿Qué soy para ti?" pregunto Serv, mirando a Alex directamente a los ojos "Tu madre dijo que solías traer novias a diario, ¿soy yo otra de esas novias de las que te olvidaras?, ¿O soy algo más?" al escuchar esto Alex no pudo evitar reírse "¿Qué es tan gracioso sobre la pregunta?"

"¿Eso es lo que te tenía tan triste?" dijo Alex riendo "¡Eso es tan tierno!" al escuchar esto Serv se cruzó de brazos "Para que lo sepas, no, tu eres más que cualquier mujer que he conocido en mi vida, y el hecho de que lo dudes me duele un poco, ¿sabes?" dijo Alex, abrazando a Serv y levantándolo

"Demuéstralo…" dijo Serv sonrojándose levemente, un poco escéptico de si lo que decía Alex era verdad o no

"¿Qué lo demuestre?... déjame pensar…" dijo Alex, haciendo su pervertida mente trabajar "Tengo una idea… ¿Qué opinas del sexo en público?" pregunto Alex, sonriendo como un pervertido, volviendo a dejar a Serv en el suelo

"¿Sexo en público?..." Serv se sonrojo levemente, sonaba excitante, pero… "¿No crees que eso sería poco romántico para nuestra primera vez?, ¿no prefieres ir a la habitación o algo?" dijo Serv desviando su mirada, e inmediatamente Alex negó con la cabeza

"Nah, lo mejor de una pareja es cuando pueden compartir un fetiche, ¿No lo crees?, vamos… será divertido" dijo Alex guiñándole un ojo a Serv, "¿Aceptas o no?" Serv lo pensó por un momento, y tímidamente asintió con la cabeza "¡Perfecto!" dijo Alex, saco una correa y un collar que tenía escondido y se lo coloco a Serv

"Um… Alex…" dijo Serv, agarrando y viendo el collar que ahora llevaba en su cuello, pudo notar que en la parte de adelante tenía inscrito su nombre "¿Por qué me pusiste un collar?" pregunto Serv confundido

"Es para hacerlo más divertido, ¿no?" dijo Alex guiñando un ojo "He estado guardando este collar desde hace tiempo, esperando el momento en el que quisieras usarlo, desde ahora yo seré tu amo, y tu serás mi mascota…" dijo Alex pervertidamente

"¿Q-que?..." pregunto Serv, no entendía lo que estaba ocurriendo "Pero…" antes de que Serv pudiera decir algo, Alex lo coloco contra una pared y lo aprisiono con ambos brazos, lo cual hizo a Serv sonrojar aún mas

"Sin peros… desde ahora no puedes hablar…" dijo Alex seriamente, mirando a Serv con un mirada de lujuria y hambre "…Solo puedes abrir tu boca para gemir o gritar mi nombre, ¿de acuerdo?" dijo Alex amenazadoramente, lo cual hizo que Serv se excitara aún mas

"Alex, antes de que empecemos todo este fetiche de mascotas… ¿No crees que deberíamos tener una palabra de seguridad?" explico Serv "Ya sabes… en caso de que algo me duela… despues de todo, es mi primera vez…¡Con un pokemon macho!, claro está" añadió en una mentira Serv, era su primera vez teniendo sexo en la vida

"Claro…" dijo Alex rompiendo el personaje de amo cruel "Umm… ¿Qué te parece manzana?, si sientes que algo no está bien, o algo te duele, solo tienes que gritar manzana y me detendré, ¿de acuerdo?" Serv asintió, grabando la palabra en su mente "Ahora…" Alex le dio un tirón firme a la correa de Serv, haciendo que Serv se acercara más a él "¿Dónde estábamos?" Alex inmediatamente ataco el cuello de Serv, de manera agresiva y apasionada, lamiendo y mordiendo cada parte de su cuello

Serv dejo salir un gemido impropio de él, un gemido muy agudo, que mucha gente hubiera pensado que era uno proveniente de una hembra "A-Alex…" dijo Serv en un jadeo, Alex comenzó a bajar, depositando besos y mordidas en el pecho del Servine

"Arceus… veo que mi mascota está muy excitada…" dijo Alex al ver la ahora clara erección de Serv, el cual se sonrojo al escuchar esto "Seguro que quieres que te ayude con esto, ¿no?" pregunto Alex seductoramente, tocando la punta del pene de Serv

"S-si…" dijo en un jadeo Serv "Por favor… Alex…"

"Ya veo…" dijo Alex, sacando su mano del miembro viril de Serv "Tendrás que ser una buena mascota… si haces todo lo que yo digo, ese será tu premio, ¿De acuerdo?" Serv, fastidiado, abrió su boca para hablar, pero Alex lo detuvo "¿Qué te dije antes?, debes ser una buena mascota… nada de quejas"

"E-entonces… ¿Qué debo hacer para ganarme mi premio, Al… Amo?" dijo Serv, entrando en el personaje que Alex quería, Alex le sonrió pervertidamente

"Nunca pensé que iba a verte tan vulnerable…" dijo Alex con una sonrisa pervertida, volvió a aprisionarlo contra la pared y esta vez lo beso, lo cual pillo a Serv como sorpresa, se aseguró de que su lengua dominara a la del Servine, tenía que enseñarle quien mandaba en esta relación, Serv solo acepto su estado de sumisión, si tenía que ser una mascota, iba a ser la mejor mascota que hay en este mundo, finalmente, se separaron, dejando un pequeño hilo de saliva que conectaba la boca de ambos "Tu primer trabajo es usar tu boca para algo bueno…" dijo Alex, mirando hacia abajo, Serv inmediatamente entendió a lo que se refería

"Oh… claro, lo hare con encanto, amo…" dijo Serv colocándose de rodillas, habia estado esperando años por esto, el miembro de Alex estaba completamente erecto, Serv no esperaba que fuera tan grande, estaba nervioso, era la primera vez que hacia algo asi, envolvió el miembro con su mano y comenzó a masturbar a Alex, aunque esto no fue suficiente

"Vamos…" dijo Alex tirando de su collar de nuevo "Se una buena perra y usa tu boca, tu mano no es suficiente…" Serv le hizo caso, e introdujo la punta del miembro de Alex en su boca, pero Alex no podía esperar más, de una embestida hizo que el miembro completo estuviera dentro de la boca de Serv, dejo salir un gran suspiro de placer "Perfecto… pareciera que tu boca estuviera hecha para ser penetrada…"

"Mmh…" Serv hizo un sonido en cuanto sintió la punta del pene de Alex tocar su garganta, Alex volvió a darle otro tirón al collar, y Serv comenzó a moverse, con sus labios saboreando cada centímetro del miembro de Alex, el cual estaba en un mundo de placer que no habia sentido nunca antes

"E-estás haciendo e-esto bastante bien…" dijo Alex, inconscientemente dando pequeñas embestidas a la boca de Serv "Supongo que naciste para ser usado como una perra… mi perra" dijo Alex seductoramente, mientras acariciaba la cabeza de Serv

Al escuchar estas palabras Serv se sonrojo, de alguna forma era bastante humillante, pero era muy excitante que Alex lo considerara su perra, comenzó a moverse más rapido, intentando sacarle más suspiros de placer a Alex

"A-asombroso" suspiro Alex en placer, sus embestidas a la boca de Serv volviéndose más intensas "Cuando terminemos con esto me asegurare…" dejo salir otro suspiro "…Me asegurare que quedes con mi olor, a-asi todos sabrán a quien le perteneces…" dijo Alex tirando de su collar una vez mas

¿Quedar con el olor de Alex?, asombroso, Serv se aseguraba de que el pene de Alex estuviera a punto de salir de su boca antes de volver a tragárselo completo, la punta de su nariz tocando la parte púbica del Zoroark, que ahora dejaba salir unos gemidos muy varoniles

"M-mientras trabajas con eso me asegurare de d-darte las reglas de nuestra relación, ¿sí?" dijo Alex, mientras veía a Serv, por fin lo tenía a su merced "Primero que todo, tendremos sexo cuando yo quiera, tú te convertirás en mi perra cuando y-yo lo necesite" dijo firmemente Alex, antes de dejar salir otro gemido "Segundo, no puedes quejarte, como dije antes, solo puedes abrir tu boca para gemir o gritar mi nombre en placer…" Serv miro hacia arriba, mientras disfrutaba cada segundo de sentir el miembro de Alex dentro de su boca "Y por último, te convertiré en mi perra, la cual siempre estará sedienta de sexo conmigo, y hará todo lo que su a-amo le diga…"

Serv estaba totalmente de acuerdo con eso, Alex estaba mostrándole fetiches que él no sabía que tenía, comenzó a succionar el miembro de Alex más rapido, pero eso no fue suficiente, Alex agarro la cabeza de Serv con ambas manos y comenzó a embestir fuertemente contra su boca

"E-es como si tu boca estuviera hecha específicamente para mi pene" dijo Alex, mientras usaba la boca de Serv a su gusto "v-voy a eyacular, es una buena perra y trágate hasta la última gota de mi semilla" dijo Alex embistiendo aún más fuerte contra la boca de Serv

Lo único que Serv podía hacer ahora era rodar sus ojos en placer, no esperaba que el sexo con Alex fuera tan agresivo, pero aun asi, lo estaba disfrutando demasiado, quizás era el hecho de que le gustaba ser un mandón fuera de la cama, eso significaba que le gustaba ser dominado y usado en la cama, o en las afueras en este caso

"Ahí viene…" dijo Alex antes de embestir lo más profundo que pudo en la garganta de Serv, dejando salir cuerdas del espeso liquido blanco en las profundidades de la boca de Serv, Serv inmediatamente comenzó a tragar todo, pero era demasiado, aun asi, Alex no saco su pene de la boca de Serv hasta que estuvo seguro de que se lo habia tragado todo, finalmente, dejo salir su miembro, Serv cayó al suelo, cansado "¿Cómo estuvo tu primera vez?" pregunto Alex, rompiendo el personaje de amo por un momento

"F-fue…" dijo Serv jadeando en cansancio, intentando recuperar el aire despues de la intensa sesión de sexo oral "Asombroso… no creo que pueda vivir sin tu semen…" dijo Serv seductoramente

"Me agrada escuchar eso de mi mascota" dijo Alex feliz "Ahora…" Alex se sentó con su espalda pegada a la pared, abriendo sus piernas para que Serv pudiera ver su miembro, el cual todavia seguía erecto "La parte que sé que tanto estabas esperando…" Alex volvió a tirar del collar de Serv, Serv se levantó y se sentó en el regazo de Alex, asegurándose de que el pene de Alex rozara con su entrada, comenzaron a besarse apasionadamente, compartiendo saliva y restos del semen de Alex, lo cual causaba un sabor un poco raro, pero muy sexy, luego de unos segundos, se separaron

"¿Me quieres dentro tuyo?"

"Si…" dijo Serv en un jadeo, desesperado por sentir a su novio, ya no podía esperar más, estaba en celo, y Alex era el único macho alfa que podía apagar ese fuego

"Debes rogármelo…" dijo Alex sonriendo pervertidamente "Grita… que quieres sentirme dentro tuyo" Serv miro a su alrededor, habían bastantes parejas teniendo sexo, ellos no eran los únicos, pero aun asi, hacer eso era extremadamente vergonzoso "Vamos, te dije que todos deben saber a quién le perteneces, todos deben saber lo puta y perra que eres… grita que quieres que te haga mío…" dijo Alex, tirando del collar de Serv levemente

Serv respiro hondo, cerro sus ojos, y grito a los cuatro vientos "¡ALEX!, ¡QUIERO QUE ME HAGAS TUYO!, ¡QUIERO QUE ME USES HASTA QUE NO PUEDA CAMINAR MAS EN MI VIDA!, ¡QUIERO QUE ME DEJES LLENO DE TU SEMEN!" Serv volvió a abrir los ojos, la mayoría de los pokemon que se encontraban teniendo sexo ahora lo estaban mirando

"Perfecto… respira hondo…" Serv sintió un pequeño dolor en su ano, el cual lentamente fue reemplazado por la sensación del pene de Alex entrando en el "E-estas tan apretado… me asegurare q-que cuando termine contigo estarás muy abierto, tienes diez segundos para acostumbrarte a mi tamaño…"

Serv dejo salir una lagrima, la verdad dolía mucho, pero no era momento para parar, Braix le habia contado muchas veces que durante el sexo gay, el dolor era rápidamente reemplazado por placer, respiro hondo, y le hablo a Alex "Alex, estoy listo"

"Perfecto" Alex saco su pene hasta que solo la punta estuvo dentro de Serv, y volvió a embestir, haciendo que Serv dejara salir otro gemido "¿Estas disfrutando esto, no es asi perra?" pregunto lujuriosamente Alex, mientras embestía rápidamente a Serv

"A-aah…" los gemidos femeninos de Serv solo hacían que Alex quisiera dejarlo sin caminar aún más "E-eres tan grande… h-hazme tuyo Alex, quiero s-ser tu perra" Serv dejo salir otro gemido, mientras envolvía sus brazos en el cuello de Alex

"No necesitaba tu permiso para que fueras mi perra" dijo Alex, aumentando la frecuencia de sus embestidas "Pero me alegro que aceptes que ahora eres mío, despues de todo, tu trasero fue hecho para que yo lo usara" dijo Alex "Gime para mi… asegúrate de que todos los pokemon que están acá escuchen lo mucho que adoras sentirme dentro mío"

Incluso si Alex no se lo hubiera pedido, igual lo hubiera hecho, dejo salir unos gemidos más fuertes, y aún más agudos, mientras sentía el pene de Alex tocar cada placentero nervio "S-sí, m-mas rapido…quiero que destruyas mi trasero" gimió Serv "¡Quiero tener tus hijos!" el cuerpo de Serv sufría espasmos involuntarios dado la gran suma de placer que estaba sintiendo

Alex mordió firmemente el cuello de Serv, lo cual hizo que Serv dejara salir un gemido que llamo la atención de todos los pokemon que estaban a su alrededor, embistió a Serv lo mas rapido y fuerte que pudo "Eres tan puta, estas adorando esto, ¿no?, adoras ser tratado como una perra…"

"¡S-Si!" dijo Serv, mientras sentía como cada una de las embestidas de Alex golpeaba su próstata, lo cual hacia que viera colores y estrellas "¡Trátame como la perra que soy!, s-siento que voy a…" Serv dejo salir el gemido más agudo de su vida y eyaculo, manchando su pecho y el de Alex

"¿Tan rapido?, tendré que entrenarte para que aguantes más tiempo…" dijo Alex, sin parar de embestir contra Serv "Mira… parece que tenemos publico…" dijo Alex, docenas de pokemon estaban alrededor de ellos y miraban el espectáculo que Alex y Serv estaban formando "¡Miren todos!, a esta perra deseosa, ¿No es tierna?" le dijo Alex a su público, lo cual hizo que Serv se sonrojara

"A-Alex…" Alex rápidamente saco su pene de Serv, y lo agarro de los brazos, lo coloco en cuatro y volvió a introducir su pene, una de las manos de Alex inmediatamente fue a la cabeza de Serv haciendo que esta tocara el suelo, dejando a Serv en una posición aún más sumisa, Serv tuvo una vista del público, muchos de ellos se masturbaban, o masturbaban a otros, Alex inmediatamente resumió sus embestidas, esta nueva posición tocando puntos que hacían a Serv gemir aún más, para la felicidad de Alex y el público, esto era la mejor combinación de humillante y excitante

"¿Ves cómo atraes pervertidos que quieren verte gimiendo?, eso significa que estás haciendo un muy buen trabajo…" susurro Alex en el oído de Serv, el cual ya ni siquiera podía pensar claramente "Sigue asi y me asegurare de depositar toda mi semilla dentro tuyo, como tu tanto quieres que lo haga" susurro Alex seductoramente

"A-aaaah" Serv volvió a gemir, las embestidas de Alex se ralentizaron, ya no eran tan rápidas, ahora eran profundas y fuertes, ambos se encontraban gimiendo, Alex dejaba salir gemidos varoniles mientras que Serv dejaba salir gemidos agudos y femeninos, humillantes "Por favor, ¡Eyacula dentro mío!, ¡Márcame con tu semen!, ¡Quiero tener tus hijos!" gritaba Serv desesperadamente

"¿Dónde quieren que eyacule?" dijo Alex dirigiéndose al público "¿Dentro o fuera?" el público inmediatamente grito dentro, Alex volvió a susurrarle a Serv "Supongo que el público decidió…" Alex dio una embestida lo más profundo que pudo, dejando salir cuerdas del espeso y pegajoso liquido dentro del desastre jadeante que era Serv, dada la anatomía de los pokemon caninos, su pene se hincho, dejándolo atrapado dentro de Serv

"E-espera… ¿q-que ocurrió?" pregunto Serv, al sentir el pene de Alex agrandarse de tamaño, presintiendo que no iba a poder sacarlo, aun asi, eso era lo de menos, sentir el caliente liquido dentro de su estómago ya lo hacía feliz

"Se me olvido decirte, luego del sexo los penes de los pokemon caninos se hinchan, asi que estoy atrapado dentro tuyo" dijo Alex sonriendo pervertidamente "Sé que te encantaría que estuviéramos asi para siempre, pero el efecto pasa despues de un rato, asi que tendremos que esperar asi, al menos el público lo amo" dijo Alex apuntando al publico

El público aplaudió como si fuera una obra, todos ellos felices al ver como Serv fue usado, lentamente el público desapareció, la mayoría de ellos lo suficientemente excitados al ver a Serv y a Alex que buscaron a una pareja para repetirlo

"Asi que…" dijo Alex, dejándose caer encima de Serv, luego de un minuto de silencio donde Serv pudo recuperarse de la intensa sesión "¿Listo para la segunda ronda?" pregunto Alex a Serv, mientras movía su pelvis para que su miembro se moviera dentro de Serv

"¿Es enserio?" pregunto Serv "Lo único que quiero hacer ahora es dormir, es mi primera vez Alex, estoy cansadísimo…"

"¿Qué fue lo que dijimos?, puedo usarte cuando yo quiera, porque me perteneces" dijo Alex burlón a Serv, aunque la verdad Serv se veía muy cansado, supuso que debia tener un poco de piedad con el "Bien, tendré piedad contigo, tienes cinco minutos para descansar antes de que empiece la segunda ronda, ¿de acuerdo?"

"Bien…" dijo Serv, la verdad no podía esperar por volver a hacerlo con Alex "Pero con una condición, volvamos a la habitación, ¿sí?" pidió Serv, Alex lo pensó por un momento

"Bien, tu ganas, volveremos a la habitación" dijo Alex, levantando a Serv en sus brazos de forma que su pene no saliera de dentro de Serv "Pero a cambio de que solo tienes tres minutos de descanso…" dijo Alex con una sonrisa pervertida

"Bien…" dijo Serv rodando sus ojos

"Te amo Serv…"

"Yo igual Alex…"

Se dieron un pequeño beso antes de que Alex se llevara a Serv a la habitación, a tener sexo hasta la noche, o hasta que Quill y Haze decidieran interrumpirlos, probablemente la segunda, al menos Serv ahora sabía que él no era otra "novia" para Alex, si no que algo mas

 **(…)**

Braix y Leon llevaban caminando por la calle vacía al menos dos horas, a diferencia de la mayoría de los otros lugares no habían terrenos baldíos, si no que bosques a cada uno de los lados del camino, si Leon no se equivocaba tardarían al menos cuatro horas en llegar a Sombra del Sol, su hogar, pero ya era de noche, seguir caminando por la calle vacía era bastante peligroso

"Leon…" dijo Braix, Leon lo miro "¿Puedes repetirme porque apostaste todo nuestro dinero contra un atleta profesional?" pregunto Braix "Ahora tendremos que dormir en la mitad de la nada…"

"No tienes que recordármelo, ¿sí?" dijo Leon mirando hacia el suelo, pateando una piedra que se encontraba en el camino "Solo digamos que no fue mi momento más brillante…" dijo Leon avergonzado, Braix tenía toda la razón, eso fue completamente estúpido y humillante

"No te preocupes… entiendo… sé que solo querías lo mejor para los dos… aunque" Braix rio un poco "Esa fue la decisión más estúpida que has hecho en tu vida…" dijo Braix riéndose a carcajadas, Leon tampoco pudo aguantar más, se rio a carcajadas aún mas

"Es mucho mejor que el plan de hacer bailes eróticos a adultos, ¿no?" dijo Leon sin parar de reír "Por cierto, ¿No piensas sacarte ese traje?" pregunto Leon, se le habia olvidado que Braix todavia llevaba el vestido y las orejas de conejo

"¿Por qué?, ¿no te gustan?" pregunto Braix, mirando a Leon con ojos de perrito

"Pues… nunca dije eso…" dijo Leon sonrojado, la verdad AMABA el traje de Braix, el vestido marcaba mucho su trasero, y las orejas se veían ridículas, dado que de alguna forma tenía cuatro orejas, pero al mismo tiempo se veía muy tierno, pero eso no era algo que pudiera decirle "Son las diez de la noche, ¿Buscamos un lugar para dormir?"

"¡Claro!, ¿Tendremos que entrar al bosque?" pregunto Braix, y Leon asintió, no podían dormir en la mitad de la calle, entraron al bosque, encontrándose con muchos pokemons tipo bicho que no habían visto nunca, Cutieflys, Wurmples y Caterpies, los cuales estaban en los árboles y plantas del lugar, se adentraron hasta encontrar el lugar perfecto para dormir, y como si fuera un milagro, encontraron un lugar rodeado de flores, excepto por una parte, la cual era solo césped, lo cual serviría como una buena cama

"Tu duerme, ¿sí?, yo me dedico a cuidar en caso de que alguien venga…" dijo Leon

"¿Estás seguro?, tienes que descansar para mañana... estamos tan cerca, tienes que estar preparado mental y físicamente…" dijo Braix preocupado, recordando lo que dijo el Hypno, Leon estaba asustado de enfrentar a su demonio "Estamos en un bosque en la mitad de la nada, las posibilidades de que alguien nos encuentre son nulas… durmamos juntos"

Leon suspiro, Braix tenía razón, no podía no dormir, mañana era el día en el que todo se definía, Leon asintió, y Braix le sonrió levemente, ambos se acostaron en el césped, aunque no era una cama muy cómoda, era suficiente para poder tener un buen descanso

"Leon… ¿no tienes frio?" pregunto Braix, temblando por los fríos aires del bosque

"Un poco…" dijo Leon, pero inmediatamente tuvo una idea, se armó de valor para lo siguiente que iba a hacer, se acercó a Braix y lo abrazo por la espalda, nunca antes habían dormido abrazados, pero habia una vez para todo, ¿no? "¿Mejor?" pregunto Leon, Braix al ser tipo fuego emitía un calor alrededor de él, Leon inmediatamente perdió todo el frio que tenia

"S-si… mejor…" dijo Braix al sentir el calor corporal de Leon, estaba rojo como un tomate, pero Leon no podía verlo "Buenas noches Leon… este día fue asombroso, no puedo esperar por lo que pase mañana…" dijo Braix cerrando sus ojos, haciendo un esfuerzo para evitar que su "amiguito" demostrara lo excitado que estaba

"Buenas noches Braix, necesitare que me apoyes mucho mañana, será un poco difícil…" dijo Leon, haciendo el mismo esfuerzo que Braix estaba haciendo para no tocar la espalda de Braix con su parte baja "…Una vez más, gracias por acompañarme…"

"Nah Leon… gracias a ti por dejarme venir contigo…" dijo Braix cálidamente

A ambos no le tomo mucho quedarse dormidos, habia sido un día bastante largo para ambos, necesitaban toda la energía que pudieran conseguir, mañana iba a ser el día donde este viaje iba a llegar a su fin

Y gracias a Braix, por primera vez, Leon se sintió preparado para enfrentar a su padre

 **Notas del Autor: Eso es tierno**

 **En fin, tuve una idea asombrosa, decidí ponerle nombre a cada arco argumental de mi fanfic**

 **Cap 1 – 6: Inicios**

 **Cap 7 – 12: El Culto**

 **Cap 13 – 16: Locura, pérdida y un Umbreon**

 **Cap 17 – 19: La visita de padres**

 **Cap 20 – 22: Un auto, un Lucario y una madre**

 **Cap ? – 34: (Todavia no decido :p)**

 **Cap 35 – 40: Encore (Miren, que es tan asombroso y genial que tengo que usar un nombre que no revela nada en inglés)**

 **Y creo que me arrepentí de ponerles nombre a los arcos argumentales**

 **¡Nos vemos!**


	22. Forget About The World

**Notas del Autor: ¡Bienvenidos a Experimento Escolar!, o más bien, por este episodio, ¡Bienvenidos a la historia de un perro y su zorrita!, sip, este episodio es solo de Braix y Leon, lo hice asi para que no se alargara demasiado**

 **Creo que me estoy acostumbrado a esto de escribir un capitulo por semana, no es tan difícil**

 **En fin, ¡Disfruten el episodio!**

El Riolu corrió lo más rapido que pudo por las calles que él ya se sabía de memoria, no podía esperar por llegar a su casa y que esta pesadilla se terminara, lagrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos, pero él no iba a dejarlas salir, él sabía lo que haría su padre si se enteraba de que habia estado llorando, en cuanto vio su hogar, dejo salir un gran suspiro de tranquilidad, se colocó en la puerta y la toco con desesperación

"¿Qué ocurre Leon?" pregunto su madre al abrir la puerta, y ver la desesperación que el pequeño Riolu llevaba en el rostro, se hizo a un lado para que su hijo pudiera pasar

"Mama… ¡Unos chicos en la escuela me robaron el anillo que me regalaste!" dijo Leon claramente furioso y desesperado "Ese anillo que dijiste que debia guardar para una persona especial… ahora nunca podré decirle dárselo a la persona de la que me enamore, lo siento mama…" hablo Leon un poco avergonzado, desviando su mirada

Su madre miro al pequeño Riolu por unos segundos, y luego, para la confusión de Leon, rio "Aw Leon… eres tan tierno, era solo un anillo, un objeto material sin significado alguno" dijo su madre, acariciando la cabeza de Leon "Cuando te enamores de alguna chica no habrá ningún objeto que pueda demostrar cuanto la amas…" Leon inmediatamente se tranquilizó, se acercó a su madre y el abrazo

"¿El anillo?..." Leon inmediatamente se paralizo al escuchar esa voz, y siento los brazos de su madre más tensos también "¿De qué anillo están hablando?" su padre apareció por el pasillo, llevaba una botella de cerveza en la mano, y su voz sonaba inquisidora

"B-bueno…" La voz de su madre comenzó a temblar, Leon estaba acostumbrado a que su madre estuviera asustada cuando su padre estaba cerca "Le di u-un anillo a Leon, una reliquia familiar…"

"¿Y te lo robaron?... ¿No puedes hacer nada bien, no es asi Leon?" pregunto su padre, acercándose a Leon amenazadoramente, pero su madre lo abrazo fuerte, alejándolo de las manos de su padre "¿Qué pasa mujer?, ¿Asi es cómo quieres criar a tu hijo?" pregunto su padre con una voz pasiva-agresiva

"¡No tienes que hacerle daño!, ¡No es su culpa que otros chicos se lo hayan robado!" grito su madre, Leon trago saliva, sabía que a su padre no le gustaba cuando su madre levantaba la voz

"Mujer… si tú no puedes hacer un buen trabajo como su progenitora, ¡Déjame hacerlo a mí!" dijo su padre tirando de la muñeca de su madre, haciendo que soltara a Leon, luego de otro tirón, la lanzo lejos, haciéndola chocar contra la pared, dejando a Leon completamente vulnerable "Hijo, ¡Debes saber que no puedes dejar que te pisen!, ¡Debes ser un hombre!... pero no puedo esperar más de ti… eres un debilucho, un cobarde…" antes de que Leon pudiera quebrar en llanto al escuchar las palabras de su padre, su madre volvió a levantarse y tiro de los hombros del Lucario, para que este se detuviera

"¡Déjalo en paz!, ¡El no merece ser tratado como tú lo tratas!, ¡Es solo un niño!" dijo la madre de Leon mientras tiraba de los hombros del Lucario mayor, intentando hacerlo caer, pero era en vano, el Lucario se dio una vuelta, y de un golpe hizo callar a su mujer

"¿¡Que no entiendes!? ¡Lo estas mimando mucho!, ¡Lo único que haces es hacerle daño!, ¡Lo estas convirtiendo en un marica!, ¡UN MALDITO MARICA!" dijo su padre, antes de darle una gran patada en las costillas a la Lucario, la cual dejo salir un gran sonido de dolor "Y tu…" dijo el Lucario volteándose a ver a su hijo, el cual estaba temblando de miedo

En cuanto vio que su padre se estaba cercando, Leon intento escapar, pero su padre era mucho más grande y rapido, puso una mano en su cuello y lo levanto, haciendo que Leon no pudiera respirar, el Riolu se retorcía en el agarre de su padre, con sus manos más pequeñas intentando sacar la gran mano de su padre de su cuello, pero era imposible, su padre solo le sonreía con perversión

"Al menos todavia intentas luchar, eso te servirá mucho en el futuro muchacho…" dijo su Padre, admirando la resistencia de su hijo "¡Vas a aprender a ser un verdadero hombre!, ¡Un hombre que no le teme a nada!, ¡Un hombre que no deja que lo roben!... Y sobre todo…" Leon dejo salir las lágrimas que llevaba acumuladas "¡Un hombre que no llora!" dijo su padre enojado al ver la tristeza del Riolu, abrió la puerta de la casa y lanzo a su hijo fuera de ella, este cayendo al pavimento de las calles "¡Anda a buscar ese puto anillo!, ¡No volverás a poner pie en esta casa hasta que lo recuperes!" dijo su padre, cerrando la puerta con mucha violencia, Leon jadeaba, agarrando su cuello, alivio al sentir el aire fluir de nuevo

En cuanto se dio cuenta de la situación en la que estaba, comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente, ¿Cómo iba a conseguir un anillo robado por unos maleantes?, ¿si solo era un debilucho y pequeño Riolu?

Lo último que Leon escucho venir de su casa, fueron gritos de dolor de su madre.

 **(…)**

Braix abrió sus ojos lentamente, el sol de la mañana filtrándose en ellos, para haber estado durmiendo en plena naturaleza habia tenido un muy buen sueño, estaba completamente descansado para el día más importante del viaje, pero algo andaba mal… estaba sintiendo una sensación muy rara…

Sintió unos boca posicionarse en su hombro y morderlo suavemente, haciendo que Braix dejara salir un leve gemido, se giró lo más que pudo sin levantarse, encontrándose con Leon, el cual estaba jadeando y respirando erráticamente

"¿L-Leon…?... ¿Por qué me mordiste?" dijo Braix un poco sonrojado, Leon miro a Braix sorprendido

"Oh, ¿Despertaste?..." dijo Leon entre gruñidos "…Espero que no te moleste lo que estoy haciendo" dijo Leon las piernas de ambos, como si estuviera guiando a Braix a mirar, el cual lo hizo, y en cuanto vio lo que vio, abrió sus ojos como platos

"¿L-Leon?... ¿E-estamos teniendo sexo?" dijo Braix, al ver como Leon hacia entrar y salir su pene de su entrada, asi que esa era la sensación rara que estaba sintiendo "N-no sabes cuánto tiempo he estado esperando para esto…" dijo Braix, inmediatamente comenzando a gemir con cada embestida del Lucario

"C-Cállate… eres mi perra ahora, no necesito tu permiso para tener sexo contigo…" dijo Leon con una voz dominadora que Braix encontraba muy sensual, el bosque llenándose de los sonidos de su apareamiento "Sabias que si usabas ese traje esto iba a terminar pasando, ¿no?" dijo Leon aumentando la velocidad de sus estocadas

"A-Aah~, ¡Sí!... por eso t-todavia lo tengo puesto, sabia q-que no ibas a poder aguantar…" inconscientemente movía sus caderas hacia el pene de Leon cada vez que este lo sacaba, formando un ritmo que era placentero para ambos

Con un tirón, Leon acerco a Braix mas hacia él, sus calientes cuerpos fundiéndose en uno "Sé que has esperado meses para esto Braix… y yo igual, porque te amo…" dijo Leon, lo cual hizo que los ojos de Braix brillaran de emoción, nunca pensó que iba a escuchar estas palabras salir de la boca del Lucario

"¡Y-yo igual t-te amo Leon!" dijo Braix entre gemidos, se le hacía difícil hablar entre tanto placer y sentimientos, y tuvo aún más dificultad cuando Leon encontró ese punto que le causaba tanto placer "¡O-OOH!, L-Leon~" Braix gimió su nombre "¡J-justo ahí!"

"Entendido…" dijo Leon en una risita, antes de asegurarse de que todas sus estocadas fueran directas a ese punto, lo cual saco aún más gemidos femeninos del Braixen, lo cual era música para mis oídos "Arceus… De verdad disfrutas ser dominado por mí, ¿No es asi?" dijo el Lucario entre gemidos masculinos, los cuales contrastaban con los gemidos femeninos del Braixen, creando una sinfonía que demostraba su amor

"¡S-si!, ¡Me e-encanta!" dijo Braix, sus piernas ahora dando leve espasmos al sentir el miembro de Leon entrar y salir de él "M-Me has hecho esperar tanto por esto, señor Leon…" al escuchar este nombre, Leon inmediatamente comenzó a dar embestidas más agresivas, asegurándose de que todas llegaran a ese punto sensible del Braixen

"S-siento haberte hecho esperar…" pidió disculpas Leon "P-prometo que desde ahora haremos esto a diario… no puedo aguantarme a ese g-gran trasero que tienes…" dijo Leon, mientras con ambas manos apretaba el trasero de Braix y con su boca mordiendo una de sus orejas, al sentir esto su ano se apretó aún más alrededor del pene de Leon, haciéndolo sentir mucho más placer, eso sin contar los gemidos que salieron de la boca del Braixen al sentir eso

"E-eres asombroso… perfecto…" dijo Braix, dándole cumplidos a Leon "S-siempre he querido darte m-mi virginidad a ti… estoy tan feliz…" dijo Braix, o intento decirlo, no podía hablar mucho entre todos los gemidos que dejaba salir

"Si… eres mío y solo mío ahora~…" dijo Leon, aumentando las embestidas a su velocidad máxima, al ser de tipo fuego, el calor corporal al interior de Braix era muy elevado, porque era tipo fuego, asi que era difícil contenerse por mucho tiempo, era como si su cuerpo le pidiera a Leon que se corriera "¡M-me voy a correr!" Leon sabía que a Braix le gustaba ser dominado bastante, asi que rápidamente pensó en una oración que pudiera excitarlo aún más "¡Pídeme que me corra dentro tuyo!, ¡maldita perra inservible!"

"¡Por favor Leon!, ¡Lléname con tu semilla!, ¡Quiero tener todos y cada uno de tus hijos!" dijo Braix, mientras gemía con cada una de las embestidas del Lucario, no sabía que Leon sabia tanto lo que le gustaba, una combinación de hacer el amor románticamente combinada con el fetiche de ser dominado que a el tanto le gustaba, era perfecto

"¡Te voy a llenar de pequeños Riolu!" dijo Leon, cuando estaba a punto de llegar a su clímax "¡Braix!, ¡Braix!, ¡Braix!"

¡Braix!

Braix inmediatamente fue despertado de su sueño perfecto al escuchar la voz del Leon de la vida real llamarlo, habia tenido otro de esos sueños, los sueños donde lo único que importaban era él y Leon

"Braix…" dijo Leon al ver que Braix habia despertado, en cuanto lo vio Braix se sonrojo, hace apenas unos segundos ese mismo pokemon habia estado haciéndole el amor salvajemente, incluso si era un simple sueño "¿Qué estabas soñando?, estabas babeando…"

Braix inmediatamente se secó la saliva con su brazo "N-no es nada… estaba teniendo en un sueño… en el que tú y yo…" ¡Estúpido Braix!, ¿Por qué dijiste eso? "En el que tú y yo… íbamos a un restorán, y comíamos bastantes cosas deliciosas, se me hacía agua la boca con solo ver todo lo que comíamos…" mintió Braix, bien hecho, eso va a detener toda sospecha de parte del Lucario

"¿Ah sí?, quizás deberíamos ir a un restorán uno de estos días…" dijo Leon sonriéndole cálidamente a Braix, era bastante agradable saber que apareciste en los sueños de otra persona "¿Dormiste bien?" pregunto Leon

"Sip, ¡Muy bien!" dijo risueñamente Braix, con ese sueño, no habia manera de poder dormir mal "No pase nada de frio durante la noche, dormir abrazados fue bastante agradable… gracias" dijo Braix sonrojándose, Leon también se sonrojo "¿Cómo dormiste tú?"

"No hay de que…" dijo sonriendo y rascándose la cabeza al escuchar que Braix habia disfrutado dormir abrazados "Pues… si, también dormí muy bien" mintió Leon, habia tenido una de las mayores pesadillas, o más bien recuerdos, en meses "Estamos a cuatro horas de llegar a mi hogar, ¿Nos ponemos en camino?" Braix asintió

Al contrario de cuando durmieron en el hotel, esta vez no habia nada que llevarse del lugar, ya no tenían dinero, ni comida, ni nada, gracias a Arceus estaban en el último tramo antes de llegar a Sombra del Sol, sin gastar más tiempo, salieron del bosque volviendo a la gran calle, y comenzaron a caminar, lo bueno de que estaban juntos era que hablaban todo tipo de cosas mientras caminaban, por lo tanto el tiempo pasaba volando, y ninguno de los dos se aburría

 **(…)**

"Bien… matar, casar y follar, ¿sí?" dijo Braix, llevaban bastante tiempo caminando, aunque todavia les quedaba un gran camino antes de llegar "Entre Serv, Alex y Haze, ¿a quién matas?, ¿con quién te casas?, ¿y a quien te follas?" pregunto Braix curioso por saber las respuestas del Lucario, mientras en su cabeza se imaginaba que respondería el

"Um…" Leon lo pensó por un momento "Mataría a Serv, no porque no me agrade, sino porque no encaja en ninguna de las dos otras categorías, me casaría con Haze, porque vamos, es muy tierno, sería un esposo perfecto, y tendría sexo con Alex, porque somos mejores amigos, ambos sabemos lo que nos gusta al otro" dijo Leon, y Braix anoto eso en su mente, Alex sabe lo que a Leon le gusta, debia preguntarle algún día "¿Y tú?"

"Diría que lo mismo, Serv es uno de mis mejores amigos, pero no me casaría con él, y menos tendría sexo con el" dijo Braix poniendo una cara de asco al siquiera imaginar tal cosa "Y como dices, Haze es demasiado tierno, es imposible no querer casarse con el…" dijo Braix riendo "Y Alex, bueno, es un pervertido, debe saber muchas cosas que podría enseñarme" A Braix le gustan los pervertidos, Leon anoto eso en su mente también

"Um… que quede claro que lo que dije nunca va a pasar, ¿sí?" dijo Leon, en caso de que Braix pensara que de verdad estaba interesado en Haze o Alex "No me interesa ninguno de los dos…"

Braix solo rio, "¡Claro que sé que eso no va a pasar!, es solo un caso hipotético, todos ellos tienen pareja, seria cruel robarles a uno de nuestros amigos su pareja" dijo el Braixen, y Leon suspiro en alivio, lo que Braix dijo sobre Alex lo puso un pelín celoso, pero ahora que sabía que era solo un caso hipotético, se sintió más aliviado

"Arceus… es un poco raro que todos ellos ya hayan conseguido una pareja, hasta donde yo sabía, Alex era completamente heterosexual, nunca habia fijado sus ojos en un macho" dijo Leon un poco sorprendido cuando lo ponía en perspectiva

"De hecho, Quill y Serv eran ambos heterosexuales, tampoco entiendo lo que ocurrió" dijo Braix, pero luego se encogió de hombros "Pero supongo que lo que la gente dice es verdad, no hay que intentar poner etiquetas a las cosas porque pueden cambiar de un día para otro"

"¿Quién dice eso?, nunca lo habia escuchado en mi vida…" dijo Leon, mirando a Braix confundido

"La madre de Serv solía decirlo bastante a menudo, creo que ella siempre quiso que su hijo fuera homosexual" ambos rieron, podían pasarse horas hablando puras estupideces, disfrutaban demasiado la compañía del otro

"Um… Braix" Leon tuvo una idea el día anterior, cuando fueron al casino, y supo que ahora era el mejor momento para mencionársela a Braix "Te quería hacer dos invitaciones" Braix lo miro curioso "Uno, quería salir contigo durante las vacaciones de invierno, no me importa a donde, solo quiero estar contigo…" dijo Leon, mirando el suelo en vergüenza, o asi fue hasta que sintió a Braix abrazarlo, ambos dejaron de caminar

"¡Me encantaría Leon!" dijo Braix eufóricamente "¡Sería un honor pasar más tiempo contigo!" Braix sonaba lleno de felicidad, lo cual hizo a Leon sonreír "Podemos buscar algún lugar a donde ir cuando volvamos a la escuela, ahora… ¿Cuál es la segunda invitación?" pregunto Braix curioso, ladeando su cabeza levemente

"Conozco un lugar donde puedo enseñarte a usar el aura… bueno, no usarlo, no estoy seguro si los Braixen pueden dominar el aura" dijo Leon rascándose la cabeza "Pero te puedo enseñar a dominar al menos las bases de el… no sé cómo explicártelo, supongo que lo entenderás cuand-" Leon fue interrumpido por un abrazo aún más fuerte de Braix, el cual daba pequeños saltitos de felicidad al escuchar eso

"¡Sisisi!, ¡Me encantaría!, ¡Seria muuuuuy genial!" dijo Braix mirando directamente a los ojos a Leon, Leon pudo notar que sus ojos brillaban en felicidad y emoción "¡Arceus!, ¡No puedo esperar!, ¡Prometo que seré el mejor alumno que hayas tenido en tu vida, señor Leon!"

"Me alegra que te haya gustado la idea…" dijo Leon riendo al ver el entusiasmo del Braixen, mientras acariciaba las orejas de Braix, Braix volvió a abrazarlo y a reír, no podía creer que Leon quisiera enseñarle algo tan asombroso

El resto del camino Braix se lo paso haciéndole preguntas al Lucario sobre todo lo que iban a hacer, y este felizmente respondiendo a todas y cada una de ellas, se sentían más unidos que nunca, como si no hubiera nada que pudiera separarlos, como si fueran novios solo que sin el besuqueo y las caricias, para resumir, para Leon fue un buen momento para relajarse antes de tener que enfrentar a su padre

 **(…)**

"Asi que… ¿Esta es la ciudad donde vivías?" Braix y Leon se encontraban parado en uno de los valles que rodeaba Sombra del Sol, Leon recordaba que solía ir a este valle con Alex cuando quería escapar de las oscuras calles del lugar "No quiero juzgar por las apariencias, pero se ve horrible…" dijo Braix, y no estaba equivocado, desde el valle podían ver como todas las casas, las cuales eran mala calidad, estaban llenas de grafitis, y muchos pokemons se encontraban en las calles, bebiendo alcohol o fumando, lo cual le daba un cierto ambiente fúnebre al lugar

"Es un horrible lugar…" dijo Leon, admirando con cierta nostalgia y un poco de miedo el lugar desde lejos, muchos recuerdos, buenos y malos de su infancia, volviendo a él "Se siente tan raro volver, ya han pasado casi meses desde que no estoy acá…" Braix pudo notar que Leon se veía un poco afligido, para intentar calmarlo lo abrazo, y puso su cabeza en su hombro del Lucario

"Oye… si quieres devolverte a la escuela, está bien, entiendo si no quieres enfrentarte a tu padre… se necesita demasiada valentía para poder desafiar a un padre de esa forma…" dijo Braix, dándole pequeñas palmaditas en la espalda a Leon

Leon suspiro, intentado calmarse, acaricio la cabeza y orejas de Braix, como si estuviera agradeciéndole por su ayuda "No te preocupes Braix… puedo hacerlo, llegamos demasiado lejos, no puedo dar vuelta atrás ahora…" dijo Leon, e hizo una pausa "Pero por favor… te necesito a mi lado para hacer esto…"

"Claro, no pienso alejarme de ti, te apoyare todo el tiempo que estemos dentro de esa ciudad…" dijo Braix, se miraron por un momento, y se dieron un abrazo, Leon para sentirse más seguro, y Braix para que Leon se calmara un poco más, cuando estuvo listo, Leon asintió, y ambos bajaron el valle y se dirigieron hacia la ciudad

La ciudad no habia cambiado mucho desde la última vez que Leon estuvo ahí, el cambio más significante era que ahora habían aún más grafitis en las demacradas casas y tiendas, y quizás era el hecho de que Leon habia conocido a mucha más gente diferente en la escuela, pero ahora la mayoría de los pokemon que se encontraban en las calles se veían aún más destruidos por el alcohol y las drogas

Caminaron por las calles que Leon habia caminado miles de veces en su vida, pero esta vez no caminaba con miedo, si no que caminaba con valentía, confiado que podría salvar a su madre, los pokemon que se encontraban en la calle veían a la pareja con los ojos abiertos como platos, por dos razones, todos creían que el Lucario que todos llamaban "bala perdida" habia ido a una escuela a una escuela de lujo, la otra razón era que no se solían ver Braixen por acá, dado que solían ser considerados pokemons de clase alta, pokemons elegantes

"Parece que volvió Leon…" Leon pudo escuchar una voz cuchicheando con su aura

"Sabía que no iba a aguantar mucho tiempo en esa escuela de lujo, es un idiota, un debilucho, probablemente los exámenes era demasiado para el" dijo otra voz "Al menos parece que trajo consigo una chica, tiene un muy buen trasero" Leon frunció el ceño y dejo de escuchar a las voces, no quería enojarse por algo tan estúpido como eso, siguió guiando a Braix por el camino que conocía ya de memoria, el camino que llevaba a su hogar

La casa de Leon estaba un poco más separadas de todas las demás, aunque el camino fue un poco largo, no fue nada comparado con las cuatro horas que tuvieron que caminar antes, en apenas diez minutos estuvieron fuera del lugar, Leon admirando lo que antes solía llamar dulce hogar

"Asi que… esta es tu casa, ¿no es asi?" pregunto Braix, también mirando la casa, para estar en un barrio de clase baja era una casa bastante grande, el color gris, sin vida, de sus paredes le daban un tono tenebroso, Braix miro a Leon, el también miraba su casa, pero su mirada expresaba temor, tristeza, Braix agarro su mano, y cuando Leon lo miro, le sonrió cálidamente

"G-gracias… no sé qué haría sin ti…" la voz de Leon temblaba un poco, respiro hondo "Sip, esta es mi casa, aquí vivía yo, mi madre y…" Leon hizo una pausa "…Mi padre" dijo con odio "Terminemos con esto rapido, mientras antes nos vayamos de este lugar mejor…"

"¿Seguro que estás listo?" pregunto Braix preocupado por Leon, era raro verlo con miedo, la mayoría de las veces no solía expresar ninguna emoción, verlo asi significaba que de verdad estaba muy asustado

"Si… tu ven detrás de mí, ¿sí?, no digas ninguna palabra, cualquier cosa que ocurra tu solo corre, y si mi padre intenta hacerte daño…" Leon hizo una pausa de nuevo "Te defenderé, con mi vida si es necesario…" Braix iba a decir algo, pero Leon lo interrumpió "Sin peros, ¿Entendido?"

"Entendido…" dijo Braix despues de un momento, Leon comenzó a caminar hacia su casa, y Braix lo siguió, cada paso hacia que el ritmo cardiaco del Lucario aumentara, volviéndolo completamente loco, en cuanto estuvo frente a la puerta, respiro hondo, hacer esto era demasiado ridículo, ¿Por qué lo habia hecho?, su madre dijo que no debia meterse en asuntos, eran asuntos de adultos…

Sintió la mano de Braix tocando su hombro, como si el Braixen pudiera escuchar lo que estaba pensando, e intentara calmarlo, suspiro, era momento de hacerlo, era el momento de la verdad, toco la puerta dos veces, la mitad de su cerebro pidiendo que su madre abriera rapido, y la otra mitad pidiendo que no hubiera nadie en casa

Despues de unos segundos, ambos sintieron unos pasos venir desde dentro de la casa, sonó la manilla de la puerta, y una vieja Lucario abrió la puerta, se veía más demacrada que cuando fue a la visita de los padres, ahora llevaba sus dos ojos morados, y Leon sabia porque

"¿Quie-" la madre de Leon lo miro con sus ojos abiertos como platos, sorprendida, como si Leon fuera apenas un espejismo "¿L-Leon?... ¿Qué haces aquí?" pregunto su madre perpleja

"Madre… vine a hacer lo que hay que hacer, vine a demostrarle a mi padre que ya no soy el Riolu debilucho que el creía, y que ahora no dudare en defender a las personas que amo…" dijo Leon firmemente, Braix solo sacudió su mano, saludando a la Lucario

"Leon…" dijo su madre, ciertamente conmovida, ¿Cuándo su hijo habia crecido tanto? "No es el momento para enfrentarte a nadie…" dijo bajando su cabeza en vergüenza "Puede que tu padre sea un monstruo, pero es el único que nos mantiene a flote, sabes que somos pobres…"

"¡Eso no es una excusa mama!, puede que seamos pobres, pero no voy a dejar que un alcohólico drogadicto como él te trate asi, haremos todo para conseguir dinero, ¡incluso dejare la escuela y conseguiré un trabajo!" el corazón de Braix se hundió un poco al escuchar esto "¡Pero no dejare que vivas con él por un día más!" dijo Leon furioso, al escuchar las explicaciones de su madre

"Leon…" respondió su madre, aunque ya no habia nada más que decir, Leon estaba decidido, y nada lo detendría "Por favor…"

"¿Él está en la casa?" Leon paso por al lado de su madre y entro a la casa, Braix y su madre siguiéndolos "¡Oye!" Leon grito a los cuatro vientos, esperando que su padre lo escuchara "¡Maldito hijo de puta!, ¡Sal de donde quiera que estés y deja a mi madre tranquila!" una figura salio por la puerta que llevaba a la habitación de su padre y su madre, un Lucario, llevaba una botella de alcohol en su mano, en cuanto vio a Leon sonrió, y comenzó a reír

"¡Leon!" dijo su padre feliz, no lo habia visto hace mucho tiempo, en cuanto intento abrazarlo Leon lo empujo, no iba a dejar que lo tocara "¿Qué pasa Leon?, ¿No estas feliz por ver a tu padre luego de tanto tiempo?" dijo el viejo Lucario, como si todo esto fuera solo una broma

"¿Qué pasa?, te diré lo que va a pasar, vas a tomar todas tus cosas y vas a salir de esta casa, puede que haya sido un Riolu debilucho, pero ahora tengo toda la fuerza para destrozarte la cara…" dijo Leon amenazadoramente a su borracho padre, el cual ni siquiera se inmuto al escuchar esto, si no que desvió su mirada al Braixen que se encontraba atrás, como espectador

"Ah, y trajiste una dama a la casa" dijo su padre riendo, dando otro sorbo de la botella, y luego viendo al Braixen más detenidamente "Espera, ese es un Braixen Macho, ¿no es asi?, ¿Quién es?, ¿tu novio?" preguntó el Lucario antes de dar una gran burlona carcajada

"¿Y que si es mi novio?" pregunto Leon dándole otro empujón a su padre "No estoy aquí para que te hagas el tonto conmigo, sal de esta casa si no quieres que te desfigure completamente" dijo Leon cruzándose de brazos

"¿Entonces si es tu novio?, mujer, te dije que nuestro hijo iba a ser un sucio marica" dijo el padre de Leon, esta vez volteándose a su mujer, la cual veía la situación con un poco de miedo por lo que iba a ocurrir "Todo esto es tu culpa, nuestro hijo es un maricon, un homosexual lleno de enfermedades, una puta florcita" dijo su padre burlón

"¡Cállate!, ¡Puede que sea gay ahora, puede que no lo sea!, ¡Pero aun asi soy mil veces más hombre de lo que tú eres y alguna vez fuiste!" le grito Leon a su padre, sintió ganas de golpearlo, pero todavia no era el momento

"Wow… Leon, se nota que has crecido bastante, recuerdo cuando solías ser un pequeño y débil Riolu, te enseñe bien, ahora sabes defenderte, y todo gracias a mí, si no fuera por mi probablemente estarías siendo pisoteado por todo el mundo, pero ahora tienes agallas" dijo el padre de Leon al escuchar los gritos de su hijo

"¡Deja de jugar!" dijo Leon, tomando a su padre por los hombros y lanzándolo al suelo, lo cual no fue tan difícil dado su estado de ebriedad "¡Maldito hijo de puta!, ¡Mi madre no merece a alguien tan poco hombre como tú!" grito Leon mientras su padre se ponía de pie, el alcohol haciendo el proceso un poco más difícil

"Bien Leon… ¿Quieres resolver esto como hombres?, ¿Quieres resolverlo a golpes?, bien… asi lo haremos, solo déjame dejar esta botella…" dijo el padre de Leon, tambaleándose hacia la única habitación que no tenía puerta, desapareció por un segundo, y luego apareció con algo entre sus manos "Váyanse de mi puta casa si no quieren que los mate, a ti, a tu noviecito, y a tu madre, maldito puto…" le saco el seguro a la pistola que llevaba en su mano

Leon se golpeó a si mismo mentalmente, ¡Obviamente su padre iba a tener una pistola escondida!, ¿¡Porque lo dijo ir a la cocina!? o peor aún, ¿Por qué no trajo la suya propia?

"Contare hasta diez para que tú y ese putito Braixen se vayan de aquí…" dijo el padre de Leon, su mano no podía quedarse quieta mientras apuntaba con la pistola, el alcohol arruinando su puntería, Leon pensó que quizás si tenían suerte iba a fallar todas las balas, e iban a poder escapar "1..." quizás podría ser rapido y sacar la pistola de sus manos antes de que este pudiera hacer algo "2…" Braix tenía ese pedazo de fierro que podrían usar para dejarlo inconsciente "3…"

"Leon…" dejo salir Braix, y Leon entendió que quería decir, habían perdido, no habia nada que hacer, este era el fin del viaje, no habia manera de sacar a su padre de la casa sin que él, Braix o su madre terminaran muertos, suspiro

"Braix, nos vamos…" dijo Leon derrotado, se dirigió a la puerta y la abrió, sin dirigirle la mirada a su madre, no podía hacerlo con la vergüenza que llevaba en su interior, su padre dejo de contar y comenzó a reír

"Veo que todavia eres el Riolu debilucho que siempre fuiste Leon… vuelve cuando tengas más agallas, te estaré esperando…" fue lo último que escucho antes de cerrar la puerta detrás de él, miro a Braix, él lo estaba mirando con una mirada de derrota también, ambos sabían que este viaje habia sido completamente en vano

"¿Ahora qué?..." pregunto Braix "¿Qué hacemos ahora Leon?" aunque ya sabía la respuesta, era momento de volver a la escuela

"Braix…" dijo Leon "¡Soy un inútil!, ¡No puedo siquiera salvar a mi propia madre de un maldito alcohólico!" dijo Leon furioso, pateando con mucha agresividad una de las piedras del suelo "¿¡PORQUE LO PEOR SIEMPRE ME TIENE QUE PASAR A MI?!" Leon sintió los brazos de Braix envolverlo, haciéndolo calmar, y ese fue su punto de quiebre, lagrimas se acumularon en sus ojos, y luego salieron por ellos, dejando salir toda la emoción que llevaba acumulada

"Calma…" dijo Braix dándole pequeñas palmaditas en la espalda a Leon, mientras este dejaba salir todas sus emociones "Eres una persona asombrosa Leon… puede que no haya nada que hacer ahora, pero como dice el dicho, cuando una puerta se cierra se abren mil ventanas…"

"Me siento inútil Braix…" dijo Leon entre sollozos, abrazando un poco más fuerte a Braix "…No quiero que mi madre sufra solo porque yo quiero estar en la escuela, me siento mal, siento que no es justo…"

"Leon… tu madre quiere lo mejor para ti, ella quiere que vivas la vida que ella no puede vivir…" lo calmo Braix "Eres la persona más asombrosa que he conocido en mi vida Leon… no me gusta verte asi…"

Leon siguió desahogándose por un rato, dejando que las lágrimas salieran, rodaran por sus mejillas y cayeran al suelo, y Braix estuvo ahí para consolarlo, diciéndole lo asombroso que era, diciéndole lo mucho que lo apreciaba.

Luego de unos minutos, Leon le dijo a Braix que estaba listo para partir

"Oye… Braix…" dijo Leon, antes de que comenzaran a caminar a buscar algo para volver a la escuela

"¿Si?"

"Te quiero…" dijo Leon, sus ojos seguían un poco hinchados, pero una leve sonrisa adornaba su cara ahora

"Jeje… ¡Yo igual te quiero mucho Leon!" respondió Braix, aunque no estaba prestando mucha atención, encontró algo en el suelo, era un pequeño papel con diferentes estampas con caritas felices en ellos, lo recogió, lo examino, y se lo guardo, iba a revisar que era una vez que volvieran a la escuela

 **(…)**

Caminaron por las calles de Sombra del Sol, dirigiéndose a la salida de este, durante el camino algo llamo la atención de Leon, algo de lo que se habia olvidado completamente, cerca de una de las salidas del lugar se encontraba un gran parque, era quizás la única zona verde del lugar, y la mayoría de las veces se encontraba completamente vacío, más que nada porque la mayoría de la gente prefería estar en las calles bebiendo, lo cual dejaba un espacio completamente libre para que Leon y Alex pudieran jugar cuando pequeños

"Mira Braix…" dijo Leon apuntando al parque, era quizás el único buen recuerdo que tenia del lugar "Yo solía venir acá con Alex, era bastante divertido, lástima que nadie nunca quiera usarlo…"

Braix miro el lugar y algo llamo su atención inmediatamente, sus orejas se levantaron en alerta, y su cola hizo un suave movimiento, por alguna razón su instinto lo estaba llamando al lugar "Leon… siento que deberíamos ir, tengo que ir a ese parque…"

"¿Uh?..." Leon estaba confundido "¿Por qué?, en la escuela hay zonas verdes mil veces más grandes que este pequeño parque, no creo que encuentres nada interesante ahí…" Leon miro a su amigo, su cola estaba completamente loca, y sus ojos brillaban de emoción con solo ver el parque

"Leon… no… puedo… esperar… tengo… que… ir…" antes de que Leon pudiera decir algo, Braix comenzó a correr hacia el parque, Leon tuvo que seguirlo a regaña dientes "¡Algo me está llamando!, ¡No sé lo que es Leon!" dijo Braix a Leon, el cual corría detrás de el

Braix se acercó al césped y comenzó a buscar algo como si fuera un perro de policía, finalmente lo encontró, un pequeño palo de madera

"No… este no es, este no es el que me está llamando…" dijo Braix antes de tirar el palo al suelo, y seguir buscando, unos segundos más tarde de recorrer el parque encontró otro palo, este era un poco más largo, y más grueso "Nop, para nada, este tampoco es…"

"¿Qué estás haciendo Braix?" pregunto Leon severamente confundido, mientras miraba a su amigo arrastrase por el césped, se estaba comportando demasiado raro, y su cola aún seguía en estado de frenesí que no parecía acabar

"No me vas a creer, y sé que va a sonar muy raro, pero siento que mi instinto quiere que encuentre algo acá, no sé lo que es, pero si mi instinto me lo ruega, es porque debe ser importante…" dijo Braix, antes de agarrar otro palo, y repetir el mismo proceso "Espera…" Braix miro hacia el norte, un palo de madera del tamaño perfecto se encontraba tirado en el piso, ese era, lo que el habia estado buscando finalmente habia aparecido frente a sus ojos "¡Ese es!" corrió a buscar el palo de madera, pero alguien lo agarro primero, en cuanto lo vieron, Braix y Leon quedaron completamente perplejos

"Ustedes dos se ven en conflicto…" dijo el Hypno, mientras examinaba el palo que Braix iba a agarrar "Especialmente tu Lucario, tu aura se siente triste y derrotada, como si acabaras de perder una gran lucha… díganme como se sienten, desahóguense conmigo…"

"¿Q-que…?... ¿Qué haces acá?... ¿No has estado siguiendo?" dijo Braix, aunque su mirada estaba en el palo que le habia robado el Hypno, se estaba muriendo por agarrarlo y sentirlo en sus manos y en su cola

"¿Seguirlos?, no diría que estaba haciendo eso…" dijo el Hypno, rascándose la barbilla "…Yo diría que estaba ayudándolos a llegar a su objetivo…" dijo sonriendo "Si, eso suena mejor, y menos tenebroso, no es que yo sea un psicópata que sigue niños pequeños" el Hypno rio, la pareja se sintió un poco incomoda

"Espera… no estabas siguiendo, ¿Por qué no me dijiste Braix?" pregunto Leon confundido, no sabía que el Hypno estuvo detrás de ellos mientras viajaban

"Vamos… ¿quién crees que te lanzo ese papel que decía donde se habían llevado a Braix cuando estabas en el casino?" dijo el Hypno encogiéndose de hombros, y ahora todo cobraba sentido para Leon "No he sido más que un ayudante en esta aventura, pero eso no es lo que importa, quiero que me digan cómo se sienten… quiero que me digan lo que quieren…" dijo el Hypno

"¡Yo quiero ese puto palo que tienes en las manos!, ¡Hare todo por el!, ¡Solo dámelo!, ¡Ahora!" dijo Braix, prácticamente salivando por el pedazo de madera "¡Sé que ese palo es perfecto para mí!, ¡Ese palo me eligió y yo lo elegí a el!"

"No lo sé hombre…" dijo Leon ignorando a Braix, sentándose en el césped "Hemos estado viajando por tres días, y al final, todo fue en vano, mi madre sigue en el mismo estado que antes… tuvimos que habernos quedado en la escuela desde un principio…" dijo Leon tristemente, por un momento se habia olvidado que eso habia ocurrido

"Umm, todos los problemas tienen solución, y yo tengo uno para los problemas de ambos…" dijo el Hypno "Solo tienen que… morder este sandwich" el Hypno saco un sandwich, y se lo presento a ambos

"¡Bien!, ¡Morderé cualquier puto sandwich que sea necesario!, ¡Pero de verdad necesito ese palo!" dijo Braix, abriendo su boca, preparándose para morder, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo Leon hablo

"¡Espera!" Leon detuvo a Braix "¿No crees que esto es demasiado raro?, ¿De verdad vas a morder el sandwich de un desconocido?, ¿De un desconocido que además ha actuado raro toda las veces que lo hemos visto?" Leon tenía razón, pero Braix no tenía tiempo para escuchar a la razón

"Leon… necesito ese palo con cada partícula de mi corazón, tengo que hacerlo" antes de que Leon pudiera decir algo más, Braix saco un gran pedazo del sandwich con su boca, lo mastico y lo trago, el sabor del jamón y la lechuga estimulando su paladar "Oye… no esta tan mal…" dijo Braix, saboreando el alimento

"…" el Hypno estaba completamente perplejo, ¡De verdad lo habia mordido! "L-lo mordiste… mordiste mi sandwich…" una gran sonrisa se formó en su cara "Jajaja… Jajaja…. JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA" comenzó a reír a carcajadas, retorciéndose en el piso, Leon y Braix lo miraban confundidos y con un poco de miedo "¡No puedo creer que lo hayas hecho!, ¡Lo mordiste!"

"Pues si… ¿Lo hice?... ¿Qué es tan gracioso sobre eso?" pregunto Braix, ladeando su cabeza levemente

"Oh, Todavia no lo entiendes… todavia no entiendas nada… pero ustedes ganaron…" luz comenzó a salir del cuerpo del Hypno, como si fuera una bomba a punto de explotar, Braix y Leon dieron un paso atrás, el Hypno comenzó a levitar, convirtiéndose en prácticamente una gran bola de luz

"¿Q-que está ocurriendo?" pregunto Leon, estaba listo para correr en caso de que estuvieran en peligro, lentamente la luz fue disminuyendo, revelando el cuerpo del Hypno otra vez, o bueno, el cuerpo en el que el Hypno se habia transformado, en cuanto lo vieron, Braix y Leon quedaron boquiabiertos, eso no era posible

"¡Y como ustedes ganaron, les daré la asombrosa cantidad de dos deseos!" dijo Jirachi, dando vueltas en el aire en euforia "¡No pensé que llegaría el día que alguien aceptaría mi sandwich!, ¡No saben lo feliz que estoy!" la voz aguda del Jirachi contrastaba demasiado con la voz de pervertido viejo del Hypno

"U-uhh… ¿Q-que?..." Leon fue el primero en pregunta que estaba ocurriendo, ambos estaban sin palabras "¿Me estás diciendo que el Hypno era Jirachi?, ¿El pokemon legendario de los deseos?, ¿El que muy poca gente ha visto?" si, cuando lo repetía en su cabeza sonaba aún más estúpido

"¡Pues claro que sí!, ¡Aquí estoy frente a ustedes!, ¡Flotando y girando!" dijo el Jirachi, dándoles una pequeña demostración de sus asombrosas habilidades de vuelo al hacer un giro y una pirueta en el aire

"…" Braix tenía demasiadas preguntas en ese momento "¿Y porque estabas disfrazado de Hypno?... el tipo de pokemon que son más asociados a pervertidos y a pedófilos…" pregunto Braix, Jirachi solo rio

"Es complicado de explicar" dijo Jirachi, dejando salir una pequeña risa "Años atrás, me encantaba viajar por el mundo y explorarlo, y si los pokemon podían responder una adivinanza, les dejaba pedir tres deseos, lamentablemente, mientras pasaban los años, más se conocía la respuesta a la adivinanza, todo el mundo la sabia, asi que tuve que esconderme…" dijo el Jirachi, fingiendo tristeza "Un día, decidí que no me iba a esconder más, iba a cambiar las reglas, me iba a disfrazar de algún pokemon e iba a ofrecerle comida a los pokemon, si alguien aceptaba, le iba dar tres deseos, ¿No suena divertido?" pregunto Jirachi, Braix y Leon lo miraron como si esa fuera la explicación más ridícula del mundo "Sabia que no me entenderían, he vivido milenios, tengo que divertirme de alguna forma, ¿Si?"

"Y…" otra pregunta surgió inmediatamente en la mente de Leon "¿Por qué nos das dos deseos?, si a todo el mundo les das tres… nada de esto tiene sentido, siento que mi cabeza va a explotar…" dijo Leon, poniendo una mano en su cabeza

"Pues, los ayude durante estos tres días que estuvieron viajando, por eso les resto un deseo, y si siguen reclamando los dejare con un solo deseo, ¿De acuerdo?" dijo el Jirachi, cruzándose de hombros, un poco enojado "¿Van a pedir sus dos deseos o no?"

Leon y Braix se miraron por un momento, Braix sabía lo que Leon iba a pedir asi que asintió con su cabeza, Leon dio un paso adelante "Jirachi… Quiero ayudar a mi madre, no quiero que sufra nunca más, ella merece amor, no odio, quiero que lo que le quede de vida lo vida feliz…" exclamo Leon, mirando directamente a Jirachi

"Lucario… puedo ver que tu alma es completamente pura, tus deseos no son con mala intención, y tampoco tienes deseos egoístas, te concederé tu deseo…" con un movimiento de manos, Jirachi hizo aparecer mucho dinero en la mano de Leon "Este dinero es un dinero especial, si intentas escapar con él y no se lo das a tu madre, el dinero desaparecerá, y tendrás mil años de mala suerte…"

"¡Gracias Jirachi!, enserio, muchas gracias…" dijo Leon, revisando el dinero, era más que suficiente para que su madre pudiera escapar y conseguirse un hogar en un lugar mejor, lejos del basural que era esta ciudad, y más que nada, lejos de su padre

"No hay de que, querido Leon" dijo el Jirachi, dando una gran pirueta en el aire "Y tu Braixen, ¿Cuál es tu deseo?" pregunto Jirachi, dirigiéndose al Braixen ahora

"Um…" Braix hizo una pausa para pensar, la verdad no habia mucho que necesitara en este momento, excepto por una cosa "La verdad, no necesito nada en este momento, lo único que quiero es este palo…" dijo Braix agachándose y recogiendo el palo que el Hypno dejo caer al convertirse en Jirachi "¿Puedo guardar el deseo para otro momento?"

"Umm… es la primera vez que alguien me pregunta eso, supongo que sí, cuando necesites un deseo lo antes posible estaré ahí en un instante, siempre que tus deseos no sean egoístas, claro está" dijo Jirachi sonriendo "En fin, el tiempo se me agota, no creo poder quedarme tanto tiempo más… fue un gusto seguirlos chicos…"

"¡Gracias a ti Jirachi!, ¡Sentimos haber pensado que eras un pedófilo o un pervertido!" dijo Braix, agitando su mano, despidiéndose de Jirachi

"¡No hay problema!, ¡Yo pensaba que tú eras una chica hasta hace apenas diez minutos!, ¡Asi que estamos a mano!" Luz comenzó a salir de Jirachi, y en una décima de segundo desapareció, dejando a los dos pokemon si de verdad eso habia pasado o todo esto era un sueño

"¿Eso de verdad ocurrió?, ¿De verdad acabamos de conocer a Jirachi?" pregunto Leon perplejo "¿Este dinero es real?" dijo tocando y palpando los billetes, esperando que estos desaparecieran en cualquier momento y el despertara

"¡Parece que sí!" dijo Braix, mientras admiraba el palo que habia conseguido "¡Mira esto!" Braix tomo firmemente el palo y movió su muñeca rápidamente, una pequeña chispa saliendo de la punta de este, volvió a agitar su muñera y se prendió fuego a la punta de este, hizo otro movimiento de muñeca y el fuego salio disparado, pasando demasiado cerca de la oreja izquierda de Leon, y formando un fuego en una parte del césped "¡Funciona!, ¡Encontré mi palo!" dijo Braix dando pequeños saltitos de felicidad, antes de guardar el palo en su cola, le dio un vistazo a donde cayó el fuego "Um… Leon, ¿Crees que nos digan algo por prenderle fuego a una parque?"

"Umm… no estoy seguro… pero deberíamos salir de acá en el caso de que se expanda…" Braix asintió, y ambos salieron corriendo del lugar, Braix con su nuevo palo, y Leon con el dinero que Jirachi le habia entregado, su nuevo destino era ir a su hogar una vez mas

 _ **Forget about the world**_

 _ **And worry about the girl**_

 _ **Not what they say**_

 _ **Not what they say, your future holds for you**_

 **(…)**

La Lucario se encontraba preparando almuerzo cuando sintió que tocaban la puerta de su casa, sabía quién era, y agradeció que su marido no estuviera en casa, dado que dijo que iba ir al bar que se encontraba en la esquina, como lo hacía todos los días, salio de la cocina y se acercó a la puerta, respiro hondo, giro la manilla y tiro, revelando a su hijo, y a su amigo

"Mamá…" dijo Leon, mirando directamente a los ojos a su madre, pero ella bajo su mirada inmediatamente, en vergüenza, y aburrida de que su hijo no entendiera por razones

"Hijo… Leon…" dijo su madre en un hilo de voz, antes de que su hijo pudiera hablar "¿Por qué no entiendes?, no hay nada que hacer… a veces hay que aceptar el destino… y yo acepto este destino, por mí, y más que nada… por ti Leon…" Leon solo la miro triste, era difícil ver a su propia madre completamente derrotada, le mostro el dinero que Jirachi tenía, y esto hizo que ella abriera los ojos como platos "L-Leon… ¿De dónde sacaste tanto dinero?"

"Eso no importa mama… quiero que lo tengas" dijo Leon, entregándole todos los billetes a su madre "Tómalos y sal de acá lo antes posible, búscate un hogar en otro lado, consíguete un trabajo… aléjate de mi padre, para siempre…" la madre de Leon reviso el dinero, era demasiado, o lo suficiente para escapar de ahí y mas

"Pero…"

"Sin peros mama…" dijo Leon, poniendo sus manos en cada uno de los hombros de la vieja Lucario "Has hecho demasiado por mi… déjame, por primera vez en mi vida, hacer algo por ti, ¿de acuerdo?..." la madre de Leon intento hablar de nuevo, pero Leon la interrumpió "Sé que quieres lo mejor para mi… pero yo igual quiero lo mejor para ti, si escapas con este dinero, todo va a estar bien…"

"Leon…" su madre veía el dinero con cierto brillo de esperanza en sus hijos, esto era un milagro, no habia otra manera de decirlo "Leon…" los ojos de su madre se llenaron de lágrimas de alegría, salto hacia él y le dio un gran abrazo, mientras lloraba desconsoladamente "Muchas gracias Leon…"

"No tienes que darme las gracias madre, ¿eso es lo que hace la familia, no?..." dijo Leon, dándole palmaditas en la espalda a su madre, la cual en ese momento estaba desahogando toda la tristeza que habia guardado por años

"Entonces…" luego de unos segundos, se separaron, aunque los ojos de la Lucario seguían hinchados, habia recuperado un poco su recompostura "¿De verdad vinieron desde la escuela hasta acá, solo para ayudarme?" pregunto su madre, nadie habia hecho algo tan valiente por ella

"Sip, fue un viaje bastante largo" dijo Leon sonriendo "Nos ocurrieron demasiadas cosas increíblemente ridículas…" dijo Leon, recordando cómo empezó todo este viaje, cuando les robaron el auto "Pero no podría haberlo hecho sin Braix…" dijo Leon, apuntando al Braixen que veía le escena conmovido

"Jejeje…" Braix se rasco la cabeza mientras sonreía "No es para tanto… solo hice lo que un buen amigo debia hacer…" aun asi, la madre de Leon se acercó al Braixen y lo abrazo "Pero supongo que me puede dar las gracias de todas formas… jeje"

"Gracias Braix, por apoyar a Leon durante todo el viaje, sé que el no pudo haberlo hecho solo…" dijo la madre de Leon mientras abrazaba a Braix, luego se dirigió a Leon "Me alegra que tengas un novio que te ayude tanto, no siempre se encuentra a alguien tan maravilloso…"

"No es mi novio mama…" dijo Leon sonrojándose un poco, al igual que Braix "Es solo un amigo…"

"Ah, ya veo, bueno, entonces me alegra que tengas un amigo que te ayude tanto, no siempre se encuentran amigos asi… asegúrate de mantenerlo cerca de ti…" dijo su madre, separándose del Braixen "En fin, me gustaría que me contaran mas sobre todo su viaje… pero debería apresurarme en hacer mis cosas e irme antes de que tu padre volviera…"

"Claro mama… ¡podemos hablar sobre eso otro día, quizás nos pasemos por tu nuevo hogar cuando nos den libre las vacaciones de invierno!" dijo Leon

"¡Seria un placer para mí!, ¡Prometo que les tendré una rica cena si es que se aparecen!" por primera vez en años la madre de Leon se veía sinceramente feliz y eso hacía a Leon muy feliz "¡Nos vemos!"

"¡Nos vemos señora Leon!" dijo Braix mientras él y Leon agitaban su mano, despidiéndose de la Lucario, la cual cerró la puerta y se dedicó a hacer sus maletas, dejando a la pareja sola en la calle "Despues de todo, lo hicimos, ¡salvamos a tu madre de este lugar!" dijo Braix dando un pequeño saltito de felicidad, su cola moviéndose rápidamente

"¡Lo sé!, despues de todo este viaje no fue en vano…" dijo Leon admirando su hogar, ya no sentía tanto rencor contra él, ahora solo era tranquilidad al saber que su madre iba a estar a salvo "…Ahora… ¿Cómo volvemos a la escuela?, no creo que nadie por aquí quiera prestarnos un vehículo…" dijo Leon, un poco preocupado

"Umm…" Braix tuvo una idea asombrosa "Si no te importa caminar unas horas más, creo que tengo una idea…"

 **(…)**

La Delphox se estaba preparando para tomar una siesta antes de tener que volver al trabajo al día siguiente, no sabía cuántas copas de vino rojo habia tomado ya, pero definitivamente las suficientes para ponerla en un estado soporífero, se dejó caer en la cama, pero sintió que habia alguien fuera de la casa, y habia tocado la puerta, susurro unos insultos, y se levantó de la cama, tambaleándose hasta la puerta, preparada para insultar a cualquier pokemon que haya decidido venir a su casa a las cinco de la tarde

Abrió la puerta y se encontró con un Braixen y un Lucario, le tomo unos segundos procesar quienes eran, era Braix, su hijo, y el Lucario al que tanto su hijo le tenía ganas

"¡Hola Mama!" dijo Braix con una voz chillona de entusiasmo "¿Quieres usar el auto para llevarnos a la escuela?, ¡Solo te va a tomar siete horas de viaje!, ¡Por favor!, ¡Mañana tenemos clases, asi que debemos llegar rapido!" la Delphox miro a su hijo, luego al Lucario, y luego a su hijo de nuevo, y les cerró la puerta en la cara

"Umm… parece que tu madre no está muy feliz de vernos…" dijo Leon un poco preocupado, habían caminado tres horas para llegar a la casa de Braix, y si todo esto era en vano, tendrían que llegar caminando a la escuela, Braix solo dejo salir una carcajada

"Nah, calma, dale un poco de tiempo, cuando solo era un Fennekin solía hacer esto a menudo, un cerebro con alcohol no funciona muy bien" dijo Braix mirando a Leon, el cual estaba sorprendido que su amigo pudiera hablar con tanta calma sobre los problemas de alcoholismo de su madre

Luego de unos minutos, la puerta se volvió a abrir, y la Delphox se volvió a asomar por ella "¿Siguen aquí?..." pregunto la Delphox, con una voz monótona "¿No es el alcohol que me está haciendo ver cosas?" Braix rio

"Jajaja, no mama, robamos un auto de la escuela e hicimos un largo viaje para ayudar a la madre de Leon, en el camino nos encontramos a Jirachi, pero no tenemos ningún medio de transporte para volver, dado que el auto nos lo robaron en una gasolinera, ¿Nos ayudas?" resumió Braix rápidamente, la Delphox lo miro perpleja, antes de volver a cerrar la puerta en su cara

"Ahora que lo dijiste asi nuestra historia suena demasiada ridícula, no creo que nadie se la crea..." dijo Leon encogiéndose de hombros "No tuviste que haberle contado todo, ahora de verdad piensa que somos apenas un espejismo del todo el alcohol que ha bebido…"

"Calma… volverá a aparecer…" dijo Braix, y asi fue, unos minutos despues la Delphox salio con las llaves del auto en sus manos, todavia con una mirada monótona en sus ojos

"Bien chicos… este es el plan, estoy bajo la influencia del alcohol asi que todo lo que me digan probablemente lo olvidare, yo conduciré, y probablemente pondré su vida en peligro, pero eso es lo que se ganan por escapar de la escuela de esa forma, de aquí hasta su escuela son al menos siete horas, asi que volveré a altas horas de la mañana acá, asi que llamare a mi jefe y le diré que estoy enferma o algo" recito la Delphox, mientras entraba al auto, indicándole a la pareja que entrara también "Hagamos esto rapido…"

"¡Gracias mama!" dijo Braix, antes de que él y Leon entraran el auto, su madre no gasto más tiempo he hizo el auto partir, y salio disparada por la calle, intentando demorarse lo antes posible en llegar a la escuela

 **(…)**

El auto paro enfrente de la escuela, la luna estaba recién apareciendo por el horizonte, llegaron más rapido de lo que esperaban "Listo, los traje hasta la escuela, entren rapido sin que nadie los vea, debo volver a casa antes de que se haga demasiado tarde…" dijo la madre de Braix, haciendo su mayor esfuerzo para no caer dormida en el asiento

"¡Oh Arceus!" Braix bajo del auto y comenzó a besar el suelo "¡Se siente tan bien sentir el piso de nuevo!" y no lo decía porque estuvo mucho tiempo fuera de ahí "¡Mama!, ¡Estuviste a punto de chocar millones de veces!, ¡La próxima vez ten más cuidado!" le grito Braix a su madre, la cual solo rio

"Hijo, estoy bajo la influencia del alcohol, sabes que no me hago cargo de lo que pase cuando el vino rojo se apodera de mi…" dijo la madre de Braix, haciendo partir el auto y saliendo de ahí "¡Nos vemooooos!" grito mientras se alejaba con el auto

"L-lo siento por eso, quizás pedirle transporte a mi madre ebria no fue la mejor idea… pero al menos ya estamos aquí…" dijo Braix, admirando la escuela, no sabía si era porque hace días que no la veía, pero parecía más grande que nunca

"Ese fue un gran viaje, ¿No es asi?" dijo Leon, aunque el viaje estuvo lleno de inconvenientes, también estuvo lleno de momentos que recordara para siempre "Sé que lo he dicho demasiadas veces, pero gracias por acompañarme Braix…" dijo Leon

"Gracias a ti por dejarme venir contigo…" dijo Braix, sonriéndole cálidamente al Lucario "¡No puedo esperar por contarles todo lo que nos ocurrió a los demás, van a quedar completamente sorprendidos!" Braix y Leon entraron a la escuela, como siempre la seguridad era bastante mínima, y para la suerte de ellos, no habia tantos pokemons teniendo sexo que los viera entrando desde afuera de la escuela

Rápidamente pasaron por el pasillo del edificio principal, salieron por la puerta de este, y se dirigieron al edificio de las habitaciones, extrañaban todo los terrenos verdes de la escuela, y aunque sonara raro, extrañaban ese característico olor que se formaba con tantos pokemons teniendo sexo, entraron al edificio de las habitación, y se dirigieron a la puerta de su habitación, contaron hasta tres y entraron

"¡Sorpresa!" grito Braix, mientras estaba en la habitación, los cuatro se encontraban ahí, Serv y Alex besándose mientras Quill y Haze solo estaban abrazados, hablando entre ellos "¿Qué han hecho estos tres días que no estuvimos?"

"Oh, volvieron" dijo Alex, separándose de Serv, y mirando a la pareja que recién habia llegado "No mucho, hemos tenido sexo al menos una docena de veces, eso es todo…" dijo Alex sonriéndole pervertidamente a Serv, el cual le sonrió de vuelta

"Bueno, nosotros hemos tenido que aguantarnos escuchar los gemidos de Serv mientras Alex le daba duro…" Serv lo miro enojado "No digas que no es cierto…" dijo Quill sonriéndole burlón "¿Cómo les fue a ustedes?, ¿Lograron hacer lo que querían hacer?"

"De hecho, si, lo hicimos, y tuvimos suficiente suerte para volver antes del lunes" dijo Leon

"Oh, hablando del Lunes, aquí tienen sus diálogos" dijo Haze, levantándose y entregándole unas hojas de papel a cada uno, la cual tenía sus diálogos en la obra "Tenemos que presentar mañana, asi que tienen que aprendérselas"

"Nop, nada de eso…" dijo Braix dejando caer las hojas de papel "Tenemos una historia mejor para presentar, nosotros, conocimos a Jirachi, él nos siguió durante toda nuestra aventura y lo conocimos en persona, ¡nos dio dos deseos!, podemos presentar nuestra historia en vez de esta obra ficticia…" dijo Braix

"¿Ustedes dos… conocieron a Jirachi?, imposible…" dijo Serv escéptico, no habia manera de que ambos fueran tan suertudos para conocer al legendario pokemon

"De hecho, es verdad, esa fue quizás la guinda del pastel del viaje" dijo Leon sonriendo levemente, los otro cuatro se miraron entre ellos y luego miraron a la pareja

"¡Cuéntenos todo!, ¡Queremos saber cómo conocieron a Jirachi!" dijo Haze dando saltitos de felicidad "¡Puedo hacer una obra basada en su aventura!, ¡Sera mejor que esa basura que cree!" dijo Haze sarcásticamente, Braix y Leon habían extrañado bastante a los cuatro, era genial estar de vuelta

Esa noche, le contaron todo y cada uno de los detalles sobre su viaje, eso incluye cuando Braix se vistió de conejita, cuando les robaron el auto, cuando Braix consiguió su palo, entre otros, obviamente Leon tuvo que contarles la verdad, les conto porque tuvo que hacer ese viaje, les conto sobre su tormentoso pasado

Estuvieron hasta altas horas de la mañana solo hablando del viaje, aunque tuvieran clases mañana, eso no importaba, los cuatro estaban muy interesados por saber lo que la pareja habia hecho

 **(…)**

"¡Mujer!" el Lucario abrió la puerta y entro a la casa, no sabía qué hora era, pero juzgando por el cielo debia ser muy tarde "¡Ya volví!, ¡Y tengo mucha hambre!, ¡Cocíname algo!" dijo el Lucario, y espero unos segundos, su mujer no aparecía por ningún lado "¡Mujer!, ¡No quieres que me ponga pesado contigo!"

El Lucario busco en la cocina, no estaba ahí, busco en la habitación de ellos, tampoco, luego busco en la habitación donde solía dormir Leon, tampoco se encontraba ahí "¿Dónde se habrá ido esa maldita puta…?" dijo el Lucario, completamente confundido por la desaparición de su mujer

Sintió unas sirenas de policía venir desde afuera de su casa, probablemente venían a buscarlo por todo el daño que le habia hecho a su mujer, pero su mente estaba demasiado alcoholizada para siquiera procesar eso, no valía la pena escapar, asi que se quedó parado en la mitad de la casa hasta que sintió la puerta abrirse

Un Decidueye entro junto a un Sceptile, ambos llevaban trajes negros y lentes negros, ambos con una placa de policía en sus trajes, el Lucario solo los miro, y le dio otro sorbo a la botella que llevaba en la mano, era fácil, solo iba a mentir, el nunca habia tocado a su esposa en la vida

"Buenas noches" hablo el Decidueye "Yo soy Silux, y este es mi compañero Therion, disculpe si lo molestamos, pero estamos buscando a Maria, la Lucario…" dijo el Decidueye "Supongo que usted es su esposo, y si es asi, ¿Dónde está ella?"

"Como si lo supiera… creo que esa perra escapo, no logro encontrarla por ningún lado de la casa" dijo el Lucario ebriamente "Si me ayudaran a encontrarla y luego se largaran de mi casa me harían un gran favor…" los dos agentes se miraron, iba a ser difícil cooperar con este irritable Lucario

"No importa, tenemos unas preguntas que hacerle, no nos tomara mucho tiempo, espero que las pueda responder con sinceridad..." dijo el Sceptile, Therion, el Lucario se quedó callado, y comenzó mover su pie, impaciente "¿Usted es el padre de Leon, no es asi?, ¿Lo ha visto últimamente?"

"No quiero escuchar el nombre de ese marica nunca más en mi vida, el ya no es mi hijo, no merece ser mi hijo" dijo el Lucario, cruzándose de brazos "Pero si, vinieron en la mañana, vino a desafiarme, decía que no merecía estar con mi esposa, una ridiculez…" el Lucario dejo salir aire por su nariz, enojado al solo recordar lo que ocurrió

"¿Y sabrá a donde está en este momento?, es urgente, tenemos que avisarle y hacerles unas preguntas sobre un pokemon que se suicidó, y otro que escapo de la cárcel…" dijo el Decidueye, el Lucario inmediatamente se sorprendió al escuchar esto

"¿En que anda metido Leon?" preguntó el Lucario, pero al ver que ninguno de los dos agentes iba a responder, siguió hablando "Probablemente volvió a esa estúpida escuela donde gano una beca, no sé dónde queda, solo sé que está muy lejos de aquí…" dijo el Lucario

"Bien, esas son todas las preguntas que tenemos…" dijo el Decidueye, dejando de anotar las respuestas del Lucario y cerrando el pequeño libro que tenía "Um… ¿Puede mirar hacia atrás un momento?" pregunto amablemente

"¿Por qué?" preguntó el Lucario, no pensaba darse vuelta

"No, por nada, solo que no nos gusta noquear gente mientras nos miran…" dijo el Decidueye como si no fuera nada, acto seguido, el Sceptile golpeo fuertemente al Lucario, el cual cayó al suelo dormido inmediatamente, no fue tan difícil considerando los efectos del alcohol

"Bien hecho… probablemente no recuerde nada una vez que despierte" dijo el Sceptile, agitando su mano "¿Ahora tenemos que buscar a la madre, no?, ella debe saber cuál es la escuela donde el Lucario y el Braixen se encuentran en este momento…"

"Eso haremos, debemos ser rápidos, antes de que el Kadabra que escapo decida hacer una locura…" dijo Silux, ambos salieron de la casa, dejando al Lucario solo, excepto por un gran dolor de cabeza en cuanto despertara

 **Notas del Autor: ¡Espero que les haya gustado este episodio!, Despiértenme en 7 días, las reviews siempre se agradecen :3**


	23. As You Get High

**Notas del Autor: ¿Filler?, más bien "Fill Her", y con "Her" me refiero a un Braixen Macho, JAJAJA ¿No tengo razón muchachos? (La audiencia ríe histéricamente)**

 **Sigo con mi record de un episodio cada semana, y yo pensaba que este me iba a tomar un poco más**

 **Por cierto, quería agradecer a esa asombrosa persona que sigue la playlist de Experimento Escolar en Spotify, sea quien seas, ¡eres grande!**

 **En este episodio… um… Leon por fin se le declara a Braix, el Kadabra decide asesinar a Haze… y… um… Blacky revive**

 **En fin, disfruten este episodio de relleno puro y duro**

"Y por eso no podemos presentar la obra que teníamos planeada hoy…" Haze se encontraba junto a Quill explicándole a su profesor, el Mawile, porque no tenían el trabajo planeado para hoy, la sala se encontraba completamente vacía, habían llegado un poco más temprano solo para hablar con el profesor "Braix y Leon… enfermaron, y no tuvimos nada de tiempo para practicar" mintió Haze, mientras Quill asentía nerviosamente

"¿Si?, eso suena horrible, no hay problema, puedo retrasar la fecha de entrega un poco más por ustedes, ¿Ya se sienten mejor?" preguntó el profesor, refiriéndose a Braix y a Leon

"Si, solo bastaba con unos días en cama para que se mejoraran, ¡están como nuevos!, de hecho, le dijimos que era mejor que no vinieran a clases hoy, pero ellos dijeron que debían hacerlo, que ya se sentían mejor" mintió Quill, esta vez era Haze el que asentía nerviosamente

"Me alegra escuchar eso, al menos no se perderán las presentaciones de los demás alumnos" dijo el Mawile riendo "Muchos de sus compañeros me han mostrado parte de sus trabajos, y están quedando estupendos, les costara un poco superarlos, asi que esfuércense al máximo" el Mawile guiño un ojo

"Nah, no hay forma de que nos puedan superar" dijo Haze confiado de su asombroso trabajo "Hemos estado planeando esto por semanas, si no fuera porque Braix y Leon decidieron hacer un via- quiero decir, enfermarse, estaríamos presentando nuestra obra de arte en este mismo instante"

"La verdad no puedo ver cómo queda su trabajo, pero no creo que los pokemon puedan decidir cuando quieren enfermarse y cuando no" dijo el profesor, haciendo notar el lapsus que casi comete Haze "En fin, ¿Qué día les gustaría presentar?"

"Lo antes posible, de hecho, comenzaremos a practicarlo inmediatamente hoy, lo malo es que no tenemos clases de historia hasta el lunes de la próxima semana, asi que tendremos que esperar un poco, ¿no?" pregunto Quill, aunque no le gustaba la idea de hacer un trabajo de Jirachi, estaba bastante emocionado por presentar la obra que hizo junto a Haze

"No hay problema, podría ser mañana, despues de todo, y voy a ser completamente honestos con ustedes, las clases de sexualidad son una pérdida de tiempo, considerando la naturaleza de la escuela, aprenden más de sexualidad en su tiempo libre que en la clase" dijo el profesor riendo "Asi que les daré esa hora para que ustedes, y otros grupos que sobren, puedan presentar, ¿De acuerdo?"

"¡Gracias profesor!, ¡prometo que no lo decepcionaremos!" dijo Haze dando un pequeño saltito de felicidad

"En fin, no sé porque despertaron tan temprano, pero todavia queda una hora para que empiecen las clases" dijo el profesor, dándole un vistazo al reloj que llevaba en la muñeca "Si me disculpan, todavia tengo que preparar algunas cosas para la clase de hoy, ¡nos vemos en una hora!" dijo el Mawile, saliendo de la sala

"¡Bien!, me alegra que eso haya funcionado" dijo Quill alzando ambos brazos "No sabía que podíamos mentir tan bien, el profesor no dudo por ningún momento"

"¡Lo sé!, ¡Ahora solo debemos esforzarnos lo más que podamos hoy!, ¡Y estaremos listos para mañana!" dijo Haze, dándole un fuerte abrazo a su novio "Oye Quill…" dijo Haze despues de unos segundos "¿Te he dicho lo mucho que te amo?"

"Pues sí, me lo dices todos los días, pero no me molestaría escucharlo de nuevo…" dijo Quill dejando salir una risita

"Pues te amo con todo mi corazón… ¡Eres la persona más especial para mí en todo el mundo!" dijo Haze, acurrucándose en el pecho de Quill mientras se abrazaban

"Yo igual te amo mucho Haze…" dijo Quill, acariciando la cabeza del cariñoso Buizel "Oye Haze…" dijo Quill despues de unos segundos "… ¿Te he dicho todas las veces que he soñado con hacerte mío en un salón de clases?" pregunto Quill, con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro

"Pues, no, nunca me lo has dicho, pero no me molestaría escucharlo..." dijo Haze, levantando su cabeza del pecho de Quill y mirándolo con lujuria "Que coincidencia que el salón este completamente vacío, y todavia falte una hora para que las clases comiencen…" dijo con un sarcasmo juguetón

"Jejeje…" Quill dejo salir una pequeña risa pervertida, comparable con las que Alex solía hacer a diario "¿Quieres hacerlo aquí?, ¿En este mismo instante?" pregunto Quill seductivamente "Despues de todo… las reglas de la escuela dicen que podemos tener sexo en cualquier lado siempre que no sea en horas de clase…"

"Bien… hagámoslo…" dijo Haze con una pequeña sonrisita "Eso sí, no creo que tengamos demasiado tiempo para las preliminares, con todos los besitos y las caricias…" dijo Haze dejando de abrazar a Quill, se acercó a una silla y la saco de su mesa, la coloco y se sentó al revés en ella, levanto su cola, dejando su entrada completamente al descubierto para Quill "Vamos, no tenemos mucho tiempo que perder~" dijo seductoramente, mientras miraba hacia atrás y le guiñaba un ojo a Quill

"Wow Haze… no sabía que podías ser tan seductor…" dijo Quill, acercándose y agarrando el trasero de su novio, era bastante grande para ser de un pokemon macho, lo masajeo con sus dedos

"¿Qué puedo decir?" dijo Haze, cerrando uno de sus ojos en placer al sentir las manos de Quill en su parte baja "Hace bastante tiempo que no lo hacemos, he estado bastante caliente últimamente, se podría decir que he estado en celo…" cada palabra que decía no hacían más que volver loco a Quill "No puedo esperar mucho más, dejemos los besos y caricias para la próxima vez, lo único que quiero ahora es sentirte dentro mío, ¡En este mismo instante!" demando Haze, y Quill no pudo hacer más que obedecer con placer

Lo último que se escuchó en las paredes del salón fue la sinfonía de gemidos de la pareja mientras disfrutaban el cuerpo del otro, y más que nada, disfrutaban de la hora que tenían antes de que llegaran los demás alumnos al salón, los gemidos femeninos de Haze contrastando con los gruñidos y leves gemidos de Quill, ambos perdiéndose completamente en el momento

 **(…)**

"Ah sí~" dijo Alex con un suspiro sobre los gemidos de Serv "Estoy a p-punto de eyacular~" con sus manos ayudaba a Serv rebotar en su pene, Serv habia despertado con ganas de montar el miembro de Alex, y él no tenía ningún problema con eso "D-dime que quieres que eyacule dentro tuyo, maldita zorra…"

"A-Alex…q-quiero decir… amo…" A Serv le costaba bastante hablar con todo el placer que Alex le estaba haciendo sentir en ese momento "¡Por favor eyacula dentro mío!, ¡N-necesito que me llenes de crías!" dijo Serv, moviendo su parte inferior aún más rapido sobre el pene de Alex

"Con gusto…" dijo Alex, moviendo su pelvis aún más rapido contra la entrada de Serv, asegurándose de dejar a este viendo estrellas, luego de unas embestidas, con un pequeño gruñido masculino de parte de él, y con un gran gemido femenino de Serv, dejo salir toda su semilla dentro del desastre que era su Servine en ese momento, su pene hinchándose inmediatamente, dejándolos unidos por unos minutos "Jejeje… Te encanta que te llene con mi semen, ¿No es asi, zorra?" dijo Alex, mientras Serv se acostaba en su pecho, con el pene del canino todavia dentro de el

"Jejeje… me encanta… ya lo hemos hecho al menos veinte veces y todavia no me canso de sentir como te reproduces conmigo…" dijo Serv entre jadeos intentando recuperar el aliento, sentía el semen gotear fuera de su entrada mientras sentía el corazón de Alex latir bajo su oído "Gracias a Arceus Quill y Haze tuvieron que salir un poco más temprano, Braix y Leon están demasiado cansados para despertar…"

"De hecho, estamos despiertos hace bastante tiempo, ustedes fueron los que nos despertaron, con sus gruñidos, gemidos, y el sonido de su "aventura"" dijo Braix sin abrir sus ojos

"Bueno…" dijo Serv tranquilo, no tenía la energía suficiente para avergonzarse de el hecho de que sus otros dos amigos habían escuchado todo "Al menos no son como Quill, no les molesta habernos escuchado, si Quill hubiera estado acá me molestaría por años…"

"Nunca dijimos que no nos molesta escucharte gemir Serv, de hecho, es bastante molesto y me pone bastante incomodo, pero no queríamos decirles nada porque no queríamos romper el momento…" dijo Leon un poco molesto "De hecho por eso no hemos abierto los ojos todavia, no queremos verlos haciendo el amor"

"Ustedes se lo pierden, ¿No es asi querida perra?" dijo Alex moviendo el trasero de Serv levemente, su pene seguía dentro de él, por lo tanto Serv dejo salir un pequeño gemido "Por cierto, ¿Qué hora es?" dijo Alex mientras torturaba sexualmente a Serv con leves movimientos, el cual no podía evitar que de su boca salieran gemidos leves y tiernos, lo suficientemente leves para que no ahogaran el volumen de la conversación

"Son las siete y media de la mañana…" dijo Leon dándole una pequeña revisada a su infalible reloj interno "Tenemos treinta minutos para que puedas despegarte de Serv e ir a clases… ¿no se supone que hoy día debíamos presentar esa obra?" pregunto Leon

"Bueno… luego de que tú y… a-aah~, luego de que tú y Braix conocieran a Jirachi… a-aahhh~… Haze decidió cambiar la historia para que se asemejara más a su aventura… a-aaah~... por eso Haze y Quill no están acá… aaah~… no están acá porque fueron a hablar con el profesor… a-aaah~… y pedirle más tiempo…" explico Serv entre gemidos, mientras Alex lo sacudía en su pene

"Oh, ya veo…" dijo Braix "Eso sí, la próxima vez que hables, dile a tu novio que deje de hacerte bailar sobre su pene, no quiero nunca más escuchar un gemido tuyo en mi vida…" dijo Braix, doblando sus dos orejas hacia abajo, para ahogar cualquier sonido proveniente de la boca de Serv

"Eh, no me puedo controlar, cuando veo una oportunidad para torturar a mi perra, debo aprovecharla, ¿No es asi?" dijo Alex, e inmediatamente comenzó a sacudir a Serv aún más violentamente, haciendo que los gemidos leves se convirtieran en gemidos de mayor volumen

"¿Podemos ir a clases ya?, estar acá con ustedes solo me pone extremadamente incomodo, no estoy de ánimos para escucharlos aparearse, nunca estoy de ánimos para eso…" dijo Leon, copiando la acción de Braix, doblando sus orejas

Esperaron los minutos suficientes para que el pene de Alex se deshinchara y pudiera salir fuera de la entrada del pobre Servine, en cuanto estuvieron listos, prepararon sus cosas, y salieron por la puerta, y se dedicaron a caminar por la escuela, dirigiéndose al edificio principal, donde estaban las salas de clase

"Oh mierda…" dijo Braix, dándose una exagerada palmada en la cara "Se me quedo uno de mis libros… sigan sin mí, sigan sin mí, ¿Si?, lo voy a buscar y vuelvo…" antes de que alguien pudiera decir algo, Braix corrió hacia las habitaciones, dejando a los otros tres pokemons confundidos

Entro a la habitación y busco debajo de la cama que compartía con Leon, y encontró inmediatamente lo que habia dejado la noche pasada debajo de ella, el papel con pequeñas estampas que habia encontrado en el suelo, entrecerró los ojos para revisar cada detalle de esta, era un gran papel lleno de caritas felices, cada una de ellas en un pequeño cuadrado que se podía separar con un poco de fuerza

Braix no sabía mucho de drogas, pero esto claramente era LSD, no podía ser nada más, habia escuchado un poco de los efectos de la droga por parte del hermano de Quill, el cual solía hablar de las drogas bastante seguidos, muchas alucinaciones, y un estado de euforia, aunque el hermano de Quill muchas veces decía que "el viaje" que se producía dependía de muchos factores, los cuales Braix no recordaba, pero para resumir, su viaje de alucinaciones podía ser agradable, o al contrario, desagradable, causando sicosis y ansiedad

Esto siempre le habia parecido tan misterioso a Braix, se preguntaba qué tipo de viaje tendría el su primera vez, ¿Sería algo divertido?, ¿Algo que lo volvería paranoico?, ¿Podría ver cosas que nadie más podía ver?, la curiosidad lo estaba matando, y no habia otra manera de saciarla que intentarlo, desprendió uno de los cuadrada dos y lo miro, era cosa de ponerla sobre su lengua, ¿no es asi?

En cuanto iba a colocar el pequeño cuadrado en su lengua, la puerta sonó con dos toques, haciendo que Braix diera un salto en sorpresa y la droga cayera al suelo "Oye Braix… Te vine a acompañar, no quiero que hagas el camino al salón solo, incluso si es un camino muy corto, no quiero dejarte solo…" la voz de Leon se escuchó al otro lado de la puerta

"Uhh… ¡Salgo de inmediato!, déjame solo… uh… poner el libro dentro de mi mochila" dijo Braix agarrando el cuadrado pequeño, y el conjunto de cuadrados y dejándolos debajo de la cama de nuevo, donde nadie pudiera verlos, en cuanto eso estuvo listo, abrió la puerta y se encontró con Leon, sonrió inocentemente, intentando parecer lo menos sospechoso posible, pero fallando en el intento

"¿Ocurre algo?" pregunto Leon levantando una ceja, confuso por la sonrisa claramente nerviosa del Braixen

"N-no… no es nada… vamos, ¿sí?, no hay mucho tiempo que perder, las clases empezaran pronto…" dijo Braix hablando mucho para que Leon no pudiera hacer más preguntas, tomo de la mano del Lucario y tiro de él, ambos avanzando al edificio principal

 **(…)**

"¡Ahí vienen!, y vienen de la mano… ¿Desde cuándo se dan la mano?, ¿Por qué no se han besado todavia?" pregunto Serv burlón, mientras veía a el Braixen y al Lucario llegar, estaban fuera de la sala "Los estábamos esperando…"

"No somos novios, solo… ¡Nos gusta darnos la mano!" dijo Braix soltando la mano de Leon y cruzándose de brazos, no habia ninguna otra explicación razonable a porque estaban asi "¡Deja de reírte maldita perra!, ¡Al menos no despierto a mis amigos con mis gemidos!" dijo Braix al ver como Serv reía

"Al menos yo tengo pareja Braix… y tengo el valor para decirle a Alex lo que siento, no como otros…" dijo Serv, lo cual hizo que Braix intentara lanzársele encima, pero Leon lo detuvo de los brazos, mientras Alex le tapaba la boca a Serv

"Bien, ¿pueden dejar de pelear?, ¿Por qué no entramos a la sala y nos preparamos para otro largo y aburrido día de clases?" dijo Alex sarcásticamente, Braix y Serv se calmaron, y asintieron, abrieron las puertas del salón, todavia estaba completamente vacío, excepto por Quill y Haze, estaban en asientos diferentes, uno al lado del otro, y ambos estaban extremadamente sonrojados, y dejaban salir risitas risueñas mientras se miraban el uno al otro

"Oh… hola chicos" dijo Haze en una risita, sin parar de mirar a Quill, ambos dejaron salir otra tierna risita "Tardaron suficieeenteee tiempo en llegar… no es que sea un problema, claro está…" Haze hizo un énfasis en la palabra suficiente, y ambos volvieron a reír

"Arceus… ¿Por qué ustedes dos son siempre tan melosos?, me enferma…" dijo Serv acercándose a su silla y sentándose en ella, pero algo hizo que saltara fuera de ella inmediatamente "Porque… ¿¡PORQUE MI SILLA TIENE ALGO PEGAJOSO EN ELLA?!" pregunto Serv furioso, Quill y Haze rompieron en carcajadas "¿¡ES UNA PUTA BROMA?!, ¿¡PORQUE HAY SEMEN EN MI SILLA?!, ¡ESTO ES ASQUEROSO!"

"L-lo siento Serv…" dijo Quill entre carcajadas "Una cosa llevo a la otra y sin querer, por error, sin ninguna intención, eyacule en tu silla, espero que me perdones…" la forma en la que lo decía hacia que no sonara tanto como un error, si no como algo mas intencional

"¡Los voy a matar!, ¡A ambos!" dijo Serv acercándose a la pareja, pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo Alex puso un dedo en el espacio que separaba su collar de su cuello y tiro, alejándolo de la pareja "¡Suéltame!, ¡Nadie se mete con mi silla!, ¡No dejare que esta falta de respeto pase desapercibida!" dijo Serv mientras intentaba escapar del agarre de Alex, pero este era demasiado fuerte

"Tranquilo… despues de todo, estás acostumbrado a sentir semen, ¿no?" estas palabras hicieron que Quill, Haze e incluso Braix y Leon se rieran aún mas

"¡Pero esto es diferente!, ¡Este no es tu semen!, ¡Es el semen de Quill!, ¡O de Haze!, ¡O de ambos!" dijo Serv, finalmente rindiéndose "¿Podrían al menos traerme una silla diferente?, y la próxima vez no tengan sexo encima de mi puta silla… prometo que me vengare" esto último susurrándoselo a si mismo

Estuvieron unos minutos discutiendo la asombrosa aunque un poco asquerosa broma de Quill y Haze, eso hicieron hasta que los demás alumnos comenzaran a llegar, y luego el profesor, el cual golpeo su libro contra la mesa para que todos les prestaran atención

"¡Buenos días alumnos!, Como ya deberían saber, esta es la última semana que tienen antes de las vacaciones de invierno" todos los alumnos dejaron salir un vitoreo de felicidad "Aun asi, todavia tenemos muchos trabajos que hacer, especialmente hoy, toda la hora de historia y probablemente parte de la hora de matemáticas la usaremos para que sus compañeros y ustedes presenten sus trabajos sobre los pokemon legendarios, en fin, sin más preámbulos, comencemos con las presentaciones…" el profesor dio los nombres del primer grupo, y estos se acercaron al frente, trayendo un cartel con ellos sobre porque Victini era el mejor pokemon del mundo

La hora paso volando, cinco presentaciones, todas muy distintas una de las otras, pero aun asi muy básicas, según Haze, nada comparadas con la obra de teatro que iban a presentar, el segundo grupo hizo una de Arceus, el tercero sobre Keldeo, el cuarto sobre Arceus, de nuevo, y el quinto sobre Arceus, una vez mas

"Okay… buena presentación…" dijo el profesor, haciendo un tercer punto al lado del nombre de Arceus "¿Alguien más tiene una presentación sobre Arceus?, nos queda exactamente una hora de clases, y prefiero que acabemos con todas las presentaciones de Arceus rapido…" todos los grupos restantes, excepto por Haze y los demás, levantaron la mano, el profesor suspiro "Bien… la próxima vez pondré un límite por cada pokemon legendario… siguiente grupo…" se susurró a sí mismo "Siguiente grupo…"

Uno por uno, los grupos que faltaban fueron pasando adelante, usando toda la hora de matemáticas, e incluso la hora de lenguaje, dado que los grupos hacían trabajos cada vez más largo, el más extendido siendo el del último grupo, donde mostraron un video de veinte minutos de porque Arceus era asombroso y vencería a todos los legendarios en una pelea a muerte

El timbre que indicaba el fin de clases sonó exactamente cuando el último grupo termino, el profesor suspiro y se levantó de su silla "Bien muchachos… nos falta solamente un grupo, y usaremos solo una hora de mañana, nada más, nada menos, ¿sí?, tengan un buen día…" en cuanto los alumnos escucharon esto salieron apresurados por la puerta de la sala

"Entonces… ¿Qué hacemos ahora?" pregunto Braix, en cuanto los seis estuvieron afuera "Oh… por cierto Serv, no me habia dado cuenta de ese collar que llevabas…" dijo Braix dándole dos toques al collar de Serv "Es bastante lindo, ¿Quién te lo regalo?" dijo Braix sarcásticamente, claramente sabia la respuesta

"Eso a ti no te incumbe, solo estas celoso porque tengo un collar y tú no…" dijo Serv cruzándose de brazos "Yo les tengo una idea asombrosa, ustedes cuatro van a hacer cosas alrededor de la escuela y yo y Alex nos dedicamos a ir a la habitación y tener sexo como Bunnelbys, ¿No les parece una buena idea?" dijo Serv sonriendo

"No, no nos parece una buena idea, probablemente te vengaras por todo el tema del semen y la silla, y no quiero encontrarme una sorpresa desagradable una vez volvamos a la habitación, no señor…" dijo Quill, estremeciéndose solo pensando en lo que Serv era capaz de hacer para cobrar venganza

"Tengo una idea mejor…" dijo Haze "¿Por qué no nos dedicamos a practicar la nueva obra?, ¿Cómo tuvimos que haberlo hecho todos los días que ustedes dos no estuvieron?" dijo Haze apuntando a Leon y Braix

"Um, sí, claro… tienes razón" dijo Leon encogiéndose de hombros, las acusaciones del Buizel eran ciertas "¿Ya reescribiste los diálogos para que se parecieran más al viaje que yo y Braix tuvimos?" pregunto Leon, y Haze asintió "¿Si?, ¿Cuándo?"

"Me desperté extremadamente temprano solo para arreglar los diálogos y luego explicarle al profesor lo que paso, tengo seis copias de los diálogos que hice en menos de treinta minutos en la habitación, pasemos a buscarla y nos ponemos inmediatamente a practicar, ¿sí?" dijo Haze serio, y los demás asintieron, aunque Alex no pudo evitar dejar salir un sonido de admiración, no sabía que el Buizel podía esforzarse tanto

Los seis se dirigieron a la habitación, agarraron todo lo que se necesitaron, invitaron a un público, el cual era el Ninetales, Eric y el Absol, Tilan, y se posicionaron en un lugar de la gran zona verde de la escuela

 **(…)**

La Lucario estaba haciendo su primera comida en su nueva casa, gracias a Arceus pudo conseguir una en menos de un día, y no tuvo que pasar ningún día durmiendo en la calle, la casa era al menos cinco veces más grande que el lugar donde vivía antes, y aunque era difícil acostumbrarse a vivir en un nuevo hogar, supo que era para mejor, y pensar que todo esto fue gracias a su hijo.

Sintió dos golpes venir de su puerta, lo cual hizo que sus orejas se levantaran en sorpresa, se dirigió a ella y la abrió, encontrándose con dos pokemon, un Decidueye, y un Sceptile con trajes negros se encontraban fuera de ella, los dos le sonrieron cálidamente a la vieja Lucario

"Buenos días, somos investigadores, yo soy Silux, y este es mi compañero de trabajo Therion…" dijo el Decidueye, apuntándose a sí mismo y luego apuntando a su compañero "Supongo que usted es Maria… la madre de Leon, ¿No es asi?" preguntó el Decidueye, sacando un pequeño librito donde tenía anotado todo

"Si, yo soy la madre de Leon, ¿Qué ocurrió?, ¿Paso algo malo con él?" pregunto la madre de Leon, preocupada por su hijo

"No, para nada… bueno, ocurrió algo malo que lo involucra levemente, pero él no ha hecho nada malo…" eso no hizo más que preocupar aún más a la madre de Leon "¿Le importa si pasamos para explicarle todo?" la madre de Leon se quedó pensando por un momento, y luego asintió, moviéndose levemente para que los dos agentes pudieran pasar

"¿Les traigo algo para beber?, tomen asiento…" dijo la madre de Leon, apuntando a uno de los sillones, los cuales actualmente eran el único mueble que habia, dado que toda la casa estaba completamente vacía por lo nueva que era

"No, no es necesario, no estaremos acá tanto tiempo…" dijo el Sceptile, sentándose junto a su compañero en uno de los sillones "Si me permite preguntarle, ¿Por qué usted se fue de la casa donde vivía antes?, ¿Tuvo problemas con su marido?"

La Lucario suspiro, y tomo asiento en otro sillón, quedando frente a frente con los dos agentes "Si, era un abusador, era cruel, finalmente, luego de dieciséis años, decidí alejarme de el…" dijo la madre de Leon un poco triste y avergonzada, quizás por el hecho de que le tomo demasiado tiempo elegir este camino

"Ya veo, si, cuando fuimos a su antigua casa nos encontramos con su marido ebrio, casi siempre usamos métodos especiales para que los pokemon no recuerden nada, pero con el usamos un poco más de violencia, si me permite decirlo…" dijo el Sceptile como si nada "En fin, basta de presentaciones, ¿le importa si le hacemos unas preguntas?"

"Claro, ningún problema…" dijo la madre de Leon, intentando esconder el cierto miedo y pánico que sentía en ese momento

"¿Usted sabe dónde está Leon en este momento?" preguntó el Decidueye, mientras anotaba en una de las hojas del pequeño librito "Le preguntamos a su padre, pero él no sabía el paradero de Leon, supusimos que usted debería saber algo más que el…"

"Oh… Leon, está en la escuela en este momento" el Decidueye le hizo una señal con la mano para que continuara "Hace unos meses recibió una beca en una escuela, no me es el nombre de la escuela… creo que ni siquiera tiene nombre, es una escuela de solo pokemon machos"

"¿Leon recibió una beca a una escuela sin nombre de solo pokemon machos?" el Decidueye sonaba perplejo, no habia manera de que se estuviera refiriendo a esa escuela "¿Sabe dónde queda la escuela?" la madre de Leon asintió, el Decidueye le entrego su librito y ella anoto la dirección del lugar

"Aquí tiene…" dijo la madre de Leon devolviéndole el librito, en cuanto vio la dirección el Decidueye abrió sus ojos como platos, no era posible, esto iba a hacer su trabajo mucho más difícil, le mostro la dirección al Sceptile, el cual tuvo la misma reacción "¿Ocurre algo malo?" pregunto la madre de Leon al ver la reacción de ambos investigadores

"No… no, no es nada" dijo el Decidueye, sacudiendo su cabeza 

"En fin… ¿Me podría decir porque buscan a mi hijo?" pregunto la Lucario, perdiendo un poco la paciencia, el miedo y la ansiedad la estaban matando por dentro

"Bueno, hace unos meses, y creemos que ocurrió en la escuela, unos pokemon crearon un culto y asesinaron a una docena de pokemons, el lider del culto junto a un Dewott, el cual fue el único que fue atrapado con las manos en la masa, fueron enviados a prisión, pero hace poco el Kadabra escapo, y creemos que también forzó al Dewott a suicidarse, dado que su cuerpo tenia restos de ADN del Kadabra en el…" dijo el Sceptile rápidamente

"¿Q-que…?" la madre de Leon no pudo procesar inmediatamente todo lo que dijo el Sceptile "¿E-en la escuela ocurrió que?, ¿Por qué nadie nos avisó?, ¿Esta mi hijo bien?" pregunto la madre de Leon rápidamente, el pánico dentro de ella haciéndose aún más grande

"Si, su hijo está completamente bien, no sabemos si lo del culto de verdad ocurrió dentro de la escuela, dado que la información que nos dieron nuestros superiores es mínima…" dijo el Sceptile suspirando, todas las piezas encajaban, ahora entendía porque tenían tan poca información "En fin, gracias por responder nuestras preguntas…" dijo el Sceptile, mientras el Decidueye cerraba su libro "Silux, haz lo tuyo…"

El Decidueye se levantó del asiento y se acercó a la Lucario, la cual estaba al borde de las lágrimas luego de escuchar todo sobre su hijo, el Decidueye levanto una de sus alas y la coloco contra la cabeza de la Lucario, recito unas palabras, y la Lucario inmediatamente cayo inconsciente

"Perfecto… una vez que despierte no recordara nada…" dijo el Decidueye, al ver que habia funcionado "Vámonos de aquí rapido, ¿Si?" el Sceptile asintió, y ambos salieron por la puerta principal hacia la calle, se quedaron un momento parados "Mierda… ahora todo tiene sentido, esa escuela, esa puta escuela…" dijo el Decidueye enojado

"Si, el hecho de que no tengamos muy poca información, esa escuela tiene a nuestros superiores con la boca tapada, solo porque todos ellos son unos malditos corruptos…" dijo el Sceptile cruzándose de brazos "¿Qué hacemos ahora?"

"No vamos a dejar que el dinero nos gane…" dijo el Decidueye luego de un momento "Vamos a ir a esa escuela y la vamos a hacer caer desde adentro, grabaremos toda la conversación con el Lucario y sus amigos, y ese será nuestro ticket para la derrota de ese sucio lugar, y el sucio director que tiene…" dijo el Decidueye, aunque el Sceptile no sonaba demasiado convencido

"Pero sabes que si hacemos algo mal es posible que nos despidan, ese Dusknoir es capaz de controlar a cualquier pokemon solo con dinero… si ve que nos comportamos sospechosos probablemente le pague a nuestro jefe para que nos despida…"

"Por eso, no podemos cometer ningún error, si queremos hacer caer esa escuela debemos ser cuidadosos, y planear cada uno de nuestros movimientos, cualquier error que cometamos nos costara el trabajo, pero aun asi, no podemos dejar un trabajo a medias… ¿Me ayudaras?" el Sceptile se encogió de hombros, pero luego de unos segundos acepto, no podía dejar a su compañero de trabajo solo

"Bien… acepto…" dijo el Sceptile, ambos se subieron al auto en el que llegaron, y desaparecieron hacia su estación, hoy día iban a planear todo lo que debían hacer, y mañana, irían directo a la escuela

 **(…)**

"Entonces… ¿Me pueden repetir porque esta obra es diferente a la que practicaron el otro día?" pregunto Tilan luego de que hicieran su primer ensayo, tirado de estómago en el suelo junto a Eric "¿Braix y Leon conocieron a quién?"

"Ya te lo hemos dicho tres veces…" dijo Haze, rodando sus ojos "Braix y Leon tuvieron que hacer un viaje, y conocieron al pokemon legendario Jirachi, por eso decidimos cambiar y mejorar la obra para que se asemejara más a su viaje" dijo Haze "Ahora, empecemos de nuevo"

"¿Conocieron a Jirachi?" preguntó el Absol, dando un pequeño giro en el césped, quedando de espaldas "¿Les dejo pedir un deseo?, ¿Qué pidieron?" le pregunto curioso al Braixen y al Lucario

"Pues… Leon le pidió dinero para que pudiera ayudar a su madre, y yo decidí guardar mi deseo para otro momento…" dijo Braix "Lo usare en cuanto necesite algo importante… o cuando tengo antojos de algo dulce y no haya nada para comer…" bromeo Braix, la verdad no tenía idea de que podía pedir

"¿Y cómo vas a llamar a Jirachi para pedir tu deseo?, ¿Debes gritar unas palabras al viento y el aparecerá?" preguntó el Ninetales confundido "¿Debes rezarle por diez minutos hasta que aparezca?, ¿Debes sacrificar a un pokemon virgen?"

"La verdad no estoy muy seguro…" dijo Braix, rascándose la cabeza "Recuerdo que Jirachi dijo que aparecería en cuanto necesitara un deseo, supongo que el vera cuando sea necesario pedir un deseo, o quizás solo lo dijo para irse rapido…" dijo Braix, ¿El pokemon legendario lo habia estafado?

"En fin, ¿Podemos hablar de Jirachi despues?, ¡tenemos que terminar de ensayar la obra que es sobre Jirachi!" dijo Haze "Comencemos de nuevo, pero primero que todo, no quiero sonar aguafiestas, ¿pero podrían ustedes dos separarse por un momento?" dijo Haze, refiriéndose a Serv y Alex, los cuales estaban tirados en el césped, con Alex encima de Serv besándose apasionadamente

"Mmh… ¿Qué?" dijo Serv una vez sus labios se separaron de los de Alex, solo dejando un hilo de saliva que indicaba lo que estaban haciendo "Si… si… claro…" ambos se levantaron del suelo y se sacudieron el cuerpo, haciendo caer el césped que tenían pegado "Pero acabemos con esto rapido, ¿sí?, ya se está haciendo de noche…"

"Bien, bien" dijo Haze, mientras organizaba las hojas de papel que llevaba en las manos "Despues de todo este trabajo me debes una noche de tiernas caricias…" le susurro el Buizel a su novio, el cual estaba junto a el

"Claro, te mereces eso y mucho más, has trabajo muy duro estas últimas semanas…" dijo Quill dándole un pequeño beso en el cuello a su novio "Pero calma, mañana presentamos, y luego tenemos las vacaciones para nosotros dos, ¿Qué podríamos hacer?"

"¿Recuerdas que mis padres nos invitaron a una cena?, ¿Te gustaría ir?" pregunto Haze "Luego podríamos visitar otro lugar, quizás algún lugar más romántico…" dijo Haze con una voz seductora, lo cual hizo a Quill reír levemente

"Claro, me encantaría conocer mejor a tus padres y que ellos me conocieran mejor a mi…" dijo Quill, lo cual hizo que su novio diera un pequeño saltito de felicidad "¿Pero cómo llegaríamos a la casa de ellos?" pregunto Quill, aunque sabía que siempre podían seguir el camino de Leon y Braix y robar un auto de la escuela

"Puedo llamar a mis padres para que envíen al chofer personal que tenemos, él nos llevara directo a la casa de mis padres, y si se los pido por favor, podrían llevarnos a otros lugares…" dijo Haze, y Quill dejo salir un gran "wow" al saber que su novio tenía un chofer personal solo para su familia

Serv escucho toda la conversación, inmediatamente se dirigió a Alex "Oye…" Alex lo miro "¿Qué vamos a hacer nosotros dos en las vacaciones?, ¿Tienes algún plan?, A diferencia de Haze y Quill, que tienen un chofer personal, y Braix y Leon, que parece que tienen una habilidad innata para robar autos, nosotros no tenemos a nadie que nos pueda llevar a ningún lado…"

"Bueno…" Alex pensó por un momento lo que podían hacer "Siempre podemos quedarnos acá, la habitación quedaría sola para nosotros, tendríamos sexo todo el día, todos los días… ¿No suena bien?" pregunto Alex con una sonrisa pervertida, pero Serv lo miro desinteresado "¿Qué?, ¿No te gusta el sexo?"

"¡Claro que me gusta el sexo!" dijo Serv cruzándose de brazos "Pero vamos… ¿No quieres hacer algo más romántico?, ¡Necesitamos más lugares para tener sexo!, ¡Me aburrí de ver las mismas paredes de la habitación mientras hacemos el amor!" dijo Serv, y Alex entendió

"¿Entonces porque no mejor cierras los ojos mientras lo hacemos?" pregunto Alex, Serv lo miro enojado "Bien… bien, entiendo que algunas veces quieras un poco más de romance, déjamelo todo a mí, buscare la forma de salir de la escuela al menos por unos días…" dijo Alex, y Serv lo abrazo "Me debes una noche de sexo salvaje…"

"¿No tenemos sexo salvaje todos los días?" pregunto Serv

"No, con salvaje me refiero a aun más salvaje, todo lo que hemos hecho es solo la punta del Iceberg…" dijo Alex, depositando un pequeño beso en la frente del Servine, el cual se sonrojo solo con pensar en todo lo que era capaz de hacer Alex si todo lo que habían hecho era "la punta del Iceberg"

Leon escucho la conversación de Serv y Alex, e inmediatamente se acercó a Braix "Um… Braix, ¿Recuerdas que te dije que me gustaría pasar las vacaciones de invierno contigo?" Braix asintió en felicidad "Pues… ¿Has pensado en algún lugar al que podamos ir?"

"Um… la verdad no…" dijo Braix "Pero eso no importa, a cualquier lugar que vayamos la pasaremos bien juntos, ¿No es asi?" Braix sonrió cálidamente, sonrisas que a Leon le encantaban, pero aun asi, no podían hacer nada sin un plan, los planes siempre son muy importantes

"Lo se… pero aun asi, debemos saber a dónde vamos, necesitamos un destino, un lugar al cual llegar…" dijo Leon, su ansiedad no ayudaba para nada en este momento "Buscare algunos lugares donde podamos pasar unas buenas vacaciones, ¿sí?"

"Claro, si necesitas ayuda solo avísame" dijo Braix asintiendo

"Chicos… ¿Cuánto van a comenzar a practicar?, nos estamos aburriendo de estar aquí acostados…" dijo Tilan, mientras rodaba en el césped "Han estado cuatro minutos hablando de usted, ¿Se olvidaron porque estamos acá?"

"Oh cierto…" dijo Haze, con todo lo que estaba hablando con Quill se le habia olvidado completamente "Bien, todos a sus posiciones, practiquemos un par de veces más y luego nos vamos a la cafetería, ¿sí?" todos los pokemons asintieron, incluso Serv, el cual lo hizo a mala gana

 **(…)**

"Bien…" dijo Haze en cuanto terminaron la quinta practica en el día, la luna ya se estaba asomando "Ese último ensayo fue perfecto, diría que estamos listos para mañana…" dijo Haze eufórico, ver su obra ser representada de esa forma lo hacía muy feliz

"Bien… ¿Podemos ir a la cafetería ahora?, y luego nos vamos directo a dormir, luego de todo lo que hicimos hoy estoy demasiado cansado…" dijo Serv, y los demás asintieron, tanto ensayo habia agotado a todos los integrantes del grupo, bueno, todos asintieron excepto por un pokemon

"La verdad…" Braix hizo una leve pausa antes de seguir, para inventar alguna excusa "No me siento muy bien…" Braix se agarró su estómago, fingiendo un leve dolor "No tengo nada de hambre, vayan ustedes sin mí, ¿sí?, yo me voy directo a la cama…"

"¿Quieres que te acompañe?, podemos ir a la enfermería si quieres…" dijo Leon, preocupado por su amigo

"No, no, no es necesario, enserio, ustedes vayan y disfruten…" dijo Braix, se dio cuenta de que Leon no sonaba muy convencido "Si puedes Leon, tráeme un pastel, para comerlo en cuanto me sienta mejor…" Leon lo miro preocupado, pero asintió

"Bien… cuídate, ¿sí?... cualquier cosa que ocurra grita, estaré atento a cualquier sonido demasiado fuerte…" dijo Leon, y Braix asintió, conmovido por lo mucho que su amigo lo ayudaba

"Gracias Leon… ¡Nos vemos!" dijo Braix, alejándose del grupo y dirigiéndose al edificio de las habitaciones

"¡Nos vemos!" dijeron los otro siete pokemon que comenzaron a avanzar hacia la cafetería

"Tienes suerte Leon…" dijo Quill mientras avanzaban hacia la cafetería "La última vez que alguien se sintió mal durante el ensayo y se fue hacia las habitaciones, adivina que paso…" dijo Quill apuntando a Serv y a Alex

"¡Cállate!" dijo Serv enojado

 **(…)**

Braix entro por la puerta y la cerro detrás de ella, su corazón palpitando a grandes velocidades, ansioso por lo que estaba a punto de hacer, se agacho y saco lo que estaba buscando de debajo de la cama, volvió a examinarlo como si fuera la cosa más interesante del mundo, todos los pequeños cuadrados tenían un emoticón diferente, como si fuera una invitación a probar la droga

Volvió a desprender una de las láminas del cartón, esta lamina tenía una carita sonriendo, como si le estuviera sonriendo al Braixen, como si le estuviera diciendo que todo iba a estar bien, Braix respiro hondo, y coloco la lámina en su lengua, ¿A si es como se ingiere el LSD no?, la dejo ahí, y luego se sentó en el borde de la cama y espero unos segundos

 _ **I know you**_

Los segundos se convirtieron en minutos, y la ansiedad de Braix solo subía exponencialmente, ¿Por qué nada estaba ocurriendo?, ¿Acaso lo habia ingerido mal?, ¿Acaso el hermano de Quill estaba mintiendo cuando hablaba del LSD?, quizás el LSD no tenía ningún efecto, quizás solo era una broma para mantener a los niños alejados de las drogas

 _ **I know you**_

O quizás solo tomaba mucho tiempo en hacer efecto, pero Braix no tenía mucho, en cualquier momento llegarían sus amigos y le preguntarían que estaba haciendo, y no habría manera de explicarlo si estaba drogado, ¿Qué dirían sus amigos sobre esto?, ¿Qué pensaría Leon sobre esto?

 _ **I know you**_

Braix se dejó caer en la cama y miro el techo, lo miro una, dos y mil veces, pero algo habia raro en él, ¿desde cuándo el techo de la habitación era de un color rosado chillón?, ¿Y desde cuando podía sentir el sabor del techo?, un sabor a goma de mascar, Braix recorrió el interior de la boca con su lengua, definitivamente el techo tenia sabor, ya entendía porque, ahora podía sentir el sabor de los colores, de hecho, siempre ha podido hacer eso, cerró los ojos fuertemente

 _ **You know me better than you think you do**_

Azul, sabor a arándanos, Amarillo, sabor a limón, Verde, sabor a sandia, todo color que se imaginaba en su cabeza producía un sabor muy vivido en su boca, se comenzó a imaginar colores que no existían, colores que solo él y su mente podían ver, abrió los ojos, sintió que el techo se movía, al son de una canción que no existía

 _ **As you get high (Tracking down your soul just to make you mine)**_

Braix comenzó a reír levemente, y luego a carcajadas, todo era tan divertido de ver, dio un salto de la cama en cuanto vio que estas comenzaron a derretirse, aunque él no sentía calor para nada, quizás no eran camas de buena calidad despues de todo, comenzó a dar vueltas y vueltas, examinando cada parte de la habitación, todo se veía tan asombroso, ¿Por qué no se quedaba en la habitación más seguido?, todo era tan hermoso tan bello, sombras bailaban en su pared, impulsándolo a seguir, Braix solo miraba con asombro todo

 _ **Mixing all the lights running in my eyes**_

Sintió algo tocar una de sus patas, miro hacia abajo y se encontró con un Joltik color rosado chillón ¿O era verde chillón?, no habia tiempo para discutir los colores, el cual estaba subiendo por su pierna derecha, en cualquier otro momento esto lo hubiera asustado, pero al verlo solo sintió tranquilidad, este era un Joltik diferente "Hola amiguito…" dijo Braix, cuando el Joltik llego a su brazo, Braix abrió la mano para que el Joltik se posicionara ahí "¿Qué ocurre?, ¿Tienes que decirme algo?" Braix acerco el Joltik a su oreja y claramente lo escucho hablar "Shh… no hagas tanto ruido pequeñito, no queremos que los monstruos nos descubran, ¿no es cierto?" le dijo Braix al Joltik, ¿Monstruos?, si, Braix se habia olvidado que debia de escapar de esos malditos monstruos

 _ **I believe in the sounds pumping in my mind**_

Segundos, minutos, horas, el tiempo era completamente relativo para Braix en este momento, ya habia descubierto todos los secretos del mundo, todo era posible, no habia límites para nada, las emociones eran algo ridículo, ¿Cuál era el punto de sentir emociones?, Braix miro el techo de la habitación, un pequeño punto negro se formaba en la parte del medio, y lentamente se agrandaba, pero no habia nada de qué preocuparse, ese punto negro solo lo iba a llevar a un lugar mejor

 _ **And we bounce into the music**_

El punto negro cubría todo el techo, y ahora empezaba a succionar cosas, primero se llevó la cama de Alex y Serv, luego la de Quill y Haze, y finalmente se estaba llevando la de Braix y Leon, con el Braixen encima de ella, Braix observaba el agujero negro con sus pupilas dilatadas, era lo más asombroso que habia visto en la vida, sintió pena por toda la gente que no pudiera verlo, ellos se lo perdían

El agujero alcanzo la suficiente fuerza para llevarse la cama, y Braix no entro en pánico, no hizo nada para escapar, ese agujero negro era la salvación, la liberación a todo sus problemas, el agujero negro absorbió a Braix, llevándolo a un mundo mejor, un mundo que no existía, dejándolo solo con sus omnipotentes pensamientos

 **Notas del Autor: Siempre he querido escribir algo asi, ¡Y estoy completamente orgulloso!**

 **Nuevo plan, terminar este fanfic antes del siete de diciembre, de esa forma puedo desaparecer por tres meses para disfrutar del Smash Ultimate, aunque no creo que alcance a terminarlo para entonces, bueno… veré lo que hare**

 **¡Las reviews siempre se agradecen!, ¡Nos vemos!**


	24. The Wolf

**Notas del autor: ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que saque dos capítulos en una semana?, he tenido demasiado tiempo libre para estar solo con mis pensamientos, y además estaba inspiradísimo**

 **Además, esto prácticamente se convirtió en una carrera contra el tiempo antes del siete de diciembre**

 **En fin, espero que disfruten este episodio de solo relleno, porque es solo relleno ;), nada más pasa ;), nada importante ;), para nada**

"Llegamos…" dijo el Sceptile, colocando el auto en los estacionamientos de la escuela, miro al asiento del copiloto, el Decidueye estaba dormido profundamente hace unas horas ya, habia sido un viaje muy largo "Oye… despierta…" dijo el Sceptile moviéndolo del hombro

"¿Q-que?... no estaba dormido…" dijo el Decidueye desorientado, mientras se frotaba los ojos con una de sus alas "¿Ya llegamos?" el Decidueye miro por la ventana delantera, la gran escuela alzándose frente a sus ojos, no pudo evitar dejar salir un silbido de suspiro "¿Desde cuándo las escuelas son tan grandes?"

"Bueno, ya has escuchado lo que nos han dicho sobre ese Dusknoir, es capaz de hacer construir cosas gigantes solo por sus experimentos…" dijo el Sceptile "No puedo evitar preguntarme cuál será su experimento del momento…" el Sceptile se rasco la cabeza

El Decidueye se encogió de hombros "No importa lo que esté haciendo o planeando, lo que importa es que ocurrieron asesinatos dentro de esa escuela, cualquiera sea el experimento que traiga entre manos causo que un pokemon se haya vuelto homicida, y debemos detenerlo, antes de que ocurra algo parecido…"

"Sí, claro, entonces…" dijo el Sceptile, en su mente recordando todo el plan "Entraremos y le diremos al Dusknoir, o a cualquier pokemon que nos encontremos, que necesitamos hablar con Leon y su grupo de amigos, los que estuvieron más involucrados en el arresto del Dewott y el Kadabra, le preguntaremos que ocurre dentro de la escuela, lo grabaremos todo, y con toda esa información intentaremos hacer algo, ¿de acuerdo?"

"Suena perfecto, no hay ninguna manera de que esto falle, tenemos estos pequeños micrófonos" dijo el Decidueye, sacando de la guantera del auto un micrófono del tamaño de un grano de arroz "Nos los enguachamos de esta forma…" el Decidueye procedió a colocarlo en su traje, pegándose inmediatamente a este "Este grabara todo lo que digamos y lo guardara como un archivo que puede ser reproducible en cualquier lugar, ¿no es perfecto?"

"Si, perfecto, por cierto, ¿deberíamos entrar inmediatamente?" digo, son recién las diez de la mañana, la mayoría de los pokemon deberían estar en clases en este momento…" dijo el Sceptile dándole una revisada al reloj que llevaba en su muñeca

"Nah, esperemos un momento, supongo que hasta las dos de la tarde, quizás a esa hora todos los pokemon ya salgan de la escuela, ¿Es una escuela internado cierto?, ¿Por qué que dirán todos los jóvenes si ven un auto sospechoso aquí afuera?" dijo el Decidueye un poco preocupado

"Tranquilo, es una escuela internado, no hay nada que temer, todos los pokemon probablemente volverán a sus habitaciones cuando terminen" dijo el Sceptile "Entonces… ¿Ensayemos las preguntas que le haremos al Lucario y sus amigos?" el Decidueye asintió, y saco su libro donde tenía todo anotado, los dos pokemons comenzaron a planear que preguntas harían, como las harían, y que cual sería el siguiente paso luego de tener la evidencia con ellos

 **(…)**

"Entonces… ¿Cuál es el plan?" preguntó Braix a Leon, estaban perdiendo la guerra, el país rival tenía tecnología muchas avanzadas, y ahora estaban atacando con los platillos voladores más resistentes que tenían, el cielo rosado lleno de puntos negros que se acercaban "¡No podremos aguantar mucho más estos ataques!"

"No te preocupes, tenemos algo que ellos no tienen… algo que puede acabar con esta cruel guerra para siempre, algo que ni siquiera sus guerreros más fuertes pueden conseguir…" dijo Leon, mientras Braix lo miraba atentamente, ¿la punta de su nariz siempre habia sido verde?, ¿Cómo no se habia dado cuenta antes?

"¿Y q-que es ese poder del que habla general Leon?" pregunto Braix curioso, sonaba como algo muy poderoso

"El poder…" Leon tomo ambas manos de Braix "…del amor…" acerco a sus labios y los unió con los del Braixen, el cual abrió los ojos como platos pero luego los cerro, la lengua de Leon tenía un sabor bastante asombroso, como una combinación de frambuesa y arándanos, era algo bastante asombroso, Leon envolvió las caderas del Braixen con sus brazos, y lo ayudo a elevarse, ambos comenzaron a flotar en el aire, sin separar sus labios

Braix comenzó a sentirse incomodo, algo estaba dándole pequeños toques en el rostro, no se habia dado cuenta hasta ahora, y era bastante molesto, se separó del Lucario, el cual dejo de flotar y cayó al vacío "¿Qué ocurre?" Braix toco su rostro con sus dedos, los cuales eran rosados en ese momento, no habia nada en su rostro, ¿Qué eran esos toques?, no… no podía ser…

"No está despertando…" dijo el Leon de la vida real, mientras Haze picaba la cara del Braixen, "¿Qué le habrá pasado?" los cinco pokemon que se encontraban despiertos estaban esperando que Braix despertara para poder ir a clases "Lleva al menos veinte minutos sin despertar, ¿deberíamos comenzar a preocuparnos?"

"No creo, probablemente solo está en un sueño muy profundo…" dijo Haze, mientras aumentaba la velocidad de los toques que le daba a Braix, el cual inmediatamente abrió los ojos, y se sentó en la cama, saliendo del mundo se sus sueños, Haze dio un salto en miedo por la repentina acción del Braixen "¡N-no hagas eso!, ¡Casi me da un infarto!"

Braix estaba completamente desorientado, el mundo real era algo completamente raro para el en este momento, sus ojos estaban abiertos como platos, Quill lo miro preocupado "Umm… ¿Estas bien Braix?", Braix parpadeo, su cerebro recordando todo, su nombre era Braix, hace unos meses estaba en una escuela internado, y todos los pokemon que estaban parados alrededor de él eran sus amigos, volvió a parpadear, volviendo a orientarse

"Si, sí, todo está bien, solo que estaba teniendo el mejor sueño de mi vida, es demasiado raro volver a la vida real de esa forma…" se le habia olvidado lo bueno que era para inventar mentiras en el momento "¿Tenemos que ir a clase ahora?"

"Braix... no creo que alguien que esté bien pueda tardar quince minutos en despertar, y sí, tenemos clases, en menos de diez minutos…" dijo Serv enojado "Levántate, y arregla tus cosas, ¡no vamos a esperarte mucho tiempo más!" Braix rodo los ojos, y se levantó de la cama, ya extrañaba su mundo de fantasías

"¿Seguro que estas bien?, ¿No te sigues sintiendo mal, verdad?" pregunto Leon, el cual era el más preocupado de los cinco por el Braixen

"¿Sentirme mal?, ¿Por qué debería sentirme mal?" Braix recordó la mentira que creo ayer "Oh, oh… no, para nada, estoy completamente como nuevo, supongo que dormir tanto me hizo recuperarme rápidamente…" Leon iba a hablar, pero Braix inmediatamente resumió lo que estaba hablando "¿Cómo estaba la cafetería?, ¿Me trajiste lo que te pedí?"

"Si… te traje un pastel…" dijo Leon mirando a Braix desconfiado, algo escondía, ¿y porque?, ¿acaso no confiaba en el Lucario tanto como el creía?, ¿acaso todo el tiempo que habían pasado juntos viajando habia sido completamente en vano?

"Bien, pero no hay tiempo para comer pasteles, recuerden que hoy día tenemos que presentar la obra, ¿todos tienen sus disfraces listos?" dijo Haze, colocándose sus lentes y dándole una revisada a los diálogos

"Sip…" dijo Alex, levantando unas orejas de Lucario echas con cartón, el haría el papel del padre de Leon, Serv se sonrojo y levanto otras orejas de Lucario, un poco más pequeñas, él era la madre de Leon

"Claro, aunque no me guste Jirachi, debo admitir que este casco quedo demasiado genial" dijo Quill, levantando un casco con la forma de la mitad superior de una estrella, con tres rectángulos hecho de papel, la parte superior de Jirachi

"Perfecto, yo seré nada más ni nada menos que uno de los dos personajes principales, ¡Braix!" dijo Haze, colocándose unas orejas de Braix, las cuales estaban hecho con cartón, y el pelo con algodón, Quill no pudo evitar ver al Buizel con ganas cuando lo vio con estas orejas, se veía tan tierno

"Entonces… supongo que yo tendré que ser el Hypno antes de convertirse en Jirachi… bien…" Leon rodo sus ojos "Peor es nada…" dijo colocándose las orejas amarillas, y una bufanda hecha de algodón blanco, simulando lo que llevan los Hypnos alrededor de su cuello

"Oh, ¿Cuándo hicieron esos trajes?" pregunto Braix curioso, todas las veces que habían practicado y él no los habia visto "Yo no tengo ningún traje…"

"Decidimos hacerlo mientras estábamos en la cafetería" dijo Haze sonriendo "Por eso llegamos tan tarde, y cuando llegamos ya estabas durmiendo… pero no te preocupes, también te hicimos uno" dijo Haze sacando unas orejas de Lucario hechas de cartón de debajo de la cama y entregándoselas al Braixen "¡Tu serás Leon!"

"Oh, ¡perfecto!" dijo Braix mirando las orejas de Lucario, aunque no eran de la mejor calidad, el solo hecho de tener que actuar como el pokemon que más adoraba en el mundo era suficiente para el "Me queda perfecto" dijo Braix colocándoselas en su cabeza, Leon asintió, le quedaban muy tiernas

"En fin, ¿Están listos para hacer la mejor obra que toda esta escuela haya visto?" dijo Haze dando unos pequeños saltitos en emoción, al ver lo cerca que estaban de presentar su obra maestra, los seis asintieron, y salieron por la puerta de la habitación con sus trajes en la mano, Braix fue el último en salir, y aprovecho de guardar uno de las láminas de LSD en caso de que las necesitara

 **(…)**

"¡Hola profesor!" dijo Haze en cuanto entro a la sala, la clase estaba a punto de comenzar, se acercó al profesor y le susurró al oído "Estamos listos para presentar, todos los demás están afuera…"

"¿Seguro que no quieren esperar hasta la clase de Sexualidad?, les puedo dar un poco más de tiempo para que practiquen…" Haze negó con la cabeza "Bien, si tú lo dices…" Haze salio por la puerta, y el profesor hizo callar a los alumnos en el salón, antes de volver a hablar "Bien chicos, el último grupo que falta, harán una presentación de…" el Mawile leyó el papel, y suspiro en alivio al saber que no iba a volver a escuchar sobre Arceus "…una presentación de Jirachi, tienen planeada una obra, asi que, ¡Comencemos!" dijo el profesor

"Bien, primero que todo viene los flashbacks del pasado, asi que entran la madre, el padre, y Leon, asi que les toca a ustedes, Serv, Alex, y Braix, vayan, ¡Suerte!" dijo Haze fuera de la sala, los tres a los que nombro asintieron, y entraron al salón, y comenzaron a mostrar lo que habían ensayado por tanto tiempo, Haze los veía desde la ventana de la puerta, a punto de soltar una lagrima de felicidad "Es hermoso…"

 **(…)**

"Eso fue…" el profesor Mawile no estaba muy convencido de lo que acababa de ver, y no sabía si era una completa basura, o arte en su estado más puro "…Tienen la nota perfecta, ¿sí?, se nota que se esforzaron bastante… y esa historia fue… interesante, por decirlo de alguna forma…" dijo el profesor no tan convencido, al grupo de seis "Al menos no fue otro trabajo de Arceus…"

"¿Nota perfecta?, ¡No sabe cuánto nos esforzamos en esto!" dijo Haze dando grandes saltos en alegría, mientras los demás se miraban entre ellos, felices, celebrando solo con la mirada "¡Muchas gracias profesor!" Haze definitivamente era el más feliz de los seis, y no se le podía culpar, él fue el lider del trabajo

"No tienen que darme las gracias, ustedes fueron los que hicieron el trabajo, yo solo lo evalué como se debia…" dijo el profesor sonriendo cálidamente "En fin, vayan a sentarse, recuerden que todavia nos quedan al menos cuatro horas de clases…"

Los seis pokemon se dirigieron a sus asientos, los cuales estaban muy cerca de los otros "Despues de clases deberíamos ir a celebrar esta victoria, lo merecemos despues de todo el esfuerzo…" dijo Alex, el cual nunca dejaba pasar una oportunidad para festejar

"¡Sí!, quizás podríamos ir a la cafetería y atiborrarnos en pasteles" dijo Quill mientras veía a su novio todavia moverse en su silla en felicidad "Al menos me alegra que esto haya acabado, no quiero escuchar nunca más de Jirachi en mi vida…"

Braix recostó su cabeza entre sus brazos, dejándola caer en la mesa, los martes eran probablemente los días más aburridos, matemáticas le causaba sueño, y muchas veces se quedaba dormido durante esa clase, sexualidad era el profesor hablando sobre cosas que él ya sabía, y diciendo que cualquier orientación sexual es completamente normal, el no necesitaba más clases de eso, y al final, ciencias, ciencias era quizás la clase que más odiaba, tenía que estar hora y media escuchando al profesor hablando de términos que cada vez se hacían más difíciles, y dado que no habia laboratorio, nunca habían días de trabajos especiales, donde pudieran poner a prueba lo que sabían

Miro al asiento que estaba a su izquierda, donde estaba Leon, quizás podría hablar con él un rato, pero sabía que aunque Leon disfrutara hablar mucho con él, él siempre se preocupaba de estar prestando atención en clases, no quería molestarlo, miro al asiento de su derecha, donde estaba Alex, antes solía hablar con él para que las clases pasaran mas rapido, pero ahora que estaba con Serv, Alex solía pasar sus clases manoseándolo y tocándolo, muchas veces tuvo que parar el Mawile las clases para preguntarle al Servine porque estaba tan rojo, miro el asiento de adelante, Haze, no, Haze era quizás el más preocupado de entender todo, no podía interrumpirlo, la única opción que quedaba era Quill, pero él estaba delante de Alex, quedando en diagonal con Braix, por lo tanto si hablaba con el no haría mas que molestar a los demás

Suspiro, supuso que tendría que aguantar las clases o quedarse dormido, cualquier opción sería horrible para él, se moriría de aburrimiento o se perdería probablemente cosas importantes de la clase, las dos eran igual de malas para el Braixen, ese fue el momento cuando recordó algo, sus orejas se levantaron en emoción al hacerlo, sin que nadie lo notara, metió su mano en su cola y comenzó a buscar, solía usar su cola como lugar para guardar cosas, finalmente encontró lo que estaba buscando, con el mayor sigilo lo saco, era la lámina de LSD que habia guardado en caso de emergencia, y que mejor caso de emergencia que el día más aburrido, quizás podía endulzarlo un poco

Con un rapido movimiento coloco la lámina debajo de su lengua, y presto atención al profesor, al menos hasta que comenzara a hacer efecto y su percepción extrasensorial aumentara exponencialmente, se preguntó que vería esta vez, no recordaba mucho de su viaje de ayer, pero juzgando por el sueño que tuvo, debió haber sido bastante bueno

Diez minutos despues, comenzó a sentir los efectos de la droga, las paredes normalmente blancas del salón comenzaron a pintarse de colores extravagantes, y la pizarra blanca comenzó a tragarse todas las letras que habían escrita en ellas, el Joltik que ya conocía se posiciono en su brazo, sabía que no podía hablarle, dado que todos preguntarían de donde consiguió un Joltik, y el no quería compartirlo

"¿Qué pasa amiguito?, te extrañe bastante…" le dijo Braix telepáticamente al Joltik que corría subiendo y bajando su brazo "Te ves inquieto… ¿Tienes algo que decirme?"

"Ellos vienen" dijo el Joltik, la aguda voz caricaturesca del Joltik sonaba agitada y nerviosa

"¿Quiénes vienen?" pregunto telepáticamente Braix, preocupado, pero el Joltik no alcanzo a responder, salto de su brazo y escapo de por la puerta de la sala, dejando a Braix solo, no podía pararse a ir a rescatarlo, tendría que esperar el fin de la clase para poder hacerlo, pero eso no le importaba tanto, despues de todo, las alucinaciones que estaba teniendo en ese momento eran suficientes para mantenerlo entretenidos por un rato

 **(…)**

El Sceptile y el Decidueye entraron al edificio principal, encontrándose con el pokemon perfecto, un Ampharos "¡Buenos días!, ¿Qué necesitan?" preguntó el Ampharos, ladeando su cabeza levemente al ver a los dos agentes

"Buen día, soy el Agente Silux y él es mi compañero, el Agente Therion, queríamos hablar con el director de la escuela, ¿Cree que podría recibirnos?" el Ampharos miro a ambos agentes un poco preocupado "¿Ocurre algo?"

"No, no, es solo que el director no recibe muchas visitas, es raro que alguien quiera venir a hablar con el…" dijo el Ampharos, preguntándose que podrían necesitar ambos agentes "Pero en fin, vamos, su "oficina" está en el tercer piso…" el Ampharos avanzo y los agentes lo siguieron, subiendo las escaleras hasta llegar al lugar donde estaba el laboratorio, el Ampharos dio dos toques a las grandes puertas del laboratorio, y luego de unos segundos se abrieron levemente, y el Dusknoir se asomó por la entrada

"¿Qué te he dicho de molestarme mientras estoy trabajando?, no creo que quieras recibir una baja de sueldo, ¿no es asi?" dijo el Dusknoir, el Ampharos inmediatamente negó con la cabeza, nervioso "En fin, ¿Qué necesitas?, porque supongo que si vienes a molestarme es por algo importante…"

"Señor… dos agentes vinieron a verlo, dijeron que necesitan hablar con usted inmediatamente…" el Dusknoir se asomó más por la puerta, encontrándose con el Decidueye y Sceptile, el Dusknoir suspiro, salio de su laboratorio y cerró la puerta detrás de el

"¿Qué necesitan?" preguntó el Dusknoir frustrado, acercándose a los dos agentes

"Necesitamos hablar con uno de sus alumnos, Leon, el Lucario, para ser exactos… tenemos que hacerle unas preguntas a él y a su grupo de amigos, no nos tomara más de treinta minutos…" dijo el Decidueye rápidamente, asegurándose que la mirada del Dusknoir no lo rompiera

"¿Qué tipo de preguntas exactamente?" preguntó el Dusknoir, fulminando a los dos agentes con su único ojo

"Esa es información confidencial, y nos reservamos el derecho de revelársela…" dijo el Sceptile firmemente, el Dusknoir asintió, sabía que sacarles esa información no iba a ser tan fácil

"Bien… ayudante, anda a buscar al Lucario y su grupo de amigos, ¿sí?" dijo el Dusknoir, haciéndole una seña con las manos al Ampharos "Ve rapido, no quiero desperdiciar tanto tiempo en esto… las clases deberían haber terminado, asi que deberían estar yendo a sus habitaciones ahora…"

"¡Si señor!" el Ampharos bajo las escaleras corriendo, y casi a la velocidad del sonido, corrió a buscar a los pokemons que el Dusknoir pidió

 **(…)**

"¡Braix!" Braix salio de su mundo de fantasías cuando sintió su nombre ser gritado por Serv, la sala estaba completamente vacía, excepto por los cinco pokemon que estaban esperando a su amigo "¿Qué ocurre?, ¿Te quedaste dormido con los ojos abiertos?..."

"¿Q-que?... ¿Sí?, ¡Sí!" dijo Braix sacudiendo su cabeza para recuperar completamente su sentido de orientación, las alucinaciones no eran tan fuertes como durante las primeras horas, ahora solo veía pequeñas luces que aparecían de vez en cuando, y su habilidad para saborear los colores habia desaparecido, pero no por completamente "Esa fue la clase más aburrida que hemos tenido en toda la vida…" dijo Braix, haciendo excusas de porque se habia quedado dormido con los ojos abiertos

"¿Seguro?, tú te veías muy feliz, estuviste todo el día con una mirada perdida hacia la pizarra, y con una sonrisa risueña…" dijo Quill "Incluso cada vez que el profesor hacia una pregunta tu levantabas la mano y respondías correctamente, ¿no lo recuerdas?" Braix asintió con la cabeza, aunque no, no recordaba nada de eso, solo recordaba cuando era una princesa del antiguo Japón, y Leon era el samurái que debia protegerlo

"Claro que recuerdo, es solo que de verdad se me hizo eterno…" dijo Braix estirando sus brazos y dando un bostezo "¿Por qué no nos vamos?, ya termino la clase, ¿no?, vámonos de aquí…" dijo Braix, intentando evitar cualquier otra pregunta que le hicieran

"No Braix, tienes que decirnos, has actuando raro todo el día, casi como si no estuvieras en este mundo, ¿Qué te ocurre?" pregunto Leon preocupado y un poco enojado, el único que sabía lo que ocurría era Alex, y se dio cuenta durante la mañana, cuando vio a Braix con las pupilas dilatadas, eso definitivamente era efecto de una droga alucinógena, pero eso no era algo que le iba a decir a los demás sin el permiso de Braix

"¡No es nada!, ¡Enserio!" dijo Braix, poniéndose levemente nervioso, ¿Qué dirían sus amigos si descubrieran que decidió drogarse durante clases?, quizás no fue una buena idea despues de todo "De verdad, no me siento cómodo acá…" dijo Braix al ver como sus cinco amigos lo miraban preocupados

"Braix… estamos preocupados por ti, no estás bien, queremos ayudarte, ¿te ocurrió algo?" dijo Leon, tomando una mano de Braix para que este lo mirara "Por favor… dinos que te ocurre…" Braix lo pensó un momento, y suspiro, supuso que debia decirles la verdad

"Bueno… les diré la verdad… pero por favor no se enojen, ¿Okay?..." los cinco asintieron, Braix respiro hondo, y comenzó a hablar "Lo que ocurre es qu-" fue interrumpido por el sonido de la puerta abriéndose, y el Ampharos que ellos ya conocían entrando por ella, estaba jadeando, probablemente porque habia llegado corriendo hasta acá

"Chicos, ustedes seis ¡Los he estado buscando por todos lados!" dijo el Ampharos levantando ambos brazos en protesta "Dos agentes los están buscando, quieren hablar con ustedes sobre algo, no estoy seguro que es, pero parece ser importante…" los seis pokemon se miraron unos a los otros en confusión, ¿Qué habia ocurrido?

Los seis salieron por la puerta del salón y siguieron al Ampharos, subiendo las escaleras hasta el tercer piso, donde se encontraba el laboratorio del Dusknoir, afuera de este se encontraba el director, y dos pokemons, un Decidueye y un Sceptile, "Supongo que nunca antes habían subido al tercer piso, está prohibido subir acá para cualquier alumno, esta es la única excepción que se ha hecho…" dijo el Ampharos, y Braix y Leon se miraron, ellos ya conocían este lugar

"¡Hola chicos!" dijo el Decidueye levantando una de sus alas, sonriéndole cálidamente a los seis pokemons que lo miraban con curiosidad "Me presento, yo soy Silux, y él es mi compañero Therion, queríamos hacerles una pregunta muy rápidas sobre unos temas, no nos tom-"

"Tienen media hora para hacerle las preguntas que necesiten, luego se largan de aquí lo antes posible, ¿entendido?" el Dusknoir interrumpió al Decidueye, y luego desapareció por las puertas de su laboratorio, dejando a los seis pokemons, los dos agentes, y el Ampharos, el cual sonreía nerviosamente

"Discúlpenlo, no le gusta que vengan pokemons sin avisar antes…" dijo el Ampharos, haciendo una leve reverencia "Ahora, si me disculpan, hoy es un día muy ocupado, y me tengo que ir…" el Ampharos iba a comenzar a descender las escaleras, pero inmediatamente se detuvo cuando recordó algo "Oh, cierto, tengo que decirles donde pueden hacer las preguntas, ¿no es asi?" los dos agentes asintieron "Bueno, entonces síganme…" dijo mientras bajaba por las escaleras, los dos agentes lo siguieron y detrás de ellos venían los seis pokemons, los cuales no entendían nada de lo que estaba pasando

Bajaron al segundo piso, donde se encontraban las decenas de salas que no tenían uso alguno, caminaron por el pasillo hasta que el Ampharos se detuvo delante de una puerta, saco un gran manojo de llaves, y comenzó a buscar la llave perteneciente a esa puerta, luego de unos segundos, la encontró, la coloco, y la giro, la puerta abriéndose, revelando una pequeña oficina con una mesa, una silla a un lado de ella, y cuatro sillas al otro lado de ella, como si estuviera hecha para entrevistas "¿Esta bien esta oficina?"

"Si, esta perfecta…" dijo Silux, mientras entraba a la sala, seguido del Sceptile, con una ala saco todo el polvo de la silla principal y se sentó en ella, el Sceptile parándose a su lado "Tomen asiento jóvenes…" dijo el Decidueye, con su ala apuntando a las cuatro sillas, Braix, Serv, Haze y Quill se sentaron en ellas, y Leon y Alex se quedaron a los lados "Ya puede irse…" dijo el Decidueye, dirigiéndose al Ampharos

"Oh, claro, claro, cualquier cosa que necesiten, háganmelo saber, ¿sí?" dijo el Ampharos, cerrando la puerta de la oficina, dejando a los seis pokemons solos con los dos agentes, hubo un pequeño silencio mientras el Decidueye revisaba su pequeño libro, repasando una vez más las preguntas que tenia

"¿Q-que hicimos?, ¿E-estamos en problemas?, ¡No me quiero ir de esta escuela!, ¡Prometo que haremos cualquier cosa para arreglar lo que sea que hicimos!" dijo Haze, no podía aguantar más, el silencio los inculpaba, algo habían hecho y probablemente se irían a la cárcel por ello, Haze lo presentía

"¿Si hicieron algo malo?, claro que no…" dijo el Sceptile dejando salir unas carcajadas "Ustedes no están en ningún problema, no se preocupen…" el Sceptile mostro una cálida sonrisa en su cara, lo cual hizo que todos los pokemon se tranquilizaran un poco

"Entonces… ¿Por qué estamos acá?" pregunto Braix ladeando su cabeza levemente en curiosidad, el Decidueye le hizo una leve seña con el ala para que se quedara callado

"Denme un segundo… déjenme leer esto rápidamente y luego le explicamos todo…" dijo el Decidueye, sus ojos moviéndose prácticamente a la velocidad de la luz mientras leía las grandes estrofas donde su plan estaba detallado, luego de unos segundos, cerro el pequeño libro, y miro a los cinco pokemon "En fin… ¿le importa si les pregunto sus nombres?, solo conozco el de Leon…"

"Yo soy Alex, él es Serv, él es Braix, él es Quill y él es Haze" dijo Alex, apuntando a cada uno de sus amigos, el Decidueye asintió, volvió a abrir el libro y anoto cada uno de los nombres

"Bien… les explicaremos porque estamos aquí, ¿sí?, ¿Sabemos que ustedes fueron afectados por un culto que ocurrió dentro de la escuela?, ¿No es cierto?" los seis pokemon abrieron los ojos como platos y asintieron, la verdad, luego de todo lo que habia pasado, se habían olvidado del culto, ahora era como una simple leyenda "Bueno, dado ciertos, "problemas"" dijo el Decidueye, haciendo comillas con sus alas "El caso del culto fue cerrado, y nosotros decidimos continuar investigando sobre eso, para poder llegar al centro de esto…"

"¿Pero porque?, eso ocurrió hace tres meses ya, es algo que la mayoría de la gente olvido, ¿Por qué volver al caso ahora?" pregunto Leon levantando una ceja, el Decidueye miro al Sceptile, el cual asintió, diciendo que les contara todo lo que paso

"Bueno… no sé si alguien les habrá dicho esto antes… pero… el Dewott que estuvo involucrado en el culto… cometió suicidio…" Braix, Quill, Haze y Serv dejaron salir un grito ahogado, mientras que Alex y Leon negaron con la cabeza, decepcionados, aunque ninguno de ellos era cercano al Dewott, no esperaban que eso terminara asi "Ahora, las malas noticias son, nosotros sabíamos que el Dewott estaba siendo controlado, y que no fue su culpa, pero… el director, para borrar cualquier rastro de lo que ocurrió, le pago a nuestros superiores para que igual se fuera a la cárcel, nosotros no pudimos haber hecho nada"

"¡¿QUE?!" dijo Serv furioso al escuchar esto "¿¡COMO QUE ESE IDIOTA PAGO PARA QUE SE LO LLEVARAN?!, ¿¡ACASO NO SABE TODAS LAS CONSECUENCIAS DE QUE EL DEWOTT SE FUERA A LA CARCEL?!" los dos agentes lo miraron con curiosidad

"¿A qué te refieres con consecuencias sobre que se lo llevaran?" dijo el Decidueye sacando su libro y preparando su lápiz, listo para escribir cualquier cosa que el Servine dijera

"¡Primero que todo!, ¿Qué tal si hablamos de su novio, Blacky, el Umbreon?, ¡el cual se volvió loco y me tuvo encerrado torturándome por tres días!, ¡Y luego cometió suicidio enfrente de nuestros ojos!" el Decidueye anoto todo lo que Serv dijo "¿¡Todo eso solo porque el puto Dusknoir tenía miedo de manchar su nombre?!"

El Sceptile miro al Decidueye perplejo, no habían escuchado que habia ocurrido un suicidio en la escuela, probablemente el Dusknoir se encargó de que eso nunca saliera de la escuela "Un suicidio… eso quizás explica porque se suicidó el Dewott, ¿Uno de ustedes sabe si el Dewott se enteró de alguna forma que su novio murió?" Quill y Haze se miraron y luego asintieron

"Si… cuando tenía a Serv encerrado, fuimos a preguntarle al Dewott, el cual estaba en la cárcel, si tenía una idea de donde podía estar, cuando terminamos hablar, él nos hizo prometerle que le diríamos como estaba Blacky, y…" mientras Quill hablaba, Haze sintió lagrimas acumularse en los ojos, y una rara sensación en el estómago "y… le dijimos que se suicidó…"

"Pudimos ver en sus ojos lo dolido y roto que estaba, es como si se hubiera desconectado del mundo…" dijo Haze, recordando el momento y la reacción del Dewott cuando le dijeron "Quizás nunca tuvimos que haberle dicho nada… dejar que él se enterara una vez que saliera de la cárcel…" Quill le dio pequeñas palmaditas en la espalda a Haze, intentando calmarlo

"Esto es mucho peor de lo que pensábamos…" se dijo el Decidueye a sí mismo, mientras escribía en su libro, las acciones del Dusknoir tenían muchas más consecuencias de la que los dos agentes habían pensado hasta ese momento, gracias a Arceus tuvieron la asombrosa idea de grabar todo esto, tenían evidencia directo de los jóvenes sobre lo que ocurrió "…aunque eso no encaja con algo…" dijo el Decidueye, dándose pequeños toques con el lápiz, intentando pensar cómo era posible "Cuando se investigó el cuerpo del Dewott, este tenía restos de ADN del Kadabra, nosotros pensamos que pudo haber sido un suicidio forzado… tendremos que investigar más sobre eso…" dijo el Decidueye haciendo una nota mental

"¿Q-que?... ¿Es posible que ese Kadabra también haya forzado al Dewott a matarse?, ¿Cómo es eso posible?, ¿¡Porque no le dan la pena de muerte?!, sigue causando muertes incluso en la cárcel…" dijo Alex, su mente todavia no alcanzaba a procesar todo

"Pues… si pudiéramos, lo haríamos, ese Kadabra ya estaría muerto… pero…" el Decidueye hizo una pausa antes de continuar "Ese Kadabra escapo de la cárcel, no sabemos cómo…" los seis pokemon abrieron los ojos como platos, eso no era posible "Por eso vinimos a hacerle unas preguntas, necesitamos toda su ayuda para hacer caer a la escuela por todo lo que ha causado…"

"Pero… pero… e-ese Kadabra es un asesino, ¡no puede estar rondando las calles como si nada!" dijo Haze "¿Qué pasa si vuelve a la escuela y decide vengarse?, ¡Estamos en peligro!" los dos agentes asintieron

"Si, pero no se preocupen, en este momento tenemos a policías de todos lados buscando el auto con el que escapo, si lo encuentran, le haremos saber que están completamente a salvo, pero no creemos que el Kadabra decida volver a la escuela…" dijo el Sceptile

"¡Esto es ridículo!, ¿Qué clase de policías son?, ¿Acaso ni siquiera tienen cárceles lo suficientemente seguras para que un puto Kadabra de diecisiete años escape?" dijo Leon, furioso con los dos agentes, los dos negaron con la cabeza

"Chicos… nosotros no estamos a cargo de las decisiones que se toman y no se toman, somos solo unos investigadores…" dijo el Decidueye "Pero ese puede cambiar, necesitamos que nos respondan unas preguntas, con estas nos aseguraremos de que esta escuela caiga, ese es el primer paso para la justicia…"

"¿Qué la escuela se acabe?, pero… pero… aquí es el primer lugar donde tengo amigos de verdad, ¡n-no quiero dejar esta escuela!" dijo Haze, a punto de ponerse a llorar con solo imaginar que esta escuela desapareciera, y que su grupo de amigos se dispersara

"Sé que es difícil, esta escuela está hecha como un paraíso para los pokemon, pero no puede mantenerse en pie por mucho tiempo más, todos los pokemon aquí están en peligro mientras ese Dusknoir este al mando, es lo mejor…" dijo el Decidueye, los seis pokemon se miraron, aunque su amistad estuviera en peligro, vidas de cientos de pokemon estaban en peligro, no podían decir que no

"¿Qué necesitan saber?" pregunto Leon seriamente "Le responderemos cualquier cosa mientras estemos completamente a salvo…" dijo, y los demás asintieron, excepto por Haze, el cual ya estaba llorando en los brazos de Quill, el cual intentaba calmarlo

"Primero que todo, ¿Qué tipo de escuela es esta?, el Dusknoir solía ser un infame científico, y estamos seguro que esta escuela fue solo creada para probar unos de sus experimentos, ¿No es asi?..." los seis pokemon asintieron "¿Qué tipo de experimentos?" a los seis pokemon les dolía la cabeza, esta entrevista habia sido sorpresa amarga tras sorpresa amarga

"Cuando llegamos a la escuela nos dieron una pastilla, y bueno… la escuela es bastante abierta con todo el tema del sexo, nos dijeron que podemos tener sexo en todos lados, cuando queramos, ese fue el primer experimento, y el segundo fue cuando nos dieron una pastilla antes de la visita de padres… no sabemos para que sirvieron ninguna de las dos…" dijo Alex, el Decidueye anotando las pastillas

"Ya veo, ya veo, pastillas…" dijo el Decidueye, inmediatamente haciendo una conexión con uno de los experimentos antiguos del Dusknoir "¿Les puedo hacer una pregunta chicos?" los seis pokemon asintieron con miedo "¿Todos ustedes estaban atraídos a los pokemon machos antes de lleg-" el Decidueye sintió una sensación rara en su cuello, como si este se estuviera contrayendo, cerrando el paso al aire, se paró de la silla y comenzó a entrar en pánico, agarrándose el cuello, intentando recuperar el aire

"¿S-Silux?, ¿Qué ocurre?" el Sceptile no alcanzo a ayudar a su compañero, dado que un dardo le llego al cuello, inmediatamente la boca del Sceptile se llenó de espuma y comenzó a convulsionar en el suelo, sus ojos dilatándose, y su corazón latiendo demasiado rapido

"¿¡Q-QUE MIERDA ESTA OCURRIENDO?!" pregunto Serv, los seis pokemon se levantaron del asiento, Quill abrazo a Haze y Serv se escondió en Alex, y se alejaron lo más que pudieron de los dos pokemons, el Decidueye seguía en el suelo intentando recuperar el aire, mientras que el Sceptile ya estaba completamente inerte, ahora una piscina de sangre acumulándose en su boca

"Oh Agente Silux… veo que usted es un luchador…" la puerta estaba abierta, ¿desde cuándo?, y por ella entro el Dusknoir, el Ampharos detrás de él "Veo que ya entendió porque no me gusta tener agentes dentro de mi escuela, ¿no es asi?" el Dusknoir levanto al Decidueye del cuello con una mano, los ojos del pájaro rogando por us vida "¿Cree que no vi el micrófono que tenía escondido?, no intente pasarse de listo…" agarro la cabeza del Decidueye y la golpeo contra la mesa, lo hizo una y otra y otra vez, los intentos de respirar del Decidueye ahora convirtiéndose en gárgaras con su propia sangre, siguió haciéndolo hasta que la cara del Decidueye era irreconocible con toda la sangre "Ayudante, llévalos a mi laboratorio, seguro que sus extremidades servirán para algo…" el Ampharos asintió con una sonrisa y rápidamente agarro los dos cuerpos, saliendo por la puerta "Ahora… ustedes…" dijo el Dusknoir dirigiéndose al grupo de los seis, los seis estaban temblando, excepto por Serv y Haze, los cuales ya estaban llorando, Serv con pequeñas lágrimas y Haze a cantaros, traumados por lo que habia ocurrido, en el extremo contrario de la oficina

"¡Por favor no nos mate!, ¡Prometemos que no le diremos nada de lo que ocurrió acá a nadie!, ¡No quiero morir!" dijo Haze abrazando a Quill aún más firmemente, el Dusknoir solo rio sádicamente, ver a los seis asi de asustados era arte para el

"Claro que no… sé que ustedes no le dirán nada de esto a nadie, porque… tengo una oferta que sé que no podrán rechazar…" dijo el Dusknoir, sentándose en el asiento donde estaba el Decidueye "Vuelvan a tomar asiento por favor…" los seis pokemon hicieron su mayor esfuerzo para no desmayarse en ese momento, se acercaron a los asientos y recuperaron la posición que tenían antes, solo que esta vez todos temblaban de miedo, y dos de ellos estaban llorando, Braix ahora hacia pucheros "La verdad, permítanme disculparme por lo que acaban de ver, no me gusta que los pequeños se traumen, pero tuve que hacerlo, antes de que ellos descubrieran más… no se preocupen, no los castigare por hablarles sobre los experimentos, y mi oferta es esta… ustedes se quedan callados, y yo, les daré una habitación más grande cuando vuelvan de las vacaciones, tendrán mi protección frente a cualquier cosa… y les diré todo sobre el experimento, ¿Qué dicen?" ninguna de las cosas sonaba lo suficientemente tentadora para que ellos mantuvieran el silencio "Es una pregunta retórica, si no quieren que los asesine tendrán que aceptar…"

Los seis pokemon asintieron nerviosamente, todos ellos valoraban sus vidas lo suficiente para elegir la opción que los mantuviera a salvo "Ya veo, ustedes son unos buenos chicos, espero no llevarme ninguna decepción con ustedes…" dijo el Dusknoir frotándose las manos "Ahora, supongo que querrán saber para qué sirven las pastillas que se les entrego a principio de año, he querido contarles esto hace un tiempo ya, supongo que la situación es perfecta… verán, sé que sonara bastante irónico, pero odio a los homosexuales, malditos animales sub-humanos… rompen con la cadena de la naturaleza, dado que no pueden reproducirse, inútiles…"

"¿Odias a los homosexuales y construyes una puta escuela de solo pokemon machos?, ¿Cuál es tu puto problema maldito subnormal?" dijo Serv entre lágrimas, claramente furioso, el Dusknoir solo lo miro, y sonrió sádicamente

"Oh Serv, sé que eres inteligente, ya deberías saber que hablarme asi te podría costar la vida…" dijo el Dusknoir "¿Nunca te enseñaron a no interrumpir a los adultos?, en fin, supongo que si fueran lo suficiente inteligente se hubieran dado cuenta que todos los pokemons en la escuela son homosexuales, ¿Por qué es esto?, es bastante simple la verdad, la pastilla que les entregamos a principios de año lo hicieron asi… ¿Qué?, ¿Creyeron que era posible que de cientos de pokemon que elegimos todos ellos fueran homosexuales?, ¿Acaso ustedes nunca hicieron esa conexión?, ¿Nunca dudaron porque cuando llegaron a esta escuela se enamoraron de un pokemon macho?, ¿Aunque nunca habían sentido algo por otro pokemon macho en su vida?" todo tenía sentido ahora para los seis pokemons, ¿Cómo no se habían dado cuenta de eso antes?

"¿Y porque necesitas una escuela llena de pokemon homosexuales?" pregunto Leon con un hilo de voz, todavia afectado luego de todo lo que habia visto y escuchado "¿Acaso piensas asesinarnos a todos?, eso sería inútil, despues de todo tú los hiciste homosexuales…"

"Nah, puede que tenga dinero, pero no habría ninguna manera de liberarme de los cargos legales que convendrían asesinarlos a todos… mi plan va mucho más allá, es un plan que no solo me favorece a mí, sino a todos los pokemons del mundo…" dijo el Dusknoir, con un chasquido de dedo haciendo aparecer siete frascos con un líquido naranjo "Este líquido, revierte todo lo que la pastilla causo, el plan era explicarle esto a los alumnos el ultimo día de clases, y luego darles este líquido para que pudieran volver a sus vidas heterosexuales, la parte más importante del plan es que si todo salía bien, luego comenzaría a vender este líquido por todos lados, como la primera cura mundial para la homosexualidad" dijo el Dusknoir

"¿Cura para la homosexualidad?, ¿Por qué alguien querría curarse de la homosexualidad?" pregunto Braix, él era el único que estaba interesado en pokemon machos antes de entrar a la escuela, y él sabía que no habia nada de malo en eso

"Pequeño Braixen, veo que subestimas los deseos de unos pokemons…" dijo el Dusknoir "Miles de pokemons que viven en países donde la homosexualidad es penada por la ley, o pokemons que viven en familias homofóbicas, o pokemons que simplemente se sienten culpables, este líquido, es la solución a todos sus problemas…"

"¡No puedes hacer eso!, prácticamente estás haciendo que pokemons vivan una vida la cual no están destinados a vivir…" dijo Quill mientras abrazaba a Haze, el cual ya habia parado de llorar y solo escuchaba con atención y miedo lo que el Dusknoir hablaba

"Pues, es muy simple, todos los pokemons homosexuales que quieran seguir viviendo esa vida no-natural, pueden no tomar el líquido…" dijo el Dusknoir encogiéndose de hombros "Pero al ponerlo en venta, gran cantidad de la población homosexual disminuirá, créanme, las estadísticas de pokemons arrepentidos de ser homosexuales no miente…"

"¡Eso no cambia el hecho de que nos controlaste!, ¡Nos usaste para un experimento poco moral!" dijo Leon, se sentía sucio, como si hubiera sido solo un marioneta en el experimento del cruel científico

"Puede que sí, puede que los haya estado controlando todo este tiempo, pero este es su momento para escapar de mi control…" dijo el Dusknoir, acercando los siete frascos con el líquido a los pokemons "Un frasco para cada uno de ustedes y uno por si le quieren dar uno a un amigo una vez que salgan de la escuela, pueden tomarlo y seguir en la escuela, no hay problema, siempre y cuando no le cuenten nada de esto a nadie…" cada uno de ellos agarro el frasco y lo miraron "En fin, no tengo mucho tiempo más, ¿Alguna otra pregunta?" los seis pokemons hicieron silencio, no habia ninguna pregunta más sobre el tema "Bien, perfecto, yo me tengo que ir, confió en ustedes, si me llego enterar de que alguien más sabe sobre esto, me asegurare de que paguen las consecuencias…" dijo el Dusknoir amenazador, mientras se levantaba de la silla y salía por la puerta

Los seis pokemons se quedaron en silencio en la oficina, no sabían siquiera por dónde empezar a discutir lo que habia ocurrido, primero que todo, la muerte de Blacky y el Dewott fue causada por culpa del Dusknoir, el Kadabra estaba completamente libre, vieron dos brutales asesinatos, y para todos excepto Braix, todo lo que sentían se les fue revelado como una simple mentira

Quill abrazo a Haze mas fuerte, y ambos dejaron salir unas lágrimas, sus mentes jóvenes no estaban preparadas para todo lo que vieron y escucharon, Serv y Alex se miraron a los ojos, y luego se abrazaron, mientras que Braix y Leon solo se miraron

"¿Ahora qué?" pregunto Alex en un hilo de voz, mientras abrazaba a Serv y le daba pequeñas palmaditas en la espalda "¿Deberíamos olvidarnos que todo esto paso?, ¿Seguir nuestras vidas como si nada de esto hubiera ocurrido?" pregunto Alex, los seis de ellos estaban en completo shock, no sentían pena, no sentían dolor, no sentían absolutamente nada, excepto por Quill y Haze, los cuales se sentían culpables, como si la muerte de Jake fuera su culpa

"Yo tengo una puta idea…" dijo Braix, agarrando el frasco y examinándolo

 **(…)**

"¿Estas seguros que no quieren volver a la normalidad?, esta es la única oportunidad que tienen para volver, despues de esto no hay vuelta atrás… ¿Están completamente seguros?" pregunto Braix por tercera vez, se encontraban afuera del edificio, la gran luna formaba un ambiente melancólico

"Claro que no, si esto fue un error, es el mejor que error que he cometido en mi vida…" dijo Quill, con una brazo acercando a Haze hacia el "No pienso separarme de Haze nunca en la vida, aunque todo esto haya sido basado en una mentira, no me importa…" las palabras de Quill sacaron pequeñas lágrimas en Haze

"Si… esta mentira me hizo conocer a cinco personas que son muy especiales para mí, y una que es la más importante para mí en el mundo…" dijo Haze, mirando a Quill con sus ojos hinchados, y dedicándole una sonrisa cálida "No quiero volver a la normalidad…"

"Es verdad…" dijo Alex "Serv, puede que quizás nuestro destino no era estar juntos, y que si nos hubiéramos conocidos afuera de la escuela nada hubiera pasado entre nosotros, y quizás hemos visto demasiadas cosas horribles… pero volvería a vivir todo solo para conocerte de nuevo…" Alex le sonrió cálidamente

"¡Cállate!, n-no te pongas sentimental que me vas a hacer llorar…" dijo Serv, sus ojos llenándose de lágrimas "Pero si, yo haría lo mismo, eres muy importante para mi Alex… no quiero nunca perderte en la vida… incluso si eso significa que mis gustos fueron controlados, no me importa…"

"Puede que hayamos sido controlados, y puede que hayamos sido meras marionetas en el experimento del Dusknoir, pero eso no importa, porque conocí a cinco asombrosas personas que me gustaría llamar… amigos…" Alex pudo notar cierto tono de duda en las palabras de Leon, pero supuso que era su mente jugando con el "Y no me importa estar siendo controlado si significa que puedo estar con ustedes…" Leon miro a Braix, y este le dio una leve sonrisa

"Entonces…" Braix le saco la tapa al frasco y lo alzo hacia adelante "¿Están listos?" los otros cinco asintieron, sacándole la tapa a sus respectivos frascos y alzándolos adelantes "Esto es por Blacky y Jake… los cuales no merecían morir de esa forma…" Braix procedió a voltear el frasco, todo el líquido naranjo dentro de el cayendo al suelo, perdiéndose para siempre, los otros cinco hicieron lo mismo, el sonido del líquido cayendo al suelo siendo música para los oídos de todos

"Y también por el Emolga y todos los que murieron por culpa del culto, ojala todos ellos estén en un mundo mejor, descansando en paz…" dijo Haze, mirando al cielo, como si estuviera mostrándole respeto a los muertos

"También los dos agentes, que sacrificaron sus vidas intentando detener la locura que es esta escuela, seria asombroso poder terminar lo que ellos empezaron… pero si queremos mantenernos a salvo, es mejor quedarnos callados…" dijo Leon en un hilo de voz

"Ojala ese Dusknoir muera de un paro cardiaco y arda en el inferno…" dijo Serv, con mucha ira acumulada en su voz "Que sufra la muerte más brutal que pueda existir, que sus últimas palabras sean el rogando que lo dejen vivir…"

"Amen…" dijo Quill, una vez que todo el líquido termino de caer al suelo, dejo caer el frasco, haciendo un patético sonido al impactar contra el césped, los otros cinco hicieron lo mismo, todos se sentían asqueados con solo tener ese frasco en las manos, como si representaran algo horrible "Mi cabeza… me duele…" dijo Quill, agarrándose su cabeza, producto del estrés de ver a alguien morir frente a el

Aunque no era la primera vez que experimentaban una muerte, dado que Blacky se suicidó enfrente de ellos, era la primera vez que veían un asesinato, este habia sido la cosa más brutal que todos habían visto, y era evidencia de lo frágil que podía ser la vida, no sabían cómo reaccionar, no sabían que decir para sentirse mejor, y no podían sacarse de su cabeza la imagen mental de los pokemon asesinados sufriendo

"Ese Dusknoir…" dijo Alex con ira en su voz "No es la primera vez que asesino a alguien de esa forma, ¿no es asi?, lo hizo parecer tan fácil… como si fuera algo a lo que estaba completamente acostumbrado… ¿En qué mierda nos metimos?" pregunto Alex mirando al cielo

"Deberíamos volver a la habitación… y descansar, quizás mañana podamos discutir mas todo lo que ocurrió… ahora necesito descansar, también siento que la cabeza me va a explotar…" dijo Leon, los otros cinco asintieron, y caminaron hacia el edificio de las habitaciones

"Es nuestra culpa… ¿No es asi Quill?" le dijo Haze a su novio, asegurándose de que nadie más los escuchara, lagrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos al solo pensarlo "Tuvimos que habernos callado… o haberle dicho que Blacky estaba completamente a salvo… es todo nuestra culpa…"

"No lo sé Haze…" aunque intentaba buscar la forma de calmar a Haze, no podía mentirle, también se sentía culpable "No llores, ¿sí?" dijo, dándole una pequeña palmadita en la espalda al Buizel, el cual ya estaba haciendo pucheros "Hablaremos de esto mañana…"

Entraron a la habitación, y como por instinto se dirigieron a las camas, Haze y Quill, y Alex y Serv se abrazaron más fuerte que nunca al acostarse, como si sus sueños fueran a llevarse a la persona que tenían al lado, y ellos debían protegerlos con todas sus fuerzas, no era tan tarde, pero aun asi, la mente de los seis estaba demasiado cansada para seguir despiertos por mucho tiempo, todos pensaron que luego de lo que vieron no podrían dormir, pero cayeron dormidos casi inmediatamente, aunque todo lo que vieron volvió a atormentarlos en sus sueños, o más bien, pesadillas

 **(…)**

Algo estaba mal, algo no encajaba, algo faltaba esa noche, Leon lo pudo sentir incluso en sus sueños, despertó, su reloj interno marcando las tres de la mañana, Braix no estaba, la cama estaba completamente vacía excepto por él, inmediatamente se sentó en la cama, su vista inmediatamente acostumbrándose a la oscuridad y buscando a Braix por la habitación, nada, no estaba ahí, sintió una pequeña brisa helarle la piel, inmediatamente noto de donde venía, la puerta estaba levemente abierta, Braix habia salido por ella… o peor...

Leon sacudió su cabeza para liberarla de pensamientos negativos, no, nadie rapto a Braix, era imposible, se levantó de la cama y salio por la puerta, asegurándose de hacer el menor ruido posible, despues de todo lo que habia pasado hace unas horas, Leon solo se imaginaba lo peor, ¿Por dónde debería comenzar a buscar?, la escuela era demasiado grande, gracias a Arceus, encontró a una pareja formada por un Leafeon y un Frogadier, los cuales estaban besándose apasionadamente, Leon no pudo evitar sentir un poco de asco, ¿Qué harían esos dos pokemons cuando se enterar de que su amor era solo una mentira?, ¿Beberían el líquido?

"Disculpen…" dijo Leon, acercándose a ambos pokemons, los cuales se separaron y miraron al Lucario claramente frustrados, al ser separados de su muestra de amor "¿Han visto a un Braixen pasar por acá?" los dos pokemons se miraron

"¿Te refieres a ese Braixen que paso hace una hora por acá?" preguntó el Leafeon "Pues sí, paso por acá, se veía bastante desorientado, fue por esa dirección…" apunto a la dirección que estaba más alejada de todos los edificios

"Y estaba solo, ¿Cierto?, ¿No habia nadie con él?..." los dos pokemons negaron con la cabeza, Leon suspiro en alivio "Perfecto… en fin, siento molestarlos, muchas gracias…" Leon se alejó y los dos pokemons comenzaron a besarse de nuevo

 _ **Each and every day**_

 _ **Hiding from the sunshine**_

 _ **Wandering in the shade**_

 _ **Not too old, not too young**_

Avanzo por la dirección que ambos pokemons le dijeron, la escuela era lo suficientemente grande para que el camino se le hiciera eterno, y al no ver ninguna señal de Braix comenzó a sentir pánico y ansiedad, ¿Por qué habia desaparecido?, ¿Era esto obra del Dusknoir?

Un pequeño sonido hizo que las orejas del Lucario se levantaran en alerta, un llanto, Leon comenzó a seguirlo, el timbre del sonido sonaba exactamente como Braix, corrió hacia el origen del sonido, luego de unos segundos lo encontró, Braix estaba tirado en el césped, en posición fetal, y a juzgar por los sonidos que salían de él, estaba llorando

"¿Braix?" Braix no hizo ningún movimiento al escuchar su nombre, se quedó en posición fetal, recitando algo que Leon no podía escuchar dado el bajo volumen en el que estaba hablando ¿Q-que ocurre Braix?..."

 _ **Every night again**_

 _ **Dancing with the moonlight**_

 _ **Somewhere far away**_

 _ **I can hear your call**_

"¿Braix quién?..." dijo Braix en un hilo de voz "No soy Braix… no merezco ser Braix… Braix murió esta tarde, él era el que merecía morir… nadie más… solo el, ningún Emolga, ningún Umbreon, ningún Decidueye, ningún Dewott… el Braixen es el único que debería estar enterrado bajo suelo…"

"Braix… no estás muerto… te estoy hablando a ti…" dijo Leon, agachándose cerca de Braix, solo podía ver su espalda "Voltéate y mírame…" dijo Leon preocupado, Braix no hizo ningún movimiento, se quedó en el mismo lugar

"Oh, ¿Hablas del joven que murió esta tarde?, él no está aquí…" dijo Braix entre sollozos "...Su curiosidad le hizo descubrir la verdad, y no le gusto lo que vio… el no merecía tener amigos tan buenos… el no merecía nada…"

"Braix… estás hablando como un loco… ¿Qué haces aquí?, ven, volvamos a la habitación…" Leon estaba completamente confundido por lo que le estaba ocurriendo a Braix "No has estado actuando bien desde ayer… ¿Qué te ocurre Braix?... dime… quiero ayudarte…"

"Su padre, un Delphox asombroso, que haría todo por él, todos los días su padre le decía lo asombroso que iba a ser cuando crecería… lástima que estaba equivocado… un día, el simplemente desapareció… y su madre, en tristeza, cayó en el alcoholismo… y aunque le dijera mil veces que se sentía bien, el chico podía ver la tristeza de su madre en sus ojos… y eso le dolía…" la voz de Braix se quebró levemente

 _ **I'm out of my head**_

 _ **Of my heart and my mind**_

 _ **'Cause you can run but you can't hide**_

 _ **I'm gonna make you mine**_

"Braix…" Leon pudo sentir el dolor en la voz de Braix, mientras este le revelaba uno de sus mayores secretos "Te voy a llevar a la cama, ¿sí?, te vas a sentir mejor mañana… hablaremos de esto mañana…" Leon puso una mano en Braix, y este inmediatamente movió sus cuatro extremidades para alejarse de Leon, saco un cuchillo que tenía escondido y lo apunto contra Leon

"¡No me toques!, ¡No merezco que me toques!" Leon pudo notar algo raro en los ojos hinchados del Braixen, sus pupilas estaban dilatadas, y la parte que estaba debajo de sus ojos roja por todo lo que habia llorado "¡El pequeño estaba en un punto más alto de su vida!, ¡La primera vez que se sentía completamente feliz!, ¡La entidad espacial que todo lo puede ver mirándolo desde el cielo!, ¡El chico estaba llegando al apéndice del universo!, pero con la verdad, todo se le fue…" dijo Braix furioso "Un gran agujero negro con un solo ojo se tragó todos los colores… y el chico no pudo ver nada más en la vida… excepto por un abismo de tristeza... ¡La cual se tragaba su alma!"

"Braix… baja ese cuchillo…" el cuchillo probablemente venia de la cafetería y se podía hacer bastante daño con el "No hay ningún agujero negro, todo va a estar completamente bien Braix…" aunque Leon tenía una idea de a quien se refería con un agujero negro de un solo ojo

Braix por un momento recupero la consciencia, bajo el cuchillo, antes de colocarlo contra su cuello, los dientes del cuchillo pegados a este "¿¡QUE NO ENTIENDES LEON?!, ¡Ya nada importa!, ¡Ya estamos muertos!, ¡Ese Kadabra vendrá a vengarse de cada uno de nosotros!, ¡Dile a los demás que los amo!, ¡Diles que lo siento!, ¡Pero no quiero verlos morir!, ¡Prefiero morir antes!, ¡Solo estoy haciendo lo que es justo para todos!" dijo Braix furioso, enojado consigo mismo y con el mundo

 _ **Out of my head**_

 _ **Of my heart and my mind**_

 _ **'Cause I can feel how your flesh now**_

 _ **Is crying out for more**_

"Braix… no, no, no…" Leon lentamente se acercó a Braix, asegurándose de que este no hiciera ningún movimiento repentino "Esta no es la solución… no es la solución a nada…" dijo Leon intentando mantener la calma, puso su mano encima de la de Braix, e tiro del cuchillo levemente, alejándolo del cuello de Braix "Resolveremos esto, todos juntos…"

Braix miro a Leon por unos segundos, y lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos, tiro del cuchillo, haciendo fuerza con Leon "¡¿PORQUE NO ME DEJAS TERMINAR CON ESTO RAPIDO LEON?!, ¡NO MEREZCO VIVIR CON USTEDES A MI LADO!, ¡LES HE ESTADO MINTIENDO TODO ESTE TIEMPO!, ¡ME HE ESTADO DROGANDO A ESCONDIDAS!, ¡NO QUIERO VERLOS DECEPCIONADOS DE MI!, ¡DEJAME TERMINAR CON MI PUTA Y PATETICA VIDA!"

Leon entendió inmediatamente porque Braix tenía las pupilas tan dilatadas, estaba drogado en un alucinógeno, y probablemente estaba teniendo lo que se conocía como un "mal viaje", todo tenía sentido ahora "Braix… no, tu vida no es patética, nadie va a estar decepcionado de ti, es solo tu mente jugando juegos contigo…" dijo Leon, haciendo fuerza con Braix por el cuchillo

"¡DEJAME A MI DECIDIR COMO MIERDA ES MI VIDA!, ¡NO QUIERO SEGUIR VIVIENDO!, ¡NO QUIERO VERLOS A TODOS USTEDES MORIR!, ¡NO QUIERO SER EL UNICO SUPERVIVIENTE!" dijo Braix, lentamente perdiendo las fuerzas para tirar del cuchillo, con un tirón Leon lo saco de sus manos, y lo lanzo lejos, Braix volvió a adoptar su posición fetal "…no quiero ver sus cadáveres… no quiero ser yo es que los tenga que enterrar…"

 _ **Ain't no fairytale**_

 _ **What I see in your eyes**_

 _ **Awaiting your mistake**_

 _ **Not too close, not too far**_

"Braix… espabila…" dijo Leon levantando a Braix y agarrándolo de los hombros, mirándolo directamente a los ojos "Nadie va a morir, y eso es una promesa, nadie más va a caer en las manos de ese puto Kadabra, ¿Me entiendes?" Braix miro a Leon, se veía tan vulnerable en ese momento, se dejó caer en los brazos del Lucario abrazándolo

"¡Lo siento!" dijo Braix llorando en los brazos de Leon, el cual solo le daba palmaditas en la espalda "Tuve que haberles dicho antes lo que estaba diciendo… tuve que haber sido sincero desde un principio…" dijo Braix entre sollozos

"No pasa nada… Braix… no tienes que pedir disculpas…" dijo Leon, intentado hacer sentir mejor al Braixen "¿Quieres volver a la habitación?" Braix asintió, Leon le tendió la mano y Braix la tomo, el Lucario asegurándose de guiar a su desorientado amigo por la escuela, hacia la habitación "Por favor… no te olvides nunca de quien eres Braix…"

 _ **Sneaking in the pain**_

 _ **Every truth becomes lie**_

 _ **I won't trust myself**_

 _ **Once I hear your call**_

 **(…)**

Deposito a Braix, el cual ya estaba profundamente dormido, en la cama, y luego se acostó a su lado, volver a escuchar los pequeños ronquidos de Braix haciéndolo sentir mucho mejor, suspiro en alivio al ver que todo eso habia terminado, mañana se aseguraría de sacar todo los alucinógenos que hubiera de la habitación

Busco debajo de la cama, encontrándose con algo que habia guardado antes de irse a dormir, el Dusknoir les habia entregado siete frascos, y el habia decidido guardar el último en caso de que se arrepintiera, suspiro, ¿Qué pasaría si se lo tomara?, probablemente sus amigos lo llamarían un traidor, lo volvió a dejar debajo de la cama, no era tiempo para pensar en eso

Se giró en la cama, encontrándose con Braix, examino su pacifico rostros por unos momentos, iba a decirle lo que sentía algún día, y si el no aceptaba, iba a tomarse los contenidos del frasco, se prometió eso a sí mismo, y luego cerro los ojos, todo lo que ocurrió en el día ya le habia pasado factura, asi que no le tomo más de unos segundos en quedarse dormido

 **(…)**

El Kadabra se encontraba en el asiento del co-piloto, mientras veía al pokemon que conducía con cierto miedo "Gracias por ayudarme en escapar de ese lugar…" dijo el Kadabra, el otro pokemon no respondió, siguió observando el camino mientras conducía "Entonces… ¿Vamos directamente a la escuela?"

"Claro que no…" dijo el otro pokemon con una leve sonrisa en su rostro, ya tenía todo planeado "Primero debemos prepararnos, armar un gran plan, y luego podremos hacerlo…" el Kadabra solo asintió, aunque el prefería terminar con eso rápidamente, sabía que no podía discutir con el otro pokemon

Siguieron avanzando por la carretera, el Kadabra y los otros dos pokemons que se encontraban en el auto pensando en todo lo que debían hacer antes de volver a la escuela

 **Notas del Autor: Espero que hayan disfrutado ese episodio de relleno, nada importante paso, nada de nada**

 **Wham!, sorpresas sorpresas ~.~, hoy día me sentía un poco sanguinario, espero que eso no se demuestre demasiado en el capitulo**

 **Y ahora el Kadabra es inmortal con sus dos amiguitos :3**

 **Las reviews siempre se agradecen, ¡Nos vemos!**


	25. Every Planet We Reach is Dead

**Notas del Autor: El capítulo anterior fue simplemente brutal, asi que es tiempo de darle un respiro a nuestros pobres protagonistas, el siguiente capítulo no es tan "impactante" como los anteriores, pero aun asi me esforcé en hacerlo, como todos los capítulos :3**

 **Espero poder terminar el fanfic a finales de noviembre, principios de diciembre, todo antes del siete de diciembre, de esa forma puedo disfrutar el Smash Ultimate sin tener que preocuparme de nada mas, oh estoy muy emocionado**

 **Y me merezco unos aplausos, acabo de sacar tres capítulos en siete días, bastante genial, ¿no es asi?**

 **Espero que disfruten este capitulo :3**

Serv despertó un poco más temprano que de costumbre dado una pesadilla que lo estaba atormentando, y por primera vez desde que comenzó a usarlo, el collar de su cuello se sentía incómodo, no por el hecho de que le apretara demasiado ni nada, sino porque se sentía sucio al usarlo, despues de lo que el Dusknoir habia dicho, no podía evitar pensar que el collar era un objeto creado por una mentira, intento sacar esos pensamientos de su cabeza, no le hacían nada bien

 _ **I lost my leg like I lost my way**_

 _ **So no loose ends**_

 _ **Nothing to see me down**_

 _ **How are we going to work this out?**_

"¿Por qué estas despierto?" Serv sintió una voz venir de sus espaldas, Alex habia susurrado con una voz somnolienta "¿Volvieron las pesadillas con Blacky?" pregunto un poco preocupado, pero aun asi no abrió los ojos, en caso de que no fuera algo de importancia

"No…" respondió Serv en un susurro "Bueno… si… fue una pesadilla… y Blacky estaba en ella… pero esta vez… él no era lo que me estaba asustando…" dijo Serv, su voz se quebró levemente al recordar su sueño "Estaba el Dusknoir… y el… el… tenía un cuchillo…" el Servine sentía un nudo en el cuello que no le permitía hablar "…Estaba Blacky, estaba Jake, estaba el Emolga, estaban los dos agentes… el director comenzó a…"

"SShh…" dijo Alex, acercando a Serv aún más a él con sus brazos "Tranquilo… no tienes que seguir, ¿sí?, ya paso, estoy contigo… no hay nada que temer cuando estamos juntos, ¿no es asi?" Serv asintió "Perfecto… ¿Crees que podrás volver a dormir?"

"No estoy seguro…" dijo Serv, todavia un poco afectado por el sueño, o pesadilla, de la que habia despertado "Intentare hacerlo… no quiero que te quedes despierto por mi culpa…" Serv susurro, Alex solo dejo salir una pequeña carcajada

"Serv… deberías saber que no tengo ningún problema quedándome despierto si lo necesitas, no es ninguna molestia…" dijo Alex, la posición en la que abrazaba a Serv le permitía pasar su hocico por la cabeza del Servine, asi que comenzó a acariciarlo "Intenta dormir… y si no puedes, solo me despiertas, ¿sí?"

"Okay… gracias Alex…" dijo Serv, cerrando sus ojos, intentando conciliar el sueño, pero otro pensamiento asalto su mente "Um… ¿Alex?, ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?" susurro Serv sin abrir sus ojos, y Alex hizo un sonido de afirmación "¿Tú me amas?..." pregunto Serv dudoso

"Jejeje…" Alex dejo salir una pequeña carcajada antes de volver a acariciar la cabeza del Servine con su hocico "¿Por qué preguntas eso Serv?, ¿Acaso todo lo que hemos hecho no te ha dado la respuesta a esa pregunta?" dijo Alex con una voz un poco lujuriosa

"Pues… claro que sí, pero…" Serv recordó todo lo que habia ocurrido ayer "Luego de lo que nos revelo el Dusknoir, ¿Aun me amas?, digo… ¿no te da miedo pensar que todo esto comenzó con una mentira?, prácticamente fuimos controlados para enamorarnos…" Alex sintió la voz de Serv quebrarse, e hizo una pausa antes de responder, lo cual puso al Servine muy nervioso

"Serv…" dijo Alex despues de un momento "Puede que si nos hubiéramos conocido en otras circunstancias, nada hubiera pasado, pero aun asi… este es el peor error que me pudo haber ocurrido en la vida, y depende de nosotros hacer que nuestra relación sea más que una "simple mentira"" dijo Alex, y luego sonrió pervertidamente "Además, ¿cómo no podría amar a una mascota tan pasiva como tú?, para mi eres prácticamente perfecto…" Serv no pudo evitar sonrojarse con eso

"Supongo que tienes razón… siento haberte hecha pregunta, yo igual te am-" antes de poder continuar, Serv sintió una sensación familiar recorrer su cuello, la cual la hizo abrir sus ojos de golpe y dar un pequeño saltito en la cama "o-oye DEJA MI CUELLO EN PAZ" grito en un susurro Serv, al sentir la lengua de Alex pasar por su cuello, el solo rio

"Lo siento, lo siento, es solo que tu cuello se ve tan vulnerable por detrás…" dijo Alex, volviendo a colocar su hocico en la cabeza de Alex, mientras lo abrazaba más firmemente "…prácticamente está pidiendo unos mordiscos a gritos~" Alex dijo en una pequeña risita

"¿Me puedes recordar porque tengo que ser la cuchara pequeña?" dijo Serv con un tono molesto, pero Alex podía ver más allá de sus palabras

"Vamos… sabes que amas ser la cuchara pequeña, te encanta que te envuelva en mis brazos, te sientes seguro, ¿No es asi?" Serv no dijo nada "Tomare ese silencio como un si… ahora, deberías intentar volver a dormir, podemos dejar todos los besos y mordiscos para más tarde…"

"Claro…" dijo Serv, sintiéndose un poco más seguro al hablar con Alex, cerro sus ojos para intentar conciliar el sueño de nuevo "Gracias Alex… te amo" susurro Serv, en su cara formándose una pequeña sonrisa que nadie podía ver

"No tienes que darme las gracias… yo igual te amo mucho Serv, nunca lo dudes… ¡Buenas noches!" dijo Alex, Serv respondió con otro buenas noches, la mente del Servine estaba llena de imágenes de él y el Zoroark, lo cual permitió que se olvidara del Dusknoir, al menos por esa noche

 **(…)**

Leon despertó junto a los primeros rayos del sol, era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que despertaba antes que las otras dos parejas, que solían despertar temprano para aprovechar algunos minutos a solas, Leon siempre despertaba junto a los sonidos de las risitas de Quill y Haze, o los gemidos de Serv, y aunque preferiría mil veces el primero, despertar por sí mismo era algo que extrañaba

Se quedó unos momentos simplemente mirando hacia el techo, se sentía demasiado raro, era como si ayer hubiera habido una alerta de tornado, y hoy fuera el día despues del desastre, y habia que empezar a hacer el proceso de reconstrucción, sería difícil volver completamente a la normalidad luego de toda la información que se le fue revelada

Examino cada detalle del techo, cosa que solía hacer algunas veces que despertaba temprano, puede que quizás todo haya empezado como una mentira, pero este era como su nuevo hogar, dado que su hogar anterior fue destruido una vez su padre volvió, un hogar es un lugar donde viven las personas que uno más ama, y aquí estaban todos, especialmente el Braixen que dormía a su lado

"¿Qué miras?" pregunto Braix todavia un poco somnoliento, mientras se restregaba los ojos con los puños, Leon pudo notar que su voz no tenía el ánimo de costumbre "La forma en la que miras el techo hace que parezca muy interesante…" Leon no pudo evitar reír al escuchar esto, aunque estaban en momentos difíciles, Braix aún se veía alegre

 _ **Dreams are bad, our heads are mad**_

 _ **I love the girl**_

 _ **But God only knows it's**_

 _ **Getting hard to see the sun coming through**_

 _ **I love you...**_

 _ **But what are we going to do?**_

"¿Cómo estás?" pregunto Leon, girando para quedar cara a cara con el Braixen que acababa de despertar "Quiero decir, ¿Cómo estas luego de todo lo que paso ayer?, ¿te sientes bien?" Leon pregunto un poco preocupado, Braix solo se encogió de hombros

"No sé cómo responder a esa pregunta…" dijo Braix, rascándose una de sus orejas "Es una sensación bastante rara, es como si todo eso nunca hubiera pasado, ¿entiendes?, como si mi mente se negara a creer que eso sucedió…" Leon asintió "Una pregunta… ¿Qué paso ayer?, luego de que nos vinimos a acostar, recuerdo haber despertado a altas horas de la mañana… pero no recuerdo nada mas…"

Leon dudo por un momento si debia decirle al Braixen lo que habia ocurrido, pero supo que era lo mejor "Desperté y no estabas aquí… Salí y te encontré llorando… y claramente estabas bajo la influencia de las drogas" Braix miro a Leon un poco avergonzado, y luego bajo la cabeza, y eso que ni siquiera le habia contado cuando amenazo con quitarse la vida

"L-lo siento Leon… no quería que lo descubrieran de esa forma… p-prometo que no tengo ninguna adicción ni nada, es solo que… el hermano de Quill siempre nos habia dicho que era muy divertido, y yo solo quería probarlo, ¡es todo!" dijo Braix excusándose, Leon solo lo miro y le dedico una sonrisa cálida

"Calma… no te juzgo ni nada, supongo que debia llegar el momento que la curiosidad te hiciera probar drogas…" dijo Leon, el cual no era ajeno al tema "No es algo malo, es solo que las drogas obviamente te hacen hacer cosas estúpidas… pero sabes que tienes que parar, ¿no es asi?" Braix asintió, todavia levemente avergonzado "Perfecto, ¿Ves?, al menos te arrepientes de lo que hiciste…"

 _ **Picture I'm a dreamer**_

 _ **I'll take you deeper**_

 _ **Down to the sleepy glow**_

 _ **Time is a low**_

 _ **Don't you know?**_

 _ **What are we going to do?**_

"De verdad lo siento…" dijo Braix "¿Te las puedo entregar a ti?, de esa forma no cometo alguna decisión estúpida…" Leon asintió, y Braix se asomó para ver debajo de la cama, y saco las múltiples láminas de LSD que estaban unidas una con la otra, entregándoselas al Lucario

El Lucario las examino, claramente era LSD, cuando iba en su otra escuela ver LSD era cosa del día a día, dado que era considerada la única droga que no causaba daño al cuerpo, cosa claramente errónea "De verdad, no tienes que pedir perdón Braix… ¿Cómo podríamos deshacernos de esto?" Braix tuvo una idea de inmediato

Ambos se levantaron y entraron al baño de la habitación, abrieron la taza del inodoro y separaron cada una de las láminas, tirándolas dentro, una vez que todas tuvieron dentro, Braix tiro de la cadena, todo el LSD girando y luego viajando por las cañerías "Espero que lo que hayamos hecho no cause ningún daño al medio-ambiente…" dijo Braix al ver la droga irse por el drenaje

"Oh… supongo que no pensamos en eso… ¿Crees que los wishiwashi puedan soportar una dosis de LSD?" Braix se encogido de hombros "Bueno… esperemos que nada malo ocurra…" Leon miro a Braix una vez más "¿Seguro que estas completamente bien?"

"Si… estoy bien, no tienes que preocuparte tanto por mi…" dijo Braix rascándose la oreja derecha "Y tu… ¿Estas bien?, despues de todo, viste y escuchaste lo mismo que todos nosotros…" pregunto Braix un poco preocupado

"Claro, estoy completamente bien… siento lo mismo que tú, como si todo lo que ocurrió ayer nunca hubiera pasado, pero el hecho de saber que toda la escuela está siendo controlada no cambia nada, nada para mi…" mintió Leon mientras volvía a la cama y se acostaba, recordando que guardo uno de los frascos en caso de que lo necesitara

Braix se volvió a acostar al lado de Leon "Bien… el único problema es que tuve una pesadilla horrible… quizás necesite un abrazo…" Leon dejo salir una pequeña risa y luego extendió los brazos, dejando que el Braixen se acomodara entre ellos "Gracias Leon…" dijo Braix, mientras se acomodaba en el pecho del Lucario, sintiendo su rítmico latir, Leon comenzó a acariciar las orejas del Braixen, perdiéndose en el momento, ambos rezando porque estuvieran asi por toda la eternidad

 _ **When we go down**_

 _ **For all the sacred selfless days**_

 _ **Only left with heartache**_

 _ **I want to see you again**_

 _ **I love you...**_

 _ **But what are we going to do?**_

"¿Están despiertos?" su romántico momento fue interrumpido cuando la voz de Haze sonó por toda la habitación, Leon levanto su cabeza levemente para mirar por sobre Alex y Serv, Quill y Haze ya parecían estar completamente despiertos

"Pues… ahora lo estoy, gracias por ser mi alarma Haze…" dijo Serv molesto, mientras se restregaba los ojos con los puño "¿Desde cuándo están todos despiertos?" pregunto Serv, mientras veía a Alex restregar sus ojos también, probablemente también habia sido despertado por la voz del Buizel

"Desde hace unos minutos…" dijo Quill, y Braix repitió lo mismo, habia cierto ambiente lúgubre en la habitación que nadie quería mencionar "Una pregunta… estábamos hablando con Haze, y él dice que no se siente capaz de ir a clases hoy día, ¿Qué opinan ustedes?"

"Si… la verdad tampoco tengo ganas de ir a clases, aunque sea el último día de clases antes de las vacaciones, no estoy en condiciones de pasar seis horas sentados en una silla que de por sí ya es incomoda…" dijo Serv, y los demás asintieron, luego de lo que habían pasado ayer, las clases eran lo menos importante

"Si… quedémonos acá…" dijo Leon, se produjo un pequeño silencio en toda la habitación, hasta que Leon volvió a romperlo "Oigan… ¿Quieren hablar de lo que ocurrió ayer?... ¿Discutirlo un poco?" Leon pregunto, y otro silencio ocurrió, nadie sabía que responder a la pregunta del Lucario

"No lo sé… ¿Qué podríamos discutir sobre lo que ocurrió?, no hay nada que discutir, lo que paso, paso, y punto…" dijo Alex firmemente, y los demás le encontraron la razón "Aunque suene difícil, y ridículo, estamos en una situación sin salida, lo mejor que podemos hacer es olvidarnos de eso, y vivir nuestras vidas normalmente, las vacaciones se acercan, y no podemos dejar que ese Dusknoir nos la arruine, ¿no es asi?"

"¡Tienes razón!" dijo Quill, un poco enojado consigo mismo, dado que no se podía sacar lo que ocurrió de la cabeza "La verdad estas vacaciones las quiero disfrutar lo más posible, y no voy a dejar que ese maldito monstruo las arruine, ¿No opinas lo mismo Haze?"

"¡Si!" dijo Haze recuperando su característico entusiasmo, lo cual hizo a Quill sonreír también "Tenemos que disfrutar estas vacaciones lo más que podamos, incluso si ayer fue un día difícil, ¡es nuestro trabajo mantenernos en pie!" era raro para todos escuchar a Haze hablar con tanta inspiración

"Bien… entonces supongo que deberíamos cambiar el tema…" dijo Leon, dejando salir un suspiro de alivio al saber que no tenía que mencionar ese tema de nuevo "¿Qué planea cada uno de ustedes hacer durante las vacaciones?" pregunto Leon, intentando armar una conversación

"Yo y Haze iremos a visitar a sus padres, nos invitaron a una cena, y luego quizás volvamos a la escuela, ¡Que también queremos pasar parte de las vacaciones con ustedes!" dijo Quill, y Haze asintió energéticamente, emocionado

"Yo y Serv nos quedaremos en la habitación, nada más que eso, no tenemos nada más que hacer, y claramente no tenemos ningún plan ni nada…" mintió Alex riendo nerviosamente "¿No es asi Serv?" Serv solo lo miro furioso, eso no era lo que tenían planeado

"¡Dijiste que me llevarías a un lugar romántico!, ¡No pienses que me quedare aquí contigo teniendo sexo todo el día!, ¡Es genial!, ¡Pero quiero un cambio de aires!, ¡Mmmfff!" Serv no pudo seguir hablando dado que Alex tapo su boca con una de sus manos

"SShh… no es momento de mentir Serv, tú quieres quedarte aquí, queremos quedarte aquí, la pasaremos muy bien…" Alex comenzó a inventar miles de mentiras, y sin que nadie lo viera, le guiño un ojo a Serv, el cual estaba muy confundido "Ahora… es una buena mascota y quédate callado, no quiero tener que ponerte la correa" Alex soltó la boca de Haze, el cual no dijo ninguna palabra, Alex le susurró al oído "Luego te lo explico…"

"Yo y Leon iremos a un lugar donde me enseñara las bases de usar el aura, será asombroso" dijo Braix con una sonrisa de mejilla a mejilla "¿Por cierto?, ¿Cuándo partiremos?" pregunto Braix ladeando su cabeza levemente, dirigiéndose a Leon

"Supongo que podríamos partir hoy a la noche… despues de todo, necesito estar lejos de esta escuela por un tiempo…" dijo Leon, lo cual hizo que los ojos de Braix se iluminaran en emoción, inmediatamente le dio un gran abrazo a Leon

"¿No solo me vas a enseñar el aura?, ¿Si no que además partiremos hoy día?" dijo Braix, su voz claramente demostrando entusiasmo y emoción "¡No puedo esperar!, ¡Sera el mejor viaje del mundo!" dijo Braix, apretando a Leon lo más fuerte contra él, cosa que dejaba a Leon sin aire, pero aun asi, lo disfrutaba

"¿Crees que nosotros dos podamos partir hoy también?" pregunto Haze, mirando a Quill "Mis padres no tendrán problema alguno si llegamos más temprano, ¡creo que incluso lo amaran!" dijo Haze emocionado, Quill solo se encogió de hombros

"Claro, solo asegúrate de llamarlos despues, de esa manera estarán preparados para recibirnos" Quill también recibió un fuerte abrazo del Buizel, el cual repetía la palabra "gracias" como si fuera un mantra que lo llevaría a la locura

"Bien, me alegra que todos ustedes tengan planes, tranquilos, que yo y Serv estaremos acá, esperándolos, sin hacer nada en especial, nada de nada…" mintió Alex con una sonrisa nerviosa, mientras Serv solo rodaba sus ojos en enojo

La mayoría del día paso lento, estuvieron charlando de distintas cosas sin salir ni levantarse de la cama, hasta que Alex decidió comenzar a darle caricias demasiadas intimas a Serv y Haze y Quill comenzaron a besarse y acariciarse, ambos de ellos perdiéndose en su especifico mundo, dejando a Braix y a Leon hablando solos

"…Y por eso Quill, Serv y yo somos tan unidos, podríamos decir que somos hermanos de diferente madre…" dijo Braix, terminando de contar la historia de cómo el, Quill y Serv se habían hechos mejores amigos, no era una historia que le contara a todo el mundo, aunque estaba bastante sorprendido de que no le habia contado a Leon hasta este momento

"Wow… esa historia es bastante impactante…" dijo Leon, todavia sorprendido por como su amistad se habia forjado "Como conocí a Alex es mucho más normal, simplemente el primer día de clases me pregunto si quería ser su amigo, y yo acepte" dijo Leon, sonriendo al recordar tiempos pasados "No sé qué haría sin él, me ha salvado de bastantes peligros…"

"Si, pero no importa como una amistad se crea, ¿no es asi?, lo que importa es lo que se hace con esa amistad" dijo Braix, y Leon asintió "Por ejemplo, nuestra amistad no empezó con nada especial, y ahora te considero uno de mis mejores amigos…" Braix le sonrió cálidamente

"¿De verdad me consideras uno de mis mejores amigos?" pregunto Leon, conmovido por las palabras del Braix, el Braix solamente rodo los ojos

"¡Pues claro que sí!" dijo Braix como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo "¡Prácticamente robamos un auto juntos!, ¡No creo que alguien pueda robar un auto con alguien sin considerarlo su amigo!" Leon asintió, tenía razón "Y tú… ¿Me consideras tu amigo?"

"Pues… obviamente, no sé qué haría sin ti Braix, me has ayudado en tantas cosas…" dijo Leon, recordando cada uno de los momentos que ha pasado con Braix, incluyendo esos en los que tuvo que cuidarlo como si fuera un pequeño e inocente "Hemos hechos tantas cosas juntos, la primera fiesta donde estabas tan ebrio que tuve que llevarte a la cama, cuando nos infiltramos para revisar las cámaras, e incluso si estabas drogado, lo de ayer, siento que cada vez estoy más unido a ti…"

"Si… tienes razón, eres asombroso Leon… todos los momentos que paso contigo son espectaculares, me gustaría estar contigo por toda la eternidad" Braix miro directamente a Leon, y Leon miro directamente a Braix, cada uno perdiéndose en los ojos del otro, ¿desde cuándo los ojos del otro eran tan hermosos?, Leon sabía lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir, habia estado esperando esto por meses, desde la primera vez que Braix lo beso mientras estaba ebrio, pero sabía que no podía simplemente besarlo, debia tomárselo lento, mientras tanto Braix estaba nervioso, este iba a ser su primer beso, y no quería arruinarlo, espero que Leon no fuera demasiado exigente

"¡Chicos!, ¡Llego una carta!" la voz aguda de Haze irrumpió cualquier momento romántico que Leon y Braix estaban teniendo en ese momento, ambos separaron sus miradas y miraron hacia la puerta, una carta habia aparecido por debajo de la puerta "¡Ahora alguien vaya a buscarla!, ¡Yo estoy demasiado ocupado besando a mi novio!"

"Claro, claro… yo voy…" dijo Braix un poco molesto por tener que separarse de Leon, se acercó al sobre y lo levanto, al abrirlo se encontró con una hoja que claramente venia de parte de la escuela "La leeré en voz alta, ¿sí?" las dos parejas dejaron de hacer lo que estaban haciendo y se sentaron en la cama, mirando al Braixen "Se le pide a todos los pokemons que vayan al salón principal en una hora, se les dará las instrucciones para que puedan disfrutar sus vacaciones de la manera más amena posible, se les permitirá una llamada por persona, para que puedan llamar a alguien que los venga a buscar o si prefieren, se podrán quedar en la escuela, atenuantemente, la escuela" leyó Braix rápidamente

"¡Bien!" dijo Haze levantando ambos brazos "Yo no tenía idea como íbamos a llamar a mis padres, pero parece que podremos hacerlo allá, deberíamos prepararnos para ir en una hora, ¡No quiero llegar tarde a eso!" los demás asintieron, y prácticamente despegaron sus cuerpos de las camas para poder estar preparados para ir al salón principal

 **(…)**

Como siempre ocurría cuando algo importante en el salón, todo el sonido causado por los pokemons que se encontraban en él era bastante molesto, y el espacio cerrado no ayudaba, haciendo el ruido mucho peor, despues de estar unas horas encerrados en la habitación, el repentino cambio de ambiente no les causo mucha gracia

"Arceus… solo escuchar tanta gente hablando hizo que me diera un dolor de cabeza…" dijo Quill, o más bien grito, sobre todo el ruido, mientras se agarraba su cabeza "Ojala esto termine rapido, mientras más rápidos podamos llamar a los padres de Haze, mejor…"

No tomo mucho tiempo para que el Ampharos subiera al escenario, y tomara un micrófono conectado a un parlante, el grupo no pudo evitar sentir un nudo en el estómago al verlo parado ahí adelante, se habían olvidado que él también estuvo involucrado en los asesinatos, cuando el Dusknoir le pidió llevarse los cuerpos, él lo hizo, sin ninguna queja, Leon no pudo evitar preguntarse si el Ampharos creía que lo que el Dusknoir hacia estaba bien o solo lo hace para no ser despedido

"Um… ¿Este micrófono funciona?" la voz del Ampharos sonó por el parlante, y todos los pokemons se callaron inmediatamente, atentos a lo que el Ampharos tenía que decir "Perfecto, perfecto… ¿Supongo que todos ustedes están emocionados por sus vacaciones?" la mayoría de los pokemons dejaron salir un gran "¡Sí!", lo cual hizo a Leon sentir un poco asqueado, se preguntó si estarían tan alegres si supieran lo que ocurría detrás de escena "¡Me alegra escuchar eso!, pero antes, ¿supongo que muchos de ustedes necesitaran llamar a sus padres, u otra persona, para que vengan a buscarlos, ¿no es asi?, bien, les explicare que haremos ahora…" el Ampharos saco una hoja y la desdoblo, recitando lo que decía en ella "A cada pokemon se le entregara un teléfono desechable, el cual tiene para hacer exactamente una llamada, una vez que la llamada sea completada el teléfono dejara de funcionar…" el Ampharos cerro el papel "Por otra parte, los pokemons que decidan quedarse en la escuela deben cumplir las mismas reglas que durante tiempo de clases, mientras las cumplan, ¡todo saldrá bien!" dijo el Ampharos "En fin, eso era todo lo que debíamos decirles, en este momento en sus habitaciones deberían haber dos teléfonos por cada cama, ¡úsenlos solo para llamar a sus padres!, ¡Nada de llamadas telefónicas!, en fin, no los retengo mas, ¡Disfruten sus vacaciones!" las últimas palabras del Ampharos fueron recibidas con múltiples "¡Vivas!" por parte del publico

"¿Eso es todo?, ¿Y nos hicieron levantarnos de la cama para estos cinco minutos?" dijo Serv claramente enojado, mientras se cruzaba de brazos "Ahora tendremos que hacer todo el camino de vuelta, ¡No puedo aguantar tanto esfuerzo físico en un día!" exagero Serv

"Pues, yo que te conozco, sé que puedes aguantar mucho esfuerzo físico, despues de todo, ¡Soy la persona que más te hace sudar!, si sabes lo que me refiero…" dijo Alex, abrazando a su novio por la espalda, mientras él se retorcía, lanzándole miles de insultos a Alex

"¡Deberíamos ir de inmediato a la habitación!, ¡Mientras más pronto llamemos a mis padres mejor!" dijo Haze dando pequeños saltitos de felicidad, ambos salieron por la puerta del salón principal a la mayor velocidad posible, y se dirigieron al edificio de las habitaciones, dejando a los cuatro pokemons

"Oye… por cierto…" dijo Braix acercándose a Leon un poco más, dado que el sonido de todos los pokemons y los gritos de Serv no le permitían escucharse si hablaban de demasiado lejos "¿Cómo vamos a llegar a ese lugar que tú dices?, digo… ¿Tienes a alguien que quiera llevarnos?, no creo que mi madre este muy feliz si le pido que venga hasta acá para ir a dejarnos a otro lugar…"

Leon se rasco la barbilla un momento, pensando "Tienes razón… no habia pensado en eso…" Leon estaba un poco confundido, a el nunca se le escapaban los detalles "¿Podríamos llamar a un taxi quizás?, supongo que debe haber alguien que quiera llevarnos si le pagamos lo suficiente…"

"Mejor aún, pidámosle a Haze el pokemon que lo viene a buscar nos puede pasar a dejar al lugar que dices, ¡Haze nunca diría que no!" dijo Braix "No sabes lo bien que se siente ser yo al que se le ocurra una idea, siempre eres tú el que tiene las mejores ideas…" dijo Braix, mientras desviaba su mirada en vergüenza

"Nah… tú también tienes ideas asombrosas, además, no podría tener ideas si no estuvieras a mi lado…" Leon era una bomba de tiempo a punto de estallar, no podía esperar mucho más por decirle al Braixen todo lo que sentía "Entonces deberíamos volver inmediatamente, quizás alcancemos a llegar antes de que Quill y Haze llamen…" Braix asintió, y al igual que Quill y Haze, salieron por la puerta del salón

"¡Suéltame!, ¡No quiero que me muerdas el cuello en este momento!, ¡No estoy en la onda!" gritaba Serv mientras se retorcía en los brazos de Alex, el cual solo sonreía pervertidamente mientras intentaba atacar el cuello del Servine

"¡Vamos!, sé que lo quieres… tu siempre estás en la onda para ser manoseado y mordido por mi~" dijo Alex, el forcejeo de ambos haciendo que cayeran al piso, Alex encima de Serv, dejándolo al Servine completamente vulnerable contra los dientes del Zoroark "Perfecto~" dijo Alex en una voz seductora, acercándose al cuello de Serv

"¡Espera!" Alex dejo de mover su hocico hacia el cuello de Serv y lo miro "Te dejare morderme solo con una condición…" Alex miro a Serv y luego dejo salir unas carcajadas

"¿Quién crees que eres para darme ordenes?, recuerda que yo soy el macho alfa de esta relación, tu solo eres la mascota que está hecha para complacerme, ahora, suficiente cháchara y más mordidas" dijo Alex, antes de resumir lo que estaba haciendo, pero cuando sus dientes estuvieron a punto de tocar el cuello del Servine, el volvió a interrumpirlo

"¡Solo quiero que me digas cual es el plan que tienes para las vacaciones!" grito Serv sonrojado, dado que esperaba sentir los dientes del Zoroark en cualquier momento "¡No quiero quedarme todas las vacaciones acá!, ¡Quiero salir contigo!"

"Bien…" Alex se alejó del cuello de Serv, y lo miro directamente a los ojos, todavia encima de él "Te explicare el plan que tengo, pero no debes decirle a nadie, ¿sí?, si le dices a cualquier persona, incluso a los demás, el plan estará completamente arruinado… ¿entiendes?" Serv asintió lentamente "Okay… este es el plan" Serv escuchó atentamente todo lo que su novio tuvo que decirle

"Wow… ese plan es completamente malévolo… y asombroso al mismo tiempo, ¿crees que podamos hacerlo?" pregunto Serv, imaginando en su cabeza como lo iban a hacer "Digo… no creo que el espacio sea suficiente, y es posible que nos descubran antes de llegar…"

"Calma… déjame todo eso a mí, ¿sí?, todos esos detalles son insignificantes una vez nuestro plan este en marcha… prometo que todo SERVira... ¿Entendiste?, porque tu nombre es Serv, todo SERVira" dijo Alex

"Si, entendí la primera vez que lo dijiste, solo que no me pareció para nada cómico…" dijo Serv rodando los ojos

"Bueno… supongo que no todos pueden entender el buen humor… ahora… a lo que íbamos…" Serv habia bajado sus defensas completamente, asi que Alex le dio una gran mordida en el cuello, lo cual hizo que un gran y agudo gemido saliera del pasivo

 **(…)**

"Um… espero que contesten…" Haze espero en la línea mientras esperaba que otra voz sonara por el otro lado, el sonido tan familiar de la voz de su madre contesto apenas unos segundos despues "Oh, ¡Hola mama!" dijo Haze

"Hola Haze…" la uniforme voz de la madre de Haze sonaba lo suficientemente fuerte por el parlante del teléfono para que Quill, Braix y Leon pudieran escucharlo "Que sorpresa, no esperaba recibir una llamada tuya, ¿es algo importante?"

"Pues… depende de lo que definas importante, ¡te quería decir que salimos de vacaciones de invierno!, y yo y Quill tenemos algunos planes para disfrutarlas al máximo…" dijo Haze mientras miraba a los otros tres, sus ojos brillando en emoción

"¿Ah sí?, me alegra mucho escuchar eso Haze…" aunque la voz de la madre de Haze no sonaba muy alegre "¿Necesitas dinero?, porque sabes que puedo enviar a alguien para que te deje un poco de dinero" Braix y Leon se sorprendieron al escuchar esto, ¿Qué clase de familia enviaba gente para entregarle dinero a sus hijos?

"No, no, no es eso, ¿recuerdas que invitaste a Quill a cenar con nosotros algún día?" pregunto Haze, y el silencio de su madre inmediatamente respondió su pregunta "Quería preguntarte si podríamos ir allá hoy a la noche, quizás tendríamos quedarnos a dormir allá si es posible…"

"Claro, sería un honor tener a tu novio cenando con nosotros, pueden venir cuando quieran, tenemos habitaciones de sobra para que puedan dormir…" la madre de Haze hizo una pausa "Oh, ¿Necesitaran que envíe un chofer para que los traiga?" Braix abrió sus ojos perplejos, ¿Un chofer?, ¿De verdad la familia del Buizel era tan adinerada?

"¡Sip!, necesitamos a alguien que nos pueda venir a buscar, además, sabes que la escuela queda extremadamente lejos, deberías enviar uno ahora, de esa forma podremos estar allá temprano…" dijo Haze, en su mente haciendo los cálculos de cuanto iban a tardar en llegar

"Claro hijo, me asegurare de que un chofer parta hacia allá en este mismo instante, hablare con tu padre, nos aseguraremos de darle a tu novio una buena impresión de nosotros…" al escuchar esto, Quill no puedo evitar conmoverse levemente

"¡Gracias mama!" dijo Haze, antes de mirar a Braix y Leon, los cuales le hicieron señas para que le preguntara lo otro "Oh, casi se me olvida, antes de cortar, necesito pedirte un último favor…" dijo Haze, rezándole a Arceus porque su madre no haya cortado

"Oh, claro, ¿Qué necesitas hijo?" pregunto la Floatzel al otro lado de la línea

"Unos amigos no tienen nadie que los pueda llevar al lugar que quieren ir, ¿Habría algún problema si el chofer también pudiera llevarlos a ellos?, digo, si no puede no hay ningún problema, pero le harías un gran favor…" dijo Haze, cruzando sus dedos para que su madre aceptara

Hubo un pequeño silencio, antes de que la madre de Haze volviera a hablar "Claro, no hay ningún problema, le avisare al chofer que tendrá que ir a dejar a tus amigos también, obviamente solo si el desvió que tiene que hacer para llegar allá no es tan grande"

"¡Gracias mama!, ¡Te quiero!" dijo Haze dando un pequeño saltito de felicidad que su madre no pudo ver "En fin, ¡Nos vemos más tarde!" luego de que su madre se despidiera Haze corto, volteándose y sonriéndole a todos los tres pokemons que lo miraban en felicidad "¡Funciono!, ¡Cenaremos con mis padres!"

"¡Perfecto!, ¡Sera genial!, no puedo esperar por conocer tu casa, de seguro debe ser bastante grande" dijo Quill, mientras abrazaba a su novio "¡Me asegurare de que tus padres se lleven la mejor impresión de mí!, y sepan que yo soy perfecto para ti" el Quilava le deposito un pequeño beso en la frente al Buizel

"¿Me puedes explicar porque tu familia tiene un chofer?, ¿Acaso eres millonario o algo?" pregunto Braix, todavia confundido por todo lo que habia escuchado, Quill y Haze se miraron y luego rieron, recordaron que solo Quill sabía que Haze venia de una familia adinerada

"En fin, eso no es lo que importa, muchas gracias Haze" dijo Leon, dirigiéndose al Buizel, el cual solo le sonrió de vuelta "Ahora… deberíamos comenzar a preparar nuestras cosas, asi estaremos listos para cuando llegue el chofer" dijo Leon dirigiéndose a Braix

"Si, deberíamos hacer lo mismo, ¿Alguien sabe dónde guardamos las maletas que trajimos al llegar acá?" pregunto Quill, Haze apunto debajo de la cama, Quill se agacho y miro debajo de la cama "Oh… aquí están las dos maletas nuestras, y un montón de suciedad, espero que nuestra siguiente habitación este más limpia…"

"Oh, cierto que el Dusknoir nos dijo que nos darían una habitación más grande… se me habia olvidado completamente, eso es quizás lo único bueno que paso ayer" dijo Braix, mientras se rascaba una oreja y por su mente recapitulaba todo lo que ocurrió ayer, por un momento se le habia olvidado

"¡Hola!" dijo Alex abriendo la puerta de la habitación con una patada y entrando, Serv siguiéndolo, ambos tenían una sonrisa nerviosa, ambos fueron directamente a las camas, acostándose uno al lado del otro "Entonces, ¿Qué han hecho?, ¿Lograron llamar a sus padres para que vinieran a buscarlos?"

"Sip, Quill y Haze pudieron llamar a sus padres, y también convenció a su madre de que nos llevaran al lugar al que yo y Leon planeamos ir, ¡será asombroso!" dijo Braix sonriendo alegremente "Por cierto… Tienes algo en el cuello Serv…"

"Oh… n-no es nada…" dijo Serv tapándose el cuello con una mano, odiaba cuando alguien podía ver la marca de los dientes de Alex, producida por sus mordiscos "Por cierto… ¿A qué lugar planean ir ustedes dos?, no nos han hablado nada sobre ese lugar…" dijo Serv, mirando a Alex, sonriendo

"Pues… es un lugar bastante bonito, mi madre me llevo una vez allá cuando pequeño, y me permitió dominar el aura, es una playa donde el aura está mucho más presente, no solo eso, sino que está cerca de una ciudad, la cual es conocida por ser un lugar asombroso para turistas…" dijo Leon, recordando los buenos momentos que paso con su madre ahí

"Oh… ya veo, suena como un lugar bastante hermoso, me encantaría ir ahí…" dijo Serv, mientras le daba codazos a Alex, el cual estaba a punto de reír a carcajadas "Quizás algún día podamos ir, ¿no es asi Alex?"

"¿Qué es tan gracioso?" pregunto Quill, al ver que ambos estaban a punto de estallar de la risa

"No es nada, no es nada, ustedes sigan haciendo sus maletas, ¿bien?" dijo Alex, y Quill se encogió de hombros, los cuatro pokemons se dedicaron el resto de la tarde a ver que debían y que no debían llevar, cada cierto tiempo discutiendo lo emocionados que estaban por viajar con la persona que más amaban, Serv y Alex solamente los miraban, esperando el mejor momento para poner su plan en marcha

 **(…)**

"¡Todo listo!" dijo Braix cerrando su maleta, no estaba para nada llena, dado que no usaba ropa como otros pokemons, tales como los Machamp "¿Cuándo va a llegar el chofer Haze?, ¡No puedo esperar mucho más!" dijo Braix, dirigiéndose a Haze

"No lo sé, mi hogar no esta tan lejos de aquí, recuerdo que no le tomo más de tres horas a mis padres venir a dejarme…" dijo Haze rascando la barbilla "Por cierto… ¿Qué hora es Leon?" las orejas del Lucario se levantaron al escuchar su nombre

"Um… son las seis cincuenta y cuatro de la tarde, han pasado tres horas y siete minutos desde que llamaste a tus padres…" dijo Leon haciendo todos los cálculos con su reloj interno en su mente "El chofer debería estar a punto de llegar…"

"Y si no llega… asegúrate de cuando veas a tus padres de nuevo, quejarte por el mal SERVicio…" dijo Alex, procediendo a reír a carcajadas, mientras le daba codazos a su novio "¿Entiendes Serv?, ¡SERVicio!, ¡Tu nombre es Serv!" Serv solo rodo sus ojos

"Bien… vuelves a decir un chiste asi y prometo asesinarte mientras duermes…" dijo Serv, mientras se cruzaba de brazos "Ya he tenido suficiente de tu ridículo humor, podrías inventar bromas más originales… porque tus bromas ahora simplemente me enojan"

"No necesito bromas para hacerte feliz" dijo Alex, sonriéndole pervertidamente al Servine "Para hacerte feliz solo necesite sacar mi gran pe-"

"¡Bien!, ¡Cállate!, ¡Puedes seguir haciendo bromas con mi nombre, pero por favor no termines esa oración…" dijo Serv, sonrojándose levemente, los otros cuatro solo rieron "¿Por qué siempre tengo que ser el centro de las bromas?"

"No lo sé, quizás puede ser tu actitud SERVicial…" dijo Quill, sonriéndole burlonamente a Serv, pero antes de que este pudiera decir algo, alguien toco la puerta, Haze inmediatamente se paró y fue a abrir, encontrándose con un Chatot

"Hola, el ayudante del director me envió para decirles que un auto los está esperando afuera, ¿ustedes lo llamaron, cierto?" Haze asintió "Bien, no se demoren tanto, ¿sí?, supongo que el chofer no querrá esperar tanto tiempo" dijo el Chatot

"¡Muchas gracias!" dijo Haze, antes de cerrar la puerta, los cuatro pokemons que iban a salir de la escuela se miraron, todos ellos expresando su entusiasmo de diferente forma, Braix y Haze dando saltitos de felicidad mientras que Leon y Quill solo sonreían al ver al pokemon especial para ellos tan felices

"¡No puedo esperar más!, ¡Vayamos!, ¡Estas van a ser las mejores vacaciones del mundo!" los otros tres pokemons asintieron, y fueron a buscar sus maletas antes de salir

"Espera…" dijo Leon, examinando la habitación, dándose cuenta inmediatamente de lo que faltaba en ella "¿Dónde están Alex y Serv?, estaban aquí hace apenas unos segundos…" los otros tres miraron hacia las camas, eran verdad, Serv y Alex habían desaparecido completamente

"Miren… hay una nota encima de su cama…" Quill se acercó y la toma, comenzó a leer en voz alta lo que decía "Queridos amigos, sentimos abandonarlos sin despedirnos, pero y Serv teníamos algo muy importante que hacer, ojala disfruten sus vacaciones, y no tengan ningún inconveniente, dos puntos tres…" Quill acerco su cara más al papel "Oh, ese es un emoticón de un gato, seguiré leyendo… se despide, Alex y su perra, Serv" termino de leer el Quilava

"Aww… pero yo quería despedirme de ellos…" dijo Haze triste, Quill solo le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda

"Calma… que solo nos iremos tres días, no pasara tanto tiempo antes de volverlos a ver, y probablemente nos explicaran a donde fueron que es tan importante que no pudieron despedirse…" dijo Quill, y Haze asintió, los cuatro pokemons salieron de la habitación, y se dirigieron a la entrada de la escuela

"¡Adiós habitación!, ¡Nos vemos en tres días!" dijo Haze, agitando su mano hacia el edificio de las habitaciones

 **(…)**

"¡Wow!, ese auto es lujosísimo" dijo Braix, abriendo los ojos como platos al ver el auto que los habia venido a buscar, una gran limosina blanca, la cual muchos pokemons veían interesados "¿De quién es ese auto Haze?, ¿Le pertenece a tu familia?"

"¡Sip!, es uno de los autos de mi familia, y es el que usa el chofer cuando lo necesitamos…" dijo Haze, antes de correr hacia el auto con su maleta "¡Vamos!, ¡Subámonos rapido!, ¡Mientras más pronto lleguemos allá, mejor!" los demás lo siguieron, corriendo detrás de el

Haze presiono un botón en el maletero y este se abrió inmediatamente, los cuatro levantaron sus maletas y la colocaron dentro, Haze volvió a presionar el botón y la maleta se cerró, sacando unos pequeños sonidos de sorpresa de Quill y Braix

Haze abrió la puerta y les hizo el ademan para que entrara "Bienvenidos a mi limosina…" dijo Haze, fingiendo una voz elegante, los demás rieron, y subieron, primero Braix, luego Leon, y finalmente Quill, luego Haze subió "Hace mucho tiempo que no estaba en una de estas…" dijo, mientras los demás observaban el interior asombrados

En vez de tener filas de asientos como los autos normales, este tenía una pequeña sala de estar en la parte de atrás, con asientos de cuero y una pequeña mesa de vidrio al centro, con una pequeña ventana donde se podía ver al conductor, un Samurott, el cual le sonreía al Buizel

"Es un gusto verlo de nuevo señor Haze…" dijo el Samurott, girando su cuello para mirarlo por la ventana "Su madre me informo que unos amigos suyos debían ir a otro lugar, díganme qué lugar es y con gusto los dejare ahí…" dijo el Samurott, su voz era tranquila y calmada

"¡Hola Alfonzo!" dijo Haze, sonriéndole entusiasmado al Samurott "Ha sido demasiado tiempo, me alegra ver que todavia sigues siendo nuestro chofer, Leon, el Lucario de acá, debería saber cuál es el destino al que quieren llegar" el Samurott ahora miro a Leon

"El lugar se llama Playa de la Vida… ¿Ha escuchado sobre el?" pregunto Leon, el Samurott cerro sus ojos por un momento, intentando recordar porque ese nombre le parecía tan conocido

"Claro, es un lugar muy conocido, y para llevarlos allá no tendría que desviarme tanto, perfecto, estamos a apenas dos horas de ahí, asi que no me tomara tanto tiempo llegar…" dijo el Samurott, girando la llave, el motor del auto haciendo el sonido que indicaba haber encendido "¿Partimos?"

"¡Sí!, ¡A toda marcha!" dijo Haze, levantando un brazo, entusiasmado, el Samurott asintió, y presiono el acelerador, el auto avanzando hacia su destino

"Wow… a Alex y Serv les encantaría estar en un lugar como este" dijo Braix, mientras con una mano tocaba los asientos de cuero, la textura provocándole leves cosquillas "Bueno… supongo que en este momento deben estar divirtiéndose en lo que sea que estén haciendo…"

"Probablemente están teniendo tanto sexo que Serv quedara embarazado de alguna forma, y no pararan de hacerlo hasta que se ocurra… cosa que no SERVira" dijo Quill, y luego dio una carcajada, pero nadie más rio "Lo siento, es solo que cuando Alex lo dijo me pareció bastante divertido…"

"¿En que trabajan tus padres Haze?" pregunto Leon, curioso "Esta definitivamente no es una limosina barata, deben trabajar en algo que les da bastante dinero…"

"Creo que mi padre es dueño de bastantes cadenas del país, y mi madre es su secretaria, es bastante genial, siempre han trabajado juntos, son como un equipo inseparable…" dijo Haze sonriendo "No puedo esperar por verlos de nuevo, sé que solo ha pasado una semana desde la visita, pero siempre me agrada contarles todo lo que ha ocurrido últimamente…"

"Oh… no me habia dado cuenta que ya es de noche…" dijo Quill mirando por una de las ventanas, viendo la luna que ya adornaba el cielo "Veo que llegaremos a dormir, tendremos que dejar la cena para mañana…" dijo el Quilava un poco decepcionado

"Aww… ¿eso significa que tendremos que esperar hasta mañana antes de poder comenzar a practicar el aura?" dijo Braix decepcionado también, mientras tiraba de un brazo del Lucario "Tendré que esperar al menos doce horas antes de poder aprenderlo, no creo que pueda aguantar tanto…"

"Es para mejor, practicar toma bastante tiempo y esfuerzo, será un entrenamiento bastante duro, no es algo que podamos hacer en la noche…" dijo Leon, rascando una de las orejas de Braix "Tranquilo, que tenemos tres días, y me asegurare de que aprovechemos cada uno de ellos al máximo…"

"Espero que el hotel no esté lleno con todo el tema de las vacaciones de invierno, si tenemos que devolvernos porque no hay espacio me volveré completamente loco…" dijo Braix, inmediatamente imaginándose lo peor, Leon solo rio

"En fin, son al menos dos horas antes de llegar al lugar al que ustedes quieren ir, ¿Qué hacemos mientras?" Preguntó Quill a los demás, los cuales se encogieron de hombros "Vamos… no puedo aguantar dos horas en un auto sin hacer nada…"

"Ahora es cuando se extraña a Alex y Serv, podría pasar horas viendo a Alex molestar a Serv, es bastante tierno, y Alex siempre encuentra maneras nuevas de hacerlo sonrojar y enojar…" dijo Haze, mientras se acostaba en el pecho de Quill

"Sip, ellos siempre me hacen reír" dijo Braix, inmediatamente despues tuvo una idea asombrosa "Vamos, comiencen a besarse ustedes como lo hacen Serv y Alex, eso debería mantenernos entretenidos por un rato" dijo Braix a la pareja de Quill y Haze, los cuales solo se le quedaron mirando

"No puedes pedirle a una pareja que se bese en frente tuyo, eso da un poco de miedo…" dijo Quill, Braix solo rodo los ojos, y murmuro algo de que Alex lo haría si se lo pidieran "No somos como Alex y Serv, ellos son demasiados pervertidos, nosotros somos más cariñosos…"

"Oh, por cierto… se me olvido decirles, esta limosina tiene bebidas y snacks" dijo Haze, apuntando a un mini-refrigerador que habia cerca de los asientos "¿Quieren sacar algo?, supongo que al comer el tiempo pasara un poco más rapido…"

"¡Claro!" dijo Braix, y lo demás asintieron, Haze se paró y saco una cosa para cada pokemon, todos comenzaron a comer y a hablar "¡Hagamos un salud por las vacaciones de invierno!" dijo Haze, levantando su lata de bebida

"¡Salud!" dijeron todos, chocando las latas y luego riendo, inmediatamente comenzaron las discusiones y los temas de conversación que hicieron las dos horas pasar volando, el auto avanzando por la carretera hacia los destinos de las dos parejas

 **Nota del Autor: Puede que le regale diez dólares a la persona que correctamente adivine que están haciendo Serv y Alex en este momento, deje unas pistas por aquí y por ahí :3**

 **Siento si este capítulo se sintió un poco "plano" comparado con los dos anteriores, pueden considerar esta como una transición de la primera parte del fanfic a la segunda, la primera parte siendo los capítulos 1-24, y la segunda parte siendo 26-40**

 **Espero que disfruten el arco argumental de vacaciones de invierno**

 **¡Nos vemos!**


	26. American Boy

**Notas del Autor: ¡Hola!, he intentado algo nuevo, más o menos en la mitad de este capítulo he intentado probar una nueva forma de escritura, espero que les guste, o que al menos se note xp**

 **Bien, primero que todo, no sé cómo explicar esto… um… este es el nuevo capítulo más largo del fanfic, 15244 palabras, 749 palabras más que el anterior capítulos más largo, capitulo 15, "I Can't Decide", el problema es que entre 4500-5500 de estas palabras son lemon… oops… y eso que pensaba agregar también una escena con Quill y Haze… oh… no esperaba alargarlo tanto, asi que he decidido agregar alertas de Lemon, para que puedan saltárselo si les parece necesario**

 **No, enserio, eso es demasiado Lemon… oh bien, espero que lo disfruten**

 **Otra cosa, muchas veces menciono el embarazo durante el lemon. Para que quede claro y no se asusten, no pienso añadir el embarazo masculino a mi fanfic, es simplemente un fetiche, ¡No habrá ningún macho embarazo en mi fanfic!, punto final**

 **En fin, disfruten de la primera mitad del asombroso arco argumental de las vacaciones, ¡woohoo!**

"Y eso…" termino de hablar Quill "Para tener una buena relación es importante saber comunicarse con el otro, supongo que por eso yo y Quill estamos tan unidos, sabemos comunicarnos el uno con el otro, es como si estuviéramos hechos el uno para el otro…" Quill hizo una pausa "Espera… ¿Por qué me preguntas esto?"

"No lo sé… no lo sé… supuse que tenía un poco de curiosidad… digo, tú y Haze se ven como una pareja perfecta, nunca los he visto pelearse, o discutir…" mintió Leon, mientras se rascaba la cabeza y desviaba la mirada "Nada más que simple curiosidad…" Quill lo miro acusadoramente, una media sonrisa formándose en su rostro

"¿Planeas decirle algo a Braix durante sus vacaciones juntos?" Quill llego a la conclusión de inmediato, Leon miro a Braix y Haze, los dos se encontraban acostados en los asientos, durmiendo "Tomare esa mirada como un si… bueno, supongo que ahora tienes consejos del maestro…" dijo Quill sarcásticamente

"Si… planeo decirle lo que siento por el durante las vacaciones, me da un poco de vergüenza… pero vamos a estar completamente solos, asi que supongo que es el mejor momento para hacerlo, y quizás la única oportunidad que tenga por un tiempo…" dijo Leon, sin poder evitar sonrojarse un poco

"¿Tu?, ¿Sentir vergüenza?, debo admitirlo Leon, muchas veces te ves cómo alguien bastante serio y sabio, no esperaba que declararte a alguien te hiciera sentir tanta vergüenza… eso significa que de verdad te importa lo que Braix piense, y tienes miedo de que responda de mala forma, ¿no es asi?" pregunto Quill, y Leon asintió "No te preocupes, pase lo que pase, sé que tú y Braix seguirán siendo amigos…" dijo Quill, y se abstuvo de mencionarlo lo mucho que Braix miraba al Lucario cuando este no se daba cuenta

"Eso espero, digo… es tan raro estar… enamorado, incluso es raro decir esa palabra, Braix es tan perfecto, tan alegre, adoro pasar tiempo con el… ¿Me estoy poniendo demasiado meloso?" Quill se encogió de hombros, como si no tuviera una respuesta a eso "En fin, supongo que lo que menos quiero es arruinar nuestra amistad"

"Nah, no te preocupes, Braix se lo va a tomar bastante bien…" dijo Quill, sonriéndole al Lucario "Además… ¿te puedo contar algo?, pero debes prometerme que no le dirás a nadie, porque mi vida está en juego, si alguien se entera de esto, estoy muerto…" Leon miro al Quilava atento, asintiendo "Pues… una vez yo y Serv fuimos a la casa de Braix, y él no estaba, y su madre nos hizo pasar a esperarlo en su habitación… bueno, ahí nos enteramos de que la curiosidad mato al Litten… si sabes a lo que me refiero…"

"¿Encontraron algo?" pregunto Leon, llegando a la conclusión más obvia

"Pues, en ese tiempo, Braix tenía un pequeño PC portátil, lo solía usar para jugar, bueno… yo y Serv estábamos aburridos, asi que decidimos ver cuales juegos tenia para pasar el tiempo, abrimos su PC… y…" Quill intento no romper en carcajadas en ese momento "Y bueno… tenia abierto un pequeño texto en el… el cual el habia escrito…"

"¿Y?... Puede que quiera ser un escritor o algo, ¿Qué tiene de malo eso?" pregunto Leon, aunque sabía que habia algo más en la historia, despues de todo, por algo se la estaba contando

"Calma… que todavia no llego a la mejor parte…" dijo Quill, haciendo su mayor esfuerzo para no romper en carcajadas "Bueno… para resumir, la historia no era un historia normal y corriente, era un poco más… "salvaje", si puedo decirlo de una forma, y no solo era una, sino que luego de seguir revisando, encontramos que tenías decenas de historias asi, y siempre habían dos personajes en ellas, un Braix, que por pura coincidencia siempre se llamaba Braix, y un Lucario, los cuales siempre tenían un nombre diferente, o simplemente se llamaban Lucario"

"Espera… ¿A qué te refieras con salvajes?" dijo Leon, aunque ya se podía imaginar a lo que el Quilava se refería

"Sexo, mucho sexo, eso y mucho romance, pero demasiado sexo, demasiado" dijo Quill "Y muchos fetiches, Arceus, demasiados fetiches… creo que Braix definitivamente podría hacerle competencia a Alex" dijo Quill, y Leon abrió sus ojos como platos "Pero supongo que entiendes a lo que voy, parece que Braix ama a los Lucarios"

"Wow… woooow…" dijo Leon, en su cuerpo sintiendo una rara sensación de alivio "No esperaba escuchar eso… supongo que me da más oportunidades de que todo salga bien…" Quill asintió "Por cierto… ¿Qué tipo de fetiches tenían sus historias?"

"Oye, entiendo que quieras saber todo sobre Braix antes de declararte, pero mi mente ya elimino todo sobre ese acontecimiento, no es divertido saber lo que le excita o no a uno de tus mejores amigos" dijo Quill encogiéndose de hombros "Supongo que eso tendrás que descubrirlo tu…"

"Bien, supongo que tienes razón…" dijo Leon, sintiéndose más confiado que nunca "Por cierto, ¿Es verdad la historia que me conto Braix?, ¿la historia de cómo ustedes se volvieron mejores amigos?" Quill miro al Lucario, su mente procesando a lo que se refiera

"¿Hablas de la historia del suicidio?, pues si, wow… ya me habia olvidado completamente de eso…" dijo Quill mientras se rascaba una de sus orejas "Si, luego de que todo eso ocurrió nos unimos más que nunca, y nos volvimos mejores amigos, ha pasado tanto tiempo desde entonces… supongo que deberé contarle esa historia a Haze algún día" dijo Quill, poniendo una de sus manos en la pierna de Haze, mientras este dejaba salir pequeños ronquidos

"Por cierto… muchas gracias por toda tu ayuda, y créeme, ese secreto estará completamente a salvo conmigo" dijo Leon, poniendo una de sus manos en su pecho "Prometo no decirle a nadie lo pervertido que Braix puede ser…"

Quill rio levemente al escuchar esto "Claro que sé que no le dirás a nadie Leon, sé que eres una buena persona… ¿Sabes?, quizás una vez que te le declares a Braix, deberíamos pasar más tiempo juntos, nunca hemos hablado lo suficiente, y yo te considero un muy buen amigo mío"

"Lo mismo digo Quill, sería un honor para mí pasar más tiempo contigo…" dijo Leon, sonriéndole a Quill "Solo si Braix no ocupa todo el tiempo que tengo libre, claro está" Leon miro al Braix, se veía tan pacifico, y por alguna razón sus orejas se movían levemente cada cierto tiempo, como pequeños espasmos, se veía muy tierno

"Braix puede ser demasiado dependiente, asi que quizás no tengas tanto tiempo libre" dijo Quill riendo "Pero si, quizás podríamos hacer pequeñas juntas de activos en las relaciones, yo, tú y Alex, eso sería bastante divertido…" Quill ya imaginaba pasar tiempo con los otros dos pokemons

"Si… y podríamos dejar a Braix, Haze y Serv hablando entre ellos…" dijo Leon "Eso sería tan ridículo que sería divertido" Quill asintió, y ambos rieron al solo imaginarse tal cosa, la ventana del piloto bajo, revelando al Samurott

"Estamos llegando a Playa de la Vida" dijo el Samurott, los dos pokemons despiertos mirando por la ventana, la luna se encontraba en el cielo ya, y desde las ventanas podrían ver la gran costa, el reflejo de la luna dándole un toque casi artístico "Asi que deberían comenzar a despertar a su amigo, y también al señor Haze, para que este pueda despedirse"

 **(…)**

 _ **Take me on a trip I'd like to go some day**_

 _ **Take me to New York, I'd love to see LA**_

 _ **I really want to come kick it with you**_

 _ **You'll be my American boy**_

"¡Nos vemos!, ¡Disfruten sus vacaciones!" dijo Haze sonriendo, moviendo su mano energéticamente a Leon y Braix, los cuales ya estaban fuera del auto con sus maletas, ambos también despidiéndose del Quilava y el Buizel "¡Nos vemos en unos días!"

"¡Nos vemos!, ¡Ustedes también disfrutes de sus vacaciones!" dijo Braix, también moviendo su mano energéticamente a la otra pareja

"¡Y recuerda todo lo que te dije Leon!" dijo Quill, levantando un brazo en el aire, como si estuviera apoyando a Leon, el auto comenzó a avanzar, moviendo al sentido contrario por el que habían llegado "¡Con toda la información que tienes nada va a salir mal!" grito Quill, su voz cada vez haciéndose más lejana

"¿De qué estaba hablando Quill?" pregunto Braix, mirando al Lucario, el cual solo se encogió de hombros "En fin, ¡finalmente estamos acá!, el reflejo de la luna se ve tan hermoso en el océano… ¡parece que habrá luna llena pronto!" dijo Braix "wow… desde aquí puedo ver la ciudad, pero parece que todo está cerrado a esta hora… wooow, y desde acá puedo ver la playa, se ve hermosa" se encontraban en un pequeño valle, a los pies de este se veía toda la ciudad, la cual estaba formada por muchos escaparates de tiendas, excepto por un edificio, y en los extremos de esta, la arena de la playa, la cual era iluminada por la luz de la luna, haciéndola parecer mística y mágica "¿Ese es el hotel de la ciudad?" dijo Braix, apuntando al edificio

"Si, es un hotel bastante lujoso, y lo mejor de todo es que es completamente gratis, asi que esta vez no necesitaremos robarle dinero a Serv" dijo Leon, y Braix dejo salir una pequeña risita "En fin, deberíamos irnos directamente a la cama, visitaremos todo mañana"

"¡Claro que sí señor Leon!" dijo Braix sonriendo "Te diría que hiciéramos una carrera hacia el hotel, pero todavia sigo un poco dormido, y no quiero caerme de cara o algo" Leon rio, y comenzaron a avanzar al edificio, teniendo que pasar por todos los escaparates y ventanas de las tiendas, las cuales estaban completamente oscuras, dándole un pequeño toque tétrico, como si un asesino fuera a salir de una esquina en cualquier momento

Las puertas automáticas del hotel se abrieron en cuanto Leon y Braix se acercaron en ella, revelando la recepción del hotel, la cual era bastante lujosa, paredes y techo de color blanco, algunas sofás y sillas blancos en una esquina, con una mesa de vidrio con distintas revistas encimas de ella "Wow…" dijo Braix, sus ojos brillando en sorpresa "¿Y quedarse acá es gratis?" Leon asintió, ambos avanzaron con sus maletas a donde estaba el recepcionista, el cual era un Gallade, este estaba dormido en su asiento, saliva saliendo de su boca abierta

"¿Acaso todos Gardevoir y Gallade trabajan como recepcionistas?" dijo Leon, recordando a otra recepcionista que una vez conocieron, toco el pequeño timbre que se encontraba en la mesa, el Gallade inmediatamente despertando sobresaltado, limpiándose la saliva de su mentón y acomodándose en su asiento

"L-lo siento, estaba descansando un momento…" dijo el Gallade, sonriéndole nervioso a Leon y Braix "En fin, ¿Qué hacen dos jóvenes acá a las una de la mañana?, espera, no, creo que no debería preguntar eso, estúpido, estúpido…" el Gallade comenzó a darse pequeños golpes en la cabeza

"Eh… si… quisiéramos una habitación, la más pequeña si es posible, solo necesitamos una cama" dijo Leon, mientras miraba al Gallade castigarse a sí mismo

"¿Una sola cama?" preguntó el Gallade, dejando de golpearse y mirando curioso a la pareja "¿Ustedes dos son pareja o algo?, si es asi eso es bastante tierno… oh, idiota, lo estás haciendo de nuevo… ¡Recuerda lo que te dijeron!, ¡La información personal de la clientela no es algo que deba importarte!..." se dijo el Gallade a sí mismo "En fin, me encantaría darle una habitación para ustedes dos solos, pero hay un problema, todas las habitación de una cama están ocupadas, tendré que darles una con dos camas, ¿no importa?"

"Nah, no importa, podemos usar solo una cama despues de todo" dijo Braix, mirando a Leon y sonriéndole, el Gallade busco debajo de la mesa y encontró una llave, se la entregó a Leon, la llave estaba unida a un pequeño pedazo de madera, con el numero 34 escrito en ella

"En fin, tengan una buena estadía chicos, la única regla en este hotel es no molestar a los demás, asi que si van a hacer el amor o algo, asegúrense de no hacer tanto ruido…" dijo el Gallade, mientras Braix y Leon se iban por el pasillo hacia las habitaciones "¡Arceus!, ¡Siempre haces lo mismo!, ¡Por eso te despiden de todos lados, idiota!" Braix y Leon escuchaban la conversación consigo mismo del Gallade desde el pasillo

"Eso fue raro…" dijo Braix, mientras caminaban por el pasillo, pasando por al lado de todas las puertas "Bueno, al menos esta vez no se escucha ningún gemido…" dijo Braix, recordando la última vez que estuvieron en un hotel

"Gracias a Arceus…" dijo Leon, finalmente llegaron a la puerta con el número 34 en ella, el Lucario coloco la llave y la giro, la puerta inmediatamente se abrió, ambos entraron con sus maletas, la habitación era bastante parecida a la de Arroyo Claro, solo que esta tenía dos camas en vez de una, no tenía un mini-refrigerador, y tenía una gran ventana desde donde se podía ver la playa

"Wow… la playa se ve tan hermosa desde acá…" dijo Braix, dejando su maleta en el suelo y pegando su rostro a la ventana "¡No puedo esperar por mañana!, ¡Deberíamos irnos a dormir lo más pronto posible!" Braix procedió a lanzarse en la cama que estaba más cerca de la ventana

"Tienes razón… mañana será un día de mucho esfuerzo, me asegurare de que aprendas todo sobre las bases del aura" dijo Leon, se sentía tan bien al estar completamente solo con Braix, quizás este era el momento en el que debia decirle lo que sentía, para comenzar sus vacaciones en buen pie "Oye Braix…" Braix dirigió su mirada al Lucario, mirándolo curioso "Tengo algo que dec-"fue interrumpido por un sonido retumbante, el cual obviamente venia de la habitación

"¿Escuchaste eso?" pregunto Braix, levantándose de la cama, Leon asintió, ambos examinaron la habitación, buscando de donde venía el sonido "¿Qué habrá sido eso?" el ruido una vez más se hizo presente, pero esta vez ambos sabían de donde venia

"Creo que es tu maleta Braix…" dijo Leon, apuntando a la maleta que le pertenecía al Braixen, Braix se acercó lentamente a ella, esperaron un momento, el ruido volvió a sonar, asi haciendo correcta la conclusión de ambos, Braix se agacho, tomo uno de los cierres de la maleta, y respiro hondo mientras Leon se preparaba para atacar cualquier cosa que apareciera

Braix tiro y abrió la maleta, dando un salto asustado hacia atrás en cuanto vio lo que habia dentro "¿¡PORQUE HAY UN SERVINE Y UN ZORUA EN MI MALETA?!" Leon se acercó a la maleta, era verdad, un Servine se encontraba incómodamente ajustado en ella, mientras un Zorua le mordía el cuello, ambos miraron a Leon

"¿Serv?" pregunto Leon totalmente confundido, el Servine sonriéndole nerviosamente "¿Y Alex?" el Zorua sonrió nervioso, de un salto salio de la maleta, un aura negra envolviéndolo y dejándolo en su forma normal, un Zoroark "¿¡QUE HACEN EN LA MALETA DE BRAIX?!"

"¡Podemos explicarlo!" dijo Serv, mientras se retorcía, intentado salir de la maleta, aunque la forma en la que estaba dentro de ella no se lo permitía "Es una larga y muy ridícula historia, pero supongo que ustedes se estarán preguntando como aparecimos aquí, ¡fue un truco de magia!, sorprendente, ¿no?" mintió Serv, sonriendo "Necesito ayuda, no puedo salir de aquí"

Braix se levantó de la cama a donde habia saltado "¡Casi me dan un infarto!, ¿POR QUE MIERDA ESTAN EN MI MALETA?" Braix repitió la misma pregunta de Leon, agarrándose la cabeza "¡Es mejor que comiencen a explicar si no quieren que los saquemos a patadas!"

"Bien, bien, supongo que ustedes merecen una explicación… por cierto, ¿Ese Zorua se veía bastante conveniente no es asi?" Leon y Braix lo miraron enojados "Bien, bien, les explicare todo" dijo Alex, comenzando a contar la historia desde un principio

 **Apenas unas horas antes…**

"Bien..." Alex se alejó del cuello de Serv, y lo miro directamente a los ojos, todavia encima de él "Te explicare el plan que tengo, pero no debes decirle a nadie, ¿sí?, si le dices a cualquier persona, incluso a los demás, el plan estará completamente arruinado... ¿entiendes?" Serv asintió lentamente "Okay... este es el plan" Serv escuchó atentamente todo lo que su novio tuvo que decirle "Nos meteremos en las maletas de Leon y Braix, conozco el lugar al que piensan ir, es hermoso, será perfecto para ambos…"

"¿Meternos en unas maletas?, supongo que yo podría caber en una, dado que soy un reptil y soy bastante flexible, ¿pero tú?, eres un sucio mamífero, ¡Los mamíferos no hacen nada divertido!" dijo Serv, Alex solo rio

"Calma, aunque no pueda usarlo dentro de la escuela, puedo cambiar de forma a un pokemon más pequeño, me escondo en una maleta, y una vez que no estemos a la vista de nadie, me convierto en un Zorua o algo, ¡pasaremos completamente desapercibidos!"

"Wow... ese plan es completamente malévolo... y asombroso al mismo tiempo, ¿crees que podamos hacerlo?" pregunto Serv, imaginando en su cabeza como lo iban a hacer "Digo... no creo que el espacio sea suficiente, y es posible que nos descubran antes de llegar..."

"Calma... déjame todo eso a mí, ¿sí?, todos esos detalles son insignificantes una vez nuestro plan este en marcha... prometo que todo SERVira... ¿Entendiste?, porque tu nombre es Serv, todo SERVira" dijo Alex

"Si, entendí la primera vez que lo dijiste, solo que no me pareció para nada cómico..." dijo Serv rodando los ojos

 **(…)**

"No lo sé, quizás puede ser tu actitud SERVicial..." dijo Quill, sonriéndole burlonamente a Serv, pero antes de que este pudiera decir algo, alguien toco la puerta, Haze inmediatamente se paró y fue a abrir, encontrándose con un Chatot

"¡Ahora es el momento!" le dijo en un susurro Alex a Serv, el asintió "Tu entra en la maleta de Braix, eres lo suficientemente liviano que él no se dará cuenta, yo entro en la maleta de Leon, él es lo suficientemente fuerte que podrá llevarme sin ningún problema" ambos abrieron las maletas respectivas intentando ser lo más silenciosamente posibles, y entraron dentro de ellas, Serv haciendo uso de su flexibilidad, y Alex teniendo que colocarse en posición fetal, una vez estuvieron dentro, cerraron las maletas

"Espera..." dijo Leon, examinando la habitación, dándose cuenta inmediatamente de lo que faltaba en ella "¿Dónde están Alex y Serv?, estaban aquí hace apenas unos segundos..." los otros tres miraron hacia las camas, eran verdad, Serv y Alex habían desaparecido completamente

 **(…)**

Serv no tenía idea de donde estaban en ese momento, solo sabía que ya habían dejado de moverse, la completa oscuridad de estar dentro de una maleta lo estaba volviendo un poco ansioso, y el hecho de que su cuerpo estuviera tan apretado lo ponía un poco nervioso

"Serv…" Serv escucho su nombre venir desde un lugar, lo que no sabía es que estaba al lado de la maleta de Alex "¡Serv!, ¿Me escuchas?" gritaba el Zoroark desde la otra maleta

"¡Sí!, ¡Te escucho!" grito Serv, rezándole a Arceus porque nadie más haya escuchado eso, hubo un pequeño silencio, y por un momento Serv se preguntó si se habia llevado maleta donde estaba Alex, aunque sus preocupaciones duraron poco, escucho el sonido del cierre de la maleta abriéndose, y unos segundos despues pudo ver en la luz tenue de la maletera a un pequeño Zorua "Oh, ¡Te ves tan tierno asi!" dijo el Servine

"No es momento de decir que tan tierno me veo, me aburrí de estar lejos de ti, asi que me hare un pequeño lugar en este maleta" dijo Alex, acomodándose en el uno de los espacios que quedaba libres en la maleta y luego cerrándola, quedando juntos en la oscuridad

"Debo admitirlo Alex, esta idea ha sido una de las mejores que has tenido en tu vida, ¡son prácticamente vacaciones gratis!" dijo Serv, y el pequeño Zorua asintió, dándole una pequeña lamida en la mejilla a su novio "Oye… parece que están hablando de nosotros…" ambos se quedaron callados

"Ahora es cuando se extraña a Alex y Serv, podría pasar horas viendo a Alex molestar a Serv, es bastante tierno, y Alex siempre encuentra maneras nuevas de hacerlo sonrojar y enojar..." se escuchó la voz de Haze venir desde la parte de delante del auto

"¡Malditos!, ¡incluso cuando no estoy tienen que burlarse de mí!" dijo Serv, apunto de salir de la maleta para ir a hablar con los demás, pero el pequeño Zorua lo detuvo, con un apasionado beso, la lengua de Alex, ahora más pequeña, aun asi dominando la del Servine, se separaron, dejando un hilo de saliva que ninguno de los dos podía ver "Eh… E-esto se siente raro… e-es como estar besando a un n-niño… no quiero sentir que soy un pedófilo o algo…"

"Sea un niño o no, aun te puedo dominar perra" dijo el Zorua, dándole una pequeña mordida en el cuello a Serv, el cual dejo salir un gemido femenino "¿Te he dicho lo mucho que quiero hacerte mío dentro de una maleta?, bueno, quizás nunca he querido eso, pero ahora que estamos acá, me entraron las ganas de hacerlo…"

Serv rio ante la oferta del Zoroark "Eres un pervertido, soy tu mascota, ¿no?, puedes hacerme lo que quieras acá…" dijo Serv en un tono más pasivo y sumiso que volvía a Alex loco, procedió a juntar sus labios con lo del Zorua, perdiéndose en el momento

 **(…)**

"¡Alex!, ¡Este hotel es gratis!, ¡No era necesario que se escondieran en las maletas!, ¡Simplemente pudieron haberle pedido a Haze que les dijera a sus padres si los podrían traer!" dijo Leon, desconcertado por todo lo que Serv y Alex hicieron para llegar hasta acá

"Oh… ¿Es gratis?" dijo Alex, sorprendido "Bueno, si lo hubiéramos hecho de esa forma no hubiera sido tan divertido, ¿No es cierto querido Serv?" Alex miro al Servine, el cual todavia se retorcía intentando salir de la maleta "¿Necesitas ayuda?"

"¡Claro que necesito ayuda idiota!" dijo Serv, Alex se agacho, lo agarro de la cadera y tiro firmemente, el Servine finalmente siendo libre del agarre de la maleta "¡Al fin!..." miro a la otra pareja "Espero que no estén enojados ni nada… ¡Prometemos que no seremos mucha molestia!"

"No, no, no estamos enojados, solo que… no nos esperábamos esta sorpresa para nada…" dijo Braix, todavia sorprendido por la dedicación de la pareja "¡Ustedes dos siempre son bienvenidos a pasar sus vacaciones con nosotros!" Braix inmediatamente recupero su alegría característica

"¡Perfecto!" dijo Alex, agarrando a Serv como una princesa "En fin, si nos disculpan, luego de todo eso estamos completamente destruidos, necesitamos al menos doce horas de sueño" mientras decía esto, Serv simplemente asintió, Alex se acostó con Serv en sus brazos, abrazándolo firmemente "¡Buenas noches!"

"Buenas noches…" dijo Leon, un poco desilusionado, esperaba que estas vacaciones fueran de solo él y Braix "En fin, deberíamos irnos a dormir también, tenemos que despertar temprano para comenzar a practicar de inmediato…" dijo Leon, sentándose en la cama

"Espera…" dijo Braix, sentándose a su lado "¿No tenías algo que decirme Leon?" preguntó el Braixen ladeando su cabeza levemente, curioso

"No… no era nada, de hecho, ya se me olvido completamente…" dijo Leon en un hilo de voz, acostándose en la cama, asegurándose de que sus ojos no se juntaran con los de Braix, para que este no se diera cuenta que estaba mintiendo "¿Estas emocionado por mañana?" dijo Leon, cambiar el tema de conversación era la mejor opción por el momento

"¡Sip!, ¡Estoy muy emocionado!, ¡No puedo esperar por finalmente dominar el aura y ser tan asombroso como tú lo eres!" Leon sonrió al escuchar esto "Y tienes razón… estoy cansadísimo, mientras más rapido caiga dormido, mejor…"

"¿Podrían callarse?… intentamos dormir…" dijo Serv medio adormecido

Braix y Leon solo se miraron desconcertados, esta se supone que eran sus vacaciones, no la de ellos, Braix se acostó al lado de Leon, y ambos se miraron como solían hacerlo cada vez que se iban a dormir, la sonrisa de Braix fue suficiente para hacer calmar al ansioso Lucario. Ambos tuvieron que forzarse a sí mismos para quedarse dormidos, ambos estaban demasiado emocionados por mañana, aunque los dos por razones completamente diferentes, Braix no podía esperar por aprender las bases del aura, y Leon no podía esperar por finalmente deshacerse de ese nudo que se le hacía en el estómago cada vez que imaginaba a Braix rechazándolo, y su amistad rompiéndose en miles, no, millones de pedazos

 **(…)**

"¿Entonces Leon se le va a declarar a Braix durante las vacaciones?" pregunto Haze, sus ojos brillando con emoción "¡Al fin!, no podía esperar mucho más por verlos juntos…"

"Pero no le digas a nadie que te dije esto, ¿sí?, se supone que era un secreto, pero supongo que una vez lo dos sean pareja ya no será tan secreto, porque… duh, es obvio que Braix va a aceptar, ¿No has visto como lo mira?" respondió Quill

"¡Prometo no decirle a nadie!" dijo Haze "¿Eso significa que probablemente la próxima vez que los veamos van a ser una pareja?, ¡No puedo esperar por preguntarles de todo!, Espero que su primera vez sea romántica…" Haze prácticamente vibraba en emoción

Estuvieron unos minutos hablando sobre la asombrosa y tierna pareja que Braix y Leon harían, antes de que toda la conversación terminara con el sonido de la ventana del chofer abriéndose, el cual les informo que estaban a punto de llegar, información que puso a Haze a dar pequeños saltitos en su asiento

"Son las dos de la mañana" anuncio el Samurott, revisando el reloj en su muñeca "En este momento sus padres deberían estar durmiendo señor Haze, supongo que tendrá que esperar hasta mañana para que ellos le puedan dar una bienvenida oficial"

"¡No hay problema!, la verdad estamos bastantes cansados, no creemos que tengamos la energía suficiente para aguantar una de sus clásicas bienvenidas" las palabras del Buizel dejaron a Quill curioso, ¿Qué tan buenas deben ser las bienvenidas?, ¡Quizás hacían orgias con montones de alcohol!, ¿Por qué estaba pensando en los padres de su novio haciendo orgias?

El auto se detuvo, Quill se asomó por la ventana para ver que habia causado esto, estaban afuera de una gran reja de barras negras parecida a las que estaban fuera de las mansiones de las películas de terror, aunque esta no estaba para nada destruida si no que, al contrario, estaba bastante pulida, la luz de la luna haciéndola brillar

"¡Estamos tan cerca!, ¡No puedo esperar porque veas la mansión!" Quill escucho la voz venir de dentro del auto

"¿L-la mansión?" Quill trago saliva, sabía que la familia de Haze era adinerada, ¿Pero una puta mansión?, gracias a Arceus no tendría que esperar tanto tiempo para recibir una respuesta, la reja se abrió, y el auto siguió avanzando, la boca de Quill se abrió al ver al lugar que habían llegado "¿E-esta es tu casa?" delante de ellos habia una gran mansión de color blanco, era muy grande, en ancho y en altura, calculo que debían haber al menos cinco pisos, le recordó a las mansiones que solían aparecer en las películas, aunque no pensó que esas de verdad eran reales

"¡Sip!, ¡Aquí he vivido toda mi vida!, ¡Se siente tan raro estar de vuelta!" dijo Haze asomándose por la ventana junto a Quill "¿No es hermosa?" Quill estaba sin palabras, decirle hermosa sería un eufemismo, era mucho más que eso

"Wow…" fue lo único que salio de la boca de Quill antes de que la limosina se estacionara

"Llegamos" el Samurott dijo a través de la ventana del piloto, luego se bajó del auto, Haze y el sorprendido Quill haciendo lo mismo, el Samurott se dirigió a la parte trasera del auto y abrió la maletera, los dos pokemons sacaron sus maletas, Quill todavia con su boca abierta

"¡Gracias por todo Alfonzo!" Haze le dijo al mayordomo, el cual hizo una reverencia

"¿Quieren que les muestre sus habitaciones?" preguntó el Samurott con un tono servicial, aunque ya sabía la respuesta, confirmada en cuanto Haze negó con la cabeza

"Nah, despues de todo, ¡Esta también es mi casa!, supongo que nuestros padres quieren que durmamos en mi antigua habitación, ¿no es asi Alfonzo?"

"Si, me dieron instrucciones muy claras, no tienen problemas con que duerman en la misma cama, pero aunque entienden que los adolescentes no pueden controlarse, preferirían que no hicieran nada… explicito, si saben a lo que me refiero…" Quill y Haze se miraron, sonrojándose al escuchar estas palabras

"Si, sí, claro, no te preocupes…" Los padres de Haze no sabían mucho de las reglas sociales, una de ellas era no hablarle a tu hijo de sexo tan explícitamente, ¿Cómo no podían entender eso? "En fin, me estoy muriendo de sueño, ¿Vamos Quill?"

"Claro" todo para salir de ese momento incomodo, el mayordomo dio una última reverencia antes de que la pareja se dirigiera a la gran puerta principal, la cual, dada la mantención de todos los mayordomos, no hizo ningún sonido al abrirse, Quill no podía ver mucho dada la oscuridad del lugar en ese momento, Haze le sonrió, tomo su mano y comenzó a avanzar rápidamente, subiendo unas escaleras, y luego otras, según los cálculos en ese momento debían estar en el tercer piso de la mansión "Ten cuidado, te puedes caer…"

"Nah, conozco todo este lugar de memoria" Haze avanzo por la oscuridad con Quill a su lado, y se detuvo delante de una puerta, la inercia haciendo que Quill chocara con él, se encontraban delante de una puerta blanca, la cual tenía un pequeño papel pegado que decía "abitacion de haez" "Aw… ¡Ese cartel es tan antiguo!, ¿Por qué esta ahí?" Quill miro a Haze curioso "Cuando era pequeño, hice ese cartel y lo coloque fuera de mi habitación, recuerdo que mis padres sonreían cada vez que lo veían, y yo no entendía porque, aun asi, yo no lo saque de ahí hasta hace unos años, pero parece que mis padres volvieron a colocarlo una vez me fui…"

"Aww… ¡Eso es tan tierno!" Quill abrazo a Haze por la espalda "¿Entonces me estás diciendo que siempre has sido una ternurita?" Haze dejo salir una pequeña risita y se sonrojo, aunque Quill no podía ver eso en la oscuridad

"En fin, ¿Entramos?" Haze abrió la puerta de su habitación, y como si lo estuviera llamando, se lanzó a su cama inmediatamente, dejando un pequeño espacio para Quill "Podemos dejar todo el tour para mañana, estoy cansadísimo…" Quill miro la habitación de Haze con cierta admiración, despues de todo, ver las cosas que le gustan a tu novio era algo bastante interesante

"¡Tienes muchos libros!" dijo Quill, viendo el pequeño librero en el cual había una decena de libros "Wow… ¡Esos posters son asombrosos!" las paredes blancas se encontraban tapadas por distintos posters, algunos de bandas, otros de videojuegos "¡Esta habitación es gigante!" Quill miraba sorprendido, la habitación estaba formada por la cama, un pequeño escritorio, y un closet, aunque la decoración la hacía parecer aún más llena "Oye, ¿Sabes a lo que me recuerda ese closet?"

"¿A qué te recuerda?" la voz de Haze era ahogada por la almohada

"A cuando tuviste que salir del closet y decirle a tus padres que éramos novios"

"¿Qué?"

"Olvídalo, ni siquiera era una broma tan buena…" Quill se acostó al lado de Haze, ambos se miraron por un momento, sonriéndose cálidamente el uno al otro, Quill acaricio la mejilla del tierno Buizel "¿Estas emocionado por mañana?"

"¡Sip!, la visita no fue suficiente para que mis padres te conocieran, ¡Ahora te conocerán y sabrán lo asombroso y dulce que eres!" respondió Haze con su característico entusiasmo "Mis padres probablemente querrán que despertemos tempranos para desayunar con ellos, asi que mejor dormimos…"

"Claro…" Quill deposito un pequeño beso en la frente de Haze "Buenas noches amor…"

"¡Buenas noches dulzura!" respondió Haze, se dedicaron una última mirada antes de ambos cerrar los ojos, haciendo su mayor esfuerzo para dormir, aunque habían unos pensamientos que no permitían a Quill descansar tranquilo

"Um… Haze"

"¿Si?" respondió el Buizel sin abrir sus ojos

"¿Por qué me dijiste dulzura?"

"¿Por qué?, ¿No te gusto?"

"De hecho… es bastante tierno…"

"¡Entonces seguiré haciéndolo!"

"Perfecto, ahora sí, buenas noches…"

"¡Buenas noches!

 **(…)**

 _ **He said, "Hey, sister, it's really, really nice to meet ya."**_

 _ **I just met this 5-foot-7 guy who's just my type**_

 _ **Like the way he's speakin', his confidence is peakin'**_

 _ **Don't like his baggy jeans**_

 _ **But I might like what's underneath them**_

Leon fue el primero en levantarse, su despertar causado por los primeros rayos del sol, saludando e interrumpiendo su sueño, los cuales venían por la ventana cual cortina se les olvido cerrar, Leon se levantó de la cama lo más lentamente posible, asegurando que el pequeño, inocente y dormilón Braixen no despertara, y dio un vistazo por la ventana, el sol estaba en sus etapas más tempranas, apenas asomándose por el horizonte, pero aun asi, los rayos decorando la playa, la arena brillando y prácticamente invitándolo a acercarse. En cualquier otro caso hubiera esperado que su acompañante despertara, pero este no era uno de sus casos, no podía esperar mucho más

Leon se agacho al lado de la parte de Braix de la cama, miro al Braixen un momento, analizando con cuidado todos los movimientos involuntarios que hacia mientras dormía, cada cierto tiempo sus orejas hacían un pequeño movimiento, y su boca se movía levemente, como si en su mundo de los sueños estuviera murmurando algo, lo cual en la vida real producía pequeños soniditos que solo se podían escuchar al estar lo suficientemente cerca, se veía tan tierno, inocente, bonito, sexy, violable… las mejillas de Leon pasaron a un color rojo profundo mientras pensaba en todo lo que haría al Braixen una vez el dijera que sí, aunque era más fácil pensar en lo que **no** le haría. Sacudió la cabeza y se golpeó un par de veces con la palma de su mano, no era momento de pensar cosas asi, puso una mano en el hombro del zorro y lo agito "Braix… ya es hora, aprovechemos el día que está bastante bonito" dijo Leon en un susurro, pidiéndole a Arceus que el color rojo de sus mejillas ya haya desaparecido

"Mamaaa…" dijo el Braix en un murmullo apenas inteligible, su voz sonando levemente molesta "Cinco minutos maaaas…" Leon solo sonrió cálidamente, todas estas situaciones solo confirmaban su teoría de que Braix era la cosa más tierna del mundo

"No puedo esperar cinco minutos Braix…" dijo Leon todavia susurrando, mientras acariciaba una de las orejas del zorro, las cuales se movían junto al estímulo "Vamos, ¿Acaso no quieres que te enseñe sobre el aura?" como si esto hubiera activado algo dentro del cerebro del Braixen, abrió un ojo inmediatamente

"Oh, claro, claro…" el Braixen abrió su otro ojo, mientras se frotaba el que ya estaba alerta con su puño, se giró en la cama quedando cara arriba "¡Esta cama es tan comoodaaaaa!" el Braix estiro todas sus extremidades, antes de dejar salir un gran bostezo "¿Cómo un lugar como este puede ser gratis?" la voz de Braix todavia sonaba media adormecida

"Ni siquiera yo estoy seguro…" dijo Leon, mientras admiraba todos los movimientos del recién despertado, por alguna razón hoy se sentía más confiado que nunca "Son las siete de la mañana con cincuenta y cuatro segundos, ¡No tenemos más tiempo que perder!, quizás podamos practicar lo suficiente antes del desayuno…" dijo Leon sin despegar un ojo del Braixen

"Claro, claro" dijo Braix con una mano bajando todo el pelaje que fue levantando al estar demasiado tiempo con su cabeza pegada a la almohada "¡Estoy listo!" exclamo luego de unos segundos, poniéndose de pie y mirando al Lucario con una sonrisa de emoción

Los dos pokemons salieron de la habitación, Braix rebosando en emoción mientras Leon hacia correr su mente a mil por hora, planeando todo lo que iban a hacer en el día, ¿Debia decirle todo antes del desayuno?, ¿O despues?, ¡Quizás nunca debia decirle!, ¡No valía la pena!, ¡Braix le iba a decir que no sentía lo mismo y su amistad se iba a acabar ahí!, ¡Y luego todo el mundo se reiría de el!, no, no era momento de ver el vaso medio vacío, Leon se recordó a sí mismo como se sentía en la mañana, con confianza

Pasaron por la recepción donde estaba el Gallade, el cual estaba dormido como un tronco, y salieron por la puerta principal del hotel, sin decirse nada caminaron hacia la dirección que llevaba a la gran playa, Leon podía ver como los ojos de Braix se llenaban con asombro y emoción mientras más se acercaban a la playa, recordó que Braix no habia tenido tiempo para observar la playa desde la ventana

"¡Wooow!" dijo el Braixen luego de admirar la playa por unos segundos, estaba sin palabras. Siguieron caminando hasta que finalmente llegaron a ella, con el primer paso que dio Braix dentro de la arena sintió su cuerpo ponerse un poco más pesado, como si de la nada la gravedad hubiera decidido hacerle bromas "Um… ¿Leon?, ¿Sentiste eso?" Braix se quedó parado con solo un pie dentro de la arena, hesitando si debia continuar

"No te preocupes, lo que acabas de sentir es el aura de la playa entrando en tu cuerpo, en esta playa las cantidades de aura son muchos más grandes… es un poco complicado de explicar…" dijo Leon, el no habia sentido nada, ya estaba acostumbrado a sentir tanta aura recorriendo su cuerpo

"Entonces, ¿Me dices que en este momento estamos rodeados de aura?" pregunto Braix, dando otro paso dentro de la playa

"Pues, siempre estamos rodeados de aura, solo que en esta playa está mucho más presente, nadie ha podido descubrir por qué, pero por algo es el mejor lugar para practicar" Leon respiro hondo, y se recordó lo que debia hacer ese día, confiar en sí mismo, ser un Lucario valiente que se atreve a tomar caminos difíciles, agarro la mano de Braix "¿Vamos?" pregunto, mirando al Braixen a los ojos

Las mejillas de Braix se sonrojaron levemente al sentir la mano del Lucario envolver la suya, solo asintió, Leon tiro de él, ambos entrando a la playa, no habia mucha gente en ella, probablemente por lo temprano que era, además, ¿Cuál es el punto de ir a una playa donde alguien se siente más pesado que de costumbre?, es casi un rompe-autoestimas.

Luego de unos segundos de caminar por la playa, encontraron el lugar perfecto, el lugar donde llegaba un poco de agua que solo tocaba sus pies cada vez que las olas chocaban, Leon se obligó a sí mismo a soltar la mano de Braix, no habia ningún sonido excepto por el sonido de las olas y ruidos de los Wingull que flotaban alrededor de la playa

"Estar aquí me trae tantos recuerdos…" se dijo Leon a sí mismo, antes de voltearse y quedar cara a cara con Braix "¿Estás listo?"

"¡Si!" dijo el Braixen, moviendo sus hombros y preparándose para todo

"Bien, primero que todo, antes de cualquier práctica, debes relajarte, ¿sí?, debes ser uno con el mundo por decirlo de alguna forma, o eso es lo que mi madre siempre me decía, siente el agua debajo de tus pies, que viene y va…" dijo Leon con una voz más profunda que de costumbre

Braix respiro hondo, e hizo su mayor esfuerzo para que su mente quedara completamente en blanco, aunque esto era un poco difícil con todos los pensamientos sobre Leon que estaban invadiendo su cabeza en ese momento, aun asi, le tomo unos segundos, pero lo logro, lo único que podía sentir era la tranquila sensación del agua

"Perfecto… puedo ver que estas tranquilo, puedo sentir que tu mente está completamente vacía en este momento…" la voz de Leon se sentía tan lejana para Braix, era casi como si estuviera en un mundo completamente diferente, un mundo que lo hacía sentir en calma, ¿Quizás asi se sentía estar en el cielo?, le recordó mucho a la sensación de cuando probo el LSD "Primero que todo, debes crear tu propio palacio mental, imagínate un lugar que te guste mucho, ese será tu palacio mental…"

"¿C-como hago eso?" su voz sonaba tan lejana que Braix se preguntó si esa era verdaderamente su voz, tenía demasiado miedo de abrir los ojos, miedo de que toda esta asombrosa sensación desapareciera y tuviera que volver al mundo real

"Piensa en el lugar que más amas del mundo, ese lugar en el que podrías pasar horas sin aburrirte, una vez lo tengas en tu mente solo abre tus ojos, confía en mi…" las palabras de Leon fueron suficientes para que Braix decidiera hacerlo, no le tomo más de unos segundos pensar en su lugar favorito, y en cuanto lo hizo, abrió sus ojos. Se encontraba en la habitación de la escuela, todo se veía igual que allá, las tres camas, el sofá, el televisor y el reproductor de DVDs. Por un momento Braix se preguntó si todo lo demás habia sido un sueño y el habia estado en la habitación todo este tiempo, aunque habia una sensación bastante rara, esa sensación cuando uno sabe que es un sueño, pero aun asi no quiere despertar, las paredes de la habitación se veían más hermosas que nunca, aunque habia algo con la que esta habitación difería de la original, no habia una puerta que llevara afuera.

Braix camino por la habitación, se sentía tan real pero tan falso al mismo tiempo, sus orejas se levantaron al escuchar un sonido que no provenía de dentro de la habitación "¡Braix!, ¿Puedes escucharme?" la voz de Leon mucho más lejana que antes "Estoy haciendo mi mayor esfuerzo para comunicarme contigo… ¡Dime si escuchas!"

"¡Sí!, ¡Escucho!" le grito Braix al techo de la habitación, esperando que eso fuera suficiente para hacerle llegar la respuesta al Lucario

"Perfecto, supongo que ahora deberías estar en tu palacio mental, dado que en la vida real sigues con los ojos completamente cerrados, este palacio mental es como… um… ¡Como la sala de controles de una nave espacial!, si… esa es una buena analogía… trabajar con el aura dentro de tu palacio mental será mucho más fácil, dado que una vez entres a el estarás en la paz absoluta… aunque como ya deberías saber, para entrar a el necesitas estar en paz absoluta" Braix escucho con atención la voz de Leon

"¿Tú también necesitas estar en paz absoluta para entrar a tu palacio mental?" pregunto Braix con un tinte de curiosidad en su voz

"Pues, no, ese es una de las más grandes habilidades de los Lucarios, siempre estamos en nuestro palacio mental, sabemos dirigirlo al mismo tiempo que la vida real" la mente de Braix no podía procesar eso, ¿Cómo era posible?, era como si su mente estuviera trabajando a mil por hora para siquiera mantenerlo en su palacio mental, ¿Y los Lucarios lo hacían sin sudar ni una gota?, eso es asombroso "En fin, no hay mucho más que puedas hacer en tu palacio mental por ahora… asi que vuelve a la vida real"

"¿Cómo hago eso?" pregunto Braix encogiéndose de hombros, sin parar de mirar al techo como si ese fuera el lugar de donde la voz de Leon venia

"Solo tienes que… tienes que hacerlo, no sé cómo explicarlo… um… como si estuvieras en una caja, y quieres saltar a otra caja, imagínate a ti saltando a la otra caja, es todo… no… espera… es como cuando quieres imaginar algo, imagínate a ti despertando…" Braix asintió y cerro sus ojos, imagino lo que iba a pasar despues, se imaginó abriendo sus ojos una vez más en la playa "Bien, perfecto… abre los ojos" la voz de Leon se escuchaba una vez más a su lado, Braix hizo caso y los abrió, encontrándose una vez más en la playa, enfrente de él Leon, el cual veía toda la situación con cierta curiosidad "Bien… ¿Cómo estuvo?"

"Eso fue… wow… ni siquiera sé cómo explicarlo con palabras, fue como un sueño lucido…" dijo Braix, agarrándose la cabeza, como si su mente no pudiera procesar que estuvo en un mundo completamente diferente ubicado en su cabeza "¡Fue asombroso!" una vez todo fue procesado, comenzó a dar pequeños saltitos de alegría "¿Cómo lo hice?"

"Perfecto, no todos pueden alcanzar su palacio mental en su primer intento, pero veo que tú lo hiciste…" dijo Leon, dándole pequeñas palmaditas en la espalda al eufórico Braixen "¿Cómo te sientes?, ¿Quieres seguir practicando?, ¿No sientes ningún dolor de cabeza ni nada?, ¿Algún malestar?"

"¡Nop!" Braix negó con la cabeza "¡Nada de nada!"

"Wow…" Leon se sorprendió al escuchar estas palabras salir de la boca del zorro, es la primera vez que habia visto un primer intento que no terminara en dolor de cabeza ni malestar, incluso él se habia sentido mal la primera vez "Sorprendente, ¡es como si estuvieras hecho para el aura!"

"¿De verdad lo crees?" pregunto Braix mirando al Lucario directamente a los ojos, el cual asintió "¡Geniaaaal!, ¡Y yo creía que esto iba a ser mucho más difícil!" Braix se lanzó a los brazos del Lucario mientras reía risueñamente, con un gran abrazo, el cual Leon reciproco inmediatamente, sonriendo al ver lo feliz y emocionado que estaba Braix

"Calma… Que esta es solo la primera parte del entrenamiento, el palacio mental es la base de todo lo que tiene que ver con el aura, pero ahora tengo que enseñarte cómo usar el aura…" al escuchar esto, Braix inmediatamente se separó de los brazos de Leon y lo miro directamente a los ojos

"¡Enséñamelo!, ¡Enséñamelo todo Leon!" rogo Braix, la forma en lo que lo pedia hizo que Leon se sonrojara un poco, quizás podía enseñarle otra cosa y hacerle rogar con ella, una cosa que se encontraba entre sus piernas y probablemente tendría a Braix gimiendo y rogando por mas, antes de llenarlo con pequeños Riolus líquidos… oh no, los pensamientos pervertidos estaban volviendo

 **(…)**

Alex estaba teniendo el mejor sueño de su vida, o más bien el sueño que siempre tenía, el sueño donde dejaba a Serv cojo múltiples veces, aunque él seguía pidiendo más, un sueño que siempre hacia que despertara con una erección que solía usar con su novio, este lo quisiera o no, aunque su sueño fue interrumpido a la mitad esta vez, al sentir una sensación rara en su pecho, abrió sus ojos, encontrándose con Serv sentado sobre el

"Oh… ¡Hola Alex!" dijo Serv con una sonrisa pícara en su rostro al ver a su novio despertar "Veo que ya despertaste, bien, no podía esperar mucho tiempo más…"

 **(Si no me equivoco ahora viene un poco de Lemon, disfrútenlo, o no lo hagan, no se)**

"Oh, ¿Ya estás listo para que te dé como todas las mañanas?, me encanta cuando aprovechas las oportunidades cuando no hay nadie en la habitación, y estamos solo los dos, y nadie más puede escucharte gemir…" dijo Alex con una sonrisa pervertida "En fin, no mas cháchara, te voy a llenar mascota… ¿Uh?" Alex intento mover sus manos, pero se dio cuenta que estas estaban atadas contra el respaldo de la cama

"Pues… tenía una idea un poco diferente esta vez, quizás un cambio de roles, si sabes a lo que me refiero…" Serv se bajó del pecho de Alex y comenzó a pasar un dedo por el pecho del Zoroark "Quizás sea momento de que tú seas la mascota esta vez…" Serv hacia su voz más profunda para sonar un poco más dominante, pero no funcionaba lo suficiente

"Mira… Serv… um… ¿Cómo te digo esto sin sonar agresivo?" dijo Alex con toda la calma del mundo "Me sueltas de aquí de inmediato o prometo que una vez me sueltes destrozare tu ano tantas veces que tendrás que usar una puta silla de ruedas, ¿de acuerdo?"

La amenaza del Zoroark fue suficiente para hacer temblar a Serv, pero este no se iba a dejar caer tan rapido "Pues, no pienso soltarte, hare lo que yo quiera contigo, usare tanto tu pene que luego no podrás sentirlo~" dijo Serv, guiñándole un ojo a Alex, comenzó a bajar su dedo, hasta llegar al pene de Alex, el cual estaba a todo mástil "Vamos… no digas que no lo estas disfrutando, ya estas completamente erecto~"

"¡Serv!, ¡Detente!, ¡Tú eres la mascota aquí!, ¡no pienso dejarme dominar por ti maldita perra!" le grito Alex al Servine, mientras movía sus brazos, intentado que la cuerda se cortara o algo, Serv solo dejo salir un risa

"No es que puedas hacer mucho para detenerme…" dijo Serv con una voz seductora, antes de comenzar a masturbar a Alex lentamente, lo suficientemente rapido para que sintiera placer, pero lo suficientemente lento para que le causara ansiedad "Tu eres mi mascota ahora… fuiste creado específicamente para satisfacerme, ¿de acuerdo?" Serv repetía las palabras que Alex siempre le decía mientras tenían sexo, Alex no respondió, se quedó callado, su respiración volviéndose más errática al sentir la estimulación de parte de Serv "Cuando tu dueño habla, tú debes responder mascota…" Serv apretó el pene de Alex, causándole dolor "¿De acuerdo?"

"Aaaghh… ¡De acuerdo!" dijo Alex al sentir el dolor un poco placentero del apriete de Serv, su lado masoquista llevándose lo mejor de él, aunque Serv no parecía demasiado contento con esa respuesta, apretó el pene de Alex un poco más "¡BIEN!, ¡DE ACUERDO!, ¡SERE TU MASCOTA!"

"Me alegra escuchar eso…" dijo con una voz dominante Serv, soltando el pene de Alex "Espero que entiendas que esto no será algo de todos los días, hoy día solo me siento un poco más dominante, es todo, una vez terminemos con esto volveremos a nuestra relación de siempre, y estaré rogando por tu pene otra vez…"

"Y me asegurare que sea asi…" se susurró a si mismo Alex, pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por una sensación de placer venir de su zona baja, Serv dio una gran lamida a todo el miembro canino del Zoroark, comenzando desde la parte más baja y subiendo hasta la parte de más arriba, Alex dejo salir unos pequeños gruñidos mientras Serv repetía la misma acción un par de veces, el pene de Alex dando pequeños espasmos al sentir la lengua de Serv pasar por él, Alex espero ansioso el siguiente del Servine, pero Serv siguió haciendo lo mismo, disfrutando el sabor un poco salado y el olor tan varonil y dominante que provenía de su miembro, para Alex los minutos parecían horas mientras esperaba lo siguiente "Vamos…"

"¿Um?" Serv dejo de hacer lo que estaba haciendo y miro a los ojos a Alex "¿Dijiste algo?" pregunto Serv sarcásticamente "No puedo escucharte si hablas en susurros perra, ¡Hazte escuchar!"

"Continua…" Serv lo miro directamente a los ojos con una leve sonrisa en su rostro, Alex suspiro "Continua por favor… amo…" Alex finalmente cedió, y acepto su destino, al menos esta vez tendría que jugar un rol más sumiso

"Perfecto, música para mis oídos~" inmediatamente Serv coloco el pene de su novio entre sus labios, y bajo, colocándolo completo dentro de su boca, lo cual hizo que Alex dejara salir un largo y varonil gemido, Serv subió completamente y luego volvió a bajar. Aunque Alex estaba disfrutándolo, el hecho de que no estaba controlando la situación lo volvía completamente loco. Serv volvió a subir y saco el pene de Alex fuera de su boca, puso un dedo en la punta de esto "Lamentablemente, no tenemos mucho tiempo antes de que el desayuno comience, asi que debemos apresurar las cosas…" mintió Serv, para esconder el hecho de que no podía esperar mucho más por sentir a Alex dentro de él, se puso encima de Alex y alineo su pene con su entrada "¿Estás listo para esto?" movió su trasero levemente, haciendo que su entrada rozara con el miembro de Alex

"S-si… Amo…" dijo Alex con un hilo de voz, Serv lo miro por un momento, verlo tan sumiso era algo tan raro, pero tan hermoso y sexy a la vez, el hecho de tener el control por un momento era bastante genial

"Bien… entonces, hazme disfrutar un rato maldita perra" dijo Serv, antes de sentarse en el pene de Alex, este haciendo camino por la apretada entrada del Servine, lo cual saco un gran y femenino gemido de parte del Servine, contrastando con los gruñidos y gemidos del Zoroark "Ooooh~, t-tan grande… e-espero que me puedas sorprender y aguantar más de unos minutos con todo lo que te h-he hecho esperar…" dijo Serv, coloco sus manos contra el pecho de Alex y elevo toda su parte trasera, antes de dejarla caer, sacando un gemido de ambos, volvió a hacerlo una y otra vez, los sonidos de su apareamiento resonando por toda la habitación

"S-Serv… amo…" dijo Alex luego de unos segundos, no podía aguantar mucho más, no estar en control era algo a lo que no estaba acostumbrado

"¿Q-que quieres maldita zorra?, no tengo t-tiempo para… a-aaaah~, escucharte llorar o reclamar…" dijo dominantemente Serv, sin parar de dar botes encima del pene de Alex

"Mmf~… t-tengo algo que decirte…." Dijo Alex, dio un tirón a las cuerdas, las cuales se desanudaron inmediatamente "La próxima vez asegúrate de hacer nudos mejores, zorra inútil…" Serv abrió los ojos como platos al ver las muñecas del Zoroark completamente libres, no alcanzo a arrepentirse dado que Alex lo agarro de la cadera y comenzó a hacerlo subir y bajar en su pene a una velocidad que él no creía posible

"E-esperaaaah~, n-necesito respiraaaaaa~" Serv ya no podía formar palabras completas dado que todas ellas eran interrumpidas por los gemidos y jadeos que escapaban de su boca, podía ver pequeñas dulces bailando frente su vista, cada vez que el pene de Alex entraba completamente y chocaba su próstata era como un orgasmo en sí mismo

"No pidas piedad ahora, cometiste un error jugando conmigo…" dijo Alex entre gruñidos y pequeños gemidos, mientras dejaba el trasero de Serv completamente devastado con sus embestidas "E-Esto es lo que te mereces por intentar jugar c-con tu amo, y ojala aprendas la lección…" toda la cama hacia ruidos por la fuerza de su salvaje apareamiento, el calor de sus cuerpos haciéndose uno

"P-p-pero A-AAAAH~, P-PORFAVOR" Serv comenzó a perder la consciencia por todo el placer que su amo le estaba dando en este momento, comenzó a ver estrellas y punto blancos bajo la sesión de coito, una vez más Alex demostraba quien de verdad mandaba en su relación. Con un agarre Alex levanto a Serv sin sacar su pene fuera de él, y lo coloco en cuatro, los brazos y piernas del Servine haciendo su mayor esfuerzo para mantenerlo levantado y sin pensarlo dos veces volvió a embestirlo sin piedad, esta vez con muchas más libertad dada la posicion, dejando que su instinto animal hiciera todo el trabajo "¡SIENTO QUE VOY A-¡, ¡AAAAAH~!" con un gran gemido Serv eyaculo, manchando las sabanas de la cama con su semen.

"¡Dímelo!, ¡Dime que yo soy el que manda!, ¡Dime que yo seré tu amo por el resto de tu vida!" gritaba Alex dominante con cada embestida contra el abusado trasero del Servine, aumento la velocidad de estas, asegurándose que Serv no pudiera caminar por semanas

"A-AAAH~, A-AAAH~, SI, SI, ¡LO ERES!, A-AAAH~" gritaba Serv en medio de todo sus gemidos, sus ojos se ponían blancos en placer, y su lengua colgaba libremente de su boca, ya no podía formar pensamientos coherentes. Serv sintió algo, los músculos del Zoroark poniéndose más tensos, la pulsación de su miembro volviéndose más fuertes y frecuentes, estaba a punto de eyacular, y aunque lo quisiera con todo su ser, Serv no podía formar una palabra para expresárselo

"Me alegra q-que las cosas estén completamente claras… ahora… ¿Cómo te verías con cientos de crías?, pequeños Snivy y Zorua por todos lados… serian hermosos, ¡y tu serias una madre perfecta!" dijo Alex, uno de sus miles de fetiches era el embarazo, y aunque no fuera posible concebirlo a la realidad, lo seguiría intentando "¡D-DISFRUTA DE MI PUTA LECHE MALDITA ZORRA!" con un gran rugido, Alex marco su estado de macho alfa y procedió a rellenar por completo a Serv con su semen, la gran suma no pudo mantenerse completamente dentro de la entrada del Servine, por lo que mucha de ella salio y goteo, manchando la cama "E-espero que con eso estés satisfecho…" el pene de Alex se hincho, dejándolo a ambos unido "¿No lo estas mascota?... ¿Mascota?... ¿Serv?" Alex miro los ojos de Serv, estaban completamente blancos, y no estaba reaccionando, su rostro todavia con una cara de orgasmo, su lengua afuera y grandes cantidades de saliva saliendo por su boca, Alex habia escuchado casos de gente desmayándose por tanto placer, pero nunca espero que fuera asi de sexy y divertido al mismo tiempo "Oh, ¿De verdad soy tan bueno dándote placer?" obviamente Serv no respondió, pero Alex se sentía orgulloso "En fin, ojala estés teniendo unos bonitos sueños, una vez despiertes vamos a ir a desayunar, ¿sí?... tomare eso como un sí" Alex se dejó caer en la cama con Serv todavia en su miembro, sonriendo cada vez que veía el rostro de orgasmo de Serv, como si fuera un video pausado "Ojala puedas escuchar esto… pero te amo Serv…"

 **(Bien, este es el fin del Lemon)**

"Y yo te amo a ti Alex" dijo Alex haciendo su mayor esfuerzo para copiar la voz del Servine, le dio un beso en la frente al cuerpo desmayado de Serv, y procedió a cerrar los ojos, dado que no habia nada más que hacer mientras estuviera unido al Serv por su salvaje apareamiento

 **(…)**

 _ **And, no, I ain't been to MIA**_

 _ **I heard that Cali never rains and New York's wide awake**_

 _ **First let's see the West End, I'll show you to my bredrin**_

 _ **I'm liking this American boy, American boy**_

"Um… puedo predecir que… uh… déjame sentirlo…" Braix se agarró la cabeza, intentando encontrar al menos un vistazo al futuro en ella "Okay, puedo sentir algo… uh… ¡En cinco segundos aparecerá una gran ola!" Braix apunto al mar como si estuviera haciendo un truco de magia, ambos se quedaron en silencio, pasaron cinco, diez segundos, nada "Aw… No creo que tenga el poder para predecir el futuro…" Braix se dejó caer a la arena, derrotado

"Con esa actitud no lo lograras nunca Braix, debes recordar que eres un Braixen, para ti es mucho más difícil lograrlo que para otros pokemon, es solo cosa de que no te descontroles, te mantengas concentrado y sepas estar un paso más adelante que el tiempo… um… intentado esto, ¿sí?, ponte en un pie" Leon demostró a lo que se refería, levantando una de sus piernas, su otro pie sosteniéndolo como si no fuera nada "Si logras mantenerte en un pie como yo, significa que tu concentración es suficiente para poder lograrlo, y siempre recuerda, la primeras veces no se suele recordar lo que se ve"

Braix se levantó y asintió, recuperando toda su determinación, levanto una de sus piernas, quedando solo en una pierna, aunque su concentración no fue suficiente para mantener su equilibrio a raya, obligándolo a volver a poner el pie en el suelo, respiro hondo y volvió a intentarlo, produciéndose los mismos resultados "¡No puedo!" dijo Braix, pisando el suelo enojado

"Calma, no te preocupes, tu puedes hacerlo Braix, lo tienes dentro de ti, lograste entrar a tu palacio mental sin ninguna secuela, ¡Puedes hacer esto y mucho más!" las palabras inspiradoras del Lucario hicieron que Braix recuperara lo que por un momento perdió, volvió a levantar su pierna izquierda, esta vez durando más de cinco segundos "¡Bien!" la voz del Lucario solo lo animaba a seguir equilibrado, Braix cerro sus ojos, rompiendo su record, estando más de un minuto en solo un pie "¡Perfecto!, ¡Ahora inténtalo!, ¡Mira el futuro!"

Braix comenzó a hacer su mente trabajar a mil por hora, era muy fácil, o eso decía Leon, solo debia dar un paso más adelante que el tiempo, hizo su mayor esfuerzo para lograr esto, pero no sentía nada, todo seguía igual que antes, no habia nada que se le viniera a la cabeza que le dijera algo que iba a ocurrir en el futuro, se rindió, no habia manera de que las habilidades de predicción lo golpearan con un bate, quizás simplemente debia olvidarse de esto y admitir que nunca aprendería

Abrió sus ojos, aunque lo esperaba no eran la vista de las olas y el sol matutino, sino una cosa completamente diferente que él no estaba esperando, se encontraba en un espacio completamente negro y vacío, excepto por un pokemon que estaba a unos metros de él, un Braixen, no cualquier Braixen, era el, una copia de Braix, le costó un momento reconocerlo dado su estado, todo su pelaje estaba sucio y enmarañado, sus piernas temblaban, y en su pierna derecha llevaba un gran tajo dejando ver la carne viva, sus ojos estaban hinchados y llenos de lágrimas, probablemente habia estado llorando por un rato, y en sus manos temblorosas tenía una pistola, la cual estaba puesta contra su mentón, Braix sabía lo que iba a pasar y no le gustaba para nada

Intento gritarle a su copia, pero sus cuerdas vocales no cooperaban, ningún sonido salía de él, intento gritar más fuerte, nada, ningún ruido, comenzó a correr hacia él, tampoco funcionaba, su cuerpo estaba paralizado, y porque más lo intentara, no respondía, y aunque lo hubiera hecho, ya era demasiado tarde

Braix miro horrorizado como su copia cerraba los ojos con toda la fuerza del mundo y presionaba el gatillo, la herida de entrada de la bala dejando salir un poco de sangre, pero la herida de salida dejando salir mucho, mucho más, Braix pudo ver como gran parte de sus sesos escapaban por la parte superior de su cabeza, junto a ellos materia gris y montones de sangre, el cuerpo ya inerte de la copia cayó al suelo, el suelo manchándose de toda la sangre que brotaba de la entrada y salida de la bala, Braix miro horrorizado la escena, lo que más le asustaba eran las consecuencias de lo que acababa de ver

¿Este era el futuro?, ¿Asi era como todo terminaba?, ¿Su vida se acababa con un suicidio?, ¿Dónde estaban todos los demás?, ¿Iba a morir solo?, tantas preguntas y tan pocas respuestas, si de verdad el Braixen que acababa de morir era una versión futura de él, estaba en problemas, juzgando por la apariencia del Braixen, no se veía viejo, si no que se veía de la misma edad, su muerte estaba más cercana que nunca…

Comenzó a perder la calma, no era posible, el no podía morir de esa forma, ¡Nadie merecía morir de esa forma!, comenzó a híper-ventilarse, su respiración se volvió agitada, sintió un nudo en su estómago, no, se negaba a creer que lo que vio era verdad, ¡El nunca moriría asi!, ¡Se negaba a morir de esa forma!

¡Braix!

Con un grito ahogado Braix abrió sus ojos y volvió a la realidad, le tomo unos segundos orientarse completamente, estaba en acostado en la arena, encima de algo muy cómodo, en cuanto se orientó por completo, se encontró con Leon, estaba encima de él, quedando cara a cara en el suelo

"¿Estas bien?" pregunto Leon preocupado" ¿Qué ocurrió?, te veías bastante afligido, y de la nada perdiste el equilibrio completamente y caíste encima mío…" Braix pudo notar que el color rojo estaba invadiendo las mejillas de Leon, el cual no estaba muy cómodo con Braix encima de él, o quizás estaba demasiado cómodo, y eso le incomodaba

"No lo sé…" dijo Braix luego de orientarse completamente "Sé que vi el futuro… pero… pero…" Braix rasco una de sus orejas

"Pero… ¿No recuerdas lo que viste?" dijo Leon llegando a la conclusión más obvia, la cual Braix confirmo asintiendo la cabeza "No te preocupes, es muy difícil recordar lo que se ve la primera vez que se intenta"

"Pero… pero… ¡Recuerdo que era algo muy importante!, ¡No se me pudo haber olvidado asi como asi!" dijo Braix ansiosamente, golpeando su cabeza con la palma de su mano, como si tal acto fuera a traer de vuelta sus recuerdos

"No te preocupes, si de verdad era importante supongo que esa visión volverá en un futuro…" Leon le sonrió cálidamente a Braix "Lo hiciste muy bien, a mí me tomo días poder siquiera ver unos segundos en el futuro…"

"¡Muchas gracias Leon!" dijo Braix sonrojándose levemente, no sabía si por el comentario de Leon o por el hecho de que su mente recién proceso que estaba encima del Lucario, se miraron por un momento, ambos sonrojados

Leon sabía que este era el momento perfecto, todo o nada, no sabía que decir, ¿Qué podía salir de su boca que no sonara ridículo?, las palabras no eran suficiente, tenía que actuar, y rapido. Se tragó el nudo que se habia formado en su garganta, y uso todo el coraje de su cuerpo para poner una de sus manos en la cabeza de Braix y acercarlo a él, dejando que sus labios dijeran todo lo que tenía que decir, conectándolos en un cálido y suave beso

 _ **Would you be my love, my love?**_

 _ **Could you be mine?**_

 _ **Would you be my love, my love?**_

 _ **Could you be mine?**_

Braix sintió su corazón hundirse al sentir los labios de Leon conectar con los suyos, pero su instinto reacciono de inmediato, ladeo su cabeza levemente para que el beso fuera más profundo y cerro sus ojos, perdiéndose en el momento, dejo que Leon tomara el control, y de su boca salio un pequeño ronroneo que hizo vibrar ambas lenguas, mientras ambos disfrutaban del sabor del otro, el beso siendo la confirmándole a ambos que el otro sentía lo mismo

Un minuto despues, cuando ambos sabían que si seguían unos segundos más se desmayarían por la falta de oxígeno, se separaron, tres hilos de saliva formando un puente entre sus labios, se miraron por un momento, el fuego del amor ardiendo fuertemente en ambos, esta vez, Braix tomo la delantera y volvió a unir sus labios con lo de Leon, la fuerza con lo que lo hizo indicando que habia estado esperando esto por demasiado tiempo, con una mano Leon acaricio una de las mejillas de Braix, y lo tomo un nivel más adelante, sus labios abriéndose para darle paso a su lengua, la cual Braix acepto con honor, dejándola entrar a su cálida boca, ambas lenguas comenzaron a jugar entre ellas, la lengua de Leon siempre más dominante que la de Braix, cosa que no le molestaba a ninguno de los dos, Leon dejo salir un pequeño gruñido, produciendo una vibración

Estuvieron unos largos segundos asi hasta que Braix se sintió levemente incomodo, no por el beso, sino por la arena cual aspereza era la definición de incomodo, especialmente en estos momentos, Braix se separó y Leon lo miro preocupado, preguntándose si habia hecho algo mal, pero las palabras que Braix dijo le indicaron lo contrario "Leon. La habitación. Ahora." Ordeno Braix, y Leon asintió, ambos se levantaron y se dieron la mano, comenzaron a correr juntos hacia la habitación, saliendo de la playa y dirigiéndose inmediatamente al hotel, ninguno de los dos recordaba si se habían dicho algo durante ese trayecto, quizás porque la mente de ambos estaba nublada con anticipación en ese momento. El Gallade de la recepción estaba despierto, pero no tuvieron momento para saludarlo, algo más importante estaba llamando

Abrieron la habitación y gracias a Arceus no habia nadie en ese momento, Braix empujo a Leon contra la cama, este sentando en ella y Braix colocándose encima de su regazo, volvieron a besarse, esta vez de una manera mucho más apasionada, sus lenguas en una batalla infinita de lujuria que le producía Butterfrees en el estómago a ambos, disfrutando el sabor de cada uno, la temperatura de la boca de Braix siendo bastante alta dado su tipo volvía a Leon ansioso, si su boca era asi de cálida, ¿Qué sería de sus otras entradas?

"Te amo…" dijo Braix luego de separarse por tercera vez "Te amo, Te amo, ¡Te amo!" ambos se miraban con una extraña combinación de lujuria, cariño y euforia, como si no pudieran creer que esto de verdad estuviera pasando, querían seguir, pero sabían que primero habían algunas cosas que decir antes de continuar

"Yo igual Braix… no podía esperar por decírtelo… quiero… hacerte mío…" admitió Leon, ya habia completado la primera mitad de su plan

 **(Supongo que no debo advertirles lo que viene ahora :p)**

Braix se mordió el labio inferior, y asintió con la cabeza "Por favor…" respondió, prácticamente rogándole a Leon, la forma en la que Braix hablo casi activa los instintos animales de Leon, hubiera intentado aparearse con Braix salvajemente, pero sabía que debia hacerlo lentamente, despues de todo, era la primera vez de ambos, los dos eran novatos en todo esto, por lo que la siguiente acción de Braix sorprendió a Leon

Braix volvió a conectar sus labios con lo de Leon y comenzó a mover su trasero, este produciendo fricción con el ahora visible miembro del Lucario, Braix sentía como su cuerpo se movía simplemente por instinto, haciendo obvio lo ansioso que estaba porque este momento finalmente ocurriera, aun asi, no pensaba parar, especialmente cuando sintió el calor del miembro de Leon, el cual ahora estaba completamente erecto, una media sonrisa se colocó en el rostro de Leon, el cual reluctantemente se separó del beso, dejando a Braix jadeando, no por falta de oxígeno, sino por la ansiedad que crecía en su pecho, pero Leon no iba a ceder tan fácilmente, iba a asegurarse de que este momento durara lo más posible

"Braix…" la cálida voz de Leon finalmente corto el silencio que sus jadeos y respiraciones agitadas producían, su voz sonaba tan formal a pesar de lo excitado que estaban ambos. Leon mantenía la compostura, la contrario de Braix, el cual era un desastre sonrojado, jadeante como un perro y no podía esperar que Leon le hiciera el amor como si no hubiera mañana, Braix intento responder al llamado, pero de su boca solo salían jadeos, Leon sonrió al ver en el estado que Braix estaba, agarro a Braix de la cadera y lo coloco contra la cama, esta vez quedando Leon encima de Braix, usando ambos brazos en la cama para mantenerse encima de su presa, solamente la forma en que lo miraba volvía loco a Braix, su mirada era tierna y suave, pero al mismo tiempo dominante "Abre tus piernas…" su voz tranquilizante y demandante al mismo tiempo, Braix hizo lo que se le dijo que hiciera "Buena chica…" dijo Braix con una voz más profunda que de costumbre ¿Leon acababa de dirigirse a Braix como si fuera una hembra?, ¿Acaso sabía que ese era uno de sus fetiches?, ¿Cómo era posible que Leon supiera tanto sobre el?, eso no importaba ahora, toda la atención de Leon paso del rostro de Braix al miembro del zorro, Braix noto que la erección de Leon creció levemente al ver su pene, indicándole lo mucho que le gustaba lo que veía

Dejando salir un pequeño gruñido de aprobación, Leon le dio un pequeño beso en el cuello a Braix, lo cual saco un pequeño y temblante gemido de parte del ansioso Braixen, y lentamente comenzó a bajar dando besos en cada centímetro del cuerpo de Braix, cada uno de ellos dejando un pequeño rastro de saliva y produciendo escalofríos en el cuerpo de Braix, siguió su camino hasta que se encontró con el miembro de Braix, aunque no era del mismo tamaño que el suyo, debia admitir que era bastante grande e incluso… ¿Un poco tierno?, el miembro pulsaba en anticipación, Braix miraba ansiosamente la situación, esperando el momento que Leon lo introdujera a su boca, pero Leon quería hacerlo sufrir un poco

Leon dio un gran respiro al aroma que Braix producía, el olor invadiendo el orificio nasal del Lucario, por un momento Braix noto que las pupilas de Leon se dilataron por un momento antes de volver a la normalidad el instinto animal de Leon estuvo a punto de hacer click al sentir ese aroma, su compostura casi se rompe, pero Leon supo controlarse, pero es que, enserio, el aroma de Braix era asombroso, la combinación perfecta entre un olor masculino y femenino, como si el cuerpo de Braix produjera el aroma que suelen producir los pokemons caninos cuando están en celos, solo que este olor era su propia versión, un celo masculino, por decirlo de alguna forma.

Dejo salir un profundo gruñido, y como si fuera una droga de la que nunca podría aburrirse, volvió a dar un gran respiro, de forma un poco más obvia sus pupilas volvieron a dilatarse, solo que esta vez no volvieron a la normalidad, Leon se elevó de la entrepierna de Braix y lo miro directamente, su mirada ahora era de un anhelo primitivo, al contrario de Braix, que lo miraba con una mirada un poco de vergüenza y miedo.

Braix habia activado los instintos animales de Leon con su aroma de excitación, y solo pensar en eso ponía a Braix aún más ansioso

"Arceus… Braix… tu olor es… asombroso…" su tono de voz era más profundo que de costumbre y goteaba con lujuria, algo le decía a Braix que cualquiera fuera lo que Leon iba a hacer con su miembro ya no iba a pasar, no creía que luego de oler su celo Leon pudiera soportar sus instintos más animales, la necesidad de reproducirse, incluso si Braix fuera un macho, quizás Leon ya no podía distinguir, e haría sus mayores esfuerzos para completar la imposible tarea de preñar a Braix, un pokemon macho perdido en sus instintos reclamaría a la hembra con toda la intención de impregnarla.

No es que eso sonara tan mal para Braix, el fuego de deseo que ardía dentro de él llevándose lo mejor de él, levanto ambas piernas, dejando su entrada completamente libre para que Leon hiciera lo que quisiera, Leon dejo salir una pequeña sonrisa y un gruñido salvaje, su miembro dio otro pulso al ver a Braix tan sumiso frente a él, ansioso por entrar y hacer el ano de Braix suyo

Pero Leon no estaba completamente perdido en sus deseos, agarro ambas piernas de Braix y las bajo "Todavia no…" ¿Qué?, ¿Qué tipo de juego estaba jugando Leon?, Braix dejo salir una pequeña queja que hizo a Leon reír, estaba a punto de explotar en ansiedad, Leon volvió a bajar a la entrepierna de Braix.

Si le hubieran preguntado un año antes, Leon hubiera respondido que él nunca le haría sexo oral a otro macho, pero en este mismo momento, el miembro de Braix se veía como lo más delicioso del mundo, además… ¿Qué era lo que siempre decía su madre?, ¿Algo de que siempre debes hacer lo que te gustaría que hicieran?

Coloco el miembro de Braix en su boca, lo cual saco un gran gemido femenino de Braix, todos estos juegos previos habían puesto su cuerpo demasiado sensible, casi dolía sentirse tan bien, quería pedirle piedad a Leon, que simplemente introdujera su pene dentro de él y lo follara como si no hubiera mañana, y que acabara con esta ansiedad que le producía que Leon se lo tomara todo demasiado lento

Leon comenzó a mover su cabeza en el pene de Braix, sus labios subiendo y bajando por el miembro de Braix, el cuerpo del zorro poniéndose tenso al sentir todo el placer que Leon le estaba dando, curiosamente la experiencia era mucho más placentera de lo que Leon creía que seria, el pene de Braix tenía un sabor casi dulce, dentro de su boca comenzó a usar su lengua para causar el máximo placer en Braix

"A-aaah~… Arceus… ¡Leon!" Braix procedió a gemir el nombre de Leon un par de veces, no esperaba que el sexo oral se sintiera tan bien, ¿Dónde habia aprendido Leon la habilidad de hacer sexo oral tan bien?, o quizás ni siquiera era una habilidad, quizás Leon simplemente uso la ansiedad, anticipación y deseos de Braix contra él, haciéndolo un objetivo perfecto para sus placeres. Braix comenzó a mover su entrepierna contra la boca de Leon, el cual retrocedía cada vez que Braix hacia un movimiento asi, luego de que lo intento un par de veces, Leon saco el pene de Braix de su boca

"No es necesario ponerse tan ansioso ternura~" dijo Leon, Braix sabía lo que Leon quería, quería verlo rogar, ambos habían estado esperando esto por meses y aun asi, Leon quería ver a Braix rogando por placer, Braix amaba y odiaba esto al mismo tiempo, amaba estar a completa merced del Lucario, pero odiaba la forma en la que este estaba molestándolo "Bien… supongo que te lo ganaste, una cosa más y te hare completamente mío~"

"¿Q-que?" pregunto Braix inmediatamente, haría cualquier cosa por sentir a Leon dentro de el

"Bien…" Leon se puso de rodillas, dejando a la vista su miembro que se veía mucho más grande que antes "No puedo esperar por hacerte mío Braix, pero primero debes lubricarme~, no quiero hacerte daño~…" dijo Leon con una voz juguetona, a Braix no le tomo más de unos segundos ponerse en cuatro y comenzar a dar pequeñas lamidas al miembro de Braix "B-bien… perfecto~" el estímulo haciéndolo sentir pequeñas chispas de electricidad en su espalda. Braix abrió su boca e introdujo el pene de Leon dentro de esta, tragándose la longitud completa, Leon dejo salir un gemido masculino, no solo por sentir su pene completo dentro de la boca de Braix, sino también por la alta temperatura que habia dentro de la boca de Braix, aumentando su placer exponencialmente "O-Ohh… e-estas tan caliente…"

Braix movió su cabeza rápidamente, retrocediendo hasta que el miembro de Leon estuviera en sus labios y luego introduciéndolo todo de nuevo, cada vez que lo hacía sacando gruñidos y gemidos de la boca de Leon, el cual no esperaba que Braix fuera tan bueno en esto

"S-sigue asi… te lo estas ganando ternura~, si sigues asi prometo hacerte mío… me pertenecerás solamente a mí, y me asegurare de que estés satisfecho siempre~" las palabras de Leon no eran lo único que impulsaban a Braix a seguir, sino también el aroma del Lucario, ese aroma… el aroma de un macho listo para marcar a su hembra, eso es lo que Braix olfateaba, un aroma tan poderoso… tan manipulador…

Ordeño el miembro de Leon con su boca, disfrutando el sabor que este dejaba en su boca, y haciendo el mayor esfuerzo para que su mandíbula no se cansara hasta que Leon volvió a hablar con una voz profunda y dominante "Suficiente…" Braix reluctantemente saco el miembro de Leon de su boca "Acuéstate y ábrete de piernas de nuevo, ¿sí?"

¡Finalmente habia llegado el momento!, Braix asintió y volvió a acostarse en la cama, levantando sus piernas dejando su entrada completamente libre, Leon se colocó entre sus piernas, y lo miro, ambos disfrutando de sus miradas por un momento, la de Leon dominadora, y la de Braix sumisa, aunque ambas tenían algo en común, ambas demostraban que no podían esperar mucho más para pertenecerle al otro, aun asi, para Leon este no era el momento para romper el show que estaba haciendo

"¿Bueno…?, Esto es lo que has estado esperando por meses, ¿no es asi?, conmigo entre tus piernas, listo para hacerte el amor~, ¿cierto?" Leon alineo su miembro con la entrada de Braix, frotándola contra esta, lo cual sacaba pequeños jadeos del zorro, todo estaba planeado, Leon sabía que Braix haría todo por sentirlo dentro, ¡Todo! "Dime que quieres que te haga el amor…"

"P… Por favor…" susurro Braix con deseo, por primera vez desde hace unos minutos Braix saco algo de su boca que no eran gemidos ni jadeos

"¿Um?, ¿Qué fue eso?, tienes que hablar más fuertes sobre lo que quieres Braix, no puedo escucharte y darte lo que quieres si hablas con susurros~" Braix estaba a su merced, Leon ya lo habia visto ceder, ahora quería **escucharlo** ceder

"¡Por favor!..." grito Braix, aunque no era suficiente

"¡Mas fuerte!"

"¡POR FAVOR!"

"¿POR FAVOR QUE?"

" **¡PORFAVOR HAZME TUYO LEON, QUIERO QUE ME LLENES DE PEQUEÑOS RIOLUS, QUIERO ESTAR TODA MI VIDA CONTIGO Y QUE TODAS LAS NOCHES ME DES DURO HASTA EL AMANECER!** " Suficiente, Leon no aguanto mucho más, introdujo su pene lubricado con saliva dentro del ansioso Braixen, el cual dejo salir un grito casi orgásmico al sentir a Leon finalmente dentro de él, y Leon dejo salir un pequeño gemido masculino, el placer los golpeo como una bolsa de ladrillos, pero solo uno de ellos supo mantener la compostura y no perderse en un desastre de gemidos

Leon podía sentir el calor que el cuerpo de Braix emanaba, y era como si su ano estuviera ordeñando su miembro, mientras tanto Braix podía sentir cada pulsación de su miembro, sentía como Leon finalmente estaba haciendo lo que el también habia estado esperando por años, dolía un poco, pero se sentía tan bien~

En cuanto lo introdujo completamente, Leon se detuvo, esperando que Braix pudiera acomodarse a su tamaño, no es que sea gigantesco, si no que juzgando por lo apretado que la entrada de Braix se sentía, juzgaba que esto le debia doler levemente

Braix rodo sus ojos en placer, y dejó caer la lengua fuera de su boca, uno pensaría que él era el que más estaba disfrutando esto, pero juzgando por la forma en la que la mirada de Leon estaba llena de determinación a pesar de las sensaciones que los llenaban a ambos, la forma en la que todavia mantenía la compostura durante la sesión más íntima y salvaje de apareamiento. Se podía ver que el necesitaba esto más que nada, y no solo por el placer, no, esto iba mucho más allá que simple sexo…

…Esto lo hacía para probar que él era el hombre de los sueños de Braix, ambos estuvieron esperando esto por meses, y Leon iba a asegurarse de que la larga espera valiera completamente la pena

Leon dejaba salir unos gruñidos, agarro las caderas de Braix mientras lentamente sacaba su miembro dentro de su nuevo lugar favorito, el lento proceso aumentando la ansiedad de Braix, el cual podía sentir el pene de Leon deslizarse fuera de su ano, sintiéndose vacío por un momento, un leve momento, antes que Leon diera una fuerte embestida, volviendo a introducirlo completamente y ganándose un gemido de Braix, mientras el dejaba salir otro gemido, completamente diferente al de Braix, esta vez no espero más, comenzó a mover su entrepierna en un vaivén, asegurándose de que cada embestida golpeara los puntos más profundos de Braix, los gemidos del zorro indicándole que estaba haciendo lo correcto, ambos estaban en un mundo completamente diferente de éxtasis, Leon moviéndose y gruñendo, Braix gimiendo y jadeando, sus piernas con pequeños espasmos de placer, esto era el cielo para él, debajo de su nuevo novio, siendo domado luego de meses de tensión sexual, finalmente tenia alguien que pudiera hacerse cargo de la excitación que la pubertad conllevaba

"L-Le… L-Leon… m…más rapido~" ordeno Braix, para Leon un honor hacerle caso, aumentando la velocidad de las embestidas, la habitación se llenaba de la sinfonía que causaba su apareamiento, el sonido de los gemidos de Braix, los gruñidos y gemidos de Leon, el sonido de sus cuerpos cada vez que chocaban

"S-se siente tan asombroso… e-están tan caliente~, ¡e-eres mío~!" Leon sintió ese pequeño punto que volvería a cualquier persona loca, esa pequeña estimulación dejo a Braix viendo estrellas, su cuerpo poniéndose completamente tenso, y dejando salir otro gran gemido "Oh… v-veo que encontré ese punto…" Leon comenzó a apuntar a ese punto con cada embestida, sus gruñidos aumentando en volumen y los gemidos de Braix aumentando en octavos. El zorro estaba en el cielo, disfrutando el clímax de los meses de tensión sexual, envolvió sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Leon y lo abrazo firmemente, tirando levemente del pelaje del Lucario, las embestidas aumentaron de velocidad, aunque Leon amaba a Braix, se aseguraría de que recordara este momento por años~

Se miraron el uno al otro por un momento, cada uno podía ver diferentes emociones en los ojos del otro, pero ambas coincidan en algo, se sentían más vivos que nunca, y este era el mejor momento de todas sus vidas, juntaron sus labios en un beso apasionado, Leon soltó las caderas de Braix y dejo que su entrepierna hiciera todo el trabajo mientras dominaba la lengua del Braixen, los gemidos y gruñidos produciendo una extraña vibración en las bocas de ambos

Estuvieron unos minutos asi, disfrutando el uno del otro, Braix sintiendo como el miembro de Leon entraba y salía de el hasta que Leon tuvo que decir algo, saco el pene dentro del ano de Braix "Braix… a-aaah… en cuatro… ahora…" ordeno Leon, no tuvo que decirlo dos veces, Braix actuó lo más rapido que su desordenada mente le dejo, se puso en sus manos y rodillas, y levanto su trasero, moviéndolo y sacudiéndolo para que Leon no se tomara tanto tiempo en volver a introducir su miembro "Perfecto…" Leon agarro las grandes nalgas del Braixen y las abrió, antes de volver a colocar su miembro dentro, esta vez comenzó a embestir al pobre Braixen en un frenesí salvaje, en una posición que les resultaba más natural a ambos, el cuerpo de Braix se puso tenso mientras sentía como todas las embestidas eran dirigidas a su próstata, los gemidos aumentando aún más en volumen y agudeza

No podía soportar lo bien que se sentía, sentir un miembro tan grande invadir sus túneles más sagrados, toda la cama comenzó a rechinar debajo de las embestidas sin piedad del Lucario, mientras Braix comenzaba a ver estrellas y luces dado el intenso placer que Leon le estaba haciendo sentir en ese momento, su cuerpo estaba en un plano completamente diferente de placer, algo que cualquier mortal no podría soportar

Braix pudo sentir los músculos de Leon ponerse tensos, los pulsos de su erección volverse más más fuertes y frecuentes, estaba a punto de eyacular, en cualquier momento su entrada estaría llena del semen del Lucario, los gruñidos de Leon, llenos de hambre salvaje y lujuria, sus deseos de llenar a Braix estaban en su punto limite, las embestidas perdían ritmo y luego volvían a recuperarlo, haciéndole el amor a Braix con la energía que su cuerpo le permitiera

"B-Braix… ¡Me voy a correr!" aumento la velocidad de sus embestidas lo más que pudo, asegurando de que Braix sintiera el placer máximo antes de que todo acabara

"Hazlo… a-aaah~… **POR FAVOR** … quiero… ¡dentro!" Braix no podía articular palabras completas, pero aun asi, Leon entendió que era lo que quería, lo cual coincidía con lo que el quería también

Bastaron unas embestidas para que Leon llegara a su punto limite, cuatro meses de tensión sexual finalmente llegando a su fin, dio una última embestida lo más profundo que pudo dentro de Braix y con un gemido masculino dejo salir largas cuerdas de semen dentro del zorro, al sentir la leche de Leon dentro de él, Braix tampoco aguanto más, con un gran gemido femenino eyaculo, manchando la cama con su semen, sus extremidades no aguantaron más, se dejó caer en la cama

El pene de Leon se hincho, dejándolos a ambos conectados, Leon encima de Braix, Braix podía sentir como gran parte del semen salía fuera de su entrada y recorría su nalga derecha antes de caer a la cama "Muchas gracias Leon…" dijo Braix entre jadeos, intentando recuperar todo el aire que habia perdido en la íntima sesión

 **(Bien, este es el fin del Lemon)**

"Jejeje… no tienes que darme las gracias Braix… gracias a ti… no pensé que me ibas a corresponder…" Leon tampoco tenía mucho aire, coloco su mentón encima de la cabeza de Braix dándole pequeños lamidos

"¿Somos novios?" pregunto Braix entre jadeos luego de unos momentos, aunque todo lo que habían hecho era la respuesta, Braix quería asegurarse

"Si… me encantaría ser tu novio Leon. He estado esperando meses por decirte lo mucho que te amo…" dijo Leon, aunque no podía ver la cara de Braix en ese momento sabía que se estaba sonrojando

"¿Y porque no me lo dijiste antes tontito?" dijo Braix un poco enojado "Y pensar que todo esto pudo haber pasado mucho tiempo atrás… ¡Me has hecho esperar demasiado!"

"Asumo que disfrutaste esto…" dijo Leon con una media sonrisa en su rostro

"¿Si lo disfrute?, ¡Me sentía en el puto cielo!" dijo Braix riendo, lo cual hizo a Leon reír también, le dio un pequeño beso en la cabeza "¿No quieres cambiar de posición?, ¡quiero ver tu rostro!" a lo que se refería era que quería besarlo por unos minutos

"Me encantaría, pero… supongo que ya sabes cómo funcionan los penes caninos, estoy prácticamente conectado a ti, tengo que esperar a que deshinche…" dijo Leon, movió su entrepierna para ver si podía sacar su miembro en vano, bueno, no en vano, Braix dejo salir un gemido al sentir la tensión

"Aaah~, bien, bien, entiendo, no sigas tirando, mi cuerpo está demasiado sensible luego de todo eso… te amo…" expreso Braix

"Yo igual te amo mucho Braix…" deposito otro beso en su cabeza "¿Una vez me deshinche quieres ir a tomar desayuno?... ¿Cómo novios?"

"Si… me encantaría, no puedo esperar por decirle a los demás lo que acaba de pasar… además, me estoy muriendo de hambre" Braix estaba completamente lleno por uno de sus orificios, ahora necesitaba llenar el otro

 _ **Would you be my love, my love?**_

 _ **Would you be my American boy, American boy?**_

 **Notas del Autor: Bueno, esa es la primera mitad del asombroso arco de las vacaciones, el siguiente capítulo continuara inmediatamente donde este lo dejo**

 **Espero que les haya gustado ese lemon, siempre me gusta probar cosas nuevas, y esa forma de escribir que se basa más en lo psicológico que en lo físico me encanta~**

 **Espero que hayan disfrutado ese momento en la mitad del fanfic, cuando Braix ve hacia el futuro, es para que tengan una pequeña probada de lo que va a ocurrir en los capítulos 35-40 3**

 **Y bueno, una bienvenida a la nueva pareja, sé que mucho de ustedes han estado esperando MESES porque esto ocurriera, y yo igual**

 **En fin, ¡Nos vemos!**


	27. Summertime Magic

**Notas del Autor: Muchas cosas han pasado últimamente, la más importante de ellas es el hecho de que el ultimo Nintendo Direct fue pospuesto (Aunque todo apunta que lo harán este jueves, eso espero), asi que he tenido mucho más tiempo para escribir, aun asi, el hecho de que todavia no hay ningún Animal Crossing en mi Switch me parte el corazón.**

 **Antes de empezar, hace una semana descubrí que tengo un hijo ilegitimo, un usuario de Wattpad creo un discord dedicado a mi fanfic, y eso es bastante genial, digo, no creo que pueda visitarlo todos los días, pero me asegurare de echarle un vistazo de vez en cuando**

 **Si están en interesados en hablar con otras personas de mi fanfic, aquí está el link: discord(punto)gg/dDdNdq7 (Ustedes le quitan el (Punto) y le agregan un punto real xp)**

 **Que quede claro que si ese server termina muerto, no es mi culpa, que yo no lo he creado y me abstengo de cuidarlo, ¡No tengo el tiempo suficiente para hacerlo!, pero en fin, supongo que pasara lo que tenga que pasar**

 **Espero disfruten la última parte de las vacaciones de invierno.**

"Perdón por no haberte dicho antes…" La pareja miraba las tranquilas olas del océano, ambos con euforia en su pecho al saber que ya no eran simples amigos, si no que algo más, pero antes de cualquier celebración, habia algo que terminar "Es solo… quiero que entiendas que tenía mis dudas, ¿sí?, no pude evitar sentirme controlado, sentir que todo esto fue un error…" no pudo seguir hablando dado que sintió los brazos del Braixen envolverlo en un fuerte abrazo

"Leon… no te preocupes, enserio, entiendo que tuviste que haber sentido que todo era una mentira… no te culpo, aun asi, no es necesario que lo hagas, por ejemplo… ¿qué ocurrirá si algún día dejamos de ser novios?, ¿No necesitaras ese frasco?" en sus manos, el Lucario tenía el frasco con el líquido naranjo que habia sobrado

"Braix… no es momento de pensar en el futuro, no me importa el futuro en este momento… solo me importas tu…" dijo el Lucario, mirando al Braixen y depositando un pequeño beso en sus labios "Quiero deshacerme de este frasco, y olvidarme de todo eso"

"Bien… no te detengo" Braix solo a Leon y se colocó a su lado, el Lucario analizo el frasco una vez más, canalizo toda la ira que tenía contra el Dusknoir y lo lanzo hacia el mar, la botella perdiéndose entre las olas brillantes gracias al sol, el cual ya estaba en su punto más alto "Leon… te amo"

"Yo igual te amo Braix…" se miraron por un momento, perdiéndose en los ojos del otro "No podía esperar por este momento… el solo hecho de saber que ahora somos novios me llena de alegría" volvió a depositar un beso en los labios de Braix, el cual se sonrojo, no estaba acostumbrado a recibir tanto amor

"¡A mi igual!, es como si fuera a explotar de alegría, ¡Nunca pensé que llegaría el día!" dijo Braix, sonriéndole cálidamente al Lucario "Ahora… perdón por romper este momento romántico, pero me estoy muriendo de hambre… ¿Vamos a desayunar?"

"Claro, si no me equivoco el hotel hace desayunos continentales o algo parecido, quizás nos encontremos con Alex y Serv ahí" respondió Leon, tendiéndole la mano a Braix, el cual la agarro y la apretó firmemente, todos sus sueños finalmente se habían hecho realidad

Caminaron a través de la playa, dirigiéndose al hotel, cada cierto tiempo se miraban y se sonreían, era como estar en un sueño para ambos, un sueño que esperaba que nunca se acabara

 _ **You feel like summertime**_

 _ **You took this heart of mine**_

 _ **You'll be my valentine in the summer, in the summer**_

 **(…)**

"Oye… ¿Cómo te sientes?" pregunto Alex, mientras con su tenedor picaba los waffles que no habia podido terminar

"Pues… todo bien… excepto por el hecho de que toda mi parte inferior duele y no puedo sentir mis piernas… pero además de eso, todo bien" dijo Serv sarcásticamente, mientras miraba al Zoroark con furia, ambos se encontraban sentado en una mesa con cuatro sillas, elegida especialmente por si Leon y Braix aparecían, alrededor de ellos habían distintas mesas con diferentes pokemon que se encontraban también de vacaciones en el lugar, y en una de las paredes habia un buffet con distintas comidas y pasteles de desayuno

"Bien, no es que necesites tus piernas de todas formas, puedo cargarte hacia todos lados, como una princesa, como lo hice para llegar hasta acá, ¿No sería eso tierno?" dijo Alex como si no fuera tan importante, mientras sacaba otro pedazo de su waffle y se forzaba a comer

"Aunque eso suena genial, me gusta la sensación de poder caminar, muchas gracias… ¡Yo solo intentaba probar cosas nuevas!, ¡No era necesario que me dieras como si no hubiera mañana!" reclamo Serv alzando ambos brazos

"Pues… ¡siempre es necesario que te dé como si no hubiera mañana!, además, ¿nunca te han enseñado que no debes jugar con fuego?, ¡Puedes salir quemado!" respondió Alex a las quejas de Serv "Ya deberías saber quién manda… además, no digas que no lo disfrutaste, prácticamente hice tu mente explotar en placer" la sonrisa pervertida de Alex fue suficiente para que Serv desviara la mirada

 _ **You are my only one**_

 _ **Just dancin'; having fun**_

 _ **Out in the shinin' sun of the summer, of the summer**_

"Bien, lo admito, fue asombroso…" una pequeña sonrisa se asomó en los labios del Servine "Bien, olvidémonos del tema, hazme un favor y anda a buscarme unos pasteles, ¿sí?" el Serv empujo un poco su plato hacia el Zoroark "Despues de todo el esfuerzo físico necesito atiborrarme en azúcar"

El Zoroark agarro el plato de Serv, pero antes de que pudiera levantarse, vio a dos pokemons conocidos entrar por la entrada al salón de comida, y ambos venían agarrados de la mano "Mira… parece que algo ocurrió entre ellos" le comento Alex a Serv, mientras Braix y Leon se acercaban a la mesa

"¿Qué?, ¿De qué hablas?, no me puedo girar para ver, ¡ME DUELE SIQUIERA MOVERME!" Serv estaba de espalda a la entrada, y el dolor no le permitía girarse

"¡Hola chicos!" saludo Braix alegremente, él y Leon sentándose en las dos sillas que sobraban, aun sentado no se soltaron de manos

"Umm…" Serv miro a la pareja con los ojos entre-cerrados "¿Ocurrió algo entre ustedes dos?, tienen el pelaje bastante enmarañado…" Serv ya sabía la respuesta, pero nunca estaba de más destacar lo obvio "Supongo que esa fue una sesión de entrenamiento muy intensa…" dijo Serv con una media sonrisa

"Bueno… yo… y Leon… nosotros… um… uh…" aunque Braix no sentía vergüenza de ser novio de Leon, no encontraba las palabras correctas

"Yo y Braix somos novios ahora" respondió Leon agarrando la mano de Braix mas firmemente, Braix lo miro sonriendo risueñamente, solo escuchar eso lo ponía eufórico

"Oh, bien, si eso significa el fin de la tensión sexual que se puede cortar con tijeras, entonces no hay ningún problema" respondió Alex, sonriéndole a la pareja

"¿Tensión sexual?" Braix miro a Alex con los ojos entre-cerrados "¿A qué te refieres con tensión sexual?"

"Pues, ¿No es obvio?" Serv respondió por Alex "Siempre que ustedes dos estaban juntos solían prácticamente devorarse con la mirada cuando el otro no estaba mirando, era como si en cualquier momento fueran a hacer el amor apasionadamente, y es curioso que nunca se dieran cuenta de eso"

"¡Nunca hubo tensión sexual entre nosotros dos!, ¡Cállate Serv!" se quejó Braix, alzando ambos brazos enojado "¡Además!, ¡Yo recuerdo claramente que antes de que ustedes fueran novios, habia mucha tensión sexual entre ambos!"

"Bueno, eso es porque yo soy un pervertido, y cuando pongo mis ojos en una presa, la hago sentir incomoda hasta que esta ceda, ¿No es asi Serv?" Serv asintió sonrojándose levemente

"Bueno, tiene un buen punto, no podemos negarlo Braix, siempre hubo un poquito de tensión sexual entre ambos, ¿no recuerdas todas las veces que nos mirábamos a los ojos por demasiado tiempo?" dijo Leon, y eso de ni hablar de todas las veces que soñaba con Braix

"¡Leon!, ¡Se supone que deberías estar apoyándome en esto!" dijo Braix cruzándose de brazos sonrojado, fingiendo estar enojado

"Aw, lo siento, es solo que me gusta verte sonrojado, ¡te ves tan tierno asi!" dijo Leon sonriendo, agarro la silla de Braix y lo acerco más a él, para poder abrazarlo

"Ahora entiendes lo divertido que es ver a la persona que amas sonrojada, ver a Serv enojarse y sonrojarse son las únicas imágenes que me permiten dormir plácidamente~" antes de que Serv pudiera decir algo, Alex volvió a hablar "En fin, ¿No van a comer nada?"

"Si, me estoy muriendo de hambre, ¿Me acompañas al buffet?" Braix se dirigió a Leon, la verdad no quería nunca soltar su mano, Leon asintió, ambos se levantaron de la silla, pero fueron interrumpidos por Serv

"¡Esperen!, ¿me pueden ir a buscar unos pasteles?" dijo Serv, pasándole su plato a la pareja "Si pueden consíganme uno de esos que tienen menta, me encantan"

"¿Qué?, ¿Acaso no tienes piernas?" pregunto Braix

"¡Pues no!, ¡No luego de que Alex me dejara completamente invalido!" respondió Serv, mirando a Braix enojado y sonrojado al mismo tiempo

"Oh… bien, entiendo…" dijo Braix, recibiendo el plato de Serv "Bien, lo justo es lo justo, nosotros le contamos que ahora somos novios, ustedes deben contarnos todo lo que ocurrió, ¿sí?" no podía evitar curiosidad por como Serv habia perdido la habilidad de sentir sus piernas

"¡No!" respondió Serv enojado

"¡Seria un gusto!" respondió Alex orgulloso de lo que habia hecho

 **(…)**

Quill despertó con una extraña sensación, producida por estar durmiendo en una cama diferente a la que estaba acostumbrado, los rayos del sol se filtraban por una ventana que no habia visto la primera vez que entro a la habitación, ahora que la luz del sol estaba de su parte, pudo examinar la habitación de Haze mucho mejor

Las paredes y techos eran de color blanco, Quill no vio ninguna mancha ni grieta en ellos, demostrando lo bien cuidado que era el lugar, incluso si la habitación ya no tenía uso, las cuatro paredes tenían diferentes posters, de videojuegos y de bandas, muchas de ellas bandas que Quill nunca habia escuchado en su vida, en una de las esquinas habia un pequeño escritorio con un asiento, el escritorio estaba completamente vacío excepto por un lapicero sin nada en su interior, Quill infirió que este no tenía uso desde que Haze se fue a la escuela, comparado con su antigua habitación, la habitación de Haze era perfecta, Quill recordaba que en su hogar su habitación era un desorden perpetuo, aunque él no hacía mucho esfuerzo para ordenarla, al contrario de su habitación la habitación de Haze estaba impecable

"¿Ya despertaste?" el análisis de Quill fue interrumpido por una voz que venía detrás de él, se giró en la cama y se encontró con Haze, el cual recién habia despertado y se frotaba los ojos con sus puños "¿Te gusta mi habitación?"

"Si… estoy bastante sorprendido, supongo que a tus padres les gusta mucho el orden, ¿no es asi?" Haze asintió "a mis padres nunca les importaba como mantenía mi habitación, siempre decían que ese era mi espacio, y podía hacer lo que quisiera con el"

"Quizás algún día podríamos ir a cenar con tus padres, ¡me encantaría conocerlos mejor!" dijo Haze, acomodándose en la cama para poder colocar su cabeza en el hombro de Quill

"Eh… claro… sería bastante divertido" Quill no sonaba muy convencido, conociendo a sus padres, sabría que le harían demasiadas preguntas vergonzosas a ambos "…En fin… ¿Cómo dormiste?, supongo que debe ser raro volver a dormir en tu cama"

"Pues si… se siente bastante raro, aunque, es mil veces más cómoda que las camas que están en las habitaciones, uno no se da cuenta de eso hasta que duerme en una cama diferente, esas camas parecen piedras comparadas con esta" respondió Haze, mientras se restregaba en su cómoda cama

"Oye… no son tan malas camas… pero bueno, supongo que cualquier cama es buena para mí en cuanto esté a tu lado" dijo Quill, dándole un pequeño beso en la frente a su Buizel

 _ **Is it summertime magic that makes me wanna dance all night long?**_

 _ **It's your summertime magic, make me feel this way**_

"Aw… te amo mucho Quill" respondió el Buizel, respondiendo el beso con un pequeño y corto beso, esta vez en los labios del Quilava, el beso pudo haber sido mucho más, pero fue interrumpido por dos toques a la puerta "¡Pase!" respondió Haze, la puerta se abrió, revelando a una Gothitelle con un traje de sirvienta, Quill inmediatamente recordó el traje que habia usado con Haze una vez

"Amo Haze, su madre me envió a decirles que el desayuno está listo, quiere que desayunen, dice que lamentablemente ella no podrá acompañarlos, un trabajo surgió, su madre y su padre tuvieron que salir inmediatamente, pero dijeron que volverían para la hora de cena" dijo la Gothitelle, luego de hacer una reverencia

"Oh, no hay problema, entiendo…" dijo Haze un poco desanimado al escuchar esto, pero recupero su felicidad característica de inmediato "En fin, ¡Bajamos de inmediato!, gracias por avisarnos…" La Gothitelle hizo una reverencia, y volvió a cerrar la puerta "Siento que mis padres no nos puedan acompañar, espero no te sientas ofendido ni nada"

"Nah, no hay problema, entiendo que tengan que ir a trabajar, además, ¡eso significa que podemos pasar más tiempo a solas!" respondió Quill, mirando el lado positivo de todo esto

"¡Supongo que tienes razón!" dijo Haze sonriendo "En fin, bajemos rapido no puedo esperar por que veas los desayunos que hacen mis padres" Haze hablo mientras salía de la cama, estas palabras inmediatamente levantaron la curiosidad del Quilava, el cual también se levantó de la cama. Ambos salieron por la puerta dándose la mano, Haze obviamente adelante, para poder guiar a Quill por su hogar

Esta vez Quill puedo examinar las características del lugar mucho mejor gracias a las ventanas que permitían que el sol iluminara el lugar, las elegantes paredes blancas del pasillo estaban llenas de diferentes pinturas, obras clásicas con tantos detalles que le producían un dolor de cabeza al Quilava, el pasillo donde se encontraba la habitación de Haze contenía al menos cinco puertas más, dejando a Quill con la duda de que habia detrás de esas puertas

Bajaron rápidamente por las escaleras cuales escalones también eran blancos, Quill no tuvo suficiente tiempo para ver el segundo piso, por lo que alcanzo a ver también tenía un gran pasillo con diferentes puertas, ni siquiera sabía si se les podía llamar pasillos, siguieron bajando hasta el primer piso, quedando frente a frente con la puerta principal de la mansión, pero no querían salir, asi que siguieron un pasillo que según Haze llevaba al comedor

"Um… Haze…" dijo Quill mientras caminaban de la mano "¿Por qué hay tantas puertas en los otros pisos?... digo, ¿Por qué tu familia necesita tantas puertas?" pregunto Quill curioso

"Bueno, obviamente los mayordomos necesitan habitaciones, ¡que no van a dormir en el suelo!, además, necesitamos una habitación de recreación, un salón de billar, una sala de Bowling, un salón donde guardar la colección de armas de mi madre…" Haze intento recordar todas las habitaciones "¡oh!, y también el salón donde mis padres guardan su colección de juguetes sexuales"

"Haze… ¿Por qué sabes dónde tus padres guardan sus juguetes sexuales?" pregunto Quill preocupado, pero no hubo respuesta, dado que finalmente habían llegado al comedor encontrándose con una gran mesa con un mantel color burdeos, de al menos diez metros y con docenas de sillas alrededor de ella, Quill abrió su boca perplejo al verla, no por la longitud, si no por lo que habia encima de la mesa, diferentes comidas, la mayoría de ellas dulces, y muchas que Quill no habia visto nunca en su vida, pero aun asi, se veían deliciosas

"Mis padres siempre dicen que la parte más importante del día es el desayuno, especialmente cuando hay una visita especial, asi que no suelen escatimar en cantidades" dijo Haze al ver la reacción de Quill a toda la comida del lugar

"P-pero… ¡Hay tanta comida aquí!" todos los platos y bandeja cubrían al menos tres metros de los diez metros de mesa "No creo que podamos comernos todo eso…" Quill se imaginaba que si no dejaba su plato vacío, la familia de Haze iba a pensar que era un malagradecido o algo

"Nah, no te preocupes, solo come hasta que estés satisfecho, todo lo demás se lo dejamos a los mayordomos, ¡de esa forma ninguna comida es desperdiciada!" respondió Haze, calmando los pensamientos del Quilava

"¡Wow!, tu familia es tan genial, ¿crees que me puedan adoptar?" pregunto Quill

"Pues… no creo que ellos estén muy felices sabiendo que su hijo y su hijastro son novios, eso es incesto y no es muy bien visto" respondió Haze, ingenuo al intento de chiste del Quilava

"Es solo una broma Haze" dijo Quill riendo y abrazando al Buizel "¿Te he dicho que eres la cosa más tierna del mundo?" no era el momento adecuado, pero se preguntaba cómo sería tener sexo encima de esa mesa con su Buizel favorito

"Aw… ¡y tú eres la persona más cariñosa del mundo!" dijo el Buizel, dándole un pequeño beso en los labios a su Quilava "En fin, ¿Comemos?" Quill asintió, cada uno saco un plato y se sirvió lo que más le interesaba, al menos en el caso de Quill, el cual nunca habia visto tanta comida exótica en un mismo lugar, mientras que para Haze esta era comida de todos los días, por lo que sabía cuáles eran los más deliciosos

Los siguiente cuarenta minutos estuvieron probando las distintas comidas que habia en la mesa, Quill descubriendo sabores que nunca habia probado en su vida, mientras que Haze le recomendaba los que según el eran los más sabrosos, los cuales Quill probaba sin pensarlo dos veces. Ambos reían mientras probaban todos y cada uno de los pasteles.

"Bien…" dijo Quill, luego de tragar la última comida que le faltaba por probar, un extraño bizcocho con sabor a menta "Estoy completamente lleno… de hecho, no creo que pueda comer nada más por años, eso fue demasiado…"

"Aw… vamos, no digas eso, ¡Que debes tener espacio para el almuerzo!" respondió Haze "Acá la comida mejora durante el día, el desayuno no es nada comparado con el almuerzo, y el almuerzo no es nada comparado con la cena… pero no te preocupes, que el almuerzo y la cena no son buffet como el desayuno…" dijo Haze al ver la cara preocupada de Quill "Es solo una entrada y un plato de fondo"

"Oh, bien, me alegra escuchar eso, que siento que voy a explotar en cualquier momento" Quill nunca habia probado tanta comida en la vida, pero habia valido la pena, todavia podía sentir los diferentes sabores bailar en su paladar "En fin… ¿Qué hacemos ahora?"

"¿Quieres subir a divertirte un poco?, siempre he querido jugar contigo en mi hogar, conozco algunos juegos que podemos jugar, si sabes a lo que me refiero~" respondió Haze a la pregunta del Quilava, guiñándole un ojo

"Um… me encantaría Haze, pero sabes que tu muchas veces gimes demasiado fuerte, y no creo que a todos los mayordomos le guste escuchar tus gritos de placer…" la idea sonaba tentadora, pero Quill sabía que era mejor prevenir

"¿Qué?... no… pervertido…" dijo Haze con una pequeña risa risueña, mientras se sonrojaba levemente "No me refería a ese tipo de juegos… además, recuerda las reglas de mi padre, prefieren que no hagamos nada "explicito", a lo que me refería es que tenemos una sala de videojuegos, y quizás podamos jugar a algo para pasar el tiempo"

"Oh… oh…" Quill se sonrojo levemente, sus hormonas se habían llevado lo mejor de él, ¡Pero no era su culpa!, ¡Cuando tu novio te dice que quiere divertirse contigo mientras te guiña un ojo, debes esperarte lo peor!, ¡O lo mejor en este caso! "Espera… ¿Tienen una habitación especialmente dedicada a videojuegos?"

"¡Sip!, supongo que ya te diste cuenta, pero mis padres son coleccionistas de distintas cosas" a Quill ya le habia quedado claro cuando Haze menciono su colección de juguetes sexuales "Una de esas cosas son los videojuegos, mi padre ama los videojuegos, e incluso tiene algunos records mundiales en algunas árcades de los ochenta y noventa"

"Wow…" dijo Quill, sorprendido, la primera vez que los conoció, pensaba que los padres de Haze eran empresarios aburridos, pero mientras más conocía de la casa, más se daba cuenta de lo contrario "Sería un honor entrar a ese templo que tu llamas habitación de videojuegos Haze…" Quill bromeo, haciendo reír al Buizel

"¡Bien!, ¡Entonces vamos!" Dio Haze sonriendo, agarrando la mano de Quill y emprendiendo camino por donde habían llegado, el salón de videojuegos se encontraba en el segundo piso, y como siempre Haze tuvo que guiar a Quill para que este no se perdiera en la mansión

 **(…)**

"¿De verdad nos vamos a quedar todo el día dentro de esta habitación?" pregunto Serv acostado en la cama, mientras sentía como Alex, el cual era su cuchara grande, le daba pequeñas lamidas en el cuello y cabeza "Digo, es divertido, pero se supone que estamos en uno de los mayores atractivos turísticos del mundo… ¡Debemos aprovecharlo!" 

"Es raro escucharte decir eso, siempre que estamos en la escuela dices que prefieres quedarte todo el día en la habitación" dijo Braix sin separar sus ojos de los Leon, estaban acostados cara a cara, y habían pasado la mayoría del tiempo solamente mirándose, disfrutando perderse en los ojos del otro, excepto cuando uno de ellos decidía robarle un beso al otro, causando risitas y más besos

"Pues, claro, ¡Porque en la escuela no hay mucho que hacer además de tener sexo!, acá por lo menos hay lugares por visitar" respondió Serv "Podríamos ir a un lugar, tener una cita doble o algo, además, en todo el tiempo que hemos sido novios, ¡tú nunca me has llevado a una cita Alex!" Serv se cruzó de brazos, fingiendo estar enojado

"¿Qué?, ¿sentir mi pene entrar y salir de ti hasta eyacular no es una cita para ti?, porque para mí es lo suficientemente romántico… Me aseguro de satisfacerte a diario, ¿y tú quieres que además te lleve a citas?, no sabía que eras una perra tan exigente…" bromeo Alex, dándole una mordida en el cuello a Serv, ganándose un gemido del pasivo

"Bueno, nosotros tampoco hemos tenido una cita oficial… aunque… estuvo esa vez que nos infiltramos en la sala de cámaras, y esos tres días que estuvimos viajando… pero nunca una cita oficial como novios" dijo Leon, antes de depositar un beso en los labios de Braix, los cuales se habían vuelto un objetivo que Leon se aseguraría de besar a diario ahora que eran novios

"Bueno, quizás podamos tener una cita doble, ¿sería divertido, no?, cuatro amigos, disfrutando debajo de la luz de la luna, todos ellos sin poder esperar volver a la habitación para coger con su pareja salvajemente, produciendo una tensión sexual que se puede contar con tijeras, ¿No suena divertido?" dijo Alex sarcásticamente

"Si lo pones de esa forma, suena bastante divertido" dijo Braix, sonriéndole lujuriosamente al Lucario que estaba a su lado "Digo, excepto por toda la parte sobre volver a la habitación y coger con su pareja, no queremos escucharlos tener sexo, y supongo que ustedes no quieren vernos follar tampoco, asi que deben aguantarse hasta volver a la escuela, o hacerlo cuando estén solos"

"Si, obviamente no queremos escucharlos hacer nada inapropiado frente a nosotros" respondió Serv, antes de que se le ocurriera la mejor burla de su vida "Ya me lo puedo imaginar, tu probablemente gemirías como si no hubiera mañana, despues de todo, esos fanfics que tenías guardados en tu computadora demuestran lo mucho que amas a los Lucar-"

"¡Cállate!, ¡CALLATE!, ¡TU Y QUILL PROMETIERON QUE NO LE MENCIONARIAN ESO A NADIE!" Braix rompió su contacto visual con Leon y se sentó en la cama, mirando a Serv con ojos amenazadores, el cual se estaba retorciendo mientras reía a carcajadas "¡RECUERDEN QUE LES DIJE QUE LOS IBA A TORTURAR Y ASESINAR SI ALGUIEN MAS SE ENTERABA!"

"Espera… ¿De qué está hablando Serv?" pregunto Alex curioso, si Serv se reía de esa forma, debia hacer algo divertido

"¡NO!, ¡NO ES NADA!, ¡CAMBIEMOS EL TEMA!, ¡DEJEMOS EL ESTUPIDO Y VERGONZOSO PASADO ATRÁS!" Grito Braix antes de que alguien pudiera darle una respuesta al Zoroark

"Bien… cambiando el tema…" Leon sabia a lo que Serv se refería, y aunque le daba risa, sabía que no podía dejar a Braix sufrir de esa forma "…Conozco un restorán bastante elegante y romántico que se encuentra en la ciudad, quizás podamos ir ahí… aunque… no tenemos dinero para pagar…"

"De eso no te preocupes amigo mío, yo tengo todo el dinero que necesitamos" respondió Alex, parándose y buscando entre la maleta de Leon, sacando un gran manojo de dólares "Mi madre me paso un poco de dinero durante la visita de padres"

"Wow, genial, ¿Entonces qué opinan?, ¿Quieren ir al restorán o no?" pregunto Leon

"¡Claro!, va a ser bastante divertido y romántico, ¡vamos a comer rico y nos divertiremos como si no hubiera mañana!" dijo Braix, levantando ambos brazos en emoción

"Sip…" Serv hablo, todavia entre carcajadas "Nos divertiremos tanto como tú te divertías en tu fanfic con esos Lucari-"

"¡SERV!, ¡CALLATE!, ¡ME ASEGURARE DE ASESINARTE Y QUE NADIE ENCUENTRE TU CUERPO SI NO CIERRAS LA BOCA!" dijo Braix enojado y sonrojado, a unos pasos de lanzarse encima del Servine y despellejarlo en ese instante

 **(…)**

Las horas pasaron volando dentro del salón de videojuegos de la mansión, Quill nunca habia visto tantas consolas de videojuegos en su vida, consolas más antiguas que él, que probablemente sus padres jugaban, y sus padres eran bastante viejos, al menos para Quill, el cual creía que tener más de cuarenta era suficiente para retirarse. Todos las consolas estaban conectadas directamente a una televisión de pantalla plana de almenas sesenta pulgadas, y también estaban cableadas a un sistema de sonido de alta resolución, produciendo solo la mejor experiencia para la pareja

Habia muchas consolas que Quill nunca habia visto pero habia escuchado que existían, ¡Pero es que los padres de Quill parecían tener todas y cada una de las consolas que habían existido!, una Super Pokétendo, una PokéGrafx 16, Poké CD-i, ¡He incluso algunas que no habia escuchado nunca en su vida!, por ejemplo, ¿Qué es una Poké Pico?

El Buizel y el Quilava estaban sentados en dos asientos extremadamente cómodo, ampliando la experiencia aún más, ambos en un trance mientras miraban la pantalla y presionaban los botones de sus respectivos mandos, aunque hace unos minutos habían estado jugando a un videojuego cooperativo, pero luego de que Haze mencionara que él era experto en Smash Bros, Quill tuvo que detenerlo, y decirle que probablemente lo vencería si se enfrentaran en lo que él consideraba su juego favorito, Haze no lo pensó dos veces prendió la última adquisición de su familia, la Pokétendo Switch, y coloco la última edición del juego.

"No te pasa cuando estas sentado en estos asientos, mientras disfrutas un juego antes de que salga el siete de diciembre, ¿qué es muy probable que asi sea como estar en el paraíso se sienta?" dijo Quill luego de haber jugado al menos cincuenta batallas "Digo, al menos yo me siento en el cielo, como si no necesitara algo más"

"Pues… si, cada vez que entro a esta habitación es como si entrara a una burbuja, una burbuja llena de diversión y conformidad de la que nunca quiero salir…" respondió Haze antes de destruir con Quill con su Kirby, su personaje favorito de esa empresa japonesa de la cual no recordaba el nombre, dejando el marcador veinticinco a veintiséis

"Eso no fue justo, hay algo que me ha estado molestando desde hace unos minutos ya, es como un golpeteo dentro de mi cabeza que no se acaba, ¡no me puedo concentrar para destruirte mientras lo siento dentro de mi mente!" dijo Quill mientras se agarraba la cabeza, ese sonido habia estado en su cabeza por al menos una hora, y estaba comenzando a molestarlo

"Ahora que lo mencionas… yo también he estado sintiendo un pequeño y molesto golpeteo en mi cabeza, si no me equivoco, debe ser la puerta, pero no quiero abrirla, estoy demasiado cómodo acá…" Haze comenzó a acurrucarse en su asiento "¿Puedes ir tú a abrir Quill, por favor?" Haze miro a Quill con una cara de perrito que no le permitirá resistirse, el Quilava rodo los ojos, y se despegó del asiento

"Bien…" dijo Quill molesto, acercándose a la puerta que separaba el mundo real del mundo virtual en el que se encontraban, encontrándose con la misma Gothitelle que les habia ido a avisar que el desayuno estaba listo

"Oh… Señor Haze…" dijo la sirvienta entre jadeos, como si acabara de correr una maratón y finalmente tuviera tiempo para recuperar el aliento "Siento… molestarlo, pero he estado tocando esta puerta por al menos una hora…"

"Oh… lo siento Seraphina, no podíamos escucharte…" se disculpó Haze, levantándose de su asiento y acercándose a la puerta "¿Qué ocurre?

"Hace una hora me avisaron que sus padres van a llegar en cualquier momento, y pidieron que por favor estuvieran preparados para tener una cena juntos… aunque eso fue hace una hora, probablemente llegaran en este mismo instante" dijo la Gothitelle preocupada

"Oh, espera, no se supone que primero debíamos almorzar, ¿O los padres de Haze llegaran y almorzaran con nosotros?" pregunto Quill, la pregunta causando un tic en el ojo de la Gothitelle

"Pues, um… señor Haze, usted sabe que para mí es un honor servirle… ¡Pero unas horas atrás estuve tocando la puerta por al menos tres horas esperando que me abrieran para poder decirles que el almuerzo está listo!, ¡Y nunca abrieron la puerta!, ¡Ya no siento mi mano derecha!" dijo la Gothitelle, perdiendo la compostura y alzando ambas manos al aire, ¿De verdad habia pasado tanto tiempo?, ¿Entonces porque no sentía nada de hambre?, oh, cierto… estaba todavia completamente lleno por el gran desayuno "¡Son las ocho de la noche!, ¡El almuerzo estaba listo seis horas atrás!"

"Oh… lo siento Seraphina, puede que hayamos estado un poquitito demasiados metidos en los videojuegos…" respondió Haze, él y su Quilava poniendo pequeñas sonrisitas nerviosas "Nos prepararemos de inmediato, una vez más, ruego que nos pida disculpas…"

"N-no se preocupe señor Haze, no es necesaria ninguna disculpa" Aunque dentro de ella, tenía mil y un obscenidades que quería gritarle en la cara al Buizel "Si me disculpan, seguiré preparando la cena junto a los demás…" dijo la Gothitelle, desapareciendo del marco de la puerta

"Oh, bien, supongo que eso significa que gane las rondas de Smash Bros, como te dije que lo haría, nadie puede vencer a mi Kirby" dijo Haze orgulloso

"¡Eso no cuenta!, ¡Dijimos que haríamos el mejor de cien juegos!, ¡Pero nos interrumpieron!, ¡Esto todavia no se ha acabado Haze!" dijo Quill dándole un empujón juguetón a su novio

"Aw… no es necesario que te pongas furioso, es solo un juego Quill~, no es tan importante que tu tierno novio sea mejor en tu juego favorito~" dijo Haze burlón, guiñándole un ojo y mostrándole la lengua a Quill, el cual iba a hablar pero Haze lo interrumpió "En fin, deberíamos prepararnos, ¡Finalmente ha llegado el momento en el que podrás conocer a mis padres mejor!" Quill rodo sus ojos y luego salio por la puerta de la sala, siguiendo a Haze, subieron las escaleras, dirigiéndose a la "abitacion de haez", donde Quill se preparó para conocer a sus suegros

 **(…)**

Los cuatro pokemons, todos ellos listos y preparados para salir de parranda, o cita romántica en este caso, salieron por la puerta de la habitación del hotel y comenzaron a caminar hacia el restorán, Leon y Braix agarrados de la mano, mientras que Alex envolvía la cadera del Servine que le pertenecía con su brazo

La ciudad estaba en su hora punta, cientos de pokemons recorrían las calles, mirando con atención los escaparates de las tiendas, muchos de ellos parejas que disfrutaban de la noche estrellada, Braix miraba a cada pareja con atención, recordaba que cuando pequeño se preguntaba si alguna vez tendría a alguien asi, pero ahora su respuesta estaba prácticamente dándole la mano

Se sentía tan afortunado, Leon era perfecto a su parecer, y que alguien como él estuviera enamorado de su persona lo ponía muy feliz, bueno, aunque puede que las pastillas hayan sido causante de ese efecto, aun asi, Braix nunca habia estado tan feliz, esperaba en cualquier momento despertar de este sueño

"¿Ocurre algo? pregunto Leon, sacando a Braix de sus pensamientos y trayéndolo de vuelta al mundo real, Braix lo miro cálidamente

"Te amo Leon... ¿Me podrías dar un pequeño beso?" preguntó el Braixen con una sonrisa risueña en su cara, si este era un sueño, se iba a asegurar de exprimirlo al máximo, Leon lo miro con una sonrisa cariñosa, y sin parar de caminar, acerco sus labios a los de Braix, ambos cerraron sus ojos mientras sentían las mariposas en su estómago revolotear, la conexión de sus labios produciendo un pequeño choque eléctrico en los corazones de ambos, entrelazaron los dedos, o garras de sus manos, perdiéndose en la intimidad del momento

 _ **You feel like summertime**_

 _ **You took this heart of mine**_

 _ **You'll be my valentine in the summer, in the summer**_

"Oh Arceus... estamos a punto de llegar a un restorán romántico, ¿de verdad no pueden esperar unos minutos antes de ponerse cariñosos?, ¡Aguantase un poco!" dijo Serv molesto al ver que la pareja habia parado solamente para besarse, el momento convirtiéndose en uno un poco más apasionado, las lenguas de ambos jugando una con la otra

"Aw..." Alex agarro a Serv por la cadera y lo acerco más a el "Deja a los tortolitos disfrutar de su nueva relación, ¿no recuerdas que nosotros también éramos asi en un principio?" dijo Alex recordando tiempos mejores, con tiempos mejores refiriéndose a un mes atrás

"Pues, no, no lo recuerdo, de hecho, la primera vez que hicimos el amor tú te aseguraste de forzar todos tus fetiches en mi... y, bueno, quizás fue bastante romántico de una manera muy rara y retorcida, pero a lo que quiero llegar es que nunca fuimos tan melosos..." respondió Serv "Que quede claro tus fetiches no me molestan, de hecho... son bastantes geniales..."

"Jejeje, ¡Y eso que todavia no los conoces todos!" Respondió Alex con una sonrisa pervertida "Por cierto, ¿no quieres besarte por un rato?, parece que ellos dos les va a tomar un tiempo separarse" Alex apunto a la otra pareja, la cual seguía besándose como si asfixiarse con los labios del otro

"Pues... um... si..." dijo Serv sonrojándose levemente ante la pregunta, era bastante raro que Alex le preguntara si querían hacer algo romántico, aun asi, era raro que Alex le hiciera una pregunta, siempre solía tomar el control sin hacer ninguna pregunta

"Bueno, tendrás que esperar, hoy día me siento un poco sádico, si quieres recibir un beso de mi parte tendrás que ganártelo" dijo Alex con una voz firme, antes de que Serv pudiera quejarse "Ninguna palabra mascota, que últimamente he pensado que cada vez que salgamos debería ponerte una correa, de esa forma te puedo mantener controlado, que ese collar que tienes no es solo de adorno" dijo Alex dándole un pequeño tirón al collar que se encontraba alrededor del cuello del Servine

"P-pero..." Serv iba a decir algo, pero solo en pensar lo humillante (Y excitante) que seria que Alex lo llevara con una correa como si fuera una mascota sin derecho lo hacía sonrojar, su mente dividiéndose si eso sonaba como la peor o mejor cosa del mundo "Bien..." dijo Serv frustrado, cruzándose de brazos, aun asi, pase lo que pase, se aseguraría de recibir un beso del Zoroark

Leon y Braix se separaron, un par de hilos de saliva indicando lo que acababan de hacer, se miraron, algo en lo que ambos coincidían era el hecho de que no podían aburrirse de los ojos del otro, y si era necesario, podrían estar todo el día simplemente mirándose, pero no habia tiempo para eso ahora, las quejas de Serv arruinaban el momento, asi que tuvieron seguir caminando hacia el restorán, habían acordado que le darían un vistazo a las tiendas luego, dado que Braix le pregunto a Leon si podían comprar un vestido femenino para él, cosas que Leon no podía esperar por ver, un Braixen y un vestido, ¿Acaso la vida podía ser mejor para el Lucario?

Los cuatro pokemons siguieron caminando hasta estar frente al restorán del que Leon estaba hablando, solo por la vista se podía ver que era bastante elegante, los vidrios permitían ver a bastantes pokemons con trajes y vestidos en las mesas, los cuales tenían aires de grandeza y reían mientras bebían vino, probablemente del más caro. Un pokemon los detuvo en la entrada, una pequeña Meowstic que no parecía tener más de veinticinco años, hizo una reverencia cuando vio a los cuatro pokemons llegar

"Buen día, bienvenidos al restorán numero de Playa de la Vida, el cual es apropiadamente llamado Restorán de la Vida, ¿Tienen alguna reserva?" pregunto la Meowstic, revisando la lista de reservas

"Pues, la verdad no, no esperábamos necesitar reserva... oops..." dijo Braix, rascándose una oreja

"Bien, están de suerte, la mayoría de los pokemons está en este momento cuidando a sus hijos, dado que la mayoría salio de vacaciones y todo eso, asi que tenemos algunas mesas para... cuatro, ¿No esperan a nadie más, cierto?" los cuatro asintieron, algo que noto Braix era como el rostro de la Meowstic cambio mientras hablaba, no una sonrisa, nada de fruncir el ceño, sino simplemente un rostro... de nada "En fin, síganme, les buscare una mesa" dijo la Meowstic entrando al restorán, los cuatros pokemons siguiéndola, sintiendo el olor de diferentes perfumes caros golpear sus orificios nasales al entrar, el restorán era bastante hermoso, tenía diferentes cuadros, y en el centro habia un bar, el barista, un Incineroar, preparando una bebida en ese momento

"Esta será su mesa, en unos minutos vendrán a atenderlos, disfruten su comida" dijo la Meowstic, al lado de una mesa que tenía exactamente cuatro sillas, espero que los cuatro pokemons se sentaran antes de volver por donde habia venido, dejando al grupo completamente solos en un ambiente en el que nunca habían estado.

"Entonces... um... miren, no sé cuánto dinero me entrego mi madre, no lo he contado todavia, y he escuchado que mostrar dinero en público es mal visto en lugares asi, asi que este es el plan... todos tenemos que pedir agua, le decimos al mesero que estamos en una dieta o algo, pero de esa forma podremos comer sin miedo de quedarnos sin dinero, ¿De acuerdo?" informo el Zoroark, y todos asintieron, sonaba como la mejor idea

Pasaron unos minutos en silencio, hasta que un Simipour se les acerco, con un pequeño cuadernillo y un lápiz en sus manos "Buenos días, yo seré su mesero esta noche..." los cuatro pokemons levantaron su mano, saludando al mesero "¿Hay algo que quieran pedir para tomar mientras deciden que comer?, ¿Quizás algún jugo preparado con nuestra receta especial?, ¿Algún vino?" pregunto, mientras le entregaba el menú a todos los pokemons de la mesa

"Pues... simplemente un agua estaría bie-" Leon fue interrumpido por Alex

"¡Vino!, hoy día venimos a celebrar, despues de todo los cuatro acá somos adultos responsables que pueden beber alcohol, ¿No es asi chicos?" los otros tres miraron a Alex perplejo, aunque no podían esperar mucho mas de Alex, especialmente cuando habia alcohol involucrado

"Bien... ¿Algún tipo de vino especial?, tenemos de distintas viñas, quizás le podría traer una carta de vino, para que asi puedan decidir mejor" Serv se preguntó si el Simipour pensaba que de verdad eran adultos, o simplemente no le importaba que menores de edad estuvieran bebiendo

"Nah... simplemente lo más barato, dijimos que no gastaríamos tanto dinero en vino, ¿No es asi Alex?, ¿No recuerdas que tuviste que entrar a Alcohólicos Anónimos por tu adicción al alcohol?, no queremos que tengas otra recaída" mintió Leon, esperando que Alex no dijera alguna ridiculez y pidiera el vino más caro

"Bien, vuelvo de inmediato con su vino, mientras decidan que comer, asi cuando vuelva puedan pedir de inmediato" dijo el Simipour, acercándose al bar para pedir el alcohol

"Aw... ustedes nunca quieren divertirse, tenemos dinero de sobra..." dijo Alex cruzándose de brazos, como si fuera un niño malcriado al que no le habían dejado hacer algo

"Bien, te hago una oferta" hablo Serv, poniendo su plan en marcha "Si me das un beso en este momento, te dejaremos pedir un vino caro, ¿bien?" Alex dejo salir una carcajada

"No voy a caer en tus trampas Serv, dije que si querías un beso de mi parte debías ganártelo, el chantaje no te va a ayudar en esto~" dijo Alex, agarrando a Serv por la cadera y acercándolo a él y a su silla, la otra pareja los miraba confundidos, ¿Porque si eran novios Alex no quería besarlo?, definitivamente eran unos raros...

 **(...)**

Quill y Haze se encontraban delante de la gran puerta principal, aunque no era necesario esperar a los padres de Haze ahí, Haze estaba tan emocionado que dijo que no se sentiría tranquilo hasta verlos llegar, Quill estaba sentado en la escalera, mientras que Haze estaba parado frente a las puertas, ansiosamente esperando que se abrieran

"Vamos… vamos…" se decía Haze a sí mismo, mientras movía sus brazos en ansiedad, la espera lo estaba matando "¿Por qué tardan tanto en llegar?" preguntaba, aunque ninguno de los dos tenía una respuesta

"Haze… tranquilo, llegaran en cualquier momento, obviamente tú los conoces mejor que yo, pero deben estar trabajando en algo importante, yo diría que ellos también están ansiosos por llegar a casa…" dijo Quill tranquilo, aunque no estaba para nada tranquilo, aunque ya los habia conocido una vez, esto era más que una simple visita, ¿Qué pasa si no le agradaba a los padres de su novio?

"Ooooh, ¡Escucho el auto de ellos!" dijo Haze, comenzando a dar saltitos de alegría, y asi era, Quill podía escuchar el distinguible sonido de las ruedas y el motor, sonidos que inmediatamente se apagaron, indicando que los padres de Haze ya habían llegado, y probablemente se estaban bajando del auto "¡Finalmente!, ¿No estas emocionado Quill?" preguntó el Buizel con su característica felicidad

"S-si… claro…" el corazón del Quilava latía a mil por horas, estaba nervioso, pero eso no era algo que pudiera mostrarle a su novio "¡Estoy e-emocionadísimo por conocer a tus padres!" dijo Quill con una sonrisa nerviosa, la cual Haze noto, pero no tuvo tiempo para preguntar nada, dado que la puerta se abrió, ambos Floatzels entrando, esta vez el padre de Haze llevaba unos lentes muy parecidos a los que Haze usaba cada cierto tiempo, mientras que la madre de Haze llevaba una cara cartera y un collar de perlas blancas alrededor de su cuello

"¡Mama!, ¡Papa!" Haze corrió hacia ambos Floatzels, estirando ambos brazos lo más posible para poder abrazarlos a ambos "¡Finalmente llegaron!, ¡No podía esperar porque finalmente pudiéramos cenar juntos!"

"Nosotros también Haze" respondió la Floatzel sin ninguna emoción en su voz ni en su rostro, pero Quill ya los conocía, sabía que probablemente estaba feliz en alguna parte profunda de su corazón "Es un gusto verte Quill, estábamos esperando con ansiedad el día que pudiéramos conocerte mejor"

"Uh… ¡Yo también!, Haze siempre me habla de ustedes, y siento que la visita de la escuela no fue suficiente para conocerlos mejor, despues de todo, es importante conocer a los padres de mi persona favorita en el mundo" ¿Habia sido demasiado ridículo?

"Es un gusto tenerte en nuestro hogar Quill" dijo el padre estirando su mano, Quill haciendo lo que suponía que debia hacer, estrechándola "Suponemos que Haze ya te dio un tour por toda la mansión, ¿No es asi?" pregunto con su voz profunda, la cual podía ser comparada con la del Dusknoir

"¡Sip!, y déjeme decirle algo, es una casa bastante hermosa la que tiene, y ni siquiera hablar de la comida, ¡todo estaba delicioso!" ¡Perfecto!, palabras amables, ¿A quién no le gusta que le digan cosas buenas?, por un momento Quill pudo ver algo en el rostro del Floatzel, una sonrisa casi invisible, la cual desapareció de inmediato, dejando a Quill con la duda si de verdad habia pasado

"Perfecto… en fin, supongo que deben tener bastante hambre" dijo el Floatzel, soltando la mano del Quilava "Podemos seguir esta conversación en la mesa, que tenemos bastantes preguntas que hacerles a ambos…" esa frase puso a Quill nervioso "Bajamos de inmediato, ¿Si?, iremos a arreglarnos rápidamente"

"¡Claro!, ¡Los esperamos en la mesa!" dijo Haze sonriendo, los padres de Haze se miraron sin ninguna expresión en su rostro y pasaron por delante de Quill y Haze, subiendo las escaleras, dejando a ambos pokemons en el primer piso "¡Lo hiciste perfecto!, ¡Se nota que les agradas!" dijo Haze una vez que quedaron solos, dándole un abrazo a Quill

"¿S-si?... ¿S-se nota?" la verdad Quill no lo notaba, aunque no notaba ninguna emoción de ambos Floatzel, asi que supuso que Haze, que los conocía más, sabia de lo que hablaba "¡Bien!, despues de todo, ¡Soy el mejor novio del mundo!" Dijo Quill, mirando al cielo orgulloso

"Bien, tampoco te pases… aunque si, eres el mejor novio que cualquier pokemon pudiera tener" Haze se acercó y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios al Quilava "En fin, ¿Vamos al comedor?" Quill asintió, y ambos siguieron el pasillo que llevaban al comedor en el que habían estado unas horas atrás, sentándose en las mismas sillas que habían usado la última vez, en una de los extremos de la mesa, uno al lado del otro "Mi padre siempre se sienta en la cabecera, mientras que siempre mi madre se sienta en esa silla" Haze apunto a la última silla de la fila del otro lado

Pasaron unos minutos antes de que ambos Floatzels entraran al comedor, Quill se preguntó que habían ido a hacer arriba, dado que cuando llegaron se veían espectaculares, y todavia se veían espectaculares, no necesitaban ningún arreglo, aunque Quill descubrió su respuesta, ahora la madre de Haze llevaba un collar de diamantes

"Sentimos haber tardado tanto en bajar Haze, sabes cómo es nuestro trabajo, estas últimas semanas hemos estado recibiendo llamadas por montones, y como somos los jefes debemos estar ahí a primera hora…" dijo la madre de Haze, con el mismo tono monótono en su voz

"No hay problema mamá" dijo Haze con una sonrisa cálida "Al menos finalmente podemos disfrutar de una cena juntos" ambos Floatzels se sentaron en sus respectivas sillas, y como por arte de magia, entro Alfonzo, el Samurott, con cuatro platos con los cuales hacia prácticamente malabares para que no se les cayera, se acercó a la mesa y puso uno delante de cada uno de los comensales

"Provecho" dijo el Samurott

"¡Gracias Alfonzo!" respondieron Haze y sus padres al mismo tiempo

"Gracias Alfonzo…" respondió Quill un poco despues, intentando seguir el ejemplo de la familia, le dio una mirada a la comida que estaba delante de él, era un líquido espeso verde con un Brócoli que flotaba encima de él, Quill inmediatamente asumió que era una crema, agarro la cuchara, saco un poco de la crema y la acerco a su boca

"Entonces… Quill…" la voz del Floatzel lo interrumpió de lo que iba hacer, teniendo que volver a dejar la cuchara dentro de la crema "Durante la visita no tuvimos tiempo suficiente para conocerte mejor… ¿De dónde eres?" preguntó el padre de Haze

"Um… yo soy de… ugh, siempre se me olvida el nombre de esa ciudad… Crepuscolina" Quill nunca habia estado orgulloso del nombre de la ciudad de la que provenía "No sé si ustedes los conocieron cuando fueron a la escuela, pero mis dos amigos, Braix y Serv, también vivía ahí, era un lugar bastante genial…"

"¿Crepuscolina?, nunca he escuchado ese nombre en mi vida, supongo que no es un lugar muy adinerado, ¿No es asi?" pregunto la madre de Haze

"¡Mama!, ¡Esas no son cosas que le debas preguntar a Quill!" dijo Haze mirando a su madre un poco molesto, esas eran las cosas que solían hacer sus padres, preguntas fueras de lugar

"Pues, la verdad no mucho, ósea, en ningún momentos estuvimos faltos de dinero ni nada, pero aun asi, no es que fuéramos millonarios como lo son ustedes" dijo Quill sin tomar ofensa de la pregunta "Por cierto, si me permiten preguntarlo, ¿En que trabajan ustedes?, Haze me conto que eran dueños de distintas cadenas del país, y que trabajaban juntos, pero nunca me dijo exactamente en que trabajaban…"

Haze miro a Quill con los ojos abiertos como platos, mientras negaba con la cabeza en silencio, esperando que Quill no hiciera esa pregunta, pero era demasiado tarde, se tapó su sonrojarte cara mientras escuchaba la respuesta de la madre de Haze

"Somos dueños de múltiples cadenas de tiendas triple-x, nos aseguramos de conseguir los juguetes sexuales a los precios más baratos, y conseguir las últimas películas porno antes de que salgan mundialmente, de esa forma los clientes saben que somos la mejor tienda pornográfica" dijo la madre Haze como si fuera nada, mientras sacaba otra cucharada de la entrada

"Oh… oh… ya veo" Eso explicaba bastantes cosas, tales como porque Haze sabía dónde estaba la colección de juguetes sexuales de sus padres, aunque… la verdad eso no tenía explicación "Um… una pregunta, he visto múltiples veces esos extraños juguetes sexuales que son como… muchas pelotitas unidas por un hilo, las cuales muchas veces en las porno se las introducen por el… um… bueno, por el ano, y luego las sacan lentamente, y siempre he tenido la duda, ¿Por qué usar esos juguetes si se puede usar un dildo, que es más grande?" pregunto Quill, ladeando su cabeza en curiosidad

Haze lo miro perplejo, ¿De verdad estaba haciéndole preguntas de juguetes sexuales a sus padres?, el padre de Haze, el cual obviamente era experto en ese tema, hablo "Bueno, es bastante simple, una cuneta anal y un dildo causan sensaciones diferentes, por ejemplo, mientras el dildo apunta a causar un placer estimulando los nervios dentro del cuerpo, las cunetas anales buscan estimular el anillo del ano, el cual es uno de los músculos con más nervios del cuerpo" respondió, mientras le daba otro sorbo de la crema, como si esta fuera una conversación de todos los días

"Oh, oh, ya veo…" dijo Quill, tomo la cuchara y probo la crema de Brócoli, la cual estaba exquisita, igual que la comida de la mañana "Tengo otra duda, y quizás ustedes puedan aclararle, hay muchos fetiches raros, el uso de orina, el uso de heces, blablabla, y siempre he tenido la duda, ¿los pokemons nacen con estos fetiches?, ¿o son algo que se forma durante su crecimiento?"

"Yo puedo responder tu duda, mientras mi marido está más informado de todo el tema físico de la sexualidad, yo estoy informado de lo más psicológico…" dijo la madre de Haze "Nadie nace con fetiches, simplemente estos se forman cuando el cerebro conecta placer con experiencias del pasado, es como lo contrario a las fobias, ¿entiendes?"

"Sip, entiendo, siempre habia tenido esa duda, me alegra que finalmente tenga expertos sexuales que puedan resolverlas" dijo Quill sonriendo "Aunque… si no les importa, tengo otra duda… ¿Creen que puedan responderla?"

"Claro, nos encanta hablar de nuestro trabajo, asi que sería un honor responder cualquier pregunta que tengas, especialmente a ti, sabemos lo especial que eres para Haze" dijo el padre de Haze, y Quill pudo notar otra vez esa leve sonrisa que era casi invisible

"¡Muchas gracias señor Haze!, ¡Para mí también es un honor estar aquí!" respondió Quill, y Haze dejo de esconder su cabeza entre sus manos, finalmente la conversación de temas sexuales habia acabado "En fin, mi duda es, ¿Es posible que el fisting cause daños dentro del pokemon que lo recibe?, con fisting me refiero a cuando un pokemon introduce su puño completo dentro del otro, es que en la escuela tenemos a un amigo al cual le encanta eso, y quería saber si podía ser dañino o algo…" Haze volvió a sonrojarse y cubrirse el rostro, esto era demasiado para el

"Pues… como todo acto sexual, tiene sus peligros, pero estos siempre se pueden evitar con el uso adecuado de lubricante y guantes, te explico…" Haze escuchaba todas y cada una de las palabras perplejo, ¿De verdad su novio y sus padres estaban hablando sobre fetiches?, bueno, mirando el vaso medio lleno, al menos se estaban llevando bien

 **(…)**

"Esa fue una idea horrible, nunca habia gastado dinero de tan mala forma en mi vida" dijo Alex al recordar lo mucho que odiaba el sabor del vino "¿Nadie quiere probarlo?" los otros tres pokemons negaron con la cabeza, ya estaban a punto de terminar sus comidas, Leon y Braix habían pedido dos platos de pastas los cuales compartían entre ellos, mientras que Serv y Alex habían pedido la carne más cara del menú, las cuales estaban compartiendo hasta que Alex probo el vino, ya llevaba cinco minutos diciendo lo mucho que lo odiaba "Espero que ese vino no haya costado demasiado, tiene un sabor horrible…"

"Yo recuerdo que a mi madre le encantaba el vino, quizás podamos guardarlo y llevárselo a ella" dijo Braix, mientras disfrutaba de su spaghetti con una salsa que no habia probado nunca en su vida, pero que activaba todos sus sentidos al probarla

"Nah, es bastante ridículo regalarle algo usado a alguien, especialmente si es comida" respondió Serv un poco molesto, su plan de poner a Alex ebrio para que este lo besara no habia funcionado "¿No vas a comer Alex?, ¡No puedo terminarme esta carne solo!" Alex miro a Serv, su mente inmediatamente pensando en lo siguiente

"¿Por qué Serv?, yo te conozco, se **lo mucho** que te gusta tener carne dentro de tu boca, si sabes a lo que me refiero" dijo con una sonrisa pervertida, haciendo sonrojar a Serv

"¿Pueden dejar sus chistes sexuales para despues de comer?, no quiero que arruinen mi comida, porque esto esta delicioso…" dijo Leon "¿No quieres probar Braix?" Braix asintió, Leon pico uno de los raviolis con su tenedor y se lo dio directamente en la boca al Braixen, el cual sonreía risueñamente

"Wow… ustedes de verdad parecen disfrutar de su nueva vida como pareja, ¿No es asi?" dijo Alex al ver el raro aunque tierno acto de Braix y Leon "Yo nunca le daría comida directamente en la boca a Serv, digo, le daría **algo** en la boca, y eso sería mi-"

"¡Detente!, ¡Enserio!, ¡Un chiste sexual más y prometo convertir este restorán en una escena de crimen!" dijo Serv sonrojándose, lo cual hizo a Alex reír, envolvió al Servine con su brazo y lo acerco más a el "Maldito pervertido… ayúdame a terminar esta carne, ¿sí?"

Los cuatro pokemons terminaron su comida y pagaron la cuenta, para la tranquilidad de Alex, tenía el dinero justo para pagar toda la comida y el caro vino que habían pedido, quedando con exactamente un dólar y un par de centavos, los cuatro sentían que habían comido demasiado, y simplemente ver comida les hacía sentir nauseas, asi que decidieron salir rápidamente del lugar

Caminando por las calles de la ciudad, eran exactamente las once de la noche según Leon, y aun asi, la ciudad seguía igual de prendida que hace unas horas, con cientos de pokemons caminando por las calles, entrando y saliendo de las distintas tiendas

"Espera…" Braix se acercó al oído de Leon "Ahora que no tenemos dinero, ¿Eso significa que no poder comprarme un vestido para… ya sabes?" pregunto Braix, con un tono de tristeza en su voz

"Supongo que no… pero calma, prometo que algún día te conseguiremos un vestido bonito, te quedara perfecto~" dijo Leon, dándole un beso en la mejilla al Braixen "Sé que va a sonar un poco ridículo… pero estoy bastante emocionado por llegar a la habitación y acostarme contigo, sé que no podremos hacer nada dado que Serv y Alex estarán en la misma habitación, pero aun asi, podremos acurrucarnos, y darnos pequeños besitos, y mirarnos, y darnos pequeños besitos de nuevo" los ojos de Braix se iluminaron en emoción con solo pensar en eso

"¡Suena genial!" dijo Braix, dando pequeños saltitos de alegría "Podemos hacer eso cada vez que nos acostemos, ¡Sera genial!" decía Braix "Te amo tanto… mi Leon…" Braix le dio un pequeño beso en los labios a Leon, no como la otra vez donde se besaron por unos minutos, dado que esta vez querían llegar rápidamente a la habitación para acurrucarse juntos

Mientras tanto, un poco más delante de ellos, Serv y Alex estaban teniendo la discusión más importante de su vida

"¡Oye!" le grito Serv a Alex

"¿Qué?"

"¡Bésame!"

"No"

"¡Hazlo!"

"No"

 _ **It's your summertime**_

 _ **It's your summertime magic**_

"¡No puedo aguantar más!, ¿Qué quieres?, ¿Verme rogando?" pregunto Serv, alzando ambos brazos en el aire

"Pues, siempre me gusta verte rogando, pero no, lo que quiero es ponerte ansioso, mientras más esperes el beso será mucho mejor, ¿no lo crees?" dijo Alex con una sonrisa pervertida "Se una buena mascota y aguanta…"

"¡No!, ¡No puedo esperar Alex!, ¡Me estas matando!" dijo Serv, rogándole con los ojos que lo pusiera contra la pared y lo besara como si no hubiera mañana, pero Alex no pensaba ceder

"Um…. Nah…" Serv iba a decir algo, pero fue interrumpido por Braix

"¡Oigan chicos!, ¿Esa no es la limosina de Haze y Quill?" pregunto Braix, apuntando a la entrada del hotel, era verdad, estacionado frente al hotel se encontraba la limosina que le pertenecía a la familia de Haze, todos corrieron rápidamente hacia allá, preguntándose a que se debia la aparición del auto ahí

 **(…)**

 **Una hora antes**

"Entonces… déjeme ver si entendí, ¿La mayoría de las personas que tienen un fetiche de incesto no están atraídas a su familia?, ¿Si no que están atraídas al tabú del fetiche?" los minutos se le habían pasado volando a Quill mientras todas las preguntas sexuales que tenía eran respondías, ya estaba terminando el postre cuando hizo esta pregunta

"Efectivamente, aunque muchas de ellas están atraídas a todo el tema de tener una persona tan cercana y romper ese lazo, ¿entiendes?, es un tema bastante complicado, y es quizás uno de los fetiches más complicados de explicar psicológicamente…" respondió la madre de Haze

"Ya, entiendo, entiendo" dijo Quill, sacando otra cucharada del Crème brûlée que habia de postre, antes de darse cuenta de que se le habia acabado "En fin, cambiando el tema, ¡toda la comida estaba exquisita!" dijo Quill sonriendo

"¡Sí!, ¡Cambiando el tema!, ¡Todo estaba muuy rico!, ¡Gracias papa y mama por hacerse el tiempo para cenar con nosotros!, ¡Esta cena ha sido muuuy divertida!" dijo Haze con una sonrisa nerviosa, haciendo su mayor esfuerzo para que no volvieran a hablar de fetiches y juguetes sexuales nunca más en su vida

"Me alegra que ambos hayan disfrutado de esta cena, para nosotros también ha sido un honor cenar contigo Quill, especialmente ahora que sabemos que estas más educados en todos los temas sexuales…" hablo el padre de Haze con su monótona voz "Deberías invitarlo algún día luego de que se acabe la escuela, es un chico muy agradable" dijo, dirigiéndose a Haze

"¿De verdad lo crees papa?" pregunto Haze, con brillo en sus ojos, ellos nunca decían que una persona era agradable, asi que si lo decían de Quill, significaba que de verdad habían quedado con una buena imagen

"Opino lo mismo, cualquier día que quieras Quill, eres completamente bienvenido en esta casa" esta vez hablo la madre de Haze

"Wow… ¡Muchas gracias!, de verdad, para mí es un honor ser bienvenidos acá, despues de todo, ustedes son los padres de la persona que más amo en el mundo" dijo Quill, mirando a Haze, y en ese momento, Haze perdono a Quill por haber hablado de temas sexuales con sus padres por más de una hora

Los padres de Haze miraron a la pareja, y por primera vez Quill pudo ver alguna emoción en su rostro, ambos tenían una sonrisa cálida, producida por ver a su hijo tan feliz con el pokemon perfecto para él, aunque la sonrisa no duro mucho, Alfonzo, el Samurott entro con una bandeja, se veía apresurado

"Disculpen… tienen una llamada urgente…" dijo el Samurott, acercando la bandeja a los padres de Haze, en la bandeja habia un celular último modelo, el cual estaba prendido y vibraba, indicando que una llamada intentaba entrar, el padre de Haze tomo el teléfono celular, y contesto la llamada

"¿Buen día?... con el mismo, ¿Qué necesita?..." Quill y Haze no podían escuchar lo que venía desde la otra línea "Oh… ¿Ahora?... ¿Es necesario?..." la voz del Floatzel sonaba un poco decepcionada "Bien… estaremos allá lo antes posible…"

"¿Qué ocurre?" pregunto su mujer, al escuchar el tono de decepción que salía de la voz de su marido

"¿Recuerdas todo ese tema de la exposición?, la que se va a hacer junto a los Premios AVN, ¿La recuerdas?" preguntó el Floatzel, su mujer asintió de inmediato "Bueno, nos necesitan allá lo antes posible, están teniendo problemas con algunos juguetes…"

"¿Qué?" pregunto Haze, su voz mostrando lo triste que estaba al escuchar eso "¿Se deben ir?" el Floatzel asintió, aunque él tampoco estaba contento "P-pero… ¡Solamente tuvimos una cena!, ¡Todavia no pueden conocer a Quill completamente!"

La madre de Haze miro a su hijo preocupada, se agacho a su lado, quedando cara a cara con el "Haze… amor, lo sentimos, últimamente hemos tenido que viajar por todos lados, el trabajo ha estado más cansador que nunca… pero prometemos que te lo pagaremos si, si tú y Quill quieren venir a quedarse durante las vacaciones de verano, prometemos estar todos los días para almorzar y cenar… ¿bien?" Haze estaba a punto de ponerse a llorar, pero se tragó sus lágrimas

"Bien…" dijo Haze, casi haciendo pucheros "¿Lo prometes?"

"Lo prometo hijo…" dijo su madre, dándole un pequeño beso en la frente "Podemos hacer algo, pueden quedarse acá, o si quieren, le podemos pedir a Alfonzo que los vaya a dejar a cualquier lugar que ustedes quieran, ¿Qué prefieren?"

"¿A cualquier lugar?" como por arte de magia, Haze recupero su felicidad característica, su madre asintió, Haze miro a Quill, ambos sabían dónde ir "Pues… ¡Yo y Quill tenemos una idea para pasar el resto de nuestras vacaciones!" despues de todo, si su familia no puede pasar las vacaciones con ellos, disfrutarían las vacaciones con su segunda familia, sus amigos

 **(…)**

Haze y Quill salieron de la limosina, inmediatamente encontrándose con los demás "¡Chicos!" grito Haze, acercándose y abrazando a los otros cuatro al mismo tiempo "¡No saben cuánto los extrañe!, ¡Es como si hubieran pasado años desde la última vez que nos vimos!"

"Calma Haze… que han pasado menos de veinticuatro horas…" respondió Leon, le costaba hablar dado el fuerte abrazo del Buizel

"Entonces… Braix… ¿Algo especial que contarnos?, ¿Algo que tenga que ver con Leon?, ¿Han estado a solas?, ¿A ocurrido algo importante entre ustedes que debamos saber?" pregunto Quill, intentando sacar una respuesta del Braixen

"Pues, que raro que lo preguntes, porque de hecho ahora yo y Leon somos novios" dijo Braix sonriendo, mientras envolvía el cuello de Leon con su brazo, Quill le sonrió a Leon, y Leon le sonrió de vuelta, todo habia funcionado a la perfección

"¿¡Son novios ahora?!, wooow, ¡no podía esperar este momento!, sin ánimos de ofender a Serv y Alex, ¡Pero ustedes son la pareja más tierna del mundo!" dijo Haze "¡Debes contármelo todo!" le dijo Haze a Braix, el cual solo rio

"No nos ofendemos Haze" hablo Alex, despues de todo ellos no eran una pareja tierna, sino una pareja pervertida y extremadamente sexual "Por cierto, ¿Qué hacen acá?, ¿No se supone que estaban disfrutando de la vida de clase alta?"

"Pues, mis padres tuvieron que irse a trabajar por unos días, y nos dijeron que si queríamos nos podían llevar a cualquier lugar que quisiéramos para pasar nuestras vacaciones, ¡Asi que decidimos venir acá y disfrutar con nuestra segunda familia!" dijo Haze sonriendo, mientras levantaba ambos brazos en euforia

"Aw… ¿Segunda familia?, siento que voy a llorar de alegría…" dijo Alex conmovido

"¿Sabes que es triste?, ¡El hecho de que no me hayas querido besar en toda la noche!, ¡Estoy sufriendo!" exagero Serv

"Sshh, no es el momento Serv…" dijo Alex, envolviendo la cadera del Servine con su brazo y acercándolo más a el

"En fin, Deberíamos ir a hablar con el Gallade para que nos dé una habitación con tres camas, despues de todo, no creo que seis pokemons quepan en dos camas" dijo Leon, y eso sin mencionar que eso arruinaría sus planes de acurrucarse con Braix

"¡Bien!, ¡Vamos!" dijo Haze dando un pequeño saltito de alegría, los seis pokemons entraron al hotel, hicieron todos los trámites para cambiar de habitación y se propusieron a descansar, preparándose para los dos días que le quedaban de vacaciones

 **Notas del Autor: Espero hayan disfrutado la segunda mitad de las asombrosas y relevantes vacaciones de invierno, aunque todavia no volveremos a la escuela, despues de todo, tengo algunos planes para el siguiente capítulo, algo que he querido intentar desde que comenzó este fanfic**

 **¡Las reviews siempre se agradecen!, ¡Nos vemos!**


	28. Special Episode 2: Disappointed

**Notas del Autor: No tengo mucho que decir hoy, estoy emocionado por Canela en Smash, es probablemente mi personaje favorito de Nintendo, y eso**

 **Intente hacer algo diferente hoy, y volví un poco a los capítulos antiguos, con esto me refiero a que saque un capitulo corto, en una escuela, cosa que no hago hace dos capítulos ja**

 **Tenía la idea de hacer este capítulo desde junio, y estaba esperando el mejor momento para comenzar a escribir, supongo que servirá como una buena división entre la primera mitad y la segunda mitad del fanfic**

 **En fin, disfruten mi obra de arte**

Braix siempre odio su nombre, ¿Por qué se llamaba Braix?, el nombre Braix no encajaba con un Fennekin, quizás cuando evolucione pueda agarrarle un gusto a su nombre, pero de momento lo odiaba, ¡Que él no era un Braixen!, ¡Todavia era un pequeño Fennekin!, ¡Y le faltaban años para siquiera pensar en evolucionar!

Gracias a Arceus no era el único en la escuela con ese problema, también estaba ese Cyndaquil, Quill y el Snivy, Serv. Lástima que ninguno de los dos le agradaban lo suficiente, porque estaba seguro de que si fueran amigos podrían estar horas hablando de los horribles que les parecía su nombre, amigos unidos por la idiotez de sus padres y su falta de creatividad, pero no, según Braix, Serv era insufrible y demasiado molesto, mientras que Quill era demasiado callado, y como todos los Cyndaquil nunca abría los ojos, y esto lo ponía demasiado nervioso

Aunque, para ser honestos, Braix no tenía ningún amigo, no es que fuera un marginado que toda la escuela odiaba y estaba todo el día solo, pero todos sus compañeros de curso eran simplemente eso, compañeros, nada más, nada menos, nadie en que pudiera confiar y contarle todos sus secretos, uno de ellos siendo su sexualidad, ¿es normal no estar interesado en las hembras?

En fin, ese no es el punto, a Braix no le gustaba almorzar con los demás de sus compañeros, dado que cuando almorzaban sus compañeros siempre hacían bromas sexuales o hablaban de las chicas que encontraban sexys, cosa que a Braix no le interesaba para la nada, por eso almorzaba solo, o relativamente solo, dado que por falta de mesas tenía que almorzar con los otros dos pokemon que no tenían amigos, Quill y Serv, bueno habia otro pokemon que tampoco tenía amigos, Van, el Espurr, aunque el si era un marginado, Braix recordaba que unos meses atrás era un pokemon con un corazón de oro, el cual estaba siempre alegre y riendo, pero en los últimos meses habia perdido toda la alegría, y ahora no le hablaba a nadie, siempre se saltaba los almuerzos, por lo que no tenía que sentarse con Braix, Serv y Quill

Los almuerzo en la mesa de los semi-marginados siempre se hacían en silencio, nunca se dirigían la palabra, no porque se odiaran ni nada parecido, sino porque no habia nada que los uniera, Quill y Braix pensaban que Serv era una perra desagradable, Braix y Serv pensaban que Quill era un raro, y Serv y Quill pensaban que Braix era un afeminado, por lo que no habia razón para hablarse, simplemente se sentaban el mesa, se concentraban en sus comidas, y cuando terminaban se levantaban sin decir adiós

Pero en fin, para Braix esto no era problema alguno, despues de todo estar en la escuela era apenas un tercio de su día, cuando volvía a casa se olvidaba de todo esto, especialmente cuando llegaba y sus padres lo esperaban con alguna cena, la cual disfrutaban entre bromas y chistes que hacían reír a toda la familia, pero esta vez los planes de sus padres eran diferentes, el fin del mes siempre traía consigo los días de compras, los cuales Braix odiaba, dado que encontraba el supermercado uno de los lugares más aburridos del mundo

Luego de que su padre le prometiera que harían las compras lo mas rapido posible, cosa que no convenció a Braix, los tres, su madre, su madre y el, subieron al auto

 _ **disappointed**_

"¿Ocurre algo campeón?" le pregunto su padre, un Delphox al igual que su madre "Te ves bastante pensativo, ¿Qué tienes en tu mente?" ojala tuviera una respuesta para eso, desde que cumplió doce años solía perderse del mundo real demasiado rapido

"No es nada papá, solo estaba pensando en cosas de la escuela, es todo…" respondió el Fennekin, haciendo su mayor esfuerzo para poder mirar por la ventana del auto. No le gustaba esconderle cosas a sus padres, quizás algún día se armaría de valor para decirles lo mucho que odiaba su nombre, ah, y también que quizás no estaba interesado en las hembras como todos los demás

El viaje al supermercado fue como siempre, extremadamente aburrido para un pequeño Fennekin, el cual simplemente seguía a ambos Delphox que eran sus padres sin rechistar, la única cosa que le gustaba del supermercado era el hecho de que podía ver lo mucho que se amaban sus padres, los viajes durarían quizás treinta minutos menos si sus padres no estuvieran besándose y riendo como adolescentes, era algo bastante tierno de ver

Pero este día algo llamo su atención, cuando estaban llegando al cajero, pudo ver una caja con muchos sobres dentro, y por un momento creyó que estaba un sueño, ¡Eran sobres de su juego coleccionables de carta favoritos!, ¡Y además era el set de Dimensión Oscura!, Braix se acercó y vio todos los sobres que habían dentro, cada uno de ellos tenía el nombre del juego, el título del set y la foto de un pokemon en una pose heroica, reviso todos los que habían, un Dewott, un Umbreon, un Dusknoir y un Jirachi, saco el sobre que más le llamo la atención, el del Jirachi, lo coloco en su boca para poder correr y se acercó a sus padres

"¡Mamá!, ¡Papá!" gritaba el Fennekin, su voz salía medio ensordecida por el sobre que llevaba en su boca, pero fue suficiente para llamar la atención de ambos Delphox "¡Miren!, ¡Miren!, ¡Es el último set de mi juego de cartas!, ¿Me lo pueden comprar?" preguntó el Fennekin con ojos de perrito

"No lo sé hijo…" la Delphox se agacho para agarrar el sobre y lo reviso, la imagen del Jirachi casi causándole una migraña por todos los detalles que tenía, la Delphox miro a su marido, el cual asintió

"Bien, te podemos comprar uno, despues de todo, tus notas han estado bastante buenas en la escuela, supongo que te mereces un regalo campeón" dijo el padre de Braix, los ojos del Fennekin se iluminaron, y comenzó a dar pequeños saltitos de felicidad

"¡Muchas gracias!, ¡Los amo!, ¡Son los mejores del padres del mundo!, ¡Prometo que seguiré manteniendo mis notas altas!" decía el Fennekin mientras daba saltos y saltos, ambos padres mirando la escena con orgullo de tener un hijo tan tierno

 **(…)**

Luego de rogarles a sus padres de dejarlo no ayudar a bajar todo lo que compraron del auto solo por este día, Braix entro a la casa a toda velocidad y subió las escaleras lo mas rapido posible, entro a su habitación como un bólido, lanzándose en su cama y admirando su sobre de cartas, el Jirachi en la parte de delante era casi como un símbolo para él, despues de todo, encontrar este set habia sido su deseo desde que se enteró que habia salido

Lo examino por unos momentos, no sabía si abrirlo, dado que para abrirlo tendría que romper el hermoso sobre, pero no aguanto más, con ayuda de ambas patas delanteras y sus dientes rompió el sobre, dejando las siete cartas que venían dentro de cada sobres al aire libre, Braix las agarro todas y comenzó a revisarlas una por una

Un Nuzleaf, nunca le gustaron los pokémons tipo planta, un Treecko, bleh, otro tipo planta, un Skitty, era un pokémon muy tierno para ser honestos, un Spinarak, los tipo bicho le daban bastante asco, un Bagon, tierno y bonito, un Braixen, como si se estuviera burlando de que la carta estaba evolucionada y el no, y por último, los ojos de Braix se abrieron como platos, era imposible

En sus manos tenía una carta con la imagen de un Charizard, solo que esta era de un color dorado, pero el diseño de la carta no era lo que tenía a Braix perplejo, si no lo que habia escuchado de esta carta, muchos de sus compañeros de clases mencionaban que solo existía una en el mundo, aunque muchos decían que ni siquiera existía, y era solo un mito. Pero ahí estaba, y Braix la tenía en sus patas, y le pertenecía, era el afortunado pokémon que consiguió una carta imposible de conseguir

No sabía qué hacer, ¿Gritar?, ¿Ponerse a llorar?, ¡Esto era como un sueño hecho realidad!, aunque probablemente estaba soñando, no habia manera de que esto fuera real. Tuvo una idea, ¡Ir a contarle a sus padres!, nah, probablemente sus padres no entenderían lo importante que era esto para él, dejo la carta en la cama y comenzó a reír, reír y saltar en la cama, ¡Habia sido bendecido por el mismísimo Jirachi!

Finalmente se le ocurrió que podía hacer con toda la euforia que se estaba acumulando en su pecho, mañana llevaría la carta a la escuela y se la mostraría a todos sus compañeros de clases, ¡Ya se imaginaba la reacciones de todos!, probablemente lo llamarían el pokémon más afortunado del mundo y lo alabarían como un dios, ¡Braix no podía esperar!

E incluso era posible que él le prestara un poco de atención, la persona que habia estado presente en sus pensamientos desde hace un tiempo, Darius, el Riolu, Braix no sabía si lo que sentía por el realmente era amor, o simplemente eran sus hormonas de puberto tomando lo mejor de él, porque para ser completamente sinceros Darius era un idiota desagradable, pasaba todo el día molestando y hablando mal de los demás pokémons, le respondía a los profesores de manera ruda, e incluso a veces hacia comentarios homofóbicos, aun asi, Braix no podía evitar pensar en él, muchas veces esos pensamientos convirtiéndose en algo común entre los adolescentes, pensamientos que dejaban a Braix bastante incomodo

 _ **disappointed**_

Aun asi, Braix se negaba a creer que le gustaban los pokémons machos, solo le interesaba Darius porque era bonito, ¿Y qué tiene de malo pensar que un pokémon macho es bonito?, ¡Todas las hembras podían hacerlo!, ¿Por qué no el?, no habia nada de malo en hacerlo, y eso no lo hacía gay, ¿Cierto?, ¿¡CIERTO?!

Ese día Braix bajo a despedirse de sus padres rápidamente, y se fue a acostar de inmediato, no podía esperar por mañana, contarles a todo lo que habia ocurrido sería tan genial, le dio un beso de buenas noches a su carta dorada, y luego cerro sus ojos, le costó un tiempo quedarse dormido dada la ansiedad, pero en unos minutos cayo en su mundo de sueños

 **(…)**

Por primera vez desde hace mucho tiempo, Braix despertó por sí mismo, no fue necesario que sus padres lo hicieran, la ansiedad fue suficiente fue para tenerlo en pie listo para ir a la escuela treinta minutos antes que de costumbre, cuando sus padres despertaron y lo vieron ya listo, no pudieron evitar sorprenderse

"¿Qué haces despierto tan temprano amor?" pregunto su madre mientras se frotaba los ojos "Todavia ni siquiera he hecho el desayuno…"

"¡No es necesario que hagas el desayuno mamá!" dijo el Fennekin, mientras revisaba su mochila por quinta vez, asegurándose que la carta dorada siguiera ahí y no hubiera desaparecido como por arte de magia "¡No tengo hambre!, ¡Quiero ir directo a la escuela!"

Su madre lo miro un poco preocupada "¿Y a ti que te pico?, ¿Desde cuándo te interesa tanto la escuela?" pregunto confundida mientras prendía la cocina

"No debe ser nada" respondió su padre, mientras tomaba asiento en la mesa que estaba al lado de la cocina "Probablemente solamente le gusta esforzarse al máximo, ¡igual que su padre!" dijo con una gran sonrisa "¿No es asi campeón?" el Fennekin sonrió y asintió, aunque esa no era la razón de su apuro

"¿Tu?, ¿Esforzarte al máximo?" dijo su madre levantando una ceja "Lo dudo…" dejo la sartén y le dio un beso en la frente a su marido "En fin, tendrás que esperar un poco Braix, recuerda que yo y tu padre también debemos desayunar… ¿No es asi?" pregunto, mirando a su marido, buscando apoyo

"Oh… ¡Claro que sí!" dijo su padre "Braix, recuerda, ¿Qué es lo que viene antes de todo lo demás y es lo más importante?" preguntó el Delphox a su hijo

"¿La familia?" respondió el Fennekin, ladeando su cabeza levemente

"Um… no…" respondió el Delphox "Bueno, sí, la familia es lo más importante, pero me refería al desayuno, es lo más importante del día, no puedes tener un buen día si no tomas un buen desayuno que te de energías"

"Aw… bien…" dijo el Fennekin decepcionado, colocando su rostro contra la mesa y bajando ambas orejas, pero sus ánimos subieron inmediatamente cuando sintió la mano de su padre acariciarle la cabeza, levanto la mirada para encontrarse con la mirada de su padre

"Oye, no te pongas triste, desayunaremos rapido y luego podremos ir directo a la escuela, ¿de acuerdo?" dijo su padre con una cálida voz, el Fennekin asintió, era imposible decirle que no a su padre cuando era cariñoso

"Bien, ustedes dos, basta de charla y coman" dijo la madre de Braix riendo, colocando el plato enfrente de él y su padre, y luego trayendo un plato para ella, los tres pokémons comenzaron a hablar y reír como lo solían hacer todas las mañanas, de verdad eran la familia perfecta, o eso creía Braix

 **(…)**

"¡Y recuerda hijo!, ¡Te amamos!" le gritaba su madre desde el auto, se encontraban delante de la escuela, y Braix ya habia salido del automóvil con su mochila

"¡Yo igual los amo!" grito el Fennekin agitando su mano para despedirse de sus padres, los cuales esperaron que su hijo entrara a la escuela antes de acelerar con el auto, Braix camino más rapido que de costumbre a su salón de clases, no podía esperar por mostrarles a todo lo que habia encontrado, siempre antes de empezar las clases el salón era un desorden, los cuarenta pokémons que conformaban el curso se daban vueltas por ella, y todos hablaban al mismo tiempo, lo cual era algo incómodo en los pokémons que le gustaba estar más callado

Braix se dirigió inmediatamente a su asiento, el cual estaba al lado de Mallow, un Flaaffy, el cual quizás era el "amigo" más cercano de Braix, aunque aún asi no lo llamaría amigo, no era alguien con el que pudiera hablar seriamente, si no era alguien con el que podía hacer bromas y hablar durante clases, nada más, pero este no era momento para hablar de que es un amigo y que no es un amigo, Braix abrió su mochila y saco la carta dorada

"Oye…" dijo, tocando el hombro del Flaaffy, el cual en ese momento estaba hablando con otro pokémon, pero al sentir el toque en su hombro, inmediatamente se volteó "Mira esto…" Braix le mostro la carta dorada, lo cual causo que el Flaaffy abriera los ojos como platos

"No… puede… ser…" dijo el Flaaffy, como si estuviera en un trance viendo la carta

"¡Lo sé!, ¡Es genial!, ¡Nunca pensé que tendría la suficiente suerte para sacar la carta dorada!" dijo Braix orgulloso de sí mismo "¡Ni siquiera sabía que existía!, es más, mis padres me compraron el sobre en un superme- ¡OYE!" el Flaaffy saco la carta de las patas del Fennekin y rápidamente se paró en su mesa

"¡OIGAN TODOS!, ¡BRAIX TAMBIEN TIENE LA CARTA DORADA!" anuncio el Flaaffy a todo el curso, todos detuvieron lo que estaban haciendo y miraron la carta, pero a Braix se le hundió el corazón, ¿A qué se refería con que también tenía la carta dorada?, ¡Solo habia una en el mundo!

 _ **disappointed**_

"¿También la tiene?" doble hundimiento de corazón para Braix, esa era la voz de Darius, el Riolu "A ver ovejita… déjame verla…" el Flaaffy rodo sus ojos y le entrego la carta al Riolu, el cual la examino "Es cierto… también es dorada… a ver… ¡Rarito!" grito el Riolu, esta vez dirigiéndose al Espurr que estaba en una mesa solo, ignorando todo lo demás "¡Trae tu carta!" el Espurr se levantó, y se acercó al Riolu, entregándole algo que llevaba en sus manos, también era una carta, Braix la vio, también era dorada, y era igual a la de el

"¿Cómo es posible?, ¿Qué está ocurriendo?" todo el público hablaba al mismo tiempo, preguntándose cómo era posible que hubieran dos cartas doradas, al igual que Braix, el cual no entendía porque habían dos cartas iguales

"Es obvio… una de estas cartas es falsa, solo existe una carta dorada, eso significa que uno de ustedes es un maldito suertudo…" dijo Darius, refiriéndose a Braix y a Van, el Espurr "…Y el otro, es un pobretón que tiene que recurrir a comprar cartas falsas…"

"¿Y cuál es la real?" preguntó el Flaaffy curioso

"No lo sé, no noto ningún detalle que indique que una es real o falsa, pero me asegurare de descubrirlo, ¡Me asegurare de dejar en vergüenza al estúpido pobre que tiene que comprar sobres falsos!" dijo el Riolu con ira en su voz, como si esto fuera un pecado, a Braix se le formo un nudo en la saliva, miro al Espurr, el cual no tenía ninguna reacción, su cara seguía siendo igual, nada de ira, nada de enojo, nada de decepción… simplemente, una leve melancolía, cuando sus ojos conectaron Braix no pudo evitar sentir un poco de esa melancolía

"¡Mi carta no es la falsa!" dijo Braix quitando su carta de las manos del Riolu "¡La compre en un supermercado de renombre!, ¡No hay manera de que la mía sea falsa!" dijo Braix defensivamente, el Riolu mirándolo con una sonrisa engreída

"Pues, uno nunca sabe, mi tío, que trabaja en un supermercado, me ha dicho que últimamente le han estado llegando bastantes sobres falsos, asi que es posible que la tuya sea la falsa, despues de todo, la familia del rarito es un poco más adinerada que la tuya… asi que espero que la tuya sea la falsa, y si es asi, me asegurare de que todos sepan lo pobre que eres…" dijo Darius amenazadoramente

Braix hubiera dicho algo, pero no tenía nada que decir, además el profesor llego exactamente en ese momento, interrumpiendo cualquier escena dado que todos los pokémons tuvieron que volver a sus asientos, Braix se preguntó si de verdad la suya era una carta falsa, era posible, ¡Pero si era asi no podía dejar que nadie se enterara!, ¡Si alguien se enteraba su reputación estaba muerta!, ¡Todos lo odiaran de por vida!

Cada cierto tiempo miraba a Van, aunque le habían dicho todo eso, él no se veía preocupado, se preguntó que pasaba por la mente de ese Espurr, siempre se veía tan… tan triste, aun asi, Braix no podía evitar verlo como un enemigo ahora, su reputación estaba en juego

 **(…)**

La campana sonó, terminando con la primera mitad de las horas de clases y dando paso a la hora de almuerzo, todos los alumnos salieron de las salas para dirigirse a la cafetería, Braix avanzo un poco más rapido que de costumbre, intentando evitar cualquier pregunta de su carta dorada

"¡Oye!" una voz hizo que todos sus pelos se pararan de punta, se volteó para encontrarse con Darius, el Riolu de sus sueños y pesadillas "Solo vengo a decirte algo rápidamente…" dijo Darius amenazadoramente, causando que Braix tragara saliva "Sé que tú eres el de la carta falsa…"

"¡Yo no soy el de la carta falsa!, ¡La mía es la carta real!" dijo Braix desesperado, al verlo en esa situación otra sonrisa sádica se formó en la cara del Riolu, amaba demasiado ver a los demás sufriendo

"No creo tus mentiras, pero no te preocupes, conozco a un pokémon de los cursos más alto que es un experto en cartas coleccionable" Braix abrió sus ojos como platos, este era su fin "Nos encontraremos en la salida, él sabrá si tu carta es real o falsa…"

"P-pero…"

"Sin peros, si no llegas significa que eres un cobarde y tienes miedo que la escuela descubra que eres un pobre, en fin, no quiero perder más el tiempo contigo, ¡Nos vemos en la salida!" dijo el Riolu pasando por delante del destrozado Fennekin

¿Qué debia hacer ahora?, ¿Cuál era ese dicho que todos conocían?, ¿El que nada hace nada teme?, ¿Entonces de que temía?, su carta obviamente era la real, no habia manera de que hubiera comprado sobres piratas, ¿Cierto?, ¿¡CIERTO?!

Camino a la cafetería con los ánimos a media y se sentó en la mesa en la que siempre se sentaba, junto a los otros dos semi-marginados, suspiro, ¿Por qué alguien tan bonito como Darius disfruta de simplemente destruir la reputación de los demás?

"Entonces…" Braix levanto su mirada, no estaba acostumbrado a que le hablaran durante el almuerzo, el Snivy, Serv le estaba hablando "¿Tu carta es la real o la falsa?" preguntó el Snivy con legitima curiosidad

"Espera… ¿C-como sabes eso?" pregunto Braix, todavia un poco desconcertado, todos los meses que habia almorzado con Quill y Serv, nadie habia dicho ninguna palabra

"Pues, toda la escuela lo sabe, toda el mundo está hablando de ti y el Espurr, de hecho, mucha gente está haciendo apuestas por cual carta es falsa y cuál es la verdadera" esta vez hablo el Cyndaquil, antes de sacar una cucharada de su estofado y metérsela a la boca

"¿Y quién va ganando?" pregunto Braix

"Pues, la mayoría de la gente está apostando porque Van tiene la carta real, y la tuya es la falsa…" respondió Serv "Aunque no te preocupes, yo aposte veinte dólares por ti"

"Oh, no sé qué voy a hacer, si alguien descubre que mi carta es falsa seré el hazmerreír de toda la escuela, probablemente todos se burlaran de mi por años, y dirán que soy la persona más pobre del mundo…" dijo Braix agarrándose la cabeza con las patas

"Entonces… ¿Tu carta es la falsa?" pregunto Quill ladeando su cabeza levemente

"¡No lo sé!, ¡No estoy seguro!, ¡No sé si es la verdadera o la falsa!, ¡Eso es lo peor de todo!, no sé si debo estar confiado o debo correr por mi vida…" dijo Braix triste "Estoy muerto… este es el fin de toda mi reputación, todo se acabó para mi…"

"Bueno, mi amigo Fennekin, para perderla primero debes tener una reputación, y tú nunca has tenido una reputación, siempre has sido el Fennekin que tiene amigos y no tiene amigos al mismo tiempo, para resumir, un raro…" dijo Serv sonriendo, dándole pequeñas palmaditas en la espalda al Fennekin

"Eso no ayuda…" respondió Braix triste, pegando su rostro contra la mesa y bajando ambas orejas

"Braix, escúchame…" Serv agarro al Fennekin por los hombros y lo miro directamente a los ojos, forzando una sonrisa en su rostro "…Tu carta no puede ser la falsa, esos veinte dólares son robados, y necesito pagar, asi que hazme un favor y prométeme que tu carta es la real"

"Déjalo en paz Serv…" dijo Quill un poco enojado, aunque no se notaba, dado que sus ojos no expresaban ninguna emoción, porque no se podían ver en primer lugar

"¿Saben?, ni siquiera tengo hambre, gracias por intentar ayudarme, fue bastante divertido escucharlos hablar luego de meses de silencio, pero ahora necesito estar a solas, ¿sí?" dijo Braix, agarrando todas sus cosas y saliendo de la cafetería, preguntándose si de verdad eso habia pasado

"Oh no… ahí van mis veinte dólares…" se dijo Serv a sí mismo, al voltearse encontrándose con Quill, el cual lo miraba enojado "¡Oye!, ¡no me mires con esos ojos!, ¡No es mi culpa que haya confiado en Braix!"

 **(…)**

Braix temblaba mientras veía cada segundo pasar en el reloj, la hora de salir de clases estaba cerca, su hora del juicio, un nudo se le formo en el estómago cuando sintió la campana sonar, el profesor y todos los alumnos salieron de la sala, antes de salir el Riolu le dio una mirada amenazadora, Braix se levantó de su asiento y camino por los pasillos, era como si estuviera caminando directamente a su muerte, y todo esto era la calma antes de la tormenta, o más bien la calma antes de morir socialmente

Sentía como todos los pokémons depositaban su mirada en él, Braix se preguntó cuántos de ellos creían que él tenía la carta real, aunque su ansiedad se estaba llevando lo mejor de él, sentía que todas las miradas eran miradas juzgadoras, listos para verlo caer en la guillotina que era el experto de cartas que Darius menciono

En la entrada de la escuela lo estaban esperando, estaba Darius y un Grovyle, como siempre Darius llevaba su sonrisa engreída, la cual se agrando aún más cuando vio a Braix acercarse, toco el hombro del Grovyle y apunto a la dirección donde Braix venia

"Él es, él es el pobre que compra sobres de segunda mano, revisa su carta, de seguro que te darás cuenta que es falsa de inmediato" dijo Darius sin quitarse la sonrisa de la cara, pero el Grovyle tenía otros planes, para la confusión de Braix estiro su mano, la cual Braix, confundido, sacudió

"Es un gusto conocerte Braix, estas últimas horas todo el mundo ha hablado de ti y del Espurr, supongo que sabes porque le pedí a Darius que nos encontráramos en la salida, ¿No es cierto?" dijo el Grovyle con una voz raramente cálida, Braix asintió "Unos minutos atrás revisamos la carta de Van, ahora necesito ver la tuya…" Braix trago saliva, y abrió su mochila, saco la carta y se la entregó al Grovyle "Ya veo…"

Los segundos parecían horas para Braix mientras el Grovyle examinaba cada detalle de la carta, Darius miraba al Grovyle ansioso, no podía esperar porque este diera su veredicto, pero el Grovyle era cuidadoso y detallista, exactamente un minuto despues, levanto su mirada de la carta

"¿E-entonces?" pregunto Braix con cierto tono de miedo en su voz

"¿Si?, ¿Entonces?, ¿Quién es el pobre?" pregunto Darius mientras movía ambos brazos en ansiedad

"Pareciera… que la carta de Braix es la falsa, la del Espurr se veía levemente de mejor calidad, aunque debo admitirlo, para ser una carta falsa es de una calidad bastante sorprendente…" las palabras del Grovyle rompieron el corazón de Braix, eso era todo, se habia acabado, tendría que cambiarse de escuela, no habia manera que pudiera seguir viviendo una vida normal en esta escuela, eso sí tenía suerte de que el rumor de que era pobre no se expandiera a otras escuelas

 _ **disappointed**_

"¡Lo sabía!" dijo Darius dando saltitos de felicidad, "¡Sabias que tú eras el estúpido pob-"

"¡Esperen!" la voz de Quill interrumpió los insultos del Riolu, todos se voltearon en la dirección de la que la voz venia, encontrándose con dos pokémon que venían corriendo a toda velocidad, uno en cuatro patas y el otro en dos, Serv y Quill

"¡Tengo información confidencial!" dijo Serv "Información que cambiara todo el tema de las cartas de Braix y Van, información que solo yo, un agente especial, puede saber" los tres pokémons e incluso Quill miraron al Snivy confundidos, ¿agente especial?

"Escúpelo rapido, que no tengo tiempo, debo llegar a mi casa en una hora, asi que solo tengo treinta minutos para burlarme del pobre" dijo Darius, dándole golpecitos al suelo con el pie, ansioso y desesperado por ser interrumpido de esa forma

"Pues… escúchenme, mi madre trabaja en tiendas de segunda mano, ella siempre me habla de cómo le llegan sobres de cartas piratas, los cuales vende por la mitad de precio que los originales" conto Serv "Bueno, se me olvido completamente que el otro día vio a Van comprar uno de esos sobres…"

"¿Q-que?" Braix estaba confundido, ¿entonces su carta no era la real?

"Entonces… ¿Van es el pobre?" pregunto Darius, también sorprendido por la revelación del Snivy "No puede ser, entonces… ¿Por qué la carta de Van se veía de mejor calidad?" pregunto, dirigiéndose al Grovyle

"No lo sé, la verdad no se distinguir entre calidad de cartas, solamente lo decía porque la carta de Van era un poco más dorada que la de Braix" dijo el Grovyle encogiéndose de hombros, lo cual hizo que Darius se golpeara el rostro con la palma de la mano

"En fin, eso significa que no hay tiempo, Van todavia debe estar esperando el autobús, quizás alcancemos y podamos burlarnos de lo pobre que es" dijo Darius recuperando su sonrisa engreída "tu asegúrate de que toda la escuela se entere de que su carta es la falsa, yo me encargo de hacerlo sufrir un poco…" el Grovyle asintió, y ambos salieron por la puerta principal de la escuela

"Wow… no pensé que se iban a creer eso…" dijo Quill, los tres pokémons que quedaban mirando la puerta perplejos "No pensaba que eso iba a funcionar…"

"Espera… ¿Por qué no pensaban que se lo iba a creer?, ¿Era una mentira?" pregunto Braix sorprendido

"Pues sí, el hecho que de verdad creas que mi madre trabaja en una tienda de segunda manos es como un insulto…" dijo el Snivy sonriéndole al Fennekin "Pero aun asi, no creas que lo hacía por ti, solo lo hacía porque necesitaba mis veinte dólares"

"Y también lo hicimos porque eres una parte importante de nuestro almuerzo, despues de todo, almorzar de a dos no es tan divertido…" dijo Quill sonrojándose y bajando su mirada levemente

"Aw… ¡Muchas gracias chicos!, ¡Me salvaron la vida!" dijo Braix recuperando sus ánimos y alegría "De verdad, les debo una…" Braix hizo una leve reverencia para demostrar su gratitud

"Tranquilo, tranquilo, no hay problema" dijo Serv dándole pequeñas palmaditas en la espalda al Fennekin "En fin, ahora voy a buscar al hijo de puta que me debe veinte dólares porque gane esa apuesta, asi que nos vemos luego…"

"Si, yo igual debería irme…" dijo Quill, ya no habia nada más que hablar, no es que luego de que le hayan salvado la vida iban a ser amigos, nah, las amistades no se forman asi de fácil

"¡Nos vemos en el almuerzo!" dijo Braix saliendo por la puerta principal de la escuela. Los tres pokémons tomaron caminos separados ese día, volviendo a sus casas y preparándose para el día viernes, el último día de la semana

Como siempre, Braix tuvo una cena con su familia, donde rieron y bromearon entre ellos, Braix ya lo habia dicho miles de veces, pero de verdad creía que su familia era la familia perfecta, ¡nada los podía separar!, una vez terminada la cena, Braix se fue a su habitación y durmió, esta vez plácidamente, sin ninguna ansiedad que interrumpiera sus sueños y tranquilo de que estaba completamente a salvo de ser llamado un pobre

 **(…)**

 _ **Why me?!**_

El Espurr bajo del autobús y corrió hasta la puerta de su casa, todas las burlas finalmente se callaron, ¿Por qué?, ¿De verdad su carta era la falsa?, ¿Cómo era posible?, y aún más importante, ¿Por qué ha todo el mundo le importaba si su carta fuera falsa o no?

 _ **Why me?!**_

Suspiro, estos últimos meses han sido horribles para él, pero luego de lo que ocurrió en la escuela, todo iba a empeorar, probablemente sería conocido como el niño pobre por muchos días, y las burlas no pararían hasta que los demás encontraran otra persona para burlarse, asi era la vida en esa escuela

 _ **Why me?!**_

Ya no sentía nada, no sentía dolor, no sentía pena, no sentía alegría, nada de nada, era una simple cascara de su antiguo ser, una cascara sin emociones, y todo el mundo lo habia notado, lástima que nadie habia intentado ayudarlo, eso no importaba ahora, era demasiado tarde ya

 _ **Why me?!**_

Escucho unos sonidos ya conocidos para el venir desde dentro de la casa, gritos, sus padres estaban peleando, estaban a unos días de divorciarse e aun asi, no podían dejar de pelear por cinco minutos, Van sonrió por primera vez en meses, perfecto, con todos los gritos nadie iba a escuchar y notar nada

 _ **Why me?!**_

Porque hoy, hoy era el día

 **(…)**

"¡Nos vemos en la noche hijo!" ambos de sus padres se despidieron desde al auto, el Fennekin agitando su mano para despedirse de ambos Delphox

"¡Nos vemos!, ¡Los amo!"

"¡Nosotros también amor!" gritaron sus padres, el Fennekin agarro firmemente su mochila, y avanzo hacia las puertas de la escuela, todos los pokémons aun lo miraban pero sabían que esta vez no eran miradas juzgadoras, si no miradas de envidia por haber conseguido una carta dorada, incluso si era falsa

Braix camino hacia su salón y entro, todo el desorden que habia adentro inmediatamente deteniéndose, todos sus compañeros se lo quedaron mirando mientras él estaba parado en el marco de la puerta

"¡Todo el mundo dele la bienvenida al campeón, el Fennekin mas suertudo del mundo, Braix!" grito el Flaaffy e inmediatamente el salón estalló en aplausos y vítores para el Fennekin, el cual se sonrojo mientras avanzaba hasta su mesa, muchos pokémons decían que siempre creían que él tenía la carta real desde un principio, e incluso Darius dijo que tenía la suerte de los dioses "¡Eres una leyenda en toda la escuela!" le dijo el Flaaffy una vez Braix se sentó, el cual se sonrojo y sonrió al escuchar esto, asombroso

Los siguientes minutos pasaron rápidamente mientras todos los pokémons hacían fila para preguntarle a Braix como tenía tanta suerte, si uso algún truco para sacar una carta dorada, o si quería ponerle un precio para venderla, Braix respondiendo a todas las preguntas con honor, despues de todo, ¿Quién no amaba la atención?, pero no duro mucho, dado que fue interrumpida por el sonido de la puerta abriéndose, todos los alumnos volvieron a sus asientos pensando que era el profesor, pero no era el que habia entrado, sino un Pangoro, el director de la escuela, Braix se estremeció, ¿Era probable que vino a decir que su carta era la falsa?

"Disculpen alumnos…" hablo el Pangoro con cierta melancolía en su voz, lo cual llamo la atención de todos los alumnos "Vine a… a contarles algo bastante serio…" el Pangoro hacia pausas cada cierto tiempo, como si no se atreviera a decir la oración completa "Su compañero de clases, Van… cometió suicidio ayer en la noche…"

 _ **Why me?!**_

Braix sintió un escalofrió recorrer su espalda, ¿Van se suicidó?, ósea, ¿Ya no estaba vivo?, ¿Ya no lo iba a ver nunca más?... no era posible, Van no estaba muerto, no habia manera de que un compañero de clases muriera, aun menos por un suicido, esto era otra broma, eso es, una broma planeada por todos sus compañeros

Se escucharon gritos ahogados, sollozos, e incluso suspiros en toda la sala, el Pangoro continuo "No estamos seguro que lo impulso a hacerlo, pero escuchamos un par de cosas, parece que sus padres se estaban divorciando y a Van le costó asimilar eso…" dijo el Pangoro, su voz quebrándose levemente "Ahora, si alguien necesita hablar sobre lo que paso, diríjase al despacho de la señora Lindell, la psicóloga, las puertas están abiertas para cualquiera que necesite ayuda, hablamos con los profesores y ellos le darán un pase en caso de que lo necesiten… en fin, eso era todo" el Pangoro salio de la sala a la siguiente, para informar lo que habia ocurrido

El cerebro de Braix todavia no podía procesar lo que ocurrió, ¿Cómo era posible?, esto no era su culpa, ¿cierto?, despues de todo, el director dijo que fue por el divorcio de sus padres, no menciono nada de unas cartas, todo estaba bien, Braix intento calmarse a sí mismo y su alma en vano, un pokémon murió por su culpa

Giro su cabeza levemente, encontrándose con el Riolu, Darius, el cual estaba riéndose a carcajadas, burlándose del Espurr muerto

Maldito hijo de puta.

 **(…)**

Braix se sentó en la mesa de siempre, Quill y Serv lo estaban esperando como de costumbre, se miraron por un momento, todos sabían lo que habia ocurrido, los tres sabían que ellos eran probablemente los que causaron todo esto

Se quedaron en silencio simplemente mirándose, como si estuvieran haciendo un minuto de silencio para el Espurr muerto, ninguno tenía el valor para hablar de lo que habia ocurrido, ninguno tenía el valor ni la vergüenza para siquiera mencionar el nombre del Espurr

"Entonces…" Serv rompió el silencio luego de unos minutos "¿Cómo estuvo su día?" pregunto, intentando hacer conversación

"Bastante bien, bueno… bien hasta… ya saben…" dijo Quill, haciendo su mayor esfuerzo para no faltarle el respeto al Espurr "Ayer mis padres me compraron un videojuego nuevo, y me quede hasta tarde jugándolo, es bastante divertido…"

"¿Cuál juego?" pregunto Braix curioso

"Smash Bros para Wii U, salio unas semanas atrás, y ya le he metido al menos cinco horas, aunque todavia no desbloqueo a todos los personajes…" respondió Quill, mientras sacaba una cucharada de su comida y se la metía a la boca

"Wooow… ¡me encanta Smash Bros!" dijo Braix, sus ojos brillando en emoción al solo escuchar mención del juego

"¿Si?, ¿Quieres venir a mi casa?, eso sí, tendrías que traer controles, dado que solo tengo un control para mi Wii U…" dijo Quill sonriéndole cálidamente al Fennekin "Tú también puedes venir si quieres Serv…"

"Um… bien, claro, supongo que puedo estar unas horas con ustedes cuadrúpedos…" dijo Serv, orgulloso de ser el único bípedo por el momento "Tengo unos controles, puedo llevarlos si lo necesitan"

Era un efecto bastante raro, era como si el suicidio del Espurr los hubiera unido más que nunca, una unión un poco rara. Pero aun asi una unión que duraría por años, ahora eran hermanos unidos por el fuego, se cuidarían la espalda siempre que fuera necesario, aunque eso signifique que termine con el suicidio de un pokémon

Ahora eran… amigos

 _ **Disappointed**_

 **Notas del Autor: Supongo que ya entienden de que van los episodios especiales, perfectos para volver al pasado, tengo planeado hacer tres durante todo el fanfic, eso significa que queda uno más –w-**

 **Ojala lo hayan disfrutado, al hacer este capítulo puedo tachar otro punto de mi lista de "Que tipo de capítulos quiero hacer antes de terminar el fanfic", cada vez me queda más poco**

 **Las reviews se agradecen, ¡Nos vemos!**


	29. One Minute to Midnight

**Notas del Autor: Entonces, hace poco me di cuenta que nunca he hecho un capitulo con 8k en palabras, asi que hoy decidí cambiar esto, este es el primer capítulo con 8k palabras, ojala lo disfruten**

 **Este capítulo es un poco como una introducción a la segunda parte del fanfic, no voy a decir mucho más para no spoilear**

 **¡Disfruten!**

Dos largos meses habían pasado desde que todos los alumnos tuvieron que volver a la monótona y aburrida rutina de clases normales, las vacaciones habían pasado volando, y ningún pokémon se dio cuenta lo rapido que se habían ido los días, aun asi, los más positivos de ellos se tranquilizaban pensando que ahora solo les faltaba cuatro meses antes de las vacaciones de veranos, cuatro meses que rápidamente se convirtieron en dos, todos los alumnos esperando que les llegara una carta en la que avisaran cuales eran los planes de la escuela para celebrar Halloween

Luego de las vacaciones, los seis pokémons volvieron a la escuela un poco emocionados, recordaban lo que les habia dicho el Dusknoir, aunque habia sido precedido por un momento traumático, ¡tendrían una habitación más grande!, ¡al fin podrían tener un sofá donde se podrían sentar los seis sin estar apretados!

La emoción fue sucedida por decepción cuando abrieron la puerta de la habitación que ahora estaba en el segundo piso del edificio, la habitación era levemente más grande, y con levemente, de verdad, muy levemente, las camas seguían siendo del mismo tamaño y el sofá seguía siendo del mismo tamaño, al menos los funcionarios habían hecho el favor de pasar la televisión y el reproductor de DVDs de la habitación anterior

Todo un desastre, según las palabras de Serv esto era "La peor estafa del mundo, y pensar que tuvimos que ver a dos pokémons morir para esto", aun asi, la decepción paso rápidamente, y en estos dos meses se acostumbraron a su "nueva" habitación, aunque cada cierto tiempo se confundían y por error intentaban entrar a su habitación anterior, la cual ahora estaba siendo ocupada por alumnos nuevos, los cuales estaban acostumbrados a ver al grupo de seis entrar a la habitación y luego salir inmediatamente al ver que se habían equivocado

Lo único bueno de esta habitación era que ahora eran vecinos con Eric y Tilan, lo cual hacia las ocasionales visitas mucho más rápidas, aunque ser vecinos era arruinado por solo una cosa…

Como todo principio de semestre muchos alumnos nuevos se unieron al sistema escolar, según el Dusknoir mientras más pokémons hubiera el experimento, mejor. Entre todos los pokémons que llegaron a la escuela, a una pareja le toco la habitación de Eric y Tilan, ocupando el espacio vacío que habia dejado la muerte de Blacky y el encarcelamiento de Jake, la pareja estaba conformada por un Espeon y un Leafeon, aunque el Espeon era un buen chico, el Leafeon era un hijo de puta desagradable con complejo de superioridad, y constantemente se metía en argumentos con los demás pokémons de la habitación, especialmente con Eric, dado que us personalidades solían chocar demasiado, argumentos que los seis podían escuchar desde su habitación, pero eso no era lo único que podían escuchar…

"Bien… bien… ¡BIEN!, ¿¡CUANDO SE VAN A CALLAR?!" dijo Serv desesperado, con un leve color rojo asomándose en sus mejillas "¡No los aguanto!, ¡No he podido dormir bien desde que llegaron!, ¿Acaso son Bunnelbys?" Serv tenía toda la razón, los gemidos y jadeos femeninos del Espeon resonaban por todo el edificio de las habitaciones, pero ningún pokémon tenía el valor para hacerlos callar

Asi era todos los días que el Espeon y el Leafeon decidían hacer el amor, no sabían si el Leafeon era un experto o el Espeon era demasiado expresivo, pero sus gemidos de locura y placer y los gruñidos masculinos del Leafeon eran escuchados por probablemente todo el piso, si no todo el edificio, dejando sin dormir a muchos

"Gracias a Arceus mañana no hay clases… son las once cincuenta y tres de la noche…" dijo Leon mientras miraba a Braix a los ojos, a él no le molestaban tanto los gemidos de la otra habitación, le permitían pasar más tiempo despierto junto a Braix y también le daba otras ideas que no podía llevar a cabo dado que no quería incomodar a los demás pokémons de la habitación

"Si, ¡Mañana es Halloween!, ¡No puedo esperar!, ¿Crees que nos dejen comprar disfraces?" dijo Braix mientras le sonreía al Lucario "Además, sé que no tiene nada que ver con la pregunta que acabo de hacer, ¿Pero me puedes dar un beso?, no lo haces hace cinco minutos…" Leon rio levemente, antes de conectar sus labios con los del Braixen, sintiéndose igual de especial como la primera vez, las mariposas en sus estómagos volando libremente

"Me pregunto que estarán haciendo Tilan y Eric en este momento…" dijo Haze mientras colocaba su cabeza en el pecho de Quill "Digo, a nosotros nos parece molesto, pero ellos están en la misma habitación que el Leafeon y el Espeon, probablemente les debe molestar mucho más…" Haze se veía preocupado, consideraba a Eric y Tilan amigos también, aunque no los viera tan seguido

"Probablemente fueron lo suficientemente inteligentes para comprarse tapones para los oídos o algo, eso me recuerda… debemos comprar tapones para los oídos si queremos dormir, ya llevan dos horas y los gemidos siguen con la misma intensidad…" dijo Quill mientras depositaba besos en la frente de su novio

"Bueno… al menos eso significa que están a punto de terminar… digo, escuchar gemidos es uno de mis pasatiempos favoritos, pero también me gusta dormir…" dijo Alex mientras atacaba el cuello de Serv con besos y lamidas, sacando jadeos, risitas, y gemidos leves del Servine, haciéndolo calmar y olvidarse de los gemidos

Las horas pasaron volando, y los gemidos no bajaron en volumen, si no que aumentaron, haciendo que todos perdieran puntos de cordura y estuvieran un paso más cerca de e ir a la otra habitación, romper la puerta y avisarle a la pareja que si no paraban de hacer ruido, agarrarían un paraguas y lo introducirían en uno de los dos y procederían a abrirlo dentro

"Bien, se acabó, me rindo…" dijo Alex sentándose en la cama "¡Serv!, ¡Nuevo plan!, ¡TE HARE GEMIR MAS FUERTE PARA QUE ELLOS SEPAN LO QUE SE SIENTE NO PODER DORMIR!" Alex agarro a Serv por las caderas y lo puso en cuatro

"¡CHICOS!, ¡AYUDA!" gritaba Serv al ser movido de esa forma de su novio "¡PERDIO SUS ESTRIBOS!, ¡ESTA SALVAJE Y VIOLENTO!"

"¡Alex!, ¡Deja al pobre Servine en paz!" grito Braix, el, Quill, Haze y Leon se levantaron de sus respectivas camas y tiraron del Zoroark para que este no hiciera nada explicito con Serv "¡No es su culpa que los demás pokémons sean demasiado ruidosos!, ¡No tienes que liberar tu frustración en el!"

"¡DEJENME!, ¡NO PUEDO AGUANTAR MAS!, ¡DEBO ENSEÑARLES CUAL ZORRA PASIVA PUEDE GEMIR MAS FUERTE!" decía Alex mientras se retorcía para liberarse del agarre de los demás y poder hacer gemir a Serv como si no hubiera mañana

Estuvieron forcejeando por unos minutos hasta que Alex finalmente se rindió y volvió acostarse al lado de Serv, recuperando su forma cariñosa y volviendo a atacar su cuello como siempre, los gemidos finalmente habían parado, y ahora podrían dormir tranquilamente, rezándole a Arceus para que el Espeon y el Leafeon no hicieran el amor de nuevo durante la noche

"¡Buenas noches!" grito Haze con su característica felicidad una vez los gemidos cesaron, los seis pokémons cerraron sus ojos y se dedicaron a dormir, mañana era Halloween y aunque no todos lo admitieran, estaban bastante emocionados, Halloween siempre era un día divertido para todo el mundo

 **(…)**

Los seis pokémons despertaron uno por uno, como de costumbre cada vez que uno despertaba solía despertar a su pareja para poder disfrutar un momento de caricias con ella, o más bien mordidas y agarres en el caso de Alex y Serv, una vez estuvieron todos despiertos, siguieron su rutina matutina de costumbre, la cual era hablar de distintas estupideces

"Por eso diría que podría tener un dedo completo dentro mío, pero un pene… no lo sé, no es algo que me interese en lo absoluto, y no creo que podría aguantarlo de todas formas" le dijo Alex a los demás pokémons "Despues de todo, tengo a mi Serv, asi que nunca necesitare tener un pene dentro mío…" dijo dándole un pequeño beso en la frente al Servine

"Bien, eso es bastante tierno y todo… ¿Pero cómo terminamos hablando de eso?, digo, hace apenas unos minutos estábamos haciendo concursos de quien podía decir el mejor chiste…" dijo Quill, el cual habia perdido el hilo de la conversación hace unos minutos

"Pues, no sé, pero supongo que ahora saben un poco más de mi" dijo Alex con una sonrisa en su rostro

"Alex es un experto en eso, todas las conversaciones que empiezas con el terminan en algo sexual, todavia recuerdo cuando éramos pequeños y comenzábamos a hablar de un videojuego y terminábamos hablando de la última porno que se compró o algo parecido…" dijo Leon riendo, mientras acariciaba las orejas de Braix, el cual estaba acostado en su pecho

"Esperen, ¡Acaba de llegar una carta!" dijo Haze feliz, mientras de un salto se levantaba de la cama y se acercaba a la puerta, levantando el sobre blanco con una pequeña estampa en la parte delantera, indicando que era oficial de la escuela

"Oh, parece que finalmente van a decir cuáles son los planes para este Halloween" dijo Quill sentándose en la cama, mirando a su novio abrir la carta con ansiedad

"¡Al fin!" dijo Braix, levantándose del pecho de Leon y mirando a Haze "¡Necesito comprarme un disfraz!, ¡No puedo pasar Halloween sin un disfraz!, ¡Además necesito una bolsa para poder ir a pedir dulces!"

"¿De verdad quieres ir a pedir dulces Braix?" pregunto Serv riendo levemente "Arceus… ir a pedir dulces es de niños pequeños Braix, que ya tienes quince años…"

"Aw… no digas eso, despues de todo, nosotros también a ir a pedir dulces Serv…" dijo Alex sonriéndole pervertidamente a su novio, el cual lo miro perplejo "¿Qué?, ¿Crees que voy a desperdiciar la oportunidad para verte en un disfraz?... yo elegiré el disfraz perfecto para ti~"

"¿QUE?, ¡NO!, ¡Me niego a que tú me elijas un disfraz!, ¡Probablemente me elegirás algo que me dejara en vergüenza!, ¡Además!, ¡No quiero pedir dulces, eso es para niños pequeños!" dijo Serv sonrojándose y cruzándose de brazos

"¿Puedo elegir tu disfraz?" le susurro Leon a Braix en el oído, el cual dejo salir una pequeña risita

"Solo si tú me dejas elegir el tuyo…" respondió Braix guiñándole un ojo a Leon

"Hecho…" Leon respondió y deposito un pequeño besos en los labios del Braix

"Silencio, voy a empezar a leer…" dijo Haze al terminar de abrir el sobre y desdoblando el papel "A ver… ¡Queridos alumnos!, sabemos que todos ustedes están emocionados por la fiesta conocida como Halloween, como escuela, queremos que disfruten de la festividad al máximo, por lo que permitiremos que vayan a la ciudad más cercana a comprar disfraces, pedir dulces, o hacer lo que ustedes quieran, hoy a la noche sus choferes estarán listos para partir, y estén atentos, porque en unas semanas, dado que las clases están en su último tramo daremos un anuncio muy importante… ¡Disfruten!, atentamente, la escuela"

"¡Genial!" dijo Braix levantándose de la cama y dando pequeños saltitos de felicidad "¡No podía esperar por este día!, ¡Siempre he querido pasar Halloween con ustedes!, ¡Pediremos dulces juntos y luego contaremos historias de terror!, ¡Sera genial!"

"Nah, nosotros no haremos eso, probablemente buscaremos algún lugar para besarnos y hacer el amor, ¿No es asi Alex?, ¿No me vas a hacer pedir dulces, verdad?, ¿¡VERDAD?!" preguntaba Serv desesperado, Alex puso un dedo en su collar y tiro de el

"Mira, ya dije lo que haremos, te voy a conseguir un bonito disfraz y pasaremos por cada una de las casas a pedir dulces para que todos lo vean… ¿De acuerdo mascota?" pregunto Alex firmemente, Serv trago saliva

"Bien… bien…" dijo, rodando sus ojos para intentar parecer molesto, aunque debia admitirlo, cuando Alex se ponía asi le daba un poco de miedo, pero un miedo del bueno por decirlo de alguna forma, al menos el Zoroark sabia mantenerlo a raya

"Por cierto… estaba pensando chicos… y quedan pocos días de escuela…" dijo Haze con un poco de tristeza en su voz mientras volvía a la cama y se posicionaba al lado de Quill, el cual inmediatamente lo abrazo

"¿Y?, ¡Eso es genial!, ¡Podremos despertarnos tarde todos los días!, ¡Y nunca más tendremos que escuchar a ese aburrido Mawile!... sin ofender claro está, el profesor es muy buena onda…" respondió Braix

"Pues… yo también estoy emocionado por las vacaciones, pero… no nos veremos por tres meses… y… eso me pone un poco triste…" dijo Haze triste, Quill lo abrazo más fuerte

"Aw… no te preocupes Haze, recuerda lo que dijeron tus padres, podremos visitarnos prácticamente todas las semanas, no hay nada que temer pequeño Buizel" dijo Quill mientras depositaba pequeños besos en el rostro del Buizel

"P-pero… sé que nosotros dos podremos estar juntos, pero… ¿Y ustedes?" pregunto Haze, su voz todavia un poco triste, dirigiéndose al resto de la habitación "¿Nos juntaremos durante las vacaciones?"

"Claro" respondió Leon "Puede que cada uno de nosotros pase más tiempo con su pareja" dijo Leon mientras le sonreía cálidamente a Braix "Pero eso no rompe el hecho de que seamos un grupo de amigos, probablemente haremos juntas de vez en cuando… que para ser honestos, también los voy a extrañar a todos esos tres meses…"

"¿Leon mostrando emociones?, ¿En qué universo alterno estamos?" pregunto Alex riendo "Pero si, Leon tiene razón, todos estos meses han sido inolvidables, espero no sonar demasiado ridículo… pero los quiero chicos…"

"¿Pero a mí más que a los demás, cierto?" pregunto Serv mirando a Alex preocupado

"Pues es un tipo de amor diferente idiota…" dijo Alex mirando a Serv pervertidamente "Tu eres el único pokémon al que le haría el amor hasta dejarlo sin caminar…" Alex le dio una pequeña lamida en el cuello al Servine, causando que un gemido saliera de sus labios

"Tenías razón Leon… Alex sabe convertir todas las conversaciones en algo sexual, es impresionante…" dijo Quill riendo "En fin Haze, no te preocupes, ya escuchaste a todos, nos juntaremos de vez en cuando a… hacer lo que hacemos siempre, hablar estupideces, supongo…"

"¿Lo prometen?" pregunto Haze con una tierna voz que haría decir "aww" a cualquier pokémon

"¡Lo prometemos!" respondieron todos los demás excepto por Serv, el cual estaba ocupado gimiendo y jadeando por la decisión de Alex de atacar su cuello con mordidas y lamidas

"¡B-Bien!, ¡P-Puedes comprarme un disfraz!, aaa-aaah~, ¡deja mi p-pobre y abusado cuello en paz!" decía Serv entre gemidos y jadeos, pero Alex no se sentía generoso ese día, no tendría piedad

"Además, piénsalo Haze, todavia queda un mes de clases, falta mucho para que las clases acaben…" dijo Braix, el cual ronroneaba como un gato mientras sentía las manos de Leon acariciar sus orejas "Y todavia viene lo peor…" la voz de Braix cambio a una de preocupación "Los exámenes finales…"

"Ah, pero eso es bastante fácil, hemos tenidos bastantes exámenes, en todos me he sacado nota perfecta y ni siquiera he tenido que estudiar, es cosa de simplemente escuchar en clases…" dijo Haze orgulloso de sí mismo "La verdad el profesor sabe explicar bastante bien…"

"¡Es que tú eres un experto en eso!, ¡No importan cuanta veces me lo expliquen a mi todavia no entiendo!, ni siquiera puedo recordar lo que nos están enseñando en este momento en ninguna de las asignaturas…" dijo Braix un poco triste

"Quizás deberías dejar de… a-aah~… dejar de mirar a Leon en clases y comenzar a prestar atención… a-aaah~… que ya pareces una chica enamoradiza, ¿no puedes despegar tus ojos de el por apenas unos segundos?... a-aaah~…" Serv hizo su mayor esfuerzo para hablar entre sus gemidos y jadeos

"¡Cállate!" dijo Braix sonrojándose un poco "Alex, muérdelo más fuerte por favor…" Alex asintió y comenzó a morder con más agresividad al Servine, causándole mucho más placer, los gemidos aumentando en volumen y dejándolo sin habla "¡Y tú no te rías!" dijo Braix al ver que Leon se reía levemente

"Es que, la verdad nunca me habia dado cuenta que me mirabas durante las clases" dijo Leon sonriendo, orgulloso de sí mismo, ¿De verdad llamaba la atención de Braix tanto? "Digo, de verdad puedo notar que estás enamorado de mi…" Braix se enojó y se cruzó de brazos, se giró en la cama, dándole la espalda a Leon "Oye… no te enojes…" dijo Leon mientras tiraba a Braix del hombro, intentando que este se diera vuelta "Aunque debo admitirlo, eres tierno cuando te enojas…"

"¡Eso no ayuda Leon!" dijo Braix sonrojándose aún mas

"Bien… que tal si te ayudo a estudiar, si lo hiciera, ¿dejarías de estar enojado conmigo?" pregunto Leon, haciendo su mayor esfuerzo para que Braix se diera vuelta "Vamos, no puedo sobrevivir mucho tiempo sin ver tu hermoso rostro…"

"Bien, bien, pero no te pongas meloso…" dijo Braix volteándose, Leon nunca lo habia visto más sonrojado "¿Prometes que me ayudaras a estudiar?, ¡Que no quiero que me expulsen de la escuela por bajas notas!" dijo Braix todavia un poco enojado

"Claro, lo prometo, despues de todo, no fui yo el que te enseño a controlar las bases del aura, soy un buen profesor…" dijo Leon sonriéndole al sonrojado Braixen

"Entonces… ¿crees que puedo llamarte… profesor Leon?" pregunto Braix fingiendo inocencia en su voz, aunque la combinación de palabras que habia usado era perfecta, o al menos suficiente para hacer las hormonas de Leon correr

"Sí, claro, p-puedes llamarme como tú quieras" dijo Leon sonrojándose también, su mente llenándose de miles de fantasías sexuales de profesor-alumno, o de Braix en un traje escolar femenino… si… en este momento Leon **odiaba** el hecho de que hubiera más gente en la habitación

El de los seis pokémons transcurrió de la misma manera, saltando entre distintos temas para hablar, conversaciones que eran interrumpidas cada cierto tiempo por los gemidos y jadeos de Serv, si habia algo que se producía durante las mañanas era la tensión sexual, las hormonas de cada uno de los pokémons le pedían hacer el amor con su pareja, aunque no podían porque habia más gente en la habitación, esto se pronunciaba mucho más en Braix y Leon, los cuales querían disfrutar un poco más el hecho de que ahora eran pareja, y se pronunciaba mucho más en Alex y Serv, los cuales probablemente tendrían sexo todo el día si no fuera por respeto a los otros habitantes

Luego de horas de procrastinar, y luego de que todos se sintieran culpable de haber despertado a las una de la tarde y haber estado en cama hasta las seis de la tarde, los pokémons decidieron prepararse y bajar para celebrar Halloween, todos estaban emocionados, excepto por Serv por obvias razones, conociendo a Alex elegiría el disfraz más humillante para el

Salieron por la puerta de la habitación y se encontraron con dos pokémons, los seis pokémons los miraron con odio, eran el Leafeon y el Espeon, los culpables de sus noches de poco sueño, se estaban besando apasionadamente en los pasillos de los dormitorios, pero en cuanto el Leafeon noto la presencia de los seis, devolvió la mirada de odio sin parar de besar al Espeon

"¡Es nuestro momento!" susurro Serv a los demás sin que la pareja los escuchara mientras pasaban por su lado "¡Ahora podemos castrar al Leafeon químicamente para nunca más escuchar los gemidos de ese Espeon!"

"Claro, podríamos hacer eso si no fuera completamente ilegal e inmoral…" dijo Leon sarcásticamente, los seis pokémons bajaron por la escaleras, dejando a la pareja besarse atrás, salieron por la puerta del edificio de las habitaciones, encontrándose con todos los pokémons teniendo relaciones sexuales como siempre, algo que se dieron cuenta al volver de las vacaciones era el hecho de que extrañaron un poco todo esto, incluso si sonara retorcido, ese olor tan familiar y la vista de cientos pokémons haciendo el amor, era algo que se extrañaba

"Digo, prefiero irme a la cárcel que seguir durmiendo aquí, digo, al menos ahí se puede dormir bien… o eso supongo… aunque debes dormir con un ojo abierto para que nadie intente asfixiarte con una almohada o algo…" dijo Alex

"Bueno… podríamos preguntarle a Jake como se siente dormir en la cárcel… oh, nada, olvídenlo…" dijo Serv, por un momento se le olvido lo que habia ocurrido con él "En fin, ¿Ustedes creen que podamos ver los espíritus de Jake y Blacky?, despues de todo, Halloween es la fiesta de los muertos vivientes…"

"Quizás vengan a aterrorizarnos, Blacky va a llevar a cabo la tortura que no logro terminar…" dijo Alex "Pero tranquilo, que yo estaré aquí para protegerte de cualquier Umbreon fantasma que intente torturarte" Alex envolvió el cuello de Serv con un brazo y lo acerco más a el

"¡Oye!, ¡ESO NO DA RISA!" dijo Serv, retorciéndose para salir del agarre de Alex "¡Esa fue una experiencia traumática!" dijo enojado, pero sus esfuerzos fueron en vano, una vez más Alex demostraba que era mucho más fuerte que el Servine

"¿E-esas son solo leyendas cierto?, n-no es posible que el espíritu de Jake y Blacky intenten vengarse de nosotros… ¿V-verdad Quill?" pregunto Haze asustado, abrazando a Quill

"No, no, son solo estupideces de Serv y Alex, mentiras, ningún espíritu intentara vengarse ni nada, no te preocupes amor…" dijo Quill, acariciando a Haze, haciéndolo calmar "¿Ven lo que hicieron?, ¡Asustaron a mi Buizel!" dijo Quill enojado dirigiéndose a Serv y Alex

"Pff, no te preocupes Haze, son solo estúpidas leyendas creada por la gente para asustar niños pequeños, el hecho de que exista una vida despues de la muerte es altamente improbable…" dijo Leon "Asi que no te preocupes, que nada malo ocurrirá esta noche"

"Espera, ¿No crees que haya algo despues de la muerte?" pregunto Braix "Digo, ¿Ni siquiera un cielo donde vayan todos los pokémons buenos?... ¿O algo asi como un purgatorio?, ¿De verdad no crees en eso?"

"Pues, no, nunca ha habido pruebas científicas de que algo asi de verdad exista, asi que prefiero no creer en eso para evitarme una decepción, aunque, si existiera, sería bastante genial, despues de todo, todos nos merecemos un premio despues de vivir tantos años" dijo Leon

"Pero… tiene que existir algo, ¿no?" esta vez era el turno de Quill de dar su opinión "Digo, ¿Simplemente dejar de existir?, mi mente no puede procesar eso completamente… es como… ¿Cómo se siente estar muerto?, ¡Uno debe sentir eso!" dijo Quill "Puede que no me entiendan lo que quiero decir…"

"Claro, entiendo a lo que te refieres… un poco al menos" dijo Alex "En mi opinión, a mí no me importa si hay algo despues de la muerte, digo, simplemente dejare que la vida me lleve a donde me tenga que llevar, y si hay algo despues, perfecto"

"Bien, me encanta saber la opinión de todos, pero… ¿Podemos dejar el existencialismo por solo un momento?, pensar en la muerte me causa dolor de cabeza…" dijo Serv agarrándose la cabeza, el resto del tramo lo hicieron en silencio, el sol estaba a punto de caer completamente, y la luna se asomaba levemente por el horizonte, mostrándole al grupo lo flojos que habían sido ese día

Entraron por el edificio principal y se dirigieron a la entrada principal de la escuela, la cual llevaba al estacionamiento, docenas de pokémons se encontraban en el, esperando que sus choferes aparecieran para llevarlos al pueblo donde se dirigirían a celebrar Halloween, para el agrado de los seis, el Marowak que era su chofer ya habia llegado, y los estaba esperando, no gastaron más tiempo y se subieron al auto, Alex y Serv adelante, Alex con Serv en su regazo y Braix, Quill, Haze y Leon en los asientos traseros, donde estaban solo levemente apretados

El viaje se hizo en silencio, más que nada porque el Marowak no era un pokémon de muchas palabras, y los demás no querían hacerlo sentir incomodo ni nada, Braix y Haze miraban por la ventana, dado que a ambos les habia tocado los asientos de los extremos, dejaron la escuela atrás y como siempre las vistas fueron reemplazadas por largos terrenos baldíos, terrenos baldíos que luego fueron sucedidos por la ciudad a la que siempre solían ir, y a la que fueron la última vez que necesitaban disfraces para una fiesta, la misma fiesta donde Alex fue controlado por el culto

"¿Eh?" Braix se sintió confundido al ver que pasaron por delante de la entrada a la ciudad "¿Acaso no íbamos a ir a esta ciudad?" pregunto a los demás, aunque ninguno tenía la respuesta

"No, esta vez me dieron una orden diferente, me informaron que esa ciudad no tenía las suficientes casas para pedir dulces dado que hay más tiendas que lugares habitables, asi que me dijeron que debemos ir a una ciudad que está más lejos, Pueblo de los Santos, tiene las suficientes casas y algunas tiendas para que puedan disfrutar al máximo" dijo el Marowak con una voz aburrida

"¿Pueblo de los Santos?" las orejas del Zoroark se levantaron al escuchar ese nombre "Suena como la ciudad perfecta para que fantasmas aparezcan, ¿No lo creen?" dijo Alex con una sonrisa maliciosa "Digo, no me sorprendería si viéramos el fantasma de Jake aparecer ahí para vengarse de nosotros"

"C-cállate, los f-fantasmas no existen" dijo Haze, pero ya era demasiado tarde, su voz temblaba "S-son solo una invención para asustar a los n-niños pequeños, ¿n-no es cierto Quill?" le pregunto el Buizel a su novio con miedo en su voz

"Si, es solo una invención, no le hagas caso al estúpido, ridículo y malo Zoroark, es un chico malo que solo quiere asustarte querido Buizel" dijo Haze acariciándose la cabeza de Haze para hacerlo calmar, el cual estaba temblando de miedo "¿No es cierto Alex?, ¿No es cierto que los fantasmas son solo un invento?"

"Perdón por interrumpir su conversación, pero los fantasmas existen" la voz del Marowak agarro a todos por sorpresa "Mi madre murió un poco despues de que yo naciera, y su fantasma todavia sigue rondando por mi casa, los utensilios de cocina suenan durante la noche y las televisiones se prenden solas… gracias a Arceus aprendí a vivir con ella, al menos no me siento solo ahora que esta ella" dijo el Marowak con una voz melancólica

"E-e-entonces… ¿Si existen?" Haze trago saliva "¿E-entonces si es posible que nos encontremos con el fantasma de Jake y Blacky?"

"No, ¡No!, puede que el chofer tenga razón, y que los fantasmas si existan, pero son fantasmas buenos, Si de verdad nos encontráramos con los fantasmas de Blacky y Jake, cosa que no va a pasar, no harían nada malo, simplemente estarían… no sé, haciendo cosas de fantasmas" dijo Quill, haciendo calmar a su novio una vez mas

"Yo no diría eso" el Marowak volvió a hablar sin despegar su mirada del volante "Muchas veces mi madre ha intentado asesinarme, no podría contar todas las veces que casi se me cae la televisión encima, he tenido que sellarla contra la pared para que dejara de ocurrir, y aun asi, sigue saliéndose he intentado caer encima de mí, y eso que nunca le hice nada malo a mi madre antes de que muriera, quizás fue por el hecho de que nunca fui a visitarla al asilo… pero supongo que si hubiera hecho cosas peores con ella el castigo hubiera sido mucho peor"

"¡Bien!, ¡No está ayudando!" dijo Quill al ver que Haze se estaba estremeciendo de miedo "¡Nosotros no le hicimos nada malo a Jake y Blacky, todo es culpa de ese Kadabra!, no veo porque Jake y Blacky intentarían vengarse de nosotros…"

"Digo… Blacky intento vengarse de nosotros porque fuimos los que detuvieron al culto para que se los llevaran a la cárcel, asi que… todo es posible" dijo Serv, el cual tenía un poco de experiencia con las venganzas "Supongo que el amor los deja ciegos a la verdad o algo…"

"Además, si nosotros no hubiéramos detenido al culto, Jake nunca hubiera ido a la cárcel, Blacky nunca se hubiera vuelto loco, asi que nunca se hubiera suicidado y ambos serian felices por siempre" dijo Leon "Es como un pequeño efecto domino, y nosotros empujamos la primera pieza, asi que somos levemente culpables"

"Leon… no estas ayudando" dijo Quill abrazando al Buizel, el cual estaba al borde de las lágrimas "Mira Haze, pase lo que pase, los fantasmas sean reales o no, estaremos todos juntos, asi que no hay nada que temer, nadie se vengara de nadie… te lo prometo" dijo antes de depositar un beso en la frente del Buizel

Lo que restaba del viaje se hizo en absoluto silencio, todos sintiéndose un poco culpables al ver el miedo que habían causado en el Buizel, pero este se esfumo en poco tiempo, solo basto que Quill le diera unos pequeños besos y algunas caricias para que Haze recuperara su sonrisa.

Braix miraba por la ventana, al ver que los terrenos baldíos lentamente iban desapareciendo y eran reemplazados por pequeñas casas, vio por la ventana delantera, a lo lejos se podía ver el pueblo, al contrario de la mayoría que habían visitado este pueblo era mucho más pequeño, no habia ningún edificio grande, simplemente cientos de casas pequeña, aunque Braix podía ver algunos letreros que probablemente eran de tiendas

"Llegamos…" dijo el Marowak, deteniendo el auto frente al pequeño pueblo "Bienvenidos a Pueblo de los Santos, uno de los pueblos más tranquilos y pacíficos del mundo, intenten ser amables con todos los pueblerinos, blablabla, el pueblo tiene un pequeño centro comercial donde podrán encontrar gran tienda de disfraces, ojala disfruten su estadía, estaré esperándolos acá a las una de la mañana, y me iré a las dos de la mañana si no llegan, nos vemos" dijo el Marowak con su voz aburrida y monótona

"¡Nos vemos!" respondió Haze sonriendo antes de bajarse del auto como todos los demás, inmediatamente al bajar se acercó a Leon y lo agarró del brazo "Leooon, ¿Qué hora es?, ¿Y cuantas horas quedan antes de que sean las una de la mañana?" en cuanto todos bajaron, el auto inmediatamente partió de vuelta a la escuela

"Eh…" a Leon le tomo un momento responder, la ternura de Haze lo desoriento por un segundo "…Son las siete de la tarde, tenemos exactamente seis horas para disfrutar acá, antes de tener que volver si no queremos que el auto se vaya sin nosotros"

"¿Seis horas?, eso es demasiado poco, ¡Yo esperaba que al menos nos dieran doce!" exagero Braix cruzándose de brazos "En fin, eso significa que no hay tiempo que perder…" entrelazo sus garras con las de Leon, tomándose de las manos, cosa que solían hacer cada vez que tenían la oportunidad "¡Vamos a comprar disfraces!"

"¡Claro!, ¿No estas emocionado Serv?" pregunto Alex con una sonrisa pervertida "Quizás podría buscarte un disfraz de conejita, o uno de sirvienta, ¡Cualquier cosa te quedaría genial!" Serv iba a reclamar pero Alex volvió a hablar "Ninguna palabra, o tendrás que usar el disfraz más humillante que encuentre…"

"Aagh… bien" dijo Serv rodando los ojos, Alex dejo salir una carcajada y envolvió su brazo alrededor de la cadera del Servine

"Ooooh, no te he preguntado Quill… ¿De qué nos vamos a disfrazar nosotros?, entre todas las conversaciones de ellos se me olvido completamente que nosotros también debíamos disfrazarnos" pregunto Haze agarrando del brazo a su novio "¿Elegiremos disfraces que combinen?, como los de la otra vez, ¡Tú te disfrazaste de Buizel y yo de Quilava!, ¿Elegiremos algo parecido?"

"Pues, no sé, vayamos a la tienda y veamos si encontramos algo ahí…" dijo Quill sonriéndole a Haze, cuyos ojos brillaban en emoción "Aunque conociéndote, probablemente te verías tierno en cualquier disfraz" Quill procedió a depositar un beso en los labios del Buizel

"Aw… bien, ¡pero debemos encontrar disfraces que combinen!, ¡asi todos sabrán que somos una pareja!" dijo Haze sonrojándose levemente

"Bueno… yo creo que cualquier persona sabría que somos pareja solo con vernos juntos, somos bastante cariñosos…" dijo Quill rascándose la cabeza, pero al ver la mirada un poco molesta de Haze, volvió a hablar "Bien, encontraremos disfraces que combinen"

"¡Gracias Quill!, ¡Te amo!" dijo Haze llenando el rostro de Quill con besos, mientras Quill simplemente reía al sentir la muestra de cariño del Buizel

Los seis pokémons avanzaron por la ciudad, todas las casas ya adornadas con calabazas y telarañas por los habitantes, los cuales ya se habían enterado de la visita de los jóvenes de la escuela y querían dejar la mejor impresión en los nuevos visitantes a su humilde pueblo. Aunque las decoraciones eran de baja cálida dado que estaban más que nada pensada para los niños pequeños, Haze no podía evitar sentirse un poco nervioso al verlas, especialmente esas mantas con círculos negros que simulaban fantasmas, en cualquier momento Haze esperaba ver a un Umbreon o un Dewott fantasmas

"Wow, esta se ve como un pueblo bastante amigable" dijo Braix, mientras caminaban mucho de los habitantes levantaban sus manos y los saludaban con sonrisas cálidas en su rostro, incluso los niños pequeños, y Braix se aseguraba de devolverle el saludos a todos

Los seis pokémons siguieron caminando hasta llegar al centro de la ciudad, donde se encontraba el centro comercial que el Marowak habia mencionado, los seis pokémons entraron al lugar, encontrándose con un centro comercial no muy diferente a los que habían en las grandes ciudades, aunque este era más pequeño, al menos una docena de escaparates de distintas tiendas se encontraban a la vista, entre ellas habían tiendas de ropa, algunas de manualidades y antigüedades, una de videojuegos, incluso una de las favoritas de Alex, tiendas de adultos, pero los pokémons solo venían por una tienda, la tienda de disfraces, los seis pokémons se dirigieron a ella y entraron, no sin antes leer el nombre del lugar "La tienda de disfraces de Kangaskhan e hijo"

"¡Bienvenidos a la tienda de disfraces de Kangaskhan e hijo!" dijo la Kangaskhan, saludando a los seis que habían llegado "¿Ustedes vienen de la escuela?"

"¡Sip!" respondió Haze

"Bien, tenemos una oferta especial este día, con cualquier disfraz que compren pueden llevarse una pequeña bolsa para que puedan guardar los dulces que pidan" dijo la Kangaskhan sonriendo cálidamente "Es un honor tener visitantes nuevos en el pueblo"

"¡Buenosh diash!" saludo tiernamente también la cría de la Kangaskhan, la cual se encontraba descansando en la bolsa que estaba en el estómago de su madre

"Aww… ¡Ese pequeño es tan tierno!" le susurro Braix a Leon, el cual asintió, Braix tenía razón, la pequeña cría era una de las cosas más tiernas que habia visto en el mundo "Al verla me dan ganas de tener un hijo juntos, ¿No te parece genial?, criar a un pequeño juntos… quizás podamos adoptar a uno"

"Si…" dijo Leon mientras miraba a la tierna cría "Espera… ¡No!, ¿Hijos?, ¡No!... ¡NO!" dijo Leon desesperado "¡No estoy listo para ser papá Braix!" Braix solamente reía al escuchar al Lucario defenderse

"Es una broma, es una broma, tranquilo Leon…" dijo entre carcajadas "Aunque… haríamos unos buenos padres, ¿no lo crees?, tu serias un padre perfecto, sabio, y siempre le darías buenos consejos a nuestro hijo…" decía Braix con una sonrisa risueña en su rostro "y yo sería la madre perfecta, te estaría esperando todos los días que vuelvas del trabajo y tendríamos cenas asombrosas y luego tendríamos sexo como si fuer-"

"¡Braix!, ¿Por qué estás pensando en tener un hijo?, ¡Podemos tener cenas asombrosas y tener sexo sin necesidad de tener un hijo!, ¡Me estas asustando!" dijo Leon sonrojándose levemente "¿¡Podemos volver a tener esta conversación en quince años?!" aunque debia admitirlo, el hecho de que Braix quisiera ser una esposa cliché de los años 60 cuyo único trabajo era esperar que su marido llegara del trabajo sonaba como algo bastante excitante, de una manera retorcida, pero aun asi, excitante

"Es solo una broma, ¡Tampoco quiero tener hijos!, ¡Considéralo una venganza por hacerme sonrojar en la mañana!" dijo Braix antes de depositar un beso en la mejilla del Lucario, lo cual lo hizo sonrojar aún más "En fin, ¿Busquemos un disfraz?" dijo Braix tomando la mano del Lucario y llevándolo por todas las estanterías con distintas ropas temáticas y disfraces

A Braix y Leon no les tomo mucho tiempo encontrar el disfraz perfecto para ellos, encontraron dos batas de científicos, una de ellas era un poco más fantástica y estaba hecha como un vestido, cosa que enamoro al Braixen completamente, ¡Irían como una pareja de científicos locos!, por lo tanto también tuvieron que buscar unos lentes falsos para que el disfraz estuviera completo

Alex simplemente aprovecho la sumisión de su novio y encontró el disfraz perfecto para él, un traje de mayordomo, lo cual lo hacía ver bastante elegante, por lo tanto tuvo que elegir un disfraz que combinara para su Servine, e ignorando las protestas de Serv le hizo usar un disfraz de sirvienta que según Alex le quedaba perfecto, los colores blanco y negro del disfraz realmente combinaban con su color verde, y también con el color rojo que salía de sus mejillas en vergüenza

A Quill y Haze les tomo un poco más de tiempo elegir que usar para ir a pedir dulces, habían tantos trajes y Haze no podía decidirse por uno, según el todos eran demasiado perfectos para una pareja, finalmente luego de unos minutos se decidieron por un disfraz, aunque no eran de tan buena calidad como los de las otras parejas, igual hacían sonreír a Haze, ambos disfraces eran como un pijama completo, uno blanco y azul, y el otro blanco y rojo, con un triángulo rojo y azul respectivamente, ambos tenían una capucha con dos orejas blancas que salían de ellas, ¡Quill seria Latios y Haze seria Latias!

"¿No son estos los mejores disfraces del mundo?" pregunto Haze mientras daba pequeños saltitos de felicidad y sus ojos brillaban en emoción "¡Seremos la pareja más tierna de todo Halloween!" dijo antes de saltar hacia Quill y abrazarlo "¡Además ahora eres tan suavecito!" dijo mientras restregaba su cabeza en el disfraz

"Haze, ¡Te ves demasiado tierno!, ¡Quiero literalmente comerte a besos!" dijo Quill al ver a su Latias, reciprocando el abrazo

"Puedes comerme a besos, yo no me quejo" dijo Haze sonrojándose y riendo levemente, los dos pokémons se quedaron mirando por un momento, ¿Quién podría pensar que usar trajes temáticos podía ser una actividad tan romántica?

"¡Oigan!, ¿Están listos?" pregunto la sirvienta Serv, interrumpiendo el momento romántico del Quilava "¿Ya decidieron que traje se llevaran?, ¡Los hemos estado esperando por al menos diez minutos!" los dos pokémons miraron a Serv con rencor, no era la primera vez que Serv arruinaba un momento romántico

Los seis pokémons salieron del lugar ya disfrazados, con las bolsas para guardar dulces que la Kangaskhan les habia entregado, todos ellos listos, o forzados en el caso de Serv, para pedir dulces, una vez salieron del centro comercial, se acercaron a la casa que estaba al lado del lugar, tocaron el timbre del lugar y esperaron que les abrieran

"¡Dulce o truco!" dijeron todos los pokémons, excepto Serv que lo dijo a regañadientes, en cuanto la puerta se abrió y una vieja Slowking apareció, con una bandeja de dulces en sus brazos, lista para entregar dulces a los niños que se acercaran

"Oh, ¡Que hermosos trajes!" dijo la Slowking con una cálida sonrisa en su rostro "Un Latios, un Latias, dos científicos locos, un mayordomo y…" la Slowking se quedó mirando a Serv por un momento "¿Qué se supone que eres tú?"

"Una sirvienta… muchas gracias por preguntar señora" dijo Serv con una voz aburrida

"No solo una sirvienta, ¡La mejor sirvienta de todo el mundo!" añadió Alex sonriendo pervertidamente, mientras abrazaba a Serv

"Oh, ya veo, bueno, ese traje es bastante tierno y hermoso también" dijo la Slowking antes de sacar un manojo de dulces y ponerlo dentro de la bolsa de Braix, luego la de Leon, luego la de Quill y asi, cuando todos tuvieron dulces, la Slowking volvió a hablar "¡Gracias por pasar por mi casa!, ¡No saben lo mucho que me alegra recibir visitas!"

"¡Muchas gracias a usted!" dijo Haze devolviéndole la sonrisa cálida a la señora, se despidieron, y la anciana volvió a cerrar la puerta, dejando a los seis pokémons afuera, ahora con dulces en sus bolsas

"No fue tan difícil, ¿No es cierto Serv?, hasta la viejecita creía que eras una sirvienta estupenda… o debería decir… ¿SERVienta?" dijo Alex con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro

"¡Creí que ya habías madura lo suficiente para dejar de hacer bromas con mi nombre!, ¡Y no!, ¡No soy una buena sirvienta!, ¡Este disfraz es ridículo!" dijo Serv tirando de su vestido, haciendo su mayor esfuerzo para romperlo, pero fue en vano, para ser un simple disfraz era bastante resistente

"Aw… Serv, te ves hermoso, tan tierno y sexy" dijo Alex mientras acercaba al Servine mas a el "Ese disfraz te hace ver tan SERVicial, romperlo no SERVira… quizás incluso si lo guardas bien se conSERVara bastante bien, y podrás usarlo durante nuestras noches de pasión" dijo con una sonrisa pervertida

"Bien, se acabó, estoy a un solo paso de convertir este lugar en una escena del crimen, ¡Ya estoy aburrido de qu- aaa-aaah~" las protestas de Serv fueron interrumpidas por pequeñas mordidas provenientes de Alex, el cual no pudo aguantar mucho más al ver a su novio en un disfraz de sirvienta

"Son una pareja muy rara…" dijo Braix a los demás, los cuales simplemente observaban todo el espectáculo de Alex y Serv

"Sip" dijo Quill asintiendo junto a los demás, mientras veía como Serv resbalaba y caía al suelo y Alex caía junto a él, aun asi sin soltar su cuello, los gemidos y jadeos del Servine aumentando en volumen "Creo que deberíamos detenerlos antes de que empiecen a hacer el amor en la mitad de la calle…"

"Sip" Leon respondió, los cuatro pokémons corrieron hasta donde la pareja he tiraron de Alex para que este se separara de Serv

 **(…)**

Los seis pokémons se encontraban sentados en la acera, todos ellos revisando todas las bolsas para ver todos los dulces que habían recibido, excepto por Serv, el cual estaba tirado en la acera mientras miraba al cielo con una mirada pensativa

"Cuatro horas…" repitió Serv aburrido "Solo nos tomó cuatro horas recorrer todas las casas para pedir dulces… cuatro horas que no volverán, cuatro horas que se fueron para siempre" exagero, fingiendo tristeza en su voz "Al menos nos quedan dos horas para hacer lo que queramos"

"Nah, esas no son horas desperdiciadas, despues de todo, tenemos dulces para semanas, tuvimos que buscar más bolsas para poder continuar, ¡Nunca habia conseguido tantos dulces en Halloween!" dijo Haze mientras abrazaba a Quill

"Si, además, todos en la ciudad pudieron ver tu hermoso disfraz de sirvienta, ¡Y a todos les encanto!, ¡Todos dijeron te veías muy tierno y hermoso!" dijo Alex dándole un pequeño beso en la mejilla a Serv

"Si, todos lo amaron" dijo Serv sarcásticamente mientras rodaba los ojos "Excepto por el tipo que cuando abrió la puerta, me miro enojado y volvió a cerrarla…" Serv hizo una pausa "…Y luego por la ventana de su casa me lanzo una puta Poké Dreamcast… todos amaron mi traje excepto por ese tipo" recordó Serv

"Bueno, te hubiera intentado defender, pero era una Poké Dreamcast, quizás podamos llevarla a casa e intentar arreglarla, si lo lográramos tendríamos una consola gratis" dijo Alex sonriendo nerviosamente, mientras buscaba en una de las bolsas la Poké Dreamcast

"Bueno, ¿Entonces qué hacemos ahora?, digo, ya pasamos por todas las casas, no hay mucho más que podamos hacer…" dijo Quill, mientras acariciaba las orejas del traje de Haze

"No lo sé… ¿Qué opinas tu Braix?... ¿Braix?" Leon miro a Braix, este se veía un poco desconcentrado, miraba hacia la izquierda con una mirada preocupada "¿Qué ocurre Braix?"

"N-no es nada… dame un segundo…" Braix se levantó de la acera y se dirigió hacia el lugar que estaba mirando, Leon inmediatamente se levantó y lo siguió, curioso por saber adónde se dirigía, pero no le tomo mucho tiempo encontrar la respuesta, en la misma acera habían dos pequeños sentados, un Oshawott y un Eevee, el Oshawott estaba llorando desconsoladamente, y el Eevee intentaba hacerlo calmar, mientras le daba pequeñas palmaditas en la espalda

"¿Qué ocurre chicos?" pregunto Braix preocupado, acercándose a ambos pequeños "¿Por qué estas llorando?, ¿Ocurrió algo?" Braix intento usar la voz más amable que pudo, y funciono, ambos pokémons levantaron la mirada

"E-es que…" el Oshawott intento hablar entre sollozos, pero no lo logro, apenas dijo dos palabras volvió a quebrar en llanto

"Jonas perdió los dulces que habíamos conseguido esta noche…" hablo su amigo, el Eevee "¡Estuvimos horas pasando por todas las casas!, ¡Y nos giramos por un momento y sus dulces desaparecieron completamente!" dijo el Eevee, a juzgar por su voz también estaba un poco triste

"Oh… ya veo…" dijo Braix mirando al Oshawott con compasión, agarro la bolsa de dulces que el habia conseguido y la puso delante del Oshawott "Toma, puedes quedarte mis dulces, también estuve toda la noche pidiendo dulces, pero no los necesito…"

El Oshawott inmediatamente ceso su llanto, y volvió a levantar su mirada, en sus ojos hinchados se podía ver cierta sorpresa "¿E-enserio?"

"¡Sí!, la verdad no me gustan tanto los dulces…" mintió Braix, él amaba los dulces "Asi que supongo que tú les darás un mejor uso…" dijo el Braixen con una sonrisa cálida

"¡M-muchas gracias!, ¡Muchas muchas gracias!" dijo el Oshawott una gran sonrisa inmediatamente apareciendo en su rostro mientras tomaba la bolsa, limpiándose las lágrimas con el puño de su mano "¿Q-quien es el?..." pregunto el Oshawott, apuntando a alguien que estaba detrás de Braix, Braix se volteó encontrándose con Leon, el cual miraba la escena conmovido

"Oh, ¿El?, él es Leon, mi novio…" dijo Braix sonriendo, no habia visto a Leon llegar

"Señor Leon…" el Oshawott esta vez se dirigió al Lucario "¡Usted tiene la mejor novia del mundo!" ¿Novia?... bueno, Braix no podía culparlos, despues de todo eran simples pequeños

"Lo sé, no pude haber elegido a alguien mejor…" dijo Leon mientras abrazaba a Braix por la espalda "En fin, espero que disfruten esa bolsa de dulces, despues de todo, nos esforzamos mucho para conseguir tantos…"

"¡Lo haremos!, ¡Muchas gracias!" ambos pokémons se levantaron de la acera y comenzaron a correr, recuperando la alegría característica de los niños pequeños

"Jejejeje… eso fue bastante tierno Braix, no sabía que eras tan bueno con los niños pequeños" dijo Leon, mientras depositaba pequeños besos en el cuello del Braixen

"Si, no me gusta ver a los niños pequeños llorar… me hace sentir mal…" dijo Braix mientras dejaba salir pequeñas risitas al sentir los labios del Lucario conectar con su cuello "Ahora… ¿Seguro que no quieres adoptar a un pequeño?, seriamos unos muy buenos padres…"

"Umm… no" respondió Leon, antes de volver a besar el cuello de Braix

"Espera… los chicos dejaron un papel…" dijo Braix mirando al suelo, Leon también miro, era verdad, habia un pequeño papel doblado en cuatro en el suelo, como si hubiera aparecido mágicamente, Braix se agacho y lo levanto inmediatamente abriéndolo "O… parece que tiene un pequeño poema… o eso creo…"

"¿Qué dice?" pregunto Leon curioso

"A ver…" dijo Braix leyendo el papel

Los demonios correrán

Cuando un pokémon pierda a su ser más querido

La noche caerá y al sol ahogara

Cuando un pokémon pierda a su ser más querido

Las amistades mueren y el verdadero amor mentira

La noche caerá y la venganza triunfara

Cuando un pokémon pierde a su ser más querido

Los demonios correrán, pero el costo estará pagado

La venganza triunfara pero el pokémon no volverá

Corran"

Braix termino de leer el poema

"Wow, ese es el peor poema que he leído en mi vida…" dijo Leon, riendo levemente "Probablemente alguien lo escribió para asustar a algunos niños pequeños o algo…" no es que Leon fuera un experto en poemas ni nada, pero sabía que este era lo peor que habia leído en años

"Eh, supongo, aunque supongo que tiene un poco de razón, digo… si me perdieras, ¿No harías el mundo arder para vengarme?"

"Bueno… no sé si haría el mundo arder… pero intentaría vengarte si hubiera algún culpable, claro está" dijo Leon sonriéndole al Braixen, se quedaron mirando por un rato, antes de conectar sus labios por unos minutos, dejando que sus lenguas jugaran entre ellas

"¡Chicos!" como siempre solía suceder con los momentos románticos, Serv interrumpió, ¡Vengan rapido!, ¡En el centro comercial apareció un Drowzee que dice ser un mago!, ¡Vamos!, ¡Rapido!" dijo Serv, llamando la atención de la pareja, la cual inmediatamente siguió al Servine

 **(…)**

Una gran fila se habia formado al lado del centro comercial, todas ellas ansiosas por entrar a una pequeña carpa que un Drowzee habia instalado, Drowzee que también estaba en sentado en una butaca al lado de la entrada de la carpa, cobrando la entrada y asegurándose de que nadie pasara sin pagar, al lado de el habia un cartel que decía "¡Vengan a ver sus miedos más profundos!" cartel lo suficientemente no específico para llamar la atención de docenas de pokémons

"¡Vamos!, ¿Por qué esta fila tarda tanto?" dijo la sirvienta Serv, mientras movía su pie impaciente, estaban literalmente a la fila, y según los cálculos de Leon, tardarían al menos treinta minutos en entrar a la carpa, todos los pokémons que entraban a la carpa salían estremeciéndose de miedo, por lo que el interés de los seis estaba al limite

"Quill… cuando entremos… ¿Puedes darme la mano?, me da un poco de miedo entrar si no estoy a tu lado" dijo Haze un poco preocupado, Quill sonrió y extendió su mano, entrelazando sus dedos con los del Buizel

La fila lentamente fue avanzando, según Leon eran exactamente las once de la noche con cincuenta y nueve minutos cuando estuvieron en frente, el Drowzee levantándose y dándole la introducción

"Dentro de estas carpas encontraran sus mayores miedos, los miedos más reprimidos dentro de sus mentes, ¡Los vivirán en carne propia!, ¡Sera el espectáculo más real de sus vidas!" dijo el Drowzee con traje de mago, con una voz de presentador

Los seis pokémons se miraron, todos estaban un poco nerviosos por saber a lo que se refería el Drowzee, sin pensarlo dos veces, entraron a la carpa, ansiosos por encontrarse con lo que habia dentro, lo primero con lo que se encontraron al entrar, fue oscuridad

Y justo en ese momento, la campana del reloj golpeo doce veces, ya era medianoche

 **Notas del Autor: Aaah, no hay nada que me guste más que dejar a los lectores con la duda de lo que ocurrirá a continuación, en fin, espero hayan disfrutado este capítulo, ahora, me voy directamente a jugar Explorers of Sky**

 **¡Todas las reviews y comentarios se agradecen!, ¡Nos vemos!**


	30. Terrified

**Notas del Autor: Siento que debo disculparme por haber creado este monstruo**

 **¡Espero disfruten este triste capitulo!**

 _ **There's a bottom to the top of a moment**_ _ **  
**_ _ **You won't always be around**_

Haze se sintió completamente desorientado en toda la oscuridad, la cual no le permitía ver nada, ni siquiera sus propias manos, y aún menos podía ver a los demás, los cuales habían entrado a la carpa junto a él pero misteriosamente habían desaparecido por completo, dejando al Buizel solo y asustado

"¿Q-Quill?..." susurro Haze mientras se movía por la oscuridad desesperado, intentando encontrar a uno de los demás, o la salida, cualquiera de las dos opciones serviría "¡D-dijiste que me ibas a dar la mano Quill!, ¿D-donde están chicos?, ¡Esto ya no da risa!" Haze comenzó a gritar desesperado, ¿Era posible que todos los demás fueran lo suficientemente crueles para hacerle una broma asi?, no es que Haze le tuviera miedo a la oscuridad, pero algo habia diferente en esta oscuridad en especifico

Era como si la oscuridad lo estuviera produciendo una extraña sensación en el pecho, una sensación de terror y pavor, una sensación que producía que Haze quisiera correr hasta escapar, pero no habia escape, no importa hasta donde Haze corriera, se encontraba en la misma oscuridad, como si no hubiera avanzado ningún centímetro, ya no estaba en la carpa, estaba en un lugar completamente distinto

"¿CHICOS?" Haze gritaba a los aires desesperados, lagrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos, odiaba estar solo, pero estar solo en la oscuridad era algo completamente nuevo "¡P-PORFAVOR!, ¡NO ME DEJEN SOLO!" ninguna respuesta para los ruegos del Buizel "… ¡TENGO MIEDO!, ¡QUIERO SALIR DE ESTA CARPA!" la voz de Haze se quebró, la completa soledad e insolación hizo que el pobre Haze comenzara a llorar, lágrimas de desesperación saliendo de sus ojos y rodando por sus mejillas, Haze se dejó caer al suelo, rindiéndose, dejando que sus lágrimas y sollozos fluyeran libremente "Quill…" repetía el nombre de su novio entre sollozos, esperando que este pudiera escucharlo y viniera a salvarlo de la completa oscuridad, o al menos que llorar hiciera desaparecer la sensación en el pecho que lo estaba matando en este momento

 _ **People want you underground**_

 _ **Do you misbehave?**_

Una luz hizo que Haze levantara la mirada, al ver el origen del brillo tuvo que parpadear un par de veces, asegurándose que lo que estaba viendo fuera más que una visión, era imposible, sus ojos tenían que estar jugándole una broma. A apenas unos metros de él se encontraba una gran mansión blanca que el Buizel conocía, la cual contrastaba con todo la oscuridad, era su hogar, el lugar donde paso toda su infancia

Ignoro la sensación en su pecho que le decía que todo esto era un juego, todas sus penas desaparecieron inmediatamente al ver la mansión, se levantó del piso, se limpió las lágrimas y corrió hacia la mansión, ya imaginaba todo lo que iba a ocurrir con una sonrisa en su rostro, se encontraría con sus padres, les explicaría que entro a una carpa, apareció en la oscuridad y todos sus amigos desaparecieron, ellos le dirían que simplemente tuvo una pesadilla horrible, y que no se preocupara, que los demás estaban completamente a salvo, eso es, sus padres lo harían calmar

Sintió la sensación de miedo volver en cuando vio la puerta de la mansión levemente abierta, le pareció raro, sus padres siempre se aseguraban que su hogar estuviera siempre cerrado, incluso tenían guardias para que nadie entrara, pero no habia absolutamente nadie fuera de la casa, y al ver la puerta media abierta Haze no pudo evitar pensar en lo peor, un robo

Primero estaba triste y desesperado al sentirse solo y abandonado, luego feliz y aliviado al ver la mansión, luego asustado y preocupado al ver la puerta medio abierta, y finalmente volvió a la felicidad, en cuanto entro a la mansión se encontró con sus padres, ambos Floatzels se encontraban de espalda a la puerta, mirando a las escaleras, como si estas fueran la cosa más interesante del mundo

"¡Papá!, ¡Mamá!" Los dos Floatzels se giraron al escuchar la voz de su hijo, Haze inmediatamente corrió con una gran sonrisa en su rostro a abrazar a ambos Floatzels, estirando ambos brazos lo suficiente para poder envolverlo a ambos con sus brazos "¡No saben la pesadilla que tuve!, ¡Me sentía tan solo y abandonado!, ¡Por un momento pensé que todos me habían abandonado!" Haze no puedo evitar dejar salir lágrimas de alegría, finalmente estaba a salvo de todo el terror

"¿Haze?" la voz de su madre sonaba claramente confundida, ninguno de los dos Floatzels reciproco el abrazo del pequeño Buizel "¿Qué haces acá?, ¿No se supone que deberías estar en la escuela?" Haze noto algo en la voz de su madre que lo hizo sentir culpable, ¿Estaba molesta?

"S-si… lo sé, ni siquiera yo sé lo que ocurrió, en la escuela nos dijeron que podíamos ir a la ciudad para Halloween, y yo y los demás fuimos, y disfrutamos el día, y fue bastante genial, y cuando quedaba poco tiempo entramos a la carpa de un Drowzee, ¡Y de repente aparecí acá!" explico Haze

"¿Qué estás diciendo Haze?" esta vez hablo su padre con una voz claramente molesta "Deja de decir tantas ridiculeces por favor, nosotros pensábamos que te educamos lo suficientemente bien para que no dijeras mentiras… ahora eres un adolescente Haze, no un bebe"

"P-pero... ¡No es mentira!, ¡Lo prometo!" Haze intento explicarse, sintió lagrimas acumularse en sus ojos de nuevo, pero esta vez no eran de felicidad y alivio, si no que de pena y desesperación

"¿Acaso no puedes hacer nada bien Haze?" pregunto su madre cortantemente "En este momento deberías estar estudiando en la escuela, ¿Pero te das el tiempo para escapar de ella y venir hasta acá solo para mentir?, nunca hemos esperado mucho de ti Haze, ya sabemos que nunca nos harás sentir orgullosos, pero esto es el colmo…" dijo su madre con una mirada juzgadora, con la misma voz molesta

"P-pero… ¿Qué?... ¿N-n-nunca los he hecho sentir orgullosos?" la voz de Haze temblaba, haciéndolo ver mucho más patético frente a la mirada de sus padres, sintió como un nudo se le hacía en el estómago, y como las lágrimas que tenía acumuladas volvían a salir

"Claro que no Haze, tú no has sido más que un simple error, nos aburrimos de tener que fingir que estamos orgullosos de ti, esta fue la gota que rebalso el vaso, nunca nos ha importado Haze, eres la decepción de esta familia…" las palabras de la Floatzel cortaban profundo en el corazón de Haze, era como si toda su vida se estuviera desmoronando frente a sus ojos

Haze miro a sus padres incrédulo, las lágrimas ahora brotando libremente de sus ojos, ellos no eran sus padres, ellos eran monstruos fríos sin piedad, Haze no quería verlos, comenzó a correr, pasando por al lado de ellos y subiendo la escalera mientras lloraba y sollozaba, hasta llegar al tercer piso, corrió hasta su habitación y se lanzó a su cama, a llorar libremente, y procesar todo lo que habia ocurrido en estos diez minutos

¿Cuál era el punto de seguir vivo?, toda su vida el habia pensado que sus padres estaban muy orgulloso de él, eso era una de las cosas más importantes para él, pero era una mentira, despues de todo tenían razón, él era un nerd, un idiota, el no merecía el orgullo de nadie, sus padres ya habían dicho lo que de verdad sentían

 _ **I'm going to eat you alive**_

Una extraña aura negra comenzó a esparcirse por el techo de la habitación, y luego por las paredes, convirtiendo las paredes blancas en la misma oscuridad que estaba afuera de la mansión, Haze noto esto cuando era demasiado tarde, el techo estaba completamente negro y la mitad superior de las paredes también, se levantó de la cama todavia con lágrimas en sus ojos y corrió hasta la puerta de la habitación, intento abrirla con todas sus fuerzas, pero era en vano

"¡AYUDA!" Haze golpeo la puerta, esperando que sus padres lo escucharan y vinieran a ayudarlo, pero era en vano, la oscuridad ya cubrió todas las paredes, y ahora cubría el suelo a una velocidad alarmante, Haze intento no pisar la oscuridad, pero una vez cubrió todo el suelo ya no habia otra opción, la oscuridad subió por sus piernas y tapo todo su cuerpo, asfixiando al Buizel una vez entro en su boca, gritos salían de la boca del Buizel, pero eran ahogados por la extraña oscuridad que se forzaba dentro de su cuerpo

Finalmente Haze sintió como su mirada sus ojos se cubrían con la oscuridad, su mundo oscureciéndose completamente

 **(…)**

Alex habia estado caminando por la oscuridad por un tiempo ya, no podría decir por cuanto, pero definitivamente se sentía como unos minutos, ¿O quizás unas horas?, habia perdido la noción del tiempo completamente, simplemente caminaba esperando encontrar algo, porque, ¿Tendría que encontrar algo no?, no hay manera de que simplemente no hubiera nada en todo el lugar

¿Cómo habia llegado aquí en primer lugar?, no lo recordaba, simplemente apareció aquí de la nada, como por arte de magia, en la oscuridad que le producía un gran nudo de desesperación en el pecho, pero él era inteligente, sabía que no habia tiempo para preocuparse, mientras más rapido comenzara a caminar hasta encontrar algo, mas rapido saldría de ahí

Pero su destino no era lo que importaba en este momento, no le importaba tener que caminar hasta caer muerto, habia otro pokémon en este momento en su mente que le importaba mucho más, Serv, si Alex estaba en esta oscuridad, significaba que Serv estaba solo, y Alex sabía que Serv no podía aguantar estar solo, no luego de lo que ocurrió con Blacky, aunque Serv nunca se lo hubiera pedido, él se aseguraba de siempre estar a su lado apoyándolo

Pero, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Alex sentía que habia abandonado a Serv, por eso no habia tiempo que perder, era caminar hasta encontrar algo o hasta que no pudiera sentir tus piernas y su cuerpo no pudiera aguantar más, y tuviera que rendirse, pero eso no iba a pasar, se aseguraría de salir de este espacio oscuro completamente vacío

Todos estos pensamientos aumentaban exponencialmente la sensación de desesperación que Alex tenía en su pecho, pero no habia tiempo para gritarle a la nada, no habia tiempo para llorar, simplemente debia seguir hasta encontrar algo que pudiera ayudarlo a volver a Serv, y poder hacerle compañía de nuevo antes de que este comenzara sentirse angustiado

Finalmente luego de un tiempo indefinido de estar caminando, Alex vio algo a lo lejos, parpadeando un par de veces para ver si sus ojos no le estaban mintiendo, cinco puntos borrosos se veían a lo lejos, visibles solamente porque contrastaban con todo el fondo completamente negro, a Alex le tomo unos segundos notar quienes eran, teniendo que entrecerrar sus ojos para poder darse cuenta

 _ **Just hide, ooh!**_

 _ **You know that you're the one that's terrified, ooh**_

¡Eran los demás!, ¡Despues de todo no estaba completamente solo en esta oscuridad como creía en un principio!, Alex no pudo evitar que una gran sonrisa se formara en su rostro al ver a los otros cinco, hizo su mayor esfuerzo para que sus ya cansadas piernas comenzaran a correr, despues de todo, este era el último esfuerzo antes de finalmente poder estar con sus amigos de nuevo, antes de poder cuidar de Serv de nuevo

"¡Chicos!, ¡Chicos!" Alex corría hacia los otros cinco, agitando sus manos en el aire para que lo vieran entre toda la oscuridad, pero se dio cuenta que eso no iba a servir mucho, mientras más se acercaba más se daba cuenta que los cinco estaban volteados, mirando la oscuridad como si fuera la cosa más importante del mundo, una vez estuvo lo suficientemente cerca para ser escuchado, volvió a gritar "¡Chicos!"

Los cinco pokémons se giraron al escuchar la voz del Zoroark, todos inmediatamente retorciendo sus rostros como si estuvieran en dolor al ver a Alex acercarse, excepto por Serv, el cual simplemente bajo la mirada, asegurándose de que no conectara con la mirada de Alex

"¿Qué haces aquí?" pregunto Braix incrédulo mientras se cruzaba de brazos, enojado al ver a Alex llegar "¿No crees que ya fue demasiado Alex?" Alex inmediatamente se detuvo, tenía planeado abrazar a los cinco, pero al escuchar la voz molesta de Braix, sabía que no era el momento

"¿Q-que?" pregunto Alex claramente confundido "¿De qué hablan?, ¡No saben lo feliz que estoy de finalmente encontrarlos!, es como si hubiera estado caminando por horas, definitivamente necesito relajarme un poco, quizás puedas ayudarme a relajarme Serv…" Alex intento usar su humor con una sonrisa pervertida en su rostro, pero fue en vano, Serv no levanto su mirada

"¡Cállate Alex!, ¿Cómo es posible que tengas el descaro para decir cosas asi luego de todo lo que ha pasado?, ¿Acaso no tienes al menos un poco de vergüenza?"" dijo Quill agresivamente "Por favor, simplemente aléjate, no te queremos ver…"

"… ¿De qué están hablando?..." Alex se sintió muy confundido, la tristeza volviendo a su pecho "¿Qué he hecho?... vamos chicos, si esto es una broma no es para nada divertido…" dijo Alex un poco triste, ver a sus supuestos amigos hablarle asi era bastante desanimador

"¿Una broma?, ¿Eso es lo que es para ti todo esto?, ¿Una simple broma Alex?" esta vez hablo Haze, igual de enojado como los demás, lo cual contrastaba con su personalidad normal "¡Deja a Serv en paz!, ¡Entiende que él tampoco te quiere ver!"

"¿Serv?" pregunto Alex, ¿Acaso algo habia pasado que él no recordaba?, solo un pokémon podía responder esa pregunta y ese era su novio "¿Q-que ocurrió?, ¿Por qué todos me odian?"

Serv dejo salir un suspiro "Alex… ¿Todavia no lo entiendes?... ¡No quiero verte!" por primera vez Serv levanto la mirada, Alex pudo notar que sus ojos estaban llenos de odio hacia el Zoroark "¡Estoy aburrido de ti!, ¡Ser tu novio fue un error!, ¡Me forzaste tus fetiches!, ¡Me hiciste sentir como alguien sin valor!, ¡Siempre me sentía indefenso junto a ti!, ¡Siempre te tuve miedo!, ¡NUNCA ME PREGUNTASTE SI LO QUE HACIAS DE VERDAD ME GUSTABA!" la voz de Serv se quebró con el último grito, el Servine entrando al borde de las lagrimas

Su mente le tomo un momento procesar todo lo que el Servine dijo, pero una vez lo hizo, una extraña sensación se hizo presente dentro de él, una sensación conocida, la misma sensación que sintió una vez Serv dejo de hablarle luego del tema del culto

Se sentía como un monstruo

"P-pero… pensé que todo eso te gustaba… nunca te quejaste" intento excusarse Alex "Nunca estuviste incomodo, ¡Nunca te vi incomodo!" las palabras fueron completamente en vano, Serv volvió a bajar su mirada para evitar llorar

"Veo que no entiendes Alex… no te quiero ver más…" Serv se giró a ver a los demás, tragándose sus lágrimas "Vámonos chicos… no quiero estar más aquí…" los demás asintieron, inmediatamente, Braix, Serv, Quill y Haze se esfumaron en el aire, como si fueran simples granos de arena, dejando a Alex y Leon solos

 _ **Just hide, ooh!**_

 _ **You know that you're the one that's terrified, ooh**_

"¿Q-que hice mal?" Alex se agarró la cabeza, eso de verdad habia ocurrido, para Serv él era un monstruo "¿¡Q-QUE HICE MAL LEON?!" pregunto el Zoroark desesperado a su mejor amigo, el Lucario, pero él también lo miraba con odio en su mirada

"Eres un monstruo Alex… ni siquiera me sigas considerando tu amigo… le hiciste demasiado daño a ese pobre Servine" al igual que los demás, Leon se esfumo en el aire, dejando a Alex solo en la oscuridad

"¡SERV!, ¡PORFAVOR VUELVAN!" gritaba Alex a la oscuridad en vano, nadie respondía a su llamado, era demasiado tarde para poder redimirse, era un monstruo, no habia ninguna redención para él, merecía estar solo por el resto de su vida, vivir solo, morir solo

Su cuerpo comenzó a moverse por instinto, coloco su mano derecha en su muslo izquierdo, clavo sus garras lo más profundo que pudo, y tiro, cortando toda la piel y carne que se encontraba por la zona que sus garras rasgaron, volvió a hacer lo mismo en su otro muslo, pero ya no habia dolor, Alex no podía sentir dolor, simplemente quería que su vida acabara

Comenzó a atacar sus costillas, rasgando toda la carne que pudo en ellas, intentando hacerse el mayor daño posible, mientras más se hiciera daño más rapido todo esto acabaría, finalmente, tuvo una idea asombrosa, acerco las garras a su cara, y sin pensarlo dos veces clavo sus garras lo más profundo que pudo en su ojo derecho

Sentía la sangre brotar por todas sus heridas, sentía la sangre brotar por su ojo, y ahora perdió la vista completamente por el ojo derecho, no habia tiempo para sentir, el no merecía sentir, hizo su mayor esfuerzo para sacar la garra que estaba clavada en su ojo, una vez estuvo fuera, la clavo en su ojo izquierdo para que su sufrimiento acabara

Finalmente Alex sintió como perdía el sentido de la vista, su mundo oscureciéndose completamente

 **(…)**

 _ **La, la, la, la, la**_

Quill caminaba felizmente por la escuela, cada cierto tiempo deteniéndose a admirar los espacios verdes, no recordaba lo hermosa que podía ser la escuela, los grandes espacios verdes llenos de flores que embellecían aún más el paisaje, pero eso no le importaba a Quill en este momento, eso era lo de menos para él, porque este era el mejor día de su vida, sin dudarlo, no habia otra forma de decirlo, ¡El mejor día de toda su vida!

Y es que, luego de que Braix, Leon, Serv y Alex tuvieran que salir, la habitación habia quedado exclusivamente para él y para la persona que más amaba en el mundo, Haze, y el Buizel, rapido y seductor, ya le habia enviado un mensaje, diciéndole que lo estaba esperando en la habitación, listo para cualquier cosa, aunque Quill inmediatamente noto el subtexto sexual del mensaje, Haze quería hacer el amor salvajemente, y Quill no podía negarse a eso

¿Qué dónde estaban los demás?, eso no era importante ahora, para nada, y aunque Quill intentara recordarlo, no podría hacerlo, su mente estaba completamente borrosa, como si estuviera en un sueño, en parte gracias al mensaje de Haze, el cual lo tenía en las nubes, ansiosos por llegar a la habitación y hacer al Buizel completamente suyo una vez mas

Finalmente sus pasos lo llevaron a la entrada del edificio de las habitación, respiro hondo, que aunque ya era el novio de Haze por unos meses todavia se ponía nervioso cada vez que el sexo era inminente, y entro al edificio, por un momento casi abrió la puerta de su habitación anterior, pero aunque su mente estuviera nublada, recordó que debia seguir derecho hasta llegar la escalera, que ahora su habitación estaba en el segundo piso, el nerviosismo del Quilava aumento un poco más al tener que esperar unos segundos antes de llegar a la habitación

Se paró frente a la puerta de la habitación, respiro hondo, haciendo su mayor esfuerzo para poder verse valiente y dominador como a Haze tanto le gustaba, trago el nudo que se habia formado en su garganta, y abrió la puerta, esperando encontrarse a Haze probablemente en el traje de sirvienta que habían comprado años atrás, pero lo que Quill se encontró dentro de la habitación fue mucho peor

 _ **I'm spinning, I'm spinning, I'm spinning you up**_

"¿Q-que?..." Quill abrió sus ojos como platos, confundido mientras sentía como su corazón se partía en mil pedazos, tuvo que parpadear un par de veces para asegurarse de que lo que estaba viendo era real, y no solo su imaginación

Haze se encontraba besándose apasionadamente en la cama con otro Quilava… no… era un Typhlosion, Haze estaba sentado en el regazo del Typhlosion con sus brazos alrededor del cuello del pokemon mientras conectaban sus labios, el choque de sus labios y el sonido de sus lenguas produciendo un sonido que le causaba nauseas a Quill

Quill inmediatamente cerró la puerta, no podía seguir viendo eso, sintió ganas de vomitar, Haze lo habia traicionado, el mismo Buizel que le sonreía todas las mañanas y le daba besos hasta cansarse estaba en este momento apuñalándolo por la espalda, convirtiendo todos los meses que habían tenido de relación en nada, Quill se agarró la cabeza, la cual le latía en dolor, se sentía enfermo, como si fuera a vomitar en cualquier momento

Quill recapitulo, en este momento, la persona que el mas amaba en el mundo estaba engañándolo con un pokémon completamente desconocido para él, su Buizel, engañándolo, aun asi sonaba demasiado inverosímil para el pobre Quilava

"Oh Quill~" la voz del sucio traidor saco a Quill de sus pensamientos, la voz de Haze sonaba lujuriosa, de la misma manera en la que le hablaba a él cuándo tenían relaciones "Estaba esperando que llegaras~" también tenía un tono burlón, como si esto para el fuera simplemente un juego "¿Por qué no entras?, tengo a alguien aquí que quiere conocerte~"

Quill no sabe que lo impulso a hacerlo, es como si su cuerpo se hubiera movido por sí solo, pero lo hizo, giro la manilla, abrió la puerta y entro a la habitación, Haze y el Typhlosion ya no se estaban besando, pero un hilo de saliva conectaba los labios de ambos, indicando lo que estaba ocurriendo hace unos segundos

"H-Haze… ¿Por qué?" Quill intento sonar enojado, sonar como si estuviera furioso con el Buizel, pero no, su voz temblaba, al igual que su cuerpo, tenía miedo, estaba asustado y completamente petrificado, probablemente sus piernas no aguantarían mucho más antes de rendirse, estaba triste, destrozado

"¿Por qué?" Haze repitió la pregunta del Quilava burlón, él y el Typhlosion miraban al asustado Quilava con miradas burlonas y sonrisas engreídas, Quill se veía patético, todo un perdedor "Bueno, sabes que te amo Quill~, y debo admitir que estos meses han sido asombrosos… pero… conocí a este Typhlosion" Haze y el Typhlosion se miraron seductoramente, haciendo las náuseas de Quill aún mayores "Y bueno, que puedo decir… él es un mejor amante, de verdad sabe lo que me gusta… y es mil veces más macho que tu~" dijo Haze con una sonrisa

Quill se quedó sin palabras, ¿De verdad Haze nunca lo vio como un macho de verdad?, no sabía qué hacer, no sabía que decir, podría intentar luchar, pero obviamente él no tenía el valor para siquiera hacerle daño a Haze, podría ponerse a llorar como su cuerpo le pedia, pero no iba a dejar que el Typhlosion se llevara el placer de verlo llorando "P-pero…"

"No hay peros Quill, la verdad siento un poco haberte mentido estos meses, pero muy poco~" Haze volvió a colocarse en el regazo del Typhlosion listo para resumir los besos "Si tuviera que mentirte para quedarme con él lo haría mil veces Quill, y lo sabes~, ahora, puedes irte, déjanos terminar lo que empezamos~" ambos pokémons conectaron sus labios, olvidándose completamente de Quill, el cual salio de la habitación y corrió por las escaleras, saliendo del edificio de las habitación

Una vez estuvo afuera hizo lo que su cuerpo le estaba pidiendo desde un principio, se dejó caer de rodillas en las áreas verdes y vómito, se sentía enfermo, vomito hasta no pudo más, todavia mareado, se levantó, estaba completamente perdido, solo, las áreas verdes de la escuela se veían tan horribles, flores negras y marchitadas sobre el césped completamente gris, y no se habia dado cuenta antes, pero estaba lloviendo torrencialmente, haciendo el paisaje mil veces más triste

"H-Haze…" sus lágrimas de tristeza fueron camufladas por las gotas de lluvia que caían sobre su cara mientras sollozaba el nombre de su expareja, ya no tenía a nadie, a nadie en su vida, estaba completamente solo, traicionado y destrozado física, emocional y psicológicamente, solo habia una cosa que recorría su mente por ahora, no era Haze, no era el Typhlosion

Era la muerte.

Ya no valía la pena seguir viviendo, ya no habia manera de arreglar el desastre que era su vida

Su mente suicida hizo que algo le llamara la atención, la cafetería ya no estaba, si no que habia sido reemplazado por un gran agujero, Quill se levantó, se olvidó de lo mal que se sentía, y corrió hacia el para echarle un vistazo, una vez estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, pudo ver lo que habia dentro del agujero, simplemente oscuridad, era lo suficientemente hondo para que no se pudiera ver el fondo

Perfecto para Quill, sin pensarlo dos veces, se colocó en el borde del acantilado, extendió sus brazos, pensó en Haze una vez más, recordando todos los momentos hermosos que habia pasado con él, momentos que habían sido manchados luego de lo que habia sucedido, respiro hondo, y se dejó caer en el agujero, aunque quería gritar al sentir la velocidad con la que caía, no podía hacer ruido, su cuerpo ya no respondía a lo que su cerebro pedia

Luego de unos, segundos, minutos o horas, Quill llego al final del agujero su mundo oscureciéndose completamente al impactar contra el suelo

 **(…)**

 _ **I'm spinning, I'm spinning, I'm spinning you up**_

Serv estaba comenzando a desesperarse, estar tanto tiempo solo en esta oscuridad estaba produciéndole las peores sensaciones, ansiedad por salir de acá lo mas rapido posible, desesperación al ver que estaba completamente solo, y miedo, dado que estaba completamente vulnerable a cualquier ataque de algún pokémon que quisiera hacerle daño, aunque probablemente no habia ningún pokémon cerca, Serv seguía inseguro

"¿A-Alex?" su voz temblaba mientras llamaba a cada uno de sus amigos, necesitaba a alguien que pudiera consolarlo y cuidarlo antes de que rompiera en llano, la sensación de angustia en su pecho se hacía más presente con cada paso que daba "¿Braix?... ¿Q-Quill?... ¿Alguien?..." era en vano, estaba completamente abandonado y solo

¿Cómo habia llegado aquí en primer lugar?, ni siquiera el podía recordarlo, aunque era algo que no le importaba en este momento, estaba más preocupado de ver sus alrededores y cuidarse, no podía dejar que alguien lo raptara como… como el Umbreon lo hizo, sacudió su cabeza, no era momento de pensar en eso, tenía que recordar lo que Alex le decía cada vez que despertaba en las noches asustado, debia respirar hondo y asegurarse a sí mismo que nada malo iba a pasar

"Nada malo va a pasar Serv" se decía Serv a sí mismo, mientras colocaba una de sus manos en su pecho, sintiendo su corazón latir rápidamente, como si estuviera a punto de explotar en cualquier momento "Eres un pokémon fuerte e independiente, no necesitas a nadie que te cuide, puedes cuidarte solo…" era en vano, su inseguridad, angustia y miedo no bajaron, quizás si hubiera estado en otro lado, pero en esta oscuridad, todos los sentimientos negativos eran multiplicados

Siguió caminando lentamente, teniendo el iluso pensamiento de que si seguía caminando terminaría encontrando algo, despues de todo, esta oscuridad no puede ser infinita, ¿o sí?, quizás iba a morir aquí, o peor aún, algún pokémon lo capturaría y lo torturaría como Blacky lo hizo, Serv intentaba callar esos pensamientos, no, no era posible, Blacky estaba muerto, no tenía nada que temer, nadie quería hacerle daño

Aunque… también estaba ese Kadabra, que probablemente quería vengarse de todo el grupo, él también podría hacerles daño

"¡Cállate Serv!" dijo Serv golpeándose la cabeza levemente, intentando evitar los pensamientos negativos "¡No hay manera de que alguien te haga daño!, ¡Tu peor miedo está muerto!, ¡Y el Kadabra no es tan tonto para venir a la escuela a asesinarlos a todos!"

"¿Peor miedo?" una voz sonó a sus espaldas, una voz conocida para él, su corazón dio un vuelco, y sintió como todo su estómago se revolvía "Debo admitirlo Serv, es un honor que me consideres tu peor miedo, y eso que no alcance a terminar contigo… vamos, ¿No vas a saludar a un viejo amigo?" Serv estaba completamente petrificado, con una mueca de dolor en su rostro, no era posible

Hizo su mayor esfuerzo para que su cuerpo reaccionara, al menos para poder girarse, no podía correr, no se atrevía a correr, al voltear se encontró con el pokémon de sus pesadillas, el único pokémon que solía invadir sus sueños a diario, un Umbreon se encontraba parado a al menos unos diez metros de él, se veía igual que la última vez que lo vio antes de suicidarse, los mismos ojos de locura y las mismas vendas en ambos brazos

"N-no…" Serv dio unos pasos atrás, parpadeando un par de veces, esperando que una vez lo hiciera descubriera que ver a Blacky frente a él era una simple alucinación "¡Tu estas muerto!" la voz de Serv se quebró, estaba aterrorizado "¡Te suicidaste!, ¡Lo vi con mis propios ojos!" la mente de Serv era borrosa, ¿eso de verdad ocurrió?

"Nah, solo estaba jugando a estar muerto, ¿Crees que moriría sin antes terminar contigo?, no lo creo, todavia tenemos mucho que hacer juntos Serv~" dijo Blacky juguetón, dando un paso adelante cada vez que Serv daba uno hacia atrás "Me alegra que hayas venido a ver el último espectáculo de la noche, solo por ti, todavia no levantare el telón~" Blacky chasqueo los dedos

 _ **I'm spinning, I'm spinning, I'm spinning you up**_

Como por arte de magia, Serv apareció atado a una silla, en un escenario que conocía y odiaba, el mismo salón olvidado, con la misma espuma a prueba de sonido tapando las paredes, y las ventanas tapadas, dejando el salón solamente iluminado por algunos rayos de sol que se filtraban

"¡No!, ¡Déjame ir!" Serv se retorcía en la silla, ya sabía lo que venía, y no le gustaba para nada "¿¡PORQUE NO TE PUEDES MANTENER MUERTO?!, ¿¡PORQUE NO TE PUEDES LIMITAR A SIMPLEMENTE MANTENERTE EN MIS SUEÑOS?!, ¡NO TE NECESITO EN LA VIDA REAL!" la voz de Serv comenzó a llorar "¡PORFAVOR!, ¡SOLO ESTA VEZ TEN PIEDAD CONMIGO!" ¿Dónde estaba Alex?, ¿Dónde estaban todos?, no habia nadie que pudiera ayudarlo, estaba a la merced de Blacky, el cual en este momento estaba admirando todas las fotos de Jake y el que estaban pegadas en la pared

"¿Piedad?" pregunto Blacky burlón al desesperado y angustiado Servine "¿Acaso no entendiste la última vez que estuviste acá?, ¡Tu no mereces piedad Serv!, ¡Tú y tu grupo me alejaron de la persona que más amo en el mundo!" Blacky dejo de ver las fotos y se acercó a Serv, acercando su rostro al del reptil "¿De verdad crees que mereces piedad?"

"S-si… por favor…" dijo Serv en un sollozo, respuesta equivocada, Blacky envolvió su pata en un puño y golpeo en el rostro al Servine con toda su fuerza, el impacto haciendo que la silla se tambaleara levemente, Serv no hizo ningún sonido, aunque sintió la sangre bajar por la comisura de su labio, impactado por el golpe, dejo de sollozar y miro en estado de shock al Umbreon

"Una vez más, te daré una oportunidad más, y esto definirá si te dejo libre o no, ¿Entendido?..." pregunto Blacky amenazadoramente "¿Mereces piedad de parte mía?" el cuerpo de Serv se movió por sí solo, no fue muy inteligente actuar antes de pensar, movió su cabeza, asintiendo "¿Acaso tu no aprendes?, ¡Inútil!" Blacky golpeo el pecho de Serv, dejándolo sin aire, antes de empujar la silla, haciendo que Serv cayera hacia atrás, su cabeza impactando contra el suelo

Serv fue golpeado por el Umbreon por lo que parecieron horas, Blacky liberando toda su ira y frustración con el Servine entre golpes y patadas, golpes a la cabeza, patadas en el pecho, patadas en la cabeza y golpes en el pecho, y asi rotaba, no habia manera de que el pobre Servine pudiera defenderse, despues de todo estaba completamente inmóvil al estar atado contra la silla

Una vez Blacky termino, Serv sollozaba, pero incluso sentir las lágrimas salir de sus ojos le dolía, habia perdido la vista en su ojo izquierdo, mientras que en su ojo derecho veía todo rojo, podía ver delante de el un pequeño pozo de sangre, y podía sentir los huesos rotos de la parte inferior de su cuerpo, su boca estaba llena del sabor metálico de la sangre, y no podía respirar por su nariz, dado que esta estaba rota

"A-Alex…" susurro Serv en un sollozo, haciendo todos los esfuerzos para que alguien viniera a ayudarlo, pero no era posible, ni siquiera podía hablar

"Parece que alguien vino a hacerte una visita~" dijo Blacky juguetón, Serv levanto su ojo derecho, encontrándose con Blacky, el cual lo miraba como si fuera la cosa más patética del mundo, le tomo unos segundos notar que el Umbreon llevaba algo en la mano, objeto que Serv reconoció inmediatamente "Veo que ya sabes que es esta pistola, ¿No es cierto?..." dijo Blacky, moviendo la pistola que llevaba en la mano, mostrándosela al Servine "¡Sí!, la misma pistola que tomo tu virginidad~"

"A-Alex…" Serv no podía moverse, sabía lo que iba a ocurrir, y todo lo que quedaba consciente de él le pedia que corriera, pero su cuerpo ya no respondía a ordenes

"Ahora" Blacky apunto la pistola a la cabeza del Servine, cerrando su ojo derecho para tener mejor puntería "Se lo que estás pensando en este momento, los asesinatos con pistolas son demasiado clichés, creo que ya sabes que tengo más creatividad para asesinarte de una forma más creativa, pero no hay tiempo, asi que tendremos que hacerlo rapido, despídete del publico~"

"A… Alex…"

Blacky jalo el gatillo, el mundo de Serv oscureciéndose completamente

 **(…)**

 _ **I'm spinning, I'm spinning, I'm spinning you up**_

Leon llevaba la vida de sus sueños, tenía dieciséis años y ya tenía una casa junto a la persona que más amaba en el mundo, el Braixen de sus sueños el cual lo esperaba cada vez que volvía del trabajo, según Leon su relación estaba mejor que nunca, ¡No habia nada que pudiese separarlos!, incluso últimamente han estado platicando sobre si tener hijos, asi sellar su relación y dar a luz a una criaturita que recibiera todo su amor y cariño, como Braix siempre solía antes, ¡Serian padres perfectos!

Camino por la oscuridad a la cual ya estaba acostumbrado con maleta en mano, el trabajo habia estado más agotador que nunca, estaba listo para llegar a casa y acostarse en el sofá de la sala de estar, prender la televisión y quedarse ahí un rato mientras Braix preparaba la cena, cenaría con él y luego irían a dormir juntos, preparándose para otro monótono, pero no aburrido, día de trabajo, nunca era aburrido cuando tenía a Braix a su lado

Luego de unos minutos de caminar finalmente llego a su hogar, una pequeña casa bastante parecida a la que solía vivir cuando era pequeño, y no es que necesitaran más, despues de todo, solo dos pokémons Vivian en ella, el espacio les sobraba

Leon entro por la puerta de su hogar he hizo lo que tenía planeado, dejo la maleta en el suelo para que Braix la recogiera luego, fue directamente al salón de estar, agarro el control y prendió la televisión, viendo las noticias del momento se dejó caer en el sofá, sus músculos finalmente relajándose luego de un agotador día

"¡Braix!, ¿Me puedes traer una cerveza?" grito Leon al Braix el cual estaba en la cocina, el cual abrió los ojos como platos, y sin rechistar abrió el refrigerador, sacando una cerveza de ella, en apenas unos segundos Braix estaba delante de Leon, entregándole lo que habia pedido "Muchas gracias, ¿Cómo estuvo tu día?"

"¿M-Mi día?" pregunto Braix extrañado, antes de formar una sonrisa nerviosa en su rostro "Mi día estuvo b-bastante bien, no hice mucho, ya sabes, me quede en casa esperándote… como siempre…" dijo Braix suspirando

"Um, ya veo" dijo Leon sin despegar su mirada de la televisión, en este momento habia una noticia de como los Magikarp aprendieron a volar de la nada "¿Cuánto falta para que la cena este lista?, estoy hambriento…" dijo Leon con una pequeña risa

"¿L-la cena?... n-no sabía que ibas a llegar tan temprano, r-recién la estoy haciendo, a-asi que tendrás que esperar unos minutos, si eso no te molesta, claro está…" dijo Braix mirando al suelo, esperando la reacción del Lucario a lo que habia dicho

"Oh, está bien, está bien…" dijo Leon tranquilamente, antes de beber un poco de su cerveza "No te preocupes… entonces, ¿me haces un favor y me traes otra cerveza?" dijo Leon, sonriéndole al Braix, el cual asintió nerviosamente y volvió a desaparecer dentro de la cocina, dejando a Leon solo de nuevo

Dos cervezas se convirtieron en tres, y de tres en cuatro, Leon simplemente bebía por aburrimiento, pero una vez la cena llego, ya estaba muy alcoholizado, cuando Braix lo llamo a cenar, Leon se tambaleaba, chocando con alguno de los muebles antes de llegar a la mesa donde se encontraba Braix sentado mirando su plato, el cual era el mismo que el de Leon, un estofado

"E-espero lo disfrutes…" dijo Braix sin levantar su mirada del plato, intentando no hacer contacto visual con el Lucario, Leon no dijo nada, simplemente se sentó, y con la cuchara saco un poco de estofado, introduciéndoselo en la boca, el sabor del estofado era terrible, por lo que Leon lo escupió inmediatamente

"¡Puaj!, ¡Esto esta asqueroso!" Leon lanzo la cuchara contra el plato enojado "¿Acaso no puedes cocinar bien?" pregunto Leon agresivamente al Braixen, el cual todavia no levantaba su mirada del plato "¡Es la cuarta vez que cocinas mal!"

"N-no tienes que ponerte asi Leon…" dijo Braix en un hilo de voz, haciendo su mayor esfuerzo para que las palabras del Lucario no le afectaran, despues de todo estaba intoxicado, todo lo que decía no lo decía en serio

"¿Cómo quieres que no me ponga asi?" respondió Leon con una pregunta a la estúpida pregunta de su novio "¡Todos los días me esfuerzo al máximo en el trabajo!, ¿Y llego acá y tu ni siquiera puedes cocinar decentemente?, ¡Obviamente que me enojo!, ¡Merezco algo mejor que tú!"

"Me… v-voy a subir…" la voz de Braix se quebró, y Leon pudo ver una pequeña lagrima salir y rodar por su mejilla "No me siento bien…" Braix intento levantarse de la mesa, pero Leon lo atajo de la muñeca, tirando de el "Suéltame Leon…"

"¡No!, ¡Tienes que aprender a cocinar mejor!, ¡Esto no puede seguir asi idiota!, ¡Yo soy el que paga todo en esta casa!, ¡Merezco algo mejor!" respondió Leon, Braix cerro sus ojos fuertemente, debatiendo si debia decir lo siguiente

"¡Leon!, ¡Estas ebrio!, ¡No estás bien!, ¡Debes conseguir ayuda!" Leon por un momento recapacito, Braix tenía razón, pero no iba a dejar que le faltara el respeto de esa forma, envolvió su mano en un puño y golpeo al Braixen en el rostro, el cual cayó al suelo en estado de shock, puso un dedo debajo de su labio, habia sangre, definitivamente el Lucario acababa de golpearlo, Braix comenzó a sollozar y luego a llorar, colocándose en posición fetal en el suelo

"Espero que la próxima vez cocines algo mejor…" dijo Leon mientras veía al patético Braixen llorar "En fin, voy a subir, estoy destrozado, todo esto me dio sueño…" Leon subió las escaleras dejando al dolido y roto Braix abajo, entro a la habitación de ambos, y se lanzó en la cama, su estado de intoxicación permitiéndole quedar inmediatamente dormido

 _ **I'm spinning, I'm spinning, I'm spinning you up**_

Leon camino por la oscuridad como estaba acostumbrado, ya podía ver su hogar a lo lejos, gracias a Arceus este día habia sido un poco más tranquilo, llevaba en su manos flores para disculparse con el Braixen, aunque no se sentía tan culpable, despues de todo, ¡Es su culpa por no preocuparse de cocinar bien!

"¡Ya llegue!" grito Leon alegremente, como lo hacía cada vez que llegaba feliz a la casa, cada vez que lo hacia Braix llegaba a recibirlo, pero esta vez, no habia nadie "¿Braix?" pregunto Leon, pero no hubo respuesta "¿Estas arriba?" Leon dejo la maleta en el suelo y subió las escaleras, dirigiéndose a la habitación de ambos "Oh, ya veo, probablemente quieres tener una noche de placer~" Leon abrió la puerta de la habitación, ansioso por ver al Braixen en ella, pero no habia nadie, estaba completamente vacía excepto por una nota en el extremo de ella "¿Uh?" Leon se acercó a la nota y la abrió, leyendo lo que decía a su interior

"Querido Leon:

Todos estos años que hemos estados juntos han sido maravillosos, o asi lo era en un pasado, desde hace unos meses has abusado del alcohol, has cambiado Leon, antes solías ser un pokémon amable y alegre, ahora eres abusivo, no puedo contar todas las veces que me has golpeado por una cosa mínima

Y ya me aburrí Leon, me rindo, pensé que en algún momento cambiarias, pero no, ahora eres un monstruo

Te has convertido en la cosa que más odiabas"

Leon leyó la carta perplejo, ¿A qué se refería Braix?, ¡Si él se aseguraba de tratarlo como una princesa siempre!, ¡Si alguna veces se enojaba era porque Braix hacia mal su labor como dueño de casa!, ¡No era su culpa que Braix se fuera porque no lo aguantaba!

Leon hizo una hipótesis en su cabeza, Braix probablemente lo estaba engañando e invento una excusa para irse, eso era lo más probable, quizás si lo iba a buscar todavia tenía tiempo de decirle lo que opinaba, tendría que castigarlo y asegurarse de que nunca más intentara escapar de su hogar, despues de todo, Braix le **pertenecía**

Leon fue al baño rápidamente para prepararse para ir a buscar a su novio y traerlo a casa, pero lo que vio en el espejo lo dejo helado, su reflejo… el reflejo de Leon no era el… era su padre, su padre estaba en el espejo y lo miraba con una sonrisa burlona, Leon ya entendía a lo que se refería Braix con que se he habia convertido en lo que más odiaba… se habia convertido en su padre

"Supongo que ahora me entiendes Leon…" el reflejo hablo por sí solo, la voz de su padre siendo como un chirrido para las orejas de Leon "Ahora entiendes porque golpeaba tanto a tu madre, porque abuse de ambos todos esos años…"

"¡No!... no no no, yo no soy tu, papá, ¡Es diferente!, ¡Tú lo hacías porque tenías problemas con el alcohol!, yo solo golpee a Braix porque… porque…" Leon no tenía una respuesta, se agarraba la cabeza mientras su padre dejaba salir una carcajada

"¿Por qué Leon?, ¿Acaso hay alguna excusa para todo el daño que le hiciste sufrir al Braixen?, ¡Él estaba enamorado de ti!, ¡Como tu madre estaba enamorado de mí!, pero ambos les rompimos el corazón, nos convertimos en monstruos…"

"¡Cállate!" Leon golpeo el espejo lo más fuerte que pudo, haciéndose trizas "¡Yo no soy como tú!" dijo Leon enojado, aunque ahora no le estaba hablando a nadie, su padre habia desaparecido "¡No soy un monstruo!, ¡No soy ningún monstruo!, ¡Lo que hice era lo correcto!"

"¿No lo entiendes Leon?" Leon sintió la voz de su padre venir desde dentro de él "No estoy en el espejo, estoy dentro tuyo… déjame guiarte…" Leon sintió como su cuerpo era absorbido por el espirito de su padre, dejos salir un grito mientras su cuerpo se transformaba en el de su padre, con las mismas características físicas, sus huesos crujiendo al acomodarse a los de su padre "Este no es tu cuerpo ahora… me pertenece, y me asegurare de que ese Braixen sepa quién manda acá…"

Leon pudo ver toda su vida pasar frente a sus ojos, el día que conoció a Braix, su primera vez juntos, cuando le pregunto si querían vivir juntos, y todas las veces que hablaban de tener hijos, finalmente, la transición estuvo completa

Ahora solo quedaba su padre, Leon habia desaparecido, su mundo oscureciéndose completamente

 **(…)**

 _ **Oh, you can't run from me**_

Braix caminaba por la escuela lentamente, una sensacion de angustia se habia formado en su pecho desde que habia empezado su trayecto, como si en cualquier momento algo malo fuera a ocurrir, ¿Pero porque?, ¿Por qué Braix estaba tan asustado?... ni siquiera el tenía la respuesta, era casi como si su instinto de supervivencia estuviera activado

Algo llamo la atención de Braix, y se sorprendió de que no se habia dado cuenta hasta ahora, la escuela estaba completamente vacía a pesar de ser mediodía, no habia ninguna pareja de pokémon teniendo sexo como de costumbre, ver la escuela asi de vacía simplemente aumentaba la ansiedad y el miedo del Braixen

¿Cómo habia llegado aquí en un primer lugar?, recordaba que unas horas atrás estaba pidiendo dulces en un pequeño pueblo, pero todo lo que ocurrió despues de eso era difuso y borroso en la mente del Braixen, pero bueno, no era momento de preocuparse del pasado, si no del presente

Entro al edificio de las habitaciones y se dirigió inmediatamente a la habitación de él y los demás, en el segundo piso, el edificio también estaba vacío, siempre habia un par de parejas que solían besarse apasionadamente en los pasillos del lugar, pero no esta vez, Braix intento tranquilizarse, al menos estaba cerca de la habitación y vería a sus amigos de nuevo, ellos sabrían hacerlo tranquilizar, llego a la puerta de la habitación, y la abrió, lo que encontró dentro de ella lo dejo completamente paralizado

Bueno, viéndolo desde el lado positivo, ahora sabía dónde estaban los otros cinco. Ahora, el estado de los otros cinco no era el indicado, los cinco se encontraban cada uno en sus respectivas camas junto a su pareja, excepto por Leon, el cual estaba en la suya solo, el cuerpo de todos tenia decenas de cortes y heridas de las cuales sangre todavia brotaba, los ojos de los seis sin vida, todos estaban pálidos

 _ **You can't hide from me**_

Braix sintió ganas de expulsar todo lo que habia comido hace unas horas, no era posible, ¿Cuándo?, ¿Cómo?, ¿En qué momento sus amigos fueron asesinados?, y a juzgar por sus heridas no fue simplemente un asesinato casual, fue algo planeado con odio, por alguien que quería hacerlo hace tiempo… venganza

Braix quedo completamente petrificado, no sabía qué hacer, ¿Correr?, ¿Llorar?, ninguna de las dos opciones lo convencía, solo podía ver con terror las heridas causantes de las muertes de sus amigos, las heridas de Quill y Haze se veían como la menos severas, algunos cortes en distintas partes, suficientes para que murieran desangrados, aun asi, ver al inocente y feliz Haze, y a uno de sus amigos de la infancia asi era horrible

Las heridas de Serv y Alex eran un poco más agresivas, los cortes más profundos, y al contrario de Quill y Haze ellos tenían diferentes cortes en el rostro, como si la persona que los ataco quisiera hacerles sufrir lo más posible, pero el daño de ambos no era comparado a lo que le habían hecho a Leon, oh Leon…

A Braix reconocer que ese Lucario de verdad era Leon, y quien podía culparlo, su rostro estaba completamente desfigurado, como si el asesino hubiera decidido atacar los ojos del Lucario con su cuchillo, también le faltaba el brazo izquierdo, Braix no pudo aguantar más, bajo la mirada y vómito, las náuseas eran demasiado para el sobreviviente, sentía su estómago revuelto y su cabeza estaba a punto de explotar

Quería llorar, pero no podía, era como si su cuerpo no respondiera y no quisiera salir del estado de shock en el que se encontraba, quedo con su mirada abajo, no se atrevía a levantar su mirada para encontrarse con los otros seis cuerpos, no tenía el valor para hacerlo, esto era solo una pesadilla, ¡Sí!, una simple pesadilla, no habia manera de que el fuera el único pokémon vivo

"¿Admirando mi obra de arte?" una voz desconocida para Braix resonó en toda la habitación, Braix inmediatamente se giró, encontrándose con el origen del sonido, un Kadabra se encontraba detrás de él, Kadabra que reconoció inmediatamente, llevaba un cuchillo en su mano, el cual estaba completamente rojo

"T-tu…" dijo Braix entre sollozos, furioso, frente al tenía el origen de todos sus problemas, el causante no solo de la muerte de Blacky y Jake, si no también ahora la muerte de sus amigos "¡Tu!" Braix hizo su mayor esfuerzo para levantarse del suelo, sus piernas temblaban, inmediatamente se lanzó encima de el Kadabra, pero no tenía las fuerzas para hacerle daño, con un simple empujón el Kadabra lanzo a Braix de vuelta al suelo "¿P-Porque?... ¿PORQUE?" preguntaba Braix mientras fluctuaba entre tristeza y furia, su cuerpo ya no respondía, no se podría levantar de nuevo

"¿Por qué?... ¿No has escuchado hablar de la venganza querido Braixen?... por cierto, ¿Cuál es tu nombre?, creo que nunca nos han presentado…" el Braixen se quedó callado, simplemente dejando que sus lágrimas fluyeran "En fin, es simplemente venganza, soy una persona justa, ¿No lo crees?, digo, intente hacerle el menos daño posible al Quilava y al Buizel, porque ellos no tuvieron mucho que ver en mi arresto, luego, hice sufrir al Servine y al Zoroark lo más posible, despues de todo, ellos fueron los principales causantes de mi arresto…" explico el Kadabra

"¿E-entonces… porque Leon es el más dañado?..." pregunto Braix confuso, mientras veía al Kadabra con miedo

"Bueno, digamos que me sentía un poco sádico, sabía que tu reacción seria mucho más triste si me aseguraba de dejarlo completamente desfigurado" dijo el Kadabra, guiñándolo un ojo burlón al Braixen que se encontraba en el suelo "En fin, ya me tengo que ir, supongo que nos vemos luego si es que la policía no me atrapa primero…" el Kadabra se dio una vuelta, comenzando a caminar fuera de la habitación, pero fue detenido por la voz del Braixen

"E-espera…" dijo Braix confuso, haciendo que el Kadabra volviera a mirarlo "¿N-no me vas a hacer nada?... digo… ¿No me vas a asesinar como los demás?"

El Kadabra lo miro confundido, antes de dejar salir una risa "¿Qué?... wow… eres el primer pokémon que me pide asesinarlo… pero no pequeño Braixen… conozco tus miedos más oscuros" el Kadabra formo una sonrisa burlona en su rostro "Sé que tu mayor miedo es quedarte completamente solo, quizás por eso no te asesine mientras tuve tiempo… ahora tendrás que vivir con la carga de la muerte de tus amigos, ahora sí, adiós…" el Kadabra salio de la habitación, dejando al traumado Braix completamente solo

Las horas pasaron rápidamente para el Braix, el cual en su mente habia creado un mundo imaginario donde sus amigos todavia estaban vivos, en este momento los seis habían salido a tomar helado, y hablaban de diferentes estupideces, solo habían pasado algunas horas, pero ya los extrañaba

Finalmente la noche cayo, y Braix se acostó al lado del cadáver de Leon, haciendo su mayor esfuerzo para no mirarlo, ¿Habia perdido su cordura?, no, prefería no aceptar que sus amigos de verdad estaban muertos, no lo estaban, simplemente desaparecerían por un tiempo y volverían luego, es todo, ellos nunca lo dejarían solo, Braix no podía quedarse solo de esa forma

"Buenas noches Leon… Buenas noches todos…" dijo Braix entre sollozos a los cinco cuerpos, antes de cerrar sus ojos y hacer su mayor esfuerzo para quedarse dormido, le tomo un poco de tiempo, dado que el dolor de su corazón y la angustia de su cuerpo eran como pesas que no le permitían respirar bien

Finalmente, el Braixen cayó en su mundo de sueños, su mundo oscureciéndose completamente

 **(…)**

Braix, Leon, Serv, Quill, Haze y Alex salieron de la carpa, todos ellos con una combinación de emociones dentro de ellos, tristeza, ira, desesperación, ansiedad, pero ahora con un poco más de alivio, al darse cuenta que todo lo que habían visto era falso, aun asi, Braix, Serv temblaban de miedo al recordar todo lo que les habia ocurrido, Haze y Alex tenían algunas dudas, mientras que Leon y Quill quedaron con miedo sobre el futuro

"Supongo que se preguntaran como pudieron ver todos sus miedos y estos parecieron tan reales, bueno, les explicare" dijo el Drowzee con traje de mago y gorro de copa una vez vio a los seis salir "Ustedes no los vieron, pero dentro de la carpa habían pokémon fantasmas listos para jugar con su mente y hacerl-" el Drowzee fue interrumpido cuando Alex le dio un fuerte puñetazo en la nariz, haciéndolo caer mientras se agarraba la parte de su rostro afectada con dolor

"Oigan… um…" Alex rompió el silencio que se habia formado, todos seguían en un estado de shock y nadie se atrevía a levantar la voz "Sé que probablemente el auto nos está esperando para volver a la escuela… pero… ¿Quieren ir a… comer un helado y hablar un rato?" los otro cinco pokémons asintieron, al menos finalmente estaban todos juntos de nuevo, y asi sería más fácil olvidar todo lo que ocurrió

Aunque obviamente todo esto traería secuelas para cada uno de los pokémons.

 **Notas del Autor: ¿Fui demasiado lejos?... nah… simplemente me sentía un poco sádico –w-**

 **Es solo que amo hacer capítulos un poco desconectados de los demás**

 **¡Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo! ^^**


	31. Don't Get Lost in Heaven

**Notas del Autor: No esperaba tener este capítulo listo tan pronto, más que nada porque tenía planeado sacarlo un día antes que el siguiente capítulo, ya entenderán porque**

 **Esta es la ultimo "Experimento" que hago con mi fanfic, prometo que despues del siguiente capítulo vuelvo a la normalidad e inmediatamente comienzo el arco argumental para revivir a Blacky, para matarlo de nuevo claro esta**

 **En fin, no tengo mucho más que decir, espero disfruten este capitulo**

Quill y Haze fueron los primeros en despertar, habían pasado algunas semanas desde que fueron al pequeño pueblo a pedir dulces, para la tranquilidad de todos las últimas semanas fueron extremadamente tranquilas, y todos los necesitaban, despues de todo tuvieron que enfrentarse a sus peores miedos en la carpa del Drowzee

Aunque habia algo que ponía un poco nervioso a todos, el termino de las clases estaba más cerca que nunca, lo cual producía una sensacion de felicidad en todos, pero también una pequeña sensacion de angustia al saber que tendrían que volver a casa durante las vacaciones de verano, y no solo eso, también estaba el hecho de que estaban a un paso de entrar a la semana de exámenes finales, por lo que la mayoría de los pokémons debia estudiar el doble para estar preparados para enfrentarse al infierno

Gracias a Arceus este no era el caso para Quill y Haze, aunque aquí el suertudo era Quill, dado que su novio era muy inteligente por no decir un genio, todo lo que explicaban en clases Haze lo entendía de inmediato y sabia aplicarlo rápidamente, y además era un muy buen profesor, por lo que si Haze le explicaba a Quill el también entendía de inmediato, por lo que para ellos no era necesario prepararse para los odiados exámenes, por lo que tenían mucho tiempo libre, los cuales, como toda pareja de adolescentes, usaban para estar juntos

 _ **Got off a plane to the countryside**_

 _ **I drove to the mountain and holding the ground**_

 _ **There was crack on the corner and someone dead**_

 _ **And fire coming out of the monkey's head**_

"¿Cómo dormiste?" pregunto Quill cariñoso mientras le daba pequeñas lamidas en el rostro a Haze, las ultimas semanas, por alguna razón que el Buizel desconocía, Quill estaba un poco más cariñoso que de costumbre, no es que eso le molestara a Haze, de hecho, lo disfrutaba bastante

"Bastante bien, siempre duermo bien cuando estoy contigo~" dijo Haze mientras dejaba salir pequeñas risitas al sentir las lamidas del Quilava "Bien, basta" dijo Haze entre risas, con sus brazos empujando a Quill, unas lamidas más y probablemente le daría un ataque de risa, y no quería despertar a los demás

"¿Qué?, ¿Acaso no te gustan mis lamidas?" pregunto Quill, intentando acercarse al rostro de Haze, pero era en vano, Haze lo empujaba mientras reía, por lo que no era posible, asi que decidió tomar el segundo camino, se dirigió al cuello del Buizel, depositando lamidas y mordidas en el segundo lugar más sensible del Buizel

"A-aaah~" Haze dejo salir un gemido antes de taparse la boca con ambas manos, cualquier sonido que saliera de ella ahora era ahogado, aun asi, Quill no se detuvo, haciendo su mayor esfuerzo para dejar algunas marcas en el cuello de Haze, no podía resistirse a su sumiso y tierno novio

"¿Estas disfrutando esto?" pregunto Quill, haciendo su mayor esfuerzo para fingir una voz dominadora y firme, Haze asintió levemente "¿Quieres que continúe actuando asi?" Haze pensó por un momento, y volvió a asentir tímidamente, Quill dejo salir una sonrisa pervertida digna de Alex, y se colocó encima de su novio, agarro ambas muñecas del Buizel y las puso contra la cama, una a cada lado, dejando al Buizel completamente vulnerable

"Q-Quill…" Haze hablo casi en un gemido, rogando para que su novio siguiera, Quill sintió electricidad recorrer su espalda, la verdad Haze sabía hacer muy bien el papel de víctima "P-Por favor…" era como si hasta con su mirada le estuviera pidiendo a gritos que continuara

"Jejeje… te ves tan tierno asi, no sé si pueda continuar sin tener que hacerte el amor salvajemente…" Quill acerco su rostro al de Haze y conecto sus labios con lo de él, dejando que sus lenguas siguieran la conversación, Quill se aseguró que su lengua dominara sobre la de Haze, guiando los movimientos mientras ambos saboreaban al otro, dejando que las mariposas en sus estómagos volaran libremente

Luego de unos segundos se separaron, ambos jadeando por la falta de aire, se miraron por un momento, sus jadeos sincronizándose por un momento, ambos con sonrisas cálidas en sus rostros mientras disfrutaban del romántico y hermoso momento

"Eres adorable…" dijo Quill, rompiendo el personaje de dominante, mientras acariciaba la mejilla de Haze

"Y tu eres hermoso…" respondió Haze al cumplido del Quilava

"Tú lo eres más…" respondió Quill

"No, tú lo eres más…"

"No, tu…"

"No, tu…"

Estuvieron unos minutos más jugando a ver quién tenía la razón, pero nunca podrían decidir quién era el más hermoso de los dos, no habia mucho más que hacer, sus hormonas le pedían hacer el amor, pero una de las reglas de Serv (Que él y Alex rompían a menudo) era nunca hacer el amor cuando hubieran más pokémons en la habitación

Y ojala en la habitación vecina hubiera una regla parecida, porque luego de unos minutos comenzaron a sonar los gemidos que molestaban a los seis desde el inicio desde el segundo semestre, el Leafeon y el Espeon ya estaban haciendo el amor salvajemente, los gemidos de este último despertando a los otros cuatro

"¡M-MAS RAPIDO MARSHALL!" se podía escuchar que gritaba el Espeon gritaba desde la otra habitación, el sonido de la cama rechinando subiendo en volumen al igual que los gemidos femeninos del Espeon

"¿Marshall?, ese es un nombre estúpido…" dijo Serv frotándose sus ojos, furioso al ser despertado de esa forma "De hecho, todos los Leafeon son estúpidos, ¡Los odio!, ¿Acaso no pueden buscar otro lugar para hacer el amor?" dijo Serv cruzándose de brazos

"¿Están seguro que no quieren simplemente ir a la habitación a preguntarles si pueden buscar otro lugar para tener sexo?, digo, podemos aprovechar y buscar un bate para enseñarles que pasa si no nos dejan dormir tranquilamente" dijo Alex, también un poco enojado al ser despertado por gemidos que no le pertenecían a Serv

"¡No!, no podemos simplemente ir a la habitación y decirles que no tengan sexo… eso es vergonzoso…" dijo Braix sonrojándose levemente "Además, es irrespetuoso, digo, el sexo es algo que no puede ser interrumpido, es como un ritual de amor, interrumpirlo sería arruinar un momento romántico…"

"Bueno, ellos son los que no tienen respeto, digo, no creo que sean tan estúpidos para no saber que los gemidos del Espeon se escucha por todo el edificio… pero… Braix tiene razón, es bastante vergonzoso hablar con otra pareja sobre su vida sexual" dijo Leon, mientras acariciaba las orejas de Braix, el cual estaba acostado en su pecho

"Nah, no es tan difícil… por ejemplo, Leon, ¿Cómo está tu vida sexual?, ¿Cuántas veces has eyaculado dentro de Braix desde que comenzaron a ser novios?" pregunto Alex con una sonrisa inocente en su rostro

"Es diferente, tu eres un caso especial Alex… nosotros tenemos un poco más de decencia" dijo Braix sin levantar su cabeza del pecho de Leon, podía sentir su corazón latir, tenía la respuesta para la pregunta de Alex, muchas menos veces de las que le gustaría, no porque tuvieran química o algo parecido, sino porque no tenían mucho tiempo a solas, si lo tuvieran probablemente tendrían sexo hasta aburrirse

"¿De verdad a ustedes no les molesta tanto como a nosotros los gemidos de Marshall y su perra?, digo, ¡Es imposible dormir con esos sonidos viniendo de la habitación de al lado!, ¡Y es que nunca se detienen!, ¿Acaso nunca se aburren?" pregunto Serv

"A mí no me molesta tanto…" dijo Quill, mientras seguía su juego de caricias y besos con Haze

"A mí tampoco, tengo otras cosas para mantenerme concentrado y olvidarme del sonido" dijo Leon, Braix levanto su mirada, sabía que se refería a él, se dieron un pequeño beso y Braix volvió a acostarse en el pecho de Leon, mientras recorría su pelaje con sus dedos

"Yo igual, una vez estoy con Quill es como si me olvidara de los gemidos, o de todo el mundo exterior para ser más específicos" dijo Haze sonriéndole al Quilava

"¿No pueden buscar algo que hacer para olvidarse de los gemidos?, digo, vamos, somos jóvenes, y tenemos creatividad para regalar al mundo, podrían hacer algo para pasar el tiempo, o no sé, quizás estudiar para los exámenes"

"¿Estudiar?, ¡Cual es el punto de eso!, ¡Nos quejaremos de los gemidos hasta que se detengan!" dijo Serv "Quejarse es gratis y no necesita esfuerzo, es mucho más fácil que hacer el cerebro funcionar y estudiar como un perdedor"

"Aunque… tienes razón Braix" dijo Alex mientras se rascaba la cabeza "¡Tenemos creatividad Serv!, ¡Si esos dos pokémons no piensan para con sus gemidos, nosotros haremos que se detengan!, ¡Ven conmigo pequeño Servine!" Alex agarro a Serv como una princesa y se levantó de la cama

"¿Adónde vamos?" pregunto Serv tranquilamente, sin intentar resistirse a los agarres de Alex, el cual se dirigía a la puerta de la habitación

"¡Detendremos los gemidos cueste lo que cueste!, de hecho, ya tengo un plan que funcionara perfectamente, te lo explicare…" los otros cuatros no pudieron escuchar más, dado que Alex y Serv ya habían salido de la habitación

"Me pregunto que intentaran hacer para detener los gemidos…" dijo Haze curioso

"Bueno, si el plan fue creado por Alex significa que será algo tan ridículo que probablemente funcionara, digo, ¿Es verdad que él y Serv se escondieron en sus maletas?, ¿Cómo pudieron aguantar tanto tiempo sin asfixiarse?" pregunto Quill a Braix y Leon, los cuales se encogieron de hombros

"No lo sé, Alex es un experto en eso, ojala no meta a Serv en alguna estupidez…" dijo Leon recordando momentos claves de su infancia "Por ejemplo, recuerdo que Alex una vez quería comprarse un videojuego, asi que tenía planeado robar un banco, gracias a Arceus su madre lo detuvo en el último momento…"

"Por cierto, se me habia olvidado preguntarles, ¿Cuánto falta para los exámenes?" pregunto Braix

"Son la próxima semana" respondio Haze, el cual sabia todas las fechas de exámenes

"Bien, perfecto, eso significa que todavia tenemos tiempo para estudiar" dijo Braix, sonriéndole a Leon, el cual le sonrió de vuelta "Bien, ahora que Serv no está, ¿Por qué no aprovechamos de besar a nuestras parejas sin que haya nadie que nos diga que eso es asqueroso?"

"Suena bien" respondió Quill

Los cuatro pokémons disfrutaron el tranquilo momento entre ellos, Quill y Haze más que nada acariciándose dado que ya habían superado la cuota de besos durante la mañana, y Braix y Leon besándose apasionadamente, Leon ya sabía que a Braix le gustaba ser dominado, por lo que se aseguraba de que su lengua triunfara sobre la del Braixen, ganándose hermosos gemidos de parte de este, mientras agarraba sus muslos, los cuales, como los de todos los Braixen, eran bastante grandes y gruesos, lo cual era perfecto para Leon, el cual disfrutaba de la sensacion mientras prácticamente masajeaba los muslos del Braixen

Estuvieron unos minutos asi hasta que alguien toco la puerta

"¡Yo abro!" dijo Haze, dando un salto fuera de la cama y dirigiéndose a la puerta, esperaba encontrarse con Alex y Serv, pero al abrir se encontró con otros pokémons "Oh, ¡Hola Tilan y Eric!, ¿Qué ocurre?" en el marco de la puerta, además de el Absol y el Ninetales, se encontraban dos osos, el Spinda y el Teddiursa que también Vivian en la habitación, los cuatro tenían pequeñas bolsas debajo de sus ojos, y todos venían con almohadas debajo de sus brazos

"¿Tienen espacio?, no podemos descansar con esos dos en nuestra habitación…" dijo Tilan, refiriéndose al Leafeon y al Espeon

 **(…)**

Quill y Haze salieron de la habitación, dejando a Braix y Leon solos, excepto por los cuatro pokémons de la habitación vecina, los cuales dormían en las camas que no estaban ocupadas para poder descansar sin tener que escuchar gemidos de otros pokémons, aunque los gemidos si se escuchaban en la habitación de los seis, Eric aseguro que el volumen no era nada comparado con el volumen que se escuchaba dentro de la habitación de ellos, por lo que era mil veces mejor que dormir en la misma habitación donde la acción estaba ocurriendo

"¿Estás seguro que Braix y Leon no nos quieren acompañar a la cafetería?" pregunto Haze mientras bajaban las escaleras del edificio de la habitación, como siempre esquivando a los múltiples pokémons teniendo sexo en ella

"Claro, no te preocupes, déjalos un poco solos, que desde que son novios no han tenido suficiente tiempo a solas…" dijo Quill, accidentalmente tropezando con un Torracat que estaba encima de un Brionne, ambos lanzándoles insultos a Quill "Arceus, es como si cada día hubieran más pokémons teniendo sexo acá afuera…"

"Bueno, es entendible, digo, faltan poco días antes de las vacaciones de verano, probablemente quieren tener todo el sexo posible antes de tener que volver a sus aburridas y normales vidas" dijo Haze, Quill tenía razón, la cantidad de pokémons teniendo sexo fuera se habia duplicado, o incluso triplicado, era como si hubieran más parejas que césped en las zonas verdes de la escuela "No como yo, ¡Soy millonario!, además, nosotros estaremos juntos durante las vacaciones de verano, ¿No es verdad Quill?"

"Eh… s-sí, claro" dijo Quill, el cual estaba concentrado en otra cosa "Oye… ver a todos estos pokémons me esta… excitando demasiado para ser honestos, ¿Crees que podamos… ya sabes?" las mejillas de Quill se estaban tornando de un color rojo, lo cual hizo a Haze reír levemente

"Tú también puedes ser muy tierno Quill" dijo Haze sonrojándose también ante la propuesta del Quilava "La verdad, tengo mucha hambre en este momento, si no como algo en los próximos minutos siento que me desmayare… pero, quizás podamos buscar un lugar para nosotros dos solos, ¿De acuerdo?" dijo Haze con una mirada lujuriosa

"Jejeje, de acuerdo…" dijo Quill agarrando a Haze de la cadera y acercándolo más a el mientras caminaban, lo cual hizo a Haze reír levemente, amaba cuando Quill era levemente posesivo, luego de unos minutos de caminar, finalmente llegaron a la cafetería, el único lugar que no estaba infestado de adolescentes aprovechando las reglas de la escuela

Se sentaron en una de las pocas mesas que quedaban vacías, un Chansey inmediatamente acercándose y preguntándoles lo que querían, Haze y Quill hablaron entre ellos para decidir, y pidieron un surtido de pasteles y dos malteadas, el Chansey lo anoto todo, y luego se volvió, a dar aviso de la orden

"Siendo honestos, esta es la parte de la escuela que más extrañare durante las vacaciones de verano, digo, nunca antes habia visto un servicio completo de cafetería en una escuela, es bastante genial…" dijo Quill mientras admiraba el lugar "Creo que es cierto, uno no sabe lo que tiene hasta que lo pierde"

"Digo, ¡toda esta escuela es asombrosa si ignoras todos los asesinatos y violaciones!" dijo Haze con su característica felicidad "¡Es la escuela más grande que he visto en mi vida!, y además… por mucho que me guste estudiar, tener solo cinco horas de clases es lo mejor de la vida"

"Um… ¿Es raro decir que espero que nunca descubran al Dusknoir?... digo, sé que ha hecho cosas horribles, pero esta escuela es como un paraíso, me sentiría muy mal si la cerraran…" dijo Quill "Es un dilema…" Quill se rasco la cabeza pensativo

"No lo sé… es cierto que el director no merece simpatía de nadie, pero también me sentiría muy triste si descubrieran todo y tuvieran que cerrar la escuela, despues de todo… aquí conocí a mis primeros amigos…" dijo Haze, las últimas palabras con un tono de melancolía en su voz

"¿Tus… primeros amigos?" pregunto Quill "¿Cómo un chico tan dulce como tú nunca pudo hacer amigos antes?, sabes… cambiemos el tema, siento que si seguimos hablando de esto me pondré a llorar o algo…" dijo Quill, sobre la mesa agarrando la mano del Buizel

 _ **Don't get lost in heaven**_

 _ **They got locks on the gate**_

 _ **Don't go over the edge**_

 _ **You'll make a big mistake**_

Pasaron los siguientes minutos hablando de distintos temas, hasta que finalmente llegaron sus pedidos, ambos pokémons se dedicaron a beber de sus malteadas y probar cada uno de los pastelillos sin romper contacto visual, cada cierto tiempo sonriéndose o sonrojándose y bajando la mirada

Una vez terminaron de comer y ambos quedaron completamente satisfechos, se levantaron de la mesa y salieron de la cafetería tomados de la mano, ambos sabían lo que querían hacer ahora, se dedicaron una mirada lujuriosa antes de empezar a caminar hacia la habitación, si todo salía bien, Braix y Leon habrían salido y la habitación estaría completamente libre para ellos dos y sus momentos íntimos

"oh, ¡Mira!, ¡Es Alex y Serv!" dijo Haze apuntando a dos pokémons que se encontraban a unos metros de él, tenía razón Alex y Serv estaban caminando hablando entre ellos, Alex llevaba una pala en su mano, Haze inmediatamente comenzó a correr hacia ellos, tirando de la mano a Quill "¡Como están chicos!" saludo el Buizel con una sonrisa en su rostro

"Oh, ¡Hola tortolos!" dijo Alex sonriendo de vuelta a la pareja "Que coincidencia encontrarnos, pareciera que el mundo no es tan grande despues de todo"

"¿Para qué es esa pala?" pregunto Quill, refiriéndose al objeto que llevaba Alex

"Pues, obviamente para finalmente detener todos los gemidos que no nos han permitido dormir por semanas, ¡Este es el fin de las noches sin descanso!" explico Alex, mientras hacía girar la pala en su mano

"¿Y cómo van a detener los gemidos con una pala?" pregunto Haze confundido, ladeando su cabeza levemente

"Es un plan muy complicado que no tenemos tiempo para explicar… solo digamos que Alex es un genio y nos desaceremos de los gemidos por semanas" explico Serv, alzando ambos brazos en el aire con una gran sonrisa en su rostro

"Wow, la verdad te ves muy emocionado por detener esos gemidos…" dijo Quill perplejo al ver la reacción de Serv

"En fin, ¿Y qué hacen ustedes?, no es muy común verlos afuera, despues de todo la mayoría del tiempo lo pasamos dentro de la habitación…" pregunto Alex curioso "No me digan que vinieron a ayudarnos a destruir los gemidos de una vez por todas…"

"¿Qué?, no, solamente quisimos dar una vuelta, comer algo, pasar un poco de tiempo de calidad juntos" dijo Quill mirando a Haze con una sonrisa "Es todo… además, también aprovechamos de dejar que Braix y Leon tuvieran un poco de tiempo a solas"

"Oh, ya veo, ¡suena bastante bien!, ahora que lo pienso, Serv… ¿Considerarías acabar con los gemidos un momento de calidad beneficioso para nuestra relación?" pregunto Alex a su novio

"Si, esto es tiempo de calidad en su estado más fino y puro" respondió Serv, Alex dejo salir una pequeña risa y envolvió las caderas de Serv con su brazo, acercándolo más a él "En fin, deberíamos seguir moviéndonos si queremos terminar antes de que llegue la noche, ¿No lo crees Alex?"

"Um, tienes razón, si, fue un gusto verlos, pero debemos terminar de planear esto si de verdad queremos que esto acabe de una vez por todas, nos vemos luego…" dijo Alex mientras se alejaba de Quill y Haze con Serv detrás de el

"¡Nos vemos!" respondió Haze agitando su mano en el aire "Me pregunto que intentaran hacer con esa pala…"

"Probablemente harán algo totalmente estúpido, espero que nadie resulte herido por lo que sea que intenten…" dijo Quill "En fin… ¿Vamos?" Haze asintió, volvieron a tomarse de las manos y siguieron avanzando hasta el edificio de las habitaciones, entraron en él, encontrándose con todos los pokémons teniendo sexo, subieron las escaleras y se dirigieron a la habitación "Bueno, al menos parece que el Leafeon y el Espeon ya detuvieron su salvaje sesión de coito, no escucho ningún gemido"

"¡Perfecto!" dijo Haze, tomando la mano de Quill y corriendo hacia la habitación, ambos emocionados y ansiosos por lo que iban a hacer "¡Espera!" Haze freno en seco y haciendo a Quill frenar también "¿Qué es esto?" Haze se agacho y recogió algo que habia en el suelo, un pequeño papel doblado de forma que solo quedara como un cuadrado

"Um… es solo un papel Haze, probablemente es de la habitación de Tilan y Eric, estaba delante de su puerta…" explico Quill

"Nah, si de verdad fuera para ellos lo hubieran introducido por debajo de su puerta, este papel estaba en la mitad del pasillo… ¡Como si alguien quisiera que lo encontráramos!" dijo Haze dando un pequeño saltito de felicidad, inmediatamente lo desdoblo, y comenzó a leer lo que habia dentro "Si están leyendo este papel, significa que fueron elegidos para participar en la primera búsqueda del tesoro en la escuela, en la parte trasera de este papel pueden encontrar la pista que los llevara un paso más cerca de encontrar el tesoro más grande del mundo"

"¿Tesoro más grande del mundo?... ¿Qué?, eso es una estupidez…" dijo Quill al escuchar a Haze, cuales ojos ya brillaban de emoción

"¡Un tesoro es un tesoro Quill!, ¡Debemos buscarlo!, ¡Quizás encontremos un cofre lleno de oro y nos hagamos millonarios!" dijo Haze sin poder esconder su felicidad, dando pequeños saltitos de alegría

"¿Qué?, ¡Tú ya eres millonario!, probablemente sea alguien que simplemente quiera jugarnos una broma, ¿Por qué habría un tesoro dentro de la escuela?" pregunto Quill desconfiado "No lo sé Haze, me parece un poco… demasiado ridículo"

"Vamos, puede que no sea un tesoro tan grande, ¡Pero será divertido buscarlo juntos como una pareja de caza tesoros!, además, no tenemos mucho más que hacer, ¿Qué mejor manera de pasar la tarde que buscando tesoros con la persona que más amas?" pregunto Haze, con sus ojos rogándole a Quill

"Bueno, ¿no recuerdas lo que teníamos planeado para hoy?... volveríamos a la habitación y veríamos si Braix y Leon seguían en ella, y si no estaban haríamos el am-"era en vano Haze lo miraba con ojos de perrito a los que Quill no podía resistirse, dejo salir un suspiro "Bien, buscaremos el supuesto tesoro…"

"¡Bien!, ¡Muchas gracias Quill!" dijo Haze con una gran sonrisa en su rostro mientras abrazaba a su novio "¡Prometo que nos divertiremos mucho!" Quill también sonrió, amaba ver a Haze feliz "En fin, ¿Quieres que lea la primera pista?" Quill asintió, Haze giro el papel y leyó la parte de atrás "Si la aventura quieren empezar, en la cafetería deben buscar"

"¿Qué?, ¡Eso ni siquiera es una pista!, ¡Prácticamente nos está diciendo exactamente el lugar donde está la siguiente pista!, ¿Qué idiota habrá hecho esta estupidez?" dijo Quill un poco enojado "Además, acabamos de volver de la cafetería, ¿Seguro que quieres seguir?"

"¡Claro!, un aventuro nunca se rinde" dijo Haze levantando su cabeza heroico "¡Si tenemos que volver a la cafetería lo haremos!, ¡Vamos Quill!" dijo Haze corriendo hacia las escaleras, Quill suspiro, y lo siguió, si esto significaba que al final harían el amor, tendría que seguir hasta el final

 **(…)**

"Bien, estamos llegando a la cafetería. Hermosa y tranquila cafetería…" decía Haze mientras se dirigían a la cafetería, Haze se movía con pequeños saltitos, mientras que Quill simplemente arrastraba sus pies siguiendo al Buizel "¿Por dónde podríamos buscar primero?, ¿Debajo de las mesas?, ¿Encima de las mesas?, quizás encima de las sillas…"

"No estoy seguro, pero juzgando por lo fácil que fue la primera pista, encontrar esto no será tan difícil" dijo Quill analizando la situación "Quizás deberíamos preguntarles a uno de los Chansey si ha visto a alguien dejar un papel doblado…"

"¡Sí!, y deberíamos entrar como agentes secretos, leer el periódico para que nadie nos vea y pasemos desapercibidos" dijo Haze sonriendo, mientras tomaba la mano de Quill

"¿Qué?, ¿Por qué?"

"¿Por qué?, ¡Porque asi será mucho más divertido!, ¡Tu serás el agente Quill y yo seré el agente Haze!" dijo Haze inmediatamente entrando en personaje "Aunque… ahora que lo pienso, no hay manera de conseguir periódicos acá… ¡Aun asi!, ¡Tratemos de pasar lo más desapercibidos posibles!, ¿De acuerdo agente Quill?" según Quill, era imposible decirle que no a esa sonrisa

"Bien… de acuerdo Agente Haze, haremos todo para encontrar ese tesoro…" dijo Quill, siguiéndole el juego a Haze, ambos entraron a la cafetería y se sentaron en una de las mesas, unos segundos despues, un Chansey se les acerco

"¡Buenas tardes!, ¿Qué puedo…? un momento… ¿Ustedes no habían venido hace diez minutos?" preguntó el Chansey confundido

"Esta vez no venimos con hambre… bueno, si venimos con hambre, hambre de información, y esperamos que tú puedas ayudarnos a satisfacer ese hambre…" dijo Haze con una voz más profunda que de costumbre, Quill estuvo a punto de estallar en risa al escuchar la elección de palabras del Buizel

"¿I-Información?... ¿Qué tipo de información?" preguntó el Chansey preocupado "¿A-acaso saben el secreto de cómo hacemos los pasteles acá?, ¡Si es asi, es cierto!, ¡P-pero no le pueden contar a nadie!" rogo el Chansey

"¿Qué?, no" dijo Quill al ver la reacción del Chansey "Yo y mi nov-, quiero decir mi agente compañero, el agente Haze, estamos en una búsqueda del tesoro, y una de las pistas que nos dieron era que buscáramos en la cafetería" explico el Agente Quill

"Exacto, ¿No sabe de algo que nos pueda ayudar?, ¿Algún pokémon raro o sospechoso que haya dejado algún papel pequeño por acá?" preguntó el agente Haze

"Oh" el Chansey dejo salir un suspiro de alivio "Yo pensaba que era algo más importante, déjenme ir a preguntar adentro si alguien ha visto algo, ¿sí?, vuelvo de inmediato con su respuesta" el Chansey volvió a la cocina a preguntarle a todos sus compañeros de trabajo

"Wow, el trabajo de agente puede ser muy difícil, al menos funciono, puede que tengamos algo de información" dijo Haze "¿Qué es tan gracioso?" preguntó el agente Haze al ver al agente Quill, el cual estaba haciendo sus mayores esfuerzos para no reírse a carcajadas

"¿Hambre de información?, ¿Es enserio?" pregunto Quill

"¡Sí!, ¿Algún problema con eso?" pregunto Haze cruzándose de brazos y sonrojándose levemente "¡Es una frase común en los dramas de agentes Quill!, intentaba sonar un poco genial y cool, es todo…" explico Haze mientras fingía estar enojado

"Bueno, lo único que estas logrando es verte tierno, y siempre te ves tierno asi que no es un gran cambio, sigue asi, tu ternura probablemente nos va a ayudar a sacar más información…" dijo el agente Quill sonriéndole a su novio

"¿Qué?, ¡No!, ¡Yo quiero ser el policía malo!, ¡Tú vas a ser el policía bueno!" explico el agente Haze

"¿Qué?, ¿Tu el agente malo?, ¡No puedes serlo!, ¡Eres demasiado tierno!, ¡Si vas a donde un maleante y tratas de amenazarlo probablemente te de un abrazo y galletas!" dijo el agente Quill con una media sonrisa "No como yo, puedo ser un policía malo…"

"¡Mentiras!, puedo ser un policía malo mejor que tu" dijo Haze apoyando sus manos en la mesa y mirando a Quill directamente a los ojos con una mirada confiada

"Bien, supongo que eso lo veremos, no es momento de hablar, el Chansey viene de vuelta…" dijo Quill, ambos miraron en la dirección del Chansey con sus mejores rostros de seriedad

"Espero traigas información, porque no prometo que sigas caminando si solo nos hiciste perder el tiempo…" dijo Haze fingiendo una voz seria, mirando al Chansey casi con odio

"Umm… ¿Qué?..." el Chansey cada vez se confundía mas, ¿Por qué el Buizel ahora era tan agresivo? "En fin, le pregunte a todos los demás dentro en la cocina, y John me explico que dos pokémons vinieron y le dejaron el papel, con instrucciones claras de entregárselos a los primeros pokémons que vinieran preguntando por pistas, aquí está" dijo el Chansey, entregándoles el papel a la pareja, el cual al igual que el anterior, estaba doblado hasta quedar en un cuadrado

"Perfecto…" dijo Quill observando el papel que tenía en sus manos "Por cierto, ¿Cómo eran los dos pokémons que vinieron?"

"¿De verdad necesitan saber-?"

"¡Acá las preguntas las hacemos nosotros!" dijo Haze golpeando la mesa, pero con la poca fuerza que tenía la mesa ni siquiera se movió "¿Cómo eran los pokémons que vinieron a entregar el papel?" pregunto acercando su rostro al del Chansey

"Miren chicos, basta de juegos, no pienso volver a la cocina a preguntar cómo eran los dos pokémons de su estúpido juego" explico el Chansey, ya aburrido "Ahora, si no se van de la cafetería y vuelven cuando estén más calmados tendré que llamar a un adulto…"

"Pero tú ya eres un adulto…" dijo Quill confundido

"Bueno, un adulto con autoridad… saben, ¡Fuera de la cafetería!, ¡Fuera!" grito el Chansey ya furioso

"Bien, bien, nos iremos…" dijo Quill, antes de levantarse de la mesa junto a Haze

"¡Lo sentimos!" dijo Haze mientras salían de la cafetería, pero el Chansey solo les devolvió una mirada de odio, completo odio "Entonces, ¿qué dice la segunda pista?"

"No lo sé, todavia no la abro…" Quill comenzó a desdoblar el papel, al igual que la primera pista, esta tenía unas instrucciones en la parte delantera "¡Felicidades al haber encontrado la primera pista!, supongo que en este momento estarán pensando que eso fue demasiado fácil, pero no se preocupen, mientras más avancen, estos aumentaran más en dificultad, en el reverso de esta hoja se encuentra la siguiente pista, que los llevara un paso más cerca de encontrar el codiciado tesoro"

"¡Dala vuelta!" dijo Haze ansioso

Quill dio vuelta la hoja y leyó el reverso de esta "Cerca de las habitaciones, entre dos árboles, el suelo se levanta" termino de leer Quill "¡Esto ni siquiera rima!, mientras más pistas encontramos más pienso que esto es una simple broma y alguien en este momento está riéndose de nosotros…"

"¿A qué se referirá con "el suelo se levanta"?, al menos esta es fácil también" dijo el agente Haze, ignorando las quejas del Agente Quill "Solo tenemos que buscar entre dos árboles, y asi encontraremos a que se refiere con "Donde el suelo se levanta""

"¿Me estás diciendo que llegamos a las habitaciones, tuvimos que volver a la cafetería, y ahora tenemos que volver a las habitaciones?, eso es evidencia que de verdad esto es una broma…" dijo el agente Quill a punto de dejarse caer al suelo "Si el tesoro es algo que no sirve, alguien tendrá que pagar y devolverme todo el tiempo perdido"

"Aw, deja de quejarte un rato amor, despues de todo, ¿Nos estamos divirtiendo, no?" pregunto Haze con una sonrisa en su rostro

Quill lo pensó un poco, y luego asintió con la cabeza "Si, supongo, ¡Pero aun asi!, ¡Espero esa recompensa valga todo el tiempo que la hayamos estado buscando!, sigamos moviéndonos, espero poder encontrar el tesoro antes de que anochezca…" dijo Quill tomando de la mano de Haze, mientras caminaban de vuelta a las habitaciones

 **(…)**

"Dos árboles… dos árboles…" Haze se repetía a si mismo mientras caminaba por el césped que estaba cerca del edificio de las habitaciones "¡Hay demasiados arboles!, ¡Podría ser cualquier de estos!" dijo Haze levantando ambos brazos en desesperación, habían estado buscando por dos horas el lugar donde el suelo se levanta, pero nada, no tenían idea a que se refería con que el piso se levantaba

"¿Seguro que no quieres volver a la habitación y seguir mañana?, hemos estado al menos una hora buscando el lugar donde "el piso se levanta", y a este ritmo probablemente lo encontraremos al anochecer, eso si es que existe y esto no es una simple broma…" dijo Quill mirando al cielo, era verdad, el sol estaba a punto de esconderse pintando el cielo de un hermoso color naranjo, mientras que en el otro extremo se podía ver la luna asomándose

"¡No!, ¡No pienso detenerme ahora!, ¡Siento que hay algo que no estamos teniendo en cuenta!, ¿Cómo es posible que el suelo se levante?, ¡Piensa Haze!" dijo el Buizel, dándose pequeños golpes en la cabeza con la palma de su mano

"Oye, no es necesario ponernos asi" dijo Quill acercándose a Haze, y tomando de su mano para que dejara de golpearse "donde se levanta el suelo… ¿Una montaña quizás?, ¿O un pequeño valle?" Quill intento dar ideas

"No lo sé, no hay ningún valle ni montaña en toda la escuela, siento que es algo más, algo quizás mas… fácil…" Haze tuvo una idea asombrosa "Espera, ¡Tú mismo lo dijiste antes!, ¡El pokémon que creo las pistas es un idiota!, probablemente es algo muy fácil pero nosotros lo estamos complicando, ¿Dónde esconderías una pista?"

"Espera… ¿Me estás diciendo idiota?" infirió Quill

"No, claro que no, es solo que ya tengo una idea en mi cabeza, pero necesito que me des más ideas para poder unir mis ideas con tus ideas y armar un gran rompecabezas de ideas que nos llevara a la siguiente pista" dijo Haze, casi mareando a Quill con tantas palabras repetidas

"Bien, déjame pensar…" dijo Quill mirando al cielo y rascándose la barbilla "¿Dónde escondería un pequeño papel?, bueno, siempre intentaría esconderlo debajo de algo, debajo de un colchón, debajo de una almohada, debajo de una silla, bajo tierra…"

"¡Bajo tierra!, ¡Exacto!" dijo Haze dando un pequeño saltito de felicidad "¡Si alguien quisiera esconder algo bajo tierra, tendría que usar una pala, ¿No es asi?" pregunto Haze, Quill asintiendo "Y cuando excavas en la tierra, y luego vuelves a dejar la tierra, ¡obviamente no queda parejo con la demás tierra!... ¿Entiendes a lo que voy?"

"Un poco…" dijo Quill un poco confundido "¿Pero qué tiene que ver esto con donde el piso se levanta?... ¡Oh!, entiendo, ¡La tierra excavada quedaría un poco más levantada que lo demás!, ¡Haze eres un genio!" dijo Quill abrazando a su novio en euforia

"Aw, no es nada, la verdad es una pista muy fácil, solo que nosotros estábamos dándole demasiadas vueltas, ¡Ahora vamos!, ¡Debemos encontrar donde el piso se levanta antes de que anochezca y no podamos ver nada!" Quill asintió, ambos pokémons se separaron a analizar entre cada pareja de árboles para ver si encontraban algo sospechoso o irregular

Estuvieron asi por unos minutos, cada uno intentando buscar la pista que los llevaría un paso más cerca del codiciado tesoro, finalmente, Haze grito en alegría "¡Quill!, ¡Ven!, ¡Creo que lo encontré!" Quill inmediatamente se dirigió hacia Haze, el cual miraba el suelo con sus ojos brillando en emoción "¡Mira!" Haze apunto a un punto del suelo, Quill lo observo, Haze tenía razón, en ese punto el suelo se encontraba emparejo, como si alguien hubiera cavado y luego hubiera hecho un mal trabajo al devolver la tierra a su lugar

"¡Perfecto!" dijo Quill "¡Finalmente encontramos ese estúpido punto!, y eso que yo pensaba que esto no era más que una simple broma…" Quill miro el punto irregular "Pero… ¿Ahora como cavamos?, digo, podríamos hacerlo con nuestras manos, pero no quiero ensuciarme…" explico Quill

"Um… tienes razón, la verdad ese tesoro suena genial y todo, pero no quiero meter mis manos en la tierra…" dijo Haze, pero inmediatamente tuvo su segunda mejor idea en el día "¡Alex tenía una pala!, ¡Podemos pedírsela a él!, ¡Asi no tendremos que ensuciarnos!" dijo Haze dando otro saltito de felicidad

"¡Oh!, ¡Tienes razón!" recordó Quill "Bien, deberíamos ir a buscarlo lo antes posible, ¡Y intenta no olvidarte entre cuales puntos está el árbol!, ¡Que si lo perdemos y tenemos que buscarlo de nuevo prometo que me volveré loco!" dijo Quill, Haze asintió, y se dirigieron a la habitación a buscar a Serv y Alex

 **(…)**

"Bien, todos está listo, si todo sale bien y ellos son lo suficientemente inteligentes, los gemidos deberían cesar para esta noche, y finalmente luego de días de sufrimiento finalmente tendremos una noche de pura tranquilidad…" explico Alex a Serv, ambos se encontraban en la cafetería, habían llegado recién luego de horas de trabajo

"¡Perfecto!, ¡No hay manera de que este plan falle!" dijo Serv levantando ambos brazos en felicidad "Ojala nuestra comida llegue rapido, luego de tanto trabajo estoy hambrien-"Serv fue interrumpido por dos pokémons gritando sus nombres

"¡Serv!, ¡Alex!" Serv y Alex se giraron a la dirección de la que el ruido venia, Quill y Haze habían entrado a la cafetería y venían corriendo hacia ellos, una vez estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca, pararon, jadeando en cansancio "¡Alex estamos en una aventura y necesitamos la pala ahora! ¿Nos la puedes prestar por favor?" dijo Haze a toda velocidad, entre una de las pausas de los jadeos

"¿Qué?" pregunto Alex "No entendí nada de lo que dijiste Haze, ¿podrías repetirlo un poco más lento?" Alex y Serv se miraron un poco confundidos

"Espera… dame… un segundo…" dijo Haze jadeando, intentando recuperar el aire, habían corrido a la habitación y al ver que Alex y Serv no estaban ahí tuvieron que volver a correr hacia la cafetería, gracias a Arceus finalmente los habían encontrado "Necesitamos la pala… ¿Podríamos tomarla prestada por unos minutos?" pregunto Haze una vez podía formar más de dos palabras sin jadear

"¿La pala?, oh, claro no hay problema" dijo Alex bajando su brazo debajo de la silla para agarrar la pala, una vez la agarro, se las entregó a Haze, el cual la agarro con sus ojos brillando en emoción "¿Para que la necesitan?" pregunto Alex curioso

"Pues…" Quill pensó por un momento, ¿Qué pasaba si les decía que estaban buscando un tesoro dentro de la escuela?, ellos intentarían ayudarlos, y no podía dejar que eso ocurriera, este era su momento de calidad con Haze, no habia nadie invitado a unírseles, miro a Haze, a juzgar por su mirada él tampoco sabía si contarles "…Nada importante, solo queremos… um… ¡esconder una capsula del tiempo bajo tierra para abrirla en unos años!" mintió Quill con una sonrisa nerviosa

"¡Sí!, queremos guardar nuestros recuerdos para abrirlos en unos años y… recordar tiempos antiguos, ¡Va a ser divertido!... pero necesitamos esa pala" mintió Haze también con una sonrisa nerviosa en su rostro

"¿Y qué tipo de recuerdos van a guardar dentro de la capsula?" pregunto Serv, sospechando de Quill y Haze, nada bueno podía salir de esas sonrisa, el corazón de Quill dio un vuelco, los habían atrapados, no habia manera de salir de esta

"Serv, ¡Déjalos!, probablemente querrán enterrar cosas un poco más privadas, no tienen por qué decirte lo que guardaran y lo que no, no husmees en lo que no te corresponde" dijo Alex mirando a Serv con los brazos cruzados "Ustedes no se preocupen…" esta vez se dirigió a Quill y Haze "Pueden usar mi pala si la necesitan tanto"

"¡Muchas gracias Alex!" dijo Haze con una gran sonrisa en su rostro

"En fin, no tenemos mucho más tiempo para perder, y nos encantaría quedarnos a hablar un rato, pero debemos terminar esto antes de que caiga la noche, ¡Asi que nos vemos luego!" dijo Quill, toco el hombro de Haze y ambos se miraron y asintieron, inmediatamente se dirigieron a la salida de la cafetería

"¡Oye!, ¡No puedes tratarme como si mandaras sobre mí!" ambos escucharon como Serv se enojaba con Alex

"Pero me perteneces, si mando sobre ti…" explico Alex

"Supongo que tienes razón…" refunfuño Serv, Quill y Haze salieron de la cafetería e inmediatamente comenzaron a correr hacia el punto levantado, gracias a que Haze recordó el punto exacto, no les tomo más de un minuto encontrarlo, Quill enterró la pala y saco tierra, volvió a hacerlo hasta que finalmente no solo salio tierra, si no que se podía ver un punto blanco entre la tierra

"¡Espera!, parece que eso es el papel" dijo Haze deteniendo a Quill antes de que volviera a enterrar la pala, se agacho y busco entre la tierra que se encontraba en la pala, dentro de ella habia un pequeño papel blanco, iguales a los dos anteriores "¡Perfecto!" dijo Haze soplando en el papel, para que toda la tierra cayera fuera de él, se levantó y lo observo "¡Finalmente!, ¡Y solo nos tomó dos horas!" dijo Haze con sus ojos brillando en felicidad, mientras daba saltitos con el papel en su mano

"¡Sí!, léelo, quizás podamos encontrar el tesoro antes de que sea demasiado oscuro y no podamos seguir buscando más pistas" Haze asintió y abrió el papel, y luego procedió a leerlo

"Si están leyendo este papel, significa que están en la última parte de su gran aventura, han tenido que hablar con los trabajadores de la cafetería, y han tenido que buscar bajo tierra, supongo que en este momento deberían estar ansiosos preguntándose que tendrán que hacer para encontrar el tesoro, en el reverso de este papel se encuentra la última pista, la cual los llevara al tesoro, les deseamos mucha suerte, y ojala lo disfruten~" leyó Haze, inmediatamente giro el papel, para poder leer lo que decía atrás "En el vacío segundo piso, salas de clases sin uso, la última de ellas, contiene una sorpresa" termino de leer Haze

"Es como si simplemente se hubieran rendido y no hubieran siquiera intentado hacer que rimara…" comento Quill "En fin, al menos esta pista es mucho más fácil que las otras dos, solamente debemos ir al segundo piso del edificio principal e ir a la última sala de clases vacía"

"Bien, al menos esta vez no tendremos que buscar por dos horas" dijo Haze suspirando en alivio "Estamos tan cerca Quill, mi corazón está latiendo demasiado rapido, siento que me voy a desmayar" sobre exagero Haze colocando su mano en su frente

"Si de verdad el tesoro es mucho dinero, ¿Qué haremos con todo ello?, ¡Quizás podríamos asegurarnos una casa para vivir una vez tengamos la edad suficiente!" dijo Quill, imaginando todas las posibilidades

"¡O aún mejor!, ¡sobornar a la universidad que más nos guste para que nos ponga en la misma habitación!, ¡Pagar nuestros estudios suena como la mejor idea del mundo!" dijo Haze mientras daba saltitos de euforia, Quill solo lo miraba con una media sonrisa "¿Qué?, ¿No te gusta la idea?"

"No, no es eso… es solo que… ¡Eres tan tierno!" dijo Quill abrazando a Haze "Sea lo que sea el tesoro que encontremos, quiero decirte que fue un honor poder buscarlo contigo…" dijo Quill antes de depositar un beso en los labios a Haze

"Jejeje…" Haze se sonrojo levemente "Si, ¡la verdad este ha sido uno de los días más divertidos de mi vida!" dijo Haze, dándole otro beso en los labios a Quill, se quedaron asi un momento, simplemente mirándose y disfrutando de la mirada del otro "En fin, ¿Vamos?"

"¡Claro!, ¡Vamos!" dijo Quill soltando a Haze, ambos comenzaron a caminar hacia el edificio principal, donde se encontraba el último punto de su gran aventura, ambos estaban muy ansiosos por saber lo que era el "asombroso tesoro", el final estaba más cerca que nunca, pero ambos descubrieron en ese momento que el tesoro no era lo más importante, si no el viaje que hicieron para llegar a el

Aunque el tesoro igual era muy importante.

 **(…)**

La pareja entro al edificio principal y sin que nadie los viera subieron al segundo piso, inmediatamente se dirigieron a el salón vacío que estaba en el extremo final del pasillo, miraron la puerta, ambos con una pequeña sensacion de orgullo en su pecho

"Detrás de esa puerta, está el tesoro que hemos estado buscando todo el día…" dijo Quill, sentía su corazón latir a mil por hora

"¡Lo sé!, ¿Podrías abrir la puerta tú?, no puedo esperar por ver que hay detrás de ella…" Quill asintió, coloco su mano en la manilla de la puerta y la giro, empujo hacia dentro. Abriendo los ojos como platos al ver lo que habia dentro del salón "¿Q-que?" todo el piso del salón estaba lleno de almohadas rosadas, algunas de ellas con forma de corazón, encima de todas las almohadas habían pétalos de rosas esparcidos por el lugar, todas las paredes también habían sido pintadas de un color rosado chillón, prácticamente el lugar habia sido convertido en una cama gigante, romántico, pero no lo que ellos esperaban

"¿Por qué este salón está lleno de almohadas?" pregunto Quill confuso "¿Enserio estuvimos todo el día buscando estúpidas pistas solamente para encontrar este lugar?" él estaba un poco molesto, pero Haze, al contrario, estaba más feliz que nunca, de un salto se dejó caer en las almohadas

"¡Son muy cómodas Quill!, quizás el tesoro fue los amigos que hicimos durante el viaje… ¡O quizás el tesoro siempre estuvo en nuestro interior!" dijo Haze mientras rodaba por las almohadas, colocando algunas entre sus brazos y abrazándolas "¿Por qué no vienes Quill?, ¡Lánzate!" Quill miro a Haze, se veía tan tierno y feliz rodando por las almohadas, rodo los ojos y decidió acompañarlo, se lanzó a las almohadas, pero en cuanto cayo impacto con algo solido

"¡Ow!... espera… ¡Hay algo duro debajo de estas almohadas!" dijo Quill, inmediatamente levantados del lugar donde cayó y sacando las almohadas, buscando que era el objeto duro donde aterrizo

"¿Qué es?" pregunto Haze al ver a su novio buscar entre las almohadas, finalmente lo encontró, cubierto por las almohadas habia un cofre "¿Qué?, ¡Entonces si hay tesoro despues de todo!" Haze se levantó de las almohadas y se acercó a Haze, mirando el cofre dorado mientras sus ojos brillaban en emoción "¡Ábrelo!"

"Bien, espera, que todavia me duele haber caído encima de esto…" Quill coloco una mano a cada lado del cofre y lo abrió, finalmente habían llegado a su destino, el tesoro estaba delante de ellos, y este tesoro les seria más útil que cualquier otra cosa "Veamos… dentro del cofre hay…" Quill y Haze se sonrojaron al ver lo que habia dentro de este "…Condones y lubricante…"

"Oh… eso es un poco… anticlimático…" dijo Haze un poco decepcionado "Espera, hay algo más debajo de todo eso…" Haze prácticamente metió la mitad superior de su cuerpo dentro del cofre para sacar lo que habia debajo de todo "¡Un papel!" Haze desdoblo el papel e inmediatamente lo leyó "¡Han llegado al final de su aventura!, ¡Como pueden ver el tesoro es una habitación donde podrán hacer el amor cuando ustedes quieran!, ¡Y además como regalo de parte nuestra incluimos lubricante y condones gratis!, ¡Espero la disfruten!"

"Oh… entonces para eso son los lubricantes y condones, todo tiene sentido ahora…" dijo Quill, mientras Haze volvía a dejar el papel dentro del cofre y se dejaba caer en las almohadas, Quill se dejó caer a su lado, y ambos se miraron por un momento "Entonces… ¿Quieres usar la habitación para lo que fue creada?" pregunto Quill sonrojándose levemente "Porque Haze, no puedo aguantar más, quiero hacerte el amor~"

 _ **Don't get lost in heaven**_

 _ **They got locks on the gate**_

 _ **Don't go over the edge, hey**_

 _ **You'll make a big mistake**_

Haze se sonrojo levemente y dejo salir una pequeña risita tierna, tenía una respuesta para la proposición del Quilava, pero no respondió con palabras, si no que con un beso, conecto sus labios con lo del Quilava en un apasionado beso, sus lenguas jugando entre ellas, el silencio completo de la habitación ahora reemplazado por el sonido de sus lenguas chocando entre ellas, Haze dejo que la lengua de Quill recorriera cada centímetro de su boca, disfrutando el momento. Con un movimiento rodo quedando encima de Quill, sin romper el beso

Una vez que estaban faltos de aire, se separaron, mirándose con ojos de lujuria, sin embargo, el tiempo de descanso no duro mucho, unos segundos despues volvieron a besarse, no podían estar mucho tiempo separados sin volverse locos, siguieron el apasionado beso hasta que Haze sintió un duro objeto picarlo en el estómago, Quill estaba excitado, y Haze podía sentir la evidencia de eso

Puede que el tesoro haya sido decepcionante, pero ellos se asegurarían de aprovecharlo lo más que pudieran

Se separaron una vez más, para tomar aire, Quill estaba excitado, pero no iba a dejar que Haze hiciera todo el trabajo, examino al Buizel de arriba a abajo, sus ojos estaban llenos de lujuria, su pecho se levantaba y bajaba mientras jadeaba, se veía tan tierno y vulnerable, y le pertenecía solo a el

"Quill…" dijo en un gemido el Buizel, rogándole que siguiera, Quill lo miro, y con una media sonrisa, ataco su cuello, mientras con su rodilla rozaba el miembro del Buizel, sacando gemidos y jadeos de Haze "A-aaah~" la rodilla de Quill rozando su miembro hizo que se excitara el doble, el estímulo causándole placer y los besos al cuello aumentando ese placer exponencialmente

Quill se aseguró de que el cuello de Haze quedara marcado con mordiscos y chupones, asi cualquier persona que le echara un vistazo al cuello sabría a quien le pertenecía, dejo de estimular el miembro del Buizel con su rodilla y comenzó a bajar, mientras creaba un camino de besos por el cuerpo del Buizel, pasando por sus hombros, estomago, donde mordió para dejar una marca, y finalmente llego a su miembro, el pene de Haze ciertamente era bastante grande y tierno, no más grande que el suyo claro está, pero de un tamaño decente, aun asi, Quill no pudo evitar hacer un comentario

"Parece que tu pequeño amigo está muy excitado~" dijo Quill con una media sonrisa, dio una pequeña lamida a la sensitiva punta del miembro, ganándose un femenino gemido de Haze "Nunca te he querido decir esto, pero parece que hay mucha diferencia de tamaño entre nosotros…" dijo Quill levantando su mirada y mirando a Haze directamente a los ojos "No es que importe mucho, digo, tu pene es bastante tierno~"

"Assh, ¡C-cállate!" dijo Haze sonrojándose, pero no iba a dejar que Quill notara eso, se tapó la cara con ambas manos "S-solamente… ¡Haz l-lo que quieras hacer!" sus palabras ahogadas por sus manos, Quill dejo salir una pequeña risita

"No puedo hacerlo si no me miras amor~, quiero ver tus ojos" dijo Quill, lo último casi como una orden, Haze lo pensó un momento pero lentamente saco las manos de su cara, mirando a Quill con una mirada de vergüenza y lujuria combinadas "Perfecto…" Quill devolvió a su mirada a lo que le correspondía, el miembro de Haze estaba un poco más grande que antes, y pulsaba con antelación, Quill acerco su boca y le dio una lamida, desde la base hasta la punta, disfrutando del sabor, Haze gimió al sentir del órgano de Quill pasar por su miembro, se mordió el labio inferior "Me encanta tu sabor Haze~" dijo Quill seductoramente "Quiero más…" Haze dejo salir otro gemido al ver los labios de su novio sellarse en la punta de su miembro

Quill bajo a una velocidad agonizante para Haze, mientras sentía su miembro lentamente ser tragado por su novio "M-más rapido…" pidió Haze, pero Quill no iba a ceder, se iba asegurar de que el momento durara lo más posible para ambos, mientras bajaba, con su lengua de recorrer el miembro con su lengua, asi duplicando el placer del Buizel, de su boca salían grandes hilos de saliva, una vez Quill se introdujo el miembro completamente, volvió a subir y luego a bajar a la misma velocidad, prácticamente torturando al Buizel "p-por favor… más rapido…" rogo Haze, pero no iba a servir, ya sea lo pidiera por favor, o lo rogara, Quill quería verlo sufrir "¡Quill!" o ese era su plan, al escuchar su nombre ser gritado en un gemido, no pudo aguantar mucho más, aumento su velocidad, disfrutando del sabor de los diez centímetros de Haze "G-gracias…"

Al aumentar en velocidad, Quill pudo ver como Haze comenzaba a estremecerse mientras dejaba salir femeninos gemidos combinados con un tierno jadeo, Quill aumento la velocidad, quería ver que tan agudos podían ser los gemidos de Haze, y la respuesta no lo decepciono, sus gemidos aumentaron en volumen, y el color rojo de sus mejillas se puso más profundo

Quill coloco una mano en la base del pene de Haze, y comenzó a moverla al mismo tiempo que subía y bajaba su boca por el miembro de este, asi masturbándolo y haciéndole sexo oral al mismo tiempo, Haze no pudo aguantar tanto placer, agarro una de las almohadas y la apretó firmemente, y eso que todavia no llegaban al show principal

"Q-Quill… n-no creo que pueda aguantar mucho m-mas…" advirtió Haze, sabía lo que iba a pasar ahora, Quill iba a detenerse e iba a hacerle el amor, pero esta vez Quill no paro, siguió succionando el miembro de Haze a una velocidad incluso mayor "Q-Quill… a-aaah~" se estremeció Haze, lo único que sonaba en la habitación eran sus gemidos, que ahogaba incluso los sonidos que hacia Quill al bajar, Quill sentía los pulsos del miembro de Haze volverse muchos erráticos, sabía que significaba, estaba a punto de terminar "¡Q-QUILL!" con un grito, Haze dejo salir su él cremoso liquido dentro de la boca de Quill, moviendo su parte inferior por instinto hacia la boca de Quill, como si lo estuviera penetrando, Quill sintió su boca ser pintada con el semen de Haze, intento tragar lo más que pudo, pero era demasiado, asi que tuvo el siguiente mejor plan

Rápidamente se levantó del miembro de Haze y se acercó a su boca, besando al jadeante Buizel el cual estaba en otro mundo en este momento, un beso francés donde compartió todo lo que tenía en su boca con el Buizel, asi creando una combinación dulce de semen y saliva que era agradable para ambos, Haze no se esperaba esto, abrió sus ojos como platos, pero lentamente los cerro, perdiéndose en el momento y disfrutando el sabor de su propio semen combinado con la saliva de él y Quill, estuvieron asi por unos minutos, simplemente besándose mientras rodaban por las almohadas

"H-Haze…" dijo Quill una vez se separaron, ambos jadeaban casi sincronizados "Te amo… y quiero hacerte mío otra vez… ¿Me lo permitirías?~" pregunto Quill en una voz seductora, aunque ya sabía la respuesta

"C-claro, ¡Ni siquiera tienes q-que preguntar!" dijo Haze entre jadeos "Eso si… quiero ver tu rostro mientras lo hacemos" rogo Haze, para que Quill no intentara ninguna otra posición que no le permitiera ver su rostro, Quill asintió, apoyo ambos brazos uno al lado de Haze, mientras que Haze hizo su parte del trabajo mientras levantaba ambas piernas, Quill alineo su miembro con la entrada de Haze

"Entonces Haze… ¿Qué quieres que haga contigo?" pregunto Quill con una media sonrisa en su rostro, haciendo que Haze se sonrojara aún mas

"¡Q-que me hagas tuyo!" dijo Haze, su característica felicidad combinándose con un tono seductor y de lujuria, música para los oídos de Quill

"¿Modales?" dijo Quill guiñándole un ojo a Haze "¿Acaso nunca te enseñaron la palabra mágica?"

"¿Por favor?" pregunto Haze, ansioso, no podía aguantar mucho mas

"Sip, ahora dilo en una oración entera~"

"Por favor… quiero que me hagas tuyo Quill~" dijo Haze una vez entendió a lo que Quill quería llegar, Quill dejo salir una risita, de una simple embestida, introdujo sus doce centímetros dentro de Haze mientras agarraba los tiernos y grandes muslos de este con fuerza, chocando con su próstata inmediatamente, un gran gemido salio de Haze mientras su miembro volvía a dejar salir semen, cayendo en su pecho, manchando su pelaje

"Arceus… H-Haze… eyaculaste unos minutos atrás, y volviste a eyacular, y eso que todavia ni siquiera he empezado~" Quill comenzó a moverse dentro de Haze, el cual estaba más sensible y vulnerable al placer que nunca, sentía el miembro de Quill moverse adentro de él, cada pulsación de este sintiéndose en sus paredes, mismas paredes que prácticamente masajeaban el miembro de Quill mientras este se movía, dio un tierno beso en la frente del Buizel, y luego dejo salir un dominador gruñido en su oído "Prometo h-hacerte eyacular una vez más antes de que terminemos amor~" dijo con una voz un poco más grave y dominadora, volviendo a Haze loco

"S-SSSIIII~" dijo Haze en un gemido femenino y agudo "P-PORFAVOR QUILL, ¡QUIERO QUE EYACULES DENTRO MIO COMO SI FUESE TU JUGUETE SEXUAL!" Quill habia roto la carcasa que separaba al tierno Haze del lado más sucio de esto, ahora no era el mismo, ahora era una puta hambrienta por sentir el semen de su novio

"¡Con gusto!" dijo Quill antes de embestir de nuevo dentro de Haze, volviendo a golpear contra su próstata, Haze dejo su lengua afuera mientras gemía, grandes hilo cayendo fuera de su boca y cayendo sobre las almohadas mientras sentía su novio aparearse con él con su instinto animal

Ahora en la habitación solo se podían escuchar los gemidos de ambos, los de Haze mas femeninos mientras que los de Quill mas gemidos, aunque algunas veces eran reemplazados por gemidos en su caso mientras sentía la entrada de Haze masajear su miembro, el único otro sonido en el lugar era el sonido de las embestidas, pero estos eran ahogados por la sinfonía que el placer producía

Quill comenzó a embestir más fuerte mientras agarraba más fuerte los muslos de Haze, jugosos y redondos, prácticamente masajeándolo con sus manos y sintiendo su textura y tamaño, se acercó a Haze y le dio un beso francés, no iba a dejar que tanta saliva fuera desperdiciara, se aseguraría que Haze eyaculara una vez más antes de que terminara, haría todo para que esto ocurriera, sin interrumpir el beso coloco su mano izquierda en el sensitivo miembro del Buizel y comenzó a masturbarlo rápidamente, sacando aún más gemidos de Haze, los cuales eran ahogados por la boca de Quill

Los gemidos de Haze aumentaron a un más en volumen, se sentía en el cielo, el creía que era imposible poder recibir tanto placer al mismo tiempo, ser follado tan duro, tan profundo, era demasiado para Haze, comenzó a mover su trasero hacia el miembro de Haze, el impacto entre ambos disminuyendo en tiempo ahora que los movimientos de ambos estaban en completa sincronía

Quill aumento su velocidad lo más que pudo, comenzó a jadear en cansancio, y las pulsaciones de su miembro comenzaron a hacerse más erráticas, estaba a punto de eyacular "A-aaah~, ¡Haze!" no pudo evitar gemir el nombre de su nuevo juguete sexual

"¡T-TE AMO QUILL!" gimió Haze en el placer que le estaba dando Quill, el cual estaba prácticamente abusando de su próstata, causándole un placer que debería estar prohibido

"¡M-ME VOY A CORRER!" grito Quill, aumentando la velocidad de la masturbación de Haze, miro a Haze, podía ver como su cuerpo se estremecía en placer, su cuerpo dando pequeños espasmos al sentir a su novio dentro de el

"¡S-SI!, ¡CORRETE DENTRO MIO QUILL!" grito Haze también para poder ser escuchado sobre todos los gemidos, mientras sentía Quill abusar de su próstata, sacando gemidos, gemidos que lo hacían sentir sucio, aumentando aún más el color rojo en sus mejillas "¡Y-YO TAMBIEN ME VOY A CORRER!" dijo Haze, mientras sentía el placer subir por su miembro

"¿S-si?, ¡Entonces corrámonos juntos!" dijo Haze con una sonrisa en su rostro "¡CORRETE POR MI HAZE!" dijo Quill aumentando el ritmo de su mano sobre el miembro del Buizel, mientras embestía sin piedad contra la entrada del desastre sonrojado que era el Buizel

Unas embestidas y gemidos más y ambos eyacularon al mismo tiempo, Haze arqueo su espalda mientras su semen saltaba por los aires y caía en su pecho, o en el rostro de Quill, o en las almohadas, mientras que Quill se aseguró que todo el semen quedara dentro de Haze, pintando todos sus interiores con las grandes y cremosas cuerdas de su semilla, mucha de ella goteando fuera de su entrada y bajando por su trasero hasta caer a las almohadas

"T-te amo~" dijo Quill entre jadeos, mirando a Haze directamente a los ojos

"Y-yo igual te amo Quill~" dijo Haze, finalmente pudiendo descansar de tanto placer

Haze y Quill dejaron salir un gemido una vez Quill deslizo su miembro dentro de él, se dejó caer a su lado, ambos se miraron con sonrisas risueñas en sus rostros, estuvieron asi unos minutos, simplemente disfrutando el final de su íntima sesión

"Haze…" dijo Quill luego de unos segundos "Sabes que yo te amo, ¿Cierto?" Haze asintió con una sonrisa en su rostro "¿Y sabes que yo solo quiero lo mejor para ti?" Haze volvió a asentir, esta vez un poco confundido, ¿A qué venia esto? "Solamente… te quería decir que si alguna vez dejas de amarme, o encuentras a alguien mejor, dímelo, ¿Si?... puede que me sienta triste, pero prometo no soltar ninguna lagrima, despues de todo, solo quiero que seas feliz" dijo Quill desviando su mirada

Haze miro a su novio un poco preocupado "Quill… ¿De que estas hablando?" la mirada preocupada de Haze cambio inmediatamente a una gran sonrisa "¡Nunca encontrare a alguien tan bueno como tu Quill!, ¡Eres la mejor persona del mundo!, ¡No pienso simplemente abandonarte!, ¡Nunca podrás despegarme de ti!" dijo Haze con su característica felicidad

"Me alegra escuchar eso" dijo Quill también con una sonrisa, antes de acercarse a Haze y darle un pequeño beso en los labios "Estoy orgulloso de tenerte a mi lado… nunca pensé que iba a encontrar a una persona tan asombrosa como tú para tenerlo por el resto de mi vida" dijo Quill con una media sonrisa

"¿Enserio?, ¿Estas orgulloso de mi?" pregunto Haze con una gran sonrisa en su rostro

"¡Claro!, eres la persona que más aprecio en el mundo, eres tierno, y siempre están tan feliz y de buen humor, ¡te adoro tanto!" dijo Quill, acercándose un poco más a Haze

Pasaron unos minutos más asi, simplemente haciéndose cumplidos uno al otro, diciéndose lo mucho que se amaban, y como estarían juntos por toda la eternidad, cada cierto tiempo se daban pequeños besos o se acariciaban, o las dos cosas al mismo tiempo, finalmente, luego de que pasara el tiempo suficiente

"Entonces… ¿Este es nuestro tesoro?, supongo que deberíamos darle un buen uso" dijo Quill, admirando la habitación cubierta por almohadas "Digo, ni siquiera usamos el lubricante y los condones, eso no importa… ¿Qué te parece si convertimos este salón en nuestra "habitación especial"?"

"Me encantaría…" dijo Haze, agarrando una de las almohadas y abrazándola firmemente "Despues de todo, ¡Estuvimos un día completo buscando cual es el tesoro!, ¡Este salón técnicamente ahora nos pertenece!"

"¿Crees que deberíamos volver a la habitación?" pregunto Quill "Digo, ¿Antes de que los demás se preocupen e intenten buscarnos?"

Haze pensó por un momento, pero luego se encogió de hombros "Nah, ellos pueden esperar…"

"Opino lo mismo" dijo Quill, se acercó a Haze y conecto sus labios con lo de el en un beso, sellando este asombroso momento en sus mentes, puede que la escuela estuviera a punto de terminar, pero se aseguraría de aprovechar todos los momentos que quedaban dentro de ella con Haze

Era una promesa

 **Notas del Autor: Tierno, tranquilo, y bonito capitulo, simplemente me sentía con ganas de darle a estos dos un buen capitulo**

 **En fin, solamente nueve capítulos más antes de que todo termine, estoy bastante emocionado para que vean lo que tengo debajo de la manga**

 **¡Nos vemos!**


	32. The Prime Time of Your Life

**Notas de la autora: ¿Recuerdan cuando subía un capitulo cada dos días?, yo tampoco, no se acostumbren, que tenía la mitad de este capítulo escrito cuando saque el anterior, una vez lo lean entenderán porque**

 **En fin, no hay mucho que decir, un pequeño resumen de este episodio, Leon descubre que su madre volvió con su padre (¡De nuevo!), Braix aprende a dar backflips y Blacky revive, y luego es asesinado por miles de fanáticos furiosos**

 **Es broma.**

 **Solo un capitulo normal de un pervertido y su serpiente**

 **¡Disfruten el capítulo!**

Alex salio de la habitación con Serv en sus brazos, Alex tenía el plan que detendría por completo los gemidos y finalmente podrían dormir tranquilos, pero si quería llevarlo a cabo debían empezar de inmediato, era algo que tomaba mucho tiempo, y necesitaban esforzarse al máximo para que todo funcionara

 _ **The prime time of your life**_

"Entonces… ¿Cuál es el plan?" pregunto Serv mientras Alex se lo llevaba fuera del edificio de las habitaciones, Alex lo dejo en el piso "Digo, sonabas bastante emocionado, y si significa que los gemidos finalmente cesaran, ¡Entonces hare cualquier cosa que sea necesaria!" dijo Serv con una sonrisa

"Asi me gusta, bien, te explicare…" dijo Alex, acercándose levemente a Serv para que nadie más pudiera escucharlos "El plan es muy simple, ¿Qué haces con dos pokémons hormonales que tienen sexo todo el día, y no puedes hacerlos parar?" pregunto Alex, Serv miro al cielo pensativo por un momento

"Eh… ¿Asesinarlos?, ¿Castrarlos?, ¿Separarlos en dos islas diferentes para que nunca más puedan verse y tengan que morir separados?" Serv dio una lluvia de respuestas, pero ninguna concordaba con lo que Alex tenía planeado

"¿Qué?, ¡No!, ¡Es aún más simple que eso!... si dos pokémons muy calientes están cerca de ti y no puedes hacerlos parar, el mejor plan es llevarlos para otro lado, ¿Entiendes?" dijo Alex con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, orgulloso por lo que tenía planeado

"Entonces… ¿Qué haremos?" pregunto Serv claramente confundido "¿Hablaremos con el director para que los cambie de habitación?, ¿O destruiremos su habitación?" Serv pregunto, y Alex lo miro un poco preocupado

"Serv, estas un poco destructor hoy, y me estas comenzando a asustar…" dijo Alex en un hilo de voz "No, mira, esto es lo que haremos, buscaremos uno de los salones vacíos y lo haremos un lugar perfecto para que ellos puedan hacer el amor, ¡Sera genial!, y en el mismo lugar dejaremos lubricante y condones para que puedan estar horas sin tener que salir de ahí…"

"No lo sé… ¿Recuerdas al último pokémon que intento hacer un calabozo sexual en uno de los salones del segundo piso?, bueno, no es que esté conectado ni nada, pero quiero recordarte que ese pokémon se suicidó Alex…" dijo Serv, asegurándose a la parte con más duda de su cuerpo que Blacky si estaba muerto "Además, ¿Cómo le vamos a decir a el Leafeon y al Espeon que creamos un salón para que ellos puedan tener sexo?, digo, eso sería bastante incomodo…"

"Esa es la mejor parte del plan Serv, como tú ya deberías saberlo, ¡Yo soy el mejor genio que ha pisado este planeta!" Serv simplemente rodo los ojos, eso estaba lejos de ser cierto "¿Sabes que es lo que la gente siempre sigue sin pensar dos veces?"

"¿Sus hormonas?" pregunto Serv ladeando su cabeza levemente

"Bueno, además de las hormonas…"

"¿Las corazonadas?"

"¡No!, la curiosidad, y aquí viene la mejor parte de mi plan… ¡Colocaremos una pista delante de su puerta!, ¡De esa forma cuando salgan de la habitación encontraran la pista!, La leerán y la seguirán, y luego encontraran otra pista, la seguirán hasta encontrar otra pista, ¡Y esa pista llevara a la habitación de sus sueños!" dijo Alex alzando ambos brazos en el aire

"¿Y qué nos dice que ellos dos seguirán las pistas?, digo, es muy posible que simplemente lo vean como una broma y no quieran seguirlas, o quizás estén esperando que el tesoro sea dinero mientras que al final será una simple y aburrida habitación…" dijo Serv cruzándose de brazos

"Bueno, intentaremos hacer las pistas difíciles, de esa forma necesitaran esforzarse para llegar al final, ¡Y una vez que lleguen al final usaran la habitación si o si!, ¡Dado que les tomo mucho tiempo encontrarla!" explico Alex, mientras se movía como si no pudiera contener su emoción por mucho mas

"No lo sé Alex… suena como un plan bastante falible, ¿Qué pasaría si dos idiotas que no son ellos encuentran la primera pista primero?, no solo no nos deshace riamos de los gemidos, sino que también dos pokémons usarían un salón que no hicimos para ellos…" dijo Serv

"Aw, vamos, sabes que todos los planes pueden tener fallas, pero nunca está de más intentarlo, ¿Qué otra cosa prefieres hacer?, ¿ir allá dentro y decirle al Leafeon que se detenga mientras él está ocupado dándole duro al Espeon?, no creo que te haga mucho caso…" Serv iba a responder, pero inmediatamente se dio cuenta que no tenía una respuesta

"¡Por eso digo!, ¡Tenemos que castrarlos!, ¡Puede que les duela un poco!, ¡Pero vale la pena para finalmente poder dormir plácidamente!" dijo Serv furioso "Es solo que no entiendes que yo soy un genio y necesitas ser un genio como yo para entender mis planes…" Serv fingió estar enojado, Alex lo miro y dejo salir una risa, sabía que no sería muy fácil hacerlo trabajar, asi que tenía otro plan

"Serv…" agarro a Serv con ambas manos y lo levanto en el aire "¿Te he dicho lo tierno que eres?" Serv inmediatamente se sonrojo y bajo la mirada, mientras se retorcía para salir del agarre de Alex "Te tengo una idea, haremos una habitación muy tierna y romántica, y si nos queda tiempo, la usaremos una vez, los dos, solos, me asegurare de tenerte gimiendo como una Rockruff en celo~" dijo Alex con una sonrisa pervertida "¿De acuerdo?"

"B-bien… ¡De acuerdo!, ¡Pero solo lo hago porque ha pasado un tiempo desde que no tenemos sexo!" dijo Serv sonrojado, Alex inmediatamente lo dejo en el suelo y dejo salir otra carcajada

"Serv, solo han pasado dos días desde la última vez, no sabía que estabas esperando la siguiente vez con tanta ansiedad" dijo Alex, su voz bañada en perversión, las mejillas de Serv se tornaron de un color rojo aún más profundo "En fin, no hay más tiempo que perder, si queremos terminar antes de que anochezca debemos ser rápidos, este es el plan, primero que todo, haremos que el salón quede muy hermoso, y luego crearemos tres pistas, una vez terminemos comeremos algo en la cafetería, ¿Te parece bien?" Serv asintió "Ahora ven acá, que no muerdo tu cuello hace diez minutos y ya me estoy volviendo un poco loco…"

"¿Qué?, ¡No!, ¡Aléjate de mí!" dijo Serv antes de que Alex se lanzara encima suyo y empezara a morder su cuello sin piedad, sacando gemidos del Servine, el cual ya estaba acostumbrado a los ataques repentinos del Zoroark, ya era rutina tener que ser la presa de su novio

 **(…)**

 _ **The prime time of your life**_

"Este salón se ve perfecto para que sea el nido de amor de nuestros tortolos~" comento Alex una vez abrió el ultimo salón abandonado del segundo piso del edificio principal "Ya puedo imaginarlo, ¡Llenaremos el piso de almohadas!, ¡Pintaremos las paredes de un color rosa chillón!, ¡Quedara asombroso!"

"Supongo que sí, la verdad la idea de llenar el piso de almohadas suena de verdad como el lugar perfecto para hacer el amor" dijo Serv, su mente inmediatamente llenándose de distintos pensamientos, todos ellos llenos de lujuria, perversión y Alex "…Pero… ¿De dónde conseguiremos pintura y suficientes almohadas para hacer eso?"

"Tranquilo, todo eso déjamelo a mí, tengo miles de contactos que nos entregarían almohadas y pintura si se lo pedimos amablemente… y les damos un poco de dinero" explico Alex "En fin, espérame aquí por un momento, vuelvo de inmediato con la pintura y las almohadas" Alex salio por la puerta del salón, dejando a Serv completamente solo, solo y vulnerable, cualquier pokémon podría ir en ese momento y asesinarlo… un segundo despues Alex volvió a entrar por la puerta "Tengo una mejor idea, tu vienes conmigo…" dijo levantando a Serv y llevándoselo con el

 **(…)**

 _ **The prime time of your life**_

"Wow…" Serv entro con al menos diez almohadas, todas ellas amontonadas una sobre la otra, Alex entro detrás de él, con diez almohadas apiladas y encima de todas ellas un cofre con un tarro de pintura rosada y dos broches "¡No puedo creer que esos chicos tenían pintura rosada y cientos de almohadas!, ¡Es la mejor coincidencia del mundo!" dijo Serv al darse cuenta de la improbable suerte

"Y dijeron que nos podíamos quedar este cofre, ¡Quizás podamos colocar los condones y el lubricante dentro!" dijo Alex dejando caer las almohadas y la pintura, la cual cayo en las almohadas asi que no se derramo "Todavia no hemos terminado, que todavia quedan cientos de almohadas por traer"

Dieron al menos diez paseos entre el lugar de las almohadas y el salón vacío, hasta finalmente tener al menos ciento cincuenta almohadas dentro del lugar, el suelo finalmente quedando completamente cubierto por todas las almohadas "¡Perfecto!" dijo Alex, empujo a Serv para que cayera en las almohadas y se tiro a su lado

"¡O-Oye!" Serv se enojó, pero su enojo fue inmediatamente reemplazado por comodidad, rodo por las almohadas un poco "Oye… ¡Esto es lo más cómodo de todo el mundo!" dijo Serv con una sonrisa, mientras rodaba por las almohadas

"Si, eso significa que nuestro plan saldrá a la perfección, no hay manera de que ellos dos puedan resistirse a hacer el amor acá" dijo Alex con una gran sonrisa de orgullo en su rostro "¿Quieres que te haga el amor como si no hubiera mañana?" pregunto Alex tranquilamente

"¿Q-que?... ¡Sí!, ¡Si por favor!" dijo Serv acercándose a Alex y mirándolo con sus ojos brillando en emoción

"Bien, lo haremos…" dijo Alex, Serv a punto de saltar en felicidad "…Solo si te esfuerzas al máximo para pintar las paredes, ¡Lo haremos juntos!, ¡Como una bonita, tierna y romántica pareja!" Serv volvió a girar, para no quedar cara a cara con Alex, estaba decepcionado "Aw, vamos Serv, ¿No habíamos acordado que lo haríamos cuando termináramos?"

"Si… lo se…" dijo Serv refunfuñando como un niño pequeño "¿Pero entonces porque subes mis expectativas si luego me vas a decepcionar?" pregunto Serv, fingiendo tristeza

"Pues, es muy simple…" Alex coloco un dedo en el collar de Serv y tiro de él, haciendo que quedaran cara a cara, Alex lo miro dominantemente, y hablo con una voz grave "Porque tú eres mi mascota y puedo hacer contigo lo que a mí se me dé la puta gana, ¿De acuerdo?, puedo decirte cosas que nunca van a suceder y tu simplemente lo aceptaras, porque eres una mascota sin derechos, tu único objetivo es servirme como entretención" Serv miro a Alex con una mirada sumisa, y simplemente asintió, oh Arceus cuanto amaba cuando Alex se ponía asi, Alex soltó el collar y levanto ambos baldes de pintura "Ahora vamos, que tenemos unas paredes que pintar"

"¡C-claro que sí!" Dijo Serv haciendo un saludo militar, se aseguraría de dar lo mejor de sí para que Alex quisiera hacerle el amor como si no hubiera mañana

Pasaron exactamente una hora pintando todas las paredes del color rosa chillón, Serv no podía contar todas las veces que pensó en lanzarle un poco de pintura a Alex para que este se enojara, pero sabía que no valdría la pena, despues de todo una noche de placer estaba en juego, y no quería perder la oportunidad de que Alex lo tuviera contra una pared dándole duro y poniendo sus hijos dentro de el… si, Serv tuvo muchos pensamientos indebidos mientras pintabas, pensamientos que ni siquiera el quería recordar por vergüenza de sí mismo y de su sucia mente, no es que Alex no tuviera pensamientos sobre colocar a Serv contra el suelo y follar su boca como si no hubiera mañana, pero él ya estaba acostumbrado a su sucia, retorcida y hermosa mente

"Bien… parece que cada punto ahora está cubierto por rosa chillón destruye-ojos" dijo Alex dando dos pasos atrás y admirando la obra de arte que habían creado "Solo falta una cosa y terminamos con la habitación, colocar los condones y el lubricante dentro de el cofre~" dijo Alex, antes de sacar lubricante y condones, y colocarlo dentro del cofre, cerro el cofre y lo cubrió con almohadas

"Espera… ¿De dónde sacaste los condones y el lubricante?" pregunto Serv confundido, ¿Dónde los habia guardado todo este tiempo?

"No entenderías, es un secreto de mi familia heredado a través de las generaciones" dijo Alex con una sonrisa, Serv simplemente se estremeció al pensar en donde los pudo haber guardado "En fin, ahora deberíamos colocar las primeras pistas, de esa forma podremos trabajar mientras ellos empiezan la búsqueda"

"Espera…" Serv se agacho en las almohadas y se colocó en cuatro, levantando su cola para que Alex pudiera ver su entrada "A-Alex~" dijo en un gemido "¡Q-quiero que me hagas tuyo en este mismo instante!, ¡Si espero un s-segundo más siento que explotare!" dijo Serv con la voz más seductora que pudo

"Um… muy buena oferta, pero me temo que tendré que rechazarle por ahora, no tenemos tiempo que perder" dijo Alex con una sonrisa engreída en su rostro "Vamos, levántate y deja de humillarte, tenemos que crear la primera pista…" Serv suspiro, sonrojado y humillado se levantó y siguió a Alex, el cual salio del salón

 **(…)**

 _ **Now**_

 _ **Live it**_

 _ **The prime time of your life**_

"Bien… ¿Qué deberíamos escribir en la primera pista?" pregunto Alex con un lápiz y un papel en la mano, mientras que Serv tenía en sus manos la pala que habían robado de la bodega de los conserjes, estaban sentados en el césped de la escuela, el sol golpeándolos fuerte

"¿No crees que primero deberíamos imaginar cómo sería el camino y todas las pistas?, ya sabes, ¿una idea general?" dijo Serv, antes de levantar la pala y moverla como si estuviera escribiendo en un papel invisible "Tenemos esta pala, asi que una de las pistas puede estar bajo tierra"

"Bien, una de estas estará bajo tierra, y obviamente una la dejaremos delante la puerta de Marshall y su Espeon…" dijo Alex, antes de romper el papel en tres partes "Solo haremos tres pistas, de esa forma ellos no se aburrirán pista tras pista"

"Esa debería estar en la cafetería, la podríamos colocar debajo de una mesa o algo… entonces, la primera estará enfrente de la puerta de la habitación, la segunda en la cafetería, y la tercera, la más difícil, estará bajo tierra, ¿Te parece bien?" pregunto Serv

"Bien, me parece bien, entonces, primero hagamos la primera pista…" dijo Alex pensando en que escribir en uno de los tres pedazos de papel "Eh… primero que todo debería haber una bienvenida, algo asi para hacerlos sentir especiales, ¡Ya se!" Alex comenzó a escribir mientras decía en voz alta lo que escribía "Si están leyendo este papel, significa que fueron elegidos para participar en la primera búsqueda del tesoro en la escuela, en la parte trasera de este papel pueden encontrar la pista que los llevara un paso más cerca de encontrar el tesoro más grande del mundo… ¿Eso está bien?" busco la aprobación de Serv

"Si, está muy bien, ahora debes inventarte una rima que los lleve más cerca de la siguiente pista, algo asi como… "Busca en la cafetería para encontrar la pista"" dijo Serv, demostrando su horrible habilidad para crear e inventar rimas

"No… eso ni siquiera rima, debe ser algo que rime, por ejemplo… si tu vida varia, visita la cafetería… o… si la aventura quieres empezar, la cafetería debes visitar… ¿Te gusta ese último?" pregunto Alex

"Pues, está bastante bien, supongo que cumple con su cometido" dijo Serv mientras se acostaba en el césped, Alex asintió y escribió la rima en el reverso del papel "Bien, ahora el siguiente papel, ¿Qué deberíamos escribir en ese si queremos que lleve a la pista enterrada bajo tierra?"

"Bueno, primero que todo deberíamos escribir la bienvenida, algo que también los haga sentir especiales… déjame pensar… lo tengo" Alex escribió mientras decía en voz alta lo que escribía "¡Felicidades al haber encontrado la primera pista!, supongo que en este momento estarán pensando que eso fue demasiado fácil, pero no se preocupen, mientras más avancen, estos aumentaran más en dificultad, en el reverso de esta hoja se encuentra la siguiente pista, que los llevara un paso más cerca de encontrar el codiciado tesoro… ¿Eso está bien, no?... ahora solo falta la pista" dijo Alex

"Bien, esta vez no debería ser una rima, las rimas son estúpidas, tengo una idea mejor" Serv saco el papel y el lápiz de las manos de Alex y escribió antes de que este pudiera quitárselos "Cerca de las habitaciones, entre dos árboles, el suelo se levanta…" Alex le quito el papel de las manos, pero era demasiado tarde, ya estaba escrito

"Esta es la peor pista que he visto en mi vida Serv…" dijo Alex un poco decepcionado, haciendo a Serv enojar levemente, mientras decía que él era un artista menospreciado en su tiempo "Bueno, por lo menos hiciste algo en vez de quedarte en el césped"

"Si fuera lo suficientemente grande y fuerte me aseguraría de golpearte y luego dejarte sin caminar por unos días…" decía Serv enojado "No puedo creer que no te gusten mis pistas, soy un genio que nadie entiende y no me merecen…"

"Bueno, lo que importa acá Serv es que no eres más grande ni fuerte que yo, eres tierno y pequeño, asi que silencio" dijo Alex dándole un beso en la frente a Serv, el cual se dejó caer en el césped de nuevo "Bien, ultima pista, como siempre, primero viene la bienvenida…" Alex comenzó a escribir "Si están leyendo este papel, significa que están en la última parte de su gran aventura, han tenido que hablar con los trabajadores de la cafetería, y han tenido que buscar bajo tierra, supongo que en este momento deberían estar ansiosos preguntándose que tendrán que hacer para encontrar el tesoro, en el reverso de este papel se encuentra la última pista, la cual los llevara al tesoro, les deseamos mucha suerte, y ojala lo disfruten~… perfecto" giro la hoja "La verdad ya me aburrí de tener que crear rimas, tienes mucha razón, son estúpidas, asi que simplemente les daré una orden"

"¡Acabas de decir que lo que hice estuvo mal!" dijo Serv levantando ambos brazos en desesperación

"En el vacío segundo piso, salas de clases sin uso, la última de ellas, contiene una sorpresa, perfecto" dijo Alex con una gran sonrisa "En fin…" se levantó del césped y con uno de sus pies le dio un pequeño toque en las pecho a Serv "Levántate, tenemos que ir a guardar las pistas"

"Alex, te doy la última oportunidad, quiero que me hagas el amor acá, en el aire libre, estoy en celo y tú eres mi macho alfa~" intento Serv una vez más, con la misma voz seductora de antes "Por favor~" rogo, pero Alex lo miro como si fuera la cosa más patética del mundo

"Tendrás que esperar ternura, estoy demasiado metido en todo el tema de las pistas que no creo poder concentrarme para poder darte mis Zorua en forma líquida" dijo Alex, causando un poco de asco en Serv al pensar en esa analogía "Movámonos, mientras más rapido terminemos más tiempo tendremos para hacer lo que nosotros dos queramos"

 **(…)**

 _ **Now**_

 _ **Live it**_

 _ **The prime time of your life**_

"Entonces… ¿Ustedes quieren que yo guarde este pequeño pedazo de papel y se lo entregue a los primeros pokémons que vengan acá preguntando por el?" preguntó el Chansey, claramente confuso por el pedido de ambos pokémons, los cuales se habían dado cuenta que dejarlo encima de una mesa o debajo de una silla no era la mejor idea

"Si, tu eres el único que puede ayudarnos… ¿Cuál es tu nombre?" pregunto Alex con curiosidad

"Me llamo John…"

"¡Tú eres el único que puede ayudarnos John!, ¡Es un favor muy grande y necesitamos al pokémon más valiente y organizado de acá!, ¡Y sabemos que eres tú!, ¡Todo el mundo nos ha hablado cosas geniales de ti, ¡Sabemos que puedes lograrlo!" mintió Serv "¡Eres el pokémon mas genial de toda la escuela!"

"¿Enserio?... ¿De verdad creen que yo soy el pokémon mas genial de toda la escuela?" dijo John, sintiéndose un poco orgulloso de si mismo "¡C-claro!, ¡Este papel está a salvo en mis manos!, ¡Me asegurare de entregárselo al primer pokémon que vea pasar!"

"¡Muchas gracias John!, ¡Eres lo mejor!" dijo Alex, ambos le sonrieron al Chansey, el cual no podía sentirse más alagado "En fin, nos encantaría seguir aquí hablando con el héroe local que eres, pero no nos queda mucho tiempo, debemos seguir trabajando"

"¡Ustedes no se preocupen!, ¡Nos vemos luego!, ¡Si algún día quieren salir de parranda o algo avísenme si!... ¡Estoy libre la mayoría del tiempo!" gritaba el Chansey mientras ambos pokémons se alejaban y salían de la cafetería

"Bien, la segunda pista ya está en su lugar, deberíamos ir a dejar la primera, ¿No lo crees?, mientras antes eso dos idiotas empiecen a seguir las pistas mejor…" menciono Serv, Alex asintió en acuerdo, caminaron hacia el edificio de las habitaciones, mientras hablaban de como su plan sería lo mejor que ha pasado en la escuela, sin embargo, una aguda voz interrumpió la conversación que estaban teniendo

"¡Como están chicos!" saludo el Buizel con una sonrisa en su rostro, venia de la mano con Quill, se veían tan románticos

"Oh, ¡Hola tortolos!" dijo Alex sonriendo de vuelta a la pareja "Que coincidencia encontrarnos, pareciera que el mundo no es tan grande despues de todo"

"¿Para qué es esa pala?" pregunto Quill, refiriéndose al objeto que llevaba Alex en ese momento

"Pues, obviamente para finalmente detener todos los gemidos que no nos han permitido dormir por semanas, ¡Este es el fin de las noches sin descanso!" explico Alex, mientras hacía girar la pala en su mano, con una gran sonrisa en su rostro

"¿Y cómo van a detener los gemidos con una pala?" pregunto Haze confundido, ladeando su cabeza levemente

"Es un plan muy complicado que no tenemos tiempo para explicar… solo digamos que Alex es un genio y nos desaceremos de los gemidos por semanas" explico Serv, alzando ambos brazos en el aire con una gran sonrisa en su rostro

"Wow, la verdad te ves muy emocionado por detener esos gemidos…" dijo Quill perplejo al ver la reacción de Serv

"En fin, ¿Y qué hacen ustedes?, no es muy común verlos afuera, despues de todo la mayoría del tiempo lo pasamos dentro de la habitación…" pregunto Alex curioso "No me digan que vinieron a ayudarnos a destruir los gemidos de una vez por todas…"

"¿Qué?, no, solamente quisimos dar una vuelta, comer algo, pasar un poco de tiempo de calidad juntos" dijo Quill mirando a Haze con una sonrisa "Es todo… además, también aprovechamos de dejar que Braix y Leon tuvieran un poco de tiempo a solas"

"Oh, ya veo, ¡suena bastante bien!, ahora que lo pienso, Serv… ¿Considerarías acabar con los gemidos un momento de calidad beneficioso para nuestra relación?" pregunto Alex a su novio

"Si, esto es tiempo de calidad en su estado más fino y puro" respondió Serv, Alex dejo salir una pequeña risa y envolvió las caderas de Serv con su brazo, acercándolo más a él "En fin, deberíamos seguir moviéndonos si queremos terminar antes de que llegue la noche, ¿No lo crees Alex?" dijo Serv, el cual no podía esperar por hacer el amor con Alex

"Um, tienes razón, si, fue un gusto verlos, pero debemos terminar de planear esto si de verdad queremos que esto acabe de una vez por todas, nos vemos luego…" dijo Alex mientras se alejaba de Quill y Haze con Serv detrás de el

"¡Nos vemos!" respondió Haze agitando su mano en el aire, mientras los dos se alejaban, Serv y Alex siguió su camino hacia el edificio de las habitaciones, entraron, y en cuanto subieron al segundo piso el sonido de los gemidos del Espeon los golpeo de nuevo

"Aquí está, la solución a todo este problema…" dijo Alex dándole un beso al papel que contenía la primera pista antes de dejarlo en el suelo "Una vez se aburran de aparearse, saldrán y se encontraran con este curioso papel, ¡Y seguirán la pista hasta llegar a su nuevo nido de amor!" dijo Alex, explicando su plan como científico loco

"Bien, salgamos rapido de aquí, que si nos encuentran es probable que se enteren de la verdad…" dijo Serv tomando la mano de Alex, y bajando las escaleras una vez más, esta vez dirigiéndose a la zona verde que estaba delante del edificio de las habitaciones, el poco tiempo que tardaron en dejar la pista hizo que les fuera imposible encontrarse con Haze y Quill, los cuales acababan de llegar al edificio y se encontrarían con una linda sorpresa delante de la puerta del Leafeon y el Espeon

"Bien, la pista decía que la tercera pista estaba bajo tierra entre dos árboles, asi que tendremos que hacer un agujero entre…" Alex observo todos los árboles, buscando la pareja que más le llamara la atención, aunque todos eran iguales, asi que se decidió con cualquiera "¡Esos dos!" Alex y Serv corrieron hasta ese punto y Alex enterró la pala y comenzó a excavar sacando la suficiente tierra para que se hiciera un pequeño agujero, dejo caer el papel en el agujero y volvió a taparlo con la tierra, quedando levemente irregular y levantado "Perfecto, ahora entiendo a qué te referías con, "A donde el piso se levanta""

"¿Crees que será muy difícil para ellos entender esa pista?" pregunto Serv levemente preocupado

"Nah, no lo creo, probablemente son lo suficientemente inteligentes para entender eso, en fin, ya están todas las pistas en su lugar… supongo que eso es tod- ¡Espera, me falto algo!" Alex agarro a Serv como una princesa "¡Vamos!" comenzó a correr con el Servine en sus manos en dirección al edificio principal

"Sabes, ya me estoy aburriendo un poco de que simplemente me tomes sin mi permiso" dijo Serv sonrojándose levemente, aunque en su corazón lo disfrutaba, pero eso no era algo que le iba hacer saber a Alex, tenía que hacerse el difícil

 **(…)**

 _ **Now**_

 _ **Live it**_

 _ **The prime time of your life**_

"¡Han llegado al final de su aventura!, ¡Como pueden ver el tesoro es una habitación donde podrán hacer el amor cuando ustedes quieran!, ¡Y además como regalo de parte nuestra incluimos lubricante y condones gratis!, ¡Espero la disfruten!" escribió Alex en un papel, lo doblo, y lo introdujo en el cofre "Asi cuando lleguen entenderán para qué sirve la habitación…"

"Como si el lubricante y los condones no fuera una pista tan obvia…" dijo Serv sarcásticamente, mientras rodaba por las almohadas "Entonces… terminamos, ¿No es asi?... finalmente estamos libres de esos ridículos gemidos"

"Sip" Alex se dejó caer en las almohadas, dejo salir un suspiro de alivio "Finalmente hemos terminado, si todo sale bien esta noche deberíamos poder dormir sin ningún problema, hicimos un muy buen trabajo Serv, lo que quiero decir es… estoy orgulloso de ti…"

"¿De verdad?... digo, no es que haya hecho mucho, solamente pinte una pared y luego escribí una rima que ni siquiera rimaba" dijo Serv un poco confundido, Alex simplemente rio

"¿Acaso no puedes aceptar un cumplido?" dijo entre risas, mientras abrazaba a Serv y rodaba por las almohadas con él en sus brazos, ambos reían, era bastante raro para ambos estar en un momento romántico no-sexual, pero cuando ocurría lo disfrutaban

Estuvieron unos momentos asi, simplemente rodando por el cómodo lugar, hasta que Alex volvió a hablar "Oye, como ya terminamos, tenemos bastante tiempo de sobra… y ya sabes… hicimos un plan y dije que una vez termináramos todo esto… nosotros… tu sabes…" dijo Alex emocionado

"¡Sí!, ¡Por favor!, ¡No sabes todo lo que he esperado para que este momento finalmente llegara!" dijo Serv, sus ojos brillaban en emoción "Estoy listo para que me hagas tuyo cuantas veces quieras amo~" dijo Serv con su voz goteando en lujuria

"¿Qué?, no, me refería a ir a la cafetería, el sexo puede esperar, el hambre no" dijo Alex con una sonrisa en su rostro, habia escogido meticulosamente las palabras para confundir a Serv "Levántate, ¡Vamos a comer y celebrar nuestra victoria sobre los gemidos!"

 _ **Do it now and**_

 _ **Live it**_

 _ **The prime time of your life**_

Serv suspiro, ya estaba desesperado, no sabía cuánto tiempo más podría aguantar sin lanzarse encima de Alex y violarlo sin su consentimiento, al menos ahora comerían algo, debia admitir que tanto pensar en rimas y estupideces lo puso bastante hambriento, los dos pokémons salieron de la habitación, Alex con su brazo alrededor de las caderas de Serv

 **(…)**

 _ **Do it now and**_

 _ **Live it**_

 _ **The prime time of your life**_

Llegaron a la cafetería y un Chansey inmediatamente se acercó para atenderlos, para el alivio de ambos no era John, el Chansey que tenía la pista que le habían dejado antes, ambos pokémons pidieron unos sándwiches para comer inmediatamente, ya estaba atardeciendo, el sol se encontraba en su último punto antes de desaparecer, mientras que la luna ya se podía ver levemente en el cielo

"Bien, todos está listo, si todo sale bien y ellos son lo suficientemente inteligentes, los gemidos deberían cesar para esta noche, y finalmente luego de días de sufrimiento finalmente tendremos una noche de pura tranquilidad…" explico Alex a Serv una vez hicieron sus pedidos

"¡Perfecto!, ¡No hay manera de que este plan falle!" dijo Serv levantando ambos brazos en felicidad "Ojala nuestra comida llegue rapido, luego de tanto trabajo estoy hambrien-" Serv fue interrumpido por dos pokémons gritando sus nombres

"¡Serv!, ¡Alex!" Serv y Alex se giraron a la dirección de la que el ruido venia, Quill y Haze habían entrado a la cafetería y venían corriendo hacia ellos, una vez estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca, pararon, jadeando en cansancio "¡Alex estamos en una aventura y necesitamos la pala ahora! ¿Nos la puedes prestar por favor?" dijo Haze a toda velocidad, entre una de las pausas de los jadeos

"¿Qué?" pregunto Alex "No entendí nada de lo que dijiste Haze, ¿podrías repetirlo un poco más lento?" Alex y Serv se miraron un poco confundidos

"Espera… dame… un segundo…" dijo Haze jadeando, intentando recuperar el aire, habían corrido a la habitación y al ver que Alex y Serv no estaban ahí tuvieron que volver a correr hacia la cafetería, gracias a Arceus finalmente los habían encontrado "Necesitamos la pala… ¿Podríamos tomarla prestada por unos minutos?" pregunto Haze una vez podía formar más de dos palabras sin jadear

"¿La pala?, oh, claro no hay problema" dijo Alex bajando su brazo debajo de la silla para agarrar la pala, una vez la agarro, se las entregó a Haze, el cual la agarro con sus ojos brillando en emoción "¿Para que la necesitan?" pregunto Alex curioso

"Pues…" Quill pensó por un momento, ¿Qué pasaba si les decía que estaban buscando un tesoro dentro de la escuela?, giro su cabeza para mirar a Haze "…Nada importante, solo queremos… um… ¡esconder una capsula del tiempo bajo tierra para abrirla en unos años!" mintió Quill con una sonrisa nerviosa

"¡Sí!, queremos guardar nuestros recuerdos para abrirlos en unos años y… recordar tiempos antiguos, ¡Va a ser divertido!... pero necesitamos esa pala" mintió Haze también con una sonrisa nerviosa en su rostro

"¿Y qué tipo de recuerdos van a guardar dentro de la capsula?" pregunto Serv, sospechando de Quill y Haze, nada bueno podía salir de esas sonrisa, Quill comenzó a sudar, haciendo a Serv sospechar aún mas

"Serv, ¡Déjalos!, probablemente querrán enterrar cosas un poco más privadas, no tienen por qué decirte lo que guardaran y lo que no, no husmees en lo que no te corresponde" dijo Alex mirando a Serv con los brazos cruzados "Ustedes no se preocupen…" esta vez se dirigió a Quill y Haze "Pueden usar mi pala si la necesitan tanto"

"¡Muchas gracias Alex!" dijo Haze con una gran sonrisa en su rostro

"En fin, no tenemos mucho más tiempo para perder, y nos encantaría quedarnos a hablar un rato, pero debemos terminar esto antes de que caiga la noche, ¡Asi que nos vemos luego!" dijo Quill, toco el hombro de Haze y ambos se miraron y asintieron, inmediatamente se dirigieron a la salida de la cafetería

"¡Oye!, ¡No puedes tratarme como si mandaras sobre mí!" le dijo Serv a Alex mientras se cruzaba de brazos

"Pero me perteneces, si mando sobre ti…" explico Alex

"Supongo que tienes razón…" acepto Serv, amaba ser la mascota de Alex, y no estaba mal decírselo de vez en cuando "¿Qué haremos luego de esto?" pregunto Serv curioso, esperando que la respuesta de Alex fuera algo sexual "He estado esperando demasiado tiempo Alex… ¿Podemos buscar un lugar?" pregunto, sonrojándose levemente

 _ **Gonna do it now don't wait and**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Live it today**_ _ **  
**_ _ **The prime time of your life**_

Alex lo miro por un momento, era bastante raro que Serv quisiera iniciar una relación sexual, siempre era Alex el que daba el primer paso, dejo salir una pequeña risita "Bien, Serv, volvamos a la habitación y veamos si esta vacía, te esforzaste mucho hoy, te lo ganaste~" dijo Alex sonriéndole al Servine

"¿Por qué dices que me lo gane como si fuese un premio tener sexo contigo?" pregunto Serv cruzándose de brazos, frunciendo su ceño levemente "Somos una pareja, ¡Tener sexo debería hacer algo normal!, ¡No algo que me deba ganar por hacer algo bien!"

"¿Tu lo disfrutas?" pregunto Alex

"¿Qué cosa?"

"Que te haga el amor~"

"P-pues si…" admitió Serv, el color de sus mejillas tornándose de un color rojo mucho más profundo

"Ahora, si no te hubiera puesto una meta, o un premio al final del camino, ¿Crees que hubieras trabajado tanto como lo hiciste hoy?" pregunto Alex, su voz cambiando de pervertida a seria en un instante, Serv iba a hablar, pero pensó sus palabras

"P-pues… ¡Claro!, digo, ¡Hoy no me esforcé solamente por tener sexo contigo!, ¡M-me esforcé porque quería que los gemidos desaparecieran!" Alex lo miro, con su mirada diciéndole que sabía que todo eso era mentira "¡E-ES VERDAD!" Alex se lo quedo mirando un momento, y para la sorpresa de Serv, una cálida sonrisa se formó en su rostro "¿Q-que ocurre?"

"¿Qué?... ¿Acaso no puedo observar lo hermoso y tierno que eres?" pregunto Alex, tomando una de las manos de Serv, el cual se sonrojo aún mas

"¡N-no soy tierno!... ni h-hermoso…" dijo Serv desviando su mirada, Alex se sintió un poco culpable, ¿Por qué Serv tenía esa opinión de sí mismo?, ¿Acaso no le habia dicho las suficientes veces lo mucho que lo amaba?...

"Serv, eres el pokémon más hermoso que he conocido en mi vida" dijo Serv un poco preocupado "Quizás no te lo diga muy seguido… ¿Pero tú sabes que te amo con todo mi corazón?, eres la primera persona en la que pienso cuando despierto, y la última persona en la que pienso antes de dormir, eres especial para mi…" dijo Alex, Serv volvió a levantar su mirada, sus ojos encontrándose con la mirada de Alex, Alex pudo notar que estos estaban llenos de lágrimas "¿O-ocurre algo?..." pregunto preocupado, Serv de su asiento y abrazo a Alex, dejando que sus lágrimas fluyeran libremente fuera de sus ojos, Alex estaba sorprendido y confuso, hace unos segundos Serv se veía bastante normal, ¿Qué lo llevo a llorar?

"¡Yo igual te amo Alex!" dijo Serv entre sollozos, todas sus lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas y caían en el hombro de Alex "¡También eres muy especial para m-mi!, ¡Y también l-lo siento s-si no te digo que te amo t-tan seguido!... es s-solo… muchas veces siento… s-siento que mi personalidad es demasiado desagradable… p-pero intento no ser asi…" Serv hablaba entre sollozos "Pero es difícil… s-siento que muchas veces he sido demasiado cruel… y m-me da miedo perderte una vez te aburras de mi… e-eres el único pokémon con el que me s-siento protegido… no sé qué haría s-sin ti… t-tengo miedo de que alguien pueda hacerme daño si no e-estás conmigo…" Serv libero todas sus frustraciones, Alex escucho cada una de ellas con atención, la personalidad de Serv podía ser un poco molesta de vez en cuando, pero nunca esperaría que Serv pudiera sentirse de esa forma

"Serv…" Alex lo abrazo más fuerte, sintió un poco de angustia, ¿Desde cuándo Serv se sentía de esa forma?, ¿Desde cuándo tiempo pudo haberlo ayudado "Tu personalidad está completamente bien, créeme… eres asi, y yo, y todos los demás, te amamos porque eres quien eres, Quill sabe que siempre que lo molestas es broma, o si no ya se hubiera alejado de ti hace bastante tiempo… te amo Serv, prometo que nunca te abandonare, nunca te dejare, incluso si algún día no podemos seguir siendo novios, me asegurare de que siempre estés a salvo, te amo demasiado para dejarte…"

"Y-yo igual te amo Alex, p-prometo que intentare cambiar…" dijo Serv tranquilizándose levemente, aunque todavia no paraba de llorar completamente "S-seré un pokémon completamente diferente…"

"Serv, no necesitas cambiar, te amamos como ya eres, eres alguien inteligente y que sabe hacerse respetar, eres asombroso, y puedes preguntarle a todos y todos te darán la misma respuesta, yo amo a este Serv, al Serv bromista y sarcástico, al Serv de mi corazón" dijo Alex, en cualquier otro contexto las palabras hubieran sonado extremadamente melosas, sacadas directamente de una telenovela, pero no era momento de pensar en eso

"¿De verdad lo crees A-Alex?" pregunto Serv

"Si, de verdad lo creo, te amo mucho…" estuvieron unos segundos más en el abrazo, no querían separarse, era como si se hubieran dado cuenta de que lo que tenían era lo más importante para ellos, como si la realidad los hubiera golpeado con una bate y los hubiera obligado a apreciar a la persona que tenían al lado "Serv, ¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta?" dijo Alex, recordando su mayor miedo

"¿Si?" pregunto Serv, su llanto ya habia parado, y se sentía más tranquilo que nunca, se habia sacado todo el peso de encima, finalmente se habia liberado de sus demonios y sabia la verdad, que todos sus amigos lo apreciaban por la persona que era

"Siempre he tenido la duda, sobre tu opinión sobre… nuestra relación…" Serv escucho las primeras palabras confundido, ¿Qué pasaba con su relación? "Bueno, ambos sabemos que nuestra relación es bastante sexual, digo, hemos estado jugando los roles de amo y mascota por cuatro meses ya… y no sé si eso estuvo bien, no despues de lo que pasaste con Blacky… nunca te he preguntado, simplemente te he forzado mis fetiches, nunca te he preguntado si te gustaría probarlos o no… mi pregunta es… según tú, ¿Crees que deberíamos seguir asi?, ¿O crees que deberíamos tomarnos las cosas más lentas… y ya sabes, ser una pareja más romántica que sexual?, como Quill y Haze" pregunto Alex "¿Qué preferirías tú?"

Serv se quedó pensando un momento, no podía mentirse a sí mismo, amaba a Alex cuando él era dominante, amaba lo posesivo que podía ser, y sabía que aunque muchas veces Alex lo tratara mal, esto solo era parte del juego, mientras que por otro lado, ser una pareja un poco más romántico, quizás decirse cuanto se amaban más seguido, darse pequeños besos más seguidos, caminar agarrados de las manos en público… sonaba tentador, lo suficientemente tentador para dejar todo lo demás atrás y simplemente seguir una relación normal, finalmente, encontró la respuesta perfecta a la pregunta de Alex

"Digo… ¿Por qué no las dos?" dijo Serv con una sonrisa en su rostro, aunque Alex no podía verla porque seguían abrazados "Debo admitirlo, ser tu mascota es bastante genial y excitante, es probablemente una de las cosas que más he disfrutado en mi vida, amo cuando eres dominante… pero un poco más de romance nunca estaría mal"

"Considéralo hecho, me asegurare que sepas todos los días que eres la mascota más hermosa y tierna de todo el mundo…" dijo Alex tranquilizándose, debia admitir que la pérdida de su juego de roles le hubiera dolido un poco

"Y yo me asegurare que sepas todos los días que tú eres el mejor amo del mundo" Serv saco su cabeza del hombro de Alex, quedando cara a cara con él, Alex pudo notar que los ojos de Serv estaban levemente hinchados, pero en su rostro habia una gran sonrisa de felicidad pura y dura, se miraron por un momento, antes de unir sus labios en un apasionado beso, a diferencia de la mayoría de sus besos, este fue mucho más romántico, Alex se aseguró de que sus lenguas simplemente bailaran entre ellas en vez de que su lengua controlara a la de Serv como solía ser siempre, Serv se perdió en el momento, mientras sentía mariposas en su estómago al sentir la lengua de Alex, el sabor de su boca, era como literalmente estar en el cielo, y si asi iba a hacer desde ahora, estaba muy emocionado por lo que el futuro les deparaba, despues de todo, Alex siempre-

"Um… ¿Chicos?" Alex y Serv tuvieron que separar su beso una vez escucharon una voz llamarlos, dejando un simple hilo de saliva uniendo sus bocas "S-siento interrumpir…" giraron su cabeza, frente a la mesa estaba John, el mismo Chansey al que le habían entregado una de las pistas "Traigo sus órdenes…" venía con una bandeja con todo los dos sándwiches que habían pedido, y un vaso de bebida para cada uno

"O-oh… gracias" dijo Serv sonrojándose levemente, se levantó del regazo de Alex y volvió a su asiento, un poco molesto al ser interrumpido del momento más romántico de su vida "Por cierto…" dijo Serv cambiando el tema "¿Alguien vino a buscar las pistas?"

"Si, uno de mis compañeros me trabajo me dijo que habían dos pokémons que vinieron a buscarlo, ¡Les dije que podía hacer un buen trabajo!" dijo el Chansey orgulloso de sí mismo

"Bien, genial, genial" dijo Alex rodando sus ojos "Ahora, si nos lo permites, queremos comer, asi que puedes irte, adiós, nos vemos despues John" dijo Alex, intentado quedar solo con Serv lo antes posible, John hizo una reverencia y volvió a la cocina, Alex levanto su sandwich del plato y lo analizo, se veía bastante delicioso, pero ya no tenía hambre, bueno, tenía hambre, pero de otra cosa "Um… ¿Serv?"

"¿Si?" pregunto Serv, el cual ya estaba comiendo

"Volveremos a la habitación, y veremos si la habitación esta vacía, si lo está, no quiero tener sexo contigo… no quiero usarte como una perra… esta vez, quiero hacerte el amor de la forma más romántica posible, ¿Te parece bien?" pregunto Alex con una sonrisa cálida y pervertida al mismo tiempo

"¡C-claro!" dijo Serv sonrojándose levemente, pero aun asi con una sonrisa en su rostro, finalmente eran una pareja perfecta, una pareja sin ningún secreto

 _ **(Gonna do it) now. don't wait and**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Live it. today**_ _ **  
**_ _ **The prime time of your life**_

Los dos comieron de su comida, cada cierto tiempo mirándose y sonriéndose, ambos se sentían en un paraíso, casi en un sueño, un sueño que no terminaría nunca más, su relación habia renacido completamente, tomándolo por sorpresa a ambos, despues de todo hace una hora ambos creían que su relación ya era perfecta, no esperaban que pudiera mejorar tan repentinamente

Una vez terminaron salieron de la cafetería y se dirigieron al edificio de la habitación tomados de la mano, Serv no estaba acostumbrado a estar tomado de la mano con Alex, pero se sentía incluso más seguro de esa forma, ambos pokémons caminaron bajo la luz de la luna, entraron al edificio, y subieron las escaleras, unos sonidos arruinando completamente el momento

"¿Qué?... ¿Por qué?, ¿¡PORQUE LOS GEMIDOS SIGUEN?!" pregunto Serv, furioso, tanto que se habían esforzado en el día para nada "¡EL CHANSEY NOS DIJO QUE ALGUIEN YA HABIA IDO A BUSCAR LA PISTA!" Serv estaba a un paso de descontrolarse

"Supongo que…" dijo Alex una vez llegaron a la puerta y se dieron cuenta de que la primera pista ya no estaba allí "Otro par de idiotas agarro la primera pista y las encontró todas… y probablemente en este momento está usando la habitación que nosotros creamos…" dijo Alex, golpeándose con la palma de su mano "Sabia que dejarlo fuera de la habitación no era la mejor idea…"

"¡BIEN!, ¡ENTONCES DEBEMOS IR A LA HABITACION!, ¡SACAR A LOS DOS IDIOTAS DE AHÍ!, VOLVER ACA Y DECIRLES A ESTOS DOS QUE LE HICIMOS UNA HABITACION SOLO PARA QUE ELLOS PUDIERAN TENER SEXO SIN MOLESTAR A LOS DEMAS" dijo Serv casi en un grito

"¿Qué?, ¿Y qué pasa si vamos a la habitación y nos encontramos con dos desconocidos haciendo el amor?, no me gusta mucho esa idea, es bastante vergonzoso para ser honestos…" dijo Alex, mientras se rascaba la cabeza "Creo que es momento de rendirnos, se me acabaron las ideas, quizás debemos admitir que tendremos que vivir con esos gemidos hasta que la muerte nos separe…"

"¡NO!, ¡ME NIEGO A DEJAR QUE ESO OCURRA!, ¡VOY A HACER LO QUE TUVIMOS QUE HABER HECHO DESDE UN PRINCIPIO!" Serv comenzó a caminar furioso hacia la habitación, Alex lo siguió, atento a que no hiciera ninguna tontería, Serv llego a la puerta que lo separaba a el del origen de los gemidos, giro la manilla con agresión y abrió la puerta con su cuerpo, encontrándose con el Leafeon y el Espeon, el Espeon estaba en cuatro mientras que el Leafeon estaba encima de él dándole por detrás, sin embargo ambos se detuvieron una vez vieron la puerta abrirse "¡Oigan!, ¡Ustedes dos!, ¡Nadie se los ha dicho porque les da vergüenza!, ¡Pero deben saber que los gemidos tuyos… " Dijo Serv apuntando al Espeon "¡Se escuchan por todo el edificio!, ¡No podemos dormir tranquilos!" Alex estaba detrás de Serv, no sabía qué hacer, ¿apoyarlo o llevarlo fuera de la habitación? "Asi que, ¿Nos podrían hacer un favor y sacar sus calientes hormonas fuera de este edificio a un lugar donde a nadie le importe lo mucho que giman?" dijo Serv furioso

Ambos pokémons se miraron entre ellos, ambos perplejos por las ordenes y revelaciones del Servine, el Leafeon se levantó de encima del Espeon, y se acercó a Serv lentamente, tenía el ceño fruncido, camino hasta quedar cara a cara con el Servine, Alex estaba listo en el caso de que el Leafeon intentara algo, pero lo que sucedió despues dejó perplejos a Serv y Alex, el Leafeon bajo su cabeza

"L-lo sentimos, no sabíamos que estábamos incomodando a los demás… eso explica porque todos nos miraban raro cuando bajábamos las escaleras…" dijo el Leafeon arrepentido "Sabíamos que nuestras sesiones podían ser ciertamente… ruidosas, pero no esperábamos que los molestara"

"Si… de verdad… lo sentimos" decía el Espeon, el cual seguía en la cama, todavia jadeando por lo que le era difícil hablar "N-no pensábamos que se escuchaba más a-allá de la habitación… ¿P-porque no nos vinieron a d-decir antes?" preguntó el Espeon, el cual hacia todos sus esfuerzos para poder ponerse en pie, pero sus piernas estaban demasiado temblorosas

"Bueno, deben entender que venir a una habitación de donde salen gemidos a todo volumen a pedirles que paren es algo bastante vergonzoso" dijo Alex mientras se rascaba la cabeza con una sonrisa, no esperaba que ambos pokémons fueran tan amables, especialmente el Leafeon, el cual según todos era muy desagradable, pero parece que esta vez la vergüenza le habia ganado "Aunque debo admitirlo, sonaba como si de verdad se estuvieran divirtiendo"

"Si… Marshall es bastante experto en hacerme gemir, ¿No es asi amor?" dijo el Espeon desde la cama, el Leafeon inmediatamente levanto la mirada, esta vez llevaba una sonrisa engreída en el rostro

"Pues, claro, soy un experto en asegurarme que mi mascota disfrute todo lo que le hago~" dijo el Leafeon "Bueno, al menos los gemidos dejaron una buena impresión de mis actos sexuales con los demás pokémons en el edificio…"

"Asi es, parecía que hacías un muy buen trabajo" Alex le lanzo un cumplido al Leafeon, el cual lo acepto

"¡Gracias!, solo con verlos a ustedes dos puedo notar que tú también debes ser un experto en todo eso" dijo el Leafeon mirando a Alex de arriba a abajo, con cierta admiración "He escuchado que los Zoroark son expertos en hacer disfrutar a su pareja"

"¡Pues claro!, me aseguro que Serv tenga su dosis diaria de placer" dijo Alex, colocando un brazo alrededor de Serv y acercándolo a él, Serv estaba sonrojado "Te voy a ser completamente honesto, todo el mundo nos ha dicho que eres un hijo de puta desagradable, pero hablar contigo ha sido bastante genial" todo tenía sentido ahora para Serv, entre pervertidos se entendían

"Si, supongo que no le agrado a todas las personas, puedo ser un poco… ¿Cuál es la palabra?" dijo el Leafeon pensando por un momento

"¿Engreído?" dijo el Espeon

"Si, eso, engreído, y supongo que no a todo el mundo le gusta alguien engreído" dijo el Leafeon con una media sonrisa en su rostro "En fin, gracias por avisarnos sobre el tema de los gemidos, ¿Quieren algún día salir juntos?, podríamos tener una cita doble y todo…"

"Suena bastante genial" dijo Alex con una sonrisa "Despues de esta conversación me encantaría conocerlos a ustedes dos mejor"

"Bien, ¿podemos dejar todas las introducciones y conversaciones para otro rato?, yo y Alex tenemos algo que hacer, ¿No es asi Alex?" pregunto Serv un poco desesperado "Supongo que pueden buscar otro lugar para tener sexo, las zonas verdes de la escuela, detrás de un árbol, o quizás podrías intentar simplemente taparle la boca a tu Espeon…"

"De hecho, tener sexo en el aire libre suena como algo bastante excitante" dijo el Leafeon, una gran sonrisa pervertida formándose en su rostro "¿No quieres intentarlo?" pregunto, dirigiéndose al Espeon el cual ahora estaba acostado de lado en la cama

"¡Claro!, ¡Me encantaría!" el Espeon de un salto se levantó, recuperando todas sus fuerzas al escuchar la invitación del Leafeon, ambos salieron por la puerta de la habitación, dirigiéndose a probar nuevos lugares para hacer el amor. Finalmente todo habia acabado, no tendrían que escuchar gemidos nunca más en la noche, ¡Era la victoria que tanto esperaban!, sin embargo, Serv no se sentía tan victorioso…

 _ **Gonna do it. Now. don't wait and**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Live it. today**_ _ **  
**_ _ **The prime time of your life**_

"Eso fue tan… anticlimático…" dijo Serv un poco confundido por todo "Digo, cuando vienes a decirle a un pokémon que todos dicen que un hijo de puta que pare de tener sexo, esperas que él se enoje y comience a gritar o algo, no que simplemente pida disculpas y se vaya"

"Bueno, eso no es lo que importa ahora Serv" Alex agarro a Serv por las caderas, levantándolo y juntando sus besos en un apasionado y romántico beso, Serv se sorprendió al sentir los labios de Alex juntarse con los suyos, pero inmediatamente abrió su boca, para que sus lenguas pudieran unirse. Aun con Serv en las manos, Alex comenzó a dar pasos hacia atrás, intentando buscar con sus pies la cama donde hace unos minutos el Espeon y el Leafeon estaban teniendo sexo, era difícil, dado que tenía los ojos cerrados, lo único que le permitía guiarse eran sus pasos, esperando topar con la parte inferior de la cama, una vez la encontró, se dejó caer en ella, Serv cayendo encima de él, aun asi no detuvieron su beso, se asegurarían de besarse hasta cansarse del sabor del otro o hasta quedarse sin aire, lo que pasara primero

Luego de unos segundos, finalmente pararon de besarse, separándose y mirándose atentamente el uno al otro, definitivamente la conversación que tuvieron en la cafetería hizo un gran cambio, la mirada de Serv ya no era simplemente sumisa, sino que también era romántica y cálida, y la mirada de Alex ya no era solamente dominadora, sino también preocupada y cariñosa

 _ **The prime time of your life**_

"Te prometí algo si trabajabas bien, ¿No es asi Serv?" pregunto Alex mientras acariciaba la mejilla de Serv, las mejillas de ambos estaban de un color bastante profundo "Y trabajaste excelente hoy, incluso si no sirvió para terminar con los gemidos, mereces tu paga~"

"¿Lo vamos a hacer acá?" pregunto Serv en una pequeña risita, hacer el amor en la cama de sus ex-archienemigos sonaba como algo bastante genial

"Pues sí, si no tienes ningún problema con eso claro está, Braix y Leon probablemente está en la habitación, y no creo que nadie vuelva a esta habitación por un rato" dijo Alex, dando una pequeña lamida a la mejilla derecha de Serv "Lo único malo es que el cobertor de la cama está lleno de manchas de semen, pero eso lo hace más romántico, ¿no?" dijo Alex con una sonrisa bromista

"No, no es más romántico, Alex~" dijo Serv con otra risita, antes de acercarse a Alex y volver a besarlo, no podía pasar más de unos minutos sin sentir la áspera lengua del Zoroark recorrer el interior de su boca, pero Alex no se quejó, perdiéndose en el momento, era un poco dejar que Serv tomara la iniciativa asi, pero debia acostumbrarse, el sabor dulce de la boca de Serv haciéndolo calmar

Volvieron a separarse, jadeando en busca de aire, se miraron por otro momento que pareció eterno, en el buen sentido, para ambos, finalmente, Alex hizo la pregunta que decidiría como sería el resto de la noche "Serv… una pregunta, ¿Quieres que esta vez sea completamente romántico?, ¿Sin ningún fetiche?"

Serv miro a Alex por un momento antes de dejar salir una pequeña risa que más pareció un jadeo dada la falta de aire, le dio un pequeño beso en la frente a Alex "Alex… puede que te haya dicho que me gustaría ser una pareja más romántico, pero la verdad también amo tus fetiches, y estoy muy acostumbrado a ellos, los disfruto demasiado para dejarlos asi como nada… ¡Que no es necesario que seamos unos melosos que solo tienen sexo en posición de misionario y su mayor fetiche sea agarrarse de manos en público!"

"Bien, me alegra escuchar eso" dijo Alex, al menos seguirían siendo una pareja muy diferente a los demás "Entonces… ¿Te puedo seguir llamando mi perra?" pregunto Alex

"Claro, puedes usar todas los nombres que quieras conmigo, pero también debes agregar las palabras, "amor", "cariño" y "tesoro" al diccionario de nombres para mi" dijo Serv, antes de depositar un beso, esta vez en la mejilla izquierda del Zoroark "Me alegra que ahora te preocupes tanto por mi"

"Siempre me he preocupado por mí, es solo que esta vez me asegurare de expresarlo mucho más para que sepas lo mucho que te amo" explico Alex

"Bueno, ya puedo notar que me amas demasiado~" dijo Serv con una sonrisa pervertida, estar encima de Alex ya habia provocado algunos resultados, Serv bajo la mano y toco el miembro de Alex, el cual ya estaba completamente erecto "Parece que tu amiguito de verdad me ama~"

"¿De verdad te das cuenta recién de eso?, ¿Acaso no te diste cuenta de eso todas las veces que eyaculo dentro tuyo?~" dijo Alex con una sonrisa pervertida que combinaba con la de Serv "Ahora, te dejare tomar un poco la iniciativa, puedes hacer lo que tú quieras~"

"¿Lo que yo quiera?" pregunto Serv un poco sorprendido, había tantas opciones y solo podía elegir una, ¿Acaso no era eso demasiado difícil? "Bien… siempre he querido probar algo contigo, pero siempre has sido tan dominador que nunca pensé que te gustaría"

"¡Oye!, puede que me guste tener el control, pero sabes que soy un fanático de todo lo que tenga que ver con el sexo" dijo Alex, sintiéndose levemente ofendido por las palabras del Servine "Siento si muchas veces no te sentiste cómodo conmigo para probar cosas nuevas" dijo, medio avergonzado

"Nah, no pidas perdón, despues de todo, en todos estos meses aprendí miles de cosas nuevas contigo, en fin, no puedo esperar mucho más~" con un rapido movimiento, Serv dio una vuelta, quedando el cara a cara con el erecto pene de Alex, y Alex quedando frente a frente con el miembro de Serv "Ah, el clásico 69… tienes dos opciones, puedes probar mi pene, o puedes lubricar mi entrada con tu lengua~, el primero que eyacula es un idiota" dijo Serv en un reto, e inmediatamente se introdujo el miembro completo de Alex en su boca, la carrera al orgasmo comenzando inmediatamente

Alex no pudo evitar dejar salir un pequeño gemido masculino al sentir su miembro ser tragado por Serv de esa forma, le habia enseñado bien, demasiado bien "Maldito hijo de…" Alex no perdió mucho tiempo más, nunca le habia practicado el sexo oral a nadie, pero si significaba que podría decirle a Serv que él era el ganador, haría cualquier cosa, miro hacia arriba, el miembro de Serv estaba completamente erecto y colgando hizo lo primero que se le ocurrió, comenzó a masturbar a Serv con su mano derecha, haciendo que Serv comenzara a gemir, los gemidos produciendo una vibración en el miembro de Alex, lo cual duplico su placer "A-ah~, ¿T-te gusta esto, no es asi?" dijo Alex con una voz provocativa "Ni siquiera respondas, ¿No te han enseñado a hablar con la boca llena?" aunque sabía lo que venía ahora, él tendría que estar con la boca llena también, levanto su cabeza levemente, recordó lo que Serv hacia siempre con su pene, e intento imitarlo, comenzó a lamer la punta del pene de Serv, sin parar de masturbarlo, las vibraciones en su miembro aumentando por los gemidos del Servine, indicándole que estaba haciendo un buen trabajo

Serv experimentaba por primera vez como era que le hicieran sexo oral, aunque ya habían estado juntos unos meses, su pene nunca habia entrado en la boca de Alex, no era algo que le molestara, pero no sabía que podía ser algo tan placentero, sentir la lengua de Alex tocar la punta de su miembro enviaba choques eléctricos por todo su cuerpo, le encantaría poder ponerle atención más al placer, pero ahora estaba en una competencia, no podía parar por ningún segundo, coloco su mano en la base del miembro de Alex y comenzó a subirla y bajarla junto a su boca, masturbándolo y chupando al mismo tiempo, disfrutando del sabor del miembro de Alex, sabía que era imposible perder, Alex no tenía experiencia en esto hacer sexo oral, Serv si, era una batalla perdida para Alex, aun asi, Serv comenzó inconscientemente a dar pequeñas embestidas a la mano de Alex, puro instinto

"Veo que estas disfrutando esto~" Alex dijo, dejo de lamer la punta del miembro de Alex, sin parar de masturbarlo "Pero no creas que vas a ganar tan fácil amor~" Alex cerro sus ojos y se introdujo el miembro completo de Serv dentro de la boca, el sabor y olor llenando su boca y orificios anales respectivamente, inmediatamente entendió porque Serv disfrutaba tanto hacer sexo oral, era como si el miembro de Serv fuera una pieza de un puzzle que siempre tuvo que haber estado en su boca, quizás podía acostumbrarse a hacer esto de vez en cuando, inmediatamente comenzó a succionar, levantando su cabeza para poder bajar y subir por el miembro de Serv

"Mmh~" los gemidos de Serv aumentaron en volumen, la vibración haciendo que el miembro de Alex sintiera más placer, por lo tanto Alex también dejaba salir gemidos, los cuales hacían que el miembro de Serv vibrara, haciéndolo sentir placer y sacando gemidos de él, creando un romántico circulo vicioso de vibraciones, placer y gemidos. Serv aumento la velocidad con la que subía y bajaba, ¡No podía perder!, prácticamente atragantándose con los catorce centímetros del miembro de Alex, dejo que tocara las profundidades de su garganta antes de volver a ascender hasta que sus labios tocaran la punta del pene, y luego volver a descender, repitiendo el proceso, ganándose gruñidos y gemidos del Zoroark

La mandíbula de Alex se estaba cansando levemente, no sabía que hacer sexo oral podía ser tan cansador, aunque estaba disfrutando el momento, el miembro de Serv tenía un sabor que lo hacía volverse levemente loco, se sintió un poco culpable por no haber intentado esto antes, su ritmo se volvió un poco más errático, el placer que Serv le estaba dando y su cansancio le estaban pasando factura, sabía que sería imposible ganar si seguía asi, debia intentar algo nuevo

Serv dejo salir una pequeña risa al sentir el cansancio de Alex, ya estaba listo, un poco más que jugara con su miembro y Alex eyacularía, ¡Y el seria el ganador!, comenzó a subir y bajar lo mas rapido posible, cada vez que llegaba al final y el miembro de Alex tocaba su garganta podía sentir toda la esencia del Zoroark llenar sus cavidades nasales, una esencia tan masculina y dominante, lo cual lo excitaba aún más y lo impulsaba a seguir, sin embargo, algo hizo que tuviera que detenerse inmediatamente, saco el miembro de Alex fuera de su boca sobresaltado "A-AAAAH~" un gran gemido femenino sonó por la habitación

Alex habia comenzado a introducir su lengua dentro de la entrada de Serv, besándola como si fuera la boca de Serv, y tocando cada uno de los nervios que producían mucho placer en el Servine, mientras hacía esto, con una mano masturbaba a Serv, amplificando el placer del Servine en mil, Alex se sintió como Serv dejaba de chupar su pene y comenzaba a gemir, dejo salir una pequeña risita y siguió haciéndole un beso francés a la cavidad anal del Servine

"A-AAAAH~, A-ALEX~" Serv no creía que era posible poder experimentar tanto placer, pequeños espasmos por todo su cuerpo indicando lo mucho que estaba disfrutando el momento, sentía que en cualquier momento se iba a desmayar, el placer recorriendo todo su cuerpo "¡A-AAALEEEX!~" sucumbió a los intentos del Zoroark, un gran disparo de semen salio de su miembro y cayó en el pecho de Alex, habia perdido, pero eso no le importaba mucho, seguía gimiendo mientras sentía como todo el semen brotar de su miembro, habia estado esperando todo el día para esto, y sí que habia valido la pena

"Wow, voy a ser completamente honestos, no esperaba que eso hiciera tanto efecto~" dijo Alex con una sonrisa pervertida a Serv mientras este eyaculaba, paso un dedo por el semen que habia caído, tomo un poco y se lo introdujo en la boca, el sabor salado pero delicioso asaltando su boca "Wow, Serv, tu semen es bastante delicioso~"

Serv no podía responder, su mente estaba en un mundo completamente diferente en este momento, donde habia llegado gracias a todo el placer entregado por Alex, se dejó caer al lado de Alex, todavia jadeando como si el aire se estuviera acabando, su mente solo podía pensar en la experiencia por la que acababa de pasar

"A… A… Al… Alee ex…" dijo Serv, nombrando a su persona favorita entre jadeos, Alex lo abrazo y le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla "¿C-como…?"

"Ya deberías conocerme, sabes que no puedes ganarme en lo sexual~" dijo Alex con una sonrisa pervertida "Eres un encanto, incluso cuando estas sonrojado y jadeando por aire eres la cosa más tierna del mundo, y eres mío, solo mío~" dijo Alex, antes de darle un pequeño beso en los labios a Serv, le hubiera gustado darle un beso francés, pero sabía que Serv todavia se sentía sin aire, y probablemente no funcionaria

Estuvieron unos segundos asi, Alex simplemente dándole pequeños besos a Serv mientras este jadeaba recuperando el aire, dejando salir pequeñas risitas entre jadeos cada vez que sentía a los labios de Alex en su mejilla, o su lengua en su cuello

"E-estoy… listo…" dijo Serv, una vez recupero el aire completamente "Alex… quiero, quiero que me hagas tuyo, como tu dijiste antes… no como un juguete sexual, y más que una simple mascota, quiero que me hagas el amor como si fuera el amor de toda tu vida~" dijo Serv, con los ojos rogándole a Alex que le hiciera el amor, Serv levanto ambas piernas y su cola, Alex lo miro con una sonrisa cálida, y se puso entre ellas, listo para comenzar el clímax de su show

"Avísame cuando estés listo…" dijo Alex, alineando su miembro contra la entrada del Servine, esta vez se tomaría las cosas con calma, se aseguraría que Serv estuviera cómodo con todas las cosas que intentaran, podría usar sus instintos animales despues una vez Serv estuviera completamente listo, se miraron por un momento, perdiéndose por el romántico momento mientras Alex rozaba su miembro contra la entrada del Servine, finalmente Serv asintió, Alex se acercó a él y conectaron sus labios en un beso, Alex embistió fuertemente contra el Servine, introduciéndose completamente dentro de él, Serv gimió, ambas lenguas danzantes vibrando entre ellas

Alex no espero mucho tiempo para que Serv se acostumbrara a su tamaño, puede que estuviera intentando ser más romántico con Serv, pero sus instintos animales se llevaron lo mejor de él, saco su grueso miembro fuera de Serv hasta que solo la punta, quedo dentro de él, y luego volvió a embestir con todas sus fuerzas, Serv y la cama moviéndose dada la inercia, otro gemido salio de Serv, Alex se aburrió, no iba a dejar que los gemidos de Serv se perdieran dentro de su boca, separo su boca de la de él, múltiples hilos de saliva conectándolas

"Gime. Para. Mi" dijo Alex, acentuando cada una de sus palabras con fuertes embestidas, cada una de ellas sacando un gemido femenino del Servine, recién habían empezado y él ya estaba rodando sus ojos en placer "T-te ves tan tierno asi~, me encargare de follarte hasta que quedes t-tonto~" Alex dejo salir un gruñido, la cavidad anal de Serv masajeando su miembro mientras él se abría paso con su grueso pene

"aaah~, ¡A-ARCEUS!" decía Serv, mientras sentía como el miembro de Alex golpeaba contra su punto G masculino, su próstata, podía sentir como Alex lo hacía suyo, lo hacia su mujer "M-MAS RAPIDO~" dijo entre gemidos, aunque no creía que pudiera aguantar más, despues de todo ya habia comenzado a ver estrellas

"C-como tú digas perra~" dijo Alex con una media sonrisa pervertida en su rostro, aumento la velocidad de sus embestidas, colocando una mano en cada lado las caderas de Serv para poder agarrarse mejor "A-amo tu ano~, es como s-si estuviera hecho perfectamente para mi talla~, ¿No lo crees amor?" pregunto Alex, ver a Serv con sus ojos girados, su boca abierta salivando, y estremeciéndose cada vez que embestía era la imagen perfecta para el

"S-si~" finalmente Serv pudo formar unas palabras, era como si su cerebro no funcionara dado que estaba demasiado concentrado en todo el placer

Alex dejo salir otro gruñido, nunca se cansaba de usar a Serv de esa forma, y sabía que le faltaba a esta sesión, un poco más de conversación "Si quieres que embista mas rapido, dímelo… dime que solo estas hecho para satisfacerme a mi~"

"¿Q-que?" el cerebro drogado en placer de Serv no puedo procesar las palabras del Zoroark la primera vez

"¡DIMELO!" Alex levanto la voz, parte de su dominancia mostrándose de nuevo

"¡E-ESTOY HECHO SOLAMENTE P-PARA SATISFACERTE AMO!, ¡M-MI CUERPO ESTA SOLAMENTE PARA QUE TU LO USES CUANDO QUIERAS!, ¡Y YO HARE TODO LO QUE ME DIGAS SIN R-RECHISTAR!, ¡PORQUE TE AMO!" dijo Serv, antes de aumentar el volumen de sus gemidos al sentir a Alex aumentar la velocidad

"Yo igual te amo~" Alex dejo salir un gemido grave y masculino, se agacho y comenzó a morder y besar el cuello de Serv, amplificando los gemidos de este, el cual ni siquiera podía pensar correctamente entre tanto placer, sentía los dientes de Alex hundirse en su cuello, lo cual lo volvía loco, mientras que sentía como el miembro de Alex asaltaba su entrada sin piedad y sin signos de detenerse

"¡A-ALEX!, AAH~, ¡ALEX!" la única palabra que el Servine podía formar con su mente nublada "TE AMO TE AMO TE AMO TE AMO TE AMO, ¡MARCAME!" Alex asintió, agarro firmemente las caderas del Servine, y con él se levantó, quedando parado en la cama con Serv en sus manos, aun asi no se detuvo, movía rápidamente las caderas de Serv para poder embestir contra él, y todavia no dejaba su cuello "¡S-SIII!~" dijo Serv levemente sorprendido, lo único que lo sostenía de caer eran las manos de Alex, las cuales estaban demasiado ocupadas continuando la intensa sesión de apareamiento, para tener aún más equilibrio, Serv envolvió a Alex con sus cortas piernas y brazos

Se separó del cuello de Alex, podía sentir su clímax más cerca que nunca "Serv~" dijo con la voz más cálida que pudo, hizo su mayor esfuerzo para que no saliera como un gemido "N-necesito que me pidas que eyacule dentro tuyo~" dijo Alex casi en una orden, la mente de Serv estaba un poco ocupada disfrutando el placer, pero respondió casi de inmediato

"¡PORFAVOR ALEX!, ¡CORRETE DENTRO MIO!, QUIERO QUE ME RELLENES CON TODO TU SEMEN" dijo Serv en un grito-gemido, Alex estuvo feliz para darle lo que pedia, solo bastaron unas embestidas para que Alex, con un gran gruñido dominante, se corriera dentro de Serv, llenándolo de cuerdas de su cremosa semilla, al sentir el semen de Alex dentro de él, Serv no pudo aguantar más, eyaculo, manchando aún más el pecho de Alex, ambos cayeron de vuelta a la cama, el pene de Alex hinchándose y uniéndolos en un sello de amor~

"Eso… fue… asombroso…" dijo Serv luego de un tiempo, tenía los ojos cerrados, y en su rostro llevaba una gran, risueña y tonta sonrisa "Te… amo demasiado~" dijo Serv, al sentir como Alex envolvía su brazo alrededor de su pecho y lo acercaba más a el

"Yo igual te amo mucho Serv~" dijo Alex, depositando cientos de besos en el cuello del Servine, era la primera vez que hacían el amor de una forma tan romántica, y ese romance combinado con los fetiches fue simplemente mágico para ambos

"T-tengo… mucho sueño, no creo que pueda mantenerme mucho tiempo más despierto… hoy ha sido un día agotador… quiero que duermas con tu pene dentro mío~" dijo Serv, acomodándose en el pecho de Alex, listo para dormir

"Claro, trabajamos mucho hoy, yo igual estoy bastante cansado, sueña bonito Serv… sueña conmigo~" dijo Alex, también cerrando sus ojos, abrazando a Serv con todas sus fuerzas, no quería perderlo nunca "Te amo mucho…"

"Yo igual te amo mucho Alex" dijo Serv

Ambos durmieron muy bien esa noche, amándose el uno al otro más que nunca antes, este día habia estado lleno de revelaciones y cambios al status quo, ambos despertarían mañana y se dirían lo mucho que se amaban, se darían algunos besos, y se volverían a decir lo mucho que se amaban, porque nunca estaba de mas

 _ **The prime time of your life**_

O asi hubiera sido si hubieran dormido en su habitación, Tilan y Eric llegaron y los encontraron dormidos, con Alex dentro de Serv, enojados y furiosos los sacaron de la habitación a patadas, que ya tenían dos pervertidos y no necesitaban ninguno mas

 **Notas del Autor: Espero hayan disfrutado este capítulo, luego de esto vuelven los capítulos fuertes llenos de sangre, tristeza y Dusknoir, aunque obviamente empezare lento con todo eso**

 **¡Todas las reviews y críticas se aprecian!**

 **Ahora si me disculpan, tengo una cita con Final Fantasy XV**


	33. Fragments of Time - The Universal

**Notas del Autor: Quill y Haze, Alex y Serv, ahora toca el último capítulo light de todo el fanfic! (Asi que, todos aquellos que quieren ver un poco más de sangre y acción, ¡Aguanten un poco más!, prometo que no los decepcionare), protagonizado por el zorro y el sabueso (Sabría que habría un momento para usar esta broma –w-) estoy bastante emocionado por todo lo que tengo planeado –w-**

 **Mi nuevo objetivo es hacer los mejores cinco capítulos en sucesión del mundo (Me gusta soñar ok?), sé que lo disfrutaran**

 **En fin, espero que no extrañen estas pequeñas notas del autor, porque serán las últimas que hare por un largo tiempo**

 **¡Espero disfruten este capítulo!**

El Ampharos avanzo rápidamente por todos los pasillos, subiendo las escaleras lo más rapido que sus piernas pudieran, llevaba unos papeles en la mano, recién llegados por correo, y uno, al ver el rostro afligido del Ampharos, podría notar que lo que llevaba en las manos no eran buenas noticias, llego al tercer piso y abrió la puerta del laboratorio, entrando a él y cerrándolo inmediatamente, finalmente teniendo un momento para descansar, respiraba agitadamente mientras veía al Dusknoir mirarlo con furia

"¿Qué te he dicho de entrar a mi laboratorio sin tocar antes?" preguntó el Dusknoir, ya era normal que el Ampharos entrara al laboratorio corriendo, la mayoría de las veces por cosas para nada importantes "Si lo que vienes a decirme no es importante no aseguro que salgas vivo de este laboratorio…" dijo el Dusknoir con odio

"L-lo… siento…" se disculpó el Ampharos entre jadeos, respiro hondo, intentando calmar su respiración para poder hablar normalmente "¡Pero esta vez es importante!, ¡Muy importantísimo!" dijo el Ampharos, acercándose al Dusknoir y entregándole los papeles que llevaba en la mano, con miedo y terror en su rostro, el Dusknoir agarro los papeles y los leyó, directamente del departamento de investigaciones

"¿Qué?..." la voz del Dusknoir sonaba extremadamente confundida, leyó ambos papeles un par de veces, asegurándose que lo que estaba leyendo era cierto, y no su cerebro haciéndolo leer cosas que no eran "¿Dónde conseguiste estos papeles?" preguntó el Dusknoir con ira al Ampharos, esperando que esto fuera una simple broma de él "Si estás jugando conmigo juro que voy a-" el Dusknoir comenzó a acercarse al Ampharos amenazadoramente, el Ampharos dando unos pasos atrás, aterrorizado

"¡Venían en el correo de hoy!" dijo el Ampharos cubriendo su rostro de cualquier golpe que el Dusknoir intentara "¡Prometo que no es una broma!, ¡Yo nunca jugaría con algo tan importante como eso!" dijo el Ampharos, rezándole a Arceus para que el Dusknoir le creyera

"No hay manera, es imposible, ¡Sabia que tuvimos que haber buscado una cárcel mejor!" dijo el Dusknoir, alejándose del Ampharos, moviéndose por el laboratorio nervioso "Esperemos que no nos de muchos problemas, despues de todo, el Kadabra escapo hace meses y no hemos escuchado nada de él, probablemente ya esté muerto" dijo el Dusknoir pensando en voz alta

"Disculpe señor… pero, ¿Existe una posibilidad de que... ya sabe, ambos pokémons vuelvan a la escuela e intenten hacer una estupidez que nos ponga en peligro a todos?" preguntó el Ampharos, un poco preocupado "Digo, ahora tienen más razones por la que volver… no queremos poner a todos los alumnos en peligro"

"¡Los alumnos no son lo más importante ahora!" dijo el Dusknoir golpeando la mesa con fuerza, sobresaltando al Ampharos "Dos testigos, víctimas de mi experimento… no, no víctimas, ambos se merecían lo que les ocurrió, son asesinos que no tienen parte en mi experimento… ahora hay dos testigos allá afuera, completamente libres, esperemos que no sean lo suficientemente estúpidos para volver acá, no necesitamos más problemas con la policía de los que ya tenemos…" dijo el Dusknoir "Ni siquiera sé porque me preocupo tanto, no hay manera de que esto resulte mal para nosotros, quizás tengamos unas perdidas por aquí y por ahí, pero nada que nos haga caer…" dijo el Dusknoir, finalmente dejando de pasearse por el laboratorio

"¿Le merecían lo que les ocurrió?" dijo el Ampharos, un poco perplejo por las palabras del Dusknoir "Bueno, quizás el Kadabra merecía lo que le ocurrió, despues de todo él era el que estaba detrás de todo, pero ese Dewott… ¡Perdió la cosa que más amaba en el mundo!, no me sorprendería que ahora que sabemos que está vivo vuelva a vengarse…" dijo el Ampharos

"¿Vengarse?, ¡Ni siquiera es un adulto!" dijo el Dusknoir, ya no le estaba prestando mucha atención al Ampharos, si no que estaba revisando todos los frascos con el líquido naranja "Mentirles a la ley como lo hizo él es un delito extremadamente grave, probablemente todo el mundo lo está buscando en este momento para devolverlo a la cárcel, ese Dewott. Además, piénsalo bien, si lo que dicen los papeles es verdad, y el Dewott de verdad creo una copia de su cadáver para poder escapar sin que nadie se diera cuenta, significa que tuvo que haberle pedido ayuda al Kadabra y haber escapado con él, no creo que un simple tipo agua pueda hacer algo tan difícil como eso…" dijo el Dusknoir, conectando las piezas del puzzle "Aquí está mi conclusión, el Dewott se aburrió de estar en la cárcel, le pidió al Kadabra que creara una copia de su cadáver, y ambos escaparon, juntos, y ahora probablemente están muriendo de hambre porque son adolescentes y no tienen manera de conseguir dinero. Asi demostrándonos lo horrible que son los médicos forenses al revisar cuerpo, que les haya tomado tantos meses darse cuenta que el cadáver del Dewott era una simple copia es inaceptable…"

"¿Cómo puede hablar asi de el?" preguntó el Ampharos enojado "¡Ese Dewott era solo un niño!, entiendo que usted no haya querido que se metiera en sus planes, ¡Pero no hay razón para desear que se estén muriendo de hambre!" dijo el Ampharos, mirando al Dusknoir enojado, colocando ambas manos sobre la mesa

El Dusknoir lo miro fijamente, su ojo rojo examinando al enojado Ampharos de arriba a abajo, dejo salir una pequeña carcajada profunda "Ampharos, siempre se me olvida tu nombre…" mira, entiendo que hayas querido venir a darme estas noticias, de verdad, lo agradezco, entiendo que no sepas cómo funcionan las cosas… pero no permitiré que me levantes la voz de esa forma, ni que me mires con esos ojos. Tú has sido mi mano derecha por algunos meses ya, ya deberías saber el tipo de personas con las que tengo contacto, asi que… si no tienes nada más que decir, puedes irte… a no ser que quieras que el pequeño Merlyn sufra…" dijo el Dusknoir amenazadoramente, y al ver la reacción del Ampharos, supo que habia tocado un punto sensible

"¿M-Merlyn?..." sabia de quien estaba hablando el Dusknoir, sintió unos escalofríos recorrer su cuerpo, su rostro cambiando a uno de puro terror, Merlyn, su pequeño Mareep de solo tres años, su único hijo, y la cosa que más amaba en el mundo "¿C-como…?" preguntó el Ampharos confundido

"Ya te lo dije, sabes que tengo múltiples contactos, si quieres mantener al pequeño Merlyn a salvo, asegúrate de cerrar tu boca más seguido, ¿Si?... no quiero tener que ir a tu hogar a asegurarme de que no respire más…" dijo el Dusknoir, acercándose al Ampharos, el cual estaba petrificado en terror, y dándole unas pequeñas palmaditas en la espalda "Esta fue una conversación bastante agradable, pero creo que ya deberías irte, cualquier otra cosa que ocurra, házmela saber, ¿sí?" preguntó el Dusknoir, fingiendo cercanía con el Ampharos

El Ampharos no dijo nada, no porque no quisiera, sino porque no tenía palabras luego de la amenaza del Dusknoir, se acercó a la puerta del laboratorio, y sin decir nada salio por ella, volviendo a su rutina normal, dejando al Dusknoir solo. Aunque no pudiera admitirlo, debia estar preparado en el caso de que el Kadabra y el Dewott volvieran e intentaran vengarse, inmediatamente comenzó a usar su gran mente para crear un plan de emergencia, en el peor de los casos, tendría que escapar y dejar a los alumnos completamente a la merced de los dos pokémons sedientos de sangre y venganza

 **(…)**

 _ **Drivin this road down to paradise**_

 _ **Letting the sun light into my eyes**_

 _ **Our only plan is to improvise**_

 _ **And it's crystal clear**_

 _ **That I don't ever want it to end**_

Pruebas, exámenes, y todo sobre ellos, eso ha sido la última semana de clases, el profesor dándole miles de explicaciones de cómo funcionaban los exámenes acá, aunque no habia ninguna diferencia con los exámenes finales de su antigua escuela, pero aun asi, el profesor no paraba de hablar de ellos, incluso haciendo pequeños ensayos para poder repasar la información que a los pokémons les dificultara más aprender

Esto no era un problema para ninguno de los seis pokémon, excepto para Braix, el cual sentía que no podía entender nada de lo que estaban pasando, lo único que podía hacer en este momento era agradecerle a Arceus que no habia exámenes finales de las otras clases, como deportes o cocina, no necesitaba más presión

Sin embargo, a pesar del potencial final de su vida académica, Braix no podía evitar llevar una gran sonrisa este día sábado, despues de todo, ¡Hoy iba a estudiar con Leon toda la noche!, ¡Era como un sueño hecho realidad para el Braixen!, aunque despues de todo, simplemente estar cerca de Leon era como un sueño hecho realidad para el enamoradizo Braixen, Aw, la vida de los enamorados

Las últimas semanas han sido bastante normales para los seis, y mejor asi, considerando que el primer semestre fue trauma tras trauma, gracias a Arceus el segundo semestre ha sido relativamente más tranquilo, aunque hay algunas cosas que tienen confundidos a algunos, por ejemplo, ¿Por qué Quill y Haze desaparecen cada cierto tiempo?, dicen que van a ir a su "habitación especial", pero nadie excepto ellos saben a qué se refieren, por el otro lado, Serv y Alex andan mucho más románticos y cariñoso que de costumbre, caminan a todos lados de la mano, y se besan más seguido que nunca, aunque Serv todavia lleva el collar que Alex le regalo… o más bien le obligo a usar

 _ **If I had my way I would never leave**_

 _ **Keep building these random memories**_

 _ **Turning our days into melodies**_

 _ **But since I can't stay**_

Los seis pokémons se encontraban en la cafetería, riendo entre ellos mientras almorzaban, aunque con cierta melancolía, despues de todo quedaba muy poco de clases, una semana más y todos tendrían que tomar caminos separados, al menos hasta el próximo año, aunque ya se habían prometido verse durante las vacaciones, eso no cambiaba el hecho de que ahora no estarían todo el día juntos, pero eso no era algo que dirían en este momento, tenían que disfrutar todos los momentos como si fueran los últimos

"Han sido unos meses bastante geniales, dijo, si no olvidamos de todo lo "sobrenatural" que ocurrió" dijo Braix, debajo de la mesa estaba tomado de la mano con Leon, y cada cierto tiempo se sonreían "Digo, todos hicimos amigos nuevos y conocimos al pokémon que más amamos, ¿No es cierto?" ambas parejas asintieron

"Bueno, supongo que le podemos dar gracias a la pastilla que nos entregaron a principio de año" dijo Alex, dejando salir una pequeña risita "De todas las pastillas que he tomado esa ha sido la mejor~" dijo románticamente, mirando a Serv

"¿Se suponía que eso debia sonar romántico?..." pregunto Serv con una pequeña risita, antes de acercarse a Alex y depositar un pequeño beso en sus labios, podían dejar los besos más apasionados para despues "Tienen razón, quizás suene un poco ridículo, pero siento que estos han sido los mejores meses de mi vida"

"¡Sip!, ¡Ha sido un honor para mí conocerlos a todos ustedes!" dijo Haze con una gran sonrisa en su rostro "¡Si tuviera brazos lo suficientemente largos le daría un abrazo a todos ustedes!, ¡Son mis mejores amigos!" los demás no pudieron evitar dejar salir un "Aw", Haze era la cosa más tierna del mundo

"Si, puede que hayan pasado muchas cosas malas últimamente, pero lo haría todo de nuevo si significa conocer a mi Haze una vez más" dijo Quill, abrazando a Haze y dándole pequeños besos en la frente

"¿Creen estar listos para los exámenes finales?" pregunto Leon, cambiando el tema inmediatamente, le ponía un poco triste saber que todo finalmente estaba acabando "Digo, si queremos quedarnos en esta escuela debemos terminar bien el año"

"¡Claro que estamos listos!, me he asegurado de que Quill sepa todo, y le he enseñado bien, demasiado bien, probablemente no tendremos ningún error en los exámenes y podremos tener unas vacaciones tranquilas y merecidas" dijo Haze, levantando ambos brazos en el aire

"Meh, haremos el examen sin estudiar, despues de todo, no creo que sea más difícil que un examen normal, probablemente nos ira bien, los chicos geniales como nosotros no tienen tiempo para estudiar" dijo Serv, con una sonrisa engreída

"¿Geniales?, Serv, ni siquiera puedes recordar lo último que aprendimos en historia…" dijo Quill, mirando a Serv perplejo

"Si quieren pueden acompañarnos estudiando, estaremos toda la noche y todo el día si es necesario hasta que finalmente pueda entender toda la materia, no nos molestaría tener acompañantes" dijo Braix fingiendo una sonrisa, porque si, si le molestaría tener acompañantes que lo separan de su Leon

"Nah, de verdad, no lo necesitamos, gracias por la oferta" dijo Alex, abrazando a Serv por el cuello y colocando su mentón en la cabeza de la serpiente "Nos ira bien, y si nos va demasiado mal, no creo que influya tanto en la nota final, despues de todo, este año no ha sido para nada difícil"

"Bien, si ustedes lo dicen" dijo Leon fingiendo una sonrisa similar a la de Braix, por dentro suspirando aliviado al saber que nada lo iba a separar de una noche con el Braixen "Probablemente estaremos despiertos toda la noche, hay mucho que estudiar y me asegurare que mi Braixen sepa todo para mañana"

"No sé porque… pero cuando dicen "estudiar" creo que lo que de verdad quieren decir es "tener sexo ruidosamente y olvidarnos que hay exámenes en dos días"…" dijo Serv, juzgando con su mirada a la romántica pareja "Digo, hace un par de semanas no deshicimos de los gemidos, no es queremos tenerlos de vuelta…"

"¡Claro que no!, ¡Tengo que estudiar si quiero seguir en esta escuela!" dijo Braix, cruzándose de brazos y mirando al Servine con furia, ofendido por lo que insinuaba "…¡ADEMAS MIS GEMIDOS NO SON TAN FUERTES COMO LOS DE ESE ESPEON!" dijo Braix levantando ambos brazos en el aire, sonrojándose levemente

"Digo, puede que no sean tan fuerte como los del Espeon, pero aun asi no puedes controlarte conmigo, amo tus gemidos~" dijo Leon acercándose a Braix, agarrando la silla del Braixen y acercándolo más a él, antes de colocar una mano en una de sus piernas "Son lo suficientemente fuertes para ser excitantes, y lo suficientemente bajos para no ser molestos" explico el Lucario con una sonrisa en su cara

"¡Tu cállate!" dijo Braix, el color rojo de sus mejillas profundizándose aún más, coloco sus brazos en la mesa y se acostó en ellos "Serv… ¿Es asi como se siente tener un novio pervertido?" pregunto en un hilo de voz

"Bueno, imagínate lo pervertido que es Leon en este momento… ahora, multiplícalo por cien… y Alex no es pervertido cada cierto tiempo, sino que lo es las veinticuatro horas del día, asi es como es estar con Alex, y a mí me encanta~" dijo Serv, mirando a Alex por un momento con una sonrisa lujuriosa "Y esto me da mucha más razones para creer que su "sesión de estudio" es mucho más que eso…"

"Vamos Braix, se puede ver en tu rostro lo mucho que disfrutas que Leon sea un pervertido contigo" comento Quill "Deja de fingir que te molesta o te avergüenza y simplemente besa al Lucario" dijo Quill intentando ayudar al Lucario, el cual en este momento estaba acariciando las orejas del Braixen en la mesa

"Ni siquiera pueden ver mi rostro…" comento Braix, y tenía razón, la forma en la que estaba acostado en la mesa permitía que nadie viera el color rojo de sus mejillas

"Bien, pero… ya entiendes a lo que me refiero" dijo Quill moviendo una mano en el aire como si fuera obvio

"¿Es cierto lo que tu novio dice Haze?" pregunto Braix, perdiendo las esperanzas de que alguien estuviera a su favor, bueno, no le habia preguntado a Alex, pero ni siquiera valía la pena "¿De verdad parece que soy un pervertido que ama cuando Leon es un pervertido, porque ambos somos pervertidos?"

"Eh… ¡Sip!" dijo Haze con una sonrisa "¡Ustedes dos hacen una pareja tan bonita!, lo disfrutas tanto como Serv disfruta cuando Alex se pone posesivo y dominante" dijo Haze apuntando a Serv, el cual simplemente se encogió de hombros

"Bien, lo admito, lo amo, pero al menos tengo el valor para admitir lo mucho que amo cuando mi novio es un pervertido" dijo Serv sin perder su sonrisa engreída "No necesito ninguna mesa para esconder mi rostro sonrojado" la voz burlona de Serv era como uñas en una pizarra para los oídos de Braix

"Alex, hazme un favor y la próxima vez que tengan sexo, asegúrate de ahogarlo con tu pene…" dijo el Braixen sin levantar la cabeza de la mesa

"¡Claro!, me asegurare de que eso ocurra~" dijo Alex abrazando al Servine por detrás, dándole pequeñas lamidas, el Servine simplemente rodo sus ojos, iba a decir lo difícil que sería para el ahogarse con el miembro de Alex, porque estaba acostumbrado, pero prefirió no arruinar la comida de los demás

"Gracias a Arceus, eso es lo único que podría hacer callar a Serv" dijo Quill con una pequeña risita burlona, ganándose una mirada llena de odio del Servine

"Digo, si de verdad se ahoga con el pene de Alex, significaría que se quedaría sin oxígeno, ¡Y eso significaría morir!, ¡No quiero que Serv muera!" dijo Haze con una voz triste, los cuatro pokémons que no tenían la cabeza en la mesa lo miraron perplejo

"Haze… es… solo una forma de decir" explico Alex "No pienso ahogar a nadie con mi pene ni nada de eso, no creo que eso sea posible de todas formas, despues de todo, la mayoría de los pokémons tienen dientes, y no quiero que mi pene este cerca de ellos" dijo Alex, estremeciéndose con solo pensarlo

"Más te vale que no intentes ahogar a otro pokémon con tu pene, Serv probablemente te lo cortaría si se enterara" dijo Quill dejando salir otra risita

"Si, esta vez estoy de acuerdo con Quill, buscare la cosa menos filuda que encuentre y lo cortare lentamente en pedacitos, luego lo cortare y lo cocinare y se los serviré en una comida a Quill" dijo Serv con una sonrisa maniaca

"¿Qué?, ¿Por qué?" pregunto Quill confundido

"En fin, dejen de molestar a mi tierno, dulce y vergonzoso Braixen~" dijo Leon, acercándose al Braixen y dándole pequeñas lamidas en las orejas y en la cabeza, sus orejas dando leves espasmos al ser estimuladas de esa forma "¿Me haces un favor amor?" pregunto Leon con una voz cariñosa

"¿Hmm?" pregunto Braix sin ganas, con su cabeza todavia en la mesa

"¿Podrías ir a buscar servilletas?" pregunto Leon "Me acabo de dar cuenta que no nos han traído ninguna, y no podemos comer sin servilletas…" explico Leon, Braix se quedó callado por un momento y luego levanto la cabeza, gracias a Arceus el sonrojo ya habia desaparecido

"Bien, espero que cuando vuelva ya se hayan aburrido de burlarse de mi…" dijo Braix fingiendo estar enojado, se levantó de la silla y se dirigió a lo que le habían pedido, las palabras del Lucario dándole la mejor idea del mundo a Alex

"¿Servilletas?, más bien SERVillet-"

"Chicos, necesito que me hagan un favor…" dijo Leon, interrumpiendo a Alex de cualquier broma de mal gusto que fuera a hacer

"¿Un favor?" pregunto Quill curioso

"Si, como ustedes ya sabrán yo y Braix vamos a estudiar toda la noche… es un favor bastante grande… pero…" Leon miro al cielo y se rasco las orejas, intentando parecer completamente inocente "…¿Podrían… salir de la habitación toda la noche para que yo y Braix podamos estar completamente solos?"

"¡Sabia que no sería una simple sesión de estudio!" dijo Serv, orgulloso de sus habilidades de intuición "No hay forma de que dos adolescentes enamorados estén en una habitación solos sin tener sexo, ¡Era obvio que iba a ocurrir!"

"Bueno, también vamos a estudiar obviamente, pero, quizás, si nos queda un poco de tiempo de sobra… quiero que yo y Braix tengamos… una noche especial, ¿Entienden?, antes de que la escuela acabe" dijo Leon, un leve sonrojo haciéndose presente en su rostro

"Claro, digo, ¿Cómo es ese dicho que todo el mundo usa?, ¿"Hoy por ti, mañana por mí"?, es eso o algo parecido… ¡Somos amigos!" dijo Alex con una gran sonrisa en el rostro "Y eso es lo que hacen los amigos, dejar la habitación para que otro par de amigos puedan follar sin problema alguno, asi que no te preocupes, una vez comiencen a estudiar, nosotros desapareceremos de ahí"

"¡Espera!" reclamo Quill "Digo, no sé qué tenga ningún problema con dejar que Leon y Braix tengan una noche especial solos, ¿Pero qué haremos nosotros afuera de la habitación a altas horas de la mañana?, digo, no es que haya muchas cosas para hacer…" explico Quill

"Pues… ¡No sé!, hagan lo que hacen durante las horas del día, ¡solo que ahora lo harán durante la noche!" explico Leon con una sonrisa nerviosa "Lo siento si es mucho pedir, es solo que no estoy seguro si vamos a poder tener otra noche para hacerlo…"

"¡Buscaremos algo para hacer Quill!" dijo Haze abrazando al Quilava "Si estamos juntos no creo que nunca nos aburramos, y si de verdad necesitamos nuestras camas, le pediremos a Tilan y Eric que nos den un espacio en sus habitaciones"

"Bien, supongo que podremos buscar algo para hacer mientras" dijo Quill con una media sonrisa "Solamente asegúrense de divertirse un rato"

"¡Claro que lo haremos!" dijo Leon con una gran sonrisa de felicidad en su estado puro, aunque inmediatamente recupero su compostura "Aunque… obviamente el objetivo más importante es estudiar, todo lo demás solamente ocurrirá si tenemos el tiempo suficiente…" dijo con la voz más seria que pudo

"Si… claro…" dijo Serv sarcásticamente, rodando los ojos "Creo que apostare a que estarán teniendo sexo apenas cinco minutos despues de que nos vayamos"

"Bien, traje todas las servilletas que pude, el Chansey decía algo de que no sacara tantas por algo del medioambiente, no le entendí asi que traje todas las que pude" dijo Braix trayendo docenas de servilletas y colocándolas en la mesa, Leon lo miro, al menos habia recuperado la sonrisa que a el tanto le enamoraba "¿De que estaban hablando mientras me fui?" pregunto, volviendo a tomar asiento en el lugar de antes

"De nada importante" mintió Leon, mirando a Braix directamente a los ojos, ojos en los que se podría perder para siempre "Solamente les estaba preguntando qué información seria la que debemos estudiar más, ya sabes, las más difíciles" extendió su mano, y Braix con una sonrisa el agarro, entrelazando sus dedos

"Si, nos preguntó exactamente eso, espero que puedan estudiar bien, y que pasen un buen rato… estudiando" dijo Alex

 _ **I'll just keep playing back**_

 _ **These fragments of time**_

 _ **Everywhere I go**_

 _ **These moments will shine**_

Los seis pokémons esperaron hasta que sus almuerzos le llegaran y finalmente comieron, quizás la parte que más extrañarían de la escuela seria la cafetería, toda la comida era demasiado deliciosa, lo cual no era común en las cafeterías de otras escuelas, una vez terminaron, se levantaron y se dirigieron a la habitación a pasar el día, no habia mucho más que hacer, pero no es que se aburrieran en ella, nunca se aburrían cuando estaban todos juntos o al menos estaban cada uno con su pareja. Una vez llegaron al edificio de las habitaciones subieron las escaleras y se dirigieron a la habitación, abrieron la puerta de ella e inmediatamente se encontraron con una pequeña carta en el suelo

"Oh, una carta" dijo Haze, agachándose y recogiendo la carta, a juzgar por el sobre, asumieron que era de la escuela, Haze la abrió y desdoblo el papel que habia dentro, mientras tanto los demás ya se habían dejado caer en sus respectivas camas, todos ellos cansados por ninguna razón en particular

"¿Podrías hacernos un favor y leer la carta Haze?, no quiero levantarme de la cama… ni leer…" dijo Serv, mientras sentía como Alex lo envolvía con sus brazos y comenzaba a darle pequeñas lamidas y besos en el cuello y cabeza

"Bien… la leeré rápidamente" dijo Haze "¡Queridos alumnos!, cada vez estamos más cerca del término del año escolar, sabemos que todos ustedes están bastante emocionados porque la escuela finalmente terminen y sean libres por tres largos meses, sin embargo, no queremos que el final de este largo año sea tan anti-climático, en una hora más daremos un gran aviso en el salón principal, un aviso que esperamos sea del agrado de todos los alumnos. Atentamente, la escuela"

"Aw, ¿Es enserio?, acabamos de acostarnos, ¿No nos pueden dejar descansar por solo unos segundos?" pregunto Alex un poco molesto

"¿Pero no escucharon lo que acabo de leer?, ¡Van a dar un anuncio muy importante sobre el final del año!" dijo Haze todavia sosteniendo el papel, sus ojos brillando en emoción "¿Me pregunto que será?, ¿Quizás nos den un regalo de despedida?"

"Jejeje, pareces un niño en navidad Haze" dijo Quill, sonriendo al ver la emoción del Buizel "Ven a acostarte conmigo un rato a descansar, ¿sí?, podemos prepararnos para ir al salón principal en unos minutos" Haze asintió, y se acostó al lado de Quill, resumiendo la sesión de caricias que llevaban desde la mañana

Estuvieron unos minutos asi, en completo silencio, simplemente disfrutando de la persona que tenían a su lado a través de besos, miradas, caricias, entre otras demostraciones de afección, finalmente, luego de unos minutos, decidieron que debían comenzar a prepararse para ir al salón principal, lo hicieron a regañadientes, pero despues de todo, este sería uno de los últimos anuncios de parte de la escuela

 _ **Familiar faces I've never seen**_

 _ **Living the gold and the silver dream**_

 _ **Making me feel like I'm seventeen**_

 _ **And it's crystal clear**_

Una vez estuvieron completamente listos, salieron de la habitación, cada uno de la mano con su pareja, bajaron por la escalera y caminaron hacia el salón principal, como era costumbre cuando habia un anuncio importante, no habia ninguna pareja teniendo sexo en la escuela como siempre, excepto por algunas parejas que creían ser rebeldes a no atender los anuncios y simplemente se quedaban teniendo sexo, pero no hablaremos de ellas

Entraron al salón principal, todo el sonido de los adolescentes hablando al mismo tiempo golpeando sus oídos como de costumbre, el salón estaba completo con cientos de alumnos ansiosos por saber las noticias de las que la carta hablaba, los seis pokémons esperaron que alguien apareciera en el escenario hablando entre ellos, y finalmente, apenas unos minutos despues, el Ampharos apareció en el escenario con un micrófono en la mano, algo que pudieron notar los seis inmediatamente es que a diferencia de todas las otras veces, esta vez el Ampharos no se veía feliz ni extrovertido, si no que se veía afligido y triste por una razon que todos desconocían

El Ampharos le dio dos pequeños golpes al micrófono, todos los pokémons terminando el ruido y prestándole toda la atención, al mismo tiempo el Ampahros asegurándose de que el micrófono estaba funcionando, una vez todos se quedaron callados el Ampharos respiro hondo, y comenzó a hablar "Hola, queridos alumnos" dijo el Ampharos, fingiendo una sonrisa que era lo suficientemente convincente para que todos los alumnos no se preocuparan "Supongo que todos están emocionados por saber cuál es la sorpresa que teníamos preparada para que puedan terminar su año de la mejor manera posible" en todo el salón sonó un gran "¡Sí!", que incluso sorprendió al Ampharos "Bien, me alegra escuchar eso, como podrán recordar, cuando llegaron a esta escuela, hicimos una fiesta de bienvenida para que todos se sintieran cómodos en la escuela…" recordó el Ampharos, la primera fiesta de todos, una experiencia memorable para el grupo de seis por diferentes razones "Ahora, y para completar el ciclo, ¡Haremos una fiesta de despedida para que puedan celebrar el fin del año!, ¡Sera la fiesta más grande de la escuela hasta el momento!, ¡Y nos aseguraremos de que todos ustedes disfruten el fin de la escuela!" un gran vitoreo se escuchó por todo el salón, todos los pokémons celebrando que habría otra fiesta, ningún adolescente se rechazaría a una fiesta con alcohol y música "La fiesta se hará luego de la temporada de exámenes, esperamos verlos a todos ahí" dijo el Ampharos, sus palabras ahogándose en todo el ruido, pero aun asi siendo escuchados por todos, el Ampharos hizo una reverencia y salio del escenario, dejando a todos los pokémons que celebraran la noticia en paz

"¡Genial!, ¡Otra fiesta!" dijo Haze dando pequeños saltitos de felicidad "Todavia recuerdo mi primera fiesta, fue tan genial" dijo Haze recordando todo con cierta melancolía "¿Y qué mejor manera de despedirnos que con una gran celebración?, ¡Dijeron que iba a ser la más grande toda la escuela!, ¡Y eso que las otras también han sido muy grandes!"

"Arceus… de verdad el tiempo pasa bastante rapido, siento como si la fuera de bienvenida apenas haya sido ayer, pero ya han pasado ocho meses…" dijo Leon, también con cierto dejo de melancolía en su voz "Tantas cosas han pasado en estos meses" dijo, mirando a Braix con una sonrisa cálida

"El único problema es que van a ser despues de los exámenes, ¡no creo que pueda esperar tanto!" dijo Braix cruzándose de brazos "Espero que no me muera de estrés con los exámenes y pueda sobrevivir hasta la fiesta" dijo Braix un poco preocupado "Digo, no es tanto estrés, pero ya entienden lo que quiero decir"

"Piénsalo de esta forma, es el último esfuerzo que tienes que hacer antes de que podremos celebrar todos juntos" dijo Quill, dándole pequeñas palmaditas en la espalda al Braixen "Además, tienes a tu "profesor", Leon, probablemente él te ayudara para que puedas pasar los exámenes sin ningún problema"

"Si, "ayudar"" dijo Serv haciendo comillas con sus dedos, ya estaba confirmado que harían mucho, mucho más que estudiar

"Tienen razon Braix, prometo que te ayudare a pasar los exámenes sin ningún problema, y créeme, no rompo mis promesas tan fácilmente" dijo Leon con una sonrisa "Me asegurare de que estudiaremos hasta que puedas recitar toda la información de memoria" inmediatamente Braix salto hacia él y lo abrazo

"Claro, tengo el mejor profesor de todo el mundo~" dijo Braix riendo tiernamente, Leon reciproco el abrazo, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de la cadera de Braix "No hay manera de que me vaya mal si tengo a Leon ayudándome"

"Claro, puedes confiar en Leon, recuerdo que cuando éramos pequeños, cada vez que podía intentaba ayudarme con tareas y a estudiar, no pude haber tenido a un amigo mejor" dijo Alex con una sonrisa recordando tiempos antiguos

"Si, siempre lo intentaba, porque la mayoría de las veces no prestabas atención a lo que intentaba explicarte y comenzabas a hacer otras cosas" dijo Leon mirando a Alex con una ceja levantada "Eso sin contar todas las veces que teníamos planeados estudiar juntos en mi casa y tú nunca llegabas porque encontrabas la colección de películas para adultos de tu mamá y te quedabas todo el día viéndolas, y llegabas al siguiente día a la escuela describiéndome cada escena con extremo detalle"

"Oye, no es mi culpa que mi capacidad de atención sea tan baja" se excusó Alex, encogiéndose de hombros

"No creo que eso sea simplemente tener una capacidad de atención baja… si no que confirmaba que fuiste, eres y siempre serás un pervertido" confirmo Leon

"Ese es un buen punto, ¡Pero no me digas que no te gustaba la colección de mi mamá!, despues de todo recuerdo que muchas veces me la pediste porque decías que te aburrías demasiado en casa" dijo Alex con una sonrisa engreída "¿Me pregunto para que usabas esa colección?" pregunto sarcásticamente

"¡Oye!" Leon tapo las orejas de Braix para que no pudiera escuchar lo que Alex decía "¡No digas eso enfrente de Braix!" Braix ni se inmuto al sentir sus orejas ser tapadas, simplemente siguió abrazando a Leon

"En fin, creo que toda esta conversación de descarrilo demasiado…" dijo Quill, a punto de reírse por la conversación de ambos pokémons "¿Por qué no volvemos a la habitación y seguimos hablando de la colección de porno de la madre de Alex ahí?" los otros cinco pokémons asintieron, y salieron del salón principal, el cual lentamente se vaciaba dado todos que el anuncio ya habia sido dado, los seis pokémons se dirigieron a la habitación, una vez entraron se lanzaron a las camas, ya eran las seis tardes, solo faltaban unas horas para que Leon y Braix comenzaran a estudiar y los demás tuvieran que salir de la habitación, por lo que aprovecharían sus camas hasta que llegara ese momento

 **(…)**

 _ **That I don't ever want it to end**_

 _ **If I had my way I would never leave**_

 _ **Keep building these random memories**_

 _ **Turning our days into melodies**_

 _ **But since I can't stay**_

Alex estaba ocupado besando el cuello del Servine que estaba a punto de caer dormido en una siesta, levanto su vista por un momento, encontrándose con la mirada de Leon, el cual estaba abrazando a Braix por la espalda en la cama, Leon simplemente hablo con la mirada, y Alex entendió de inmediato que era lo que necesitaba

"Bueno chicos, creo que es hora de que vayamos a… hacer eso que teníamos planeado hacer desde la tarde… para que Braix y Leon pudieran estudiar tranquilos, ¿Recuerdan?, vamos Serv, tenemos que irnos" dijo Alex, dando dos pequeños golpes en el pecho de Serv para que este espabilara

"No… puedo…" dijo Serv medio dormido "Estoy en las manos de Crésela…" Alex lo miro, se veía tan tierno en la fina línea que lo separaba del mundo real y el mundo de los sueños, le hubiera gustado dejarlo dormir, pero sabía que debia hacerle este favor a Leon, agarro a Serv como una princesa, asegurándose de no moverlo tanto para que no despertara

"Esperen, ¿A dónde van?" pregunto Braix confundido "Pueden quedarse en la habitación, digo, no nos molestaran si se quedan en sus cama" dijo Braix, al ver que Quill y Haze también se estaban levantando sus camas, Haze frotándose sus ojos, se habia quedado dormido

"Nah, no te preocupes Braix, de hecho, nosotros teníamos algunas cosas que hacer también, lo planeamos exactamente para tener que hacerlo cuando estuvieran estudiando, de esa forma no los molestaremos" explico Quill con una sonrisa

"¿De verdad?, ¿Y qué van a hacer?" pregunto Braix, sentándose en la cama, mientras veía como los otros cuatro se acercaban a la puerta, su confusión no disminuyendo ni un poco "Digo, ya es de noche, no hay mucho que puedan hacer en la escuela a estas horas…" Leon estaba detrás de Braix, mirando a los cuatro, esperando que pudieran encontrar una respuesta lo suficientemente convincente

"Vamos a comer algo Braix, es todo, nos quedaremos un rato en la cafetería" mintió Serv, aunque probablemente aun asi irían a la cafetería, Braix tenía razon, no habia mucho más que hacer "No tienes que preocuparte por nosotros, tu simplemente preocúpate de estudiar y disfrutar con Leon"

"Si, supongo que ahora que ellos no estarán podremos estudiar mucho más tranquilos…" dijo Leon suspirando aliviado al ver que Braix ya no se veía tan confundido

"En fin, si nos disculpan, ¡Nos vemos luego!" dijo Alex saliendo por la puerta, luego salio Serv, luego Quill, y finalmente Haze, el cual miro a la pareja con una gran sonrisa en su rostro

"¡Disfruten estudiar!" dijo con su alegría característica, antes de salir por la puerta junto a los demás y cerrarla detrás de ella, dejando a la pareja sola, Leon inmediatamente se levantó de la cama, y se colocó delante de ella

"Entonces… ¿Crees que deberíamos comenzar a estudiar?" pregunto Leon, intentando sonar serio, como un buen profesor, Braix no pudo evitar pensar en responder negativamente, pero sabía que esto podría definir su resultado en los exámenes

"Claro, ¡Estoy listo para aprender todo de ti, señor Leon!" respondió Braix con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, aunque Leon pudo sentir un poco de lujuria en la voz del Braixen, Leon estaba convencido de que todas las veces que Braix hablaba cuando estaban solos, intentaba usar muchos dobles sentidos, pero esta vez Leon no iba a caer en las trampas del zorro

"Bien, entonces deberíamos preparar todos los libros y cuadernos que vamos a usar" dijo Leon, Braix asintió y se levantó de la cama, pasaron los siguientes quince minutos preparando todos los libros y cuadernos que necesitaran en el sofá, una vez estuvieron listos, se sentaron en él, y comenzaron las primeras lecciones, Leon comenzó por lo que el más sabia, por historia, luego podrían seguir con las materias un poco más difíciles

"Bien, déjame recordar un poco en que parte quedamos la última clase…" dijo Leon, agarrando el gran libro de historia y dándole una pequeña revisada, mientras Braix bostezaba apoyado en el sofá "Bien, comencemos desde el principio… ¿Recuerdas lo primero que pasamos en historia este año?"

"Um…" Braix intento recordar, pero nada le venía a la mente "Nop…" respondió con una sonrisa nerviosa, Leon dejo salir un suspiro, esta iba a ser una noche bastante larga para ambos…

 _ **I'll just keep playing back**_

 _ **These fragments of time**_

 _ **Everywhere I go**_

 _ **These moments will shine**_

 **(…)**

"Y asi, es como la mayoría de esa época termino, hubieron unas guerras pequeñas por aquí y por allí, pero nada tan grave como esa guerra…" termino de explicar Leon la unidad de la primera guerra mundial entre pokemons "¿Entendiste todo?" pregunto, al ver la mirada de confusión del Braixen

"Si, si… creo que entendí todo" dijo Braix "Escuche atentamente todo lo que dijiste, ya podemos pasar a la siguiente parte de la información" dijo Braix con una sonrisa

"Espera, todavia no, para estudiar primero debemos asegurarnos que de verdad captaste y entendiste todo lo que acabamos de estudiar, ¿sí?" Braix trago saliva, ¿de verdad iba a probar sus conocimientos? "Veamos… buscare alguna pregunta para hacerte" Leon busco por el libro una pregunta fácil para el Braixen "Bien, aquí hay una, ¿En qué año empezó la guerra?"

"¿En… que año empezó la guerra?" Braix se repitió la pregunta a su mismo, buscando en su mente la respuesta, hizo el mayor esfuerzo que pudo, pero nada se le ocurrió "N-no lo sé…" dijo avergonzado de sí mismo, bajando su mirada

"Pero Braix… acabo de terminar leer toda esa parte" dijo Leon, mirando a Braix preocupado "¿Cómo se te pudo haber olvidado tan rapido?, y eso que esto es solo el principio…" dijo cerrando el libro

"No lo sé… es como si todo lo que dijeras se me olvidara apenas unos minutos despues" dijo Braix un poco triste "Siento haberte hecho perder el tiempo de esa forma, es demasiado difícil para mi entender todo esto, perdóname…" Leon comenzó a acariciar las orejas de Braix, haciéndolo calmar un poco

"Nah, no tienes que pedirme disculpas" dijo Leon con una sonrisa "Solamente tenemos que buscar la forma de estudiar que te sirva a ti, despues de todo no todos entendemos de la misma manera… por ejemplo, podríamos intentar hacer tarjetas didácticas, o hacer mapas conceptuales… o quizás…" Leon tuvo la mejor idea de todas "Espera un segundo" Leon se levantó del sofá y se dirigió a su cama, se agacho y comenzó a buscar debajo de ella, Braix solo miraba curioso, ¿Qué estaba debajo de la cama que lo ayudaría a estudiar? "Los encontré" Leon saco tres pequeños aparatos con forma rectangular, uno verde, otro azul y el ultimo negro, los tres tenían pequeños botones en la parte de adelante, en la otra mano Leon tenía unos auriculares intraurales

"¿Qué son esos?" pregunto Braix curioso al ver los tres aparatos, Leon lo miro perplejo, se acercó al sofá y se sentó al lado del Braixen

"¿Cómo no sabes qué son?, ¡Reproductores de MP3!" explico el Lucario, mostrándole los tres dispositivos a Braix, Braix agarro el negro y lo reviso, tenía una pequeña pantallita adelante, y cinco botones al lado de la pantalla, para poder pausar la canción, cambiarla y bajar y subir el volumen "No los ocupo desde hace unos meses ya, pero sabrían que algún día servirían de nuevo"

"¿Y cómo crees que esto me va a ayudar a estudiar?" pregunto Braix un poco curioso, examinando el MP3 como si fuera una reliquia antigua

"Bueno, quizás si escuchamos música mientras estudiamos puedas concentrarte mucho mejor" dijo el Lucario con una sonrisa "A mí eso me servía cuando era más pequeño, quizás a ti también te sirva, y puedas concéntrate mucho mejor"

"¿Y porque tienes tres?" pregunto Braix con curiosidad "¿Por qué necesitarías más de un reproductor de MP3?, digo, no creo que haya mucha diferencia entre estos además del color…" dijo Braix, agarrando otro de los MP3 y revisándolos bien, como el decía, era de hecho, igual

"Bueno, son MP3s bastante antiguos, el almacenamiento que tenían era casi nulo, asi que tuve que comprarme tres para tener todas mis canciones, los uso dependiendo de mi estado de ánimo" explico Leon "Podría decirse que esta es mi pequeña pero humilde colección de música"

"Wow, Geniaaaal" dijo Braix, dejando todos los MP3s en el sofá y mirándolos con un brillo en sus ojos "¿Ósea que en cada MP3 tienes un género de música diferente?"

"No, no tengo un género diferente en cada MP3, si no que diferentes tipo de música en cada uno, por ejemplo, en el verde tengo las canciones de un tempo más rapido, canciones felices, en el azul tengo canciones más lentas y tranquilas, mientras que en el negro tengo canciones más agresivas, por eso uso cada uno dependiendo de mi estado de ánimo, o lo hacía, la verdad se me habia olvidado que los habia traído a la escuela" explico Leon, rascándose la cabeza

"Entonces… ¿Crees que esto me ayudara a estudiar?" pregunto Braix, ahora agarrando uno de los MP3 como si fuera el santo grial que resolvería todos los problemas de mi vida

"Digo, puede que sí, y puede que no, pero nunca está de más intentar" dijo Leon con una sonrisa "¿Qué prefieres escuchar?, ¿música rápida, música lenta, o música agresiva?" pregunto Leon, colocando en una de sus manos los tres MP3 para que Braix pudiera elegir, Braix lo pensó por un momento, y finalmente escogió el azul, supuso que si quería concentrarse para estudiar debia elegir la música más lenta "Bien, ni siquiera recuerdo que canciones tengo en este MP3" dijo Leon conectando el auricular al MP3 y encendiéndolo, para su alivio seguía con batería, se colocó el audífono izquierdo en el oído izquierdo y le entrego el otro a Braix, el cual lo coloco en su oído derecho, ambos quedando unidos con el cable del auricular como clásico cliché de parejas, Leon presiono los botones, trasladándose por los menús del MP3, y coloco todas las canciones en aleatorio, inmediatamente por ambos audífonos una lenta y tranquila canción de jazz, ambos pokémons inmediatamente perdiéndose en los instrumentos, sintiéndose muchos más tranquilos

"Bien… empecemos desde el principio" dijo Leon, volviendo a abrir el libro y pasando por las hojas rápidamente hasta volver al comienzo de lo que tenían que estudiar, ambos pokémons resumieron lo que estaban haciendo, aunque esta vez para Braix, envuelto en todos los instrumentos de la canción, le era mucho más fácil concentrarse en lo que leía y en lo que Leon le explicaba, por alguna razon las lentas y tranquilas guitarras y bajos le permitían perderse en un mundo completamente diferente, donde estudiar era algo automático y fácil

 **(…)**

La tranquila música seguía como música de ambiente, Leon cerro el libro de matemáticas, habían llegado al final de su sesión de estudio, ahora solo bastaba que Braix respondiera una pregunta que indicara que habia entendido todo, pero Leon sabía que iba a responder correctamente, como lo habia hecho con todas las preguntas mientras escuchaban música, la llegada de la música fue como un milagro para ambos, no hubo ningún problema más excepto por todas las veces que Braix accidentalmente movía su cabeza demasiado y el audífono se caía de su oído, pero Leon pensaba que era tierno, y cada vez que ocurría, simplemente se reían, se daban un beso, y seguían estudiando

"Bien Braix… veamos si entendiste todo lo que estudiamos" dijo Leon, abriendo el libro y hojeándolo rápidamente, buscando un problema de logaritmos digno de un alumno que sabe de la materia "Bien, ¿Cuánto seria el logaritmo base seis de doscientos dieciséis?" pregunto Leon, mirando a Braix con interés, esperando que este respondiera

Braix levanto su mirada al cielo y entrecerró los ojos, su mente inmediatamente trabajando y resolviendo el problema, en apenas unos treinta segundos, tenía la respuesta al problema "Seria tres… ¿Cierto?" pregunto ladeando la cabeza, pidiéndole a Arceus que no se haya equivocado

"¡Sip!" Leon cerro el libro una vez más "Con eso damos por terminado nuestra sesión de estudio, ¿Te sientes más listo para dar los exámenes?" pregunto Leon con una sonrisa, orgulloso de haberle podido enseñar tan bien a su novio

"¡Sip!, finalmente siento que entiendo todo lo que pasamos en clases" dijo Braix con una sonrisa, se lanzó hacia Leon en un abrazo, colocando su cabeza en su pecho, los audífonos saliéndose de la oreja del Braixen, lo cual atrapo a Leon desapercibido "Muchas gracias Leon, me hiciste un gran favor" Leon inmediatamente reciproco el abrazo, acariciando las orejas de Braix

"No tienes que agradecerme Braix, la verdad me encanto ayudarte, te veías tan tierno mientras pensabas la respuesta" ambos dejaron salir una pequeña risita, deposito un pequeño beso en la frente de su novio "Bien, ahora estamos completamente libres, ¿Qué quieres hacer?" pregunto Leon

"Bueno, la verdad estoy disfrutando mucho tu música" dijo con una sonrisa el Braixen mientras volvía a colocarse el audífono "¿Por qué no nos quedamos un rato más escuchándola?" pregunto Braix, Leon se sorprendió

"Wow, no esperaba que te gustara mi música para usarla más que para estudiar" dijo Leon, al menos ahora tendría otro gusto en común con Braix

"Si, me gustó mucho este MP3, la música es tan tranquila y relajante, es como si pudiera perderme en ella como si fuera una gran y profunda piscina" respondió Braix. Los dos pokémons siguieron escuchando la música, acostados en la cama, ambos acostados en la cama de forma que sus pies quedaran cada uno en un extremo de la cama, y sus cabezas quedaran una al lado de la otra, unidos por el cable del auricular escuchaban la música mirando el techo, disfrutando de la música y de la presencia del otro

 _ **This is the next century where the universal's free**_

 _ **You can find it anywhere, yes, the future has been sold**_

 _ **Every night we're gone and to karaoke songs**_

 _ **How we like to sing along though the words are wrong**_

Estuvieron asi unos minutos hasta que una canción llamo la atención de Braix, un lento y tranquilo vals, o eso era lo que creía Braix, porque era una canción que pareciera ser sacada directamente de la recepción de una boda, una canción de Chamber Pop, los violines y el piano haciéndolo entrar en un estado de trance, y el coro que acompañaba al cantante haciéndolo sentir como si estuviera en la puerta del cielo

"Wow, al escuchar esta canción no puedo imaginar… crearme una imagen en mi cabeza, una boda, y todos están bailando, y todo es tan tranquilo… simplemente disfrutando del amor de la pareja recién casada…" pensó el Braixen risueño "Lo siento… estaba pensando en voz alta…" dijo, al darse cuenta que podría sonar como un ridículo

Leon no respondió, se sacó el audífono y agarro el MP3, desconecto el auricular de este, la canción ahora resonando por toda la habitación en vez de que el sonido saliera exclusivamente por los auriculares, dejo el MP3 en el sofá y se levantó, miro al Braix y estiro una mano, tendiéndosela al Braixen, no sabía de donde se le ocurrió esto, pero simplemente le pareció una oportunidad demasiado buena para dejarla pasar "¿Acaso mi Braixen quiere bailar?" pregunto con una voz tierna y lujuriosa al mismo tiempo, haciendo sonrojar al Braixen levemente

Braix dejo salir una pequeña risita, riéndose de la broma del Lucario, pero al ver que no era una broma dado que Leon no saco su mano, si no que siguió tendiéndola, dejo salir una risa tímida y desvió su mirada "Ooh, pero yo no sé bailar…" dijo, sonrojándose aún mas

"Yo tampoco…" admitió Leon "Solamente v-ven acá amor…" dijo Leon, Braix volvió a mirarlo y acepto, acerco su mano a la de Leon y la tomo, levantándose del sofá, todos los libros cayendo al suelo como consecuencia, como si fueran una pareja recién casada, envolvieron un brazo alrededor de la cadera del otro, mientras que con la otra tomaban la mano del otro, inmediatamente Leon intento seguir el ritmo de la canción, dirigiendo el baile, Braix dejo salir una risita y siguió los pasos del Lucario, moviéndose por la habitación juntos, sus ojos conectados, los hermosos y apuestos rasgos faciales de Leon fueron suficientes para hacer sentir a Braix a gusto, lo mismo para Leon al ver los tiernos y bonitos rasgos faciales del Braixen

La pareja se reía de sus inexperimentados movimientos, cada cierto tiempo, Braix pisaría mal y se tambaleara, pero no tenía miedo, los brazos de Leon eran suficientes para mantenerlo fuera del peligro de caerse, eventualmente, fue capaz de seguir los torpes pasos de Leon, sus tiernas risas llenaban el ambiente mientras seguían el ritmo de la canción, no les importaba ser tan torpes, lo único que les importaba era compartir este hermoso momento, hermoso dado que estaban juntos, disfrutando la compañía del otro, un baile lento que podría tener lugar en una boda, pero no, simplemente eran dos adolescentes disfrutando de la persona que más amaban

 _ **It really, really, really could happen**_

 _ **Yes, it really, really, really could happen**_

 _ **When the days, they seem to fall through you**_

 _ **Well, just let them go**_

Su baile y movimientos los llevaron enfrente del sofá, en ese momento Leon sintio como su pie resbalo con uno de los libros con lo que estaban estudiando, con un pequeño gañido, Leon cayó al suelo, y por la posición en la que se encontraban, Braix cayó encima de el con otro alarido, gracias a Arceus ninguno de los dos sintio ningún dolor, se miraron por un momento admirándose el uno al otro, sonrojados por la posición en la que habían quedado, Braix encima de Leon, pero inmediatamente estallaron en carcajadas, ¿Cuánta era la probabilidad de terminar asi?, lentamente sus risas fueron disminuyendo, una vez más admirando las características del otro, características que los diferenciaban de los demás y hacían a los dos especiales para el otro

"Te amo…" dijo Braix, mientras con una de sus manos acariciaba una mejilla del Lucario, casi como si le pidiera que se acercara, Leon sabía que no valía la pena hablar, no habría significado en repetir las mismas palabras del Braixen si podía demostrar su amor de otra forma, era en este momento donde las acciones podían hablar más que mil palabras, presiono sus labios contra los del Braixen, conectándose a el a través de un beso, mientras envolvía a Braix con sus brazos, acercándolo más a el

Su beso inmediatamente se convirtió en uno más apasionado, el baile que estaban teniendo anteriormente ahora era realizado por sus lenguas, ambas luchando por dominancia, la de Leon saliendo victoriosa mientras recorría el interior de la boca del Braixen, el cual era de alta temperatura dado que era de tipo fuego, Leon agarro las gruesas piernas del Braixen mientras se aseguraba de recorrer cada centímetro de la boca de Braix, el cual dejaba salir pequeños gemidos, produciendo una vibración en ambas lenguas, amaba cuando Leon era dominante y prácticamente introducía su lengua hasta su garganta

Sentía las manos del Lucario masajear sus piernas, disfrutando de la contextura y tamaño de estos, podía sentir la respiración del Lucario volverse un poco más agitada, la música habia terminado hace unos segundos ya, y el único sonido que quedaba era el del baile de sus lenguas y el de los gemidos del Braixen, sonido ahogado por la conexión de sus bocas

Lamentablemente todo lo bueno tiene que acabar, y este hermoso momento no era la excepción, la falta de aire hizo que ambos tuvieran que separarse, lo único que los conectaba ahora eran sus miradas de deseo, no habia mucho que decir, no habia sentido en repetir las palabras de amor que se decían a diario. Estuvieron disfrutando de la mirada del otro por un rato en silencio, el único sonido siendo el jadeo por falta de aire de ambos, que solo hacia la situación mucho más romántica

"La cama. Ahora" ordeno Braix, Leon entendió de inmediato a lo que su zorro se refería, e hizo caso a la orden, se levantó del suelo y extendió su mano para poder ayudar a Braix levantarse, una vez ambos estuvieron de pie, no pudieron evitar cumplir sus deseos, comenzaron a besarse nuevamente, esta vez de pie, Braix envolviendo el cuello de Leon con sus brazos y Leon envolviendo la cadera de Braix de la misma forma, Braix es inclinaba para que Leon tuviera que retroceder mientras se besaban, y funcionaba, Leon tuvo que empezar a dar algunos pasos atrás sin romper el apasionado beso, entendiendo que quería hacer el Braixen, Leon siguió retrocediendo con Braix en sus brazos hasta que con su pie pudo sentir como chocaba con la cama, Braix se dio cuenta del fin del retroceso del Lucario, y volvió a actuar, le dio un pequeño empujoncito sin romper el beso, ambos cayeron en la cama, Braix encima de Leon, aun sin romper el beso

Una vez más la falta de aire hizo que tuvieran que separarse, la respiración agitada de ambos demostrando lo mucho que estaban disfrutando esto, sus miradas de deseo corroborándolo aún más "Parece que de verdad estas emocionado por esto, ¿No es asi Braix?" dijo Leon con una leve sonrisa engreída "…Todavia recuerdo cuando hoy en la tarde intentabas decir que no eres un pervertido~" se burló Leon

"C-Cállate…" dijo Braix desviando su mirada sonrojado, aunque Leon pudo notar una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro "No soy un pervertido… solo que…"

"¿Solo qué?" pregunto Leon con curiosidad, viendo lo tierno que se veía Braix mientras intentaba pensar una respuesta

"Solo que tu… me vuelves… loco" termino la frase Braix, las palabras saliendo solas de su boca "¡Y-y no soy un pervertido!... digo, ¡Lo soy!, ¡Pero solo porque tú me haces ser un pervertido!" intento excusarse Braix, el color rojo de sus mejillas profundizándose Leon simplemente dejo salir una pequeña risita, amaba cuando Braix se enojaba un poco

"Pervertido~" dijo Leon burlón, pero antes de que Braix pudiera responder volvió a besarlo, dominando la lengua del zorro con la suya, Braix intento quejarse, pero simplemente se dejó llevar, podría explicarle porque no era un pervertido luego, la áspera textura de la lengua de Leon tocando el interior de su boca siendo suficiente para sacarlo fuera de este mundo

Leon comenzó a masajear más hacia adentro, cada vez acercándose a esa parte de Braix que él no podía esperar por sentir, podía sentir el corazón de Braix acelerarse cuando finalmente llego a esa zona, comenzando a acariciar los alrededores del miembro de Braix, el cual ya estaba completamente erecto, ganándose unos gemidos del zorro, gemidos que producían vibración en las lenguas de ambos, amplificando las mariposas en los estómagos de ambos

Leon termino el beso, no porque se estaba quedando sin aire, sino porque no podía evitar dejar pasar la oportunidad para molestar al Braixen un poco, una vez Braix sintio los labios de Leon separarse de él, no pudo evitar abrir sus ojos, y mirar a Leon molesto e inquieto "Evidencia de porque eres un pervertido… estamos recién empezando y ya estas completamente erecto" hizo notar el Lucario, con la misma sonrisa engreída

"No es mi culpa que tú me excites tanto" dijo el Braixen, intentando seguirle el juego al Lucario, no iba a sonrojarse, no iba a desviar la mirada, eso significaba que Leon habría ganado "Además, tú también estas completamente erecto, también puedo ver lo mucho que quieres follarme hasta dejarme tonto~" respondió el Braixen con otra sonrisa engreída "Probablemente sueñas a diario con esto"

"Puede ser, puede que sueñe todos los días con follarte hasta que lo único que quede en tu mente sea yo" admitió Leon, un poco impresionado con que Braix respondiera "Pero, solamente quiero recordarte una cosa" Leon alejo sus manos de la zona del miembro de Braix, y la coloco en sus traseros, colocando un dedo en su ano, acariciando la zona con su dedo índice, sacando un gran gemido de Braix al sentir la estimulación "Quiero recordarte que yo tengo el control en este momento, y con unos simples movimientos puedo meter mi pene completamente tuyo y usarte hasta que quedes llenos de huevos de Riolu, y aunque seas macho, lo intentare, y lo seguiré intentando, asi que cuida tus palabras querido Braix~" dijo amenazadoramente Leon, con una sonrisa de satisfacción al ver a Braix sonrojarse aún más, su respiración agitada aumentando

Braix no se iba a rendir tan fácilmente, aunque amaba cuando Leon era dominante, no iba a dejar que ganara de esa forma "¡H-hazlo!" dijo, haciendo su mayor esfuerzo para que sus gemidos no salieran al aire "¡Hazme madre si de verdad lo quieres!" dijo el Braixen, sacando uno de sus mayores fetiches al aire, fetiche imposible, pero aun asi fetiche "¡Haz lo que t-tú quieras conmigo!, despues de todo, probablemente lo disfrutare más que tu~"

Leon lo miro, puede que intentara sonar fuerte, pero se veía tan vulnerable en este momento, si Braix fuera una hembra, ya se hubiera asegurado de marcarla y colocar miles de huevos dentro de ella, pero no era asi, asi que simplemente se tendría que conformar con intentarlo, o al menos dejar a Braix con su aroma para que todos supieran a quien le pertenecía "Pervertido~" Leon siguió acariciando el ano de Braix, mientras que con la otra mano, comenzó a masturbarlo, el miembro de Braix estaba a una temperatura muy cálida

"L-Leon~" Braix gimió el nombre de su amante, mientras sentía las zonas que más amaba de su cuerpo ser estimuladas "¡T-te necesito!" pero Braix no sentía la necesidad de ser estimulado por Leon de esa forma, este día se sentía más sumiso que nunca, quería que Leon soltara su pene y simplemente lo llenara de su semen lo mas rapido posible "¡P-para de hacer eso!, ¡T-te necesito dentro mío!" dijo entre gemidos desesperado

Leon no le hizo caso al Braixen, siguió masturbándolo en ambas zonas, pero esta vez con una sonrisa burlona al ver la desesperación del Braixen "Wow, yo no tenía idea que los Braixen machos podían entrar en celo~, lástima que quieras que lleguemos al clímax tan rapido, yo estoy disfrutando bastante esto~" Leon introdujo uno de sus dedos dentro del ano del Braixen, mientras comenzaba a acariciarlo con su dedo corazón, preparándolo para el segundo digito que iba a introducir

"Aah~, lo estoy d-disfrutando pero… ¡No puedo e-esperar mucho más sin sentirte dentro mío!" explico el Braixen, su placer aumentando al sentir el dedo índice de Leon dentro tuyo "P-por favor… ¡Hare lo que sea si significa sentirte dentro mío expulsando toda tu semilla!" grito el Braixen, cerrando sus ojos en placer, placer interrumpido dado que Leon se detuvo

"¿Lo que sea?" pregunto Leon, con su mano todavia envuelta todavia alrededor del miembro de Braix, y con su dedo índice todavia dentro de Braix

"¡Sí!, ¡L-lo que sea!" respondió Braix, curioso por lo que Leon iba a intentar, sintio como Leon sacaba sus manos de sus lugares más sensibles, miro al Lucario, el cual tenía una gran sonrisa pervertida, Braix no pudo evitar devolverle la sonrisa pervertida, Leon se levantó y se colocó en cuatro, colocándose de forma que su miembro estaba colgando encima de Braix

"Bueno, si de verdad quieres tener todas mis crías, debes lubricarme para no hacerte ningún daño~" dijo Leon siguiendo el juego de roles "Solo de esa forma poder introducirme dentro de tu lindo trasero en celo y dejar mi semilla dentro tuyo~"

"Se me olvida que eres tan grande~" dijo Braix, haciéndole caso a Leon, comenzó a masajear el miembro canino de este "¿Crees que todo esto quepa dentro de mi boca?, digo… es tan grande~, no creo que quepa en ningún lado" dijo Braix con una voz seductora, sabía que cabía en su boca, pero quería hacerle un cumplido a su novio

"Bueno, no importa si no cabe en tu boca, lo que importa es que quepa en tu ano, y si no cabe, hare que quepa~" dijo el Lucario seductoramente "Ahora, pone a trabajar esa hermosa boca tuya~" Braix siguió la orden del Lucario, levanto su cabeza lo suficiente para poder introducir el miembro de Leon dentro de su boca, comenzó a succionarlo, el aroma dominante de Leon llenando sus orificios nasales, un aroma tan varonil y dominante que volvía loco a Braix "Asi me g-gusta" dijo Leon, suspirando en placer, como ya era costumbre la boca de Braix estaba a una temperatura más alta de lo normal, aumentando el placer "Sigue asi~"

Braix no dijo nada, simplemente siguió disfrutando del sabor del pene de Leon, subiendo y bajando, asegurándose de dejar lubricado con saliva cada centímetro, cada milímetro, de miembro de Leon, y juzgando por los gruñidos, suspiros, y gemidos del Lucario, lo estaba haciendo bastante bien

"Amo tu boca Braix~, aaah~" lo único que se escuchaba en la habitación ahora eran los gemidos masculinos de Leon, el cual no podía tener suficiente de la sensacion de la boca de Braix alrededor de su pene "Estas haciendo un asombroso trabajo amor~"

Braix comenzó a hacer sonidos, para producir vibraciones que aumentaran el placer del Lucario, todo estaba saliendo a la perfección para el Braixen, ganándose gemidos del Lucario, y disfrutando por el momento, sin embargo un movimiento de Leon hizo que todo el rumbo de esto cambiara, con un violento empuje de su pelvis, Leon introdujo su miembro completamente dentro de Braix, sus bolas golpeando contra la mandíbula de este

"L-lo siento Braix…" dijo Leon, apretando sus dientes en placer "Siempre he querido intentar esto… ¿te molesta?" pregunto, aunque sabía que no podía responder dado que estaba con su miembro dentro de su boca "Eh… dame un golpecito en la pierna si puedo seguir, dos si quieres que pare de inmediato… ah, y asegúrate de respirar por la nariz, no quiero sin querer asfixiarte" inmediatamente Leon sintio un golpe en su pierna, indicándole que siguiera "Eres todo un pervertido~, sabía que esto te encantaría~" Leon saco su miembro de la boca de Braix, hasta que solo la punta estuvo dentro de esta, y dio una fuerte embestida, penetrando la boca de Braix, entrando en la garganta de este "Oooh~ Arceus… tu boca es asombrosa~, no me canso de decirlo…" Leon comenzó a mover su pelvis con violencia, follando la boca de Braix como si fuera otro agujero más, aunque la sensacion de placer era la misma cuando Braix lo hacía normalmente, el solo hecho de tener el control aumentaba el placer unas mil veces

Lo mismo para Braix, ser tan sumiso hacia todo esto mucho más placentero, sentía el pene de Leon entrar y salir de su garganta, llenándolo de ese sabor que el encontraba tan delicioso, y eso no es todo, cada vez que Leon embestía sus bolas golpeaban el mentón de Braix, por alguna razon esto volvía a loco a Braix, pensaba que era algo tan sexy y excitante

Leon agarro las orejas de Braix y las uso como manijas para poder penetrar más rápidamente "Tu boca, fue hecha solamente para tener mi pene dentro, ¿entendido?" Leon no pudo evitar dejar salir unas palabras dominantes, se sentía en el cielo en este momento, la boca de Braix era probablemente su nuevo lugar favorito

Braix se acostumbró a respirar por la nariz mientras recibía el miembro de Leon dentro de su boca como la buena zorra que era, rodo los ojos, su boca llenándose del sabor del líquido pre-seminal más sabroso que habia probado, no es que hubiera probado algún otro, aun asi, era tan delicioso para el Braixen, pero él estaba esperando otro liquido por parte de Leon, cada centímetro de la carne de Leon casi ahogándolo, tenía que relajar su cuerpo si quería que el apareamiento de Leon con su boca fuera placentero

"B-B-Braix~" dijo Leon, todos los suspiros y gruñidos ahora convirtiéndose en dominadores gemidos, producidos al marcar la boca de Braix como su propiedad "M-Me voy a correr~, ¡Te amo!" Leon penetro lo más profundo que pudo dentro la boca de Braix y eyaculo, una inyección de semen inmediatamente bajando por la garganta de Braix, el cual sentía las bolas de Leon pulsar en su mentón, como una buena perra trago cada mililitro del pegajoso y sabroso líquido, pero era demasiado, sentía como rebosaba de su boca y gotas de este bajaban por su mentón y mejillas, finalmente, el Lucario saco su miembro de la boca de Braix, dejándose caer a su lado, todavia jadeando, mientras tanto Braix comenzó a toser, tosiendo todo el líquido que no pudo tragar "¿Te gusto?" pregunto Leon entre jadeos, durante toda la sesión no pudo evitar sentir miedo de dañar la garganta de Braix o algo

"M-me encanto~, podrías intentar hacerlo más seguido~" dijo Braix, una vez se recuperó "Solamente sentir tu pene violar mi boca de esa forma fue tan genial~, puedes usar mi boca para tu placer cuando tu quieras~" dijo seductoramente, solo esas palabras fueron suficiente para que la erección del Lucario volviera a estar rebosante de alegría, listo para una segunda ronda "Ahora…" Braix se colocó en cuatro en la cama, apuntando con su trasero a Leon, moviéndolo con lujuria, invitando a Leon a dejarlo sin sentir las piernas por meses "¿Me podrías hacer tuyo, señor Leon?" pregunto Braix con la voz más inocente que pudo

Leon estuvo a un segundo de saltar hacia el trasero de Braix y violarlo sin piedad alguna, ¿Y quién no?, sus piernas era tan grandes y jugosas y la contextura de su trasero pareciera estar hecho para ser usado como una gran almohada, y sin mencionar el miembro de Braix, el cual colgaba entre sus piernas, goteando con liquido pre-seminal producido por toda la excitación que sentía en ese momento, aun asi, con todo eso en mente, Leon supo contenerse, tenía otros planes en mente

"Claro~, pero… quiero que te gires, quiero ver tu rostro mientras te hago mío amor~" dijo Leon con una voz cálida y lujuriosa al mismo tiempo, Braix no dijo nada, simplemente se giró como el Lucario ordeno, quedando con su espalda en la cama, levanto ambas piernas, dejando al Lucario con la misma vista que antes, las mismas piernas, el mismo trasero, y el mismo pene erecto, pero esta vez era una vista mucho más invitadora dado que podía ver el rostro de la persona que más amaba, se acercó a él, colocándose entre sus piernas, y lo miro con una sonrisa cálida "Eres tan hermoso Braix~, te amo con toda mi vida~" aunque a Braix le sorprendió la repentina muestra de amor, también respondió

"Yo igual te amo Leon, quiero… pasar el resto de mi vida contigo~, quiero pertenecerte, y que tú me pertenezcas a mi" dijo Braix, mientras Leon acariciaba su mejilla "Por favor… hazme tuyo una vez más~" dijo Braix, envolviendo el cuello de Leon con sus brazos

Leon alineo su miembro con la entrada de Braix, y con una violenta embestida lo introdujo completamente, no podía aguantar ir tan lento, su cuerpo le pedia estar dentro de Braix, Braix dejo salir un grito ahogado combinado con un gemido al sentir el miembro de Leon entrar de esa forma, golpeando cada terminal nervioso dentro de el

"A-Amo tu boca, pero amo tus interiores mucho más~" dijo Leon, la temperatura era tan alta que podía sentir su miembro prácticamente derretirse y hacerse uno con el ano de Braix, saco el miembro fuera de Braix, y volvió a embestir ganándose otro gemido de Braix "Amo tus gemidos también, gime para mi ternura~"

No es que Braix tuviera otra elección, el pene de Leon estaba haciéndolo sentir múltiples cosas en este momento, excitación, placer, al mismo tiempo activando su instinto más primo, una reproducción imposible, Leon movió sus caderas en un vaivén, embistiendo contra el Braixen, cada embestida sacando un agudo y femenino gemido de este, mirando a Leon con deseo y placer "L-Leon~, oooh, L-Leon~, eres… el mejor~"

"Nah, tu eres el mejor~" dijo Leon, agarrando las gruesas piernas de Braix y usándolas para poder moverse de manera mucho más libre, puede que amara a Braix, pero se iba a asegurar de que siguiera sintiendo las consecuencias de esta sesión por mucho tiempo

"L-Leon~, por favor muérdeme~, m-márcame con tus dientes y con tu aroma~" rogo Braix, su voz llena de placer, lujuria y deseo, Leon no dijo nada, se acercó al cuello de Braix y lo mordió firmemente, aumentando la velocidad de las embestidas "A-AAAH~" la combinación de ambas sensaciones hizo que Braix sacara un hermoso gemido, una vez Leon se sintio satisfecho del sabor del cuello de Braix, volvió a su posición inicial, viendo como un pequeño hilo de sangre bajando por la marca que habia dejado

"Cuando alguien vea esta marca, y pregunte quien lo hizo, t-tú debes decirles que te la hizo tu amo, y debes contarles explícitamente como te la hice, ¿de acuerdo zorrito?" pregunto Leon dominadoramente, sabia lo mucho que Braix amaba ser tratado asi "De esa forma ningún otro macho se acercara a ti, solo yo, no habrá nadie que pueda satisfacerte como yo~, ¿Entendido?"

"¡Sí!, t-todos sentirán tu aroma en mi pelaje, ¡sabrán que l-le pertenezco al mejor Lucario del mundo" dijo Braix entre gemidos "P-pero por favor, ¡m-mas rapido!" ordeno Braix, rodando sus ojos en placer, Leon hizo su mayor esfuerzo para aumentar la velocidad, pero no estaba seguro si podría aguantar más, hablar sucio era suficiente para hacerlo sentir como que iba a estallar en algún momento

Miro directamente a Braix, su rostro en ese momento era tan perfecto, sus ojos en blanco por todo el placer que sentía en ese momento, su boca abierta, y un gran hilo de saliva bajando por la comisura de sus labios, su lengua afuera, y sus orejas moviéndose en espasmos causados por el placer, al igual que sus piernas, todas estas expresiones aumentaron una vez Leon encontró ese punto que hacía a Braix gritar en placer

"¡O-OOOH!~ L-L-LEEEOOOON~, J-JUSTO AHÍ~" grito el Braixen, sus piernas dando un gran espasmo al sentir esa sensacion eléctrica recorrer todo su cuerpo

"¿Mmh?" al igual que Braix, Leon también estaba gimiendo, aunque más bajo y más varonilmente, aun asi, no podía dejar pasar una oportunidad como esta "O-Oh… v-veo que encontré ese punto~" Leon se acomodó y comenzó a apuntar todas sus estocadas a ese punto tan especial para el Braixen, sacando gemidos tantos gemidos de Braix que por un momento pensó que este se quedaría sin aire, sus gemidos aumentaron mucho más en volumen

"¡L-LEON!, ¡ME VOY A C-CORREEEER~!" advirtió Braix

"¡Córrete para mi amor~!" respondió Leon con una sonrisa, se acercó al Braixen y conecto sus labios con lo de él, Braix no pudo aguantar más, dejo salir todo el semen que tenía guardado, hilos e hilos del líquido saliendo de la punta de su miembro y manchando el pecho del Lucario, tanto placer era demasiado, sentía que en cualquier momento se iba a desmayar, luego de unos segundos, finalmente su pene dejo de eyacular, pero eso no significaba que esto terminaría

Braix gemía el nombre de Leon, pero todo sonido era ahogado y desaparecía entre sus bocas, lo único que importaba en este momento era el pene de Leon entrando y saliendo, y el baile de sus lenguas, la lengua de Leon como siempre recorriendo cada milímetro de la cálida boca del Braixen

Leon tampoco sentía que pudiera aguantar mucho más, al eyacular la entrada de Braix comenzó a convulsionar de forma que prácticamente estaba ordeñando el miembro de Leon, obligándolo a eyacular dentro, aumento la velocidad de las embestidas lo más que pudo, si debia terminar, se aseguraría de sacarle todo el jugo posible al momento

"Pídemelo… si tanto quieres que te de todos mis hijos… ruégame que eyacule dentro tuyo… porque eres una perra, una zorra que debe rogar para conseguir lo que necesita, asi que dímelo amor~, ruega para que eyacule dentro tuyo~" dijo Leon dominante, haciendo contacto visual con el Braixen, el cual ya ni siquiera podía pensar establemente luego del tren de placer por el que paso

"¡P-PORFAVOR!, ¡LEON!, ¡CORRETE DENTRO MIO!, ¡LLENAME CON TU SEMILLA!, ¡QUIERO SER LA MADRE DE TUS HIJOS!, ¡QUIERO SER TU ESPOSA!" grito el Braixen entre gemidos y jadeos, Leon le sonrió, indicándole que lo estaba haciendo bien, las pulsaciones del pene de Leon se volvieron más erráticas, y solo bastaron unas embestidas más para que Leon penetrara lo más profundo posible y, con un gemido de parte de ambos, dejara salir todo su semen dentro del zorro, el cual sintio toda su entrada ser llenada con el espeso líquido que el tanto amaba "Oh~, Arceus~" dijo Braix entre jadeos y gemidos, finalmente volviendo a tierra luego de todo

"Braix~, te amo~" dijo Leon una vez termino de eyacular, su pene hinchándose dentro del ano de Braix, conectándolos a ambos, bloqueándolos en una posición un poco incomoda pero extremadamente romántico "También… quiero pasar el resto de mi vida contigo" respondió Leon a la propuesta que Braix habia hecho antes

"Entonces… q-que hacia sea, ¿no?" dijo Braix con una pequeña sonrisa en su rosto, todavia jadeando "Podemos vivir juntos, ser una pareja por el resto de la vida… sé que suena ridículo, porque todavia somos adolescentes, pero… me encantaría" dijo, su rostro mostrando una gran y tonta sonrisa

"Sería un honor para mí Braix~" dijo Leon, devolviéndole la sonrisa, Braix hubiera saltado de alegría, pero estaba demasiado cansado para siquiera moverse, eso, y que estaba conectado con Leon "Oh, n-no puedo sacar mi pene… ya sabes, problemas de penes caninos…"

"Bueno, al menos esta vez quedamos cara a cara" dijo Braix con una sonrisa "S-siento romper este hermoso momento, pero… pero tengo demasiado sueño, creo que ya he sentido demasiadas emociones por una noche"

"Estoy de acuerdo" dijo Leon acercándose a Braix y depositando un beso en su frente "Durmamos asi no más, no creo que cuando vuelvan los demás intenten revisar debajo de las sabanas para ver que estamos conectados…" explico Leon "Hablando de sabanas, quizás deberíamos limpiar estas, están hechas un desastre" dijo Leon, refiriéndose a las manchas de semen que se encontraban en ellas

"Sería un honor dormir contigo dentro mío~" dijo Braix con una sonrisa, los dos pokémons hicieron su mayor esfuerzo para buscar una posición cómoda para ambos dada la situación en la que se encontraban, pero encontraron una perfecta, cara a cara, y Braix con las piernas levemente levantadas, una vez se posicionaron de esa forma, colocaron la sabana encima de ellos, y cerraron los ojos "Buenas noches Leon, te amo~"

"Yo igual te amo Braix~… yo… igual te amo" respondió Leon, no les tomo mucho tiempo caer dormidos, habia sido un día cansador para todos, pero quizás habia sido el día más hermoso para ambos, primero la noche de estudio, y luego su hermosa sesión de apareamiento, ambos se encontraban en un nirvana con la persona que más amaban, y si era posible, no querían despertar nunca de este sueño

La cantidad de días restantes cada vez iba disminuyendo, pero al menos esta vez Braix tenía los conocimientos suficientes para poder hacer los exámenes, y no solo eso, si no que ahora tenía un futuro, ¡Vivir con Leon toda su vida!, o eso fue lo que planearon

Braix soñó que iba de viajes por el mundo con Leon, mientras que este soñó que caminaba por un parque con Braix, los dos pokémons durmieron plácidamente, ansiosos por saber que momentos especiales les traería el mañana

 **Notas del Autor: Espero hayan disfrutado el ultimo Lemon del fanfic!, eso es todo, ningún capítulo más de relleno, esa es una promesa que prometo no romper –w-**

 **Asi es, ultimo Lemon, intente hacer mi mayor obra posible para darle unas gran despedida a quizás una de las partes más importantes de mi fanfic**

 **El siguiente capítulo es el comienzo de la última parte del fanfic, o Encore, como me gusta llamarlo ^^**

 **¡Todas las reviews, críticas y comentarios se agradecen!**


	34. Interlude: Penthouse

_**Interlude: Interludio: s. m. MÚSICA, TEATRO**_

 _ **Pieza breve tocada como introducción o entre las secciones de una obra mayor**_

 **Notas del autor: Bienvenidos a la última nota del autor, necesitaba hacer un capítulo de transición, algo corto que pusiera todas las piezas en su lugar para los últimos seis capítulos**

 **Asi que, no se sorprendan si este capítulo es demasiado corto, despues de todo, prometí no hacer ningún capítulo más de relleno, y pienso cumplir esa promesa**

 **¡Espero lo disfruten!**

Para todos los pokémons de la escuela, el tiempo paso rapido, demasiado rapido según los seis, los cuales lentamente se daban cuenta lo mucho que se extrañarían los unos a los otros, incluso si tenían planeado verse de vez en cuando durante las vacaciones, iban a extrañar todas las veces que Haze decía buenas noches antes de irse a dormir, iban a extrañar tener un reloj exacto gracias a Leon, iban a extrañar ver lo cariñosos y tiernos que eran Quill y Haze, y lo pervertidos que eran Alex y Serv, todas las risas despues de clases cuando hablaban de como Braix se quedaba dormido en clases, todas las veces que ordenaban de más en la cafetería y tenían que guardar la comida, todas las peleas entre Quill y Serv, el sarcasmo de Serv, la sonrisa pervertida de Alex, la risita de Haze, la preocupación de Quill, los ojos brillantes de Braix y la mirada perdida de Leon cuando se quedaba pensando por mucho tiempo, Arceus, aunque sonara raro también extrañarían todas las veces que eran despertados por los gemidos de Serv

Despues de todo, ya estaban acostumbrados a vivir todos juntos, como una gran familia llena de amor y amistad, para algunos de ellos una familia incluso mejor que la familia que tenían de vuelta en casa, una familia más completa, donde todos tenían un rol, y no estaría completa si faltara uno, separarse de esa forma era algo que sonaba casi imposible, ninguno de los seis sabía que haría sin los demás

Muchos de ellos intentaban verlo desde un lado más positivo, si se iban a ver en las vacaciones, eso significaba que tendrían algo que hacer durante ellas, unas fechas que los impulsarían a seguir avanzando por la vida, y una vez llegara esas fechas disfrutarían como si no hubiera mañana, ya sea juntándose solo unas horas o quizás haciendo una pijamada (Habían decidido que si esto llegaba a ocurrir, seria en la casa de Haze, dado que es la más grande)

¿Estaban siendo demasiado dramáticos?, probablemente, despues de todo son solo tres meses en los que se verán, luego de esos tres meses volverán a su vida normal en la escuela, todos en la misma habitación, y la misma rutina que todos amaban vivir día a día, una rutina de ensueño para la mayoría del mundo, vivir con tus mejores amigos, disfrutar de ellos todos los días las veinticuatro horas, las personas en las que más confías, listas para apoyarte en todo lo que necesites

Todos estos pensamientos asaltaban las mentes de los seis muy a menudo últimamente, al menos tendrían una última fiesta para poder disfrutar juntos, y bien merecida la tenían, despues de todo, todos han tenido que esforzarse para poder pasar los exámenes, bueno, casi todos

La felicidad que siguió la entrega de resultados fue increíble, Braix abrazo a Leon y dijo que no lo iba a soltar nunca más, agradeciéndole a besos lo mucho que lo ayudo, ayuda que se vio reflejada en los resultados del Braixen, los cuales no eran perfectos, pero eran suficientes para poder seguir en la escuela como el tanto temía que no podría, Haze tuvo un resultado perfecto, como era de esperarse, mientras que Quill tuvo resultados extremadamente cerca de los perfectos, todavia no tenía la inteligencia de Haze, pero llegaría ahí en un momento determinado, mientras tanto Serv y Alex tuvieron resultados bastante mediocres, estaban en la mitad de la línea que los separaba de aprobar y reprobar, lo cual fue suficiente para que ellos se sintieran satisfechos al no haber estudiado

Esa noche fue una noche de celebración, los seis pokémons fueron a la cafetería y comieron juntos, eso fue suficiente para llamarlo celebración según ellos, ese día estuvieron hasta altas horas de la mañana simplemente hablando entre ellos, aprovechando cada uno de los segundos que les quedaban juntos, lentamente se fueron durmiendo uno por uno, todos emocionados por el siguiente día, el día de la última fiesta del año

Leon fue el primero en despertar, o eso creía el, al abrir los ojos se encontró con dos orejas que prácticamente le hacían cosquillas en el rostro, Braix estaba acostado en su pecho, dándole pequeñas mordidas a las orejas del Braixen

"Oh, ¡Despertaste!" dijo Braix con felicidad, como si fuera un perro que estuviera esperando que su amo volviera "Pues, la verdad desperté y no pude volver a quedarme dormido, no lo sé, quizás sea que estoy demasiado emocionado por hoy en la noche… y bueno, luego vi tu pecho y pensé que sería una buena almohada mientras esperaba que despertaras" Braix comenzó a mover su cabeza, acomodándose mucho mejor en el pecho del Lucario

"Oh, ya veo, siempre eres tan tierno" dijo Leon, entrelazando sus dedos con el esponjoso pelaje del Braixen "Veo que tu emoción te jugo en contra, son recién las diez de la mañana, todavia faltan doce horas para que la fiesta empiece"

"¡Lo sé!, créeme, si pudiera quedarme dormido para que el tiempo pasara mas rapido, lo haría, pero no necesito eso ahora…" Braix salio del pecho del Lucario y volvió a acostarse a su lado, mirándolo directo a los ojos "¡Ahora te tengo a ti!, el tiempo siempre pasa tan rapido cuando estoy contigo" con la punta de su nariz acariciando la punta de la nariz del Lucario

"Aw, algún día siento que me voy a morir con tu ternura… ven aquí amor" Leon agarro la Braixen por las caderas y lo acerco más a él, presionando sus labios contra los de Braix, el cual se sorprendió por el repentino beso, pero luego lo acepto, perdiéndose en el momento y en el baile de sus lenguas

Estuvieron asi por lo que quedaba de hora, besándose, acariciándose y hablando, y más que nada esperando que los demás despertaran para tener más pokémons con los que hablar, no tuvieron que esperar mucho más, apenas una hora despues pudieron escuchar ciertos jadeos de parte de Serv, lo cual les indicaba que ambos ya estaban despiertos y probablemente Alex estaba atacando su cuello o algo, no se dignaron a mirar a la otra pareja, eso significaría tener que dejar de mirarse por unos segundos y ninguno de los dos quería eso

"¿Cómo están chicos?" preguntó el Zoroark, mientras seguía su clásica rutina matutina de besar a Serv y manosearlo en todos los lugares posibles, sacando jadeos de este "¿Emocionados?"

"¡Claro que estamos emocionado!" respondió Braix, la emoción haciendo clara en su voz "¡Esta es la tercera y última fiesta de la escuela!, ¡Estoy seguro que la pasaremos muy bien!"

"Bueno… aah~, si lo piensas bien, esta es la primera fiesta que podremos pasar juntos…" informo el Servine entre jadeos producidos por los besos que recibía en el cuello de parte de Alex "En la fiesta de bienvenida no nos conocíamos tantos y casi todos fuimos por caminos separados… excepto tu y yo Braix, recuerdo que tomamos alcohol juntos…"

"Si, y luego te pusiste celoso y fuiste a decirme que no tuviera sexo con nadie, y segundos despues te desmayaste, lo recuerdo como si fuera ayer" dijo Alex con un claro tono de burla en su voz

"C-cállate" dijo Serv sonrojándose, dándole un pequeño empujón juguetón "Y todos sabemos lo que paso en la segunda fiesta, Alex fue capturado por un culto y fue forzado a asesinarme, gracias a Arceus soy demasiado sexy y el no tuvo el valor para hacerlo"

"Ahora que lo pienso, nunca te escuche darme las gracias por no asesinarte… soy mucho más grande que tú y podría hacerlo si de verdad lo necesitara, ¿No te gustaría jugar a ser la presa?" pregunto Alex juguetón "Ahora que lo pienso, ni siquiera tenemos que jugar a eso, siempre te ves tan vulnerable para mi"

"Nah, tu nunca podrías asesinarme, me amas demasiado para siquiera intentarlo" dijo Serv, sacando su larga lengua de serpiente y dándole una pequeña lamida en la mejilla al Zoroark, haciendo que este dejara salir una pequeña risita "Te amo Alex"

"Yo igual te amo, querida, tierna y vulnerable serpiente" dijo Alex, abrazando a Serv y acercándolo más a el

"En fin, a lo que quería llegar… esta es la primera fiesta en la que estaremos todos juntos y no habrá ningún desmayo por alcohol, ni ningún culto asesino buscando lavarle la mente a un Zoroark" explico Serv "Solamente tranquilidad para nuestra última despedida"

"Bueno, esperemos que sea asi" respondió Leon con cierta seriedad "Algo que aprendí luego de estar tanto tiempo en esta escuela es que uno nunca sabe que puede pasar… estar acá ha sido sorpresa tan sorpresa, aunque no todas ellas son malas" dijo Leon, mirando a Braix cálidamente

"P-pero… no va a pasar nada malo en la fiesta, ¿cierto?" la voz de Haze se alzó, indicándoles que el también habia despertado "Digo, ¿Qué más podría pasar?, ya no hay ningún culto, ya no hay ningún Umbreon loco, no hay nada que nos pueda impedir tener una noche normal…" la voz de Haze tenía cierto miedo en ella

"Bueno, siempre está el Kadabra… se me habia olvidado completamente que el habia escapado de la cárcel…" dijo Alex "Seis meses y no hemos escuchado nada de lo que paso con el Kadabra, ¿No les parece un poco sospechoso?" pregunto Alex

"¿S-sospechoso?" pregunto Haze, su miedo aumentando exponencialmente "¿Q-que significa q-que eso sea sospechoso?" su miedo no duro mucho, sintio las manos de Quill envolver su cuerpo y acercarlo a el

"No significa nada Haze, no te preocupes" respondió Quill, acariciando al Buizel e intentando hacerlo calmar "Lo más probable es que ese Kadabra fue lo suficientemente inteligente para desaparecer de la faz de la tierra, escapar a un lugar mejor y hacer su vida completamente de nuevo, eso explica porque no lo hemos visto en todo este tiempo"

"Eso tiene bastante sentido para ser honestos" respondió Braix "Esperemos que de verdad sea asi, despues de todo, si de verdad quisiera venganza, yo creo que ya hubiera atacado, ¿No lo creen?" pregunto Braix con cierta curiosidad, la verdad él también se habia olvidado completamente del Kadabra

"Probablemente, quizás nosotros nos tomamos las noticias mal, el Kadabra entro a la cárcel, vio como era el lugar, se arrepintió de todo y escapo a rehacer su vida, quizás ni siquiera nos recuerda" dijo Leon, calmando su mente de cualquier pensamiento oscuro "Quizás deberíamos dejar de hablar de esto, lo menos que queremos es estar demasiado preocupados durante la fiesta…"

"Si, es lo mejor" respondió Quill, sin parar de acariciar al Buizel que seguía tumbando "Están asustando a mi tierno Buizel… tranquilo Haze, todo va a estar bien, no hay ningún tonto Kadabra, no le hagas caso a los demás" susurro Quill en una cálida voz, haciendo calmar a Haze

"En fin, no puedo esperar más acá, siento que en cualquier momento voy a explotar de emoción, necesito moverme" dijo Braix, rompiendo el contacto visual con Leon y despegando su cuerpo de la cama, parándose delante del sofá y mirando a los otros cinco "Vamos, ¿Quieren ir a tomar desayuno?, no encuentro otra forma para que el tiempo pase más rapido…"

"No lo sé…" dijo Serv, acurrucándose en los brazos de Alex "No quiero levantarme de la cama todavia, es demasiado cómoda, esperemos un rato más, ¿sí?, recién despertamos…" se quejó Serv

"No es una pregunta, ¡No pienso quedarme ningún segundo más en la cama!, vamos, ¡Muévanse!" mando Braix, Leon fue el único que hizo caso y se levantó, al ver que las otras dos parejas no tenían ánimos de hacerlo, Braix se acercó y tiro de las sabanas, dejando a los pokémons vulnerable al frio aire "Vamos, es uno de nuestros últimos días acá, ¡No podemos gastarlos estando todo el día en cama!"

"Agh, bien" respondió Serv, a regañadientes los seis pokémons se levantaron de sus camas y se prepararon para salir, una vez todos estuvieron listos para hacer algo más que estar acostados, salieron por la puerta de la habitación

De camino a la cafetería pudieron apreciar por una vez más el ambiente en el que Vivian, sonaba bastante raro que extrañarían un poco a todos los pokémons teniendo sexo por todos lados, o ese característico olor que se formaba al cual estaban completamente acostumbrados, e incluso el sonido de los gemidos ajenos, este era el ambiente al que se habían acostumbrado luego de nueve meses, y sería bastante difícil tener que volver a una vida "normal" por tres meses, una vida donde dormían solos en una habitación, y no podían ver a pokémons haciendo el amor al salir a la calle

Caminaron hasta la cafetería simplemente hablando entre ellos, clásicas conversaciones que no llevaban a ningún lado y simplemente servían para pasar el tiempo, distintos temas que podían discutir por horas si era necesario. Una vez llegaron a la cafetería buscaron una mesa vacía, y se sentaron sin parar de hablar, como de costumbre cada uno se sentó al lado de su pareja, para poder tomarse de las manos si lo necesitaban, y lo harían.

Ese día la cafetería estaba un poco más llena que de costumbre a esta hora, no sabían si era resultado de que quedaban pocos días de clases y los alumnos querían aprovechar el lugar, o simplemente coincidencia, o quizás, al igual que Braix, todos los pokémons querían hacer algo para que el tiempo pasara más rapido y la fiesta se acercara aún mas

Una vez el Chansey vino a atenderlos, los seis pokémons estuvieron unos segundos pensando entre elegir si comer algo dulce o salado, una vez decidieron, el Chansey tomo la orden y volvió a la cocina, dejando a los seis pokémons de nuevo en su conversación

Una vez la comida de cada uno llego, los pokémons inmediatamente comenzaron a comer, aunque no quisieran admitirlo todos estaban bastante hambrientos, Braix por un momento se preguntó si tanta ansiedad le estaba provocando más hambre, los seis pokémons disfrutaron de su comida y una vez estuvieron listos, se prepararon para salir

"¡Esperen!" dijo Braix al ver que todos se estaban levantando "Solo ha pasado media hora desde que bajamos, ¡Todavia falta demasiado para la fiesta!, ¡Quedémonos un rato más!" Braix agarro el brazo de Leon, y tiro de el para que este no pudiera irse

"¿Qué?, ¡No!" reclamo Serv "¿Qué más vamos a hacer en la cafetería?, por favor Braix, déjame volver a mi cómoda y dormir por una horas o dos, entiendo que quieras que el tiempo pase más rapido, pero no creo que quedarnos acá ayude mucho…"

"Serv tiene razon Braix" dijo Leon, acercándose un poco a Braix "Ven, ¿Durmamos juntos un rato?, si dormimos el tiempo pasara mucho más rapido, y no solo eso, si no que estaremos más recargados para poder pasarla en la fiesta… una siesta, solo yo y tú, ¿Qué dices?" la voz con la que el Lucario hablo fue suficiente para convencer al Braixen

"Bien, bien…" dijo Braix rodando sus ojos, intentaba sonar molesto pero los movimientos de su cola le indicaban al Lucario que la verdad estaba bastante emocionado por dormir con el "Pero saldré de acá con solo una condición" ordeno Braix cruzándose de brazos

"¿Qué cosa?" pregunto Leon

Los seis pokémons salieron de la cafetería, Leon con Braix en sus brazos, llevándolo como una princesa, no es que le molestara, pero se aseguraría de cobrarle otro favor de vuelta, llegaron a la habitación y se acostaron todos en sus camas, a dormir una pequeña y corta siesta para que el tiempo pasara más rapido

 **(…)**

Braix abrió sus ojos por cuarta vez durante toda la tarde, no importa lo mucho que lo intentara, o todo el tiempo que tuviera los ojos cerrados, no podía quedarse dormido, la ansiedad lo estaba matando, no podía entender como los demás podían dormir tan plácidamente, la frustración de no poder caer dormido y la ansiedad a que la hora deseada llegara estaban volviéndolo loco

"¿No puedes dormir?" pregunto Leon medio-dormido, colocando su hocico en el cuello de Braix, dándole pequeños besitos

"No, y no creo que pueda si lo sigo intentando" dijo Braix, acurrucándose más cerca del Lucario "¿Qué hora es?" pregunto con curiosidad, si han pasado más de una hora Braix habría sentido que habia cumplido su deber

"Pues… son las siete con cincuenta y cuatro minutos" al escuchar estas palabras, Braix volvió a llenarse con felicidad y emoción, daría un salto de felicidad si no fuera porque estaba acostado y todos los demás estaban durmiendo

"¡Falta tan poco Leon!, ¡No pensé que el tiempo pasaría tan rapido!" dijo Braix, su cola inmovilizada por las sabanas e impidiendo que se moviera a cien revoluciones por hora "¿Crees que si vamos ahora la fiesta ya esté lista?, quizás podamos esperar ahí dentro"

"¿Quieres ir a ver?" pregunto Leon, aunque ya sabía la respuesta que el Braixen daría. Ya se estaba sintiendo un poco culpable por estar tantas horas del día en cama

"¡Claro!, ¿Me acompañarías?" pregunto Braix, Leon abrió sus ojos y se encontró con la mirada llena de emoción del Braixen "Porfavooor, no creo que pueda aguantar mucho tiempo más en esta cama Leon"

"Claro, te acompañare" dijo Leon, con una sonrisa cálida al ver la emoción del Braixen "Pero, con solo una condición…" su sonrisa cambiando a una pervertida, la cual despertó la curiosidad del Braixen

"¿Cuál condición?" pregunto Braix, ladeando su cabeza levemente, el Lucario tomo la mano de Braix y ambos se levantaron de la cama, Leon inmediatamente explicándole lo que quiera que hiciera, haciendo sonrojar al Braixen

 **(…)**

"Bien, asi está perfecto…" dijo Leon, al ver como Braix tenía ambas manos estiradas contra la pared, dejando sus piernas y trasero completamente a la vista al Lucario "Espero que entiendas, amo tu cola, y siento que no le he prestado demasiada atención…"

"Bien, bien, terminemos con esto rapido" dijo Braix, estaba extremadamente sonrojado, no se esperaba esto viniendo de Leon, para nada, pero haría todo si significaba llegar un poco más temprano a la fiesta "Entonces… ¿Qué dijiste que debo hacer ahora?, ¿Hacer girar mi cola?"

"Si, simplemente gírala un poco, quiero ver tu cola en acción~" dijo Leon con una voz lujuriosa, Braix suspiro, y comenzó a hacer girar su esponjosa y larga cola, haciendo su mayor esfuerzo para que el palo que se encontraba en ella no se cayera "Arceus, ¡Es tan tierno!" dijo Leon, al ver el espectáculo de Braix

"¿C-cuánto tiempo más quieres que lo haga?" dijo Braix, sonrojándose aún más dado el cumplido, aunque también estaba disfrutando esto un poco "Digo, p-puedo hacerlo todo el tiempo que tú quieras, pero también quiero llegar rapido a la fi- ¡AAH!" dio un pequeño salto en sorpresa, al sentir ambas manos de Leon apretar sus gruesas piernas

"¡Lo siento!, amo demasiado tus piernas~" respondió Leon, con una sonrisa pervertida, volvió a sentir toda la parte inferior del Braixen, mientras se acercaba a él y mordía su cuello. Sus instinto primitivo pidiéndole que hiciera a Braix suyo en este mismo momento

"¡L-Leon!" susurro Braix, tapándose su boca para que no saliera ningún gemido de ella

"Lo siento… me deje llevar~" dijo Leon despues de separar sus dientes del cuello de Braix "En fin, solo eso quería pedirte, ¿Vamos al lugar de la fiesta?" pregunto Leon guiñando su ojo al ver lo frustrado sexualmente que quedo Braix al ver que Leon no pensaba continuar con lo que empezó

"Bien, vamos" dijo Braix sin que el color rojo de sus mejillas disminuyera, tomo de la mano a Leon y ambos se dirigieron a la puerta de la habitación, pero fueron interrumpidos por una voz

"¿Adónde van?" pregunto Haze con curiosidad, ambos pokémons se voltearon, encontrándose con los otros cuatro sentados en sus camas mirándolos

"Eeeh.… ¿Desde cuándo están despierto?" pregunto Braix nervioso

"Desde que Leon pidió que giraras tu cola…" respondió Quill, Braix iba a hablar, pero fue interrumpido por Alex

"Tranquilo, no tienes que excusarte ni nada, lo vimos todo, y no diremos ninguna palabra" dijo Alex guiñando un ojo "¿Van a la fiesta?" repitió la pregunta que Haze habia planteado unos segundos atrás

"Si, ¿N-nos quieren acompañar?" pregunto Braix mirando al suelo avergonzado, todos sus amigos habían visto eso, se sentía extremadamente humillado

"¡Claro!" respondió Quill, los dos pokémons esperaron que los otro cuatros se levantaran y se preparan para ir, una vez estuvieron listos, todos salieron por la puerta de la habitación, dirigiéndose al salón principal, donde en este momento la fiesta debería estar preparándose

"Eso fue vergonzoso…" le susurro Braix a Leon

"Puede que sí, pero no digas que no te gusto" respondió Leon con una sonrisa, extendió su mano para que el Braixen la tomara, Braix no se dignó a contestar, simplemente tomo la mano de su novio mientras caminaban hacia el lugar

 **(…)**

Lamentablemente para todos, y especialmente para Braix, los organizadores de la fiesta dijeron que todavia no podían entrar dado que no estaba completamente listo, Braix estuvo a punto de comenzar a lanzarles insultos, pero Leon lo hizo calmar y pregunto en cuanto podrían entrar, la respuesta siendo que solo faltaba una hora

"Es solo una hora más Braix, tienes que calmarte" los cinco pokémons se encontraban agarrando a Braix para que este no se entrara a la fiesta a la fuerza "Aguanta un poco más, valdrá la pena, ¡Se un poco más paciente!" se quejaba Serv

"¡No puedo aguantar más!, ¡Debo entrar a esa fiesta!, ¡Es la única manera en la que poder seguir vivo!" decía Braix, retorciéndose para intentar salir del agarre de todos sus amigos "¡Suéltenme!, ¡Tengo que entrar a esa puta fiesta!"

"¡Deja de hablar tonterías Braix!" hablo Quill esta vez, haciendo su mayor esfuerzo para que el Braixen no escapara, era como si el deseo de entrar a la fiesta le diera supe fuerza a Braix "¡Ven!, ¡Busquemos algo por hacer!, ¡Encontraremos algo!"

Estuvieron unos segundos asi, hasta que Braix finalmente se calmó, los cinco pokémons dieron algunas opciones para pasar el tiempo, pero Braix dijo que no se quería alejar de la entrada del edificio principal, por lo que lo único que pudieron hacer fue dejarse caer en el césped delante de este, mirando las estrellas, y en el caso de Braix, contando cada segundo de los tres mil seiscientos que faltaban

"¿Saben a qué me recuerda esto?" dijo Haze, acurrucándose en el suave césped mientras miraba cada una de las estrellas "¿Recuerdan la noche que descubrimos el culto?, ¿Cuándo estaban violando al Emolga?... ¿Recuerdan que unos segundos antes de eso nos acostamos en el césped a mirar las estrellas?"

"Si, yo recuerdo" respondió Alex "De verdad pareciera como si hubiera sido ayer, hemos pasado por muchas cosas desde eso… el culto fue como… solo un adelanto de todo lo que estaba por venir" recordó Alex con cierta melancolía

"Si… ha pasado tanto tiempo, y pensar que solo pasamos por todo eso porque nos mantuvimos unidos… el culto, Blacky, y lo de mi padre… bueno, eso fue más gracias a Braix, pero ustedes también nos apoyaron y entendieron" respondió Leon, mirando los puntos en el cielo

"Estos… han sido los mejores nueve meses de mi vida, quería darles las gracias a todos ustedes por ser tan geniales" dijo Quill con una gran sonrisa en su rostro "Son las mejores personas que he conocido en mi vida, para mí ha sido un honor poder ser su amigo…"

"Si, sé que va a sonar un poco dramático o meloso… pero opino lo mismo, puede que hayamos pasado por varias cosas tristes, traumáticas… pero eso no significa que estos meses no hayan sido geniales, al contrario, como dijo Quill, he pasado el mejor tiempo de mi vida con ustedes" añadió Serv

"Si, hace unos días le dije a Leon que me encantaría pasar el resto de mi vida con ustedes, ya saben, vivir juntos, envejecer juntos… y morir juntos, siento que puedo sobrevivir a todo si estoy junto a ustedes" respondió Braix conmovido por la situación, ya calmado "Quiero todos los días poder formar memorias nuevas con ustedes, todos los días poder reír con ustedes, llorar con ustedes… hacer todo con ustedes, ¿Qué opinan?"

"Me encantaría…" respondió Serv

"Suena genial" dijo Alex alegre

"Yo ya te respondí que si la otra vez, pero ahora que se lo ofreciste a todos, suena mucho mejor" respondió Leon, dándole un beso en la frente al Braixen

"¡Claro!, vivir juntos por el resto de nuestras vidas suena como una idea bastante genial, despues de todo, no creo que pueda vivir sin ustedes…" respondió Quill, haciendo su mayor esfuerzo para no ponerse a llorar conmovido

"Me alegra mucho escuchar que están de acuerdo" respondió Braix, también con una sonrisa mientras miraba las estrellas, solo mirarlas lo hacía calmar y recordar que todo estaba bien "¿Y tú qué opinas Haze?" Haze no respondió con palabras, si no que un pequeño sollozo se escuchó venir del Buizel

"¿Haze?, ¿Qué ocurre?" pregunto Quill preocupado al escuchar el sollozo de Haze

"E-es solo que…" Haze estuvo aguantándose las lágrimas por mucho tiempo, pero finalmente las dejo salir todas, comenzando a llorar desconsoladamente "¡N-no quiero separarme de ustedes!, s-son mis únicos amigos… ¡L-los voy a extrañar mucho durante las vacaciones!"

"Pero… Haze, aun asi nos vamos a ver durante las vacaciones, n-no te pongas a llorar" dijo Quill, sintio un pequeño malestar en el pecho al ver a su novio llorando tan desconsoladamente "¿N-no es asi chicos?, nos vamos a ver durante las vacaciones, ¿cierto?"

"¡Sí!, no tienes que llorar Haze, p-porque…" Braix sintio sus ojos llenarse de lágrimas "T-también me vas a hacer llorar a mi…" la voz de Braix se quebró y no aguanto más, también comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente abrazando al Lucario que tenía al lado

"¡Nos vamos a ver en las vacaciones!" Alex intento hacer calmar a todos los pokémons "¡Y luego volveremos a vivir juntos cuando la escuela empiece de nuevo!, no es necesario ponernos tan dramáticos…" Alex le dio unos pequeños empujoncitos a Serv para que este ayudara, pero se dio cuenta que este también estaba llorando, pero más silenciosamente "¿Serv?"

"¿Qué?, ¿A-acaso no puedo llorar?" pregunto Serv, sus ojos estaban hinchados y las lágrimas salían de ellos y recorrían sus mejillas "¡También los voy a extrañar mucho chicos!" dijo el Servine, quebrando en llanto

"N-no puedo aguantar verlos asi, chicos" dijo Quill, sus ojos llenos de lágrimas "¡Son solo tres meses!"

Los siguientes minutos los pasaron intentando consolar a todos los pokémons que estaban llorando, finalmente dijeron todo lo que de verdad sentían, lo mucho que se extrañarían, y dejaron salir todas las lágrimas que tenían guardados por semanas, finalmente, todos los pokémons se levantaron, algunos de ellos todavia con los ojos hinchados, y se dieron un gran abrazo grupal

"Los amo chicos…" dijo Braix con cariño y sinceridad, nadie respondió porque todos sabían lo mucho que todos apreciaban el grupo, no era necesario decirlo en voz alta. Estuvieron unos minutos abrazados, en silencio, simplemente disfrutando la presencia de sus mejores amigos

"En fin, siento romper el momento, pero si no me equivoco, la fiesta ya tuvo que haber empezado, ¿Quieren ir?" pregunto Leon, aunque todos los pokémons estaban disfrutando el momento asintieron, cada uno tomo de la mano a su pareja y entro al salón principal, donde la música ya habia comenzado a sonar a todo volumen

Se prometieron a sí mismos que se asegurarían de pasar el mejor momento de su vida, de esa forma podrían guardar otro hermoso momento para recordar en el futuro

 **(…)**

La luna se veía muy grande y hermosa en el cielo lleno de estrellas, habia un ambiente muy tranquilo por toda la escuela, dado que todos los pokémons en este momento se encontraban en la última fiesta del año, lo único que irrumpía este pacifico ambiente era la música, la cual se podía escuchar por todos lados, incluso en el estacionamiento, donde en este momento se encontraban un Dewott y un Umbreon en un auto robado

"Finalmente llegaste a tu destino Jake… ¿Cómo te sientes?" pregunto Blacky, mirando a Jake desde el asiento del copiloto, Jake se encontraba de pie al lado de la escuela, mirando la escuela con cierto odio "Digo, tomo meses de planificación para llegar acá, de seguro debes sentirte emocionado o algo…"

"La verdad, no siento nada, y no creo que sienta nada hasta que todos los pokémons que causaron… que causaron…" Jake no podía terminar la frase, no tenía el valor para hacerlo

"¿Qué causaron mi muerte?" Blacky termino la frase del Dewott

"Si, todos los pokémons que causaron tu muerte Blacky… ya me vengue del primero en la lista, ahora solo faltan algunos pokémons mas, específicamente ese estúpido grupo de seis, y el Dusknoir… una vez esté listo con ellos, quizás pueda sentirme bien… pero por ahora ni siquiera me preguntes como me siento" respondió Jake con odio

"Bien… lo siento" dijo Blacky un poco triste "¿Tienes todo planeado, cierto?, despues de todo, no creo que llegar acá exactamente para la última fiesta sea una simple coincidencia" pregunto el Umbreon ladeando su cabeza

"Si, todo planeado, exactamente todo planeado para que nadie pueda detenerme… y terminar lo que tu empezaste" respondió Jake con frialdad "Empezare con el grupo de seis, quizás vaya por ese Servine primero, o por el Buizel… tantas opciones Blacky, pero el orden de los factores no afecta el resultado…"

"¿Y ese resultado es verlos a todos muertos, no?" pregunto Blacky, Jake asintió levemente "¿Estás seguro que es lo mejor Jake?, ¿Seguro que cada uno de los pokémons estén muertos te vas a sentir completo?, ¿Te vas a sentir feliz por primera vez en meses?" Blacky eligió sus palabras perfectamente, planteando un poco de duda en la cabeza del Dewott

"Claro que no, nunca me sentiré completo ni feliz si no estoy contigo…" respondió Jake, sacudiendo su cabeza de cualquier duda que se formara en ella "Esto va más allá que cualquier emoción que yo sienta, solo quiero que paguen por lo que te hicieron sufrir, por lo que me hicieron sufrir a mi… sé que tu hubieras hecho lo mismo si yo hubiera sido el afectado…"

"Probablemente…" respondió Blacky "¿Pero crees que esto es lo que yo hubiera querido?, ¿arruinar tu vida aún más?, quizás yo hubiera querido que comenzaras tu vida de nuevo, que te olvidaras de todo esto y escaparas, buscaras un lugar para comenzar de nuevo, buscar un trabajo, incluso buscarte a alguien que te amara tanto como yo te amé a ti… eso es lo que yo hubiera querido"

"Déjame recordarte algo Blacky…" Jake se giró, quedando cara a cara con Blacky, lo miro con odio y recelo "Tu estas muerto, no tienes una opinión en lo que yo hago, porque ya no puedes hablar… todos estos meses fuiste un buen acompañante, una buena distracción para olvidarme del hecho de que ya no existías, pero ya no me sirves… no eres más que un invento de mi mente"

Blacky lo miro directamente a los ojos, lo que su novio dijo cortando bastante profundo en el "Supongo que tienes razon…" dijo, con lágrimas en sus ojos "Buena suerte en todo Jake… espero nos veamos luego…" Jake parpadeo y Blacky ya no estaba ahí, habia desaparecido junto al viento, se giró a la escuela una vez más, con cuchillo en mano, se acercó a la entrada

Miro al cielo una vez más, admirando todas las estrellas y el impresionante tamaño de la luna "Créeme Blacky, prometo que despues de esto todo estará bien, las almas que son tan unidas están destinadas a volver a encontrarse, nos encontraremos de nuevo Blacky, lo prometo…" Jake sintio las lágrimas acumularse en sus ojos "Pero primero… debo terminar con esto…"

Jake respiro hondo y se armó de valor para lo que estaba a punto de hacer, entro a la escuela, decidido, el ultimo desafío antes de poder encontrarse con su amor de toda la vida de nuevo

"Solo un desafío más Blacky… solo un desafío más…"

 _ **Something, was gonna happen' tonight**_


	35. Sex Murder Party

**Encore: m. En una obra teatral o concierto musical, ejecución o declamación repetida para corresponder a los pedidos y aplausos del público.**

 **Los Mejores Años de Nuestras Vidas, Parte 1 de 5**

 **¡Las reviews y críticas siempre se agradecen!**

Aunque la fiesta habia empezado hace apenas unos minutos, ya parecía estar en su punto más fuerte, las luces de disco casi dejando ciegos a los seis al entrar, cientos de pokémons se encontraban al centro de la pista de baile, simplemente dejando su cuerpo fluir y perdiéndose en la música que los invitaba a bailar, para la sorpresa de todos, a diferencia de las otras fiestas esta vez no habia muchos pokémons teniendo sexo en las esquinas donde las luces no llegaban, era como si todos hubieran decidido aprovechar los últimos minutos con sus compañeros, eso no significaba que no habia alguno que otro pokémon teniendo sexo, pero comparado con las otras dos fiestas, la cantidad era muchísimo menor

Un gran murmullo llenaba el salón dado que todos los pokémons hablaban al mismo tiempo, pero esta vez los seis no iban a dejar que eso les molestara, despues de todo esto ver a tantos pokémons disfrutando, ya sea bebiendo o simplemente bailando, los hacían sentir más emocionados por disfrutar con sus mejores amigos

"¿Qué hacemos primero?" pregunto Braix dando saltitos de emoción, sentía que en cualquier momento le daría un orgasmo al finalmente poder haber entrado a la fiesta que tanto estaba esperando "Oh Arceus Leon siento que me voy a desmayar en cualquier momento…"

"No seas exagerado" respondió Leon con una sonrisa, colocando una de sus manos en el hombro de Braix

"¿Quieren ir a beber algo?" preguntó Serv a los otros cinco, aunque la pregunta iba un poco más dirigida a Alex "Sera divertido, hace mucho que no pruebo alcohol… ¿Has escuchado que uno pierde la vergüenza cuando toma alcohol Alex?"

"¿Eso es cierto?" pregunto Haze, mirando a Quill con sus ojos brillando en alegría

"Me encantaría verte ebrio de nuevo Serv" dijo Alex con una sonrisa burlona "Pero la verdad no quiero que te desmayes en nuestra última fiesta, aunque fue bastante hilarante en la primera fiesta, no creo que podamos repetir este momento"

"Cállate…" dijo Serv cruzándose de brazos y sonrojándose levemente al recordar ese momento tan vergonzoso "No es mi culpa que quizás me haya pasado con algunas copas porque no tenía a nadie que me cuidara, es culpa de Braix, él estaba bebiendo conmigo" culpo Serv al Braixen "O culpa de Quill por dejarnos solos…"

"¿Mi culpa?, ¿Enserio?, ¿No recuerdas que fui drogado contra mi voluntad?" pregunto Quill, perplejo al escuchar las palabras del Servine "No deberías estar bebiendo si sabes que vas a terminar asi…"

"Nah, los afrodisiacos no cuentan como drogas Quill…" dijo Serv sin hacerle mucho caso al Quilava "En fin, a lo que quiero llegar, ¡Esta vez te tengo a ti para cuidarme en caso de que beba demasiado!... ¡O en caso de que beba muy poco!" Serv agarro a Alex por el pelaje del pecho y tiro de él, haciéndolo agacharse y quedando cara a cara con el Zoroark "¡Porfavooor!"

"Bien, bien, quizás podamos tomar un poco, despues de todo, beber no le ha hecho daño a nadie… bueno, quizás sí, pero eso no importa ahora" dijo Alex, no podía rechazar la propuesta de su novio cuando rogaba asi "¿Qué opinan muchachos?, ¿Quieren beber un poco?"

"¡Obvio!, ¡Nunca puedo rechazar el alcohol!" dijo Haze, dando un gran salto de felicidad "Me encanta beber de día y de noche… ¡Beber hasta el amanecer!" Quill lo miro desconcertado, Haze probablemente habia bebido solo un par de veces, todas esas veces durante las fiestas de la escuela

"Me preocupare de mantenerte siempre en mi vista Haze, me estas asustando un poco, no quiero que seas un alcohólico o algo" dijo Quill "Intenta… no beber mucho, ¿Si?"

"Aww, ¿Por qué?, ¡El alcohol es lo mejor del mundo!" respondió Haze "¡No puedo vivir sin él!, ¡Si lo tomo seré un chico genial como todos ustedes!"

"No… Haze, asi no es como funciona…" dijo Quill un poco preocupado por su novio "No… no necesitas beber alcohol para ser genial como nosotros… d-digo, ¡Ni siquiera somos geniales!"

"Pero… si somos geniales, y mucho" respondió Alex

"Agh… ¡No están ayudando!, ¡A lo que quiero llegar es no beban demasiado!, ¡No necesitamos beber para disfrutar del momento!, y lo que menos necesitamos en este momento es alguien desmayándose por beber mucho alcohol como un Servine lo hizo una vez" dijo Quill

"¡Oye!" respondió Serv furioso

"Chicos, entiendo que queremos dejar las reglas puestas de inmediato, pero si nos quedamos acá hablando nos perderemos casi toda la fiesta…" dijo Leon "Ya hemos perdido cinco minutos y cuarenta y siete segundos hablando…"

"¡Cierto!" dijo Braix "Entonces, repasemos rápidamente todo, no beberemos mucho, e intentaremos mantenernos unidos durante toda la fiesta, ¿les parece bien?" preguntó el Braixen, no podía esperar ningún segundo más parado

"Me parece bien" confirmo Leon

"Bien" respondió Serv, un poco molesto de no poder beber todo lo que quisiera

"Bien, con todo eso listo, no perdamos ningún segundo más… ¡Vamos!" los seis pokémons se adentraron en la fiesta, su primera parada siendo la mesa donde se encontraban todas las bebidas, alcohólicas y no-alcohólicas, tuvieron que abrirse paso por toda la masa de cuerpos que se encontraban en la pista de baile para llegar ahí

La fiesta recién estaba empezando y los seis pokémons se asegurarían de disfrutar cada segundo de ella, no solo de la fiesta, si no de la noche más larga de todas sus vidas, una noche que no olvidarían por mucho tiempo

Una vez llegaron a la mesa de los alcoholes, dejaron que Alex eligiera uno para servirle a los demás, dado que él era el que tenía más conocimiento sobre esto, Alex reviso cada una de las botellas, y eligió la que sabía era lo suficientemente suave para que todos pudieran tomar, tomo seis vasos plásticos rojos de la torre que estaba apilada a un lado de la mesa, y vertió un poco de la botella en cada uno de ellos, luego procedió a entregarle una botella a cada uno de sus amigos, quedándose una el, los seis pokémons se sentaron en una de las butacas que apuntaban a la pista de baile, la cual parecía estar puesta para que los pokémons cansados de bailar pudieran sentarse un poco y descansar en ella, simplemente apreciando de ver el baile frenético de todos los pokémons, cada uno con un diferente estilo, mientras bebían del contenido del vaso plástico que llevaban en la mano

 **(…)**

Puede que no hayan seguidos las reglas establecidas de la forma más correcta, un vaso se convirtió en dos, y de dos pasaron en tres, y ese fue el momento donde Leon, reluctantemente, tuvo que hacer el papel de pokémon maduro y prohibir que bebieran más alcohol, aun asi, todo lo que fue ingerido fue suficiente para que las risas y chistes fluyeran de una manera mucho más libres. Como Serv menciono antes, habían perdido gran parte de su vergüenza, y ahora lo único que les importaba era divertirse

Las luces de fiesta golpeando hacían el momento mucho más agradable, era como si estuviera en otro mundo completamente diferente, y los seis estaban disfrutando cada segundo de esto, y eso que todavia estaban en lo que se podía considerar "el inicio de la fiesta", todavia sentados simplemente riendo entre ellos, podrían dejar los bailes y locuras para despues

"¿Recuerdan cuando tú y Serv fingieron ser novios durante la visita de los padres?" pregunto Leon, dirigiéndose a Alex, durante estos treinta minutos que han estado sentados han pasado por al menos cinco temas, y ahora se dedicaban a simplemente recordar todo lo que ha pasado este año "Y luego, cuando yo y Braix volvimos a la habitación ustedes estaban besándose, creo que esa es la definición de irónico" todos los pokémons rieron, bajo la influencia del alcohol todas las historias parecían rutinas de comedia

"Claro que recuerdo, los tiempos oscuros cuando tenía que volverme extremadamente pervertido con él para que entendiera lo mucho que lo quería" dijo Alex entre risas "Debes admitir que incluso cuando te quejabas amabas todo lo que te hacia" dijo Alex, dirigiéndose a Serv

"Claro que sí, ¿Acaso no era obvio?, solo que tienes que entender que tenía que hacerme el difícil… porque si no me hacia el difícil tu no lo harías, ¿Entiendes?... ¿Lo que dije tiene sentido cierto?" preguntó Serv a los demás, los cinco asintiendo "Al menos los padres de mi novio no eran millonarios engreídos…"

"Oye, los padres de Haze… puede que se vean asi, pero la verdad son muy agradables una vez los conoces bien" respondió Quill a las indirectas del Servine "Además, a cualquier le encantaría ser millonario con el trabajo que ellos tienen…"

"¡Sí!, se me olvido contarles sobre eso" hablo Haze, en cualquier otro momento el trabajo de sus padres le hubiera dado vergüenza, pero ya no tenía inhibiciones "¡Mis padres trabajan haciendo películas pornográficas!, ¡Por eso tienten tanto dinero!" dijo Haze, como si estuviera contando cualquier otro chiste

"¿Qué?, ¿Enserio?" pregunto Alex sorprendido, Haze asintió, dejando al Zoroark completamente perplejo, los padres de uno de sus amigos trabajaba en uno de sus rumbos favoritos y el recién se enteraba de eso

"¿Y actúan en ellas?" pregunto Braix curioso, ladeando su cabeza levemente

"No, simplemente son directores y se aseguran de que todo salga bien, buscan a los mejores actores y actrices y se aseguran de hacer las películas que le parezcan más atractiva al público general" respondió Haze, tener tanta atención de los cinco lo ponía muy feliz "Aunque no estoy seguro si alguna vez han actuado ellos… nunca les he preguntado eso"

"No como yo, cuando fui a su casa me asegure de hacerle todas las preguntas que pude, ¡Y son unos genios!, ¡Aprendí más allá que en todas las clases de educación sexual de acá!, cualquier pregunta que hiciera ellos la respondían inmediatamente" respondió Quill con una sonrisa, orgulloso de su novio

"Pero… Haze, ¿De verdad te interesa saber si ellos dos han actuado en eso?, digo, yo no sé qué haría si me enterara que mi madre solía ser una actriz porno o algo… probablemente buscaría a un Beheeyem para que borrara eso de mi mente" dijo Leon, imaginar la situación solo le hacía sentir repulsión

"Oh, acabas de poner una imagen en mi mente de mi madre como actriz porno Leon" dijo Braix, agarrando su cabeza afectado "Y no me gusta, no me gusta para nada… que asco…"

"Aw, vamos, tu madre es muy parecida a ti, por lo que es bastante hermosa, ¡como tú!, tu harías una buena estrella porno también, probablemente podrías hacerte pasar por una hembra y nadie se daría cuenta" dijo Leon, envolviendo el cuello de Braix con su brazo y acercándolo más a el

"¿Eso sonaba mucho mejor en tu cabeza?, ¿No?" pregunto Braix, riendo al escuchar las resbaladizas palabras del Lucario "Aun asi, probablemente tienes razon, puede que pueda hacer una buena estrella de porno, o al menos una buena modelo"

"Y ahora todos tenemos esa imagen en nuestra cabeza, muchas gracias Leon" dijo Serv sarcásticamente, intentando borrar la imagen de su mejor amigo de su mente "Necesito otro trago" dijo Serv levantándose de la silla, pero inmediatamente Alex lo agarro y lo hizo sentar

"¿A dónde crees que vas?" pregunto Alex con un tono reprochador "Dijimos que no beberíamos tanto, ya bebiste suficiente"

"Agh, bien" refunfuño Serv, cruzándose de brazos "No es necesario que me trates como un niño Alex, se cuidarme solo"

"Bueno, puede que no seas un niño, pero eso no significa que no pueda preocuparme por ti, digo, podrías considerarme experto en estos temas y sé que tomar un poco más hará que te desmayes… de nuevo" respondió Alex, abrazando al Servine

"En fin…" Braix estaba en trance mirando la pista de baile, las luces de disco finalmente se habían llevado lo mejor de él, y sus ganas de bailar subieron de un porciento a cien en menos de un instante "¿Quieren hacer otra cosa?... como… ¿Bailar?, digo, no es que quiera bailar ni nada parecido, pero si ustedes quieren, lo haré"

"Braix, si quieres bailar, solo tienes que decirlo" dijo Quill, reconociendo claramente las intenciones de las palabras del Braixen "No debería darte vergüenza querer bailar de vez en cuando… es algo natural, mis padres siempre solían bailar tangos"

"Bien, puede que exista una pequeña posibilidad de que tenga ganas de bailar un rato" dijo Braix, rodando sus ojos como si querer bailar fuera algo imposible para él, Leon dejo salir una pequeña risita al ver a su novio de esa forma

"Si tanto quieres bailar, vamos a bailar" dijo Leon, levantándose de los asientos y tendiéndole una mano a Braix "¿Me permite bailar esta pieza con usted señorita?" dijo Leon, fingiendo un tono elegante que no encajaba con la música juvenil que sonaba de fondo, Braix casi comienza a reírse a carcajadas, pero decidió seguirle el juego

"Sería un honor" dijo Braix, tomando la mano y levantándose, siguiendo a Leon a la pista de baile

"¿No me vas a invitar a bailar como ellos dos lo hicieron?" preguntó Serv a Alex "Deberías ser mas asi, a todos nos gusta cuando alguien es caballeroso con nosotros" se quejó Serv

"Tengo una idea mejor, yo y tu vamos a ir a bailar, lo vamos a disfrutar, es una orden porque eres mi mascota y me perteneces completamente, y no aceptare un no como respuesta, ¿te parece esa una mejor invitación querido Serv?" pregunto Alex seriamente

"…bien…" dijo Serv sonrojándose, era mucho mejor que la caballerosidad de Leon, pero él no iba a admitir eso, Alex se levantó y tomo ambas manos de Serv para levantarlo, ambos se dirigieron a la pista de baile, dejando a Quill y Haze solos en los asientos

Quill se quedó en silencio, pensando "…Recuerdas cuando recién comenzamos como novios, y creíamos que éramos demasiado melosos y molestaríamos a los demás" pregunto Quill "Ahora no puedo creer que ellos cuatro puedan ser el doble de melosos y ridículos"

"Si, ha habido muchos cambios estos últimos meses" dijo Haze riendo "En fin, ¿Vamos a bailar?" preguntó el Buizel, levantándose del asiento de un salto y agarrando la mano de Quill, tirando de el

"Jejeje, bien, vamos" dijo Quill, dejándose ser arrastrado por el Buizel a la pista de baile, ahora que lo pensaba nunca habia tenido la oportunidad para bailar con su novio, asi que este era el momento perfecto para pasar un momento agradable con el

 **(…)**

 _ **I'm caught up in this**_

 _ **I'm caught up in this murder**_

 _ **I'm trying to get away, but**_

El tiempo paso extremadamente rapido para los seis pokémons, canción tras canción, los seis pokémons no se aburrían de bailar, aunque ya no sintieran sus piernas y estuvieran exhaustos, el alcohol les daba la energía suficiente para seguir moviéndose de una manera casi cómica, que se vería fuera de lugar en otro lado que no fuera una fiesta de adolescentes

El alcohol no solo introdujo la inhibición de la vergüenza en los pokémons, sino que también trajo consigo la introducción de distintos pensamientos pervertidos a la mente de todos, la inhibición de cualquier otro pensamiento les permitía a los pokémons simplemente ver a su pareja como otra cosa, como alguien al que debían hacer suyo porque sus instintos se lo pedia

Los primeros afectados por estos pensamientos fueron Quill y Haze, los cuales haces unos minutos habían estado rompiendo con el espacio personal del otro, entre toques y manoseos salían risas, combinación de risas pervertidas y risas de diversión

"Te amo Quill…" dijo el Buizel, antes de que el Quilava pudiera responder, el Buizel torpemente se acercó y deposito un beso en los labios de Quill, peso que rápidamente se convirtió en uno mucho más apasionado, el sabor de la boca del otro era levemente arruinado por el sabor que el alcohol habia dejado en la boca de ambos, pero eso no les importaba

Quill envolvió la cadera del Buizel con sus brazos, acercándolo más a él sin romper el beso, con una mano agarro la cabeza del Buizel e hizo que la ladeara un poco, de esa forma el beso podría proceder de una manera mucho más natural, que permitía que sus lenguas llegaran mucho más profundos en la boca del otro

Los pokémons se separan en cuanto sintieron que se desmayarían por la falta de aire, se miraron con lujuria y deseo, ambos sabían lo que el otro quería, lo cual coincidía con lo que sus cuerpos le pedían "¿Vamos a la habitación?" pregunto Haze con una voz seductora, sus ojos llenos de lujuria

"Claro~" respondió Quill, le agradeció a Arceus que todavia pudiera pensar correctamente "Pero creo que deberíamos avisarle a alguien, de esa forma no entraran a la habitación mientras lo estamos haciendo…" Haze lo pensó por un momento, aunque no podía esperar, supo que esa era la opción más lógica

"Bien, deberíamos avisarle a Leon, creo que es el único de los cuatro que se preocuparía de no entrar a la habitación" Haze tomo la mano de Quill y tiro de ella, abriéndose paso por la masa de pokémons que se encontraban en la pista de baile, no le tomo mucho tiempo encontrar a Leon, el cual en este momento se encontraba bailando con Braix, Haze se acercó y se puso de puntillas para tocar el hombro del Lucario, dado que era demasiado bajo, el Lucario inmediatamente se volteo "¡Hola Leon!" dijo el Buizel con su característica felicidad

"Oh, hola Haze, hola Quill" respondió Leon, por primera vez en toda la noche dejando de prestarle atención al Braixen que se encontraba a su lado "¿Qué necesitan?"

"Bueno, yo y Haze vamos a volver a la habitación, ya sabes, para… hacer eso…" aunque el alcohol fuera un inhibidor de la vergüenza, eso no cambiaba el hecho de que era muy vergonzoso hablar de esto con otro amigo "¿Podrías preocuparte de que nadie vuelva a la habitación?, para no interrumpirnos"

"Claro, entiendo" respondió el Lucario, despues de todo sentía que le debia un favor al Quilava "Ustedes no se preocupen, yo me hare cargo de que nadie vaya a la habitación, ustedes simplemente vayan y pasen un buen rato~" dijo Leon con una sonrisa

"¡Muchas gracias Leon!" respondió Haze dando un gran y torpe salto de felicidad, tomo la mano de Quill y comenzó a correr una vez más con él, esta vez dirigiéndose a la salida del salón principal, salieron de este entre risas y carcajadas, ambos ansiosos por lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir

La luna estaba en su punto más alto, ambos pokémons avanzaron torpemente por las zonas verdes de la escuela en camino al edificio de las habitaciones, muchas veces estuvieron a punto de resbalarse y caer dado que estaban bajo la influencia, finalmente llegaron a la entrada del edificio donde un pokémon se encontraba, pokémon que hizo que toda su felicidad y diversión se convirtiera en terror

El Dewott se encontraba sentado esperando que uno de los seis apareciera, pero una vez vio a Quill y Haze acercarse se puso de pie, examinando a ambos pokémons de arriba abajo, la pareja también examino al Dewott, estaban completamente petrificados, aunque sus mentes le pidieran correr sus cuerpos no reaccionaban de la misma manera, miraron a Jake estupefactos, se veía mucho más demacrado que la última vez que lo visitaron, su pelaje estaba sucio, algunas partes manchadas con sangre, y sus ojos… los mismos ojos que estaban llenos de tristeza y esperanza cuando visitaron al Dewott por primera vez, y luego que simplemente fueron remplazados por ojos llenos de tristeza, ahora eran ojos llenos de odio, ojos que han visto mucho y han recibido muy poco

"¿J-Jake?..." pregunto Haze extremadamente confundido, ninguna otra palabras podía salir de su boca, no sabía que decir, no sabía cómo actuar

"Esperaba que ustedes dos fueras los primeros en llegar, despues de todo, ustedes dos son los que menos me dañaron de todos…" dijo el Dewott, al igual que sus ojos, su voz parecía estar llena de odio "…aun asi, ustedes me prometieron que Blacky iba a estar bien, ¿recuerdan?... que nada malo le iba a pasar"

"Tu… se supone que estás muerto…" Quill agarro la mano de Haze con más fuerza, listo para comenzar a correr con él en caso de que algo ocurriera "Eso nos dijo todo el mundo, ¡Que estabas muerto!" la confusión golpeaba la cabeza del Quilava como un martillo, pero no, Jake estaba enfrente de ellos, con odio fluyendo por sus venas

"Eso les encantaría, ¿No es asi?" preguntó el Dewott, satisfecho al saber que su plan habia funcionado a la perfección "¿Cómo estaba la fiesta?, es como si ya se hubieran olvidado completamente de lo que le hicieron a Blacky, y simplemente hubieran seguido sus vidas como si nada hubiera pasado… disfrutando y riendo, mientras arruinaron su vida…"

"¡Nosotros no arruinamos la vida de Blacky!" se defendió Haze, sintio las lágrimas acumularse en sus ojos, se sentía extremadamente culpable "¡Y tampoco ninguno de nuestros amigos arruino la vida de Blacky!, ¡No es nuestra culpa!"

"¿¡Entonces de quién es?!" pregunto el Dewott agresivamente, dando un paso adelante, haciendo que la pareja diera un paso atrás "¡Puede que ustedes no hayan sido los principales causantes de todo eso!, ¡Pero fueron parte de esto!, ¡HICIERON UNA PROMESA QUE NO PUDIERON CUMPLIR!" grito el Dewott, dio otro paso adelante "Y me asegurare de vengarme de todos los causantes de esto, ustedes dos, el Zoroark, el Servine, y el Lucario… los cinco pokémons que no arruinaron solo mi vida, si no que arruinaron la vida de la persona que más amaba… y luego iré por el causante de todo eso… su director, me asegurare de que pague por todo lo que ha hecho…"

"Q-Quill…" Haze dijo en un hilo de voz, quebrando en llanto "Q-quiero… irme de acá Quill…" el pánico estaba introduciéndose en la mente de ambos

"Ustedes dos sí que hacen una buena pareja… espero que una vez termine con esto, puedan estar juntos para siempre en otra vida… como yo tenía planeado hacerlo con Blacky" dijo el Dewott, girando un objeto que tenía en la mano, y ahí Quill se dio cuenta de las intenciones de Jake, no por algo tenía un cuchillo en su mano

"Por favor… Jake… no es nuestra culpa, nosotros no esperábamos que Blacky fuera a suicidarse, nosotros pensábamos que todo iba a salir bien, que luego de cinco años tú y el podrían vivir una vida normal y olvidarse de todo esto… no tienes que hacerlo… matarnos a todos no va a traer a Blacky de vuelta a la vida…" la mala elección de palabras del Quilava hizo que Jake perdiera toda la calma, su rostro retorciéndose en uno de dolor

"¡CALLATE!" grito el Dewott, y eso fue suficiente para que Quill comenzara a moverse, tomo la mano de Haze lo más fuerte que pudo y comenzó a correr con él, y a juzgar por los ruidos que se escuchaban detrás de él, el Dewott también habia comenzado a correr detrás de ellos

"¡Quill!" Haze hacia su mayor esfuerzo para poder mantenerse en pie y seguir el ritmo de Quill "¡N-no quiero morir!" el Buizel gritaba en vano, Quill no respondió, simplemente siguió corriendo de vuelta al edificio del salón principal, aunque no sonaba bastante inteligente llevar a un asesino a un salón con miles de adolescentes, era la única opción que a su cerebro alcoholizado se le ocurría

Cerebro alcoholizado que lo llevo a cometer el peor error de su vida

Una paso adelante mal dado, Quill resbalo y cayó al suelo, al estar de la mano con Haze ambos cayeron, y no fueron lo suficientemente rápidos para poder levantarse y seguir corriendo, Jake agarro al Buizel y lo obligo a levantarse, con el cuchillo en su cuello para que no intentara nada raro, Haze se quedó petrificado, se hubiera retorcido para intentar escapar pero no quería que ese cuchillo entrara en su cuello

Quill se levantó del suelo asustado, miro a Jake y a su novio, estaba asustado, no sabía qué hacer ni que decir para que su novio no fuera asesinado, lo único que podía hacer era rogar "P-por favor… s-suéltalo… no tienes que matarlo… nadie tiene que morir… n-no lo mates… no puedo vivir sin el…" sintio las lágrimas acumularse en sus ojos, mientras veía la mirada del Buizel, tan asustada y aterrorizada 

"No te preocupes…" dijo Jake con calma "Me asegurare de que no vivas sin el… podemos hacer… un cambio, tu vida, por la de él, me dejas asesinarte y yo lo soltare, vivirá un día más… ¿De acuerdo?" pregunto Jake

"¡Quill!, ¡N-no lo hagas!, e-es una mentira…" dijo Haze, las lágrimas fluyendo libremente por sus ojos

"Haze…" respondió Quill, sentía su alma partirse en dos al ver a Haze sufrir de esa forma "Por favor… Jake, h-hay otra forma de hacer esto, ¡Te podemos ayudar a empezar de nuevo!, n-no tienes que hacer esto… por favor…"

"Yo soy el que elige las opciones acá, ¿De acuerdo?" respondió el Dewott, apretando el cuello de Haze con más fuerza y acercando el cuchillo aún más "Contare hasta tres para que tomes una decisión, ¿De acuerdo?... tres…" Jake comenzó a contar, dejando a Quill con la decisión en sus manos

"¡Por favor Jake!, ¡No tienes que asesinar a nadie!" dijo Quill, las lágrimas también fluyendo por sus ojos "M-mantén la calma Haze, n-nada malo va a pasar… te amo…" decía el Quilava, intentando hacer calmar al Buizel, el cual estaba en pánico, rogando por su vida y por la de su novio

"P-por favor… d-déjame ir…" dijo el Buizel, comenzando a retorcerse en los brazos del Dewott y asegurándose de que su cuello no tocara la filuda hoja "n-no quiero morir… n-necesito a mis padres… no quiero morir… no quiero morir… quiero ver a papá… quiero ver a mamá… los necesito…" se repetía Haze a si mismo

"…Me aburrí de tantas quejas… cero…" con un fuerte movimiento, el Dewott introdujo el cuchillo en el cuello del Buizel, sacando un grito ahogado de este, y de también su novio, el cual vio la escena aterrorizado y con todas sus emociones rotas

"Q-Quill…" dijo Haze en un hilo de voz, mirando a Quill con esos ojos que el tanto amaba, pero que ahora estaban llenos de tristeza, pánico, y terror, aunque lentamente sus ojos comenzaron a perder vida. Haze pudo ver toda su corta vida pasar frente a sus ojos, todas las cosas que hizo, todas las cosas que tenía pensado hacer, disfrutando con sus cuatro amigos, disfrutando con Quill, la persona que más amaba en el mundo, con otro fuerte movimiento, Jake saco el cuchillo del cuello del Buizel, el cual cayó al suelo inerte

"H-Haze…" Quill vio el cadáver de su novio caer, y aun asi no podía creer que este de verdad acababa de morir, quería gritar a los cuatro vientos, pero su cuerpo se lo impedía "n-no…" sus piernas no pudieron mantenerlo de pie, se dejó caer en sus rodillas, mirando el cuerpo de Haze, que si no fuera por la sangre que brotaba de su cuello parecía estar descansando pacíficamente

"Asegúrate de aprender a tomar decisiones más rapido la segunda vez, aunque… no creo que haya una segunda vez" Jake lentamente se acercó al Quilava, sabía que este no se moviera ni intentaría escapar dado que todavia seguía en shock por la muerte de su novio "¿Ahora entiendes como me sentía yo al enterarme que Blacky habia muerto?"

"¿Por qué?… e-el no merecía morir" dijo Quill, recordando todos los momentos con su novio, todas las risas, todos sus pequeños saltitos de felicidad "N-no…" los pensamientos hicieron que ni siquiera sintiera cuando la hoja filuda entró por su estómago, Jake lo apuñalo un par de veces, la sangre de las heridas fluyendo y manchando todo su estómago y el pasto, aunque eso a Quill ya no le importaba, ya no tenía nada por lo que vivir

"Espero puedas encontrarte con él en el mundo de mas allá, si algo asi de verdad existe…" dijo Jake con un poco de compasión, con una patada hizo que Quill cayera al suelo, al lado del cadáver de su novio, lentamente desangrándose "En fin, te dejare pasar estos últimos segundos con el… fuiste valiente Quill, te lo mereces…"

Quill miro cara a cara a su novio, sus rostro se veía tan pacifico, como todas las mañanas cuando despertaba a su lado, sintio sus parpados volverse más pesados, como si le estuviera dando sueño, pero sabía que este sería un sueño del que no podría despertar, no pudo más, y los cerro, toda la pérdida de sangre haciéndolo quedar inconsciente, a segundos de morir

Unos minutos despues, el Dewott se agacho al lado del Quilava y busco su pulso, aliviado al darse cuenta de que ya no quedaba ninguno, agarro ambos cadáveres por las piernas, y se los llevo, tenía que esconderlos y que nadie los encontrara antes de terminar con su plan

Ambos pokémons muertos se encontraban en un mundo mejor, un mundo donde podrían estar juntos por siempre, un mundo donde podrían envejecer juntos y decirse lo mucho que se amaban el uno al otro, un mundo donde el mal y el odio no existían. Estos pensamientos aliviaban un poco la mente de Jake, el cual no podía evitar sentirse un poco culpable al repetir las últimas palabras de cada uno, como Haze llamaba a sus padres, y como Quill no podía creer que su novio estaba muerto, pero Jake sabía que esto era su destino, tenía que vengar a su novio

Podía dejar la culpabilidad para despues

"Solo un poco más Blacky…" Jake repetía su mantra de locura en su cabeza, las únicas palabras que lo mantenían sano y cuerdo, y decidido a terminar con lo que habia empezado hace ya unos meses, una vez escondió los cuerpos dentro de la habitación de los seis, volvió a colocarse en la entrada del edificio de las habitaciones, esperando a las siguientes víctimas, aunque quizás esta vez tuviera que cambiar sus planes un poco si quería sorprenderlos…

 **(…)**

 _ **I'm trapped in this phase**_

 _ **I'm caught up in this masquerade**_

Serv y Alex habían parado de bailar hace unos minutos ya, ahora se encontraban en los asientos de antes, simplemente besándose, Serv sentado en el regazo de Alex con sus manos en el pecho del Zoroark, mientras que Alex tenía sus manos en la cadera de Serv. Se separaron por quinta vez para buscar aire

"Bebamos solo un poco más de alcohol…" dijo Serv con una voz llena de lujuria "Por favor~, será divertido…" el Servine comenzó a acurrucarse en el pecho de su novio, intentando convencerlo "Por favor~..."

"Serv, sabes lo mucho que me encantaría verte un poco más ebrio… más de lo que estas al menos" dijo Alex con una risita al ver la insistencia de su novio, habia estado pidiéndole seguir bebiendo por al menos una hora "Pero sabes que le prometimos a Leon que beberíamos poco…"

"Aww, ¡Por favor!" Alex simplemente negó la cabeza, conduciendo a que el Servine decidiera tomar otra estancia "Si no bebemos, me iré corriendo y buscare alcohol en otro lado" dijo el Servine fingiendo estar enojado, cruzándose de brazos

"¿Te iras corriendo?, ¿Cómo cuando una vez estábamos practicando y te fuiste corriendo y terminamos teniendo sexo fuera de la habitación?" preguntó el Zoroark levantando una ceja

"¡Sí!, ¡Solo que esta vez no me podrás atrapar!" dijo el Servine confiado de sí mismo "Asi que te doy la última oportunidad Alex, ¿Beberemos alcohol o no?" preguntó el Servine "Y piensa bien la respuesta, porque una vez corra, ¡Nunca me atraparas!"

"Qué tal si te digo, que no, no beberemos nada mas de alcohol y eso es una orden pequeño Servine" respondió Alex seriamente, perseguir a Serv y jugar un juego de depredador presa sonaba como algo interesante "Ahora, te daré cinco segundos para correr, y si logro atraparte hare **de todo** contigo…" las palabras amenazadoras fueron suficientes para despertar el interés del Servine

"B-bien, ¡Si asi quieres jugar!" el Servine se levantó rápidamente del regazo del Zoroark y comenzó a correr hacia la salida del salón, dejando al Zoroark contando hasta cinco para correr detrás de él. Una vez el Servine salio, el cerebro ebrio de Alex finalmente reacción a lo que estaba ocurriendo

"Oh, ¡Mierda!" Alex entro en estado de pánico, no podía dejar a Serv solo de esa forma, se levantó del asiento rápidamente y corrió detrás del Servine, el cual ya habia salido del salón hacia las zonas verdes de la escuela "¡Mierda! ¡Mierda! ¡Mierda!"

Serv corrió por las zonas verdes esquivando los árboles, entre risas mientras se imaginaba al Zoroark corriendo detrás de él, ya sabía todo lo que iba a pasar, iba a dejar que Alex lo atrapara, ambos caerían al suelo y probablemente tendrían una larga y apasionada sesión de sexo, y si todavia quedaba tiempo, Serv lo convencería de beber un poco más de alcohol, ¡El plan perfecto!

Una vez se dio cuenta de la situación en la que estaba, se detuvo bruscamente, estaba solo, en la escuela que estaba completamente oscura, sin nadie que pudiera protegerlo… en cualquier momento un pokémon podría salir de su escondite en los árboles y raptarlo… de nuevo…

Miro rápidamente hacia todos lados, su mente en estado de pánico asegurándose que nadie estuviera cerca de él, esto fue una horrible idea, sentía la ansiedad llenar su cuerpo y mente, el tenebroso y oscuro ambiente sacando afuera sus mayores miedos

"¡Serv!" escucho la voz de Alex a lo lejos, pero no estaba seguro de donde venía, su mente era un caos en este momento

"¡A-Alex!, ¿D-dónde estás?" grito el Servine de vuelta "¡P-por favor!, ¡Ven!" sintio lagrimas acumularse en sus ojos, no podía aguantar solo ningún segundo más, necesitaba sentirse protegido, y solo habia un pokémon en el mundo que podía hacerlo sentir protegido "¡A-Alex!" volvió a gritar, cerrando sus ojos en miedo

"¡Quédate ahí!, ¡Voy de inmediato!" grito Alex de nuevo, no es que Serv pudiera moverse, pero se quedó ahí, con sus ojos cerrados, intentando olvidarse que estaba solo en la oscuridad, completamente indefenso. Los segundos parecieron horas para el Servine, esperando que su novio finalmente lo encontrara, comenzó a temblar más fuerte cuando sintio unos pasos delante de él "Serv, calma… soy yo…" la voz de Alex inmediatamente calmo al Servine, el cual abrió sus ojos, delante de él se encontraba su novio, mirándolo preocupado "Maldito idiota… nunca más corras solo de esa forma, no ves que me tenías preoc-" Alex dejo salir un grito ahogado y arqueo su espalda, su rostro cambiando inmediatamente a uno de terror y confusión, sintio la sangre brotar por su espalda, y luego sintio su cuerpo estremecerse otra vez con el siguiente impacto, y con el siguiente, y con el siguiente…

"¿A-Alex?" pregunto Serv asustado al ver el cuerpo de su novio estremecerse de esa forma, pudo ver como un pequeño hilo de sangre bajaba por la boca de Alex "¿¡ALEX?!, ¿Q-que ocurre?" casi como una de sus pesadillas

"S-Serv…" dijo Alex en un hilo de voz, antes de caer al suelo delante de Serv, revelando al pokémon que estaba detrás del Zoroark, un Dewott con un cuchillo, cual hoja ya estaba manchada y llena de sangre, el cerebro del Servine finalmente hizo la conexión en su cabeza, sintiendo un gran golpe en su corazón

"¡¿QUE MIERDA?!" grito el Servine estupefacto, el cuerpo de su novio estaba delante de él, y él no sabía qué hacer, no sabía que decir, eso combinado con que enfrente del tenia a un pokémon que él pensaba estaba muerto "¿¡QUE MIERDA ACABAS DE HACER?!"

"Deberías estar agradeciéndome que no le di una muerte más lenta… una muerte sorpresa, pudo haber sufrido mucho más…" dijo el Dewott tranquilamente "El Zoroark que causo todo esto, el único idiota que no podía conformarse con ser controlado por el culto, y tuvo que romper con todo… digo, no lo tomes a mal, también odiaba ese culto, pero si Alex nunca hubiera entrado en el nada de esto hubiera pasado…"

"¡EL NO ENTRO AL CULTO!, ¡EL FUE FORZADO A CASI ASESINAR POKÉMONS!, ¡NO ES SU CULPA QUE TU TE HAYAS IDO A LA CARCEL!" grito el Servine agresivamente, sintio sus ojos llenarse de lágrimas, pero todavia seguía en estado de shock y no podía liberarlas

"¿No es su culpa?, si no me equivoco él fue el que rompió la cadena, el comenzó el efecto domino que me llevo a la cárcel, puede que no lo haya hecho intencionalmente, pero es su culpa de todas formas…" dijo el Dewott, tocando la punta del cuchillo "Ahora… tu… el pokémon que Blacky no pudo terminar de asesinar… esta vez no hay ningún pokémon que pueda salvarte…" 

Por un momento, Serv pudo ver a Blacky en Jake, no eran tan diferentes despues de todo, ambos querían verlos sufrir "¡No!, p-por favor… no de nuevo… ¡NO QUIERO VOLVER A VIVIR ESTO!" rogo el Servine, al ver como Jake se acercaba a él con el cuchillo, no podía escapar seria en vano "P-por favor..."

"Siento que Blacky ya te ha hecho sufrir mucho, te vi correr hasta acá, vi lo asustado que estabas de la oscuridad, eso fue causado por Blacky, ¿No es asi?, ¿Te sigue aterrando incluso despues de estar muerto, no es asi?" preguntó Jake un poco sorprendido, pero no recibió ninguna respuesta del Servine, que estaba llorando en el suelo "No quiero hacerte sufrir más de lo que has sufrido… terminare con esto rapido, ¿sí?" Jake levanto el cuchillo y con todas sus fuerzas lo enterró en el Servine, el cual abrió sus ojos como platos y dejo salir un grito ahogado al sentir la hoja entrar en su estómago, simplemente cerro sus ojos y espero que esto terminara rápidamente

Jake levantaba el cuchillo y apuñalaba al Servine lo mas rápidamente posible, intentando que este quedara inconsciente lo mas rapido posible, miraba la sangre del Servine brotar por su estómago y caer al césped, la decena de heridas haciendo que su estómago estuviera manchado en ella

Jake podía sentir como la respiración del Servine se volvía más errática, como si estuviera con todas sus fuerzas intentando mantenerse vivo, pero era en vano. Para la sorpresa de Jake, Serv no dijo ninguna palabra mientras era asesinado, simplemente acepto su destino, dejando salir pequeños y casi inaudibles gemidos de dolor al sentir la hoja entrar y salir de él, esperando encontrarse con Alex en el mundo del mas allá, si es que de verdad habia uno

Finalmente, Serv cayó en las garras de la muerte, la pérdida de sangre fue suficiente para que su alma desapareciera del mundo… Una vez supo que su trabajo estaba hecho, Jake miro a Serv con cierta compasión, se agacho y con una mano cerro los parpados para cubrir los ojos sin vida del Servine, agarro los cuerpos de ambos, y volvió a dirigirse al edificio de las habitaciones

"Solo falta un pokémon Blacky… un pokémon mas y iré por ese director…" se dijo a si mismo Jake, mientras caminaba por la escuela arrastrando los cadáveres "Te lo prometo Blacky… y luego, estaremos juntos para siempre…"

 **(…)**

 _ **You always said**_

 _ **I was out of control**_

 _ **Teach me hatred**_

 _ **Then let me go**_

Braix y Leon eran los únicos de los seis que quedaban en la fiesta, habían perdido la noción del tiempo desde que habían empezado a bailar, acción que seguían haciendo, las canciones más rápidas habían sido reemplazadas por canciones lentas y romántica, ambos pokémons tomados de las manos, mirándose mientras se movían por el lugar al ritmo de la canción, ahora con un poco más de practica dado que ya habían bailado asi una vez

"Te amo…" dijo el Lucario, perdiéndose en los ojos de su novio "Sé que quizás te lo digo demasiado seguido, pero eres el mejor pokémon de todo el mundo…"

"No te preocupes, nunca me aburro de que me lo digas" respondió el Braixen dejando salir una pequeña risita "Yo igual te amo Leon, con todo mi corazón…" Braix se acercó al Lucario y presiono sus labios contra los de él, conectándolos en un apasionado beso en el cual ambos pudieron sentir el sabor del otro combinado con el leve sabor del alcohol

Estuvieron asi unos segundos, besándose mientras se movían al ritmo de la música, perdiéndose en sus pensamientos sobre el otro, el mágico momento interrumpido una vez ambos tuvieron que separarse para recuperar aire, aunque eso no interrumpió las miradas de lujuria que se dedicaban entre ellos

"Por cierto… ¿Qué te dijeron Quill y Haze cuando se te acercaron?" pregunto Braix con un poco de curiosidad "Los dos parecían estar bastantes ansiosos por algo… Haze no es muy bueno escondiendo sus emociones" dijo Braix, dejando salir una pequeña risa

"Querían ir a la habitación a hacer el amor, me preguntaron si podía asegurarme que nadie más fuera, para que ellos tuvieran privacidad" respondió el Lucario "No creo que nadie quiera entrar a la habitación y encontrarse a sus dos amigos teniendo sexo"

"Aw, eso es un poco lamentable, estaba a punto de ofrecerte que volviéramos a la habitación, tendremos que dejarlo para otra ocasión…" dijo el Braixen con una pequeña sonrisa pervertida en sus labios "Entonces, si Quill y Haze están en la habitación, ¿Dónde están Alex y Serv?"

"Oh, mierda…" dijo Leon al darse cuenta que no estaba atento a que sus otros dos amigos no fueran a la habitación "Se me habia olvidado que ellos dos podían ser unos pervertidos… era obvio que irían a la habitación" dijo Leon, con su mirada intentando buscar por el salón a Serv y Alex "¿Crees que se hayan ido hace rato?" pregunto Leon

"No lo sé, yo me di cuenta recién que no estaban acá…" respondió el Braixen, ayudando a Leon a buscar con la mirada

"Entonces quizás todavia pueda alcanzarlos antes de que lleguen a la habitación…" respondió Leon, sacando sus brazos de la cadera del Braixen

"Aww… no tienes que ir… quédate conmigo…" se quejó el Braixen "Por favor…" intento poner ojos de perrito, mismos ojos que siempre funcionaban con Leon

"Lo siento Braix, pero le hice una promesa a Quill y Haze, y si quiero que sigan confiando en mi debo cumplir con ella, una promesa es una promesa…" respondió Leon seriamente "Calma, si quieres puedes acompañarme a buscarlos"

"Agh, bien… no te preocupes, yo te esperare aquí~" respondió Braix con una voz llena de lujuria gracias al alcohol "Solo intenta no tardar tanto~" dijo con una sonrisa pervertida

"Bien, prometo no tardar tanto~" respondió el Lucario devolviéndole la sonrisa pervertida, reluctantemente se alejó del Braixen y se dirigió a la puerta de salida, encontrándose con las áreas verdes de la escuela, adornadas por la hermosa luz de la luna

El Lucario inmediatamente comenzó a correr hacia la habitación, esperando encontrarse con los dos pokémons que estaba buscando en el camino, según su reloj interno eran las dos de la mañana con cincuenta y cinco minutos, no pudo evitar sorprenderse al ver lo rapido que habia pasado el tiempo, uno de los efectos de tener a Braix a su lado era olvidarse completamente de todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor

"¡Alex!, ¡Serv!" quizás, y si era lo suficientemente afortunado, ambos pokémons habían decidido hacer el amor en las afueras, siguió avanzando gritando el nombre de ambos pokémons, esperando encontrarlos en cualquier momento, donde les explicaría que no debían ir a la habitación porque otros dos pokémons ya estaban ocupados en ellas

"¿Buscas a alguien?" el Lucario escucho una voz desconocida detrás de él, una voz que lo puso incomodo, dado que podía sentir que estaba llena de rencor "Me temo que los dos pokémons que buscas ya no están con nosotros… pero no te preocupes, tu eres el siguiente…" Leon se volteó, encontrándose con el pokémon que menos esperaba ver, sintio su corazón dar un vuelco

"T-tu…" Leon no sabía que decir, estaba demasiado confundido para pensar correctamente "¿A qué te refieres con que ellos no están con nosotros?" pregunto Leon, ya habia visto el cuchillo que tenía en la mano, el cual estaba manchado en sangre, pero se negaba a creer que Jake se refería a eso

"Venganza…" respondió Jake, mirando al Lucario de arriba abajo con odio "Y ahora es tu turno… tú fuiste el que no me dejo asesinar a Alex cuando estaba siendo controlado por el culto, si lo hubiera asesinado, nada de esto hubiera pasado… pero tu tuviste que intervenir, te lanzaste encima mío y me inmovilizaste…"

"¿Qué?, no, si hubieras asesinado a Alex todo hubiera sido mucho peor, te hubieran dado una sentencia mucho más grande en la cárcel" respondió Leon, pero era en vano, Jake estaba demasiado convencido que todo era culpa de el "Y espera…" Leon agarro su cabeza, sintiendo como esta retumbaba "¿Dónde está Alex?, ¿Dónde está Serv?" pregunto Leon, era imposible que ellos dos estuvieran muertos

"¿Acaso no entiendes?, ellos dos ya no existen, están muertos, cobre venganza con cada uno de ellos… no solo con ellos dos, si no que con el Quilava y el Buizel, ustedes fueron los cinco pokémons que me llevaron a esto, ¡Y finalmente pude cobrar mi venganza!" respondió Jake con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro

"¿Quill y Haze también?..." pregunto Leon, el dolor de su cabeza haciéndose mucho más fuerte, sintio su vista volverse roja, toda su confusión y tristeza ahora volviéndose ira "¡NO!" de un salto Leon se lanzó encima del Dewott, atrapándolo por sorpresa y haciéndolo caer al suelo, Leon se colocó encima de él y se preparó para golpearlo, pero pudo ver como Jake reaccionaba y blandía su cuchillo, Leon fue lo suficientemente rapido para inmovilizar la mano donde Jake tenía el cuchillo con su mano izquierda "¡E-ESTO NO ERA NECESARIO!, ¡MATASTE A MIS AMIGOS!" grito el Lucario con odio

"¡Y USTEDES MATARON A MI NOVIO!" grito el Dewott de vuelta, intentando retorcerse, pero era en vano, el Lucario era mucho más fuerte que el "¡TENIA QUE MATARLOS!, ¡TENGO QUE MATARTE!, Y LUEGO IRE POR EL DIRECTOR" su voz estaba llena de rencor y odio

"¡NOSOTROS NO MATAMOS A TU NOVIO!" con su brazo derecho, Leon golpeo con todas sus fuerzas el rostro del Dewott, un poco de sangre saliendo de su nariz "¡NO ES NUESTRA CULPA QUE EL HAYA DECIDIDO SUICIDARSE!" volvió a golpearlo, la sangre del Dewott manchando su puño

"¡CALLATE!" grito Jake, intentando retorcerse, perdiendo un poco la consciencia dado los golpes del Lucario

"¿Leon?" una voz interrumpió la lucha de ambos, ambos pokémons giraron su vista, encontrándose con Braix, el cual estaba parado mirando a ambos pokémons "¿J-Jake?" el Braixen dejo salir un grito ahogado al ver al Dewott que se suponía estaba muerto

"B-Braix… ¡S-sal de acá!" ordeno Leon, Jake aprovecho el momento vulnerable de Leon, coloco ambas patas contra el pecho del Lucario y lo empujo, Leon cayó de espaldas al suelo, sin perder ningún segundo Jake se levantó del suelo y se lanzó encima del Lucario, inmediatamente clavando el cuchillo en su pecho

"¡LEON!" grito Braix, tapándose la boca al ver los ojos de Leon abrirse como platos al sentir el cuchillo entrar en él, sintio las lágrimas acumularse en sus ojos y el shock recorrer su cuerpo al ver como el Dewott repetía la acción una, y otra vez, con un rostro de pura satisfacción al ver como el cuerpo del Lucario se estremecía con cada apuñalada

"Tu…" dijo el Dewott entre apuñaladas al cuerpo ya inerte del Lucario, su pelaje lleno de sangre que salía de las múltiples heridas y bajaba hasta el césped "…Tú fuiste el único de los seis que no hizo nada para que Blacky muriera… pero aun asi, obviamente no puedo dejarte vivo despues de que hayas visto eso…" Jake no tuvo que decir más, aunque estuviera destruido por la muerte de su novio, Braix inmediatamente comenzó a correr en dirección del edificio de las habitaciones

 _ **You didn't care, no truth and no dare**_

 _ **In the bathroom, blow everywhere**_

 _ **Now you're so high, kiss all the guys**_

 _ **Making me jealous, I wonder why**_

En su mente la imagen del cadáver de su novio lo golpeaba como una bolsa de ladrillos, el mismo Leon que el tanto amaba acaba de ser asesinado por un pokémon que el creía estaba muerto, era demasiado para procesar, pero aun asi, Braix dejo salir sus lágrimas mientras subía por las escaleras y se dirigía a la habitación, una vez llego a la puerta la abrió y sintio un gran dolor en su corazón

Sus otros cuatro amigos yacían muertos en las camas, todos ellos con heridas diferentes pero con la misma forma, hechas por un cuchillo, el cuchillo del Dewott… Braix inmediatamente cerró la puerta, su respiración se habia vuelto más errática, y su confusión mucho más alta al ver como estaba pasando por una de sus pesadillas más grandes, solo que esto no era una simple pesadilla

Sintio todas las ganas de vomitar y la repulsión despues de ver todo lo que habia visto, pero no era momento para llorar la perdida de sus amigos, hizo el mayor esfuerzo para que sus piernas, las cuales temblaban, comenzaran a moverse de nuevo, sabía que quedarse en la habitación no era la mejor opción, y lo que menos quería era ver los cuerpos de sus amigos de nuevo

Corrió por el pasillo del segundo piso hasta la habitación que se encontraba al final de esta, no sabía a quién le pertenecía ni quien vivía ahí, pero no tenía ninguna idea mejor, con todas sus fuerzas giro la manilla y empujo la puerta, gracias a Arceus habían dejado sin llave, rápidamente cerró la puerta detrás de él, estaba a salvo, por ahora

Al fin todo lo que acababa de ocurrir llego a su mente, sí, todos sus amigos estaban muertos, toda las personas que el tanto amaba y apreciaba se encontraban muertos por un Dewott, el mismo Dewott que en este momento probablemente se encontraba buscándolo

Quill, Haze, Alex, Serv… Leon… todos ya no existían, todos fueron asesinados brutalmente, no los vería nunca más, no podría vivir ningún momento más con ellos, y a juzgar por la situación al tampoco le quedaba mucho tiempo de vida

Comenzó a llorar más fuerte, sus piernas no aguantaron mucho más, Braix se dejó caer al suelo a llorar la perdida de todos sus amigos, el frio suelo de la habitación sirviéndole de cobijo

Estaba completamente solo, no habia nadie que pudiera acompañarlo, ¿Quizás debia entregarse al Dewott?, ¿Y terminar con su vida en este mismo instante?

Era una decisión demasiado difícil para que un adolescente tomara asi como asi, Braix simplemente se dedicó a llorar, recordando todos los momentos buenos que vivió con sus amigos, entre sollozos no pudo evitar dejar salir unas risas al recordar todos los momentos en los que se rio con ellos

Recordando el mejor año de su vida.


	36. Special Episode 3: Souk Eye

**El Mejor Año de Nuestras Vidas: Parte 2 de 5**

 **¡Las reviews y críticas siempre se agradecen!**

Jake sonreía mientras esperaba en la ventana, en cualquier momento el Quilava y el Buizel que le prometieron que le dirían cuando encontraron a Blacky aparecerían, le dirían que Blacky estaba bien, que no hizo nada malo, solo se perdió, y le dirían lo mucho que Blacky lo extrañaba, y él les diría que le dijeran a Blacky que volvería, que tenía planes para escapar de la cárcel, y que si pudiera lo visitara a la cárcel

Su sonrisa se desvaneció cuando Quill y Haze aparecieron en la ventana, Haze tenía la parte debajo de sus ojos húmeda como si hubiera estado llorando, mientras que Quill miraba al suelo, como si estuviera avergonzado por todo lo que ocurrió

"¿C-como esta Blacky?" pregunto Jake, no se sentía cómodo al ver a sus dos mensajeros Asi, algo malo habia ocurrido, Blacky habia hecho algo malo, o peor, algo malo le habia pasado a Blacky…

"Blacky…" dijo Haze, pero no tuvo el valor para terminar la oración, miro para abajo y lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos

"Blacky… se suicidó…" dijo Quill sin levantar la mirada

No… no era posible, ¿Blacky?, ¿el mismo Blacky cual sonrisa hacia que su mundo se parara?, ¿el mismo Blacky que se sonrojaba cada vez que Jake lo miraba?, el mundo de Jake se detuvo en ese momento, no habia manera de que Blacky estuviera muerto, curiosamente no sintió ganas de llorar, estaba en shock, Quill y Haze comenzaron a explicarle lo que paso pero Jake no estaba escuchando, no podía escuchar luego de las noticias que le habían dado, ¿Cómo Blacky pudo haber hecho eso?, ¿Qué tan triste se sentía para llegar a ese nivel?, todo era su culpa, su culpa por entrar en el culto, todo pudo haber salido bien, pudieron haberse ido a vivir juntos, quizás adoptar un hijo, vivir felices por siempre, pero no, el mundo no era justo, el mundo era cruel

Sin despedirse, sin dejar que Quill y Haze terminaran de hablar, Jake se paró y camino hacia la gran entrada de las celdas, no podía reír, no podía llorar, estaba en completo shock, camino hacia su celda y se acostó en su cama, a recordar todos los momentos que habia vivido con Blacky, todos los momentos en los que Blacky habia sonreído, su primera vez juntos, como se conocieron, cuando lo vio la primera vez.

Estuvo unas horas asi, o quizás días, simplemente recordando tiempos mejores donde lo único que importaban eran ellos dos, pero ahora, por culpa de algunos pokémons, todo lo que él consideraba importante para él se le habia sido arrebatado, una idea se le vino a la cabeza de inmediato

Uno de sus compañeros de celda tenía una cuerda

 _ **Anyway it's so complicated for me, twilight**_

 _ **Waiting on the planet to turn to me, dark side**_

 _ **If loving you's a felony now, then I'm a renegade, riding**_

 _ **Trying to find tomorrow ain't easy 'til you dive in**_

Quizás suicidarse no sonaba como tan mala idea después de todo, Jake estuvo unos días analizando cuál sería su siguiente movimiento, que sería lo siguiente que haría, y analizando cada una de las situaciones que lo llevaría eso, todos los días que pasaban lo hacían darse cuenta de la realidad, que Blacky de verdad estaba muerto, que el pequeño Umbreon que el tanto amaba ya no existía

Aun asi, Jake no podía llorar, no porque no quisiera si no porque simplemente no podía, era como si cuando el Quilava y el Buizel le dieron las noticias todas sus emociones se rompieron al mismo tiempo, ya no sentía tristeza al pensar en Blacky, ya no sentía impotencia al ser abusado por los otros criminales en la cárcel, los cuales solían empujarlo durante los almuerzos o tirar su comida al suelo, solo habia una emoción que seguía presente en él, y se hacía más grande con cada segundo que pasaba

Odio, no solo odio al mundo, si no odio a todos los pokémons que estuvieron involucrados en la muerte de su novio

El más obvio de todos era el Kadabra, el cual curiosamente estaba en la misma cárcel que él, pero a diferencia de Jake, su destino habia sido mucho peor, era constantemente abusado sexualmente y usado como un juguete sexual por cualquier pokémon que quisiera liberar un poco de estrés, incluso los guardias del lugar hacían la vista gorda al ver los cortes y marcas de golpes que el Kadabra tenía en todo el cuerpo, y más de una vez Jake pudo escuchar los gritos del Kadabra resonar por todo el establecimiento, solo lo habia visto una vez en toda su estadía aquí, y estaba hecho un desastre, lleno de cortes, lleno de golpes, y en sus ojos solo se podía ver el arrepentimiento de todo lo que habia hecho en su vida

El siguiente culpable debia ser el Dusknoir, no habia otra forma de explicarlo, definitivamente su encarcelamiento iba más allá de su culpabilidad o no, alguien tuvo que haber puesto el dinero en marcha para que todo esto ocurriera, y el único pokémon que parecía ser capaz de eso, por razones que el desconocía, era el Dusknoir, no es que se viera muy confiable desde un principio

Y por último, estaban los cinco pokémons que habían aportado un poco en la muerte de Blacky, estaba el Zoroark, que habia sido el que rompió con el culto y causo su encarcelamiento, también estaba el Lucario, que ayudo en parte en el "enfrentamiento final" del culto y que indirectamente también causo esto, estaba el Quilava y el Buizel, los cuales le prometieron que Blacky iba a estar bien, pero fallaron con su promesa de una manera horrible, definitivamente se debia vengar de ellos, y luego estaba Serv, si Blacky hubiera terminado su trabajo y hubiera asesinado a Serv, tampoco nada hubiera pasado, por lo que él también es indirectamente culpable

Pero definitivamente habia un culpable sobre todos los demás, el único que dejo que todo esto ocurriera y no estuvo ahí para proteger a la persona que más quería, él se habia prometido subir el auto-estima de su novio y ayudarlo en todo, pero habia fallado horriblemente y todos los días se culpaba por eso, ese culpable era el, un Dewott que ya no tenía nada que perder, ni nada que ganar. Pero podría preocuparse de terminar con la vida del pokémon que más odiaba una vez terminara con todos los demás

A Jake le tomo unos días poder convencerse a sí mismo de que estas razones eran suficientes para quitarle la vida a los pokémons que habían causado esto, primero pensaba que no debia hacerlo, que sería una pérdida de tiempo vengarse, pero mientras los días pasaban si Blacky, supo que ese era su destino, vengar la muerte de la persona que el más amaba

Jake volvió a su celda despues de la cena, encontrándose sentado en su cama a la única cosa que lo hacía sentir un poco completo y relajado, el Umbreon que el tanto amaba se encontraba esperándolo, con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro

"¡Hola Jake!" exclamo el Umbreon con la felicidad que Jake tanto amaba, sacando una patética sonrisa de este "¿Cómo has estado últimamente?" preguntó el Umbreon con cierta curiosidad, era como si todas las preguntas estuvieran hechas para golpear al Dewott en lo más profundo de su corazón

"No muy bien, te extraño mucho…" dijo Jake, dejándose caer en la cama al lado de su novio, mirándolo como si fuera una obra de arte de la que no quería sacar su mirada, por primera vez en años se sintio feliz

Blacky también se dejó caer en la cama, acostándose y conectando miradas con Jake "Yo también te extraño mucho Jake, no puedo esperar porque nos veamos pronto…" dijo Blacky con una voz triste, rompiendo aún más el corazón de Jake "¿Crees que nos veamos pronto?"

"Si, sé que nos veremos pronto… pero primero, primero hay algo que tengo que hacer, algo que terminar acá antes de que nos podamos ver amor…" respondió Jake, con una pequeña sonrisa "Es algo muy corto, ¿Crees que me podrías esperar un poco más?"

"¡Claro!, ¡Nunca dejare de esperarte Jake!" dijo Blacky con una gran sonrisa en su rostro "¡Puedo esperar todo el tiempo del mundo si significa volver a vernos!" Jake sintio lagrimas acumularse en sus ojos, solamente poder hablar con Blacky lo conmovía

"Bien, me alegra mucho escuchar eso…" Jake parpadeo y el Umbreon que se encontraba en su cama desapareció en el aire, su pequeño momento de felicidad acabándose y devolviéndolo a la cruel y cruda realidad, realidad donde nunca más podría escuchar la calmante voz de Blacky y decirle lo mucho que lo amaba, una realidad donde era el solo contra el mundo, la soledad a solo un paso de llevarlo a la completa locura. Estuvo unos segundos esperando que Blacky volviera, quizás podría ayudarlo a tomar la decisión que estaba tomar, pero al ver que su consciente no lo estaba ayudando, respiro profundo, y comenzó a poner en marcha el plan que tenía en mente

Le tomo apenas una semana a Jake idear este plan, lo hizo casi inconscientemente mientras pensaba en Blacky, como si una parte de su cerebro ya estuviera pensando como volver a la escuela y vengarse de todos mientras la otra parte de su cerebro lloraba a Blacky y hacia fluir las lágrimas del Dewott, o eso es lo que quería el, la culpa de no poder llorar a su novio era inconmensurable

Jake se levantó decidido, se aseguraría de cumplir su promesa a Blacky, se dirigió a la cama de su compañero de celda y saco la cuerda que él tenía guardada, le dio un par de tirones para ver si era lo suficientemente resistente, era perfecta "Solo un poco más Blacky…"

 **(…)**

La prisión estaba dividida en tres partes, la entrada y el acceso a público por donde todos los visitantes entraban, las celdas, el cual era un largo pasillo con al menos cien celdas, las barras separando a los pokémons de su libertad, y finalmente estaba el comedor, donde todos los pokémons iban a almorzar la asquerosa pero merecida comida del lugar, algo que estaba presente en todos lados era el trueque o intercambio entre presos, la única manera de poder conseguir objetos provenientes de fuera de la prisión, desde drogas y bebidas alcohólicas hasta naipes para jugar en las celdas

Lo único que le tomo a Jake poder incluirse en este denso mundo del trueque fue una cuerda, encontrar a alguien que no quisiera una cuerda no fue tan difícil, el pokémon en específico ofreciéndole dos barajas de naipes por la cuerda, barajas de naipes que Jake cambio por veinticinco zanahorias.

Lentamente, día tras día, Jake se fue armando con todo lo que necesitaba para poder llevar su plan a cabo, intercambiando todo lo que conseguía por cosas que podía cambiar por más valor, finalmente Jake consiguió el ultimo objeto que le faltaba, tanta dedicación habia cobrado sus frutos y habia completado la primera parte de su plan, habia conseguido todo lo que necesitaba, un martillo oxidado, un pequeño paño que posiblemente salio de la cocina, una bolsa con unas pastillas que él no reconocía y habia recuperado su cuerda, la cual probablemente habia pasado por muchas manos ya, con todo sus objetos Jake se dirigió a su siguiente parada, a la cual muchos pokémons solían dirigirse al día, originando los gritos y gemidos de dolor que muchas veces resonaban por todo el lugar

Avanzo por el pasillo de las celdas, el cual estaba relativamente vacío dado que el habia cenado lo mas rapido posible para poder seguir su plan sin muchos testigos, y debia ser rapido si quería tener los pasillos vacíos para poder escapar, siguió caminando hasta que vio a un pokémon que se encontraba apoyado con los brazos cruzados en la pared al lado de una celda, como si estuviera cuidándola, era un Granbull, el cual por alguna razon tenía una cicatriz en el ojo derecho, imposibilitándole la mirada por ese lado, ni siquiera giro su cabeza para mirar al Dewott mientras este se acercaba

Jake sabía quién era el Granbull, el auto-proclamado dueño del Kadabra, que se aseguraba de recibir pagos de los pokémons que querían abusar de el por un rato "Necesito hablar con el Kadabra…" el Granbull ni siquiera bajo su mirada para mirar al Dewott

"Tener una noche de pasión con mi pequeña mascota no es gratis…" dijo el Granbull, sin cambiar su expresión de seriedad, Jake no respondió, simplemente levanto la bolsa con las pastillas que habia conseguido, el Granbull bajo su mirada y miro las pastillas de color morado con cierta admiración, tomo la bolsa y la examino, asegurándose que de verdad fuera éxtasis auténtico "Bien… puedes pasar…" respondió el Granbull, alejándose del lugar con sus nuevas pastillas, dejando a Jake solo con el pokémon que se encontraba dentro de la celda

Jake entro a la celda de donde provenían unos pequeños y patéticos gemidos de dolor, encontrándose con el Kadabra que el tanto odiaba, el cual se retorcía de dolor en el suelo, probablemente porque un pokémon habia abusado del hace unos minutos, a juzgar por el olor del lugar y los muchos fluidos que se encontraban en el suelo, el Kadabra recibía abusos a diario por parte de todos los pokémons, no solo sexuales sino que también físicos, dado que tenía bastantes cortes y heridas en el cuerpo, para aumentar la humillación, su rostro estaba maquillado de una manera horrenda y descuidada, y en su cuerpo tenia escrito con tinta diferentes palabras sucias dejada por los pokémons que entraban.

"Patético, me pregunto si puedes caer aún más bajo…" la voz de Jake hizo que el Kadabra se sentara de un salto en el suelo, conocería en su voz en cualquier lado, miro al Dewott que se encontraba delante de el con miedo "Digo, lo tienes bien merecido, despues de todo esto es tu culpa, ahora sientes lo que todas tus victimas sintieron antes de morir, ¿no es asi?…" la voz de odio y el martillo que llevaba en la mano hacían pasar las peores ideas en la cabeza del Kadabra

"J-Jake… oh, Jake, mi más grande amigo…" dijo el Kadabra endulzando sus palabras, su voz temblando en miedo al ver los ojos infundidos en odio del Dewott "¿Q-que haces acá?, n-no esperaba que t-también quisieras pagar para e-estar conmigo…" Jake pudo notar el abismal contraste entre el Kadabra del culto, y este Kadabra, pero no podía culparlo, despues de todo meses de abuso romperían a cualquier pokémon, y eso era el Kadabra ahora, un pokémon completamente roto por dentro

"No creas que vine acá a abusar de ti como todos los demás lo hacen… ni tampoco vine a matarte…" dijo el Dewott, acercándose unos pasos al Kadabra "Nos vamos de aquí, y aunque me cueste admitirlo, no puedo escapar solo, necesitare tu magia…" explico Jake, sacando el paño que llevaba en el hombro y moviéndolo en el aire para estirarlo

"¿Q-que?, ¿Cómo que vamos a salir de a-aquí?" preguntó el Kadabra confuso "¡N-no podemos!, ¡No hay manera de escapar esta cárcel!, además, n-no puedo usar mi magia… despues de todo… t-tenemos las tobilleras" dijo el Kadabra apuntando a un dispositivo que tenía alrededor de su tobillo, dispositivo que todos los prisioneros tenían y inhibía las habilidades y movimientos de todos

"¿Qué prefieres?, ¿Intentar escapar o quedarte aquí siendo usado por pokémons el doble de tu tamaño?" pregunto Jake cortante, el Kadabra no respondió, simplemente bajo su cabeza "Bien, entonces déjame hacer todo a mí, ¿sí?, toma, muerde este paño…" Jake se agacho y se colocó a un lado del Kadabra, colocándole el paño en la boca, medio confundido, el Kadabra obedeció "Bien, respira hondo…" el Kadabra no alcanzo a hacer la acción pedida, con el martillo y todas sus fuerzas Jake golpeo el pie del Kadabra, rompiendo algunos huesos y ablandando algunos músculos en el proceso, el Kadabra dejo salir un grito que fue ahogado por el paño que tenía en su boca, aun asi, para asegurarse, antes de dar el segundo golpe Jake presiono el paño contra la boca del Kadabra, blandiendo el martillo fuertemente contra el pie del Kadabra

Lagrimas a chorros salían del Kadabra mientras sentía su pie ser completamente arruinado, el dolor prácticamente indescriptible mientras sentía cada uno de los impactos del martillo contra su pie. Jake tenía que admitir que lo hacía con un poco de odio, el sonido de los huesos crujiendo lo llenaba de satisfacción, despues de todo el Kadabra era el mayor culpable en todo esto "Vamos, eres un chico grande, no tienes que llorar por heridas tan pequeñas" dijo Jake sádicamente

Golpe tras golpe, grito tras grito, una vez Jake vio que el pie del Kadabra estuvo lo suficientemente deformado, agarro la tobillera y tiro de ella, saliendo del pie de este de una manera mucho más fácil y recuperando sus poderes en ese mismo instante, Jake tiro la tobillera lejos y volvió a mirar al Kadabra, con su respiración errática, rostro lleno de lágrimas y gemidos de dolor al sentir su pie arruinado "Bien… te voy a sacar el paño, ¿sí?, pero necesito que no hagas ningún ruido, sé que probablemente te duele mucho, pero es la única forma que tenemos para escapar de aquí… ningún ruido, no me obligues usar el martillo de nuevo, ¿sí?" pregunto Jake, el Kadabra asintió lentamente indicándole a Jake que sacara el paño, una vez lo hizo, como él lo prometió, el Kadabra se quedó callado, simplemente intentando respirar hondo y olvidarse del dolor que sentía en ese momento "Bien… perfecto, ahora solo necesito que hagas unas cosas más, y luego podrás descansar, ¿de acuerdo?" Jake repaso rápidamente el plan en su cabeza "¿Cuánto sabes de teletransportación?"

"¿Hm?" preguntó el Kadabra, el cual ya sentía que se iba a desmayar con tanto dolor, tranquilizándose para no hiperventilarse

"¿Qué cuanto sabes de teletransportación?, recuerdo que cuando eras el lider del culto solías transportar los cadáveres, ¿Crees que puedas hacer lo mismo con nosotros?" pregunto Jake con un poco de desesperación al Kadabra, el cual en este momento estaba viendo luces

"S-sí, c-creo que podría…" respondió el Kadabra, la verdad luego de tantos meses de ser abusado se le habían olvidado todas las capacidades de sus poderes

"Bien, perfecto… ¿Crees que podrías crear una copia exacta de mi cuerpo?" Jake hizo otra pregunta, pero esta vez al Kadabra le tomo un poco más de tiempo responder

"D-de eso no estoy seguro… s-se cómo hacerlo, pero no creo tener la fuerza suficiente para poder lograrlo… hacer copias asi es una de las cosas más complicadas…" explico el Kadabra, pensando en otra cosa para olvidarse del dolor que en este momento carcomía su cuerpo

"Bueno, tendrás que hacerlo si quieres que escapemos" dijo Jake secamente "Primero que todo, intenta sacarme la tobillera con magia…" Jake se puso de pie y le mostro la tobillera al Kadabra, para que este hiciera lo suyo

"¿N-no me puedes dar un poco de tiempo para descansar?, en este momento estoy m-muriéndome de dolor…" explico el Kadabra viendo su pie con cierto shock, el ángulo en el que esta se encontraba era como si no quedara nada de cohesión entre sus huesos

"Mira, quiero salir de aquí, eso es un hecho, pero no me importaría quedarme acá torturándote con este martillo, incluso si significa que me den más años, asi que si no quieres sentir esto completamente dentro de tu ano" lo amenazo Jake frunciendo el ceño y mostrando el martillo "Es mejor que te pongas a trabajar de inmediato" el Kadabra no respondió, simplemente miro a Jake con terror. Un pequeño sonido indico que la tobillera se habia abierto y habia caído al suelo "Bien, me alegra que nos estemos entendiendo…"

"¡N-no estoy seguro que pueda c-controlar mi magia completamente!, digo, ¡No la uso hace meses!" intento explicar el Kadabra "N-no sé si pueda hacer todo lo que me pides" Jake se estaba aburriendo de tanta queja, iba a responder con una amenaza pero un sonido hizo que ambos volvieran a mirar la entrada de la celda

"Bien, tu tiempo se acabó, es mejor que te vay-" el Granbull entro a la celda, encontrándose con su pertenencia que ahora tenía el pie completamente destruido, su rostro cambiando de tranquilidad a locura y furia "¡Oye!, ¡¿QUE ESTAS HACIENDO CON MI PERRA?!" pregunto el Granbull enojado

"Bien, quizás ahora es el momento de que le quites el polvo a tu magia y la vuelvas a usar, recuerda, nadie puede atraparnos" menciono Jake al Kadabra antes de dirigirse al Granbull, antes de que este pudiera moverse Jake dio un salto hacia él y con ayuda del martillo lo golpeo con todas sus fuerzas en la cabeza, haciéndolo caer al suelo, lugar donde el Granbull agarro con ambas manos la parte herida mientras se retorcía de dolor

"¿¡QUE MIERDA CREES QUE HACES?!" grito el Granbull, sintiendo como su cabeza pulsaba en dolor, Jake no perdió más tiempo, con todas sus fuerzas golpeo al Granbull en la mandíbula, quebrándola los huesos de esta y dislocándola, el Granbull quería gritar pero sentía una extraña fuerza que no se lo permitía, el Kadabra habia actuado rapido, y con un poco de magia habia silenciado al Granbull para que este no gritara y nadie pudiera venir a ayudarlo, Jake blandió su martillo contra el rostro del Granbull una y mil veces, sus rasgos faciales siendo lentamente reemplazados por grandes cantidades de sangre que salían de cada agujero de su rostro, ojos, nariz, y boca. Jake no se detuvo hasta que sintio la respiración agónica del Granbull terminando, su rostro completamente irreconocible dada la desfiguración que sufrió de parte del arma blanca

Jake se levantó del cuerpo del Granbull, lo observo por un momento, se preguntó cómo se vería el cadáver de Blacky luego de morir, ¿Seguiría siendo igual de hermoso?, ¿O seria irreconocible como el Granbull era en este momento?, sacudió su cabeza, la imagen del cadáver de Blacky le causaban repulsión y tristeza que no tenía tiempo para sentir

"Bien hecho, si puedes hacer eso puedes crear una copia de mi cuerpo" dijo Jake refiriéndose al uso de magia del Kadabra "¿Crees que puedas levantarte?" pregunto Jake, agachándose al lado del Kadabra

"N-no… no estoy seguro…" respondió el Kadabra un poco confundido dada la preocupación de Jake, el cual hace unos segundos aseguraba odiarlo "P-podría usar mi magia flotar, pero temo que si la uso no me quedara nada para lo que quieres hacer…"

"Bien, no te preocupes, usemos tu magia para lo necesario y luego buscamos otra forma para que puedas movilizarte" Jake agarro un brazo del Kadabra y lo envolvió en sus hombros, no habia otra forma de ayudarlo a caminar "Bien, vamos" Jake se levantó, ayudando al Kadabra a levantarse consigo "Primero iremos a mi celda a que crees una copia de mi cuerpo, luego intentaras teletransportarnos, ¿de acuerdo?"

"B-bien…" respondió el Kadabra intentando estabilizarse en un pie, gracias a la ayuda de Jake no le costaba mucho caminar, aunque el ritmo que llevaban era un poco más lento, era suficiente para poder escapar, ambos pokémons salieron de la celda, esquivando el cuerpo del Granbull que se encontraba en el suelo y caminaron por el pasillo, el cual gracias a Arceus seguía vacío

Siguieron caminando hasta llegar a la celda que el Kadabra ya conocía de memoria, entraron a esta y Jake dejo al Kadabra sentarse en su cama "Si quiero hacerlo necesito un poco de ADN tuyo… un pelo bastara" explico el Kadabra, intentando recordar como su magia funcionaba

Jake no respondió, con fuerza tomo un pelo de sus bigotes y tiro de él, este separándose de su cuerpo de inmediato "Toma, intenta que sea rapido, ¿sí?" ordeno Jake, entregándole el pequeño pelo al Kadabra "Mientras yo intentare colgar la cuerda para colgar al cadáver…"

"Oh, para eso tenías esa cuerda…" dijo el Kadabra, finalmente entendiendo lo que Jake tenía planeado. Jake simplemente rodo sus ojos, se paró en la cama y colgó la cuerda en una viga, haciéndole un nudo ciego, luego en el otro lado de la cuerda hizo otro nudo de forma que quedara una entrada lo suficientemente grande para que una cabeza de Dewott cupiera en ella "¡Listo!" Jake miro hacia abajo, en el suelo de la celda ahora se encontraba un cadáver de un Dewott igualito a él, no puedo evitar sentir su corazón dar un vuelco, y pensar que pudo haber terminado asi si los deseos de venganza no hubieran invadido su mente "N-necesito descansar un momento, siento que me voy a desmayar al usar tanta magia…" el Kadabra se recostó en la cama, dejando a Jake solo con su nuevo cadáver

"Esta perfecto…" Jake se agacho al lado del cadáver, examinando la expresión pacifica de su rostro, era como verse en un espejo, el mismo efecto cuando alguien se ve en una foto y no puede creer que asi es como todo el mundo lo ve. Jake coloco sus manos debajo de ambos brazos del cuerpo y lo levanto con todas sus fuerzas "¿Porque pesa tan poco?" pregunto Jake con curiosidad, esperaba que el cadáver pesara un poco mas

"O-oh, lo hice por tu conveniencia, obviamente no creo que puedas levantar tu propio peso, por lo que por el momento pesa un octavo de lo que tu pesas, una vez lo coloques en la cuerda solo basta que haga otro truco de magia para que el cuerpo pese lo que debería pesar" explico el Kadabra mientras miraba el techo de la celda, incrédulo de que finalmente escaparía de este infierno, aunque esto significara tener que pasar unos días con una persona que lo odiaba

"Wow, perfecto, no esperaba que fueras de tanta ayuda" respondió Jake sonriendo mientras examinaba su cadáver con cierta admiración. Con el cuerpo en sus manos volvió a pararse en la cama colocando la cabeza del cadáver en la entrada de la cuerda y soltándolo, el cuerpo cayo pero fue detenido por la cuerda, la cual se acomodó en el cadáver, Jake volvió a bajarse de la cama y admiro la escena del crimen que habia dejado, ahora todo el mundo pensaría que despues de la muerte de Blacky habia decidido suicidarse, terminando su vida como una tragedia griega donde los dos amantes murieron demasiado jóvenes. Con un chasquido de dedos el Kadabra hizo que el cuerpo pesara lo que debia pesar, asi terminando con la segunda parte del plan

"¿Ahora qué?" preguntó el Kadabra intentando participar un poco más en su escape, se volvió a sentar en la cama, sintiéndose lo suficientemente descansado para poder continuar con el plan

"Ya estamos listos aquí, ahora solo necesito que nos teletransportes fuera de acá, si es posible intenta dejarnos en el estacionamiento donde están todos los autos, ¿Crees que puedas hacer eso?" pregunto Jake, agarrando al Kadabra por los hombros

"P-puedo intentarlo…" respondió el Kadabra con un poco de miedo

"¡Eso no nos sirve!, ¡Un error que cometas y prometo hacer tu estadía acá mil veces peor!" dijo Jake furioso, sacudiendo al Kadabra con fuerza "¡No voy a dejar que tu arruines todos mis planes porque eres un débil hijo de puta!" el Kadabra cerro sus ojos intentando concentrarse, aunque no quisiera admitirlo las palabras del Dewott cortaban profundo en el "¡Mira todo el maquillaje que llevas!, ¡Eso es para lo que sirves!, ¡Maldito inservible pedazo de mierda!"

"¡CALLATE!" con un gran grito el Kadabra activo sus poderes, en menos de un parpadeo los dos pokémons aparecieron en un lugar subterráneo, donde habían al menos una docena de autos estacionados uno al lado del otro, listos para partir en caso de cualquier emergencia, el Kadabra no pudo mantenerse en pie, cayó al suelo mientras se retorcía en dolor dado que su pie roto habia hecho contacto con este

"Perfecto" dijo Jake maléficamente con una pequeña sonrisa de satisfacción "Ven, tenemos que movernos, no tenemos mucho más tiempo que perder…" Jake se agacho a un lado del Kadabra y lo tomo como lo hizo antes, dado que este no podía mantenerse en pie, ambos caminaron en dirección al auto que estuviera más cerca de la salida

"J-Jake… n-no creo que me pueda mantener consciente m-mucho tiempo más…" el Kadabra sentía sus parpados pesados, tanto uso de magia luego de no usarla por mucho tiempo estaba pasándole factura "N-necesito descansar…"

"Venga, estamos a punto de terminar, solo un poco más…" finalmente llegaron al auto perfecto, Jake abrió la puerta del copiloto para introducir al Kadabra en ella, pero una alarma proveniente de este asalto el oído de ambos, la alarma del auto se habia activado, y solo bastaban unos minutos para que alguien bajara y los atrapara "¡Mierda!" con violencia Jake introdujo al Kadabra en el asiento del copiloto, antes de rápidamente darse la vuelta y entrar por la puerta del piloto, una vez vio al lado del manubrio se dio cuenta del error que habia cometido "¡MIERDA!, ¡MIERDA!, ¡MIERDA!" grito, dándole un fuerte golpe al volante "¡NO TENEMOS LLAVES!, ¿¡PUEDES HACER ALGO?!" pregunto con desesperación, el sonido de la alarma aumentando su respiración en cien

"N-no lo sé… no me quedan tantas fuerzas…" explico el Kadabra, aceptando que se habia acabado, y serian atrapado

"¡VAMOS!, ¡ES LO ULTIMO QUE TIENES QUE HACER ANTES DE QUE ESCAPEMOS DE ESTE SUCIO LUGAR!, ¿¡ACASO QUIERES VOLVER A SER ABUSADO POR POKÉMONS QUE AMAN ABUSAR A PEQUEÑOS COBARDES COMO TU?!" pregunto Jake agresivamente, volviendo a mostrarle el martillo al Kadabra

El Kadabra negó con su cabeza desesperado, no sabía si podía hacerlo, pero lo único que podía hacer era intentar, apunto un dedo contra la cerradura del auto, cerró sus ojos fuertemente, intentando canalizar toda su magia para poder hacer contacto para que el auto partiera

"¡¿QUE ESTA PASANDO ACA?!" una voz desconocida para ambos resonó por todo el estacionamiento, no era necesario que vieran a quien le pertenecía la voz, ambos sabían que solo significaba problemas

"¡AHORA!" grito Jake al Kadabra, el cual dejo salir un pequeño aullido de desesperación antes de dejar salir todo el poder psíquico que tenía acumulado, una vez el poder hizo contacto con el auto pudo sentir como una descarga eléctrica recorría todo su cuerpo, esto combinado con todo el cansancio que traía desde antes hizo que cayera desmayado, su mundo apagándose por un momento

 **(…)**

 _ **Why you rolling waves over me now, that's all I need, dreaming**_

 _ **Waiting on LA to come find me, be forgiven**_

 _ **I'll be a regular guy for you, I never said I'd do that**_

 _ **Why you looking so beautiful to me now when you so sad?**_

El Kadabra despertó al sentir los rayos del sol invadir sus retinas, abrió sus ojos lentamente, agradeciendo finalmente salir de ese sueño que tanto le preocupaba, pero al ver la vista de la carretera, escuchar el ruido del motor, sentir el dolor de su pie supo que no era un sueño, si no que de verdad habia escapado

"Finalmente despertaste…" la voz de Jake reprochadora de Jake lo tomo por sorpresa "Caíste desmayado desde que escapamos ahí, gracias a Arceus no necesite nada de tu magia para conseguirme este auto…" el Kadabra reviso el auto, no se habia dado cuenta, pero no era el mismo que habían robado

"¿Cómo lo robaste?" preguntó el Kadabra con cierta curiosidad, acomodándose en el asiento de forma que su pie roto no tocara el piso

"Tuve que hacer una parada en un hotel para poder descansar, una vez desperté le robe las llaves de su auto a un Archeops… no te preocupes, me asegure de hacerlo sigilosamente para que nadie más viera, y no quedo ningún testigo" explico Jake lúgubremente, haría todo si significaba terminar con su plan, no habia más que perder

"Bien, supongo que andar con un auto robado de un lugar como ese hubiera sido demasiado sospechoso" dijo el Kadabra un poco más tranquilo, pero asustado por el tono de voz del Dewott, se produjo un silencio, el Kadabra armándose de valor para hacer una pregunta que tenía desde un principio "Um… ¿Qué haremos ahora?"

"Venganza, volveremos a la escuela y asesinare a todos los pokémons culpables por la muerte de Blacky, eso significa que tendré que asesinar a todos los pokémons que me ayudaron para enviarme a la cárcel" Jake miraba el espejo retrovisor cada algunos segundos, podía ver a Blacky mirando melancólico por la ventana en los asientos traseros, y su instinto lo hacía estar preocupado de que nada malo lo ocurriera

El Kadabra trago saliva, los rumores se movían demasiado rapido por la cárcel, Jake era conocido como el pokémon cuyo novio se habia suicidado, y el Kadabra tenía bien en claro porque se habia producido esto, porque no habia nadie ahí que pudiera ayudarlo con sus problemas, ¿Y quién fue el principal culpable de que Jake fuera a la cárcel?, el Kadabra comenzó a temer por su vida. Veía al pokemon que conducía con cierto miedo "Por cierto… gracias por ayudarme en escapar de ese lugar…" dijo el Kadabra cambiando el tema, el otro pokemon no respondió, siguió observando el camino mientras conducía "Entonces… ¿Vamos directamente a la escuela?"

"Claro que no…" respondió el Dewott con una leve sonrisa en su rostro, ya tenía todo planeado "Primero debemos prepararnos, armar un gran plan, y luego podremos hacerlo…" el Kadabra solo asintió, aunque él prefería terminar con eso rápidamente, sabía que no podía discutir con el otro pokémon, la venganza no sonaba como nada tentador para él, el Kadabra simplemente quería olvidarse de todo esto, comenzar su vida de nuevo y dejar todos sus pecados atrás

"B-bien…" respondió el Kadabra un poco preocupado, miro por la ventana delantera, gracias a Arceus estaba vacía, solo podía ver un par de autos delante de ellos, y un auto atrás de ellos, no habia mucho más que mirar, no es que fuera muy conocedor de calles y carreteras, pero sabía que no podría calcular donde estaban dando que lo único que estaba a sus lados eran terrenos baldíos sin color

"Por cierto, tendremos que hacer una parada en un supermercado antes de seguir, hay algunas cosas que debemos comprar, específicamente comida y cosas para beber si no queremos que nuestro plan termine abruptamente… revisa cuánto dinero tiene la billetera debajo de tu asiento…" el Kadabra se sorprendió al escuchar esto, hizo su mayor esfuerzo para mirar debajo del asiento sin dañar su pie más, encontrándose con una billetera de cuero, al abrirla una pequeña foto cayo en sus piernas, el Kadabra la levanto y la examino, en ella se podía ver a un Archeops junto a dos pequeños Archens, el Kadabra no pudo evitar sentir un poco de culpa, ¿A qué se refirió Jake cuando dijo que no dejo ningún testigo?, ¿De verdad habrá dejado a esos dos pequeños Archen huérfanos? "¿Y?, ¿Cuánto dinero hay?" la voz de Jake saco al Kadabra de sus pensamientos

"O-oh, espera…" el Kadabra volvió a introducir la foto en la billetera, antes de revisar cuánto dinero esta tenia, no era demasiado por lo que no le tomo más de cinco segundos "Acá hay… cien dólares" respondió Archen a la pregunto del Dewott

"Bien, supongo que es suficiente para comprar algunas cosas, si no me equivoco estamos cerca de una supermercado" Jake sabia el camino que estaba tomando, no era tan estúpido para no planear todo lo que iba hacer, sabia toda la ruta que debia hacer de dedillo

 _ **I will always think about you**_

 _ **That's why I'm calling you back on my way through**_

No estaban tan cerca como esperaban, dejar de ver terrenos baldíos y comenzar a ver edificios y casas les tomo una hora, avanzaron por la ciudad hasta el centro de ella, donde, según la información que Jake habia investigado, habia un pequeño centro comercial donde podrían encontrar todo lo que necesitaban para continuar su viaje. Debia admitir que conducir por la ciudad lo ponía un poco nervioso, especialmente todas las parejas que caminaban sonriendo de la mano, casi como si se estuvieran burlando de él, echando sal en la herida que la muerte de Blacky habia abierto

Los dos pokémons hicieron el viaje al centro comercial lo más rapido que pudieron, ambos sintiéndose como fugitivos y con miedo de que existiera la pequeña posibilidad que alguien los reconociera y tuvieran que volver a la cárcel, Jake le dio al Kadabra la tarea de comprar toda la comida mientras él iba a hacer otra cosa, el Kadabra asintió sin rechistar, usando su magia para flotar por el lugar compro toda la comida que pudo con el que tenía, y sin decirle a Jake, compro un lápiz y un pequeño cuaderno, para hacer algo durante los viajes en el auto

Mientras tanto Jake se dirigió a la primera tienda de cocina que encontró, busco por toda ella hasta encontrar lo que estaba buscando, diferentes cuchillos estaban a la muestra, algunos de ellos para diferentes usos, tales como para cortar pizza, y otros para ocasiones especiales que tenían algunos diseños especiales, pero eso no era lo que llamaba la atención del Dewott, el no necesitaba ningún cuchillo especial, eligió el más filudo que encontró, el cual tenía un mango negro y la hoja brillaba como si estuviera invitando al Dewott a usarla contra sus mayores enemigos, Jake pago por esta y luego volvió al auto, donde el Kadabra ya estaba esperándolo con cuaderno y lápiz en mano

Jake subió al auto y encendió el motor, sacando el auto del estacionamiento del centro comercial y volviendo a la carretera, tenían un largo viaje por delante, pero con todo lo que habían comprado sería un poco más fácil, especialmente con el cuchillo, el cual Jake ya tenía una mínima idea de cómo estrenarlo, con una sonrisa sádica, avanzo por la carretera, su próxima parada sería un hotel donde pudiera quedarse por unos meses para planear la última parte de su plan.

 **(…)**

 _ **I wanna stay with you for a long time; I wanna be stone, love**_

 _ **I wanna see LA in your eyes when I'm leaving with your love**_

 _Los demonios correrán_

 _Cuando un pokémon pierda a su ser más querido_

 _La noche caerá y al sol ahogara_

 _Cuando un pokémon pierda a su ser más querido_

 _Las amistades mueren y el verdadero amor mentira_

 _La noche caerá y la venganza triunfara_

 _Cuando un pokémon pierde a su ser más querido_

 _Los demonios correrán, pero el costo estará pagado_

 _La venganza triunfara pero el pokémon no volverá_

Habían pasado tres días desde que habían escapado de la cárcel, solamente dejaban de conducir cuando necesitaban dormir o pasar a comprar un poco más alimentos y bebestibles, una de las cosas que llamo la atención del Dewott y saco una sonrisa de él era el hecho que podía ver la noticia de su escape en los periódicos, aunque todos estos mencionaban que solo el Kadabra escapo, por lo cual su plan habia funcionado, para todo el mundo él estaba muerto

Mientras tanto el Kadabra, buscando una forma de entretenerse durante los viajes, habia agarrado una admiración a la poesía en general, y por primera vez luego de diferentes borradores, con su torpe y incompetente escritura habia terminado su primera poesía, basada en el pokémon que tenía a su lado, una escritura que reflejaba lo decidido que Jake estaba por vengar a Blacky, pero a fin de cuentas, esto no ayudaría a traerlo de vuelta, si no que haría que los demonios de Jake crecieran, aunque obviamente el poema estaba escrito de una manera torpe, el Kadabra estaba satisfecho con este, cerro su cuaderno una vez más y miro por la ventana, ya estaba acostumbrado a ver terrenos baldíos a un lado de la carretera

Jake sabía que estaban cerca del hotel en el que tenía planeado quedarse, estaba lo suficientemente cerca de la escuela para que no le tomara más de treinta minutos conduciendo llegar allá una vez estuviera todo planeado, sin embargo, habia una parada más que hacer, la última parada antes de tener todo el tiempo del mundo para poder preparar su plan

El Kadabra se sorprendió cuando Jake comenzó a frenar al lado de la carretera, trago saliva dado que tenía una pequeña idea en su cabeza de lo que Jake quería hacer "Umm… ¿Q-que ocurre?" preguntó el Kadabra un poco asustado "¿Por qué te detienes?"

"Necesito que bajes del auto…" la grave y sombría voz del Dewott tomo al Kadabra por sorpresa "Tienes que bajar…" sonaba casi como una amenaza, haciendo todos los miedos del Kadabra reales

"¿Q-que?, n-no puedo… mi pie todavia no sana, y no creo que sane en mucho tiempo" se excusó el Kadabra, el dolor de su pie habia reducido en los días que habían pasado, pero aun asi, cualquier contacto que tuviera con el suelo hacían que el agudísimo dolor volviera

Jake no respondió, abrió la puerta y salio de ella, dejando al Kadabra extremadamente confundido y un poco aliviado de que nada hubiera pasado, pero sabía que no era tiempo para relajarse, rápidamente volvió a revisar su poema, saco la hoja en el que este se encontraba y escribió rápidamente al final de ella "Corran", con magia hizo desaparecer este mensaje, esperando que le llegara al grupo de seis para que estos pudieran escapara antes de que Jake llegara a la escuela, sus miedos volvieron a hacerse presentes una vez vio como Jake abría su puerta, lo agarra de los brazos y lo sacaba del auto a la fuerza, el Kadabra intento pararse, pero el dolor de su pie hizo que cayera al suelo, sintiendo toda la tierra y piedras en el suelo quemarlo, el Kadabra cerró la puerta violentamente "¿Q-que o-ocurre?, ¡Ayúdame a levantarme!, ¡Me estoy quemando!" grito el Kadabra, el dolor siendo suficiente para inhibir sus poderes mágicos

Jake volvió a darse la vuelta y abrió la puerta del piloto, cumpliendo la terrorífica predicción del Kadabra, iba a dejarlo solo tirado en la mitad de la nada, sin nada que hacer, dejándolo a su suerte, pero lo que Jake tenía planeado era mucho peor, saco el cuchillo de debajo del asiento y volvió a cerrar la puerta

Dado que estaba en el suelo y no tenía mucha movilidad, el Kadabra no se dio cuenta del cuchillo hasta que este estuvo delante de él, tragando saliva al ver el arma blanca que el Dewott llevaba en la mano "¿Q-que es eso?, ¿Qué vas a hacer con ese cuchillo?"

"No intentes hacerte el tonto conmigo, sabes exactamente lo que voy a hacer con este cuchillo, ¿no es asi?, despues de todo, yo ya te explique cuál era mi plan, asesinar a todos los que aportaron un poco en el suicidio de mi Blacky… ¿Acaso creías que eras inocente?" la voz del Dewott perforo al Kadabra como una ballesta, pensó que este no lo consideraba culpable

"¡Y-yo no sabía que el Zoroark intentaría escapar de mi trance!" intento excusarse patéticamente el Kadabra, mientras su cuerpo daba pequeños espasmos al sentir la alta temperatura del suelo "¡No puedes m-matarme!, ¡Yo te ayude a escapar de la cárcel!, p-pensé que éramos compañeros fugitivos"

"¿Compañeros fugitivos?" solo escuchar esta palabra le causo mucha gracia al Dewott, tanta que estuvo a punto de reír a carcajadas "No, tu solo fuiste un pequeño peón para mi plan, eres completamente desechable para mí, solo necesito una cosa más de ti, poder cobrar venganza por la muerte de Blacky, y no te preocupes, que me ocupare de ese Zoroark despues…"

"P-por favor… te lo ruego, ¡no me asesines!, ¡q-quiero cambiar!, sé que puedo cambiar… pedirle perdón a toda la gente q-que dañe… empezando por ti… perdóname, no quería hacerte tanto daño… ¡No quería que llegaras a esto!" Jake se agacho a un lado del Kadabra, y sádicamente comenzó a pasar el cuchillo por su cuerpo, al sentir la hoja filuda recorrer su cuerpo la velocidad de su respiración aumento "¡PORFAVOR!, ¡NO QUIERO MORIR!"

"Cállate" Jake volvió a levantarse y con uno de sus pies piso fuertemente el pie roto del Kadabra, sacando un grito agudo de este "Puede que no haya sido directamente tu culpa que Blacky haya muerto, pero eres el que empezó el final de mi vida… el que hizo caer la primera pieza en este efecto domino" Jake presiono más fuerte el pie del Kadabra "¡Y vas a pagar por esto!"

"¡AAAAAH!, ¡DETENTE!, ¡PORFAVOR!, ¡TE LO RUEGO!" Jake se aburrió de tantas quejas, dio una fuerte patada en el estómago del Kadabra, dejando a este sin aire, y luego jadeando en busca de aire

"Como si fuera un sueño… todavia recuerdo como me hacías asesinar a tantos inocentes pokémons en la escuela, un recuerdo lejano que solía atormentarme durante mis sueños… aunque debo admitirlo, hubieron algunas formas de asesinar que eran mis favoritas… por ejemplo…" Jake volvió a agacharse al lado del Kadabra y enterró el cuchillo en la parte inferior de su estómago, el Kadabra dejo salir un grito ahogado "…abrirlos como si fueran piñatas…" con un fuerte movimiento el Dewott subió el cuchillo, haciendo un gran tajo en todo el estómago del Kadabra, retiro el cuchillo "Y luego dejar que las victimas sufran una dolorosa y triste muerte mientras ven sus tripas e intestinos salir~" incluso Jake tuvo un poco de miedo al escuchar la forma en la que hablaba, sadismo y satisfacción en su estado más puro

El Kadabra miraba con sus ojos abiertos como platos sus tripas e intestinos salir de su cuerpo, no podía hablar, estaba en estado de shock al ver los órganos bajar por su cuerpo y caer en la tierra, mientras que su sangre pintaba todo el piso de un color enfermizo, aun asi, todavia se aferraba a la esperanza de vida "…n-no…" un hilo de voz era lo único que salía de su boca

"¿Ahora sientes lo que todas tus victimas sintieron antes de morir?, ¿Todavia no sientes los escalofríos de la muerte tocar tu espalda?..." pregunto Jake sádicamente, mientras veía al Kadabra intentar agarrar sus intestinos, como si estuviera intentando devolverlos dentro de su cuerpo "Disfruto verte sufrir, ¡Me alegra verte sufrir!, pero aun asi… no puedo perder mucho más tiempo contigo…" Jake se agacho a un lado de la cabeza del Kadabra, el Kadabra lo miro con sus ojos llenos de desesperación y miedo "Espero todas tus victimas te estén esperando en el mundo del mas allá para vengarse de ti, oh, sería perfecto…" Jake volvió a agarrar el cuchillo y lo enterró contra el ojo del Kadabra, impactando directamente contra el cerebro de este, volvió a repetir la acción en el otro ojo, disminuyendo su tiempo de vida considerablemente

Solo bastaron unos segundos de respiración agónica antes de que el Kadabra dejara salir un último respiro, Jake admiro su rostro, estaba irreconocible, los dos lugares donde estaban sus ojos ahora eran manchas de sangre, y su estómago era una piscina de el mismo liquido donde se bañaban sus intestinos y órganos, Jake dejo salir una pequeña risa, agarro el cuerpo del Kadabra por los dos brazos y lo escondió en uno de los arbustos en el terreno baldío, tardarían algún tiempo en encontrarlo, luego, esquivando toda la sangre y órganos que se encontraban en el suelo, volvió al auto, lo hizo partir, y comenzó a avanzar a su destino, esta vez solo, excepto por Blacky, el cual lo miraba con una pequeña sonrisa por el espejo retrovisor

 **(…)**

 _ **I will always think about you**_

 _ **That's why I'm calling you back, 'cause I got to run soon**_

Gracias a Arceus las habitaciones en el hotel no costaban tanto dinero, Jake pago su estadía por un mes a un Gallade que parecía tener demasiada azúcar en sus venas, subió por el elegante ascensor del lugar y luego avanzo por el pasillo de las habitaciones, hasta encontrar el número de la suya, una vez lo hizo, abrió la puerta para que Blacky pudiera pasar, luego entro cerrando la puerta tras el

"Entonces… ¿Esta será nuestro nuevo hogar?" pregunto Blacky, ahora que el Kadabra habia desaparecido podían hablar mucho más seguido "¡Es muy hermoso!, ¡Tienes hasta un mini bar!, ¡Es genial!" dijo Blacky, dando un salto en la cama y admirando la vista desde la ventana

"Sabría que te gustaría… recuerdo que siempre decías que te encantaban las vistas hermosas… una de las razones por la que elegí este hotel es porque sabía que sería de tu agrado" respondió Jake con cierta melancolía, mientras miraba el entusiasmo casi infantil de su novio

"¡Muchas gracias Jake!, ¡Te amo!" Blacky coloco una de sus manos en su boca, la beso, y luego soplo hacia Jake, enviándole un beso, despues de todo era la única forma en la que se podían demostrar amor sin que Blacky desapareciera completamente

"Yo igual te amo pequeño Umbreon…" Jake sintio una vez más como las lágrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos "En fin, hoy ha sido un día largo, y mañana tendré que comenzar a planear todo, asi que… ¿Quieres ir a dormir?" preguntó el Dewott

"¿Qué vas a planear mañana?" respondió Blacky con una pregunta, ladeando su cabeza con curiosidad

"No… no es nada… tú no te preocupes, es algo personal" respondió Jake vagamente, no sabía qué pensaría su novio imaginario si se enteraba que tenía pensado asesinarlos a todos

"Bien, si tú lo dices Jake…" dijo Blacky un poco preocupado, pero no iba a dejar que eso arruinara la sorpresa del hotel, de un salto se dejó caer en la cama, dejando el suficiente espacio para que Jake pudiera acostarse a su lado "¿Vienes?" pregunto Blacky con una voz invitadora

"Claro" Jake se acercó a la cama y se acostó a un lado de Blacky, ambos pokémons conectaron miradas como lo solían hacer en viejos tiempos, resumiendo el juego que solían hacer cuando Blacky estaba vivo, donde se miraban esperando que el otro se quedara dormido, simplemente admirando los rasgos faciales de la persona que más amaban

Esta vez Blacky perdió el juego, Jake pudo ver como este se esforzaba más intentando mantener sus ojos abiertos, hasta que finalmente no pudo más y cayo dormido, dejando a Jake despierto, el cual examino los pacíficos rasgos faciales del soñoliento Umbreon

Estuvo asi unos minutos hasta que no puedo aguantar más, cerro sus ojos intentando quedarse dormido, pero la alegría de tener a Blacky a su lado no se lo permitía, volvió a abrir sus ojos, pero ya era demasiado tarde, Blacky ya habia desaparecido, recordándole al Dewott cuál era el plan y dándole otra razon para proseguir con su venganza

Esa noche, fue la primera noche que Jake lloro todas las lágrimas que tenía acumuladas dada la pérdida de su novio

 _ **I will always think about you**_

 _ **That's why I'm calling you back on my way through**_


	37. BLEACH

**El Mejor Año de Nuestras Vidas: Parte 3 de 5**

 **¡Todas las reviews y críticas se agradecen!**

 _ **Who got the feeling?**_

 _ **Tell me why I cry when I feel it**_

 _ **Tell me why, tell me why**_

 _ **Who got the feeling?**_

 _ **Tell me why I cry when I feel it**_

 _ **Tell me why, tell me why**_

Las últimas horas no han sido las mejores de mi vida, despues de todo es bastante difícil aceptar que todos tus amigos están muertos, todos ellos asesinados por el mismo pokémon, simplemente me niego a creer que eso de verdad ocurrió, prefiero mil veces vivir en el pequeño mundo de fantasía que he creado en mi cabeza, mundo de fantasía donde todos mis amigos seguían vivos, y todos estábamos en esa mágica y hermosa playa donde pasamos las vacaciones de invierno, puedo entrar al agua y sentir esta mojar toda la parte de inferior de mi cuerpo, pero un tirón de la realidad hace que me caiga, intento levantarme pero es imposible, simplemente me quedo flotando en el agua, medio ahogándome, si respiro profundamente puedo sentir el olor del mar asaltar mi sentido del olfato. Todos mis amigos intentan ayudarme a levantarme, pero ellos tampoco pueden, soy un caso perdido, una vez siento que no me queda más oxigeno mágicamente despierto de mis sueños, encontrándome en la oscuridad de una habitación que no es mía, pero es lo suficientemente parecida a la otra para recordar todos los momentos mágicos… me lo pase mejor que nunca aquí, a pesar de que cometí algunos errores... pólvora y accidentes… ¡Ah, como extraño a mis amigos!, ya ni siquiera me importa si ese Dewott me atrapa, quiero estar con ellos, poder abrazarlos uno por uno y decirles lo mucho que los amo. Mi cansancio no me permite quedarme mucho tiempo más consciente, vuelvo a caer a mi mundo de ficción donde todos están vivos.

Estábamos todos dentro de la habitación, simplemente charlando y riéndonos de distintas estupideces como era costumbre en las mañanas, sin embargo, la realidad hizo sus juegos y causo una pequeña chispa, chispa que luego se convirtió en un gran fuego que se esparció por el suelo y por las paredes, yo fui el único que pudo salir de ahí, y tuve que observar con horror como la habitación se hundía en mis llamas con todos mis amigos dentro, ojalá pudiera pedirle a mis amigos que se salgan afuera, ojalá pudiera haberlos salvado uno por uno, pero todo se ha ido, me pregunto si yo seré el próximo, chicos, los extraño

No sé cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde que me escondí en esta habitación, ganando y perdiendo la consciencia en intervalos de tiempo que yo ni siquiera podía explicar, era como si una fuerza mayor quisiera que cayera dormido para siempre, examine la habitación ajena con lágrimas en los ojos por un segundo más, luego volví a caer dormido, pero esta vez tuve un sueño muy diferente a los demás.

Todavia recuerdo cuando me llego la carta que decía que me habían invitado a esta escuela, recuerdo que fue unos meses despues que mi padre desapareciera, y mi madre todavia no se habia recuperado completamente, pero ese día, cuando me mostro la carta, se veía feliz por primera vez luego de meses de simplemente lágrimas, mi primer error fue no darle mucha importancia a eso, pensando que podría ser una estafa o algo parecido, ¿Por qué me merecería yo una beca?

"Entonces, ¿A dónde vamos?" pregunte un poco preocupado, luego de ver que Quill parecía estar conduciendo sin ningún sentido en particular, ya llevaba una hora en el volante y todavia no llegábamos a ningún lugar

"¿Necesitamos llegar a algún lugar?" pregunto Quill, girando el volante mientras viraba sin señalizar, yo sabía que Quill habia mentido cuando dijo que era un experto conduciendo, despues de todo este era el auto de su hermano

"¿A qué te refieres?" pregunte, levantando una ceja

"La estamos bastante bien en este auto, no quiero ir a ningún lugar" respondió Quill, no sonaba como una idea muy buena, gracias a Arceus Serv estaba ahí para hacer cambiar de opinión al Quilava

"Oh, ¿Vamos a estar en este auto hasta aburrirnos?" pregunto Serv con esa voz de sarcasmo que yo y Quill ya conocíamos, estábamos acostumbrados a ella, y yo estaba acostumbrado a que Quill se enojara cada vez que escuchaba esta voz

"Si, ese era el plan" respondió Quill, presionando el volante con más fuerza, pude notar como aparecía un tic en su ojo al escuchar el burlón tono de Serv

"Pues es una mierda de plan, vamos a un parque o algo" respondió Serv, a juzgar por su voz no pude darme cuenta si de verdad quería ir a un parque, o simplemente quería molestar a Quill

"Cállate o te quemo" tuve que contener mi risa al escuchar estas palabras salir de la boca de Quill, esa era una de las cosas en la que Quill era horrible, las amenazas

"¿Qué?" a diferencia de mí, Serv no pudo contener su risa, dejando salir una pequeña risa que hizo que Quill se enojara mucho más, Serv no podía dejar pasar los momentos para molestar a Quill, y aunque me hubiera gustado ver que ocurría luego, tuve que actuar como la única voz de la razon

"Okay, suficiente" le dije a ambos pokémons, los cuales se estaban comportando como niños "Si los dos no pueden comportarse entonces prefiero volver a casa"

"Si Serv no quisiera hacer solo lo que él quiera todo sería más fácil" refunfuño el Quilava, y no pude evitar encontrarle un poco la razon, pero en mi opinión, la idea de Serv era mucho mejor

"La verdad, Yo también quiero ir a un parque" susurre, haciendo que Serv estallara en risa y Quill comenzara a gruñir y rechinar sus dientes, giro el volante, cambiando la ruta a una que llevara al parque más cercano

Todo lo demás que ocurrió ese día es prácticamente historia, era como si mi subconsciente me quisiera hacer recordar todos esos momentos bellos y hermosos, como si quisiera echarle sal a la herida que la muerte de mis amigos causo, pero pareciera ser que mi subconsciente tenía otros planes

"Hablando de eso, Tengo algo que decirles…" todavia recuerdo todo lo que sentía en ese momento, esa extraña sensacion de tristeza pensando que todo mi mundo se iba a acabar, que no podría ver a mis amigos nunca más, irónico

"¿Qué ocurre?" Pregunto Serv, su voz claramente expresaba preocupación a mí, lo cual de por sí ya era bastante raro

"Hace poco, Recibí una carta de una prestigiosa escuela, Me dieron una beca ahí, Asi que no podre estar con ustedes este año" respondí, sintiendo como las lágrimas se acumulaban en mis ojos

Quill y Serv me miraron sorprendido "¿Recibiste esa carta también?" pregunto Serv, perplejo

"Yo también la recibí" Quill también hablo con un cigarrillo en su boca, las palabras de ambos sorprendiéndome "No pensaba ir, Pero ahora que sé que los dos van a ir también, Voy a responder en cuanto llegue a casa"

Y ese fue el momento, cuando no pude elegir que decir, era como si las palabras salieran de mi boca por si solas "Chicos… no creo que deberíamos ir a esa escuela…" sentí las lágrimas volver a mis ojos "No es una buena idea…" Quill y Serv me miraron confundidos, quería decirles que sabía lo que iba a ocurrir, quería decirles que aunque pasaríamos momentos inolvidables juntos, terminarían muriendo

"¿Por qué?" pregunto Quill, sacando el cigarrillo de su boca y dejándolo caer al suelo "Suena bastante genial, estar fuera de casa por un tiempo, quizás conocer más gente allá, ¡quizás nuevos amigos!, que no quiero que esto suene mal ni nada, pero quizás deberíamos comenzar a expandir nuestro circulo un poco…"

"Si, esta vez estoy de acuerdo con Quill, es una oportunidad que solo ocurre una vez en la vida Braix, no podemos dejarla pasar asi como asi… ¿Por qué te angustia tanto la idea de tener que ir a una escuela internado?" pregunto Serv, sentándose a mi lado y dándome pequeñas palmaditas en la espalda

"Es solo que… e-es solo que…" no pude aguantar más, la angustia tomo completo control de mi cuerpo mientras dejaba salir mis lágrimas, preocupando a mis dos amigos aún más "¡N-no quiero que ustedes dos mueran!, ¡E-enserio!, ¡No quiero t-tener que estar solo!" grite mientras escondía mi rostro en mis manos, las palabras confundiendo a los otros dos aún mas

"¿De que estas hablando Braix?" pregunto Quill ladeando su cabeza levemente "Nadie va a morir… ¿Seguro que estas bien?" las palabras de Quill causaron aún más desesperación en mí, si hubiera una forma de explicarles lo que iba a ocurrir

"¡Si morirán!, ¡Ese Dewott los matara!" era bastante difícil hablar entre sollozos y llantos "¡T-tendré que ver todos sus cuerpos!... y no poder hacer nada para evitarlo… ustedes morirán y será todo mi culpa… m-mi culpa por no haber esta-"quería seguir hablando y explicarles todo, pero Serv me interrumpió

"Braix, ¿Qué mierda estas diciendo?... nosotros no conocemos ningún Dewott, deja de hablar tantas locuras…" Serv se levantó de mi lado "Si no quieres ir a esa escuela, solamente tienes que decirlo, no tienes que ponerte a llorar e inventar locuras…" respondió un poco cortante, aunque pude notar un poco de preocupación en su voz

"Braix, es mejor que te llevemos a casa… no sé qué te está ocurriendo, pero no estás bien…" Quill intentaba hablar con la voz más cariñosa posible "Volveremos a hablar de esto mañana, ¿sí?, pero no te preocupes, porque si vamos a esa escuela, nadie morirá, es solo una escuela…"

"¡USTEDES NO ENTIENDEN!, ¡VAN A MORIR!, ¡YO YA SE LO QUE VA A OCURRIR!" grite agresivamente a mis dos amigos, mi garganta sintiendo un poco más cerrada dada las lágrimas "¡PORFAVOR!, ¡HAGANME CASO!, ¡USTEDES VAN A MORIR!"

"Suficiente… vámonos de acá rapido, ¿sí?, ya es demasiado tarde para escuchar ridiculeces en un parque…" Serv dijo un poco enojado "¿Vamos Quill?"

"…Si, claro… vamos" la sensacion de impotencia creció aún más al ver como ambos no creían en mi "Braix… te esperamos dentro del auto, ¿sí?... tomate tu tiempo, respira hondo… y cuando estés listo, te llevamos a casa…" ambos pokémons avanzaron por el parque en dirección al auto, dejándome solo con mis lágrimas, no habia mas que hacer, mis piernas no respondían, lo único que podía hacer era quedarme ahí, llorando por no poder detener el fatídico destino de mis dos mejores amigos…

 **(…)**

 _Tick… Tock… Tick… Tock…_

El sonido producía un eco por todo el castillo, las paredes lentamente moviéndose. Nadie en el mundo habia puesto un pie dentro de este lugar, ninguna pobre alma tiene tanto infortunio para tener que visitar este lugar antes de morir. Y aun asi, el lugar era extremadamente viejo, múltiples cantidades de polvo se apilaban en cada esquina del lugar, especialmente en los estantes para libros cuyos libros nunca habían sido leídos, habían algunos jardines cuyo césped estaba perfectamente cortado en algunas áreas, y descuidado en otras, dándole al castillo una extraña sensacion de soledad. El castillo se encontraba en una pequeña isla, rodeada por kilómetros y kilómetros de mar, por lo que si un pokémon mirara por las ventanas del castillo, lo único que vería serían las azules olas, como si estas se estuvieran burlando de la persona atrapada en el lugar

En una singular habitación circular del castillo, se encontraba un pequeño Braixen acostado en el suelo, el cual a juzgar por sus pacíficos ojos cerrados se encontraba dormido, probablemente en una pesadilla a juzgar por la mancha que habia dejado sus lágrimas al salir por sus ojos y pasar pos sus mejillas, nadie podría decir desde cuando el Braixen estaba ahí, quizás horas… quizás años.

Completamente circular, el tamaño del castillo era masivo, aparentemente tenia kilómetros de largo y cientos de metros de altura, kilómetros de pasillos y habitaciones que nadie usaba, por lo que no habia ningún ruido, excepto por el débil sonido de un reloj que le daba la hora a nadie, un grito ahogado hizo eco por una parte pequeña parte del castillo, rompiendo con toda la serenidad del lugar

Braix despertó e inmediatamente se sentó, jadeando, intentando recuperar el aire que la pesadilla que estaba teniendo le habia quitado, su mirada estaba borrosa dado que habia estado llorando, por lo que le tomo unos segundos darse cuenta que no se encontraba en la habitación de antes, al recuperar todos sus sentidos pudo notar el extraño lugar en el que se encontraba, con su mirada examino las paredes hechas de ladrillos, la cual parecía ser vieja por bastantes siglos, y con su pequeña nariz pudo sentir el olor del mar invadir su olfato, definitivamente estaba muy lejos de la escuela

Sintio un dolor agudo en su cabeza, como si algo la hubiera perforado, dejo salir un pequeño sonido de dolor, pero gracias a Arceus el dolor no duro mucho, pero habia algo que lo tenía preocupado ahora, acerco uno de sus dedos a la parte inferior de su boca, toco levemente y luego volvió a revisar su dedo, ¿sangre?, ¿Qué habia pasado?, volvió a tocar de nuevo su mentón, definitivamente habia mucha sangre ahí, como si se hubiera caído y esa hubiera sido la primera parte que impactara contra el suelo, aunque no sentía ningún dolor en ese lugar

Braix no perdió más tiempo en el suelo, no sabía porque estaba llorando pero no era tiempo para preocuparse de eso, hizo su mayor esfuerzo para levantarse con sus piernas dormidas, por alguna razon su cuerpo se sentía más pesado que de costumbre, y su mente estaba lleno de pensamientos negativos, ¿Pero porque?, ¿Qué habia ocurrido que lo tenía tan triste y negativo?... el dolor de su cabeza no ayudaba mucho para recordar

Braix examino el viejo lugar con cierta admiración, habia algo en la parte trasera de su mente que simplemente no podía descifrar, era como si hubiera estado en este lugar antes… ¿Pero cuando?, y más que nada, ¿Qué lo habia llevado a este lugar antes?... ¿Y porque estaba aquí ahora?, sacudió la cabeza, no era momento para pensar por qué y el cuándo, necesitaba salir de aquí lo antes posible, el ambiente del lugar le producía unos escalofríos intentos, podía sentir la muerte en el ambiente

En la habitación circular solo habia una salida, como Braix no tenía otra opción comenzó a caminar lentamente por este pasillo, según Braix la estructura del lugar era muy parecida a los castillos que mostraban en películas medievales, los ladrillos de la pared produciéndole bastante curiosidad al Braixen mientras avanzaba por el largo pasillo

Llego a una gran habitación circular, la cual estaba completamente vacía excepto por un candelabro que colgaba del techo y por una larga mesa con muchas sillas, la cual tenía un mantel y utensilios, como si estuviera lista para ser usada durante una cena, eso no fue lo que llamo la atención de Braix si no todas las diferentes entradas del lugar, por toda la pared habían una docena de entradas que llevaban a pasillos largos y angostos

"Um… ¿Hola?" Braix grito en el castillo, su voz haciendo eco por todo el lugar, indicándole lo solo que estaba "¿Hay alguien aquí?" Braix se quedó callado unos segundos, esperando que en cualquier momento por una de las entradas apareciera el dueño o la dueña del lugar y le explicara lo que estaba ocurriendo, luego de unos segundos sin respuesta, Braix se acercó a la mesa examinándola con cierta curiosidad, habían al menos quince platos delante de cada silla, aunque todos estos estaban tapados con polvo, probablemente porque nadie lo habia usados por mucho tiempo, algo llamo la atención del zorro, lo único que no tenía polvo encima de la mesa era un pequeño papel que se encontraba al centro de esta, se acercó a él intentando hacer el menor ruido posible y lo tomo

"No hay tiempo para responder preguntas, y probablemente tienes bastantes, pero no debes preocuparte, confía en mí." Braix leyó el papel con cierto interés, ¿significaba eso que habia otro pokémon en el lugar? "Debes encontrar la habitación número cien, esa es la salida de este lugar, y dentro de ella encontraras todo lo que necesites" Braix volvió a mirar para adelante a todos los pasillos, ¿eso significa que tendría que buscar por todo el lugar hasta encontrar la habitación número cien? "Te deseo suerte, ¡DEJA ESTE PAPEL DONDE ESTABA!" las últimas palabras sorprendieron al Braixen, el cual volvió a depositar el papel en su lugar, si lo decía con letras grandes debia significar algo importante

Bien, no habia mucho más tiempo que perder, la verdad debia admitirlo, todo esto estaba activando el sentido aventurero del zorro, el cual no podía esperar por visitar todas las habitaciones hasta encontrar la habitación cien, se acercó al pasillo que estaba a las doce en punto y pudo notar que a cada lado de este habían múltiples puertas que seguían hasta el final del pasillo, la primera puerta a su derecha tenía el numero ciento cincuenta y cinco, por lo que Braix sabía que este no era el pasillo

Luego de darle múltiples revisadas a los destinos pasillos, finalmente encontró un pasillo que empezaba con la habitación noventa, lentamente fue avanzando por ella, examinando los números de cada puerta de madera con cuidado, noventa y cinco, noventa y seis, noventa y siete, noventa y ocho, noventa y nueve… ciento uno… ¿Qué?, Braix confundido dio unos pasos atrás, era cierto, de la habitación noventa y nueve se pasaba directamente a la ciento uno… Braix no pudo evitar levantar su pierna y pisar el suelo con frustración, esa maldita puerta número cien era bastante escondidiza… pero se merecía al menos un premio de consuelo, ¿no?, con esta mentalidad, Braix entro a la habitación noventa y nueve, dejando salir un gran "wow" al ver lo que habia dentro de ella

Una habitación digna de una realeza, una gran y elegante cama se encontraba al lado izquierdo de esta, mientras que a la derecha habia una silla junto a una mesa para escribir con papeles antiguos y una pequeña pluma en un tintero, todo esto era adornado por una pequeña chimenea, cuyas llamas flameaban como si hubiera sido prendida hace apenas unos minutos, además de la chimenea esta habitación también era iluminada por una pequeña ventana ovalada, desde la cual se podía ver el cielo gris

Braix se acercó a la ventana y presiono sus ojos contra ella, al ver la neblina que cubría las partes de abajo del castillo, Braix pudo notar que el lugar en el que estaba tenía bastante altura, al menos setenta y cinco metros, gracias a Arceus no tenía mucho miedo a los lugares altos, aunque era difícil ver entre el espesor de la niebla, Braix noto que el castillo en el que estaba se encontraba rodeado de agua, volviendo a activar esa pregunta en la mente del Braixen, ¿Dónde mierda se encontraba?, ¿Acaso estaba en un castillo en la mitad de una isla?

Si no hubiera leído el papel y no se hubiera enterado de que habia una salida, Braix probablemente hubiera comenzado a llorar sin esperanza, pero por alguna razon confiaba en ese papel, ¡Sabia que debia haber una forma de salir de acá!, saco su mirada de la ventana y volvió a examinar la habitación, la cama se veía invitadora, al igual que la chimenea, la cual invitaba a sentarse a su lado y disfrutar del calor, pero algo que no habia notado antes llamo la atención del Braixen, delante de la mesa de escribir habia un cuadro, el cual parecía ser completamente gris, pero en realidad simplemente estaba lleno de polvo que no permitía ver la pintura

Con curiosidad, Braix se acercó a la mesa de escribir y la movió para poder tener mejor acceso al cuadro, con una mano saco todo el polvo de este, tenía mucha curiosidad por ver la pintura que se encontraba detrás del polvo, pero en cuanto lo vio, dio un salto asustado, no era posible…

En la pintura se encontraban seis pokémons sentados en un gran sofá, un Zoroark, un Lucario, un Servine, un Buizel, un Quilava… y el, un Braixen, al ver esta pintura Braix recordó todo lo que habia pasado, todo volvió a su mente como una pesadilla, todos sus amigos estaban muertos, él era el último sobrevienta del asesinato de las personas que más amaba… estaba solo en el mundo…

Sintio sus ojos llenarse con lágrimas de nuevo, mirando con tristeza la extraña pintura, ¿Por qué no recordaba nada de esto?, ¿Por qué sentía que esto habia pasado hace meses si en realidad solo habían pasado algunas horas desde que habia ocurrido la fatídica fiesta?, su cabeza empezó a dolerle mucho, tuvo que sentarse en el borde de la cama a dejar fluir sus lágrimas y pensar todo lo que estaba sucediendo

"Quill… Serv…" Braix sentía como sus lágrimas salían por sus ojos y bajaban por sus mejillas, antes de caer al suelo, ¿Cuánto tiempo ya habia llorado por ellos?, ¿Cuántas lagrimas les habia dedicado?, ya ni siquiera podía contarlas "Haze… Alex… Leon…" era como si repetir sus nombres pudiera darle una extraña sensacion de tranquilidad, solo con mencionarlos podía sentirlos a su lado… era patético

Volvió a mirar la pintura con su borrosa mirada dada sus lágrimas, lo que le parecía raro era que parecía ser una pintura profesional, si no fuera por los vivos colores podría parecer una foto, todos sus amigos y él se veían sonriendo en la pintura, mirándose entre ellos, era como si Braix pudiera escuchar la pintura, las risas de cada uno, probablemente mientras veían alguna película… los extrañaba… esto aumento sus dudas aún más, ¿Por qué estaba acá si hace unas horas estaba en una habitación llorando?

No hubo mucho tiempo para pensar, entre sus llantos y lamentos Braix pudo sentir una extraña presencia en la entrada de la habitación, la cual estaba produciendo escalofríos en su espalda, dirigió su mirada a la entrada, encontrándose con el único otro pokémon del lugar… aunque pokémon no sería la palabra indicada, un Braixen igual a él en todo, excepto por que no tenía color en su pelaje, era completamente monocromático, y en el lugar donde deberían ir sus ojos solo habia oscuridad

"¿Q-quién eres?..." pregunto Braix entre lágrimas, confuso al ver al Braixen en la entrada del lugar. El Braixen monocromático no respondió, simplemente dio un paso adelante, asustando a Braix y haciéndolo dudar de sus intenciones "¡¿PORQUE ERES IGUAL A MI?!" o al menos casi igual "¿¡DONDE ESTAN TUS OJOS?!" el otro Braixen dio otro paso adelante

Braix estaba atrapado en la habitación, no habia manera de escapar de esto, aunque el otro Braixen no habia dado ninguna señal de tener intenciones malignas, por alguna razon Braix estaba asustado de él, como si ya lo hubiera conocido antes "¡ALEJATE!" el pokémon monocromático daba pequeños pasos, cada vez acercándose más al Braixen, el cual ya se habia levantado de la cama y estaba pegado a la pared

Braix hizo todos sus esfuerzos para recuperar su mente, no iba a dejar que este pokémon lo atrapara tan fácilmente, despues de todo todavia había muchas preguntas que necesitaban una respuesta, con un movimiento rapido agarro la silla de la mesa de escritura y la levanto sobre su cabeza "¡NO DEJARE QUE ME ATRAPES!" Braix lanzo la silla contra la ventana, un gran estruendo indicando que el vidrio habia sido roto, el frio aire de afuera entrando a la habitación "Lo que no sabes es que tengo unos trucos bajo la manga gracias a mi novio" dijo Braix confiado, antes de correr hacia la ventana y saltar por ella, dejando la habitación atrás mientras entraba en estado de caída libre

Braix estaba orgulloso de todo lo que habia planeado, siguiendo la forma de pensar de Leon de pensar antes de actuar, habia sido lo suficientemente inteligente para tirar la silla antes y contar cuanto tiempo tardo en sonar al impactar contra el agua, siete segundos, Braix hizo todos los cálculos en su cabeza, usando todo lo que Leon le habia enseñado, no estaba seguro como los profesionales lo hacían, asi que puso sus pies adelante para impactar contra el agua, calculo las posibilidades de quedar consciente, las cuales eran…

…Se le acabó el tiempo, todo el cuerpo de Braix sintio el gran choque contra el agua, su cuerpo perdiendo toda consciencia, el cuerpo inconsciente de Braix se hundió lentamente en el agua. Al menos habia logrado escapar de ese Braixen monocromático que el tanto temía

 **(…)**

Quill y Haze eran mis mejores amigos, y Leon era mi novio, pero eso no significaba que Haze y Alex no fueran importantes para mí, al contrario, los quería de la misma manera que todos los demás, todavia recuerdo todas las veces que me reía con Haze por alguna estupidez, o diciéndole lo mucho que me gustaba Leon, mientras que con Alex podía hablar de cualquier cosa sin sentir nada de vergüenza, como cuando él me contaba todo lo que él hacía a Serv y yo simplemente me reía escuchando lo mucho que sufría, sí, soy un poco sádico

Definitivamente luego de todo lo que paso me arrepiento de no haber pasado más tiempo con ellos dos, siento que quizás no les preste la atención suficiente, ambos eran pokémons asombrosos con los que podía disfrutar, pero lamentablemente los dos estaban cada uno ocupado con su pareja

Eso no significaba que no tuviera tiempo para estar con ellos, todavia recuerdo algunos días antes de esa maldita fiesta, por alguna razon que lamentablemente no puedo recordar cada una de nuestras parejas estaba durmiendo, Leon, Quill y Serv, por lo que solo estábamos los tres despiertos, una vez nos dimos cuenta de eso los tres nos levantamos y fuimos al sofá a hablar un rato

"Wow… es bastante raro que estemos los tres solos…" recuerdo que Alex dijo, haciendo ver lo raro que era la situación "Siempre estamos los seis juntos o cada uno con su pareja…"

"Tienes razon, bueno, aunque extrañe a Quill siempre es bueno pasar tiempo con uno de ustedes, ¡despues de todo Quill no es mi único amigo!" la sonrisa de Haze siempre quedara marcada en mi mente, él era tan tierno "No siempre se los digo, pero de verdad los quiero chicos"

"Bueno, siempre lo dices" dije yo riéndome, viendo esa situación ahora, me siento un poco culpable, tuve que haberle respondido que yo también lo quería, y que no quería perderlo… tantos errores "Entonces… ¿Están emocionados por la fiesta?"

"¡Claro que sí!, nunca puedo dejar pasar una oportunidad para beber, especialmente ahora que tengo a mi lindo Servine" respondió Alex con una voz pervertida, mirando a Serv el cual en este momento se encontraba en la cama dejando salir pequeños ronquidos

"¿Y tú Haze?" pregunte, curioso por saber la opinión del Buizel

"¡Pues claro!" sus ojos brillantes en emoción, otra cosa que siempre estará marcada en mi mente "¡No puedo esperar por disfrutar con todos ustedes lo que será la mejor noche de mi vida!" deje salir una mueca al escuchar eso, si solo pudiera decirle lo que va a ocurrir

"¡Me alegra escuchar eso!" dije con una gran sonrisa, las palabras salían solas por mi boca y no podía controlarlas

"¿Y tú Braix?" me pregunto Alex curioso "Has estado hablando de la fiesta todos los días desde que nos dijeron, probablemente debes estar muy emocionado de que finalmente llegue el día" Alex tenia razon, solía estar muy emocionado, **solía estar** siendo la palabra clave

"La verdad… no estoy seguro si deberíamos ir…" mientras mi sueño divergía de lo que de verdad ocurrió en realidad esa extraña sensacion volvió a mi pecho, esa sensacion de tristeza que he estado sintiendo por horas… no… han pasado más que horas desde que todos murieron

"¿¡Porque?!" pregunto Haze perplejo, mi reacción lo altero "¡Es la última fiesta que tendremos juntos!, ¿¡Porque no deberíamos ir?!"

"Haze tiene razon Braix… es la última fiesta que tendremos juntos, ¿Por qué no quieres ir?" la voz de Alex también expresaba confusión, y no lo culpo, despues de todo él tampoco podría entender porque no quería ir

"Es solo que…" las lágrimas volvieron a mis ojos, volviendo a sentir esa impotencia al recordar lo difícil que era explicar lo que de verdad iba a ocurrir "¡N-no quiero que Jake los mate!, ¡No puedo dejar que mueran!, ¡No quiero que mueran!" explique, hubiera gritado pero sabía que tenía que tener respeto por los pokémons que estaban durmiendo

"¿Jake?... ¿De que estas hablando Braix?, Jake está muerto…" las palabras de Alex no ayudaban a hacerme calmar, yo sé que está vivo, ya vi lo que iba a ocurrir y no iba a dejar que ocurriera de nuevo "¿No recuerdas que… los dos agentes nos dijeron?"

"¡Sí!, ¡Sé que ellos nos dijeron!, pero yo sé lo que va a ocurrir Alex… todos van a morir, Jake los asesinara uno por uno… y yo seré el único que quedara vivo…" era inútil, los dos me miraran como si estuviera loco, como si hubiera perdido completamente mi cabeza

"M-me estas a-asustando Braix…" la voz de Haze temblaba, pude sentir el miedo que salía de ella al escuchar mis palabras "J-Jake está muerto… ¡E-el no matara a nadie!, ¡E-ESTA MUERTO!"

"No está muerto… está vivo y en este momento probablemente esta de camino a la escuela para completar su venganza… n-no podemos ir a esa fiesta, tenemos que quedarnos acá… ¡Ahora si tenemos tiempo para llamar a los policías!" hacia mis mayores esfuerzos para evitar que las lágrimas escaparan

"¡No!, ¡No vamos a llamar a la policía!, ¡Jake está muerto!, ¡No hay manera de que haya revivido mágicamente solamente para venir a asesinarnos!" explico Alex, su tono de voz en una combinación de enojo y duda, colocando un brazo alrededor de Haze para hacerlo calmar, dado que Quill no estaba para hacerlo

Intente hablar, pero ninguna palabra salía de mi boca, incluso si hacia todos mis esfuerzos para hacerlo, lo único que salía de mi boca era aire, la impotencia subiendo exponencialmente, no habia nada que hacer, el destino estaba escrito y todos mis amigos morirían… y yo no podría evitarlo

"Haze… es mejor que nos vayamos a dormir…" explico Alex, dándole dos palmaditas a Haze, el cual seguía aterrorizado "Deberías irte a dormir también Braix, la falta de sueño no te está haciendo muy bien…" Alex se levantó y volvió a la cama, dejándome a mí a Haze solos en el sofá

"¿J-Jake no está vivo, cierto?, ¡Él está muerto!, ¡No hay manera que haya vuelto a la vida!... ¿cierto?... ¿Cierto, Braix?" simplemente baje la cabeza, no tenía una respuesta que hiciera calmar al Buizel, el cual ahora estaba llorando solamente imaginándoselo, Haze se levantó del sofá y camino hacia las camas, pude escucharlo susurrarse a sí mismo "N-no quiero morir… no quiero morir…"

Quede solo en la completa oscuridad de la habitación, aunque las lágrimas estaban en mis ojos no podía soltarlas, y no podía hacer nada más, mis amigos morirían y yo sería el principal culpable por no poder convencerlos de que no fueran a la fiesta

Quiero morir con ellos

 **(…)**

Braix abrió sus ojos lentamente, encontrándose con una pequeña chimenea delante de él, cual calor permitía que no le diera una neumonía luego de estar mucho tiempo bajo el agua, noto que estaba tapado con una manta, y se encontraba en el suelo de una pequeña sala de estar del castillo, la cual estaba vacío excepto por una pequeña cama, en la cual Braix no se encontraba, y un perchero con unas toallas

Confundido, Braix se destapo y se levantó, dejando salir un pequeño gemido al sentir un gran dolor en su pierna derecha, la levanto levemente para poder examinarla, poniendo una mueca de dolor al ver un gran tajo que recorría gran parte de esta, Braix podía ver su propia carne, pero lo que le sorprendía era que nada de sangre salía de esta, como si ya hubiera sido tratada… ¿En qué lugar estaba donde las heridas no sangraban?... probablemente se la habia hecho al saltar por la ventana, un pedazo de vidrio tuvo que haber sido el causante de esto

Volvió a dejar su pierna en el suelo, ahora examinando el lugar, ¿Cómo habia acá si, a juzgar porque todavia era de día según las ventanas, hace unos minutos habia saltado de una gran altura?, lo único que se le ocurría era que alguien lo habia salvado y lo habia dejado acá… pareciera que el mundo no quería verlo muerto reuniéndose con sus otros amigos

Braix no pudo evitar sentirse levemente suertudo, aunque todos sus amigos estuvieran muertos y no hubiera nada por lo que vivir, todavia quería descubrir todos los secretos de este lugar, se acercó al perchero y agarro una de las toallas, secándose al lado de los fuegos crepitantes de la chimenea de toda la humedad que quedara en su pelaje

Una vez estuvo listo, decidió seguir, pudo haberse quedado en la habitación llorando a sus amigos como ya era costumbre, pero sabía que debia seguir adelante, despues de todo, ¿eso no hubiera sido lo que sus amigos hubieran querido?, volvió a examinar la vieja habitación, miro por la ventana y se dio cuenta que estaba prácticamente al nivel del océano, por lo que probablemente estaba en uno de los pisos inferiores del lugar

Solo habia una puerta en la habitación, la cual Braix siguió porque no tenía otra opción, subió los veinticuatro escalones hasta llegar a un lugar muy parecido al de antes, docenas de diferentes puertas que llevaban a diferentes pasillos con diferentes habitaciones, Braix trago saliva, ¿Qué tan grande era este lugar?

Se acercó a una de las puertas y la abrió, encontrándose con el pasillo de siempre, reviso el número de la primera puerta, sus ojos abriéndose como platos al verlo, mil quinientos veinticuatro… definitivamente encontrar esa puerta número cien no sería tan fácil

Sus pensamientos fueron inmediatamente interrumpidos por una presencia detrás de él, se volteó asustado, encontrándose con el mismo Braixen monocromático de antes, el cual lentamente se tambaleaba hacia el

"¿¡ACASO ME ESTAS SIGUIENDO?!" pregunto Braix sorprendido, pareciera que ese Braixen estaba decidido en atraparlo "¡Arceus!, ¡Eres molesto!, ¡Necesito encontrar la habitación número cien y tú lo único que haces es molestarme!, gracias a Arceus eres lento, probablemente nunca me atrapes" dijo con una sonrisa burlona, al Braixen monocromático que no respondió, simplemente siguió avanzando, decidido por atrapar a Braix

Braix no perdió más tiempo, no podía dejar que ese Braixen lo atrapara, no sabía porque, pero su mente le decía que significaba algo malo, casi asociado con la muerte, comenzó a correr por el pasillo por el que ya habia entrado, el otro Braixen no aumento su velocidad, simplemente siguió a Braix lentamente

Braix se perdió en el laberinto de escaleras, pasillos y habitaciones que era el lugar, cada segundo encontrándose con lugares nuevos mientras buscaba la añorada habitación número cien, no sabía que habia dentro de ella, pero según el papel decía que "encontrara todo lo que necesite", pero lo único que Braix quería ahora era respuestas, o revivir a sus amigos, pero solo una de las dos era posible

 **(…)**

Solamente le tomo una semana, una semana le tomo a Braix poder descubrir la manera perfecta de optimizar su tiempo en el lugar, si se dirigía a uno de los opuestos del castillo y esperaba que el Braixen monocromático llegara, luego a toda velocidad corría al otro lado opuesto del castillo, tenía exactamente seis horas antes de que llegara el Braixen monocromático, seis horas para dormir y comer, una vez estaba listo resumía con su búsqueda por la habitación número cien, y cuando le entraba sueño y no se podía mantener en pie, volvía a hacer su truco de nuevo

Ya llevaba un mes en el lugar, y una pregunta acechaba su cabeza constantemente… ¿Estaría aquí para siempre?, muchas veces esta pregunta ni siquiera lo dejaba dormir, por lo que no estaba lo suficientemente descansado para seguir buscando, muchas veces se preguntaba si habia pasado por delante de la habitación cien y no se habia dado cuenta… ese era su peor miedo

Por otra parte, la herida de su pierna no habia sanado, era como si se negara a sanar, seguía igual que cuando la vio por primera vez, abierta, recordándole a Braix que este no era un lugar ordinario

Braix habia formado un mapa mental casi completo de todo el lugar, sabia donde estaban las mayorías de los pasillos con cada número en las habitaciones, era como si este fuera su nuevo hogar, incluso si no tenía otra opción… era un castillo complicado, un castillo sin fin, pero Braix se aseguraría de explorar cada rincón hasta encontrar la habitación deseada, los números eran confusos, como si todas las habitaciones estuvieran mezcladas, queriendo confundir al Braixen aún más… pero esto no hacía que este se rindiera, al contrario, si la habitación cien necesitaba estar tan escondida, significaba que algo asombroso debia estar dentro de ella

Con esta mentalidad, Braix recorrió cada uno de los pasillos y habitaciones, pasando de la habitación número cinco a la habitación numero mil quinientos veintidós, de la dos mil a la quinientos cincuenta y tres, cada día encontrando algo nuevo que no habia visto antes, y cuando ya pensaba que lo habia visto todo, abría una habitación y se encontraba con una biblioteca gigante, o un salón de baile, impulsándolo a seguir y continuar.

Y un día, cuando menos se lo estaba esperando, finalmente lo encontró, entre la puerta tres mil quinientos veinticinco y la puerta seis mil doscientos veintidós, tuvo que parpadear un par de veces, asegurándose de que esto no fuera un simple sueño, y que finalmente habia llegado a su objetivo… luego de treinta y dos días de esfuerzo

Miro a los dos lados del pasillo, asegurándose de que el Braixen monocromático al que el tanto temía no estuviera cerca, una vez vio que no habia nadie, abrió la habitación y entro a ella, encontrándose con un largo pasillo completamente oscuro, no era momento de dar un paso atrás, respiro hondo y lentamente comenzó a avanzar por el pasillo, el sentido del tacto siendo lo único que le permitía orientarse

Estuvo unos minutos simplemente caminando, por un momento temiendo que no hubiera nada en esta habitación excepto por un pasillo infinito, pero sus miedos fueron erradicados una vez vio una luz al final del pasillo, con una gran sonrisa en su rostro y su esperanza una vez más aumentando, corrió hacia la luz, saliendo del pasillo y encontrándose en un lugar muy diferente a todo lo demás que habia visto acá

No pudo evitar dejar salir un gran "wow" al ver todas las gemas y minerales que salían de las paredes, se encontraba en lo que parecía ser una cueva, con diferentes hermosas piedras que brillaban y permitían a Braix mirarse a sí mismo en ellas, el lugar era hermoso a excepción de dos cadáveres que se encontraban en el suelo, Braix noto que ambos eran Braixen, solo que al igual que el pokémon monocromático ninguno de los dos tenia ningún color en su pelaje, suspiro en alivio al darse cuenta que ninguno de los dos estaba vivo, y a juzgar por el olor, estaban muertos hace mucho tiempo, Braix no quiso tocarlos, le daba miedo que se levantaran e intentaran atacarlo o algo… aun asi, esto no hizo que su sorpresa bajara al ver una gran estatua que habia en el centro del lugar, una estatua de piedra que parecía retratar a un pokémon… a Braix le tomo unos segundos darse cuenta de cual era, dado que hace un mes que no veía a otro pokémon que no fuera una versión monocromática de él, pero una vez su mente hizo la conexión, sintio un gran alivio en su corazón, y por primera vez en meses se sintio feliz

Era un Jirachi, ¡Un Jirachi!, Braix comenzó a dar saltitos de felicidad al recordar que todavia tenía un deseo, ¡Finalmente este mes habia dado todos sus frutos!, ¡Toda esta depresión y tristeza se habia acabado!, ¡Finalmente podría reunirse con sus amigos!... sin pensarlo dos veces se acercó a la estatua, esquivando ambos cadáveres en el suelo, una vez estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, la examino, estaba completamente intacta, como si hubiera sido construida hace poco, pero esto no coincida con lo demás del castillo, el cual estaba en malas condiciones. Dejo que su curiosidad se llevara lo mejor de él y toco la estatua, dando un salto atrás al ver los dos ojos del Jirachi iluminarse, dejando salir una gran luz blanca, aumentando las esperanzas del Braixen

"Braix…" una grave y profunda voz salio de la estatua, haciendo eco por todo el lugar y sobresaltando al Braixen, el cual no habia escuchado una voz ajena en mucho tiempo "Otra vez estas aquí… y probablemente todavia recuerdas que tienes un deseo, una vez pidas el deseo, podrás salir de este lugar… ahora dime… ¿Cuál es tu deseo?"

Oh, todo estaba pasando rápidamente, hace unas horas estaba teniendo sueños, o más bien pesadillas, con sus amigos muertos, ¡Y ahora existía la posibilidad de que todos ellos volvieran a la vida!, Braix sentía que se estaba a punto de desmayar de tanta alegría

"¡Oh Arceus!, ¡OH ARCEUS!" Braix no podía evitar expresar toda la alegría que estaba sintiendo en ese momento, ¡Los vería de nuevo!, ¡Vería de nuevo a todos y cada uno de sus amigos!, ¡Podría volver a reír con Quill y Serv!, ¡Podría volver a jugar con Alex y Haze!, ¡Podría finalmente volver a estar con Leon! "¡Quiero que todos mis amigos vuelvan a la vida!, ¡Quiero verlos de nuevo!" grito Braix alzando ambos brazos al aire en felicidad

"…" la estatua hizo un pequeño silencio, del cual Braix ni siquiera se inmuto, estaba en su propia burbuja de felicidad "Lo lamento… pero eso no es posible, tu corazón todavia muestra impureza… ni siquiera sabes si ellos quieren volver a la vida, es un deseo egoísta… y lo lamento, pero no puedo conceder deseos egoístas… lo siento…" solamente con estas palabras Braix pudo sentir todas sus esperanzas ser destruido

"¿Q-que?... ¡No!, ¡No es posible!, ¡Necesito que todos ellos vuelvan a la vida!, ¡No puedo vivir sin ellos!" grito Braix desesperado, intentando hacer que el Jirachi entrara en razon, pero era en vano, las luces se apagaron, dejando a Braix completamente solo, pero Braix no iba a dejar que esto pasara, corrió hacia la estatua, casi cayendo al suelo al pasar encima de un cadáver y toco la estatua, pero era en vano, los ojos no volvían a encenderse, ya no habia forma de salir de este lugar, ya no habia forma de que sus amigos volvieran a la vida, volvió a tocar la estatua, nada, comenzó a llorar a cantaros, su alma completamente destruida al sentir sus sueños ser destruidos de esa forma, desesperado, comenzó a golpear la estatua con todas sus fuerzas, sus piernas no aguantaron mucho más, Braix cayó al suelo llorando "¿¡P-PORQUE?!, ¡l-los extraño!" se decía a si mismo

Braix levanto su rostro al sentir una presencia en la entrada del lugar, el Braixen monocromático ya habia llegado, pero Braix ya no sentía las ganas de correr, ya no escaparía mas de su muerte, la cual caminaba a pasos lentos, hizo su mayor esfuerzo para hacer sus piernas funcionar, si iba a enfrentarse a la muerte lo haría con la cabeza en alto "¡M-me rindo!, ¿Entiendes?, ¡Me rindo!, ¡A-atrápame!, ¡No quiero seguir viviendo!... esto solo fue una pérdida de tiempo" grito desafiante Braix, el Braixen monocromático acercándose lentamente a él, una vez estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, Braix cerro sus ojos, tragándose de sus lágrimas y esperando que lo que fuera que hiciera el Braixen monocromático fuera algo extremadamente doloroso, estuvo unos segundos asi, esperando que algo ocurriera, pero no sentía nada, abrió su ojo izquierdo, el Braixen monocromática tenía su mano tendida, como si quisiera entregarle algo, Braix lo miro directamente a sus ojos vacíos, confundido "¿Q-que?..."

El Braixen monocromático movió su mano, indicándole a Braix que tomara lo que estaba en su mano, sin ninguna otra opción, Braix agarro la mano del Braixen, abriéndola, y dejando salir un grito ahogado al ver lo que habia en ella, una pistola… sabía lo que debia hacer con ella, se la quito de la mano y la examino "… ¿Estuviste siguiéndome todo este rato solo para entregarme esto?" pregunto Braix, conectando todas las piezas en su mente

El Braixen monocromático asintió, mostrando una leve sonrisa en su rostro, la única vez que Braix lo vio mostrar una emoción "Ha sido un placer… Braix…" dijo en un hilo de voz, antes de caer al suelo junto a los otros dos cadáveres, ahora habían tres cadáveres monocromáticos en la habitación, pero lamentablemente Braix no le tomo mucha atención a este detalle

Examino la pistola, y en ese momento se dio cuenta que su destino estaba marcado, él estaba destinado a morir, miro su pelaje, estaba completamente sucio, y sus piernas temblaban en anticipación a lo que debia hacer, al menos, si todo salía bien, podría estar más cerca de sus amigos

Con sus manos temblorosas, Braix coloco el cañón de la pistola contra su mentón, no le tenía miedo a la muerte, despues de todo, ahí estaban todas las personas que él amaba, pero aun asi, esto no era fácil para nadie, cerro sus ojos con toda la fuerza del mundo "Chicos… los amo…" Braix dejo salir sus últimos lamentos y sus últimas lágrimas, antes de jalar el gatillo con todas sus fuerzas, Braix sintio como su mundo se apagó inmediatamente, la herida de entrada de la bala dejando salir un poco de sangre, pero la herida de salida dejando salir mucho, mucho más… el cuerpo inerte cayó al suelo, al lado de los otros tres cadáveres

Además de la sangre de entrada y la sangre de salida, nada mas de sangre broto del cadáver de Braix, el cual yacía en el suelo junto a todos sus sueños y su esperanza, lentamente, partiendo por la punta de su pie, su pelaje comenzó a perder todo el color, los colores naranjos, amarillos y blancos lentamente se convirtieron en gris y más gris, coincidiendo con todos los cadáveres del lugar

El cadáver monocromático de Braix hizo todos sus esfuerzos para levantarse, y como si estuviera mecanizado para hacerlo, agarro la pistola del suelo, tambaleándose comenzó a avanzar lentamente por el pasillo de vuelta al castillo, porque esta vez sabía lo que iba a pasar, y se iba a asegurar de que ocurriera, de que alguien llevara la pistola al final.

 **(…)**

Es divertido, el día que pierdes a alguien no es el peor, al menos sigues en estado de shock, al contrario, todos los días que ellos permanecen muertos… esos son los peores días, cuando lo único que puedes hacer es recordarlos, llorando la gran perdida.

Todos los días que no puedes despertar a su lado, mirando su calida sonrisa que siempre te recordaba que todo iba a estar bien, porque nosotros dos éramos imparables juntos, la pareja perfecta… él era la persona que más amaba en el mundo, y lamentablemente, fue al único que tuve que ver morir, frente a mis ojos, y es la única muerta cuya culpa puede ser atribuida a mí, yo fui el que interrumpió su lucha contra el Dewott, dándole el suficiente tiempo para que este lo apuñalara

Y me siento tan culpable, espero que en cualquier lugar que el este ahora no este culpándome por su muerte, prometo que no fue mi intención Leon, perdóname, no quería que murieras asi, por favor… perdóname… perdóname… lo siento…

Todos los momentos hermosos que pase con el acechan mi mente a diario, intentando recordarme haciendo sufrir y ver que el ya no está aquí, ya no tengo nadie que pueda cuidarme ni amarme… soy solamente yo contra el mundo, un mundo donde no tengo nada por vivir

Todavia recuerdo el mejor día de mi vida, el día donde dijimos todo lo que habia que decirnos, el día donde sellamos nuestro amor en un acto que solo debe ser reservado para la persona que más amas… como yo lo amaba a él, como él lo amaba a mí, el mejor día de mi vida dado que lo pase con la mejor persona de mi vida

¿Somos novios?" pregunte entre jadeos, aunque todo lo que habíamos hecho ya tenía era mi respuesta, tenía que asegurarme

"Si… me encantaría ser tu novio Braix. He estado esperando meses por decirte lo mucho que te amo…" respondió Leon a mi pregunta, haciéndome sentir completamente eufórico, ¡Finalmente!, ¡Luego de tanto tiempo!

"¿Y porque no me lo dijiste antes tontito?" respondí, fingiendo estar enojado "Y pensar que todo esto pudo haber pasado mucho tiempo atrás… ¡Me has hecho esperar demasiado!"

"Asumo que disfrutaste esto…" me dijo Leon dejando salir una pequeña risa, haciéndome sonrojar a mí, no podía negarlo, nunca habia disfrutado algo tanto en mi vida

"¿Si lo disfrute?, ¡Me sentía en el puto cielo!" respondí riendo, haciendo reír a Leon también, el cual deposito un pequeño beso en mi cabeza "No quiero que te vayas…" respondí entre risas, sin darme cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo, mi sueño divergiendo de la realidad

"¿No quieres que me vaya?, ¿Adónde me puedo ir?" pregunto Leon, riéndose un poco al escuchar un poco las ridiculeces que estaba diciendo

"Lo que quiero decir es que no quiero que te mueras… no quiero perderte, quiero estar contigo por el resto de mi vida… no quiero que nada te asesine… no quiero verte morir…" sentí las lágrimas acumularse en mis ojos

"¿De qué hablas Braix?" pregunto Leon, cambiando su tono de voz de chistoso a serio en un instante al ver las lágrimas acumularse en mis ojos "Nadie me va a matar tontito, no te preocupes por eso… estaré contigo para siempre…" Leon se acercó a mí y me dio un pequeño beso en la boca

"¡Promételo!"

"¿Qué?"

"Promete que nunca vas a morir… que estarás conmigo hasta el final del día, que podemos ser esas parejas que van al cine todos los fin de semana, y que son la envidia de toda la escuela… promete que no morirás y que seremos una pareja feliz… y que nunca me dejaras solo" dije, haciendo todos mis esfuerzos para no quebrar en llanto

"Te lo prometo Braix" dijo Leon con una sonrisa en su rostro, haciendo sus mayores esfuerzos para hacerme calmar, pero no funcionaba, porque yo sabía lo que iba a pasar, pero no iba a decirle, no despues de como terminaron mis últimos dos sueños

"Bien… muchas gracias Leon… te amo…"

"Yo igual te amo querido Braix~"

Mentiras. Mis sueños estaban creando mentiras en mi cabeza, como si estuviera intentando crear un culpable para todo lo que paso… lo odio, odio este mundo en el que estoy solo, ¡Solamente quiero volver con Leon!, ¡Quiero sentir sus brazos alrededor mío!, ¡Sus labios junto a los míos!, ¡Su cariño incondicional!

Soy un idiota.

 **(…)**

 **Everything I have**

 _ **Is a mirror**_

 _ **And everywhere I stand**_

 _ **Isn't solid ground**_

 _ **People don't make sense**_

 _ **To me anymore**_

 _ **I'm hiding out, again**_

 _ **I'm tryna figure it out**_

 _Tick… Tock… Tick… Tock…_

Hay dos cosas que todo el mundo experiencia… y aun asi nadie las recuerda…

Nadie recuerda haber nacido…

Y nadie recuerda haber muerto…

El sonido producía un eco por todo el castillo, las paredes lentamente moviéndose. Nadie en el mundo habia puesto un pie dentro de este lugar, ninguna pobre alma tiene tanto infortunio para tener que visitar este lugar antes de morir. Y aun asi, el lugar era extremadamente viejo, múltiples cantidades de polvo se apilaban en cada esquina del lugar, especialmente en los estantes para libros cuyos libros nunca habían sido leídos, habían algunos jardines cuyo césped estaba perfectamente cortado en algunas áreas, y descuidado en otras, dándole al castillo una extraña sensacion de soledad. El castillo se encontraba en una pequeña isla, rodeada por kilómetros y kilómetros de mar, por lo que si un pokémon mirara por las ventanas del castillo, lo único que vería serían las azules olas, como si estas se estuvieran burlando de la persona atrapada en el lugar

Braix despertó e inmediatamente se sentó, jadeando, intentando recuperar el aire que la pesadilla que estaba teniendo le habia quitado, su mirada estaba borrosa dado que habia estado llorando, por lo que le tomo unos segundos darse cuenta que no se encontraba en la habitación de antes, al recuperar todos sus sentidos pudo notar el extraño lugar en el que se encontraba, con su mirada examino las paredes hechas de ladrillos, la cual parecía ser vieja por bastantes siglos, y con su pequeña nariz pudo sentir el olor del mar invadir su olfato, definitivamente estaba muy lejos de la escuela

Sintio un dolor agudo en su cabeza, como si algo la hubiera perforado, dejo salir un pequeño sonido de dolor, pero gracias a Arceus el dolor no duro mucho, pero habia algo que lo tenía preocupado ahora, acerco uno de sus dedos a la parte inferior de su boca, toco levemente y luego volvió a revisar su dedo, ¿sangre?, ¿Qué habia pasado?, volvió a tocar de nuevo su mentón, definitivamente habia mucha sangre ahí, como si se hubiera caído y esa hubiera sido la primera parte que impactara contra el suelo, aunque no sentía ningún dolor en ese lugar

Braix hizo todos sus esfuerzos para levantarse, inconscientemente comenzando el ciclo por cuarta vez.

Como ya era costumbre, Braix siguió inconscientemente el camino que estaba destinado por él, caminar por los pasillos, llegar al cuadro de sus amigos, y encontrarse con una versión pasada de él, solo que en estado monocromático, saltar por la ventana y buscar por un mes la habitación cien, encontrarla y morir ahí, sumando un cadáver a todos los que ya habían ahí, la versión monocromática cayendo al suelo y el cadáver levantándose como una nueva versión monocromática cual misión era entregar la pistola, mientras que en el lado opuesto del castillo un nuevo Braix volvía a levantarse, listo para enfrentar cualquier desafío

Lo que Braix no sabía es que todo lo que hacía en el castillo ya estaba dictado, casi como un actor que tenía seguir su guion, Braix repetía las mismas acciones todas las veces, su entusiasmo aumentando al darse cuenta que habia forma de resucitar a sus amigos, aunque ya habia pasado por esa decepción una docena de veces… o quizás mucho mas

Era un ciclo sin fin, un círculo vicioso, esperando a ser roto por la mas mínima acción que le indicara a Braix que estaba atrapado un ciclo, pero lamentablemente el no recordaba haber muerto, nadie lo hace despues de todo… estaba destinado a repetir las mismas acciones lentamente

Cada vez que entraba a la cueva con la estatua del Jirachi se sorprendía un poco más al ver los cadáveres en el suelo

Eran cuatro.

Eran doce.

Eran cincuenta y cuatro.

Eran ciento veintidós

Eran doscientos setenta y cuatro cadáveres

Con cada ciclo que pasaba los cadáveres aumentaban, y aun asi, cuando el suelo estaba lleno de ellos, Braix no se dignaba a examinarlos mejor, a darse cuenta de que todos los cadáveres en el suelo le pertenecían a él, los meses pasaron, los años pasaron, las décadas pasaron, y Braix seguía atrapado en el lugar, aunque dada su inocencia en cuanto a la situación, creía que solo habían pasado unas horas desde que sus amigos habían muerto, mientras que al contrario, Braix ya habia pasado décadas en ese castillo.

Y un día, cuando menos se lo estaba esperando, finalmente lo encontró, entre la puerta tres mil quinientos veinticinco y la puerta seis mil doscientos veintidós, tuvo que parpadear un par de veces, asegurándose de que esto no fuera un simple sueño, y que finalmente habia llegado a su objetivo… luego de treinta y dos días de esfuerzo

Miro a los dos lados del pasillo, asegurándose de que el Braixen monocromático al que el tanto temía no estuviera cerca, una vez vio que no habia nadie, abrió la puerta, dejando salir un pequeño gritito de susto al ver un cadáver caer al suelo, haciendo un ruido sordo una vez cayó al suelo, Braix miro el cadáver con miedo por un momento, antes de mirarlo con curiosidad, se agacho a su lado, abriendo sus ojos como platos al ver quién era el cadáver

Era el.

Solo que sin ningún color en su pelaje.

Y ese fue el momento cuando todo hizo click en su cabeza, a su mente volvió todo lo que habia ocurrido, recordó todas y cada una de sus muertes, todas las veces que moría, todas las veces que volvía a vivir, todos los años que pasó en este castillo… Braix recordó todo, cada una de sus pasadas vidas.

Aunque en cualquier otro contexto, saber que haber muerto tantas veces le hubiera causado un problema existencial terrible, Braix sabía lo que hacer con esta información, decidido, Braix comenzó a avanzar por el largo pasillo, dado que no quedaba espacio sin cadáveres, tuvo que caminar encima de ellos, mirando con un poco de terror todo sus cadáveres sin color, ¿Cuántas veces habia muerto ya?, aunque recordaba cada una de ellas, tampoco podía contarlas

Llego a la cueva donde se encontraba la estatua del Jirachi, respiro hondo, y pasando encima de sus viejos cadáveres se acercó a ella, le dio un pequeño toque, los ojos del Jirachi iluminándose como ya era costumbre para Braix, ahora que recordaba todo lo que habia ocurrido

"Braix…" una grave y profunda voz salio de la estatua, haciendo eco por todo el lugar, pero esta vez Braix no se sorprendió, solamente miro la estatua decidido "Otra vez estas aquí… y probablemente todavia recuerdas que tienes un deseo, una vez pidas el deseo, podrás salir de este lugar… ahora dime… ¿Cuál es tu deseo?"

Braix pensó por un momento, era tan tentador volver a pedir que sus amigos volvieran a la vida, incluso si sabía que no podía, respiro hondo, sabía lo que debia hacer "…Jirachi, no tengo ningún deseo, ya lo he **aceptado** , ver todos mis cadáveres me ha hecho ver algo… ya he estado llorándolos demasiado tiempo… no puedo seguir asi, ¡He estado décadas simplemente siendo un patético y estúpido Braixen!, mi único deseo… es volver al mundo real, quiero salir de este castillo… por favor…" se produjo un pequeño silencio, aunque Braix estaba seguro que escucho salir una pequeña risita aguda de parte de la estatua

"¡Concedido!" respondió la estatua, la voz profunda siendo reemplazada por la voz aguda del Jirachi que Braix conocía

Braix dejo salir un grito ahogado al finalmente haber despertado, levanto su cabeza de las rodillas, encontrándose con Jirachi, el cual estaba flotando delante del… Braix estaba jadeando en busca de aire, examino la habitación, ¡Habia vuelto al mundo real!...era tan raro estar en un lugar que no fuera ese castillo

"Supongo que tienes muchas preguntas…" dijo Jirachi, dejando salir una risita al ver a Braix tan confundido ver el lugar como si fuera un niño pequeño

"¡Claro que sí!, ¿Dónde estaba?" pregunto Braix un poco enojado, si solo el Jirachi supiera como se sentía ver un lugar diferente luego de muchas décadas

"Bueno… ¿Cómo lo explico?... estabas en un pequeño sub-mundo, que yo cree exclusivamente para ti, en ese mundo una década equivale a un segundo en la vida real…" explico el Jirachi "Supongo que no tengo que explicarte cómo funcionaba, lo descubriste por ti mismo…"

"Ósea… ¿Qué acá solo han pasado unos segundos?" pregunto Braix, abriendo sus ojos como platos al escuchar esa información

"¡Sip!" dijo Jirachi con una gran sonrisa "No creo que un Braixen como tu pueda entender todo el reino de mis poderes~" dijo el Jirachi engreídamente, cruzándose de brazos

"¿Y porque me pusiste ahí?" preguntó el Braixen confundido, ladeando su cabeza

"Quería ayudarte… te debo un deseo, y al ver la forma en la que perdiste tus amigos… siento que no es justo…" Braix bajo su cabeza al escuchar eso, muchas veces habían momentos en que se le olvidaba que sus amigos estaban muertos "Por lo que quise ayudarte… no puedo concederle deseos a un corazón egoísta, por lo que tuve que ponerte en un ciclo hasta que pudieras pedir un deseo que no fuera egoísta, ¡Y ya estás listo para hacerlo!"

"Espera… ¿Ósea que todavia me queda un deseo?" pregunto Braix sorprendido al escuchar las palabras del Jirachi

"¡Sip!, aunque probablemente se lo que pedirás… que tus amigos vuelvan a la vida, ¿no es cierto?" pregunto Jirachi, y Braix asintió levemente, temiendo que esto no fuera posible "Lo lamento, no tengo los poderes suficientes para hacer esto… pero hay una forma de traerlos de vuelta a la vida, pero requiere un intercambio"

"¿Un intercambio?" pregunto Braix confundido, pero al ver la mirada del Jirachi, supo a lo que se refería "Oh… ¡No me importa!, ¡Hare todo para que ellos vuelvan a la vida!, incluso si significa tener que...morir…" Braix pensó a sí mismo, ya lo habia hecho miles en el castillo, hacerlo una última vez no estaría mal si significaba que sus amigos volvieran

"Bien, ahora puedo ver que tu corazón es completamente puro, ¡Ya no es un deseo egoísta!... asi es como funciona, tendremos que ir al mundo de los muertos, el purgatorio, donde todos los pokémons muertos esperan antes de ascender… si eres suertudo, ellos todavia te estarán esperando, si los encuentras y me los traes, puedo traerlos de vuelta a la vida… a cambio de la tuya…" explico Jirachi

"¡Claro!, ¡Hagámoslo!" dijo Braix forzando una sonrisa en su rostro, no era momento de llorar, no cuando estaba muy cerca de ver a sus amigos una vez mas

"Bien, toma mi mano…" Jirachi estiro su mano, Braix la tomo y se levantó con su ayuda, el Jirachi le sonrió, y chasqueando los dedos de su otra mano, ambos pokémons desaparecieron de la habitación, dirigiéndose a un mundo completamente nuevo para el Braixen, donde finalmente, todo su esfuerzo seria recompensado.


	38. Creep City

**El Mejor Año de Nuestras Vidas: Parte 4 de 5**

 **¡Todas las críticas y reviews se agradecen!**

Sintio su espalda tocar el frio suelo y producirle escalofríos, finalmente habia reganado la consciencia luego de ese extraño viaje que se sentía como un raro sueño febril que Braix pensó nunca terminaría, a juzgar por que no escuchaba ninguna otra voz, Jirachi lo habia dejado solo y a su suerte, abrió sus ojos, encontrándose con un pokémon mirándolo fijamente, como si Braix en el suelo fuera la cosa más curiosa del mundo, una vez Braix finalmente se orientó, trago saliva nervioso al ver el pokémon que lo miraba

"Yo a ti te conozco…" Blacky entrecerró sus ojos, intentando recordar de donde conocía a Braix "…me pareces muy familiar… pero no puedo recordar donde te he visto…" Braix se sentó en el suelo, haciendo que Blacky retrocediera unos pasos, le dio una rápida examinada al Umbreon que se encontraba delante de él, se veía mil veces mejor que la última vez que lo vio, antes de que suicidara, su pelaje estaba completamente limpio y ya no tenía ninguna herida cubierta por vendajes, eso sí, debajo de sus ojos habia un poco de suciedad, indicando que Blacky habia estado llorando hace un rato

"B-Blacky…" Braix se sorprendió un poco al ver a Blacky frente a sus ojos, lentamente se acostumbraba un poco más a ver muertos, lo primero que se le vino a la mente era preguntar que hacia aquí, pero considerando el lugar en el que se encontraba, sería una pregunta redundante "¿M-me estabas esperando?" pregunto Braix con cierta curiosidad

"¿Qué?, ¡No!, digo… estaba esperando a alguien… ¡pero obviamente no eres tú!, ¡Ni siquiera te conozco!" explicó Blacky desviando su mirada levemente "Digo… ¡Te conozco!, pero no recuerdo de donde…" Blacky se dio dos golpecitos en la cabeza, como si esto lo ayudara a recordar

La mente de Braix conecto las piezas que Blacky le habia entregado, su corazón dando un vuelvo al entender a lo que Blacky se refería "Estabas esperando a Jake, ¿cierto?... eso tiene bastante sentido…" Blacky abrió los ojos como platos al escuchar ese nombre

"¿Qué?... ¿Cómo lo conoces?, ¿¡Como sabes su nombre?!" pregunto Blacky impactado, aunque no habia escuchado ese nombre en bastante tiempo este todavia rondaba su cabeza prácticamente cada segundo "¿Q-quién eres?..."

"Blacky… soy yo Braix… tu… raptaste y torturaste a uno de mis amigos… no sé si lo recordaras" Braix dejo salir una pequeña risa al escuchar lo que estaba diciendo "Probablemente también estén por aquí… por eso vine, tengo que buscarlos…"

Blacky desvió su mirada en vergüenza, todo tenía sentido ahora "Oh, por eso te recuerdo… eres amigo de Serv, ¿No es asi?" pregunto Blacky, Braix asintiendo al escuchar la pregunta "Si, los vi pasar por aquí unas horas atrás… todos se veían bastante impactados… Serv y el Buizel estaban llorando…"

"Oh no…" Braix sintio su alma partirse en dos al solo imaginarse a Serv y Haze llorando al darse cuenta que ahora estaban muertos "¿Sabes dónde están?, necesito encontrarlos lo antes posible… ¿Hablaste con ellos?, ¿Te dijeron que harían?"

"No…" respondió Blacky en un hilo de voz "La verdad… no pude acercarme a ellos, tenía miedo de que estuvieran enojados conmigo… y no los culpo, despues de todo, les cause mucho daño a todos…"

Braix miro a Blacky con un poco de compasión, apoyo ambas manos en el suelo para colocarse de pie "¿Te sientes culpable por torturar a Serv?"

"¿Qué?, ¡n-no!, ¡Claro que no!, ¡Ni en un millón de años!" mintió Blacky, sintiéndose ofendido al escuchar la pregunta de Braix "De hecho, volvería a hacerlo, ¡El recuerdo de los gritos y pedidos de ayuda de Serv son lo único que me permiten dormir tranquilamente por la noche!" grito Blacky con una sonrisa sádica

Braix miro a Blacky impactado, su mente procesando lo que el Umbreon acababa de decir "…Maldito hijo de…" le dio una fuerte cachetada al Umbreon, haciendo que este casi cayera al suelo, sin embargo, eso no fue suficiente, Braix estaba viendo en rojo "¡Pedazo de mierda!" le dio un gran puñetazo directamente en el rostro al Umbreon, el cual cayó al suelo inmediatamente "¿¡De verdad no te sientes culpable de todo lo que paso?!, ¿¡Y TIENES EL VALOR PARA DECIRME ESO EN LA CARA?!" furioso, Braix le dio una patada fuerte en el estómago al Umbreon que se encontraba en el suelo, dejándolo sin aire, Blacky no respondió, simplemente dejo salir pequeños gemidos de dolor al sentir los golpes de parte del Braixen, una vez su ira paso completamente, Braix examino al Umbreon, se veía patético, y se sorprendió un poco de tener suficientemente fuerza para poder golpear a alguien asi, un pequeño hilo de sangre salía de la boca del Umbreon y caía al suelo, mientras este miraba estrellas "…Idiota… probablemente ni siquiera entiendes que ese tipo de actitud es lo que llevo a todos mis amigos a morir… no tengo tiempo para esto…" Braix comenzó a caminar dejando al destrozado Umbreon atrás "Siento tener que haberte hecho eso… pero espero puedas recapacitar…" dijo Braix rechinando los dientes mientras se alejaba

Blacky simplemente se quedó en el suelo, esperando que todo el dolor de sus músculos pasara para poder seguir esperando que Jake apareciera en el mundo de los muertos, aunque, las últimas palabras del Braixen definitivamente llamaron su atención

¿A qué se refería con que ese tipo de actitud habia llevado a la muerte de sus amigos?

 **(…)**

 _ **You said to come and sort your mind**_

 _ **But did you mean it? Ooh, but did you mean it?**_

 _ **Then warmed the bread and poured the wine**_

 _ **I thought I'd seen it all, until you broke that seventh wall**_

Mientras caminaba, Braix hizo un recuento en su cabeza de todo lo que habia pasado en las últimas décadas… o más bien en las últimas horas, habia estado atrapado en un castillo por unos segundos, y ahora estaba en una misión suicida para rescatar a todos sus amigos muertos, Arceus, y el que pensaba que tener un culto en su escuela ya sería el momento más raro de su vida

Aun asi, aunque toda esta situación le producía un poco de risa, no podía evitar preocuparse un poco en su destino, prácticamente era un cadáver caminando, una vez terminara con todo esto tendría que dar su vida, morir ciertamente lo tenía preocupado… ¿Qué es lo que uno ve durante la muerte?... ¿Qué hay más allá de la vida?... miro a su alrededor, cierto, estaba en ese lugar en este mismo momento

Definitivamente asi no era como se imaginaba el temido y tenebroso purgatorio, era casi como una ciudad, distintos edificios de diferentes colores oscuros se alzaban a cada uno de los lados de la calle en la que Braix caminaba en este momento, habían tiendas y diferentes lugares de interés, como si todas las almas que estaban esperando para ascender se hubieran aburrido y hubieran decidido crear su propio lugar para vivir, Braix no sabía que tan grande era el lugar, pero juzgando porque habían muchas intersecciones y caminos era posible que fueran kilómetros y kilómetros cuadrados creado por los pokémons muertos, de los cuales habían más de mil, para Braix era bastante difícil caminar por la calle sin chocar con alguno de los pokémons que se dirigían a diferentes lugar de la "ciudad", los cuales no tenían ninguna diferencia con los pokémons del mundo de los vivos, la única gran diferencia de este mundo con el mundo de los vivos era que en este no habían autos, y el cielo era de un color rojo casi sangriento y no habia ninguna estrella ni satélite que lo adornara, haciéndolo sentir vacío.

Todo este lugar a Braix le recordaba a cierta película que también trataba del mundo de los muertos y que gano muchos premios el año pasado, pero que Braix encontraba extremadamente sobrevalorada y aburrida, la única diferencia es que acá no habían esqueletos maquillados, gracias a Arceus.

¿Adónde tenía que ir?, Braix habia estado caminando por las calles sin ningún rumbo por unos minutos ya, ¿Dónde debia buscar a sus amigos?, este lugar era gigante, no habia manera de que pudiera encontrarlos solo.

Un sonido hizo que levantara ambas orejas en alerta, con su vista inmediatamente dedujo que venía de un callejón que separaba dos edificios, otro agudo grito volvió a salir, pero ninguno de los pokémons que caminaba por la calle se dignó a mirar hacia el callejón, simplemente siguieron avanzando como si no hubieran escuchado nada, esto simplemente aumento aún más la curiosidad del Braixen, el cual se abrió paso a través de las personas para acercarse al callejón, a sus ojos le tomo unos segundos acostumbrarse a la oscuridad, pero una vez vio lo que estaba ocurriendo, abrió sus ojos como platos

Habían tres pokémons encima de un pokémon más pequeño, un Incineroar, un Feraligatr y un Electivire, todos ellos arriba de un pequeño Grumpig, a juzgar por los ruidos que salían de los pokémons más grande los cuatro estaban teniendo sexo con el pequeño, pero eso no era lo que impacto a Braix, si no el estado del pequeño Grumpig, a juzgar por el color palidezco de su piel, ya estaba muerto, uno de sus ojos colgaba fuera de su lugar, y muchas sangre salía del agujero que quedaba, mientras que el otro ojo habia desaparecido completamente, el Grumpig llevaba distintos cortes y heridas en su cuerpo, dos de estos tajos siendo usados por el Electivire y el Feraligatr como agujeros para tener sexo, penetrando al Grumpig a través de estas heridas y produciendo un asqueroso sonido que hacía que la cabeza de Braix se sintiera mucho más ligera, mientras que el Incineroar usaba el ano de este, a juzgar por los gruñidos que salían de la boca de los tres pokémons, estaban disfrutando abusar del cadáver. Aun asi el mal estado del Pokémon y las raras prácticas de los violadores no era lo que preocupaba a Braix, si no la extraña y lujuriosa sonrisa que el cadáver del Grumpig tenía en su rostro, como si hubiera estado disfrutando este enfermo proceso

"Q-que mierda…" Braix sintio que iba a vomitar aunque no habia comido nada hace horas, tuvo que apoyarse en la pared del callejón para no caer desmayado, sintio alguien agarrar de su hombro y tirar de él, haciéndolo voltear, una vez se volteó, se encontró con Blacky, el cual coloco un dedo en sus propios labios para que indicar que Braix no debia hacer ningún ruido mientras tendía su otra mano para que Braix la agarrara, Braix siguió las instrucciones del Umbreon, tomo la mano de Blacky y ambos salieron del callejón, volviendo a la calle donde se encontraban miles de pokémons, viviendo una vida sin preocuparse por lo que ocurría entre callejos "¿Q-que fue eso?..." pregunto Braix medio sacudido al Umbreon, el cual no habia tenido ninguna reacción al ver el enfermizo acto de los tres pokémons y el Grumpig

"Bien… supongo que no podrás sobrevivir mucho aquí si no te lo explico todo…" Blacky comenzó a pensar en su mente las mejores palabras para explicarle a Braix como funcionaba el lugar "Bien… como ya sabrás, estas en el purgatorio, y aquí vienen todos los pokémons muertos, ¿sí?, tu moriste para llegar aquí…"

"Yo no he muerto…" explico Braix, ambos pokémons caminaron hacia uno de los edificios, colocándose cerca de la pared para no bloquear el camino de los otros pokémons que caminaban por el lugar

"Bien, despues me tienes que explicar que haces aquí…" dijo Blacky, agitando una mano para que Braix no hablara y el pudiera seguir hablando "En fin, aquí vienen todos los pokémons que mueren, en un principio este lugar era usado simplemente para que los muertos esperaran a las personas que más amaban antes de ascender, ¿entiendes?" Braix asintió "Bien, pero… entre todos los años de aburrimiento que muchos pokémons pasaron, se descubrieron diferentes cosas… primero que todo, aquí no puedes volver a morir… si mueres, vuelves a reaparecer como nuevo… como si todo esto fuera un videojuego… puede que esto suene como algo bueno, pero… muchos pokémons lo usan de una forma… enferma, y con muchos pokémons, me refiero a muchos, puedes encontrar escenas asi en casi todos los lugares acá…"

"Espera… ¿Qué tiene que ver eso con lo que acabo de ver?" pregunto Braix, medio confundido

"Como los pokémons son prácticamente inmortales aquí, suelen usar esta nueva capacidad para los fetiches más extremos… ya sabes, fetiches con la sangre, con las mutilaciones, con ser asesinados, con ser apuñalados, con asesinar a otros pokémons, con asesinar a otros pokémons, con follar heridas… creo que ya entiendes un poco como va esto…" Blacky dejo salir una pequeña risa al ver lo aterrorizado que Braix estaba escuchar esto "Como no hay ninguna consecuencia al morir, los pokémons pueden usar sus fetiches como ellos quieran, sin que nadie los juzgue ni nada parecido… y obviamente sin que ellos puedan morir permanentemente"

"Oh… por eso ese Grumpig tenía una sonrisa en su rostro…" Braix conecto todas las piezas en su mente, ahora todo tenía sentido

"Bueno, supongo que te doy una gran bienvenida a este mundo lleno de lujuria y hedonismo, diría que al menos noventa por ciento de los pokémons acá tienen fetiches enfermos como esos..." explico Blacky con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro, las muecas de asco y dolor que ponía Braix eran las mejores que habia visto en su vida

"¿Qué?, ¿Por qué?" pregunto Braix con cierta curiosidad "En el mundo de los vivos nadie tiene fetiches tan extremos… digo, deben haber un par de personas, pero diría que menos de un cero como un porciento…"

"Bueno, eso es lo que hace el aburrimiento… los pokémons se aburrieron de esperar tanto a sus seres queridos, que comenzaron a adquirir fetiches extremos para que el tiempo pasara más rapido…" Blacky hablaba con mucho conocimiento, haciendo que una pregunta surgiera en la mente de Braix

"Acaso… ¿Tú has participado en cosas asi?" pregunto Braix con curiosidad, ladeando su cabeza levemente

"¿Qué?, ¡No!, ¡Claro que no!, digo… suena bastante tentador ser asesinado por un pokémon de esa forma durante el apareamiento~" la voz risueña de Blacky ponía a Braix bastante incómodo "¡Pero no!, ¡Yo seré leal a Jake hasta el fin de los días!, ¡No pienso engañarlo con otro pokémon!, ¡Lo esperare como el buen novio que soy!"

"Oh, ya veo…" el nombre de Jake volvió a recordarle a Braix porque estaba aquí, al mismo tiempo haciéndole saber que estaba perdiendo tiempo que no tenia

"Bien, suficiente información de parte mía… ¿Por qué estás aquí?, ¿Y porque todos tus amigos están muertos?, ¿Y cómo llegaste acá sin morir?" Blacky dejo salir todas las preguntas que tenía guardadas desde que vio a los otros cinco aparecer en este lugar

"Bien… um… ¿Por qué estoy aquí?, necesito buscar a mis amigos, es una historia un poco complicada, Jirachi me encerró en un castillo por décadas hasta que mis intenciones fueran puras y pudiera pedir un deseo para buscarlos… ¿Y porque están aquí?... porque fueron asesinados por… p-por…" Braix trago saliva, no sabía si debia seguir hablando

"¿Por quién?, ¿Lo conozco?" pregunto Blacky, ladeando la cabeza levemente en curiosidad

"Por… Jake…" el Umbreon abrió los ojos, perplejos al escuchar las palabras del Braixen "Jake escapo de la cárcel para poder vengarte, asesino a cada uno de mis amigos, y probablemente ahora ira por el director…" explico Braix

Blacky se quedó callado, intentando procesar todo lo que Braixen acababa de decir "Wow… no…" Blacky no sabía que sentir, definitivamente se sentía un poco culpable al saber que Jake estaba asesinando pokémons inocentes por que el habia muerto, pero aun asi "Eso es bastante genial… ¡Y no lo digo porque asesino a tus amigos!" Blacky se cubrió antes de que Braix pudiera golpearlo de nuevo "¡Eso significa que todavia me ama!, ¡Y que todavia no me ha olvidado!" sus ojos brillaban con emoción, mientras que Braix solamente lo miraba con una ceja levantada "P-pero aun asi… Arceus… no está bien, prácticamente está arruinando su vida asesinando pokémons inocentes…"

"Claro, porque tú eres un experto en moralidad" dijo Braix sarcásticamente

"¡Oye!, ¡Yo no asesine a nadie!, ¡Simplemente lo torture!, y en mi defensa no estaba completamente cuerdo en esos momentos… ¡Y ahora lo estoy!, ¡Y me arrepiento de lo que hice!" Blacky desvió su mirada y se cruzó de brazos, le daba un poco de vergüenza finalmente sacar eso de su sistema "En fin… sé que no podrás sobrevivir acá sin mí, asi que te acompañare…"

"¿Qué?, ¿Quién dijo que necesito tu ayuda?, ya he estado solo unas décadas, no necesito a alguien acompañándome" Braix también se cruzó de brazos y desvió la mirada, siguiendo la clásica táctica de todo pokémon pasivo

"Nah, no conoces para nada este lugar, mientras que yo ya he estado unos meses acá, confía en mí, necesitaras mi ayuda…" dijo Blacky engreídamente "Pero solo con una condición… no puedes dejar que Jake vuelva a la cárcel… no despues de todo lo que hizo, probablemente le darán toda la eternidad ahí…"

"¿Qué?, ¿Y qué quieres que haga?, ¡No puedo esconder a un pokémon asesino en mi casa y esperar que nadie nunca lo encuentre!" reclamo Braix, lanzando ambos brazos al aire "No hay manera de que no vaya a la cárcel de nuevo despues de todo lo que hizo…"

"¡No sé!, ayúdalo a escapar o algo… ¡Explícale que yo te envié y que no te asesine!" Blacky intentaba pensar en la mejor manera de que Jake saliera sin ningún cargo del lio en el que se habia metido

"Claro, como si fuera a creerme… l-lo siento Blacky, pero no creo que pueda ayudarte con eso…"

"¡Entonces mátalo!, ¡Solamente mátalo!, ¡Despues de todo tu prácticamente diste tu vida para llegar aquí!, ¿no es asi?, si lo matas no habrá ningún problema, ¡El vendrá aquí conmigo y podremos ascender juntos!" Braix miro a Blacky asqueado

"¡No!, ¡No pienso matar a un pokémon!, ¡Eso es inmoral!" respondió Braix, alzando ambos brazos

"…" el brillo de los ojos de Blacky y su sonrisa cambiaron inmediatamente, reflejando tristeza, se dejó caer al suelo sentado, mirando al suelo "Me siento tan solo acá… quiero que este conmigo… lo necesito conmigo…" Braix miro con compasión como las lágrimas se acumulaban en los ojos de Blacky

"Mira…" Braix se agacho a un lado de Blacky, intentando pensar en algo para poder hacerlo sentir feliz otra vez "Que tal… si una vez termine con todo esto, y tenga que volver acá para esperar a los demás, te acompaño hasta que Jake llegue, ¿No te hace mal un poco de compañía?, ¿no es asi?"

Blacky se quedó callado un momento, Braix no era un buen reemplazo para la persona que más amaba en el mundo, pero peor es nada "B-bien… ¡Te estaré esperando!, puede que hayamos empezado nuestra amistad con el pie izquierdo… pero… me agradas un poco, ¡Y quiero ayudarte!"

"Bien, entonces empecemos de inmediato, mientras más rapido terminemos, mejor" Braix y Blacky se volvieron a poner en pie, listos para continuar con la aventura que Braix habia empezado unas horas atrás "¿Dónde podemos empezar a buscar a mis amigos?, ¿Sabes de algún lugar?"

"No, no hay ningún lugar donde podamos preguntar por la ubicación exacta de tus cinco amigos… lo único que nos queda es ir preguntando por todos lados, no será tan difícil, considerando que son cinco, y probablemente se han mantenido juntos" explico Blacky, intentando pensar en otro plan en vano "Debemos tener un poco cuidado moviéndonos por acá, no queremos terminar siendo asesinados y con nuestros cuerpos traficados… digo, yo probablemente vuelva a reaparecer, pero considerando como tu llegaste acá, no creo que tengas la misma suerte…"

"Oh… ¿Crees que mis amigos estén bien?" a Braix no le importaba mucho su destino, lo único que tenía en su mente en este momento eran sus mejores amigos "¿Y si les paso algo malo?, ¿Y si fueron raptados?... oh Serv sufriría mucho si fuera raptado de nuevo…" Braix se pasaba las peores imágenes en su cabeza

"Tranquilo, no te preocupes, ellos son cinco y probablemente están juntos, y no es común que ataquen a pokémons tan grandes, como un Zoroark, todos los pokémons que quieren capturar o asesinar pokémons suelen fijar sus objetivos en pokémons que estén solos… o en pequeñas cantidades, especialmente si se ven débiles e inocentes, ¡como nosotros dos!" la sonrisa de Blacky inquietaba a Braix "Por eso debemos mantenernos unidos, y si te digo que corras, debes correr, ¿entendido?"

"Bien, entiendo…" respondió Braix un poco asustado

"En fin, no tenemos mucho más tiempo que perder, ¡comencemos a buscar a tus amigos!" Blacky alzo ambas manos en el aire y dejo salir una pequeña risa, saber que tendría un compañero para esperar de verdad lo alegro bastante "Solamente esperemos que tus amigos no hayan ascendido sin esperarte…"

Braix trago saliva, sus amigos no lo dejarían solo de esa forma, ¿cierto?, pero no los podía culpar, despues de todo el purgatorio parecía ser un lugar mucho más horrible de lo que él esperaba, y el Grumpig era evidencia de esto

 **(…)**

 _ **I said I'd hang on for the ride**_

 _ **Now I'm hanging on for dear life**_

 _ **Is that a real knife?**_

"¿Qué mejor lugar para preguntar que uno de los mejores restoranes de todo el lugar?" Blacky y Braix entraron a un gran restorán que no diferenciaba mucho de los de la vida real, el color blanco de las paredes, mesas y piso casi cegando al Braixen luego de estar acostumbrado a tanta oscuridad, las risas de los pokémons hacía eco por todo el lugar, mientras disfrutaban de los deliciosos y jugosos platos que tenían frente a ellos, muchos de ellos con copas de un vino extremadamente rojizo, el restorán siendo uno de los más elegante que Braix ha visto en su vida "Busquemos una mesa y preguntémosle a un mesero si ha visto a cinco pokémons, intenta no mirar la comida de los demás por mucho tiempo, ¿sí?"

"¿Qué?, ¿Por qué?, ¿es considerado una falta de respeto acá?" pregunto Braix con cierta curiosidad

"No, solamente… no lo hagas…" aclaro el Umbreon con una voz ominosa. Una vez ambos pokémons encontraron una mesa disponible, se sentaron cada uno en una de las dos sillas que habían, esperando con impaciencia a que se acercara un mesero "Arceus… parece que hoy los meseros están bastante ocupados" Blacky miraba con ansiedad como los meseros se movía, incluso intentando levantar la mano para que alguien los viera.

"Bueno, tendremos que esperar supongo…" algo llamo la atención de Braix, la carta de menú delante de él, como no habia mucho que hacer, la levanto y la abrió, encontrándose con la primera página, la cual era una hoja en blanco con el nombre del restorán en una letra elegante "Parece que este restorán es bastante elegante"

Blacky volvió a mirar a Braix, abriendo sus ojos como platos preocupado al ver lo que estaba leyendo "¡No leas eso!" rápidamente se alzó sobre la mesa para sacar la carta fuera de las manos de Braix, antes de que este alcanzara a leer algo

"¿Qué?, ¿Por qué?" pregunto Braix un poco enojado y confundido al ver la reacción de Blacky "No te preocupes, no tengo hambre, no voy a pedir nada… solamente quería ver qué tipo de platos servían acá… porque los platos de los demás se ven bastante deliciosos…" 

"¡Simplemente hazme caso!, ¡Y no digas que los platos se ven deliciosos!" dijo Blacky desesperado, haciendo confundir al Braixen aún mas

"¿¡Puedes dejar de ser tan críptico y explicarme porque te molesta tanto!?" Braix hecho una mirada a la mesa de al lado, donde un Nidoking y una Nidoqueen se encontraban comiendo a gusto, riendo entre ellos y cada cierto tiempo bebiendo del rojo vino de sus copas

"Bien… dime Braix… ¿Qué están comiendo esos dos pokémons?" pregunto Blacky, refiriéndose a la pareja

"Pues… están comiendo carne supongo…" Braix intentaba examinar la comida sin que la pareja notara que estaba examinando "Tiene algunas verduras... y la verdad se ve bastante delicioso, ¿Qué tiene de raro eso?" Braix volvió a mirar a Blacky, su confusión aumentaba con cada segundo que pasaba

"Vuelve a examinar la carne Braix…" dijo Blacky un poco enojado, dado que Braix todavia no descubría a lo que él se refiera

"Eh…" Braix volvió a mirar el plato de ambos pokémons desde su mesa, esta vez examinando con mucho más cuidado la carne que ellos comían tanto gusto "Oh…" eso no era simplemente carne, Braix inmediatamente reconoció lo que eso era, un hocico de un Lycanroc, Braix no pudo evitar dejar salir una cara de asco

"¿Has escuchado alguna vez del fetiche de ser cocinado?, ¿O el fetiche del canibalismo?" pregunto Blacky, con una sonrisa al ver la hilarante reacción de Braix "Este restorán está especializado en esto, los pokémons con este fetiche se ofrecen para ser cocinados, y todos los pokémons que quieren practicar el canibalismo vienen a comer aquí… ese es el plato del día, Lycanroc al jugo, ahora espero entiendas porque no quería que revisaras el menú…" Braix examino el plato de la Nidoqueen, en él estaba lo que parecía ser las patas del Lycanroc

"E-eso es asqueroso" Braix se tapó la boca, haciendo su mayor esfuerzo para no vomitar "V-vámonos de aquí… n-no puedo aguantar mucho más" Braix sintio su estómago revolverse, y pensar que el habia dicho que los platos se veían deliciosos "Entonces… ¿e-eso no es vino?, ¿cierto?" despues de todo, ¡el vino no era tan rojo!

"¡Oye!, ¡No es necesario burlarse de los fetiches ajenos!" Blacky se cruzó de brazos, sorprendido por la reacción cerrada de mente del Braixen "No podemos irnos, de hecho, ahí viene un mesero…" un Passimian se acercó a la mesa de ambos pokémons, alzando una ceja en cuanto vio a Braix, el cual cerraba sus ojos con fuerza y se tapaba la boca, temblando en su asiento

"¿Ocurre algo con su acompañante?" preguntó el Passimian un poco ofendido a Blacky

"No, no, no es nada… solamente no está acostumbrado a la fina selección culinaria de su restorán, es nuevo por aquí" respondió Blacky con una sonrisa, no sin antes echarle una mirada a Braix, furioso "Lamentablemente esta vez no venimos por la comida, queríamos hacerle unas preguntas, si eso no le incomoda, claro está…"

El Passimian giro sus ojos molesto, mientras que guardaba la comanda donde anotaba los pedidos dado que no la iba a usar "¿Qué necesitan saber?" pregunto con una voz que claramente denostaba desesperación y molestia al ser interrumpido de su trabajo

"Bien… um, mi amigo acá está buscando a sus amigos, lamentablemente mi amigo 'murió' un poco más tarde que ellos, por lo que ellos están todos juntos, son cinco, un Zoroark, un Servine… y… ¿Cómo eran los demás Braix?" pregunto Blacky al tembleque Braixen al otro lado de la mesa

Braix saco la mano de su boca solamente para hablar, ni siquiera abrió sus ojos "Un Servine, un Zoroark, un Quilava, un Buizel y un Lucario… ¿los ha visto?" pregunto Braix, con miedo de abrir sus ojos y encontrarse con el canibalismo otra vez

"Eh…" el Passimian, confundido por el comportamiento de Braix, intento recordar si habia visto a ese extraño cuarteto rascando su barbilla para intentar recordar "Si, creo que estuvieron acá hace unas horas, recuerdo haberlos visto…"

"¿Y sabe dónde fueron?" pregunto Blacky con una sonrisa al enterarse que no debían estar tan lejos "Necesitamos encontrarlos lo antes posible, es literalmente algo de vida o muerte…" semi-exagero Blacky "Toda la información es útil"

"Bueno, creo que es posible deducir que este fue el primer lugar al que vinieron luego de morir, como todo el mundo estaban impactados por sus muertes, algunos de ellos estaban llorando, específicamente el Buizel y el Servine…" las palabras del Passimian hacia que Braix se sintiera aún más triste sin ellos "Hablaban de que debían buscar una forma de volver al mundo real, y que no habia manera de que estuvieran muertos para siempre, ya saben, la primera de las cinco etapas de la muerte por la que todos hemos pasado"

"Claro" respondió Blacky, confirmando las palabras del mesero "¿Algo más?"

"Estuvieron hablando de a donde debían ir, pero no pudieron decidir, y finalmente admitieron que tenían hambre y que comerían algo… pidieron la comida del día y… se 'sorprendieron' al ver lo que de verdad era, se levantaron de sus asientos y sin decir nada salieron por la puerta, asqueados y preocupados…"

"¿Nada más?" pregunto Braix un poco preocupado, ya se habia armado de valor para abrir sus ojos y destaparse la boca "¿No sabe adónde fueron?, ¿Dónde los podremos encontrar en este momento?"

"No, lo siento, eso es todo lo que se, ¿necesitan algo más?" preguntó el Passimian, un poco desesperado por estar esperando tanto tiempo sin trabajar

"No, está bien… perdón por las molestias" con las palabras de Blacky, el Passimian se retiró, dejando a ambos pokémons en la casilla uno, lo único que sabían ahora era que habían pasado por acá, pero eso no ayudaba mucho "Bien… supongo que esto fue una pérdida de tiempo…"

"¡Una pérdida de tiempo y cordura!" Braix estaba furioso, aprender sobre fetiches nuevos no era tan genial despues de todo "¡Me pudiste haber avisado que tipo de restorán era este!, ¡No necesitaba saber que todos los pokémons acá son caníbales!"

"Aw, no te enojes, no podía decirte porque o si no, no hubieras querido entrar" respondió Blacky con una leve sonrisa

"¡Si no hubiera querido entrar hubiera sido mucho mejor!, ¡Todavia no sabemos dónde están mis amigos!" respondió Braix alzando ambos brazos en el aire, desesperado al escuchar las palabras del Umbreon "Ahora solamente creo que me trajiste acá para ver mi reacción…"

"Um… puede ser~" respondió Blacky dejando salir una pequeña risa y ganándose una mirada furiosa de Braixen "Bien, bien, dejemos de apuntar culpables y sigamos buscando, ¿te parece?, puede que tardemos un poco, pero al final los terminaremos encontrando, ¡hay que mantenerse optimista!"

"Claro, eres un experto siendo optimista, ¿no es cierto?" demasiado para un pokémon que se suicidó apenas unos días despues de que su novio se fuera a la cárcel. Ambos pokémons se levantaron de la mesa y salieron del restorán, hablando entre ellos para decidir cuál sería su siguiente movimiento, el cual, si tenían la suficiente suerte, los llevaría al menos un pasó más cerca de los cinco pokémons.

 **(…)**

 _ **Get me out of this creep city**_

 _ **I'm flat broke and I don't need pity right now**_

 _ **Just get me out, out, out, out**_

"¿Ha visto a un Servine, un Zoroark, un Buizel, un Quilava y un Lucario?" pregunto Braix con Blacky a su lado, a una Fomantis que iba caminando por la calle "Son mis amigos, y necesito encontrarlos los antes posible, ¿los ha visto?" la Fomantis negó con su cabeza "Oh… bien, muchas gracias y perdón por la molestia" la Fomantis resumió su caminata, dejando a los desesperanzados pokémons atrás

Ya llevaban algunas horas, las cuales parecían días, preguntando por la calle si alguien habia visto a los pokémons que estaban buscando, con cada pokémon que decía no haberlos visto, Braix perdía un poco la esperanza, cada segundo temiendo quedarse en este lugar para siempre, y que ese cielo rojo fuera algo del día a día, al cual tendría que acostumbrarse

"Donde podrán estar…" Braix pregunto a Blacky desesperado, levantando el pie y golpeando el rojo suelo con este "¿Por qué este lugar tiene que ser tan grande?, ¡Probablemente no los encontraremos nunca!" Braix se dejó caer al suelo "Solamente quiero verlos de nuevo… incluso si significa tener que morir… quiero verlos una vez más…"

"Quizás deberíamos descansar por un momento…" Blacky estaba un poco preocupado, podía ver las bolsas debajo de los ojos de Braixen "No creo que cualquier pokémon pueda aguantar tanto tiempo despierto despues de todo lo que te ha pasado a ti, prácticamente todos tus amigos murieron, estuviste atrapado en un castillo por décadas y viajaste al mundo de los muertos en menos de una hora, no sé cómo sigues en pie despues de todo eso…" Braix se sorprendió un poco, cuando lo ponía asi de verdad ponía en perspectiva lo ridículo que era la situación "Busquemos un hotel, ¿sí?"

"N-no podemos…" Braix sintio lagrimas acumularse en sus ojos por enésima vez en todo el día, toda la desesperación y la frustración le estaban subiendo a la cabeza "Tenemos que seguir buscando a los demás, n-no podemos descansar, ¿Qué pasa si ellos deciden ascender y yo tengo que quedarme acá para siempre?, ¿sin poder verlos?"

"Oye, no seas tan pesimista, con esa actitud nunca los encontraremos" hablo Blacky, intentando hacer calmar al Braixen que estaba a punto de quebrar en llanto en el suelo "Ven, levántate" Blacky le tendió una mano a Braix, ayudándolo a levantarse, una vez estuvo arriba, lo agarro de los hombros, mirándolo directamente a los ojos "Los encontraremos, ¿sí?, te lo prometo, incluso si nos toma mucho tiempo… pero se los debo… tengo que ayudarlos"

Por la mirada de Blacky, Braix supo que este de verdad estaba determinado a ayudarlo, definitivamente habia cambiado desde el Umbreon psicópata del que Serv solía hablar a seguido "Bien… creo que tienes razon, no estoy pensando correctamente, quizás de verdad necesito dormir un rato…"

"Claro, por eso lo digo, no te ves muy bien" dijo Blacky, sin poder evitar dejar salir una sonrisa al ver que su nuevo amigo finalmente habia entrado en razon "Si no me equivoco debe haber un hotel normal por acá" Blacky comenzó a mirar hacia las calles, revisando su mapa mental para recordar donde estaban "Y hablo de hoteles normales porque de verdad no quieres saber lo que suele ocurrir en los hoteles 'especiales', no preguntes…"

"¿Qué hacen en los hoteles 'especiales'?" pregunto Braix curioso, sin hacer caso a la advertencia de Blacky

"Solamente digamos que esos son los lugares donde los pokémons aprovechan al máximo todo el tema de poder reaparecer" explico Blacky "Digamos que no podrías dormir por todos los gemidos de dolor combinados con los de placer, eso sí tenemos la suficiente suerte de no ser raptados, violados y asesinados mientras dormimos…"

"Oh, ya veo…" ahora Braix entendía el dicho que padre solía decir muy a menudo… la curiosidad mato al Braixen

 **(…)**

 _ **All the dogs in the back been smothered**_

 _ **And these cats don't make good lovers**_

 _ **This town's on cursed ground**_

Ambos pokémons se dirigieron al hotel normal más cercano que encontraron, durante el viaje muchas veces Braix intento entrar a un hotel, pero Blacky lo detuvo, indicándole que definitivamente no podía entrar al hotel, y una vez por error Braix entro a uno de esos hoteles, su corazón dando un vuelco al escuchar los agudos gritos combinados con los gemidos de placer, ahí fue cuando Braix aprendió que la mejor idea era seguir a Blacky en vez de tomar la delantera

Luego de un extraño viaje que no estaba tan fuera de lugar comparado con todo lo que Braix ya habia pasado, llegaron a un hotel que se veía igual a los del mundo de los vivos, encontrándose en la recepción con un pequeño Kirlia, Braix no pudo evitar levantar una ceja al verlo, no solo por su edad

El Kirlia parecía ser años menor que Braix y Blacky, a juzgar por su estatura debia tener unos diez y once años, Braix no podía evitar sentirse mal al intentar imaginar cómo ese Kirlia habia muerto, y a quien estaba esperando antes de ascender

"¡Hola!, bienvenidos al Hotel Kirlia, el hotel número uno de todo el inframundo que está protegido de cualquier fetiche raro" dijo el Kirlia con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, haciendo una reverencia al ver a ambos pokémons entrar "Para su suerte, el hotel está casi vacío en estos momentos, pareciera que los pokémons prefieren los hoteles más raros, ¿y quién puede culparlos?, son geniales~"

Braix abrió sus ojos como platos al escuchar al Kirlia, era un puto niño que tenía fetiches extremos, cada segundo que pasaba se preguntaba si venir a este lugar fue la mejor idea "E-eh… si… necesitamos una habitación por un día, dos camas" inmediatamente el Kirlia busco debajo de la mesa de recepción, sacando unas llave entregándosela al Braixen, Braix examino la llave, era una llave normal excepto por el hecho de que tenía grabado el numero ochenta y cinco en ellas

"¡Aquí están sus llaves!" dijo el Kirlia con una gran sonrisa en su rostro "¡Espero tengan una buena noche!"

"Muchas gracias" respondió Blacky, devolviéndole la sonrisa al Kirlia, ambos emprendieron camino a través del pasillo de las habitaciones, el cual era un estrecho pasillo con docenas de puertas a cada uno de los lados, produciéndole a Braix el inquietante recuerdo del castillo en el que paso décadas "¿Ocurre algo?" pregunto Blacky al ver el rostro de Braix, el cual reflejaba dolor

"No, estoy bien, solamente estaba recordando algunas cosas… es todo…" Braix sacudió su cabeza, intentando sacarse ese pensamiento de su mente

Ambos pokémons caminaron por el pasillo hasta encontrar la habitación numero ochenta y cinco, una vez lo hicieron, colocaron la llave en el cerrojo y abrieron la puerta, encontrándose con una pequeña habitación que solo tenía dos camas y ninguna ventana, definitivamente no era nada comparado con los hoteles que Braix visito con Leon, pero no podía culparlos, despues de todo este no tenía ninguna vista para poner una ventana

"Bien… estoy cansadísimo…" Blacky inmediatamente se dirigió a la cama más cercana a la puerta y se dejó caer en ella "No recordaba que hablar con otros pokémons fuera tan cansador, ¡no lo hacía hace tiempo!" la voz de Blacky mostraba cierta alegría

"¿De verdad no lo hacías hace tiempo?, ¿Y si necesitabas comer?, ¿Cómo conseguías comida?" pregunto Braix con cierta curiosidad, mientras se dirigía a la otra cama, también dejando su caer y sintiendo como sus músculos inmediatamente se relajaban en esta

"Simplemente no comía, digo, no es que me vaya a morir de nuevo por no comer" respondió Blacky con una pequeña risita "Hoy día ha sido un día bastante raro… ¡No recordaba lo genial que se sentía tener compañía!..."

"Si, probablemente se debe sentir genial despues de tanto tiempo sin tenerla" Braix podía entender un poco lo que sentía Blacky, despues de todo, el ya llevaba algunas horas sin sus amigos, y estas se sentían como décadas "Me alegra haberte podido hacer compañía por un rato, quizás estabas falto de un amigo…"

"¿U-un amigo?..." Blacky se sorprendió al escuchar las palabras de Braix "¿D-despues de todo lo que he hecho?... ¿M-me considerarías tu amigo?..." sintio las lágrimas acumularse en sus ojos, y una gran euforia recorrer todo su cuerpo "… ¿Enserio?"

"Claro… digo, puede que hayas cometido muchos errores en el mundo de los vivos, le hiciste mucho daño a uno de mis mejores amigos… pero veo que ya te has arrepentido de eso… además, despues de todo lo que me has ayudado… es como si te hubieras liberado de todo lo malo que has hecho, al menos en mis ojos" las palabras de Braix hacían sentir a Blacky mas lleno que nunca, el solo hecho de saber que se habia redimido, al menos en los ojos de alguien a quien daño, lo ponían muy feliz

"M-muchas gracias Braix…" hizo su mayor esfuerzo para que las lágrimas no salieran de sus ojos "Todavia no lo he hecho pero… quería pedirte disculpas, por todo el daño que no solo le cause a Serv, si no a ustedes también, toda esa tristeza que probablemente sintieron mientras intentaban buscarlo…"

"Claro, no te preocupes sobre eso, ya está en el pasado" respondió Braix, acomodándose en su almohada, la cual en este momento era la cosa más cómoda para el "Además, probablemente le puedas pedir disculpas a Serv en persona" 

"Si… claro…" ¿de verdad tenía el valor para hacer eso?, ¿Pedirle perdón a alguien que torturo por días?

"En fin, no puedo aguantar mucho más despiertos, ¡Buenas noches!" Braix no recordó escuchar la respuesta de Blacky, en cuanto cerro los ojos su cuerpo se rindió, cayendo dormido en un sueño profundo, y recuperando las energías que tanto necesitaba

 **(…)**

Braix abrió sus ojos al sentir una luz casi cegadora invadir sus retinas, forzándolo a entrecerrarlos hasta acostumbrarse a la brillante luz, una vez se acostumbró, se dio cuenta lo que estaba frente a él, un Jirachi flotaba en el aire con una gran y calida sonrisa en su rostro, Braix intento hablar, pero de su boca no salía nada

"Oh pequeño Braixen… ¿Acaso tengo que entregártelo todo en bandeja de plata?" el Jirachi pregunto con una voz sarcástica, casi como si se estuviera burlando del Braixen "Ya te he ayudado demasiado, pero aun asi no puedes ver lo obvio, esta será la última ayuda que te dare, ¿de acuerdo?, y recuerda… una vez termines con esto, te vendré a buscar para pagar la deuda" el Jirachi dejo salir una pequeña risita, antes de desaparecer en la luz, dejando a Braix solo

Inmediatamente, miles de visiones se vinieron a su mente, miles de visiones que él podía reconocer y recordar, un Braixen caminando por unos pasillos de un castillo antiguo, su mirada examinando cada uno de las puertas, intentando buscar la habitación que lo llevaría más cerca de sus amigos… más cerca de sus amigos… ¿Qué significaba esto?, ¿Por qué Jirachi estaba haciéndolo ver esto?

Un mes, le tomo a Braix un mes encontrar la habitación que estaba buscando, pero el tiempo que le tomo no era lo importante, no, habia algo que Braix todavia no podía captar, el ultimo regalo de Jirachi antes de que este tuviera que quitarle la vida… ¿Pero que era?, ¿Qué era eso que estaba en la punta de la lengua del Braixen pero aun asi no podía deducirlo?

La habitación número cien, era simplemente el destino tener que llegar a esa habitación, número cien

Habitación número cien.

Braix despertó con un grito ahogado, jadeando intentando recuperar el aire que su extraño sueño le habia quitado, sueño que ahora lo habia hecho recuperar todas sus esperanzas y lo baño con el deseo de buscar dentro del hotel por la habitación número cien

De un salto se levantó fuera de la cama, acercándose al Umbreon que dormía en la otra cama y agitándolo por los hombros, haciéndolo despertar y encontrar con una gran sonrisa de parte del Braixen "¡Los encontré!, ¡Creo que es donde están mis amigos!, ¡Era tan obvio!" decía el Braixen tan eufóricamente al medio-dormido Umbreon

"¿Q-que?" con su brazo se limpió toda la saliva que habia salido de su boca "¿A qué te refieres con que los encontraste?" pregunto, una vez su cerebro estuvo lo suficientemente despierto para entender de lo que Braix hablaba "¿Saliste a buscarlos solo?"

"¡No!, ¡Jirachi me dijo dónde estaban horas atrás!, ¡Es complicado de explicar!, ¡Solamente sígueme!" Braix agarro la mano de Blacky y tiro de él, abrió la puerta de la habitación y salio por ella, quedando en el pasillo "Tenemos que buscar la habitación número cien, ahí están, yo lo se…" Braix comenzó a correr por el pasillo, revisando cada una de las puertas, esperando encontrar la numero cien

"Braix… es muy poco probable que exista la coincidencia de que ellos se hayan quedado en el mismo hotel que nosotros" dijo Blacky incrédulo, pero eso no bajo las esperanzas del Braixen, el cual siguió revisando cada una de las puertas, hasta finalmente encontrar la numero cien, la miro con cierta sorpresa, tuvo que parpadear un par de veces, asegurándose de que esto no fuera un simple sueño, y que finalmente habia llegado a su objetivo… luego de muchas décadas de esfuerzo

"¿Qué hacemos ahora?" la triste voz de Serv que venía de dentro de la habitación hizo que el corazón de ambos pokémons dieran un vuelco, pero no por las mismas razones "Yo esperaba una vez despertar volveríamos al mundo de los vivos, me pregunto cómo estará Braix…"

"Esperemos que bien… espero que bien…" la triste voz de Leon hizo que las lágrimas se acumularan en los ojos de Braix, al otro lado de la habitación estaban todos sus amigos, completamente vivos, solo bastaba con que tocara la puerta para poder verlos de nuevo… sintio una lagrima descender por sus mejillas, finalmente lo habia logrado, puede que haya tenido su costo, pero ahora todos sus amigos iban a estar bien

"Supongo que tenías razon Braix" dijo el Umbreon, dejando salir un triste suspiro, mientras al conmovido Braixen con una sonrisa calida "Finalmente encontraste a tus amigos… supongo que debes sentir bastante bien…" Braix simplemente asintió, estaba falto de palabras y su corazón latía a más de mil segundos por hora "En fin, supongo que esta es la parte cuando separamos nuestros caminos…"

"¿Qué?" pregunto Braix, mirando al Umbreon sorprendido "¿No vas a quedarte a saludar?, ¿A pedirles disculpas a Serv como a mí me las pediste ayer?"

"L-lo siento… no tengo el valor para hacerlo… n-no creo poder mirarlo a los ojos, no despues de todo lo que hice… perdóname… soy un cobarde" respondió Blacky, bajando su mirada en vergüenza, estaba a punto de quebrar en llanto, pero sintio unos brazos envolverlo y abrazarlo firmemente

"No te preocupes Blacky… te entiendo…" la calida voz de Braix hacia calmar al Umbreon "No tienes que pedir disculpas ni nada, has cambiado mucho, eres un pokémon completamente diferente, eres alguien bueno… pero aun asi, entiendo que esto debe ser difícil para ti…"

"G-gracias por entender Braix…" el abrazo de Braix atrapo por sorpresa al Umbreon, el cual ya no estaba acostumbrado a recibir muestras de cariño, primero abrió sus ojos como platos, pero lentamente los cerro, acomodándose en el pecho del Braixen, perdiéndose en un abrazo que duro apenas unos segundos "Supongo que podre pedirle disculpas en otra vida…" ambos pokémons se separaron del abrazo, listos para despedirse "Fue un gusto ayudarte Braix…" hablo melancólicamente el Umbreon, al cual le dolía tener que separe de su único amigo

"¡Y fue un gusto recibir tu ayuda Blacky!" respondió Braix con una sonrisa

"Nos vemos… ¡Y recuerda la promesa!" Blacky comenzó a correr por el pasillo, volviendo a la habitación, Braix alzo su mano y la agito, despidiéndose del Umbreon

"¡Claro que no la olvidare!, ¡Nos vemos!" respondió Braix. El Umbreon volvió a entrar a la habitación, su viaje finalmente habia terminado, habia llegado a su destino, dio un paso hacia la puerta y respiro hondo, sentía como si corazón fuera a explotar de tanta emoción, trago saliva y dio dos pequeños toques a la puerta

"Um… chicos, ¿fui el único que escucho que alguien tocaba la puerta?" la voz de Quill simplemente hizo que la emoción de Braix subiera, solamente escucharlos le traía gran tranquilidad al Braixen

"S-si… definitivamente alguien toco la puerta… ¿Quién podrá ser Quill?" pregunto Haze con su voz temblorosa, Braix se podía imaginar lo que estaba ocurriendo haya dentro, Haze probablemente tenia a Quill agarrado de un brazo, esperando que este lo protegiera de todo

"Yo voy a abri-" Alex fue interrumpido por Leon

"No, déjame abrir a mi" Leon sintio como la cama sonó dado que Leon se levantó, y su anticipación subía con cada uno de los pasos que sonaban desde dentro de la habitación, los pasos se detuvieron, y la puerta se abrió levemente, Leon examino rápidamente al pokémon, antes de abrir sus ojos como platos y su boca al ver de quien se trataba "¿B-Braix?..."

"¡Oh Leon!" Braix dio un salto hacia el Lucario, abrazándolo y finalmente dejando fluir todas las lágrimas que le quedaban "¡N-no saben cuánto los extrañe!, ¡No saben todo por lo que he tenido que pasar para verlos de nuevo!, ¡Los extrañe demasiado!" Leon no sabía reaccionar, volver a tener a Braix en sus brazos era algo impactante, pero aun asi, abrazo a Braix también, ambos asegurándose de nunca dejar ir al otro de nuevo

"Yo igual te extrañe Braix…" respondió el Lucario, también sintiendo la euforia y la alegría recorrer su cuerpo por primera vez desde que todo lo que ha ocurrido

"¿¡Es Braix?!" Haze se levantó de la cama de un salto, mirando con emoción al Braixen que se encontraba abrazando a Leon "¡Si es Braix!, ¡Braix está aquí!, ¡No sabes cuánto te extrañe!, ¡Pensamos que nunca más te veríamos!" con cada palabra la voz del Buizel se quebraba más, y una vez termino de hablar las lágrimas de alegría fluían libremente, se acercó a la pareja y la abrazo "¡No sabes lo que se siente estar muerto!"

"¡Braix!, ¡No sabes lo mucho que nos alegra verte de nuevo!" esta vez hablo Quill, también levantándose de la cama y acercando a los tres pokémons abrazándose "N-no sabes todo lo que ha pasado últimamente… pensábamos de verdad que nunca más te veríamos…" Quill hablo, también dejando salir unas pocas lágrimas de alegría antes de abrazar a Braix junto a los demás

"Braix, ¡maldito idiota!, ¡Y-yo pensé que tendríamos que seguir sin ti!, ¡N-no sabes lo mucho que me alegra saber que estas bien!... ¡Braix!" Serv no pudo contenerse más, comenzó a llorar a chorros mientras se acercaba al Braixen y también lo abrazaba

"Braix, oh Arceus, nosotros pensábamos que Jake te habia raptado o algo… todos te extrañamos bastante, Leon fue el que más te extraño" dijo Alex dejando salir una pequeña risa, pero sin poder evitar también dejar salir una pequeña lagrima antes de abrazar a los pokémons, los seis perdiéndose en un abrazo grupal

"Yo igual los extrañe mucho chicos… ¡Me alegra tanto verlos de nuevo!, ¡N-no saben lo feliz y asombroso que me siento en este momento!" respondió Braix a todos los pokémons, feliz al sentir los brazos de cada uno envolverlos en un signo de afección "Finalmente estamos reunidos, despues de tanto tiempo…"

 **(…)**

Las siguientes horas se la pasaron llorando y poniéndose al día de lo que le habia ocurrido a cada uno, ellos le explicaron todo lo que hicieron despues de morir, y Braix les explico todo lo del castillo, y el Jirachi, y como habia estado un día completo buscándolos en el inframundo, omitiendo la parte de Blacky

Todos los pokémons se encontraban en las tres camas que habían, cada uno con su pareja, Serv y Alex abrazados, Quill y Haze tomados de la mano y Braix con su cabeza en el hombro de Leon, a Braix le hubiera encantado haberle demostrado a Leon todo el amor que tenía guardado para él, quizás en un beso, pero sabía que no habia mucho tiempo para eso, y tendría que hacerlo despues

"¿Estuviste muchas décadas en un castillo?" pregunto Haze asombrado "¿Y cómo no envejeciste?, te ves igual de joven que la última vez que te vimos…" pregunto Haze confundido

"Bueno, estuve muchas décadas, pero el único ciclo que vale es el último, ¿entienden?, ósea, solamente envejecí un mes desde que nos vimos…" respondió el Braixen al menos por lo que sabia

"Wow… eso es bastante genial" respondió Alex con cierta admiración

"Entonces… ¿Ahora volveremos a estar vivos?" pregunto Serv una vez escucho el último deseo de Braixen "¿Asi de nada?, no sabía que Jirachi era capaz de revivir gente como si nada, siempre habia escuchado que habia un precio, o algo parecido"

"¡No para mí!" mintió Braix, haciendo su mayor esfuerzo para fingir una sonrisa y olvidar que moriría pronto "¡Dijo que simplemente quería ayudarnos!, ¡Y que no tenía que pagar ningún precio para poder venir a buscarlos!"

"Wow, eso es bastante genial" respondió Leon, antes de depositar un beso en la mejilla de su novio, se veía tan igual, pero tan diferente al mismo tiempo "Pero… si volvemos a la vida real, ¿nos encontraremos con Jake, cierto?"

"Es posible…" respondió Braix, no habia pensado en eso "…Y es nuestro trabajo detenerlo, despues de todo, tenemos algo que él no tiene… el piensa que nosotros estamos muertos, ¡El elemento de la sorpresa!" el optimismo de Braix definitivamente era contagioso, los otro cinco decidieron que esa era la mejor idea, detener a Jake antes de que este causara más daño

"Perfecto, entonces… ¿Cuándo partimos?" pregunto Quill, un poco impaciente de salir de este lugar

"Si, la verdad, no quiero sonar malagradecido ni nada, dado que estamos muertos y todo eso, pero este lugar es horrible, mientras más rapido salgamos de aquí, ¡mejor!" respondió Serv "No quiero ver nunca más un restorán donde sirvan pokémons"

"Digan lo que quieran, pero este lugar es casi como un paraíso para mi~" hablo Alex risueñamente, imaginando todo lo que ocurría entre los callejones del lugar

"Fuera de lugar…" respondió Leon al comentario de Alex, antes de volver a mirar a Braix "¿Podemos ir inmediatamente?" pregunto Leon

"¡Claro!, supongo que Jirachi sabrá cuando estemos listos para volver al mundo real, probablemente nos esté esperando en la entrada de este lugar" respondió Braix, esperando que asi fuera

"¡Entonces no esperemos más tiempo!, ¡Volvamos a la vida!" respondió Haze, dando un pequeño saltito de felicidad en la cama, los seis pokémons asintieron, y cada uno de la mano con su pareja camino por la puerta de la habitación, saliendo del hotel y dirigiéndose a la entrada del lugar, mientras en el camino hablaban como si nada hubiera pasado, riendo entre ellos, y cada uno contando su experiencia de cómo se habia sentido morir, Leon y Quill decían que era una sensacion pacifica, mientras que Serv y Haze aseguraban que fue algo extremadamente tenebroso y traumante, mientras que Alex decía que como murió tan rapido, no alcanzo a sentir eso

Braix escuchaba cada historia con curiosidad, esperaba que su muerte fuera más al estilo de Leon y Quill, pacífica y tranquila… no era momento de dar un paso atrás, ya habia aceptado su destino, y no elegiría ningún otro

 **(…)**

Jirachi se apareció una vez los seis pokémons llegaron a la entrada del lugar, donde todas las almas vagantes aparecían una vez morían, el mismo lugar donde Braix conoció al verdadero Blacky, como si fuera un presentador de espectáculos, dio una voltereta en el aire y levanto ambas manos "¿Están listos para volver a la vida?"

"Oh Arceus, ¡De verdad es Jirachi!" Haze se acercó al pokémon, examinándolo de arriba abajo mientras su mirada rebosaba en emoción "¡Jirachi soy tu mejor fan!, ¡No puedo creer que finalmente puedo conocerte en persona!, ¡es un honor!" decía mientras daba pequeños saltos de felicidad

"¡El honor es mío Haze!" respondió el Jirachi, haciendo una leve reverencia

"¡Oh Arceus!, ¡Sabe mi nombre!" Haze se dejó caer, Quill atrapándolo antes de que tocara el suelo "Este es el mejor día de mi vida Quill~" respondió a su novio, el cual dejo salir una pequeña risa

"Tú debes ser Quill, ¿cierto?, he escuchado que prefieres a Arceus antes que a mí, ¿eso es verdad?" pregunto inquiridoramente el Jirachi al Quilava, el cual inmediatamente se puso nervioso

"Eh… n-no… claro que no, ¿Cómo sabe eso?, ¡Son puras mentiras!" respondió nerviosamente, mientras volvía a poner a Haze en pie

"Oooh, ¡Y tú debes ser Alex!" el Jirachi se acercó al Zoroark, mirándolo con cierta admiración "¡Siempre me ha gustado verlos a ustedes dos!, ¡Se ven tan tiernos juntos!, ¡Me encantaba cuando te quedabas despierto cuidando de Serv!" dijo Jirachi, refiriéndose a Serv y Alex

"¿Oh si?" pregunto Alex orgulloso de sí mismo, mientras se rascaba la parte trasera de su cabeza, intentando parecer humilde "Que puedo decir… amo a Serv con toda mi vida y haría todo por el… no sabía que teníamos fanáticos que nos miraban desde el cielo…"

"No es desde el cielo, puedo ver todo el mundo con mi tercer ojo" Jirachi le guiño el ojo a Alex, antes de bajar para quedar cara a cara con Serv "Y tu Serv, ¡eres tan tierno!, sé que probablemente intentas hacerte el difícil… pero tú y Alex fueron hechos el uno para el otro~"

"¡No soy tierno!" respondió Serv enojándose levemente "Aunque… puede que si… puede que Alex y yo estemos hecho el uno para el otro" Serv tomo la mano de Alex y lo miro, él era la única razon por la que se mantenía cuerdo luego de morir

Jirachi se acercó a Braix y Leon, los cuales se encontraban de la mano mirando como Jirachi saludaba a los demás "Y ustedes dos, no tengo mucho que decir de ustedes dos, despues de todo, ya los conozco, y no es la primera vez que los ayudo con un viaje, ¿no es cierto?" Jirachi guiño un ojo antes de acercarse a Leon "¿Cómo está tu madre Leon?, ¿Mejor luego de todo lo que ocurrió?"

"La verdad no he podido hablar con ella dado que he estado en la escuela… pero supongo que sí, debe estar mucho mejor sin mi padre" respondió Leon con una sonrisa

"Bien, ¡debes mantenerme informado sobre el tema!, no saber de tu madre despues de todo lo que hice es como leer una novela sin un epilogo, ¡Me está matando!" Leon dejo salir una risa, y Jirachi ahora se acercó a Braix "Oh Braix… has pasado por tantas cosas, pero sabes que esto todavia no termina…" dijo, refiriéndose a su muerte "¿Están listos para partir?"

"¡Mas que listos!" respondió Braix con una sonrisa, sorprendiendo al Jirachi, el cual estaba acostumbrado a que los pokémons que tenían su destino sellado comenzaran a llorar o a suplicar porque los términos fueran cambiados, pero no, Braix era valiente, y Jirachi pudo ver eso desde el primer día que lo conoció

"Bien, necesito que todos agarren de sus manos" la orden de Jirachi no fue mucho trabajo, dado que todos estaban ya de la mano con sus parejas, les tomo unos segundos darse todos las manos, listos para partir "Bien, ¡Ahí vamos!" Jirachi chasqueo sus dedos, y todos los pokémons desaparecieron del lugar, listos para su última aventura juntos, pero solamente Braix sabía lo que ocurriría despues de eso

Escondido un pokémon miraba todo lo que estaba ocurriendo, y una vez se fueron, salio de su escondite mientras miraba el lugar donde estaban todos hace unos segundos melancólico, Blacky se acercó al lugar y volvió a sentarse, listo para continuar con su espera, pero esta vez no de Jake, digo, si Jake llegara seria mil veces mejor, pero ahora estaba esperando a su nuevo amigo… Braix

"Oh Jake… no vas a creer todo lo que acaba de ocurrir" hablo Blacky una vez vio al Dewott sentarse a su lado "Encontré a alguien que me va a hacer compañía hasta que tu llegues, probablemente no te necesite por un tiempo… no hasta que el verdadero tu llegue…"

"Me alegra mucho escuchar eso… te amo~" Jake se acercó a Blacky y deposito un beso en su frente, antes de desaparecer en el aire y dejar a Blacky solo de nuevo

Blacky suspiro, por primera vez luego de mucho tiempo ver las ilusiones de Jake no le causaban pena, ya no las necesitaba, pronto tendría a alguien que haría que el tiempo pasara mas rapido, ambos esperarían a los pokémons que más amaban, Braix esperaría a los cinco, y Blacky esperaría a Jake

"¿Crees que no te vi escondido?" una voz hizo que Blacky se sobresaltara, miro a su lado, confundido al ver al pokémon que se encontraba a sentado al lado de él, un Hypno, este tenía un sandwich en su mano, y se lo estaba ofreciendo al Umbreon, lo cual lo hacía confundir aún mas

"Muerde este sandwich"


	39. FACE

**El Mejor Año de Nuestras Vidas, Final.**

 **¡Todas las reviews y críticas se agradecen!**

 _ **Tell me what you're waiting for, hun**_

 _ **I just wanna love you**_

 _ **Just wanna hold you, never would lie to you**_

 _ **Tell me what you're waiting for, hun**_

 _ **What you waiting for?**_

"Mierda… ¡Mierda!" puede que los seis pokémons hayan pasado por muchas cosas, pero la noche no perdonaba y seguía avanzando, restándole tiempo al Dewott antes de que la noche se acabara, la música seguía sonando a todo volumen desde el salón principal, todos los alumnos bailando y riendo sin saber lo que había transcurrido en la escuela hace unos minutos, la muerte de cinco alumnos, y el viaje de un Braixen por un castillo y por el mundo de los muertos, eso sin mencionar al Dewott con sed de venganza que merodeaba el edificio de las habitaciones, su ansiedad aumentando al no poder encontrar a su presa "…Mierda… ¿Dónde se pudo haber metido?" Jake tenía que ser cuidadoso buscando, no podía simplemente entrar a una habitación dado que podía encontrarse con pokémons dentro, aumentando los testigos y por lo tanto aumentando su número de asesinatos, y eso era lo que menos quería, sin embargo, todo el esfuerzo fue en vano, pasaron los minutos y el Braixen no aparecía por ningún lado, como si hubiera desaparecido de la faz de la tierra.

Jake acepto su destino, aunque no le importaba mucho de todas formas, el escurridizo Braixen probablemente había escapado fuera de la escuela, un testigo a la fuga que probablemente lo llevaría a la cárcel de nuevo, pensamiento erróneo que ponía a Jake a contrarreloj, su nuevo objetivo era terminar con su venganza antes de que la policía apareciera y se lo llevaran, el Braixen podía esperar, de todas formas, él era el único de los seis que no merecía morir, viviría otro día para contar la historia de cómo Jake asesino a todos sus amigos, o eso era lo que creía el Dewott

Salió del edificio de las habitaciones con determinación en su rostro, asesinar a los cinco pokémons había sido bastante fácil, excepto por el Lucario que ofreció un poco más de resistencia, sin embargo el siguiente y ultimo pokémon en su lista sería un poco más difícil de asesinar, especialmente considerando que era un científico loco que haría todo por seguir con sus experimentos, y eso Jake lo sabía de primera mano.

Entro al edificio principal, intentando pasar lo más rápido posible por delante de la puerta que llevaba al salón principal donde cientos de pokémons disfrutaban de la última fiesta, Jake puso una mueca de dolor al recordar todas las veces que bailo con Blacky… no era el mejor momento para pensar en eso, Jake avanzo por el largo pasillo y subió por las escaleras, sin embargo, dos pokémons lo habían visto, y lo seguían con cierta curiosidad y miedo.

Subió los escalones de la vacía escuela mientras pensaba en cómo iba a logar la muerte del Dusknoir, sería algo difícil, pero no era momento para rendirse, no después de todo lo que había hecho y toda la sangre que había derramado, solo faltaba un pokémon para finalmente poder reunirse con su ser más querido, con este pensamiento en su cabeza Jake siguió subiendo, cada escalón aumentando ese sentimiento de ansiedad en su pecho, su ritmo cardiaco subiendo a niveles que él ni siquiera creía posible, su corazón retumbando como si fuera un tambor que anunciaba el fin de su largo y horrible viaje

Finalmente llego al último piso, cuya atracción principal eran dos grandes puertas donde se encontraba el laboratorio del cruel Dusknoir, el Dewott las admiro con cierto miedo, todo estaba a punto de terminar, Jake respiro hondo, recordando todo lo que había pasado antes de llegar aquí, a todos lo que había asesinado, el Kadabra, el Buizel, el Quilava, el Zoroark, el Servine y el Lucario, todos ya habían pagado por lo que le habían hecho a Blacky, y ahora solo quedaba un pokémon antes de poder terminar con su plan

Iba a seguir avanzando, decidido a abrir las puertas y enfrentarse al Dusknoir que se encontraba ahí dentro, terminar con toda esta pesadilla, sin embargo, una voz hizo que tuviera que voltearse, una voz conocida y desconocida al mismo tiempo, la cual provenía de uno de los dos pokémons que lo estaba siguiendo desde hace un rato

"¡Jake!" grito el Ninetales, el cual, junto al Absol que era su novio, había subido las escaleras detrás de él, ambos tenían rostros asustados, a los cuales Jake ya estaba acostumbrado desde salir de la cárcel, aun así, Jake no pudo evitar sorprenderse, esto era lo único que no había planeado, el posible encuentro con su mejor amigo… o más bien, ex-mejor amigo

"¿E-Eric?" Jake ignoro al Absol que se encontraba a un lado del Ninetales, él no era de mucha importancia en este momento "¿Q-que haces aquí?... deberías estar en la fiesta…" Jake estaba claramente en estado de shock, por primera vez desde que había escapado, simplemente no se esperaba esto

"¿Qué que hacemos acá?" el rostro del Ninetales inmediatamente se torció en ira "¿¡DE VERDAD TIENES EL VALOR PARA PREGUNTAR ESO?!, ¡Te tengo una pregunta mejor!, ¿¡Me puedes explicar los cinco cadáveres que están en la habitación de delante de nosotros?!" oh, por eso el Absol tenía los ojos hinchados "¿Qué hiciste Jake?... ¿¡COMO PUDISTE HABER ASESINADO A CINCO POKÉMONS?!, ¿¡ESTAS LOCO?!" la voz del Ninetales pasaba de tristeza a furia, y luego a tristeza de nuevo.

"Tenía que hacerlo…" respondió el Dewott, mirando al suelo un poco avergonzado, ahora que alguien lo culpaba finalmente se daba cuenta de las locuras que estaba cometiendo, pero aun así no se iba a detener "Tenia que vengar a Blacky, todos ellos eran culpables en la muerte del… no podía dejar que siguieran sus felices vidas, no mientras arruinaron la vida de la persona que más amaba…"

El Ninetales se quedó callado, intentando procesar el razonamiento de Jake "¿¡QUE TIPO DE EXCUSA ES ESA?!, ¡Ellos no tienen la culpa de que Blacky se hubiera suicidado!, ¡Nosotros estuvimos con ellos mientras lo buscaban!, ¡Ellos solamente querían ayudar a Blacky y a Serv!" Jake no estaba convencido, las palabras del Ninetales entraban a oídos sordos

"No importa, no espero que entiendan, nadie más entendería…" respondió Jake, volviendo a voltear y mirando las dos grandes puertas que llevaban al laboratorio del Dusknoir "Mejor váyanse, tengo algunas cosas por terminar y luego todo estará más tranquilo… lo prometo" Jake dio un paso adelante, pero fue detenido por otra voz

"¿De verdad crees que esto es lo que Blacky hubiera querido?" hablo el Absol, dando un paso adelante e intentando hacer entrar en razón al Dewott "Yo fui su mejor amigo por al menos ocho años… sé que el probablemente odiaría saber que su muerte está causando tristeza y dolor en el mundo… siempre fue un pokémon que no le gustaba la violencia… simplemente cuando tú te fuiste a la cárcel, algo hizo cortocircuito en su mente… pero probablemente si siguiera vivo, se arrepentiría de todo lo que hizo…"

"Cállate…" fue lo único que respondió Jake, el plan del Absol estaba funcionando, las palabras estaban entrando a la cabeza del asesino, haciéndolo pensar que quizás esto no estaba bien, que esto de verdad no hubieran sido los deseos de Blacky

"¡No pienso callarme hasta que recapacites!" respondió Tilan, el Absol dando un paso más adelante "Blacky no hubiera querido esto, Blacky hubiera preferido que empezaras tu vida de nuevo, que te olvidaras que todo esto ocurrió, que vivieras una vida feliz… en su honor" el Ninetales dio un paso más adelante también, por si algo malo pasaba podría defender a su novio

"¡Cállate!" volvió a responder Jake, su cuerpo comenzó a temblar en miedo, Tilan tenía un poco de razón, ¿Qué pensaría Blacky de el en este momento?, ¿Acaso de verdad lo vería como el monstruo en el que se había convertido?

"Todavía hay tiempo Jake… puedes volver a la cárcel… prometemos que intentaremos visitarte a seguido, y una vez salgas… te ayudaremos a armar tu vida de nuevo… lo prometemos… hazlo por nosotros… hazlo por Blacky, esto si es lo que Blacky hubiera querido…" la mente del Dewott volvió a recolocarse, ahora llena de odio al escuchar las palabras del Absol que decía saber más de Blacky que el

Se volteó, mirando a los dos pokémons que intentaban hacerlo calmar, el Absol cerca y el Ninetales unos pasos más atrás, Jake hizo un plan rápido en su mente sobre sus siguientes movimientos, y antes de que el Ninetales pudiera hacer algo, saco el cuchillo y salto hacia el Absol, enterrando el arma blanca en el lado derecho de su cuello, el Absol abrió sus ojos como platos al sentir la hoja del arma entrar por su cuello, antes de caer al suelo por la fuerza con la que Jake lo había apuñalado, mientras que el Ninetales veía la escena en estado de shock, su mundo por un momento sintiéndose en cámara lenta al ver a su novio ser asesinado de esa forma.

Los instintos de supervivencia del Absol inmediatamente entraron en juego, su respiración se volviera más errática, entrando en la etapa de respiración agónica, aun así Jake no se detuvo, se agacho al lado del Absol y siguió apuñalándolo sin un objetivo en particular, simplemente atacando su rostro, su pecho o su cuello, toda la sangre que salía haciendo un pequeño pozo debajo del cuerpo de este "Tu. No. Conoces. A. Blacky. Mas. Que. Yo" Jake acentuaba cada palabra con una apuñalada "¡O SI NO EL SEGUIRIA VIVO!"

El Ninetales sentía como todas sus pesadillas se hacían realidad, el horrible sonido del cuchillo entrando en la carne de la misma persona a la que solía decirle lo mucho que la amaba, y los extraños y casi demoniacos sonidos que salían de la boca del Absol, que intentaba aferrarse a la vida con todas sus fuerzas, dado que no estaba listo para morir, al menos no sin antes despedirse

Hizo su mayor esfuerzo para dejar todos esos pensamientos atrás, tenía que actuar lo antes posible, dio un salto y empujo al Dewott fuera del cadáver de su novio, gracias a Arceus el cuchillo quedo en el cuerpo del Absol, dejando a Jake completamente indefenso sin su arma principal, inmediatamente, conducido por la ira, Eric empujo a Jake contra el suelo y se colocó encima de él, y antes de que Jake pudiera darse cuenta de lo que estaba ocurriendo, Eric dio un fuerte golpe en la nariz de este, el sonido de los huesos crujiendo y el dolor subiendo por la cabeza del Dewott

"¿¡QUE ACABAS DE HACER?!" el Ninetales dio otro fuerte golpe con todas sus fuerzas en la pómulo derecho del Dewott, provocando que un pequeño gemido de dolor saliera de Jake "¿¡COMO PUDISTE?!, ¿¡COMO PUDISTE?!" repetía el Ninetales mientras dejaba salir toda su ira contra el rostro y cuerpo del Dewott

Jake se quedó en el suelo aceptando todos los golpes del Ninetales porque no tenía otra opción, este era probablemente el fin de su aventura, a este ritmo el Ninetales iba a terminar matándolo, sentía la sangre brotar fuera de su rota nariz, y también de uno de sus ojos por el cual había perdido de la vista, y aunque le hubiera gustado escapar, la parte más oscura de su corazón le decía que quizás se merecía esto

Los golpes seguían y seguían, y Jake sabía que si el Ninetales seguía prontamente iba a caer inconsciente, podía sentir su vista oscurecerse, y ya no podía escuchar todos los insultos y lamentos de su ex-mejor amigo, podía recordar todos los momentos buenos que había pasado con el Ninetales cuando eran pequeños, ciertamente encajaba que fuera el quien terminara con su pesadilla

El Ninetales no tenía planeado detenerse, no podía hacerlo, su mente no le permitía dejar que el Dewott saliera vivo después de todo lo que hizo, sin embargo, una extraña fuerza hizo que tuviera que detenerse, saco sus manos fuera del cuerpo del Dewott y las coloco en su cuello al sentir como su garganta se cerraba, prohibiendo el paso del aire, asfixiándolo

Jake hizo su mayor esfuerzo para volver a la realidad y ver lo que estaba ocurriendo, Eric se había puesto de pie y se agarraba el cuello, un extraño aura rodeo la cabeza del Ninetales, levantándolo por esta en el aire, la parte inferior de su cuerpo moviéndose como si fuera un mero títere sin valor, se quedó unos segundos flotando antes de que toda la fuerza volviera al suelo, su rostro estampándose a velocidad terminal contra el suelo, Jake escucho múltiples huesos del Ninetales romperse, y un poco de su sangre salpicar hacia su pelaje, su amigo estaba muerto…

"Te espero en mi laboratorio, ¿Si?, ven cuando estés listo" la voz del Dusknoir dijo sin importancia, Jake no podía verlo, dado que sentía demasiado dolor para siquiera voltear su rostro, pero ahora entendió todo, el Dusknoir había asesinado a su amigo… ¿pero porque? "Y toma… límpiate un poco, te ves patético…" el Dusknoir se agacho a su lado y dejo una pequeña caja de pañuelos "Intenta apresurarte… no tengo tanto tiempo…" el Dusknoir volvió a entrar a su laboratorio, dejando a los tres ensangrentados pokémons atrás, aunque solo uno de ellos quedaba vivo

Jake, aun en el suelo, hizo su mayor esfuerzo para mover sus extremidades y sacar un pañuelo de la caja que el Dusknoir dejo a su lado, al menos sus piernas y brazos todavía funcionaban, y no necesitaba mucho más para terminar con lo que había empezado, paso uno de los pañuelos por su rostro, más que nada por debajo de su nariz y debajo de su ojo derecho, lugares donde el dolor estaba más acumulado, miro el pañuelo, el cual estaba bañado en sangre, quizás demasiada

Saco otro pañuelo, y otro, y otro, hasta que su rostro estuvo completamente limpio de sangre, aunque todavía no se veía bien, dado que su ojo derecho estaba hinchado dado todos los golpes que había recibido, y todavía no recuperaba completamente la vista por él. Uso todos sus esfuerzos para poder levantarse, sus piernas todavía funcionaban, perfecto, al menos creía que era capaz de poder terminar con su venganza en este patético estado

Una vez estuvo de pie, examino los dos cuerpos que se encontraban en el suelo, origen de los charcos de sangre, una combinación de la sangre del Ninetales, del Absol e incluso del Dewott. Miro el cuerpo del Absol, la verdad nunca había tenido tiempo para conocerlo más a fondo, pero tenía mucho que agradecerle, después de todo, Blacky muchas veces decía que no sabría si seguiría vivo si no lo tuviera a él como amigo, el mejor amigo de su novio, ahora muerto gracias a él, suspiro y se agacho al lado del cadáver, sacando el cuchillo que estaba enterrado en el cadáver, disfrutando del sonido de la carne y sangre.

Mientras tanto, el otro cuerpo, el del Ninetales con el que paso mucha parte de su infancia, al cual muchas veces llamo mejor amigo, ahora estaba muerto con su cabeza abierta, Jake tuvo que desviar la mirada en asco al ver el cadáver, no podía verlo, no tenía el valor para verlo, y aun así, la mente enfermiza de Jake procesaba su muerte de otra forma, le daba más razones para asesinar al Dusknoir, otra ridícula razón para justificar su deseo de venganza.

Dejo de lamentarse por la muerte de los pokémons y comenzó a avanzar hacia las dos puertas que ahora lucían más ominosas que nunca, una vez estuvo frente a ellos respiro hondo, él podía hacer esto, ya había pasado por demasiado, tenía que terminar con la vida de ese Dusknoir para finalmente poder descansar en paz, él podía hacerlo…

Empujo la puerta con ambos brazos, entrando al laboratorio del Dusknoir, cientos de distintos tubos de ensayos y otros que el Dewott no conocía se encontraban en distintas mesas, muchos de ellos con líquidos de colores o muy chillones o muy oscuros, eso era todo lo que había en el lugar, era un laberinto de mesas con tubos que conectaban a otros tubos encima de ellas, excepto por algunos papeles con notas esparcidos por el suelo

Pero eso no era lo que le importaba a Jake, si no los dos pokémons que se encontraban en el único espacio donde no había ninguna mesa ni tubos, delante de él estaban el Dusknoir y el Ampharos, una vez Jake entro al laboratorio el Ampharos miro al Dusknoir preocupado, esperando que este dijera algo

Se produjo un pequeño silencio, Jake mirando al Dusknoir como si fuera la cosa más repugnante del mundo, mientras que el Dusknoir simplemente lo miraba con indiferencia, el probablemente tenía problemas mayores que un simple Dewott con sed de venganza, mientras tanto el Ampharos miraba aterrorizado al Dewott y luego al Dusknoir, y luego al Dewott de nuevo, sin saber de cuál de los dos tenía más miedo

"Bienvenido a mi laboratorio, supongo que se podría decir que te estábamos esperando, pero lamentablemente no tenemos ninguna fiesta de bienvenida preparada… de hecho, creíamos que ni siquiera llegarías hasta la escuela… por cierto, ¿Dónde está tu amiguito, el Kadabra?" hablo burlonamente el Dusknoir "No me digas que se pelearon…"

"Dusknoir, vengo aquí para vengar a Blacky, sé que tú fuiste la razón por la que me fui a la cárcel aunque no hice nada malo…" hablo Jake, mirando con furia al pokémon tipo oscuro

"¿Qué?, ¿Nada malo?" el Dusknoir dejo salir una pequeña carcajada burlona "¿Acaso asesinar a docenas de pokémons no es algo malo?, estar hipnotizado no es una excusa para sacar la sangre de tus manos… además, no necesitaba a un Dewott revoltoso contando por el mundo lo que pasa en esta escuela…"

"Puedes hablar todo lo que quieras, no pienso caer en tus juegos psicológicos, intentando hacerme sentir culpable no te servirá para nada… esta noche será tu ultima, ¡prometo asesinarte para vengar a Blacky!" la determinación en la voz de Jake alcanzó su punto limite, ya no había vuelta atrás, y se aseguraría de terminar con su largo viaje, cueste lo que cueste

"Tengo que decir que ya me estoy aburriendo de los niños jugando a ser aventureros…" el Dusknoir se acercó a una de las mesas, y agarro de ellas un pequeño orbe de color celeste, el cual Jake dedujo que era de vidrio "Lamentablemente pequeño Dewott, estoy siempre unos pasos más adelante tuyo… solo basta que rompa este orbe para poder desaparecer de aquí y aparecer en un lugar completamente seguro"

"¿Acaso eso es lo que vas a hacer?, ¿desaparecer de aquí como un cobarde?, ¿Después de todo lo que has hecho?" acuso Jake "¿¡Acaso tienes un poco de dignidad?!, ¡Ven y pelea como un hombre!" Jake estaba perdiendo la paciencia, saber que el Dusknoir tenía una vía de escape arruino todo lo que tenía planeado, este era el fin, el Dusknoir escaparía y no podría terminar con lo que empezó, todo sería en vano

"No hare caso a tus simples burlas… digas lo que digas, no luchare contigo, mi vida es demasiado valiosa para ponerla en juego de forma tan ridícula…" el Dusknoir presiono el orbe en su mano, listo para reventarlo y escapar "En fin, no me queda más tiempo que perder, hasta nunca…"

"¡Espere!" el Ampharos grito, haciendo que el Dusknoir detuviera la acción "¿Me va a dejar solo?, ¿Con este Dewott?, ¡Por favor lléveme con usted!" las palabras del Ampharos activaron en la mente de Jake una última idea, una idea desesperada

Rápidamente corrió hacia el Ampharos y lo agarro por el brazo, tirando de él, inmediatamente paso su otro brazo por el cuello de este, colocando la hoja del cuchillo demasiado cerca del cuello del Ampharos, tomándolo como rehén "¿Q-que o-ocurre?..." pregunto el Ampharos confundido por la súbita acción de Jake

"¡No intentes escapar!, ¡Si lo haces tendré que asesinar a este Ampharos!" amenazo Jake, rozando el cuello del Ampharos con la punta de la hoja, el Ampharos trago saliva al sentir el cuchillo, su corazón comenzó a latir más rápido, le rezo a Arceus para lo que sea que dijera el Dusknoir fuera lo correcto

"P-por favor…" dijo el Ampharos en un hilo de voz, era difícil deducir si le estaba pidiendo a Jake que lo dejara ir, o si le estaba rogando al Dusknoir que lo ayudara, después de todo, el Ampharos sabía que solo bastaba un chasquido de dedos para que el Dusknoir matara al Dewott, pero no sabía las verdaderas intenciones del Dusknoir

El Dusknoir aflojo el agarre del orbe que llevaba en la mano, mirando con lo que parecía ser sorpresa al Dewott, haciendo parecer por un momento que estaba preocupado de que el Ampharos saliera vivo de ahí "¿En serio tienes el valor para asesinar a un pokémon completamente inocente solo para matarme a mí?, sabes que no tendrías ninguna oportunidad, ¿no es cierto?" pregunto con una voz engreída

"¡No me importa!" respondió el Dewott, acercando el cuchillo al cuello del Ampharos, el cual veía la hoja filuda con miedo "¡No me importa cuántos pokémons tenga que asesinar si significa que finalmente tendré una oportunidad para vengar a Blacky!... ¡Resolvamos esto como hombres!, ¡No intentes escapar o me asegurare de que el Ampharos sufra!" Jake había sido cegado por su sed de venganza, no se había dado cuenta que su acto desesperado se le estaba yendo de las manos

"Por favor… n-no quiero morir…" dijo el Ampharos, retorciendo la parte inferior de su cuerpo intentando escapar, porque si retorcía la parte superior su cuello probablemente no saldría completamente ileso "D-déjenme irme… prometo no decirle nada a nadie… ¡S-solo quiero irme!" decía el Ampharos desesperado a oídos sordos

"¿Eres capaz de hacer eso?" preguntó el Dusknoir, sorprendido al ver como Jake le entregaba en bandeja de plata la muerte de otro testigo "No creo que tengas el valor para eso… después de todo, ni siquiera pudiste salvar a tu novio…" se burló el Dusknoir

"¡N-no lo escuches!" el Ampharos vio como el rostro cambiaba de desesperación a furia en un instante "¡Solamente quiere burlarse de ti!, ¡N-no lo escuches!"

"¿Qué ocurre?, acaso toque algún lugar sensible" pregunto el Dusknoir burlón "Dejaste a tu novio completamente solo, su suicidio no es mi culpa, es tu culpa porque no lo amabas lo suficiente para querer cuidarlo, ¡Esta muerto por tu culpa!, ¡Y nunca más lo veras en tu vida!" el Dusknoir podía ver como Jake agarraba el cuchillo con más fuerza "Y ahora ni siquiera eres los suficientemente fuerte para seguir avanzando, tienes que seguir atrapado en la muerte de un amor que ni siquiera es normal, ¿Ni siquiera eres capaz de seguir con tu vida?... eres patético…"

Jake escuchaba cada una de las palabras con cierta culpa, el Dusknoir estaba jugando con su cerebro demasiado bien, hacía sentir como si cada palabra fuera verdad, pero aun así, su ira solo aumentaba "¡Cállate!, ¡CALLATE!, NO ES MI CULPA QUE ESTE MUERTO" ¿O si lo era?, la cabeza de Jake era un lio

"Si no es tu culpa demuéstralo…" el Dusknoir sonrió al ver el efecto que causaba en el Dewott "Si no asesinas al Ampharos tendré que escapar… así que hazlo, termina con él y luego enfréntate a mi… ¡Demuestra que de verdad amabas a tu novio!" vio como Jake cerraba sus ojos, luchando con su mente, su plan había funcionado

"¡N-no me mates!... todavía tengo muchas que h-hacer… tengo que despedirme de mi familia… por favor…" las palabras del Ampharos no causaban nada en Jake, el cual estaba pensando cuál sería su siguiente movimiento, pero lamentablemente las burlas del Dusknoir salieron victoriosas, presiono el cuchillo contra el cuello del Ampharos y con un movimiento hizo un gran tajo, luego dio un paso atrás, el cuerpo del Ampharos cayendo al suelo, el Ampharos colocando ambas manos en su cuello como si eso fuera a parar con la hemorragia, mientras lentamente sentía las garras de la muerte envolverlo, Jake miro como el Ampharos se retorcía en el suelo, mucha de las sangre salpicando y cayendo en su pelaje, pero eso no le importaba ahora, después de todo, era solo una escalón más para llegar a su destino

El Dusknoir veía la muerte de su mano derecha con cierta satisfacción, nunca sintió simpatía por el Ampharos, y verlo morir desesperanzado era ya de por si satisfactorio para el Dusknoir, pero por mucho que hubiera querido quedarse, no le quedaba mucho tiempo, miro a Jake "Definitivamente eres alguien decidido, lástima que seas tan maleable…" Jake abrió los ojos como platos al escuchar las palabras del Dusknoir, no era posible "En fin, hasta nunca…" el Dusknoir presiono el orbe en su mano, rompiéndolo entre sus dedos

"¡NO!" Jake salto por encima del futuro cadáver del Ampharos, intentando atrapar al Dusknoir antes de que este desapareciera, pero era demasiado tarde, este ya se había ido con el viento, escapando de todos sus problemas y pecados en un parpadeo, Jake simplemente se quedó parado en estado de shock, todo lo que había ocurrido en los últimos minutos finalmente siendo procesados por su mente

Se giró, el Ampharos ya no se estaba moviendo y a juzgar por sus ojos sin vida ya estaba muerto, como si las grandes cantidades de sangre no fueran ejemplo de eso, y ese no fue el único pokémon inocente que asesino, también estaba el mejor amigo de su novio… y su propio mejor amigo, sus cadáveres afuera, listo para recibirlos una vez saliera del laboratorio

Su mente comenzó a llenarse de odio, no solo hacia el Dusknoir, sino también a el mismo, por haber caído en las trampas de este, presiono sus puños fuertemente, ¿Cómo fue tan ingenuo?, el Dusknoir jugo con su mente completamente, incitándolo a hacer cosas que no hubiera hecho en ninguna otra circunstancia

Su ira hizo que golpeara muchos de los tubos encima de una de las mesas, todos ellos cayendo al suelo y rompiéndose con un fuerte estruendo, siguió con todos los tubos y frascos que encontraba, los líquidos comenzando a esparcirse por el suelo, a Jake no le importaba que alguno de esos fuera ácidos… lo único que le importaba era deshacer su ira

Una de las mesas llamo su atención, dado que se encontraba con cientos o miles de pequeños frascos de un extraño color naranjo, Jake boto todos los frascos al suelo, todos ellos rompiéndose y esparciendo por el suelo el líquido que el Dusknoir tomo tanto tiempo en crear, y la principal razón por que la escuela había comenzado

Jake siguió hasta que todo el laboratorio estaba hecho un desastre, sus piernas estaban sangrando por algunos vidrios que al romperse habían saltado a ellas, pero a Jake no le importaba el dolor, se dejó caer al suelo, asegurándose de no sentarse en ningún lugar donde hubiera líquidos o vidrios, y miro con cierto orgullo todo lo que había roto, el suelo estaba lleno de restos de los frascos y líquidos de distintos colores, uno de ellos siendo la sangre del Ampharos… examino el cuerpo del Ampharos, un pokémon inocente, y finalmente, luego de muchos meses, se dio cuenta de que quizás no había tomado las mejores decisiones de su vida…

…Todo pudo haber terminado tan diferente…

 **(…)**

 _ **It feels like I can see the past in your eyes**_

 _ **I know the future has been passing you by**_

 _ **These other people, they just passing your time**_

 _ **They don't know how to ride the tidal waves**_

 _ **That crash in your thighs**_

Los seis pokémons aparecieron en su habitación de pie, aunque esta no había cambiado en las horas que habían pasado, los seis pokémons la miraban como si fuera la habitación más hermosa del mundo, simplemente ver un lugar tan conocido les producía una tranquilidad que necesitaban en ese momento, especialmente Braix, el cual estaba esperando que en cualquier momento apareciera el Jirachi para llevárselo con el

"¿Desde cuándo esta habitación es tan hermosa?" pregunto Quill con cierta alegría, mientras examinaba la habitación que ya conocía de memoria como si fuera completamente nueva para el

"¡Se siente tan bien estar vivos!" Haze dio un pequeño saltito de felicidad, aunque la única diferencia entre los dos mundos era la sensación de alegría al estar con todos sus amigos "¡Extrañe demasiado este lugar!, ¡Pensé que nunca volvería!"

"Arceus… si pudiera me dejaría caer en cama… y dormiría por horas… ¿podemos tomarnos un pequeño descanso?" pregunto Serv risueño, soñando con sentir las cómodas sabanas envolver su cuerpo "Por favor…"

"Lo lamento Serv, sabes lo mucho que me encantaría acostarme a tu lado y besarte hasta que te quedaras dormido…" la idea también sonaba demasiado tentadora para Alex, y lo hubiera hecho si no fuera por las miradas juzgadoras de Leon y Braix "Lo mejor es que terminemos con esto lo antes posible… por cierto… ¿Qué hora es Leon?"

El Leon cerro sus ojos por un momento, concentrándose para poder sincronizar su reloj interno, un poco difícil dado que acababa de viajar al mundo de los muertos de ida y de vuelta "Son las… tres de la mañana con veinte minutos… solo han pasado treinta minutos desde que nos morimos… eso suena raro"

"Definitivamente suena demasiado raro… pero gracias a mi están completamente a salvo" Braix se cruzó de brazos con una sonrisa de orgullo "En fin, ¿Qué deberíamos hacer ahora?" preguntó el Braixen, intentando pensar en la primera decisión que no tomaría solo luego de mucho tiempo

"Bien… primero que todo, deberíamos poner todo lo que está ocurriendo en perspectiva…" pensó Leon, sentándose en una de las camas para concentrarse mejor "En este momento hay un pokémon asesino con un cuchillo en una escuela de miles de alumnos…"

"¡Debemos escapar!, ¡Esa es la única decisión correcta y la que tuvimos que tomar desde que nos enteramos que él estaba vivo!" dijo Serv, alzando ambos brazos como si fuera el único pokémon cuerdo aquí "Porque no se ustedes, pero yo no quiero morir de nuevo… ¡Las camas allá no eran para nada cómodas!"

"Pero… ¡D-dejaríamos a todos los alumnos a merced de Jake!, ¡Y no sabemos lo que es capaz de hacer!" Haze se veía claramente preocupado, temblando al solamente pensar en lo que Jake era capaz de hacer "¡No podemos simplemente irnos!"

"¡Jake no hará nada malo!, de hecho, creo que él dijo específicamente que solo asesinaría a todos los pokémons que estuvieron involucrados en la muerte de Blacky… ¿eso no es bueno?, digo, probablemente luego ira por el Dusknoir, ¡Eso suena bastante bien!" hablo Serv fríamente

"Oye, no digas cosas así, no puedes confiar en las palabras de un pokémon como Jake, imagínate escapamos y luego somos los únicos sobrevientas acá… ¿No te sentirías culpable Serv?" pregunto Alex, enojado al escuchar las palabras de su novio

"B-bueno… puede que si…" respondió Serv, un poco triste al escuchar el tono de las palabras de Alex "Lo siento…"

"Pero entiendo a lo que quieres llegar Serv" Quill se unió a la conversación "¿Cómo vamos a detener a un pokémon con un cuchillo?, lo único que se me ocurre es que también busquemos cuchillos… pero no sé si yo sea capaz de asesinar a un pokémon… no creo que pueda…" hablo Quill con cierto miedo en su voz

"No necesitamos enfrentarlo directamente, mi idea sería intentar evacuar la fiesta" respondió Leon, sus orejas todavía escuchando el sonido de la música "De esa forma no tendrá a nadie a quien matar, todos estarán a salvo y no tendremos que enfrentarnos directamente a él, porque obviamente terminaríamos perdiendo…"

"¡Suena bien!" hablo Braix "¿Estamos todos de acuerdo con esa idea?" pregunto a los demás, los cuales asintieron, excepto por Serv, que pensó por un momento antes de asentir también

"Digo, si tenemos otra oportunidad para vivir, más vale que la aprovechemos al máximo" Serv dijo con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro "Bien, pero no tenemos mucho tiempo, deberíamos dividirnos en parejas, dos que busquen por el edificio de las habitaciones, dos que busquen en el edificio principal, y alguien que evacue a todos los que están en la fiesta"

"¡Oh!, ¡Yo quiero estar con Quill!" Haze dio un salto y abrazo a su Quilava favorito "¡Seremos el mejor equipo del mundo!, ¡Nos encargaremos de sacar a todos los pokémons del edificio de las habitaciones!" Quill simplemente se encogió de hombros, abrazando al Buizel de vuelta

"Suena bien" dijo con una sonrisa el Quilava

"Yo elijo a Serv" Alex envolvió la cadera de Serv con su brazo y lo acerco más a él, haciéndolo sonrojar "Nosotros nos encargaremos de evacuar la fiesta, después de todo somos expertos llamando la atención… ¿No recuerdas nuestra primera vez Serv?~" Alex saco una de sus mejores sonrisas pervertidas

"¡Claro que lo recuerdo!, ahora cállate" respondió Serv con una sonrisa nerviosa, esperando que nadie más haya escuchado eso

"Eso nos deja a nosotros dos en el edificio principal…" Leon miro a Braix con una sonrisa "Esto parece un deja vu… nosotros dos, juntos en una misión por el edificio principal, ¿No te trae recuerdos?" pregunto Leon, haciendo que el Braix sonriera también al recordar

"¡Claro que recuerdo!, fue nuestra primera cita juntos, y eso que todavía no éramos novios en ese momento" Braix dejo salir una pequeña risita "¿Qué mejor manera de pasar mis últimos minutos con la persona que más amo en el lugar de nuestra primera cita?, suena perfecto~" Braix abrazo a Leon, el cual escucho perplejo las palabras de Braix

"¿A qué te refieres con últimos minutos?" pregunto Leon, confundido por las palabras que el Braixen había elegido

Braix se separó del abrazo, sus cinco amigos ahora mirándolo confundidos, todos habían escuchado las palabras del Braixen, Braix inmediatamente intento pensar en una mentira, algo que los hiciera sentir más tranquilos para que todos pudieran cumplir con su trabajo sin ningún problema, pero sabía que no podía seguir escondiéndolo, debía enfrentarse a la verdad, eso sin mencionar que cada segundo que pasaba callado lo hacía parecer más sospechoso

"Bien…" Braix suspiro, toda su alegría inmediatamente cambiando a tristeza "Tengo algo que contarles, pero por favor, prométanme que no dirán nada, al menos no por ahora, no tenemos más tiempo que perder… habrá tiempo de explicaciones… y despedidas… después…" explico Braix fúnebremente "¡Y prométanme que no van a llorar!, tampoco tenemos tiempo para eso…" Braix más bien lo decía porque todavía no estaba listo para ver a los demás llorando por su decisión

"¿Despedidas?" pregunto Haze confundido, ladeando su cabeza levemente

"¿A qué te refieres con despedidas?" pregunto Quill, igual de confundido que su novio

"Supongo que no puedo seguir escondiéndolo…" Braix dejo salir una patética risa, antes de contarles a los cinco pokémons lo que había costado traerlos a todos de vuelta a la vida, el precio que había pagado, y lo que tendría que hacer una vez terminaran con esto "… Y eso… por favor no lloren... al menos no todavía…" Braix había logrado no soltar todas las lágrimas que tenía guardadas, pero esta era un poco más difícil para sus amigos, especialmente Quill, Serv y Haze, los cuales ya estaban haciendo pucheros, confundidos y tristes por lo que Braix les acababa de contar

Alex simplemente lo miraba con los ojos abiertos como platos, mitad sorprendido porque Braix fue capaz de sacrificar tanto, y mitad porque no podía creer que Braix tendría que desaparecer una vez todo esto terminara. Pero la reacción que más le dolía a Braix era la de Leon, el cual lo miraba triste y con cierta decepción, no sabía si decepción porque no le había contado antes, o decepción por tomar una decisión así

"En fin, tendremos tiempo para hablar de esto más adelante… prometo despedirme antes de irme, ¡Lo juro!" Braix dijo, mirando al suelo en vergüenza "Entonces… es mejor que aprovechemos el tiempo que queda, ¿Comencemos con el plan?"

Alex suspiro, intentando procesar toda la información que el Braixen les había entregado "Bien… vamos Serv" Alex tomo una mano del Servine "Tendremos tiempo para esto luego… no te preocupes…" Alex tuvo que prácticamente arrastrar a Serv para que se moviera, este no despegaba su mirada de Braix, perplejo por lo que acababa de escuchar, Alex salió de la habitación con Serv detrás de él, ambos en silencio y sin palabras, Braix sintió como su corazón se rompía en dos al ver la reacción de ambos

"T-tienes razón…" la voz de Quill temblaba, conteniendo sus lágrimas para no preocupar ni a Haze ni a Braix "Es mejor que terminemos con esto rápido… q-quiero alcanzar a despedirme… ¿Vamos Haze?" pregunto Quill, tendiéndole la mano a Haze para que este la tomara

"C-claro… vamos…" la voz de Haze sonaba bañada en tristeza, y su rostro expresaba miedo como si hubiera visto a un gran monstruo, tomo la mano de Quill y ambos comenzaron a caminar hacia la puerta de la habitación "No tengo que llorar… t-tengo que ser fuerte… por Braix…" se susurraba así mismo, haciendo su mayor esfuerzo para que ninguna lagrima saliera de el

Braix y Leon quedaron solos dentro de la habitación, en un incómodo silencio que preocupaba a Braix, Leon todavía mirándolo con decepción "L-lo siento…" se disculpó Braix en un hilo de voz, aunque sabía que sus palabras no significaban mucho considerando lo que iba a ocurrir

"N-no… no te preocupes…" Leon se acercó a Braix y lo abrazo, y pensar que esta es una de las últimas veces que podría tenerlo en sus brazos de esa forma, una de las últimas veces que Braix le iba a pertenecer "Es solamente… impactante… pero… pero entiendo tu decisión, sé que probablemente dada la oportunidad todos hubieran hecho lo mismo…" Leon quería llorar y expresar toda su frustración e impotencia con el Braixen, pero sabía que debía mantenerse fuerte, no era momento de caer en las emociones

"B-bien, gracias por entender" Braix coloco su cabeza en el pecho del Lucario, el ritmo del corazón de este haciéndolo calmar levemente, aliviando un poco el gran dolor que sentía en su corazón, estuvieron unos segundos así, disfrutando un poco del tiempo que les quedaba juntos

"En fin, quizás deberíamos comenzar a evacuar el edificio principal" hablo Leon, separándose del Braixen y formando una sonrisa falsa, intentando que Braix se sintiera tranquilo "Si terminamos con esto antes, mejor"

"Oh, sí, claro… vamos" Braix también forjo una sonrisa falsa, ambos pokémons se tomaron de la mano y salieron por la puerta de la habitación, listos para cumplir con su parte del plan, sus última misión juntos como pareja

 **(…)**

Quill y Haze ya habían comenzado con su parte del plan, empezando por el primer piso del edificio y entrando a cada habitación buscando a pokémons que se encontraran dentro de ella, más de una vez se encontraron con pokémons en medio de "un momento privado", pero cosa que les hubiera causado risa y vergüenza en otro momento ahora no les causaba nada, mantenían sus rostros tristes y animo bajo mientras les explicaban a los pokémons de las habitaciones que había un pokémon asesino merodeando por el lugar

Quill no pudo soportar más el silencio de Haze, estaba demasiado acostumbrado a verlo feliz y sonriente, por lo que tuvo que hablar "¿Qué ocurre Haze?... ¿Por qué tan callado?" era una pregunta ridícula, pero cualquier cosa serviría para romper el silencio

"…" Haze se quedó en silencio, estaban en dirección a la siguiente habitación para evacuarla, pero se detuvo, Quill lo miro con una leve sonrisa, se acercó a él y coloco su mano derecha en uno de los hombros de este

"Vamos… no estés así, Braix solo hizo lo correcto… tu hubieras hecho lo mismo si todos hubiéramos muerto… ¿No es cierto?" pregunto Quill, Haze simplemente asintió, aun así sin levantar su mirada del suelo "¿Crees que Braix estaría feliz sabiendo que sacrifico su vida solamente para que tu estés triste?... debemos sonreír, por él, para que sepa que podemos seguir viviendo las vidas que él nos devolvió…"

"E-es difícil…" respondió Haze, sintiendo las lágrimas acumularse en sus ojos mientras imaginaba una vida sin uno de sus cinco mejores amigos "…Ustedes han sido l-los primeros amigos que he tenido en toda mi vida… y n-no sé si este listo para d-despedirme de uno de ustedes de esa forma…"

"Entiendo lo que sientes… créeme que yo también siento lo mismo" dado que Haze no levantaba la mirada, Quill tuvo que agacharse para quedar cara a cara con el dolido y triste rostro del Buizel "Pero él nos dio un regalo hermoso... lo mejor que podrías hacer es sonreír antes de que se vaya, el probablemente se ira bastante feliz sabiendo que nosotros somos felices… se lo mucho que el ama tus sonrisas, sería el mejor regalo de despedida que podrías hacerle…" Quill dijo con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro, una sonrisa de dolor y tristeza, pero aun así una sonrisa

"¿De verdad lo crees?" pregunto Haze aguantando sus lágrimas, un poco inseguro de las palabras del Quilava "N-no sé si pueda sonreír… m-me duele mucho Quill…"

"De verdad lo creo… sé que el estará muy feliz viéndote reír… y no solo lo hagas por él, también hazlo por mí, ¿sí?... no me gusta para nada verte tan triste... hagamos un trato, ¿sí?" Haze miro con curiosidad a Quill al escuchar estas palabras "Tu sonríes, y yo también sonrió, ¿Bien?... así Braix se sentirá satisfecho con su decisión, y no se arrepentirá de nada"

Haze pensó por un momento lo que el Quilava estaba diciendo, pero cuando Quill vio una pequeña sonrisa formándose en los labios de su novio, sabía que había funcionado "B-bien… de acuerdo lo intentare… gracias Quill"

"No tienes que darme las gracias, tu alegría es mi alegría Haze" Quill se levantó y acaricio la cabeza del Buizel "Bien, ¿Continuamos?... es mejor que terminemos lo ante-" Haze se acercó a Quill y junto sus labios con lo de él, interrumpiendo al Quilava para robarle un beso, dejándolo sorprendido mientras Haze dejaba salir una pequeña sonrisa traviesa

"L-lo siento, no pude aguantarme, amo cuando te pones todo sentimental y preocupado, es bastante tierno~" dijo Haze riendo travieso, haciendo sonrojar al Quilava levemente "En fin, ¡No perdamos más tiempo!, ¡Que quiero alcanzar a despedirme de Braix!" Haze tomo la mano de Quill y tiro de él, haciéndolo correr en camino hacia la siguiente habitación que debían evacuar

Quill se sorprendió al ver el repentino cambio de Haze, un poco orgulloso al ver lo capaz que era Haze de dejar la tristeza atrás para preocuparse de lo importante primero, eso significaba que Quill también debía a estar al mismo nivel.

Ambos pokémons entraron a la siguiente habitación, avisándole a los pokémons durmientes que despertaran para escapar y evacuar, una vez los seis pokémons de la habitación salieron a regañadientes, Haze y Quill avanzaron a la siguiente habitación.

 **(…)**

Serv y Alex caminaban hacia el edificio principal donde la fiesta ocurría en este momento, la gran y hermosa luna adornando esta triste, impactante y larga noche que los seis pokémons han vivido todos de forma diferente, ambos pokémons en silencio, impactados por la noticia que el Braixen había revelado hace apenas unos minutos

Cada cierto tiempo Alex miraba al Servine que tenía a su lado, el cual caminaba con un destino en mente pero con su mirada ida, como si todavía estuviera intentando procesar las malas noticias, incrédulo de que Braix de verdad tendría que irse una vez terminaran con esto

Alex quería romper el silencio, ver a Serv así le partía el alma completamente, aunque él también estaba triste no podía aguantar ver a Serv así por mucho tiempo más "¿Cómo te sientes?..." pregunto Alex, mirando a su novio con preocupación

"Triste…" respondió Serv con una voz monótona, sin dignarse a mirar a Alex

"¿Por qué?" pregunto Alex, intentando hacer sentir mejor a Serv "Braix prácticamente dio todo para que nosotros volviéramos a la vida… deberías sentirte bien, ser un poco más agradecido…" explico Alex "Si Braix te viera así de triste antes de irse probablemente se sentiría bastante mal…"

"Bueno, no es mi culpa" Serv se cruzó de brazos, ofendido ante las palabras del Zoroark "Braix nunca me pregunto que prefería entre quedarme muerto o tener que despedirme de él, quizás si nos hubiera dicho lo que iba a pasar antes de volver al mundo de los vivos todo sería mucho más fácil"

"¿De verdad eso es lo que opinas?" pregunto Alex un poco enojado al escuchar a Serv "¿Braix está dando su vida por nosotros y piensas que es injusto no haber podido elegir entre quedarte muerto y vivo?" Serv simplemente asintió, su rostro cambiando de tristeza a ira también

"D-digo… ¡Claro que sí!, e-es difícil ver a uno de tus mejores amigos de la infancia morir así, h-hubiera preferido mil veces quedarme en el mundo de los muertos en vez de tener que despedirme de el acá… y no es mi culpa que eso te moleste, sabes que soy directo y nunca cambiare…" la voz de Serv paso de tristeza a furia a engreimiento en cuestión de segundos "Solamente espero que en- ¡Ah!" Alex agarro a Serv por las caderas y lo levanto, apoyándose en la pared exterior al lado de la puerta que llevaba dentro de la fiesta "¡O-oye!, ¡B-bájame!" Serv intento retorcerse, pero Alex no pensaba soltarlo

"¡No lo hare hasta que escuches lo que estás diciendo!" Alex intento hacer entrar en razón a Serv, mirándolo un poco enojado "¡Debes estar agradecido que estas vivo!, ¡No puedes enojarte con Braix por haber hecho lo que todos acá hubiéramos hecho!"

"¡Es difícil no enojarme!, ¡Voy a tener que ver a uno de mis mejores amigos irse!, ¡NO ESTOY LISTO PARA ESO!, ¡AHORA BAJAME!" grito Serv también muy enojado, al borde de las lágrimas, Alex suspiro y lo dejo en el suelo, quedando en el estrecho espacio entre Alex y la pared "B-bien… y no perdamos más tiempo… quiero terminar rápido con es- AAAAH~" Alex tenía otras formas de sacarle la verdad al Servine, incluso si no encajaba mucho con el ambiente triste, comenzó a morder su cuello, sacando gemidos de este

Serv sentía la áspera lengua de Alex recorrer su cuello y tocar todos esos puntos que lo volvían loco, sintió sus mejillas más calientes mientras dejaba salir gemidos que eran música para los oídos de su amo, Alex, el cual no tenía pensado parar hasta que Serv dijera algo coherente

Alex se detuvo por un momento "Bien, pienso seguir hasta que no comiences a comportarte como alguien agradecido, ¿Crees que puedas hacer eso pequeña mascota?~" pregunto Alex con una voz dominadora, haciendo a Serv recordar viejos tiempos

"¡N-no!" era difícil reconocer si Serv decía eso de verdad, o solamente lo decía para que Alex siguiera

"¡Bien!, entonces tendré que seguir…" Alex volvió a lo que estaba haciendo, mordiendo el vulnerable cuello del Servine con más agresividad que antes, dejando marcas que probablemente se quedarían ahí por mucho tiempo, el Servine intento aguantar todo el placer que recorría su cuerpo, pero hubo un momento en el que no pudo mas

"¡B-Bien!, y-ya… ¡D-detente!" decía Serv entre jadeos y gemidos, pero Alex no pararía hasta escuchar algo normal salir de esa boca "¡P-prometo comportarme más agradecido!, ¡L-lo siento!" inmediatamente, como si hubiera dicho la palabra mágica, Alex se detuvo, alejándose de su cuello

"¿Lo prometes?" pregunto con una sonrisa, más o menos orgulloso por lo que había logrado

"S-si… lo prometo…" respondió Serv, jadeando mientras intentaba recuperar el aire "L-lo siento por haberme comportado de manera tan egoísta… prometo comportarme mejor de ahora en adelante… para poder darle a Braix la despedida que se merece" la voz de Serv detonaba vergüenza, Alex pudo notar que de verdad estaba arrepentido

"Bien, me alegra mucho escuchar eso…" Alex se agacho para quedar cara a cara con Serv y poder depositar un pequeño y delicado beso en los labios de este "Ahora, no perdamos más tiempo del que nos queda, ¿de acuerdo?" pregunto Alex con una sonrisa satisfecha, dado que sabía lo que acababa de hacer

"Espera… ¿E-eso es todo?..." pregunto Serv frustrado "¿Un beso tan pequeño?"

"¿Acaso quieres más?~" pregunto Alex con una sonrisa pervertida, haciendo al Servine sonrojar y mirar al suelo "Calma, tendrás que ganártelo querida mascota~" entraron al edificio principal, el salón principal donde la fiesta ocurría estando a solo unos pasos de ellos "¿Estás listo para hacer un show?" pregunto Alex guiñándole un ojo a Serv

"¡Claro que lo estoy!" respondió Serv con una sonrisa decidida en su rostro, guiñando un ojo de vuelta, ambos pokémons entraron al salón principal, improvisando una manera de conseguir la atención de todos los pokémons para poder hacer una evacuación exitosa

 **(…)**

Braix y Leon tuvieron la suerte de tener el trabajo más fácil, el edificio principal estaba relativamente vacío comparado con el salón principal y el edificio de las habitaciones, no encontraron a nadie en los salones del primer piso, aunque mientras revisaban los salones del segundo piso encontraban una que otra pareja que decidía escaparse para tener relaciones en un lugar privado, a las cuales tenían que interrumpir y explicarles que un Dewott sediento de sangre estaba merodeando por el lugar, eso sin mencionar el extraño salón que encontraron, el cual estaba lleno de almohadas, invitando a Braix y a Leon a hacer algo para lo cual lamentablemente no tenían tiempo ahora

Todo el camino estuvieron en silencio, ambos con miedo de empeorar una situación que ya era difícil para ambos, ambos tenían palabras guardadas en un su interior, palabras que sonarían impulsivas si salieran de sus bocas, y que era mejor callarlas

Pero aun así, no podían aguantar este silencio ninguno segundo más, Leon podía sentir como los últimos segundos que le quedaban con su novio pasaban volando, y no pensaba dejarlo ir así, ambos demasiado tristes para hablar, esa no era manera de despedirlo

"Um… Braix…" Leon fue el primero en romper el silencio mientras iban en camino al siguiente salón que debían revisar "No sé si te lo he dicho… pero muchas gracias por lo que hiciste…" hablo con honestidad el Lucario, haciendo que Braix se girara y lo mirara con curiosidad sin dejar de caminar "Sé que probablemente debe ser difícil lo que tienes planeado, nunca pensé que eras capaz de sacrificar tanto por nosotros…"

"Leon… ustedes son las personas más importantes de toda mi vida, no pensaba dejar que murieran así como así…" Braix intento hacer una broma, pero ninguno de los dos rio, no estaban de ánimos "…La verdad, no sé qué haría sin ustedes, no sabría si sería capaz de vivir solos sin mis personas favoritas, sin ti…" explico Braix tristemente "…Y puede que tenga que pasar algunos años solo esperándolos, pero mi mente estará tranquila sabiendo que ustedes están disfrutando de la vida"

Leon se quedó callado, su mente procesando las palabras de Braix "No lo sé Braix, es bastante difícil pensar en disfrutar de la vida si no te tengo a mi lado" dijo el Lucario sombríamente, prácticamente todos sus planes a futuros habían sido destruidos con la noticia del Braixen "¿Cuál es el punto de la vida si no tengo a nadie con quien compartirla?" la tristeza de Leon hizo enojar a Braix levemente, el cual se detuvo y coloco sus manos en los hombros de Leon, mirándolo directamente a los ojos

"Oye, no digas estupideces…" hablo Braix seriamente, mirando a Leon con su ceño fruncido "Yo les hice un favor, los traje de vuelta a la vida, ahora necesito que tú me hagas un favor y vivas tu vida al máximo, puede que volvamos a encontrarnos en una vida próxima, pero por ahora debes disfrutar tu hermosa vida, ¿De acuerdo?" el Lucario se veía inseguro "Leon… por favor… te dejo a ti a cargo de cumplir todos los sueños que teníamos planeados, ¿Recuerdas cuando dijimos que viviéramos los seis juntos?" pregunto Braix, y Leon asintió "Bien, todavía debes cumplir eso, deben conseguir una hermosa casa y vivir los cinco juntos, estar siempre el uno para el otro, y ser el mejor grupo de amigos que haya puesto pie en esta tierra, puede que esta vez me lo tenga que perder… pero aun así, ¡No porque yo no este no puedes cumplir lo que teníamos planeado!"

"B-Braix…" las palabras de Braix llegaron directamente al corazón del Lucario, la carga que el Braixen le dejaba era una bastante grande, pero una que estaría dispuesto a cumplir por él, la devolución del favor de haberlos traído a la vida y sacrificar todo por ellos, sintió las lágrimas acumularse en sus ojos, sorprendiendo incluso a Braix, el cual no estaba para nada acostumbrado a ver a Leon tan triste

"Vamos, no te pongas tan triste…" Braix dijo con una leve sonrisa en su rostro, aunque la reacción de Lucario le rompía el corazón en dos y lo hacía sentir horrible, no era momento de llorar, por lo menos todavía no "Puede que sea un poco difícil en un principio, pero sé que eres capaz de hacerlo, los otros cuatro estarán bastantes dolidos con mi partida, pero sé que tu serás capaz de guiarlos, y ayudar para que esta hermosa amistad que tenemos nunca se rompa… ¿Prometes que lo harás?"

"L-lo prometo Braix…" Leon no aguanto más, saco las manos de Braix fuera de sus hombros y lo abrazo, la acción sorprendiendo al Braixen, al cual le tomo unos segundos reaccionar y devolver el abrazo, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de Leon, el cual, a diferencia de todas las otras veces, coloco su cabeza en el pecho de Braix

Lo iba a extrañar demasiado, su aroma, todo su esponjoso pelaje, esa cola que el tanto amaba, su personalidad siempre feliz y tierna, su sonrisa, sus hermosos ojos, todo… iba a extrañar todo lo que tuviera que ver con Braix, todo, porque para Leon, Braix era una persona perfecta, un ángel, y como todos los ángeles, Braix ahora debía ascender y dejar a los mortales atrás…

"¿Te puedo pedir un último favor Leon?"

"¿Si?"

"¿Podríamos intentar volver un poco a la normalidad?, ya sabes, como éramos antes de… que ustedes murieran…" pidió el Braixen "Sin tristeza, y sin más silencios incomodos… podemos dejar todos esos para después…"

"Bien… lo intentare" respondió Leon, con una sonrisa que Braix no podía ver

"Muchas gracias Leon, te amo mucho"

"Yo igual Braix… yo igual…"

 **(…)**

 _ **What's your motive with me baby?**_

 _ **'Cause I don't trust nobody lately**_

 _ **I twist and turn, moving just like a serpent**_

 _ **New times are coming just like a virgin**_

 _ **Get you all outta my head**_

 _ **'Cause lately I'm better off dead**_

 _ **I say this all out of respect**_

"Bien, ya escucharon las instrucciones, todos a la entrada de la escuela, vamos, muévanse" Alex gritaba a los cientos de pokémons que avanzaban por los pasillos del edificio principal, dirigiéndose a la salida "¡No avancen tan rápido!, ¡Con cuidado!" mucho de los pokémons lo miraban con odio por haber terminado con la fiesta, e incluso muchos no creían que de verdad había un pokémon asesino en el lugar, pero aun así seguían avanzando

Braix y Leon bajaron por las escaleras, y tuvieron que abrirse paso por los montones de pokémons que avanzaban en dirección contraria para poder llegar hasta donde Alex y Serv se encontraban "¡Nosotros estamos listos!" grito Braix a Serv y Alex, tenían que gritar porque todos los alumnos hablaban al mismo tiempo, impidiendo que se escuchara más

"¿Revisaron el piso del laboratorio del Dusknoir?" pregunto-grito Serv

"¡No!" respondió Leon "Pensamos que no sería necesario, de hecho, pensábamos que lo mejor sería que el Dusknoir se quedara allá arriba, si Jake quisiera subir, el director sabría que hacer con el" grito Leon, sin darse cuenta habían evitado encontrarse con un laboratorio destrozado y tres cadáveres de pokémons que ellos conocían, un Ampharos, un Ninetales y un Absol

"¡Bien, entiendo!" Alex estuvo de acuerdo con la idea de Leon "¡Deberíamos ir a buscar a Quill y a Haze!"

"¡Bien!, ¡Vamos!" grito Braix, y los cuatro comenzaron a abrirse paso en dirección contraria a la multitud, siendo saludados por la gran luna una vez salieron afuera, no tuvieron que estar mucho tiempo ahí, dado que inmediatamente al salir escucharon la aguda voz de Haze

"¡Chicos!, ¡Estamos listos!" Quill y Haze venían corriendo desde el edificio de las habitaciones, ambos con grandes sonrisas que pusieron a Braix un poco más tranquila "¡Todos los pokémons de las habitaciones fueron evacuados con éxito!" Haze dijo feliz

"Bien, entonces no perdamos más tiempo, salgamos de aquí antes de que nos encontremos con Jake" Leon tomo el rol de líder por un momento "Veremos que hacer luego en la entrada, pero mientras antes nos alejemos de aquí, mejor…"

"De acuerdo" asintió Quill, todos los pokémons se prepararon para seguir a la multitud hacia la salida, pero Braix los detuvo antes de que pudieran comenzar a caminar

"¡Esperen!" los cinco pokémons se voltearon confundidos, Braix tenía su vista fija en el edificio de las habitaciones, los otros miraron al mismo lugar, intentando buscar que llamaba tanto la atención del Braixen, les tomo un poco de tiempo encontrarlo, pero en cuanto lo hicieron, sintieron unos escalofríos recorrer sus espaldas

"¿Q-que hace Jake ahí?" pregunto Quill un poco asustado, al ver al Dewott que se encontraba en la azotea del edificio, sentado en el borde de esta con sus piernas colgando, como si estuviera a unos segundos de saltar y terminar con su vida

"C-creo que ya nos vio… ¡Es mejor que salgamos de aquí en cuanto antes!" Haze sintió la desesperación subirle a la cabeza "¡No pienso morir de nuevo!, ¡No quiero morir de nuevo Quill!"

"No… si él hubiera querido asesinarnos, ya hubiera venido a buscarnos… ¿no lo crees?, después de todo… tuvo que habernos visto movernos por la escuela evacuando a todos los alumnos…" Braix intento usar la lógica lo más que pudo, ¿Qué hacia Jake allá arriba?, ¿Y si los había visto porque no había bajado a matarlos? "Creo… creo que no quiere asesinarnos ya…"

"¿Y cómo puedes estar tan seguro de eso?" pregunto Serv enojado "¿Qué pasa si solo está jugando con nosotros para poder pillarnos desprevenidos?, ¡Debemos correr Braix!, ¡Ya basta de intentar jugar al superhéroe y sacrificar vidas para intentar salvar otras!"

"No… ¡No sé cómo explicarlo!, ¡Pero puedo sentirlo!, ¡Puedo sentir que Jake ya no quiere asesinarnos!, y no pienso quedarme tranquilo hasta saber que está ocurriendo con el… si puedo salvar otra vida con los minutos que me quedan lo hare, pueden acompañarme si quieren… pero si no quieren los entenderé, y si es así nos encontramos en la salida…" Braix sintió un brazo tocar su hombro

"Yo te acompañare…" Leon dijo, colocándose a un lado del Braixen, también mirando al Dewott en el techo con determinación "Tienen que pensar con lógica chicos, es bastante improbable que Jake no nos haya visto, y si de verdad quisiera terminar con nosotros ya hubiera intentado hacerlo… pero simplemente está ahí… sin hacer nada, ¿No les parece raro?, ¿Incluso un poco curioso?"

"¡No!, ¡porque él fue el pokémon que nos asesinó!, ¡Acercarse a un asesino e intentar convencerlo es prácticamente una misión suicida!, y no pienso volver a ese horrible mundo de los muertos…" Serv estaba perplejo por la decisión de Leon y Braix, está aumentando mucho más una vez vio a Alex también ponerse a la izquierda de Braix

"Una misión suicida que haremos todos juntos, después de todo, ya sabemos que si morimos, moriremos juntos…" Alex tenía una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro "Este podría ser nuestro último regalo al mundo como un grupo de seis, intentar hacer recapacitar a un alma perdida…"

"Estoy de acuerdo" Quill y Haze se colocaron al lado de Alex, tomados de la mano "Jake ha hecho muchas cosas horribles, pero quizás… existe una pequeña posibilidad de que podamos ayudarlo, no digo que no tendrá que pagar, pero quizás que para cuando salga, sea un pokémon mucho mejor, un pokémon que haga lo correcto" Quill hablo, inspirando a Haze a hablar también

"¡Sí!, ¡Nuestro último objetivo juntos!, puede que haber muerto allá sido una experiencia tenebrosa… pero si significa que Jake cambiara y dejara de hacer cosas malas y no asesinara a ningún pokémon mas, ¡Me encantaría ayudar!" como siempre Haze hablo con su característica alegría, mientras el Servine los miraba perplejos a todos

"Chicos, son unos… gag…" Serv puso sus manos en su rostro y lo estiro molesto, desesperado por la mala toma de decisiones de sus otros amigos "Bien, no me queda otra opción, iré con ustedes, pero si todos morimos y nos encontramos en el mundo de los muertos, quiero que recuerden que yo les dije que esto no terminaría bien…"

"Ya cállate" Alex tomo la mano del Servine, y los seis pokémons comenzaron a caminar en dirección del edificio "Sabes que en lo profundo de tu corazón lleno de sarcasmo y apatía si quieres ayudar a Jake…" Alex llevaba una sonrisa en su rostro

"¡Claro que no!, ¡Ya puedo sentir que terminaremos muertos!" respondió Serv enojado, los seis pokémons rieron, mientras avanzaban hacia su último trabajo como equipo, y según Serv, a su muerte.

 **(…)**

 _ **I need a friend**_

 _ **And you need a home**_

 _ **I love when you come**_

 _ **I still feel alone**_

 _ **You make it warm in my bed**_

 _ **Butterflies in my head**_

 _ **Sun rise, let it set**_

Jake no sabía que hacer ahora, miraba la escuela con cierta melancolía pero su mente estaba en otro lado, vagando por las nubes, se sentía desesperanzado, el plan que había planeado por meses había sido un fallo por completo, el Dusknoir se había escapado, y los cinco pokémons que el juro haber asesinado estaban vivos por alguna razón que él no entendía, y tampoco es que le importara

Si volviera a ver a Blacky, ¿Qué le explicaría?, ¿Cómo le explicara que asesino a pokémons inocentes?, Blacky probablemente no creería que era todo parte de un plan, Blacky lo vería como un monstruo, el futuro era incierto para el Dewott, ya no le quedaba nada que hacer en la vida, solo era cosa de esperar que llegara la policía y le atribuyeran la culpa de los pokémons muertos en la entrada del laboratorio, y tendría que volver a la cárcel, probablemente esta vez por cadena perpetua… Todo pudo haber sido tan diferente, lo único que podía traerle alegría en este momento era pensar en un mundo donde él y Blacky Vivian juntos por siempre, ver su sonrisa al despertar todos los días a su lado… felicidad que rápidamente se convertía en más tristeza una vez recordaba que eso ya no era posible

Era curioso, conoció a Blacky apenas un par de meses, pero fue una conexión instantánea, como toda su vida estuvieran preparados para el momento que se conocieran, pero la vida fue un poco más cruel, y les dio a ambos una pequeña prueba de lo que sentía estar en el paraíso antes de quitarles eso completamente, dejándolos a ambos con desesperación y sed de venganza

"Jake…" sintió una voz detrás de él, una que ya había escuchado antes, pero no quiso voltearse, simplemente se quedó mirando la escuela "¿Qué haces aquí?" la voz del Braixen que quería matar hace una hora, pero su opinión había cambiado, no sabía si debía seguir con su plan de venganza

"No lo sé…" respondió Jake con inseguridad "De hecho, creo que puedo preguntarles lo mismo… ¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí?, ¿no se supone que en este momento deberían estar afuera de la escuela?, digo, no sé porque siguen vivos, pero pensé que aprovecharían su vida mejor…" los seis pudieron notar que la voz de Jake estaba bañada en tristeza y melancolía, contrastando bastante con la voz sádica y llena de rencor que salía de el apenas unas horas atrás

"Sabemos que esta vez no intentaras matarnos… si de verdad quisieras hacerlo ya lo hubieras intentado" hablo Quill, diciendo eso más que nada para asegurarse a sí mismo de que nada malo iba a pasar

"¿Y cómo puedes estar tan seguro de eso?" pregunto Jake mientras miraba hacia abajo, la caída era bastante grande, si saltaba bien podría terminar su vida una vez impactara contra el suelo "¿Qué pasa si solo estoy jugando con ustedes para que se acerquen y pueda asesinarlos?"

"Sabemos que eso no es lo que quieres… puedo sentirlo, puedo sentir que algo paso en las últimas horas que te hizo cambiar de parecer completamente…" Jake suspiro al escuchar las palabras de Leon, palabras llena de verdad "Pero queremos ayudarte… sea lo que sea que haya pasado, sabemos que podemos guiarte por el camino correcto…"

"Ustedes chicos son unos ridículos… ¿Acaso creen que esto es un tipo de película?, así no es cómo funcionan las cosas, no necesito a nadie que me guie, puede que haya tomado el camino equivocado, pero esa fue mi decisión y yo debo pagar por eso, no quiero que nadie me haga cambiar…" Serv sintió la furia subirle a la cabeza al escuchar al Dewott hablar

"¿Estas escuchando lo que estás diciendo?, ¡Deja de dar pena y levantaste!" grito Serv enojado, ya era demasiado drama para el en una noche, además, ver a Jake tan tranquilo y pacifico le permitió finalmente liberar todo lo que tenía guardado para el "¿Crees que a Blacky le hubiera gustado verte así de patético?, ¡Claro que no!, ¡Así que levántate de ahí e intenta mejor tu vida!, ¡Podemos ayudarte con eso!"

En cualquier momento esto hubiera hecho enojar al Dewott, pero ahora simplemente dejo salir una pequeña risa patética, porque sabía que todo lo que decía el Servine era verdad, había tiempo para cambiar, pero simplemente no sentía la motivación para hacerlo "Ya no tengo nada por lo que cambiar… es probable que no me quede mucho tiempo en este mundo…"

"¡No digas eso!, ¡Puedes cambiar!, ¡Todos podemos cambiar!" Haze dijo desesperado "¡Nunca es tarde para hacerlo!, ¡No necesitas una razón para hacerlo!, ¡Hazlo por ti!" Haze gritaba a oídos sordos, oídos que no respondían a la razón

"Si, hay muchos peces en el agua Jake… puede que nunca encuentres a alguien tan especial para ti como lo era Blacky, pero puedes encontrar a alguien que te haga compañía, alguien por quien vivir… solo necesitas avanzar, eso es probablemente lo que Blacky hubiera querido" las palabras de Alex pusieron en duda a Jake, quizás tenia razón, quizás esa era la mejor solución, buscar a otro pokémon

"No… no traicionare a Blacky así…" Jake se sintió culpable al siquiera pensar en eso "Por favor… váyanse, déjenme solo… necesito tiempo, agradezco la intención… pero solo quiero estar solo un rato…" pasaría sus últimos momentos solos, Serv no estaba tan equivocado, de verdad era patético

"Jake… por favor… déjanos ayudarte, prometemos que valdrá la pena, incluso si es difícil en un principio…" Braix intento hacer a Jake entrar en razón, pero era en vano "Por favor Jake… solamente queremos ayudarte, podemos ayudarte…"

Jake suspiro, las voces de los cinco pokémons comenzaban a parecerle molestas, coloco ambas manos en el suelo para poder ponerse de pie "¿Acaso no entienden?, quiero estar solo…" Jake comenzó a usar su voz amenazadora, combinándola con la de tristeza "No me hagan usar esto…" movió la mano derecha, donde tenía el cuchillo, el cual todavía seguía manchado con sangre

"Jake… esto no es lo que quieres…" los otros cinco dieron un paso atrás, listos para correr en caso de que Jake se pusiera agresivo, pero Braix se quedó adelante, aunque con un poco de miedo, después de todo, ya no tenía ninguna vida que Jake pudiera quitarle

"¡No me digas lo que quiero y lo que no quiero!, ¡Y tampoco digan que es lo que hubiera querido Blacky!, ¡Ustedes no me conocen y tampoco lo conocen a él!, ¡NO INTENTEN ACTUAR COMO SI FUERAN PSICOLOGOS!" grito Jake, enojado, sintiendo las lágrimas acumularse en sus ojos "¡Me siento solo!, ¡Tienen razón en eso!, ¡Pero no necesito a nadie que me guie!, ¡Quiero estar solo!, ¡Quiero morir solo!, ¡QUIERO VOLVER A VERLO!, ¡QUIERO VER A BLACKY UNA VEZ MAS!" los seis pokémons veían como Jake lentamente comenzaba a quebrarse emocionalmente, su brazo derecho dejo de funcionar, el cuchillo cayendo al suelo "P-por favor… váyanse… déjenme…"

"J-Jake…" Haze dijo al ver el estado de Jake, ver al pokémon que antes había estado furioso y agresivo quebrarse de esa forma ciertamente era impactante para todos, nunca lo habían visto llorar, pero a juzgar por las lágrimas acumuladas en sus ojos no faltaba tanto para que esto ocurriera

"¡Váyanse!, ¡NO NECESITO A NADIE!, ¡SOLAMENTE A BLACKY!" Jake miro a los seis pokémons, y vio a un pokémon que venía corriendo detrás de ellos, su corazón dio un vuelco al darse cuenta quien era, no podía ser, era imposible… acaso el mundo de verdad le había dado el deseo de ver al pokémon que más amaba una vez más "¿B-Blacky?..." los seis pokémons se voltearon, el Umbreon llevaba una sonrisa en su rostro, y sus lágrimas volaban dada la velocidad en la que corría, confundidos y sorprendidos, se movieron para abrirle paso al Umbreon

"¡JAKE!" grito Blacky con su voz llena de felicidad, avanzando a toda velocidad hacia el Jake "¡TE EXTRAÑE DEMASIADO!" Jake no alcanzo a responder lo mismo, dado que Blacky dio un salto y lo abrazo, finalmente reuniéndose después de tanto tiempo, ninguno de los dos recordaba lo bien que se sentían los abrazos, ninguno de los dos recordaba lo hermoso que era el otro… Jake no quería procesar como Blacky había llegado aquí, o si era otra simple ilusión, lo único que le importaba era que finalmente estaba aquí, con el

Los seis pokémons vieron como el impulso del salto de Blacky hiciera que Jake diera un paso atrás, pisando un suelo que no había, cayendo fuera de la azotea, los dos pokémons abrazados sabía que iban a caer, pero no pensaban soltarse, no dejarían que el otro se fuera nunca más de sus vidas, ambos pokémons cayeron fuera del edificio, un gran sonido indicando que habían impactado contra el suelo "… ¿Qué mierda acaba de pasar?..." Serv expreso la pregunta que todos tenían en sus mentes, todo había pasado tan rápido que nadie podía procesarlo

Los seis pokémons se acercaron lentamente al borde de la azotea, una vez estuvieron en este miraron hacia abajo, en el suelo se encontraban los dos pokémons, uno al lado del otro, ambos con una mirada perdida, y un pequeño charco de sangre debajo de ellos, y lo que más llamo la atención de los seis era que los dos llevaban una sonrisa que se extendía de mejilla a mejilla, felices por haber muerto con la persona que más amaban… y pensar que hubo un momento en el que ambos creían que morirían solos

"¿C-como llego Blacky aquí?... e-él estaba muerto…" Quill hizo notar lo obvio, los seis mirando confundidos los cadáveres de los novios

"Al menos murieron felices…" Alex hizo notar el lado positivo de la situación "Finalmente… todo se acabó…" los seis pokémons asintieron medio aturdidos

"Quill… Haze… ¿Creen que podrían ir a buscar una forma de llamar a las autoridades?" pregunto Leon, tomando el papel de líder sin despegar su mirada de los pokémons muertos "Díganles que deben venir lo más pronto posible… intenten explicarles lo más que puedan…" Quill asintió, tomo la mano de Haze y lo llevo con el

La noche finalmente estaba llegando a su fin, la trágica pareja muriendo de la mejor manera para ambos, juntos, el uno con el otro, Braix pensó que, si Jake siguiera vivo, probablemente pensaría que las decisiones que tomo no fueron tan malas después de todo…

 _ **I spent the day by my lonesome**_

 _ **Who do you call when there's no one?**_

 _ **No one ever did what you did for me and did to me**_

 _ **My bed is cold and indented where you used to sleep**_

 _ **Tell me what you're waiting for, shit**_

 _ **Tell me what I'm waiting for**_

 **(…)**

Los seis pokémons se encontraban sentados en una parte de toda la zona verde de la escuela, se encontraban en silencio, dado que todos sabían lo que venía ahora, cuando habían bajado por la azotea, Braix pudo ver a Jirachi escondido mirarlo desde una de las habitaciones, guiñándole un ojo, lo cual ayudo a Braix a entender como Blacky había vuelto a la vida por unos minutos, y además le dijo que le quedaba poco tiempo, ese guiño de ojo significaba que Jirachi había sido lo suficientemente piadoso para darle un tiempo de despedida

"Nosotros seis sentados mirando las estrellas… ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde la última vez?" pregunto Braix mientras miraba el cielo, intentando romper el incómodo silencio que se había formado dado que habían muchas cosas que se debían decir, pero demasiado poco

"Je… pareciera que bastante, pero solo han sido unas horas…" respondió Jake, dejando salir una pequeña risa melancólica

"Si… bastante tiempo…" Braix dijo con la misma melancolía antes de volver a quedarse callado, otro silencio incomodo formándose mientras los seis pokémons miraban las hermosas estrellas que adornaban el cielo, Quill estaba al lado de Haze, Haze apoyado en el hombro de este, Alex y Serv estaban tomados de la mano, mientras que Braix y Leon solamente estaban uno al lado del otro, luego de unos "Entonces…" sabía que había un momento en el que tenía que hablar de lo que iba a ocurrir ahora, y no podía seguir retrasándolo "Yo… em…" pero aun así, era difícil, con cada palabra que decía sentía un nudo en su garganta y una sensación extraña en su pecho, Braix no pudo seguir, otro doloroso y triste silencio formándose entre los seis

"Vamos… habla…" Leon coloco su mano en el hombro de Braix, intentando mostrarle su apoyo, Braix lo miro y le dedico una pequeña y melancólica sonrisa, sonrisa que Leon extrañaría bastante una vez Braix se fuera

Braix suspiro y dirigió su mirada al suelo, en su mente intentando ordenar las palabras que tenía guardadas pero que no podía dejar salir porque le causaba tristeza, ahora los otro cinco pokémons miraban tristes como Braix intentaba enfocarse para hablar, Braix era la única estrella que les importaba en este momento "Yo solo…" Braix se quedó callado, sin poder continuar la oración "Mierda… ¿Por qué esto es tan difícil?" dijo con una patética sonrisa, antes de golpear el suelo levemente, los otros cinco esperaron con ansiedad que Braix dijera sus siguientes palabras "B-bueno yo…" su voz temblaba, la tristeza de lo que iba a ocurrir finalmente llegando a el "…Yo ya acepte lo que va a ocurrir… p-puede que no esté feliz teniendo que abandonarlos… pero tampoco estoy triste ni nada…" hablo Braix, intentando sonar lo más confiado que pudo "Pero… v-verlos aquí a todos ustedes… y pensar que esto de verdad es el final…" Braix no pudo aguantar más, su voz se quebró, y una solitaria lagrima salió de uno de sus ojos "…es más de lo que p-puedo soportar…" Braix bajo su mirada, sabía que mirar a cualquiera de sus cinco amigos haría que comenzara a llorar a cantaros, y eso no era lo que quería

"E-es más de lo que todos podemos soportar…" respondió Serv, ya no quería llorar, pero una gran sensación de tristeza recorría todo su cuerpo

"Al menos es bueno saber que de verdad nos vas a extrañar…" Alex intento ver el lado bueno, porque sabía que pensar en lo negativo iba a sacar todas sus lágrimas hacia afuera, pero los cinco ya habían tomado una decisión, no dejarían que Braix los viera llorando

Se formó otro silencio, los seis pokémons intentando aceptar que ya no serían un grupo de seis, si no que un grupo de cinco, y que desde ahora tendrían que vivir su vida al máximo, debían hacerlo por el pokémon que sacrifico su vida por ellos

"Quiero que todos… d-disfruten de su vida, puede que nos volvamos a encontrar algún día… en una condición mejor, donde podremos estar juntos por siempre… pero por ahora… esto es un adiós…" Leon volvió a colocar una mano en el hombro de Braix

"No es un adiós… es un hasta pronto…" lo corrigió Leon

"C-cierto… l-lo siento… es un hasta pronto…" Braix dejo salir otra pequeña risa patética, las cuales lo ayudaban a aceptar lo que estaba aceptando "Haze…" Haze levanto su mirada y miro a Braix, el cual no tenía el valor para levantar su mirada "Eres un chico asombroso, y mereces todos los amigos del mundo, espero nunca cambies… no dejes que nadie te cambie porque eres la persona más dulce y tierna de este mundo…"

"G-gracias Braix…" respondió Haze a los cumplidos de Braix, su labio inferior temblando en un puchero "Prometo no cambiar…"

"Me alegra escuchar eso…" respondió Braix con una sonrisa "Quill…" esta vez era el turno de Quill de mirar a Braix "Tu y Serv fueron mis dos primeros mejores amigos… todavía recuerdo todos los momentos que pasamos juntos… todas las travesuras…" Quill rio, de verdad eran pequeños diablos cuando pequeños "Antes tenías dos amigos con los que ser como eres, ahora tienes cuatro más, y espero que en el futuro sea todo el mundo, todos merecen ver tu verdadera personalidad, el mejor Quilava del mundo…"

Quill suspiro, las palabras de Braix llegándole directamente al alma "Gracias Braix… hare mi mejor intento… lo prometo…"

"Bien…" Braix paso al siguiente pokémon, el cual levanto su mirada al escuchar su nombre "Serv… puede que muchos piensen que tu personalidad es un poco agresiva, pero no dejes que nadie te cambie, porque eso te hace especial, por eso eres uno de mis mejores amigos… eres alguien asombroso, recuerdo que cuando pequeño siempre te admiraba… y todavía lo hago…"

"Braix… p-perdón si muchas veces fui un hijo de puta contigo… perdón si mi personalidad es la mejor… perdona si muchas veces fui demasiado molesto… perd-" Serv se disculpaba desesperado, pero Braix lo hizo callar

"Ssshhh… no tienes que pedir disculpas Serv, eres como eres y yo te acepto como tal, nunca fuiste molesto para mí, y lo digo enserio… eres una de las personas más geniales y únicas que he conocido" Braix respondió, con una cálida sonrisa en su rostro, Serv se quedó sin palabras, simplemente asintiendo mientras hacia su mayor esfuerzo para que las lágrimas no salieran "Alex… puede que no haya pasado mucho tiempo contigo, y una de las cosas de las que más me arrepiento es no haber podido estar más contigo, pero mucha de las veces que hablamos y todas el tiempo que pasamos juntos fueron de los momentos más divertidos de mi vida, eres alguien divertido, gracioso, y aunque mucha gente no lo note a primera vista, muy maduro y preocupado… cuida de Serv por mi…"

"Claro que lo hare Braix…" Alex coloco un brazo alrededor de Serv y lo acerco más a él, el Servine con su respiración frenética intentando no romper en llanto "Tú no te preocupes, que me asegurare de que no pase ninguna pena"

"Me alegra mucho escuchar eso, sé que te preocuparas de él y te aseguraras de que siempre este bien…" Braix suspiro, despedirse del siguiente pokémon era lo más doloroso para el "Leon… no tengo mucho que decirte que no te haya dicho durante todo este tiempo juntos… desde que te conocí supe que estábamos hechos el uno para el otro, sea verdad o no tu hiciste mi vida una gran aventura, una montaña rusa de emociones de la cual no quería bajar, te amé con todo mi corazón… y me duele mucho tener que decirte adiós… si pudiera, me quedaría contigo por el resto de mi vida, siempre he soñado con todos los amaneceres y anocheceres que veríamos juntos… todos los lugares que visitaríamos, tomados de la mano… te extrañare demasiado…"

"Yo igual te extrañare Braix… y mucho…" respondió Leon, no sabía que decir que no sonara vacío y sin vida, era como si todas las palabras hubieran perdido su significado en este momento y solo fueran letras, Leon se acercó a Braix y deposito un pequeño en la frente de este "Te amé, te amo, y te amare por siempre querido Braix…"

"Yo igual Leon… yo igual…" respondió Braix, acercándose a Leon y conectado sus labios en un pequeño y corto beso, la ultimo conexión física que tendrían por el momento. Una vez se separaron, se produjo otro silencio, todos demasiados tristes para poder hablar sin quebrar en llanto, Braix los miro a todos, miro cada uno de los rostros tristes, y con el poco tiempo que les quedaba, intento romper el silencio una vez mas

"Chicos… ustedes son los mejores… los amo…"

 **(…)**

 _ **Tell me what you're waiting for**_

 _ **I just wanna love you**_

 _ **Tell me what you're waiting for**_

 _ **I just wanna hold you**_

Jirachi estaba esperando a los seis pokémons en la entrada de las habitaciones, una vez los vio levanto su mano y los saludo con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, saludo que solo Braix devolvió, dado que los otros cinco culpaban levemente a Jirachi por todo lo que había ocurrido

"En fin… supongo que este es el final…" Braix dijo en un suspiro, antes de girarse hacia Leon "Quiero que leas esto una vez me vaya… y quiero que lo leas cada vez que te sientas solo, cada vez que estés en un momento malo, léelo y recuerda que siempre estaré contigo…" Braix tenido su mano, entregándole un pequeño papel doblado a la rápida "Todo lo que dice ahí es secreto, así que no le digas a nadie más, ¿sí?" advirtió Braix con una sonrisa

"B-bien…" Leon observo el papel, antes de guardarlo para leerlo después

Braix hubiera pedido un abrazo grupal antes de irse, pero sabía que ninguno de los cinco estaba en los ánimos para eso, para la ansiedad y desesperación de todos, Braix comenzó a caminar hacia el Jirachi, con pasos decididos y llenos de confianza, ya había tomado la decisión y no era momento de dar la vuelta, los otro cinco solo miraban con impotencia como Braix se acercaba a su muerte

"Eres un pokémon muy valiente Braix… despedirte de tus amigos así…" Braix miro a Jirachi, sus ojos se encontraban vidriosos, la situación también lo había puesto emocional a él "¿E-estás listo?"

"Si… estoy listo…" asintió Braix, Braix levanto su brazo y se despidió de sus cinco mejores amigos "¡Adiós chicos!" agito su mano con una sonrisa en su rostro, los otro cinco intentando formar una sonrisa para despedirse de el

"¡Adiós!, ¡Te extrañaremos!" grito Haze

"¡Adiós Braix, gracias por todo!" dijo Quill

"¡Cuídate Braix!" Alex grito

"¡NOS VEMOS BRAIX!, ¡TE EXTRAÑAREMOS MUCHO!" grito Serv

"Adiós… Braix…" Leon fue el último despedirse, Jirachi dejo salir una pequeña lagrima al ver a los mejores amigos tener que separarse, coloco una mano en el hombro de Braix y ambos desaparecieron con el aire, dejando a los cinco pokémons solo excepto por una extraña sensación en el pecho, se quedaron en silencio, simplemente mirando el lugar donde estaba Braix hace uno minutos, quizás con la pequeña esperanza de que volviera

"De verdad este es el fin…" suspiro Quill

"Si… de verdad lo es…" respondió Leon

 **(…)**

 _ **Tell me what you're waiting for, hun**_

 _ **I just wanna love you**_

 _ **Just wanna hold you, never would lie to you**_

 _ **Tell me what you're waiting for, hun**_

 _ **What you waiting for?**_

Los cinco pokémons hicieron su marcha fúnebre hacia la habitación, listos para sacar todas sus cosas de la habitación para poder irse de la escuela donde disfrutaron el mejor año de sus vidas, todo el viaje fue para todos un viaje de recuerdos, recordando a Braix y todo lo que hicieron con el

Una vez llegaron a la habitación, todos los pokémons comenzaron a buscar las cosas que habían traído desde sus hogares sin decir ninguna palabra, dejando que sus mentes procesaran lo que había ocurrido, y aceptando el hecho de que Braix ya no estaba con ellos, Leon aprovecho para dejarse caer en la cama que compartía con Braix, desdoblo la hoja que este la había entregado, y la leyó

"Querido Leon:

Espero no me odies por la decisión que tome, y si es así, espero algún día puedas perdonarme por lo impulsivo que puedo llegar a ser, solamente quiero que sepas que no puedo vivir sin ustedes, pero poniéndolo en perspectiva, creo que ahora es un poco injusto que ustedes tengan que vivir sin mi

Nunca había conocido a un pokémon como tú, alguien que pudiera atraparme de la forma que tú lo hiciste sin siquiera esforzarse un poco, y me hubiera gustado ser como las otras parejas, esas que salen al cine todos los fin de semanas, pero que terminan besándose en vez de ver la película o como aquellas que van de compras juntas y hacen que cada momento cotidiano sea uno especial, esto no quiere decir que mi amor por ti sea menor a los de las parejas así, al contrario, te amo mucho más que cualquier persona en el mundo

Cuando hablamos por primera vez, nunca imagine que algún día serias la persona más importante en mi vida, pero si tuviéramos que volver a empezar, volvería a hacer todo de nuevo, incluso si significa tener que abandonar este mundo una vez todo termine, lo haría todo de nuevo solo para estar contigo, para disfrutar el mejor año de mi vida

Gracias por haberte enamorado de mí, gracias por dejarme entregarme a ti, gracias por estar vivo, gracias por existir, gracias por todo Leon

Puede que no todo haya salido como lo teníamos planeado, porque nosotros estábamos destinados a conocernos, enamorarnos, y disfrutar del otro, pero no permanecer juntos por el resto de nuestras vidas, espero que en alguna otra vida podamos cumplir con esto, hacer todo bien y poder disfrutar del otro por siempre, en condiciones diferentes, la próxima vez hare todo lo que pueda, hare lo imposible y esperare todo el tiempo que tenga que esperar para que la próxima vez pueda estar contigo todo el tiempo que queramos, vernos envejecer… ese es mi sueño, y siempre lo será

Te prometo que siempre estaré cuidándote, y espero le puedas prometer a este inútil pedazo de papel que seguirás adelante sin mí, seguirás con tu estudios y te convertirás en alguien exitoso, y nunca olvidaras a los otros cuatro, serán amigos por siempre y harán lo que yo no pude, estar contigo para siempre… hazlo por mí, hazlo por ti, hazlo por nosotros

Te amo Leon, más que cualquier cosa en todo el mundo, y espero que nunca olvides esa calidez en el corazón que fue causada una vez nos besamos por primera vez, porque yo sé que nunca olvidare la que tu causaste en mi

Hasta la próxima, Leon

Tu amor, Braix"

Leon termino de leer la carta, la releyó un par de veces, y volvió a leerla una vez más, la tristeza volviéndose más presente con cada lectura, una vez termino de leerla por novena vez, no pudo aguantar más, los sollozos se convirtieron en un mar de lágrimas, dejándose caer en la cama donde todavía podía sentir el aroma de Braix, el cual causaba que muchas más lagrimas salieran de él, no podía vivir sin Braix, necesitaba a Braix en su vida, no era nadie sin él, ¿Por qué no se fue con él?, ¿¡PORQUE TENIA QUE ESTAR SOLO?!

Pero eso era todo lo contrario de la realidad, él no estaba solo, los otro cuatro pokémons inmediatamente se acercaron, preguntándole que paso, y porque estaba llorando, Leon no podía hablar entre sollozos, el nudo en su garganta impidiéndoselo, pero aun así los otro cuatro entendieron porque lloraba, y uno por tu, comenzaron a llorar la pérdida de su amigo también, dejando salir todas las lágrimas que tuvieron que guardar por Braix

Es divertido, el minuto en el que pierdes a alguien no es el peor, al menos sigues en estado de shock, al contrario, todos los segundos que el permanece muerto… esos son los peores segundos, cuando lo único que puedes hacer es recordarlos, llorando la gran perdida, los cuatro llorarían la perdida de Braix por muchos días, después de todo, Braix había dejado una gran huella en todos

Pero lo que ellos ignoraban, era que los seis estaban unidos con un hilo rojo, un hilo rojo que guiara sus almas para que nunca se pierdan y decidirá el futuro, porque las seis almas unidas con este hilo rojo están destinados a encontrarse de nuevo, sin importar el tiempo, el lugar o las circunstancias de su siguiente encuentro, era un hilo que puede estirar, contraer o enredar… pero nunca romper.

Se encontraran de nuevo… sin importar todo el tiempo que pase.

 **Notas del Autor: ¿Qué les pareció? ;w; , espero que les haya gustado el final que le di a la historia de estos seis… aunque no es el final de mi fanfic, para todos lo que estaban preparados para escribirme "¿Qué?, ¿¡Esto es el final?!**

 **Tengo un capitulo más guardado bajo la manga, un pequeño epilogo que decidí escribir, aunque no esperen un final feliz de los seis, el epilogo va en una dirección completamente distinta –w-**

 **En fin, espero que hayan disfrutado este "final", nunca había llorado escribiendo un capitulo, esta es la primera vez que lo hago más que nada porque es el "final" (Nótese las comillas, que viene el epilogo –w-) de los primeros personajes que he creado en mi vida**

 **Puede que haya quedado alguna que otra inconsistencia por aquí y por ahí, pero espero no sea nada tan grave y aun así el capítulo (Y el fanfic en general) haya sido disfrutable**

 **En fin, mejor no sigo alargando esto, que todavía queda un capitulo para el verdadero final donde daré todas mis despedidas y agradecimientos**

 **¡Nos vemos!**


	40. Stand By Me

**Notas del Autor: Este epilogo está situado muchos años después de Experimento Escolar, ya entenderán**

 **¡Todas las reviews y críticas se agradecen!**

 **Los Mejores Años de Nuestras Vidas, Epilogo**

 _ **When the night has come**_

 _ **And the land is dark**_

 _ **And the moon is the only light we'll see**_

 _ **No, I won't be afraid**_

 _ **Oh, I won't be afraid**_

 _ **Just as long as you stand, stand by me**_

A Leon no le gustó mucho la idea de su madre y su padrastro, desde que él tenía conciencia su madre había estado divorciada de su padre, al cual nunca logro conocer, pero tampoco le interesaba buscarlo. Hace unos meses el amor llego al corazón de la Lucario, conoció a un Typhlosion de su misma edad, los días pasaron y ellos tomaron la decisión de finalmente irse a vivir juntos a una ciudad de la cual Leon nunca había escuchado

Su padrastro definitivamente era una buena persona, se llevaban bastante bien y cumplía el rol de padre a la perfección, también estaba su nuevo hermanastro, un Quilava de dieciséis años llamado Quill, la primera vez que se vieron conectaron inmediatamente, como si fueran viejos amigos que volvían a verse luego de una eternidad separados, cada vez que hablaba con él las conversaciones fluían libremente, como si ya se conocieran hace bastante tiempo.

Aun así sabiendo que podría vivir con Quill, su nuevo hermanastro, la idea de cambiarse de casa le dejaba un sabor muy amargo en la boca, estaba demasiado acostumbrado a la casa en la que había vivido por los diecisiete años de su vida, y pensar en tener que construir amistades de nuevo lo ponía bastante nervioso, pero bueno, solamente le quedaba un año de escuela

"¿Estas emocionado por el primer día de escuela?" pregunto Quill mientras llevaba subía por las escaleras de la gran casa las cajas con sus pertenencias dentro

"No mucho…" respondió Leon, subiendo sus propias cajas "¿No te pone un poco nervioso tener que comenzar a hacer amigos de nuevo?, ¿Qué pasa si no les agradas?, que pasa si te odian y hacen el resto de tu existencia miserable…"

"Pero es un nuevo comienzo, una nueva vida que puedes moldear como tú quieras, es una apuesta que en mi opinión vale completamente la pena tomar" una vez llegaron arriba, Quill dejo las cajas en el suelo un momento, estirando sus brazos y preparándose para el siguiente tramo "Una pregunta… ¿Extrañas a alguien de tu vieja escuela?"

"La verdad no… y no creo que extrañe a nadie, fui lo suficientemente suertudo para no hacer ninguna amistad profunda" Leon dijo fríamente, Quill mirándolo un poco sorprendido "¿Y tú?, ¿Extrañaras a alguien?"

"No, la verdad tampoco, digamos que no le agradaba tanto a mis compañeros… por eso me gusta tanto la idea de empezar mi vida de nuevo, quizás ahora tenga la oportunidad de hacer amigos" una pequeña sonrisa se colocó en el rostro de Quill "En fin…" Quill levanto las cajas de nuevo, el peso de estas haciendo sentir sus brazos débiles "Ugggh, c-creo… creo que es mejor que saquemos todo y nos preparemos para mañana, será un día difícil…"

Leon suspiro, él no había dejado en el suelo las cajas, por lo que no tuvo que agacharse "Si… creo que hay que estar bien preparados para mañana"

"Bien, supongo que nos vemos a la hora de cena, nuevo hermano" Quill dijo guiñando un ojo, antes de dejar salir una pequeña risa, se dirigió a su habitación, la cual estaba al lado opuesto de la de Leon en el pasillo "¡No puedo creer que finalmente tengo un hermano!" fue lo último que Leon alcanzo a escuchar, sacándole una sonrisa

Entro a su habitación, la cual estaba completamente vacía excepto por la cama y algunos muebles que venían con la casa, dejo salir un largo suspiro, se sentía tan vacía comparada con su antigua habitación, pero bueno, Quill tenía razón en algo, era un nuevo comienzo, y podría hacer de este nuevo comienzo lo que él quisiera, además, ya debía acostumbrarse a que esta era su nueva vida

 **(…)**

Leon despertó bastante descansado, estaba demasiado cansado después de tener que subir todas las cajas, y dormir ocho horas relleno sus energías de nuevo, y se sentía listo para comenzar su vida social de nuevo, intentando ignorar el nerviosismo en su mente se levantó de su cama y se preparó para el primer día de su escuela

Bajo las escaleras, encontrándose con Quill ya sentado desayunando, Quill le explico que no era necesario despertar a sus padres, después de todo solo tomaba algunos minutos caminando llegar a la escuela, Leon se preparó el desayuno y se sentó a un lado de su hermanastro, ambos hablando y riendo mientras comían su plato de cereales, absorbiendo toda la energía que necesitarían para el día

Una vez estuvieron listos, ambos salieron de la casa con sus mochilas en la espalda, caminando por el nuevo pueblo en el que vivían, y examinándolo por primera vez dado que ayer no pudieron hacerlo, Leon noto que era bastante diferente comparado al barrio en el que vivía antes, el cual era tenebroso y frio, todos los vecinos acá lo saludaban con sonrisas en su rostro, y en cada esquina había un parque con juegos de madera para niños pequeños, Quill tuvo que aguantarse ir corriendo a los columpios, lamentablemente no había tiempo para eso

"Eh, no hay mucha diferencia comparado con el pueblo donde vivía antes…" Quill hizo notar, encogiéndose de hombros "Pero supongo que es muy diferente comparado con tu otro pueblo, ¿no?, sin ofender, pero cada vez que los visitábamos tenía miedo de que me robaran o algo… ¡Sin ofender!"

"No te preocupes, yo también odiaba mi otro pueblo" respondió Leon con una pequeña risa "…Y si, es muy diferente comparado con mi otro pueblo, parece que movernos acá fue la mejor decisión"

Luego de unos minutos de caminata, ambos pokémons llegaron a la escuela, Quill y Leon no podían ver la entrada, dado que al menos cientos de pokémon se encontraban delante de ella, hablando y riendo entre ellos, y contándose todo lo que no pudieron contarse durante las vacaciones

"Arceus… odio las multitudes…" dijo en un suspiro Quill "Probablemente todos se acercaran a nosotros, somos los nuevos después de todo…"

"Bueno, no nos queda otra opción, tendremos que pasar e intentar evitar cualquier contacto social antes de llegar a nuestro salón, no me interesa mucho conocer pokémons de otros grados, ¿y a ti?" pregunto Leon, mirando de reojo a Quill

"Nah, a mí tampoco, solo quiero conocer a los de mi grado" respondió Quill "Solamente esperemos que no piensen inmediatamente que somos unos anti-sociales, eso arruinaría nuestra imagen completamente…" Leon asintió, y ambos pokémons tuvieron que abrirse paso entre la multitud, alguno de los alumnos murmurando entre ellos al ver a los dos alumnos nuevos, especialmente algunas pokémons hembras, las cuales hablaban del Lucario con cierta sorpresa

Ambos pokémons tuvieron que sobrevivir las miradas mientras avanzaban por el pasillo, hicieron su mayor esfuerzo para ignorarlas, y una vez encontraron la puerta que tenía su número de grado en ellas abrieron la puerta y entraron. El salón estaba prácticamente vacío, excepto por algunos pokémons a los que probablemente no les gustaba mucho estar afuera haciendo vida social, o preferían hacerla dentro del salón, por alguna razón algunos llamaron la atención de Leon, un Umbreon y un Dewott los cuales hablaban energéticamente entre ellos, ambos con una sonrisa, y a su lado tenían a un Ninetales y un Absol, los cuales también reían y hablaban, cada cierto tiempo las dos parejas intercambiaban palabras entre ellas, las carcajadas resonando por toda la sala Leon asumió que los cuatro eran amigos desde hace mucho tiempo

"¿Crees que sea un poco raro que los dos alumnos nuevos que son hermanos se sienten uno al lado del otro?" pregunto Quill un poco asustado "N-no sé si pueda elegir un asiento… ¿M-me puedo sentar al lado tuyo?" Leon lo miro, estaba temblando, y no lo culpaba, ser nuevo en una escuela era bastante estresante, además de que Leon ya sabía que Quill podía llegar a ser bastante tímido

"Sí, claro, no te preocupes, no nos debe importar lo que los demás piensen de que nos sentemos juntos" Leon hizo calmar a Quill un poco "¿Prefieres sentarte en las partes de atrás o adelante?, tu elige, a mí no me importa mucho"

"Atrás, prefiero mil veces sentarme atrás" respondió Quill inmediatamente, Leon asintió y se dirigieron a la parte de atrás, buscaron un asiento que no tuviera mochilas encima, y cuando encontraron un par libre, dejaron sus cosas y se sentaron, como Leon vio que Quill estaba nervioso, decidió conversar con él un rato, para que el tiempo pasara más rápido y el timbre sonara y llegara el profesor

Los minutos pasaron rápidamente, el salón lentamente llenándose con más y más pokémons que habían decidido dejar de estar afuera y prepararse para las clases, y ahí fue cuando lo vio…

Un Braixen entro al salón cinco minutos antes de que el timbre sonara, y por alguna razón produjo un vuelco en el corazón de Leon, haciéndolo sentir una extraña afición y conexión por el Braixen, sus ojos rosados eran dignos de perderse en ellos, y su figura era como un ángel que había caído del cielo, eso era lo que el Braixen parecía para Leon, un ángel, un ángel que producía una sensación muy extraña dentro de él, casi como si ya lo conociera, pero eso era ridículo, Leon nunca había visto a ese Braixen en su vida

El Braixen examino rápidamente el salón, también parecía ser nuevo en la escuela, miro a todos los alumnos, y por un momento, las miradas de ambos conectaron, haciendo sentir una extraña sensación de calidez en los corazones de ambos y un golpe eléctrico subir por sus cuerpos, el Braixen se sonrojo y desvió su mirada hacia el suelo, haciendo sentir a Leon culpable, quizás ahora el Braixen pensaba que él era un raro… mierda…

Inmediatamente después del Braixen entro el profesor, un Mawile que no se veía de unos veinticinco años, se presentó y les explico que sería su profesor en la mayoría de las materias, pero Leon no le presto mucha atención, el Braixen le producía demasiada curiosidad para siquiera pensar en otra cosa

 **(…)**

 _ **So darling, darling stand by me**_

 _ **Oh, stand by me**_

 _ **Oh, stand now**_

 _ **Stand by me**_

 _ **Stand by me**_

Leon no podía negarlo, al contrario de Quill el cual se aseguraba de escribir todo lo que el profesor decía en su cuaderno con tapa de Jirachi, él estaba demasiado ocupado mirando al Braixen para prestar atención a las clases del Mawile

Cuando miraba al Braixen sentía su corazón latir mas rápido, ¿Acaso había caído enamorado?, no, no había manera, Leon nunca había sentido algo así por un pokémon macho… aunque para ser honestos tampoco nunca había sentido algo así por una pokémon hembra… ¡Pero aun así!, no es posible que él hubiera caído en el amor a primera vista, eso era algo que solamente ocurría en las novelas y series juveniles, no era algo que de verdad ocurriese… Leon intentaba negar que se había enamorado del Braixen, solamente verlo le producía mariposas en el estómago, era una sensación tan desesperanzadora y tan hermosa al mismo tiempo, lo más probable era que el Braixen nunca reciprocara sus sentimientos, después de todo, probablemente era heterosexual, como la mayoría de los pokémons… pero simplemente verlo hacia que Leon se pasara miles de cuentos en su mente, tenerlo a su lado, tomarlo de la mano, ir al cine juntos, bailar con el… Leon descubrió finalmente lo que significaba estar enamorado

Cada cierto tiempo el Braixen miraba hacia atrás, encontrándose con la mirada de Leon y luego volvía a mirar hacia adelante, cada vez sonrojándose más, y aun así Leon no podía parar de mirarlo, se hubiera acercado a él si no fuera por el Buizel que estaba a su lado, con el cual cada cierto tiempo hablaba y reía… bueno, al menos saber que el Braixen había hecho un amigo lo ponía contento, además, el Buizel le provocaba una sensación la cual el Lucario no podía descifrar

"Parece que estas bastante atento a ese Braixen" una voz saco a Leon de sus pensamientos, miro al lado donde provenía la voz, un Zoroark lo miraba con una sonrisa levemente burlona "Entonces… ¿Lo invitaras a tu casa y le darás duro o no?"

"N-no estoy enamorado de el…" se excusó Leon, intentando hacer el menor ruido para que el profesor no se diera cuenta de que estaban hablando durante clases "B-bueno… ¡No lo sé!... es una sensación rara" Leon nunca había estado así de vulnerable en su vida

"Bien, tranquilo, no te preocupes, creo que entiendo la sensación a la que te refieres" el Zoroark guiño un ojo, antes de extender su mano "Me llamo Alex, es un gusto conocerte" Leon miro por un momento a Alex, antes de también extender su mano, formando un apretón entre ellos "¿Tu nombre es?"

"Me llamo Leon" respondió el Lucario, y esa misma sensación tan conocida y tan extraña volvió a su cuerpo, la misma sensación que tuvo al conocer a su hermanastro por primera vez, y la misma sensación que tuvo al ver al Buizel

"Bueno, un gusto conocerte Leon" dijo Alex con una sonrisa "Veo que eres nuevo aquí… déjame decirte, la primera vez que te vi supe que eras un pokémon interesante, por lo que sabía que debía conocerte lo antes posible" el Lucario levanto una ceja sorprendido al escuchar las palabras de Alex "Espero que podamos ser buenos amigos…"

"Permíteme Leon, pero quiero que sepas algo…" otra voz sorprendió a Leon, esta venia del asiento que estaba al lado del de Alex, la cabeza de un Servine y mirando a Leon un poco enojado "…Este Zoroark ya tiene pareja, así que no intentes quitármelo…"

"Ah cállate, que solo estoy intentando hacer amigos, que tu más bien que nadie sabes que nos faltan algunos" Alex dijo dejando salir una pequeña risita "Mejor vuelve a tus cosas antes de que tenga que ir a tu casa a castigarte~" Alex dijo con una sonrisa pervertida sorprendiendo a Leon levemente

"¡Ni lo intentes!" el Servine se cruzó de brazos, sonrojándose al escuchar las palabras de Alex "La última vez que estuviste en mi casa mi madre me dijo que tenía ser menos ruidoso, que amaba que tuviera novio pero que ella no soportaría escuchar mis gemidos… ¡Así que no!, ¡La próxima vez será en tu casa!"

"¡Hecho!" respondió Alex

"Bien, me alegra saber que ti- ¡OYE!, ¡DEJA DE TOQUETEARME!, ¡QUE ESTAMOS EN CLASES!" grito-susurro Serv una vez sintió las manos de Alex pasar por su estómago, haciéndolo avergonzarse temiendo que alguien más los viera, pero lamentablemente, Leon presenciaba la situación con curiosidad

"Aw, que aburrido eres… tendré que castigarte el doble en tu casa~, sin peros…" Serv iba a reclamar, pero al escuchar las palabras de Alex simplemente retomo su atención al profesor, todavía ruborizado "Por cierto, él es Serv, supongo que ya lo conociste"

"¿Ustedes son…?" Leon no alcanzo a terminar su pregunta

"Sip, somos novios" respondió Alex un poco orgulloso de sí mismo "Desde hace un tiempo, Serv fue un milagro en mi vida y lo amo con todo mi corazón, aunque puede que a veces sea un poco aburrido…" Alex agarro la silla de Serv y la acerco un poco más a el sin dificultad

"No soy aburrido… cállate…" fue lo único que dijo Serv, sin despegar su mirada del pizarrón donde el profesor anotaba diferentes cosas

"Si, si claro… en fin, espero que disfrutes esta escuela, si algún día quieres salir o ir a mi casa házmelo saber, supongo que yo y Serv podremos limpiar un poco nuestra agenda para tener un poco de espacio para pasar un rato agradable contigo, puedes invitar a tu hermano si quieres…" dijo Alex, apuntando a Quill, el cual estaba demasiado ocupado tomando notas para escuchar la conversación

"Claro, lo tendré en cuenta" Leon respondió a la invitación de Alex con una sonrisa "Puede que Quill y yo necesitemos un poco de amigos, no conocemos a nadie por estos lugares…"

"Bueno, puede que sea bastante difícil conseguir amigos por acá" Serv volvió a hablar "Especialmente tu hermano, parece ser bastante rarito…" eso fue lo único que Quill alcanzo a escuchar, mirando a Serv un poco enojado, el cual le saco la lengua burlón

"No le hagan caso, suele ser bastante cruel pero intenta ser amistoso… en su propia manera especial, en la parte más profunda de su corazón es alguien amable y cariñoso… especialmente cuando lo pongo en su lugar~" Alex miro de reojo a Serv, el cual tembló al escuchar estas palabras, no quería quedarse sin caminar de nuevo

"Bien, entonces… te aviso cuando podamos juntarnos" Leon dijo, todas las palabras que Alex y Serv intercambiaban entre ellos hacían que le dieran más ganas de conocerlos más a fondo, no les molestaría poder llamarlos amigos

"Claro, tu solo házmelo saber" Alex guiño un ojo, antes de finalmente recobrar la mirada hacia las explicaciones del profesor

Leon tenía planeado hacer lo mismo, pero el Braixen volvió a tomar toda su atención, Leon no pudo evitar dedicarse todo el día a mirar a Braix como si este fuera una obra de arte, una obra de arte a la cual nunca querría despegarle los ojos

 **(…)**

Las horas pasaron rápido para el Lucario mientras miraba al Braixen, ni siquiera noto cuando el timbre sonó por novena vez en el día, indicando que las clases ya había terminado, la voz de Quill sacándolo de sus pensamientos e indicándole que debían volver a casa, y preguntándole porque tenía la mirada tan perdida desde hace horas, Leon no supo responderle al Quilava sin sonar como un idiota enamorado

Los seis pokémons avanzaron por la multitud que se amontonaba en la salida esperando los buses, y comenzaron a caminar, Leon lamentándose levemente no haber visto al Braixen en la salida, era como si con solo verlo quisiera saber todo sobre el

"¿Cómo estuvo este primer día de clases?" pregunto Quill, un poco confundido a ver a Leon absorto en sus pensamientos, caminaba con una mirada perdida y una sonrisa tonta

"B-bien… estuvo bastante bien…" Leon sacudió su cabeza, volviendo al mundo real por primera vez en el día "…Um… el profesor se veía bastante agradable… y la escuela era bonita… sip, me gusto" Leon dijo lo que se le venía a la cabeza, todo con una sonrisa nerviosa para que el Quilava no pensara otra cosa "¿Y tú?, ¿Cómo estuvo tu primer día de clases?"

"Meh… pensé que iba a ser mucho peor" Quill se encogió de hombros, ignorando todos los signos que indicaban que el Lucario estaba mintiendo "Al menos parece que todos nuestros compañeros son agradables… bueno… excepto por ese Servine..."

"Hablando de eso, ¿Quieres uno de estos días pasar un poco de tiempo con ellos dos?" pregunto Leon, mirando a Quill el cual puso una mueca de dolor al siquiera pasar tiempo con el Servine que se había burlado de el "Vamos, tenemos una oportunidad para hacer amistades y no podemos desaprovecharla, nos hacen falta amigos…"

"No lo sé Leon…" respondió Quill un poco indeciso "Ese Servine dijo que parecía un raro… ¡Y yo no soy un rarito!... no se ve como un pokémon muy agradable que digamos…"

"Aw, pero ya escuchaste lo que dijo su novio, Serv nunca se burla enserio, solo lo hace para bromear un rato…" las palabras de Leon hicieron que Quill rodara sus ojos

"¿Y además se llama Serv?, ese es un nombre tan estúpido y poco original" respondió molesto el Quilava

"Puedo hablar con Alex y decirle que le diga a Serv que no te moleste… ¿de acuerdo?" dijo Leon, intentando llegar a un acuerdo con Quill "Además, si él te molesta, solamente respóndele, no dejes que te gane… pero si no puedes, nos aseguraremos de que Alex los mantenga a raya… ¿Qué dices?, ¿Intentemos formar nuevas amistades?"

Quill lo pensó por un momento, pero al ver lo insistente que era Leon tuvo que ceder "Bien… bien, quizás podamos intentarlo, después de todo el Zoroark se veía como un pokémon bastante agradable"

"¡Bien!" Leon coloco un brazo alrededor de Quill, con una sonrisa en su rostro "Me asegurare de que consigamos buenas amistades y no estemos solos nunca más en nuestras vidas" Quill también tuvo que sonreír, Leon se veía bastante emocionado

"Heh… gracias Leon" los dos pokémons siguieron caminado hasta llegar a casa, donde fueron recibidos por la lluvia de preguntas que tenían ambos de sus padres sobre la escuela, aunque lo único que querían ellos era descansar un poco, oh, la vida del adolescente promedio era tan estresante

 **(…)**

Leon no podía creer lo que estaba ocurriendo, había soñado con el Braixen de sus sueños, estaba acostado a su lado, mirando sus ojos, perdiéndose en ellos, tomando su mano y entrelazando sus dedos con los de él, disfrutando de su presencia, y aunque no quisiera admitirlo, había disfrutado el sueño

¡Todo esto era culpa de las hormonas!, según Leon las hormonas a flor de piel eran las únicas responsables de que esto le estuviera ocurriendo, ¿Por qué el mundo tenía que ser tan cruel?, ¿Por qué no podía simplemente ir a la escuela y prestar atención sin que su mirada se depositara en ese Braixen caído de los cielos?, ¡Era una sensación horrible!, ¡Horrible y hermosa al mismo tiempo!, y eso era lo que más le molestaba a Leon

El segundo día de clases fue prácticamente una repetición del primero, llego al salón con Quill, se sentaron en los mismos asientos de ayer, llego el Braixen, y no pudo prestar atención a clases en todo el día porque estaba demasiado ocupado mirándolo, decidido a sonreírle en cuanto este lo mirara, cosa que para su maldita suerte no ocurrió, aunque hubieron algunos detalles que no había notado el primer día

El más importante de ellos era su sonrisa, el Braixen estaba hablando con el Buizel a su lado y por alguna razón una sonrisa se formó en su rostro, en ese momento Leon sintió un flechazo atravesar su corazón, ¡Es que era demasiado hermoso!, ¡Tan tierno!, lo que más quería en el mundo era poder despertar todos los días con esa sonrisa a su lado… aunque él no estaba enamorado del Braixen, claro que no, no lo estaba, eran solo las hormonas jugándole bromas, o así intentaba convencerse el Lucario así mismo

Ese mismo día, una vez las clases terminaron y el Braixen estuvo fuera de su vista, Leon le pregunto a Alex si podía ir a su casa, que había hablado con Quill y sería bastante genial pasar un rato con ellos, Alex lo miro por un momento, y asintió con una sonrisa "Claro, no creo que a Serv le moleste tener un poco de compañía" fue lo que dijo, antes de avisarle a Serv, el cual para la sorpresa de Leon y Quill, simplemente se encogió de hombros y dijo que no tenía problemas

 **(…)**

 _ **If the sky that we look upon should tumble and fall**_

 _ **Or the mountain should crumble to the sea**_

 _ **I won't cry, I won't cry**_

 _ **No, I won't shed a tear**_

 _ **Just as long as you stand, stand by me**_

Los cuatro pokémons caminaron por el pueblo dado que Alex dijo que su casa estaba a unos diez minutos de caminata, el camino lo hicieron hablando y riendo entre ellos de diferentes cosas, esas conversaciones de temas ridículos que es bastante común entre adolescentes, y Leon pudo notar que al igual que Quill, hablar con Alex y Serv era como hablar con viejos amigos, las conversaciones fluían rápidamente, y no se producía ningún silencio incomodo

"Entonces… ¿Tu y Quill son hermanastros?" pregunto Serv con cierta curiosidad

"Si, mi padre y su madre decidieron que querían vivir juntos, y por eso estamos acá" respondió Quill con una sonrisa, aunque en su mente esperando que Serv hiciera algún comentario burlón

"Um, ya veo…" dijo Alex, los seis pokémons finalmente se detuvieron delante de una casa, la cual no era muy diferente a la de Leon y Quill, era de color blanco y a juzgar por la altura de esta también era de dos pisos "En fin…" Alex se acercó a la puerta y coloco la llave en la cerradura de esta, girándola y abriendo la puerta, antes de hacer un ademan para que los otros tres entraran "Mi casa es su casa" Serv fue el primero en entrar, mientras que Leon y Quill se miraron por un momento antes de seguirlo, una vez todos estuvieron dentro, Alex cerró la puerta, los dos invitados examinaron la casa rápidamente, todos los muebles eran de estilo antiguo, el color marrón siendo prominente en el lugar "Parece que mi mamá no está en casa… en fin, este no es el lugar importante, ¡Vamos a mi habitación!" el Zoroark subió las escaleras con cierta emoción, quedándose parado en la mitad de ellas al ver que los otros tres no subían "¿Qué esperan?, ¡Vamos!"

Serv dejo salir una pequeña risa al ver a Alex tan emocionado, antes de seguirlo por las escaleras, una vez más Quill y Leon se miraron los unos a los otros, antes de seguir a los dos pokémons por las escaleras, llegando a un pasillo que tenía dos habitaciones, sin hacer ninguna pregunta, siguieron a Alex, el cual había entrado a la habitación que se encontraba en el lado de la derecha

Los dos pokémons se sorprendieron al ver el interior de la habitación del Alex, era extremadamente diferente a los otros lugares de la casa, habían cosas botadas por todo el suelo, tales como envoltorios, algunos lápices, e incluso condones usados, el desorden contrastando con el orden del resto de la casa, en las paredes habían diferentes posters de bandas agresivas que Leon y Quill no conocían, también había una ventana pero esta estaba tapada con cortinas, la luz que entraba al lugar siendo mínima, dándole a la habitación la apariencia de una habitación de adolescente cliché, a un costado del lugar había una cama, que más que cama era simplemente un colchón en el suelo con sabanas desordenadas, mientras que en otro costado, también en el suelo, había una pequeña televisión que parecía ser extremadamente antigua, y conectada a esta había una consola de videojuegos

"¡Bienvenidos a mi habitación!, les daré un pequeño tour…" Alex primero apunto al colchón en el suelo "Este es el lugar donde duermo, y también el lugar donde me aseguro de hacer mío a Serv al menos dos veces a Serv" explico Alex con una sonrisa pervertida, ganándose una mirada furiosa del Servine "Y esta…" Alex apunto a la televisión y a la consola "Esta es la razón por la que sigo vivo… lo que me permite seguir adelante, ¡Jugar videojuegos con mi novio!" dijo Alex con una sonrisa

"Entonces… ¿Lo único que hacen en esta habitación es jugar videojuegos juntos?" pregunto Quill, el cual esperaba más del lugar "¿Eso es todo?"

"Eso, y cada algunos minutos nos tomamos descansos para tener sexo… pero si, esa es nuestra rutina diaria" respondió Serv a la pregunta del Quilava "¿No es el sueño de todo pokémon tener una habitación para hacer lo que sea?"

"De hecho… no suena tan mal" respondió Quill, examino la habitación una vez más, de hecho no parecía ser tan mala idea pasar todo el día en ella

"Si, opino lo mismo, no se ve como un lugar tan malo para relajarse después de la escuela" Alex sonrió al escuchar las palabras de Leon

"¡Me alegra escuchar eso!, ¡Este será su nuevo centro de entretención!, ¡Siempre que puedan nos juntaremos aquí a hablar y jugar videojuegos!, ¿Qué les parece?" pregunto Alex con emoción, al poder conseguir a dos potenciales amigos, Quill y Leon se miraron, y asintieron, haciendo al Zoroark aún más feliz "¡Bien!, ¡Prometo que siempre se divertirán acá!"

"Espera…" Serv interrumpió la celebración de Alex "… ¿Eso significa que no vamos a tener más privacidad?, ¿Entonces cómo vamos a...? ya sabes, ¿Tener sexo?" pregunto Serv un poco inquieto al escuchar las palabras de Alex

"No te preocupes, la privacidad acá nunca ha sido un obstáculo, ¿No es así pequeña mascota?" pregunto Alex con una sonrisa que Serv ya conocía de memoria "Tu más bien que nadie sabe qué hacemos cuando vamos a los baños de la escuela juntos~, o todas las veces que le hemos pedido a tu mamá que te deje quedarte a dormir conmigo~" las mejillas de Serv se prendieron de un color extremadamente rojo al escuchar estas palabras "El hecho de que haya gente acá durante las tardes no impedirá nada, así que no te preocupes" termino de hablar Alex guiñándole un ojo al avergonzado Servine "En fin, ustedes pónganse cómodos en el colchón, intenten no tocar ninguna de las manchas blancas que hay… yo buscare otro par de controles para que todos podamos jugar, Serv, tu anda a buscar la comida, ¿sí?"

"Claro, v-voy de inmediato" el Servine, todavía sonrojado, salió de la habitación y se dirigió a la cocina, ya sabía en qué lugar estaba los snacks y comestibles en esta casa, ya la conocía de memoria. Mientras tanto, los dos invitados se sentaron en el colchón, Quill asegurándose de no sentarse en esas manchas blancas que Alex ya había mencionado

"No saben lo mucho que me alegra que les haya gustado lo que yo y Serv llamamos 'la habitación de amor'… aunque supongo que ahora que ustedes dos vendrán más seguido tendremos que cambiarle el nombre" decía el Zoroark mientras buscaba en uno de los cajones en su closet el par de controles que faltaba "¿Se les ocurre alguna idea?"

"Que tal… ¿Habitación de los amigos?" expreso Quill su idea

"¿O habitación de los videojuegos?" dijo Leon después de Quill, intentando ayudar con el mejor nombre

"…Eh… quizás solamente deberíamos dejarle el nombre de 'habitación del amor', ¿Cuál es el punto de arreglar algo que no está roto?" Alex respondió, no muy convencidos de la originalidad de sus dos invitados "¡Los encontré!" Alex levanto los dos controles por los cables y se los mostro a los dos pokémons, inmediatamente llego Serv con distintas bolsas de papitas y otros comestibles, teniendo que cerrar la puerta con sus pies dado que todas sus manos las tenía ocupadas, las dejo caer en el suelo y se sentó a un lado de los dos pokémons, acto seguido Alex también se dejó caer en el colchón, prendiendo la consola

El resto del día lo pasaron jugando y hablando entre ellos, conociéndose mucho más a fondo, lo que le gustaba a cada uno de ellos, sus historias de vida, como Alex y Serv se conocieron, entre otras cosas. Ese día, Leon pudo sentir que Alex y Serv eran los primeros dos pokémons, además de Quill, que el podía considerar amigos, dando comienzo a esta hermosa amistad.

 **(…)**

Los días en su nueva vida pasaron rápidamente, Leon finalmente aprendió a dejar de mirar al Braixen como un tonto durante toda la clase y comenzar a prestar más atención a las clases, porque reprobar significaba tener que repetir el grado, y eso significaría no estar cerca del Braixen que el tanto apreciaba, lo hacía desde lejos, pero lo hacia

Cada vez que había un trabajo, Quill, Serv, Alex y Leon eran juntos, aunque Leon se lamentaba no tener el valor para acercarse al Braixen y preguntarle si querían ser juntos, pero bueno, ya iba a llegar el momento, o eso era lo que esperaba Leon

Por otro lado, la amistad con Serv y Alex se hacía más grande mientras más pasaban los días, siempre después de clases pasaban a la casa de Alex, donde se dedicaban a jugar videojuegos como era costumbre, la habitación tenía una propiedad muy extraña, que hacía sentir a los dos pokémons como si el tiempo volara, salían de la escuela a las tres de la tarde, y tenían cuatro horas para estar ahí antes de tener que volver a ayudar a la madre de Leon a preparar la cena, pero la mayoría de las veces, esas cuatro horas parecían apenas unos minutos, indicando lo mucho que disfrutaban estar los cuatro juntos

Los meses pasaron, y la repetitiva pero divertida rutina se repetía, Leon y Quill salían de la escuela, esperaban en la entrada a Serv y Alex, y una vez estaban los cuatro comenzaban a caminar hacia "la habitación del amor", sin embargo, un día Quill tenía una idea completamente diferente en su cabeza

"Um… ¿Leon?" ambos pokémons se encontraban afuera de la escuela, esperando que Serv y Alex también salieran, Leon lo miro, indicándole que le estaba prestando atención "No creo que pueda ir hoy a la casa de Leon…" dijo un poco inquieto el Quilava, confundiendo al Quilava

"¿Qué?, ¿Por qué?" pregunto Leon confundido

"Bueno… eh… y-yo…" Quill comenzó a tropezarse en sus palabras, no esperaba que Leon le preguntara la razón de porque no podía ir "Es que… yo… ¡Tengo que estudiar!, si, exactamente eso" respondió con una sonrisa nerviosa "Si quiero que me vaya b-bien… debo estudiar" Quill asintió con su cabeza, como si eso corroborara lo que decía

"Um… ¿Seguro que no puedes ir?, no será lo mismo sin ti…" pregunto Leon levantando una ceja, no muy convencido de las razones de Quill

"N-no… lo siento, ¡El estudio siempre viene primero!" Quill dejo salir una pequeña risa nerviosa, confundiendo aún más al Lucario

"Bueno… si tú lo dices…" Leon se encogió de hombros, mientras que una sonrisa eufórica se formaba en los labios del Quilava "Supongo que nos vemos a la hora de cena…"

"¡Claro que sí!, ¡Nos vemos!, tengo que ir a buscar unas cosas dentro de la escuela, ¡Muchas gracias!" Quill comenzó a correr hacia la escuela, dejando al confundido Lucario atrás "¡Nos vemos después!, ¡Adiós!" gritaba mientras corría

Leon se quedó estupefacto por unos segundos, pero luego simplemente se encogió de hombros, era obvio que Quill estaba mintiendo, pero si no quería decirle porque debía ser algo confidencial que no le podía a contar a nadie, con que Quill se mantuviera alejado de cosas peligrosas, todo estaba bien, después de todo… el castigo que se llevaría si algo malo le pasaba a su hermanastro… ni siquiera quería pensar en eso

Unos minutos después, Alex y Serv salieron de la escuela, Alex con su brazo envuelto alrededor de la cadera de Serv, mostrando clara dominancia sobre el "Bien, ya podemos irnos…" hablo Alex, antes de darse cuenta de la inconsistencia "Espera… ¿Dónde está Quill?"

"Dijo que no podría venir, que tenía que estudiar" respondió Leon, aunque sabía que esto era mentira

"Pero… no hay ningún examen estos días…" dijo Serv, desconfiado de las palabras de Leon

"Eso fue lo que me dijo a mi" Leon se encogió de hombros, haciéndole saber a Serv que él no estaba mintiendo

"Bueno, supongo que solamente se sentía mal o le dolía el estómago, y le dio un poco vergüenza decir eso, así que tuvo que mentir, quizás quiera venir el otro día" hablo Alex, y los otros pokémons le encontraron la razón, Quill podía ser un poco rarito "En fin, no perdamos ningún segundo más, ¡Vamos!" los otros dos asintieron, y como todos los días, comenzaron a caminar hacia la casa de Alex, a aprovechar lo que quedaba del día de la mejor manera posible, flojeando enfrente de una televisión y comiendo comida chatarra

Los meses pasaron, y la presencia de Quill en la casa de Alex era una ruleta, habían semanas en las que iba todos los días, y semanas en las que iba solo una o dos veces, cada vez dando excusas diferentes, que se sentía mal, que estaba cansado y quería dormir un rato, que le dolía un diente, entre otras excusas… Leon nunca le pregunto lo que hacía cuando no iba a la casa de Alex, no quería entrometerse en cosas que no le incumbían, con que Quill estuviera a salvo todo estaba bien, pero aun así, la sonrisa nerviosa de Quill cada vez que decía que no podía ir lo inquietaba un poco

Un día, luego de pasar tres horas en la casa de Alex, volvió a su casa con los ojos todavía acostumbrados a la oscuridad de la habitación del Zoroark, una vez entro a su hogar, fue recibido por su madre, la cual expresaba furia en su rostro y llevaba una cuchara en su mano derecha, haciendo temer a Leon lo peor, a su lado estaba el Typhlosion, padre de Quill, el cual miraba a la Lucario con un poco de miedo

"¡Leon!, ¡Al fin llegaste!, ¿Dónde está tu hermano?" pregunto su madre, moviendo la mano con la cual agarraba la cuchara casi en un movimiento amenazador "¿No se supone que ustedes dos siempre vuelven juntos?, ¡No me digas que me lo perdiste!"

"Mamá, Quill no es un objeto… él me dijo que…" Leon intento recordar cual fue la excusa que Quill había elegido este día "…Me dijo que se le había quedado un lápiz en la escuela, y que no podría acompañarme a la casa de Alex porque debía buscarlo, porque era su lápiz favorito" Leon dijo con una voz que hacía notar que era la razón mas estúpida que había escuchado en su vida

"¡¿Esa es tu mejor excusa Leon?!" pregunto su madre, estupefacta a lo que su hijo acababa de decir "¡Él es tu hermano Leon!, ¡Y debes cuidarlo como tal!, ¡No puedes simplemente abandonarlo!, ¡Anda a buscarlo inmediatamente y vuelve antes del almuerzo!"

"Querida…" el Typhlosion intento hacer calmar a la Lucario, poniendo una mano en su hombro "Quill probablemente llegara en cualquier momento, no es necesario que envíes a Leon a buscarlo, Quill es lo suficientemente grande y maduro para no meterse en problemas…"

"Si mamá, no es necesario que te preocupes tanto, siempre hago mi mayor esfuerzo para cuidar a Quill, si supiera que se está metiendo en líos yo sería el primero en ayudarlo" Leon dijo con una sonrisa de tranquilidad al ver que su madre no lo enviaría afuera, sin embargo el rostro de su madre no cambio, aun enojada iba a volver a hablar, pero en cuanto abrió la boca el timbre de la casa sonó, terminando con la discusión y haciendo que los tres pokémons miraran hacia la puerta, dado que Leon era el que estaba más cerca de ella, se acercó y abrió la puerta, los tres pokémons dentro de la casa abriendo los ojos como platos al ver quienes estaban detrás de ella

Quill había llegado con un invitado, un Buizel apenas unos centímetros más bajo que el Quilava y con unos ojos azules extremadamente tiernos, pero eso no era lo que había impactado a la familia, si no que Quill y el Quilava venían de la mano, el Buizel venía con una gran sonrisa, pero Quill venia sonrojado

"Um… h-hola…" Quill dijo avergonzado, dentro suyo buscando todo el valor para revelarle las noticias a los demás "Papá… mamá… Leon… e-este es mi novio…" Quill temblaba en su lugar, mientras hablaba del Buizel que tenía a su lado "Eh… últimamente he pasado algunos días con el… y… decidimos que lo mejor sería que se los p-presentara… y que cenara con nosotros… si eso no es problema" Leon finalmente entendió el comportamiento del Quilava últimamente, ¡Estaba enamorado!, eso era bastante tierno

"¡Hola papá de Haze!, ¡Hola mamá de Quill!, ¡Hola Leon!" saludo el Buizel agitando su mano en el aire, aunque la situación era incomoda el no borraba la gran e inocente sonrisa de su rostro "¡Es un gusto finalmente conocerlos!, Quill me ha contado muchas cosas buenas de ustedes, ¡Especialmente de ti Leon!"

"¿Oh?, ¿Lo ha hecho?" pregunto Leon, rascándose la cabeza con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro, sin poder evitar sentirse un poco orgulloso "Me alegra escuchar eso, es un gusto conocerte Haze"

"Entonces… ¿P-puede quedarse a cenar?" preguntó Quill a sus padres, los cuales todavía no borraban sus expresiones impactadas de su rostro, especialmente su padre, el cual no se esperaba que Quill fuera gay

"S-si… claro que si Quill, será un honor tener a Haze almorzando con nosotros" hablo la madre de Leon una vez trago toda la información "Terminare de preparar la cena…" iba a comenzar a caminar hacia la cocina, pero vio que el padre de Quill estaba petrificado, con sus ojos abiertos como platos "…¿Por qué no me acompañas a preparar la comida?, ¿sí?" le pregunto al Typhlosion, antes de tomarlo de la mano y llevárselo con ella, dejando a los tres pokémons solos

"Um… Leon…" Quill hablo una vez sus padres desaparecieron en la cocina "Perdón por mentirte sobre porque no podía ir a la casa de Alex… no pensé que te tomarías bien la noticia de que estoy saliendo con un chico…" decía el Quilava mirando al suelo, Leon solo lo miro con una sonrisa compasiva

"Nah, no te preocupes por eso Quill, entiendo perfectamente que querías mantenerlo un secreto, pero me alegro de finalmente conocer a la persona que te ha robado tanto tiempo" respondió Leon con una pequeña sonrisa, esta vez mirando al Buizel que tomaba la mano de Quill, y no pensaba soltarla "¿Cómo se conocieron?"

"Fue solamente coincidencia, Quill se acercó a mí y me pregunto si le podía ayudar con las clases, que había algunas cosas que no entendía, yo le dije que claro, que no había ningún problema y que podríamos juntarnos durante algunos recesos" Haze conto la historia con una sonrisa "Y bueno, los días pasaron, estudiábamos casi a diario, y un día me pregunto si quería salir con el después de clase, ¡Y yo obviamente acepte!... creo que finalmente descubrí como se siente el amor a primera vista" Leon rio, el también entendía como era ese tipo de amor

"¿Tú le pediste salir?" pregunto Leon, dándole un pequeño golpe en el hombro al Quilava "¿Desde cuando eres un casanova?" dijo con una pequeña risa el Lucario, haciendo sonrojar a Quill, el cual volvió a dirigir su mirada al suelo

"E-ehh… no sé, y-yo solamente vi la oportunidad y la aproveche supongo" respondió Quill con una risa nerviosa "E-en fin… siento estar tan avergonzado y asustado… e-es solo que… no espere que el día que pudiera presentarles a Haze llegaría, y se siente tan raro…"

"¡No te preocupes!" Haze abrazo a su novio, colocando su cabeza en su pecho "Tu tomate todo el tiempo que necesites, puede tomar un tiempo acostumbrarse"

"Si, como dice tu novio, esto debe ser bastante difícil para ti, solamente tómatelo con calma" añadió Leon, con una sonrisa cálida en su rostro

"G-gracias chicos…" los brazos de Quill temblaban, pero aun así pudo abrazar al Buizel "Muchas gracias…"

"¡Chicos!, ¡La cena esta lista!" la voz de la madre de Leon interrumpió el momento, y ahí los tres pokémons se dieron cuenta que toda la situación les había dado un poco de hambre, especialmente a Quill, el cual era el más nervioso de los tres

 **(…)**

La cena paso rápidamente para todos, Leon y sus padres pudieron conocer más a fondo de Haze, el cual era prácticamente el alma de la fiesta dado que todo lo que decía lo decía con una felicidad que nunca habían visto en un pokémon, y al final del día, el padre de Quill pudo aceptar a Haze como parte de la familia

Durante la cena, Leon tuvo la mejor idea que ha tenido en toda su vida, sintiéndose un poco idiota por no haberlo pensado antes. Eso sí, tenía que esperar el momento perfecto para poner su plan en marcha, el cual llego cuando la madre de Leon le pidió a la familia que ayudaran a repartir el postre, Quill se levantó a ayudar, dejando a Leon y a Haze solos en la mesa, dándole a Leon poco tiempo antes de que su madre lo llamara flojo por no haberse levantado

"Um… Haze…" pregunto Leon, llamando la atención del Buizel

"¿Qué ocurre Leon?" pregunto Haze con una sonrisa

"Tu… te sientas con un Braixen, ¿Cierto?" al escuchar esto, los ojos del Buizel se iluminaron

"¡Sí!, ¡Su nombre es Braix!, me alegra que hayas preguntado, él siempre está hablando de ti" Leon se sorprendió al escuchar sus palabras, los ojos que brillaban en felicidad ahora eran los de el

"¿D-de verdad?" pregunto Leon, ¡Ahora existía una pequeña posibilidad de que los sentimientos fueran mutuos!, ¡Era como un sueño hecho realidad! "¿Q-que ha dicho de mí?"

"Bueno… piensa que eres lindo" respondió Haze, intentando recordar algunas de las miles de cosa que el Braixen ha dicho "Dice que le gustaría invitarte a salir, pero no tiene el valor para hacerlo… entre otras cosas, siempre cuando habla de ti su voz cambia a una tan risueña, es bastante tierno verlo"

"Wow…" Leon se hecho en la silla mirando al techo, escuchar que Braix de verdad hablaba así del significaba tanto para el "Haze… ¿Crees que si lo invito a salir acepte?" pregunto seriamente, esta era la última pregunta que necesitaba saber

"¿También estás enamorado de el?, ¡Eso es genial!" dijo Haze moviéndose en su silla en alegría "¡Claro que va a aceptar!, ¡Ese es su sueño más grande!, le encantaría pasar tiempo contigo" Leon suspiro aliviado, su corazón latiendo a una velocidad que él no creía posible, y eso que ni siquiera estaba cerca del Braixen del que hablaban

"Bien, solamente eso quería saber… voy a levantarme a ayudar, ¿sí?" Haze asintió, y Leon se levantó, sentía que si seguía sentado en la silla iba a explotar de emoción, necesitaba caminar un poco y procesar toda la información que el Buizel le había dado, estaba tan cerca, tan cerca de cumplir ese sueño que parecía ser construido por el destino, ese Braixen que era tan conocido y tan desconocido para el al mismo tiempo… tan cerca de finalmente poder conocerlo

 **(…)**

Hoy era el día en el que Leon se acercaría al Braixen y lo invitaría a salir, una vez se levanto fue directamente al baño a prepararse para la escuela, y al verse al espejo no pudo evitar verse radiante, ¿Quién se podría resistir a el?, ¡Braix estaba enamorado de el!... ese nombre, Braix, tan familiar y desconocido al mismo tiempo, pero algo que Leon no podía negar era que era un nombre hermoso

Bajo por las escaleras, encontrándose con Quill ya sentado en la mesa como era costumbre, el cual lo miro raro al ver la sonrisa de felicidad que el Lucario llevaba en el rostro. Leon comió rápido y obligo a que el Quilava también desayunara rápido, dado que según él, no quería llegar tarde a la escuela, confundiendo a Quill aún más, dado que él sabía que todavía tenían media hora para llegar

Pero en cuanto abrieron la puerta, toda la emoción y confianza del Lucario desapareció, el cielo estaba completamente gris cubierto por grandes nubes del mismo color, el cielo muerto dejando caer grandes gotas de lluvia que caían al suelo y formaban charcos dándole al pueblo un toque fúnebre

"Oh, no sabía que estaba lloviendo… vuelvo de inmediato, voy a buscar paraguas" Quill dijo antes de volver a entrar a la casa, dejando al ahora triste Lucario en el marco de la puerta, era como si el mundo le estuviera diciendo que este no era el mejor momento para invitar a su enamorado a salir, después de todo, ¿A que lo podría invitar con tanta lluvia?, ¿Al cine?, esa no era la mejor idea para una primera cita… Leon suspiro, quizás debía posponer su idea por un tiempo, al menos hasta que el sol volviera a sonreírle y le diera toda la confianza para hablar con el Braixen

 **(…)**

"¿Quill te dijo que iba a venir?" Leon, Alex y Serv se encontraban en la entrada de la escuela, todos ellos con paraguas color negro "¿Esta vez no te dio ninguna excusa para no venir?" preguntaba el Zoroark, mientras esperaban que el Quilava saliera de la escuela

"No, esta vez me dijo que si quería venir" confirmo el Lucario, con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro "Además, dijo que tenía una pequeña sorpresa para ustedes dos" los otros dos pokémons miraron al Lucario, el cual no dijo nada más para no arruinarla

Unos minutos después, el Quilava apareció por la entrada de la escuela, junto a él estaba Haze, ambos salieron riendo entre ellos, tomados de la mano y compartiendo el mismo paraguas, Serv y Alex los miraron sorprendidos mientras ellos dos se acercaban

"¡Hola chicos!, les presento a Haze" anuncio Quill, una vez estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca de los otros tres

"¡Hola!, ¡Es un gusto conocerlos!" Haze saludo con su característica felicidad y euforia "Ustedes deben ser Serv y Alex, ¡Quill me ha hablado mucho de ustedes!"

"Oh, ¡Es un gusto conocerte Haze!" respondió Alex al saludo del Buizel, también con una gran sonrisa

"¿Quién es el Quill?, ¿Acaso es tu novio?" preguntó el Servine con un tono y sonrisa burlona

"Pues, de hecho, si, es mi novio" respondió Quill con la misma sonrisa burlona, al ver que había hecho callar a Serv

"Oh, ya veo, entonces es un gusto conocerte Haze" esta vez el Servine saludo bien al Buizel

"Hola Haze" Leon también lo saludo, aunque ellos obviamente ya se conocían

"¡Hola Leon!" respondió el Buizel

"Bueno… traje a Haze porque quería preguntarles si el… podía venir con nosotros, me gustaría que lo conocieran mejor, y quien sabe… si todo sale bien puedan ser amigos" Quill dijo, mirando al suelo dado que le parecía un poco raro forzar a Haze en su grupo de amigos "Haze dijo que le encantaría venir, pero no sé si ustedes quieran"

"¡Claro que puede venir!" respondió Alex con una sonrisa "Si es tu novio es completamente bienvenido en nuestra 'habitación del amor', aunque no creo tener ningún videojuego que soporte cinco jugadores… así que tendremos que pasarnos los mandos"

"Ugh… todavía recuerdo cuando esa era nuestra 'habitación del amor' y de nadie más" dijo Serv un poco molesto "Aunque… nunca está de más tener a alguien más en nuestro grupo de amigos…" admitió el Servine "En fin, no perdamos más tiempo, comencemos a caminar antes de que la lluvia empeore" los otro cuatro asintieron, y emprendieron camino hacia la casa de Alex

"Por cierto, ¿Por qué se llama 'habitación del amor'?" pregunto Haze con curiosidad, ladeando su cabeza

"Eh… no creo que quieras saber la historia… es un poco rara y larga" Quill dijo, haciendo su mayor esfuerzo para que Alex y Serv no traumaran a su novio de inmediato

"Pero tenemos tiempo para contarla" Alex dijo guiñándole un ojo al Buizel "Todo comenzó una hermosa noche de verano, cuando yo conocí a este hermoso Servine que tengo a mi lado…" durante el camino Alex conto toda la historia de cómo se conocieron, y por qué el nombre de la habitación "…Y por eso la llamamos habitación del amor, por eso la primera advertencia es que tengas cuidados con las manchas blancas en la cama"

"Oh… ya veo…" respondió el Buizel, el cual tenía los ojos abierto como platos y sus mejillas estaban enrojecidas "B-bueno… supongo que es una historia bastante interesante…" fue lo único que dijo

"Aunque tampoco era necesario que describirías todo lo que hacíamos en esa habitación de manera tan explícita" dijo el Servine, miraba al suelo y también estaba enrojecido, era como si Alex no supiera que era la privacidad

"Nah, no es lo mismo si no cuento la mejor parte de la historia" Alex dijo con esa sonrisa pervertida que tres de los cuatro pokémons ya conocían de memoria "En fin, ya llegamos…" dijo Alex, una vez a lo lejos vio su casa

 **(…)**

 _ **So darling, darling stand by me**_

 _ **Oh, stand by me**_

 _ **Oh, stand now**_

 _ **Stand by me**_

 _ **Stand by me**_

Los días siguieron pasando rápidamente, el clima lentamente empeorando, con tormentas y grandes lluvias que hacían difícil que Leon y Quill no llegaran a la escuela al menos un poco mojados, aumentando la inquietud de Leon cada vez que no podía acercarse e invitar a Braix a una cita, era como si el mundo no se lo permitiese, como si quisiera dejarlo con esa sensación de amor que nunca podría corresponder sin el ambiente correcto

Lo único bueno que ocurrió estas semanas fue la fluida inclusión de Haze en el grupo de amigos, las conversaciones fluían como si fueran viejos amigos, y ya para el tercer día juntos Haze ya era uno de ellos, todos los días al terminar las clases, se dirigían a la casa de Alex, y lentamente aprendían más sobre el nuevo integrante del grupo, aprendieron como los padres de Haze eran millonarios, como él tenía que usar lentes pero no le gustaban entre otras cosas, para la primera semana, todos se habían acostumbrado a su nuevo amigo, y el Buizel finalmente se sentía feliz al tener a no uno, si no cuatro pokémons que podía llamar amigos, en vez de pasar todo el día en casa solo, ahora pasaba todo el día con pokémons con los que se reía y bromeaba, gente que lo quería por lo que era.

El primer día de octubre fue la primera vez en semanas que el sol decidió apiadarse de Leon y apareció en el cielo, esa mañana el despertó, desayuno, y en cuanto salió dejo salir una gran sonrisa al ver los rayos del sol secando los charcos formados por la lluvia en el suelo, ya sabía que significaba esto, era el momento en que debía acercarse al Braixen, conocer a ese pokémon tan conocido y misterioso al mismo tiempo, al ángel de sus sueños.

Ese día las horas parecían días, no pudo sacar su atención del Braixen en todo el día, el cual por alguna razón se veía más radiante y hermoso que nunca, Leon sentía que Braix no era de este mundo, era demasiado lindo para serlo, ¿Desde cuándo se había vuelto tan meloso y cursi?, ¿Eso era un efecto secundario del amor?

Y finalmente, después de lo que parecieron años en la mente de Leon, el noveno timbre sonó, Leon ya le había explicado a Quill que tenía algo que hacer, y que no podría ir a la casa de Alex, por lo que estaba completamente libre para hablar con el Braixen sin que nadie lo molestara. Sin embargo, algo que no había imaginado sucedió, una vez el timbre sonó el Braixen salió del salón inmediatamente, sin darle tiempo a Leon de hablarle

Leon se maldijo a si mismo por no haber pensado en eso antes, e inmediatamente se levantó, agarro su mochila, y siguió al Braixen por la puerta, dejando salir un suspiro desesperanzado al ver al montón de pokémons que se acumulaban el pasillo en dirección a la puerta, perdió al Braixen de vista, pero no iba a dejar que se le escapara tan fácil, esta era su única oportunidad

Se abrió paso por la multitud de pokémons que caminaba hacia la salida, ganándose algunos insultos y miradas de los pokémons que pasaba a llevar, pero eso a él no le importaba ahora, necesitaba buscar al Braixen antes de que este se fuera a casa. Finalmente logro salir de la escuela, y examino toda la salida, el Braixen no se veía por ningún lugar, lo había perdido

Suspiro, golpeándose la cara con la palma de su mano, no era posible, todo esto era su culpa por no haber planeado todo esto mejor, la salida lentamente se llenaba de mas pokémons, lo cual dificultaba aún más la oportunidad de buscar al Braixen, Leon se rindió y se convenció a si mismo de que habría otra oportunidad, iría a la casa de Alex, pero ya había perdido todo los ánimos, prefería ir directamente a casa a dormir un rato para pasar la tristeza

Emprendió camino hacia su casa, su mente nublada con pensamientos del escurridizo Braixen, paso por delante del parque por el que pasaba todas las mañanas, y si no hubiera sido lo suficientemente atento, no hubiera notado al pokémon que se encontraba en este parque, al verlo, Leon pudo jurar como su corazón se detuvo por unos segundos

 _ **And darling, darling stand by me**_

 _ **Oh, stand by me**_

 _ **Oh, stand**_

 _ **Stand by me**_

 _ **Stand by me**_

Metido debajo de una de las bancas, se encontraba un pokémon que Leon ya conocía de pies a cabeza, estaba metido en la banca de forma que lo único que Leon podía ver eran sus piernas, sus pies y su amarilla cola con punta naranja, la cual se sacudía con inquietud, esto era el destino, sí señor, no había otra forma de explicar esta coincidencia, Leon se armó de valor y se acercó a la banca, mientras más se acercaba más podía escuchar los murmullos enojados del Braixen, no pudo evitar divertirse al ver la extraña e infantil escena del Braixen, una vez este comenzó a retroceder todavía murmurando enojado, Leon hablo

"Disculpa… ¿Con quién hablas?" Braix dejo salir un pequeño grito ahogado en sorpresa, el susto haciendo que se levantara y se golpeara la cabeza contra la banca, oh mierda, "¡Lo siento!, ¡Lo siento!... déjame ayudarte" Leon se colocó al lado del Braixen y lo ayudo a levantarse, el Braixen tenía los ojos cerrados en dolor, y se agarraba la cabeza con las manos, sobándose el lugar donde se había golpeado

"E-estoy bien… estoy bien… no te preocupes, c-culpa mía…" dijo el Braixen débilmente, todavía sin abrir los ojos, sintiendo su cabeza palpitar con el impacto, una vez sintió el dolor pasar, abrió sus ojos, dejando salir un grito ahogado al ver al pokémon que tenía delante de él "O-oh… e-eres tu…" Leon pudo notar como las mejillas del Braixen se volvían rojas, eso era algo bueno, ¿Cierto?

"¡H-hola!" Leon no pudo evitar que su voz temblara "Lo siento, pero… ¿Qué estabas buscando allí abajo Braix?" preguntó el Lucario, ganándose una mirada confundida del tierno Braixen

"E-espera… ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?" preguntó el Braixen ladeando su cabeza, confundido por afuera y emocionado por dentro, ¡El Lucario sabia su nombre!, ¡Era un sueño hecho realidad! 

"Eh…" Leon espero que no sonara como un raro ni nada parecido "H-Haze me lo dijo cuándo fue a mi casa… me dijo que tu nombre era Braix"

"Oh… cierto, el novio de Haze es tu hermano" rio Braix, sintiéndose un poco culpable al haber pensado que Leon era un stalker, aunque debía admitirlo, tener un stalker igual sonaba como algo genial "Está buscando mi palo… todos los Braixen tenemos un palo en la cola, y yo en la mañana pase por este parque, y mi palo desapareció…"

"¿Tu palo desapareció?" la nerviosidad de Leon hizo que no pudiera evitar repetir la pregunta "Puedo ayudarte si quieres"

El Braixen volvió a sonrojarse y miro al suelo, con un pie moviendo el césped "N-no es necesario… no quiero hacerte perder el tiempo si mi palo no está acá… después de todo, puede que se me haya quedado en casa" decía el Braixen humildemente, mientras su corazón rogaba que el Lucario se quedara y lo ayudara

"Nah, insisto, déjame ayudarte" dijo Leon con una sonrisa cálida, la cual hizo que Braix sintiera un flechazo en su corazón

"Oh bien, gracias… por cierto, ¿Cómo te llamas?" pregunto Braix antes de que se pusieran a buscar

"Mi nombre es Leon" respondió el Lucario, intentando formar contacto visual con el Braixen, el cual estaba muy nervioso para mirar a Leon a los ojos

"B-bien… un gusto conocerte Leon" respondió con una sonrisa "Mejor no perdamos tiempo, si llego a casa sin mi palo mi madre va a matarme…" Leon asintió, y ambos pokémons comenzaron a buscar por el parque el palo del Braixen

Tardaron media hora en encontrar el palo, el cual para la sorpresa de ambos, se encontraba en la parte más alta de un árbol, ambos pokémons miraban el árbol hacia arriba, sin palabras

"Um… Braix… ¿Por qué tu palo está en la cima del árbol más grande del lugar?" preguntó el Lucario un poco estupefacto

"Pues… ¡No lo sé!, ¡No tengo idea de cómo llego ahí!, ¡No es mi culpa no saber cómo actúa mi palo!" respondió Braix cruzándose de brazos, sonrojándose levemente

Leon se ofreció a subir a buscarlo, subiendo rama por rama hasta llegar a la punta de este, tomo el palo con cuidado, y bajo, todo el tiempo teniendo a Braix nervioso, el cual temía que Leon se cayera y sufriera daño grave, pero para el alivio de los dos, Leon llego abajo a salvo, entregándole el palo al Braixen

"Muchas gracias" dijo Braix con una cálida sonrisa que casi le derrite el corazón a Leon, volviendo a colocar el palo en su cola

"No hay de que…" respondió Leon devolviéndole la misma sonrisa "Um…" inmediatamente después, se formó un silencio incomodo, ambos demasiados nerviosos para decirse algo, finalmente, Leon se dijo que no dejaría pasar esta oportunidad tan fácilmente, obligándose a escupir las palabras que tenía guardadas desde tanto tiempo "Braix… q-quería invitarte a salir…"

"¿Q-que?... ¿a mí?" pregunto Braix perplejo, la expresión de su rostro valiendo su peso en oro según Leon "¿Yo?... ¿Me quieres invitar a salir a mí?"

"S-si… quizás podamos ir a un lugar bonito… conocernos mejor, comer algo quizás…" Leon suspiro y se golpeó el rostro con la palma de la mano "S-solo olvídalo… estoy siendo un ridículo…" dijo desesperanzado, el Braixen lo miro con compasión, antes de tomar su brazo, y sacar su mano de su rostro, por primera vez Leon pudo ver de cerca los hermosos ojos del Braixen, los cuales lo miraban con una cálida mirada

"No te preocupes Leon… me encantaría salir contigo" dijo el Braixen sonrojado, Leon no sabía lo mucho que el Braixen había soñado con que este día llegara "Yo… también quiero conocerte mejor, sería un honor poder salir contigo" Braix dijo confiado, asegurándose de que su voz no temblara

"¿Enserio?" pregunto Leon perplejo

"Si, enserio" aseguro el Braixen "Podría ser… ¿Mañana viernes?, lamentablemente hoy tengo que ayudar a mi madre en mi casa, así que no puede ser hoy" se lamentó el Braixen, pero para Leon no era mucho problema, ya había esperado mucho tiempo, un día mas no le haría daño a nadie

"Bien, entonces… nos vemos el viernes" Leon dijo con una sonrisa, su corazón estaba latiendo más rápido que nunca, ¡finalmente tenía una fecha exacta de cuándo podría pasar tiempo con el Braixen!, ¡Era un sueño hecho realidad!

"¡Claro!, ¡Te espero en la salida de la escuela después de clases!" Braix no pudo evitar dar unos pequeños saltitos de felicidad, los cuales Leon pensó eran la cosa más hermosa del mundo "En fin, debería irme, mi madre debe estar esperándome"

"Bien, entonces, nos vemos mañana" dijo el Lucario

"¡Sí!, ¡No puedo esperar!" expreso el Braixen, iba a comenzar caminar hacia casa, la cual estaba en dirección opuesta a la casa de Leon, pero antes de dar un paso, volvió a voltearse y miro al Lucario "Oye… antes de irme, tengo una pregunta…" Leon lo miro atento "… ¿Nosotros no habíamos visto antes en algún lugar?, digo, no en la escuela, ¿Si no antes?" preguntó el Braixen ladeando su cabeza, intentando confirmar ese sentimiento que había nacido desde que vio al Lucario en el salón de clases

"¿Antes?, no creo… no estoy seguro…" respondió Leon, el cual también sentía la misma sensación, como si hubiera visto al Braixen en algún lado

"Oh, bien, supongo que debe ser una coincidencia" Braix se encogió de hombros "En fin, ahora sí, ¡Nos vemos!" Braix comenzó a correr hacia su hogar, dejando al enamorado Lucario atrás, el cual sentía las mariposas volar en su estómago, ¡Mañana tendría una cita!, ¡Finalmente todo el esfuerzo de estos días había dado sus frutos!

 **(…)**

 _ **Whenever you're in trouble**_

 _ **Won't you stand by me?**_

 _ **Oh, stand by me**_

 _ **Oh, stand now**_

 _ **Stand by me**_

La primera noche luego de haber hablado con el Braixen por primera vez, Leon tuvo un extraño sueño, y no sabía si estar feliz o asustado de haberlo tenido

Es que se sentía tan real.

De por sí, fue un sueño bastante corto, o al menos lo eran los fragmentos que Leon podía recordar, en el sueño, él y Braix se encontraban en una extraña habitación que él nunca había visto en su vida, la habitación tenía tres camas, y ellos dos estaban sentados en un sofá, habían cuadernos y libros por todos lados, era como si él le estuviera intentando enseñar algo al Braixen, pero no podía recordar que era, otro detalle era que estaban escuchando música, cada uno con un audífono conectados al mismo reproductor de música, y cada cierto tiempo, se miraban y sonreían. Leon sabía que hablaban, pero luego de despertar los diálogos le parecieron tan lejanos, e intentar recordarlos le producía un gran dolor de cabeza, por lo que decidió olvidarse del tema

Una vez despertó, hablo con Quill para contarle que hoy tampoco podría ir a la casa de Alex, pero que prometía que la próxima semana iría todos los días, Quill entendió, y le dijo que le explicaría a los otros, una vez estuvieron listos, caminaron hacia la escuela, Leon con una euforia en su corazón que lo hacía sentir más vivo que nunca

Durante las clases, cada cierto tiempo Braix miraba hacia atrás, conectando miradas con el Lucario y dedicándole una sonrisa cálida, la cual hacia el corazón de Leon latir mas rápido, Leon devolvía la sonrisa, lo cual hacia que el Braixen dejara salir una pequeña risa risueña antes de volver a prestar atención a clases

Y una vez estas terminaron, Leon supo que había llegado la hora que decidía todo, su primera cita con la persona de sus sueños, finalmente, luego de tantos meses de espera, el día había llegado para conocer a esa persona que invadía sus sueños y lo hacía sentirse vivo

Una vez salió de la escuela, pudo ver como el Braixen que lo estaba esperando afuera lo saludaba con una gran y tierna sonrisa, Leon devolvió el saludo y se acercó, explicándole al Braixen que conocía un hermoso restorán al que podía ir, y que no se preocupara, que el pagaría todo

El Braixen en un principio se negó a dejar que Leon pagara, pero al ver su insistencia simplemente lo acepto y ambos comenzaron a caminar por el camino que Leon decía que llevaba al restorán, hablando y riendo entre ellos, aprendiendo cosas nuevas del otro, simplemente disfrutando de finalmente poder tener al pokémon que ambos tanto querían conocer a su lado

Y conectaron tan fácilmente, las conversaciones fluían libremente, e incluso muchas veces no podían evitar completar las frases del otro, como si supieran exactamente lo que querían decir, como si su conexión fuera algo más que una simple conexión de enamorados, sino una conexión que va más allá de eso, mucho más allá, una conexión de siglos y milenios

Entraron al restorán y ambos pidieron lo que más le gustaba del menú, pero una vez terminaron ninguno de los dos pudo recordar a lo que sabía la comida, dado que ambos estaban demasiado ocupados hablando y riendo con el otro, ambos se sentían en el cielo, un cielo del cual nunca querían descender

Una vez terminaron y salieron del restorán, Leon tendió su mano, preguntándole al Braixen si quería caminar un rato, el Braixen, sonrojado y sorprendido, asintió, tomo la mano del Lucario y ambos caminaron por el pueblo, sin cesar la conversación que llevaban manteniendo ya por horas

Era como si estuvieran hechos el uno para el otro, no había otra manera de explicar este fenómeno, Braix nunca se había sentido tan conectado a un pokémon, lo mismo con Leon, el cual nunca había sentido tanto por alguien como sentía con Braix, una pareja formada en los cielos. Una vez la conversación llego a su fin, simplemente se quedaron mirando, perdiéndose en los hermosos ojos del otro, los cuales hacían sentir que todo iba a estar bien.

Los meses pasaron demasiado rápido para ambos estudiantes, y noviembre se hizo presente junto a los temidos exámenes que ponían nerviosos a todos los alumnos, y aun así, todas las tardes Leon y Braix se juntaban después de clases, algunas veces iban a tomar helado, mientras que otras veces solo caminaban hablando

Leon obviamente les explico a sus otros cuatro amigos que estaba viendo a alguien, y que por eso no podía asistir a la casa de Alex como de costumbre, que le dieran un poco de tiempo. Alex, que ya sabía cómo funcionaba el amor, le dijo que entendía, y que cuando estuviera listo invitara a su enamorado a la habitación del amor, explicándole que siempre era bienvenido

 _ **And darling, darling stand by me**_

 _ **Oh, stand by me**_

 _ **Oh, stand now**_

 _ **Stand by me**_

Cada cierto tiempo, Braix y Leon se fugaban de clases y se escondían en uno de los salones sin uso, donde hablan de cosas insignificantes entre risas y susurros, en una de esas ocasiones, al girarse una vez vieron que el director Ampharos casi los atrapaba, se dieron cuenta de que estaban más cerca que nunca, y en ese momento, Braix se armó de valor y le robo un beso al Lucario, por suerte para ambos, la luz estaba apagada y era tan temprano que el sol todavía no se colaba por la ventana, por lo que ninguno de los dos pudo ver las mejillas ruborizadas del otro

Aun así, al igual que sus citas, los besos fugaces se volvieron costumbre para ellos, los cuales se besaban cada vez que tenían la oportunidad. En toda la escuela existía el rumor de que ellos dos estaban en una relación amorosa no confirmada, y muchas de las chicas se sentía mal al saber que el Lucario no estaba disponible, pero nada estaba confirmado, al contrario de Quill y Haze, y Alex y Serv, los cuales todos sabían ya que eran novios, de hecho, una de los rumores más conocidos en la escuela era que los baños de chicos eran profanados al menos una vez al día por Alex y Serv, los cuales se escondían en ellos para hacer el amor, incluso se decía que si ibas a ese baño exactamente a las tres de la tarde, podrías escuchar los gemidos de Serv, este rumor solo ayudo a la pareja, dado que nadie se atrevía a entrar a esa hora, y los dejaban completamente libres para hacer lo que quisieran

Mientras tanto, Leon comenzó a tener sueños extraños en los que parecía conocer más a Braix de lo que lo conocía en realidad, y como era inteligente, supo usar estos sueños para darle más de una sorpresa o dos al Braixen

Llego el día que Leon le presento a Braix a los demás, ninguno lo conocía excepto Haze, el cual le dio la bienvenida al extraño grupo que tenían, como ya era costumbre, Alex le explico porque se llamaba 'la habitación del amor', dejando a Braix traumado y con miedo de tocar esas manchas blancas. Ocurrió lo mismo que con Haze, las conversaciones fluían como si los seis fueran amigos desde toda la eternidad, Braix había encajado perfectamente en el grupo, y por primera vez el grupo se sintió completo, seis pokémons que se querían el uno al otro y harían todo por los demás, un grupo que seguiría junto para toda la eternidad y se ayudarían en todos sus problemas, el mejor grupo de amigos de todo el mundo.

Para diciembre, ya eran oficialmente novios, y como si el mundo estuviera celebrándolos, las hermosas flores comenzaron a aparecer por el parque al que ellos acudían frecuentemente después de clases

No podían contar todas las veces que se quedaban dormidos tocándose debajo de las sabanas, o iban al cine y se comían todas las palomitas antes de que la película siquiera empezara, era como si su vida se hubiera convertido en esas telenovelas románticas clichés, pero eso no era un problema para ninguno de los dos, Braix no recordaba sentirse tan apegado a alguien en su corta vida, y aun así, ambos seguían pensando que conocían al otro de alguna parte antes de la escuela, cada cierto tiempo Braix bromeaba diciendo que eran amantes reencarnados, bromas de las que Leon reía antes de besar al Braixen por enésima vez en el día

Leon seguía teniendo sueños con el Braixen, algunos sueños hacían que se sintiera con el corazón extremadamente cálido, otros sueños lo dejaban deprimido por días, mientras que otros sueños simplemente lo dejaban extrañado y confundido, en incluso algunos sueños lo hacían despertar con cierta sorpresa entre sus piernas, esos eran los sueños que más le gustaban y más odiaba al mismo tiempo, quizás la broma de ser 'amantes reencarnados' no era tan broma después de todo, quizás estaban unidos por toda la eternidad, y cada vez que morían tenían que buscarse y encontrarse en la siguiente vida, porque el destino lo quería… pero no, eso sonaba demasiado estúpido en la mente de Leon, conocerse había sido una coincidencia, eso y nada más, lo único que Leon si sabía era que sus almas habían sido creadas la una para la otra, de tal forma que encajaban perfectamente, complementándose entre sí y encontrando la felicidad eterna en el otro, hecho que el Braixen y el Lucario aceptaban con sonrisas en sus rostros

 _ **Whenever you're in trouble**_

 _ **Won't you stand by me?**_

 _ **Oh, stand by me**_

 _ **Oh, stand now**_

Alex fue el primero en cumplir dieciocho años, su madre le había regalado un auto, y el para celebrar decidió que para las vacaciones los seis se irían a quedar a una cabaña cerca de la playa o algo parecido, el destino no era lo que importaba, si no el hecho de que estuvieran todos juntos

Una vez llego el día, los seis pokémons subieron al auto con grandes sonrisas en su rostros, listos para pasar las mejores vacaciones de su vida con las personas que más querían y amaban en el mundo, lo que ellos no sabían, era que estaban unidos por el destino

Y aunque Leon sintiera que haya sido así, no le importaba, puede que haya sido el destino, el karma, o un castigo divino, no importa, lo único que importaba era que finalmente estaba de nuevo al lado del Braixen el cual dormía a su lado esa noche de verano

Braix y Leon finalmente tuvieron la oportunidad de pasar todo lo que les quedaba de vida juntos, y esta vez, se asegurarían de que esto sucediese, no dejarían que ningún Jirachi se llevara al Braixen, no dejarían que nada malo ocurriese, todos los días despertarían uno al lado del otro, formando nuevas memorias que recordarían para siempre, y en cuanto llegara el día que tuvieran que morir de vejez, lo harían juntos, y en la siguiente vida volverían a encontrarse, comenzando de nuevo la búsqueda inconsciente por el otro, repetirían el ciclo de volver a conocer a los demás, y volver a disfrutar el amor juvenil, volver a conocer a la persona para la cual estaban hechos, y volver a pasar todos sus días juntos, sin importar la situación, sin importar el contexto

Pero por ahora, dejarían que el destino los guiara, y disfrutarían cada segundo juntos

Porque estos eran los mejores años de sus vidas.

 _ **Stand by me**_

 _ **Stand by me**_

 **Notas del Autor y Agradecimientos: Dios, saber que finalmente todo término se siente tan raro, esto definitivamente fue un viaje para mí, pero todo lo bueno debe llegar a su fin, y este final me deja feliz y satisfecho**

 **Si me hubieran dicho un año atrás que en nueve meses terminaría un fanfic de cuarenta capítulos, no lo hubiera creído, de hecho, cuando empezó a escribir pensé que sería un proyecto que dejaría a la mitad, pero nunca pensé que sería tan divertido escribir, hubo un momento en el que supe que tenía que terminar, me encariñe con los personajes y me encariñe con el universo que estaba formando, y me alegra haber llegado aquí**

 **Espero hayan disfrutado este epilogo, sabía que el epilogo debía ser completamente diferente a todo lo que había escrito en los últimos 39 capítulos, y me alegra mucho que me quedo, sé que mucho de ustedes hubieran querido ver más a fondo las citas de Leon y Braix, o incluso un lemon, pero decidí que era mejor dejarlo así, algo tierno y lindo pero en vista general un poco agridulce, dado que les tomo años a todos finalmente tener su final feliz**

 **Y aun así, estoy feliz, pero no puedo evitar sentir esa sensación de vacío en mi pecho, saber que todo ha terminado me pone bastante triste y melancólico, este ha sido un gran viaje del cual he disfrutado cada segundo, en ningún momento escribí porque debía hacerlo, siempre escribí porque disfrutaba hacerlo**

 **En fin, basta de estupideces mías, quería dar algunos agradecimientos, supongo que no tengo que decir nombres, dado que todos se sentirán identificados ^^, primero que todo, toda la gente que me acompaño hasta acá, nadie estuvo ahí desde un principio, pero lentamente más gente fue sumándose, agradecerle a la persona que dejo la primera review, a mis primeros seguidores, a la gente que se aseguraba de dejar una review en todos los capítulos, y a la gente que dejaba comentarios en todo lo que podían, también a la gente que me daba todas sus opiniones y críticas por mensajes privados, y también a la gente que promociono mi fanfic a distintos amigos**

 **A todos ellos y a los que han leído mi fanfic, muchas gracias por todo, no estaría acá si no hubiera sido por ustedes ^^, si no fuera por las reviews y comentarios probablemente nunca hubiera mejorado mi forma de escribir, muchísimas gracias por todo y a todos**

 **En fin, con esto doy por finalizado Experimento Escolar, lamento decir que no habrá una segunda temporada, aunque tengo algunos proyectos planeados, pero todo eso será después de que vuelva de jugar Samas Ultímate –w-**

 **¡Gracias por todo!, ¡Y nos leemos en mi siguiente proyecto!, lo único que me queda ahora es esperar hasta el siete de diciembre, y finalmente poder tener ese merecido descanso**

 **Se despide, MaleBraixen**


End file.
